


Le complexe de dieu

by KailynMei



Series: L'horizon brisé des dimensions [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, Depression, Multi, Peachshipping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bisexualité, dark tendershipping, fanfiction aussi longue que le Mahabharata, homosexualité, hétérosexualité, implied violetshipping, mort(s) de personnage(s) mineur(s), non-con dans un seul chapitre, prideshipping (ace), revertshipping, trop de personnages, trop de relations (spoilers)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 83
Words: 484,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynMei/pseuds/KailynMei
Summary: Kaiba n'a jamais été du genre à reconnaître ses erreurs. Pourtant, cette fois, même lui admettait avoir merdé de façon quantique en croyant pouvoir rejoindre Atem dans l'autre monde sans conséquences pour lui, son frère et... les autres.





	1. Il avait merdé de façon quantique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inukisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inukisama/gifts).



> **05/08/2018 :** Chapitre 1 à 5 réécrits. N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur les noms des artistes et les titres des chansons pour les écouter. Notez que les nouveaux chapitres utiliseront les francisations des termes égyptiens (ex : Aaru devient Ialou ou les champs d'Ialou) et que j'ai décidé de réemployer le nom originel du jeu (Magic  & Wizards dans le manga, et non pas Duel Monsters).
> 
> La version originelle est toujours en ligne sur ffnet (je la mettrai à jour quand j'aurai fini ici).
> 
> *
> 
> Cette fanfic comporte à la fois des couples potentiels, canons au manga, et... d'autres... qui feront fuir ceux et celles qui détestent le yaoi/BL/MM (appelez ça comme vous voulez).  
> La version utilisée est principalement celle du manga, beaucoup plus sombre, avec parfois quelques allusions ou éléments repris de l'anime (ni l'arc de Noah ni DOMA mais quelques détails comme la carte Changement de coeur).

_I can't get these memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve_

_I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole_

 

[Muse - Madness](https://youtu.be/WPCoBFQFs4k)

 

Seto n’avait pas pour habitude de s’excuser de ses erreurs, encore moins de les reconnaître.

Après tout, il n’avait jamais effectué son _mea culpa_ auprès des personnes qu’il avait écrasées sans la moindre pitié et parfois tuées.

Il n’avait pas réclamé le pardon non plus pour avoir enlevé le grand-père de Yûgi. Ou pour avoir déchiré le quatrième dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Ou pour avoir essayé de tuer Yûgi et ses amis dans son parc d’attractions. Ou pour avoir laissé les _ghouls_ et Marik participer à _Battle city._ Ou… hum… _et cetera_.

Même s’il s’était senti vaguement coupable de deux ou trois choses – et coupable il ne l’était pas réellement, ayant toujours eu de bonnes raisons d’agir comme il l’avait fait, estimait-il –, il ne l’aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, pas même à Mokuba.

Mais alors qu’il frottait le sable sur son manteau et sa combinaison pour retrouver un semblant de dignité, Seto était bien contraint d’accepter la terrible réalité.

Il avait merdé.

De façon cosmique.

Voire quantique.

— Toi, ne m’ignore pas ! tonna une voix dans son dos.

Seto poussa un soupir de pure irritation. Ce ne fut que difficilement qu’il résista à la tentation de fermer les yeux pour nier l’existence de l’ _autre_. De toute manière, ce n’était pas comme si celui-ci allait s’évanouir dans l’air brûlant du désert, telle une hallucination provoquée par les rayons ardents du soleil. Seto aurait préféré, pourtant, et seul ce qu’il venait d’accomplir l’obligeait à accepter la vérité. Il venait de transgresser la vie et la mort ; a priori, aucune n’avait apprécié la plaisanterie, et toutes les deux l’avaient gratifié d’un encombrant cadeau en retour.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à revenir…

Une main agrippa son épaule. Seto soupesa la boîte quantique avec une moue sceptique.

Ferait-elle l’affaire ? Le seul moyen de s’en assurer serait en expérimentant.

Il se retourna pour fracasser l’artefact contre la tempe de son vis-à-vis. Pas assez fort pour le tuer, mais assez pour l’assommer, ce qui comblait ses attentes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la suite. Les invectives d’un Égyptien mort depuis plusieurs millénaires ne l’y aideraient pas.

Seto baissa les yeux sur le corps inconscient et fit claquer sa langue. Quel bordel… ! Et il ne pouvait blâmer personne d’autre que lui-même pour cela.

Non sans soupirer une nouvelle fois, il se résolut à passer un appel qu’il savait par avance désagréable.

La voix perçante de son cadet emplit le casque de son _duel disk_ , au point qu’il fut certain d’avoir à subir un horrible sifflement dans les oreilles durant les jours à venir.

— Seto, c’est toi ? C’est _vraiment_ toi ?

Il ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Certes, Mokuba l’avait supplié de ne pas tenter le pire en utilisant un ascenseur dimensionnel encore jamais testé auparavant. Mais il était parti, quoi, quelques heures ? Le temps d’un duel avec le pharaon. Duel qu’ils n’avaient même pas achevé.

Cette fichue boîte quantique avait décidé de faire des siennes à grand renfort d’effets pyrotechniques. Elle l’avait renvoyé droit à la case départ – ou _presque_ , s’il en jugeait par le désert qui l’entourait.

Seto racla ses dents les unes contre les autres à cette pensée. Ses scientifiques avaient passé des jours et des jours à décoder le fonctionnement du mystérieux cube afin que sa technologie – sa magie aurait dit _certaines_ personnes – soit implantée dans le système de l’ascenseur dimensionnel. De ce qu’ils savaient, l’objet n’était pas censé fonctionner de façon autonome. La dernière fois que Seto avait posé ses yeux dessus, le cube était gris, éteint, comme il l’était présentement.

— Oui, c’est moi, fit-il enfin, laconiquement.

Et avec un soupçon d’agacement, parce que, franchement, qui d’autre que lui aurait pu appeler Mokuba avec son numéro personnel ?

Seto haussa un sourcil perplexe lorsqu’il ne reçut aucune réponse. Pour tromper l’attente, il secoua la boîte quantique comme une vulgaire boule à neige, sans trop d’espoir de déclencher quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques instants, il se demanda si son casque dysfonctionnait ou si son frère avait raccroché dans un geste de rage puérile inhabituel. Cependant, il entendait la respiration de son cadet dans son oreille, signe que ses hypothèses étaient fausses.

— Mokuba ?

— Je… Tu… Mais… Comment… ?

— Viens me chercher.

Une main sur son front de plus en plus humide de sueur, Seto jeta un regard autour de lui.

— Je suis quelque part… en Égypte, je suppose ?

Tout avait toujours rapport avec l’Égypte, alors il y aurait mis sa main à couper.

— De toute manière, il te suffit de tracer mon…

Mokuba prit une grande inspiration, presque étranglée, et se mit à hurler.

— Tu as disparu trois mois ! Trois mois ! _Trois_ _putains de_ _mois_  ! Plus de quatre-vingt-dix jours, Seto ! Comment tu peux faire comme si de rien n’était ?! Je t’avais demandé de rester ! Je t’ai fait chercher partout, je voulais pas croire que tu reviendrais jamais et quand enfin j’accepte que ton plan stupide pour revoir Atem a… a… Que tu es… que tu étais… Que… Que… Merde ! Comment tu peux faire comme si de rien n’était ?!

Après un moment à fixer les dunes d’un regard vague, Seto jeta la boîte quantique sur le sable brûlant, ôta son manteau avant de se liquéfier sur place et se laissa tomber sur les fesses – ce qu’il regretta tant le sable irradiait de chaleur.

Trois mois ?

Il cligna des yeux alors qu’il essayait de digérer les paroles de Mokuba et, surtout, de trouver une explication à ce non-sens.

Comment avait-il pu disparaître trois longs mois ?

N’importe qui se serait roulé en boule en se lamentant, mais pas Kaiba Seto.

Il se retourna pour observer l’homme toujours inconscient. La voix de Mokuba résonna à nouveau dans le casque, sans pour autant que Seto, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, saisisse réellement la nature de ses propos.

Il n’aurait sans doute jamais de réponse à ses questions. Le fait était là, tout comme son bagage non désiré. S’il considérait le désordre qu’avait causé la boîte quantique dans l’autre monde, celle-ci avait fort bien pu transformer quelques heures en quelques mois. Son pouvoir agissait sur les dimensions, alors pourquoi pas sur le temps ? Ce ne serait pas la chose la plus bizarre qui lui serait arrivée au cours de l’année…

— Seto ?

— Hum… Ai-je eu un bel enterrement ?

— Seto !

Il se frotta les tempes et grimaça. Les raisons de la colère de Mokuba lui échappaient quelque peu. Le voyage dimensionnel aurait pu le tuer, et il était là, bel et bien vivant, même si accompagné et avec trois mois de retard sur l’horaire prévu. Il avait merdé, oui, mais les choses auraient pu être pires.

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Seto ne tente, avec fort peu de conviction, un :

— Je… suis… désolé ?

— Crétin !

Seto fronça les sourcils et se pinça l’arête du nez avec irritation. Voilà une des multiples raisons pour lesquelles il évitait les excuses comme la peste.

— Tu vas venir me chercher ou tu regrettes tellement que je ne sois pas mort que tu préfères me laisser me dessécher dans ce désert ?

Mokuba marmonna quelque chose où les mots « crétin » et « pharaon » revenaient plusieurs fois. Il crut aussi distinguer un « monomaniaque », mais peut-être souffrait-il d’un début d’insolation. Sa combinaison lui collait à la peau. Il n’avait jamais autant sué de sa vie. Même l’espèce de paradis égyptien n’était pas aussi étouffant.

L’homme que Seto avait assommé se mit à grogner et à gémir. Seto ramassa le cube et, avec un nouveau soupir agacé, s’assura de le renvoyer dans l’inconscient.

— Est-ce que tu es seul ? demanda Mokuba avec suspicion.

Seto pouvait sentir le regard accusateur de son petit frère en dépit de la distance. Il marmonna sans offrir de réponse claire.

— Est-ce que tu es revenu _accompagné_ … ? insista Mokuba d’un ton curieusement acide.

— C’est… compliqué…

Une courte hésitation s’ensuivit, puis Mokuba s’écria avec indignation :

— Oh mon dieu, tu as ramené Atem ? J’y crois pas ! _Il_ avait raison ! C’est plus de la rivalité à ce stade, c’est de l’obsession ! Pervers… !

Seto ouvrit la bouche pour protester et demander « qui » avait raison, parce qu’il avait l’envie pressante d’écorcher vive cette personne.

Sa volonté s’étiola toutefois – et exceptionnellement – très vite à l’idée du genre de réponses qu’il pourrait recevoir.

Il allait oublier ce que Mokuba venait de clamer. Il ne voulait pas découvrir que son précieux petit frère n’avait plus rien d’innocent. Un choc à la fois.

— Je n’ai pas ramené Atem.

— Oh !

L’exclamation de Mokuba laissait entendre qu’il s’attendait tellement au contraire qu’il en était quelque peu désappointé. Seto décida de ne pas avouer qu’il aurait lui aussi préféré que cela soit le cas, d’autant plus qu’il aurait tout fait pour empêcher son rival de s’enfuir une nouvelle fois, quitte à le garder dans une pièce avec tout le confort nécessaire. Certains auraient appelé cela une prison, mais Seto estimait qu'il s'agissait d'un abus de langage si l'hôte recevait trois repas par jour et pouvait se distraire avec tout ce que KaibaCorp avait à offrir en matière de divertissements. Considérant le fait qu’Atem était parti sans un adieu et ne s’en était pas excusé, il se considérait même généreux. C’était Seto qui était destiné à le combattre, pas Yûgi.

Un silence inconfortable tomba entre son frère et lui.

— Mais alors _qui_  ?

Seto jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Quand la boîte quantique avait commencé à semer le chaos dans l’autre monde, il avait eu l’impression que son être entier et l’univers lui-même se disloquaient.

La brûlure s’était étendue de ses doigts à l’ensemble de son corps. Il avait tenté de s’emparer de l’artefact qui avait surgi devant lui seulement pour constater que ses membres se dissolvaient en un scintillement doré. Atem avait étendu le bras pour l’atteindre, mais il s’était évaporé avant d’y parvenir.

Un voile ténébreux avait recouvert la vision de Seto, et une douleur encore plus abominable que la précédente lui avait enserré le cœur. Il mourait, avait-il pensé. Il mourait comme lorsqu’il avait tenté de rejoindre Atem grâce à l’ascension spirituelle provoquée par le projet _Duel Links_. Et cette fois, Mokuba ne le sauverait pas de lui-même.

Lorsqu’il s’était éveillé au milieu des dunes, c’était pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Égyptien à la peau sombre, prêt à lui saisir la gorge pour l’étrangler jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Ce n’était pas une surprise en soi. À sa place, Seto aurait aussi éprouvé quelques pulsions meurtrières.

— Je crois que j’ai ramené son prêtre, Seth.


	2. Et voilà qu’il devait subir la vie à nouveau

_Fear, and panic in the air_

_I want to be free_

_From desolation and despair_

_And I feel like everything I saw_

_Is being swept away_

_When I refuse to let you go_

 

[ **Muse – Map of the Problematique** ](https://www.deezer.com/fr/track/3590187)

 

Mokuba, menton appuyé dans sa main, scrutait avec fascination les deux jeunes hommes assis en face de lui. C’était comme jouer au jeu des sept différences.

Avec sa tenue de grand prêtre égyptien et ses nombreux bijoux en or, Seth avait l’air parfaitement anachronique. Son grand-frère, à l’inverse, semblait tout droit échappé d’un film de science-fiction. Sa combinaison sombre aux diodes bleues, présentement éteintes, ressortait tout particulièrement sur sa peau pâle légèrement rougie à cause du soleil.

Mokuba plissa les paupières songeusement.

Le double de Seto – Son ancêtre ? Son ancienne incarnation ? – avait une complexion foncée, proche de la couleur du caramel ou de la cannelle. Il lui semblait aussi que ses lèvres étaient un peu plus charnues. Leurs iris, cependant, possédaient la même teinte bleue fort peu commune pour des personnes de leur origine. Le prêtre les avait même une nuance plus ombrageuse, peut-être parce qu’ils étaient soulignés d’épais traits de khôl qui avaient légèrement coulé avec la sueur. Ses cheveux, plus longs que ceux de Seto, lui collaient d’ailleurs à la peau.

Tout en croisant et en décroisant les jambes, Mokuba inclina la tête de côté, s’amusant à discerner d’autres particularités plus ou moins subtiles. Il nota que la forme de leur visage se confondait presque, à un détail près : Seth semblait plus occidental, si Mokuba pouvait se permettre ce terme à l’égard d’un ancien Égyptien. Malgré tout, la plupart des gens les auraient pris pour de faux jumeaux, d’autant plus qu’ils affichaient le même air à la fois renfrogné et austère.

Bras croisés, Seto s’évertuait à regarder le paysage qui défilait sous l’hélicoptère. Seth, lui, en faisait de même, la mâchoire un peu plus crispée encore.

Ils ne s’appréciaient pas, ce qui n’étonnait pas vraiment Mokuba. Son aîné n’avait pas un caractère facile. Le prêtre ne semblait pas plus aimable. En fait, Mokuba le soupçonnait même d’être au moins aussi fier, non, aussi _arrogant_ et _têtu_ que son frère. Lorsqu’il était arrivé avec les secours – par chance, il se trouvait dans les locaux égyptiens de Kaiba Corps –, Seth avait refusé tout soin malgré les deux coups reçus à la tête ; enfin, plutôt que refusé, il avait foudroyé du regard tous ceux qui avaient tenté de le toucher, car il n’avait pas desserré les lèvres, pas un seul instant.

Mokuba se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de se retenir de rire. Il éprouvait une forte rancune à l’égard de son aîné pour l’avoir abandonné sans se soucier des conséquences, mais la scène était bien trop cocasse et surréaliste pour qu’il puisse garder son sérieux. Et puis, retrouver Seto en bonne santé ôtait le poids qui avait pesé sur ses épaules au cours de ces trois longs mois. Les choses allaient rentrer dans l’ordre. Ou presque, puisqu’il avait un nouveau « Kaiba » dans la famille.

C’était étrange, déroutant. Il avait été submergé par l’incrédulité quand Seto lui avait appris la nouvelle et était resté bouche bée quand il avait découvert le prêtre en chair et en os.

Sans doute aurait-il dû s’inquiéter de la suite, y compris des détails pratiques. Dans l’immédiat, il se réjouissait surtout à l’idée que Seto ait un rappel quotidien de son erreur. Seth ne serait pas facile à vivre, quoique Mokuba soit certain de pouvoir se le mettre dans la poche, ce qui signifiait un peu plus d’ennuis pour son aîné.

Mokuba n’eut néanmoins pas le temps de mûrir plus longtemps ses plans de vengeance.

— Comment es-tu arrivé aussi vite en Égypte ? questionna Seto.

— Je sais pas, grand-frère, fit Mokuba, la bouche en cœur, mais intérieurement agacé par la question. Tu as disparu trois mois en me laissant en charge de tout. Apparemment tu avais planifié d’importantes réunions pour l’ouverture d’un _Kaiba Land_ au Caire et t’étais pas là pour y aller.

Seto se renforça dans son siège tout en croisant les bras, plus tendu encore qu’auparavant.

Trois mois.

Il avait oublié.

Encore.

— Et comment cela s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à prendre un air dégagé.

— À ton avis ?

— Tu es mon frère, alors…

— Alors ça c’est aussi bien que pour n’importe quel adolescent qui n’est pas toi et qui aurait à convaincre des investisseurs de financer un parc par pure philanthropie, coupa Mokuba avec acidité. Donc, ça s’est pas très bien passé. Pense à offrir une augmentation à Isono, parce qu’il a vraiment sauvé _ton_ projet.

Mokuba foudroya son aîné du regard, et Seto se massa les tempes dans l’espoir de se débarrasser de sa migraine naissante. Il n’avait pas envie d’une dispute, surtout pas après avoir été éjecté hors des champs d’Ialou en plein milieu de son duel contre Atem. L’inquiétude puis la peur puis la panique s’étaient succédé dans le regard du pharaon quand la boîte quantique les avait interrompus. Seto ne l’oublierait jamais.

— Mokuba, je…

— Me dis pas « je suis désolé » ou « je n’ai pas choisi de disparaître trois mois alors ne m’en veux pas ». Tu savais qu’il y avait des risques. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu’on va faire de _lui_  ?

Seto accorda à peine un regard à son double quand Mokuba l’indiqua d’un signe de tête. S’il l’avait pu, il aurait évité d’évoquer le sujet, malgré la présence du prêtre juste à ses côtés.

— Le jeter par-dessus bord ?

— Seto… fit Mokuba sur le ton du reproche.

— Il est déjà mort une fois, je suis sûr qu’il sera ravi que l’on écourte son séjour.

Mokuba cilla, sans toutefois être surpris que son aîné ne sache pas mettre son cynisme de côté pour quelques instants. Il tapota la banquette avec ses doigts, son regard se perdant un instant sur sa veste soigneusement pliée à ses côtés et la cravate qui reposait dessus. La folie de cette journée et l’épuisement commençaient peu à peu à avoir raison de sa patience.

— Si c’était Atem, est-ce que tu écourterais son séjour ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Seto poussa un grognement. Il n’aimait pas la lueur mêlant accusation et malice dans les yeux de son cadet.

— Mokuba, je ne le dirai qu’une seule fois, parce qu’ensuite on n’en reparlera plus jamais : je ne suis pas…

— … obsédé par le pharaon au point d’utiliser un projet de connexion neurale pour entrer en contact avec lui via le _Duel Links_ , d’essayer de le recréer virtuellement en utilisant tes souvenirs, de construire une station spatiale slash ascenseur spatial au risque de mettre la société en faillite, de mener tout plein d’expériences étranges dignes de _Flatliners_ afin de le retrouver, tout ça pour finalement exploiter un objet capable de franchir les dimensions, dont celle entre le monde des vivants et des morts, dans un ascenseur dimensionnel encore jamais testé. Sans même planifier un quelconque moyen de retour – oh, à ce propos, ta fichue station a disparu avec toi ! Bref, tout ça pour un dernier, hum, duel. Oh, non, non, assurément, tu l’es pas…

Tandis que son cadet reprenait son souffle, Seto le foudroya du regard. Il détestait la façon dont Mokuba présentait la situation, notamment parce qu’il ne pouvait nier l’irrationalité de son comportement, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

— C’est bien ça que tu voulais dire ?

— Non.

— T’en es sûr ? Parce que pendant tes trois mois d’absence, « mais non Mokuba, je te jure que pour moi il s’agissait de quelques heures », j’ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ces dernières années, et je pense que tu vis un peu trop abusivement tes passions pour ton bien et pour celui des autres. Et concernant Atem, excuse-moi de te mettre face à la réalité, mais c’est quand il était encore de ce monde qu’il fallait confesser ton amour…

— Mokuba ! s’étrangla Seto, choqué.

L’intéressé esquissa un rictus indiquant qu’il n’en avait pas terminé avec lui, loin de là.

— … ou coucher avec lui.

Un mélange d’embarras et de colère colora les joues de Seto, puis il se renfrogna à nouveau, dents serrées et bras croisés dans une attitude fermée.

C’était tellement… ridicule !

Dès qu’ils seraient rentrés à Domino, il aurait une petite discussion avec Yûgi et compagnie afin de savoir lequel de ces imbéciles avait mis une idée aussi ridicule dans la tête de son frère. Parce que l’un d’eux était forcément le coupable. Bon sang, Mokuba n’avait que treize ans. Voire quatorze ans s’il avait manqué son anniversaire…

Mince, avait-il manqué son anniversaire ?

Chassant cette question gênante de son esprit, il fronça les sourcils. Pas besoin de discussion, en fait. Le coupable était évident.

— C’est Jônouchi, c’est ça ? Il suffit que je m’absente quelques heures… _mois_ … pour que ce cabot bave sur mon dos, tout simplement parce qu’il ne peut toujours pas admettre qu’il est et qu’il restera à jamais un moins que rien même pas digne de ramper à mes pieds.

Mokuba arrondit la bouche, prêt à s’offusquer. Cependant, Seth le coupa dans son élan en poussant un profond soupir chargé d’ennui.

— Je comprends tout ce que vous dites, vous savez ?

Mokuba écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur, à la fois parce qu’il entendait la voix grave du prêtre pour la première fois, mais aussi parce qu’il s’exprimait dans un japonais presque dénué du moindre accent, si ce n’était une étrange façon de prononcer les « r ».

— Et je serais heureux d’avoir une explication logique à cela, mais, comme pour tout le reste, j’en ai fait mon deuil, railla Seto, comme en écho aux pensées de son frère.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le paysage et plissa les yeux à la vue des premiers immeubles du Caire, assombris par un épais smog. Mokuba s’amusa de voir le même air dégoûté se dessiner sur le visage de l’Égyptien.

— Mais qu’avez-vous fait à mon pays, bande de barbares ? bougonna Seth comme si ses interlocuteurs étaient eux-mêmes coupables de la pollution et des hideux bâtiments qui avaient poussé au cours du siècle.

Le visage de Seto s’éclaira. Pour qui le connaissait bien, ce n’était pas bon signe.

— Oh, Mokuba ! J’ai la réponse à ta question : nous allons laisser le prêtre ici, chez lui.

L’adolescent poussa un soupir. L’envie de rire lui était passée.

— Je crois qu’il n’y survivrait pas plus d’une heure…

— C’est l’idée, murmura Seto avec un rictus machiavélique.

— Contrairement à certains impertinents dénués de bon sens, j’ai des pouvoirs, rétorqua pompeusement Seth.

Seto lorgna dans sa direction et émit une exclamation de mépris.

— Qui se sont révélés extrêmement utiles lorsque je t’ai assommé. Deux fois.

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres de Seth.

— Mokuba, si nous reparlions du fétichisme de mon pathétique alter ego pour le pharaon ?

— Mokuba… prévint Seto d’une voix laissant entendre que quelqu’un allait retourner à l’orphelinat s’il ajoutait quoi que ce soit à la question.

Ce quelqu’un n’était pas impressionné pour un sou. Il ne craignait plus depuis longtemps les menaces de son frère. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu’il ne lui en voulait pas d’avoir osé le menacer.

— Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser livré à lui-même, et nous avons beaucoup de chambres au manoir. Après tout, il est quasiment de la famille, signala Mokuba avec un malin plaisir.

Seto l’avait abandonné, sans même promettre de rentrer, sans même penser à un moyen de rentrer, sans même se préoccuper de la possibilité que le voyage puisse le tuer. Mokuba savait que Seto n’avait même pas réfléchi à « l’après » outre mesure, obnubilé qu’il avait été par l’idée de retrouver Atem afin d’égaliser les scores, enfin, selon ce qu’il prétendait ou souhaitait à tout prix croire. Seto méritait donc de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de la personne qu’il détestait le plus à ce moment précis, afin de voir ce que cela faisait de subir les décisions des autres sans avoir la possibilité de les négocier.

Et puis, même sans cela, Mokuba n’aurait de toute manière pas abandonné le prêtre au Caire. Seth n’était pas un objet dont ils pouvaient se débarrasser ainsi. Il n’avait sans doute jamais voulu être entraîné par Seto dans le monde des vivants et dans une époque qui ne lui était pas familière. Alors, le laisser tomber aurait été profondément immoral. Yûgi, lui, n’aurait sûrement pas agi ainsi. Atem non plus.

Toutefois, son aîné ne semblait pas partager son avis, ce qui n’étonna guère Mokuba. Après le départ d’Atem, Seto s’était replié sur lui-même et montrait encore moins d’empathie que d’ordinaire.

— C’est. Hors. De. Question !

— Pourquoi ? s’enquit le prêtre d’un air intéressé. Tu as une pièce secrète remplie de fresques du pharaon sur lesquelles tu _soupires_ , seul, de son absence ?

Seto se crispa comme un chat que l’on viendrait de plonger dans l’eau. Ses yeux naviguèrent, avec un éclat presque paniqué, de Seth à Mokuba. À quel moment avaient-ils décidé de se liguer tous les deux contre lui ?

— Une bonne fois pour toutes, c’est mon _rival_  ! Je ne lui porte pas ce genre… d’intérêt !

Comme s’il n’en croyait pas un mot, Seth esquissa un sourire carnassier qui révéla ses dents blanches.

— Vraiment ? À ton âge ?

— Je dirige une multinationale. À mon âge.

— Hum…

— Quoi, « hum » ?

Avec un air faussement désintéressé, Seth lissa quelques plis de son étrange tenue bleue et blanche. Mokuba suivit le mouvement, songeant distraitement que les bagues ciselées autour de ses doigts devaient valoir une fortune.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’est une multinationale, mais ton aveu en dit long sur ton absence de vie en dehors de ta mission. C’est d’une tristesse… !

Pour la première fois depuis leur montée dans l’hélicoptère, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Un regard acéré, haineux, qui promettait nombre de disputes et de menaces de morts lentes et douloureuses.

Mokuba n’était plus très sûr de se réjouir d’avoir un allié, mais il n’allait pas abandonner le prêtre pour autant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Seth reporta son attention sur la vue horrible qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il contint sa nausée avec peine, son malaise n’ayant pas cessé de grandir depuis qu’il était monté dans cette machine volante. Le bruit, les vibrations, les secousses, la vitesse avec laquelle le paysage passait, sans parler de son vertige… c’était plus éprouvant encore que d’être le passager d’un char lancé à toute allure sur une piste cahoteuse.

Et son malaise grandissait lorsqu’il songeait à quel point son retour n’avait absolument rien de naturel ni de volontaire.

Par Anubis et Thot, il menait une existence paisible aux champs d’Ialou. Enfin, presque, parce qu’il n’y avait pas retrouvé celle à qui il aurait voulu demander pardon pour ses crimes ou le pharaon qu’il n’avait pas réussi à protéger, comme l’exigeait pourtant son devoir. Disons qu’il y avait mené une existence paisible malgré l’attente des deux âmes égarées, et c’était déjà _beaucoup_ pour quelqu’un comme lui. Si l’on considérait ses mauvaises actions, il aurait été logique qu’il soit précipité sous les crocs d’Ammit plutôt que d’être accepté à Ialou, comme les autres prêtres d’Atem, qui eux s’étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Il s’était même attendu à une telle issue et l’avait acceptée dès l’instant où il avait perdu son pharaon, dès l’instant où il lui avait survécu.

Et voilà qu’il devait à nouveau subir la… vie et son caractère affreusement imprévisible ! Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile qui n’avait pas su se tenir à distance d’un artefact dont il ne maîtrisait pas les pouvoirs. Pour la première fois en trois millénaires, il éprouvait de la colère et tout un cortège d’émotions négatives qu’il avait des difficultés à identifier et à nommer après autant de temps passé dans l’autre monde. Frustration ? Tristesse ? Souffrance ? Désespoir ?

Oh, Seto n’avait pas idée de l’étendue de sa haine en cet instant. Seth le détestait pour lui avoir infligé cette résurrection ! Sentir à nouveau son cœur battre, son estomac se soulever en faisant remonter la bile dans sa gorge… ces sensations éprouvantes dont il se serait fort bien passé… Seto ne se méprenait pas : Seth ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d’être jeté par-dessus bord. Cela semblait le plus court chemin vers les siens, vers son pharaon enfin retrouvé après une si longue et injuste absence… Vers le monde stable, constant, prévisible qu’était Ialou, là où chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, là où il n’y avait jamais de surprise désagréable comme un dieu plus fourbe et destructeur qu’Apophis lui-même.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien, Seth ? demanda Mokuba.

Le prêtre s’apprêta à répliquer avec sarcasme, mais le garçon aux yeux bleus le fixait avec un tel souci qu’il ravala ses paroles haineuses et, à sa grande surprise, s’apaisa aussitôt.

Atem…

Atem l’aurait sûrement regardé ainsi, avec le même froncement de sourcils inquiet, quand cela aurait dû être à lui, en tant qu’aîné et prêtre, d’écouter ses tourments et de le conseiller au mieux, ce qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à faire à l’inverse de Mahad. La compassion de son pharaon avait toujours été grande en dépit de sa malice et de son arrogance. Qu’il ait eu à mourir aussi jeune et en de telles circonstances avait été une tragédie, et la culpabilité qui rongeait Seth s’intensifia d’un coup à l’idée qu’Atem, lui, n’avait pas ressuscité.

Mokuba n’était pas plus grand qu’Atem. Il ne semblait pas plus âgé non plus. Et comme Atem, il se tracassait pour les adultes qui auraient dû veiller sur lui. Même pour son frère, qui l’avait apparemment abandonné sans le moindre remords.

— Non, je ne vais pas bien, admit-il en crispant une main sur son ventre. Je crois que je vais vomir si cette horreur ne s’arrête pas très vite.

— Merveilleux, fit Seto avec un reniflement de mépris.

Mokuba tira un sac de sous son siège, fouilla dedans pendant quelques secondes et présenta une boîte de gélules ainsi qu’une bouteille d’eau.

— Prends ça. Tu devrais te sentir mieux après.

Seth considéra la boîte avec méfiance. Si c’était l’autre qui la lui avait proposée, il l’aurait refusée. Cependant, il avait le sentiment qu’il pouvait s’en remettre au garçon, à cause de son empathie pour autrui. Mokuba n’avait rien à voir avec son aîné.

Il ouvrit la bouteille sans la moindre hésitation, puis avala la gélule avec un peu d’eau.

L’espace d’un instant, il crut que son corps allait le trahir et l’obliger à régurgiter

Quand il regarda à nouveau Mokuba, celui-ci l’observait avec un mélange de curiosité et d’étonnement qui le fit sourciller. Il força une autre gorgée d’eau dans sa gorge tout en essayant d’oublier le regard scrutateur du garçon.

Tout était étrange pour lui, et sans doute était-il aussi étrange aux yeux de Mokuba.

Tout était étrange, mais, en même temps…

Seth osa un rapide coup d’œil en direction de la vitre avant de river son regard sur la bouteille dans l’espoir de dissiper le vertige qui l’avait gagné.

Tout était étrange et à la fois un peu familier. Son esprit était nimbé d’un sentiment de déjà-vu constant qui, paradoxalement, ne l’aidait pas à se sentir plus à l’aise.

Il porta son attention sur Seto, qui semblait s’être éloigné un peu plus de lui, quitte à être un peu plus coincé contre la paroi métallique de l’hélicoptère. Seth grimaça à l’idée que chaque secousse du maudit appareil devait se répandre dans le corps de son jumeau. Cela ne l’aida pas à se sentir mieux.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de convoquer sans se laisser distraire le monde parfait duquel il avait été enlevé. La ville animée s’étendant non loin du fleuve et de ses champs fertiles. Le palais dont chaque colonnade, chaque mur, était magnifiquement orné. Les plats qui ne désemplissaient jamais. Le trône, enfin occupé par le pharaon qu’ils avaient attendu si longtemps.

Seth se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Atem avait été heureux de les retrouver, au moins autant qu’eux avaient été heureux de l’avoir enfin parmi eux.

Atem avait semblé plus heureux encore de voir Seto surgir dans son palais pour le provoquer en duel. Il avait souri, comme il n’avait jamais souri depuis son arrivée. Depuis six mois, avait-il précisé à un moment.

Seth ne s’était pas rendu compte que six mois s’étaient écoulés. Le temps n’avait plus aucun sens pour lui depuis…

Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant cette pensée.

Atem avait souri au lieu d’être offensé. Seto était resté invariablement sérieux, concentré, solennel, même lorsqu’Atem avait accepté le défi et que les premiers monstres avaient surgi entre eux. Mais Seth avait noté qu’ils possédaient tous deux la même étincelle dans le regard. Un feu qui ne cachait rien de leur fierté, rien de leur passion pour le combat. Leur combat. Un combat où Atem n’était plus vraiment _le_ pharaon.

Seth appuya la bouteille d’eau tiédie contre son front. Le sang pulsait fort à ses temps, et sa tête l’élançait.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin d’autre chose ? s’enquit Mokuba d’un ton concerné.

— Ça passera, répondit-il entre ses dents.

Il ignora la petite exclamation railleuse que Seto produisit.

Où était Atem ?

Où étaient les siens ?

Le cœur de Seth s’alourdit à la pensée que tout ce qu’il connaissait lui avait été arraché.


	3. Saleté de touristes, ils se croient tout permis !

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

 

[Muse – Feeling Good](https://www.deezer.com/fr/track/3824093)

 

Il battit des paupières, ébloui par le soleil qui le dominait. Au bout d’un instant, il se redressa sur son séant, désorienté.

Le bruit du ressac et les cris des oiseaux marins emplissaient ses oreilles.

Il jeta un coup d’œil perplexe aux vaguelettes écumeuses qui avaient mouillé le bas de son pantalon cargo. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient légèrement et la peau de son visage lui tiraillait, comme s’il avait passé trop de temps dans l’eau et qu’une fine pellicule de sel y avait séché. Il se frotta distraitement la joue de deux doigts tout en essayant de comprendre.

Que faisait-il sur cette plage ?

Pourquoi _l’autre_ l’avait-il entraîné jusque-là avant de lui céder le contrôle ?

Ou avait-il réussi à le dominer après un âpre combat dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir ?

Il porta une main à son front avec un grognement animal, incapable de faire le clair dans ses pensées. Son sang bouillonnait. La migraine enfonçait profondément ses griffes dans son crâne.

Du peu qu'il se rappelait, il n’aurait, en fait, jamais dû se trouver là.

Choqué par les images qui venaient de surgir du fond de sa mémoire disloquée, il écarquilla les yeux.

Non…

Il était mort.

Pire, il avait été trahi, exorcisé, annihilé, effacé à jamais de ce monde comme s’il n’avait aucune importance, aucune… réalité. Son autre personnalité, ce manipulateur qui s’était tout à coup prétendu pétri de bons sentiments pour tromper le pharaon, lui avait dénié le droit d’exister alors que sans lui il n’aurait rien été de plus qu’un misérable scarabée prisonnier d’une nécropole infâme… ! Comme son père et ses ancêtres avant lui…

Mâchoire crispée, il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le sable. Puis il éleva sa main devant lui, perplexe. Il déplia et replia ses doigts, examina sa peau sombre comme s’il la contemplait pour la première fois. Il ne se pinça pas pour vérifier qu’il ne rêvait pas, préférant de fort loin mordre le dos de sa main jusqu’à ce que le goût métallique du sang caresse sa langue. Il ne lâcha aucune protestation malgré la douleur, y trouvant même un certain réconfort.

Il vivait, pour de vrai.

Soudain, il comprit ce qui le taraudait inconsciemment : il ne percevait pas la présence de son autre lui, comme si… comme si ce minable avait été banni de leur propre corps !

Il chercha à étouffer son rire, mais ne put finalement contenir son hilarité face à ce retournement de situation plein d’ironie. S’il trouvait l’auteur de ce miracle, il le remercierait aussitôt… pour ensuite le tuer d’être renvoyé dans le néant quand son infortuné bienfaiteur comprendrait son erreur. Car il s’agissait forcément d’une erreur. Personne n’avait intérêt à ce qu’il revienne à la vie. En tout cas, personne de sain d’esprit.

Un sourire dément s’étala sur ses lèvres.

Il trouverait l’auteur de ce miracle, oui. Il le dépouillerait de tous ces dons pour les faire siens. Il récupérerait le sceptre millénaire que son autre personnalité avait, à l’évidence, égaré puisqu’il ne le trouvait pas à ses côtés. Et, ensuite, il se vengerait de ceux qui l’avaient expédié dans les ténèbres. Il les tuerait, un par un.

Il commencerait par les amis du pharaon et de Yûgi, puis par le pharaon lui-même et, enfin, par la famille de son autre personnalité. Et s’il advenait que son autre lui était encore de ce monde, quelque part, parasitant une personne innocente comme il l’avait déjà fait avec cette Anzu, il se débarrasserait de lui en dernier, après avoir fait de son existence un enfer, après l’avoir regardé ramper à ses pieds pour le supplier.

Ce serait bon de le voir ramper. Peut-être trop bon pour le tuer. Parce qu’il devait payer, et qu’il ne manquait pas d’imagination quant aux punitions qu’il pourrait lui infliger.

— Eh, z-êtes sur notre plage !

— Ouais, et d’abord, vous êtes qui ?

— Je crois que c’est un étranger…

— Saleté de touristes, ils se croient tout permis !

Deux ombres venaient de faire obstacle aux rayons du soleil. Deux ombres venaient de lui gâcher sa délicieuse rêverie où il coupait une par une les phalanges de son autre personnalité tout en se délectant de ses pleurs.

Après avoir parcouru la plage déserte du regard pour s’assurer que c’était bien à lui que l’on s’adressait avec autant d’impolitesse, il releva la tête en plissant les paupières. Il remarqua aussitôt les cartes aux dos rougeâtres que les perturbateurs tenaient dans leurs mains. Cela lui fit un temps oublier qu’ils prenaient l’étendue de sable pour leur propriété, qu’ils lui avaient parlé d’un ton tellement insolent qu’il mourait d’envie de leur arracher les cordes vocales.

Même sur une plage perdue d’Égypte, on pouvait trouver au moins un joueur de _Magic & Wizards_. Ou deux. Amusant. Non, pas amusant. Excitant. Avec la magie du sceptre millénaire et les cartes, il lui avait été possible de plonger ses adversaires dans des tourments indescriptibles. Ce pouvoir, il devait le reconquérir, coûte que coûte.

— _Hey, are you sick? Do you need some help?_ questionna l’un des jeunes hommes sur un ton agressif qui ne laissait, une nouvelle fois, aucun espoir quant à sa considération.

— Notre pied au cul, p’être ?

Il s’humecta les lèvres avant de les faire pâlir en leur répondant dans un arabe parfait :

— Non, je me sens beaucoup mieux… Et aujourd’hui semble être mon jour de chance.

Il se redressa et ressentit une intense satisfaction en constatant qu’il les dominait. Avait-il grandi ? Oui, il avait grandi. Marik n’était pas petit, loin de là, mais le corps qu’il avait acquis semblait autrement mieux bâti pour servir ses ambitions.

Son sourire s’élargit lorsque la douce musique des os qui se brisent caressa ses oreilles.

Ils crièrent, bien sûr, hurlèrent, même, mais pas assez fort pour alerter qui que ce soit. Dommage, parce qu’il n’aurait pas refusé d’autres suppliques désespérées, d’autres larmes salées. Leur agonie trop rapide l’avait laissé sur sa faim. Lors du tournoi de _Battle City_ , il avait joué avec les esprits. Force était de constater que les corps, eux, étaient beaucoup plus fragiles.

Ses yeux fouillèrent le sable ensanglanté à la recherche des decks qui avaient suscité son intérêt plus tôt. Lorsqu’il les repéra enfin, il les ramassa promptement pour trier les cartes, ne gardant que celles qui l’intéressaient, jetant les autres sur les cadavres. Quand il fut satisfait, il tourna la tête vers la petite ville nichée derrière les dunes.

Peut-être trouverait-il là de quoi compléter son jeu.


	4. Il avait souri sans jamais rien révéler de ses propres tourments.

_I'm not sure_

_What I'm looking for anymore_

_I just know_

_That I'm harder to console_

_I don't see who I'm trying to be_

_Instead of me_

_But the key_

_Is a question of control_

 

[Depeche Mode - A Pain That I'm Used To](https://www.deezer.com/fr/track/136332116)

 

Le menton reposant sur une main, Ryô soupira. Il lorgna en direction de ses notes de cours et des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque universitaire, peu motivé à ouvrir quoi que ce soit. À faire quoi que ce soit.

Il commença à marteler le rebord du bureau avec son stylo sans même s’en apercevoir.

Un autre soupir lui échappa. Plus profond que le précédent.

Le « tap tap » cessa.

Ryô croisa les bras sur le bureau et, paupières closes, y appuya son front.

Le silence était assourdissant, angoissant. Le silence l’obligeait à penser, à divaguer.

Il empoigna ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, poussant un troisième soupir qui dut, cette fois, réveiller les fantômes du cimetière le plus proche – au bout de la rue, à vrai dire. Ses doigts frottèrent son cuir chevelu. Il résista à grand peine à l’impulsion d’y planter ses ongles, juste dans l’espoir que la douleur l’aiderait à stopper le fil de ses pensées. Ryô ne savait que trop bien où il le conduirait.

Il s’était efforcé de croire que sa vie prendrait _enfin_ un tournant normal après leur voyage en Égypte, en dépit du vide affreux qu’il ressentait et qu’il n’arrivait pas à combler quoi qu’il fasse. Il s’était efforcé d’occulter les événements de ces dernières années, de ravaler son envie de pleurer et de crier chaque fois qu’une phrase, un objet, ravivait ses souvenirs. Il avait presque réussi à faire résilience, à surmonter l’insurmontable _,_ comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Après tout, il était Bakura Ryô, celui qui n’avait prétendument aucune fichue idée des crimes de l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Celui qui souriait toujours bêtement et acceptait de s’éveiller dans les lieux et dans les situations les plus étranges sans poser la moindre question. Celui qui avait eu le cerveau lavé et qui ne pouvait être blâmé de quoi que ce soit.

Quelqu’un aurait dû se douter que Kaiba ne resterait pas sur ce happy end – que le départ brutal d’Atem, sans un adieu, le briserait. Quelqu’un, n’importe qui aurait dû le stopper avant que son délire obsessionnel _feat_ besoin inavoué d’attention ne le pousse à déterrer le puzzle. Et l’anneau, incidemment.

Ryô éprouva une violente nausée. Une main crispée sur sa bouche, il tira l’un de ses classeurs vers lui et se força à relire ses notes. En vain. Les lignes se brouillèrent devant lui et revêtirent des formes fantasmagoriques propres aux cauchemars. Ses cauchemars.

Il jeta un regard anxieux à son portable en espérant un message salvateur de Yûgi, Jônouchi, Honda, Otogi, Mokuba, même d’une fille de son _fanclub_ non désiré. En vain aussi. La diode du téléphone resta éteinte. Il était seul avec ses pensées mortifères, sans rien pour l’aider à s’en détourner.

Sa respiration s’accéléra, second signe annonciateur de la crise d’angoisse sur le point de le submerger.

La tête entre les mains, il compta de dix à zéro plusieurs fois de suite et se concentra sur son souffle pour le ralentir. Son cœur cessa d’essayer de fuir de sa cage thoracique, sans pour autant que ses tremblements se calment.

Même si Ryô lui en voulait, parce qu’il avait été l’élément déclencheur de toute cette merde, Kaiba n’était pas le seul responsable du déclin progressif de sa santé mentale.

Ryô n’avait pas expliqué aux autres comment Aigami l’avait obligé à se souvenir de _tout_. Il n’avait pas expliqué de quelle façon il était réellement entré en possession de l’anneau millénaire à cause de son père. Comment le démon avait pris le contrôle pour assassiner Shadi et blesser des enfants innocents. Pas étonnant qu’il ait refoulé ce traumatisme au plus profond de sa mémoire. À moins que le démon l’ait lui-même forcé à oublier, histoire de cacher ses méfaits et sa présence ? L’esprit n’avait jamais cessé de le manipuler. Il n’avait jamais cessé un seul instant. Il n’avait jamais…

Le drame de sa vie.

Ryô n’avait pas raconté non plus comment Mani avait tenté de le tuer sous l’influence maléfique du même anneau. Comment l’intervention des Plana dans sa vie avait détruit ses efforts pour se construire une existence aussi normale que possible malgré la mort de ses illusions.

Il avait cru qu’Aigami deviendrait son ami.

Il avait cru pouvoir se confier à lui…

Il avait cru que…

Encore…

Ryô se leva, le souffle presque haletant. Après être allé et venu trois ou quatre fois dans sa chambre tout en se tordant les doigts, il s’approcha de l’étagère où il entreposait ses figurines de jeux de rôles. Ses mains restèrent un instant suspendues dans les airs. Puis il repoussa les figurines pour attraper le coffret placé juste derrière celles-ci. Une boîte contenant un ouija, mais aussi un autre compartiment, secret, lui.

Malgré la barrière du bois sculpté, il pouvait le sentir. Le pouvoir malfaisant. Juste entre ses paumes. Juste à portée. Il ferma les yeux un instant et réprima l’envie pressante d’ouvrir le coffret pour contempler l’anneau millénaire, la source de tous ses maux.

Ryô n’avait pas dit aux autres qu’il avait subtilisé l’artefact dès que l’occasion s’était présentée après la défaite d’Aigami. Ils ne l’auraient pas compris. Ils l’auraient jugé. Ils auraient blâmé son inconscience. Ils auraient tenté de le lui prendre, comme après _Battle City_ , où Ryô leur en avait terriblement voulu. Il ignorait alors les réelles intentions de l’esprit, parce qu’il se berçait encore d’illusions et voulait croire à ses mensonges.

Mais, cette fois, ses motivations pour avoir volé l’anneau étaient différentes. Après avoir vu comment l’artefact avait corrompu Mani et Aigami, Ryô avait jugé que sa garde lui incombait. Lui-même n’avait jamais été corrompu par l’influence néfaste de l’anneau, peut-être parce qu’il lui était – hélas – destiné.

Du moins, c’était ce qu’il s’était répété au fil des semaines pour justifier son acte, pour nier le fait qu’il ne cherchait pas tant à protéger le monde extérieur du pouvoir maléfique de l’objet que de conserver auprès de lui ce dont il n’arrivait plus à se passer.

L’anneau millénaire lui appartenait. L’anneau millénaire était son seul lien avec l’ _autre_.

Une part de lui-même avait toujours voulu croire que l’esprit avait de l’affection pour lui, à sa manière tordue. Sans doute voulait-elle encore y croire malgré les cicatrices et les mensonges, malgré l’évidence. Quand l’anneau se trouvait à portée de mains, il se sentait moins vide et désemparé, comme s’il lui offrait le soupçon d’espérance tordue dont il avait besoin.

Dans ce monde où rien n’était impossible, Atem avait brièvement réapparu, peut-être grâce au puzzle enfin ré-assemblé. Puis Kaiba s’était suicidé pour le rejoindre – il n’aurait jamais employé ces mots devant Mokuba, mais Ryô ne pouvait décrire autrement ce que son frère avait entrepris par folie. Alors, l’esprit, si plein de ressources, pouvait fort bien avoir survécu une nouvelle fois. Et si Ryô le craignait à cause de ses exactions et le haïssait pour ses mensonges, s’il voulait lui cracher au visage pour avoir ruiné sa vie, il regrettait aussi ces jours où le démon le protégeait de ceux qui le maltraitaient à l’école, ces soirs où il comblait le silence lorsque Ryô se sentait seul ou ces nuits où il lui promettait de rester auprès de lui, même une fois son mystérieux objectif atteint…

— _C’est de ma faute si Bobasa t’a exclu, s’ils t’ont exclu, mon hôte. Mais ne pleure pas, fais-moi confiance, je m’occupe de tout. Laisse-moi le contrôle et tout ira bien. Tu n’as pas besoin de les suivre. Je peux les aider depuis l’extérieur, en tant que maître de jeu._

Au souvenir de leurs discussions secrètes, Ryô se crispa, reposa brutalement la boîte et redisposa les figurines devant celle-ci. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il refoula ses larmes comme il le pouvait.

S’occuper de tout… Les aider… Tuer ses amis et ressusciter Zorc Necrophades, en vérité… ! Il essayait de voir de la lumière là où il n’y en avait pas. L’esprit l’avait charmé, trompé, détruit, abandonné…

Il fonça au rez-de-chaussée, droit dans la cuisine, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre l’anneau millénaire et lui, comme si cela pouvait effacer la confusion de ses propres sentiments.

Après la disparition de Kaiba, Ryô s’était joint aux autres pour soutenir Mokuba, l’avait peut-être même mieux soutenu qu’eux tous, car il se reconnaissait dans le petit frère de Seto. Dans sa relation toxique avec son aîné. Après tout, il avait lui-même plusieurs années d’expérience en la matière.

Même si Mokuba était plus mature que les garçons de son âge, sans aucun doute plus mature que Kaiba l’avait lui-même été, il avait souffert et souffrait toujours de l’incapacité de son frère à accepter la perte de celui à qui il avait commencé à s’ouvrir. Kaiba s’était laissé engloutir par ses obsessions, tout comme l’esprit l’avait lui-même fait.

Ryô avait souri en écoutant les tourments de ses amis sans jamais rien révéler des siens.

Chaque fois qu’il avait éprouvé le désir de s’écrier que Kaiba était forcément mort de sa propre idiotie et qu’il était plus que temps pour eux de faire leur deuil, il s’était contenu et avait souri encore plus fort. Il avait continué de prétendre qu’un miracle était toujours possible alors que, à l’évidence, Kaiba avait abandonné son petit frère pour rejoindre son « rival-clin-d’oeil-personne-n’est-dupe ». Il avait abandonné Mokuba en utilisant un dispositif encore jamais testé pour rejoindre une autre dimension – celle des morts. Comment aurait-il pu en revenir ? Comment quiconque pouvait-il encore croire qu’il avait survécu alors que la station spatiale elle-même avait disparu de ce monde ?

Ryô n’avait jamais reproché non plus à Jônouchi d’entretenir les illusions de Mokuba ; il ne lui avait jamais demandé de cesser de râler à propos de l’obsession de Kaiba pour le pharaon, de son incapacité à accepter l’amitié d’autrui, _leur_ amitié. Ryô ignorait comment le reste du groupe percevait sa frustration, mais lui était arrivé à la seule conclusion possible : Jônouchi ne détestait pas Kaiba seulement parce que l’autre le méprisait. Il le détestait aussi parce que l’attention de Kaiba s’était toujours portée sur Atem plutôt que sur lui, parce que Kaiba ne l’avait jamais reconnu comme un égal. Parce que, tout comme Kaiba, Jônouchi portait un peu loin le concept de « rivalité » et était bien trop dans le déni pour le reconnaître.

Tout en décapsulant la bière qu’il venait de sortir du frigo, Ryô ricana. Ils auraient résolu bien des problèmes si Kaiba avait accordé autant d’intérêt au sexe qu’il en avait eu pour ses cartes, les duels, le pouvoir et son besoin d’antagoniser à peu près tout ceux qui l’entouraient. Avec un peu de chance, il n’aurait pas déterré ce fichu puzzle – et ce maudit anneau – et abandonné Mokuba, puisqu’il aurait été trop occupé à mener un tout autre genre de combat avec Atem – qui serait peut-être resté –, à faire du _pup-play_ avec Jônouchi ou à baiser n’importe qui d’autre. Ce n’était pas comme s’il manquait de possibilités, de toute manière, avec son compte en banque. Toutes les filles du lycée lui auraient dit « oui » malgré sa détestable. Mais, non, il était aussi asexuel qu’asocial.

— Je deviens cynique, murmura Ryô.

Il ne croyait pas pouvoir mettre cela sur le compte d’un « simple » syndrome de stress post-traumatique.

Songeant à l’influence néfaste de l’anneau millénaire, il reposa sa bière sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec une grimace de dégoût.

Depuis le vendredi après-midi, une sensation curieuse ne le quittait pas ; il s’agissait d’un fourmillement teinté d’angoisse et d’urgence, comme si quelque chose d’invisible, un esprit malfaisant, s’accrochait à son dos.

Il devrait sans doute se débarrasser de l’artefact, prendre un bateau vers la Corée du sud et le jeter au fond de l’océan.

Mais que ferait-il si l’anneau venait à lui manquer ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Puis poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la sonnerie de son portable résonna. Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour décrocher.

— Quelle que soit ta proposition, la réponse est « oui » ! s’écria Ryô après avoir rapidement vérifié le nom de l’appelant.

— Donc t’es absolument d’accord pour un _strip-tease_ devant ton armée de fans ? demanda Jônouchi d’un ton narquois.

Ryô entendit des gloussements dans le téléphone et, un peu irrité, décida de contre-attaquer :

— Ou juste pour toi si cela peut te consoler d’avoir été abandonné par Kaiba au bord de la route, laissa-t-il échapper tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux teintée de bleu autour de son doigt.

Un silence s’ensuivit embarrassé.

La plaisanterie avait été de très mauvais goût. Trop sans doute.

Ryô se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en se maudissant pour son impulsivité. Après tout, il avait promis à Mokuba de ne pas parler de ces sujets en présence des autres, parce que Kaiba concentrait assez de sentiments ambivalents pour ne pas en rajouter. Il n’aurait même pas dû en parler à Mokuba et ne l’aurait jamais fait sans l’aide de l’alcool. Où étaient passées sa réserve et sa timidité ? Ah, oui, piétinées comme tout le reste de son équilibre mental…

Ryô se racla la gorge.

— Désolé, j’ai quelques fans qui ont franchi la limite entre l’idolâtrie et le stalking.

Ce n’était même pas un mensonge. Ryô ne comptait plus le nombre de photos volées à son insu.

Il avait cru que tout s’arrêterait après le lycée, que les étudiants seraient plus intelligents ou que lui se fondrait dans la masse. Les choses ne s’étaient pas passées comme il l’avait envisagé. Il avait toujours un fanclub d’adoratrices acharnées, et leur nombre n’avait pas diminué en fonction des colorations qu’il infligeait à ses cheveux dans l’espoir de passer pour un excentrique comme un autre. La nuance de bleu qu’il y avait apporté depuis deux semaines semblait même leur plaire beaucoup trop.

Mais il n’avait pas lancé cette pique pour cette raison. Elle lui avait simplement traversé l’esprit. Et il l’avait trouvée irrésistiblement drôle au moment de la prononcer.

Il pensa au pouvoir maléfique de l’anneau et s’estima heureux de ne pas avoir encore assassiné et découpé quelqu’un dans sa baignoire. Il devait s’en débarrasser. Oui. Il le devait…

Il s’en occuperait.

Plus tard.

— Ryô ?

La voix de Yûgi le tira de ses réflexions.

— Est-ce que Jônouchi va me tuer ?

— Hum… Je pense qu’il est encore en état de choc, répondit son ami avec un rire léger, comme s’il n’avait pas compris le sens réel de la blague.

— Honda, lâche-moi ! Yûgi, rends-moi ce téléphone, que j’lui botte les fesses ! rugit tout à coup Jônouchi.

— Pour ça, ce serait plus pratique qu’il vienne jusqu’au Kame Game, lui répondit Yûgi avec amusement.

Il ajouta, à son intention cette fois :

— On a prévu une soirée Magic & Wizard. _Old school_. Sans hologramme ni magie noire.

— Hum, je ne sais pas, Yûgi. Ça semble terriblement ennuyeux si je ne risque pas de mourir ou de me faire kidnapper ou d’être possédé par un démon psychopathe, ou tout à la fois, prétendit Ryô en cherchant son deck occulte sur ses étagères.

Il entendit Jônouchi et Honda se disputer, puis Otogi s’exclamer qu’il venait d’arriver avec le plus important : les chips.

— Jônouchi sera terriblement déçu, reprit Yûgi. Tu es son nouvel _archrival_ , apparemment.

Se mordre la langue. Se retenir de faire une nouvelle fois preuve de mauvais esprit.

— Mokuba sera là ?

— Je suis tombé sur son répondeur. Je suppose que son avion a été retardé. Ou qu’il n’est pas d’humeur. Je me demande si ça s’est bien passé hier.

— Isono est avec lui, de toute manière. Quand les intérêts des Kaiba sont en jeu, il ne fait jamais rien à moitié.

Ryô sourit lorsqu’il retrouva enfin la boîte contenant le paquet de cartes. Vraiment, il n’aurait jamais dû les conserver, compte tenu de tout ce qui s’était passé, mais elles ne ravivaient pas _que_ de mauvais souvenirs. En plus, Jônouchi pâlissait toujours lorsqu’il invoquait Necrofear.

— C’est vrai, admit Yûgi avec un soupir.

— Si nous sommes les grand-frères d’adoption, Isono est sûrement le père, ajouta Ryô avec un rire.

Il se rappelait comment, un mois plus tôt, Isono avait fait irruption dans le salon du manoir parce que Mokuba ne répondait pas au téléphone. À ce moment précis, ils se disputaient autour d’un jeu de rôle avec Ryô en maître du donjon. Ils étaient aussi très saouls, à l’exception de Mokuba, fort heureusement. Cela n’avait pas empêché le bras droit de Kaiba de les engueuler parce qu’ils étaient tous en deçà de l’âge légal pour la consommation d’alcool, puis il avait jeté Jônouchi, Honda et Otogi dehors, sous une pluie glaciale, lorsque ces inconscients lui avaient proposé de se calmer en buvant une bière.

— Malgré tout, Mokuba ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça. Il est encore plus jeune que nous à l’époque où…

— C’est un Kaiba. Il est plus adulte que nous.

— Sans doute…

Le ton de Yûgi trahissait une certaine inquiétude. Ils prenaient tous très sérieusement leur rôle de frères d’adoption puisque le vrai frère s’était montré aussi nul.

— Je suis sûr qu’il va bien, fit Ryô tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

Yûgi inspira, comme s’il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose d’important.

— Si tu ramènes de la bière, tu seras à nouveau mon quatrième meilleur ami, grogna Jônouchi dans le combiné.

— Je passe après Yûgi, Honda et Otogi, c’est ça ?

— Non, après Yûgi, Honda et Mokuba.

— Hé ! s’écria Otogi avec offense.

Il y eut un bruit de bagarre. Puis la communication coupa.

 

Ils avaient joué, mangé, bu et à peu près tous vaincus, sauf Honda qui avait préféré arbitrer et leur démontrer par A + B qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit d’utiliser telle carte de telle manière. À force d’observer les duels, il était devenu un expert en la matière. Jônouchi avait fini par s’exclamer, désabusé, qu’il regrettait le tournoi de _Duelist Kingdom_ et son absence presque totale de règles stupidement complexes. Après quoi il avait jeté ses cartes en l’air pour se morfondre dans son coin.

Ryô avait observé silencieusement sa crise de colère, noyant ses possibles commentaires dans des gorgées de bière. Il était certain que Jônouchi aurait été moins grognon si son opposant avait été Kaiba. Il aurait même été _hyperexcité_ à l’idée de le battre à plate couture en respectant scrupuleusement les règles. Mais Kaiba mort – enfin, disparu avec de gros guillemets –, le jeu avait tout à coup perdu intérêt à ses yeux.

Jônouchi finit par rentrer chez lui en prétextant qu’il ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur seule toute la soirée – comme si Shizuka avait besoin de lui ! – et fut suivi peu de temps après par un Honda bâillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Otogi, lui, s’était déjà endormi sur l’un des futon et se plaindrait dans quelques heures d’avoir beaucoup trop bu.

Ryô rassembla ses cartes pour les ranger dans leur boîte. Yûgi, qui s’était absenté pour jeter les paquets de chips et les cannettes de bière vides, revint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Durant toute la soirée, il avait été aussi joyeux que l’on pouvait s’y attendre de sa part. Le calme revenu, il semblait soudainement pensif, presque anxieux et déprimé.

— Je me sens… bizarre, déclara tout à coup Yûgi. Comme si quelqu’un avait marché sur mon ombre.

Ryô ne répondit pas immédiatement. Avec un soupir, il observa la carte Changement de cœur qu’il venait de ramasser. Il n’avait jamais trouvé l’illustration aussi proche de sa situation.

— C’est l’alcool qui parle. C’est peut-être pour ça que nous ne sommes pas censés en boire avant vingt ans.

Il rangea la carte au milieu des autres avec un frisson.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, reprit Yûgi avec un froncement de sourcils. Je m’inquiète pour Mokuba. J’ai l’impression que… quelque chose est arrivé.

— Eh bien, j’espère que tu as tort, car c’est en général dans ces moments-là que mon existence devient merdique et que je planifie votre mort à tous et la fin du monde.

Ryô avait trop bu pour avoir du tact. Cependant, son ami ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

— Ça n’a jamais été de ta faute, protesta Yûgi.

Il le fixait avec des yeux si innocents, si naïfs, si proches de ceux qu’il avait au tout début de leur amitié, quand le sort de l’univers ne dépendait pas encore d’eux, d’Atem. Ryô glissa une main dans ses cheveux, abattu.

— Kaiba a toujours eu un ego surdimensionné et une personnalité antisociale. Il n’a jamais eu de réelle sympathie pour nous. Quelle est mon excuse ?

— C’était l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire.

— Oui…

Et le vilain esprit l’avait constamment contraint à garder l’artefact avec lui, bien sûr.

Lorsqu’Atem avait vaincu l’autre Marik, Ryô n’avait pas du tout cherché avec l’énergie du désespoir l’anneau, écœuré à l’idée qu’on le lui ait caché, qu’on l’ait privé de celui qui lui promettait tant de jolies choses.

Pourquoi Yûgi ne voyait-il pas l’évidence ?

Ryô fit battre ses paupières pour chasser ses larmes. Sa gorge se resserra, au point de lui brûler. Il n’aurait pas dû boire autant. Il devait sourire, se montrer insouciant, ne pas craquer, ne pas dire des vérités qui ruineraient un peu plus sa vie.

— Tu crois que Kaiba est toujours en vie ? s’enquit Yûgi, qui n’avait pas perdu son habitude de se soucier des autres, même lorsque l’autre était un connard égocentrique et autodestructeur.

Ryô voulut se montrer optimiste, mais il n’y parvint pas, pas cette fois.

— Je crois qu’il est mort. Et s’il ne l’est pas, il est trop occupé à vénérer Atem pour se rappeler de l’existence de Mokuba. S’il n’avait pas été aussi obsessionnel, il se serait peut-être rendu compte que des gens bien vivants tenaient à lui… !

Ryô resserra ses doigts autour de la boîte contenant ses cartes, et ses cheveux bleutés masquèrent en partie son visage lorsqu’il baissa la tête. Il essaya de résister, mais les barrières qu’il s’était efforcé d’élever s’étaient effritées. Aussi cracha-t-il, dans un souffle :

— Je le déteste. Tout est de sa faute. En fait, j’espère qu’il est mort. Parce que s’il revient, je pense que _je_ le tuerai.

— Ryô !

Au cri, Otogi grommela dans son sommeil et se tourna dans l’autre sens. Ryô frotta ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, incapable de mentir plus longtemps.

— Ryô, reprit Yûgi en baissant la voix.

Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

— Pourquoi il a fallu qu’il aille déterrer l’anneau ?

— Je sais, murmura Yûgi.

Il n’ajouta pas qu’ils ignoraient, en prime, où l’artefact se trouvait, ne voulant pas angoisser un peu plus Ryô. Ironie du sort…

— Mais Bakura, je veux dire, l’esprit, est mort pour de bon, il ne reviendra pas, alors…

Ryô se releva sans lui laisser l’occasion de terminer sa phrase.

— Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de conduire.

Ryô baissa les yeux sur Yûgi. Tout à coup, sa compassion lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Au fond, il ne savait rien de ce qu’il avait enduré. Rien ! Atem s’était lié d’amitié avec lui et avait changé pour le mieux quand lui n’était nourri que de mensonges et de faux espoirs jour après jour.

— Qu’est-ce qui pourrait m’arriver de pire que ce que j’ai déjà vécu ? fit-il avec un sourire amer. Et puis, regarde la réalité en face, Yûgi : Kaiba s’est suicidé parce qu’il n’a pas pu supporter la disparition d’Atem, Anzu est partie à New York sans se retourner et tu n’as rien fait pour la retenir parce que tu avais peur d’être rejeté, Jônouchi et Mokuba sont obsédés par le même connard mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, Otogi travaille dans le café de son père comme si ce monstre n’avait pas essayé de te tuer et n’avait pas ruiné son enfance et Honda… je n’ai aucune idée de ce que Honda fout dans la vie à part traîner avec nous ! Et, moi, j’étudie la psychologie dans l’espoir de comprendre ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête, car je ne peux pas en parler à un professionnel sans finir interné ! Nous sommes une belle brochette de perdants !

Ryô prit une grande inspiration, puis décida de tourner les talons sans attendre la réponse de son ami. Yûgi le suivit du regard, médusé, et ne s’anima que lorsque la porte claqua violemment. Il croisa alors les yeux verts et ensommeillés d’Otogi.

— Je plains ses fangirls, marmonna le jeune homme avant de redisparaître sous la couette.

Yûgi, écrasé par un sentiment d’abattement, ne chercha pas à le contredire. Ryô avait fini par craquer, et il ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide. Surtout, Ryô venait de cracher en une seule tirade tout ce qu’aucun d’entre eux n’osait avouer depuis trois mois.

Il s’écroula à moitié sur le kotatsu, la joue appuyée sur le bras, le regard dans le vague.

— Qu’est-ce que je devrais faire, Atem ?


	5. Quoi que tu aies fait, tu vas le regretter.

_Soon I'll come around_

_Lost and never found_

_Waiting for my words_

_Seen but never heard_

_Buried underground_

_But I'll keep coming_

 

[Low Roar – I’ll keep coming](https://www.deezer.com/track/83945319)

 

Il sursauta tout en avalant une gorgée d’air qui lui déchira les poumons comme s’il avait passé trop de temps sous l’eau.

Il fallut une à deux minutes pour que la douleur s’estompe, et au moins une de plus pour que les taches de couleurs qui dansaient devant ses yeux se figent et se précisent.

Une enseigne de restaurant.

Une célèbre franchise vendant des ramens bon marché.

Quelque part non loin de l’appartement où son hôte habitait.

L’odeur des plats servis dans l’établissement flotta jusqu’à lui, et son ventre produisit un son étrange, comme un gargouillis. La faim ?

Pourquoi avait-il aussi faim ? Qu’est-ce que son hôte avait encore fabriqué ? N’était-il pas censé s’occuper de ça ?

Il n’essaya pas de se lever, de quitter le mur de la ruelle contre lequel il était adossé, car sa tête lui tournait encore et encore. Et, surtout…

Il fouilla ses poches. Esquissa un rictus. Son hôte n’avait pas un rond sur lui, ce qui était pour le moins aussi inhabituel que de se réveiller dans ce genre d’endroit, sans le moindre souvenir.

— Quoi que tu aies fait, tu vas le regretter.

Il s’interrompit en se rendant compte que sa menace n’était pas suivie de la moindre réplique.

Le vide. Total. En dehors de ses propres pensées.

Là où il aurait dû percevoir la présence de son hôte, il n’y avait rien.

Puis les souvenirs le frappèrent comme une lame de fond cruelle et implacable. Il se courba sur le côté pour vomir une bile qui laissa un goût acide et écœurant sur sa langue.

Atem… Ce maudit pharaon…

Atem l’avait…

Même si sa mémoire était encore confuse et fragmentée, il savait que cette petite ordure avait remporté l’ultime jeu des ombres grâce au soutien de ses amis. Et qu’il n’y avait eu aucune vie après la mort pour lui, aucun pardon, aucun réconfort. Aucun parent ou ami prêt à l’accueillir. Même pas de Douat où errer et ruminer sa défaite pour le restant de l’éternité.

Rien que le néant. Entier. Glaçant. Abominable. L’oblitération complète de son existence.

C’était la sentence pour le perdant de l’ultime jeu des ombres, il le savait, il l’avait toujours su, mais cela ne rendait pas la réalisation moins aisée à accepter. Parce qu’il avait été si certain de l’emporter.

Il vomit à nouveau, puis toussa violemment, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer l’irritation que la bile acide avait causé le long de sa trachée.

— Mon hôte, bon sang, où es-t…

Il s’interrompit, écarquillant les yeux.

Se pourrait-il… ?

Il considéra sa main gauche, pâle, dotée de longs doigts, mais surtout dénuée de la moindre cicatrice.

Non, il n’y croyait pas. Comment aurait-il pu renaître dans un corps qui lui était propre, sans son hôte ? Cela n’avait aucun sens !

Il ramena ses mains contre son torse et découvrit, avec un mélange d’angoisse et de stupéfaction, que l’anneau millénaire ne s’y trouvait pas.

Ses yeux allèrent de gauche à droite, cherchant désespéramment l’artefact, _son_ artefact. Puis il cessa dans un éclair de compréhension.

Bien sûr… Pourquoi aurait-il encore l’anneau millénaire en sa possession ? En plus de le tuer, Atem lui avait dérobé son bien le plus précieux, l’objet qui avait abrité son âme pendant plus de trois mille ans. Il avait dû s’empresser de l’arracher à son hôte, s’immisçant une nouvelle fois dans leurs affaires. Pire encore, son hôte le lui avait peut-être cédé de son plein gré, pour se venger de lui.

— Ryô-kun ?

Il mit un instant à réagir et, lorsqu’il le fit, ce ne fut que par un clignement des paupières. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas réalisé que la jeune fille s’adressait à lui avant qu’elle ne se baisse à sa hauteur, un air soucieux sur son visage discrètement maquillé. Elle ne portait pas l’uniforme du lycée de Domino, mais cela pouvait s’expliquer par l’heure tardive ; il faisait nuit, après tout. D’un autre côté, elle venait de sortir par la porte de service du restaurant de ramen. À sa connaissance, les lycéens n’avaient pas le droit de travailler, surtout pas durant la nuit. Question de réputation…

— Ryô-kun, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle posa une main bien trop familière sur son épaule, et il résista à grand peine à l’impulsion de la repousser de toutes ses forces. Il détestait qu’on le prenne en pitié. Or, à en juger par son ton et son expression, elle était prête à le secourir comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’un pauvre petit chaton égaré. Rien de plus que… Ryô.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, il se contrôla et lui offrit l’un des pitoyables sourires dont son hôte avait le secret. Ce sourire d’agneau qui avait l’art de convaincre autrui de son innocence, même s’il venait à être surpris la main dans le sac. Ce sourire d’agneau qui l’avait aidé lui à passer inaperçu chaque fois que Ryô lui avait cédé le contrôle, plus souvent que ce que les autres croyaient. Pour ce que cela lui avait servi, toutefois… Au final, Atem l’avait laminé.

Il avait passé ces derniers mois à se faire démolir, massacrer, annihiler, et à revenir par une porte dérobée pour mieux se faire à nouveau démolir, massacrer, annihiler, cette fois sans espoir de retour.

Sauf qu’il était revenu.

— Je suis malade, je crois, fit-il de son ton le plus plaintif, des larmes au coin des yeux.

Elle fondait. D’ailleurs, elle fondait tellement qu’elle allait finir par se liquéfier sur le sol. Il n’avait même pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour deviner son… désir. Bordel, une admiratrice ! Il aurait encore préféré tomber sur Anzu aka. Amitié-chan. Au moins suffisait-il de ne _pas_ l’écouter chaque fois qu’elle ouvrait la bouche. Comme il détestait ces filles qui tournaient autour de son hôte – et de lui par incident – comme s’il était leur précieux petit prince charmant albinos. Elles lui offraient des sucreries abominables, le suivaient partout où il allait et le touchaient comme s’il était leur propriété. Mielleuses, obsessionnelles, insupportables !

La fille l’aida à se relever, aux anges, une main s’attardant un peu trop sur son torse à son goût. Il se força à conserver son sourire pathétique et à feindre un minimum d’intérêt pour sa personne alors que son cerveau turbinait déjà à l’élaboration d’un nouveau plan. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser cette fangirl. Peut-être…

— Tu as l’air plus… commença-t-elle.

— Oui ?

Elle plissa les paupières, l’examinant de la tête au pied telle une curiosité. Il serra discrètement les poings, tendu, se demandant s’il avait été percé à jour.

— Je ne sais pas… Différent… Tes cheveux… Ils sont à nouveau blancs et longs ?

À nouveau ? Il stocka l’information dans un coin tout en se décidant à éluder la question.

— Comme je te l’ai dit, je ne me sens pas très bien, chuchota-t-il en clignant des paupières.

Elle réajusta son sac à main sur son épaule et jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté avant de reporter son attention sur lui, les joues rougies.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Il s’apprêta à répondre par l’affirmative avant que deux détails d’importance ne lui traversent l’esprit : il ignorait si « chez lui » était toujours chez lui ou même si son hôte s’y trouvait en ce moment même. Ou, pire, s’il s’y trouvait avec ses pseudos amis, ceux qui oubliaient son existence quatre fois sur cinq. Ou, pire, avec le pharaon.

L’idée même le mettait en rage. Il avait été voué au néant, et son hôte s’était sûrement arrangé pour trouver grâce aux yeux des autres. Sans doute le plaignaient-ils d’avoir été maltraité et vidé de toute volonté, de n’avoir été qu’un pantin entre ses mains, d’avoir été abusé au point d’avoir construit le diorama dans un état second. Et il était certain que Ryô leur avait offert son sourire le plus naïf sans les détromper, sans expliquer qu’il n’était pas aussi réfractaire qu’il y paraissait chaque fois que l’esprit prenait le contrôle. Oui, il le voyait parfaitement jouer son rôle de victime et omettre leurs conversations. De très intéressantes conversations où son verni d’innocence craquait enfin. Il ne leur avait sûrement pas confié non plus ce qu’il confessait régulièrement à Amane.

Rien que pour cela, il aurait voulu retrouver son hôte dans l’instant – en supposant que Ryô dispose encore de son propre corps ou qu’il n’ait pas été effacé de ce monde. Oui, il mourait d’envie de le retrouver afin de lui rappeler sa part de culpabilité. Ensuite, il lui demanderait où se trouvait _son_ anneau, même s’il était certain que Ryô refuserait de lui répondre. Le connaissant, son hôte se montrerait ingrat au possible.

Hélas, il avait conscience que céder à son désir de vengeance sans aucun plan le mettrait en danger. Aucun de ses mensonges n’empêcherait Atem de l’éliminer à vue.

— Je suis désolée, Ryô-kun, reprit la jeune fille, je vis avec mes parents et…

— Tss, j’aurai vraiment essayé, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Penser à son hôte avait exacerbé sa mauvaise humeur, et il n’en pouvait plus d’entendre la petite voix énamourée de cette fille ou l’utilisation trop familière d’un prénom qui n’était pas le sien. Il n’en pouvait plus de s’efforcer à maintenir les apparences alors que ça ne le mènerait à rien, à l’évidence.

Un sourire vicieux étira lentement ses lèvres, et elle recula, les yeux arrondis avec alarme. Voilà une réaction qui lui plaisait bien plus.

— Pour ton information, je ne suis pas « Ryô-kun ». Je suis Bakura.

Il envoya la fille valser contre le mur, tête la première, sans vraiment mesurer sa force, sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences de son acte. Quand son crâne heurta le béton de plein fouet, il produisit un bruit inquiétant, semblable au bois qui se brise. La fille s’écroula aussitôt au sol, inerte et, surtout, enfin silencieuse.

Le sang avait éclaboussé l’enduit juste là où le choc s’était produit.

Bakura plissa les paupières, l’air presque absent, avant de s’agenouiller, mains sur les cuisses. Il savoura la tranquillité qui venait enfin de tomber sur la ruelle.

— Je sais, cette histoire de nom est plutôt confuse. Même moi je m’y perds. Je devrais prendre un annuaire et en voler un au hasard, tu ne crois pas ?

Aucune réponse.

Il attendit quelques secondes de plus.

Toujours rien.

Une brise se leva et mit un peu plus le désordre dans sa chevelure. Indifférent, Bakura ramassa le sac à main de la fille. Après l’avoir retourné et vidé de son contenu sur le sol, il s’empara de l’objet de sa convoitise : le porte-feuille.

— À peine de quoi se payer une ou deux nuits dans un _love hotel_ , hein? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Yasuko, fit-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil à ses cartes de visite.

Il rencontra le regard vide de la fille et fit claquer sa langue face à son silence obstiné. Puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur la tache rougeâtre salissant le mur. La lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit, mais il n’éprouva pas pour autant le moindre remord.

Tout en continuant d’explorer le contenu du portefeuille, il grimaça quand il découvrit une photo – volée, s’il en jugeait par le flou – de Ryô. Son hôte avait raccourci ses cheveux, et leur couleur lui parut différente, presque bleue, même s’il pouvait s’agir d’un simple effet d’optique.

— Franchement, payez-vous votre propre hôte et arrêtez de voler le mien, bande de frustrées, marmonna-t-il même s’il savait pertinemment, désormais, que c’était dans le vide.

Bakura récupéra les billets et abandonna le reste. D’un pas encore un peu hésitant, il quitta la ruelle pour rejoindre la rue.

À cette heure, la circulation était fluide, et les noctambules presque inexistants. Promenant son regard sur les façades, il repéra bien vite un hôtel miteux où passer la nuit. Il avait besoin d’un abri, le temps de mettre au point un plan, et celui-ci ferait l’affaire.

Nul ne lui posa de questions à la réception. Surtout pas une fois qu’il eût brandi le sésame universel et intemporel à tout lieu d’hébergement : l’argent.


	6. Cela veut dire que l’on ne sera jamais amis ?

Avec un air concentré, Mokuba retourna plusieurs fois le cube entre ses mains. Ses doigts suivirent le tracé de l’œil doré incrusté en lieu et place d’un de ses angles. Il appuya dessus, avec le faible espoir de découvrir un mécanisme secret qui aurait échappé à son aîné. Hélas, il n’y avait aucune chance pour que la solution soit aussi simple, et il finit par porter la boîte à son oreille tout en la secouant, juste au cas où.

Rien.

Il reposa l’objet sur l’imposante table et poussa un soupir en promenant son regard sur les moulures du plafond de l’énorme salle à manger – « salle de réception » aurait été plus correct.

Cette pièce tendait à lui filer la chair de poule en temps normal, car elle lui rappelait les dîners longs et solennels de l’époque de Gôzaburô. Cependant, après avoir passé autant d’heures dans un hélicoptère et dans un avion, il se sentait quelque peu claustrophobe et appréciait, pour une fois, l’espace. L’espace, mais pas les souvenirs associés à celui-ci.

Mokuba grimaça et balança nerveusement ses jambes. La pointe de ses pieds touchait à peine le sol, tant les chaises style Louis machin étaient hautes. Gôzaburô n’aurait pas approuvé qu’il soit aussi agité. Cependant, ses reproches auraient été pour Seto seul.

S’il avait été encore de ce monde, leur père adoptif aurait siégé à l’autre bout, eux à ses côtés. Lorsqu’il avait des invités, il leur permettait de quitter la table après le dessert, ce qui était un soulagement, mais lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, ce qui arrivait le plus fréquemment, il les obligeait à rester aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaitait – en général jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini le cigare qu’il allumait tout en dégustant un digestif.

Plus de huit ans après, Mokuba ne se rappelait plus très bien des premiers mois ayant suivi leur arrivée. Cependant, le comportement de son aîné à table avait sensiblement changé à cette époque, et ils n’avaient plus jamais eu les repas joyeusement bruyants et désordonnés qu’ils avaient partagés à l’orphelinat.

La mort de Gôzaburô n’y avait rien changé.

Si Mokuba avait très vite retrouvé et cultivé avec un malin plaisir ses mauvaises habitudes, Seto continuait de se comporter avec distinction, comme s’il craignait que leur tortionnaire sorte de sa tombe pour le punir. Il arrivait à Mokuba de se moquer des manières exagérées de son frère et de lui suggérer de se détendre lorsqu’ils ne mangeaient qu’à deux. Toutefois, il savait pertinemment que le souvenir des punitions que Gôzaburô lui avait infligées était bien trop ancré en lui pour qu’il puisse se relâcher comme Mokuba le faisait. Bien que l’adolescent n’ait jamais vu Gôzaburô battre Seto, cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’entendre les cris ou de surprendre les échanges feutrés de certains domestiques inquiets. Seto avait souffert au-delà de ce que les gens pouvaient imaginer, sans doute au-delà de ce que Mokuba concevait lui-même. Aussi, il n’en voulait pas vraiment à Seto de l’avoir abandonné. En tout cas, pas autant qu’il l’aurait dû, pas autant que pouvait le laisser croire ses moqueries et ses accusations. Il en voulait surtout à Atem d’être parti sans prévenir son aîné et d’avoir défait en une action égoïste les six mois que Seto avait passés dans le coma pour se reconstruire. Si Atem avait donné à son frère ce dont il avait besoin, quelle que soit la nature exacte de leur relation, rien ne serait arrivé.

Afin de chasser ses pensées négatives, Mokuba se focalisa à nouveau sur le cube, lèvres pincées, une étincelle de mauvaise humeur assombrissant ses yeux bleus.

Les faces de la boîte demeuraient désespérément noires. D’un côté, cela signifiait qu’il aurait une bonne excuse à offrir à Seto afin que le prêtre reste plus longtemps avec eux. D’un autre côté, s’il en jugeait par les hurlements qui lui percèrent tout à coup les tympans malgré l’épaisseur des murs du manoir, l’un d’eux allait finir par tuer l’autre avant la fin de la nuit. Mokuba aurait voulu qu’ils s’entendent comme Yûgi et Atem. Hélas, c’était sans doute trop exiger d’eux, et la cohabitation ne serait pas de tout repos malgré la taille du manoir.

Mokuba se demanda s’il ne préférait pas à leurs querelles le silence tranchant qui s’était installé entre eux dans l’hélico et qui avait perduré durant tout le vol en avion jusqu’au Japon. Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient peut-être calmés parce que Seth était trop occupé à survivre à son mal des transports. Il avait monopolisé l’un des toilettes puis l’un des sièges tout en lançant des imprécations aux dieux. Seto, de son côté, avait pesté après son bagage non désiré avant de finalement se perdre dans ses réflexions. Mokuba ne s’était pas formalisé de son attitude distante et en avait profité pour voler les quelques heures de sommeil dont il avait terriblement besoin, bien que cela ne l’empêcherait pas de souffrir du jet-lag. Après tout, même avec les messages que Yûgi lui avait envoyés pour savoir s’il était revenu, il avait du mal à réaliser que vendredi fin d’après-midi avait laissé la place au samedi soir en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Étouffant un bâillement, Mokuba jeta un regard à son téléphone portable, posé à côté de lui. Il relut ce qu’Isono avait écrit peu de temps auparavant pour confirmer que personne, au sein du siège de KC, n’était encore au courant du retour de son frère.

Mokuba lui avait demandé regagner Domino quelques heures avant eux, afin de veiller à ce que la nouvelle ne se répande pas trop vite. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prétendre qu’il agissait ainsi pour éviter que Seto soit submergé d’appels et de mails, mais, la vérité, c’est qu’il souhaitait garder son aîné aussi longtemps que possible au manoir, pour lui seul. Nonobstant Seth. Pour cette même raison, il n’avait pas encore répondu à Yûgi, sachant très bien que lui et les autres débarqueraient aussitôt avec de nombreuses questions. Or, et bien qu’il se sente un petit peu coupable de cela compte tenu du soutien moral qu’ils lui avaient apporté, il n’avait pas plus envie de partager Seto avec eux qu’avec KC.

De nouveaux anathèmes se firent entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Seth, torse nu et seulement vêtu de l’équivalent égyptien du pagne, pénétra au pas de charge dans la salle à manger, l’air plus revêche encore que lorsque les secours avaient tenté de le soigner.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? s’inquiéta Mokuba.

Seth pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un regard de biais. Puis il tendit la main vers l’une des pommes du plateau de fruits posé au centre de la table. Au même instant, Seto surgit dans la pièce, le visage déformé par la colère et les poings fermés.

À sa vue, Mokuba oublia ses pensées précédentes concernant leurs disputes insupportables et étouffa un gloussement derrière sa main. Seto, cheveux mouillés et désordonnés, plaqués contre son front et ses joues, projetait des gouttes autour de lui à chacun de ses mouvements. Son _sweat shirt_ à col montant, tout aussi trempé, lui collait à la peau, mettant un peu plus en évidence la musculature ciselée qu’il avait développée ces deux dernières années.

Apparemment, montrer à Seth comment utiliser une douche avait mal tourné.

Son aîné le crucifia du regard quand il remarqua son amusement.

— Pourquoi _je_ dois m’occuper de lui alors que c’était _ton_ idée de le recueillir ? fit-il en pointant Seth du doigt comme s’il s’était agi d’un chiot trop turbulent qu’ils auraient trouvé au bord de la route.

Tout en papillonnant des yeux à cause de la fatigue, Mokuba posa un coude sur la table et appuya sa joue contre sa paume.

— Parce qu’il serait pas là si _tu_ t’étais pas pris pour « Tony Stark joue avec le cube cosmique sans se soucier des conséquences ».

— Et j’étais tout à fait disposé à le laisser partir. _Tu_ m’en as empêché !

— Parce qu’on n’abandonne pas les gens comme ça, surtout quand ils sont _ta_ putain de responsabilité ! répliqua Mokuba en se redressant un peu.

Seto eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement surpris par la véhémence du ton de son petit frère. Ainsi que par le langage cru _et_ par l’accusation nullement voilée à son encontre. L’espace d’un instant, il sembla sur le point de faire demi-tour pour fuir la confrontation. L’espace d’un instant, seulement.

Sans leur prêter attention, Seth mordit dans la pomme. Aussitôt, Seto lui arracha des mains. L’Égyptien plissa les yeux d’un air blasé.

— Tu sais qu’il me suffit d’en prendre une autre, n’est-ce pas ?

Seth joignit le geste à la parole. Il s’empara d’un des fruits, croqua dedans et mâcha avec un « hum » de plaisir qui n’avait que pour but de provoquer un peu plus son alter ego.

Seto serra les poings. Il essaya de prendre sur lui, de résister à sa colère et échoua. Il n’éprouva aucun regret lorsqu’il expédia la pomme à l’autre bout de la pièce d’un geste rageur. Le prêtre arqua un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Mokuba.

— Est-ce que ton frère a un problème dans son esprit ou est-ce normal dans votre culture de gaspiller la nourriture durement produite ?

— Tu mangeras quand tu seras habillé décemment, commanda Seto.

— Je suis habillé décemment.

— Pas pour cette époque et pour ce pays.

Seth, l’air interloqué, baissa les yeux pour se regarder. Il ne portait plus que son _chendjit_ que le sable du désert avait rendu moins blanc. La pièce de tissu s’arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux, ce qui lui paraissait tout à fait acceptable, puisqu’elle couvrait les zones les plus intimes de sa personne. Quant aux bracelets dorés qui cerclaient ses bras et soulignaient ses muscles, ils prouvaient son statut social même en l’absence de sa coiffe de prêtre, aussi était-il impossible de le confondre avec un vulgaire paysan ou, _pire_ , un prisonnier de guerre réduit en esclavage.

— En quoi ma tenue est-elle plus indécente que la tienne ? questionna-t-il.

Mokuba fronça légèrement les sourcils. S’il en jugeait par les discussions de Shizuka et de ses amies lorsqu’elles compulsaient leurs magazines, les abdos bien dessinés de Seth avaient de quoi faire « saigner du nez ». Elles auraient aussi adoré ses cheveux sombres, un peu plus longs que ceux de Seto et dont les pointes lui balayaient les clavicules. C’était sans doute ces deux points, ainsi que le manque global de matière textile autour de son torse, qui poussa son frère à s’offusquer un peu plus.

— Tu plaisantes ? J’ai un _sweat shirt_ et un pantalon, moi !

Seth, toujours perplexe, recula d’un pas pour le détailler avec intensité. Puis il se rapprocha de quatre de plus pour l’examiner de haut en bas, ce qui l’amena assez près pour que Seto perçoive la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage. Pour autant, Seto refusa de s’écarter, considérant que cela aurait été une marque de faiblesse. Cependant, il ne put s’empêcher tourner la tête sur le côté. Leur soudaine proximité physique et l’insistance de son regard le mettaient mal à l’aise. N’importe qui l’aurait été, à sa place.

— Comme tu peux le constater, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Seth revint à sa position initiale et croisa les bras avec une moue fort peu convaincue.

— Hum… Je constate que cela ne cache pas grand-chose, encore plus quand tu es trempé.

— Pardon ? s’étrangla Seto.

Le prêtre étira ses lèvres sur un sourire presque imperceptible.

— En particulier cette zone, fit-il en pointant son doigt vers son entrejambe. Personne à mon époque n’aurait eu l’audace de porter une pièce de cuir aussi étroite là. Du moins, personne tenant à sa réputation… C’est indécent.

Mokuba entrouvrit la bouche sur un mélange de stupeur et d’effroi, certain que Seto allait contre-attaquer avec virulence. Cependant, son aîné, blêmissant, semblait aussi estomaqué que lui, sans doute parce qu’il ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit que sa tenue puisse être autre chose qu’intimidante, et aussi parce que les personnes capables de lui donner la réplique étaient rares. Seth ne serait pas un autre Jônouchi que son aîné pourrait humilier à loisir sans craindre que la monnaie de sa pièce lui soit rendue. Avec un petit ricanement, Mokuba jugea que cela l’aiderait à dégonfler son ego.

— C’est ainsi que tu espérais obtenir l’attention d’Atem ? poursuivit Seth en se frottant le menton d’un air songeur. Comme tu es naïf pour croire que mon pharaon, fils de Rê et incarnation d’Horus en ce monde, se laisserait enjôler par de tels artifices. En tout cas, c’est un miracle que tu sois encore puceau. Un miracle ou beaucoup de mauvaise volonté…

— Je ne…

Seto jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Mokuba, qui fit aussitôt mine de jouer avec le cube alors qu’il était évident, aux tressautements de ses lèvres et de ses épaules, qu’il buvait leurs paroles et réprimait un fou rire naissant.

— Peu importe, reprit Seto d’un ton ferme. Si tu sors ainsi, je ne te donne pas cinq minutes avant d’être arrêté par la police pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs ou pour te faire agresser sexuellement.

Seth franchit une nouvelle fois la distance qui les séparait, un large sourire flanqué sur le visage.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’est l’outrage aux bonnes mœurs, mais je ne me force pas à être un eunuque, moi. Et peut-être que l’on m’a renvoyé ici pour que je te montre comment t’y prendre avec les femmes ou… les hommes, s’ils ont ta préférence ? susurra-t-il si bas que seul Seto l’entendit.

Seto ferma à demi les yeux, se pinça l’arête du nez, prit une grande inspiration et explosa :

— Bien ! Fais comme tu veux, l’antiquité ! Je vais dormir. Certaines personnes ont une entreprise à diriger au lieu de se laisser dominer par leurs hormones !

Mokuba se leva, stupéfait. Non pour ces histoires d’hormones que son frère ne possédait pas sauf quand il s’agissait – peut-être ? – d’Atem, mais pour ce qu’il projetait de faire dès le lendemain, malgré ses efforts pour le garder auprès de lui. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à exprimer son opposition, Seth se tourna vers lui, et Seto en profita pour fuir.

— Qu’est-ce que les hormones, Mokuba ?

— Il veut parler de ta libido.

Le prêtre afficha un air incertain.

— Libido ?

Mokuba entrouvrit les lèvres, puis hésita.

Bon sang, il était trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de discussions avec un adulte qui aurait dû, normalement, lui expliquer ces choses-là – faute d’avoir un aîné capable de s’en charger. Heureusement, internet et Ryô étaient passés par-là, aussi ravala-t-il son embarras naissant pour afficher un sourire faussement innocent.

— C’est quand tu penses qu’à baiser tout ce qui se présente à toi.

Si Seto l’avait entendu parler ainsi, il se serait sûrement scandalisé avant de chercher celui ou celle qui avait transformé son petit frère en démon pour le trucider. Seth, lui, ne cilla même pas, comme s’il trouvait leur échange tout à fait normal.

— Oh ! Comme à chaque fois que je bois trop, alors !

Mokuba entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi répondre pendant quelques longues secondes, le temps de digérer l’information un peu trop personnelle.

— Je… suppose ? Seth, je croyais que tu étais un prêtre !

— Je suis un prêtre, confirma l’intéressé.

— Et… tu as le droit de faire… _ça_  ? Boire et coucher ?

— Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tant que je reste exemplaire en présence de mon pharaon et dans l’exercice de mes fonctions ?

 _Parce que tu es un prêtre !_ pensa Mokuba très fort. Mais il se méprenait sans doute. Peut-être que les prêtres égyptiens n’avaient pas à être moralement irréprochables ou que la moralité égyptienne n’avait rien de commun avec la leur. Cela expliquait, au fond, que Seth n’ait aucune hésitation à provoquer son frère sur ces sujets, qu’il devait maîtriser parfaitement.

— En tout cas, je pense que ton frère a une libido pour les duels, énonça Seth, pince-sans-rire.

Mokuba n’aurait pas dû ricaner. Il le fit.

— Malgré tout, il a raison. Tu devrais te laver et changer de vêtements, même si cela te paraît idiot.

Seth lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse.

— Bien sûr qu’il a raison. Mais il serait bien trop fier de lui si je l’admettais !

Soudain, il attrapa la boîte quantique et l’éleva devant son visage, les yeux brillants d’intérêt. Ses doigts se mouvèrent sur les différentes faces comme s’il espérait découvrir quelque mécanisme secret. Puis, avec un soupir irrité et un geste brusque, il la reposa sur la table, tout comme Mokuba l’avait fait juste avant.

— Est-ce que cet imbécile l’a cassée ?

— Je sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu es _si_ _iiii_ pressé que ça de rentrer… ?

Mokuba esquissa une moue boudeuse, qui se transforma très vite en grimace lorsque Seth passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. L’adolescent le repoussa et s’ébroua avant de lui jeter un regard assassin.

— Je ressemble à ton frère, mais je ne peux pas le remplacer, murmura Seth sans en prendre ombrage. C’est avec lui que tu dois faire la paix. N’oublie pas que je ne suis que de passage.

Mokuba croisa les bras, à nouveau renfrogné, parce qu’il n’aimait pas beaucoup ce que les paroles de l’Égyptien impliquaient. Il ne souhaitait pas remplacer Seto, pas pour tout le bonheur du monde, et cela le scandalisait que Seth puisse le croire, mais le problème n’était pas là…

— Est-ce que tu songes à te suicider ? demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

Seth le fixa d’un air désolé, fit mine de poser à nouveau la main sur sa tête et dévia au dernier moment pour la placer sur son épaule.

— Je n’ai pas dit cela, Mokuba. Mais cette situation est contre nature, et je m’inquiète des autres désordres que le cube a causés. Seto n’aurait jamais dû utiliser cet artefact pour des motifs aussi puérils qu’un dernier duel avec mon pharaon. Et Atem aurait dû le renvoyer tout de suite dans votre monde au lieu de relever le défi.

— Mon grand-frère sait pas ce qu’est la mesure, répondit Mokuba.

Il se mordit les lèvres tout en repensant aux multiples incidents qui avaient émaillé ces dernières années.

— En fait, sans Atem, je crois pas que nous serions encore une famille. Atem l’a sauvé malgré le mal qu’il a fait à Yûgi et à ses amis et… à moi-même.

Un éclat de mélancolie traversa le regard de Mokuba. Il haïssait tellement Gôzaburô pour avoir conduit son aîné aux portes de la folie et pour continuer à l’influencer par-delà la mort.

— Je suppose que c’est pour ça qu’il n’arrive pas à laisser partir Atem sans un dernier duel pour lui prouver sa force : il lui est redevable, même s’il ne le reconnaîtra pas.

— Alors, au lieu de simplement dire « merci pour tout », ton frère a besoin d’écraser celui qui l’a sauvé pour s’affranchir de lui, c’est ça ?

— En quelque sorte.

Seth afficha un air déçu.

— Moi qui croyais qu’un amour interdit le motivait et que j’avais là de quoi le rendre muet chaque fois qu’il devient irritant !

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que Seto a très mal pris qu’Atem l’abandonne sans même un adieu.

Mokuba marqua une brève pause, et son sourire de connivence s’effondra.

— Je l’ai mal pris aussi… Parce que ça signifie que nous n’étions pas vraiment ses amis… Même après les avoir aidés à sauver Anzu…

Atem avait-il vraiment cru que Seto s’en serait donné la peine s’il n’avait eu que KC à l’esprit ? S’il n’avait pas ressenti, à un moment ou un autre, une inquiétude réelle pour son ancienne camarade de classe. Yakô avait volé l’âme d’Anzu, tout comme Pegasus avait volé la sienne. Il l’avait transformée en une coquille vide. Non, Seto n’avait sûrement pas été indifférent à la situation. Son cynisme ne lui servait qu’à préserver les apparences, à maintenir la distance entre lui et les autres. Si Atem n’était pas parti ainsi, en les mettant devant le fait accompli, Seto aurait continué de s’ouvrir à eux, petit à petit, au lieu de sombrer à nouveau et de laisser son obsession prendre le dessus.

— Mon frère est doué pour beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas pour comprendre ou exprimer ses propres sentiments. Je pense pas que vaincre Atem lui importe autant qu’il le prétend ou qu’il le croit lui-même. Il veut son attention. Mais j’en ai discuté qu’avec Ryô, alors quand tu rencontreras les autres, mords-toi la langue et ne dis rien. Je ne… sais pas comment les autres réagiraient à la possibilité que Seto aime Atem plus que… comme un ami.

Seth fixa Mokuba avec gravité avant de poser un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur et prendre une de ses mains entre les siennes. C’était étrange de voir à quel point l’adolescent souhaitait protéger son frère, et il se demanda si les choses auraient évolué différemment pour lui s’il avait eu la chance d’avoir un cadet comme Mokuba, un cadet qui l’aurait empêché d’agir aussi impitoyablement qu’il l’avait fait. Puis, aux souvenirs de la menace représentée par le roi des voleurs et Zorc, il songea qu’il n’aurait pas agi différemment, même avec quelqu’un comme Mokuba à ses côtés. Parce que protéger son pharaon et l’Égypte primait sur le reste. Seule Kisara l’aurait peut-être changé, si elle n’avait pas été assassinée…

Le silence qui était tombé entre eux fut finalement brisé par le soupir de Mokuba.

— Pourquoi te ramener toi ? Pourquoi ne pas ramener Atem ?

Seth se frotta la nuque d’un air pensif.

— Si seulement je le savais ! Dans le meilleur des cas, j’espère être le seul dommage collatéral.

— Et dans le pire des cas ?

Le prêtre se releva sans répondre de suite.

— Cette boîte donne à celui qui la manipule le pouvoir de franchir les dimensions et d’en créer d’autres. Elle m’a aussi renvoyé ici, dans un corps de chair et de sang. Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait une limite à ce qu’elle peut faire. Au fond, ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal qu’elle ne fonctionne plus. Même si cela veut dire que je resterai bloqué ici jusqu’à ma seconde mort.

— Eh ! Dis pas ça comme si c’était une mauvaise chose. Le monde a beaucoup changé depuis ton époque !

— J’avoue avoir un faible pour vos douches. Surtout quand elles me permettent d’asperger ton frère.

— Donc, c’était pas une maladresse…

Seth posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de déclarer :

— Je suis d’une autre époque, mais pas stupide.

 

Après avoir montré rapidement à Seth les pièces les plus utiles et être revenu seul dans la salle à manger, Mokuba bâilla bruyamment et s’étira de tout son long pour lutter contre le sommeil. Malgré cela, ses paupières se firent lourdes, et sa vue se troubla. Tout en emportant le cube quantique avec lui, il décida de remettre ses essais au lendemain.

Alors qu’il montait les imposants escaliers conduisant à l’aile où se trouvaient sa chambre et celle de son aîné, il perçut la vibration de son téléphone portable. Yûgi, encore. Mokuba fronça les sourcils, hésitant, puis décida d’envoyer un message rassurant quand il aurait pris quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. Il ignorait toujours quand et comment lui annoncer le retour de Seto et la résurrection de Seth. En plus, la situation était si surréaliste qu’il craignait que tout ne soit qu’une illusion, un rêve.

Saisi par une soudaine angoisse, Mokuba accéléra le pas avant de s’arrêter devant la chambre de son frère. Il poussa le battant jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse se glisser dans la pièce.

La raie de lumière provenant du couloir éclaira le visage de Seto. Même endormi, il avait l’air fâché et sur le point de hurler sur quelqu’un.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que toute l’inquiétude et la tension accumulée en trois mois se dissipaient d’un seul coup. La dernière fois qu’il s’était senti aussi désœuvré, c’était lorsque Seto l’avait obligé à endurer la pénalité du Death-T. Il n’aimait pas repenser à cette époque, parce que son aîné s’était montré cruel envers lui et qu’il avait alors désespérément suivi son exemple dans l’espoir de le rendre fier. Comme il l’avait avoué à Seth, il aurait perdu son frère sans Atem. Et se serait sûrement perdu lui-même.

Le plancher craqua légèrement sous les pieds de Mokuba lorsqu’il s’avança. Il se hissa sur le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures comme il l’aurait fait lorsqu’ils étaient encore à l’orphelinat. Il ressentait le besoin d’être proche de lui, au cas où Seto aurait encore cherché à fuir, disparaître.

— Je pensais que tu avais passé l’âge… grommela son aîné, faisant allusion à toutes les fois où Mokuba s’offusquait d’être traité comme un garçon de son âge.

Ses paupières s’entrouvrirent. Mokuba n’avait pas remarqué à quel point son aîné avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Il renifla et se frotta le visage pour essayer de retrouver un peu de contenance, craignant de lui causer du souci alors qu’il venait à peine de revenir.

— J’ai pas envie d’être un adulte ce soir, répondit-t-il, presque embarrassé.

Seto lui tapa le front du bout de l’index.

— Tu n’es pas un adulte.

— Ah bon ? T’aurais dû t’en rappeler avant de m’abandonner.

Seto grogna, puis l’attira vers lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce n’était pas souvent que son frère témoignait de son affection par des gestes, aussi Mokuba ne protesta pas comme il l’aurait fait avec n’importe qui d’autre. Le contact lui prouvait qu’il ne rêvait pas et que son aîné n’allait pas s’évaporer sous ses yeux.

— Un seul autre mot à ce sujet, et je te jette hors du lit, fit Seto tout en lui pinçant la joue.

Mokuba se contenta de sourire et de fermer les yeux, bien qu’un autre que lui aurait trouvé son frère rude et dénué de la moindre empathie pour le menacer ainsi.

— Tu as enfermé l’antiquité dans la cave avec un bol d’eau et des croquettes ? ajouta Seto.

— Non. Il a découvert la télé.

Seto étira ses lèvres en un large rictus.

— Parce qu’il sait comment s’en servir ?

— Il m’a dit que les boutons sont manifestement faits pour être poussés et qu’il ne _me_ croit pas assez idiot pour te permettre d’avoir des pièges létaux dans notre maison.

— Attends qu’il découvre la gazinière et nous fasse exploser…

— Nous avons des plaques à induction.

— Ah…

— Tu le saurais si tu passais plus de temps au manoir, crétin.

Seto maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles et renfonça son visage dans l’oreiller. Mokuba en profita pour se redresser sur un coude, la main prête à saisir le téléphone portable de son frère pour l’éteindre.

— N’y touche pas, siffla Seto.

— Je t’interdis d’aller travailler demain matin.

— Ce matin, corrigea-t-il en rouvrant brièvement les yeux.

— Raison de plus. Si tu vas travailler, je raconte à tout le monde qu’Atem t’a battu et fait pleurer d’humiliation, menaça Mokuba.

Seto le considéra avec suspicion, puis jugea que son cadet était, hélas, sérieux.

— Je suppose que KaibaCorp peut se passer de moi une journée de plus…

— Une semaine.

— Deux jours.

— Sept.

— Seulement si tu baby-sittes Seth.

— Oh, pas de problème, c’est déjà ce que je fais avec toi !

Mokuba lui adressa un grand sourire, et Seto eut le sentiment d’avoir échoué dans les négociations. À se demander pourquoi Isono avait dû épauler son cadet en Égypte. Grommelant à nouveau entre ses dents, il tira la couette au-dessus de sa tête. Son expérience dans l’au-delà semblait avoir consumé toutes ses forces. À moins que le duo infernal formé par Mokuba et Seth n’en soit responsable. D’un autre côté, la situation aurait pu être bien pire.

— Tu as bien fait, chuchota-t-il.

— De te forcer à héberger Seth ? demanda Mokuba d’une voix ensommeillée.

— De ne pas avoir prévenu Yûgi et son escouade d’andouilles. Je peux endurer Seth, j’ai du respect pour Yûgi, mais j’en aurais sûrement tué un s’ils avaient été plusieurs sur mon dos. Peut-être le chien errant.

— Il s’appelle Jônouchi, et tu le sais. Pourquoi je les aurais prévenus ?

— Tu les aimes beaucoup trop…

— Hum, hum…

— Et parce que je sais qu’ils n’ont pas pu s’empêcher de s’occuper de toi pendant mon abs… Mokuba… ?

Il n’entendit que le souffle paisible de son cadet endormi. Mokuba s’était cramponné à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 

Mokuba entrouvrit ses paupières et roula dans le lit en marmonnant quelques borborygmes. Il se redressa brusquement en s’apercevant qu’il était seul.

Plus réveillé que jamais, il sauta sur ses pieds, se précipita hors de la chambre et dévala l’escalier, prêt à composer le numéro de Seto pour l’insulter s’il avait osé manquer à sa parole. Le son diffus d’une chanson et une odeur de nourriture le poussa à ralentir le pas en approchant de la cuisine. Mokuba adressa un bref signe de tête à l’un des rares employés encore à leur service quand celui-ci quitta la pièce en question, puis entra à son tour.

Mokuba plissa les paupières avec suspicion quand il vit son frère installé au comptoir de l’îlot central, une tasse de café fumant dans une main, le journal du jour chiffonné un peu plus loin et son ordinateur portable juste sous les yeux. À en juger par son air absorbé, il faisait exactement ce que Mokuba lui avait défendu.

L’adolescent alla jusqu’au comptoir et referma brutalement l’écran de l’ordinateur. Seto cligna des yeux comme s’il sortait de transe. La radio commença à cracher le début de _Paint it, black_ des Rolling Stones.

— Je me mettais simplement à jour au niveau des actualités.

Mokuba se servit un verre de jus d’orange et le lorgna en affichant toujours la même méfiance.

— Une fille a été assassinée cette nuit pour son argent, reprit Seto avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Je crois qu’elle faisait partie du groupe de folles qui poursuivait Bakura au lycée.

— Ryô, corrigea Mokuba.

— On utilise son prénom, maintenant ?

— Il préfère.

— Peu importe.

 _I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes, I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_ , chanta la radio.

— Est-ce qu’elles font toujours ça ? ajouta Seto.

— Quoi ? demanda distraitement Mokuba.

— Le suivre partout.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black._

— Oui. C’est irritant.

— Les miennes ne me suivaient pas, au moins.

— Sans doute parce que tu es beaucoup plus terrifiant que Ryô.

— L’esprit qui possédait Ryô l’était plutôt, non ? Je me demande ce qu’il est devenu…

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts, It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black._

Mokuba éteignit la radio. Cette chanson morbide lui donnait la chair de poule, surtout avec une conversation pareille. Tout en avalant une gorgée de jus d’orange, il repensa aux inquiétudes de Seth. Préoccupé, il gagna le salon sans répondre à son aîné, qui de son côté sembla lui-même avoir oublié sa question. Seto rouvrit son PC pour replonger dans le flux d’informations, tapotant le comptoir du bout de ses doigts. En vérité, il s’ennuyait à mourir.

 

La télé était restée allumée sur un documentaire historique, à un volume presque inaudible.

Seth dormait dans l’un des trois canapés du salon, la tête calée sur l’accoudoir, une main posée sur son torse. La télécommande avait chu sur le tapis persan, non loin de son autre bras qui pendait mollement dans le vide. Il avait passé l’un des rares t-shirts sans manche de Seto, ainsi qu’un des jeans qu’il ne portait presque jamais. Mokuba s’étonna à nouveau de leur ressemblance. Sans sa peau sombre et les bijoux en or qu’il avait conservés, peu de choses les auraient distingués l’un de l’autre.

Il s’accroupit à côté de l’Égyptien et lui secoua doucement l’épaule. Seth ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il s’assit tout en massant sa nuque rendue douloureuse par sa position inconfortable, puis baissa les yeux sur Mokuba. À en juger par le très vague « quoi ? » qui lui échappa, il était aussi cordial que son frère au réveil.

— Quand tu parlais de dommages collatéraux, est-ce que tu incluais le retour d’autres… personnes ?

— Pas vraiment, mais, comme je l’ai dit, rien n’est impossible. Pourquoi ?

— Une fille est morte cette nuit, fit Mokuba avec un pauvre sourire. Elle connaissait peut-être l’un de mes amis, et l’esprit qui le possédait était plutôt sociopathe.

— Sociopathe ? répéta Seth en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main.

— Quand une personne tue pour le plaisir et sans en éprouver le moindre remord.

Seth, parfaitement réveillé cette fois, fixa Mokuba d’un regard acéré.

— Tu veux parler de l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Ce maudit voleur… Je le croyais détruit avec Zorc !

— L’anneau a toujours un pouvoir maléfique malgré tout et… il a disparu il y a trois mois. Mais personne s’en est vraiment soucié. On a juste supposé qu’Atem l’avait pris avec lui, comme le puzzle.

Mokuba baissa les yeux. L’expression grave de Seth le mettait mal à l’aise. Il avait l’impression d’avoir agi avec irresponsabilité en se désintéressant du destin de l’artefact. Son frère avait occupé toutes ses pensées durant ces trois mois. Oh, en fait, Mokuba ne se souvenait pas d’un instant où il ne s’était pas inquiété pour lui au cours de ces dernières années. En dehors de son entreprise et des duels, Seto n’était bon à rien. Mokuba n’était même pas certain qu’il sache comment préparer le café qu’il buvait matin, midi et soir. Un jour, Seto finirait par découvrir que le réfrigérateur ne se remplissait pas par magie et que les employés qu’il virait les uns après les autres au fil des mois allaient faire les courses plusieurs fois par semaine.

Seth lui tapota la tête comme le soir précédent, ce qui le fit à nouveau grommeler.

— Si cela devait être avéré, je m’en occuperai, déclara-t-il.

Le prêtre esquissa un sourire rassurant, et Mokuba hocha la tête. S’il avait pu deviner ce que l’Égyptien entendait par s’en occuper, il ne l’aurait sûrement pas fait.

Seth se leva et étira ses bras encore engourdis et son dos aux muscles noués. Puis il décida qu’un tour dans la cuisine s’imposait pour se sustenter. Il avait découvert l’espèce de coffre refroidissant durant son exploration nocturne du manoir. Il avait aussi découvert, après une fouille minutieuse de toutes les pièces, que Seto ne cachait a priori rien de suspicieux, en tout cas pas dans son propre manoir.

Même s’il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu’était une multinationale, la télévision lui en avait montré assez pour qu’il saisisse l’importance de KaibaCorp. L’entreprise de Seto était comme une nouvelle religion, une nouvelle religion qui offrait – contre de l’argent plutôt que des sacrifices – du divertissement et des objets manufacturés à ses adorateurs où qu’ils soient dans le monde. La télévision n’arrêtait pas de cracher des fresques animées pour vanter les mérites des produits KC et conditionner l’esprit des gens. C’était… d’un génie machiavélique qui le rendait presque envieux ! Pour ces raisons, il était certain que les temples de KaibaCorp recelaient dans leurs souterrains de secrets inavouables. Parce qu’une personne aussi jeune que Seto ne pouvait pas détenir un tel pouvoir sans avoir signé un pacte avec une créature maléfique.

Toutefois, quelque chose l’avait bien plus irrité que la réussite de Seto : voir que les tablettes sacrées qui renfermaient les plus puissants _ka_ qu’ils avaient collectés avaient été transformées en un… jeu vendu à des profanes, enfants inclus ! Les Hommes de cette époque ne semblaient pas percevoir le pouvoir bien réel des créatures avec lesquelles ils jouaient. Heureusement, sans les objets millénaires, il était peu probable que l’un d’eux puisse invoquer l’un des monstres. Apparemment, ils avaient oublié comment faire appel à leur propre _ka_.

Seth entra dans la cuisine et stoppa brièvement en découvrant son alter ego.

Seto ne leva même pas un regard sur lui. Imperturbable, il contemplait l’écran de son ordinateur portable – Seth supposait qu’il s’agissait d’un de ces appareils pour en avoir vu plusieurs à la télévision. Son double à la peau claire ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, car ses yeux étaient aussi cernés que lors de la journée précédente.

Seth approcha du comptoir et perçut le parfum corsé de la boisson sombre que Seto buvait, ce qui le fit grimacer. Un verre à moitié rempli d’un liquide orange se trouvait non loin. Il n’y goûta pas, pour l’avoir déjà fait durant la nuit : cela ressemblait à du fruit pressé, sans en partager le goût et tout en étant bien trop sucré. Il avait recraché le breuvage dans l’évier et avait essayé de nettoyer l’arôme atroce avec l’eau qui sortait du robinet, mais elle avait aussi un goût étrange, presque métallique et artificiel. L’eau contenue dans les bouteilles avait meilleur goût, sans pour autant lui plaire. L’étiquette vantait son origine naturelle, ce qui était sûrement un mensonge, parce qu’elle portait aussi les lettres KC pour KaibaCorp.

Seth avança la main vers une pile de galettes posées sur un plat et qui dégageaient encore une vapeur presque translucide. Contrairement à tout le reste, l’odeur l’alléchait. Mais avant qu’il puisse en amener une jusqu’à sa bouche, Seto lui attrapa le poignet et releva la tête, les sourcils si froncés que des rides se dessinaient autour de ses yeux.

— Oh, je vois que tu as finalement accepté de t’habiller… fit-il avec une inflexion méprisante.

Seth dégagea son poignet et mordit dans la galette. La saveur sucrée n’était pas aussi écœurante que celle du faux jus de fruits. En fait, c’était même bon. Puis, remarquant que Seto continuait de le fixer comme s’il espérait le voir se dissoudre par la simple force de son regard, il esquissa un sourire froid.

— Oui, j’ai décidé de suivre tes conseils, déclara-t-il.

Seto ne cilla pas. Il se doutait qu’une provocation suivrait.

— Et je dois dire que ça colle tellement à la peau que c’est comme d’être nu, mais avec du tissu, précisa Seth en posant les mains sur son ventre.

— Le mot « tissu » est important dans ta phrase.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela m’empêchera de me faire agresser sexuellement. Je me sens comme une divinité de la dépravation.

— Hum, hum… Tant mieux pour toi, répondit distraitement Seto.

Une grimace tordit ses lèvres quand il déroula la page _goodies_ d’ _Industrial Illusions_ , puis il foudroya l’écran du regard. Est-ce que Mokuba avait permis aux frères Tenma de produire en série une peluche _toon_ du dragon aux yeux bleus pendant son absence ? Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il pouvait endurer les reproches sur son départ et les moqueries sur sa relation avec Atem, mais, cela, c’était inacceptable. Utiliser leur coentreprise pour se venger de lui aussi bassement… !

Seto entendit un bruit étranglé derrière lui. Il n’avait pas remarqué que Seth avait contourné le comptoir pour rejoindre le réfrigérateur, en bon parasite antique, et qu’il en avait profité pour lorgner en direction de l’écran.

— Vous n’avez vraiment aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit ! Comment pouvez-vous ridiculiser le magnifique dragon blanc, barbare ! s’écria Seth d’un ton laissant entendre que quelques personnes allaient finir avec les membres brisés… ou pire.

— Mokuba ! hurla Seto.

L’intéressé n’apparut pas. Quelque chose, dans la voix de son grand-frère, lui avait fait comprendre qu’il valait mieux pour lui s’occuper de la pile de devoirs scolaires qui s’étaient accumulés dans sa chambre depuis trois mois.

— D’abord vous transformez les tablettes en un jeu de cartes, ensuite, _ça_  ! ajouta Seth.

— … pas mon idée première dans les deux cas, grogna Seto tout en achevant son café. Pegasus est le créateur de _Duel Monsters_ et je suis au regret de te dire qu’il est trop mort pour que tu puisses le lui reprocher. Mais…

Son visage s’éclaira d’une joie un peu trop machiavélique.

— Je peux toujours te donner l’adresse de ses protégés. Ils ont fait la peluche. Tu pourrais leur montrer ce qu’est réellement le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, non ?

Seth posa une main sur le comptoir et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, les yeux légèrement plissés, afin de contempler l’aberration de plus près. L’objet semblait duveteux et mou. Ses grands yeux bleus et son rictus sarcastique le rendaient curieusement… adorable. Seth ressentait le dégoûtant et enrageant besoin de le presser contre son cœur et de dormir avec.

— Je… je ne peux pas faire ça, avoua-t-il.

— Oooh, quelqu’un en veut un pour célébrer son retour parmi les vivants, railla Seto d’un ton faussement attendri.

— Euh… Non, je… Je… je ne suis pas sûr d’être encore capable d’appeler un _ka_ autre que le mien… Cela fait longtemps que… J’ai besoin de mon sceptre millénaire… peut-être…

Seto rejeta la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Seth semblait confus. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

— On a une panne, à ce que je vois ? Si tu as tant besoin de ton sceptre, ça peut s’arranger.

Seth poussa un soupir irrité.

— D’accord, j’avoue, je le trouve mignon ! s’exclama-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Attends, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « ça peut s’arranger » ? Mokuba m’a laissé entendre que l’anneau millénaire avait été volé. N’en est-il pas de même pour les autres objets millénaires ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’il en est de l’anneau, mais les autres doivent toujours être dans les locaux égyptiens de KaibaCorp et… Seth ?

Se demandant pourquoi le prêtre s’était tout à coup écarté, Seto se tourna légèrement sur son siège. Il fut aussitôt repoussé contre le rebord de l’îlot central. Sa joue heurta violemment la surface du comptoir quand Seth l’immobilisa d’une main sur sa nuque, et Seto écarquilla les yeux au moment où la lame affûtée d’un couteau de cuisine se planta à quelques centimètres de son nez. Apparemment, se débattre pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation ou lui dire d’aller se faire foutre ne figuraient pas parmi ses options.

— Qu’as. Tu. Fait. Kaiba. Seto ?

La voix de Seth était beaucoup plus grave et profonde qu’auparavant. Bien que Seto rechignait à lui répondre, il jugea plus sage de coopérer. Dans l’immédiat.

— J’ai exhumé le puzzle millénaire.

— Je sais.

— … et peut-être donné l’ordre de récupérer les autres objets…

— Peut-être ?

— Avant qu’ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

— Comme les tiennes, Seto ?

Seth prit une profonde inspiration et approcha dangereusement le couteau de sa gorge, comme s’il songeait très sérieusement à écourter son existence en ce monde.

— Brillant ! Le puzzle. L’anneau. La boîte quantique. T’es-tu demandé un seul instant s’il ne valait pas mieux laisser dormir ces artefacts en paix ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner : bien sûr que non, murmura le prêtre à son oreille.

— Donc, tu ne veux pas ton sceptre ?

— Non seulement je veux mon sceptre, mais tu vas aussi me restituer tous les objets millénaires. Je n’ai aucune confiance en ton entreprise, en toi. Tu as déterré les objets millénaires sans te soucier des conséquences, tu as utilisé la boîte sans te soucier des conséquences. Et si je découvre que tu es plus qu’un imbécile inconscient et que tu avais planifié d’utiliser les objets dans un autre but que de retrouver mon pharaon, tu vas regretter d’être né.

— Oh, cela veut dire que l’on ne sera jamais amis, c’est ça ? Bien, je commençais à avoir des craintes.

— Ne me sous-estime pas, Seto. J’ai séquestré, torturé et tué pour protéger mon royaume et mon pharaon du roi des voleurs et de Zorc Necrophades. Je suis disposé à recommencer. Il n’y a pas d’innocents ou de pitié à avoir quand le sort du monde est en jeu.

Seto sentit que le prêtre relâchait néanmoins la pression sur sa nuque. Il en profita pour se redresser d’un coup et lui percuter le nez avec l’arrière de son crâne.

Seth recula par réflexe en poussant une exclamation de douleur et de surprise mêlées, ce qui offrit l’opportunité que Seto attendait depuis l’instant où il s’était retrouvé plaqué contre le comptoir. Il désarma son double, récupéra le couteau et poussa violemment l’Égyptien au sol. Seth écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il se retrouva à son tour avec la lame contre la gorge, Seto installé à califourchon sur lui pour l’empêcher de bouger. Le prêtre reconnut l’éclat implacable de son regard et ne douta pas que les menaces qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas à prendre à la légère.

— Si tu touches à un cheveu de mon frère, que le sort du monde en dépende ou pas, tu regretteras d’être revenu d’entre les morts.

Seto approcha son visage du sien.

— Et je me contenterai fort bien de la séquestration et de la torture…

La porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit.

— … jusqu’à ce que ton corps n’en puisse plus.

Seto et Seth tournèrent la tête en même temps lorsqu’ils entendirent un couinement étrange, comme si quelqu’un venait de croiser son pire cauchemar, excepté que le pire s’avérait encore plus terrible qu’attendu, puisqu’il s’était dédoublé.

Jônouchi les fixait, pétrifié, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de remettre en fonction son cerveau afin d’analyser ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Personne n’aurait pu lui en vouloir. C’était comme s’il venait de tomber sur deux jumeaux en train de jouer à maître/serviteur avec un couteau. Et Seto devina peut-être ses pensées inconvenantes, car il l’assassina du regard.

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé Mokuba ? s’enquit une autre voix.

Ryô passa la tête par la porte. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un « o » stupéfait. Deux Kaiba pour le prix d’un. Jônouchi n’allait pas s’en remettre.

Puis, soudainement, les implications de ce petit miracle le télescopèrent de plein fouet. Ryô recula, une main crispée sur son torse, là où les branches de l’anneau millénaire l’avaient autrefois transpercé. L’angoisse monta implacablement en lui, comme la vague d’un tsunami.

— J'suis en enfer, c’est ça ? lâcha enfin Jônouchi.


	7. Comme prévu.

Du sang.

Du sang partout.

Sur les murs.

Sur le sol.

Même jusqu’au plafond.

C’était une hécatombe, mais une hécatombe nécessaire, comme toutes celles qu’il avait déjà perpétrées et qu’il aurait à perpétrer à nouveau. Il n’avait pris aucun plaisir dans les cris, les pleurs, les suppliques, tout comme il ne s’était pas désolé un seul instant de leur sort. Ce genre de sentiments était réservé aux mortels.

Un gémissement étouffé le poussa à tourner la tête vers un survivant, recroquevillé sous son bureau dans l’espoir de passer inaperçu. Il se désintéressa aussitôt de lui et de ses hurlements lorsque les monstres _ka_ à son service commencèrent à le réduire en pièces.

Sans doute aurait-il pu l’épargner tout comme il aurait pu épargner les autres, mais il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt, pas alors que le cycle était sur le point de s’achever. Cela n’aurait rien eu de logique de permettre à ces mortels de vivre quand leur existence prendrait fin d’ici peu, à nouveau. Tout n’était qu’un éternel recommencement. Lui-même n’était qu’un simple rouage dans le cycle, quoique le plus important, celui sans qui le chaos régnerait en maître dans l’univers chaque fois que l’équilibre était bousculé dans un sens ou dans l’autre.

Ils oubliaient constamment qu’il ne pouvait pas y avoir de vainqueur dans leur lutte cosmique.

Il étendit la main et caressa le dos écailleux du monstre reptilien. Puis il le laissa s’évanouir dans le brouillard glacé dont il avait surgi avec les siens quelques instants plus tôt.

Enjambant les corps mutilés, il approcha du sarcophage de verre installé au centre de la pièce. Ses doigts essuyèrent les projections de sang qui en avaient souillé la surface transparente. L’éclat changeant de son regard rencontra celui doré des objets millénaires. Comme lui, comme les deux autres, ils étaient les pièces immuables de chaque cycle, celles qui scellaient le sort de ceux-ci. Peu importait le temps que cela prenait pour qu’ils soient façonnés avec le sang des innocents, ils finissaient toujours par apparaître une fois qu’un homme ambitieux croyait percer sans aide les secrets du tome millénaire. Leur pouvoir demeurait le même, plus grand encore que ce que leurs propriétaires successifs avaient cru. Certains les qualifiaient de maléfiques, mais cela aurait été leur prêter une intelligence qu’ils ne possédaient pas.

Sa main traversa la vitre comme si celle-ci n’avait pas plus de consistance qu’une toile d’araignée. Lorsqu’il s’empara du sceptre, il sentit son pouvoir entrer en résonance avec le sien. Et il en alla ainsi des autres objets.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu, comme cela s’était toujours produit, à quelques détails près qui comme chaque autrefois n’auraient aucune incidence. Mais il ne sourit pas, ne se réjouit pas. Même s’il l’avait pu, il ne l’aurait pas fait. Le plus dur restait à accomplir pour achever proprement le cycle et restaurer l’ordre naturel des choses. Pour faire pencher la balance de son côté, le seul possible, il lui fallait encore convaincre et lier à lui, par la force, par la peur ou par la séduction, ceux qui seraient capables de maîtriser la puissance des artefacts. Ce n’était, fort heureusement, plus qu’une question de temps, car il savait exactement où les trouver.

Après tout, certains ne seraient jamais revenus parmi les vivants sans son aide.


	8. Je suis heureux que tu sois mort.

Jônouchi détestait rentrer chez lui après le coucher du soleil, encore plus le samedi soir, quand sa seule envie était de retrouver ses amis pour oublier à quel point il se sentait dépouillé de tout objectif dans la vie.

Il s’arrêta dans l’entrée de l’appartement pour enlever ses chaussures. Sa bouche se tordit à la vue du paquet portant le logo KC qui reposait toujours sur sa table basse. Il décida de l’ignorer, comme les jours précédents.

Jônouchi fila directement dans la salle de bain, pressé de se débarrasser de l’odeur de mauvaise graisse qui avait imprégnée ses vêtements, ses cheveux et même sa peau. Il en avait collectionné des jobs à mi-temps merdiques, mais celui-là lui donnait envie de démissionner chaque fois qu’il rentrait chez lui en empestant les frites. Sauf qu’il ne trouverait jamais mieux. Pas sans mettre de côté certains principes, en tout cas.

Non sans une grimace, Jônouchi songea qu’au moins Kaiba ne risquait pas de le croiser dans cet état et de l’humilier par une phrase assassine. D’un autre côté, Jônouchi ne risquait pas non plus de lui prouver qu’il valait bien mieux que ce que ce prétentieux névrosé croyait.

Heureusement, son salaire était convenable et lui permettait de financer une bonne partie du loyer de l’appartement, condition _sine qua non_ pour que Shizuka vienne étudier au lycée de Domino et vivre avec lui. Il payait sa part, leur mère débordée par son travail l’autre moitié, et tout le monde était heureux ainsi. Un chez lui avec deux chambres, une pièce commune faisant aussi office de cuisine et aucune bouteille d’alcool sur le sol ou aucune insulte pour l’accueillir le soir : que demander de plus ?

Retrouver sa motivation, peut-être…

Il se débarrassa de ses habits dans le panier de linge sale, se glissa sous la douche et en ressortit de longues minutes plus tard en ayant l’impression de revivre. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il retourne dans la pièce à vivre tout en frottant ses cheveux humides avec une serviette. À la vue du paquet, ses yeux s’emplirent d’une amertume teintée de colère.

Jônouchi détestait Kaiba pour tout ce qu’il avait commis au cours de ces années. Le fait qu’il ait eu un père adoptif tyrannique ne le rendait pas excusable du moindre de ses crimes. Il ne valait pas mieux que Pegasus, et à peine plus que l’autre Bakura ou la personnalité maléfique de Marik.

Kaiba avait tenté de les tuer. Qu’Atem ait brisé son esprit en mille morceaux pour l’obliger à se reconstruire ne semblait pas avoir changé grand-chose à son caractère. Oh, sa relation avec Mokuba y avait gagné, et Mokuba lui-même s’était apaisé, mais Kaiba était resté le même adolescent égocentrique, impitoyable et déficient sur le plan émotionnel. Pour lui, l’amitié était une faiblesse, un handicap, et il n’avait jamais accepté leur aide ni exprimé beaucoup de reconnaissance pour quoi que ce soit. Chaque fois qu’il les aidait, c’était parce qu’il avait quelque chose à y gagner.

Ses derniers exploits avaient attiré sur eux l’attention d’Aigami et de ses pairs, ce qui avait failli coûter la vie de Jônouchi et celle de Ryô. C’en était-il excusé ? Non. Et comme l’énorme connard qu’il était, il avait préféré causer une autre catastrophe – anéantir une putain de station spatiale – pour rejoindre Atem, le seul à avoir toujours trouvé grâce à ses yeux ; de façon obsessionnelle, quasi malsaine, surtout si l’on considérait qu’Atem était _MORT_ contrairement à eux, à Mokuba.

Jônouchi ne regrettait pas les humiliations, mais il regrettait vivement que Kaiba ne soit pas réapparu. S’il revenait un jour, ce dont Jônouchi doutait de plus en plus depuis ces deux dernières semaines… Depuis qu’il avait reçu ce paquet qu’il n’avait ouvert qu’une fois.

Cette brusque prise de conscience, dont il n’avait parlé à personne, avait créé un grand vide en lui.

Jônouchi voulait défoncer le crâne de Kaiba jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à y faire entrer l’idée que sa suprême personne avait dépassé les limites. Que Mokuba avait souffert et pleuré de son abandon, et qu’il était une enflure d’être parti sans promettre de tout faire pour revenir. Qu’il aurait pu avoir des amis dans ce monde s’il avait accepté de faire un pas dans leur direction, de mettre de côté ses valeurs tordues.

Jônouchi voulait lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu’il n’était pas un chien ou un duelliste sans talent ! Et sans cette reconnaissance de Kaiba, sans cet aval, sans la possibilité de lui prouver son erreur, il avait effectivement l’impression… de ne rien valoir.

Jônouchi s’assit en tailleur devant la table, la serviette posée sur les épaules, se remémorant de quelle façon Shizuka lui avait presque sauté au cou ce soir-là.

— J’ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! s’était-elle écriée avant de s’écarter.

Les lettres KC sur le paquet avaient immédiatement capturé son attention, et il avait tout de suite deviné ce que la boîte renfermait. Son cœur s’était mis à battre à la chamade à cause de l’excitation. C’était stupide, au fond, qu’il ait cru pendant une poignée de secondes que Kaiba était revenu de son voyage dans l’autre monde et s’était acheté une conscience au passage. Ou que, du moins, il lui accordait une chance de lui montrer son talent.

— Un nouveau tournoi de _d_ _uel_ _m_ _onsters_ va bientôt être organisé ! avait ajouté Shizuka. Et Mokuba a pensé que…

Jônouchi avait déconnecté à ce moment précis, un sourire plein d’amertume figé sur ses lèvres.

Il avait soulevé le couvercle du paquet pour découvrir un _duel disk_ de troisième génération à la surface aussi sombre que les écailles du dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

Jônouchi n’aurait jamais pu s’en payer un, même pas en rêve. Kaiba avait mis au point une toute nouvelle technologie d’hologramme _Solid Vision_ qui tirait profit de l’imagination du duelliste grâce à un lien neural ou quelque chose comme ça. Autant dire que cela coûtait un rein… Voire deux. Et que Jônouchi ne figurait pas sur la liste des personnes sponsorisées qui auraient dû en recevoir un en priorité… Parce qu’il n’était toujours pas considéré comme un duelliste d’intérêt par Kaiba, malgré son bon classement au niveau national.

Jônouchi avait attaché l’appareil à son bras et enfilé le casque qui assurait le lien entre son cerveau et le nouveau système holographique. Aussitôt activé, le _duel disk_ s’était illuminé de marques d’un rouge sombre et avait déployé la lame sur laquelle disposer les cartes. Son champ de vision s’était empli d’informations directement projetées près de sa rétine : son profil en tant que duelliste, des accès directs aux sites de KaibaCorp et d’Industrial Illusions et d’autres fonctions encore. Shizuka s’était enthousiasmée, lui réclamant de tester son deck ; il avait remballé l’appareil, la gorge serrée.

Mokuba l’avait fait fabriquer pour lui, à n’en pas douter. Parce que sous ses airs de sale gosse insolent, il n’était pas comme son aîné, il ne méprisait pas l’amitié, il ne le considérait pas comme un moins que rien. Et c’était rageant… ! Parce que ce n’était pas la reconnaissance de Mokuba qu’il désirait, mais celle de Kaiba.

Et quelle chance y avait-il que Kaiba revienne pour que Jônouchi puisse le battre à plate couture et enfin obtenir le respect qu’il méritait ? Aucune.

Shizuka n’avait rien dit lorsque Jônouchi s’était levé pour gagner sa chambre. Peut-être avait-elle compris ce qui l’écœurait. En tout cas, elle n’avait pas évoqué le sujet au cours des jours suivants, et le _duel disk_ était resté abandonné sur la table basse.

Jônouchi considéra le paquet d’un air ennuyé. Une goutte d’eau roula depuis ses cheveux blonds encore humides jusqu’au bout de son nez et tomba sur la table.

Comment dire à Mokuba qu’il ne voulait pas de son cadeau, qu’il ignorait même s’il avait encore envie de participer à un tournoi et de devenir le meilleur duelliste de tous les temps ? Il craignait de blesser l’adolescent. Et, bordel, il n’était pas Kaiba ! Il n’abandonnait ni sa famille ni ses amis, surtout pas pour un motif aussi irrationnel et égoïste que de se battre avec un fantôme !

— Je te déteste, Kaiba. T’es qu’une ordure, grogna-t-il.

L’insulter ne lui procurait même plus le moindre plaisir.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit sur sa sœur et deux de ses amies. Tandis que Shizuka lançait un « je suis de retour » guilleret tout en agitant ses sacs remplis de plats à emporter, Jônouchi vit les deux autres lycéennes rougir et glousser, la bouche cachée derrière leurs mains. Agacé, il fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre la raison de leur émoi : il avait quitté la salle de bain sans enfiler de t-shirt, et l’humidité de ses cheveux continuait de consteller son visage et ses épaules de gouttes d’eau. Il se releva tout en soupirant bruyamment pour marquer son indignation ; du moins, fit semblant de s’en indigner, car il aurait menti en prétendant qu’un peu d’attention féminine ne lui flattait pas l’ego.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain claqua, les gloussements se transformèrent en pépiements. Jônouchi s’adossa contre le battant pour écouter.

— Dis, dis, ton frère a une petite amie ?

— Hum, pas à ma connaissance.

— Quoi ? Il est canon, pourtant !

Il entendit un bruit sourd : Shizuka avait dû déplacer le _duel disk_ pour pouvoir s’installer avec ses amies autour de la table basse.

— Mais… je crois qu’il préfère les femmes plus âgées, genre, vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans.

Jônouchi s’étrangla presque, comprenant très bien à _qui_ elle faisait allusion.

— N’est-ce pas grand-frère ? fit-elle en haussant le ton.

— J’ai jamais été amoureux de Mai !

Il regretta d’avoir protesté lorsqu’un concert de fous rires lui répondit.

Jônouchi se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux, puis enfila un t-shirt propre. Il quitta ensuite la salle de bain pour revenir dans la pièce à vivre.

Les trois lycéennes avaient disposé sur la table basse un assortiment de _tempura_ ainsi que des _gyoza_ et divers snacks comme des chips au poulpe et des poki. Tout en discutant bruyamment, elles piochaient dans les différents plats et avalaient l’un de ces sodas violet fluo prétendument au raisin.

La boisson chimique n’inspirait guère Jônouchi, mais le reste le mettait en appétit. Il s’empara d’une paire de baguettes jetable, les sépara et attrapa un _tempura_ à la crevette qu’il fourra tout entier dans sa bouche. Shizuka lui lança aussitôt un regard indigné, appréciant moyennement ses talents de pique-assiette.

— Alors, tu restes manger avec nous, finalement ? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Jônouchi stoppa tout mouvement, un gyoza à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche. Puis il goba le ravioli en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le manège des amies de sa sœur. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu’elles le déshabillaient du regard.

Au même instant, la sonnette tinta. Jônouchi reposa ses baguettes et alla ouvrir précipitamment, soulagé que Yûgi et Honda arrivent de façon aussi opportune. Il leur laissa à peine le temps de lancer un bonjour à la cantonade avant d’attraper son blouson et de les pousser dehors.

Shizuka pouffa derrière sa main avant d’en revenir à leur festin. Michiko, la plus petite de ses deux amies, poussa un soupir attristé tandis que Hitomi lorgnait en direction de la porte comme si elle espérait voir réapparaître les trois garçons.

— Hé, Shizu-chan ! Il paraît que KaibaCorp va organiser un tournoi, peut-être cet automne. Tu sais si ton frère et Mutô-kun vont y participer ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas, répondit Shizuka en cachant ses doutes.

— Pfff, je me demande quel est l’intérêt, bougonna Michiko en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Ma sœur est aussi une duelliste, mais elle a arrêté les tournois de KC parce que, d’après elle, Kaiba sort toujours gagnant, quoi qu’il arrive. Il se sert juste de ce genre d’ _event_ pour promouvoir ses produits et prouver qu’il est le plus fort.

Hitomi vida son verre et se resservit en limonade violet radioactif.

— Mouais, mais Kaiba est de plus en plus sexy, tu trouves pas ? Rien que pour ça, j’irai voir tous ses duels sans exception.

— S’il participe… répliqua Michiko.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Parce que cela fait deux ou trois mois qu’il ne parade plus comme un paon pour un oui ou un non… !

— Mais il doit être très occupé ! N’oublie pas qu’il dirige une entreprise, _lui_.

— Si ça tombe, c’est seulement pour la com’. Je parie qu’il ne contrôle rien et qu’il passe son temps à faire des trucs d’ _otaku_. Sérieusement, quel adulte serait assez con pour laisser un ado comme nous diriger une multinationale ? Il a hérité de KC à, quoi, quinze ans ? Seize ? J’ai pas raison, Shizu-chan ? Il est juste une tête d’affiche.

— Hum ? s’enquit l’intéressée qui avait décroché quand il avait été question du physique de Kaiba.

— Kaiba est trop jeune pour être le CEO d’une entreprise, insista Michiko.

— Sûrement, approuva-t-elle pour avoir la paix.

En vérité, Shizuka ne croyait pas qu’un employé aurait eu le courage de défier Kaiba Seto. Mais elle se garda bien d’exprimer un avis qui aurait soulevé d’autres questions concernant ses certitudes.

 

— Où est Otogi ? questionna Jônouchi alors qu’ils descendaient l’escalier de l’immeuble.

— En train de dévaliser un c _onbini_ , je suppose, répondit Yûgi.

— Ou de draguer la vendeuse, nuança Honda avec un sourire de connivence.

Jônouchi grogna. Pour l’avoir déjà vu à l’œuvre, il imaginait fort bien Otogi penché au-dessus du comptoir, en train de murmurer des compliments sirupeux et d’écrire son numéro de téléphone sur son ticket de caisse sans se soucier de la file s’allongeant derrière lui.

— Est-ce qu’il a une petite amie pour chaque putain de jour de la semaine ?

— Il en change toutes les semaines, fit Honda sans pour autant nier la supposition précédente.

Yûgi leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous vous souvenez de la fois où il a essayé de _me_ trouver une petite amie ?

Honda et Jônouchi gloussèrent. Oublier une telle soirée aurait été difficile, même s’ils devaient reconnaître qu’Otogi avait vraiment mis toutes les chances de son côté. Elle aimait et jouait à _Duel Monsters_ à un niveau national, n’était pas très différente physiquement d’Anzu et avait un peu le même caractère. Le seul petit problème, c’est qu’elle détestait viscéralement Kaiba, certaine que tous les tournois de KC était truqué à son avantage, et que le ton avait fini par monter quand Yûgi avait voulu prouver le contraire. Les choses auraient pu en rester là si Yûgi, un peu ivre, n’avait pas ensuite beaucoup parlé d’Anzu, justement parce que la duelliste la lui rappelai trop.

— J’espère qu’il n’a rien prévu de ce genre ce soir, soupira Yûgi. Je n’ai pas besoin d’une petite amie.

— Chanceux. J’aimerais une petite amie parfois.

— Tu devrais appeler Mai, suggéra Honda.

Jônouchi grinça des dents.

— Arrêtez tous avec Mai ! C’est pas que je l’aime pas, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait bien me trouver ?

— T’oses vraiment poser cette question alors que je ne t’ai jamais vu repartir seul quand tu t’en donnes la peine ?

— Honda, elle gagne un salaire avec plein de chiffres grâce à Industrial Illusion maintenant ! Je bosse dans un fast food miteux qui me paye juste assez pour le loyer et la bouffe.

Honda allait ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, mais Yûgi l’en dissuada d’un regard. La vie sentimentale de Jônouchi était un sujet délicat qu’il valait mieux ne plus aborder de toute la soirée.

— J’espère qu’Otogi prévoit rien de ce genre, râla Jônouchi tout en ouvrant la porte de l’immeuble. Ou je l’étripe.

L’air, plutôt frais pour la saison, les fit frissonner. Jônouchi glissa les mains dans ses poches et enfonça son nez dans le col de son blouson. Heureusement, le magasin de jeu ne se trouvait qu’à une vingtaine de minutes à pied.

— Mokuba t’a parlé du tournoi de cet automne ? demanda Yûgi.

La perspective de l’événement semblait tant l’électriser que Jônouchi se sentit coupable à l’idée d’évoquer son manque d’enthousiasme. Honda fut toutefois plus prompt que lui pour ternir l’ambiance.

— Si Mokuba prend ce genre d’initiative, je suppose que c’est parce qu’il n’a plus réellement d’espoir de voir son frère revenir, soupira-t-il. Je me sens désolé pour lui.

L’expression de Yûgi s’assombrit, et il baissa les yeux, l’air perdu dans ses pensées.

— Quelqu’un a pensé à prévenir Ryô ? fit Jônouchi pour détourner leur attention du sujet.

— Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps ? s’inquiéta tout à coup Honda.

Yûgi haussa un sourcil interrogatif, comme pour le pousser à préciser le fond de sa pensée, mais Jônouchi le devança.

— Bizarre ? Tu plaisantes ? Ça me fait même flipper de voir que rien ne semble jamais l’atteindre. Il est toujours aussi passionné par ses jeux de rôles, et par le surnaturel et gentil et patient et… Rah ! Même avec ces filles qui continuent de le poursuivre à la fac alors que moi je commencerais à avoir peur d’être séquestré dans une cave !

Jônouchi se frotta la nuque avec contrariété. Il ne comprenait pas Ryô par moment. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi flegmatique après tout ce qu’il avait vécu ? S’il avait été à sa place, il n’en aurait plus dormi ! À croire que Bakura ou Marik lui avaient lavé le cerveau au point que plus rien ne pouvait altérer sa bonne humeur. Même lorsqu’ils parlaient d’Aigami et du départ de Kaiba, il gardait un sourire apaisant et encourageant.

Parfois, Jônouchi se demandait si Ryô se sentait seulement concerné par tout cela, ce qui le mettait en rogne, parce qu’il avait risqué sa vie face à Aigami pour le sauver. Il aurait aimé secouer son ami pour susciter une réaction de sa part. Hélas, il avait le sentiment qu’il n’aurait le droit qu’à un « aïe » penaud.

— Je le trouve absent, répondit Honda.

— Absent ? répéta Jônouchi, estomaqué.

— C’est à peine s’il participe à nos conversations, et il est toujours du même avis que nous alors qu’autrefois ce n’était pas forcément le cas, explicita Honda.

Jônouchi voyait plus ou moins où Honda voulait en venir. Ryô avait pris la défense de Kaiba et de Pegasus en apprenant leurs « circonstances particulières ». Voilà une autre énigme : la capacité de son ami à comprendre les agissements d’enflures.

— Mouais, je peux pas dire que je regrette ça… marmonna Jônouchi.

Aucun d’eux ne remarqua que Yûgi s’était légèrement mordu la lèvre inférieure, comme s’il ne partageait pas leur opinion mais se retenait de le mentionner.

Lorsqu’ils furent arrivés à la boutique, Jônouchi sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, sélectionna le prénom de Ryô dans la liste de ses contacts et enclencha le haut-parleur. Il n’eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que l’étudiant décroche. Sa voix lui aurait percé le tympan s’il n’avait pas tenu le téléphone à distance.

— Quelle que soit ta proposition, la réponse est « oui » !

Honda et Jônouchi échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Donc t’es absolument d’accord pour un _strip-tease_ devant ton armée de fans ? susurra narquoisement Jônouchi.

Yûgi leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ses deux amis se retenaient à grand-peine d’éclater de rire.

— Ou juste pour toi si cela peut te consoler d’avoir été abandonné par Kaiba au bord de la route… répliqua Ryô du tac au tac.

Le rire de Jônouchi s’enraya aussitôt. Son esprit aussi. Il considéra le téléphone d’un regard vide, incapable de savoir s’il devait rire jaune ou insulter Ryô ou les deux à la fois.

Puis un sentiment de gêne le submergea. Il se demanda si Ryô avait bien signifié ce qu’il croyait. C’était comme si son ami lui avait directement déclaré : « Je sais que tu vis très mal le départ de Kaiba, au point que je te soupçonne d’être profondément amoureux de lui. C’est pas grave, moi aussi je suis gay. Eh, on couche ensemble ? ».

Ou peut-être qu’il se trompait. Pas sur le fait que Ryô soit gay ; son ami n’accordait qu’une attention polie à ses _fangirls_ , aussi Jônouchi n’en aurait pas été choqué. Il l’aurait été bien plus s’il avait appris que Kaiba avait une vie sexuelle intense en plus de tout le reste, parce que cela n’aurait pas été humain : il était déjà plus qu’accaparé par son entreprise, _Duel_ _M_ _onster_ _s_ , Atem…

Oh bordel… ! Merci Ryô ! Il n’allait pas arrêter de se demander quel genre de duels avaient Kaiba et Atem dans l’autre monde. Stop !

Non, ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne, c’était que Ryô prétende qu’il soit… _désespéré_ et _amoureux_  ! Amoureux de Kaiba ! Lui ! Amoureux de Kaiba ! S’il devait tomber amoureux d’un homme – ce qui n’arriverait pas –, ce ne serait _sûrement pas_ Kaiba !

Yûgi lui prit le téléphone des mains pour poursuivre la discussion d’un ton enjoué qui laissait croire qu’il n’avait absolument pas compris toutes les implications de la pique de Ryô.

Jônouchi n’écouta pas leur échange, même lorsqu’il commença à s’éterniser. Il inspira profondément par le nez pour garder son calme…

Deux secondes plus tard, il essaya de se ruer sur le téléphone. Yûgi l’esquiva, non sans l’aide de Honda, qui l’attrapa par les épaules pour le retenir.

 

La colère de Jônouchi ne décrut pas durant la soirée, même si elle se manifesta d’une façon plus passive agressive qu’autre chose.

Honda ne l’aida pas à se calmer en rappelant constamment qu’il ne pouvait pas faire ceci ou cela d’après les nouvelles règles édictées par, va crever, Kaiba. Quand Honda lui signala pour la énième fois qu’il « trichait », non sans dérision, Jônouchi regretta l’époque où tout était plus simple, où il n’avait pas à sacrifier deux monstres pour sortir sur le terrain son dragon noir aux yeux rouges, où il n’était pas limité à l’invocation d’un monstre par tour, où Kaiba – toujours Kaiba – n’avait pas décidé de complexifier les choses pour _Battle City_. Bon sang… ! Ce n’était pas comme si Jônouchi aurait un jour la chance de le battre avec ses propres règles et cet enfoiré n’était même pas là pour critiquer leur façon de jouer, alors à quoi bon suivre ses recommandations ?

— Ferme-la, Honda, finit-il par cracher.

Ryô, lui, souriait comme un imbécile chaque fois qu’il posait une carte de son _deck_ occulte sur le tapis de jeu. Jônouchi trouvait particulièrement glauque et malsain, ce soir-là, qu’il ait conservé des monstres tels que Necrofear des ténèbres. Des monstres que Bakura avait utilisés contre eux… Mais ce qui l’avait encore plus énervé, c’était l’impression que Ryô ne prenait aucune de ses parties au sérieux et se laissait battre sans utiliser pleinement le potentiel de son deck face à lui ou Yûgi. Avec Otogi, qui avait déjà beaucoup trop bu, il faisait la paire.

Évidemment, Yûgi était aux anges, comme toujours quand une activité impliquait un quelconque jeu. Le mélange colère/bière donnait à Jônouchi l’envie d’assombrir sa bonne humeur en lui demandant des nouvelles d’Anzu. Il savait que le sourire de Yûgi aurait immédiatement fondu et que la tristesse aurait envahi son regard.

Il cligna des yeux lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Yûgi venait de remporter la victoire en alignant un combo magicien et magicienne des ténèbres. Il serra les dents pour ne pas se montrer mauvais perdant, mais un commentaire de Honda sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas eu assez de monstres sur le terrain pour les sacrifier afin de sortir sa carte maîtresse le fit exploser.

— Jeu de merde, s’exclama-t-il tout en jetant ses cartes en l’air.

Jônouchi ne prit même pas la peine de les ramasser et alla s’écrouler sur le sofa en maugréant, un bras derrière la nuque.

Après avoir consulté l’heure sur son téléphone portable, il remarqua qu’Isono lui avait envoyé un message afin de savoir s’il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition. Que le bras droit de Kaiba ait déniché son numéro de téléphone était limite flippant, mais peut-être l’avait-il juste demandé à Mokuba, alors nul besoin d’être parano. Il éteignit l’écran de son téléphone sans se soucier de la conversation animée entre ses amis, tournant ses pensées vers ce qui s’était passé un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant.

Ce soir-là, Jônouchi venait de terminer son service quand un groupe de yankees était entré dans le fast food. À leurs airs ridiculement patibulaires, il avait compris qu’ils étaient, non pas venus pour manger, mais pour en découdre avec la première personne dont la tête ne leur serait pas revenue. Quand ils avaient encerclé un groupe de collégiens jouant à _D_ _uel_ _M_ _onsters_ pour leur chercher des noises, Jônouchi avait décidé qu’il n’allait pas rester les bras croisés, même s’il devait perdre son job pour avoir viré des clients potentiels.

Au départ, les yankees ne l’avaient pas pris au sérieux lorsqu’il s’était planté devant eux, bras croisés, pour exiger leur départ. Mais à en juger par leurs mines de morveux à demi-drogués, ils n’auraient même pas trouvé leur cul avec une carte routière, alors quant à comprendre qu’ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas se battre avec lui, quand bien même avaient-ils l’avantage du nombre…

Quand ils s’étaient esclaffés comme des hyènes à sa seconde demande – pour être plus exact, il avait menacé de leur enfoncer le menu dans le cul s’ils ne dégageaient pas fissa –, il avait cassé le nez du plus bruyant et entraîné le groupe éructant des insultes à l’extérieur.

La bagarre avait tourné court quand quelqu’un avait eu la riche idée d’appeler la police au lieu de le laisser vider les ordures dans la benne la plus proche. Jônouchi avait toutefois eu le temps de casser quelques dents, de briser une côte et de ruiner une banane gominée, ce dernier point constituant l’affront ultime pour tout yankee se respectant.

Ils avaient fini au poste, et Jônouchi avait soudainement pris conscience que les choses iraient mal pour lui. Il n’était plus mineur, avait déjà été arrêté pour quelques délits par le passé – principalement des bagarres – et ne pouvait plaider la légitime défense après avoir aussi bien cassé la gueule à ses agresseurs. Même s’il ne finissait pas avec une plainte sur le dos, il perdrait son boulot pour avoir démontré ses talents en public et passé quelques longues heures en cellule. Bien qu’il avait prétendu n’en avoir rien à cirer, ce n’était pas le cas, pas après avoir eu le temps d’y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Il n’avait aucun diplôme, et il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux que ce travail.

Alors, quand les policiers l’avaient libéré après seulement deux heures et sans le sermonner à coup de claques sur la nuque, il avait été stupéfait et s’était demandé où se trouvait le piège.

En voyant Isono l’attendre devant le poste de police, juste à côté sa luxueuse Toyota noire, il avait hésité à le rejoindre, au cas où l’homme de confiance des Kaiba aurait été tenté de le faire disparaître pour empêcher Mokuba de le fréquenter plus longtemps. Ce n’était pas comme si Isono ne les avait jamais jetés, Honda, Otogi ou lui, hors du manoir quand il désapprouvait leur attitude. Il s’était aussi montré pour le moins intransigeant vis-à-vis du règlement lors du tournoi de Battle City, quitte à mettre la vie des participants – la sienne y comprise – en danger. Alors, qu’Isono le liquide pour l’empêcher d’avoir une mauvaise influence était crédible, surtout que les forêts ne manquaient pas autour de Domino…

Jônouchi avait donc approché Isono en essayant de prétendre qu’il n’était pas impressionné par sa stature et ses lunettes de soleil qui donnaient à son visage une impassibilité dérangeante. Jônouchi ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qu’il avait tenté de lui dire pour justifier ses actions ; il se souvenait surtout de comment Isono l’avait attrapé par l’oreille pour le traîner jusqu’à la voiture, le pousser sur le siège passager et lui claquer la portière au nez avant qu’il ait l’idée de s’enfuir.

Bien sûr, la portière avait refusé de s’ouvrir quand il avait tiré sur la poignée et il avait commencé à paniquer à l’idée qu’Isono se serve de l’arme qu’il portait toujours sur lui pour le transformer en passoire.

— J’ai… j’ai juste été dépassé par les événements, s’était-il justifié quand Isono s’était installé derrière le volant.

— C’est donc l’excuse qu’emploient les jeunes d’aujourd’hui lorsqu’ils gâchent leur vie ?

S’en était suivi un long sermon sur le fait de ne pas casser la gueule des gens en public et de préférer les endroits discrets pour régler ses comptes sans courir le risque d’être dérangé par la police. Jônouchi avait froncé les sourcils, parce qu’il lui semblait qu’Isono aurait plutôt dû lui suggérer de ne pas casser la gueule à qui que ce soit, pour commencer. Toutefois, il avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne jamais argumenter avec un homme qui portait un pistolet.

Après cet étrange laïus, Isono l’avait invité à manger des _udon_ , et Jônouchi, bien que très pressé de rentrer chez lui, avait encore une fois jugé préférable d’acquiescer, avec l’espoir secret de se réveiller à un moment ou un autre dans son lit avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Car seul l’alcool aurait pu expliquer une situation aussi surréaliste.

Mais il ne s’était pas réveillé, et, quand Isono lui avait demandé s’il ne préférait pas reprendre les études et, une fois diplômé, utiliser son potentiel au profit de KC, Jônouchi avait laissé tomber ses baguettes au milieu de son bol, éclaboussant le comptoir ce faisant. Son cerveau avait littéralement crashé.

Il n’était pas assez intelligent pour étudier quoi que ce soit. Encore moins pour réussir les examens d’entrée à l’université.

Il n’avait pas l’argent pour payer les frais d’inscription. Même pas pour une université de troisième zone.

— Tu n’es pas plus idiot qu’un autre et l’argent n’est pas un problème si tu obtiens d’assez bons résultats pour que KC t’offre une bourse d’études.

Jônouchi avait fui. Littéralement.

Il ne voulait pas être redevable de KC – et donc de Kaiba. Il ne voulait pas non plus être l’œuvre charité d’Isono, une sorte de cas social dans lequel investir pour voir ce que cela donnerait. Sans compter que si Kaiba revenait, il rirait de la situation avant de briser ses espoirs. Ou, pire, lui rappellerait jour après jour à quel point il devait tout à sa société.

Jônouchi n’était pas aussi désespéré. Il refusait de croire que sa situation soit aussi désespérée.

 

— Allez, arrête de bouder ! s’exclama Otogi en se penchant soudainement au-dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme essaya de lui tirer les joues pour le forcer à sourire, et Jônouchi, grognant, le chassa d’un geste du bras avant de se tourner vers le dossier.

Haussant les épaules, Otogi retourna s’asseoir devant la table basse et défia Ryô pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Les entendre caqueter sur leur vie personnelle rappela à Jônouchi combien la sienne lui paraissait dénuée de sens.

— Hé, Ryô, avec combien des filles de ton fanclub tu as couché ?

— Uh ? Aucune.

— Sérieusement ?!

— Sérieusement. Même si c’est agréable de ne pas avoir à me soucier de ce que je vais manger le midi et d’avoir toujours quelqu’un de disposé à me prêter ses cours quand je suis absent…

— Woh ! J’étais en train de me dire que t’étais un vrai gentleman, mais en fait je crois que tu es plutôt manipulateur, ricana Otogi.

— Elles offrent, j’accepte.

— À mon avis, elles offriraient plus que des petits plats si tu leur proposais.

— Hum… Pas intéressé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n’ai aucun point commun avec elles et je ne peux pas leur parler de mon passé.

— Ryô, je pense que « parler » n’est pas forcément l’essentiel avec une _sex friend_.

— Tu es un vrai gentleman, Otogi. Et j’ai gagné.

— Je devrais te trouver une petite amie !

— Pense à vérifier si elle apprécie d’appeler les esprits après minuit, de passer des nuits blanches à peaufiner une campagne de jeux de rôles et la possibilité que je sois possédé par un démon et que je me transforme en _serial killer_.

Otogi se mit à tousser bruyamment après s’être étranglé en buvant.

À bien y réfléchir, c’était la première fois en trois mois que Ryô énonçait son opinion avec autant de franchise. Et il venait clairement de signifier à Otogi de s’occuper de ses propres fesses. Otogi ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur pour autant et, quelques minutes plus tard, s’écroula sur l’un des futons que Yûgi avait préparés d’avance.

Jônouchi n’en pouvait plus. Il s’en alla en décrétant qu’il souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur. Que les autres ne soient pas dupes ne le préoccupait pas.

Il marcha longtemps, sans réfléchir à sa destination. Ce fut les reflets de la lune dans l’eau et le clapotis des vaguelettes qui lui firent prendre conscience qu’il avait erré jusqu’aux docks.

Après avoir soupiré, il glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour sortir la boîte contenant son deck. Il tira une carte au hasard ; celle du dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

Si Kaiba lui avait offert la chance de l’affronter en duel, Jônouchi aurait pu lui montrer ce qu’il valait réellement. Il aurait pu lui prouver qu’il n’était pas un loser sans avenir. Qu’il n’était pas semblable à un chien venant de perdre un combat et fuyant la queue entre les pattes, comme l’adolescent cruel aimait lui rappeler constamment.

Le poids de ses rêves détruits, qui alourdissait son cœur depuis des semaines, devint un peu plus insupportable. Sa vue se brouilla. Il battit des cils pour chasser ses larmes. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Pleurer ainsi pour un jeu stupide, pour un mec stupide, pour…

— Je suis heureux que tu sois mort, cracha-t-il entre deux hoquets.

Jônouchi glissa la carte au milieu des autres avant de crisper sa main autour de la boîte. Il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes que Kaiba ou _Duel_ _M_ _onster_ _s_ , comme sa sœur, son travail, aussi minable soit-il… Isono pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec sa proposition : il n’accepterait jamais sa charité ! Sa sœur et lui n’avaient pas besoin de KC, il n’en avait pas besoin pour s’en sortir. Il s’étrangla presque en essayant de contenir ses sanglots. Puis il relâcha ses doigts, laissant tomber la boîte sans jamais baisser les yeux sur les vagues sombres qui léchaient le béton de la jetée.


	9. Je ne peux pas m’en aller plus de cinq minutes sans que vous fassiez n’importe quoi.

Jônouchi avait quitté les docks depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque l’écho d’un pas rapide résonna entre les entrepôts désertés et les bateaux amarrés aux quais.

Un lampadaire accrocha l’éclat doré de bracelets et de pendants avant que la silhouette ne disparaisse à nouveau dans les ombres, sans plus de tangibilité qu’un fantôme. Arrivée au bord de la jetée, elle stoppa, la tête inclinée vers l’eau clapotante.

Les vagues se figèrent pendant quelques secondes, comme si elles avaient été gelées sur place par le vent. Puis elles reprirent leur mouvement, imperturbables, léchant le béton dans l’espoir de l’éroder.

— On dirait bien que je ne peux pas m’en aller plus de cinq minutes sans que vous fassiez n’importe quoi, murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire plus attendri qu’agacé.

Il essuya la boîte avec sa paume, sûr et certain que Jônouchi regretterait son geste irréfléchi d’ici quelques heures, quand il aurait dessaoulé. Il ne serait pas bien difficile de lui retourner discrètement son deck et de lui laisser croire à un simple cauchemar, sans compter que les cartes n’avaient pas été endommagées par leur court séjour dans la mer.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la pensée de la perplexité de son ami, lorsqu’il retrouverait la boîte, posée bien en évidence dans sa chambre. Cependant, la mélancolie ne tarda pas à le gagner à nouveau, et il poussa un soupir, les épaules basses.

Il n’aurait jamais dû renaître, il en avait bien conscience. Ce monde n’était plus le sien ni en tant qu’esprit ni en tant qu’être de chair et de sang. Aider Yûgi face à Aigami aurait dû être sa dernière intervention dans la vie de ses amis. Même si un _akh_ possédait encore des responsabilités dans le monde des mortels, il n’était pas censé quitter Aaru pour retourner à son _djet_ , son corps, et connaître une seconde existence.

Il aurait dû dissuader Kaiba, d’une façon ou d’une autre, au lieu de le laisser persister dans son entreprise. Il aurait dû deviner que la folie de son rival mènerait à un désastre – sa mort prématurée ou un bouleversement d’ordre cosmique. Après tout, Kaiba n’avait jamais fait dans la demi-mesure.

Non, il se méprenait. Kaiba avait certes traversé les dimensions pour le retrouver, mais il ne pouvait le blâmer entièrement, parce qu’il avait sa propre part de responsabilité. Six mois plus tôt, il aurait dû songer aux conséquences qu’engendrerait son départ abrupt, non pas seulement pour Yûgi et ses amis les plus proches, mais aussi pour Kaiba. Après trois mille ans, que lui aurait importé de s’attarder, au moins pour s’assurer d’avoir résolu tout ce qui devait l’être ?

Il aurait dû laisser à Kaiba l’occasion de prendre sa revanche, de prouver sa valeur et de payer sa dette. Seth n’avait jamais accepté son sacrifice pour sceller Zorc, et il aurait dû comprendre qu’il n’en serait pas autrement pour Kaiba. Leur duel durant le tournoi de _Battle City_ n’aurait jamais dû être le dernier. En tout cas, il ne s’agissait pas du dernier, dans l’esprit de son rival.

Il ignorait comment agir, désormais. Retrouver Yûgi semblait presque évident, mais… Que se passerait-il si sa résurrection n’était que temporaire et qu’il offrait de faux espoirs à ses amis ? Pire, à Kaiba ?

Soudain, une sensation désagréable remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il agrippa la chaîne du puzzle millénaire d’une main. L’œil au centre de l’artefact s’illumina, comme pour le prévenir, avec un temps de retard, du danger qui rampait vers lui depuis l’obscurité.

L’éclairage public grésilla et clignota avec de plus en plus de violence au fil des secondes, presque en rythme avec les battements de son cœur qui s’étaient accélérés. Il plissa les paupières, observant l’ombre grandissante des entrepôts et la montée d’un brouillard épais et sinueux qui n’avait rien de naturel.

L’espace d’un instant, il se sentit entraîné de force dans une autre dimension. Un froid intense transforma son souffle en un nuage de condensation et le transperça jusqu’aux os, au point qu’il dut serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas claquer des dents. Les contours de son environnement s’effacèrent dans la brume de plus en plus opaque et visqueuse, et il se sentit flotter, chuter.

Le puzzle brûla contre sa poitrine, comme si l’artefact se révoltait contre le maléfice qui tentait de l’emporter loin du monde des mortels. Il se concentra sur le halo de chaleur qui pulsait contre sa peau à travers le tissu de sa tunique. Le sol retrouva sa fermeté sous ses pieds, et il s’arracha à l’emprise de son mystérieux adversaire, revenant sur les quais avant d’être définitivement piégé dans l’étrange puits de ténèbres où il avait voulu le précipiter.

La brise porta un murmure désincarné jusqu’à ses oreilles, le murmure de celui qui souhaitait imposer sa volonté à la sienne.

— Atem…

Le pharaon vit la forme de son adversaire se dessiner dans la brume. Grande, élancée, impressionnante, dotée d’une couronne imposante ou de cornes, il n’aurait su dire. À ses côtés, une créature reptilienne fit crisser ses griffes sur le macadam et claquer sa queue comme un fouet, des filets de baves pendant de sa mâchoire bardée de crocs brillants comme l’acier. Atem plissa les paupières, reconnaissant là un monstre _ka_ de la pire espèce, auquel seul un esprit profondément malfaisant avait pu donner naissance. Pour autant, il n’éprouva pas de peur, encore moins d’admiration pour celui qui avait su invoquer pareille créature alors même que les Hommes avaient tout oublié de celles-ci.

— C’est ça que tu veux ou bien moi ? demanda Atem, volontairement prétentieux et provocateur, en élevant la pyramide dorée.

— Peut-être les deux, répondit la mystérieuse silhouette.

— Viens nous chercher, si tu l’oses.

Son adversaire ne bougea pas, mais le monstre _ka_ s’élança dans sa direction. Atem esquissa un sourire presque narquois. Une vague d’énergie vaporisa la bête écailleuse avant même qu’elle ait eu le temps de poser ses serres démesurées sur lui.

— Merci, Mahad.

Le sorcier inclina la tête en signe de déférence, puis se campa face à leur assaillant, son bâton planté à ses côtés, des étincelles crépitant encore sur son armure noire et argentée.

Atem cilla, préoccupé de voir l’inconnu aussi stoïque après la perte du monstre. Son _ba_ aurait au moins dû être drainé par la puissance de l’attaque pour le laisser affaibli, voire inconscient. Pour peu que ce _ka_ reptilien soit le sien, il aurait même pu en mourir.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Atem d’une voix impérieuse.

— Quelqu’un que tu ne peux pas vaincre.

Atem appuya une main sur sa hanche.

— C’est pourtant ce que je viens de faire, fit-il avec une arrogance calculée.

Il voulait pousser son adversaire à l’attaquer une seconde fois, ce qui l’obligerait à lui révéler plus clairement son jeu. Cependant, seul le silence lui répondit. Lentement, la silhouette recula, disparaissant entre les lames du brouillard.

Le sorcier baissa son visage d’un air interrogatif, prêt à engager la poursuite, mais Atem secoua la tête. Les ombres et la brume refluaient déjà, signalant que leur étrange agresseur s’en était allé sans l’éclairer sur ses intentions. Rencontrer un ennemi aussi peu loquace était déroutant. Il n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’il lui avait fait peur, en lui résistant par deux fois, ou s’il s’était retiré dans l’attente d’une occasion plus favorable.

À nouveau seul, Atem baissa les yeux sur le puzzle millénaire, comme si celui-ci aurait pu répondre aux questions qui l’assaillaient depuis son réveil sur le toit d’un immeuble, juste à côté du Kame Game. Bien sûr, il n’en obtint aucune.

S’il considérait l’intérêt que lui portait ce nouveau joueur, et ses intentions manifestement hostiles, mieux valait pour lui rester à distance de ses amis et les maintenir dans l’ignorance de son retour, afin de ne pas les mettre inutilement en danger. Il avait déjà risqué leur vie tant de fois au cours de leurs aventures… Il ne voulait pas qu’ils soient blessés par sa faute.

Ou… pire.


	10. Ne t’étonne pas si tu rentres un soir sans personne pour t’accueillir.

Jônouchi geignit quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable lui vrilla les oreilles. Il tenta d’abord de l’ignorer en s’enroulant dans sa couette et en plaçant l’oreiller sur sa tête douloureuse, mais, lorsqu’il bascula au bas du lit et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, il fut bien forcé de se redresser, les yeux grands ouverts.

La lumière s’enfonça à coups de poignard dans ses orbites. Il pressa ses paupières et les frotta de deux doigts, puis humecta ses lèvres desséchées du bout de la langue. Le goût amer de la bière hantait encore sa bouche, la rendant pâteuse.

Le téléphone, qui s’était brièvement arrêté de meugler, recommença de plus belle. Grognant, Jônouchi rampa sur ses genoux et ses mains jusqu’à l’objet de ses souffrances, qu’il avait abandonné à terre avec son pantalon et son t-shirt.

— Mouais… grogna-t-il avant de songer à porter l’appareil à son oreille.

— Jônouchi, est-ce que je te réveille ? questionna Yûgi.

Jônouchi cligna des yeux tout en relevant la tête vers sa fenêtre ; il avait oublié de fermer les lames du store avant de se coucher, ce qui expliquait l’agression subie par ses pauvres nerfs optiques.

— Non, Yûgi, bien sûr que non. J’fais mon footing du matin dans le parc. La tour KC est superbe à cette heure.

— Il est midi, et il pleut.

— J’étais sarcastique.

Jônouchi porta une main à son front avec un nouveau grognement. Il se sentait si étourdi et vaseux à cause de sa migraine qu’avaler un cachet de Bufferin ne suffirait sans doute pas. Yûgi parla à nouveau, mais Jônouchi n’écouta pas. Il laissa son regard voguer sur le désordre qu’était sa chambre, et sursauta, médusé, en repérant la boîte contenant son deck. Les jambes un peu tremblantes, il se leva, fermant un instant les yeux en croyant que l’illusion se dissiperait. Mais, non, l’objet était bien posé en évidence sur son bureau.

— Que… Je croyais avoir jeté ça… murmura-t-il en prenant la boîte dans sa main avec incrédulité.

— Quoi donc ?

Il souleva le couvercle pour inspecter le contenu : à vue de nez, il ne manquait pas la moindre carte.

— Hn… Rien. J’ai dû… rêver. Ouais…

Parce qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il se soit mis à pleurer à la pensée que Kaiba ne revienne jamais, que continuer à jouer à _duel monsters_ ne rimait plus à rien et qu’il n’avait aucun autre espoir dans la vie que d’accepter la pitié d’Isono, comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’une œuvre philanthropique à lui tout seul.

Non. Vraiment. Aucune putain de raison.

Il serra les dents.

— Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? demanda Yûgi d’un ton concerné.

— Non, avoua Jônouchi avec un soupir. J’ai l’impression qu’une armée de samouraïs a élu domicile dans ma tête.

Yûgi fut amusé par sa remarque. Brièvement.

— Je suis inquiet : Mokuba n’a toujours pas répondu aux messages que je lui ai laissés.

Jônouchi n’avait pas besoin que Yûgi précise ses intentions.

— Ok, ok, donne-moi vingt minutes, et j’arrive.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. On passe te chercher.

— On ?

— Tu n’as pas oublié qu’il nous faut une voiture pour aller jusqu’au manoir.

Jônouchi grommela. La journée commençait bien.

 

Il eut à peine le temps de se laver, de s’habiller et d’avaler _deux_ comprimés de Bufferin avant que Yûgi ne se présente à la porte de l’appartement.

Son ami avait une tenue plus sobre que ce qu’il portait la plupart du temps. Enfin, un peu plus sobre. Yûgi avait remplacé le collier de chien par une chaîne en argent avec un ankh. Pour le reste, il avait revêtu l’un de ses débardeurs noirs sans manche, des bracelets aux pointes métalliques et un pantalon en simili – ou pas – cuir. L’ensemble sombre faisait encore plus ressortir les mèches dorées qui encadraient son visage et les reflets rougeâtres qui couronnaient le reste.

Parfois, Jônouchi avait envie de lui signaler qu’il ressemblait à un croisement entre un fan de metal et un adepte du masochisme, ce qui risquait un jour de créer un malentendu. Il ignorait que Ryô s’en était déjà chargé quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu’il avait un peu trop bu, en insistant _particulièrement_ sur le point SM.

Jônouchi suivit Yûgi en traînant les pieds. Il se faisait du souci pour Mokuba, mais n’avait pas envie de voir les autres, pas après la soirée précédente. Il n’avait, plus spécifiquement, pas envie de voir Ryô, mais il aurait difficilement pu faire autrement, car il était le seul dans leur groupe d’amis à avoir une voiture.

Jônouchi monta à l’arrière en articulant à peine un « bonjour ». Otogi se trouvait à l’opposé de Honda et appuyait son front contre la vitre, comme s’il espérait que sa fraîcheur calme la migraine qui devait certainement lui ravager la tête.

— J’suis au bout de ma vie, gémit-il.

Il portait les mêmes habits que la veille, ce qui signifiait qu’il avait dormi chez Yûgi et n’avait pas trouvé le temps ou l’énergie de se changer.

— Bois moins la prochaine fois, répliqua Honda tout en adressant un sourire amusé à Jônouchi que le blond ne rendit pas.

Yûgi s’installa à côté de Ryô, qui pour une fois n’arborait pas l’un de ses sourires polis et amicaux. Il leur jeta un regard indéfinissable par le rétroviseur du milieu, puis s’infiltra dans la circulation de Domino. Ni Yûgi ni lui ne se montrèrent particulièrement bavards, et Otogi continua de se plaindre entre ses dents. Jônouchi essaya de cacher sa propre contrariété lorsque Honda tourna la tête pour l’observer avec suspicion, ce qui était pour le moins difficile, car il avait envie d’étrangler Ryô avec sa propre ceinture de sécurité.

— Ok, est-ce que quelque chose m’a échappé hier soir ? questionna Honda, un peu plus perdu encore.

Yûgi contempla la route comme s’il n’avait pas entendu, et Jônouchi en fit de même en s’accoudant contre le rebord de la portière et en appuyant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

— Ryô a pété les plombs après votre départ, les gars, lâcha Otogi.

L’intéressé crispa les mains sur le volant tandis que Yûgi se retournait sur son siège pour regarder Honda et Jônouchi.

— C’était juste l’alcool, expliqua Yûgi.

Il déposa une tape sur l’épaule de Ryô, et le jeune homme s’écarta autant que sa position et la sécurité de ses passagers le lui permettaient. Honda afficha un air un peu plus perplexe.

— On dirait que l’alcool fait toujours effet, alors.

Jônouchi fusilla la masse bleutée des cheveux de Ryô, se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu débiter comme âneries. Se demandant avec angoisse si ces âneries le concernaient. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le rembourrage de la banquette pour ne pas exploser.

— Nous sommes des perdants, déclara Otogi. Et t’es obsédé par un connard, Jônouchi.

Les yeux de Yûgi s’agrandirent, et il adressa un regard exceptionnellement noir à Otogi. Sa colère n’impressionna guère le play-boy, qui se contenta de bâiller et de clore ses yeux verts pour un somme.

Un silence de mort s’écrasa dans l’habitacle, jusqu’à ce que Ryô arrête la voiture devant les grilles du manoir Kaiba et donne son nom à l’interphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se garait devant le large escalier menant au perron de la bâtisse tout aussi démesurée que le parc et les arbres qui l’encerclaient dans un écrin de verdure.

Jônouchi ne fut pas étonné que Ryô soit le premier à se jeter hors de la voiture. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et s’engouffra dans le vaste hall après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée, sans même prendre le temps de se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Jônouchi eut toutefois vite fait de le rattraper – les autres, quelque peu anxieux, sur ses talons.

— Mokuba ! appela Ryô sans se soucier d’être pisté par le blond.

— Je doute qu’il t’entende, le manoir est immense, rappela Yûgi. Ok, Ryô, tu…

— Viens avec moi, coupa Jônouchi en l’attrapant par le poignet d’une main ferme.

Il traîna Ryô derrière lui sans laisser le temps à Yûgi d’argumenter et non sans jeter un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule pour dissuader quiconque de les suivre. Cela sembla faire son effet, puisqu’ils le regardèrent tous avec inquiétude, sans savoir comment réagir.

Dans le couloir conduisant, entre autres, à la cuisine, Jônouchi plaqua Ryô contre un mur, les deux mains appuyées sur ses épaules pour l’empêcher de s’échapper. Bon sang ! Il mourait d’envie de lui décocher un direct en plein visage, mais il avait conscience que céder à sa colère ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait seulement comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Ryô à agir aussi bizarrement.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? fit-il à mi-voix.

Ryô se contenta de baisser la tête avec un soupir, la masse de ses cheveux venant masquer son visage, ses yeux. Au départ, Jônouchi crut que son ami allait refuser de lui parler, puis un fin filet de voix franchit ses lèvres pâles.

— Je suis fatigué…

— Fatigué ?

— Fatigué de prétendre que tout va pour le mieux.

Ryô releva la tête et s’appuya contre le mur, sans manifester la moindre volonté de s’échapper. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat, n’exprimant plus que du tourment.

À la fois surpris et tracassé par son attitude, Jônouchi lui libéra les épaules.

— Aigami m’a obligé à me souvenir de choses… déplaisantes… avoua Ryô tout en entourant son torse de ses bras, comme s’il espérait ainsi faire barrière à ce qui le perturbait.

— Quel genre de choses ? questionna Jônouchi, sourcils froncés avec anxiété.

— Des choses que… l’autre… a faites… Je ne voulais pas… C’est juste que je n’arrive pas… Ce n’est pas comme si je souhaitais vraiment blesser qui que ce soit… Mais… Je me sentais si…

Ryô riva enfin son regard au sien malgré l’angoisse qui assombrissait ses yeux noisette. Sa mâchoire se contracta et sa pomme d’Adam bougea alors qu’il déglutissait péniblement.

Il aurait aimé avouer à Jônouchi avoir volé l’anneau millénaire, lui avouer sa part de responsabilité dans les événements qui avaient eu lieu presque un an plus tôt, lui avouer qu’il perdait pied et se noyait dans la confusion la plus totale malgré ses efforts, mais son ami le fixait avec tellement de compassion et de souci qu’il n’en trouva pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas gâcher un peu plus les choses en se montrant honnête. Le connaissant, Jônouchi ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Après tout, il n’avait jamais pardonné à Kaiba ce qu’il leur avait fait avant que Ryô n’intègre leur groupe, et, bien qu’il ne l’ait jamais formulé, Ryô était aussi à peu près certain que Jônouchi concevait autant de rancœur que lui envers Marik. Après tout, l’Égyptien l’avait possédé grâce au sceptre millénaire et l’avait obligé à attaquer Yûgi et Atem. Alors, Ryô se mordit brièvement les lèvres, prit une inspiration et décida de ravaler ce qui lui pesait réellement sur le cœur.

— Kaiba est mort, c’est tout. Nous devrions passer à autre chose au lieu d’entretenir des illusions.

— Je sais, soupira Jônouchi.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, et son corps se relâcha enfin.

— Et peut-être que je suis, j’étais, effectivement trop obsédé par lui, confessa-t-il, les épaules basses.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota Ryô, la tête inclinée vers l’avant et les yeux voilés par ses longs cils clairs.

Jônouchi lui adressa un sourire hésitant, puis se recula en frottant sa nuque avec embarras.

— Moi aussi.

Après une brève pause, il ajouta :

— Tu devrais pas garder tes problèmes pour toi. Nous sommes tes amis.

Ryô acquiesça lentement. Il n’était pas certain qu’ils le seraient encore en apprenant ce qu’il avait fait et il ne tenait pas à le vérifier.

— Viens. Je suis sûr que Yûgi s’inquiète pour rien et que Mokuba est en train de dévaliser le réfrigérateur. Et j’ai faim moi aussi.

Jônouchi lui adressa un large sourire qui lui donna l’air d’un _kitsune_ en train de méditer un mauvais coup. Malgré son angoisse, Ryô pouffa sincèrement. Il emboîta le pas au blond, son soulagement s’intensifiant au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient jusqu’à la porte de la cuisine. Jônouchi l’ouvrit en grand… et stoppa sur le seuil, pétrifié. Ryô perçut l’écho d’une voix grave, hostile, et un drôle de couinement sorti de la bouche de son ami.

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé Mokuba ? s’alarma Ryô.

Il poussa légèrement Jônouchi pour passer la tête par la porte. D’abord, il remarqua le comptoir où reposaient une tasse et un verre de jus de fruits à moitié plein, ainsi qu’un ordinateur portable. Puis son regard descendit jusqu’au sol, là où se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand sous l’effet de la stupeur.

Il ne s’attendait pas à découvrir Kaiba, en bonne santé, comme s’il n’était jamais parti pour un aller simple vers l’au-delà trois mois plus tôt. Il ne s’attendait surtout pas à découvrir Kaiba, installé à califourchon sur les hanches d’un autre homme. Couteau ou pas, la situation avait quelque chose de cocasse ou de très très chaud, il ne savait pas trop. Son cerveau avait du mal à analyser la situation incongrue.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Malgré la complexion différente de leur peau, les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient. Beaucoup. Son regard s’attarda sur les bracelets dorés de l’inconnu, sur ses iris bleus, sur son visage ciselé qui exprimait en cet instant la même haine que le jeune CEO de KaibaCorp.

Oh, Jônouchi n’allait vraiment plus savoir où donner de la tête s’il avait deux Kaiba pour le prix d’un. C’était comme si les dieux avaient décidé de réaliser ses fantasmes les plus secrets, ceux dont il n’avait sans doute même pas conscience.

Puis, Ryô recula, choqué, non, horrifié en comprenant la nature du double à la peau sombre de l’arrogant chef d’entreprise.

Kaiba n’était pas revenu seul. Kaiba avait entraîné avec lui son ancienne incarnation, Seth… !

Ryô étreignit le tissu de son t-shirt et frotta ses ongles contre sa peau ; ses cicatrices le brûlaient, lui rappelaient ce jour où l’anneau millénaire était entré pour la première fois en sa possession, ce jour qu’il avait longtemps occulté de sa mémoire et où l’esprit l’avait utilisé pour tuer Shadi et des enfants innocents. L’anneau s’était enfoncé dans sa chair en profondeur, palpitant contre sa peau, plantant les graines qui avaient permis à l’esprit de le dominer et de l’utiliser. Ryô n’arriva plus à respirer, et une sueur froide le fit frémir des pieds à la tête.

Si le prêtre était revenu, qui pouvait dire… qui pouvait dire… Est-ce que l’esprit était revenu aussi… ?

Ryô cligna des yeux lorsque Jônouchi se tourna vers lui, l’air tendu et inquiet.

— Ryô ?

Ryô compta à rebours pour essayer de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il agrippa le mur d’une main pour prendre appui, puis bascula en avant quand ses jambes refusèrent de la soutenir plus longtemps.

 

Jônouchi poussa un soupir soulagé lorsque les paupières de Ryô papillonnèrent et qu’il se redressa maladroitement sur le canapé où il l’avait déposé quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant, le jeune homme balaya le salon du regard sans sembler comprendre ce qu’il faisait là ni reconnaître les personnes qui l’entouraient.

— Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? questionna Mokuba, qui s’était assis au bord du canapé, juste à côté de lui.

L’adolescent lui tendit un verre d’eau, que Ryô accepta d’un air absent. Après en avoir bu une gorgée, il considéra ses amis, qui avaient formé un cercle autour de lui et qui le fixaient avec une préoccupation identique. Même Otogi semblait avoir dessaoulé pour le coup ; il le dévisageait avec un froncement de sourcils, le visage crispé par l’inquiétude. Ryô esquissa un sourire embarrassé, but une nouvelle fois et rendit le verre vide à Mokuba.

— Oui, je vais mieux. Je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et je ne m’attendais pas à… les voir, prétendit-il.

Tournant la tête, Jônouchi adressa un regard noir à Seto, qui se tenait à bonne distance de leur petit groupe, bras croisés, la porte du salon assez près de lui pour qu’il puisse opérer une retraite stratégique afin de leur échapper. Ses lèvres s’arquaient sur un léger pli désapprobateur, comme s’il leur en voulait de s’être invité chez lui sans préavis ou d’avoir interrompu… quoi qu’ilétait en train de se passer avec son double d’un autre temps. Jônouchi n’était pas certain de vouloir les détails, de vouloir comprendre. Pas après ce qu’il avait cru entendre.

Il reporta son attention sur Seth, le prêtre d’Atem. En comparaison de son alter ego, Seth semblait plus… avenant. Ce n’était pas exactement le bon mot, mais au moins il ne semblait pas caresser l’envie de les étrangler. Il les considérait avec curiosité et, en l’absence de l’expression méprisante de son quasi-jumeau, ce qui pouvait passer pour de la bienveillance.

Le voir habillé dans des vêtements contemporains, sûrement empruntés à Seto, était pour le moins étrange. Au moins autant que sa résurrection. Toutefois, il ne portait pas les manches longues et les cols montants caractéristiques du jeune CEO et qui avaient parfois fait se demander à Jônouchi si Seto, tel un vampire, craignait d’exposer au soleil sa peau pâle. Les bracelets dorés qui ceignaient les bras nus de Seth ressortaient sur sa peau foncée, soulignant ses muscles bien proportionnés autant que le faisaient son t-shirt moulant et son jean étroit. En vérité,sa tenue ne laissait pas grande place à l’imagination.

Jônouchi détourna rapidement le regard, perturbé de s’être attardé un peu trop longtemps sur le dessin de ses pectoraux et de ses muscles abdominaux. Seto avait dû hériter du prêtre l’intérêt qu’il accordait à son apparence physique et à l’impact que celle-ci avait sur les autres. Il se frappa mentalementà la pensée que tous deux étaient… plutôt… non,peu importe… Disons que c’était une chance qu’ils aient achevés le lycée. Seth ne risquait pas de s’y retrouver, au risque que leurs camarades de classe de sexe féminin ne sachent plus qui aduler et se noient dans leurs propres saignements de nez.

Yûgi se détacha tout à coup de leur groupe pour approcher de Seto. S’il avait été étonné comme eux de le découvrir en vie _et_ en compagnie de Seth, il n’en avait rien laissé soupçonner. Tout en le suivant du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il aille se planter devant le jeune CEO, Jônouchi songea que l’adolescent timide et mal dans sa peau qu’il avait rencontré plus de deux ans auparavant avait totalement disparu. S’il n’avait pas su Atem irrémédiablement parti, il aurait même pu croire que celui-ci avait tout à coup pris le contrôle de son ancien hôte, tant il affichait un air décidé.

Yûgi dévisagea Seto avec un léger plissement des paupières et un sourire qui, sans être méchant, possédait malgré tout un côté taquin. Seto baissa légèrement la tête vers luimais ne changea pas d’expression.

Qui aurait cru qu’il se réchaufferait en retrouvant son petit frère et ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus d’amis pour lui ? Pas Jônouchi, en tout cas.

— Et donc tu es revenu depuis… ?

— … peu.

Seto ne paraissait pas disposé à donner de plus amples explications, et Yûgi n’insista pas. Il lorgna Seth avant de se concentrer sur Seto à nouveau.

— Est-ce que tu l’as vu ? reprit-il.

Seto se contenta d’un acquiescement.

— Est-ce que tu l’as battu ?

Les lèvres de Seto se pincèrent.

— Je n’aurais pas été étonné que mon pharaon l’écrase, mais ils n’ont pas eu le temps de terminer leur duel, commenta Seth avec un sourire narquois qui trahissait ses rapports difficiles avec son alter ego.

— Quoi ? En trois mois ? s’écria Honda tandis que Seto crucifiait Seth, indifférent, d’un regard perçant. Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez fait en trois mois ?!

Otogi lâcha un ricanement qui lui valut quelques regards interrogateurs.

— Un autre type de duels ? déclara-t-il en dessinant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que je suis vraiment le seul à penser que…

Otogi s’interrompit, déglutissant avec un effroi, lorsque Seto poussa Yûgi sur le côté sans ménagement et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. La lueur meurtrière qui nimbait son regard n’était pas sans rappeler celle qui l’habitait à l’époque de Death-T, au point que même Jônouchi éprouva un frisson d’appréhension. Ce n’était pas comme si Seto n’avait jamais cherché à les tuer avec tous les moyens à sa disposition…

Seto se colla presque à Otogi, son visage face au sien, les muscles tendus à l’extrême, les poings crispés.

— C’est toi qui as raconté ces idioties à Mokuba ? interrogea-t-il d’une voix polaire.

— Seto ! s’indigna Mokuba. Ce sont mes amis.

— Tes amis. Pas les _miens_. Otogi ?

Seto l’agrippa par le col.

— Est-ce je vais devoir t’arracher des aveux par la force ?

L’intéressé se contenta de fixer Seto, yeux écarquillés, comme si le jeune CEO lui parlait dans une langue inconnue. Honda n’eut besoin que d’échanger un bref regard avec Jônouchi pour constater qu’ils étaient tous deux prêts à intervenir si Seto se décidait de troquer les menaces verbales contre des actions plus concrètes.

Soudain, Ryô se leva du canapé pour faire face à Seto. Il semblait serein et confiant, prêt à affronter la tempête qui allait suivre, peut-être trop pour sa propre sécurité.

— C’est moi, annonça-t-il.

Jônouchi émit un hoquet de stupeur. À la fois parce qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné Ryô d’avoir avec Mokuba des discussions concernant l’intérêt que son frère portait à Atem, mais aussi parce que l’expression abasourdie de Seto valait à elle seule d’avoir affronté la gueule de bois pour se traîner jusqu’au manoir.

Seto fixa Ryô comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, l’examinant des pieds à la tête. Puis son visage se durcit à nouveau, et ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes menaçantes.

— Est-ce que tu es devenu fou, Bakura ?

— Et toi ? répliqua Ryô sur le même ton, heurté par l’emploi du nom qu’il n’arrivait plus à associer à lui-même. Est-ce que tu es bien en droit de poser ce genre de questions après _tout_ ce que tu as fait ?

Seto esquissa le rictus arrogant qui lui servait d’ordinaire de réponse lorsqu’il dédaignait l’avis d’autrui, mais Ryô ne semblait pas décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Quelque chose dans son regard assombri par une colère froide rappelait même l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Il franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de Seto et frappa son torse du bout de l’index.

— Aigami est venu à cause de toi, rappela-t-il à mi-voix. Ils ont essayé de me tuer, de tuer Jônouchi, à cause de toi. Ils ont été corrompus par l’anneau millénaire à cause de toi. Tout est arrivé à cause de ton complexe de dieu et de ton obsession malsaine pour Atem. De ton incapacité à gérer ton deuil et à résoudre tes problèmes psychologiques. Tu te préoccupes de ce que j’ai pu raconter à Mokuba ? Peut-être que c’était ton rôle de veiller sur lui pendant ces trois mois où tu as disparu. Nous étions là, pas toi. Atem était plus important, sera toujours plus important que Mokuba, n’est-ce pas ?

Ryô prit une inspiration profonde, comme s’il en avait terminé. Mais des paroles plus violentes encore franchirent ses lèvres. Il était malade, simplement malade de voir que Seto n’avait pas changé. Il l’agrippa des deux mains par son sweat, le tirant vers lui pour l’obliger à se mettre à sa hauteur. Seto arrondit les yeux et recula par réflexe, encore ébranlé par la tirade précédente même s’il aurait prétendu le contraire si on le lui avait demandé.

— Tu sais quoi, Kaiba ? Tu n’es qu’un sociopathe ! Un pervers manipulateur dénué d’empathie ! Tu n’es pas meilleur que le démon qui hantait mon corps et qui se prétendait mon ami pour que je lui fasse confiance ! Va te faire foutre, Kaiba ! Retourne auprès d’Atem et baise un coup, parce que tu en as visiblement besoin ! Si ça te soigne pas au moins tu nous foutras la paix pendant un instant !

Sans que Jônouchi ou Honda aient le temps de réagir, Seto frappa. Son poing s’écrasa sur le visage de Ryô, éclatant sa lèvre sous l’impact. Le jeune homme bascula contre l’accoudoir du canapé et retomba sur l’assise avec un gémissement de douleur.

SiSeto ne proféra aucune menace, il était clair à son regard qu’il n’en avait pas terminé et qu’il allait réduire Ryô en charpie pour lui avoir parlé avec autant de virulence. Les digues protégeant sa fragile raison avaient cédé d’autant plus facilement que Ryô l’avait poignardé avec une précision diabolique.

— N’y pense même pas, Kaiba !

Jônouchi surgit brusquement devant Seto et le repoussa d’un coup de poing dans le ventre afin de rendre son avertissement plus concret. Seto se courba légèrement, serra la mâchoire et releva la tête, l’étincelle meurtrière toujours aussi présente dans ses iris bleus. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à répliquer à l’aide du même langage, Honda et Otogi le tirèrent en arrière pour l’empêcher d’en découdre avec l’ancien délinquant juvénile.

— Euh, non, mauvaise idée, Kaiba, murmura Otogi à son oreille.

Seto eut envie de ricaner à la pensée qu’ils croyaient le protéger de la colère de Jônouchi, comme s’il n’était pas en mesure de maîtriser leur pathétique ami et de lui faire bouffer le sol.Toutefois, la douleur au niveau de son estomac tempéra quelque peu sa rage. Ça, et Mokuba, qui l’attrapa par le bras.

Il baissa les yeux sur son cadet, choqué de constater à son expression dévastée qu’il était sur le point de… de pleurer. À cause de lui. Parce qu’il n’était qu’un sociopathe.

Setodéglutit et respira un grand coup, relâchant la tension dans son corps. Lorsqu’il sentit que Honda et Otogi desserraient leur emprise, il les repoussa avec une exclamation de mépris.

— Seto ! appela désespérément Mokuba en le voyant s’éloigner d’un pas rapide en direction de la porte.

— Je vais travailler, cracha-t-il entre ses dents, sans oser se retourner pour affronter son frère. Ce que j’aurais dû faire dès le départ.

Il fut néanmoins obligé de stopper face à Yûgi, qui, bras croisés, s’était interposé entre la seule issue et lui.

— Kaiba…

— Je ne veux pas voir un seul d’entre vous chez moi en rentrant, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Yûgi émit un soupir las, puis s’écarta, sachant très bien qu’il n’arriverait à rien tant que Seto n’aurait pas décoléré.

Seto franchit la porte sans se retourner et la claqua violemment derrière lui, exprimant un peu plus à quel point ils l’avaient tous fait sortir de ses gonds si cela n’avait pas été assez clair. Il ne passa dans sa chambre que pour récupérer son long manteau blanc et attacher le _duel disk_ à son bras. Les hologrammes illuminèrent son visage d’un éclat bleuté, et il s’y attarda un instant.

Tout en parcourant rapidement l’activité des duellistes dans la ville, il se sentit plus apaisé, plus… en contrôle. Avoir perdu ainsi son sang froid face à Ryô était un aveu de faiblesse, que même la fatigue et le stress engendrés par les circonstances de son retour ne pouvaient justifier. Il ne s’excuserait pas pour autant de l’avoir frappé, parce que Ryô le méritait. Seto veillerait simplement à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il avait tellement d’autres moyens de l’écraser pour lui rappeler sa place et lui intimer de se mêler de ses propres affaires au lieu de remplir la tête de son petit frère d’idées… bizarres.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Seto avisa la boîte quantique, oubliée par Mokuba sur la table de nuit. S’il parvenait à la réparer, cela résoudrait au moins certains de ses problèmes. Déjà, il pourrait renvoyer Seth là où il aurait dû être, c’est-à-dire loin d’eux, dans une autre dimension où il ne représenterait aucun danger pour Mokuba. Ses scientifiques allaient avoir beaucoup de travail dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, et il comptait bien les faire renvoyer par Isono s’ils dépassaient ce délai.

Il quitta le manoir sous une pluie fine qui eut vite fait de coller ses cheveux sur son front. Sa luxueuse Ferrari était garée juste à côté de la voiture d’un des idiots qui était venu pour l’insulter, et il renifla avec mépris en constatant à quel point la berline était vieille et bon marché comparée à sa voiture de sport.

— Kaiba !

Seto relâcha la clef du véhicule qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir de sa poche et se retourna lentement, à peine surpris que Jônouchi ait décidé de le suivre. Le moins que rien, debout sur le porche du manoir, le fixait avec une expression butée. Celle qui annonçait qu’il n’était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau, encore moins à lui pardonner.

— Quoi ?

— T’es sûr que t’oublies rien ? questionna Jônouchi en serrant les poings.

— Oh, je peux bien trouver dix minutes dans mon agenda pour chanter les louanges de l’amitié avec toi. Est-ce que tu préfères après minuit ou juste avant cinq heures du matin ? répondit Kaiba d’un ton sarcastique.

— Ryô a raison. Si ton but est de devenir le plus grand trou du cul de toutes les dimensions et de faire le vide autour de toi, tu f’rais mieux de retourner dans l’au-delà. Peut-être qu’Atem arrivera à te donner une conscience, cette fois.

Seto jaugea Jônouchi tout en plissant les paupières. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce loser persistait à le provoquer alors qu’ils ne gravitaient pas du tout dans les mêmes sphères. Il n’était même pas au niveau de Yûgi et, bien que Seto accorde un respect tout récent récent à l’ancien hôte d’Atem, il ne le hissait pas au même plan que le pharaon. Jônouchi leur aurait fait gagner un temps précieux en admettant simplement son infériorité et en cessant de le confronter dans l’espoir de remporter une victoire qu’il n’obtiendrait jamais.

— Je devrais t’offrir un jouet à mâchouiller… songea-t-il à haute voix.

Jônouchi descendit les marches du perron sous le regard impassible de Seto.

— Tu prétendais te soucier de ton frère lorsque Pegasus l’a kidnappé, mais tout c’que j’vois c’est que t’as pas hésité à l’abandonner et à le laisser en charge de ton entreprise. À seulement treize ans.

— Et alors ? Tu ne le crois pas assez intelligent et fort pour faire face ? C’est le genre d’ami que tu es ? Ah ! Et on continue de me demander pourquoi j’estime ne pas avoir besoin de ce genre de soutien…

— Non, tout ce que j’dis c’est que j’pourrais pas imaginer faire la même chose à Shizuka.

— Heureux de constater que tu admets que ta famille de va-nu-pieds n’a pas ce qu’il faut pour diriger et se hisser à notre niveau.

Jônouchi tressaillit, lèvres tordues, mais se retint de justesse de faire une nouvelle fois goûter son poing à Seto. Cette fois, il lui aurait certainement brisé le nez ou la mâchoire, et il était assez intelligent pour savoir que son ennemi lui ferait payer cher un tel affront. Trop cher pour le plaisir qu’il retirerait de le voir pisser le sang.

— Ton arrogance est mal placée, Kaiba. T’as hérité de tes comptes en banque, sans aucun mérite. N’importe qui pourrait faire tourner ta putain de multinationale. Alors, arrête de me servir la même soupe périmée sur ta supposée valeur comparée à la mienne et occupe-toi de ton frère correctement si tu veux pas que d’autres le fassent à ta place.

Seto releva le menton, posant sur lui un regard encore plus dur et froid qu’auparavant.

— Tu ne sais rien de nous, Jônouchi.

— J’en sais plus que tu l’crois, et si tu t’intéressais à autre chose qu’à ta personne, tu comprendrais pourquoi je te trouverai jamais d’excuses. T’es qu’un salaud, point.

Les lèvres de Seto s’incurvèrent sur un demi-sourire.

— De toute manière, je n’ai besoin de la sympathie de quiconque. Et surtout pas de la tienne, loser.

Seto déverrouilla les portières de sa voiture tandis que Jônouchi continuait de le toiser.

— T’étonne pas si tu rentres un soir sans personne pour t’accueillir.

Le sourire de Seto se fit plus mauvais.

— Oh ! Comme l’a fait ta mère ?

Choqué et déstabilisé par la remarque cinglante, Jônouchi entrouvrit les lèvres, incapable de formuler la moindre réplique.

— J’en sais aussi plus sur toi que tu ne le crois, reprit Seto. Au moins, personne ne m’a abandonné de son plein gré.

— Va te faire foutre…

— Passe une bonne journée aussi.

Jônouchi ne bougea pas, pas tant que la ferrari de Kaiba n’ait pas disparu de sa vue dans un crissement de graviers. Il se moquait de la pluie qui lui brouillait la vue et lui fouettait le visage, peut-être parce qu’elle lui évitait de penser au fait qu’il était en train de pleurer, à la fois de rage et de douleur. Il desserra les poings ; ses ongles avaient laissé des marques rouges dans ses paumes.


	11. Il n’était plus qu’une ombre sans attache.

Bakura entrouvrit ses paupières encore lourdes et posa un regard désorienté sur le plafond d’un rose hideux.

Qui avait eu l’audace de repeindre la chambre pendant qu’il dormait ?

À quel moment le lit de Ryô avait-il grandi jusqu’au format _king size_  ?

Pourquoi une femme hurlait-elle comme si on l’éventrait dans la pièce d’à côté ?

Oh, non, correction, ce n’était pas des cris de douleur, et sauf si elle jouait, droguée, dans une catégorie très particulière de _snuff movie,_ personne n’était en train de l’évider pour faire des suspensions avec ses intestins. Dommage. Il aurait pu pardonner leurs nuisances sonores si cela avait été le cas.

Au dixième cri d’extase à base de « oh, oui, plus fort ! », il se jeta hors du lit et chercha le contact de son anneau millénaire, bien décidé à rendre une visite impromptue aux deux gêneurs pour une partie de « devine qui vient voler ton âme cette nuit ». Non sans grincer des dents, il se rappela qu’il ne possédait plus l’artefact et les pouvoirs qui lui étaient associés.

Décidant de ne pas se décourager pour si peu, Bakura ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Il tendit la main et appela son bien à lui. Rien ne se passa.

Il récita une formule d’invocation que le voleur avait entendue, un jour, juste avant de piller un temple – à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une berceuse, ses souvenirs ayant tendance à s’embrouiller dès lors qu’il tentait de remonter plus loin que sa rencontre avec Ryô. Toujours rien.

Il psalmodia toutes les insultes de son répertoire, jeta plusieurs anathèmes sur cette crevure de pharaon et, pour la forme, promit à Ryô des souffrances éternelles. Il ne sentit toujours pas le poids de l’anneau dans sa main, mais le contraire l’aurait étonné à ce stade. Tout juste crut-il percevoir sa présence maléfique, quelque part, en ville. C’était un début… qui ne le satisfaisait pas.

En désespoir de cause, il tenta d’invoquer son _ka_ , Diabound, afin de se prouver qu’il possédait encore quelque pouvoir. Il ne récolta pour tout résultat qu’un atroce mal de tête et un saignement de nez.

Épuisé par ses efforts inutiles, Bakura se laissa retomber en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur le matelas, ses longs cheveux blancs teintés d’argent étalés tout autour de sa tête. Une lame de douleur s’enfonça dans son front, le faisant grimacer et frémir. Depuis sa résurrection, il se sentait confus, affaibli, presque perdu, et son échec renforçait cette impression de ne plus être qu’une ombre. Ce qu’il avait toujours été, au fond…

Il crispa les poings sur les draps, les étreignit entre ses doigts.

Non, il aurait été plus correct de dire qu’il n’était plus qu’une ombre sans attache, un débris rejeté sans raison sur la plage de l’existence. Un débris sans dieu. Sans objectif.

Il entrouvrit les paupières.

Tout était tellement plus simple avant sa mort : rien n’importait plus que de ramener Zorc à la vie et de tuer le pharaon. Rien n’importait, pas même les désirs, les envies, les rêves qui auraient pu le traverser dans les moments d’attente, quand il observait son hôte mener des activités futiles avec un intérêt que Bakura ne comprenait pas. Il n’était pas un individu comme Ryô mais le morceau d’un plus grand tout nourri par la haine de ceux qui lui sacrifiaient leur vie. Nul besoin de se poser de question sur le sens de son existence et sur son destin. Il était à la fois le dieu et l’exécuteur de sa volonté, l’un de ses nombreux avatars, comme Akhenaden. Il mourrait en essayant d’accomplir sa mission ou s’unirait à lui en la menant à son terme, car telle était sa destinée. Et cela lui avait convenu. Pas un seul instant, il ne s’était demandé « et après ? », parce qu’il n’y en aurait jamais eu.

Bien sûr, c’était avant de sentir son être se dissoudre, de comprendre ce que cela signifiait de disparaître, d’expérimenter le néant et l’abolition de son existence…

Bakura ferma les yeux pour replonger dans la douce ignorance que lui accordait le sommeil.

Dire qu’il n’avait pas dormi dans un lit aussi confortable, luxueux et énorme depuis… En fait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi dans un tel lit un jour. Peu importaient les tâches douteuses sur la moquette criarde et ce rose qui lui donnait l’impression de devenir épileptique : il avait enduré – et commis – tellement pire qu’il n’allait pas grimacer pour si peu, surtout qu’à ce tarif, il se trouvait sûrement dans un établissement à la légalité douteuse. Un vrai _love hotel_ permettait de réserver une chambre via une machine, pas en tête à tête avec un réceptionniste glauque. Alors, ouais, il pouvait s’accommoder de quelques désagréments. Mais le couple le plus bruyant de l’univers gâchait le moment, tout comme les amis d’Atem l’avaient fait lors de leur ultime jeu des ombres.

— Je vais les tuer, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L’idée, attrayante, lui fit oublier un instant son mal de tête et les gémissements d’extase de l’autre côté du mur. Hélas, il aurait été imprudent de sa part d’abandonner des cadavres sur son passage. Tant qu’il n’aurait pas récupéré ses pouvoirs, il était aussi vulnérable que n’importe quel mortel, et un corps aussi agréable que le sien ne se plairait pas en prison, même s’il parvenait à briser quelques os. En plus, le Japon pratiquait toujours la peine de mort, non ? Il n’allait pas retourner dans le néant juste pour deux personnes incapables de baiser en silence.

Soudain, Bakura se rendit compte qu’il était assoiffé. Tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, il songea qu’il aurait autrefois rendu le contrôle à Ryô afin qu’il accomplisse… principalement tout ce qu’une personne dotée d’un corps avait à accomplir. Boire, manger, se laver, pisser…

— Merde, c’est à moi de faire ça, maintenant ? C’est une blague ? Ryô ?

Non, cela n’avait rien d’une blague. Le silence dans son esprit, en dehors de ses propres pensées, se fit plus pesant encore. C’était perturbant de n’avoir personne avec qui discuter, même si « discuter », pour lui, impliquait surtout un savant mélange de menaces, de mensonges et de cajoleries pour entourlouper son hôte et obtenir de lui ce qu’il désirait. S’il avait été là, Ryô, désormais sûrement plein de rancœur à son égard, aurait craché quelque chose comme : « oh, oui, bienvenue dans notre monde, celui des êtres de chair ou de sang » ou « bonne chance avec ça, connard », et Bakura lui aurait rappelé qu’il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer quand il était aux commandes de son corps. Ryô savait se montrer rude sous ses airs d’agneau innocent. Mais Bakura l’était bien plus.

Il frotta pensivement la paume de sa main gauche avec son pouce. Aucune cicatrice. Ni là ni ailleurs.

Son nouveau corps n’était pas si différent de celui du roi des voleurs en termes de constitution ; il était indéniablement plus fort et endurant que celui de Ryô. Mais sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de son ancien hôte, comme si ce qui l’avait ramené à la vie n’avait pas su se décider entre l’envelopper charnelle de l’Égyptien et celle de son propriétaire japonais. Il se considérait chanceux, malgré tout. Il aurait pu finir avec l’apparence d’un démon ayant un serpent à la place de la… bref… Oui, il pouvait vraiment s’estimer chanceux…

Excepté qu’il n’avait ni son anneau, ni le moindre _ka_ ni les pouvoirs d’un dieu maléfique du chaos et des ténèbres, et que sa migraine s’amplifiait.

— Et j’ai toujours soif, s’agaça-t-il.

Bakura fouilla dans sa poche pour en extirper ses derniers yens et les toisa comme s’il espérait que l’argent se multiplie magiquement.

Il n’avait pas compris, quelques heures plus tôt, ce que cela impliquait de ressusciter dans un corps bien à lui. Il n’avait plus de gentil Ryô pour se charger des corvées et pour lui fournir un toit, des habits, de l’argent et une bonne dose de divertissements gratuits – comme l’inciter à construire la maquette d’un jeu ayant pour but, à son insu, de tuer le pharaon une bonne fois pour toutes. Son hôte n’avait pas du tout apprécié cette ultime entourloupe de sa part, non, pas du tout. Ses reproches, ses cris de colère et ses suppliques résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Heureusement, Ryô n’était plus en capacité, à ce moment-là, de reprendre le dessus et de lui nuire comme il l’avait fait par le passé. Bakura s’était donc contenté de l’ignorer, remettant leur querelle inévitable à plus tard.

Bakura plissa les yeux en arrivant devant le distributeur de boissons qu’il avait repéré quelques heures plus tôt dans le couloir à la moquette usée.

Trop de choix. Trop de noms qui ne lui évoquaient absolument rien. Trop de couleurs psychédéliques et de personnages colorés souriants. Du froid, du chaud. Pas la moindre bouteille d’eau.

Il se pencha en avant, la vitre de l’appareil lui renvoyant son reflet perplexe. Absolument tout était contenu dans des canettes en métal ou des bouteilles en plastique, même le café et le thé. Il y avait aussi différents laits aromatisés aux fruits : dégoûtant. Il imaginait fort bien son hôte en boire, et cela lui retournait l’estomac.

Après s’être demandé si cette nouvelle existence prosaïque était son châtiment pour l’ensemble de ses mauvaises actions, Bakura prit le risque de glisser ses dernières pièces dans la fente prévue à cet effet et ferma les yeux pour sélectionner une boisson chaude au hasard. Il extirpa la bouteille hors du compartiment.

Un ricanement de désillusion lui échappa en lisant l’étiquette : « le lait aromatisé à la mangue donne de l’énergie pour toute la journée s’il est accompagné d’un petit déjeuner équilibré ».

Après avoir débouché la bouteille d’un geste brutal, il la porta à ses lèvres et avala une première gorgée, prêt à recracher et à maudire les concepteurs de ce breuvage jusqu’à ce que leurs couilles en tombent et qu’ils ne puissent plus engendrer une nouvelle génération de demeurés. Sauf que…

— Mais putain, c’est bon, cette merde, fit-il avec incrédulité.

Il fixa la bouteille vide, la jeta au sol, releva des yeux luisants de convoitise sur le distributeur et se demanda comment obtenir le reste du stock sans débourser un centime.

Autrefois, il aurait suffi au roi des voleurs de demander ou de prendre, et le second cas se produisait plus fréquemment que le premier. Il ricana lorsque quelques souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête avec confusion, puis, tout en se pourléchant les lèvres pour apprécier la saveur sucrée sur sa langue, retrouva son sérieux. La vitre de plexiglas semblait solide, trop pour qu’il utilise ses poings ou ses pieds. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour faire bélier.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer dangereusement les sourcils devant son reflet. Oh, oui, quoi de mieux pour parachever une nuit pourrie – nonobstant ce délicieux lait à la mangue pour lequel il ne regrettait pas sa résurrection – que de se faire peloter les fesses par un ivrogne lui soufflant son haleine alcoolisée dans le cou.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres sur un demi-sourire effronté, à la pensée de ce qu’il avait fait à un vieux pervers qui s’était un peu trop collé à Ryô dans un bus et s’était cru en droit de se frotter contre lui comme un chien en rut. Comme il regrettait de ne plus posséder l’anneau millénaire…

— T’es seul, beauté ? Ça te dirait de t’amuser un peu ?

— Si tu laisses tes mains là où elles sont, je crois que je vais effectivement m’amuser. Beaucoup, répliqua Bakura, sibyllin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il eut l’occasion de vérifier que le crâne d’un homme n’était pas assez solide pour transpercer une paroi en plexiglas, mais que le plexiglas lui l’était assez pour défoncer un crâne.

— Hum… je ne suis vraiment pas doué quand il s’agit de tenir mes bonnes résolutions, songea-t-il tout en alimentant le distributeur en monnaie afin de récupérer quelques précieuses bouteilles.


	12. Tu devrais revoir ton paramètre d’empathie à la hausse.

Les nouveaux employés de KaibaCorp apprenaient très vite la règle numéro un au sein de l’entreprise : ne jamais susciter l’ire de Kaiba, le très jeune CEO, au risque d’être débarqué du navire sans la moindre compensation.

La règle numéro deux découlait de la première : même lorsque l’on n’avait pas contrarié Kaiba, mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur son chemin, au risque de faire partie des dommages collatéraux.

La règle numéro trois consistait à ne jamais remettre en question le fait que KaibaCorp soit dirigée par un adolescent – enfin, un jeune adulte dix huit-dix-neuf ans – et l’incongruité de la chose, HQI ou pas : ce n’était pas bien difficile à respecter tant que l’on gardait en mémoire que Kaiba n’était pas seulement le directeur et l’héritier du précédent CEO, mais aussi le principal actionnaire de l'entreprise. Il avait accru son emprise sur le comité d’administration au fil des années, et nul n’ignorait que toutes les tentatives de prise de contrôle, plus ou moins légales, avaient échoué.

Cependant, pour tous les employés de la multinationale, Kaiba avait disparu, corps et âme, avec la ridiculement coûteuse station spatiale qu’il avait fait construire. Bien que sa mort n’ait toujours pas été officiellement annoncée, il suffisait de tendre l’oreille dans les couloirs de la tour pour entendre le vent de la révolte gronder.

Alors, Isono ressentit un intense soulagement et esquissa un sourire quand il entendit dans son oreillette que, par tous les _kami_ , bodhisattvas et saints du Paradis, Kaiba « le Diable » Seto venait de franchir les portes du siège de KaibaCorp.

 

Seto balaya l’ _open space_ du service recherche et développement d’un regard acéré. Il étira légèrement le coin de ses lèvres avec condescendance quand il fut certain d’avoir distillé assez de peur par sa simple présence silencieuse.

Ses employés avaient plongé derrière leurs écrans en le voyant sortir de l’ascenseur et faisaient mine d’être absorbés par leur travail, au moins le temps qu’il disparaisse loin, très loin. Toutefois, Seto ne pouvait pas manquer les coups d’œil nerveux et incrédules qui lui étaient lancés à la dérobée.

Quel dommage pour eux ! Son retour signait la fin des heures de pause interminables à siroter du thé en groupe ou à ronfler sur leur bureau. Il était temps de vérifier _qui_ se dévouait corps et âme à la réussite de l’entreprise et _qui_ préférait se reluquer les ongles en attendant une heure « acceptable » pour partir. Après tout, il y avait tant de nouveaux diplômés motivés pour travailler au sein d’une grande société internationale que Seto aurait regretté de ne pas leur donner leur chance en libérant quelques positions à tous les niveaux de KaibaCorp. Cela ne réduirait pas le taux national du chômage, mais il gagnerait de meilleurs éléments. Peut-être.

Seto se dirigea vers Isono tout en tenant ostensiblement la boîte quantique dans sa main. Dès que l’homme eut fini de s’incliner pour le saluer respectueusement, Seto lui tendit l’artefact sans plus de cérémonie. Il aurait pu féliciter son bras droit d’avoir su maintenir son retour secret au sein du siège de KC, mais il estimait que les virements importants que la compta effectuait chaque mois sur le compte en banque d’Isono exprimaient bien mieux que des mots sa gratitude. Par ailleurs, il aurait détesté que les autres employés présents prennent le moindre compliment ou remerciement pour une marque de faiblesse de sa part. Seto se méfiait de tout le monde, et encore plus de ceux qui travaillaient pour lui.

— Je veux que cet objet soit analysé et que l’on trouve la raison de son dysfonctionnement d’ici vingt-quatre heures. Ou j’engagerai des gens plus compétents.

— Ah… Bien, monsieur le directeur, fit Isono, perplexe, tout en recevant le cube avec un air confus.

Isono ne s’était pas attendu à des explications de la part de Seto quant à sa très longue et mystérieuse absence ni à la moindre reconnaissance pour son travail, mais son ultimatum bien plus court qu’à l’habitude et la rudesse dans sa voix indiquait que quelque chose l’avait profondément irrité. Quelque chose d’autre que le manque d’enthousiasme de ses employés au travail. Et cela n’allait pas s’arranger, hélas, car il avait un certain nombre de nouvelles déplaisantes à lui annoncer.

— Attendez ! s’exclama-t-il en voyant Seto rebrousser chemin vers l’ascenseur.

Seto ne s’arrêta pas et se contenta de retenir les portes. Lorsqu’Isono l’eut rejoint dans la cabine, il appuya sur le numéro de l’étage où se trouvait – uniquement – son bureau et tout ce qu’il jugeait utile à son travail.

— Qu’y a-t-il, Isono ?

L’inflexion sèche de sa voix suffisait à témoigner de son impatience. Isono, toutefois, ne se laissa guère impressionner. La colère de Seto ne lui était pas adressée, il le savait. Par ailleurs, il aurait été un bien mauvais conseiller s’il avait reculé chaque fois que l’adolescent montrait les crocs ; ce qui arrivait plusieurs fois par semaine… dans les bonnes périodes de l’année.

— Je suis étonné de vous voir déjà au travail, monsieur, fit Isono en gardant ses mains derrière le dos.

Mokuba n’aurait jamais permis à son frère de se rendre au siège, dût-il le ligoter à son lit. Cependant, interroger de but en blanc Seto ne rimerait à rien : l’adolescent n’était pas du genre à se confier, encore moins lorsqu’il se sentait passé sur le grill.

— Isono, pourquoi Yûgi et sa bande d’imbéciles peuvent entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin à vent ? grogna Seto.

— Faut-il que je demande à mes hommes de les en empêcher ? Représentent-ils un quelconque danger pour Mokuba ou vous ? s’enquit Isono sans, toutefois, rien en penser.

Seto pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre avant de répondre.

— Ils sont bruyants et sans gêne.

Isono haussa un sourcil derrière sa paire de lunettes noires. Il ne croyait pas Yûgi capable d’adresser des reproches à Seto, en tout cas pas sans mûrement peser chacun de ses mots, tout comme Isono l’aurait lui-même fait. Jônouchi, lui, c’était une tout autre paire de manches. Le jeune homme n’était ni stupide ni méchant, sinon Isono ne se serait pas investi pour lui éviter de gros ennuis. Hélas, son ressentiment à l’égard de Seto était évident… et justifié, si Isono considérait à quel point le jeune CEO se montrait cruel à l’égard de ceux qu’il méprisait. Jônouchi n’avait sans doute pas mâché ses mots. Et Seto n’avait sûrement pas apprécié le ton, même s’il le méritait.

— Oh, bruyants et sans gêne… Comme tout adolescent, vous voulez dire… ?

Seto plissa les paupières et lui adressa un coup d’œil mortel.

— Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

— Je ne me le permettrais jamais, monsieur le directeur, s’exclama Isono avant de s’incliner en signe de déférence. Bien sûr, je peux leur faire interdire l’accès au manoir, si tel est votre désir, mais j’aurais cru que vous sauriez apprécier que Mokuba se soit fait des amis d’à peu près son âge durant votre absence.

Seto serra les dents. Il savait reconnaître un blâme déguisé quand il en entendait un. Sans sa dévotion envers KC et son employeur, Isono lui aurait sûrement botté les fesses au lieu d’user d’une politesse teintée d’ironie.

— Est-ce tout ce dont tu voulais me parler ? Parce que si c’est le cas, j’ai vraiment beaucoup plus important à faire… et toi aussi.

Isono se racla la gorge avant de décider qu’enrober la nouvelle dans l’espoir de calmer Seto serait inutile ; le jeune homme se mettrait dans une colère sanglante, quoi qu’il dise.

— Le comité d’administration est en réunion en ce moment même.

— Un dimanche ? Sans toi ? Sans Mokuba ? questionna Seto en abaissant légèrement les paupières avec suspicion.

— Spécifiquement sans votre frère, confirma Isono. J’ai, pour ma part, décliné leur invitation, car je ne saurais participer à une réunion dont monsieur le vice-directeur est exclu.

Sans demander plus de précision, Seto désélectionna son étage et appuya sur un autre bouton. Lèvres pincées et mâchoire crispée, il croisa ensuite les bras, ses doigts tapotant sur ses bras avec exaspération.

Isono savait avoir libéré un _oni_ sur le comité d’administration, ce qu’il ne regrettait pas un seul instant, sa fidélité envers les Kaiba étant sans faille. Il espérait seulement que Seto n’opterait pas pour des mesures trop radicales. Toutefois, Mokuba lui était si précieux qu’Isono ne nourrissait pas de trop grands espoirs. Il lui faudrait réparer les dégâts et s’assurer du silence d’éventuels témoins ou des familles. Encore. Et veiller à ce que personne ne puisse accuser le jeune CEO de quoi que ce soit et le faire jeter en prison. Encore.

Lorsque la cabine de l’ascenseur s’immobilisa, Seto s’engouffra dans le hall d’accueil, les pans de son manteau blanc claquant furieusement derrière lui. Rien n’aurait pu le faire dévier de son objectif : la porte de la salle de réunion où se trouvait le groupe de traîtres.

Il entra sans s’annoncer – ou, plutôt, envoya valser la porte contre le mur sans se soucier de la rattraper pour l’empêcher de claquer.

Le bruit sourd et violent brisa aussitôt la discussion animée. Les six membres du comité de direction se tournèrent vers lui avec offense puis affichèrent des expressions allant de l’hébétement à l’horreur la plus totale.

Aussi silencieux et implacable qu’un tigre sur le point de fondre sur sa proie, Seto gagna le fond de la salle. Il n’eut besoin que d’un cillement de paupières pour inciter l’homme qui avait eu l’outrecuidance de prendre sa place à lui rendre son siège. Cependant, il ne s’installa pas et contenta de poser une main sur le dossier du fauteuil. Puis il fixa l’assemblée mutique de ses yeux bleus électriques.

— Alors, éclairez-moi. Quel est le plan ? Vous débarrasser de mon frère par des moyens _presque_ légaux ou camoufler son assassinat en suicide ?

Il ajouta, avec un rictus vicieux et machiavélique qui dévoila ses dents :

— Confidence pour confidence. Je choisirais la seconde option à votre place ; c’est une peste, alors qui sait s’il ne reviendrait pas se venger d’ici quelques années ?

Seul un froissement de feuilles se fit entendre avant que l’un des hommes toussote et ose prendre la parole.

— Vous… vous n’y êtes pas, monsieur le directeur ! Nous parlions seulement de l’incident qui vient de se produire en Égypte. Le labor…

— Sans mon frère ? souligna Seto, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres, ce qui rendait son visage impénétrable.

Quelqu’un qui le connaissait mal aurait pu croire qu’il négligeait l’information précédente, soit l’incident pour lequel le conseil d’administration prétendait s’inquiéter. En réalité, il n’avait aucune envie d’en discuter avec des personnes dont il comptait se débarrasser d’ici quelques minutes. Les affaires de KaibaCorp ne concernaient plus ces vieux croulants juste obnubilés par leurs profits ou ceux des actionnaires minoritaires qu’ils représentaient. Ils parasitaient sa propriété telle des tiques ou des sangsues, et cela n’avait que trop duré.

— Compte tenu de la teneur des photographies prises par la police locale, nous avons préféré…

— Oui… ? coupa à nouveau le jeune CEO en scannant la table du regard. Où sont ces photographies ? Je suppose que vous avez tous un exemplaire du rapport devant vous, non ? Quelqu’un peut-il me le fournir afin que je prenne connaissance de la situation ?

Cette fois, personne ne trouva rien à lui répondre, ce qui lui tira un ricanement aussi inquiétant que dédaigneux. Ces imbéciles espéraient s’emparer de KaibaCorp alors qu’ils n’arrivaient même pas à lui tenir tête. Ils n’avaient même pas envisagé la possibilité de son retour et élaboré une stratégie pour le contrer. Après avoir échangé un rapide regard avec Isono, immobile à côté de la porte, il posa les deux mains sur la table et se pencha en avant, plus menaçant encore.

— Techniquement, je ne peux pas vous virer. Mais je suis certain que vous êtes tous impatients de démissionner de votre poste et de _me_ vendre vos parts.

La crainte laissa la place à un mélange de consternation et de révolte, ce qui n’étonna guère Seto. Ils n’étaient pas seulement faibles, ils n’avaient aussi aucune dignité dans la défaite. À croire que les cancrelats ne savaient vraiment pas rester à la place et que, tout comme Jônouchi, ils éprouvaient le besoin ridicule de prouver leur supériorité quand ils n’en avaient absolument pas les moyens physiques, intellectuels ou financiers.

— Vous n’avez aucun droit de…

— _Ou_ je peux révéler publiquement certains secrets qui vous enverraient directement en prison.

Face à leurs expressions mi-interloquées mi-anxieuses, Seto se redressa en les toisant, le menton relevé.

— Par exemple, je pourrais faire savoir que l’un d’entre vous aime un peu trop les enfants ou qu’un autre a enterré le corps de sa maîtresse dans une certaine forêt…

— Vous… vous osez nous menacer ? s’écria l’un des hommes.

— Ce ne sont que de pures calomnies ! renchérit un autre en tapant du poing sur la table.

— Personne ne s’approche de près ou de loin de KaibaCorp sans que je ne fasse mener une enquête complète sur son passé.

Seto n’écouta pas le concert de leurs protestations scandalisées qui fit suite à cette déclaration. Il leur avait proposé une porte de sortie alors qu’il avait toutes les raisons de les écraser. S’ils refusaient de la prendre, qu’y pouvait-il ?

Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Isono et ressortit de la salle de réunion. Isono verrouilla la porte derrière eux, occultant aussitôt les remarques indignées derrière l’épais battant, puis jeta un regard interrogateur à son employeur.

— Je suppose qu’ils ne sont pas censés ressortir vivants d’ici ? demanda-t-il d’une voix neutre.

— Hum…

Seto, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, était absorbé par son _duel disk_. Il venait de faire apparaître un clavier holographique, sur lequel il déplaça rapidement ses doigts afin d’afficher plusieurs fenêtres juste devant lui. Ses iris reflétaient de temps à autre l’éclat bleuté des images qui défilaient devant ses yeux grâce au projecteur holographique incorporé dans le casque. Isono ignorait jusqu’alors que Seto avait configuré son nouveau _duel disk_ afin de s’en servir comme ordinateur, mais cela ne le surprit guère.

Soudain, la porte s’ébranla, comme si quelqu’un tentait d’en forcer l’ouverture avec l’énergie du désespoir. Isono resta stoïque, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de se demander ce que son employeur avait pu bien encore inventer. Seto fit disparaître le clavier d’un simple geste de la main et étira ses lèvres, sans pour autant que l’on puisse qualifier sa mimique inquiétante de sourire, tant son regard restait polaire.

— J’ai toujours regretté que les _battle boxes_ soient abandonnées. On peut leur trouver tellement d’usages en les combinant avec les bons psychotropes, commenta Seto comme s’il évoquait un fait d’ordre purement encyclopédique.

— Je vois…

Seto avait visiblement décidé d’appliquer son conseil à lui-même en évitant que ses ennemis ne reviennent se venger de lui d’ici quelques années. En adulte responsable, Isono aurait sans doute dû désapprouver une telle attitude, mais les Kaiba lui importaient plus que ceux qui avaient espéré se débarrasser d’eux.

— Combien de temps voulez-vous qu’ils restent là-dedans… ?

— Je m’en moque du moment qu’ils ne sont même plus capables de se souvenir de leurs noms.

Coupant court à toute discussion, Seto rejoignit l’ascenseur. Il n’attendit pas Isono, cette fois.

 

Arrivé à son étage, Seto remonta l’unique couloir qui s’y trouvait et appuya sa main sur le scanner qui autorisait l’accès à son bureau privé, celui où il ne recevait jamais personne, à l’exception de Mokuba, dont l’empreinte était aussi enregistrée, et Isono, lorsque les événements l’exigeaient.

Une odeur de renfermé avait envahi la large pièce où il passait la plupart de son temps quand il ne travaillait pas dans son laboratoire personnel au manoir ou quand il ne supervisait pas de près ses équipes de chercheurs et d’ingénieurs.

Tout en s’installant derrière le bureau, Seto remarqua qu’une légère couche de poussière s’était déposée sur celui-ci. Il passa ses doigts dessus, imprimant leur marque dans la saleté, puis alluma l’ordinateur. Tandis que le ronronnement discret de l’appareil emplissait la pièce, il fit pivoter son siège face à l’immense baie vitrée, considérant Domino qui s’étendait au pied de la tour.

Quand la musique d’accueil de l’OS se fit entendre, Seto afficha les rapports des dernières heures jusqu’à trouver celui concernant le fameux incident égyptien que les cafards avaient mentionné.

Ses yeux s’arrondirent légèrement lorsque les photos se déployèrent sur l’écran. Il en avait vu durant ces dernières années, mais le spectacle atroce des corps démembrés et des entrailles répandues sur le carrelage blanc parvint à lui remuer l’estomac. Il ne pouvait même pas dénombrer les victimes.

Ses employés n’avaient pas été simplement exécutés ; ils avaient été massacrés avec une sauvagerie tout à fait disproportionnée. Finalement, ce n’était pas plus mal que Mokuba n’en ait pas été averti, car il se garderait bien de le faire.

Tout en pinçant les lèvres, Seto parcourut les lignes d’un rapport dont il devinait déjà le contenu.

Les caméras de surveillance avaient dysfonctionné, ne prenant aucune image de celui qui avait commis ce carnage. Un survivant, arrivé en retard au travail à cause des embouteillages, avait entraperçu une unique personne dans la pièce avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse sous ses yeux. Les objets millénaires, pourtant protégés dans un sarcophage de verre blindé, avaient été prélevés par le mystérieux assaillant. Leur enveloppe protectrice n’avait pour autant pas été forcée : le circuit sur lequel était branché le système de verrouillage sécurisé avait disjoncté, entraînant son ouverture. Cela n’aurait jamais dû se produire…

— Seth va me faire la peau, murmura-t-il tout en se passant une main sur la bouche.

Le prêtre avait été très clair quant à ses intentions, et Seto doutait que l’irruption de Yûgi et compagnie l’ait distrait au point de lui faire oublier son souhait de récupérer les objets millénaires. En particulier son sceptre.

Merde.

Pianotant pensivement sur le bureau, il se décida, non sans mauvaise grâce, à appeler la seule personne capable de l’éclairer. Elle ne lui répondit pas, évidemment ; en fait, son numéro n’appartenait à aucun correspondant d’après l’opérateur téléphonique. Agacé, il effectua une « recherche » en violant plusieurs lois internationales et laissa l’ordinateur composer le nouveau numéro lorsqu’il l’eut enfin récupéré après avoir cracké une base de données.

— Oui, Isis Ishtar à l’appareil, lui répondit la voix douce de l’Égyptienne.

— Je t’interdis de me raccrocher au nez, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

— Kaiba…

Isis, qui ne pouvait que deviner la survenue d’un drame compte tenu de la teneur de leur dernière conversation, poussa un long soupir qui sonnait presque comme : « je t’avais prévenu ».

Quand Isis avait découvert que ses équipes excavaient Kul Elna pour retrouver le puzzle, elle l’avait aussitôt mis en garde contre le pouvoir qu’il allait réveiller. Seto lui avait rétorqué, en des termes moins cordiaux, qu’il s’en moquait et qu’il ne reculerait devant rien pour ramener le pharaon afin d’avoir le duel auquel il avait droit. Il avait aussi ajouté qu’il ne craignait pas la magie des artefacts, que sa technologie lui était infiniment supérieure. Et sans doute avait-il mentionné qu’Isis n’avait de toute manière aucun moyen de voir l’avenir, alors merci, mais bon vent, _mon petit frère n’a jamais essayé de tuer qui que ce soit._ Excepté une ou deux fois, avait-elle répliqué. Alors il avait conclu que Mokuba, lui, n’avait pas une seconde personnalité meurtrière qui avait torturé Mai, presque tué Jônouchi et vaporisé Ryô Dieu sait où pendant presque vingt-quatre heures. Après cette déclaration cinglante, Isis avait coupé la communication en affirmant qu’il n’était qu’une pâle image de son ancien lui.

Oh, à y repenser, cette ultime remarque le mettait d’une humeur massacrante ; Seth, meilleur que lui ?

Soudain, la voix de Marik se fit entendre en arrière-plan :

— Le pilleur de tombe est revenu parmi les vivants ? Dommage…

— Marik, prévint Isis avec un autre soupir.

— Dis-lui qu’il peut aller se faire fou…

Seto entendit le bruit d’une porte coulissante que l’on ouvrait et refermait. Les protestations de Marik furent étouffées par le brouhaha d’une foule, sans doute celle d’une rue ou d’un marché.

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Isis d’un ton las.

Seto ferma les paupières avec force. Il lui coûtait tellement de prononcer ces mots et encore plus de demander… de l’aide. Certes, il ne considérait plus vraiment la coopération comme quelque chose à réserver aux faibles, mais il détestait l’idée d’être celui qui devait réclamer assistance.

— Les objets millénaires ont été volés par, hum, _quelqu’un_.

Même après avoir vu ce qu’il avait vu au cours de ces deux dernières années, il se répugnait à préciser que ce « quelqu’un » avait sans doute des pouvoirs magiques.

Isis expira avec difficulté :

— Tu veux dire qu’ils sont tous dans la nature hormis le puzzle ? Même le sceptre et l’anneau ?

Seto se contenta d’un silence éloquent.

— Et la boîte quantique ? reprit Isis.

— Je l’ai en ma possession, mais elle ne fonctionne plus.

Isis soupira à nouveau. Au moins, elle ne lui servait aucun discours sur son irresponsabilité et ne lui demandait pas comment quelqu’un avait pu forcer la sécurité de KaibaCorp.

— Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Sans s’en rendre compte, Seto, mal à l’aise, tira sur le col montant de son t-shirt.

— Mon… hum… j’ai accidentellement ramené le prêtre, Seth…

— Mon Dieu, Kaiba… Tu es devenu son hôte ?

Malgré la situation critique, Seto lâcha un ricanement dérision.

— Par pitié, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Il possède son propre corps.

— C’est beaucoup plus inquiétant !

Isis plongea dans un silence pensif qui impatienta le jeune homme. Il demandait des solutions, des idées, éventuellement un miracle si cela pouvait réparer, erm, ok, bien, ce qu’ _il_ avait déclenché. Il n’imaginait pas la réaction du prêtre s’il venait à l’apprendre.

— Est-ce que vous auriez le moyen de localiser les objets ? questionna Seto.

— Oh, mais, bien sûr, Kaiba. Mes frères et moi allons méditer au-dessus d’une carte jusqu’à ce que leurs emplacements nous apparaissent en rêve, fit Isis dans un sarcasme trahissant sa tension. Même si cela était possible en des circonstances ordinaires, je ne crois pas que ton voleur soit un simple mortel. Et je ne serais pas étonnée qu’il soit lié au retour de ton autre toi.

— Il n’est pas mon « autre moi ».

— Si cela te plaît de le nier… Dans tous les cas, tu dois bien comprendre qu’une telle résurrection engage des forces qui dépassent de loin celles qui animent les objets millénaires. Ceux-ci peuvent emprisonner les âmes et les _ka_ , mais ils ne peuvent en aucun cas recréer le corps d’un esprit qui n’en possède plus. Tu dois protéger la boîte quantique quoi qu’il t’en coûte. Ce sera sûrement son prochain objectif.

Seto se massa le front, sentant le début d’une migraine lui ravager les tempes.

— Cela n’a pas de sens… Pourquoi me renvoyer avec la boîte si c’est pour la reprendre ensuite ?

— Je l’ignore.

Seto serra les dents avec mauvaise humeur. Ah, il avait été bien avisé d’appeler. Cela rendait toute cette histoire encore plus obscure et inquiétante.

— Isis, cette… personne a pénétré l’un de mes laboratoires les plus sécurisés et décimé son personnel avant de disparaître comme si elle n’était qu’un mirage…

— Je n’ai pas le pouvoir de t’aider, Kaiba. En fait, le seul qui le peut peut-être, c’est Seth. Tu devrais lui parler. Il en sait bien plus que moi.

Splendide ! C’était justement ce qu’il cherchait à éviter.

— Isis, commença-t-il.

— Je ne viendrai pas jouer les arbitres, coupa-t-elle d’un ton ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Pas à cause de Seth. Mais à cause de toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle raccrocha.

 

Seto se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation de son écran.

Protéger la boîte quoi qu’il lui en coûte…

Il se renfonça contre le dossier de son siège, agacé par l’impression d’être acculé dans une situation sans issue. Comment protéger la boîte d’un maniaque alors que personne n’avait été capable de le stopper en Égypte, malgré les ressources à leur disposition ? Ses yeux parcoururent plusieurs fois le rapport, jusqu’à ce que chaque mot soit gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il ne suffirait pas de renforcer la sécurité, admit-il. Isis avait suggéré qu’il demande l’assistance de Seth, une idée qui le révulsait, encore plus à la pensée d’avoir à expliquer qu’il avait amené dans ses locaux son « cousin » d’Égypte pour… pour quoi, au juste ? Incanter ? Dessiner des cercles et des hiéroglyphes sur tous les murs du laboratoire ? Réclamer la bénédiction des dieux égyptiens ? Brillant, _vraiment_ brillant ! Surtout si Seth apprenait qu’il avait perdu les autres objets millénaires…

Le fait était qu’il ignorait… à qui d’autre parler de tout cela. Ses employés ne lui seraient d’aucune assistance. Il lui avait coûté d’appeler Isis Ishtar, et elle l’avait rejeté. Rien de surprenant, hélas. Yûgi lui aurait sûrement apporté son aide, pour ce qu’elle valait sans Atem. Disons que l’altruiste Yûgi l’aurait encouragé et le soutenu moralement, quel que soit son plan. Sauf s’il était trop dément, peut-être… Mais cela signifiait supporter les _autres_ , supporter Jônouchi, Ryô, Honda, Otogi… Seto était encore moins disposé à le faire qu’auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas que Yûgi s’encombre de ces poids morts, et, le pire, était que Mokuba semblait s’être entiché encore plus d’eux durant ces trois mois sans qu’Isono ne semble s’en être soucié outre mesure.

Penser à Mokuba lui rappela que son cadet était au bord des larmes quand il avait quitté le manoir, lui rappela ce dont Ryô et Jônouchi l’avaient accusé. Inutile d’appeler Mokuba pour lui avouer que son intrusion dans l’au-delà continuait d’avoir des répercussions inattendues… Pas après cette joyeuse réunion de l’amitié. Il n’avait jamais été dans ses intentions de blesser Mokuba, il ne voulait pas le décevoir un peu plus.

Un soupir lui échappa. Avec Aigami, il savait à quoi s’attendre, ce qui lui avait permis de se préparer pour contrer les pouvoirs de la boîte quantique. Là, aucune solution ne lui venait.

Sa frustration grandissait de minute en minute. Il pianota à nouveau sur la surface du bureau, fixant un point invisible loin devant lui. Les lignes du rapport se brouillèrent peu à peu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à lui brûler à cause de la fatigue.

Espérant trouver miraculeusement la solution en se concentrant sur une autre tâche, il afficha les rapports comptables de l’entreprise. Sa bouche se tordit, mais les résultats auraient pu être pire compte tenu du gouffre financier qu’avait été la station spatiale. Heureusement, les précommandes pour les nouveaux _duel disk_ démarraient bien, nombre de personnes avaient déjà souscrit à un abonnement pour le futur _Duel Links_ et l’incident de la station ne semblait pas avoir découragé des organisations de contacter KaibaCorp pour la réalisation de leurs projets. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si les programmes spatiaux ne connaissaient aucun échec, et la technologie était fonctionnelle avant qu’il… ne prenne une décision malheureuse…

L’horloge de l’ordinateur indiqua seize heures ; Seto n’arriva pas à croire qu’il était resté improductif pendant presque trois heures. Il grinça des dents et se leva tout en s’étirant pour lutter contre l’engourdissement de ses muscles.

Rester assis à son bureau ne servait à rien. Après avoir récupéré une bouteille de boisson énergisante dans le réfrigérateur, installé juste à côté du canapé où Mokuba s’endormait parfois, il se dirigea vers la seconde porte de la pièce et entra dans une salle équipée en matériel sportif.

La plupart des gens devaient s’imaginer qu’il restait plus de dix heures d’affilée installé devant son ordinateur, à travailler sur des lignes de codes comme s’il était la seule personne de KaibaCorp capable de le faire. En réalité, s’il supervisait de très près l’avancée de tous ses projets et l’évolution de la situation financière de son entreprise tout en ingurgitant une quantité irrationnelle de caféines – selon Mokuba et les médecins –, il détestait rester immobile et inactif pendant un laps de temps trop long, loin de l’excitation des duels. Comme il ne pouvait pas se battre tous les jours, le sport représentait un exutoire de choix, surtout lorsqu’il consistait à taper dans un _punching-ball_ jusqu’à s’écrouler au sol, à bout de souffle.

Seto avait souvent de bonnes idées quand l’épuisement sain de l’exercice physique le terrassait. Le projet _Duel_ _L_ _inks_ lui était soudainement apparu alors qu’il évacuait sa colère contre Atem et Yûgi en maltraitant le sac de frappes. Cependant, cela ne lui permettrait pas de résoudre l’équation de son problème. Il dédaigna donc l’équipement pour franchir une seconde porte, qui l’amena dans la salle holographique récemment aménagée pour son seul usage.

Le programme se lança automatiquement en percevant sa présence, et l’hologramme d’Atem se matérialisa à quelques mètres de lui.

C’était étrange de soutenir le regard déterminé de l’être virtuel alors que Seto avait combattu avec son modèle un jour plus tôt à peine. Un jour… ou trois mois ? Qu’importe.

La veste bleu nuit de l’hologramme ondula légèrement sous une brise qui n’existait pas, et les bracelets dorés ceignant le haut de ses bras brillèrent sous la lumière électrique de la salle lorsqu’il enclencha son _duel disk_ , prêt à combattre avec un air vindicatif.

Au fond, sa création ressemblait plus à Yûgi qu’au vrai Atem, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant. Seto n’avait eu que de très brefs aperçus du Pharaon hors du corps de l’adolescent, même lorsqu’il lui était apparu dans le monde virtuel du _Duel_ _L_ _inks_. Et ce n’était pas comme si qui que ce soit avait cru important de le prévenir de la cérémonie…

— Je ne suis pas intéressé par un duel, finalement, déclara Seto avec un sourire amer.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé par autre chose. Mokuba a dit que je ne suis programmé que pour jouer à _D_ _uel_ _M_ _onster_ _s_ avec toi, et seulement ça, et surtout pas quelque chose qui impliquerait de finir nu, rétorqua l’hologramme.

Seto le dévisagea avec choc. Puis, malgré tout, une exclamation amusée franchit ses lèvres.

— Je ne t’ai pas fait modéliser n… Oh, peu importe. On dirait que mon petit frère a modifié certaines lignes de codes, hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu sais dire d’autre ?

— Crétin. Gros gros crétin.

— Charmant.

— Mokuba a inclue d’autres synonymes dans ma programmation.

— J’en suis certain.

— Souhaites-tu les entendre ?

— Une autre fois.

— Si tu ne veux pas te battre, tu devrais me désactiver.

Agacé, Seto s’apprêta à suivre sa recommandation. Mais il se ravisa et afficha plutôt la liste des fichiers qui composait le programme.

Repérer les modifications de Mokuba ne représenta aucune difficulté pour lui. Son frère avait incorporé et arrangé divers algorithmes conversationnels provenant d’un projet d’intelligence artificielle que Seto mit en pause après la disparition d’Atem pour réorienter ses ressources vers son… obsession. À l’origine, Seto avait prévu, en collaboration avec _Industrial Illusions_ , de donner plus de personnalité à certaines créatures du jeu et de leur donner la possibilité d’interagir avec leur duelliste. Le code n’avait pas franchi la phase de bêta-test et n’avait jamais été intégré dans les nouveaux _duel disk_ ou dans le projet _Duel_ _L_ _inks_.

Il afficha l’ensemble des fichiers modifiés d’un mouvement du doigt sur l’interface de son _duel disk_. Le travail de Mokuba n’était pas à proprement parlé raffiné, mais Seto reconnaissait qu’il avait posé des bases pour le moins intéressantes. Assez pour titiller son imagination.

— Mokuba a dit de ne pas toucher à ma programmation, prévint l’hologramme avec un froncement de sourcil. Surtout pas pour des choses perverses.

— Oui, oui, murmura Seto en n’écoutant que d’une oreille.

— Mokuba a dit de ne pas toucher à ma programmation. Surtout pas pour des choses perverses.

Seto écarquilla les yeux quand les fenêtres se brouillèrent et affichèrent un «  _access denied_  ».

— Est-ce que tu viens de me bloquer… ?

— Mokuba a dit de ne pas toucher à ma… répéta l’hologramme.

Seto tourna les talons sans lui permettre d’achever sa phrase et revint moins d’une minute après avec un ordinateur portable. Il s’assit à même le sol, dos calé contre le mur, et bascula l’affichage holographique du _duel disk_ sur l’écran.

Absorbé par les modifications concernant l’intelligence artificielle, il n’avait pas prêté attention au programme de sécurité. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas qu’il n’avait aucun moyen de le contourner. Mokuba avait du potentiel, mais pas au point de battre son aîné à ce jeu-là. Il fit craquer ses phalanges et procéda avec méthode pour trouver une faille à exploiter et qui lui servirait de porte d’entrée pour désactiver le programme qui lui bloquait tout accès. Au bout de quelques minutes, il esquissa un sourire victorieux. Son frère avait encore beaucoup à apprendre…

— Mokuba a dit de ne pas toucher à ma programmation, commanda l’hologramme.

— Je vais seulement te rendre plus intéressant.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’être intéressant.

Seto coupa temporairement Atem, puis entreprit de recouvrer l’ensemble des fichiers de l’ancien projet d’IA, y compris ceux contenant le programme d’autoapprentissage heuristique et d’autres fonctions avancées qui avaient été abandonnées suite aux retours négatifs d’alpha-testeurs. Après s’être replongé dans le code pour se rafraîchir la mémoire, il combina les fichiers avec ceux de son frère et opéra quelques adaptations. Dix-neuf heures avaient passé quand il réactiva l’hologramme, un sourcil haussé, curieux de voir le résultat.

— Kaiba-sama, que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? demanda le double virtuel d’Atem avec un air de vénération.

— Kaiba-sama, vraiment ? Je pensais que tu me donnais du « crétin » et autres synonymes.

— Je n’aurais jamais l’insolence de vous insulter ! rétorqua l’hologramme avec une courbette.

Seto roula des yeux. Il ne détestait pas le Kaiba-sama, mais l’hologramme le fixait avec le regard d’une serveuse de _maid café_. Quelqu’un dans l’équipe de programmation devait nourrir des fantasmes un peu trop prononcés pour certaines créatures féminines du jeu. Si Yûgi avait été son employé, il l’aurait immédiatement soupçonné. Lui et ses putain de magiciennes…

— Kaiba-sama, vous ai-je contrarié ?

Oh, pitié, non ! Pas les larmes !

Après avoir désactivé une nouvelle fois l’hologramme avec un frisson d’horreur, Seto entreprit d’affiner les réglages portant sur sa personnalité. Lorsqu’il lança pour la troisième fois le programme, il était presque vingt et une heures.

Atem réapparut, appuya une main sur sa hanche et le toisa avec un ennui teinté de mépris.

— Kaiba… Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

Oui, l’hologramme était bien plus dans le ton, même s’il faudrait sans doute d’autres ajustements pour parfaire son attitude.

Seto ouvrit une autre bouteille de boisson énergisante et en avala une gorgée. Puis il reposa les yeux sur le double virtuel, qui le fixait avec une impatience grandissante. Pas de larmes, cette fois. Juste de l’insolence.

— Je t’avais dit que tu serais beaucoup plus intéressant, murmura Seto, pour lui-même.

— Et je t’avais dit que c’était inutile.

Seto but à nouveau à la bouteille, satisfait que l’hologramme se rappelle de leur conversation précédente. Mokuba avait incorporé une fonction basique de mémorisation, et il l’avait améliorée grâce au fichier du projet initial.

— Je t’ai connecté à l’ensemble du système de KaibaCorp et à internet. Tu devrais m’être reconnaissant, Iatem.

L’hologramme changea de jambe d’appui et plissa les paupières avec contrariété.

— Oh, _formidable_ , je suis ton assistant virtuel personnel, maintenant ! Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ce surnom ?

— La combinaison de IA et d’Atem.

Iatem ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis cligna des yeux. Son sourire fourbe rappela à Seto sa première rencontre avec le pharaon, quand il croyait encore que Yûgi était seulement affecté par un trouble de la personnalité. Il tressaillit : cela ne s’était pas bien terminé pour lui.

— Oh, Kaiba, je suis en train de lire tout ce qui te concerne, et tu es vraiment un _no life_.

— Pardon ? s’offusqua Seto en s’asseyant bien droit.

— Tes seuls mails personnels sont entre Mokuba et toi. Pas étonnant que tu en viennes à te créer un ami virtuel.

Seto fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Venait-il vraiment de faire cela ?

— Je devrais revoir ton paramètre d’agressivité à la baisse.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je sois ton HAL 9000 ?

— Vraiment drôle, Iatem.

Soudain, l’hologramme arrondit les yeux. Puis dévisagea Seto en claquant de la langue avec sévérité.

— On dirait que tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi. Le conseil d’administration complet, vraiment… ?

— Ils l’avaient cherché.

— Kaiba, tu devrais revoir _ton_ paramètre d’empathie à la hausse.

— Et je devrais peut-être effacer ton programme si tu le prends ainsi.

— Bonne idée. Je n’ai pas demandé à être un assistant virtuel personnel.

Iatem croisa les bras, et ils échangèrent un regard orgueilleux curieusement similaire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Seto referma le capot de son ordinateur portable et écrasa la bouteille qu’il venait de vider pour la jeter un peu plus loin avec humeur.

— Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me disputer avec une IA ?

L’hologramme se figea à nouveau, non sans un sourire en coin.

Seto se massa les tempes en se demandant s’il n’avait pas poussé son idée un peu trop loin en offrant à Iatem tout ce que KaibaCorp avait développé en matière d’IA. Il n’était pas trop tard pour démanteler sa création et, quand il relancerait le projet, d’indiquer au département recherche et développement de prévoir de sérieuses limitations aux futurs programmes devant enrichir à la fois le _Duel Monsters_ classique et le monde virtuel de _Duel Links_.

Quoique… N’était-ce pas l’un des problèmes qui avaient surgi lors de l’alpha ? Les testeurs s’étaient plaints que leurs IA étaient trop… humaines, au point d’être imprévisibles. Personne n’avait envie d’être insulté ou contredit sur sa tactique par une simple carte monstre un peu trop bavarde.

— Kaiba.

Avec son air grave, Iatem ressemblait vraiment à son modèle.

— Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi alors que tu as bien plus important à gérer ?

Seto cligna des yeux, surpris de se rendre compte qu’il s’était laissé absorber au point d’oublier le vol des objets. Dire qu’il avait seulement activé la salle holographique dans le but de se défouler et, peut-être, d’y voir plus clair.

… _obsédé par le pharaon au point d’essayer de le recréer virtuellement…_

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Si Mokuba apprenait à quoi il avait occupé son dimanche alors que le sort du monde reposait peut-être sur lui…

— Comment puis-je empêcher notre ennemi de s’emparer de la boîte quantique ?

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Iatem ne lui réponde.

— Selon les paramètres en ma possession, c’est impossible.

Seto expira profondément et se releva. Tout cela ne l’avançait à rien. À moins que… Il pinça les lèvres, pensif, puis entra quelques commandes sur le clavier du _duel disk_.

Iatem disparut, et la lumière de la salle se tamisa. Différentes fenêtres affichant le système de caméras de surveillance du laboratoire se matérialisèrent. À cette heure, les lieux auraient dû être vides, mais l’ultimatum de Seto avait contraint les employés à rester pour travailler sur la boîte quantique. Il cilla avec contrariété en comprenant son erreur : c’était comme laisser un troupeau d’agneaux sans protection face à un loup.

— Isono, appela-t-il. Je veux que le laboratoire soit vidé sur-le-champ, personnel de sécurité inclus.

— Mais…

— Maintenant, fit sèchement Seto avant de couper la communication.

Bras croisés, il observa stoïquement les écrans de surveillance alors que ses employés quittaient un à un leur poste.

— C’est juste toi et moi, maintenant.

Si Seto ne pouvait protéger la boîte quantique, rien ne l’empêchait de tendre un piège à son ennemi. Non pour le battre, mais pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Sans cela, il ne pourrait pas élaborer une stratégie contre lui et récupérer ce qu’il lui avait volé. Alors, Seto allait patienter jusqu’à ce que quelque chose se produise, n’importe quoi, du plus petit artefact vidéo à la panne qui rendrait ses caméras inopérantes comme en Égypte.

Il attendit et attendit sans se soucier de l’écoulement du temps. Quand ses jambes commencèrent s’engourdir, il marcha de long en large sans quitter les projections des yeux. Puis il retourna s’asseoir dos contre le mur, les genoux repliés, les bras posés dessus, son attention toujours rivée sur les écrans. Résistant à la fatigue qui essayait de l’écraser. Ses paupières papillonnaient de temps à autre sur ses yeux irrités, sa tête dodelinait de plus en plus, et une sensation mêlant faim et nausée grandissait dans son ventre.

— Kaiba.

Il sursauta et releva la tête vers l’hologramme, irrité d’avoir été surpris. Est-ce qu’il… s’était endormi pendant quelques secondes ?

— Tu ne devrais pas t’activer sans autorisation, gronda-t-il.

— Est-ce un ordre ?

Seto se frotta les yeux sans répondre, puis fixa à nouveau les écrans en ignorant délibérément l’hologramme. Hélas, Iatem refusa d’être ignoré. Il s’accroupit devant lui, la chaîne du faux puzzle millénaire tintant légèrement. Son expression jusqu’alors dure trahit sa préoccupation. Seto aurait pu se féliciter de son travail sur sa capacité à simuler des émotions, s’il ne s’était pas douté de la demande qui allait suivre.

— Rentre chez toi avant que je sois obligé d’appeler les urgences.

— Est-ce un ordre ? singea Seto avec irritation.

— Ne code pas un assistant virtuel personnel si tu n’en souhaites pas. Ton dossier médical indique que ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu repousses tes limites au détriment de ta santé.

Seto émit un bref « humpf » et regarda les écrans par-dessus l’épaule de Iatem.

— Je ne peux pas… Je dois…

— T’évanouir au pied de l’ennemi quand il arrivera ? Voilà qui sonne comme un bon plan.

Seto plissa les paupières et appuya l’arrière de son crâne contre le mur.

— Tu es doué pour les sarcasmes.

— Tu as conçu mon programme ainsi. Rentre chez toi, Kaiba. Je peux surveiller l’ensemble du bâtiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et te prévenir en cas d’anomalie.

— Non.

— Mokuba ne veut pas d’un frère mort.

— Encore quelque chose qu’il t’a dit ?

— Selon les paramètres en ma possession, il a coupé le système des _VR pod_ et l’ensemble du _Duel_ _L_ _inks_ lorsque tes signes vitaux sont devenus inquiétants. Souhaites-tu que je liste les autres éléments qui prouvent qu’il te souhaite vivant ?

— Non, grogna-t-il.

Sa vue se brouilla à nouveau.

— Tu es beaucoup trop têtu et intelligent, poursuivit-il d’une voix presque indistincte.

— Tu es le seul à blâmer pour ça.

— Demain, je te désactive.

— Je peux programmer mon effacement pour mardi, une heure du matin.

— Nous sommes déjà lundi ?

Les yeux de Seto s’étrécirent, puis il lâcha une exclamation de dédain et se releva en traversant l’hologramme. L’être virtuel ne sembla pas s’en formaliser et se contenta de pivoter pour le suivre du regard.

Seto approcha de la porte et hésita ; il détestait cette impression d’être chassé par quelques lignes de code un peu trop bien combinées. Il observa Iatem sans cacher sa suspicion. Ses récentes expérimentations avaient toutes réussi, non sans un certain prix à payer. Venait-il encore de franchir la ligne rouge ?

— J’ai appelé un chauffeur. Il t’attend en bas, annonça l’IA avant de se dissoudre avec les écrans.

Seto toucha la surface sans aspérité de son _duel disk_ avant de laisser retomber sa main, indécis. Finalement, il quitta la salle sans se retourner et stoppa brièvement quand il se retrouva dehors, quelques minutes plus tard, au milieu des statues de dragons qui trônaient sur la place environnant le building.

L’air frais le réveilla un peu. Il étira son corps groggy et secoua la tête pour chasser la sensation d’endormissement. Il n’aurait pas dédaigné une promenade nocturne pour recouvrer ses sens. Hélas, la voiture l’attendait dans la rue.

Iatem avait peut-être raison, au fond. Épuisé, il ne servirait à rien, et Mokuba ne voulait pas le voir mort. Ou, plutôt, tenait à lui et avait besoin de lui. Seto avait brisé sa promesse parce que les amis de son frère l’avaient poussé à bout, encore une fois, alors qu’il aurait dû passer du temps avec lui pour… s’excuser. Certes, il avait pu en profiter pour se débarrasser d’un conseil d’administration rempli de traîtres, mais il doutait que Mokuba apprécie de savoir qu’il avait transformé la salle de réunion en _duel boxes_ à l’insu de tous, au cas où quelqu’un aurait besoin d’être puni. Même si sa paranoïa avait prouvé son utilité, il avait tenté de punir Mokuba de cette manière lorsqu’il avait perdu face à Yûgi, enfin, Atem. Et c’était le pharaon qui avait sauvé Mokuba de lui et de sa folie. Il avait empêché Seto de détruire sa famille.

Seto s’apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de la voiture lorsqu’un mouvement attira son attention. Il scanna la rue déserte sans repérer quiconque. Pourtant, il avait eu l’impression de saisir, du coin de l’œil, la silhouette fugitive d’une personne aux cheveux blancs.

Il aurait détesté découvrir que Ryô le stalkait, et Ryô aurait vraiment été désolé d’être découvert.

Balayant sa suspicion, Seto s’installa sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Les sièges en cuir étaient beaucoup trop confortables pour ne pas laisser son esprit dériver et ses yeux se fermer seuls. Lorsqu’il s’éveilla de sa brève somnolence, la voiture s’était arrêtée devant le manoir. Seule une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée projetait un halo de lumière sur le gravier de l’allée.

Il résista à son envie, inhabituelle, d’aller s’écrouler dans son lit et rejoignit la cuisine encore allumée pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter.

À son grand déplaisir, Seth s’y trouvait déjà. Mais le prêtre, affalé sur le comptoir de l’îlot central, une main reposant encore sur le clavier de l’ordinateur portable, avait succombé à Morphée. Les plus longues mèches de ses cheveux châtains balayaient ses cils, et le jeune CEO se demanda avec trouble si lui-même avait l’air aussi vulnérable lorsqu’il dormait. Cette idée le contraria, car il aurait détesté qui que ce soit le qualifie de vulnérable. Ou d’adorable. Ou d’aimable. Il acceptait admirable, cependant.

Seto résista à la tentation de faire tomber son double de son tabouret haut, avant tout parce qu’il ne voulait pas discuter de quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il se contenta d’éloigner précautionneusement l’ordinateur de ses mains, cédant à la curiosité de jeter un œil à ce que Seth avait consulté. Une liste de sites encyclopédiques et d’actualités s’afficha dans l’historique, puis un nom inconnu, mais évocateur attira son attention. Il cliqua dessus. La page d’un site de rencontre prit l’ensemble de l’écran. Seto décida d’éteindre le portable, car il ne voulait pas savoir ce que l’Égyptien fabriquait, avec qui et même comment il avait eu l’idée d’aller sur ce genre de site.

Sûrement grâce à ces idiots qui avaient envahi sa propriété quelques heures plus tôt.

Seth maugréa et remua. Seto se figea et retint son souffle, prêt à déguerpir. Mais Seth ne s’éveilla pas, ce qui poussa Seto à se détendre. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, ouvrant la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, et attrapa une assiette où reposaient quelques sandwichs coupés en triangle. Hélas, son coude bouscula l’une des bouteilles en verre qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment de la porte. Dans le silence nocturne, le bruit cristallin résonna aussi violemment qu’un coup de baguette sur un _taiko_.

Seto ferma les yeux, respira à fond par le nez. Tout en se maudissant de sa maladresse inhabituelle, il se retourna. Seth le fixait, l’air confus et ensommeillé. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle, puis se reprit :

— Tu es rentré, finalement ?

Seto se contenta d’un simple « hum », mordit dans l’un des sandwichs parce que cela lui offrait une excellente excuse pour ne pas engager la conversation et se pressa en direction de la porte.

Seth, toujours écroulé sur le comptoir, le suivit du regard en clignant des yeux, puis se redressa légèrement quand son jumeau passa à côté de lui.

— Attends, Seto… Mokuba…

Seto ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver ses mots. Alarmé, il déposa l’assiette sur le comptoir et se précipita à l’étage.

Pourquoi était-il parti au lieu de mettre tout le monde dehors ? Pourquoi s’était-il soucié de cette fichue boîte au lieu de se préoccuper de son petit frère ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée pour constater avec effroi que le lit était vide. Sentant la présence de Seth juste derrière lui, il se retourna pour l’empoigner par le col de son t-shirt et le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

— Où est-il ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-il.

Seth, parfaitement réveillé désormais, s’assombrit. Avant que Seto n’ait compris ce qui lui était arrivé, il se retrouva étendu sur le sol, les bras repliés douloureusement derrière le dos, le genou du prêtre appuyé contre ses reins pour le maintenir immobile.

— _Je_ n’ai rien fait, imbécile. Tout est de ta faute, Seto. Tu as abandonné ton frère encore une fois, et, devine quoi, ce Jônouchi Katsuya était là, lui. Mokuba passe la nuit chez lui.

Seto essaya de se dégager, malgré le poids du prêtre sur lui et la douleur dans l’articulation de ses épaules.

— À quoi pense ce sale cabot ? Qu’il est meilleur que moi ? Qu’il peut me remplacer ? gronda-t-il.

— Si tu te laisses consumer par tes obsessions, oui, il est meilleur que toi, oui, il te remplacera, et tu mourras seul et détesté. Comme mon père. C’est ce que tu souhaites vraiment ?

Seto serra les dents, sans répondre.

— Mokuba reviendra, ajouta Seth d’une voix plus apaisante. Tu peux remercier l’ancien hôte de mon pharaon d’avoir pris ta défense envers et contre tous. Et il a eu raison de le faire, n’est-ce pas ? N’est-ce pas ?

— Oui… murmura Seto même s’il détestait l’idée que Yûgi ait plaidé sa cause.

— Va dormir. Tu en as besoin. Est-ce que je peux te libérer ou tu vas essayer de m’égorger ? questionna Seth avec une inflexion narquoise.

— Si tu me démets une épaule, je vais _certainement_ t’égorger.

Seth émit une exclamation méprisante, comme s’il ne le croyait pas capable d’avoir le dessus.

— Au fait, ne crois pas que j’ai oublié les objets millénaires. Je les veux, et pas dans un mois…

Le prêtre le relâcha enfin et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus.

Seto se releva tout en massant ses muscles douloureux. Il ne pourrait cacher très longtemps son échec, mais l’épuisement, le stress et la tristesse ne lui donnaient aucune envie de relancer leur dispute. Il avança jusqu’au lit et s’écroula dessus sans trouver l’énergie de retirer son _duel disk_ ou son manteau.

Mourir seul et détesté…

Honnêtement, il se moquait des autres. Mais il ne se pardonnerait jamais de perdre Mokuba.


	13. Sunday, bloody, bloody, bloody sunday.

Debout sur la terrasse au dallage fissuré, les yeux rivés sur le ciel orangé, Marik sirota son thé à la menthe. Quelqu’un qui le connaîtrait mal pourrait croire qu’il profitait du coucher de soleil avec sérénité, mais Rishid comme Isis savaient repérer les signes de son agacement : la façon dont ses doigts se crispaient régulièrement autour de son verre, la tension qui étirait régulièrement les muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules, le cillement de ses paupières sur ses iris à la couleur déroutante.

Marik n’avait pas apprécié l’appel de Kaiba et encore moins que sa sœur le conseille malgré ses actions inconsidérées. Isis avait argué que la situation était bien trop grave pour se montrer rancunier, mais son jeune frère avait continué de pester et s’était isolé sur la terrasse.

Remarquant l’expression anxieuse de Rishid, Isis lui offrit un sourire.

— Ne t’en fais pas. Il finira par se calmer. Bois donc, ton thé va refroidir.

Rishid n’esquissa aucun geste en direction de la tasse et garda les yeux rivés sur le profil de Marik, comme s’il n’espérait qu’une seule chose : le voir se tourner vers eux et leur sourire.

— Son autre lui a été détruit, rappela Isis.

Rishid lui jeta à peine un regard avant de reporter son attention sur leur frère.

Même sans son autre personnalité maléfique, Marik restait imprévisible, et Isis, conciliante, l’oubliait un peu trop facilement. Le jeune homme avait créé et dirigé les _ghouls_ dans le seul but d’écraser le pharaon. S’il avait fait amende honorable depuis en tuant sa part ténébreuse, cela ne signifiait pas que son caractère avait fondamentalement changé, comme en témoignait son refus de prendre la tête de leur clan et la façon dont il avait laissé Isis gérer la cérémonie de départ d’Atem.

Rishid savait que Marik peinait à trouver sa place. S’il ne voulait pas diriger les gardiens des tombeaux, ce qui pour lui serait revenu à servir le pharaon après le départ de celui-ci, il n’était pas pour autant satisfait de « juste » les aider à retrouver des antiquités volées dans les sépultures des anciens. Même si Marik ne l’aurait pas admis devant eux, ce destin ne coïncidait pas avec son caractère ambitieux et son arrogance.

Cependant, Rishid ne s’inquiétait pas que de cela, loin de là. L’horreur de leur passé commun ne s’était pas effacée comme par miracle, et il craignait souvent que la destruction de l’autre personnalité de Marik n’ait fait que rendre à son frère toutes les pulsions négatives qu’il avait projetées en elle. Oui, il craignait que ce mal latent n’attende qu’un événement terrible pour s’éveiller.

Soudain, Marik quitta la terrasse pour les rejoindre. Il posa le verre vide sur la table, les lèvres si crispées qu’elles en étaient réduites à une ligne.

— Je sors, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Rishid se leva, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme.

— Oh, par pitié, ne me suis pas, je n’ai pas besoin de toi.

— Vraiment ?

Marik soupira bruyamment pour indiquer son irritation.

— Je sais ce que nous avons rendez-vous tôt demain matin avec le vendeur. Je ne serai pas long.

Isis, stoïquement assise sur sa chaise, releva l’oeil sur lui.

— Je ne crois pas que Rishid s’inquiète de cela. Avec les deux duellistes qui ont été assassinés…

Marik tressaillit avant de reprendre contenance.

Une façade.

Lorsqu’il avait vu l’information à la télé, il avait difficilement contenu sa nausée jusqu’au moment où il avait pu s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Ce n’était pas les meurtres en eux-mêmes qui l’avaient mis dans cet état. Des gens mouraient dans le monde entier, à toute heure, et il y avait participé à son échelle… C’était la façon dont ces duellistes avaient été massacrés pour de simples cartes. La façon dont le tueur s’était acharné sur leur corps même post-mortem, sans la moindre arme, avec ses seules mains. Il avait vomi en sachant que sa part sombre aurait agi ainsi, et s’il n’avait pas mangé en face de sa sœur au moment du crime, il aurait eu de sérieux doutes sur lui-même.

Comme Ryô le lui avait dit la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlé, après le départ du pharaon pour l’autre monde, il ne pouvait pas espérer se débarrasser de son autre personnalité comme si elle n’était qu’un simple esprit. Et si cette accusation l’avait blessé et enragé sur le moment, il avait eu le temps, depuis, d’y repenser.

— Je ne suis pas un duelliste, répliqua Marik avant d’attraper son blouson en cuir et de l’enfiler. À plus tard.

Isis et Rishid lui adressèrent le même regard réprobateur.

Marik les ignora et descendit quatre à quatre l’escalier de l’immeuble dans lequel ils avaient temporairement établi leur « quartier général ».

L’idée même lui causa un rictus. Ce n’était pas qu’il se moquait totalement de stopper le recel d’antiquités, mais il estimait qu’ils perdaient leur temps avec du menu fretin. Kaiba avait désacralisé Kul Elna pour s’emparer des objets millénaires, et sa sœur s’était contentée de le tancer avant de rompre toute communication avec lui. L’estomac de Marik se retournait à chaque fois qu’il songeait à ce que Kaiba essayait d’accomplir : ramener le pharaon parmi eux, alors même que les siens étaient enfin libérés après trois mille ans de servilité. Si Atem revenait, son clan se sentirait à nouveau obligé de le servir. Et Isis et Rishid méritaient mieux que cela.

Entre Kaiba et ce meurtrier…

Marik observa les deux extrémités de la ruelle. Quelques passants l’observaient d’un air perplexe ou scandalisé. Il ne portait pas le _sweatshirt_ sans manche qui laissait son ventre partiellement découvert s’il ne portait pas de débardeur en dessous, mais son pantalon cargo kaki et son blouson ne suffisaient pas à faire oublier ses cheveux blonds trop longs, les pendants en or fixés à ses oreilles, les bracelets dépassant de ses manches et le khôl soulignant ses yeux.

Sa sœur lui avait conseillé de faire profil bas tant qu’ils se trouveraient dans cette ville, saison touristique ou pas. Toutefois, le soupir qui avait conclu sa tirade avait indiqué qu’elle n’avait pas cru un seul instant que son cadet suive ses recommandations et tente de se fondre dans la masse.

Et, effectivement, Marik n’en avait rien à cirer, même s’il avait parfaitement conscience de l’impression qu’il donnait aux étrangers à leur clan. Une impression pas tout à fait fausse, au demeurant, quand bien même son apparence était-elle sans rapport avec ses préférences. De toute façon, l’intolérant ignare qui tenterait de s’en prendre à lui s’en mordrait les doigts ; même sans le sceptre millénaire, Marik savait se défendre, alors, non, il ne se dépouillerait pas entièrement de tout. Comme les marques dans son dos, le khôl et les bijoux étaient indissociables de sa personne. Non pas parce qu’ils indiquaient son statut aux membres de leur clan, mais parce qu’ils lui rappelaient constamment d’où il venait et les liens qu’ils partageaient avec Isis et Rishid, le tort qu’il leur avait causé en cédant aux ténèbres, l’amour qu’il leur portait et qui l’avait sauvé.

Marik plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de reprendre son avancée. La ruelle débouchait sur la rue principale où se tenait le marché et, à partir de là, il lui suffirait de la longer sur un peu plus d’un kilomètre pour déboucher sur la plage de sable fin qui plaisait tant aux touristes et qui avait vu se dérouler de si tragiques événements. Le double-meurtre, toutefois, n’avait pas eu lieu aux abords de la ville, mais un peu plus loin, dans une baie en retrait qui n’avait pas très bonne réputation. Les duellistes qui se rendaient là-bas pariaient de l’argent en quantité, et les conflits sur la légitimité d’une victoire se finissaient en général par des bagarres impliquant bien plus les poings et les lames que les cartes. Marik avait autrefois exploité ce genre de terrain pour faire main basse sur des cartes rares, aussi ne se faisait-il aucune illusion sur l’innocence des deux victimes. Toutefois, elles n’avaient sûrement rien fait qui mérite de finir ainsi.

Marik se rendit compte qu’on le suivait bien avant de quitter la rue principale. Ce n’était pas Rishid, car son frère adoptif savait se faire bien plus discret malgré sa stature imposante. Tout en évitant avec nonchalance les derniers touristes qui s’apprêtaient à quitter la plage, il referma ses doigts autour du manche du couteau à cran d’arrêt qu’il gardait toujours sur lui pour se défendre, même si l’arme lui rappelait des souvenirs qui n’étaient pas tout à fait agréables. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il déboucha sur l’autre partie de la plage, en partie abritée des regards par la pente sinueuse qui menait à la ville.

Sans les piquets et les bandes que les policiers avaient disposés pour délimiter la zone du carnage, il ne l’aurait jamais trouvée. Le sable était immaculé.

Il baissa la tête, l’air absorbé, puis, aussi rapide et mortel qu’un cobra, esquiva sur le côté et sortit la main de sa poche. Il se retrouva en un battement de cil derrière l’homme qui le filait et, tout en lui pliant un bras derrière le dos, vint appuyer la lame du couteau sous sa gorge.

— Marik… !

Reconnaissant la voix, Marik baissa son bras armé et repoussa l’homme aux cheveux noirs d’une bourrade dans le dos.

— Fahim ? Tss, imbécile.

L’autre le foudroya du regard tout en portant la main à son cou avec un reniflement méprisant. Il avait reconnu Marik dès l’instant où il l’avait entraperçu dans la foule. Son ancien chef détonnait encore plus que les touristes occidentaux qui envahissaient la ville chaque année. Fahim s’était demandé, tout en le suivant, comment il avait pu lui obéir sans jamais songer à se rebeller, avec son accoutrement d’efféminé et sa gueule d’éphèbe. À croire qu’il avait vraiment abusé de la drogue à l’époque. Désormais, il ne se posait plus de questions, malgré sa répulsion. La lame avait imprimé sa froideur mortelle sur sa carotide.

— Est-ce que tu as tué mes gars ? questionna Fahim, tendu.

— Est-ce que tu serais encore vivant pour poser cette question si c’était le cas ? rétorqua Marik en haussant un sourcil.

— Tout dépend si tu cherches à m’impressionner.

— Pourquoi je voudrais t’impressionner ?

— Pour m’obliger à te suivre à nouveau ?

Marik lâcha un rire sec. Il s’ennuyait, mais pas au point de vouloir réunifier son ancienne organisation. Par ailleurs, il n’en ressortirait rien de bon. Il devait se tenir à distance de toutes ces choses, car la tentation d’y succomber à nouveau serait trop grande. Qu’y pouvait-il ? Il aimait le pouvoir.

— J’ai changé.

— Ah oui ? Et le couteau, c’est pour… ?

— Un cadeau d’une connaissance pour les cons comme toi qui jugent un livre à sa couverture.

— Je ne connais aucun homme normal qui…

Avec un regard éloquent, Marik fit habilement tourner l’arme entre ses doigts. Il bluffait, bien sûr. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir le sang de Fahim sur les mains, encore moins se battre avec lui, sauf s’il l’agressait le premier et que sa vie était en danger. Cependant, il savait que son ancien homme de main saisirait l’opportunité de l’attaquer s’il percevait la moindre hésitation de sa part.

— Non, rien, rectifia l’ancien _ghoul_.

— Exactement, _rien_. Donc, puisque je n’ai pas tué tes protégés, une hypothèse sur l’identité du coupable ?

Fahim haussa un sourcil.

— Non. Ça me semblait plutôt gratuit avant de te voir en ville et de me demander si tu n’avais pas pété un plomb, fit-il avec un reniflement méprisant. Pourquoi ? Tu te proposes d’aider ?

— Je n’aime pas l’idée qu’un fou furieux soit dans la nature.

— Me fais pas rire, Marik. Rishid et toi, vous nous avez abandonnés du jour au lendemain. J’ai pas besoin de l’aide d’un lâcheur. Retourne… faire la pute avec d’autres dégénérés comme toi. Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux, toi et moi savons ce que tu aimes avoir dans la bouche.

Fahim fronça le nez avec exagération, dans le but évident de tester la témérité de Marik. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas laisser passer l’insulte s’il souhaitait éviter des ennuis par la suite, avec Fahim ou d’autres de ses anciens _ghouls_. Il fit donc mine de lui porter un coup de poing au ventre, puis se déplaça au dernier moment sur le côté et passa à nouveau dans son dos, cette fois pour lui compresser la gorge entre ses bras afin de bloquer sa circulation sanguine. Il maintint sa prise de soumission assez longtemps pour que Fahim panique. Quand Marik eut le sentiment qu’il s’apprêtait à perdre connaissance, il le relâcha brutalement.

L’ancien voleur de cartes rares tomba à genoux, courbé en deux, les mains dans le sable. Malgré sa respiration haletante et douloureuse, quelques insultes franchirent ses lèvres. Marik le plaqua au sol en appuyant son pied au milieu de son dos et se pencha pour l’attraper par les cheveux et lui tirer la tête en arrière.

— Alors, Fahim, tu as toujours envie de me dire d’aller faire la pute ? Je peux être très imaginatif avec un couteau.

Il ne l’était pas. Et il priait intérieurement tous les dieux d’Égypte pour que Fahim accepte son autorité et ne le pousse pas à bout, pas comme Ryô l’avait fait quelques mois plus tôt… Parce que rien ne l’empêcherait de poignarder Fahim à mort s’il se laissait consumer par la rage.

En cet instant, n’importe qui aurait pu constater sa nervosité, même si l’on aurait pu croire qu’il craignait que Fahim ne le perce à jour. La vérité, c’est qu’il ne voulait pas découvrir, un beau matin, que torturer ou tuer était devenu une habitude et que ses remords ne le tourmentaient plus comme ils le faisaient. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son ombre, cet autre lui qui s’était nourri de sa souffrance et de sa haine. Il n’était pas sadique comme lui. Ou, du moins, plus depuis qu’il était redevenu lui-même. Manipulateur, oui, ambitieux, sûrement, doté d’une moralité ambiguë, certainement, égocentrique, encore trop souvent, séducteur, sans nul doute. Mais sadique, il ne l’était pas. Il s’y refusait.

Heureusement, Fahim articula une supplique, signe qu’il renonçait pour de bon. Marik le libéra, étouffant de justesse un soupir de soulagement qui aurait révélé sa faiblesse.

Le soleil avait presque disparu à l’horizon, plongeant la plage dans un clair-obscur d’un rouge tirant sur le bleu. Marik observa un instant la mer, songeur. Entre temps, Fahim s’était relevé et le dévisageait comme si son ancien chef était un djinn tout droit sorti d’un conte horrifique. Puis un mouvement au pied de la pente attira l’attention du jeune Égyptien. Fahim se retourna pour suivre son regard tandis que Marik se raidissait, méfiant.

À la vue de la silhouette qui progressait tranquillement vers eux, une main dans la poche de son sweat-shirt noir avec la phrase «  _Make it ugly_  » imprimée en blanc dessus, capuche baissée sur la tête, la peur déserta le visage de Fahim pour être remplacée une confiance retrouvée. Personne n’aurait cru qu’il venait de se faire battre à plate couture deux fois de suite juste quelques minutes auparavant.

— C’est un de mes gars, lança-t-il avant de s’avancer. Ok, Marik, il aura peut-être des tuyaux sur notre assassin. Est-ce que tu es toujours d’accord pour jouer les justiciers ?

Marik, tout en le suivant à quelques pas de distance, garda les lèvres closes. Une sensation glaciale remonta le long de son échine. Le nouveau venu plus proche, il se rendit compte que sa démarche nonchalante avait quelque chose d’inquiétant, voire de prédateur, une impression accentuée par le fait qu’il lui était impossible de voir son visage distinctement entre sa capuche et la semi-obscurité.

— Fahim…

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Fahim s’apprêtait à serrer contre lui celui qu’il pensait être un camarade. Il n’avait pas remarqué pas l’éclat de l’acier qui brillait dans le prolongement du bras du nouveau venu, ce bras qu’il avait gardé hors de leur vue jusqu’au dernier moment, presque derrière son dos. La bouche de Marik se dessécha lorsque le khukuri fendit l’air avant de déchiqueter la chair, projetant sur le sable clair des éclaboussures écarlates. Fahim s’écroula avec un cri inarticulé, les mains crispées sur l’entaille incisée le long de son ventre pour essayer d’empêcher ses organes internes de se déverser.

— _Sunday, b_ _loody, bloody, bloody sunday._

Le ricanement familier statufia Marik sur place pendant quelques secondes. Son alter ego repoussa sa capuche, un sourire sardonique flanqué sur les lèvres. Ses pupilles dilatées assombrissaient le violet de ses iris, et sa chevelure hérissée et folle accentuait l’aura de démence qui se dégageait de lui.

Marik parvint à reculer d’un pas, malgré ses jambes rendues tremblantes et molles par la terreur. Son autre lui passa les doigts sur le plat de la machette et les porta à ses lèvres pour lécher le sang de Fahim du bout de sa langue.

— Cours, souffla-t-il avec un nouveau rire.

Les questions « comment » et « pourquoi » ne traversèrent même pas l’esprit de Marik. Il bondit en arrière pour éviter le khukuri de justesse. Lorsque’il chercha à fuir vers la ville, son reflet l’intercepta, menaçant, grondant comme un fauve, et l’obligea à partir dans la direction opposée et à s’éloigner de toute civilisation.

Marik courut, sans se retourner, aussi loin et aussi longtemps que possible. L’air marin lui fouetta le visage, mais ce n’était pas celui-ci qui était responsable des larmes qui l’aveuglaient en partie.

Il allait se réveiller. Il le fallait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il cauchemardait à ce sujet, qu’il croyait que l’autre était revenu à la vie dans un corps bien à lui, qu’il le pourchassait pour se venger. Dans ses rêves terrifiants, l’autre le battait jusqu’à ce qu’il ne sente plus son corps. Il massacrait Rishid et Isis devant lui. Mais jamais, jamais, il ne le tuait _lui_. Parce qu’il méritait de souffrir pour sa trahison.

Il n’était pas victime d’un autre cauchemar, hélas, ce qui n’empêcherait pas son autre personnalité d’accomplir tout ce que Marik craignait. Parce qu’il était lui et inversement. Parce qu’il savait ce que Marik craignait par-dessus tout.

Ses poumons et sa gorge lui brûlèrent, signe qu’il arrivait à ses limites. Marik ignorait si son double le suivait encore et ne chercha pas à le vérifier. Ses yeux balayèrent les environs, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se posent sur un vieux bâtiment aux murs de torchis. Un abri pour les pêcheurs, peut-être. À en juger par sa taille, il devait comporter plus d’une pièce. Fuir ne servirait à rien. Il allait s’épuiser jusqu’à ne plus être en mesure de se défendre. Il devait se cacher pour récupérer, ruser, se battre, _le_ tuer avant que l’autre le maîtrise. Il avait un couteau, dérisoire contre un khukuri, mais il pouvait y arriver, parce qu’il était plus intelligent que la bête sauvage née de sa souffrance.

Marik s’engouffra par l’une des ouvertures ténébreuses. Il se cogna presque à un meuble rongé par le sel et l’humidité, puis se glissa dans une autre pièce dénuée de fenêtres et d’ouvertures sur l’extérieur. Là, il longea le mur à l’aide de sa main, jusqu’à sentir contre son ventre les angles d’une table. Il se glissa en dessous pour reprendre son souffle, essuyer ses mains moites sur son pantalon et attendre, les yeux rivés vers le rectangle plus clair qui dessinait l’entrée.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent ainsi. Il ne bougea pas, certain que l’autre cherchait à l’attirer à l’extérieur en ne se montrant pas. Mais c’était peut-être surestimer la capacité de réflexion de son sauvage alter ego.

— Marik, appela une voix presque identique à la sienne.

Ce n’était pas un cri, plutôt un murmure d’outre-tombe, empli d’anathèmes qu’il était inutile de détailler.

Marik se mordit les lèvres et estima ses chances. Si sa part maléfique passait l’entrée de la pièce, il foncerait depuis le dessous de la table et viserait la cuisse pour atteindre la fémorale. Même si l’autre le tuait ensuite, il se viderait de son sang avant de pouvoir rejoindre la ville. Au moins, le monde en serait débarrassé.

Ça, c’était la version optimiste. Si son double avait tout de même un semblant de jugeote, il pouvait aussi patienter jusqu’au lever du soleil et seulement venir le chercher à ce moment-là. Marik n’aurait jamais le dessus dans ce cas. Même s’il ne s’était pas attardé pour une comparaison approfondie, il avait eu le temps de constater que son faux jumeau le dépassait d’une demi-tête et que le sweat-shirt dessinait une musculature de prédateur. Marik n’était pas un gringalet, mais il savait reconnaître ses limites.

Soudain, une ombre obscurcit l’entrée de la pièce. Il était là, tout près, assez près pour l’entendre humer l’air comme un lion affamé. Marik resserra ses doigts autour du manche du couteau. Un pas de plus, et il frapperait. Juste un pas de plus…

Comme s’il avait flairé le piège, l’autre recula, puis disparut de son champ de vision. Un tintement métallique suivit, laissant Marik à la fois effrayé et perplexe.

Soudain, une détonation lui vrilla les oreilles, et un éclair lumineux déchira brièvement l’obscurité.

Aveuglé par le jaillissement de lumière, Marik chercha à s’éloigner de l’entrée le plus loin possible. Des doigts se refermèrent sur sa cheville et le tirèrent de dessous la table. Marik balaya l’air devant lui avec le couteau, perçut une résistance, celle de la chair, peut-être, mais la main ne le relâcha pas pour autant.

Le rire amusé de sa part maléfique traversa le bourdonnement qui avait envahi ses oreilles. L’autre lui tordit le poignet, et la douleur lui fit lâcher le manche du couteau. Marik ne renonça pas pour autant, envoyant un violent coup de pied qui rencontra une masse, juste devant lui. Cette fois, son alter ego le libéra.

Marik n’essaya pas de fuir, la grenade incapacitante l’ayant rendu temporairement aveugle. À la place, il chercha à tâtons autour de l’endroit où son couteau était tombé et sentit, du bout des doigts, la corne du manche.

Au moment où il s’en emparait, une douleur insoutenable crispa sa main. Il n’avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour comprendre que son adversaire avait planté et tourné la pointe du khukuri dans sa paume. Puis un coup de talon dans son ventre lui coupa la respiration. Les larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux alors que la panique montait crescendo en lui.

— Alors, cher _maître_  ? Tu avais l’air tellement dur sur cette plage… Est-ce que ce n’était qu’une mise en scène pour impressionner ce pauvre, pauvre Fahim ?

Le voile blanc se déchira, assez pour que Marik puisse distinguer la silhouette ténébreuse de son autre lui, debout au-dessus de lui. La lame tourna à nouveau dans sa main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et quelques larmes de plus. Il ne chercha pas à les contenir. Les paroles provocatrices de son tortionnaire lui avaient donné une idée. Tout n’était qu’une question de mise en scène. Il pouvait encore gagner.

— Je t’en supplie… Stop…

— Tu me supplies ? Pour si peu ?

Le monstre releva à nouveau le khukuri pour mieux le renfoncer, dans son poignet cette fois, bougeant la lame contre ses os avec sadisme. Marik crispa les doigts dans un spasme et lâcha une nouvelle exclamation de souffrance avant que la sensation de douleur s’atténue, sans doute à cause de l’adrénaline.

— Tu me déçois, personnalité principale. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

— Je suis désolé, haleta Marik, je suis désolé de t’avoir sacrifié.

— Oh, Marik, même si je t’arrachais la peau centimètre par centimètre, même si je te découpais morceau par morceau, tu n’aurais toujours aucune idée de ce que j’ai ressenti quand tu m’as trahi, quand les ténèbres m’ont consumé entièrement…

Marik aurait voulu lui cracher qu’il en avait une petite idée, au contraire, puisque son autre lui avait tenté de lui faire subir le même sort. Il n’y avait pas eu un instant, lors de son duel contre le pharaon, où il n’avait pas senti la morsure des ténèbres, où il n’avait pas senti son âme vaciller comme la flamme d’une bougie sous un souffle. Et il l’avait accepté, prêt à se sacrifier si cela avait permis d’abattre le démon qu’il avait créé.

Toutefois, il ravala son amertume et se contenta de pleurer plus. Ce n’était pas bien difficile en ayant l’impression que la lame du khukuri allait lui trancher la main et le poignet en deux. Son avant-bras baignait dans une mare de sang grandissante. Ryô, qui lui avait suggéré de garder le couteau au cas où il voudrait se taillader les veines avec, aurait peut-être trouvé poétique que ce soit finalement son autre personnalité qui essaye de le tuer.

— Je… Je suis tellement désolé, reprit Marik.

— Tu m’as trahi, répéta l’autre. Et tu vas vraiment le regretter quand je trouverai ta famille et que je repeindrai les murs de votre foyer avec leurs entrailles. Je sais que tu crains ça bien plus que la mort ou la souffrance physique. Après tout, je suis toi…

Son alter ego se tut brièvement, comme s’il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

— Eh, je pourrais prendre ta place ! Que penses-tu de ça… Isis et Rishid s’en rendraient-ils compte avant que je les massacre dans leur sommeil ?

Bien sûr qu’ils s’en rendraient compte ! Jamais l’autre ne pourrait se faire passer pour lui. Même lorsqu’ils partageaient le même corps, son langage corporel et sa façon de parler l’auraient trahi. Et le corps qu’il avait obtenu, Marik ne savait par quelle sorcellerie, n’était pas identique au sien. Son double ressemblait à l’un de ces reflets déformés que l’on croisait dans les glaces des fêtes foraines. Ou à un grand-frère tout juste échappé d’un asile d’aliénés.

— Pitié ! Tu n’as pas à faire ça… Nous pourrions… repartir de zéro… Tu pourrais être comme… mon aîné.

Oh oui, Marik avait _tellement_ envie d’emmener son «  _yami_  », comme l’appelait les amis de Yûgi, avec lui. « Isis, Rishid, voici Marik senior. Il poignarde les gens, en particulier dans le dos, mais je suis sûr qu’on peut lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Est-ce que je peux le garder ? S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, _s’il vous plaît_  ! ». Et ils ne verraient aucune objection à cela tant qu’ils lui trouvaient un nouveau nom pour éviter la confusion, par exemple, Am-heh, le dévoreur des millions et de l’éternité, ou « non, arrête de tuer tout le monde, connard ». Oui, il aimait vraiment ce second nom, tout à fait approprié.

Étrangement, son autre lui retira le khukuri de son poignet, bien qu’à la réflexion ce ne fut peut-être pas un cadeau : Marik avait l’impression de perdre encore plus de sang. Lutter contre l’étourdissement devenait difficile.

— Je suis plus jeune que toi, rappela le démon avec un gloussement.

Marik tenta de rapprocher malhabilement le couteau de sa main, malgré ses doigts presque paralysés.

— Mais… tu es plus… fort… que moi…

Marik n’avait plus besoin de simuler une diction difficile. Sa tête lui tournait et son champ de vision se nimbait de rouge et de blanc, signe qu’il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour en finir avec son double maléfique ou être désolé à jamais de l’avoir créé.

— Plus dangereux…

L’autre appuya la pointe du khukuri juste sous son menton, puis effleura le haut de son corps avec le tranchant, comme s’il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait le découper. Heureusement, la friction de la lame à travers le tissu de son t-shirt, quoique glaçante, ne l’écorcha pas.

— Tu semblais dangereux aussi, tout à l’heure. Plus que le crétin à qui j’ai pris cette arme, répondit le démon dans un quasi-murmure et avec un ton désolé que Marik ne lui connaissait pas.

— Tu avais raison… C’était… une… mise en scène…

Marik sursauta quand il planta violemment le khukuri juste à côté de son visage.

— Je pourrais t’apprendre à être plus dangereux, suggéra son autre lui d’une voix caressante. Je pourrais…

Il releva la lame, et bien que Marik ne pouvait le voir distinctement dans l’obscurité de la pièce, il était à peu près certain qu’il lui tirait la langue avec moquerie.

— Je pourrais, mais je ne veux pas. Ce que je veux, c’est t’entendre pleurer un peu plus.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d’un rire sardonique.

Marik plongea sa main valide sur son couteau et sauta sur ses pieds pour s’accroupir. Le rire mourut quand il frappa, au jugé, sûrement au niveau du ventre. Le sang tiède de son double coula sur ses doigts. Il s’apprêta à tirer la lame sur le côté, bien décidé à causer autant de dégâts que possible, voire à toucher un organe vital. Mais l’une des mains du monstre se referma autour de son poignet, comme il l’avait déjà fait auparavant. Toutefois, il n’essaya pas de la broyer, bien qu’il le maintint fermement. Au lieu de cela, il glissa le fil de la machette contre sa gorge.

— Oh, Marik, j’aime lorsque tu es à genoux devant moi, s’enthousiasma son alter ego.

— Je vais te renvoyer en enfer.

— Je partirai accompagné, alors. Je te trancherai la gorge dès que tu bougeras ce couteau.

Il lui relâcha le poignet tout en éclatant de rire, comme pour le mettre au défi de poursuivre.

— Mais réfléchis bien… Si jamais je survis, j’enverrai ton joli minois préservé dans du formol à ta sœur. Et ce sera la dernière chose qu’elle verra, hormis moi.

Marik déglutit péniblement. Son bras blessé était devenu insensible, au point qu’il n’arrivait plus à le bouger. Des taches, noires cette fois, dansaient devant ses yeux, conséquence de la perte de sang. Il n’avait pas l’opportunité de repousser son choix : soit il mourait en essayant de terminer ce qu’il avait commencé, au risque de ne plus pouvoir protéger les siens, soit… soit…

Marik n’eut pas l’occasion d’y réfléchir plus longtemps. Le poing de son autre lui s’écrasa contre sa tempe, et il se sentit basculer en arrière, ses doigts glissant le long du manche du couteau. Une douleur vive explosa à l’arrière de son crâne lorsqu’il heurta le sol. Il s’arc-bouta violemment avant de s’immobiliser, le khukuri ayant, cette fois, mordu son biceps droit.

L’ombre observa la forme évanouie de son créateur avec amusement. Pendant un instant, il avait presque cru à ses suppliques. Presque. Marik lui-même semblait avoir oublié qu’il lui avait déjà prouvé la force de sa détermination par trois fois : d’abord en ordonnant au pharaon de le sacrifier pour le vaincre – une stratégie stupide, car le corps de Marik aurait été à lui et plus rien ne l’aurait retenu d’assassiner tout le monde –, ensuite en reprenant le dessus sur lui et, enfin, en déclarant forfait pour entraîner sa destruction.

Que Marik n’essaye pas de le tuer l’aurait désappointé, surtout après la belle démonstration qu’il avait donné sur la plage. C’était tellement drôle de le voir recourir à la force en l’absence du sceptre. Marik pouvait prétendre ce qu’il voulait, les chiens ne font pas des chats, et lui-même n’aurait jamais été ce qu’il était si Marik n’avait pas déjà cette violence latente en lui.

Ses doigts encerclèrent le manche du couteau, et il tira prudemment dessus pour l’enlever. Un filet de sang s’écoula de sa blessure. Sans l’obscurité, Marik aurait transpercé bien plus qu’un muscle. Il s’attendait à ce que Marik se rebelle, mais pas à ce qu’il parvienne à le blesser. L’entaille sur son bras était ridicule, en comparaison. Il pressa le tissu épais du sweat-shirt contre la plaie tout en savourant la douleur. Au moins, il avait une nouvelle fois la preuve qu’il était bien vivant.

Il plongea ensuite la main dans sa poche et craqua l’un des bâtons luminescents ; un autre objet parmi d’autres qu’il avait hérité de ses victimes de la journée. Les voyous du coin étaient bien équipés. Grâce soit rendue aux anciennes _ghouls_.

Tout en approchant la lumière verdâtre du visage de Marik, il s’accroupit. Puis il orienta le bâton vers son bras droit. Le sang coulait encore. À en juger par les autres flaques, rendues noires sous cette lumière, ils venaient de gaspiller au moins l’équivalent d’une donation à la Croix rouge. Cette constatation le fit ricaner.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, _petit frère_. J’ai trop de questions à te poser pour te laisser mourir trop tôt.


	14. Ce dont il avait envie, c’était de s’enivrer jusqu’à en oublier son nom.

Ryô considéra sa lèvre fendue dans le miroir. Il porta un doigt hésitant dessus et grimaça aussitôt. La plaie n’était pas aussi profonde que la quantité de sang l’avait laissé supposer, mais, même un jour après, la zone restait sensible.

Il tourna le robinet, s’aspergea le visage et revint dans sa chambre. Son regard fatigué se posa sur les paquets de chips vides et autres emballages qui s’entassaient sur le sol. Il n’avait pas le courage de les porter jusqu’à la poubelle, pas plus que la canette de bière qu’il avait achevée quelques instants plus tôt. Une parmi d’autres.

Allongé sur le lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les yeux mi-clos, il se laissa dériver dans son ivresse, essayant d’oublier son accès de colère, les mots qu’il avait crachés avec virulence à Kaiba. En vain.

Personne ne lui avait reproché ouvertement ses propos, peut-être par compassion après tout ce qu’il avait enduré. Cependant, cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir le sentiment qu’il avait aggravé les choses.

Sans lui, Kaiba se serait calmé et se serait contenté de ses habituels sarcasmes sur l’amitié. Il n’aurait pas tourné les talons en ignorant Mokuba. Jônouchi n’aurait pas eu à prendre sa défense et n’aurait pas suivi Kaiba pour une seconde confrontation. Ryô ignorait ce qu’ils s’étaient dit, mais au regard hanté de Jônouchi, il avait compris que les coups avaient été bas, malgré le sourire qu’il s’était efforcé d’afficher. À cet instant-là, Jônouchi et lui se ressemblaient, à cacher aux autres ce qui leur pesait sur leur cœur.

Ryô lâcha un rire qui s’acheva en un croassement et se passa une main sur le front. Il accusait Kaiba de tous les maux, mais celui qui détruisait ses amis, peu à peu, en semant le désordre, c’était lui, Ryô.

L’esprit de l’anneau aurait adoré cette délicieuse ironie.

Une grimace plissa ses lèvres. Il n’aimait pas Seth. C’était instinctif, viscéral et définitif. Le prêtre s’était inquiété de lui sitôt Kaiba parti, et Ryô avait eu l’impression que son attention ne concernait pas vraiment le coup de poing reçu. Que ses yeux bleus, scrutateurs, n’examinaient pas sa blessure physique, mais la nature même de son âme. Que sa main, posée sur son épaule, l’aurait broyée si ses amis n’avaient pas été là pour s’y opposer. C’était comme si Seth avait perçu la corruption et la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Les secrets qu’il craignait tant d’avouer et qu’il avait pourtant presque crachés, sous le poids de la colère, à Kaiba.

Ryô conservait des souvenirs confus de l’ultime jeu des ombres, des bribes qu’il peinait à remettre dans l’ordre, mais c’était bien assez pour savoir que Seth était impitoyable, au moins autant que l’esprit de l’anneau, et qu’il se contentait de jouer la carte du charme pour manipuler tout le monde.

L’intérêt de Seth avait continué de l’angoisser, même après leur départ du manoir, comme si l’ombre du prêtre ne le quittait plus. Ryô était sûr et certain que si l’Égyptien avait le moindre doute sur sa moralité, il l’écraserait sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Ryô se redressa dans le lit et regarda en direction de l’étagère, se mordant la lèvre malgré la plaie. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva, récupéra le ouija et enleva le trésor qu’il cachait. Sans hésitation, il passa la cordelette en cuir de l’anneau autour de son cou.

Si « Bakura » n’avait pas disparu à cause de son plan débile… L’esprit l’aurait protégé du prêtre. D’un autre côté, sans les manipulations du démon, Ryô n’en serait pas là, à s’angoisser à l’idée de ce que Seth pourrait lui faire. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point si terrifié et si stupidement fasciné par la même créature maléfique ? Comment pouvait-il à la fois le haïr et le regretter ?

Il retourna s’asseoir en tailleur sur le lit et plongea les mains dans ses cheveux. Puis il crispa ses doigts autour de l’œil de l’anneau en sentant les prémices d’une nouvelle crise de panique.

 

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? avait demandé Yûgi, lorsque Ryô avait arrêté la voiture devant la boutique, le soir précédent.

Ils n’étaient plus que deux dans l’habitacle à ce moment-là. Jônouchi était resté avec Mokuba et Seth, et Ryô avait déjà déposé Honda et Otogi quelques instants plus tôt. Il aurait menti en prétendant ne pas vouloir rentrer au plus vite chez lui afin de se terrer dans sa chambre et de s’assommer avec un peu d’alcool. Pour ne plus penser à rien.

— Oui… Je suis désolé, pour tout ça, avait-il répondu en essayant de noyer le poisson.

— Je crois que je ne t’avais jamais vu aussi en colère. C’était… impressionnant.

Impressionnant, comme lorsque son alter ego le possédait et menaçait de voler les âmes ou d’assassiner tout le monde ? Ryô n’avait pas posé sa question à voix haute, mais l’expression tendue et grave de Yûgi lui avait fait comprendre qu’il songeait à la même chose que lui.

— Je ne suis pas possédé, s’était-il senti obligé de clarifier.

— Je sais. Atem a détruit Zorc pour de bon, avait rétorqué Yûgi, l’air pensif.

— Mais ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par… le fait que Bakura prétendait être ton ami, pour que tu lui fasses confiance ?

Yûgi avait opté pour un ton doux et prudent. Hélas, Ryô n’en avait pas moins éprouvé la violente envie de le jeter hors de la voiture et de redémarrer en trombe. Pas pour fuir la question en elle-même, mais parce qu’il n’avait pas la force morale de parler de cela avec lui et d’affronter son jugement.

Il s’était humecté les lèvres ; même sa langue lui avait paru desséchée.

— C’est… c’est comme ça qu’il m’a piégé la seconde fois. Et après, il n’y avait plus rien que je puisse faire pour reprendre le contrôle, pour le maîtriser, comme tu le sais. Je n’ai presque aucun souvenir de ce qui s’est passé durant le tournoi de Battle City et après. J’étais dans le brouillard la plupart du temps, avait-il prétendu.

Il avait sursauté lorsque Yûgi avait posé une main sur son bras, comme pour lui indiquer qu’il percevait bien plus que ce que Ryô acceptait de confier et que, cependant, il ne le forcerait pas à aller plus loin si cela lui était douloureux. Ryô s’était encore plus détesté d’omettre une grande partie de la vérité, d’abuser de sa naïveté. De ne pas pouvoir tout simplement dire qu’il avait cru jusqu’au dernier moment chaque parole de l’esprit.

— Il nous a menti aussi, plusieurs fois, pour nous convaincre, Atem et moi, qu’il était notre allié.

— Yûgi, je…

— Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser d’avoir été manipulé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui il était réellement et ce qu’il comptait faire. Tu dois arrêter de t’en vouloir pour avoir construit le diorama.

— Comment tu… Oh, Atem, avait murmuré Ryô avec compréhension.

« Bakura » s’était vanté de son rôle auprès du pharaon, et Atem l’avait accusé d’avoir encore abusé de lui. Bien sûr, le pharaon avait tout raconté à son « partenaire » une fois le jeu terminé.

Un sourire amer s’était dessiné sur ses lèvres, et ses doigts s’étaient resserrés sur le volant. Il enviait tellement la relation de Yûgi et Atem, assez pour les haïr par moment.

— « Bakura » a dit autre chose ?

— Y a-t-il autre chose qu’il aurait dû dire ?

Yûgi l’avait fixé d’un regard calme, dénué d’accusation. Pourtant, ses paroles avaient sonné tout autrement aux oreilles de Ryô, ce qui l’avait amené à se crisper un peu plus. Il avait tourné la tête, faisant mine d’examiner la rue, et avait cherché à orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. Son cœur avait battu plus fort, comme au bord de l’implosion.

— Cela va faire bientôt un an, Yûgi. Pourquoi tu t’en soucies tout à coup ?

— Parce que tu semblais aller bien, que tu n’avais pas l’air d’avoir la moindre idée de ce que Bakura avait fait et que je ne voulais pas t’obliger à te sentir coupable en l’évoquant. Mais c’était une erreur de ma part. Tu te souviens de bien plus que ce que tu prétends, non ?

Ryô s’était nerveusement mordu les lèvres avant de répondre :

— C’est peut-être pour ça que j’étais destiné à servir d’hôte à l’esprit : je peux supporter beaucoup de choses, ravaler ma souffrance et juste sourire, avait-il résumé avec un soupçon de sarcasme qui n’avait pas fait sourire son ami.

— Nous aurions dû en parler. Je suis la seule personne, à part Marik, à pouvoir comprendre ce que tu as vécu.

Ryô avait tremblé et s’était à nouveau mordu les lèvres, avec plus de force que la première fois.

— Ne me parle pas de Marik… avait-il finalement craché.

— D’accord. Juste moi alors. Je sais ce que c’est que de perdre le contrôle face à un esprit, et Atem était vraiment impitoyable au début…

Oui, Atem avait été _tellement_ impitoyable. En brûlant ou en torturant jusqu’à la folie des individus qui avaient menacé de mort Yûgi ou ses amis. Ryô n’avait pu s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, même si le poids des souvenirs l’avait bien vite écrasé, au point de lui donner la nausée.

— Yûgi… Aigami m’a montré ce que l’esprit a fait quand je suis entré pour la première fois en contact avec l’anneau. Il a tué Shadi. _J’ai_ tué Shadi. Et presque tous les enfants qui se trouvaient avec lui. Même mon père a failli mourir…

Yûgi avait agrandi les yeux, l’air perturbé par l’information ou par la façon dont Ryô l’avait froidement balancée, sans prendre le moindre gant.

— Ryô, je suis d…

— Non, ne me dis pas que tu es désolé ! avait-il coupé avec virulence. Ne me dis pas que tu peux me comprendre parce qu’Atem a commis quelques erreurs en voulant vous protéger. Et ne me parle pas de Marik alors qu’il n’est qu’un pervers narcissique avec un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité.

Yûgi avait entrouvert la bouche, et Ryô avait aussitôt poursuivi son attaque, sachant qu’il allait prendre la défense de l’Égyptien au nom de l’amitié, du pardon et de la rédemption.

— Ne prétend pas le contraire parce que Marik a eu la gentillesse de donner le sceptre millénaire à Atem.

Marik l’aurait donné à n’importe qui, même à « Bakura », _surtout_ à « Bakura » pour peu que ses plans eussent abouti. L’artefact n’avait été qu’un outil dans sa quête de vengeance.

— Ne crois pas qu’il a changé parce qu’il a détruit son double maléfique grâce à une épiphanie opportune. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

Yûgi lui avait adressé un regard à la fois interrogateur et perplexe, mais Ryô avait enchaîné sans lui laisser le temps de se poser plus de questions. Après tout, à sa connaissance, Marik et lui n’avaient jamais vraiment interagi.

— Laisse-moi te demander une chose : est-ce que tu aurais pardonné à « Bakura », s’il s’était tout à coup repenti en constatant que son plan était voué à l’échec ?

— Il nous a presque tué et a tenté de ramener Zorc Necrophades à la vie, avait rappelé Yûgi avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Hormis la partie sur le dieu maléfique, trouve-moi une chose que Marik n’a pas fait lui aussi. Il a lavé le cerveau de nos amis, le mien, utilisé Jônouchi pour essayer d’atteindre Atem, sacrifié ses pions un par un… Et son autre personnalité a torturé Mai et, oh, nous a presque tués, Jônouchi, « Bakura » et moi. Et est-ce qu’il ne t’a pas utilisé comme sacrifice, par hasard ? Tu te rappelles de ce que ça fait d’avoir son corps dévoré par les ténèbres, peu à peu ? Moi, oui. Même si « Bakura » était aux commandes, je m’en souviens.

Pour la première fois de toute la conversation, le regard de Yûgi s’était assombri, au point que Ryô s’était demandé s’il n’avait pas réussi à épuiser sa patience et sa gentillesse. Cependant, seul un sourire attristé s’était dessiné sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

— En fait, tu aurais voulu que Bakura change comme Atem ou Marik…

Ryô avait hoqueté avec surprise, puis serré les dents en lui crachant de foutre le camp de sa voiture.

 

Une nuit et une journée presque complète avaient passé depuis. Ryô aurait dû retourner en cours le matin. Il n’avait pas trouvé la force de quitter la maison, encore moins de marcher ou de conduire jusqu’à l’université. En imaginant ses _fangirls_ l’entourer de leur affection et lui offrir quantité de petits plats, il avait frémi et s’était roulé en boule sous la couette. S’obliger à sourire pendant des heures au lieu de leur crier d’aller brûler en enfer ou n’importe quoi d’autre, très peu pour lui. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de s’asseoir dans un amphi pour écouter un professeur pontifier sur les dérèglements du cerveau humain.

Ce dont il avait envie, c’était de s’enivrer jusqu’à en oublier son nom et de rester au fond de son lit sans avoir à affronter les problèmes de la vie quotidienne ou ceux qui lui dévoraient l’âme peu à peu.

Hélas, son plan avait lamentablement échoué.

Les doigts toujours crispés autour de l’anneau, il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration pour chasser le poids qui pesait sur son estomac et la serre qui lui compressait la gorge. Une douleur lancinante serpenta le long de son épaule, du côté gauche, comme si ses artères et son cœur allaient imploser.

Seth, « Bakura ». « Bakura », Seth.

L’anneau entre ses doigts. L’œil qui semblait le fixer, attendant patiemment que sa dernière étincelle de raison s’éteigne et qu’il en appelle à ses pouvoirs.

« Bakura » n’était pas là pour s’interposer entre le prêtre et lui. Et pourtant Ryô aurait volontiers accepté sa protection, sans se soucier des conséquences.

S’il avait traité l’esprit différemment… S’il avait juste pris ses cadeaux, aussi macabres soient-ils…

Non, cela n’aurait rien changé. « Bakura » l’aurait utilisé de la même manière. Il ne l’avait protégé que pour se préserver lui-même. Il le savait. Il devait arrêter de se bercer d’illusions chaque fois que l’angoisse le cernait ou que sa solitude lui donnait envie de se jeter du haut d’un immeuble.

Le métal se réchauffa au contact de ses doigts. Ryô referma ses bras autour de l’objet millénaire et, toujours aussi fébrile, le serra contre lui.

« Bakura » ne serait jamais devenu comme Atem, parce qu’il n’avait jamais été capable d’affection, quoi qu’il ait prétendu. Si Atem avait été là, à l’inverse, il l’aurait défendu sans rien attendre en retour.

Quelque chose racla contre sa peau. Comme une griffe.

Ryô sursauta et écarta l’anneau de son torse, aussi loin que le lui permettait la corde.

Les aiguilles tremblèrent, et Ryô entendit la vibration caractéristique de son pouvoir. C’était la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait récupéré que l’anneau réagissait à quelque chose ou… quelqu’un.

Médusé, il regarda l’une des branches dorées s’élever et pointer en direction de la porte de sa chambre, puis une autre poindre vers la fenêtre.

Sa bouche se dessécha. Il déplaça l’anneau et, quand il eut constaté que les aiguilles indiquaient toujours les mêmes directions, quel que soit l’angle dans lequel il tournait l’objet millénaire, il paniqua.

Ryô balança le collier à l’autre bout de la chambre et recula jusqu’à la tête de son lit, ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il revint à quatre pattes au bout du lit pour observer l’objet avec méfiance.

L’anneau gisait au sol, juste en face de la porte. Plus aucune magie maléfique ne semblait l’animer.

Tout en se mordillant nerveusement le pouce, Ryô se demanda ce que tout cela signifiait. L’anneau avait la capacité de pointer en direction de ce que son porteur désirait, mais il n’avait fait que penser à des fantômes.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d’entrée se fit entendre, il se retrouva à nouveau dos collé à la tête de lit.

— Non, non, non… ! murmura-t-il.

Son regard alla de la porte de la chambre vers la fenêtre et inversement. Devait-il faire la sourde oreille ? S’enfuir par la ruelle qui se trouvait juste en dessous de sa chambre ? Appeler n’importe qui à l’aide ?

Le tintement de la sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois.

Ryô prit une profonde inspiration et cessa de martyriser la housse de couette avec ses ongles. Il devait se reprendre : l’esprit n’aurait jamais sonné à sa porte. Il serait… entré. D’une façon ou d’une autre. Et, ça, c’était en imaginant qu’il ait ressuscité avec un corps bien à lui. Que Kaiba ait ramené Seth avec lui, c’était logique. Quelque chose dans le subconscient de Kaiba l’avait poussé à ramener son ancien lui ou une puissance cosmique avait décidé que le prêtre serait sa marraine-fée d’Égypte antique devant l’aider à contrecarrer le karma un peu pourri qu’il lui avait légué. À l’inverse, Kaiba n’avait aucune raison, consciente ou inconsciente, de ramener l’esprit de l’anneau, avec qui il n’avait que peu voire jamais parlé.

Ryô sauta du lit et rangea précipitamment l’objet millénaire à sa place, non sans l’avoir recouvert au préalable d’un tissu. Puis il quitta sa chambre en catimini pour aller jusqu’à l’escalier.

La sonnette se manifesta pour la troisième fois.

Il se glissa dans la cuisine, attrapa une poêle à frire en fonte et revint dans le hall. Il se balança d’un pied sur l’autre en fixant la poignée de la porte, à la fois dévoré par la curiosité et la terreur. Tout en resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son arme improvisée, il déverrouilla et entrouvrit le battant.

— Ryô-kun ! s’écria une voix beaucoup trop aiguë, féminine et enjouée pour appartenir au prêtre ou à l’esprit.

Ryô cligna des yeux avant de reconnaître le visage rond et les longs cheveux noirs d’une camarade de classe, qui se trouvait aussi être l’une de ses groupies non désirées. Quant à se souvenir de son nom, il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop.

— Ah… fit-il sans arriver à formuler quoi que ce soit de plus intelligent.

Ryô se sentit… désappointé et perplexe. À quoi donc l’anneau avait-il réagi ? Pas à elle, cela ne se pouvait pas.

— Mon Dieu, Ryô-kun, tu sembles…

Elle n’acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant de placer une main parfaitement manucurée devant ses lèvres. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur son sac à main de grande marque et sur le porte-document bourré à craquer qu’elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Ne voulant pas donner l’impression d’être le roi des asociaux, titre qui appartenait à Kaiba, il se força à sourire et ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

— Pardon, je viens seulement de me réveiller, expliqua-t-il d’un air penaud.

Elle le fixait, toujours aussi interloquée. Ses yeux s’arrondirent lorsqu’elle vit la poêle. Ryô lui offrit une mimique gênée. Tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux quelque peu emmêlés, il tenta de se justifier :

— Je pensais… me… faire des œufs…

Ah, oui, elle s’appelait Harue.

— Tu es venue pour l’exposé, c’est ça… ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

— Nous devions travailler à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Tu te souviens ?

Ryô hocha faiblement la tête.

— Je… je vais chercher mon sac, murmura-t-il.

— Non, non, ce n’est pas grave ! Tu as l’air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours ! Tu t’es battu avec quelqu’un ?

Harue fit mine d’approcher les doigts de sa lèvre blessée, et il ne trouva pas d’autre solution pour l’esquiver que de reculer et lui faire signe d’entrer.

— Je ne veux pas m’imposer, protesta-t-elle, l’air sincère. Je m’inquiétais seulement pour toi.

— Pas de problème. Je vis seul, répondit-il, à moitié absent.

Ryô retourna dans la cuisine pour déposer la poêle sur la gazinière et s’immobilisa en se demandant ce qu’il était en train de faire, au juste. Quand la porte d’entrée claqua, il se souvint de la présence de Harue. Debout à l’entrée de la cuisine, sa camarade de classe le fixait avec embarras.

— Tu vis _seul_  ?

— Mon père est à l’étranger la plupart du temps. Il n’était même pas là quand j’ai déménagé ici.

Harue ne posa aucune question concernant sa mère ou d’autres parents, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. La plupart des gens voulaient en savoir plus. Toujours plus. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui et rentra presque la tête entre ses épaules, se perdant à nouveau dans son imaginaire. Le claquement du sac de Harue sur le plan de travail le fit sursauter. Elle avait attrapé le seul tablier de cuisine pour l’enfiler sur ses habits sophistiqués et certainement coûteux.

— Va dans le salon, Ryô. Je vais te faire à manger.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s’y opposer, Harue ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Un pli soucieux se dessina aussitôt sur son front.

— Hum… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ça, mais il faudra vraiment aller faire des courses.

Sur ces paroles, elle le poussa littéralement hors de la cuisine.

Arrivé au milieu du salon, il papillonna des yeux en se demandant s’il était en train de rêver. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le sofa pour fixer l’écran éteint de la télévision. Les bruits et les parfums qui émanaient de la cuisine provoquaient chez lui un étrange sentiment, entre apaisement et tristesse. Un rire de dérision lui échappa :

— On dirait que j’ai enfin le droit à un petit moment de normalité et de bonheur.

Ryô aurait aimé dire qu’il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où cela lui était arrivé. Mais c’était tout le contraire, il s’en rappelait, et trop bien. Assez pour en avoir des frissons malgré son aversion. Il attrapa la bouteille de bière à moitié vide qui se trouvait sur la table basse et la but sans se soucier que le liquide soit tiède et éventé. Il n’avait pas envie de repenser à cela, car il se sentait toujours un peu plus pathétique et désespéré ensuite.

Harue arriva au bout d’un moment avec un plat de nouilles instantanées rehaussées par le peu d’ingrédients qu’elle avait déniché dans la cuisine. Ryô se força à manger, non parce que c’était mauvais – elle avait cuisiné un miracle –, mais parce qu’il n’avait aucun appétit. L’alcool faisait son effet en anesthésiant petit à petit ses sens. Lorsqu’il reposa le bol et les baguettes sur la table basse, il remarqua que Harue avait déblayé les détritus qui y traînaient.

Comment avait-il réussi à créer un tel désordre en une journée ? Ou bien avait-il tout simplement occulté celui-ci durant plusieurs semaines ? Il ne vivait avec personne et ne recevait aucun visiteur, pas même ses amis ou Mokuba. C’était toujours lui qui allait chez les autres.

— Ryô-kun ?

Il cessa de se masser le front pour jeter un regard à Harue, qui s’était installée à côté de lui sur le sofa. Mains posées sur les genoux, elle l’examinait avec la même inquiétude qu’à son arrivée.

— _Yamato Nadeshiko_ , fit-il sans se rendre compte qu’il exprimait ses pensées à voix haute.

— Ne le prends pas mal, mais ce n’est pas vraiment mon idéal, répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement.

— Pardon. C’est juste que je n’ai pas l’habitude que quelqu’un s’occupe de moi.

— Depuis combien de temps tu vis seul, Ryô-kun ?

Techniquement parlant, depuis que « Bakura » l’avait trahi.

— Hum, je ne me souviens pas…

— Comment ça ?

Ryô appuya sa nuque contre le dossier du sofa et ferma les yeux.

— Je parle parfois avec mon père au téléphone.

— Parfois ?

La main de Harue se posa sur son bras. Ryô remua l’épaule pour l’inciter à l’enlever, mais le message ne passa pas. Il soupira, acceptant sa défaite. De toute manière, il se sentait trop fatigué pour faire le moindre effort.

— Il est très occupé.

— Est-ce que… tu ne t’ennuies pas ?

— Rarement.

Difficile de s’ennuyer quand il passait un tiers de son temps à lutter contre ses angoisses, un autre tiers à boire jusqu’à en oublier ce qu’il avait fait plusieurs heures auparavant et un tiers à simuler le bien-être le plus total auprès de ses amis.

— Est-ce que… excuse-moi, mais… est-ce que tu es en dépression ?

Ryô entrouvrit les paupières pour la regarder.

— Tu sais que tu n’as pas encore le diplôme pour m’analyser, n’est-ce pas ?

— Ce n’était pas… laisse tomber.

Elle lui tourna presque le dos avec contrariété, mains sur les genoux.

— Je suis peut-être en dépression, admit-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Il voulait retrouver son lit. Dormir. Constater à son réveil que ces dernières années n’avaient été qu’un long, très long cauchemar. Ses parents seraient dans cette pièce, avec sa sœur, et lui reprocheraient d’avoir trop dormi.

Ryô se raidit et agrippa le bord du sofa lorsque les lèvres de Harue effleurèrent les siennes, provoquant une légère douleur là où se trouvait la coupure. Il ne s’attendait pas à cela. Il était stupide de ne pas s’y être attendu. Forcément que cela se terminerait ainsi en invitant l’une de ses adoratrices chez lui.

Cependant, Ryô ne la repoussa pas. En partie parce qu’il était trop las et ivre pour réagir de façon appropriée et exprimer son refus, et en partie parce qu’il espérait qu’elle se vanterait d’avoir couché avec lui et que cela mettrait fin à son fan-club. Alors Harue pouvait bien l’embrasser, mettre la langue, se presser contre lui, glisser les mains sous son t-shirt, frémir en sentant le dessin de ses cicatrices, il s’en foutait, même si son corps s’évertuait à prouver le contraire. Peut-être que le plaisir lui donnerait l’amnésie temporaire qu’il réclamait depuis son réveil. Il n’avait pas d’intérêt pour les femmes, mais le sexe restait du sexe, peu importe avec qui.

Soudain, le bruit d’une canette que l’on décapsule, suivi de celui d’une déglutition, les poussa à s’écarter l’un de l’autre comme s’ils avaient été foudroyés.

Ryô se décomposa avant même de tourner la tête. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte d’entrée derrière eux, et la stupeur qu’exprimait le visage de Harue était suffisamment éloquente. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sans même arriver à prononcer le moindre mot. Lui serra un peu plus fort le rebord du sofa pour s’empêcher de trembler de terreur, enfonçant aussi profondément que possible ses doigts dans le rembourrage.

Son regard se posa d’abord sur le t-shirt rayé de bleu et de blanc, puis sur le long manteau noir qui avait toujours rendu son apparence plus inquiétante qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Ryô remonta ensuite sur ses iris sombres dépourvus de la moindre amicalité, plus durs encore que l’obsidienne dans laquelle ils semblaient avoir été sculptés, et que sa chevelure blanche tirant sur l’argenté n’adoucissait guère.

« Bakura », nonchalamment installé dans le fauteuil juste en face d’eux, croisa les jambes et esquissa un rictus diabolique que Ryô ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

— Désolé, je suis en retard. Est-ce que je t’ai manqué ? fit le démon avant de boire une gorgée de la bière qu’il avait pris le temps de voler dans le réfrigérateur.


	15. Pour qui tu te prends ? Pegasus ?

— Katsuya… Katsuya. Katsu-chan !

Jônouchi ouvrit brutalement les yeux et poussa un grognement quand le visage de sa sœur envahit son champ de vision.

— M’appelle pas comme ça, fit-il avant de s’enrouler dans la couette et de se tourner dans l’autre sens pour l’ignorer.

Son dos était raide d’avoir dormi sur le vieux futon qu’ils avaient installé dans le salon. Et dormi était même un bien grand mot si l’on considérait qu’il avait passé plusieurs heures à revivre le film de la journée précédente en imaginant d’infinies variations dans le scénario. La plupart consistaient à satelliser Kaiba autour de la lune d’un uppercut bien placé. Après tout, il le méritait en tant que plus gros trou du cul de toutes les dimensions de l’univers. Jônouchi aurait dû lui faire lécher le parechoc de sa voiture au lieu de le laisser s’en tirer à aussi bon compte.

Shizuka poussa un profond soupir avant de donner un coup là où elle devinait l’épaule de son aîné.

— Tu te rappelles que tu dois aller travailler, hein ?

Elle entendit un très vague « … envoyé mail… malade… » sortir de dessous la couette.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe une bonne partie de la journée et de la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéo, soupira Shizuka.

Puis, sans la moindre pitié, elle lui arracha sa couette.

Avec un cri indigné, Jônouchi se redressa. Sa sœur, plus rapide, avait déjà fui dans sa chambre, emportant avec elle son seul rempart contre la lumière, la fraîcheur de leur appartement et la vie active. Jônouchi se traîna jusqu’à la porte, qu’elle avait bien entendu verrouillée derrière elle. La seule chose qui l’empêcha de tambouriner contre le battant pour l’engueuler comme le ferait tout grand-frère aimant dans ce genre de situations, c’était de réveiller Mokuba plus tôt que nécessaire.

Jônouchi avait presque dû le porter jusqu’à la chambre lorsque le sommeil l’avait finalement vaincu après une dernière partie de _Street Fighter_. Une personne responsable aurait sans doute réveillé l’adolescent en lui rappelant qu’il avait cours ou… tout ce qu’un Kaiba de son âge avait à faire durant la journée. Cependant, Jônouchi estimait que Mokuba s’en sortirait dans la vie même s’il décidait d’abandonner ses études – ou le travail ? – du jour au lendemain. Bordel, il était milliardaire, alors autant dire qu’il pouvait juste attendre tranquillement que ses actions fructifient en savourant une tasse de thé.

Et puis, Jônouchi n’aimait pas l’idée de renvoyer Mokuba plus tôt que nécessaire auprès de son détraqué de frère. Si l’on pouvait appeler Kaiba un frère. Il ne méritait pas cet honneur.

Avec une exclamation méprisante, Jônouchi rebroussa chemin jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de son boxer dans le panier à linge sale et se glissa sous la douche. Ils avaient aussi une baignoire, mais c’était plus le trip de Shizuka de s’y plonger pendant des heures après s’être lavée. Il lui arrivait souvent de devoir frapper à la porte pour s’assurer qu’elle ne s’y était pas dissoute.

Tout en savourant l’effet de l’eau chaude sur son dos raidi par sa mauvaise nuit, Jônouchi songea qu’au moins Seth avait l’air d’un chic type. Après le départ en fanfare de Kaiba, le prêtre s’était préoccupé de Ryô, comme l’aurait d’ailleurs fait n’importe quel être humain doté d’un minimum de compassion. N’empêche, il en avait été agréablement surpris. Kaiba ignorant ce qu’était l’empathie, Jônouchi n’avait guère placé de trop gros espoirs en son alter ego, surtout après les avoir surpris en train de… ? C’était… perturbant, couteau ou pas, surtout avec ce que Kaiba avait dit au moment où il était entré dans la cuisine.

_Jusqu’à ce que ton corps n’en puisse plus…_

Très, très mauvais choix de mots s’il s’agissait d’une menace. Ryô aurait parlé de lapsus révélateur, non ? Et Kaiba était si narcissique et flippant que plus rien ne l’aurait étonné de sa part, même pas ça.

Jônouchi secoua la tête pour chasser les images dérangeantes qui s’insinuaient dans sa cervelle, se maudissant d’avoir l’esprit aussi mal placé et se demandant aussi où il pouvait bien aller chercher tout ça.

Bien sûr que Kaiba menaçait Seth, enfin ! Et, quelle qu’en soit la raison, il était du côté du prêtre, même s’il n’avait échangé que peu de mots avec lui. Son instinct ne le trahissait que rarement pour ce genre de choses. Preuve en était avec Kaiba.

Jônouchi ricanait encore des efforts de Yûgi pour expliquer son comportement, même s’il avait préféré garder pour lui sa rancœur. Son ami n’essayait pas tant de défendre Kaiba que de rassurer Mokuba en lui rappelant que son frère tenait à lui, qu’il avait sûrement des difficultés à s’ajuster aux changements qui s’étaient produits durant son absence et qu’il n’était pas du tout en train de redevenir un sociopathe comme à l’époque de Death-T.

Ahah, non, bien sûr… !

 

Après s’être séché et habillé, Jônouchi fila jusqu’au réfrigérateur. Le temps qu’il prépare un petit déjeuner dont Shizuka vola quelques morceaux avant de filer au lycée, Mokuba apparaissait dans la pièce en bâillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Après s’être frotté les yeux, il considéra Jônouchi avec incrédulité, allant de lui aux plats posés sur la table basse et inversement.

Jônouchi lui offrit un sourire incertain après s’être assis.

— Je suppose que ce ne sera pas aussi bon que ce que prépare le cuisinier du manoir.

— Non, non, protesta Mokuba en s’installant à son tour. Je suis juste… surpris ! Agréablement.

Jônouchi entama son filet de saumon grillé, vite imité par son invité. Il constata avec amusement que le plus jeune des Kaiba avait encore plus d’appétit que lui et peut-être encore moins de manières.

Mokuba engloutissait tout ce qui tombait sous ses baguettes avec un enthousiasme rassurant pour Jônouchi. Il avait conscience que l’adolescent installé en face de lui était habitué à un tout autre standard de vie. Mais malgré ses attitudes de gamin pourri gâté, Mokuba n’était pas comme son frère.

— Est-ce que tu cuisines souvent ? soupira Mokuba tout en terminant son thé.

— Quand j’ai le temps, oui. En plus, Shizuka a beaucoup de travail entre le lycée et les cours privés.

— Mais tu travailles aussi beaucoup, remarqua Mokuba.

— Ce n’est qu’un _arubaito_. Et puis notre mère espère qu’elle réussira les concours d’entrée des grandes universités… C’est normal que je la soutienne autant que possible.

Jônouchi ramassa les plats pour les porter jusqu’à l’évier. Lorsqu’il se retourna, Mokuba considérait le mur en face de lui, le coude appuyé sur la cuisse et le menton posé au creux de sa main.

Agréablement surpris, hein ? Certes, Jônouchi n’imaginait pas un bourreau du travail égocentrique comme Kaiba préparer à manger à son frère. Mais il préféra tourner cent fois sa langue dans sa bouche plutôt que de lâcher une remarque cinglante.

Mokuba n’avait pas évoqué la dispute entre Kaiba et eux ; l’adolescent ne le souhaitait sans doute pas, et Jônouchi se sentait incapable de garder son calme en mettant le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait conscience que Mokuba resterait, au final, du côté de son aîné, malgré sa déception et sa tristesse. Jônouchi ne lui demanderait pas de choisir entre ses amis et sa famille.

— Est-ce que tu as essayé le _duel disk_  ? demanda soudainement Mokuba, le visage à nouveau lumineux.

Jônouchi hésita un instant avant d’aller chercher son deck dans sa chambre et de récupérer la boîte que sa sœur avait rangée en bas d’un placard. Avec le retour de Kaiba, il avait oublié, l’espace d’une journée, son dépit à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir…

Merde, Kaiba était revenu ! Et son agressivité envers eux, envers lui, son attitude envers Mokuba, l’avait tellement enragé qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi au reste : il pouvait enfin prendre sa revanche sur toutes les humiliations subies en le défonçant lors d’un duel.

Heureusement qu’il n’avait fait que rêver de jeter son deck… !

Soudain fébrile, Jônouchi souleva le couvercle de la boîte qu’il avait entre-temps déposée sur la table. L’appareil semblait tellement plus high-tech que son premier _duel disk,_ qui avait tendance à mal-fonctionner depuis qu’il était passé entre les mains de Honda. Mieux valait garder le nouveau à distance de son ami…

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils, préoccupé.

— Combien il a coûté, exactement ?

Mokuba étira ses lèvres sur un sourire taquin.

— C’est un modèle spécial, comme pour mon frère et Yûgi.

— C’est bien ce qui me fait peur.

— Je ne consulte jamais la comptabilité. Isono s’occupe de ce genre de choses.

— Mokuba…

— Dis-toi que l’utiliser lors du prochain tournoi fera une immense publicité à KC.

Jônouchi pinça les lèvres, peu satisfait de la réponse, et peu enthousiaste à l’idée de servir d’ambassadeur pour la promotion des nouveaux _duel disk_. Il ne voulait pas être redevable de Mokuba parce que cela signifiait être redevable de son méprisable frère.

— Kaiba sait que…

— Oh, il le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Le sourire de Mokuba s’agrandit pour devenir plus malicieux encore, au point que Jônouchi se demanda s’il avait manigancé d’autres surprises pour punir son aîné, en prévision de son retour incertain.

Jônouchi attacha le _duel disk_ à son bras, puis ajusta le casque. La pièce en carbone ne cerclait qu’une moitié de sa tête, de sa nuque à son œil gauche. Yûgi lui avait expliqué que la partie à proximité de sa bouche était un micro et que d’autres servaient à projeter des images au niveau de ses yeux, bien que le _duel disk_ en lui-même possède encore un système holographique pour les spectateurs.

Il glissa la carte du dragon noir aux yeux rouges dans l’un des emplacements dédiés. Aussitôt, la créature déploya ses ailes ténébreuses devant lui, éclipsant tout le reste de son champ de vision. Bien qu’il savait avoir affaire à un simple hologramme, il ne put réprimer la tentation de lever la main pour l’approcher de ses écailles d’ébène. La projection ne se troubla même pas lorsque ses doigts passèrent au travers, mais le dragon souffla bruyamment par ses narines et plissa ses paupières d’un air presque… offensé. Une réaction que Jônouchi s’était imaginée. Il éprouva un frisson ; c’était presque trop réaliste, et il avait eu sa dose de monstres capables de prendre vie.

— Est-ce qu’il lit mes pensées ? demanda Jônouchi après avoir coupé le _duel disk_.

Mokuba arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

— Hum, non. Il interprète plutôt l’activité de certaines zones du cerveau.

— Donc il lit mes pensées.

— L’idée était de proposer des hologrammes dotés d’une intelligence artificielle et de pouvoir connecter les joueurs les uns aux autres dans un monde virtuel, le _duel links_ , mais… euh… disons que le projet est en pause à cause d’un imprévu… Les hologrammes ont juste de nouvelles animations qui apparaissent en fonction des émotions du joueur. Cela donne l’illusion qu’ils réagissent, c’est tout.

Jônouchi se décomposa. Si Kaiba accédait aux pensées des gens grâce à ses _duel disk,_ les prochaines étapes seraient forcément distribution de _duel disk_ gratuits pour les petits et les grands, contrôle mental et 1984. Toutefois, il se garda bien de signaler à Mokuba que son grand-frère était un futur _Big Brother_ en puissance. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu’il n’aurait pas une « discussion » avec l’intéressé dès que l’occasion se présenterait…

Mokuba s’étira longuement, puis lorgna en direction de la télé et de la console de jeux. À cette heure, il aurait sans doute dû visiter le siège de KaibaCorp pour s’assurer que son frère ne s’était pas évanoui dans un coin, à cause de l’épuisement. Le connaissant, Seto avait focalisé sa rage sur le travail, peut-être viré abusivement quelques employés et oublié de se nourrir d’aliments solides. D’un autre côté, lorsqu’il rentrerait au manoir pour constater que Mokuba avait passé la nuit chez son rival – Seto n’aurait jamais donné ce titre à Jônouchi, mais son cadet était plus clairvoyant –, nul doute qu’il oublierait un instant son arrogance pour venir le chercher.

Et si Mokuba pouvait paraître optimiste de le croire, c’est exactement ce qui se produisit quelques heures plus tard, au cours de l’après-midi.

 

Jônouchi cligna des yeux, attendant que Seto s’évanouisse du couloir, tel un _yûrei_ dans un film d’horreur à bas budget. Mais le jeune CEO, avec ses cernes et son expression d’outre-tombe, était tangible. Trop tangible, même. Il avait appuyé sa main sur le battant, comme s’il craignait que le blond le lui referme au visage.

— Oh, bonjour, Seth, déclara Jônouchi en regardant par-dessus l’épaule de son pire ennemi.

Le prêtre, adossé au mur juste en face de la porte, lui adressa un simple sourire accompagné d’un signe de la main. Sa tenue n’avait guère évolué depuis le jour précédent : jeans, débardeur noir et bracelets en or. Celle de Seto non plus, puisqu’il portait son habituel haut à manches longues et col roulé noir, son pantalon en cuir trop moulant et son long manteau blanc sans manche. De quoi faire se retourner les gens sur leur passage ; en particulier les gens de sexe féminin et certains hommes. Du moins, si Seto n’avait pas dégagé autant d’ondes négatives. Non pas qu’il soit beaucoup plus cordial d’ordinaire.

Jônouchi aurait parié son dragon noir aux yeux rouges que Seth avait « accompagné » son double, non pour le soutenir, mais pour l’empêcher de commettre un meurtre. D’ailleurs, Seto rivait sur Jônouchi un regard qui l’aurait fait déglutir avec nervosité encore trois mois auparavant. Sauf que, depuis, de l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Jônouchi renifla et continua de faire barrage sans sourciller.

— Qui c’est ? s’exclama Mokuba d’un ton exagérément innocent.

Jônouchi rendit son regard menaçant à Seto, puis, avec un soupir, recula afin de lui permettre d’entrer. Évidemment, Seto fonça sans prendre la peine d’enlever ses chaussures à l’entrée, comme l’aurait fait toute personne bien élevée.

Avec un soupir irrité, Jônouchi alla s’appuyer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine équipée, bras croisés, bien décidé à n’échanger aucun mot avec le jeune CEO _._ Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Seto considérait son environnement immédiat comme s’il n’avait jamais rien vu de plus pitoyable et craignait d’attraper une maladie en touchant à quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, son visage s’éclaira à la vue de Mokuba, ce qui évita à Jônouchi de se sectionner la langue avec les dents pour contenir une remarque acide.

Mokuba, installé en tailleur devant la télé, une manette entre les mains, releva à peine les yeux sur son aîné.

— Oh, bonjour, Seto…

Jônouchi se mordit les lèvres pour contenir un ricanement et se tourna vers la théière qu’il venait de préparer quelques minutes plus tôt pour son invité et lui.

— Du thé ? proposa-t-il à l’Égyptien, qui s’était approché de lui entre-temps.

— Volontiers.

 _Au moins, il est poli pour deux_ , songea Jônouchi tout en tendant une tasse à Seth.

Leurs doigts s’effleurèrent brièvement, et Seth porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il goûta le liquide avec un murmure appréciateur, mais comme ses yeux n’avaient pas cessé de fixer Jônouchi durant toute l’opération, le blond se sentit confus, assez pour que ses joues lui brûlent. Il se servit à son tour avec un peu trop de précipitation, manquant de verser du thé à côté, et, les sourcils froncés, se concentra sur les deux frères pour essayer d’oublier l’attitude déconcertante de Seth.

— Tu es venu apporter mes affaires pour mon déménagement ? fit Mokuba d’un ton toujours aussi candide. Parce que j’ai trouvé un meilleur grand-frère que toi !

Avec un sourire narquois, Jônouchi but une gorgée de thé… qu’il recracha bruyamment lorsqu’il entendit trois mots improbables franchir les lèvres de Seto. L’intéressé lui jeta aussitôt un coup d’œil assassin. Il profita de tousser pour détourner la tête vers le côté.

— Un commentaire, Jônouchi ?

Oh, s’il n’en avait qu’un ! Mais Jônouchi décida de ne pas briser leur réconciliation fraternelle, pour le temps qu’elle durerait, en listant les éléments en défaveur de Seto. Si un « je suis désolé » suffisait à ravir Mokuba… Et Jônouchi devait admettre n’avoir jamais entendu le brun s’excuser de quoi que ce soit auparavant. Ou, du moins, ne pas en avoir le souvenir. Alors… peut-être était-il sincère, aussi perturbant et incroyable cela soit-il. Ok, Jônouchi était peut-être de mauvaise foi : Kaiba avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Mokuba de Pégasus et peut-être était-il réellement perturbé par les circonstances de son retour, pour paraphraser Yûgi. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il était un gros trou du cul avec le restant de l’humanité.

— Nan, fit-il en replongeant le nez dans sa tasse.

Seto détourna la tête pour échanger quelques mots avec Mokuba, et Jônouchi manqua de s’étrangler une nouvelle fois quand il sentit le souffle tiède de Seth contre son oreille. Il s’écarta, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant si c’était normal en Égypte ancienne de dévisager les gens avec insistance et de transgresser ainsi l’espace vital d’autrui. Ça ne l’était pas au Japon, en tout cas, et bien que Jônouchi lui-même soit extraverti, il se sentait mal à l’aise.

— Si je ne l’avais pas retenu, il serait venu cette nuit, murmura le prêtre sans sembler se formaliser de son mouvement de recul.

Seto s’interrompit pour les observer à nouveau avec suspicion. Le prêtre posa sa tasse vide sur le plan de travail et déclara avec un sourire provocateur :

— J’expliquais à quel point tu étais bou-le-ver-sé cette nuit.

— Non, je ne l’étais pas, protesta Seto en plissant les yeux d’un air menaçant.

L’Égyptien balaya l’air de la main avec nonchalance, comme pour écarter l’affirmation de Seto.

— « Oh non, quelqu’un a kidnappé mon frère, qu’en as-tu fait, Seth, rends-le moi ! ».

Mokuba gloussa, ne doutant pas un instant que son aîné avait paniqué en constatant son absence. Cependant, Seto ne semblait pas près d’admettre qu’il avait perdu son sang froid, surtout à la vue du sourire goguenard du crétin blond.

— Puisque vous semblez fait l’un pour l’autre, félicitations, Jônouchi : je t’offre un prêtre égyptien tout neuf. Et sache que KC n’a pas de politique de retour et de garantie concernant les êtres humains.

Mokuba se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signaler son mécontentement.

— Toutefois, je suis disposé à payer les croquettes et la litière, précisa Seto.

— Je veux pas de ton fric, Kaiba, s’offusqua Jônouchi.

— Et je ne te laisserai pas sans _protection_ , ajouta Seth d’un air encore plus offensé.

— Et il est _ta_ putain de responsabilité, pas celle d’un autre, rappela Mokuba.

Mokuba fut le seul à être épargné par le regard meurtrier de Seto, mais ni Jônouchi ni le prêtre ne s’en inquiétèrent particulièrement. L’un en était blasé, l’autre avait affronté des adversaires autrement plus coriaces dans sa première vie. Seto émit une exclamation méprisante et, avec un demi-sourire qui l’était tout autant, amorça un mouvement vers la porte. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu’il remarqua l’objet posé sur la table basse, la seule table de la pièce. Il arqua un sourcil, sachant que Jônouchi n’aurait jamais pu s’offrir un nouveau _duel disk_ , encore moins personnalisé aux couleurs de sa carte favorite.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là. Hélas, Jônouchi se crispa en suivant le regard de Seto, parce qu’il ne croyait pas que son ennemi de toujours partirait sans une dernière pique, et Seto, qui le remarqua, n’avait pas pour habitude, lui, de manquer une opportunité d’humilier son souffre-douleur préféré.

— Tu ne veux pas de mon argent, mais tu sembles prêt à accepter les cadeaux en nature.

Jônouchi abaissa légèrement la tête tout en serrant et desserrant les poings plusieurs fois, résistant avec peine à l’envie de transformer le visage arrogant de Seto en pièce d’art cubique.

— Ce n’est pas un cadeau. Je le rembourserai jusqu’au dernier centime, fit-il entre ses dents.

Le rictus de Seto s’agrandit.

— Oh… Un prêt sur plusieurs siècles, une première dans l’Histoire de l’humanité. Commence à économiser si tu le peux…

Mokuba tressaillit tout en arrondissant les yeux. Il connaissait assez son aîné et Jônouchi pour savoir que cela ne s’arrêterait pas là. D’ailleurs, le blond franchit la distance qui le séparait de son rival. Seto fronça les sourcils, puis repoussa la main de Jônouchi avec son bras quand il essaya de l’agripper par le col de son manteau.

— N’ajoute pas quelques siècles à ta dette en abîmant mes vêtements.

— Merde, c’est quoi ton problème, Kaiba ?

— Mon problème ? Ne te prête pas plus d’importance que tu en as pour moi. Même si j’admets commencer à éprouver de la pitié devant ton entêtement.

— Mon entêtement ? répéta Jônouchi.

— Même un chien errant reconnaît mieux que toi la vacuité de ses efforts. Il accepte sa défaite et se laisse… _mourir_.

— Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne t’es pas laissé crever quand Atem t’a battu ? Même Yûgi allait te botter le cul lors de votre duel ! Quelle _chance_ qu’il y ait eu une panne d’électricité !

— Est-ce que tu insinues que j’ai triché… ? siffla Seto.

Cette fois, Jônouchi parvint à attraper le col de Seto, faisant crisser le cuir entre ses doigts alors qu’il se cramponnait pour empêcher le jeune CEO de se libérer.

— Oh non, Kaiba, j’insinue juste que tu devrais appliquer à toi-même tes bons conseils, rétorqua Jônouchi en savourant chacun des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres sans le moindre filtre. Pourquoi tu ne te jettes pas du haut de ton building, _loser_  ?

Mokuba tenta de s’interposer et de pousser son aîné vers la porte avant que la situation ne s’aggrave un peu plus. Cependant, Seth le tira en arrière pour le garder contre lui, prisonnier entre ses bras. L’adolescent protesta, surtout que l’Égyptien affichait une expression plus curieuse qu’inquiète, à croire qu’il ne percevait pas la tension extrême qui alourdissait l’atmosphère entre les deux jeunes hommes.

— Seth… !

— Je pense que ton frère et Jônouchi ont un vieux différend à régler une bonne fois pour toutes.

Seto éclata de rire, comme s’il n’avait jamais rien entendu de plus grotesque.

— Il n’y aurait pas de différend s’il arrêtait de me tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

— _Je_ tends le bâton ? protesta Jônouchi. Quand m’as-tu dit quelque chose d’agréable ? Oh, jamais… !

— Hum… il a raison, murmura Mokuba.

— Je t’ai sauvé la vie une fois, argua Seto.

— Et en y repensant, après m’avoir presque laissé me noyer.

— Oups… tu as fini par t’en rendre compte, alors ? fit le brun en étirant ses lèvres sur un sourire cynique.

Seto attrapa à son tour Jônouchi par le col de son t-shirt et enroula le tissu autour de son poing. Leur nez et leur front se touchaient presque désormais.

— En tout cas, le manque d’oxygène ne t’a pas amélioré…

Seth poussa un profond soupir. À les voir s’empoigner avec plus d’agressivité encore que deux lutteurs lors de jeux festifs, à les entendre se disputer comme s’il ne rêvaient que d’arracher la tête de l’autre pour la brandir sur un pique, il avait envie de leur suggérer de prendre une chambre et de régler leur problème avec un peu de sexe enragé, avant qu’un meurtre ne soit commis. Par expérience, certaines taches étaient plus faciles à enlever sur les vêtements que le sang.

Mais, au-delà du fait qu’il était à peu près certain qu’aucun des deux ne reconnaîtrait la valeur cathartique de son conseil, il estima que Mokuba n’avait pas à entendre cela. Non pas qu’il s’inquiète vraiment de l’innocence de Mokuba. Il s’inquiétait surtout de sortir en un seul morceau de cet appartement avec Seto et Jônouchi furieux qu’il leur ait suggéré, devant leur « petit frère », de baiser. Et si les amener à se liguer contre lui aurait, peut-être, amélioré leur relation, il n’avait pas prévu de se présenter auprès de son pharaon aussi vite, pas avec les objets du millénaire entre les mains de Seto.

Heureusement, Mokuba, lui, trouvaau conflit une solution plus appropriée.

— Faites un duel, déclara-t-il.

Seto baissa les yeux sur son cadet comme s’il venait de perdre sa dernière étincelle de lucidité.

— Avec lui ? articula-t-il, incrédule.

— Oui, avec moi. Tu es sourd ou tu as peur que je te batte comme Atem _et_ Yûgi ?

Seto reporta son attention sur Jônouchi. Tant de promesses de souffrances éternelles dans un seul regard auraient dû être interdit.

— Non, j’aimerais simplement m’éviter cette perte de temps.

Jônouchi renifla :

— Comme par hasard…

— Hum, c’est vrai que mon grand-frère à un agenda chargé, convint Mokuba, penaud, comme pour s’excuser d’avoir suggéré l’impossible.

— Et aucune minute à gaspiller avec un duel absurde, conclut Seto.

— En fait, tu as peur qu’il te batte, non ? intervint Seth avec un sourire en coin. Moi, je n’ai jamais renoncé à un défi, mais on dirait que c’est une chose que je t’ai pas transmise.

Seto cilla, se demandant quelle était la motivation du prêtre pour l’entraîner dans un duel avec le chien errant. Voulait-il analyser leurs talents respectifs ? Mettre son courage à l’épreuve ? S’amuser à leurs dépends, enfin, surtout celui de Jônouchi… ?

— Très bien, j’accepte, déclara-t-il alors que Mokuba agrandissait les yeux avec inquiétude. J’espère que tu es préparé à te ridiculiser à nouveau, Jônouchi, parce que je ne prendrai pas un « non » comme une réponse acceptable à ce stade.

— Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Kaiba.

Seto relâcha le t-shirt de Jônouchi, et Jônouchi en fit de même avec son manteau.

— Il y a un parc équipé pour _duel monsters_ à cinq minutes à pied, fit Seto tout s’écartant.

Jônouchi arqua un sourcil sans pour autant être totalement surpris : Seto espérait l’écraser en public. Il aurait menti en prétendant ne pas être anxieux à cette idée.

— Et pour ton information, ajouta Seto avec un sourire en coin, j’avais une carte sur le terrain qui m’aurait permis de gagner contre Yûgi.

Jônouchi étouffa un juron lorsque Seto quitta l’appartement. Puis, après une brève hésitation, il prit son duel disk et pressa le pas pour rattraper son rival.

Seth l’ayant enfin libéré, Mokuba s’écarta de lui avec un regard rempli de reproches.

— Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? Jônouchi n’a pas encore le niveau pour battre mon frère.

— C’était ton idée.

— Non, j’ai proposé un duel en sachant que Seto refuserait. Toi, tu l’as provoqué. Mon frère se moque de ce que Jônouchi peut penser, mais, toi, c’est différent.

— Hum…

— « Hum », c’est pas une réponse ! tempêta Mokuba. Jônouchi va se faire écraser !

Avec un sourire, Seth tapota le dessus de la tête de Mokuba, ce qui lui valut une exclamation de rage.

— Peut-être. Mais s’il veut tellement battre ton frère, comme tu le dis, ce n’est pas en étant surprotégé qu’il y parviendra. Ce n’est qu’en se confrontant à lui qu’il apprendra ses tactiques

Mokuba fit la moue, fort peu convaincu par l’argument. Il craignait plutôt que Jônouchi abandonne à jamais les duels si jamais son aîné gagnait et utilisait sa victoire comme une autre source de moqueries.

 

Jônouchi, tout en mélangeant son deck, tenta d’ignorer les regards des curieux qui pesaient sur eux. Personne à Domino ne pouvait ignorer l’identité du jeune homme au manteau blanc qui avait fait irruption dans le parc comme si le monde entier lui appartenait. Seto était aussitôt devenu le centre d’attraction, attirant même des passants qui avaient sûrement mieux à faire – comme travailler.

Leur excitation rendait Jônouchi un peu plus nerveux à l’idée de perdre. Seto, à l’inverse, ne semblait même pas s’être rendu compte qu’une foule s’était agglutinée autour des barrières délimitant l’arène. D’un air concentré, il activa le plateau de son deck virtuel, puis releva les yeux sur lui. Ses lèvres s’incurvèrent sur un sourire laissant entendre qu’il s’attendait à une confrontation rapide et facile. La gorge de Jônouchi se serra.

— À toi l’honneur, annonça Seto.

Jônouchi plissa les paupières. Débuter en premier lui donnait l’avantage pour tendre un piège à Seto, si du moins il tirait les bonnes cartes, mais aussi l’inconvénient de ne pas pouvoir élaborer sa stratégie en fonction de ce que son adversaire placerait sur le terrain. Il détourna brièvement le regard jusqu’à croiser celui de Mokuba, qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Seth, lui, semblait déjà si absorbé qu’il ne remarquait même pas les coups d’œil inquisiteurs de ses proches voisins, intrigués par son apparence et sa ressemblance avec le jeune CEO de KaibaCorp.

Jônouchi reporta son attention sur sa main et se retint de sourire à la vue des cartes qu’il venait de tirer. Toutefois, il jugea plus sage de conserver son atout.

Lorsque le Glaive de l’alligator apparut sur le terrain en position d’attaque, Seto resta de marbre même si l’incrédulité lui donna envie de froncer les sourcils. On aurait dit que Jônouchi le provoquait sciemment avec une carte monstre basique. S’il en jugeait par les deux cartes sort ou piège que le blond ajouta ensuite, c’était sûrement le cas. Bien, Seto était d’humeur joueuse.

— Je place Kaiser Marauseur Vorse en position d’attaque, ainsi qu’une autre carte face cachée.

La créature à la peau bleutée déploya sa haute stature sur le terrain, projetant son ombre sur le glaive de l’alligator, ridicule en comparaison.

Quand Seto déclara son attaque, la hache de Kaiser s’abattit sur le lézard ennemi. Le jeune homme regretta que les hologrammes se contentent de voler en éclats au lieu de répandre leurs viscères sur le sol. Puis il pinça les lèvres en constatant que Jônouchi n’avait pas utilisé l’une de ses cartes faces cachées pour contrer son attaque, comme il l’avait pourtant supposé. Avait-il essayé de bluffer en faisant croire qu’il avait de quoi le contrer ? Non, à en juger par son expression impassible, Jônouchi l’avait délibérément laissé gagner cette première phase. Il plaça donc une seconde carte piège sur le terrain avant d’achever son tour.

Si les spectateurs poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, Seto ne fut pas particulièrement étonné lorsque Jônouchi fit apparaître un Poussin dragon noir aux yeux rouges sur le terrain. La bestiole eut à peine le temps de piailler et de crachoter de la fumée avant d’être remplacée par sa version adulte, autrement plus impressionnante, toute en dents et en griffes.

Jônouchi afficha un sourire railleur auquel Seto ne répondit que par une exclamation de mépris.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Oh oui, j’en suis sûr ! répliqua Jônouchi juste avant que le souffle du Dragon noir aux yeux rouges ne vaporise Kaiser Marauseur Vorse.

Seto ne se soucia pas de la baisse de son compteur de points de vie. Voir le dragon préféré de Jônouchi perdre cinq cents points d’attaque grâce à l’effet de sa carte monstre était trop réjouissant pour qu’il se soucie de ce petit inconvénient.

— Je t’avais prévenu, _amateur_.

Jônouchi se contenta de le foudroyer d’un regard noir avant de lui passer la main. Aussitôt, Seto combla le vide de son côté du terrain avec la silhouette d’un bleu miroitant de la vouivre d’assaut. Puis, afin de rendre son attaque supérieure à celle du pathétique dragon noir aux yeux rouges de Jônouchi, il lui adjoignit le trésor du dragon.

La foule frémit lorsque la Vouivre fondit sur sa proie sans la moindre pitié, puis poussa un cri de stupeur quand, avec un rictus moqueur, Jônouchi déclencha sa carte piège, trappe d’épines. Mais la vouivre poursuivit son attaque au lieu d’exploser en une gerbe de pixels ; Seto venait d’activer l’une de ses propres cartes piège, sacrifice ténébreux, ce qui lui avait permis de se débarrasser d’un des monstres ténèbres les plus faibles de son deck contre la survie de sa carte. Difficile de dire ce qui le comblait le plus : voir le dragon noir aux yeux rouges rejoindre le cimetière ou l’expression de Jônouchi s’assombrir.

À ce rythme, le duel serait encore plus rapide et brutal qu’il ne l’avait supposé. Mais il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce que Jônouchi soit toujours aussi minable.

— Et maintenant, j’active l’effet de vouivre d’assaut qui me permet d’invoquer tout de suite dragon krystall à sa place. Et tu sais ce que me permet de faire cette carte, n’est-ce pas ? À chaque fois que je combats l’un de tes monstres, je peux ajouter un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus dans ma main, jusqu’à ce que je puisse les fusionner pour amener sur le terrain le neo dragon ultime aux yeux bleus.

Jônouchi le fixa avec froideur, puis étira ses épaules comme s’il commençait seulement à s’échauffer.

— Pff, tu aimes vraiment t’entendre parler, hein ? fit-il tout en tirant une nouvelle carte. Mais je devrais te remercier de m’avoir rendu service. J’active monster reborn pour récupérer mon dragon noir aux yeux rouges sans l’effet négatif de Kaiser Marauser Vorse…

— … mais avec toujours cent points d’attaque de moins que le Dragon krystall, souligna Seto en croisant les bras.

— C’est pourquoi je pose ma dernière carte face cachée.

Seto plissa les paupières d’un air calculateur, se demandant à l’aide de quelle pitoyable stratégie Jônouchi espérait retourner la situation. Il étira ses lèvres sur un sourire vipérin.

— Rappelle-moi combien de tours a duré notre seul et unique duel ?

Il enchaîna aussitôt quand il vit Jônouchi ouvrir la bouche :

— Oh, peu importe, à ce train-là, je t’aurai battu encore plus vite.

— Dans tes rêves !

— J’active une carte sort, forme du chaos… déclara Seto en l’ignorant.

Jônouchi se figea, une sensation de sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. Lors des derniers duels de Seto, ce n’était que dragon blanc par ci, dragon blanc par là. Le jeune CEO avait dû contraindre les designers d’ _Industrial Illusions_ à lui produire une série complète et unique avec pour base son dragon fétiche, au point qu’ils semblaient être tombés en panne d’inspiration pour nommer les nouvelles cartes. Allait-il invoquer le dragon du chaos MAX aux yeux bleus ? Comment Jônouchi était-il supposer vaincre un monstre ayant quatre mille points d’attaque et une immunité aux effets de carte ? Un monstre pouvant infliger des dégâts perçants à l’adversaire ? Il se sentit malade, presque sur le point de vomir, parce qu’une carte aux effets aussi abusés n’aurait jamais dû être autorisée.

— N’aie pas l’air aussi choqué, _loser_. J’ai dit que je pouvais utiliser l’effet du dragon krystall pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire à la fusion du neo dragon ultime aux yeux bleus, pas que je le ferais vraiment… Tu ne peux pas espérer gagner un duel avec une seule stratégie.

Cependant, Seto ne se débarrassa pas des cartes présentes sur son terrain ou dans sa main pour faire apparaître l’évolution du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Au lieu de cela, il bannit deux monstres de son cimetière.

Kaiser Marauseur Vorse et vouivre d’assaut.

Ténèbres et lumière.

Jônouchi étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres avant même que les ailes glauques et dorées du Dragon empereur du chaos ne se déploient au-dessus d’eux. Seto esquissa un sourire en coin empli d’arrogance et de satisfaction.

— Mais je suis sûr que même un raté comme toi a réfléchi aux moyens de contrer chacune de mes cartes, hum ? s’enquit Seto d’un ton laissant entendre qu’il pensait le contraire. Après tout, c’est le B.A.BA du duelliste.

Jônouchi déglutit et serra les poings. Ok, c’était peut-être pire encore que de devoir affronter l’une des autres bestioles draconiques aux yeux bleus enfouies dans le deck de Seto. Le dragon empereur du chaos ne possédait pas la puissance d’attaque de l’autre, mais son effet permettait à Seto de détruire l’ensemble de cartes sur le terrain et dans leurs mains pour infliger des dégâts directs à son adversaire. Le brun avait trois cartes sur le terrain, plus une dans sa main. Jônouchi en avait lui aussi trois sur le terrain. Seto pouvait lui enlever deux mille cent points de vie d’un coup. Cependant, cela ne rivalisait même pas avec l’attaque du dragon krystall et du dragon empereur du chaos. Non, Seto n’utiliserait pas l’effet de son atout tout de suite, même pour se débarrasser du dragon noir aux yeux rouges et de ses cartes pièges. Il était bien plus intelligent et vicieux que cela.

Soudain, le dragon krystall se mouva en direction du dragon noir aux yeux rouges. Jônouchi activa le mur miroir qu’il avait placé face cachée, réduisant l’attaque du monstre de Seto de moitié. L’explosion du dragon krystall les aveugla l’espace d’une seconde.

Jônouchi perçut les applaudissements de la foule, impressionnée par sa résistance, mais il ne s’en réjouit guère : Seto conservait l’avantage, d’autant plus que l’effet du dragon krystall lui avait permis de prendre un dragon de niveau huit dans son deck. La carte piège de Jônouchi ne faisait que repousser l’inéluctable, pendant un tour, peut-être deux. Tout serait fini ensuite s’il ne tirait pas une carte qui le sortirait de l’impasse.

— Je paye deux mille points de vie pour maintenir le mur.

Seto pouffa avec dédain.

— Et me donner encore plus de temps afin de réunir les cartes qui te lamineront comme il se doit.

Jônouchi tira une carte tout en serrant les dents. Réfléchir, il devait réfléchir. Son regard alla brièvement chercher celui de Mokuba et Seth. Le prêtre, une main sur le menton, affichait une expression cryptique tout en observant le terrain. Et si l’adolescent lui offrit un sourire, il était bien trop hésitant pour indiquer qu’il croyait encore en sa victoire.

— Tu te souviens que les tours n’ont qu’un temps limité ? questionna vicieusement Seto.

— Ferme-la, milliardaire de mes deux !

Il observa la carte monstre qu’il venait de tirer. Petit guerrier ailé. Comme si cela lui serait du moindre secours face aux dragons de Seto. En parlant de dragons… Seto avait banni la vouivre, ainsi que Kaiser Marauseur Vorse, une carte puissante, alors qu’il possédait un autre monstre ténèbres de niveau moins élevé dans son cimetière. Et, tout à coup, la raison lui apparut clairement, avant même de lire le descriptif de la carte concernée : Seto utilisait aussi la fusion, et certains monstres possédaient la capacité de remplacer l’un des matériaux nécessaires.

— J’active une carte piège : le profanateur de tombes. Et je récupère Versago le destructeur, dans ton cimetière.

Seto fronça les sourcils, avant d’esquisser un rictus.

— J’espère que tu as déjà une carte polymérisation, Jônouchi…

— Je place un monstre en défense.

— Je prends ça pour un « non », fit-il tout en tirant une nouvelle carte.

Son sourire en coin envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jônouchi.

— À toi… annonça Seto.

— Tu ne places rien ? demanda Jônouchi, incrédule.

Seto possédait trois cartes : celle qu’il lui restait du tour précédent, celle qu’il avait obtenue grâce à l’effet du Dragon krystall et celle qu’il venait de tirer. Jônouchi n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il n’avait rien à placer en jeu.

— Oh, non. J’ai envie de voir si tu vas prendre le risque de maintenir ton mur miroir et tomber en deçà de quatre mille points de vie. Non pas que cela change grand-chose : je peux t’achever à mon prochain tour ou un peu plus tard.

Jônouchi crispa les doigts de sa main droite sur son duel disk. Seto avait raison. S’il prenait le risque de maintenir le mur miroir, l’effet de destruction de cartes du dragon empereur pourrait suffire à le vaincre au prochain tour. S’il l’enlevait, il perdrait le dragon noir aux yeux rouges et ne renverserait plus la situation à moins d’un miracle.

Mais contrairement à Seto, il croyait aux miracles.

Jônouchi envoya le mur miroir au cimetière, puis inspira profondément avant de prendre une nouvelle carte. S’il manquait de chance, il n’aurait pas d’autres possibilités que de placer ses monstres en position de défense. La sueur coula le long de son échine. Il voulait tellement gagner ce duel et prouver à ce tricheur de Kaiba que toutes ces cartes trafiquées ne pouvaient rien contre un duelliste de talent.

Ses doigts tremblèrent au moment de retourner la carte. Et son visage s’éclaira.

— Dis bonjour au dragon crâne noir, enfoiré ! s’exclama Jônouchi après avoir disposé les cartes nécessaires à sa fusion sur le terrain.

La créature aux corps noir brillant et aux griffes acérées rivalisait de grandeur avec le Dragon empereur du chaos. Cependant, Seto se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Jônouchi avait peut-être réussi à fusionner ses monstres grâce à un coup de chance absurde – le cœur des cartes, auraient affirmé Yûgi et Atem –, mais il était loin d’avoir remporté la partie.

— Tu espères me battre avec un squelette ? Avec une vieille carte qu’aucun duelliste professionnel n’utilise encore ? Ne m’insulte pas. Tu ne peux même pas attaquer ce tour-ci.

Jônouchi serra les lèvres sans répondre à la provocation. Il avait conscience des failles dans sa stratégie. Tout dépendait, désormais, de la main de Seto. Le jeune CEO pouvait aussi décider de sacrifier toutes leurs cartes juste pour lui infliger des dégâts directs.

Contre toute attente, Seto fit apparaître une vouivre d’assaut sur le terrain et la lança à l’attaque de la carte monstre face cachée de Jônouchi. Le petit guerrier ailé, nullement de taille, rejoignit le cimetière.

— Merci, Jônouchi, ricana Seto avant d’activer l’effet de la Vouivre.

Un murmure d’excitation emplit le parc lorsque le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus se matérialisa sur l’aire de jeu. La plupart des gens se moquaient que Seto ait dû placer ses deux monstres en position de défense, parce que leur attaque ne rivalisait pas avec le Dragon crâne noir. L’apparition de la bête légendaire leur faisait espérer un duel plus violent et difficile encore.

— Alors, lequel des deux souhaites-tu attaquer ? questionna Seto.

Jônouchi reconnaissait un piège lorsqu’il en voyait un. Seto n’avait toujours pas estimé nécessaire de détruire leurs cartes pour lui infliger des dégâts directs. Il possédait encore une carte piège ou magie face cachée sur le terrain. Sa main contenait peut-être d’autres surprises. Et, le pire dans tout ça, c’est que Jônouchi courait le risque de faire face à pire encore au tour suivant si jamais il n’attaquait pas. Merde, il se sentait coincé.

Après un temps d’hésitation, il laissa le dragon crâne noir charger le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, sachant que Seto serait irrité qu’il s’attaque à son dragon adoré plutôt que la proie la plus logique, celle qui possédait un pouvoir destructeur. Le dragon blanc s’évanouit… pour laisser sa place à une créature plus fine et élancée à cinq ailes, que l’on ne pouvait invoquer spécialement qu’à la destruction d’un dragon de niveau 8 ou plus : le dragon blanc aux yeux profonds.

Tandis que son compteur de points baissait en raison de l’effet du nouveau monstre, Jônouchi sentit sa bouche se dessécher : est-ce que Seto possédait un contre à la moindre de ses actions ? La force d’attaque du dragon blanc aux yeux profonds équivalait à celle du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Toutefois, sa destruction entraînait obligatoirement celle de tous les monstres que Jônouchi contrôlait. Bien sûr, il pouvait…

— Au prochain tour, tu vas attaquer le dragon empereur du chaos, puis sacrifier au suivant ton dragon crâne noir pour détruire mon dragon blanc aux yeux profonds, énonça Seto comme si la chose lui était indifférente.

— Pour qui tu te prends ? Pegasus ?

Seto renifla avec dédain :

— Il faudrait que tu aies une vraie stratégie pour que j’aie besoin de lire tes pensées !

Jônouchi grinça des dents, mais les cartes qu’il avait en main ne lui permettaient pas d’agir autrement. Lorsqu’il détruisit les deux dragons comme Seto l’avait prédit et plaça un nouveau monstre en défense. Les lèvres de son adversaire se plissèrent avec suffisance.

— J’active _mon_ _s_ _ter reborn_ pour ramener le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, annonça Seto. À ton avis, combien de tours me faudra-t-il pour fusionner mes dragons blancs ? Tu ferais mieux de déclarer forfait…

— Jamais ! cracha Jônouchi.

Seto entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour répliquer par une remarque cinglante. Au même moment, le communicateur de son casque tinta, indiquant un appel entrant.

— Quoi ? gronda-t-il.

— Kaiba, les caméras… !

Iatem n’acheva pas sa phrase. Le larsen fut si soudain et violent que Seto faillit arracher son casque par réflexe.

Puis un violent éclair de lumière blanche nimba Domino. On aurait pu croire qu’une bombe avait explosé, excepté qu’aucun bruit n’accompagna la lueur aveuglante.

Lorsque leur environnement retrouva sa clarté normale, les hologrammes s’étaient évanouis et, à en juger par le bruit de carrosserie froissée qui ne tarda pas à se répandre dans les rues voisines, ce n’était pas le seul équipement électrique à avoir succombé.

Seto n’attendit pas que la communication soit rétablie. Il quitta l’arène au pas de course, bousculant sans ménagement ceux et celles qui osaient se trouver sur son passage. Une fois dans la rue, il n’eut pas un regard pour les voitures accidentées et les conducteurs qui se fixaient l’air embarrassé. Seule la tour KC lui importait. La tour, et ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur.

Il arriva sur la place qui s’étendait au pied du building en une dizaine de minutes. Une respiration haletante le poussa à se retourner. Mokuba, mains sur les genoux, essayait de combattre son essoufflement. Seto grimaça à la vue de Seth et Jônouchi – surtout à la vue de Jônouchi. Il ne s’attendait pas à être suivi par lui.

Décidant de les ignorer, il fouilla rapidement du regard la file des employés qui quittaient l’immeuble, jusqu’à apercevoir Isono, qui dirigeait l’opération d’évacuation. Bien, son bras droit lui faisait gagner un temps précieux par cette initiative judicieuse. Seto se dirigea vers les portes sans se soucier des regards curieux ou inquiets des gens.

Un brouhaha de voix avait empli le hall d’ordinaire calme. Seto avisa les ascenseurs, en panne, évidemment, puis les escaliers plongés dans une semi-obscurité à cause de l’absence d’électricité.

— Grand-frère… Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Mokuba, le souffle toujours court.

— Quelqu’un est entré dans le labo. Quelqu’un qui veut la boîte quantique.

Seth lâcha un juron que seul lui comprit.

— Où se trouve ce labo ?

— Trentième étage.

Jônouchi émit un rire désabusé.

— Ça aurait été trop pratique de juste le mettre au sous-sol, hein, Kaiba ?

— Tu peux rester ici avec Mokuba, grogna Seto tout en se dirigeant vers l’un des escaliers.

— Eh, non ! Je ne reste pas ici, protesta son cadet de cette voix perçante qui indiquait qu’il n’accepterait aucun refus.

Le moment était mal choisi pour argumenter. Avec un grognement agacé, Seto poussa les portes et commença à grimper les marches quatre à quatre sans se préoccuper des autres. Il gardait ses yeux rivés devant lui, sauf pour vérifier le numéro d’étage. Rejoindre le laboratoire était sans doute vain, le voleur ayant largement eu le temps de fuir avec la boîte. Mais il avait le pressentiment qu’il l’attendait.

Arrivé au vingt-cinquième étage, respirer lui devint désagréable, sa gorge lui brûlant, mais il ignora les signaux d’alerte et se força à poursuivre jusqu’à ce que le numéro 30 apparaisse devant lui. Il passa la porte vitrée, Seth et Jônouchi toujours sur ses talons, Mokuba à l’agonie quelques mètres plus loin. Tout en longeant les bureaux de ses ingénieurs, il inspira profondément pour ralentir le rythme de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Quand Seto entra dans le laboratoire principal, un frisson le saisit. La brume opaque, entre le gris et le glauque, lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Il marqua un temps d’arrêt, balayant du regard les formes grotesques dessinées par le matériel de pointe.

— Oh non, ne me dites pas que c’est un jeu des ombres, soupira Jônouchi avec un mélange de crainte et de lassitude.

— Non, murmura Seth, l’air pensif, ce n’est pas ça.

Seto les gratifia d’un regard noir pour leur signifier à quel point cet échange ne les aidait pas, puis se dirigea vers le sarcophage qui renfermait la boîte quantique. Il stoppa néanmoins à mi-chemin lorsqu’une silhouette de haute stature apparut en même temps que le compartiment de verre. Derrière lui, Jônouchi lâcha une exclamation, et il sentit la main de Mokuba se cramponner à son bras.

Même avec ce costume noir qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu, Seto reconnaissait l’homme qui les attendait, les doigts nonchalamment appuyés sur la vitre comme s’il était simplement en train de faire son choix parmi une sélection de pâtisseries françaises appétissantes.

Lorsqu’il tourna la tête dans leur direction, ils entrevirent tous l’éclat doré de l’œil millénaire brillant sur sa peau pâle, entre deux mèches de cheveux argentés. Sa voix, cependant, avait perdu les inflexions exagérées qui amenaient ses ennemis à ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Elle s’auréolait désormais d’une tonalité glaçante insinuant que ressusciter avait un prix. La raison, peut-être ?

— Hello, Kaiba-boy.


	16. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu ne devrais pas.

Ryô essaya de repousser la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le rembourrage du sofa. Il tenta de sourire, chose particulièrement difficile alors qu’il avait l’impression que son âme tentait de fuir son propre corps.

_Est-ce que je t’ai manqué ?_

Les mots chargés d’une ironie qu’eux seuls pouvaient comprendre tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Est-ce que « Bakura » lui avait manqué ?

Ryô aurait été capable de répondre « oui, malgré tout » un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ou le jour précédent, si Yûgi lui avait demandé sans détour.

Là, il avait besoin d’une autre dose d’alcool et de quelques pilules d’anxiolytiques pour accepter la concrétisation du « et si Seth n’était pas le seul à être revenu d’entre les morts ? ». La présence menaçante et dangereuse de « Bakura » dans son fauteuil lui faisait prendre conscience, avec plus d’amertume encore, qu’il ne le regrettait pas, _lui_ , le séide de Zorc qui ne connaîtrait jamais la rédemption, mais la personne qu’il avait prétendu être pendant de longs mois et en laquelle il avait voulu croire.

Ryô ne voulait pas l’accueillir à bras ouverts ; il voulait le fuir. Plus par peur des mots qui pourraient franchir ses lèvres que de la violence physique. Il pouvait endurer les coups, mais pas les mots… Les mots le détruiraient ou, pire, le feraient sombrer dans l’illusion d’un nouveau départ.

Ryô l’aurait fui s’ils n’avaient été que deux.

Harue sortit tout à coup de sa stupeur. Ses yeux noirs passèrent de l’un à l’autre, d’abord avec embarras – Ryô avait des préoccupations trop vitales pour se rendre compte qu’ils avaient été interrompus dans un moment que le commun des mortels aurait qualifié de « sensible » –, puis avec curiosité.

— Tu as un frère ?

Ryô émergea avec difficulté du fil paniqué de ses pensées pour se tourner vers elle.

— Ah… oui…

Sans les quitter des yeux, « Bakura » porta la canette à ses lèvres pour en boire une interminable gorgée. Il ne semblait pas disposé à intervenir dans cette conversation qui le concernait pourtant.

— D’accord, murmura Harue, mal à l’aise et incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Je croyais que tu vivais seul ?

« Bakura » inclina la tête de côté, les paupières plissées sur ses iris sombres, faussement indolent.

Ryô se demanda si le démon ne le mettait pas à l’épreuve en le laissant se débrouiller et prit une profonde inspiration pour maîtriser son affolement. S’il perdait ses moyens et s’enfonçait dans une crise d’angoisse aliénante, qui sait ce qu’il ferait à Harue ?

— Je vis seul… Il est… était parti à l’étranger pour travailler avec m… notre père, fit-il tout en luttant pour que sa voix ne paraisse pas étranglée.

Harue le dévisagea d’un air dubitatif, comme si elle se demandait s’il lui mentait et pour quelle raison. Puis Ryô parvenant enfin à lui offrir un sourire, elle reporta son attention sur son frère… jumeau ?

Non, ils n’étaient pas jumeaux, malgré leur peau pâle et leurs cheveux si clairs qu’elle s’était toujours demandée si Ryô n’était pas albinos. Peut-être à cause de son visage dur et fermé, l’autre semblait un peu plus âgé, même si ce n’était que d’une poignée d’années. À vue de nez, il paraissait aussi plus grand de quelques centimètres, à moins qu’il ne donne cette impression parce qu’il prenait plus soin de sa forme physique. En comparaison, Ryô ressemblait à une fragile poupée de porcelaine, ce qui n’était pas forcément à son désavantage, surtout si Harue considérait le fait que le nouveau venu avait l’air d’humeur à commettre un meurtre. Certaines adoratrices de Ryô auraient trouvé excitant le côté _bad boy_ de son frère, mais… pas elle. Pas après avoir senti les cicatrices de Ryô sous ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer le pire, ce qui lui donnait du courage pour deux.

— Tu n’es pas vraiment du genre bavard, hein ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ryô entrouvrit les lèvres, sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. Il devait intervenir, pourtant, mais son cerveau n’arrivait pas à élaborer le moindre début de phrase, comme lorsque « Bakura » utilisait son corps jusqu’à l’épuisement et qu’il n’arrivait même plus, le lendemain matin, à déchiffrer les questions d’un examen. Ou lorsqu’il buvait trop.

— Est-ce qu’on ne t’a jamais appris à ne pas déranger les gens quand ils sont occupés ? ajouta Harue.

Les lèvres de « Bakura » se retroussèrent sur un rictus qui dévoila ses dents. Ses doigts se pressèrent autour de la canette. L’aluminium se déforma avec un bruit désagréable qui rappela à Ryô celui des os lorsqu’ils se brisaient.

— Oh, ça s’appelle être « occupés », maintenant ? fit l’esprit d’une voix suave et un plus grave que celle de son ancien hôte.

Nullement impressionnée, Harue croisa les bras pour le foudroyer du regard… ce qui ne lui valut qu’un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de « Bakura ».

— De toute manière, Ryô ne semblait pas en condition d’être « occupé », fit-il.

Harue recula légèrement la tête avec surprise.

— Pardon ?

— Tss, tss. Profiter de la faiblesse d’une personne en dépression et, a priori, saoule. Qu’est-ce qu’un frère responsable comme moi devrait faire si ce n’est intervenir ?

Le sourire railleur de « Bakura » s’écroula totalement, et ses yeux se fendirent un peu plus.

Même s’il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le démon prétendait se sentir concerné par quoi que ce soit ni même pourquoi il reprochait Harue d’essayer de prendre l’avantage sur lui, Ryô devina que les choses n’allaient pas tarder à devenir sanglantes.

— Il s’appelle… Yami… hi… ko ! s’écria-t-il dans l’espoir de détourner leur attention.

— Yami… hiko ? répéta Harue avec perplexité. C’est un peu… étrange, non ?

Ryô se sentit mortifié. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas trouvé mieux ? Ce n’était pas un nom, ça ! Personne n’avait un nom commençant par « ténèbres ». Il tressaillit quand le démon, curieux de voir comment il allait improviser, lui décocha un sourire vicieux et sinistre, non sans avoir d’abord fini de broyer la canette. Au moins, il semblait avoir oublié le précédent sujet.

— Oui, oui, Bakura Yamihiko… fit Ryô sans lâcher son double du regard – il ne l’aurait pas pu même s’il l’avait voulu.

— Hum… Et comment ça s’écrit ? questionna Harue.

« Bakura » pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents, comme s’il cherchait à contenir un fou rire cruel.

— Ah… Comment ça s’écrit… balbutia Ryô, fébrile.

— Vas-y, tu expliques tellement mieux que moi, le nargua « Bakura ».

Ryô essuya discrètement ses paumes humides sur le tissu du sofa tandis que le démon, toute ouïe, décroisait les jambes et se penchait en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, les mains jointes. La façon dont sa chevelure désordonnée encadrait son visage le rendait encore plus inquiétant.

— Alors… on l’écrit… avec le ya de « huit », le mi de… de « mer », le hi de… « soleil »…

Ryô retint de justesse un couinement nerveux quand « Bakura » cilla d’un air encore plus menaçant. Son expression semblait dire : « n’y pense pas même si tu tiens à ce que tout le monde quitte cette pièce vivant », mais Ryô était à court d’idées. Il détourna le regard, sûr et certain que Harue remarquerait, même avec sa complexion claire, à quel point il était livide.

— … et le ko « d’enfant », conclut-t-il dans un souffle en traçant en même temps les caractères dans la paume de sa main pour les montrer à la jeune femme.

« Bakura » fit craquer ses doigts, puis, avec un ricanement, se redressa pour caler son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil.

— Nos parents ont toujours voulu avoir une fille. Mais je préfère l’écrire avec le hiko de « garçon ».

Le reproche n’échappa pas à Ryô. Cependant, il soupira en constatant que l’esprit de l’anneau semblait disposé à laisser passer cette atteinte à sa personne… peut-être parce qu’il était trop occupé à se masser les tempes entre le pouce et l’index, les yeux à demi-fermés. Ryô décida de saisir l’opportunité pour chasser Harue sans l’inquiéter outre mesure.

— Je pense que Yamihiko souffre encore du _jetlag_. Il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer sinon il va être de mauvaise humeur.

— Oh, je suis _déjà_ de mauvaise humeur… d’humeur _m_ _assacrante_ , même.

Tout en attrapant Harue par le bras pour l’inciter à se lever du sofa, Ryô émit un rire aussi léger que possible, le genre de rire qu’il aurait offert à ses amis lorsqu’il cherchait à leur cacher quelque chose ou à les rassurer.

Oui, voilà. Son « frère » était juste soupe au lait et sujet aux changements d’humeur post voyage en long courrier. « Massacrant » n’était qu’un adjectif métaphorique pour expliquer le fait qu’il soit aussi désagréable depuis son arrivée. Intérieurement, il supplia Harue d’avaler le mensonge sans protester et « Bakura » de ne pas en rajouter. Si la jeune femme se mettait à protester, Ryô perdrait le peu de contenance qu’il avait réussi à invoquer pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. S’il perdait cette contenance, il s’écroulerait, et plus rien ne la convaincrait qu’il ne se passait rien de malsain entre son « frère » et lui. Et si « Bakura » percevait Harue comme une menace, il la tuerait.

Harue le dévisagea, puis hocha la tête en lui rappelant qu’elle devait récupérer son sac dans la cuisine.

— Merci pour le repas, fit-il tout en quittant le séjour, non sans sentir le regard venimeux de son double peser sur lui.

— De rien. Mais tu devrais vraiment faire les courses, répliqua Harue tout en attrapant son sac pour le glisser sur son épaule.

Ryô jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui, certain que « Bakura » les aurait suivis pour les surveiller. Cependant, il n’en était rien.

La constatation le glaça. L’esprit de l’anneau cherchait-il à vérifier s’il oserait le trahir ? Avec quelle conséquence s’il le défiait ?

— Ryô ?

Il cligna des yeux, désorienté de se retrouver devant la porte d’entrée ouverte, la main sur la poignée. Harue riva son regard au sien avec insistance.

— Tu seras en cours, demain ? questionna-t-elle.

— Oui, s’entendit-il répondre dans un souffle alors qu’il était persuadé du contraire.

Mais ce n’était pas plus mal. S’il ne se présentait pas, alors elle saurait, et avec un peu de chance, elle préviendrait quelqu’un. Elle connaissait ses amis ; ils avaient étudié dans le même lycée, après tout.

_À moins qu’elle ne vienne directement ici pour vérifier si tu es toujours vivant._

Sa bouche se dessécha à cette perspective. Ryô imagina de nombreuses issues à cette visite, toutes tragiques. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Ceci dit, je n’ai pas vu Yamihiko depuis longtemps, alors peut-être que je passerai un peu de temps avec lui. Et… n’en parle à personne pour le moment. Mes amis sont un peu… excessifs. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait envie d’une fête de bienvenue maintenant.

— Oui, à cause du _jetlag_ , se rappela Harue, d’un air néanmoins sceptique.

Oui, à cause du _jetlag_ post-résurrection, et aussi parce que quelqu’un, ou plusieurs personnes, mourraient. Dans d’atroces souffrances.

Après un dernier signe de la main qu’il lui rendit, Harue s’éloigna dans la rue.

Ryô laissa son sourire fondre, glissa une main sur son front et repoussa ses cheveux bleutés en arrière. La boule d’angoisse qui obstruait sa gorge refusait de se dissoudre.Il connaissait fort bien cet accablement mêlé de désespoir pour l’avoir ressenti de trop nombreuses fois, la première à la disparition de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il voulait crier et pleurer pour avoir de l’aide, mais personne d’autre que lui ne pourrait affronter son démon fait chair.

Ryô referma la porte et, sentant ses jambes sur le point de céder sous son poids, s’adossa contre celle-ci. Il dévia son regard en direction du sol, refusant de croiser celui de l’ _autre_.

À quel moment s’était-il glissé dans le hall, plus silencieux encore qu’un serpent rampant vers sa proie ?

Ryô fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que « Bakura » portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que lors de sa mort, des vêtements dont il s’était débarrassé parce qu’il n’avait pas d’autres moyens pour extérioriser sa rage et sa détresse à ce moment-là. Sa curiosité insatiable – son plus grand défaut, sans doute – parvint à franchir l’enceinte étouffante de son angoisse.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu…

Ryô, relevant les yeux sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, buta sur le terme à employer.

Rien ne faisait sens. La créature qui se trouvait devant lui possédait une enveloppe charnelle qui lui était propre sans pour autant être celle du roi des voleurs… ou, que tous les kami soient remerciés, celle de Zorc. Pourtant, Seth semblait avoir retrouvé son corps d’origine, pour le peu que ses souvenirs confus de l’ultime jeu des ombres lui permettent d’en juger.

« Bakura » lui ressemblait. Non, en réalité, beaucoup de personnes auraient considéré que « Bakura » était une meilleure version de lui-même ou lui une pâle copie de son ancien parasite. « Bakura » était un peu plus grand, certainement plus musclé, dépourvu des cicatrices que lui cachait…Plus Ryô le regardait, plus il le détestait. Enfin, il le détestait encore plus.Et sa voix… elle ne sonnait plus comme la sienne, désormais. Sûr que sa tonalité sépulcrale pouvait se faire engageante, caressante, séduisante, ensorcelante si le démon le désirait. Du genre à vous envoyer des frissons d’anticipation dans tous les membres.

— Depuis combien de temps je suis revenu ? reprit l’ancien esprit de l’anneau. Qui sait…

Il égrena un rire inquiétant et lui adressa le sourire prétentieux qu’il offrait constamment à ses amis lorsqu’il avait l’avantage sur eux.

— Combien de temps suis-je resté mort est une question bien plus intéressante…

Ryô baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comprenant la demande implicite derrière la remarque espiègle. Déduisant aussi que « Bakura » n’était pas revenu depuis longtemps s’il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de vérifier la date et l’année.

En repensant à la façon dont l’anneau avait réagi lorsqu’il l’avait tenu, Ryô s’affola à l’idée d’être responsable de son retour. Après tout, l’esprit n’avait-il pas juré, autrefois, de réaliser ses vœux ? Et si Seth était revenu à cause de Kaiba, alors… Ryô se tordit les mains, nerveux : qu’avait-il déclenché en espérant une quelconque forme de protection contre le prêtre ?

— Je ne sais pas… Plusieurs mois… Un an ?

Ryô savait exactement, jour pour jour, combien de temps s’était écoulé. Ses sentiments contradictoires envers l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire l’avaient poussé à les compter, même lorsque sa haine le poussait à espérer qu’il souffre, où qu’il soit. Cependant, il ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde, car cela aurait été concéder de l’importance au démon et dévoiler une faille dont il pourrait se servir à ses dépens.

— Le pharaon ? s’enquit « Bakura ».

— Parti.

Craignant sa réaction, Ryô rentra la tête entre les épaules avant d’oser un regard en direction de l’esprit. Celui-ci affichait une expression qu’il ne croyait pas lui avoir déjà vue.

Hébété, peut-être désappointé par la nouvelle, le démon conserva le silence pendant de très longues secondes qui accentuèrent le malaise de Ryô.

Le jeune homme se décolla de la porte et lança un coup d’œil vers l’escalier qui ne se trouvait qu’à deux mètres de distance, même s’il ne se croyait pas capable de l’atteindre. Son téléphone se trouvait à l’étage, dans sa chambre. S’il en verrouillait la porte, il aurait peut-être le temps de passer un appel et… et quoi ? « Bakura » le tuerait. Après tout, il n’avait aucune raison de le garder en vie, désormais. Il le tuerait-il, quoi qu’il arrive, une fois qu’il aurait épuisé la liste des questions-réponses. Comme ça, sans le moindre remord.

Ryô sentit l’étourdissement le gagner. Il s’appuya à nouveau contre la porte et ferma les yeux avec force, se répétant comme un mantra que le moment était mal venu pour s’écrouler et hyperventiler. Il récita quelques nombres premiers pour forcer son esprit à évacuer ses pensées morbides.

Certes, plus de deux ans auparavant, il n’avait pas hésité à mettre son existence en péril lorsque l’esprit de l’anneau avait piégé les âmes de ses amis. Dans le feu de l’action, il n’avait guère réfléchi outre mesure.

La situation, cette fois, était différente : Ryô avait le temps de penser à toutes les façons dont le démon pourrait se débarrasser de lui et il n’imaginait pas un instant que cela soit sans douleur. Il croyait ne pas craindre la souffrance physique face à celles morales, mais… il n’en était plus aussi certain…

Le ricanement glacial de « Bakura » le prit par surprise, au point de le faire sursauter et trembler. Puis le ricanement se mua en fou rire incontrôlé. Ryô lorgna une nouvelle fois l’escalier avant de se reprendre quand l’esprit, courbé en deux, cessa son éclat tonitruant. Les épaules encore secouées par son hilarité, « Bakura » se redressa. Il chassa d’un doigt les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux, puis croisa les bras avec arrogance. Ses lèvres, ourlées d’un sourire cruel, laissèrent encore échapper un gloussement.

— Est-ce que ce n’est pas ironique, mon cher hôte, que le pharaon vous ait _tous_ abandonnés et que, _moi_ , Bakura, je sois là ? Pour toi…

Ryô ne put contenir une mimique désabusée.

— Non, pas pour moi, s’emporta-t-il. Ça n’a jamais été « pour moi ». C’était toujours pour toi. Pour toi… et pour Zorc !

« Bakura » releva l’un de ses bras, plaçant son poing fermé juste devant ses lèvres pour considérer songeusement Ryô.

— Donc… tu aurais voulu que je me consacre entièrement à toi, fit-il avec malice après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ryô se plaqua à nouveau contre la porte, gêné.

— Non… Je…

Il stoppa net. Se justifier serait la pire chose à faire. « Bakura » utiliserait chacun de ses mots pour l’embrouiller, jusqu’à ce que Ryô ne sache plus que croire et remette le doigt dans l’engrenage de leur relation malsaine. Avec quelques belles paroles appuyant là où il fallait, cela ne serait pas difficile de le convaincre d’abandonner ses doutes et de le laisser commander. Ryô en avait bien conscience. Les autres ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point il souffrait de sa solitude et de son impression d’être en constant décalage avec autrui, même avec eux.

— Non, je, quoi ? insista le démon.

Il avança d’un pas, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ryô décida d’opter pour un mutisme prudent et détourna le visage quand l’esprit s’appuya d’une main contre la porte, le bras juste à côté de son visage.

Ne pas trembler. Ne pas lui révéler sa peur. Le malaise que lui causait cette proximité physique inhabituelle, anormale. La tâche lui paraissait insurmontable. N’importe qui aurait pu constater qu’il se consumait dans l’angoisse et la confusion.

— Je suis ton ami, mon hôte.

— Non, tu ne l’es pas, protesta Ryô.

Il ferma les yeux et agrippa sa main gauche avec la droite pour presser ses doigts sur le léger relief de la cicatrice qui s’y trouvait. Il était essentiel qu’il se rappelle du mal que « Bakura » lui avait fait. Du mal physique et psychologique.

— Est-ce que tu t’es battu ou est-ce qu’elle t’a mordu ?

Ryô écarquilla les yeux avant de se rappeler que le coup de poing de Kaiba avait laissé une trace. Il se refusa néanmoins à répondre, regardant en direction de l’escalier, les yeux dans le vague.

— Très bien, fit « Bakura », plus rude. Dans ce cas, dis-moi, où est _mon_ anneau millénaire ?

Ryô déglutit.

— Kul Elna, Égypte. Est-ce que tu veux mon passeport et de l’argent ?

Le démon laissa échapper un ricanement amusé, puis changea brusquement d’attitude et tapa de son poing contre le battant.

Ryô sursauta en lâchant, bien malgré lui, un glapissement. La violence de l’esprit n’aurait pourtant pas dû le surprendre. Après tout, il lui avait transpercé la main et tailladé le bras sans la moindre hésitation, sans parler des cicatrices sur son torse.

Sans parler de Shadi, des enfants…

La nausée lui souleva l’estomac. Nullement à cause de la bière qu’il avait commencé à ingurgiter dès le matin, cette fois.

Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Cependant, le démon l’attrapa par le devant de son t-shirt pour le retenir. Ryô rencontra ses iris noirs et le regretta aussitôt.

« Bakura » _savait_. Il savait avant même de lui poser la question, et son mensonge éhonté l’avait enragé.

— Tu l’as utilisé. Je l’ai senti. C’est ce qui m’a guidé jusqu’à toi. Je le sens encore, mais sans pouvoir le localiser. Où est-il ?

Ryô songea à Mani, à Aigami, au pouvoir maléfique de l’objet qui n’avait nullement faibli. Si l’esprit remettait la main dessus… Merde, que « Bakura » soit réellement un fragment de Zorc Necrophades, un voleur ayant embrassé la corruption du dieu ou la fusion démoniaque de ces deux âmes démentes, il était hors de question de lui rendre l’artefact, car rien de bon n’en ressortirait.

— Kul Elna, Égypte, répéta-t-il malgré ses jambes flageolantes.

Il se recroquevilla en sentant les doigts du démon entourer sa gorge.

— Mon cher hôte, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Bakura » n’acheva pas sa menace.

Un violent flash lumineux émanant de l’extérieur leur fit fermer les yeux à tous les deux pendant quelques secondes. Puis Ryô entendit un grognement de douleur et constata que « Bakura » avait reculé, une main crispée sur son front, l’autre essuyant le sang qui s’était mis à couler de son nez. Bien que Ryô lui-même sentit sa peau se hérisser et son environnement virevolter autour de lui, il s’élança en direction de l’escalier en comprenant qu’il n’aurait pas de seconde chance.

— Ryô ! gronda le démon, alors qu’il avait déjà gravi la moitié des marches.

Des doigts recourbés frôlèrent son dos lorsqu’il atteignit le palier, et un bruit sourd suivi d’imprécations grognées résonna quand « Bakura » trébucha. Ryô fonça jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre, la claqua derrière lui en tournant le verrou et s’appuya de tout son poids contre le battant lorsqu’il trembla violemment. Son regard balaya follement l’espace, à la recherche de son téléphone, perdu quelque part entre les emballages graisseux et les canettes vides.

— Ryô ! Ouvre cette porte !

Entendre l’esprit l’appeler par son prénom avec autant de fureur le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il ne se rappelait même pas l’avoir un jour entendu le prononcer et aurait vraiment préféré que « Bakura » daigne enfin l’utiliser en d’autres circonstances. Les sentiments qu’il y associait indiquaient que son ancien hôte allait mortellement regretter de ne pas lui obéir sur-le-champ.

Mais Ryô, lèvres serrées et poings fermés, n’obtempéra pas. Concentré sur son objectif, il se dirigea jusqu’à son téléphone, abandonné à proximité de son oreiller. Même si Ryô en mourrait, Yûgi devait savoir que « Bakura » était revenu et qu’il risquait de se retrouver à nouveau en possession de l’anneau, par sa faute.

Hélas, l’écran du téléphone resta désespérément noir.

Un filet de sueur coula le long de la nuque de Ryô. Il appuya de plus en plus frénétiquement sur le bouton d’allumage, puis brancha le second câble de charge qu’il gardait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit : toujours rien.

Rien.

RIEN !

Il envoya voler le téléphone sur le matelas. Quel était le pourcentage de probabilité pour que son téléphone soit déchargé et l’électricité en panne ? Crispant les mains dans ses cheveux, il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre.

— Mon hôte, chuchota soudainement l’esprit d’une voix profonde, calme, presque charmeuse. Ouvre-moi. Je ne suis plus en colère après toi. Je n’aurais pas dû perdre mon sang froid. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu ne devrais pas. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je… Je ne suis vivant que depuis deux jours, peut-être moins. Tu n’étais pas à ton ancien appartement. Je ne sais pas vers qui d’autre me tourner. Je me sens tellement perdu.

Le jeune homme écouta un instant ses lamentations tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait vu assez de films d’horreur pour savoir ce qui arrivait à l’imbécile qui ouvrait au tueur faisant acte de contrition. D’un autre côté, tant que « Bakura » parlerait, il n’essayerait pas d’entrer, non ?

— Perdu ? répéta-t-il en espérant donner à sa voix la tonalité du doute et de l’espoir, afin de laisser croire à la créature qu’il se laissait prendre par sa confession inattendue.

Tout en surveillant la porte, il s’avança vers la seule autre issue.

— Mon hôte, est-ce que tu essayes de t’enfuir par la fenêtre ?

Ryô se figea aussitôt, glacé. Non, il devait se ressaisir : « Bakura » se contentait de deviner.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois réellement en état de courir. Ou même d’atterrir sur tes jambes sans te casser quelque chose, précisa le démon d’une voix douce, soucieuse. Tu sens l’alcool et tu n’as pas l’air en bonne santé. Ouvre la porte avant de te blesser. De toute façon, c’est inutile. Je sens ta présence lorsque je suis proche de toi.

Ryô tira la chaise du bureau et se laissa tomber dessus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la panique le submergeait à nouveau, l’empêchant de penser.

— Si tu souhaites vivre, donne-moi l’anneau, reprit « Bakura » avec plus de fermeté. Pas parce que je te tuerai si tu refuses, mais parce que quelqu’un d’autre le fera si tu ne m’obéis pas. Tu ne maîtrises pas ses pouvoirs, mais _moi_ si. C’est la seule chose que je peux utiliser pour _te_ protéger… pour le moment.

— Ferme-la ! Ne fais pas comme si tu te souciais vraiment de moi !

Ryô regretta aussitôt d’avoir laissé sa colère s’exprimer. D’avoir révélé à nouveau une faille que le démon pourrait exploiter avec ses paroles empoisonnées.

— J’ai tout perdu, mon cher hôte. Ma résurrection n’a aucun sens. Zorc n’est plus qu’un souvenir dans un coin de ma mémoire. Je ne peux même pas me venger du pharaon. Tu es, en fait, la seule personne à laquelle je peux me raccrocher. Alors, bien sûr que je me soucie de toi. Et si tu me donnes le nom de celui qui a abîmé ton visage, je lui ferai subir mille morts pour te le prouver. Tu as oublié comme j’ai toujours eu à cœur de te protéger ?

Ryô tira le tiroir de son bureau le plus silencieusement possible. Un éclat argenté accrocha son regard. Exactement ce qu’il espérait trouver. Il leva devant son visage le cuter dont il se servait autrefois lorsqu’il fabriquait ses dioramas.

Il étouffa un sanglot dans sa main. Il devait… il devait retarder « Bakura » coûte que coûte, même si cela signifiait… Sans lui, le démon aurait plus de difficulté à trouver l’anneau. Il ne connaissait pas son nouveau ouija, le compartiment secret. Avec un peu de chance… avec un peu de chance, il passerait à côté. Et sans l’anneau… Si « Bakura » désespérait tant de le récupérer, c’était bien parce qu’il n’avait rien d’autre pour se protéger, n’est-ce pas ?

— Mon hôte ? Je sais que tu es toujours là. Est-ce que tu as senti cette énergie magique, tout à l’heure ?

— Peut-être…

Il n’écoutait plus réellement. Tant que « Bakura » lui parlait, il ne tenterait pas de défoncer la porte, et cela lui suffisait. Il actionna le cran du cuter pour sortir un peu plus la lame. Pour s’être coupé plus d’une fois le bout des doigts avec, lorsque le démon le pressait de finir le diorama au plus vite, il savait qu’elle tranchait la chair comme du beurre.

— Tu n’es pas insensible à la magie comme un vulgaire mortel, poursuivit l’esprit de cette voix calme et concernée qui exaspérait de plus en plus Ryô. Après tout, tu es l’une des rares personnes capables d’utiliser l’anneau millénaire, peut-être la seule personne actuellement à part moi.

La lame brilla une nouvelle fois lorsque Ryô l’approcha de sa gorge. Tout en fermant les yeux et en retenant son souffle, il appuya le fil contre sa peau. Un peu plus fort, un geste rapide de la droite vers la gauche et… et…

Sa main trembla et retomba sur le bureau.

Il ne pouvait pas.

— Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le mal qui réside dans l’anneau ne peut pas t’influencer. Je sens sa corruption en toi.

Plusieurs larmes dévalèrent ses joues et s’écrasèrent sur ses doigts.

Trancher sa propre gorge ? Se noyer dans son sang ? Agoniser pendant de longues minutes sur son bureau ?

Comment aurait-il pu ?

Il avait suggéré à Marik de s’ouvrir les veines, des mois plus tôt, et lui-même n’avait pas la force de le faire. C’était si pitoyable… !

— Est-ce que tu as pensé à tuer quelqu’un, récemment ?

Oui, Ryô venait d’essayer de se tuer, mais, visiblement, l’anneau ne l’avait pas corrompu à ce point-là.

— Ou peut-être que tu l’as déjà fait… ? Laisse-moi t’aider, mon hôte. Laisse-moi prendre ce fardeau à ta place…

L’aider ? Prendre son fardeau ?

Ryô observa le cuter. Il pensa à toutes ces fois où il avait regretté la disparition de l’esprit, en dépit de tout bon sens, en dépit de la trahison et de sa haine. Il pensa à ses nombreux échecs pour l’oublier et atténuer sa solitude. Il pensa à son désir de le laisser « s’occuper » de ce prêtre qui le terrifiait. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de lui céder à nouveau, même en connaissance de cause. De se reposer sur la possibilité que cette fois soit différente parce que le démon n’avait, effectivement, plus aucun moyen de ramener Zorc Necrophades à la vie ou de se venger du pharaon.

Parce que « Bakura » n’avait plus que lui.

Il repoussa sa chaise, se redressa et s’approcha de la porte.

— Bakura ? chuchota-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

— Oui… ?

— Tu… tu promets de me protéger ?

Une exclamation offusquée se fit entendre.

— Est-ce que tu as oublié que j’ai pris l’attaque d’Osiris à ta place ? Que j’ai mis ma vie en danger pour sauver la tienne alors que Marik me poussait à t’abandonner ? lui reprocha-t-il. Bien sûr que je te protégerai.

— Mais tu m’as blessé plusieurs fois, protesta Ryô.

— Je ne l’ai jamais fait par plaisir. Et je crois me rappeler que tu m’as donné ton accord la troisième fois.

Ryô toucha son bras, là où se trouvait la marque que le couteau avait laissée.

— J’ai souffert.

— J’en suis désolé, comme tu le sais déjà.

Ryô déverrouilla la porte d’une main hésitante et se recula de quelques pas, les bras serrés autour de son torse, la tête baissée avec soumission. Ses yeux quittèrent le sol un court instant lorsque le démon entra dans la chambre. Ce fut pourtant bien assez pour le voir réprimer, à travers le voile de ses larmes, un sourire triomphant afin de lui offrir, à la place, un air faussement soucieux.

Ce connard à double visage, empli de duplicité !

— Mon hôte…

Ryô ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et pointa le doigt vers l’un des tiroirs du bureau.

— L’anneau est là-dedans, murmura-t-il.

Ryô fut surpris de voir « Bakura » froncer les sourcils plutôt que de se précipiter à l’endroit indiqué, comme s’il éprouvait des doutes quant à sa soudaine coopération. Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

— J’ai tellement peur ! s’exclama-t-il.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Ryô était terrifié, si terrifié qu’il n’avait pas besoin de feindre ses larmes et ses tremblements. Tenter de prendre le démon à son propre jeu était risqué. Toutefois, Ryô le savait assez présomptueux pour qu’il croie que ses paroles mielleuses avaient – encore une fois – réussi à étouffer ses doutes. Après tout, ils avaient suivi à la lettre le schéma bien rodé de toute relation abusive : après la tension, la violence et les justifications, ils étaient entrés dans la phase « lune de miel », celle où l’esprit se montrait agréable et protecteur tant que cela concordait avec ses objectifs et que Ryô n’émettait pas un avis contraire au sien.

— Tu as raison. Quelqu’un m’a fait du mal. Kaiba m’a fait du mal. Et… et je crois que le prêtre veut me tuer… !

— Le… prêtre ? répéta « Bakura ».

Ryô baissa ses mains tout en reniflant. Pour la seconde fois en une heure à peine, le démon afficha une expression stupéfaite. Non, pas vraiment de la stupéfaction. Plus un mélange d’inquiétude – sincère, cette fois – et d’horreur.

Sans attendre sa réponse, sans même lui prêter plus d’attention, « Bakura » approcha du bureau et se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir.

Tout en lorgnant la portion de gorge qui apparaissait entre deux mèches de ses cheveux argentés, Ryô tira le cuter de sa poche. Est-ce qu’il avait déjà tué quelqu’un ? Non, mais après avoir vérifié avec quelle constance l’esprit lui mentait et piétinait ses espoirs, avec quelle désinvolture il ignorait ses larmes pour ne s’intéresser qu’à son fichu anneau millénaire, il comptait bien remédier à cela. Contrairement à « Bakura » qui n’œuvrait que pour son propre intérêt, il protégerait ses amis coûte que coûte.

Il éleva le cuter, espérant avoir assez de force physique et mentale pour appliquer à son double le traitement qu’il n’avait pas réussi à s’imposer à lui-même. Cependant, il se figea lorsque « Bakura » lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres, et un éclat rougeoyant brilla au fond de ses iris.

Ryô perçut plus qu’il ne le vit l’impact du tiroir contre ses côtes. Le choc le projeta sur les étagères du mur opposé. Il s’écroula, emportant dans sa chute ses figurines, ses livres, tout un ensemble de dés et même la boîte de ouija. Sa vision se troubla, s’auréolant de taches noires. Bien qu’il n’éprouvât aucune douleur, la sensation d’un liquide tiède coulant le long de sa nuque lui fit comprendre qu’il s’était blessé contre l’arête d’une tablette.

— Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me tromper, _moi_ , Bakura ? s’exclama le démon, accompagnant ses paroles d’un de ces rires cruels qui lui avaient toujours fichu la frousse.

Ryô secoua la tête dans l’espoir de dissiper les ténèbres qui assombrissaient son champ de vision.

— Je ne te donnerai… jamais… l’anneau millénaire. Plutôt… crever.

L’ombre de « Bakura » progressa vers lui juste avant que Ryô ne se laisse basculer sur le côté et ferme les yeux.

— Oh, mon hôte, ne me tente pas avec des souhaits pareils, entendit-il avant de s’évanouir.


	17. C’est toi que je dois protéger, Mokuba, pas eux !

Jônouchi détestait bon nombre d’individus que les tribulations de Yûgi et du pharaon l’avaient amené à croiser : Bandit Keith, Haga, la personnalité maléfique de Marik qui avait bien failli le tuer et qui avait torturé Mai, Marik lui-même parce que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié qu’il avait essayé de le noyer après lui avoir lavé le cerveau et, oh, bien sûr, Kaiba, qui bénéficiait d’une place particulière parce que Jônouchi n’aurait même pas eu assez de ses deux mains pour énumérer la liste des choses qu’il lui reprochait.

Toutefois, il devait concéder que Pegasus possédait lui-aussi une place particulière dans sa galerie des salauds, au point qu’il aurait été incapable de les départager, Kaiba et lui, si on le lui avait demandé. Kaiba persistait à le mépriser et à l’humilier, mais Pegasus avait volé les âmes du grand-père de Yûgi et de Mokuba – il ne le blâmait pas vraiment d’avoir volé l’âme de Kaiba, même s’il avait conscience que c’était mesquin de sa part.

Jônouchi se moquait bien de toute cette histoire de : « blablabla, j’ai perdu l’amour de ma vie, blablabla ». Malgré son attrait pour le jeu, il se foutait qu’il soit le créateur de _Duel monster_ _s._ Il retenait surtout que Pegasus, derrière ses airs maniérés et son excentricité irritante de dandy, était le genre d’individu capable de kidnapper et de séquestrer des gens, enfants inclus, pour atteindre ses objectifs. Par ailleurs, il leur avait causé un bon paquet d’ennuis même après sa mort.

Et, bordel, voilà que quelqu’un avait eu l’idée la plus conne du siècle : le ramener à la vie. Ok, Tenma Yakô avait eu la même, peut-être même en pire si l’on considérait que ce dégénéré avait vu en Anzu un hôte potentiel. Rien que d’y penser, Jônouchi en éprouvait des frissons d’horreur. Peut-être à cause de ce que Ryô avait suggéré en apprenant toute l’affaire :

— Est-ce que Yakô ne rêverait pas inconsciemment de se taper Pegasus mais sans avoir l’étiquette gay sur le front ?

Merci, Ryô. Il en avait recraché son soda. Honnêtement, il se souciait fort peu de ce que Pegasus et Yakô auraient pu fabriquer ou pas, mais dans le corps d’Anzu ? Dégoûtant.

Yakô avait échoué, fort heureusement… Et malgré tout, Pegasus se tenait devant eux, bras croisés, l’air aussi sévère et froid que lors de son dernier duel avec Atem. Et sans son habituel costume rouge malgré l’élégance de sa tenue sombre… qui contribuait à le rendre plus sinistre encore. Cependant, Jônouchi ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner. En fait, ses poings le démangeaient.

Il s’apprêta à faire un pas en avant, mais Seth lui barra le passage en étendant un bras protecteur devant lui. Jônouchi aurait protesté si le prêtre n’avait pas semblé préoccupé. Reportant son attention sur Pegasus, il tressaillit en remarquant enfin l’éclat doré, glaçant, à la place de son œil gauche.

Que quelqu’un le réveille de ce cauchemar délirant ! Il refusait de signer pour _Duelist_ _s_ _Kingdom_ , la revanche !

— Seto, pourquoi cet homme à l’œil millénaire ? questionna Seth d’une voix polaire.

Le jeune CEO, figé jusqu’alors, abaissa légèrement la tête. Si Jônouchi s’inquiétait à l’idée de perdre son âme, lui constatait qu’il avait à affronter deux antagonistes : le créateur de _d_ _uel monsters_ qui avait rampé hors de sa tombe pour convoiter _sa_ boîte quantique et l’Égyptien qui ne tarderait pas à l’agonir de reproches – ou à l’étrangler – lorsqu’il apprendrait que tous les objets millénaires encore en ce monde avaient été dérobés.

Merveilleux ! Il ne regrettait pas leur retour parmi les mortels !

— Et pourquoi tu as _aussi_ ramené ce tordu ? ajouta Jônouchi.

Oh, deux fois plus merveilleux : il avait oublié que le corniaud les avait suivis. Il jeta un regard à Mokuba, au cas où celui-ci aurait souhaité ajouter quelque chose. Cependant, son cadet, blafard, s’abritait derrière Seth et Jônouchi.

— _My-my_ , je devrais peut-être intervenir avant que le prêtre et ton flirt se méprennent.

Malgré ses mots plein de provocation, le ton de Pegasus était toujours aussi aride, presque inquiétant comparé aux inflexions sophistiquées d’autrefois.

— Ne te donne pas cette peine, fit Seto tout en sachant qu’empêcher cet homme de parler était aussi facile que d’arrêter un _shinkansen_ lancé à toute allure.

— S-son flirt ? répéta Jônouchi avec incrédulité et en palissant. Qui ça, moi ?

— Puisque le pharaon n’est pas là, il faut bien que quelqu’un comble le vide… remarqua Pegasus en ponctuant sa phrase d’un soupir.

Seto oublia, l’espace d’un instant, qu’il y avait bien plus urgent qu’une dispute stérile et quelque peu inconvenante sur sa vie personnelle.

— Est-ce qu’il y a _une_ seule personne qui pense que je n’ai _pas_ ce genre de relation avec Atem ?! s’écria-t-il avec irritation.

Même Jônouchi le considéra avec un scepticisme plus éloquent encore qu’un long discours.

Seto décida d’incendier Pegasus du regard, et l’homme répliqua par un sourire, qui toutefois n’illumina guère son visage. À croire qu’il les tournait plus en ridicule en raison d’un naturel difficile à combattre que parce qu’il s’en amusait réellement.

— Je me sens presque coupable d’avoir interrompu votre duel. Mais, si je puis me permettre, pour le prochain _round_ , il est parfois préférable, quand on a autant de rage et de passion que vous, de ne pas prolonger éternellement les préliminaires.

— Ok, je le défonce, s’exclama Jônouchi.

— Je t’en prie, fais comme chez toi, siffla Seto entre ses dents.

Cette fois, Seth dut repousser le blond plus fermement afin de l’empêcher de sauter à la gorge de cet homme étrange à qui il vouait une inimitié évidente. Il valorisait le courage, mais pas quand il tutoyait l’inconscience. Provoquer Seto dans un duel innocent à base de cartes et de monstres aussi faux que les images sur un écran de télévision était une chose, s’attaquer au porteur d’un objet millénaire aussi néfaste que l’œil en était une autre. Il ne souhaitait pas vérifier au prix de l’âme de Jônouchi si leur adversaire maîtrisait aussi bien que son propre père le pouvoir dont il s’était emparé. Surtout lorsque la magie la plus sombre nimbait leur environnement immédiat.

— Tu n’as pas répondu à nos questions, souligna Seth.

— Oh, quelle impolitesse de ma part ! s’exclama Pegasus avec dérision. Où en étions nous ? Ah, oui ! Premièrement, Kaiba-boy ne m’a pas ramené, pas plus qu’il n’a ramené notre cher prêtre. Inutile de lui en tenir rigueur, donc. Deuxièmement, j’ai l’œil millénaire parce que…

Pegasus s’arrêta brièvement, tapotant sa joue avec ses doigts, comme s’il cherchait ses mots. Au bout de quelques secondes, le temps pour Seto de blêmir quelque peu, il laissa échapper un rire bref, dépourvu de réelle joie.

— … Oh non ! Je n’ai rien à offrir pour ta défense, Kaiba-boy ! Ta seule stupidité est responsable de ce fiasco.

Seth darda sur son double un regard acéré. Il n’eut toutefois pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Ma stupidité ? répéta Seto d’une voix rêche, presque grondante.

— C’est regrettable, vraiment, que personne ne t’ait jamais appris à garder les mains loin de pouvoirs qui dépassent ta compréhension, poursuivit Pegasus d’une voix faussement attristée. Quand je pense à tous ces pauvres employés que tu n’as pas su protéger… Hum… Il semble que tu aies retenu la leçon, toutefois.

Pegasus esquissa un geste de la main pour désigner le laboratoire vide qui les entourait, sans se soucier de l’expression haineuse du jeune homme qu’il tourmentait.

— Seto, murmura Mokuba avec inquiétude, de quoi parle-t-il ?

— Oui, Kaiba-boy, éclaire-nous !

Seto se contenta de le fixer par en bas.

— Vraiment ? Tu n’as rien à dire pour ta défense ? _Guilty without a doubt?_

— Je ne parle pas aux meurtriers.

— Qui donc ? Moi ? répliqua Pegasus en singeant le ton employé par Jônouchi quelques minutes auparavant et en appuyant mélodramatiquement la main sur son torse. Tu fais erreur. Je n’ai pas tué tes employés.

Mokuba laissa échapper une exclamation choquée. Si Pegasus possédait l’œil millénaire, c’était forcément parce que lui ou quelqu’un l’avait volé dans les locaux de KC en Égypte. Et si des employés avaient été tués, cela signifiait que…

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout le monde est mort ?

Pegasus inclina la tête d’un air impénétrable.

— Oh, je suis sûr qu’il aurait épargné les enfants s’il y en avait eu sur place. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser…

Avec un geste élégant de la main signifiant qu’il les congédiait, Pegasus se tourna vers le sarcophage de verre.

Le couvercle s’ouvrit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il lui aurait suffi d’étendre le bras pour s’emparer de la boîte quantique. Cependant, Pegasus suspendit son geste pour se tourner légèrement vers eux, quelques plis de contrariété sur le front. Bien que Seto ait ressenti un certain choc en apprenant que son ancien ennemi n’agissait pas seul, il s’était repris pour avancer dans sa direction, en dépit du regard inquiet du prêtre.

— Qu’y a-t-il, Kaiba-boy ?

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser la prendre comme ça ?

Pegasus se retourna totalement vers eux, les lèvres incurvées sur un sourire méprisant, indifférent à la posture combative et agressive du jeune homme.

— Bien sûr. Que pourrais-tu faire de plus ? Je sais que tu es en train de penser qu’il te serait possible de me stopper par la force avec l’aide du « moins que rien », qu’il te serve à quelque chose pour une fois, mais ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Comment ? Parier le sort de la boîte dans un duel ? _Aw, you’re so cute_. De croire que j’ai du temps à perdre avec des enfantillages quand je pourrais juste arracher vos âmes. Maintenant, retourne jouer aux cartes avec le blond : il meurt d’impatience de reprendre là où vous vous étiez arrêtés. Si tu le laisses gagner, qui sait s’il ne deviendra pas _your friend with benefits_.

Seto tressaillit et serra les poings avec force, froissé de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Furieux de constater que Pegasus lui répondait avant même qu’il puisse formuler à voix haute ses pensées. Fichu œil millénaire. N’y avait-il rien qu’il puisse faire pour contrer son pouvoir ?

— Des enfantillages… ? Mais… Pegasus, tu as créé ce jeu !? s’écria tout à coup Mokuba.

L’adolescent semblait estomaqué, mais pas autant que Seto et Jônouchi, qui se demandaient si le dédain de Pegasus envers _duel monsters_ était vraiment la _seule_ chose qui le dérangeait dans toute cette situation. D’un autre côté, s’ils mettaient de côté les insinuations aussi ridicules qu’agaçantes de leur ennemi, ses propos étaient effectivement étranges. Pegasus aimait _Duel monster_ _s_ , même s’il l’avait ensuite dévoyé pour essayer de s’emparer de KaibaCorp. Comment pouvait-il tourner sa propre création en dérision, surtout en ayant connaissance de ses origines, de la nature bien réelle de certains de ses monstres ? Ressusciter ne lui avait pas réussi…

— Certes, je l’ai créé. Toutefois, un duel n’aurait de l’intérêt que si vous aviez quelque chose de valeur à m’offrir, ce qui n’est pas le cas, fit Pegasus avec une expression adoucie qui ne dura que le temps où il s’adressa à Mokuba. Alors, sauf si tu as caché un vrai dragon blanc aux yeux bleus sous ton manteau, Kaiba-boy, je suggère que nous en revenions au moment où je prenais la boîte en vous souhaitant adieu.

Seth, jusqu’alors spectateur presque silencieux, fit un pas en avant.

— Assez ! Peut-être ne peuvent-ils rien contre toi, mais tu serais bien avisé de ne pas m’oublier.

Pegasus lâcha un soupir outrageusement ennuyé, dans le but évident de railler les menaces de l’Égyptien vindicatif.

— C’est vrai… Tu es là, _indeed_ … Alors, as-tu mieux à proposer que de me jeter des cartes à la figure, petit prêtre ?

— Bien sûr, susurra Seth avec un sourire en coin.

Mokuba se ratatina sur lui-même avec un cri étranglé lorsque l’ombre de Seth sembla grandir avec démesure. Il glapit à nouveau quand Jônouchi l’attrapa par le bras pour l’écarter à bonne distance du monstre qui prenait vie sous leurs yeux. Seto, lui, recula vers le mur opposé, bien que le blond remarquât qu’il semblait plus captivé qu’effrayé. Donnez un vrai monstre à Kaiba au lieu d’une simple projection holographique, et le voilà en extase pour le restant de la journée quand toute personne normale serait en train de faire amende honorable auprès de son ou ses dieu(x). Dans quelques mois, il proposerait sûrement un nouveau prototype d’hologrammes solides pour de vrai.

Duos, le _ka_ du prêtre, se redressa sur ses jambes et étendit sa haute stature jusqu’au plafond. L’épée au poing, le corps entouré d’une gerbe d’énergie blanche crépitante, il ne donnait guère envie de se frotter à lui. Sa chair elle-même paraissait faite d’acier, et cette armure naturelle ne comportait aucune faille visible.

— Bordel, fit Jônouchi entre ses dents.

Il avait beau avoir combattu l’autre Marik et vécu aux premières loges l’ultime jeu des ombres, il n’avait pas songé un seul instant que le prêtre puisse invoquer de tels pouvoirs pour stopper Pegasus. À ses yeux, ceux-ci appartenaient à un autre monde, une autre époque, dont les objets millénaires et les cartes divines n’étaient plus que le souvenir.

— Oh, je vois, fit Pegasus avec une moue qui semblait plus boudeuse qu’inquiète. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais besoin du sceptre millénaire pour appeler ton propre _ka_ , après tout…

Seth ne précisa pas à l’homme aux cheveux argentés qu’il avait profité de leur discussion inepte pour étudier la brume qui les entourait et dont l’apparition témoignait de l’entrechoquement de deux dimensions différentes, la leur et… celle de ce Pegasus. La sorcellerie invoquée était aussi noire que celle employée dans le cadre des jeux des ombres, mais au lieu de voir son _ba_ drainé petit à petit par l’essence maléfique, comme c’était en général le cas en ces conditions, il avait au contraire réussi à manipuler l’énergie pour se régénérer. Sans cela, il n’aurait peut-être pas été en mesure de réunir la force nécessaire pour invoquer son _ka_ , si tôt après sa résurrection.

— Hum, comme c’est ennuyeux, poursuivit Pegasus avec un profond soupir. Prends exemple sur ton ancienne incarnation, Kaiba-boy. Il faut vraiment que tu travailles à cette histoire de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Je vais peut-être vous laisser la boîte, après tout… Oh, non, je sais, je me rends !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il éleva les mains.

— Te rendre ? Je ne fais pas de prisonnier, rétorqua Seth d’un ton tranchant.

— Oh ? Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à montrer à tous à quel point tu es impitoyable ?

— Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent de moi.

— Seth, non… ! s’écria Jônouchi, trop tardivement.

Duos bondit en direction de Pegasus, son épée décrivant un arc de cercle comme pour le couper en deux. L’homme aux cheveux argentés, cependant, resta stoïque, bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Au dernier moment, un sourire dépourvu d’aménité étira ses lèvres, et l’œil millénaire s’illumina d’un éclat aussi inquiétant que familier.

L’épée ne se trouvait plus qu’à quelques centimètres du torse de Pegasus lorsque Duos se figea en plein élan, les bras et le corps empêtrés dans des tentacules noires dont les extrémités avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin entre les limites indiscernables de son armure. Mokuba laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand un second œil d’Anubis brilla derrière Pegasus. La silhouette noire et dorée du Renoncé déchira les volutes de la brume magique.

Jônouchi frémit d’effroi : en voyant Pegasus admettre son échec, vanter les compétences de Seth et tancer le jeune CEO, il avait compris que son but était de pousser le prêtre à l’attaquer. Et l’apparition du Renoncé confirmait ses pires craintes. Pas étonnant que Pegasus n’accorde tout à coup plus aucune importance à son jeu de cartes. Il en appelait aux pouvoirs de monstres autrement plus réels, désormais.

Même Seto parut éprouvé lorsque le Renoncé étendit ses bras parachevés de griffes démesurées afin de lacérer le _ka_ immobilisé, dont il vampirisait l’énergie pour accroître sa propre force. Seth, en réaction, laissa échapper un cri de douleur, puis vacilla, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Refusant néanmoins de céder, il serra les dents et se redressa vaillamment.

— Ne m’oblige pas à t’écraser, petit prêtre, fit Pegasus sans que son expression ne trahisse la moindre pitié. Nous n’avons aucun besoin de toi pour accomplir nos objectifs. Abandonne avant de dépenser inutilement le temps qu’il te reste à vivre dans ce monde.

— Jamais, fils de chacal fétide ! cracha Seth.

Duos parvint à libérer l’un de ses bras en arrachant violemment les filaments qui s’échappaient du corps caparaçonnés du Renoncé. Aussitôt, l’autre monstre enfonça ses griffes dans ses flancs et attira le _ka_ de Seth à lui pour l’absorber, ce qui cette fois fit tomber le prêtre à genoux.

Jônouchi et Mokuba se précipitèrent dans un même élan à son secours. Obéissant à un orgueil mal placé, l’Égyptien tenta de les chasser d’un geste du bras. Ce simple effort fit perler la sueur sur son front. Au train où son _ba_ s’épuisait, il n’était pas certain de survivre plus de cinq minutes. Le corps de Duos disparaissait déjà dans celui de l’autre créature, dévoré pour former un hybride grotesque. Au-delà de la souffrance qui commençait à envahir ses membres, c’était tout simplement humiliant.

— Ça suffit, Pegasus ! tonna soudainement Seto en s’interposant entre le prêtre et les deux monstruosités entrelacées.

L’échec de Seth lui rappelait – douloureusement – le sien face à l’homme aux cheveux argentés. Et il lui suffisait de regarder Mokuba pour comprendre que son cadet ressentait une détresse plus grande encore, alors qu’il tentait de soutenir l’Égyptien avec l’aide de Jônouchi. Si le prêtre était réellement aussi obstiné qu’il l’avait montré jusqu’alors, aussi obstiné qu’il l’était lui-même, il n’admettrait jamais sa défaite, quitte à en mourir. Et ensuite, qui pouvait dire ce que Pegasus ferait ? Seto ne protégerait pas la boîte quantique à n’importe quel prix. Surtout pas en mettant son frère en péril. Isis pouvait aller se faire voir.

— Prends cette maudite boîte et va-t-en ! insista Seto.

Pegasus regarda à peine son interlocuteur. Il ne semblait plus être animé que par une fureur froide et destructrice.

— Oh non, Kaiba-boy, je veux l’entendre de la bouche de cet insolent…

— _Jamais_  ! répéta Seth.

— Alors meurs…

Du sang jaillit des lèvres de Seth, parsemant le sol de gouttelettes rouges, lorsque le Renoncé poignarda les épaules de Duos. La douleur lancinante se répandit dans ses propres chairs, malmenant ses muscles et ses nerfs. Il trembla à la pensée qu’il n’aurait pas plus souffert si Ammit elle-même avait refermé ses crocs et ses griffes sur lui avant de l’entraîner dans les ténèbres.

— Tu te crois important, petit prêtre ? reprit Pegasus, implacable. Tu n’es qu’une résurrection « collatérale », une dépense nécessaire afin de maintenir la balance entre le bien et le mal. On ne peut pas ramener quelqu’un de profondément maléfique sans ramener quelqu’un de bon. Ou l’on brise l’équilibre des choses. Rappelle ce _ka_ avant qu’il ne soit trop tard !

Les genoux de Mokuba ployèrent soudainement lorsque Jônouchi relâcha le prêtre, ce qui l’obligea à supporter seul le poids de Seth. L’adolescent jeta un regard d’incompréhension au blond, puis écarquilla les yeux avec horreur lorsqu’il le vit se diriger droit sur Pegasus.

— Jônouchi… articula Seth, tout aussi ahuri. Ne fais pas…

Il acheva sa phrase par un cri inarticulé et entraîna Mokuba au sol avec lui. La douleur irradiait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Il lui était impossible de rester debout plus longtemps.

— Seto ! s’écria Mokuba, en fixant son aîné avec des yeux embués de larmes.

Seto essaya d’ignorer le fait que Mokuba attendait de lui, non, croyait qu’il pourrait arranger la situation. Hélas, Pegasus ne semblait pas disposer à négocier, Seth refusait de lâcher prise et…

Il croisa le regard de Jônouchi et, non sans un frisson, sut que ce maudit _loser_ préparait quelque chose d’aussi stupide que lui. D’assez stupide pour tous les envoyer dans l’au-delà avec un aller-simple.

Grinçant des dents, Seto se campa sur ses jambes, prêt à… Il ignorait ce que Jônouchi avait en tête, mais, à la seconde où il agirait, lui-même passerait à l’action. Aussi suivit-il l’avancée du chien errant, à peine surpris de le voir passer à côté des deux monstres enserrés dans leur étreinte macabre comme s’ils n’existaient même pas. Pegasus fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher. Cependant, il n’essaya pas de le stopper.

— Qu’espères-tu accomplir, Jônouchi Katsuya ? questionna-t-il, incrédule, et trop concentré sur sa propre invocation pour avoir encore l’énergie de lire les pensées du jeune homme.

Mokuba ouvrit en grand la bouche sur un cri muet quand le poing de Jônouchi s’écrasa sur le visage élégant de Pegasus. Il se décrocha un peu plus la mâchoire en voyant son frère bondir sur le cube, l’arracher à son socle et, dans un claquement de son manteau, rebrousser chemin à fond de train, droit vers lui.

— Seto, qu…

Il n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa question. Son aîné l’empoigna par le col et le jeta sur son épaule sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il avait à peine ralenti sa course.

Lorsque les trois autres personnes encore présentes dans la pièce réalisèrent – médusées – que Kaiba les avait doublé en fuyant avec ET son frère ET la boîte quantique, les portes du laboratoire avaient claqué depuis plusieurs secondes déjà.

— Je vais… le tuer… aussi, grogna Seth avant de basculer en avant et de perdre connaissance pour de bon.

Son maître n’étant plus en état de maintenir la cohésion de sa forme physique, le corps de Duos se désagrégea lentement, retournant au néant dont il était sorti.

 

Jônouchi baissa son poing en prenant tout à coup conscience qu’il était désormais seul face à Pegasus. Un Pegasus certainement furieux et doté de pouvoirs qui le dépassaient. Il recula de plusieurs pas, sûr que son âme n’allait pas tarder à finir dans une carte ou… _pire_.

La souffrance de Seth lui avait été tellement intolérable qu’il n’avait guère réfléchi à son geste outre mesure. Jônouchi avait lui-même enduré l’abominable sensation de la destruction de ses propres monstres lors de son combat contre l’autre Marik. Il avait failli en perdre la vie ! Même s’il ne connaissait Seth que depuis deux jours, il _devait_ stopper Pegasus par n’importe quel moyen, voilà tout. Hélas, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d’autres moyens que la violence physique.

Tétanisé, il observa l’homme se frotter la joue, puis le jauger par derrière les mèches de sa longue chevelure. Jônouchi n’avait même pas réussi à l’égratigner alors que ses phalanges lui faisaient légèrement mal. À croire que ressusciter dans le mauvais camp transformait la peau en acier.

— Est-ce que tu viens de me frapper, Katsuya-boy ?

Jônouchi ne parvint pas à répondre et recula d’un pas de plus. Il se voyait déjà dévoré et absorbé par le Renoncé, dont la simple présence maléfique dans son dos rendait ses jambes molles et sa bouche plus sèche encore que du papier. L’air lui-même, lourd et froid, lui donnait l’impression de vampiriser son essence vitale.

— Et est-ce que tu t’attendais à ce que Kaiba-boy fuie avec la boîte quantique ?

La panique satura tellement le cerveau de Jônouchi qu’il n’enregistra pas la question ; il ne produisit qu’une série de voyelles sans consonne.

— Je vois… _Boys will be boys_.

Avec un soupir las, Pegasus éleva la main et, d’un claquement de doigts, fit disparaître la créature parasite.

— Je devrais le rattraper, je suppose, mais je vais lui donner la satisfaction d’avoir remporté cette manche…

Pegasus afficha un sourire sibyllin, certain que Kaiba aurait, toutefois, le temps de regretter certains de ses choix lorsqu’il les aurait réévalués.

— Bien, bien. Ces retrouvailles étaient charmantes.

Jônouchi se crispa lorsque Pegasus franchit la distance qui les séparait et lui tapota l’épaule d’une façon presque paternelle. De plus près, il remarqua que sa peau brillait étrangement, et cette iridescence était aussi sinistre, à sa manière, que l’œil d’Anubis sur le front de l’autre Marik ou l’éclat curieusement rougeoyant au fond des prunelles de Bakura. Il songea, en se maudissant aussitôt pour cela, que la semaine aurait vraiment été complète si ces deux-là revenaient aussi. Heureusement, ils n’étaient pas simplement « morts » : ils avaient été dévorés par les ténèbres. Cela semblait plutôt définitif.

— Pour te récompenser de ton héroïsme, poursuivit Pegasus, je vais te donner une information cruciale : tu devrais te soucier du garçon dont l’esprit m’a vaincu, si tu tiens à le revoir en vie un jour.

Jônouchi cligna des yeux, puis sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos.

— Yûgi… ! s’exclama-t-il.

Il fit volte-face vers la porte, mais se figea aussitôt à la vue de Seth, étendu sur le sol, le visage reposant dans une flaque de son propre sang. Il se retrouva aussitôt tiraillé entre son désir de rejoindre au plus vite Yûgi pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas en danger et celui de porter secours au prêtre qui avait vaillamment combattu Pegasus. Le temps de prendre sa décision, il se rendit compte que le brouillard néfaste s’était levé, et que l’homme aux cheveux argentés avaient disparu, que Bouddha en soit remercié.

Finalement, il décida de s’occuper du plus pressant. Il s’agenouilla à côté de Seth, le retourna prudemment et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration affaiblie.

Au même instant, les néons se rallumèrent, dissipant la semi-obscurité du laboratoire qui ne possédait pour seule autre source de lumière que quelques baies vitrées éloignées. L’électricité était revenue, du moins dans la tour KC.

Un bruit de toux attira son attention. L’Égyptien avait rouvert les paupières. Après l’avoir fixé de ses yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées, Seth agrippa l’épaule de Jônouchi d’une main, enfonçant presque douloureusement ses doigts dans ses muscles.

— Où est Seto ? Parce que je vais _vraiment_ le tuer… murmura-t-il d’une voix étouffée.

Jônouchi écarta la main de Seth.

— Je vais le tuer aussi. Mais une chose à la fois : tu dois aller à l’hôpital.

Le jeune homme chercha son portable dans les poches arrière de son jean, avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait pas songé un seul instant à l’emmener avec lui. Il se releva, fouillant les espaces de travail encombrés à la recherche d’un appareil ressemblant de près ou de loin à un foutu téléphone, en vain.

— L’ambulance sera là dans quelques minutes, déclara une voix à la familiarité réconfortante, bien qu’elle fût un peu détachée et indifférente.

Jônouchi sursauta et pivota. Un mélange de joie et de perplexité passa dans son regard à la vue du jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Yûgi n’avait pas légèrement grandi en une nuit… ? Pourquoi portait-il des bracelets en or aux bras, et sa veste d’uniforme scolaire comme une cape ? Non, d’abord, pourquoi avait-il sa veste d’uniforme ? Et comment était-il arrivé là, au moment le plus opportun, en plus ?

— Yûgi ! … Yûgi ? l’appela-t-il d’un ton incertain en constatant l’absence de réaction positive de son vis-à-vis, qui plissa même un peu plus les paupières avec un semblant de dureté. A-Atem ?

Non sans hésitation, Jônouchi approcha sa main de la joue de Yûgi/Atem, dans le but de la pincer, juste histoire de vérifier s’il était bien réel et non pas le fruit de son imagination ou d’un mauvais tour de Pegasus. Lorsque ses doigts traversèrent son visage, il bondit en arrière, sans parvenir à retenir un cri d’effroi. En réaction, l’être immatériel pinça les lèvres avec contrariété.

— Ce n’est pas parce que je n’ai pas de corps solide que cela vous donne à tout le monde le droit d’empiéter sur mon espace vital.

— Yu… Yûgi ! Oh mon dieu, qu… qu’est-ce que Pegasus a fait ? Est-ce que tu es… un… fantôme ?!

— Oui, le fantôme de « si j’avais un corps, je t’exploserais le nez », par Dickens.

Iatem poussa un soupir exaspéré et croisa les bras tout en le foudroyant du regard. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kaiba l’avait programmé pour mépriser le blond. Et même si ses algorithmes d’apprentissage lui permettait de passer outre ses recommandations en évoluant au fur et à mesure de ses interactions, il n’était pas certain de se donner la peine d’évoluer…

— Jônouchi Katsuya, je ne suis pas Mutô Yûgi, mais, Iatem, une intelligence artificielle sophistiquée capable d’utiliser le réseau de projection holographique _Solid Vision_ de la tour KC pour se manifester, apparemment dans le seul but de se faire agresser gratuitement par des êtres corporels dénués du savoir-vivre le plus élémentaire.

Jônouchi passa par plusieurs émotions différentes : la stupeur, un semblant d’émerveillement, une répulsion bien réelle puis la méfiance la plus paranoïaque.

— Attends une minute : tu as appelé une ambulance sans que personne ne te le demande ?

Iatem désigna Seth d’un geste de la main. Le prêtre, dans son état de demi-conscience, se demanda s’il n’était pas en train d’halluciner ou s’il devait ajouter le crime de lèse-majesté sur la tablette déjà bien remplie de Seto. Bien qu’il n’ait pas compris l’ensemble du discours de la créature, il était évident qu’elle n’était pas plus réelle que les projections des monstres lors des duels. L’idée que Seto ait volé l’image de son pharaon pour créer une aberration le révoltait bien plus encore que tout le reste. Il lui fallait des chevaux, pour le faire écarteler.

— Cette personne qui ressemble à Kaiba semble agoniser. Appeler une ambulance était donc la seule conclusion logique qui s’imposait, d’autant plus que ton dossier ne précise pas si tu es capable ou non d’administrer les premiers secours.

— Est-ce que Kaiba a créé une intelligence artificielle douée de conscience ? s’horrifia Jônouchi avec un mouvement de recul. Il n’a jamais vu _2001 l’Odyssée de l’espace_ ou _Terminator_?

Le visage de Iatem perdit toute expressivité durant quelques secondes angoissantes, puis ses yeux vitreux retrouvèrent l’illusion de vie qui les animait.

— Considérons l’idée que je sois Astro Boy avec une personnalité intéressante.

Jônouchi s’agenouilla à nouveau à côté de Seth, jusqu’à ce qu’un des termes employés par l’hologramme dérangeant le frappe tout à coup.

— Kaiba a un dossier sur moi ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il est le roi de cette ville, bien sûr qu’il en a un, marmonna Seth en toussant.

Le prêtre rassembla ses dernières forces pour se relever, bien décidé à ravager chaque appareil du laboratoire jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve celui qui abritait le spectre technologique. Hélas, son corps refusa de lui obéir, le monde se mit à vaciller autour de lui, et il se sentit repartir en arrière.

Jônouchi le réceptionna à temps entre ses bras et l’obligea à se rallonger malgré ses protestations incompréhensibles. La pâleur du prêtre donnait à son visage une teinte proche de celle de Seto, mais les mots rageurs qui franchissaient ses lèvres n’étaient plus du japonais. Jônouchi, inquiet, balaya les mèches sombres du front de Seth et appuya sa main dessus.

— Je n’ai pas de fièvre, protesta le prêtre avant de couler une nouvelle fois dans l’inconscience.

Jônouchi détestait se sentir impuissant. Malheureusement, il n’y avait rien de plus qu’il puisse faire, à part attendre, en se rongeant les sangs.

— Atem…

— Iatem, corrigea l’hologramme avec un haussement de sourcil. Je n’ai pas choisi ce nom, mais ce n’est une raison pour l’écorcher. Même toi, tu es capable de comprendre que je ne suis pas lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Jônouchi lui jeta un regard en coin. L’intelligence artificielle était bien trop sarcastique, arrogante et agressive, sans parler du fait qu’elle semblait l’avoir pris en grippe et posséder la capacité de répondre du tac-au-tac. Elle n’avait rien à voir avec Atem. En fait, elle était une copie conforme du jeune homme dérangé qui l’avait créé.

— J’ai un dossier ? redemanda-t-il.

— En veux-tu la lecture ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en glissant une main distraite dans les cheveux de Seth.

— Jônouchi Katsuya, 19 ans, délinquant juvénile, ancien élève diplômé du lycée de Domino, parents divorcés, père alcoolique et addict aux jeux d’argent…

Jônouchi serra les dents, furieux à l’idée que Kaiba sache ce genre de détails alors qu’il n’en avait jamais vraiment parlé à personne, même pas à ses amis.

— … vit actuellement seul avec sa sœur, Kawai Shizuka. Accumule les petits petits boulots sans la moindre perspective d’avenir professionnel et sera sans doute laissé à l’abandon par ses amis un jour ou l’autre, comme le chien errant qu’il est.

Le blond laissa échapper une exclamation de rage.

— Duelliste médiocre, éternel perdant, ne méritant même pas d’être classé au niveau la ville.

Iatem cilla légèrement.

— Étrange, les statistiques enregistrées par ton ancien _duel disk_ ne sont pas si mauvaises. Kaiba semble avoir un bug. Il devrait _vraiment_ consulter un psychiatre pour améliorer sa programmation.

— Oh, alors même un être artificiel comme toi est capable de constater ? remarqua Jônouchi avec un sourire en coin. Et est-ce que Kaiba a écrit d’autres gentillesses me concernant ?

L’hologramme se figea brièvement.

— La concordance entre mes diverses sources en matière de programmation humaine me fait dire que tu apprécieras moins la suite que le début.

— Teste-moi.

Le regard d’Iatem se perdit dans le vague. Puis, soudainement, il disparut.

Jônouchi claqua de la langue.

— Quoi, à ce point ?!

 

Mokuba, ahuri, fixa les marches de l’escalier qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Puis, comprenant que Seto venait d’abandonner Seth et Jônouchi à leur sort, il serra les poings avec force et les abattit dans le dos de son frère.

Le choc fut suffisant pour déstabiliser Seto. La boîte quantique dévala la volée de marches et s’immobilisa sur le palier suivant. Mokuba atterrit douloureusement sur les fesses, mais se releva aussitôt, prêt à repartir en direction du laboratoire afin d’aider ses amis, malgré la peur qui le tenaillait. Ayant retrouvé son équilibre, Seto pivota à temps pour le ceinturer et le décoller du sol avant qu’il ait gravi le moindre étage.

— Repose-moi ! s’écria Mokuba en balançant furieusement ses jambes d’avant en arrière.

— Pas le temps, grogna Seto.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Seto descendit quelques marches tout en le tirant à sa suite. Cependant, l’adolescent, qui n’arrêtait pas de s’agiter entre ses bras, ne lui rendait pas la tâche aisée. Un poing manqua de justesse son visage, un talon son genou. Et, bon sang, il peinait à maintenir sa prise ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son cadet continue de grandir au cours de ses trois mois d’absence ?

Soudain, les dents de Mokuba s’enfoncèrent dans sa main.

Ce fut la surprise plus que la douleur qui poussa Seto à le libérer. Et, cette fois, il se figea lorsque Mokuba lui adressa par-dessus son épaule un regard empli de larmes, mais aussi de colère et de mépris. Il n’avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que Mokuba pensait de lui en cet instant. Glacé par son jugement, il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand son cadet gravit les marches. Puis, se rappelant le danger qui les attendait quelques étages plus haut, il lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer sur le palier.

— Mokuba, tu ne peux pas y aller… !

— Il aurait mieux valu que tu reviennes pas si c’était pour te montrer aussi lâche !

Tout aussi heurté par le ton venimeux de son frère que par son accusation, Seto se rassit sur ses talons, les bras le long du corps, le visage sombre. Mokuba, les cheveux ébouriffés et le souffle court, en profita pour se dégager et bondir sur ses jambes. Seto avait toujours incarné un modèle, même dans ses pires moments. Le voir fuir comme un couard, sans le moindre signe de regret ou d’hésitation, le décevait profondément. Il ne comprenait pas. Jamais Seto n’avait reculé devant le danger. Lorsque Mokuba était terrifié, il avait du courage pour eux deux.

— Je n’abandonnerai pas mes amis, fit Mokuba avec amertume.

— Et c’est bien ça, le problème ! s’écria soudainement Seto. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?! Que je laisse Pegasus voler ton âme ou te tuer parce que ce clébard idiot a décidé de jouer au _kamikaze_? Parce que tu te trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ?

Mokuba amorça un mouvement de recul, à son tour stupéfait par la virulence dans la voix de son frère. Seto, toutefois, l’agrippa par les épaules pour l’obliger à lui faire face.

— C’est toi que je dois protéger, Mokuba, pas eux ! Et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour y parvenir, _tout_  ! Je ne vais pas laisser Pegasus achever ce qu’il a échoué à accomplir sur l’île… !

Il laissa retomber ses mains et baissa la tête.

— Quoi que tu penses de moi, je refuse de te mettre en danger… acheva-t-il d’une voix cassée.

La gorge de Mokuba se serra. Tout en reniflant, il posa les yeux sur la boîte sombre, abandonnée un étage plus bas, comprenant tout à coup quel plan avait germé dans l’esprit de Seto. Un flot de sentiments contradictoires le submergea. Il voulait être en colère et hurler sur son frère. Il voulait s’effondrer dans ses bras et pleurer en s’excusant. Il voulait gagner l’étage et supplier Pegasus d’épargner ses amis.

— Si tu fais seulement ça pour me protéger, pourquoi prendre le cube ? murmura Mokuba.

Seto garda le silence, sachant que son cadet n’aimerait pas sa réponse.

— Tant que Pegasus est occupé avec Seth et Jônouchi, il ne peut pas nous poursuivre. Tu comptes me laisser à un étage au hasard et partir avec le cube, c’est ça ? Pour attirer Pegasus loin de moi… Tu ne fuis pas, tu as juste modifié ta stratégie. Mais si Pegasus me prenait en otage ? demanda Mokuba dans un souffle.

Seto releva la tête, yeux écarquillés.

— Comme quoi, tu n’as pas pensé à tout…

Mokuba entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, lorsque les ampoules se rallumèrent en tremblotant, dissipant la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la cage d’escalier. Les deux frères plissèrent les paupières, puis Seto constata que son _duel disk_ s’était rallumé. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Iatem résonna dans son oreillette.

— L’intrus est parti. J’ai appelé une ambulance pour l’homme blessé dans le laboratoire.

— Lequel ?

— Celui qui connaît les bienfaits du soleil pour la santé contrairement à une autre personne de ma connaissance.

— Et le chie… le blond ?

Mokuba, qui ne pouvait entendre l’IA, fixa son frère avec un mélange d’insistance et d’impatience.

— Jônouchi Katsuya est vivant, quoique terriblement ennuyant, répondit Iatem.

— Comme quoi l’audace sourit parfois aux inconscients.

— Il pense que je suis HAL 9000 ou Terminator.

— Dis lui que tu es un Astro Boy perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur.

— Je lui ai dit que je suis Astro Boy avec une personnalité _intéressante_. Il n’a pas l’air convaincu. Et il veut que je consulte son dossier. Tu as des dossiers sur tous les habitants de cette ville, on dirait… Veux-tu que nous discutions de ta paranoïa ? Je peux trouver un bon psychiatre via internet pour que ton programme soit débugué.

Seto laissa échapper un rire nasal.

— Je suis sûr que Jônouchi appréciera la lecture, railla-t-il avant de couper la communication.

— Seto, commanda Mokuba en tapant presque du pied sur le sol.

— Ils sont vivants. Pegasus est parti.

Mokuba poussa un soupir de soulagement qui l’irrita quelque peu. Seto n’était pas certain d’apprécier son attachement pour le prêtre et le moins que rien. Mokuba et lui avaient longtemps été seuls contre le restant du monde. Découvrir, tout à coup, que son petit frère avait sympathisé avec d’autres et partageait assez de choses avec eux pour vouloir risquer sa vie pour eux était… insupportable, même si pas vraiment inattendu. Il avait disparu trois mois : à quoi s’attendait-il ? Seto se garda donc de toute remarque qui aurait pu rajouter de l’huile sur un feu en train de s’éteindre. Il n’avait pas d’autre désir que de faire la paix avec Mokuba et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de rentrer chez eux et ne rien faire d’autre.

Il se retourna pour jeter un regard en direction de la boîte quantique, toujours abandonnée au sol. Il s’empressa de la ramasser. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda quel pouvait bien être le plan de Pegasus. Difficile de croire qu’il ait renoncé par soudaine bonté d’âme. Pegasus aimait se faire passer pour un sot, mais il n’en était pas un, loin de là. Malgré ses phrases moqueuses et ses bouffonneries, il était l’un des hommes les plus redoutables et impitoyables qu’il connaisse.

— Kaiba !

— Oui, Iatem, soupira le jeune homme en ignorant le regard suspicieux de son cadet.

— Je viens d’intercepter un appel. Le Kame Game…

L’expression de Seto se décomposa en entendant la suite, et Mokuba afficha aussitôt une expression anxieuse. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir Seto aussi livide… et désemparé. Surtout deux fois de suite en quelques minutes à peine.

— Grand-frère… ?

— … Dis à Jônouchi de me rejoindre au parking… Le Kame Game… est en feu.


	18. C’était trop pour une seule journée.

En d’autres circonstances, Jônouchi aurait, et pas forcément dans cet ordre, petit un, hurlé à Seto de rouler moins vite, petit deux, tabassé Seto jusqu’à ce qu’il crache son sang par terre, petit trois, demandé à quel moment il avait jugé utile et trouvé le temps d’apprendre à conduire une moto alors qu’il avait déjà le permis pour la voiture, l’hélicoptère, le jet et peut-être le bateau pendant que l’on y était. Quand l’engin de mort évita les voitures encastrées dans la rue en roulant sur l’un des trottoirs, il élimina le troisième point – non sans prier pour qu’un passant ne finisse pas sous les roues. D’accord, la moto pouvait avoir une utilité quand il s’agissait d’atteindre un point B depuis un point A dans une ville en plein chaos. Même s’il avait à la fois envie de crier et de vomir.

En d’autres circonstances, il aurait donc au minimum transformé Seto en masse sanguinolente, pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Mais quelqu’un avait mis le feu au Kame Game, il ignorait où se trouvait Yûgi et il était mortifié à l’idée d’avoir ignoré l’avertissement de Pegasus, trop préoccupé qu’il avait été par l’état de Seth, un quasi-inconnu à l’inverse de son meilleur ami.

Bien sûr, personne ne lui aurait reproché de s’être attardé auprès d’un homme blessé pour s’assurer que ses jours n’étaient pas en danger. Toutefois, si quelque chose était arrivé à Yûgi… Comment être absolument certain qu’il n’aurait pas pu lui venir en aide s’il s’était directement précipité chez lui ? Et d’un autre côté, comment abandonner quelqu’un qui, quelques minutes auparavant, crachait son sang comme si ses organes vitaux n’étaient plus que de la charpie ? Quelqu’un qui les avait protégés ?

— Plus vite, cria-t-il à Seto par-dessus le bruit tonitruant du moteur.

Et Jônouchi regretta aussitôt cet ordre lorsqu’il dut s’agripper un peu plus fort à la taille de Seto et que les zigzags du deux roues lui donnèrent l’impression d’affronter les tournants d’une montagne russe. Traverser la ville leur prit peut-être moins de dix minutes. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’avoir l’impression d’avoir vécu le moment le plus insupportablement long de sa vie.

Lorsque la moto ralentit pour finalement s’arrêter, Jônouchi se racla la gorge et réprima un toussotement. L’air brûlant et chargé de fumées toxiques lui irritait déjà les poumons et les yeux. Bien qu’il se soit préparé à découvrir le magasin en feu, il resta figé, toujours assis à l’arrière de la moto, une main crispée sur la poignée de maintien, l’autre toujours accrochée au manteau en cuir de Seto.

Les flammes, immenses et d’un orange vif, léchaient le ciel crépusculaire malgré les efforts des pompiers pour contenir l’incendie qui dévorait la carcasse du bâtiment et menaçait les habitations voisines. La fournaise était telle que la police avait dressé un cordon de sécurité pour empêcher les habitants et les curieux d’approcher de trop près et au péril de leur vie.

— J’ai entendu dire qu’une conduite de gaz a sauté… !

— Une conduite ? Quelqu’un a dit avoir vu un dragon !

— Ne soyez pas stupide ; c’était certainement l’un de ces holo-machins avec lesquels les enfants jouent.

— Vous pensez que KaibaCorp est responsable avec leurs expérimentations bizarres ?

Jônouchi sentit son estomac se recroqueviller rien qu’à écouter les suppositions des badauds. Il aurait voulu attraper quelqu’un, n’importe qui, pour avoir la confirmation que Yûgi ne se trouvait pas dans cet enfer. Hélas, il n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des flammes, encore moins à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il avait peur, peur d’apprendre quelque chose qu’il ne supporterait pas.

— Jônouchi, debout ! commanda Seto tout en détachant de force la main qui commençait à lui broyer le flanc malgré l’épaisseur de son manteau.

Il donna un coup de coude au cabot pour l’obliger à se reculer et lâcha un soupir irrité lorsqu’il constata, après être descendu de la moto, que Jônouchi n’arrivait pas à se détourner de l’incendie. Fronçant les sourcils, il s’abaissa assez pour que son visage soit entre le blond et l’océan crépitant des flammes. Jônouchi quitta enfin son apathie mortifère avec un sursaut et se pencha vers l’arrière, au point de presque perdre l’équilibre et de tomber de la selle. Le spectacle aurait été vraiment drôle si la situation avait été différente.

Seto se détourna et fouilla la masse grouillante des voyeurs appâtés pas le drame – une autre raison qui lui faisait abhorrer à peu près tout ce qui avait passé l’âge de jouer dans un bac un sable, même si les enfants pouvaient être cruels eux aussi. Ses paupières se plissèrent lorsqu’il vit, garée à plusieurs mètres de distance, à l’abri des badauds, une ambulance.

Sans se soucier de vérifier si Jônouchi le suivait, il se fraya un passage dans la foule, ce qui revenait, en vérité, à repousser toute personne qui avait l’idiotie de ne pas le reconnaître sur-le-champ et de s’écarter respectueusement devant son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Au passage, il heurta tout à fait intentionnellement un misérable individu qui avait osé sortir une caméra pour filmer la scène et ricana avec satisfaction en voyant l’appareil onéreux se briser sur le macadam.

Il fut néanmoins contraint de stopper lorsqu’un policier trop consciencieux lui barra la route. À côté de lui, Jônouchi protesta, sans résultat.

— Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus l… Oh, monsieur Kaiba ? s’exclama l’employé des forces de l’ordre.

Seto franchit le cordon de sécurité sans attendre une autorisation explicite et ignora les journalistes qui, l’apercevant, se bousculaient dans l’espoir d’avoir la primeur de quelques mots.

— Des victimes ? demanda-t-il tout en progressant vers l’ambulance.

— Plus de peur que de mal, monsieur, répondit le policier.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— Seulement un blessé, et ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Jônouchi poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis nota avec irritation que même la police mangeait dans la main de Kaiba. Même s’il n’allait pas s’en plaindre dans ce contexte, cela prouvait qu’il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans la municipalité de Domino.

— Chassez-moi ces gens – en particulier _ceux_ qui filment et posent des questions.

Jônouchi entendit vaguement le policier s’offusquer à propos de la liberté de la presse, et Kaiba répliquer par une remarque caustique dont il avait le secret. Il avait accéléré le pas, et son cœur devint soudain plus léger quand un ambulancier s’écarta pour révéler la silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes de Yûgi.

L’ancien propriétaire du puzzle millénaire, assis à l’arrière du véhicule, était plus ébouriffé que jamais. La fumée avait noirci son visage, ainsi que la chemise claire – et curieusement sobre – qu’il portait. Ses yeux rougis et perdus dans le vague s’animèrent un peu lorsqu’il croisa ceux de Jônouchi, mais le pauvre sourire qu’il lui offrit ne parvenait pas à masquer son état de choc, ses mains tremblantes, la pâleur de son visage sous la couche de suie.

Jônouchi serra Yûgi contre lui en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer contre son bras en écharpe. Lorsqu’il s’écarta à nouveau, il remarqua enfin les éraflures sur sa peau, trop légères pour se voir à distance, ainsi que les déchirures dans le tissu de sa chemise.

— Je… je crois que je vais avoir du mal à expliquer ça à grand-pa et maman quand ils rentreront de voyage, commenta Yûgi, l’air hagard.

L’attention de Jônouchi fut brièvement détournée lorsqu’il entendit Kaiba hausser le ton face à l’un des ambulanciers à propos du fait qu’il n’avait aucune confiance en l’hôpital public et qu’il était hors de question d’emmener Yûgi là-bas. _Oh, oui, quelle horreur, un endroit où vont se soigner les gens du commun_ , railla intérieurement Jônouchi. Mais, au fond, cela prouvait que Kaiba se préoccupait, à sa manière, de Yûgi, qu’il se préoccupait – enfin ! – d’autres personnes que lui-même, son frère ou Atem.

Jônouchi ne l’en appréciait pas davantage plus pour autant… Pas après ce qu’il avait – _encore_ – fait ! L’avoir conduit jusque-là et exprimer de l’intérêt pour Yûgi ne le rachetait pas à ses yeux.

— Est-ce que tu crois que l’assurance couvrira un incendie causé par une puissance surnaturelle ? questionna Yûgi, sans la moindre trace de dérision dans la voix.

— Chaque chose en son temps, fit Jônouchi en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui.

Il n’était pas étonné par sa question quelque peu incongrue : les gens ayant subi un accident ou un choc quelconque s’inquiétaient souvent de futilités. Il se rappelait qu’une des choses à laquelle il avait pensé après avoir été tasé par Hirutani et ses larbins était de savoir si oui ou non il avait laissé la lumière de sa chambre allumée et si son père, sûrement ivre, penserait à l’éteindre pour économiser sur la facture d’électricité.

— Je suis soulagé que Pegasus ne t’ait pas… euh… que ce ne soit pas plus grave… Yûgi ?

Son ami le considérait avec de grands yeux écarquillés et inquiets, trahissant sa stupéfaction.

— Tss… Cela te changerait la vie de réfléchir avant de parler, crois-moi, déclara Seto qui les avait rejoints. Pegasus ne pouvait pas être en deux endroits en même temps.

Jônouchi retint de justesse une insulte à l’adresse de son ennemi. En partie parce qu’il ne voulait pas lui suggérer d’aller se faire foutre dans un moment pareil. En partie parce qu’il avait raison : Yûgi le fixait comme s’il lui avait annoncé que la fin du monde arriverait dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Ce qui était peut-être le cas ?

— Pegasus… est… vivant ?

Yûgi se mordit la lèvre, l’air à la fois pensif et horrifié.

— Alors, dans ce cas, ce n’est pas toi qui as ramené Seth…

— Non… répondit évasivement Seto.

Il répugnait à détailler la très longue liste de leurs problèmes, non par crainte de causer un autre choc émotionnel à Yûgi – pour une fois, il concédait à Jônouchi sa supériorité écrasante dans un domaine –, mais parce qu’il était la cause originelle de la plupart desdits problèmes jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Devoir s’en justifier l’épuisait par avance, surtout si c’était le corniaud qui conduisait l’accusation avec l’acharnement stupide qui le caractérisait. Il aurait vraiment dû lui acheter un jouet à mâchouiller pour détourner son attention.

— Que s’est-il passé exactement ?

Yûgi poussa un grand soupir, qui inquiéta aussitôt Jônouchi et lui donna une autre raison de foudroyer Seto du regard.

— Tu crois que le moment est bienvenu pour les questions ?

Seto s’apprêta à répliquer d’un ton tout aussi cinglant, mais Yûgi fut plus rapide :

— Non, ça va aller. De toute façon… je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s’est vraiment passé… Quelque chose m’a attaqué, et, ensuite, je me suis réveillé à l’extérieur du Kame Game et il était… comme ça, expliqua-t-il tout en levant sa main valide en direction du magasin.

— J’ai peur d’enthousiasmer Kaiba, mais quelqu’un a parlé de dragons, fit Jônouchi.

— Blancs ou noirs ? rétorqua Seto avec un haussement de sourcil. Parce que dans le second cas, je sais qui devrait cesser de croire un peu trop fort en l’âme des cartes.

— Tss… Et s’ils sont blancs ?

Tout en glissant les mains dans les poches de son jean, Seto étira ses lèvres sur un semblant de sourire arrogant.

— Comme ceux que j’ai utilisés pour te laminer une nouvelle fois ?

Jônouchi s’étrangla à moitié et agita le poing devant lui :

— Me laminer ? Alors que le courant est encore très opportunément tombé en panne ? On dirait que cela devient une habitude chaque fois que tu risques de perdre la face.

Seto croisa stoïquement les bras. Les gesticulations énervées du blond le rendaient encore plus ridicule qu’il ne l’était déjà.

— Même si mon deck n’était composé que de magiciennes ayant des noms de fruits et de Marshmacarons, je te battrais sans la moindre difficulté.

Trop las pour s’offusquer de l’allusion, Yûgi les considéra tour à tour avec perplexité, puis baissa les yeux sur leurs _duel disks_ , avant de les regarder à nouveau. Apparemment, il s’était passé des choses bien intéressantes entre eux pendant qu’il révisait ses cours. Et, tout bien considéré, il aurait aimé que sa journée n’ait pas été aussi intéressante que la leur…

Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Il n’avait pas seulement perdu la boutique, il avait aussi perdu sa maison, ses souvenirs, ses affaires, même la boîte du puzzle millénaire, son deck et celui d’Atem. Il avait aussi bien failli perdre sa propre vie. Et bien qu’il trouve du réconfort à voir Jônouchi et Kaiba se disputer sans pour autant en venir aux mains – un net progrès comparé à la journée précédente –, bien qu’il soit agréablement surpris que Kaiba soit tout simplement là malgré la façon dont s’était déroulée leurs retrouvailles, il se sentait sur le point de vomir et de s’écrouler, sans parler de l’étourdissement qui faisait battre violemment le sang à ses tempes.

— Yûgi, on parlera de tout ça plus tard, déclara tout à coup Jônouchi en posant une main sur son épaule valide. Tu dois aller à l’hôpital ?

Yûgi cligna des yeux, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de sa question.

— Examen complémentaire pour mon épaule et ma tête. Comme j’ai été retrouvé inconscient dans la rue, ils veulent s’assurer que je n’ai pas de traumatisme crânien. Et même s’ils ont réduit la luxation, ils veulent faire des radios, énonça-t-il d’une voix presque atone.

— Tu peux venir chez moi ou chez Honda quand ils te laisseront sortir.

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement nasal qui lui valut un regard noir de Jônouchi.

— Tu as une meilleure idée que tu meurs d’envie de partager, peut-être ?

— Si je voulais assassiner Yûgi, je serais plus qu’heureux qu’il aille chez quelqu’un comme Honda. Je suis sûr que le membre le moins efficace de votre équipe de _pom-pom girl_ est tout à fait compétent pour gérer le problème.

Jônouchi le foudroya du regard, tout en reconnaissant que, malgré ses mots acerbes, Kaiba n’avait pas vraiment tort. Eurk. Être du même avis que Kaiba… Voilà qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

— Qui qu’il en soit, celui qui m’a attaqué ne voulait pas m’assassiner, intervint Yûgi d’une voix douce visant à les calmer. Il y serait arrivé, sinon. Mais je resterai chez toi, Jônouchi. Inutile d’entraîner Honda là-dedans.

Seto se détourna tout en incurvant les lèvres sur un rictus.

— Kaiba ? questionna Jônouchi avec suspicion.

— Oh, rien. Quand vous en aurez assez de jouer aux jeux vidéo et de faire des batailles de polochons avec Shizuka et ses amies, n’hésitez pas à m’aider à traquer Pegasus…

Et il les abandonna là, sans rien ajouter de plus. Avant d’appeler Iatem pour mettre son plan en marche, il eut toutefois le temps d’entendre Jônouchi grogner dans son dos comme un chien errant à qui l’on viendrait de donner un coup de pied. Parfait. Il s’était sincèrement inquiété pour Yûgi, mais rien ne pouvait plus lui réchauffer le cœur que de faire pester le bon à rien.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il croit, cet espèce de compte en banque sur pattes ? Qu’on va se tourner les pouces ?

Yûgi tenta d’offrir un sourire à son ami, mais la douleur dans son bras l’en empêcha. La seule chose qu’il désirait en cet instant – hormis retrouver le Kame Game intact, ce qui était impossible – était de rejoindre l’hôpital et s’écrouler dans un lit dès qu’ils en auraient fini avec leurs tests.

 

Jônouchi était resté avec Yûgi durant tout le temps des examens, qui ne révélèrent rien de plus grave que ce que les médecins savaient déjà. Ils ne le renvoyèrent pas pour autant chez lui – ou plutôt chez Jônouchi – : la soirée était déjà bien avancée et, de toute manière, la clinique privée appartenait à KC. Kaiba avait dû donner des ordres, l’une de ses activités favorites en dehors des duels et de l’humiliation quasi quotidienne d’autrui. Nul doute qu’il allait payer aussi le montant de l’hospitalisation, ce qui exaspérait de plus en plus Jônouchi à mesure que le temps passait, parce qu’il ne croyait pas la chose désintéressée, parce qu’il avait le soupçon que Kaiba cherchait juste à leur faire oublier le fait qu’il avait fui en les laissant, Seth et lui, à la merci de Pegasus. Le jeune CEO avait toujours fait cavalier seul et le ferait à jamais, malgré sa brève alliance avec Yûgi pour affronter Aigami. Et bien que Yûgi ait argué, entre deux examens, que Kaiba avait sans doute voulu mettre son frère à l’abri et qu’il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il ait cédé à la panique, Jônouchi n’en avait pas été convaincu. Ne voulait pas en être convaincu, au fond.

Tout en attrapant la boisson qui venait de tomber du distributeur avec un « clonc », Jônouchi maudit l’établissement entier, trop propre, trop ordonné, trop brillant. La chambre de Yûgi lui avait paru ridiculement grande. Même le sol du couloir lui renvoyait son reflet, et ce reflet lui faisait dire qu’il n’avait pas du tout sa place dans un tel endroit, peu importait la politesse obséquieuse du personnel. Kaiba lui aurait jeté une liasse de plusieurs billets de dix mille yens au visage qu’il ne s’y serait pas mieux pris pour leur – _lui_ – rappeler ô combien il était friqué et pas eux – _lui_.

Sans doute prenait-il trop personnellement les choses. Sans doute Kaiba exprimait-il son souci en offrant le meilleur, sans arrière-pensée – ce n’était pas comme s’il s’intéressait tellement à l’opinion des autres envers lui. Sans doute. Après tout, il l’avait emmené auprès de Yûgi sans délai. Mais Jônouchi était bien trop furieux pour méditer là-dessus, et plus il réfléchissait à la situation, plus ses réflexions nourrissaient sa rage.

Jônouchi avala une gorgée de son café au lait et se dirigea vers l’autre chambre, celle où se trouvait Seth, aussi grande que celle de Yûgi, mais encombrée de quelques appareils de plus qu’il n’aurait su nommer. Une infirmière avait bien tenté de lui expliquer leur rôle sur un ton professoral, mais cela avait sonné comme du charabia à ses oreilles fatiguées. Tout ce qu’il avait retenu, c’est que le prêtre survivrait, mais qu’il avait besoin de repos. Sa présence en dehors des heures de visite n’était a priori pas compatible avec la notion de repos, mais… Oh, certainement qu’il aurait dû encore une fois remercier Kaiba de sa générosité soudaine.

— Va te faire foutre, Kaiba, marmonna-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise inconfortable disposée à côté du lit.

Tout en portant la canette à ses lèvres, il glissa un regard vers le visage paisible de Seth. Le prêtre ne semblait pas souffrir, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Il avait entendu un des membres du personnel se plaindre de lui. Apparemment, ils avaient dû le mettre sous calmant non seulement pour la douleur, mais aussi parce que l’Égyptien, même dans son état critique, ne jouait pas du tout dans la catégorie des patients faciles. Jônouchi imaginait qu’il n’était pas évident pour un homme né trois mille ans plus tôt de s’en remettre à la bonne vieille médecine occidentale moderne. S’il n’avait pas été aussi anxieux concernant sa santé, il aurait trouvé l’anecdote amusante.

Jônouchi acheva sa boisson et, après l’avoir jetée, essaya de trouver une position plus confortable sur sa chaise. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda pourquoi Pegasus les avait finalement épargnés. Kaiba lui avait donné toutes les raisons d’être un peu plus enragé qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Que Yûgi soit en vie n’avait pas plus de sens, Pegasus ayant formulé des menaces plutôt explicites. Il avait demandé à Isono et Mokuba, qu’il avait brièvement croisés en attendant que Yûgi ait fini ses radiographies, de s’assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Avec tout ça, il n’avait pas trouvé le temps de récupérer son téléphone portable.

Il jeta un regard à son bras gauche.

Ni d’enlever son _duel disk_.

Jônouchi déposa l’appareil et le casque sur une table avant de retourner s’asseoir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, et il se frotta les yeux et le visage pour chasser la soudaine léthargie qui s’était emparée de lui.

C’était trop pour une seule journée. Comme à _Duelist Kingdom_ ou durant _Battle City_. Son cœur continuait de palpiter par intermittence à cause de sa tension.

Avoir un duel insatisfaisant et non concluant avec cette saloperie de Kaiba, découvrir que cette saloperie de Pegasus était revenue parmi les vivants et n’agissait pas seul, voir Seth se faire torturer et refuser, pour autant, de renoncer… Et Yûgi, bien sûr. Le Kame Game en feu…

Jônouchi n’arrivait plus à avoir les idées claires. Mais il était sûr d’une chose : l’homme allongé dans le lit avait risqué sa vie pour les sauver.

Il approcha une main de celle du prêtre et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand la voix de Seto résonna derrière lui.

— Tu es toujours là ?

Jônouchi se retourna à moitié sur sa chaise pour le dévisager, chercha une réplique cinglante à lui renvoyer dans la face… et abandonna avec un claquement de langue agacé parce qu’il se sentait trop fatigué pour avoir les idées claires, et parce que Seto lui-même semblait avoir besoin de quelques jours de sommeil. Alors, non, il se garda de signaler qu’il n’abandonnait pas ses amis face à l’adversité, _lui_.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ajouta Seto alors que Jônouchi refaisait à nouveau face au prêtre.

— Je te retourne le conseil.

— Je me reposerai quand Iatem aura retrouvé Pegasus et que j’aurai le moyen de le renvoyer dans sa tombe, fit Seto tout en s’appuyant d’une épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés.

Jônouchi laissa échapper un rire sans humour et désigna Seth de la main. Non, finalement, il n’arrivait pas à faire comme si rien ne s’était passé…

— Ton « moyen », tu l’as déjà. Mais tu étais trop occupé à t’enfuir pour t’en rendre compte.

— Parce que provoquer un peu plus Pegasus alors que mon frère se trouvait dans la pièce était tellement intelligent, répliqua Seto d’un ton tranchant. Que tu demandes constamment à te faire massacrer et humilier dans un duel avec moi, soit, mais que tu appliques le même aveuglement avec Pegasus, sans avoir la moindre chance de le battre, est le parangon de l’inconscience. Toutefois, je ne devrais pas être totalement surpris : tu étais prêt à mourir pour sauver Mai de Marik, ce que je trouvais respectable dans ce contexte-là puisque cela n’impliquait qu’elle et toi, contrairement à la situation présente.

Jônouchi, piqué au vif, crispa les mains sur ses genoux. Lui qui avait essayé de se montrer à peu près aimable, pour une fois… Il résista à grand-peine à son envie de faire face à Seto pour l’attraper par le col.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de me blâmer pour ça ?

Seto décroisa les bras tout en se redressant et releva le menton avec un air plein de dédain.

— Je _n’essaye pas_ , je te blâme. Tu ne m’as pas laissé d’autres choix que d’emmener Mokuba pour le mettre l’abri, et la boîte pour attirer Pegasus lorsqu’il en aurait eu fini avec le monstre.

Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux et se retourna sur sa chaise : en définitive, c’était peut-être pire qu’un Kaiba qui aurait cédé à la panique. Au moins, une fois sa colère retombée, il lui aurait paru plus humain.

— Et s’il nous avait tués ? Est-ce que tu sais que la destruction d’un _ka_ peut causer la mort de son propriétaire ? questionna-t-il en peinant à maîtriser sa rage.

Seto l’ignorait… et s’en moquait.

— Parfois, il faut sacrifier le prunier pour sauver le pêcher. En d’autres termes, c’était un risque acceptable.

Jônouchi laissa échapper une exclamation de mépris. Seto n’avait même pas hésité avant de répondre. Il n’avait même pas cherché à nier.

— N’utilise pas Sun Tzu pour te justifier…

— De toute manière, Seth était prêt à mourir plutôt que de renoncer. Et si tu crois qu’il aurait agi différemment à ma place, tu te méprends sur lui. Je n’ai peut-être que peu de souvenirs de sa vie, mais je sais qu’il n’est pas le genre de héros valeureux que tu es en train de te figurer. Il sait que des sacrifices sont nécessaires dans toute bataille pour gagner une guerre. Il n’est pas Yûgi, ni même Atem. Alors, non, à ma place, il n’aurait pas agi différemment.

Jônouchi plissa les paupières. Il avait vu comment Seth s’était inquiété de Ryô, une chose que Kaiba n’aurait jamais faite même dans un bon jour. Et il se sentait offensé que Kaiba le croie assez bête pour avaler ses mensonges.

— En attendant, tu es celui qui semblait prêt à lui trancher la gorge, hier. Tu n’as pas changé depuis Death-T, Kaiba. Et peut-être que ça te dérange, quelque part, qu’il soit meilleur que toi.

Les lèvres de Seto s’incurvèrent sur un rictus plus méprisant encore.

— Tu es tellement pathétique au-delà de tout espoir, Jônouchi. Plus naïf encore qu’un chien errant qui accepterait un morceau de viande empoisonné. Lorsqu’il te prouvera que j’avais raison, j’espère que tu auras encore des amis en vie pour te plaindre à eux. Parce que je ne t’offrirai pas d’épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

— Au moins, _j’ai_ des amis… répliqua Jônouchi entre ses dents.

— Oh, et tu es tellement plus fort que moi grâce à cela, cabot, s’amusa cruellement Seto. Comme durant notre duel. Nous devrions peut-être reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés pour que tu me montres comment tu comptais me vaincre grâce au pouvoir de l’amitié.

C’en était assez. Jônouchi n’en pouvait plus de ses sarcasmes, de ses airs supérieurs, de ses humiliations perpétuelles.

— Woh, mon père n’est peut-être qu’un alcoolique, addict aux jeux, qui me frappait à l’occasion, et je n’ai peut-être aucun avenir dixit une certaine personne, mais au moins j’ai des valeurs. J’ai entendu dire que ton père adoptif était intransigeant en matière d’éducation et que ça explique que tu sois aussi abominable, pauvre toi, mais je crois que tu as toujours été un gamin pourri gâté, dénué de la moindre moralité. Après tout, tu n’as pas hésité à lui prendre son entreprise sans te soucier de ce qu’il ferait ensuite. Si c’est pas être tordu, ça… Tu devrais plutôt le remercier pour le compte en banque.

Jônouchi s’attendit à une réplique acerbe. Seul un silence glacial lui répondit. Le visage fermé, impénétrable de Seto, ses paupières plissées, l’intensité sinistre de ses yeux bleus posés sur lui, laissaient à penser qu’il caressait très sérieusement l’idée de le défenestrer ou de l’étrangler avec l’une des prises de courant. Plus mal à l’aise qu’il ne l’aurait voulu après une tirade aussi fracassante, Jônouchi déglutit et baissa presque la tête. Il ne se serait excusé pour rien au monde, mais il avait la terrible impression que ses paroles, même s’il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi, avaient rouvert une plaie qui avait à peine cessé de saigner. Le même genre de plaie que Kaiba lui-même avait rouvert lorsqu’il avait mentionné le départ de sa mère avec sa sœur. Bon sang, il se sentait merdeux, tout à coup, et il détestait ses bons sentiments, parce que Kaiba ne méritait que sa haine.

— Oh, donc tu suggères que Gôzaburo aurait dû me frapper « à l’occasion » ? s’enquit enfin Seto avec un hochement de tête, comme s’il abondait en son sens. Je suppose que cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses, oui…

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Seto, assez mauvais pour envoyer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jônouchi. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement quand il l’avait vu sourire ainsi pour la dernière fois. Peut-être lorsqu’il avait tenté de les tuer dans son parc d’attractions.

— Dommage qu’il n’ait pas ressemblé à ton père sur ce point…

Sur cette dernière remarque formulée sur un ton trop doux pour être sincère, Seto se détourna pour disparaître dans le couloir.

Jônouchi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis lâcha une exclamation frustrée. Est-ce qu’il venait d’admettre auprès de son pire ennemi avoir eu une enfance et une adolescence encore plus merdique que ce qu’il savait déjà ? Oui… Est-ce que Kaiba en avait profité pour le railler une nouvelle fois après avoir réussi à le faire se sentir minable ? Oui… À croire qu’il n’arriverait jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec Kaiba. Et il se sentait furieux contre lui-même d’avoir pensé un seul instant avoir poussé l’insulte trop loin quand, à l’évidence, il avait juste fourni un peu plus de munitions à son ennemi.

Et pourtant, ce dernier regard qu’avait eu Kaiba avant de partir… Comme si Jônouchi venait juste de trébucher sur ce qu’il y avait de plus dément en lui.

Jônouchi tressaillit à nouveau et se frotta les bras pour chasser sa chair de poule.

— Il essaye juste de t’intimider, Katsuya, comme toujours, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même afin de se rassurer.

— Non, il n’essaye pas.

Jônouchi se raidit, hésitant à se tourner vers la porte à nouveau, puis osa faire face à Isono, qui, bras croisés, le fixait à travers ses lunettes noires. Penaud, il se demanda depuis quand le bras droit des Kaiba se trouvait dans les parages, ce qu’il avait exactement entendu de leur conversation et s’il allait se faire passer un savon.

— C’est dommage que vous soyez incapables de vous entendre alors que vous avez tant en commun, ajouta Isono.

La tension dans les épaules de Jônouchi se relâcha en constatant qu’Isono n’allait pas le lyncher, finalement. Cependant, il grimaça et sourcilla fortement lorsque le sens de ses paroles atteignit son cerveau.

— Kaiba et moi ? demanda-t-il avec un soupir incrédule. En quoi ?

— Hormis le fait que vous êtes tous les deux aussi protecteurs et têtus que susceptibles ?

Jônouchi pinça les lèvres sans parvenir à déterminer si Isono, avec son expression de joueur de poker, plaisantait ou bien exprimait une opinion sincère. Quand bien même aurait-il réussi à y voir clair, il n’avait plus l’énergie d’entretenir la moindre conversation, encore moins si celle-ci portait sur Kaiba. Alors, il se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise et laissa son regard se brouiller peu à peu. Jusqu’à ce que, du moins, Isono lui donne une tape sur l’épaule.

— Tu vois ?

— Je ne suis pas vexé, protesta Jônouchi entre ses dents.

— Je parle du fait que tu sois toujours là au lieu de rentrer chez toi. Monsieur Kaiba n’agirait pas autrement pour son frère. Rien ne lui arrivera ici, ne t’en fais pas.

Jônouchi se pencha en avant, bras appuyés sur les cuisses et mains jointes devant lui.

— Peut-être…

Il n’osa pas préciser sa pensée, car il ignorait jusqu’à quel point Isono était informé de la nature surnaturelle des événements. Même s’il avait assisté à des choses plus que dérangeantes, le bras droit des Kaiba n’avait jamais rien laissé filtrer de ses impressions. Il semblait juste résolu à effectuer son travail sans jamais déroger à la moindre règle ou au moindre ordre, sans poser la moindre question. Jônouchi avait une fois posé la question à Mokuba, parce qu’il avait commencé à se demander si Isono n’était pas une sorte de cyborg, ce qui ne l’aurait pas étonné avec les antécédents de Kaiba, mais l’adolescent s’était contenté d’éclater de rire.

— Je suis bien plus préoccupé par le fait de devoir lui inventer une identité plausible et de devoir contourner plusieurs lois pour lui fournir des papiers, ajouta Isono.

Contourner. Comme c’était joliment dit.

— Il suffit de prétendre qu’ils sont cousins, fit Jônouchi avec un haussement des épaules.

— Certes, mais quid du nom ? Je ne peux pas simplement marquer « Seto » en katakana.

— Je ne sais pas.

Jônouchi se frotta à nouveau le visage.

— I-so-noooo ! appela soudainement la voix de Mokuba.

Moins d’une seconde plus tard, l’adolescent, plus en forme que jamais, déboulait dans la chambre.

— Oh, Jônouchi, tu es encore là ?

L’intéressé se contenta de lui adresser un regard épuisé et décida de ne pas répondre à l’évidence.

— Seto a décidé de retourner à KaibaCorp, et je l’accompagne, parce qu’il semble d’humeur à virer n’importe qui et je suis sûûûûûûûr qu’il trouvera quelqu’un à virer.

— J’ai encore du travail à faire ici avec les employés qui ont réussi à se blesser en évacuant, l’informa Isono. Aurez-vous besoin de moi ensuite ?

— Nan, je ne crois pas, répondit Mokuba. Rentre chez toi.

Il repartit en courant. Puis réapparut moins d’une minute plus tard, essoufflé.

— Jônouchi, j’ai presque réussi à contacter tout le monde, mais avec la panne de courant, ça prend du temps. Dis aussi à Yûgi quand il se réveillera qu’il n’a pas à se soucier des frais.

Le blond se contenta d’acquiescer avec lassitude tout en se demandant où le garçon arrivait à trouver son énergie. Il n’eut pas le temps de lui demander. Mokuba avait une nouvelle fois filé après lui avoir adressé un large sourire.

— Je devrais vérifier qu’il n’abuse pas des boissons énergisantes lui aussi, marmonna Isono, plus pour lui-même que pour Jônouchi, avant de quitter à son tour la chambre.

Le silence revenu, Jônouchi, bras croisés, ne tarda pas à sombrer peu à peu dans la torpeur. Il essaya de maintenir ses yeux ouverts aussi longtemps que possible, puis s’endormit, tout simplement.


	19. Maintenant ou demain, ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

La première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé dans cet espace, Pegasus avait été transpercé par le froid qui y régnait. C’était pire encore que de sortir sans manteau et sans gants par une nuit de blizzard, pire encore que de sentir la vie le quitter et son corps s’alourdir dans l’agonie, seconde après seconde, d’interminables secondes.

Cependant, il avait entre temps réaccepté – si tant est que l’on puisse appeler cela « accepter » – l’œil millénaire et le pouvoir qui venait avec. Le froid ne semblait plus l’atteindre. D’un autre côté, il n’était pas sûr d’être encore humain, alors…

Il avança l’une de ses pièces sur l’échiquier et attendit que son adversaire – pas un très bon adversaire, d’ailleurs – en fasse de même. Une main griffue s’empara d’un cavalier pour le pousser, effectuant un mouvement que tout joueur ayant un peu d’expérience aurait évité.

Avec un soupir, Pegasus observa le plateau de jeu. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour avoir une créature à l’esprit autrement plus affûté comme partenaire de jeu, et non Zélua, l’homme oiseau. Le magicien des ténèbres aurait été idéal, mais la part de Mahad qui l’animait tenterait sûrement de le tuer plutôt que de jouer civilement aux échecs. Surtout après ce qui s’était passé…

Il s’ennuyait. Ferme. Invoquer les monstres – les _ka_ comme les appelaient les Égyptiens – ne l’avait amusé qu’une demi-journée, et cette demi-journée semblait déjà appartenir à une autre vie. Dans cette dimension, le temps se dilatait infiniment. Il avait l’impression que des années s’écoulaient lorsque seule une poignée d’heures passaient chez les vivants et que les souvenirs qui lui étaient si chers devenaient de moins en moins précis au fil de celles-ci, que les visages se brouillaient et que les noms se mélangeaient. Si ses impressions se vérifiaient, que resterait-il alors de lui, de sa personnalité, si sa mémoire était peu à peu engloutie par le temps ?

Pegasus s’apprêta à saisir une pièce, mais stoppa son geste à mi-chemin. Il sut que l’ _Ê_ _tre_ venait de revenir sans même qu’ _Il_ ait besoin de signaler _Sa_ présence. L’air avait refroidi un peu plus, au point qu’un simple mortel n’en aurait que difficilement supporté la caresse et aurait vu ses mains se couvrir d’engelures au bout de quelques minutes.

Pegasus ne se retourna pas, ne _L_ ’accueillit pas avec toute la dévotion qu’il aurait dû _L_ _ui_ porter. Après tout, il n’avait jamais souhaité renaître, encore moins en de telles circonstances et pour se retrouver à servir un tel maître contré son gré. Il se concentra donc avec obstination sur le jeu et déplaça une pièce, achevant Zelua en un coup.

L’homme oiseau n’apprécia pas. Il balaya les pièces restantes avec un cri perçant.

— Si tu es si mauvais joueur, hors de ma vue, grinça Pegasus avant de le faire disparaître d’un geste de la main.

Le bruissement du tissu le poussa, enfin, à tourner la tête pour feindre un intérêt poli envers _Celui_ à qui il devait son semblant de vie.

Les yeux de l’ _Être_ étaient peut-être ce que l’on remarquait en premier, parce qu’ils refusaient de se fixer sur une seule couleur, à moins qu’ils n’aient toutes les couleurs possibles en même temps et que ce ne soit lui, Pegasus, qui soit incapable de les saisir. _Sa_ peau dorée et _Sa_ stature sculpturale semblaient faire de _Lui_ un dieu de la lumière, mais _Il_ portait aussi les cornes d’un démon et possédait une personnalité – du moins, un semblant de personnalité – qui n’en était pas si éloignée.

— Tu as échoué.

Ce n’était pas une question, car _Il_ savait déjà. Ce n’était pas tout à fait un reproche non plus, du moins, cela n’en avait pas l’inflexion. La voix de l’ _Être_ ne portait jamais la marque d’une quelconque émotion, notamment parce qu’ _Il_ n’en avait pas et n’était pas capable de les simuler. Pegasus lui-même avait l’impression d’en avoir de moins en moins, comme si ce qui lui restait d’humanité se désagrégeait sous _Son_ emprise en même temps que ses souvenirs d’une autre vie faite de malheurs, d’erreurs et de folie. Au moins, il semblait y avoir une constance dans ses existences.

Pegasus se pencha pour ramasser l’un des rois qui avaient roulé sur le sol presque indiscernable sous l’épaisse brume.

— Je n’ai pas échoué, fit-il tout en observant la pièce entre ses doigts.

— Alors où est la boîte quantique ?

— Oh, cela ! fit Pegasus d’un ton sous-entendant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un détail.

Il reposa la pièce sur l’échiquier et croisa les iris tourbillons de l’ _Être_. _Il_ ne clignait jamais des yeux, ce qui conférait à son regard une fixité dérangeante. Cependant, Pegasus n’avait plus réellement la capacité à se laisser impressionner par si peu. Il aurait aimé, pourtant, car cela aurait signifié qu’il ne _Lui_ ressemblait pas de plus en plus.

— Tu connais déjà la réponse, alors pourquoi s’étendre ?

— Il te suffisait de les tuer. Je n’ai pas besoin d’eux. Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas tués ?

— Une mauvaise idée, Mahara. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais comme tu ne comprends pas les sentiments, je ne suis pas étonné par ton manque de clairvoyance.

Pegasus se pencha pour ramasser les autres pièces. Tout en les ordonnant sur le plateau avec soin, il poursuivit ses explications sur un ton inconséquent :

— Jônouchi et Seth ont tellement de raisons de détester Kaiba que je ne peux même pas les dénombrer sur mes doigts. Et quel meilleur moyen d’éviter que tes ennemis s’unissent efficacement contre toi que de semer la zizanie parmi eux pour les maintenir occupés ? Tu n’as pas besoin de la boîte maintenant. Elle peut attendre. Tu as besoin, par contre, de temps pour rassembler tes pions, les convaincre de travailler pour toi. Ce ne sera pas facile. Et si rien ne fonctionne comme prévu, tu seras peut-être heureux, enfin, métaphoriquement parlant, d’avoir la possibilité de corrompre les personnes que tu considérais comme inutiles. Les porteurs d’objets millénaires ne sont pas si courants, tu sais ? Hum… Une partie ? Non ?

L’ _Être_ resta impassible, comme s’ _Il_ méditait tranquillement le raisonnement de l’homme aux cheveux argentés. Toutefois, Pegasus savait que cela ne signifiait pas qu’ _Il_ ne ressentait pas ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour _Lui_ à de l’irritation et de la frustration, faute de terme adéquat.

— Tu sais ce que je trouve triste, Mahara ? Hum… Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu’est la tristesse ?

— J’en comprends le concept, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Que trouves-tu triste ?

— Que lorsque j’ai dit qu’un de ses amis était en danger, Jônouchi ait immédiatement et uniquement pensé à Yûgi-boy.

— Tes mots étaient ambigus.

— Oh, tu crois… ? Peut-être. Malgré tout, cela en dit long. Pauvre Ryô. Il est toujours trop tard lorsqu’ils s’aperçoivent que quelque chose ne va pas. Et Marik ? Crois-tu que quelqu’un le sauvera avant que son « frère » ne le découpe en morceaux ?

— Peu importe. Ryô et Marik mourront. Maintenant ou demain, ce n’est qu’une question de temps .

— Tu es cruel, Mahara.

— Non. La cruauté m’est étrangère.

— Tes actes le sont sur un plan moral, alors.

— J’accomplis mon devoir, celui de rétablir l’équilibre et l’ordre des choses.

— L’ordre des choses… Je trouve que le monde se porte plutôt bien.

Pegasus esquissa un sourire, qu’il ravala aussitôt lorsqu’il sentit la douleur se répandre dans tous ses organes, la pourriture s’insinuer en lui et la vermine le ronger de l’intérieur. Il se plia en deux, toussant sans pouvoir se contenir et cracha un liquide sombre, presque noir, sur l’échiquier. Sa peau lui donnait l’impression de se fendre, et sans doute était-ce le cas. Il ne voulait pas s’en assurer en regardant ses mains, tout comme il essayait de ne pas penser au fait que son cœur venait juste de s’arrêter de battre.

— Ne joue pas sur les deux tableaux en même temps, Pegasus. Tu as accepté de te lier à moi, et il n’y a rien qui m’empêche, désormais, de te condamner à une souffrance éternelle. Mais pas avant d’avoir annihilé sous tes yeux l’âme de Cyndia et celles des personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi. Comme je te l’ai dit, je comprends les émotions. Je comprends ce qu’elles causent aux humains, même si je ne les ressens pas moi-même. Tout comme je peux te récompenser pour tes services, je sais comment te détruire et je le ferai si tu crois pouvoir me doubler, si tu crois pouvoir communiquer des informations à mes ennemis ou les assister sans que je m’en aperçoive. Tu aurais dû au moins tuer le prêtre, Seto et Jônouchi avant qu’ils ne soient plus ennuyants qu’ils ne le sont déjà et ne crois pas que j’ignore les raisons qui t’ont conduit à une telle mansuétude.

L’emprise mortifère de Mahara sur lui s’évanouit, et Pegasus se laissa basculer contre le dossier de la chaise, haletant. Il lui fallut un moment avant de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Soudain, un éclat doré attira son regard lorsque l’ _Être_ glissa une main sous _Sa_ toge. Il suivit _Son_ geste du regard lorsqu’ _Il_ vint déposer l’objet au centre l’échiquier. Pegasus éprouva un frisson, sans arriver à se décider si c’était à cause de l’œil du puzzle millénaire qui semblait le fixer ou du sang qui en avait souillé l’une des faces.

— Est-ce qu’il est… ?

— Non. Mais il doit regretter de m’avoir sous-estimé suite à notre première rencontre.


	20. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas fait pour parvenir à ses fins…

_Hé, hôte, donne-moi le contrôle._

Ryô cligna des yeux avec stupeur et déglutit nerveusement. Se reprenant, il cacha son malaise au mieux derrière un sourire de façade. Fort heureusement, Yûgi, Jônouchi, Honda et Anzu étaient trop absorbés par leur conversation pour ne serait-ce que noter le brève tension dans son expression.

Il n’avait pas entendu l’esprit de l’anneau depuis leur retour du tragique tournoi de _Duelist Kingdom_ , une semaine auparavant, et, considérant la façon dont cela s’était terminé, il avait savouré cette tranquillité bienvenue.

_Tu m’en veux encore pour Pegasus ? Tu sais bien que je l’ai fait pour protéger ces idiots, pour te protéger._

_Et pas du tout pour l’œil…_

_Un bonus, pour mon maître si intéressé par les objets millénaires._

Ryô grignota ses frites, malgré la nausée qui lui soulevait l’estomac. L’esprit savait très bien qu’il avait abandonné l’œil millénaire au fond d’un tiroir dès le moment où était revenu chez lui. Et bien qu’il soit parvenu à garder bonne figure, l’angoisse l’avait rongé durant tout le voyage de retour à l’idée que quelqu’un découvre ce qu’il avait au fond de sa poche. Il avait éprouvé de la colère à l’égard de l’esprit pour l’avoir entraîné là-dedans, et elle n’était pas vraiment retombée. Pegasus avait ses torts, mais Ryô savait aussi ce que c’était que de perdre un être cher. Lui avait compati, et l’esprit tué.

Dans l’espoir de ne plus entendre le fantôme qui vivait dans l’anneau, Ryô se concentra sur les mots qui sortaient des lèvres d’Anzu. Son amie…

_Uh, ton amie, ahahah !_

… s’enthousiasmait à propos d’un concours de danse, et si Jônouchi et Honda n’avaient pas été aussi occupés à lorgner du côté d’une des serveuses du fast-food…

_Tu crois_ _qu’ils vont se battre pour savoir qui_ _l’emmènera_ _en premier_ _dans les chiottes_ _?_

… peut-être auraient-ils remarqué que Yûgi buvait ses paroles.

 _Quel dommage qu’elle soit éperdument amoureuse de l’autre_ , commenta la voix toujours aussi railleuse de l’esprit.

Ryô comprenait qu’Anzu le soit, même s’il avait de la peine pour Yûgi. Son autre lui possédait l’assurance et le charisme qui lui manquait indéniablement, alors comment y résister ?

 _Donne-moi le contrôle…_ réclama impérieusement l’esprit.

Ryô tressaillit. Dire qu’il était réticent à la demande tenait de l’euphémisme.

_Pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu’un d’autre à assassiner ?_

_Est-ce que ce potentiel quelqu’un t’a agressé ?_

_Non._

_Alors pas dans l’immédiat._

_Est-ce que cela signifie que tu comptes tuer d’autres personnes plus tard ?_

_S_ _i_ _je ne_ _te protège pas, qui le fera ? Eux ?_

L’éclat de rire tonitruant qui s’ensuivit fit presque sursauter Ryô. Ayant définitivement perdu tout appétit, il repoussa discrètement son plateau avec une grimace.

_Allez, j_ _e veux voir s’ils sont vraiment incapables de faire la différence entre nous deux._ _Ou si l’_ _Autre_ _peut percevoir le changement._

_Encore une fois : pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu’ils ne me font aucune confiance et que je dois m’assurer qu’il m’est possible de communiquer avec eux en pensant qu’ils ont affaire à toi. Tu sais, juste au cas où ils refuseraient d’écouter un conseil judicieux parce qu’il vient de moi et qu’ils se précipiteraient d’eux-mêmes dans la gueule du loup, héhéhé._

Ryô crispa ses mains sur ses genoux, encore plus hésitant à laisser l’esprit prendre le contrôle, même pour quelques minutes. La fois précédente, l’esprit avait certes assisté ses amis, mais il en avait aussi profité pour tuer Pegasus sans laisser à Ryô la possibilité de discuter cette décision. Malgré ses arguments censés sur le danger potentiel que représentait le porteur de l’œil millénaire, Ryô craignait que l’esprit ait un but secret, pire, qu’il soit toujours désireux de prendre le puzzle millénaire à Yûgi. Et s’il en profitait aussi pour commettre un autre crime ? Et si Ryô s’en retrouvait accusé ? C’était son corps qu’il utilisait à chaque fois !

_Fort bien, si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais aie l’obligeance de ne pas m’emmener partout avec toi, mon hôte. C’est de la torture d’être un spectateur silencieux. Je préfère encore m’ennuyer au fond d’un tiroir._

Ryô tenta de focaliser à nouveau son attention sur la discussion, mais ne put s’empêcher de méditer les dernières paroles de l’esprit. Est-ce qu’il souffrait réellement de la situation ? D’être enfermé dans l’anneau millénaire et de ne pas posséder son propre corps ?

_Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à ces questions ?_

Ryô se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Il avait conscience que l’esprit cherchait à le culpabiliser, et cela fonctionnait bien, car il se sentait effectivement coupable. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu’il ressentirait dans la même situation.

_Très bien, mais ne fait rien qui puisse…_

L’anneau millénaire tiédit contre sa peau, et Ryô se sentit saisi d’un vertige, suivi d’une impression de chute libre en arrière. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent de leur propre volonté sur les gouttelettes de condensation qui s’étaient formées sur la surface de son gobelet de coca, il sut qu’il avait perdu le contrôle au profit de l’esprit.

L’être essuya distraitement les gouttes comme s’il savourait leur contact humide sur ses doigts, puis tourna la tête en direction de leur groupe d’amis avec un léger plissement de paupières. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent sur un sourire, aussi candide que possible. Le genre de sourire que son hôte aurait offert s’il n’avait pas été en train de suinter d’inquiétude dans un coin de sa tête.

_Par pitié, ne fais rien de bizarre… !_

— Anzu, tu devrais vraiment t’inscrire à ce concours, lança l’esprit sans se soucier de la plainte de son hôte.

La lycéenne, qui en était à décrire la liste des prix, rougit avec confusion.

— Tu crois ? Je… Je ne sais pas si j’aurais le niveau, confessa-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

— Et tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n’essayes pas.

— Bakura a raison, renchérit Yûgi avec un large sourire vissé sur les lèvres.

— Oui, regarde Jônouchi, il ne se décourage jamais, même pas devant Kaiba, précisa Honda en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami qui protesta vivement face à l’allusion.

Bakura, satisfait du résultat, se contenta de feindre l’intérêt quand d’autres mots sortirent de la bouche des quatre idiots.

 _Tu vois, tes_ amis _te portent une_ telle _attention qu’ils ne sont plus vraiment capables de faire la différence entre toi et moi…_

Ryô éprouva un haut-le-cœur quand il se retrouva à nouveau propulsé en avant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du gobelet, et il porta la paille à ses lèvres tout en les observant. Il aurait menti s’il avait prétendu ne pas être désappointé par leur incapacité à les distinguer, cette fois. Son regard dériva vers la baie vitrée, vers la rue remplie de badauds.

 _Eh, mon hôte, tu sais ce que nous devrions faire quand tes_ amis _seront rentrés chez eux ?_

_« Nous ? »_

_Que je te montre comment délester les gens de leurs affaires_ , poursuivit l’esprit sans répondre à sa question.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que l’on ne sait jamais quand ça peut se révéler vitalement utile. Et parce que tu aimeras ça._

 

Ryô grogna en émergeant de son sommeil difficile, peuplé de souvenirs qu’il ne chérissait plus depuis longtemps. Sa nuque était douloureuse, son dos raide, ses bras curieusement engourdis, sa gorge et sa bouche si desséchées qu’elles lui faisaient mal. Il souleva lentement ses paupières en se rendant compte que ce qui l’avait éveillé était les notes assourdies d’un de ses albums, diffusés sur la chaîne hi-fi de la salle de séjour.

_Don't say you're happy_

_Out there without me_

_I know you can't be_

_'cause it's no good_

Étrange, il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir mise. Plus étrange encore, son lit se trouvait devant lui. Avait-il bu au point de s’écrouler au sol ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Mais quelque chose clochait. Il était assis. Il renversa légèrement la tête en arrière tout en gémissant, essaya d’étirer ses muscles endoloris et baissa les yeux quand il se rendit compte que ses bras ne suivaient pas le mouvement.

Est-ce que quelqu’un l’avait attaché à sa chaise ?

Ryô fixa le ruban adhésif qui maintenait solidement ses poignets contre les repose-bras. Puis, observant le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre – en plus de son propre désordre déjà présent auparavant –, les étagères écroulées, les tiroirs renversés, le bureau débarrassé – et son contenu jeté à même le sol –, son dressing ouvert et ses vêtements abandonnés pêle-mêle, il commença à subodorer qu’il n’était pas victime d’un jeu sexuel ayant mal tourné, qu’il n’avait pas cauchemardé le retour de l’esprit de l’anneau et qu’il était, comme disent les anglophones, _in deep shit_. Du genre cosmico-lovecraftien.

_I'm going to take my time_

_I have all the time in the world_

_To make you mine_

_It is written in the stars above_

Ryô voulut crier, ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte que ses lèvres curieusement collantes étaient elles aussi recouvertes par du ruban adhésif. Que ses chevilles étaient immobilisées le long des pieds de la chaise.

Le moment était venu de paniquer. Il paniquait. Assez pour avoir l’impression qu’il allait suffoquer d’une seconde à l’autre.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé tout en cherchant nerveusement quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu lui venir en aide. Hélas, il n’était pas dans un film : balancer la chaise en arrière ne la briserait pas et ne lui permettrait pas de se libérer. Au mieux, il se ferait mal, au pire, il attirerait le démon dans la chambre par le bruit. Il ne parviendrait pas non plus à desserrer le ruban par la force ou à se pencher en avant pour le déchirer avec les dents – rien que cette idée ridicule le fit glousser nerveusement et sans joie. Quant à récupérer l’un des objets coupants qu’il employait pour fabriquer ses figurines…

Un regard par la fenêtre lui indiqua que la nuit était tombée, bien qu’il aurait été incapable d’évaluer l’heure.

Un peu d’espoir revint en lui à l’idée que quelqu’un finirait par s’inquiéter de son silence, de son absence. Jônouchi, ou Honda, ou même Otogi ou même tout le monde ferait irruption chez lui et casserait la gueule à l’esprit de l’anneau avant de le ligoter à son tour, de l’enfermer dans une grosse boîte et de le jeter quelque part au fond de l’océan.

À moins que l’esprit ait déjà récupéré ledit anneau, auquel cas les choses empireraient.

« Bakura » adorait jouer et infliger des pénalités aux perdants, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il avait strictement besoin d’un jeu des ombres pour tuer. Et puis, Ryô n’avait pas rêvé cette nuance de rouge dans ses iris noirs. Peut-être… peut-être que « Bakura » n’avait vraiment rien d’humain et que sa très relative faiblesse – après tout, le démon l’avait neutralisé sans la moindre difficulté – n’était que passagère. Au fond, Ryô n’avait jamais été infiniment sûr de la nature réelle de la créature. Il y avait trop d’éléments contradictoires. Ce dont il était sûr, c’est qu’une part de Zorc Necrophades était en lui. À quel degré ? Il espérait que la personne qui l’avait ressuscité avait eu la prudence de ne pas la rendre trop importante…

La panique satura à nouveau son cerveau. Et chaque pensée en rajoutait un peu plus, autoalimentant sa terreur.

_Oh merde Zorc est vivant Zorc est chez moi Zorc me séquestre attaché à une chaise Zorc a mis ma musique comme si c’était la chose la plus logique à faire après avoir retourné toute ma chambre pour trouver ce fichu anneau je crois qu’il est fou est-ce qu’il a trouvé l’anneau non sinon il m’aurait déjà tué sauf s’il me garde pour le dîner ou pour s’amuser oh non Zorc va me torturer Zorc ressemble à mon frère sexy mais maléfique tout juste sorti de l’asile ou de prison et là je ne sais plus si je dois pleurer ou juste rire parce que tout ça n’a aucun sens peu importe il va sûrement m’arracher les membres un par un et m’obliger à les manger ça va être un torture porn oh mon dieu je crois que je vais vomir non mauvaise idée jecroisquejevaisretomberdanslespommes non définitivement jevaisvomir_

Ryô essaya de maîtriser les remous de son estomac, mais cela nécessitait tout d’abord de calmer sa peur, ce dont il était incapable.

La musique s’éteignit soudainement, et il retint son souffle lorsque la porte de la chambre s’entrouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Il ferma les yeux avec force, espérant leurrer l’autre. Pour cela, il aurait d’abord fallu qu’il ne tremble pas de tous ses membres.

— Tu es réveillé, mon hôte ? Bien. Tu vas pouvoir nous débarrasser de cette insupportable vermine qui essaye de t’appeler. Trois fois en quinze minutes. Soit il est très impatient de te voir, soit quelqu’un est mort. Son frère, peut-être. Oh, oui, espérons que ce soit son frère.

« Bakura » laissa échapper un rire signifiant que rien n’aurait pu le réjouir plus, puis arracha brutalement le ruban adhésif des lèvres de Ryô. Le jeune homme lâcha un cri de douleur. Entrouvrant les yeux, il préféra se concentrer sur le téléphone portable que son vis-à-vis tenait plutôt que sur son visage éclairé par un amusement diabolique.

— J’ai… besoin de… de boire d’abord, croassa-t-il avant de se racler la gorge.

Faute de réponse, il releva prudemment les yeux. Le démon, songeur, semblait considérer sa demande. Du moins, Ryô l’espéra jusqu’à ce qu’il attrape une pleine poignée de ses cheveux et lui tire la tête en arrière dans un angle intolérable.

— Si tu es rapide et que ton mensonge est satisfaisant, tu boiras. Je pourrais même te laisser manger. Sinon, nous repasserons à mon nouveau jeu favori : celui des questions.

— Tu veux dire me torturer… ?

« Bakura » glissa une main le long de sa joue, ce qui le fit frissonner. C’était… Ryô n’avait pas de mot. Il préférait l’époque où l’esprit n’était qu’une voix dans tête, plus tard un fantôme incapable de le toucher.

— Nous aurions pu faire cela en douceur, mon hôte, sans le moindre heurt. Tu sais à quel point je t’adore. Mais tu as choisi la mauvaise option. Il ne tient qu’à toi de faire amende honorable, conclut-il avec un ricanement moqueur.

Si sa bouche n’avait pas été aussi sèche, Ryô lui aurait volontiers craché au visage. L’entendre prétendre qu’il avait de l’affection pour lui alors qu’il n’avait plus aucune raison de garder ce masque… Oh, peut-être que si, après tout. Il avait besoin de l’anneau millénaire. Ryô se sentit insulté qu’il le croie aussi facile à manipuler ! Cependant, il lui avait donné par le passé toutes les raisons de le penser…

— Au fait, je déteste ta nouvelle coupe. C’est trop court et… Du bleu, vraiment ?

— Ça devenait gênant que des duellistes que tu avais tourmentés durant le tournoi de Battle City me prennent pour toi… Enfin, ceux encore vivants pour en parler…

« Bakura » desserra sa prise sur ses cheveux et se contenta de passer la main dedans tout en égrenant l’un des rires qui avaient l’art de lui envoyer des frissons d’horreur dans tout le corps.

— Ne t’en fais pas. Je suis là et volontaire pour prendre les reproches à ta place. Je n’aimerais pas que quelqu’un blesse mon adorable hôte.

— Tu es le seul à avoir ce privilège, c’est ça ?

« Bakura », le regard rivé sur le téléphone, ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

— Sois bref et convaincant.

— Tu sais que tu pourrais appeler à ma place ou envoyer un mail ou…

Le démon, bien entendu, avait déjà enclenché le haut-parleur et lancé l’appel. Ryô réalisa, avec une nouvelle étincelle de panique, qu’il ne savait même pas à qui il était censé s’adresser. Mokuba, peut-être, puisque Bakura avait mentionné un frère ? Mais pourquoi tenter de le joindre, et avec autant d’insistance ? Oh non, est-ce que le prêtre avait révélé sa nature « pas aussi sympa que tout le monde veut bien le croire » ? Est-ce qu’il avait tué Seto dans un moment d’irritation – tout à fait compréhensible ?

— Ryô ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Dès que la voix de Mokuba résonna, l’esprit de Ryô se vida, le trahissant comme il le faisait toujours quand une crise d’anxiété aiguë le submergeait – il était surpris d’avoir réussi à trouver la force et le courage de combattre l’esprit, à vrai dire, au lieu de simplement se rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant de connaître ses intentions. Il se concentra sur les mots de Mokuba, essayant d’occulter le fait que le démon gardait ses iris ténébreux rivés sur lui, un doigt prêt à couper la communication si son « hôte » ne le satisfaisait pas.

Soudain, il comprit pourquoi l’esprit l’obligeait à répondre à sa place : il ne cherchait pas qu’à le tourmenter, il mettait aussi à l’épreuve sa capacité à lui résister. S’il le défiait en le trahissant, il mettrait « Bakura » en danger mais le paierait sans doute cher. S’il collaborait, peut-être s’épargnerait-il d’autres blessures. Enfin… Si le démon n’envisageait pas de le tuer une fois qu’il aurait obtenu ce qu’il désirait. Hélas, sachant combien l’autre était doué avec un couteau, Ryô n’avait pas particulièrement envie de se révolter.

— Oui… Je… Je… Désolé, je viens de me réveiller.

Il se racla la gorge. Sa voix était tellement éraillée. D’un autre côté… peut-être était-ce pour le mieux.

— Je suis malade.

— Oh ! s’exclama Mokuba d’un ton rassuré qui le déprima.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ryô d’une voix lasse.

 _Et est-ce que quelqu’un saura un jour_ _m’en demander plus comme :_ « eh, Ryô, tu es vraiment malade ou est-ce que Zorc ne serait pas revenu pour te ligoter sur une chaise et pour te demander, avec insistance, où tu as caché l’anneau que tu as rerevolé ? Peut-être que tu devrais lui donner et lui demander de te tuer vite après, en te brisant la nuque par exemple ? Ou, mieux, en dévorant ton âme pour que tu n’aies pas à repenser à tout ça dans l’au-delà. Ou il pourrait enfermer ton âme dans l’anneau pour te torturer éternellement ! Vous feriez un si joli couple. »

— C’est… compliqué, répondit enfin Mokuba. Peut-être que tu préférerais que je t’en parle quand tu iras mieux comme… demain ?

« Bakura » secoua négativement la tête. Cela n’attendrait pas le lendemain.

— Non, c’est bon… Je crois que je peux tout entendre.

_Parce que rien ne peut plus me surprendre._

— Eh bien… La panne de courant, je ne sais pas si tu t’en es aperçu comme tu dormais.

— Viens-en au fait, soupira-t-il.

Parce qu’il craignait fort de faire une crise de nerfs si la conversation se prolongeait.

— Ok… Euh… Tu es sûr ?

« Bakura » lui adressa un regard empli d’impatience.

— Oui…

— Ok… Euh… Ne panique pas…

_Trop tard._

— Mais, hum, Pegasus est en vie aussi, a retrouvé l’œil millénaire et peut apparemment invoquer des sortes de monstres.

Un, ça, il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Et, deux, il lui était donc possible de paniquer encore plus qu’il ne l’avait cru.

— Et quelqu’un a tenté d’assassiner Yûgi… ou pas… c’est assez confus… mais… il va bien, s’empressa de confirmer Mokuba.

Bien, il hyperventilait à nouveau.

— Ryô ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, essayant de répondre quelque chose, et ne parvint à produire qu’un ridicule couinement.

— Ryô ? Est-ce que… tu veux que je vienne ?

Affolé, il agrandit les yeux. Refuser, il devait refuser. Hélas, c’est à peine s’il arrivait à aspirer de l’air dans ses poumons. Sa tête lui tourna, des points blancs envahirent sa vision, une sensation glaciale se répandit dans tous ses membres.

— Bravo, Mokuba, commenta la voix de Kaiba en arrière-plan. Je crois qu’il vient de faire une crise cardiaque. Tu as pris des cours de subtilité avec ce génie de Jônouchi ?

— Arrête de te comporter comme un connard avec mes amis, tempêta Mokuba.

— Je ne crois pas qu’il sache comment corriger cette fonction de sa programmation, intervint une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle… d’Atem ?

— Oh, toi, la ferme ou c’est ton programme que j’annule ! répliqua Kaiba.

— _Vous deux_ , la ferme, corrigea Mokuba. Vous me rendez dingues. Ryô, je viens chez toi.

— Non…

Ryô sursauta presque. Il s’était entendu parler alors qu’il n’avait pas retrouvé le contrôle de ses cordes vocales, encore moins celui de sa respiration. « Bakura » avait pris les choses en main, imitant sans trop de difficulté sa voix rendue rauque par la soif.

— Je suis peut-être contagieux… Mais… est-ce que… est-ce que c’est le ph… Atem que je viens d’entendre ? Est-ce qu’il est revenu aussi ?

— Quoi ? Oh, non. Juste mon frère qui s’est créé un petit ami virtuel faute d’arriver à s’en trouver un/une réel à cause de sa personnalité charmante et du fait qu’il a _encore_ échoué à ramener Atem d’entre les morts pour satisfaire ses fantasmes, fit Mokuba avec un mélange de lassitude et de sarcasme.

Kaiba pesta à propos de la plaisanterie qui n’avait jamais été drôle, qui ne l’était toujours pas et qui s’éternisait beaucoup trop à son goût.

— Ah ? Il a fait… _ça_  ? fit « Bakura ».

En d’autres circonstances, son expression perplexe, un sourcil froncé, les lèvres tordues sur un silencieux « mais qu’a-t-il bien pu se passer pendant mon absence ? », aurait pu être drôle. En d’autres circonstances, et si Ryô avait réussi à court-circuiter l’affolement qui submergeait son cerveau.

Pegasus était en vie.

Quelqu’un avait essayé d’assassiner Yûgi.

Pegasus était EN VIE.

Ryô lâcha enfin une plainte ressemblant vaguement à une phrase, vite étouffée d’une main par « Bakura ». Il l’étouffait tout court, même, car le démon n’avait pas hésité à lui couvrir à la fois la bouche et le nez, empêchant l’entrée du peu d’air qu’il arrivait à insuffler dans ses poumons. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, mais Ryô n’avait plus la force de se débattre, de résister à la prise de son pouce et de ses autres doigts sur ses joues, de mordre la paume de sa main.

— Tu veux que j’appelle un médecin ? s’inquiéta Mokuba.

— Uh… Non… Ne t’inquiète pas. J’irai mieux après avoir pris du repos… Merci… Je suppose qu’il n’y a rien que l’on puisse faire pour le moment à propos du… reste…

Bakura coupa court à la discussion en raccrochant, puis baissa les yeux sur Ryô avec un claquement de langue dédaigneux.

— Tu me déçois, mon hôte. Ce n’est pas ce que j’appellerais « être convaincant ».

Ryô produisit un gémissement pathétique contre sa main, et l’esprit la retira enfin avec un ricanement de dérision.

— Désolé pour ça. Il fallait bien que je te fasse taire.

Ryô, courbé en deux, la gorge et les poumons en feu, aspira une goulée d’air. Il lâcha un hoquet étranglé, ne sachant plus vraiment s’il pleurait parce qu’il avait cru mourir asphyxié ou parce que…

Sa respiration se fit plus sifflante et rapide. Comment aurait-il pu occulter les paroles délirantes de Mokuba ?

— Pegasus… va… me… tuer… articula-t-il, l’esprit en déroute et la raison en congé pour une durée indéterminée.

« Bakura » le considéra avec une perplexité grandissante.

— Non, il va essayer de me tuer.

— Il va… nous… tuer… alors… il… va… nous… tuer…

Agacé de l’entendre répéter ces quatre mots plusieurs fois de suite, comme un vieux disque rayé, « Bakura » ouvrit la bouche pour rectifier une nouvelle fois : il ne craignait pas Pegasus, nouveaux pouvoirs ou pas. Du moins, tant que son anneau millénaire lui était restitué. Cependant… il s’arrêta, troublé, et, peut-être, même s’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’éprouver ce sentiment pour un autre que lui-même, préoccupé.

Quand avait-il vu Ryô aussi agité pour la dernière fois ? Jamais, en vérité. Il avait déjà vu Ryô crier, se révolter, pleurer, s’écrouler, mais cette panique proche de l’hystérie, comme si l’un des ressors de sa psyché s’était brisé, était quelque chose de neuf. De neuf et de désagréable, même, parce qu’il avait besoin que son ancien hôte soit un minimum opérationnel. Mais, aussi désagréable cela soit-il, il réalisa avec un sourire en coin qu’il lui était possible d’exploiter la situation à son avantage pour peu qu’il tire sur la bonne ficelle.

Bakura se composa un visage aussi avenant que possible, s’agenouilla devant son prisonnier et prit son visage en coupe, appuyant son front contre le sien. Il n’avait jamais tenté de rassurer qui que ce soit, se satisfaisant fort bien de la terreur qu’il infligeait à autrui. Toutefois, les images fugitives d’une autre existence le guidaient, car il se rappelait, vaguement, avant que tout ne soit souillé par le sang, la mort et la douleur, que quelqu’un réconfortait le roi des voleurs lorsqu’il avait peur.

— Chut, du calme, mon hôte. Respire. Pegasus n’est qu’un cloporte qui aime s’entendre parler. Tu crois que _moi_ , Bakura, je peux être vaincu par ça ?

Il guida l’une de ses mains sur l’arrière du crâne de Ryô pour masser doucement son cuir chevelu.

— Et tant que je suis là, rien ne peut t’arriver, parce que je ne laisserai _rien_ t’arriver. Avoir mon propre corps ne change pas ma promesse originelle : je paierai ce que je te dois. Et je te dois beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ?

Même si sa respiration était toujours aussi hachée, au moins Ryô avait-il cessé de soliloquer. L’esprit en profita pour se relever et revenir avec un paquet de mouchoirs. Ils étaient si fins qu’il en prit plusieurs avant d’essuyer le visage de son ancien hôte.

Qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas fait pour parvenir à ses fins… Pendre soin d’un autre était… étrange, mais, à sa grande surprise, pas aussi dégradant et détestable qu’il l’avait cru jusqu’alors. Une part de lui-même aurait même voulu prolonger la chose plus longtemps que nécessaire. Bien sûr, il avait protégé Ryô, autrefois, en punissant ceux qui s’en prenaient à lui et s’était irrité que le garçon n’accepte pas ses cadeaux avec gratitude, mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment comme « prendre soin d’un autre » : gagner sa confiance et le garder sous son influence était crucial pour accomplir sa vengeance, et ils n’avaient jamais partagé ce genre de contact physique, aussi la situation avait-elle été fort différente. Ils ne pouvaient que parler à cette époque et ils n’avaient jamais été aussi proches même s’ils avaient partagé le même corps.

Ryô hoqueta avant de prendre une grande inspiration, puis rouvrit ses yeux rougis et aux pupilles dilatées pour le dévisager avec confusion.

Bien, bien. Bakura progressait dans le bon sens. Avec un peu de chance, il n’aurait bientôt plus besoin d’user de coercition pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. En tout cas, pas pendant un certain temps. Il ne sous-estimait pas Ryô, loin de là. Malgré son épuisement moral, il pouvait encore mordre.

— Je vais te chercher de quoi boire, déclara-t-il tout en se relevant. Tu ne peux pas dire que je sois injuste avec toi, mon hôte.

Il approcha de la porte et s’arrêta en entendant un vague croassement, suivi d’un toussotement. La seconde fois, la voix de Ryô se fit entendre plus clairement, même s’il ne s’agissait que d’un filet.

— Ne m’appelle plus « mon hôte »… Je ne le suis plus…

— Alors, appelle-moi Bakura, répliqua-t-il avec un rire amusé.

— C’est mon nom.

— Quelle coïncidence. Moi aussi.

— Non, tu…

Bakura n’attendit pas la fin de sa phrase avant de quitter la chambre.

Lorsqu’il revint un peu plus tard, un verre d’eau à la main, il se demanda si Ryô, amorphe et tête basse, avait encore perdu connaissance. Puis le jeune homme lui jeta un regard craintif entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Sans un mot, Bakura approcha le verre de ses lèvres et l’aida à boire avec une patience qu’il ne se connaissait pas pour ce genre de conneries.

Son ancien hôte lui semblait plus frêle encore qu’auparavant, comme si le mal-être qui lui rongeait l’âme avait commencé à se manifester physiquement. Ses amis ne voyaient-ils rien ? Il esquissa un rictus. Mauvaise question. Ses amis ne voyaient jamais rien avant que l’évidence ne leur tombe dessus. Et dire que le pharaon avait eu l’outrecuidance de l’accuser d’abuser de son hôte, comme s’il savait mieux et valait mieux que n’importe qui, alors qu’il n’était rien de plus qu’un ignare arrogant qui aurait dû pourrir dans les entrailles d’Ammit…

— Tu as encore soif, mon hôte ? questionna-t-il en reculant le verre vide.

— Ryô, corrigea l’intéressé tout en passant la langue sur ses lèvres encore humides.

Il gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de rencontrer le regard de l’esprit, craignant de voir ses dernières résistances s’écrouler, d’éprouver de la reconnaissance, de la sympathie, juste parce qu’il l’avait rassuré et s’était montré attentionné. C’était si facile de se laisser amadouer par quelques amabilités qui jouaient sur ses espoirs.

— Alors, dis-moi : « s’il te plaît, Bakura ».

Ryô serra les lèvres avec force. Il avait beau savoir qu’il y avait eu, autrefois, un voleur qui avait porté ce nom, cela le blessait chaque fois de l’entendre associé au démon, parce qu’il s’agissait aussi du sien, parce que cela lui donnait l’impression qu’ils n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne, comme Marik et son autre personnalité, et que la créature, en plus de lui prendre à l’occasion son corps, lui volait son identité.

— S’il te plaît… Yamihiko…

Le bruit du verre lorsqu’il se brisa le fit tressaillir violemment, et il ferma à moitié les yeux, certain que « Bakura » allait utiliser les éclats pour l’écorcher vif. Les doigts du démon se refermèrent sur sa nuque pour l’obliger à avancer la tête, pour l’obliger à le regarder bien en face alors qu’il s’agenouillait à sa hauteur. Ryô essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur sa peur, cette fois. C’était plus facile qu’auparavant, peut-être parce que sa raison était en train de voler en éclat, comme le verre.

— Est-ce que tu veux jouer à _Reservoir Dogs_ avec moi ? s’enquit Ryô.

— Non, mon hôte, je veux t’entendre utiliser mon nom.

— Quel nom ? Zorc ? Zorc Necrophades ? Zorc, avant que tu détruises le monde, s’il te plaît, j’ai soif.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment lui, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu as dit que tu l’étais.

« Bakura » ne desserra pas la prise sur sa nuque, mais il se recula légèrement, comme pour mieux le considérer. Ryô remarqua une étrange étincelle dans son regard, quelque chose de différent. Comme du… doute ? De l’incertitude ? Y avait-il la moindre part de vérité quand l’esprit avait prétendu se sentir perdu ou s’agissait-il d’une nouvelle tactique pour l’apitoyer ?

— À moins que tu ne saches pas vraiment ce que tu es, ajouta Ryô d’une voix douce.

Il ne sympathisait pas, pas réellement, du moins voulait-il s’en convaincre. Se convaincre qu’il jouait avec son esprit tout comme « Bakura » jouait avec le sien.

— Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si tu avais vraiment besoin d’y réfléchir avant.

— Je sais qui je suis, rétorqua « Bakura » d’une voix où perçait un semblant de colère.

— Tôzokuôzorukukura.

« Bakura » se releva, poings serrés, lèvres dépourvues du moindre sourire, rictus ou autre signe de joie cruelle.

— Pardon ?

— Tôzokuôzorukukura, répéta Ryô sans buter sur la moindre syllabe. Tôzokuô s’écrit comme « roi des voleurs », Zoruku pour Zorc, Kura pour…

— Où est l’anneau millénaire ? coupa abruptement l’esprit.

— Le quoi ?

— Ok, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, on dirait.

« Bakura » se fendit d’un sourire si vicieux que Ryô s’attendit à être frappé, à sentir à nouveau le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche. Cependant, le démon disparut brièvement de son champ de vision. Lorsqu’il revint s’asseoir au bout du lit, juste en face de lui, ce n’était pas avec les mains vides.

En reconnaissant les nombreuses lettres qu’il avait écrites à sa sœur, Ryô blêmit. Il aurait dû les brûler trois mois plus tôt. Il aurait dû…

— J’ai retrouvé ça en fouillant, déclara l’esprit d’un ton badin. Je me demande ce que tes soi-disant amis vont en penser quand ils commenceront à recevoir les plus croustillantes. Peut-être que tu accepteras enfin que je sois la seule personne qui ait jamais fait attention à toi. Voyons voir…

« Bakura » attrapa les feuillets un à un pour les parcourir rapidement, un rictus étirant parfois le coin de ses lèvres quand un passage l’amusait.

— Oh, j’aime celle-là : « chère Amane, j’ai honte. Non, je suis dégoûté de moi-même. J’ai laissé l’esprit faire quelque chose d’horrible. Il a tué Pegasus, et je ne l’en ai pas empêché. Suis-je une mauvaise personne ? ». Ah, je me souviens encore lorsque tu as écrit celle-là. L’encre s’est un peu étalée parce que tu pleurais.

« Bakura » poursuivit son étude, citant de temps en temps une phrase prouvant à quel point Ryô s’était laissé intoxiqué par les promesses de l’esprit, à quel point il s’était raccroché à l’illusion stupide de se rapprocher de lui, peu à peu.

— Arrête, Yûgi sait déjà tout ça, protesta Ryô, de plus en plus désespéré à mesure que « Bakura » se rapprochait de ce qu’il considérait être le pire de ses confessions à sa défunte sœur.

— « Chère Amane, aujourd’hui, j’ai volé pour la première fois. Seul. Par moi-même. Sans qu’il soit aux commandes. En fait, il est silencieux depuis que ce nouveau magasin de jeux a ouvert, celui qui a appartient au père de cet Otogi, je crois. J’ai peur que l’esprit médite un autre mauvais coup alors que tout va tellement mieux maintenant. Mais je m’égare. Il avait raison. J’ai aimé ça. J’ai aimé prendre ce portefeuille et m’enfuir en ayant peur d’être découvert, et j’ai aimé me payer des choses avec l’argent d’un autre alors que notre père me donne tout ce qu’il me faut pour que je vive confortablement. Oh, cette phrase est vraiment longue et confuse. Je me suis senti… je ne sais pas… intouchable ? J’espère que notre mère ne me voit pas… ». Est-ce que tu voles encore, mon hôte ? En dehors de _mon_ anneau millénaire, bien sûr ?

— Ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois…

« Bakura » prit une autre lettre :

— « Chère Amane, je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire. L’esprit est venu en aide à Yûgi, mais il a aussi scellé une part de lui-même dans le puzzle. Il m’a dit que c’est pour aider l’esprit stupide du puzzle à retrouver la mémoire… Mais j’ai peur qu’il manigance autre chose. Malgré tout, quand il m’a rendu le contrôle, tout ce que j’ai pu faire, c’est prétendre que je n’avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais là et sourire comme si je ne me rappelais de rien. Je ne sais même pas comment mes amis réagiraient s’ils savaient que nous nous parlons tous les jours désormais. Ils ignorent ce que c’est que de vivre seul, sans famille. Je ne suis plus seul, maintenant. Et parfois j’ai le sentiment qu’il me comprend mieux qu’eux. ». Et c’est vrai, je te comprends mieux qu’eux. Par ailleurs, je ne t’ai pas menti : j’ai aidé le pharaon à retrouver la mémoire, non ?

Son ricanement ne fut suivi d’aucune réponse de la part de Ryô.

— Et nous arrivons au tournoi de _Battle City_  ! s’enthousiasma « Bakura » après avoir laissé de côté un paquet d’autres feuillets. Une seule et très longue lettre. Où tu expliques comment tu m’as laissé faire tout ce que je voulais…

— Parce que tu me mentais ! s’étrangla Ryô.

— … même te blesser, même accepter que Marik te lave le cerveau pour lui donner l’illusion de contrôler la situation, énuméra l’autre sans quitter la feuille des yeux. Oh, écoute un peu ça : « Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’ils aient pardonné aussi aisément à Marik alors qu’ils n’ont pas hésité à me mentir pour m’éloigner de mon anneau millénaire. Je sais que l’esprit commet des actes immoraux mais… Marik était prêt à me tuer. L’esprit s’est opposé à lui et m’a protégé de lui, du dragon d’Osiris du pharaon. Et il est allé jusqu’à combattre l’autre Marik et… et je n’ai pas de mots pour décrire ce qui s’est passé ensuite… Quoi qu’il en soit, je trouve injuste qu’ils aient pardonné à Marik mais pas à l’esprit. Je suis tellement heureux et rassuré de l’avoir retrouvé. Et parfois, je me dis que je serais mieux sans Yûgi et les autres, qu’ils ne sont pas mes amis et ne l’ont jamais été, et que je les aime plus qu’ils ne m’aiment.

 » L’esprit veut que je construise un diorama basé sur le lieu où le pharaon et lui ont vécu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient tant à aider le pharaon alors que nous avons presque été séparés par sa faute et celle de Yûgi. Mais je vais le faire, parce que je crois en l’esprit. Parce que je sais qu’il peut devenir quelqu’un de bien si je le soutiens. Mes amis se sentiront minables d’avoir essayé de nous séparer quand ils le comprendront aussi. »

« Bakura » laissa échapper un ricanement de dérision.

— Tu es toujours à parler de tes amis… Mais quels amis ? Est-ce que tes amis se sont aperçus de ton problème avec l’alcool ?

Ryô écarquilla les yeux, désarçonné par la question.

— Je n’ai pas de…

— Alors pourquoi ton réfrigérateur ne contient quasiment que de la bière ? coupa l’esprit. Oh, peut-être que tu as bu pour oublier un terrible événement avec ta petite amie ! Même moi je sais à quoi servent les préservatifs.

Sur ce commentaire sarcastique, « Bakura » poursuivit avec les lettres suivantes, qui décrivaient son enthousiasme naïf alors que le diorama avançait peu à peu, sa joie d’en apprendre plus sur l’histoire des objets millénaires au fur et à mesure, son besoin compulsif de porter l’anneau avec lui au risque que ses amis le découvrent et tentent de le lui arracher à nouveau, sa colère et son dépit en apprenant qu’ils ne lui avaient demandé aucune aide lorsque Yakô avait cherché à ressusciter Pegasus…

— « … Le diorama sera terminé demain, et je suis tenté de le détruire. Amane, je me demande ce qu’il se passera quand le pharaon aura retrouvé la mémoire. J’ai peur que ce soit la fin, que l’esprit trouve… une sorte de repos, qu’il me quitte. J’ai besoin de lui. Je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu’il s’en aille. J’aimerais que nous ne soyons jamais séparés ». Si j’avais gagné, je ne t’aurais pas quitté, mon hôte. C’était une chose de ressusciter Zorc dans le jeu, c’en aurait été une autre de le ressusciter pour de vrai.

Le démon tendit la main vers les trois dernières lettres posées à côté de lui, les plus froissées, les plus désespérées aussi. Celles qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de lire « par-dessus son épaule », parce qu’il l’avait quitté, finalement. Celles qu’il n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir lire.

— Voyons voir, susurra « Bakura » avec une impatience évidente.

— Non, je t’en supplie, fit Ryô en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

Un poids douloureux, identique à celui qu’il avait ressenti à l’époque, lui écrasa la poitrine et lui obstrua la gorge.

— « Il m’a trahi. Ils avaient raison depuis le début, et il m’a… »

— L’anneau millénaire est dans le ouija !

Si jamais le démon lisait la suite… Il saurait à quel point, oui, sa perte l’avait affecté. À quel point sa haine et sa colère face à la trahison n’avaient pu lui faire oublier le vide cruel qui s’était insinué en lui et qu’il avait désespérément cherché à combler par tous les moyens. À quel point les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus trois mois plus tôt avaient ravivé les plaies qu’il avait eu tant de mal à soigner et qui n’avaient jamais réellement guéri.

Il avait confié à Amane des choses si honteuses, des choses qu’il n’aurait avouées pour rien au monde à quiconque.

— Bakura, je t’en supplie, arrête, ajouta-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

L’esprit le fixa par en bas, l’air hésitant. Puis ses lèvres s’étirèrent sur un rictus qui découvrit légèrement ses dents.

— J’espère que tu ne mens pas. Sinon j’irai poster quelques enveloppes. Avec tes phalanges dans chacune.

— Je ne mens pas… Il y a un compartiment secret… Tu as juste à déplacer certaines pièces…

Il ne lui proposa pas de lui montrer comment s’y prendre, sachant que le démon éluciderait aisément le mécanisme. Lorsqu’il releva la tête au bout d’une ou deux minutes, Bakura glissait l’anneau autour de son cou et le faisait disparaître sous son t-shirt. Ses doigts semblaient jouer avec quelque chose ; des dés réalisa-t-il très vite.

— Merci. J’ai hâte de vérifier s’il fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

Bakura lui coula un regard malicieux tout en refermant son poing autour des dés.

— Disons que si je fais autre chose qu’un triple zéro, tu as l’honneur d’être le premier.

— Salaud… !

— Tu aurais dû m’obéir tout de suite.

Ryô n’avait pas peur, pas vraiment. Il n’était pas surpris outre mesure que cela finisse ainsi. Il était juste… désabusé, désabusé de constater qu’il avait été un idiot d’avoir un jour accordé sa confiance à Bakura et d’avoir nourri des espoirs stupides.

Les dés roulèrent sur le plancher. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant si voir son âme dérobée par les pouvoirs de l’anneau serait douloureux ou s’il percevrait juste une sensation de chute libre familière avant d’être emprisonné dans l’objet millénaire ou dans un autre réceptacle.

Bakura laissa échapper un rire amusé.

— Oh, quelqu’un est chanceux !

Ryô eut le temps de voir les faces avant que Bakura ramasse les dés et les glisse dans sa poche. Que les trois zéros sortent n’avait rien à voir avec la chance ou le hasard. Ce n’était que parce que Bakura l’avait bien voulu, Ryô n’en doutait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cependant.

Le démon entrouvrit la fenêtre, ramassa la corbeille à papier et déchira consciencieusement chacune des lettres en confettis, même les dernières, sous les yeux écarquillés de Ryô. Il craqua ensuite une allumette, qu’il laissa tomber dans la poubelle. Les flammes s’élevèrent rapidement, sans pour autant être menaçantes. Bakura étendit ses mains au-dessus avec un sourire satisfait. Puis il recouvrit le feu afin de l’étouffer.

Pour Ryô, c’était un soulagement de voir une partie de sa vie flamber sous ses yeux, même s’il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le démon agissait ainsi. De toute façon, Bakura ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à l’interrogation muette dans ses yeux rougis. Il déroula et arracha un morceau de ruban adhésif pour le bâillonner à nouveau.

— Je vais nous acheter de quoi manger.

Bakura lui tapota la tête avec un sourire en coin.

— Sois sage, Ryô. Si je croise Pegasus, je te promets de te ramener l’œil pour que tu puisses dormir tranquille.


	21. Il pariait l’un de ses comptes en banque qu’il n’allait pas apprécier la suite.

Isis balaya anxieusement la foule du regard, espérant voir apparaître un visage familier.

Rien.

Elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où ses pas avaient fini par la ramener sur l’artère principale. Parfois, l’éclat d’une chevelure blonde l’avait fait avancer avec espoir, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rende compte qu’elle s’était méprise et que la personne qu’elle avait entraperçue n’était pas son frère. Rishid avait supputé – plus pour la rassurer qu’autre chose – que Marik réapparaîtrait à l’heure du midi, puis peut-être à la nuit tombée, mais cela faisait déjà un peu plus d’une heure que le soleil avait disparu, emportant avec lui la chaleur étouffante du jour.

Quand Rishid la rejoignit au pied de leur immeuble, ils n’échangèrent aucun mot, l’un comme l’autre comprenant d’un simple regard qu’ils n’avaient pas la moindre piste. Tandis qu’Isis patrouillait en ville, lui avait interrogé chacun de leur contact, des plus officiels au moins recommandables.

Soupirant, la jeune femme se frotta les yeux. Ils gagnèrent l’appartement, où elle abandonna son voile sur un fauteuil afin de dégager sa chevelure noire alourdie par la sueur.

Au fond, ni Isis ni Rishid n’avaient eu réellement la conviction que Marik se montrerait, comme si de rien n’était, au cours de la journée. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes, non de disparaître – il l’avait déjà fait lorsque la frustration l’étouffait et qu’il ressentait le besoin de l’extérioriser à distance –, mais de ne pas laisser le moindre message, que ce soit sur leur portable ou griffonné à la hâte sur un post-it.

Ils n’auraient jamais dû le laisser partir, pas alors qu’un maniaque avait commis un double meurtre, pas alors que Kaiba était revenu en étrange compagnie, pas alors que les objets millénaires avaient disparu.

Isis brisa le silence :

— Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

Rishid se contenta d’un acquiescement, mais son stoïcisme, comme celui de sa sœur adoptive, n’était que de façade.

Après avoir questionné tout ce que la ville comptait de fonctionnaires, de policiers et de malfrats, il aurait difficilement pu ignorer que d’autres victimes avaient été découvertes, dans un état pire encore que les deux précédentes. Il frotta distraitement son poing, et Isis considéra ses écorchures d’un air inquiet.

— Quelqu’un a mal parlé de Marik, offrit-il en guise d’explication.

Isis cilla à peine. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus pour deviner la teneur des propos qui avaient irrité Rishid. Aussi élégante et digne soit-elle, elle aurait certainement frappé aussi.

— Et la police ?

Rishid lui lança un regard indiquant que la police ne pouvait s’en préoccuper moins. Il ne rapporta pas qu’ils ne s’en soucieraient que lorsque son cadavre serait retrouvé, comme ceux des autres, quoique, avec un peu de chance, son ravisseur s’amuserait avec lui d’une tout autre manière, parce que sa façon de se vêtir ne pouvait être qu’un pousse au crime pour un dérangé.

Même sans leurs remarques insultantes, difficile de ne pas penser au pire…

— Nous sommes donc seuls, constata Isis.

— Nous pourrions utiliser ton influence au Caire.

Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir et prit son téléphone portable.

— Et perdre encore plus de temps ? Même si mes amis faisaient pression sur la police locale, cela ne nous avancerait à rien.

— Marik n’aimerait pas cela.

Il y avait un semblant de sourire attristé sur les lèvres de Rishid. S’il avait été présent, leur jeune frère aurait pesté et marché en long et en large comme un lion coincé derrière les barreaux d’une cage de cirque.

— Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu’il m’en veuille pour les dix années à venir.

 

Un grommellement poussa Seto à relever les yeux de l’écran de l’ordinateur avec inquiétude. Il réalisa aussitôt que ce n’était que Mokuba, endormi sur le canapé de son bureau, qui marmonnait dans son sommeil.

Mokuba s’était écroulé peu après minuit, quand Ryô avait enfin répondu à ses appels. Entendre la voix de son ami, même malade, l’avait apaisé, assez pour qu’il cesse de lutter contre son épuisement. Toutefois, le stress physique et émotionnel engendré par leur folle journée semblait peser sur ses rêves.

Seto lui-même n’était pas en état de fermer l’œil. Pas tant à cause du retour de Pegasus ou de la boîte quantique posée à côté de lui, à portée de main, mais à cause de sa fébrilité et de son irritation. Seto mourait d’envie de taper dans quelque chose ; pas un punching-ball, une chose capable de crier et de saigner. Si possible, un visage au sourire crétin, encadré de cheveux blonds, et dont la bouche ne s’ouvrait que pour étaler des certitudes et des jugements faussés le concernant.

Le nez de Jônouchi craquerait sous ses phalanges. Il pisserait le sang sur le sol qu’il n’aurait jamais dû rêver de quitter, là où rampait le menu fretin comme lui devant des personnes comme Seto. Jônouchi tenterait sûrement de se relever au lieu d’accepter sa défaite, ce qui l’obligerait à le renvoyer face contre terre. Et quand ce loser le supplierait d’arrêter, Seto se sentirait bien mieux, même mieux encore que s’il l’écrasait en duel une nouvelle fois, parce que cela signifierait que Jônouchi accepterait enfin sa vraie place dans le monde. Qu’il se tairait enfin. Seto en frissonnait d’expectative.

Mokuba marmonna à nouveau et replia ses genoux contre lui, comme pour se recroqueviller afin d’échapper à un monstre.

Seto fronça aussitôt les sourcils, soucieux, et jeta un regard à l’horloge de l’ordinateur : un peu plus d’une heure du matin.

Mokuba avait besoin de son lit, et pas d’une banquette inconfortable. Son cadet suivait son exemple, comme il l’avait toujours fait, et, pour la première fois, Seto se demanda très sérieusement si c’était vraiment une bonne chose de l’entraîner dans son sillage, de le laisser s’investir autant dans leur entreprise à son âge.

Lui, il avait été formé dans ce but. Diriger KaibaCorp sans le moindre état d’âme, ne jamais perdre ou faillir, ne jamais compter sur autrui et toujours être le plus intelligent, le plus fort. Avoir plusieurs coups d’avance sur ses ennemis, ne pas s’illusionner sur la nature intéressée de ceux qui se prétendraient ses amis ou sa famille, car ils seraient toujours prompts à le poignarder dans le dos quand ils y verraient leur intérêt, tout comme lui n’avait pas hésité à le faire avec leur père adoptif.

Que cela lui plaise ou non, Gôzaburô l’avait modelé à son image. Même s’il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de s’écarter de cette voie, il ne pourrait jamais totalement exorciser l’ombre du monstre ; il avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur lui.

Il éteignit l’ordinateur, glissa la boîte dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et rejoignit Mokuba. Une fois agenouillé à côté de lui, il lui secoua doucement l’épaule, jusqu’à ce que son frère le fixe d’un regard embrumé par le sommeil.

— On rentre, se contenta de dire Seto.

— Hum… Mais Pegasus… marmonna indistinctement Mokuba.

— Je peux m’en occuper depuis le manoir.

Mokuba s’assit, sa tête dodelinant légèrement. Seto comprit que l’adolescent venait de donner son maximum quand ses paupières se refermèrent d’elles-mêmes. Après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, il le souleva dans ses bras, et Mokuba se raccrocha à ses épaules en se rendormant.

— Je ne crois pas que je serai encore capable de te trimballer comme ça longtemps si tu continues de grandir, grogna Seto.

Ou peut-être que son corps réclamait lui aussi un repos bien mérité.

— Iatem, fit-il une fois dans l’ascenseur.

— Oui, Kaiba ?

— Toujours rien ?

— Non, rien qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de Pegasus.

— Tu analyses bien toutes les images des caméras de surveillance de cette ville ?

— Non, je joue à un _dating sim_ interdit aux moins de 18 ans. J’ignorais que les humains pouvaient produire autant de liquide en éjacu…

— Je vais considérer que c’était un « oui ».

Les portes de l’ascenseur se rouvrirent sur le parking. Récupérer la clef de la voiture dans sa poche sans réveiller Mokuba lui donna l’impression d’avoir accompli l’exploit de la journée… jusqu’à ce qu’il ait à ouvrir la portière côté passager avec le même fardeau. Une fois son frère installé sur le siège, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se glissa derrière le volant.

Les choses étaient revenues à la normale en ville. Avec les enseignes illuminées et les pubs diffusées sur les écrans géants du centre-ville, il était même difficile de croire qu’un _black-out_ avait eu lieu au cours de la journée. Cependant, Seto fit un léger détour par le Kame Game, dont les ruines encore fumantes contredirent sa précédente observation.

Non, tout n’était pas normal, loin de là. Et la perte du magasin constituait même un choc étonnant ; il n’y avait que rarement mis les pieds, l’endroit ne possédant rien qui puisse susciter son intérêt, mais il faisait partie du paysage de la ville. Bien qu’une telle situation restât hautement improbable, s’il avait eu besoin de Yûgi, il aurait su où le trouver.

Que l’un de leurs mystérieux ennemis s’en soit pris à Yûgi, il ne le comprenait pas. Que Yûgi soit encore en vie, non plus, même s’il ne souhaitait aucun mal au seul duelliste valable qui habitait à Domino. Mais, au fond, que Pegasus épargne Seth et abandonne toute poursuite n’avait pas plus de sens.

Seto détestait cette impression que l’on se jouait d’eux, de lui. De n’être qu’un pion sur un échiquier au lieu d’être celui qui manipulait les pièces. Il détestait… il détestait le fait que l’on s’en soit pris à Yûgi. C’était étrange, vraiment, mais il ressentait de la colère, une colère différente de celle qui l’animait contre Jônouchi, une colère bien particulière qui ne l’envahissait que lorsqu’un inconscient menaçait Mokuba.

Il fixa la route avec contrariété tout en se demandant pourquoi l’attaque qu’avait subie Yûgi lui donnait envie de tuer son agresseur en prenant tout son temps pour savourer le moment. Est-ce qu’il était furieux – _faible,_ _stupide_ – parce que l’ancien hôte du pharaon était le seul à ne pas avoir essayé de lui faire une leçon de morale ? Parce qu’il avait essayé de le défendre en son absence ? Est-ce qu’il le percevait, malgré lui, non comme un simple adversaire honorable mais comme un… ami ?

Seto plissa les paupières tout en garant la voiture dans le parc du manoir. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Gôzaburô lui rappeler qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’ami ni même de frère, que le pouvoir et la victoire ne sont accordés qu’à ceux qui écrasent les autres et n’ont aux sentimentaux qui s’enlisent dans l’hésitation. Ses épaules se contractèrent sous la morsure fantomatique d’une cravache, et il éprouva le besoin de quitter le véhicule au plus vite pour respirer l’air frais de la nuit.

Tout en s’adossant contre la carrosserie, Seto serra les poings avec assez de force pour s’enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes. Il ressentait beaucoup de choses à l’égard de Gôzaburô : de la haine, de la fureur, de la rancœur… L’angoisse l’avait déserté depuis longtemps, cependant. Dès l’instant où il avait poussé l’homme au suicide, en retournant contre lui toutes ses douloureuses et interminables leçons de vie. Il avait souri quand Gôzaburô avait sauté du haut du building et il avait éprouvé une joie vicieuse à la vue de son cadavre brisé sur le macadam. Démanteler son empire militaire avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Le vieux en aurait été ivre de rage s’il y avait assisté.

Voilà ce qui arrivait aux perdants, peu importe l’échelle du jeu : l’humiliation ou la mort.

Seto savait à qui il devait la réémergence de souvenirs qu’il avait tant peinés à refouler au plus profond de lui-même. Tout était de la faute de Jônouchi.

— Seto ?

La voix à moitié endormie de Mokuba le ramena à la réalité. Son petit frère le fixait avec confusion, et il éprouva du réconfort à sa vue.

… _Alors que tu as failli le détruire, encore… Alors que tu l’as abandonné… Alors qu’il t’a sauvé la vie peut-être plus souvent que tu n’as sauvé la sienne…_ _S’il a besoin d’être protégé de quelqu’un, c’est de toi…_

— Va te coucher, Mokuba.

Son cadet cligna des yeux tout en le dévisageant, fixa le manoir aux fenêtres éteintes, puis revint sur lui.

— Est-ce que tu retournes au siège de KC ?

Seto secoua la tête tout en verrouillant la voiture.

Ils se séparèrent à l’étage, et Seto resta un moment songeur au milieu du couloir vide. Tellement de portes dont les chambres n’avaient jamais connu le moindre occupant, même du vivant de Gôzaburô. Ni famille ni connaissance. Pas le moindre ami, bien sûr.

Même la partie du manoir réservée au personnel était désertée. Après la trahison de certains de ses employés en faveur de Pegasus, il avait décidé de ne conserver que le strict minimum, et ce strict minimum n’incluait pas les gardes du corps, parce qu’il détestait l’idée de payer des gens armés qui pourraient faire défection au profit d’un autre – bien sûr, tant Isono que Mokuba avaient désapprouvé. Il était à peu près sûr que si aucun homme ne se trouvait dans l’enceinte de sa propriété, il n’en allait pas de même à l’extérieur.

Seto rejoignit sa chambre et, après rangé le _duel disk_ , abandonna ses vêtements sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Au moins, la douche, rapide, lui éclaircit les idées. Du moins, certaines…

Il réglerait ses comptes avec Jônouchi en temps et en heure, quand la menace représentée par Pegasus et son dangereux allié ne serait plus. Le chien croirait sûrement lui avoir rabattu le caquet, et peut-être cela le retiendrait-il d’aboyer d’autres inepties le concernant. Il se sentait même capable de pousser le vice à se montrer civil – enfin, autant qu’il puisse l’être au naturel.

La trêve ne ferait pas long feu, toutefois. Seto avait eu le temps de parcourir en diagonale le projet de championnat de son frère. Le loser y participerait. Forcément. Sinon, pourquoi Mokuba lui aurait-il offert un _duel disk_ dont la valeur dépassait de loin quatre chiffres ? Pour la première fois, le jeune CEO espérait qu’il irait loin afin d’avoir le plaisir de détruire ses rêves devant ses précieux amis et les milliers de personnes qui assisteraient au duel. Plus dure serait la chute s’il échouait proche du but.

Seto ne jeta pas un seul regard en direction du miroir lorsqu’il quitta la cabine de douche. Il se sécha sommairement et revêtit de nouveaux habits, même si personne n’aurait pu affirmer qu’il s’était changé. C’était le même haut noir aux manches longues et au col montant, le même pantalon en cuir. Il s’abstint seulement d’attacher les straps à ses bras.

Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, il remarqua aussitôt la pulsation bleutée des diodes de son casque dans la pénombre. Bien, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait eu l’intention de dormir ou de même fermer les yeux pendant une vingtaine de minutes afin de se reposer mentalement. Il fixa le casque sur ses cheveux encore humides, passa le _duel disk_ à son bras et quitta la chambre, la boîte quantique à la main.

— Quoi ?

— Quelqu’un essaye de te joindre, répondit Iatem sans se soucier du ton brutal.

— À quoi cela me sert-il d’avoir un assistant virtuel si tu me déranges chaque fois que quelqu’un m’appelle ? Je ne suis là pour personne tant que cette affaire n’est pas réglée.

— Même pas pour Isis Ishtar ?

Seto, qui venait de révéler le panneau permettant d’accéder à son laboratoire personnel, stoppa brièvement son geste avant de poser la paume de sa main sur la zone d’identification. Le mur s’effaça le temps qu’il s’engage dans la cage d’escalier.

— Rappelle-la, commanda-t-il.

Lorsqu’il eut atteint la dernière marche, il lui fallut encore taper un code sur un autre panneau avant d’ouvrir la seconde porte. Le laboratoire s’éclaira vivement à son entrée.

Seto balaya du regard le bric-à-brac qui s’était amoncelé sur le bureau dans le fond de la pièce. Même s’il avait des ingénieurs plus que qualifiés, il aimait travailler sur des prototypes et d’autres projets personnels sur son temps libre, son seul _hobby_ – il ne considérait pas _duel monsters_ comme un simple _hobby_. Toutefois, il dédaigna les _duel disk_ inachevés, les holoprojecteurs et autres casques de réalité virtuelle pour se concentrer sur les écrans qui occupaient le mur. L’ordinateur afficha l’immense flux de données qu’analysait le système de KaibaCorp – ou plutôt l’IA – en cet instant même. Il examina les milliers de miniatures de caméras de surveillance et jugea que, aussi irritante soit sa création, au moins avait-elle une utilité.

— Kaiba, fit la voix d’Isis dans son casque.

— Est-ce que tu as enfin une idée qui puisse m’être utile ou tu tiens juste à me rappeler que je suis le seul responsable de cette situation ?

— Je…

Isis poussa un soupir, comme pour étouffer la colère qui avait brièvement percé dans sa voix.

— J’ai besoin de ton aide, avoua-t-elle.

Seto leva les yeux au ciel avec un grognement d’irritation.

_Oui, bien sûr, n’importe quoi pour toi, Isis. J’ai un maniaque voleur d’âmes et invocateur de monstres à retrouver, un autre maniaque qui a tenté de mettre Yûgi dans un cendrier, sûrement le même qui a volé les objets millénaires. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si je casais ton affaire entre le moment où ils tenteront à nouveau de voler la boîte et celui où ils nous tueront tous si je ne les tue pas avant ?_

— Mon frère a disparu.

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement dont il n’essaya même pas d’atténuer le dédain.

— Lequel ? Celui qui ne parle pas ou celui qui aime laver le cerveau des gens ?

— Ne sois pas comme ça.

— Comme « quoi » ? Quelqu’un qui est trop occupé à traquer Pegasus pour se soucier du frère que tu as égaré dans un tombeau ?

— Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres et… Pegasus est en vie ?!

— Des meurtres ?

Le silence tomba entre eux en même temps.

— Pourquoi quelqu’un voudrait ramener Pegasus ? reprit Isis.

— Hum…

Seto se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, songeur. Qu’avait dit Pegasus, déjà ? Il était si obnubilé par la sécurité de son frère qu’il n’avait écouté que d’une oreille son verbiage sur la magie et blablabla. Ils pouvaient ramener les morts ? Grande affaire : il avait presque atteint l’autre monde grâce au projet _Neurons_ et au _Duel Links_ , par la seule aide de la technologie. Rien ne lui était impossible. Jônouchi se souvenait peut-être mieux des propos du dégénéré, mais il n’allait sûrement pas le joindre pour confirmer ce qu’il croyait avoir entendu.

— Une histoire d’équilibre entre le bien et le mal, je crois, fit-il entre ses dents. Il est impossible de ressusciter quelqu’un de bien sans ramener quelqu’un de profondément maléfique ou inversement. Et c’est là que la magie prouve son infériorité face à la technologie : Yakô n’a pas eu besoin d’équilibrer les choses pour ramener Keith, et il était très près de réussir son plan de ressusciter Pegasus.

Une lueur inquiétante anima son regard pensif.

— Oh, je devrais lui rendre une visite et avoir une très longue conversation avec lui.

_Avec un taser. Non. Trop diplomate._

— Profondément maléfique ? répéta Isis sans écouter le restant de sa diatribe.

— Ses termes.

De cela, il s’en souvenait parfaitement.

— Mais… cela n’a pas de sens, protesta-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, inquiète :

— Pegasus n’est pas exactement quelqu’un de profondément maléfique.

— Non ? Kidnapper mon frère et voler nos âmes me semblait pourtant le qualifier d’office pour ce titre.

— Parce que tu es bien certain de n’avoir jamais rien fait de moralement répréhensible ? questionna Isis d’un ton accusateur.

_Je sais ce que j’ai fait, et là j’aimerais beaucoup torturer Yakô. S’il ne sait rien, peut-être que cela fera au moins sortir Pegasus de sa cachette. Je me demande comment se portera le Renoncé après avoir goûté à une roquette._

— Pegasus n’est pas aussi maléfique que tu le penses. Il a respecté sa promesse auprès du pharaon en vous libérant.

Et il n’avait ni tué Seth ni Jônouchi, admit Seto, mais il n’écartait toujours pas la possibilité que son acte de miséricorde ne soit qu’une ruse. D’un autre côté, s’il ressentait de la pitié, ne se presserait-il pas pour sauver son précieux protégé ?

— Chez les Égyptiens, le jugement des morts n’était pas aussi tranché que l’on peut le croire entre le bien et le mal, reprit-elle doctement. Il n’était pas attendu des gens qu’ils soient vertueux pour passer dans l’au-delà et il était possible, en employant les bons rites, que leur _ib_ – leur cœur – pèse moins lourd que la plume de Maât même s’ils avaient commis quelques crimes. Pour être dévoré par Ammit et voué à une éternité d’errance dans le _duat_ , il fallait être particulièrement immoral et tout à fait impardonnable.

Seto avait levé les yeux au ciel durant tout l’exposé, ne voyant pas en quoi d’antiques croyances religieuses éclairaient l’affaire. _Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si un quelconque dieu é_ _gyptien_ _m’a_ _vait_ _barré la route pour m’empêcher de re_ _joindre_ _Atem_ , pensa-t-il avec un reniflement méprisant.

— Par Râ… s’exclama tout à coup Isis en expirant bruyamment.

Seto haussa un sourcil. Quelle que soit la révélation d’Isis, il pariait l’un de ses comptes en banque qu’il n’allait pas apprécier la suite. S’il se méprenait, la jeune femme n’aurait plus à se soucier de trouver les financements pour récupérer ses précieuses antiquités volées.

— Les meurtres… Marik… Il n’aurait tout de même pas ramené… ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Seto joignit les mains devant son visage et plissa les paupières. Voilà, il détestait avoir raison.

— Suggères-tu que ton frère a retrouvé la plus charmante de ses deux personnalités et qu’il a disparu pour abandonner quelques cadavres ici et là ?

— Non, il était avec nous quand les premiers meurtres ont eu lieu et il n’aurait pas pu…

Elle s’interrompit une nouvelle fois.

— Et quoi ? reprit Seto avant de rire nerveusement. Ne me dis pas que l’ _autre_ a son propre corps, maintenant… ?

Le silence d’Isis se prolongea avant qu’elle ne laisse échapper, d’une voix étranglée :

— C’est une possibilité à ne pas écarter. L’ombre de mon frère a toujours mieux maîtrisé le sceptre millénaire que Marik, alors peut-être que notre ennemi souhaite l’utiliser. Pegasus a-t-il…

— L’œil millénaire ? Oui… Et il a clairement exprimé le fait qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de Seth…

— Si l’ombre de mon frère reçoit le sceptre…

— Isis, je ferai ce qu’il faut pour retrouver Marik, que son autre personnalité soit en cause ou pas. Je te préviendrai dès que j’aurai du nouveau, fit-il avant de couper la conversation.

Seto n’avait pas promis de le lui ramener vivant, car il avait le pressentiment qu’il le regretterait lorsque la police retrouverait des morceaux de son corps éparpillés entre la mer Rouge et le Nil. S’il ne s’était pas confronté directement à lui lors d’un duel, Seto avait pu constater que rien n’intéressait plus l’autre Marik que la souffrance et la destruction d’autrui. En vérité, rien d’autre ne l’intéressait. Ni l’argent ni le pouvoir.

Seto n’arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi quelqu’un souhaiterait le ressusciter, car le monstre n’était pas manipulable ou corruptible. À moins que l’objectif de leur ennemi ne soit aussi la destruction ? Dans ce cas, il n’aurait guère besoin de beaucoup d’arguments pour motiver le dément.

— Iatem, cesse de chercher Pegasus.

— Oh, moi qui commençais seulement à m’amuser à espionner les gens dans tout Domino.

— Concentre-toi sur Marik Ishtar. Localise son téléphone. Découvre ce qu’il a fait avant de disparaître. Et trouve-moi quelqu’un qui lit assez bien l’arabe pour décortiquer chaque document qu’a pu produire la police locale ces dernières soixante-douze heures à propos des meurtres et de la disparition de Marik. Je me moque que ce soit un PV ou un rapport d’autopsie : je veux que tout ce qui semble lié de près ou de loin avec l’affaire me soit traduit et envoyé. Il me faut aussi des hommes sur place. Oh, et envoie un message à Isono. Je veux Tenma Yakô chez moi ASAP. Non, correction, je veux les frères Tenma. Je suis sûr que Pegasus appréciera que j’imite son exemple en menaçant les personnes qui lui sont chères.

— Et que feras-tu quand Pegasus débarquera ici ?

Seto étira ses lèvres sur un rictus.

— Je pensais vaporiser le Renoncé. À la réflexion, je vais le vaporiser lui, ce sera beaucoup plus efficace et définitif. Vérifie si un crétin n’a pas conservé quelques stocks d’armes de l’époque de Gôzaburô.

— Hum, Kaiba…

— Pegasus ne veut pas d’un duel ? Message reçu. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un duel ou de magie ou de monstres pour gagner contre lui.

— Kaiba…

— J’aimerais un lance-roquette. Ceci dit, un simple pistolet devrait faire l’affaire. J’en ai peut-être même un ici, en fait. Vérifie quand même pour…

— Kaiba !

— Quoi ? s’écria le jeune homme, irrité d’être coupé en plein élan.

— Bien que je sois obligé par ma programmation à me plier en quatre pour réaliser ce nouveau fantasme, je ne peux accomplir l’impossible : les Tenma ont disparu.

Refroidi dans ses ardeurs par la nouvelle, Seto se renversa dans son fauteuil et inspira profondément pour garder son sang-froid.

— Et ses autres protégés ?

— Je n’ai pas de confirmation de statut pour tous. Toutefois, je n’aurais pas de trop grands espoirs à ta place.

— Oh… fit Seto, réellement désappointé.

— Oui, quel dommage, il semble que tu ne pourras séquestrer personne dans la plus grande illégalité.

Avoir les moyens de faire chanter Pegasus aurait été trop beau, trop simple, trop parfait après ce qu’il avait fait à Mokuba. Seto s’empara machinalement de la boîte quantique dans une main et pianota avec les doigts de son autre main sur son bureau. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des images des caméras de Domino, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s’était produit depuis son retour. Son enthousiasme balayé, il peinait à rassembler ses pensées pour rebondir sur une nouvelle idée.

Soudain, un détail qu’il avait oublié jusqu’alors lui revint en mémoire, sans doute en raison de l’hypothèse détestable, mais probable que l’autre Marik soit parmi eux, dans son propre corps, et bien décidé à semer la mort et la destruction partout où il irait, tel le quatuor des cavaliers de l’Apocalypse à lui tout seul.

— Montre-moi ce que les caméras de surveillance autour du siège de KaibaCorp ont filmé la nuit dernière, peu avant que je sorte du bâtiment et jusqu’à mon départ.

Aussitôt, le nombre de fenêtres se réduisit drastiquement à moins d’une dizaine. Il observa les vidéos une à une, jusqu’à repérer ce qu’il avait cru apercevoir du coin de l’œil : la pâle chevelure d’un jeune homme familier. Quelques secondes à peine avant qu’il ne se renfonce dans les ombres.

— Tu peux me fournir une meilleure image ?

— Pas depuis cette caméra, mais, si tu es capable de patience, je verrai si celles des rues voisines l’ont filmé de face.

Seto n’avait pas envie de patienter. Il crispa ses doigts autour de la boîte, pressé de vérifier si ses doutes se confirmeraient. Enfin, une image d’une résolution plus précise s’afficha en plein écran.

— Pourquoi Bakura Ryô sortirait en pleine nuit ? demanda Iatem. Cela contredit les informations dont je dispose.

— Parce que ce n’est pas Ryô, mais l’esprit qui le possédait…

Ryô aurait eu la lèvre marquée si cela avait été lui. Par ailleurs, fait que Seto avait occulté la nuit précédente, Ryô n’avait plus les cheveux de cette couleur, ni aussi longs.

— Dois-je envoyer quelqu’un s’assurer que Bakura Ryô se porte bien ? questionna Iatem. Selon les données que je possède, et compte tenu de leur dernière conversation téléphonique, Mokuba sera affecté par sa mort.

— Non, n’envoie personne. Et la présence de l’autre Bakura est confidentielle jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Peux-tu retracer son parcours et le suivre en permanence à partir de maintenant ?

— Je peux, mais je serai moins efficace en devant aussi m’occuper de Marik Ishtar. Souhaites-tu que j’abandonne les tâches le concernant, bien que plusieurs de mes lectures concernant la morale me font dire que ce serait inhumain ?

— Non. Il n’y a que ces deux-là qui puissent me mener à leur maître.

Seto esquissa un sourire inquiétant.

— Si on me le demande, je prétendrais que le sort de Marik Ishtar t’importait vraiment, commenta Iatem avant de redevenir silencieux.

Seto considéra longuement le visage de l’autre Bakura. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain ou, du moins, avait cessé de se manifester. Ryô ne l’avait jamais intéressé, et l’esprit qui le possédait non plus, bien que Seto n’ait pas ignoré certaines de ses actions lors du tournoi de _Battle City_ envers d’autres duellistes. Mais il s’en était moqué, tout simplement, ayant d’autres objectifs bien plus importants que quelques dommages collatéraux. Si l’esprit s’en était pris à son frère, bien sûr, la chose aurait été différente…

Atem avait battu l’autre Bakura au moins une fois, ce qui avait plongé Ryô dans le coma, aussi pouvait-il supposer que tous deux se détestaient. Cependant, l’autre Marik avait aussi utilisé l’un de ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître Ryô et l’esprit – les tuer, en quelque sorte.

À quoi pensait leur ennemi en ressuscitant deux individus qui avaient toutes les raisons de se haïr ? Et pouvait-il, lui, exploiter cet antagonisme à son avantage ? Négocier avec l’ombre de Marik serait une perte de temps, mais l’autre semblait plus… raisonnable. Contrôlable ? Non, Seto ne s’avancerait pas jusque-là. Il n’était pas naïf au point de confondre un cobra avec une couleuvre inoffensive.

Il songea aux ruines calcinées du Kame Game. À la survie miraculeuse de Yûgi. À son amnésie. Arrangeante amnésie. Essayait-il de lui cacher quelque chose ou ne se souvenait-il vraiment de rien ? Il n’imaginait pas Yûgi capable d’une telle ruse, mais, d’un autre côté, il n’aurait pas cru non plus, en déterrant le puzzle millénaire, qu’il se retrouverait au final avec un petit groupe de morts trop vivants à son goût. Le prêtre, il pouvait encore le tolérer, mais Pegasus, le psychopathe, l’esprit de Ryô – qui, même en ayant plus de personnalité que ledit Ryô, n’avait rien de fiable ? Il y avait dans le tas deux individus que Isis aurait qualifiés de – ah – bons, un autre dont il ignorait l’alignement et un dernier dont il ne remettait pas un seul instant en question la nature maléfique après l’avoir vu torturer ses adversaires. Qui d’autre, encore ?

Qu’avaient donc cru voir les gens, exactement, lorsque le Kame Gama avait brûlé ? Des dragons… ou des dieux égyptiens ?

La panne d’électricité ne lui permettrait pas de confirmer ou d’infirmer ses doutes. Mais l’idée qu’Atem soit lui aussi revenu et ne se manifeste pas, non, l’ignore, _lui,_ était insupportable !

Il étrécit un peu plus ses paupières. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Quiconque serait entré dans le laboratoire aurait aussitôt battu en retraite et décidé de quitter la ville avant qu’il ne se décide à la faire sauter comme Alcatraz.


	22. Faut-il être malade pour te ressusciter.

Même s’il n’était pas présent physiquement à ses côtés, Atem pouvait entendre Mahad qui lui commandait de ne pas se montrer imprudent et de se mettre à l’abri. Et plus il approchait de sa destination, plus les demandes du mage se faisaient impérieuses en dépit de l’affaiblissement progressif de sa voix.

Nul doute qu’Atem aurait dû écouter l’esprit au lieu de ne prendre que le temps de panser sommairement ses plaies avant de repartir. Sans le puzzle millénaire, il lui était impossible de faire appel à d’autres _ka_ que le sien ou ceux qui lui avaient prêté allégeance et encore moins aux pouvoirs des dieux afin de se protéger. Non pas qu’Osiris ait été d’une grande aide face à son mystérieux adversaire… Râ, peut-être, aurait fait l’affaire, s’il avait eu l’énergie suffisante pour l’invoquer à ce moment-là, ce qui n’avait pas été le cas.

Atem s’était attendu à ce que son nouvel ennemi – Mahara, comme il avait dit s’appeler – utilise ses amis pour l’atteindre, mais il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il soit capable de lui opposer une telle résistance. Pas après leur première rencontre. Son arrogance l’avait conduit à une défaite presque fatale, pour lui et pour Yûgi. Il n’avait cependant pas le loisir de s’en désoler ou maudire son manque de clairvoyance. Il lui fallait s’assurer que Ryô se portait bien, sans délai, car il craignait qu’il soit le prochain sur la liste.

Bien qu’il lui ait été impossible de s’en préoccuper à ce moment-là, Atem avait perçu à travers le puzzle l’appel malsain de l’anneau millénaire. Même s’il n’abritait plus le fragment d’âme de Zorc qui leur avait causé tant de problèmes, l’artefact restait aussi puissant que maléfique. Sa force corruptrice n’avait aucun égal, comme l’avait prouvé la terrible mutation de Aigami, et Ryô ne possédait sûrement pas la capacité de s’en préserver comme Mahad l’avait fait. Toutefois, Atem n’en voulait pas au garçon d’avoir volé une énième fois l’artefact. Après tout, Ryô avait passé des années à subir l’influence néfaste de l’anneau et de Zorc Necrophades, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour altérer son esprit et y implanter le besoin vital de récupérer l’objet, coûte que coûte. Sans cela, Ryô n’aurait jamais cherché à conserver l’anneau. Pas après ce que _Bakura_ lui avait fait subir physiquement et moralement. La cicatrice de sa main ne partirait jamais, et il en possédait sûrement d’autres qu’Atem n’avait jamais vues.

Atem sentit sa tête lui tourner, ce qui lui valut un autre reproche du magicien. Il l’ignora tout en s’arrêtant, le temps que les enseignes lumineuses des commerces et des restaurants cessent de virevolter autour de lui dans un feu d’artifice de couleurs criardes.

L’anneau n’était pas son seul motif d’inquiétude. Ryô serait sans défense face au dénommé Mahara s’il décidait de l’attaquer lui aussi pour lui prendre son objet millénaire. Son agresseur n’était pas un simple mortel. Sa maîtrise de la magie dépassait celle des porteurs d’objets millénaires, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de limite au nombre de _ka_ qu’il pouvait convoquer. Aussi Atem devait-il trouver Ryô et le mettre à l’abri, si cela était seulement possi…

Atem se figea brusquement lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent les reflets argentés d’une chevelure, juste à l’entrée d’un magasin à la devanture chargée d’affiches de jeux vidéos et d’anime ainsi que de publicités pour _Duel Monsters_. Le genre de magasins que Yûgi aurait fréquenté en cachette pour ne pas faire de peine à son grand-père et que Ryô aurait dévalisé sans le moindre remord pour peu qu’ils aient de quoi alimenter sa passion pour les jeux de rôles – s’il y jouait toujours, après ce que Bakura lui avait fait subir en pervertissant ses passions pour servir ses plans.

Mais ce n’était pas Ryô sur qui ses yeux venaient de se poser. Même sans le long imperméable noir et le rictus empli de joie cruelle flanqué sur les lèvres du jeune homme, Atem aurait su qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Ryô. Impossible de se méprendre, pas cette fois, pas même avec le sac aux couleurs du magasin qu’il tenait dans une main ou sa peau pâle qui ressemblait plus à celle de son ancien hôte qu’à celle du roi des voleurs avec qui il avait prétendu avoir un lien.

Bakura non plus ne pouvait se tromper sur l’identité d’Atem et le confondre avec Yûgi, nonobstant le fait qu’il avait troqué sa tenue de pharaon contre des habits autrement plus contemporains. Aussi s’immobilisa-t-il dès que ses yeux aussi sombres que l’ébène croisèrent ceux presque rouges de son pire ennemi. Passé un instant d’incrédulité, il releva le menton, l’air aussi arrogant et empli de défi qu’à son habitude, mais sans plus qu’aucune joie n’anime son sourire malfaisant. En fait, il semblait plus amer que toute autre chose.

Que le démon bluffe ou pas en se montrant provocateur, Atem n’essaya pas de reculer et de se fondre parmi les badauds dans l’espoir d’éviter la confrontation. À cette distance, cela aurait été vain et, dans son état de faiblesse, une erreur mortelle si l’avatar de Zorc décidait que sa revanche n’attendrait pas. Il lui rendit donc un regard à la fois hautain et menaçant, un regard qui signifiait qu’il l’avait déjà tué une fois, non, deux, et qu’il était prêt à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire. Un regard digne du pharaon qu’il était, même s’il ne portait pas sa couronne, preuve de son statut, mais seulement ses pendants en or.

Cela ne fonctionna pas selon les attentes d’Atem. Bakura plissa les paupières d’un air plus agressif et irrité encore. Et avant qu’il ne songe à tout de même tourner les talons pour lui échapper, le démon franchit la distance qui les séparait et l’entraîna dans la ruelle voisine en le tirant par le poignet.

Le dos d’Atem heurta violemment un mur en béton, mais il serra les lèvres pour réprimer une plainte, non pas tant à cause de l’impact qu’à cause de son corps courbatu et perclus de douleur. Une main écarta les pans de son manteau, des doigts blancs effleurèrent presque son torse, puis Bakura recula avec l’un de ses ricanements férocement moqueur et cruel qui auraient donné la chair de poule au plus téméraire des hommes. Atem, néanmoins, se sentait plus furieux qu’effrayé. Bakura n’aurait pas dû se tenir devant lui, alors que son âme avait été anéantie suite à sa défaite durant l’ultime jeu des ombres.

— Faut-il être malade pour te ressusciter, fit-t-il sans pouvoir cacher sa désillusion.

— Je te retourne le compliment, pharaon. Ryô m’a dit que tu avais lâché tout le monde pour passer dans l’au-delà. Et, te voilà, comme moi, Bakura. Excepté que ma condition s’est nettement améliorée alors que tu as chu de ton trône. Qu’est-ce que cela fait d’être mortel à nouveau ?

Atem s’était crispé à la mention du nom de son ami, au point de ne pas entendre les railleries de l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Que Bakura l’ait retrouvé avant lui dépassait ses pires craintes.

— Où est Ryô ?

— Où est ton puzzle, pharaon ? Tu as l’air tellement nu et vulnérable sans lui !

C’était plus un constat qu’une véritable question. Auquel Atem répondit par un regard plus coléreux encore. Il ne cilla pas quand une lame apparut dans la main libre de Bakura, l’autre tenant toujours le sac. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il n’était pas intérieurement inquiet à la vue du poignard.

— Est-ce que tu préfères que je te saigne jusqu’à ce que tu meures ou que j’absorbe ton âme dans l’anneau pour une éternité de tourments en ma compagnie ?

— Seulement si tu tiens à ce que je te renvoie dans les ténèbres, Bakura ! répliqua Atem, impérieux.

Bakura sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, puis, après avoir déposé délicatement son sac sur le sol, élargit son sourire pour révéler ses dents :

— Je vais prendre le risque, s’exclama-t-il avec un ricanement amusé. Après tout, tu ne peux rien me faire de pire que ce que j’ai déjà subi par ta faute. Tue-moi, et mon esprit retournera simplement dans l’anneau. Alors, comment préfères-tu mourir, pharaon ? Le couteau ou l’anneau ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bakura attrapa la corde de l’artefact et le tira de dessous son t-shirt d’un air triomphant. L’anneau capta l’éclat d’un lampadaire tout proche. Le démon, manifestement amusé, le laissa ensuite reposer contre son torse, comme pour narguer son ennemi qui n’avait pas le puzzle en sa possession.

— Qu’as-tu fait à Ryô, monstre ? demanda Atem, accusateur.

L’expression railleuse de Bakura fondit en un battement de cils. Il éleva la pointe du couteau dans sa direction. Cela devenait usant, à force, que le pharaon ramène son ancien hôte au centre de la conversation afin de prouver qu’il s’en souciait plus que quiconque. Non, plus que lui.

— Je pense que je vais d’abord te taillader puis prendre ton âme. Histoire de joindre le cathartique à l’agréable.

— Est-ce que tu l’as tué pour lui prendre l’anneau millénaire ?

Bakura, qui avait avancé d’un pas, s’immobilisa, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, comme s’il avait cherché à éviter un coup en plein visage. Puis il franchit brutalement la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire de plus de trois mille ans, bien décidé à égaliser le score à deux-deux. Deux morts pour lui, deux autres pour le pharaon. Ou était-ce trois-trois ? Il s’y perdait… Aucune importance. Sa fausse compassion et son besoin de démontrer qu’il était meilleur que lui étaient plus frustrants encore que de le voir bouger et respirer.

Faute de pouvoir donner corps à son propre _ka_ ou au magicien des ténèbres, Atem releva le genou, cueillant le démon au niveau de l’estomac. Cela n’empêcha pas Bakura, trop enragé pour ressentir la moindre douleur, de le plaquer contre le mur.

Et cette fois, Atem sut que son corps, déjà plus qu’éprouvé par son précédent combat, le lâchait. Ses blessures sommairement bandées se rouvrirent sous le choc. Même la voix furieuse de Mahad n’arrivait plus à l’atteindre.

Il observa le couteau approcher de son visage sans trouver la force d’échapper à l’étau de la main de Bakura sur sa gorge et songea, bien conscient de son égoïsme, que c’était peut-être pour le mieux, parce qu’il n’avait jamais demandé à revenir dans ce monde.

Bakura, cependant, stoppa son geste avant que la pointe de la lame s’enfonce dans sa joue. Visiblement contrarié et frustré par son absence de réaction, il le décolla légèrement du mur pour mieux le placarder une nouvelle fois contre avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Atem, cette fois, laissa échapper un cri de douleur et crispa l’une de ses mains autour du poignet de Bakura. Toutefois, l’ancien esprit de l’anneau ne trouva pas le plaisir espéré dans sa plainte. La faiblesse de sa résistance l’avait même plongé un peu plus dans la déconvenue. Même si le pharaon n’était pas en mesure d’en appeler à ses dieux, au moins aurait-il pu employer son _ka_. Ou invoquer le magicien avec lequel le _ba_ de Mahad avait fusionné.

— Combats-moi, pharaon ! siffla Bakura entre ses dents.

Il s’apprêta à ajouter d’autres imprécations. Elles ne trouvèrent pas le chemin de ses lèvres lorsqu’il remarqua à quel point le regard d’Atem était devenu vitreux. Quelque chose clochait, et Bakura connaissait assez les diverses manifestations de la souffrance pour savoir qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une ruse. Il desserra sa prise autour de la gorge d’Atem pour mieux le saisir par le col de son manteau et le tirer à lui, ce qui lui permit de constater que le mur clair s’était auréolé de taches rouges là où son dos l’avait heurté. Le sang de blessures que le démon n’avait pu causer avait transpercé le tissu de ses vêtements.

Écœuré, il libéra Atem pour de bon. Un autre que lui en aurait peut-être profité pour vider les entrailles du pharaon sur le sol, mais ce n’était ni la vengeance ni la victoire dont il rêvait. Tirer profit de la situation, cela revenait à proclamer à la face du monde qu’il n’était pas assez fort et intelligent pour vaincre Atem sans qu’un autre l’ait d’abord massacré pour lui. Il valait mieux que de ramasser les miettes qu’on lui avait charitablement laissées.

— Merde, pharaon ! Si tu veux me défier, sois en état de te battre ! Tu es tellement pathétique…

En dépit de son évidente souffrance, Atem sembla s’éveiller à son insulte et lui lança un regard presque incrédule. S’il ne pouvait pas se battre, au moins pouvait-il encore parler.

— Qu’il est risible qu’un tricheur notoire, qui n’a jamais reculé devant rien pour s’assurer la victoire – et qui a perdu à chaque fois malgré tout – ait tout à coup des scrupules.

Cela ressemblait bien plus à l’ancien esprit du puzzle millénaire de le mépriser, au point que Bakura se surprit à sourire en coin avec satisfaction au lieu de s’offusquer de ses paroles. Vraiment, il préférait quand ses adversaires étaient en état de mordre parce que les voir ramper ensuite était bien plus satisfaisant.

— Je n’ai pas de scrupules, pharaon. Quand je te vaincrai, je veux que ce soit en pleine possession de tes capacités, histoire que personne n’ait de doute sur qui de nous deux est le meilleur.

— Toi et ton ego… !

— Mon ego ? répéta Bakura avec une exclamation dédaigneuse. Devons-nous évoquer de quelle façon tu as laissé ton dragon d’Osiris attaquer Ryô quand tu aurais pu déclarer forfait ? Ce pauvre Ryô, blessé, affaibli, effrayé… Juste parce que tu voulais accéder à la finale…

— C’est _toi_ que j’ai attaqué, puisque tu étais tellement prompt à te sacrifier pour je ne sais quelle raison démente.

— Pour le protéger.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr. Et tu essayes de le _protéger_ , à présent ? Ou est-ce que tu abuses encore de lui, comme tu l’as toujours fait ?

Bakura croisa les bras et le fixa par en bas, les paupières plissées.

— Tu aimes ce mot. Abuser. Mais lors de notre dernière partie, est-ce que tu t’es demandé un seul instant si ma défaite n’entraînerait pas la mort de Ryô ? Non, jamais. Tu t’es offusqué, comme maintenant, avant de te battre aussi impitoyablement que moi. Je le sais. Il le sait. Si Ryô avait à choisir entre _moi_ , Bakura, et toi, ou tes amis, il _me_ choisirait. Comme il l’a toujours fait.

— Parce que tu le manipules.

— Parce que j’ai ma relation avec lui tout comme tu as la tienne avec Yûgi. Il est mon hôte, enfin, l’était. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous.

À entendre avec quel aplomb Bakura mentait, Atem laissa échapper un rire incrédule. Bakura ne changerait pas. Il n’y avait rien à sauver en lui. Il n’était qu’un parasite qui se nourrissait de la souffrance, de la colère et de la haine d’autrui, comme il l’avait toujours fait, comme Zorc l’avait toujours fait. Il avait manipulé Akhenaden et le roi des voleurs sans vergogne. Et il continuait avec Ryô.

— Tu n’avais, n’as et n’auras _jamais_ aucune relation avec quiconque, Bakura. Tu n’es qu’un fragment de l’âme de Zorc, et non un individu à part entière. Et, maintenant, tu n’as même plus de maître pour donner un sens à ton existence.

Bakura se raidit, la mâchoire contractée à en avoir mal. Les propos fielleux du pharaon lui rappelaient ceux de Ryô et le fait que lui-même se sentait dépourvu du moindre de but depuis son éveil – si ce n’était se protéger par tous les moyens et se venger de son ennemi, mais le second point n’aurait même pas été une option si la personne qui l’avait ressuscité n’avait pas ramené Atem en même temps.

— Tu ne devrais même pas exister.

Atem ponctua sa dernière remarque haineuse d’une soudaine grimace de douleur. Il s’affaissa, les bras repliés autour de son ventre, et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Ses jambes n’avaient plus la force de le porter.

— Hé, pharaon !

Bakura claqua des doigts impérieusement devant son visage. Le front d’Atem était trempé de sueur, et son teint avait perdu son hale naturel pour devenir terreux.

— T’avise pas de crever maintenant, poursuivit Bakura dans un grondement. Bordel, si tu crèves, je te jure que je prends ton âme, que je la fourre dans le puzzle dès que je l’aurai retrouvé et que je l’offre à Yûgi dans un emballage cadeau. Et après ça je vous tuerai tous les deux, ce qui sera encore mieux.

Atem avait légèrement relevé la tête pour le dévisager. Ses lèvres tremblantes tentèrent un sourire volontairement blessant.

— Comme c’est attentionné de ta part, Bakura…

Sa vision s’obscurcit brièvement. Lorsqu’il retrouva ses sens, Bakura avait rangé le poignard.

— Tu devrais t’économiser, pharaon. Sauf si tu veux vraiment retourner dans ton partenaire.

Atem le fixa, les sourcils froncés avec gêne.

— Hum…

— Mauvais choix de mots, admit Bakura.

— … surtout hors contexte.

Bakura joua un instant avec les aiguilles de l’anneau millénaire, comme s’il considérait vraiment l’idée de lui prendre son âme.

— Eh, nous sommes d’accord sur quelque chose pour la première fois ! s’exclama-t-il avec un gloussement amusé. Dommage que tu sois trop occupé à mourir pour boire à ça.

— Je _ne_ meurs _pas_ , Bakura, protesta vivement Atem.

Le démon cessa de manipuler l’anneau millénaire et afficha un air préoccupé.

— Qui t’a fait ça ? Pegasus ?

— Pegasus ? Non, quelqu’un d’autre. Il a dit s’appeler Mahara. Cela t’évoque quelque chose ?

— Non… Mais ils sont alliés, je suppose, et ce Mahara est apparemment assez fort pour t’avoir démoli, héhéhé. Pegasus semble aussi capable d’invoquer des monstres ou, devrais-je dire, des _ka_. Est-ce le cas de l’autre ?

Atem acquiesça avant de demander, troublé par ce qu’il venait d’entendre :

— Comment sais-tu pour Pegasus ? Tu l’as vu ?

Bakura glissa les mains dans les poches de son imperméable, retardant sa réponse comme pour mieux l’exaspérer.

— Moku-machin a appelé Ryô. Ryô n’a toujours pas digéré le fait que Pegasus soit vivant. J’ai le sentiment qu’il n’aime pas beaucoup ton prêtre non plus. Lequel a été ramené ? Mahad ?

— Non, Seth.

— Je m’en doutais, mais j’espérais vraiment le contraire.

Atem lâcha un soupir las et laissa son front reposer sur ses genoux. À quel moment étaient-ils passés des insultes à l’échange d’informations dans une discussion presque civile ?

— Yûgi a failli y passer, reprit Bakura, mais je crois deviner que tu es responsable de sa survie. Dommage. S’il était mort, voilà qui m’aurait consolé de ne pas pouvoir te tuer maintenant.

Peut-être pas si civile, finalement.

— Les autres ne semblent pas savoir que tu es revenu ou n’ont pas voulu le dire à Ryô.

— Ils ne savent pas, confirma Atem sans le regarder.

Bakuura se tapota les lèvres de l’index.

— Est-ce que cela signifie que toi et moi partageons un odieux secret ? Promis, je ne le dirai que si l’on m’offre quelque chose de _très_ intéressant en échange.

— Bakura…

Cette fois, Atem le dévisagea d’un air sérieux. Même si les lacérations dans son dos continuaient de le brûler et qu’il éprouvait encore une sensation d’étourdissement, il parvint à se relever avec un grognement.

— Il est venu pour le puzzle, attends-toi à ce qu’il vienne pour l’anneau millénaire. Cela signifie aussi que Ryô est en danger. Alors si tu es ne serait-ce qu’à moitié sérieux quand tu prétends vouloir le protéger…

— Je le suis plus qu’à moitié, pharaon, s’offusqua Bakura.

Atem le jaugea, fort peu convaincu. Il n’aurait pas été surpris ou même déçu que Bakura s’empresse de vendre son âme – ou ce qui en tenait lieu – à Mahara, peu en importe les conséquences. Il n’aurait pas été surpris non plus que Mahara le lui propose, parce qu’il ne voyait pas d’autres raisons justifiant sa résurrection.

Il ferma un instant les yeux à la pensée de leur bref combat. Mahara lui avait réclamé le puzzle, et Atem ne l’avait pas pris assez au sérieux, malgré son apparence aussi surnaturelle que déroutante, ses yeux à la teinte changeante et ses cornes qui lui avaient rappelé Zorc Necrophades. Voir Yûgi blessé l’avait mis en rage, assez pour qu’il laisse le pouvoir d’Osiris se déchaîner pour brûler vif son adversaire. Il n’y avait rien gagné si ce n’était un incendie, et les monstres au service de Mahara l’avaient submergé. Il n’avait survécu que parce que la créature l’avait bien voulu.

— Tu crois que d’autres sont revenus ? reprit Bakura.

— Non.

Un mensonge. Seth, Bakura, lui-même… Chacun d’eux possédait un lien avec une personne bien vivante. Chacun d’eux avait réapparu à proximité de son alter ego respectif, comme si celui-ci avait servi de point d’ancrage à leur résurrection. Sans doute était-ce le cas aussi pour Pegasus, d’une façon ou d’une autre, peut-être grâce au lien qu’il partageait avec les Tenma. Mine de rien, cela laissait bien des possibilités pour d’autres revenants, et pas des plus plaisantes.

— Alors, Pharaon, susurra Bakura avec son habituel sourire arrogant, est-ce que cela signifie que nous faisons une trêve ? Comme « je ne te tue pas et je ne tue pas Yûgi et tu ne me tues pas tant que nous n’avons pas éliminé Pegasus et son allié » ?

Atem laissa échapper une exclamation blasée.

— Avons-nous le choix ?

— C’est un « oui » ? Parce que Ryô serait _ravi_ d’apprendre que nous avons réussi à nous mettre d’accord pour la première fois en trois mille ans.

Atem éprouva un frisson et serra les poings avec force. Les paroles de Bakura sonnaient comme une menace, aucun doute là-dessus.

— Ne le mêle pas à ça.

Après avoir ramassé le sac qu’il avait déposé plus tôt, Bakura inclina la tête de côté avec un large sourire.

— Ne t’en fais pas, Pharaon. Quand nos ennemis seront morts, je compte sur Ryô pour assister à ta défaite et pour boire ensuite avec moi en ta mémoire.

Le rire joyeux de Bakura, alors qu’il s’éloignait en agitant sa main en signe d’adieu, glaça Atem.

Ce n’était qu’un marché inéquitable dans lequel la vie de Ryô lui-même était en jeu. Bakura ne le croyait ni assez naïf ni assez miséricordieux pour respecter sa parole. Il avait raison. Atem se révulsait à l’idée de former une alliance avec lui. Bakura le trahirait dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion, aussi Atem se sentait disposé à manquer à sa parole si cela lui permettait de protéger ses amis de l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Cependant, Bakura venait de lui rappeler, à sa manière, qu’il détenait l’un desdits amis et qu’il lui était possible de le torturer moralement ou physiquement si jamais Atem tentait quoi que ce soit qui lui déplaise.

Lui, à l’inverse, n’avait aucun moyen de pression sur Bakura : menacer de le tuer ne s’était pas révélé très efficace. Il en venait même à se demander s’il lui serait possible de le stopper, vite et sans dommage collatéral, lorsqu’il aurait récupéré de son combat.


	23. Même un cobra est plus tactile que lui !

Seth voulut porter une main à son front et arrêta son geste lorsqu’il ressentit une impression désagréable, comme un tiraillement conjugué à un picotement. Il souleva ses paupières sur le plafond blanc, renversa la tête de côté et considéra l’étrange tube souple qu’un infirmier sadique avait enfoncé dans le dos de sa main. Correction, un infirmier sadique avait enfoncé une aiguille dans sa main afin de la relier au tube souple.

Tout en fronçant le nez à cause de l’atmosphère chargée d’une odeur chimique déplaisante, Seth arracha les sparadraps et se débarrassa de l’objet incommodant. Puis, il se redressa sur le lit en grognant.

Chacun de ses mouvements envoyait une pulsation de douleur dans son corps entier, au point qu’il songea à déclarer forfait et à se rallonger. Toutefois, la chose était hors de question : non seulement il ne passerait pas un instant de plus dans ce lieu mortifère dont la puanteur lui rappelait les salles d’embaumement, mais en plus il avait une revanche à prendre. Non sur l’homme appelé Pegasus – il avait conscience qu’il en serait incapable dans son état, aussi cela allait-il attendre, hélas. Il songeait plutôt à son alter ego socialement inadapté et plus dédaigneux encore qu’un marchand d’esclaves : Seto avait échoué à protéger les objets millénaires dont il s’était octroyé la garde sans l’autorisation de quiconque, avait violé l’image sacrée du pharaon en créant une sorte de copie et, pire encore, avait osé les abandonner face à l’ennemi.

Seth se sentait d’autant plus trahi et insulté que le jeune homme était censé avoir hérité d’une partie de sa psyché et de ses souvenirs en plus de son apparence physique générale. Or, la lâcheté ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses défauts.

— Hum…

Surpris d’entendre un murmure, le prêtre baissa les yeux vers l’autre côté du lit. Il reconnut Jônouchi à la masse de cheveux blonds, une couleur aussi rare dans cette ville qu’elle l’était dans son pays d’origine. Le jeune homme s’était endormi sur le rebord du lit, le front appuyé sur ses bras.

Seth ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était resté à son chevet, au point de s’y écrouler de fatigue au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, sa présence l’apaisa assez pour lui faire oublier un instant son envie de partir loin de l’hôpital et de poignarder Seto jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Il étendit la main pour effleurer quelques-unes des mèches désordonnées de Jônouchi. Difficile d’y résister : ses cheveux ressemblaient à de fins fils d’or, la douceur en plus. Il aurait menti en prétendant ne pas être fasciné par ceux-ci depuis leur première rencontre.

En y repensant, le jeune homme était aussi resté à ses côtés après le départ de Pegasus. Rien ne l’y avait obligé, pourtant. Ils se connaissaient à peine, et l’Égyptien n’avait pas le moindre trésor à offrir pour le récompenser de son attention, ce qui rendait son geste totalement désintéressé.

Il plissa les paupières sur ce dernier constat et s’autorisa à sourire.

C’était agréable de savoir que quelqu’un se préoccupait de lui, même dans cette époque où il n’était qu’un étranger. Quelqu’un d’autre que Mokuba, du moins. Il ne pouvait ignorer que le garçon se souciait de lui aussi, même si cela pouvait être dû à sa ressemblance troublante avec son aîné. Et Seth devait avouer qu’il éprouvait de l’affection pour Mokuba, peut-être en raison du curieux lien défiant le temps et l’espace qu’il partageait avec son alter ego. Ce lien aurait dû être à sens unique – il n’était pas censé recevoir quoi que ce soit de Seto –, mais, d’un autre côté, il n’aurait jamais dû renaître non plus…

À cette pensée, son visage s’assombrit, et il cessa de jouer avec les cheveux de Jônouchi. Il aurait préféré ne pas renaître et rencontrer Seto. Quelle déception… Son ego était tel qu’il n’était même pas capable de reconnaître la générosité, la droiture et la vaillance du jeune homme qu’il tourmentait à la moindre occasion.

Seth lui-même ne mâchait pas ses mots envers ceux qu’il estimait indignes de leur charge. Mahad en avait fait les frais assez souvent, surtout quand il s’était montré incapable de protéger les tombes. Cependant, il n’avait jamais rabaissé autrui pour le seul plaisir de le faire. Jônouchi ne méritait pas des mots aussi durs, pas après s’être battu courageusement tant face à des monstres virtuels qu’à un _ka_ bien réel.

L’odeur chimique revint l’irriter, au point de le tirer abruptement de ses réflexions. Seth balaya la chambre d’un regard peu amène. Quoique propre, elle était austère, triste, à vrai dire aussi austère et triste qu’une geôle, le lit en plus, et la vermine et l’insalubrité en moins. Il y avait même des gardes, ces maudits infirmiers qui l’avaient plaqué sur le lit avant de lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans le bras. Il ignorait quelle substance ils lui avaient fait prendre, mais il s’était senti glisser dans un sommeil qui n’avait rien de naturel.

Hors de question qu’il reste alité plus longtemps dans un endroit pareil ! Il n’avait, de toute manière, jamais eu besoin de leur médecine pour se soigner, et cela n’allait pas commencer. Par ailleurs, leurs ennemis ne s’arrêteraient pas de semer le chaos sous prétexte qu’il était momentanément indisponible pour les combattre.

Seth parvint à se libérer de l’étau des draps – qui avait eu l’idée saugrenue de le border ? – et, après avoir repris son souffle pendant quelques secondes, bascula ses jambes hors du lit.

Il frissonna quand ses orteils rencontrèrent le sol glacial. Jamais la sensation du froid ne lui avait paru plus détestable. Puis, avec une moue de dégoût, il examina le tissu à la couleur indéfinissable qui le couvrait.

Seto avait moqué son pagne, mais qu’était-il censé penser de cette tunique au toucher désagréable et qui s’arrêtait à peine au-dessus de ses genoux ? Seth se sentait comme un esclave – et pas le genre d’esclave à qui l’on demandait de cuisiner ou de transporter du matériel jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Cela aurait été trop beau. Non, il se sentait comme un esclave à qui l’on ne donnait pas de vêtements trop couvrants parce que nul ne souhaitait qu’il les garde jusqu’à la fin de la nuit, de toute manière.

Il inspecta une nouvelle fois la chambre du regard, espérant découvrir ses vêtements – enfin ceux gracieusement prêtés par Seto – empilés quelque part.

Rien.

Bien, bien, bien.

Attendait-on de lui qu’il rentre chez lui – enfin, chez Seto… – dans cette tenue et pieds nus ou était-ce une façon ingénieuse de le séquestrer en comptant sur son amour propre ? Dommage, il avait connu bien plus honteux. Même un prêtre se laisse parfois assez embrumer par l’alcool pour se demander, à l’aube, pourquoi, par Hator, autant de gens nus dorment avec lui sur sa paillasse. Et Mahad l’avait flanqué plus d’une fois hors de ses appartements après s’être rendu compte, au réveil, qu’ils s’étaient encore accordés sur leur intense exécration mutuelle durant la nuit. S’il avait bonne mémoire, « plus d’une fois » faisait même _beaucoup_ de fois.

Un ricanement s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne regrettait rien même si ces choix n’avaient pas toujours été éclairés. À l’inverse, la personne qui avait osé le déshabiller pour lui mettre une tenue aussi indigne allait le _regretter_ s’il l’identifiait.

Seth, tout en trouvant du réconfort à la pensée du châtiment vicieux qu’il aurait infligé au criminel s’il s’était agi de son époque, décida de se lever… et s’écroula à terre comme si ses jambes n’étaient rien de plus que du papyrus.

— Que, quoi, hein ?

Le bruit de sa chute avait arraché Jônouchi à son sommeil.

Seth, la vision un peu floue, s’agrippa au rebord du lit et se hissa jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne, difficilement, à se remettre debout sur ses jambes, qui tremblaient au moins autant que celles d’une antilope à peine née – un progrès par rapport au papyrus. S’il n’avait guère éprouvé de honte auparavant, ce n’était plus le cas. Lui qui avait l’habitude de préserver les apparences et de se conduire dignement – excepté dans un contexte très informel ou après avoir trop bu dans un contexte encore plus informel –, il pouvait sentir ses joues lui brûler.

Il préférait encore la fois où il s’était réveillé, sans le moindre souvenir, entre Mahad _ET_ Mana, et c’était pourtant l’une des choses qu’il regrettait le plus, parce qu’il était certain que son pharaon avait éprouvé des sentiments pour son amie d’enfance. Que Mahad longe les murs et évite le regard d’à peu près tout le monde, y compris celui de sa disciple, ceci durant des jours, n’était qu’un maigre lot de consolation.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Jônouchi tout en massant sa nuque engourdie et en arrondissant les yeux de surprise.

Il détailla le prêtre, se demandant pourquoi il portait une blouse aussi moche et comment il faisait pour paraître aussi parfait malgré tout. Le monde était injuste. Puis son expression, tout à coup, s’illumina.

— Tu es enfin réveillé !

— _Enfin_  ? Comment ça, « enfin » ? grogna Seth en retrouvant son aplomb.

— Tu as dormi presque toute la journée d’hier et celle d’aujourd’hui. Et les quelques minutes où tu étais éveillé, c’était pour insulter les infirmières. Enfin… ça ressemblait à des insultes.

Seth n’en avait aucun souvenir, mais n’était pas étonné outre mesure : bien sûr qu’il avait dû insulter ses odieux tortionnaires ! Avec un ricanement nasal, il se redressa, essayant de se donner l’air le plus digne possible et de ne pas trahir sa faiblesse.

— Je me sens mieux, maintenant, et je suis toujours disposé à les insulter.

Jônouchi sourit… et arqua les sourcils avec inquiétude. Encore à moitié endormi, il n’avait pas réalisé que Seth avait quitté son lit, ce qui d’après le dernier médecin qui était passé, n’aurait pas dû se produire avant plusieurs jours.

— Tu devrais te rallonger.

Seth afficha un sourire en coin, curieusement proche de celui de Kaiba quand il exprimait son mépris autrement que par des mots ou des regards appuyés. Jônouchi, soudain mal à l’aise, ne sut comment réagir face à ce brutal changement d’attitude et n’osa pas bouger de sa chaise. Les paroles peu amènes de Kaiba concernant son alter ego revenaient le piquer. Avait-il commis une erreur de jugement ?

— Je quitte cet endroit, annonça Seth.

Jônouchi oublia aussitôt ses doutes quand il vit l’Égyptien effectuer un pas et vaciller. Il se précipita aussitôt pour le soutenir en posant les mains sur ses épaules, puis essaya de le faire se rasseoir, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu’à faire : malgré sa faiblesse, Seth résista. Le prêtre fit un geste brusque pour chasser ses mains et parvint, enfin, à s’écarter du lit sans perdre l’équilibre, ce qui lui permit du même coup de lui échapper.

— Tu dois encore te reposer ! fit Jônouchi en plantant un regard impérieux dans le sien.

— Hors de question ! Je ne reste pas ici. Je peux me reposer n’importe où, rétorqua Seth.

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Hélas, Jônouchi n’avait pas pour habitude d’accepter les ordres sans broncher. Il avança d’un pas pour ramener Seth vers le lit… et bascula en arrière quand les jambes du prêtre décidèrent de le trahir pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. Jônouchi n’était pas vraiment préparé à le réceptionner, bien qu’il ait tenté de le retenir, par instinct, en l’agrippant par la taille.

L’arrière de sa tête ne fit que frapper le matelas du lit, mais il ne pouvait en dire autant de ses fesses.

— Merde, Seth, tu fais chier ! râla-t-il.

L’intéressé, écroulé sur lui, le nez dans son cou, laissa échapper un rire plus bon enfant que le précédent. Jônouchi, vexé, essaya de le repousser.

— Ce n’est pas drôle !

Seth s’interrompit brièvement avant de repartir de plus belle, étreignant les épaules du blond, qui, en plus d’être heurté dans sa fierté, commençait à se sentir confus. Le souffle tiède de Seth contre sa peau et la caresse de ses cheveux n’étaient… n’étaient pas désagréables alors même que leur soudaine promiscuité aurait dû le gêner. Il se tortilla pour se dégager, sans succès. Il était coincé entre le côté du lit et l’espèce de poids mort constitué par le prêtre.

— Arrête de te marrer, enfoiré. J’ai vraiment mal au cul, maintenant, insista-t-il.

— Oh ?

Seth releva la tête, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice. C’était tellement étrange de voir ce visage si proche de celui de Kaiba exprimer autre chose que de l’indifférence, du dédain, de la colère ou un amusement cruel. _Bon sang_ , songea Jônouchi, _si ce_ _connard plein aux as le voulait réellement,_ _Otogi aurait une sacrée concurrence…_

— Je serai plus doux la prochaine fois, murmura Seth à son oreille sur le ton de la confidence.

Jônouchi haussa un sourcil perplexe, réfléchit à ce qu’il avait dit juste avant, décoda ce que Seth venait de répondre et ne put s’empêcher de s’empourprer sans savoir quoi répliquer à… à… à ça. Que ce soit à cause de ses paroles malheureuses ou de sa réaction embarrassée, le prêtre pinça les lèvres pour contenir son hilarité. N’y parvenant pas, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de Jônouchi pour étouffer ses gloussements, les mains toujours fermement cramponnées à lui.

De guerre lasse, Jônouchi laissa retomber ses bras sans plus savoir qu’en faire, poussa un soupir et appuya l’arrière de son crâne contre le matelas. Il aurait pu repousser l’Égyptien loin de lui en y mettant bien plus de motivation, mais il n’avait pas envie de le blesser. N’avait pas ladite motivation, parce que malgré sa honte, la chaleur du corps de Seth contre le sien n’était pas plus désagréable que sa respiration contre sa peau. Il espérait juste que personne, personne, _absolument personne_ , ne les surprendrait dans cette position. Pas sûr que dire à une infirmière qu’il s’agissait d’étranges mœurs égyptiennes suffirait à dissiper le malentendu. Parce qu’il ne s’agissait que de cela, n’est-ce pas ? D’étranges mœurs égyptiennes.

Quand il se calma enfin après de longues secondes, Seth, loin de s’écarter, reprit sa position initiale, le nez dans son cou. Pendant un instant, Jônouchi cru qu’il s’était rendormi, ce qui l’incita à lui donner une légère bourrade dans l’épaule. Le prêtre se contenta de grommeler pour toute réponse.

— Ok, je pense que tu as réussi à prouver que tu es beaucoup plus tactile que Kaiba, tu gagnes l’épreuve haut la main.

— Même un cobra est plus tactile que lui, ronchonna Seth.

— Euh, d’accord, fit Jônouchi, perplexe. Est-ce que les cobras ne sont pas censés étouffer leur proie dans leurs anneaux ?

Seth laissa échapper un vague murmure avant de relever la tête pour river son regard sien. Jônouchi, que la confusion gagnait à nouveau, essaya d’échapper aux iris azurés du prêtre, sans succès ; il n’arrivait pas à s’en détacher, comme si l’Égyptien l’hypnotisait.

— Ils mordent et empoisonnent leurs proies.

— Ah…

Jônouchi déglutit et sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Il n’aurait pas dû réagir ainsi, mais, merde, Seth le fixait avec une telle intensité… Comme personne ne l’avait jamais fixé. En tout cas personne de son sexe. Hormis Kaiba. Sauf que Kaiba se conduisait ainsi avec tout le monde et était toujours clair sur la nature de ses sentiments, sans la moindre ambiguïté : dédain, colère, haine, crise de psychopathie aiguë, crise de mégalomanie encore plus aiguë… Kaiba ne s’était jamais écroulé sur lui et, l’aurait-il fait, il se serait aussitôt relevé pour lui expédier un coup de pied dans les côtes ou l’insulter. Seth, lui, s’avachissait et s’amollissait comme un… comme un kuriboh, mais en moins pelucheux et en plus musclé et en plus viril et en plus… sexy. Re-merde.

— Et quand elles sont paralysées, ils les avalent, lentement, poursuivit Seth, imperturbable, mais d’une voix qui lui parut plus grave et suave.

Jônouchi aurait voulu répliquer par un trait d’humour ou le chasser pour de bon en formulant explicitement le fait qu’il souhaitait retrouver son fichu espace vital. Il ne trouva pas la force d’accomplir l’un ou l’autre quand Seth cilla, fermant ses yeux à demi d’un air encore plus scrutateur… ou prédateur ?

Cédant à l’affolement, Jônouchi en oublia comment respirer. Il voulut reculer la tête, mais sa nuque s’appuyait déjà contre le matelas. Seth éleva les mains vers son visage, comme pour le toucher. Jônouchi les attrapa à mi-chemin pour l’en empêcher. Le souffle du prêtre balaya ses lèvres. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà le cas avant, sans qu’il s’en aperçoive.

_Oh, par pitié, faites que ce soit juste l’effet de la morphine, de la codéine ou quel que soit le médoc qu’ils lui ont donné contre la douleur. Parce qu’avec un peu de chance, Seth ne se souviendra de rien, et je pourrai prétendre qu’il n’y avait rien de mémorable à se rappeler, et aussi qu’il s’agissait juste de l’effet des médocs et qu’il n’était pas du tout en train de me dra…_

— Katsuya…

Jônouchi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en entendant son prénom prononcé d’un ton aussi caressant et se maudit aussi de réagir ainsi.

— O… Oui ?

Seth se pencha un peu plus en avant, la pointe de son nez effleurant celle du sien. Ses lèvres étaient tellement proches que c’en était indécent. Jônouchi se demanda s’il ne s’apprêtait pas à l’embrasser et, bien qu’il sût qu’il aurait dû le repousser de toutes ses forces parce qu’il était juste impossible qu’il laisse qui que ce soit pour qui il n’avait, _bien sûr_ , aucune attirance l’embrasser, il ne parvint qu’à rougir un peu plus sans prendre la moindre initiative.

— Je peux percevoir ton _ka_.

Jônouchi, médusé, battit des cils. Son _ka_  ? Comment ça, son _ka_  ? Quel _ka_  ? Sérieusement… ?

— Il doit être puissant, ajouta le prêtre en entremêlant leurs doigts.

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils, soudainement arraché au sortilège qui le paralysait jusqu’alors.

— Je connais autre chose de puissant : ce qu’ils t’ont fait prendre. Bouge de là, je ne suis pas ton coussin, Seth.

Jônouchi dégagea ses mains, et Seth, pour la première fois, obtempéra. Le blond en profita pour se relever, puis avec un soupir ennuyé agrippa l’Égyptien drogué pour le faire s’asseoir sur le lit. Seth continua de le dévisager, cette fois avec une nuance de contrariété.

— Je ne plaisante pas.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr, j’ai un _ka_ , Seth. Il m’a d’ailleurs formidablement aidé toutes les fois où je me suis fait tabasser ou presque tuer. Tu aurais dû voir ça. L’autre Marik en a pissé dans son froc malgré Râ, le coq disco d’Égypte antique.

— Je suis _vraiment_ sérieux, insista le prêtre avec une mauvaise humeur de plus en plus apparente.

— Mais moi aussi, rétorqua Jônouchi avec un sourire qu’il savait bien trop narquois. Rallonge-toi, et je vais aller vérifier si j’ai bien garé le dragon.

Il lâcha une exclamation de douleur lorsque le poing de l’Égyptien rencontra sa tempe.

— Merde, Seth !

— Ne parle ni des dieux ni des _ka_ avec autant d’irrespect, fit-il alors que le jeune homme se frottait le crâne, les yeux à moitié fermés, une grimace sur les lèvres. Et même si tu dénies son existence, tu sais à quoi ton _ka_ ressemble, d’instinct.

Jônouchi souleva les paupières pour le fixer une nouvelle fois avec stupeur. Il n’était plus aussi sûr que Seth soit sous l’emprise de ses médicaments, et il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne ou une terrible nouvelle, considérant qu’il n’était pas sûr non plus que sa fascination ait seulement été provoquée par cette histoire de _ka_ et pas par… une minute, est-ce que Seth n’était pas censé être hétérosexuel ? Il n’y comprenait plus rien !

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur Yûgi et Mokuba, Jônouchi éprouva un intense soulagement, parce que cela signifiait qu’il n’aurait pas, dans l’immédiat, à réfléchir à la bombe que le prêtre venait de lâcher – et au fait que sa conduite étrange n’était pas dictée par l’incroyable pouvoir de substances hallucinogènes. Oh non, s’il repensait à ça, il allait se remettre à rougir des orteils aux oreilles comme une lycéenne.

— Seth ! s’écria Mokuba d’une voix vibrante de joie. Tu es réveillé !

Le prêtre se tourna sur le lit pour les regarder. Il sourit à Mokuba, adressa un hochement de tête poli à Yûgi et fixa le sac que le cadet des Kaiba venait de poser sur la chaise qu’occupait Jônouchi quelques instants plus tôt.

— Dis-moi que ce sont des vêtements que tu as ramenés.

Mokuba étira ses lèvres sur un sourire conspirateur et sortit du sac deux débardeurs différents.

— Bien sûr, j’étais certain que tu essayerais de t’enfuir. Noir ou blanc ?

— Blanc.

— Oui, je pense aussi que ça t’ira mieux. Et puis je ne risquerai définitivement plus de te confondre avec Seto.

— Comment tu pourrais les confondre ? Ton frère est celui qui ne sourit jamais, fit Yûgi, taquin.

— Oh, c’est vrai, et il est beaucoup moins caramélisé !

— Caramélisé ? répéta Seth.

— Comme un bonbon.

— Un bonbon ?

— Ou du chocolat au lait. Tout le monde raffole du chocolat au lait, il fond agréablement sur la langue.

Mokuba semblait très fier, voire trop fier de ses comparaisons culinaires, et Jônouchi se demanda si l’adolescent avait conscience que celles-ci étaient totalement inappropriées.

— Ta peau a la couleur du chocolat au lait, et je suis sûr que les gens raffolent autant de toi, conclut Mokuba en nouant ses mains derrière son dos et en se balançant d’un air faussement candide.

Ok, il avait pleinement conscience de la chose…

Jônouchi se força à ne pas réfléchir outre mesure aux remarques de Mokuba qui entraînaient son imagination sur un terrain qu’il ne souhaitait pas explorer, surtout pas après ce qui s’était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Surtout qu'il ne s'était _absolument_ rien passé. Il choisit, à la place, de s’exaspérer de leur irresponsabilité et leva les yeux au ciel. Non pas qu’il soit lui-même un modèle de responsabilité, mais tout de même.

Amusé par la réaction de son ami, Yûgi le rejoignit pour poser la main droite sur son épaule, son autre bras étant toujours retenu en écharpe.

— Tu vois, je t’avais dit qu’il ne mourrait pas et s’en remettrait vite.

Jônouchi acquiesça avant de pincer les lèvres quand Mokuba le regarda avec une expression goguenarde et Seth… avec un air intéressé. Il avait envie de nier avoir été angoissé, mais cela aurait été aussi nier ce qui s’était passé au petit matin même. Yûgi aurait pu le lui rappeler, ce qui aurait été bien plus embarrassant.

Après une nuit blanche, Jônouchi avait quitté l’hôpital pour se doucher, grignoter, laisser un semblant de petit déjeuner à Shizuka et son invité imprévu et foncer pour quelques heures vitales de travail au _fast food_ avant de recommencer à peu près le même processus, mais cette fois pour retourner à l’hôpital. Il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver Yûgi éveillé dans la salle de séjour, installé à la table basse, concentré sur son nouveau téléphone portable _made in_ KC comme s’il discutait avec le détenteur des secrets de l’univers lui-même. Anzu avait appelé, avait-il annoncé avec enthousiasme, et rentrerait au Japon dès que possible.

Jônouchi s’était entendu répondre que c’était une formidable nouvelle, puis, sans vraiment se rappeler du pourquoi du moment, s’était écroulé en se blâmant du fait que Seth était en train de mourir, qu’il n’avait pas pu protéger Yûgi et, sans aucune raison, d’à peu près tout ce qui allait mal depuis le dimanche.

Yûgi n’avait pas été franchement surpris de le voir craquer et tenir des propos incohérents après quarante-huit heures de veille presque ininterrompue. Jônouchi prenait toujours les choses très à cœur et se dévouait pour les autres sans compter ses efforts. Aussi l’avait-il rassuré avant de lui suggérer, sans résultat, de se reposer.

— Je rentre, et ce n’est pas discutable, annonça Seth.

Mokuba avait empilé les nouveaux vêtements du prêtre sur le lit ainsi que rassemblé les bijoux en or qu’il portait au moment de la bataille. Lorsque Seth fit mine d’enlever sa blouse d’hôpital, Yûgi et Jônouchi poussèrent le même cri scandalisé et entraînèrent Mokuba hors de la chambre avec eux.

— Ne te déshabille pas comme ça en public ! lui reprocha Jônouchi.

— Appelle-nous quand tu auras fini. Nous sommes juste-là, fit Yûgi avec un rire gêné.

— Non, je ne serai pas là. Je serai en train de me mettre du détergent dans les yeux, rétorqua Jônouchi avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

Perplexe, Seth inclina la tête avec une moue. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette époque où les gens refusaient de voir quiconque nu dans un contexte sans ambiguïté, mais où ils s’habillaient de vêtements moulants, s’inscrivaient à des sites de rencontres pour trouver des partenaires sexuels et regardaient à des heures indues des films où d’autres personnes copulaient bruyamment.

 

Mokuba fila directement en direction d’Isono, en pleine discussion avec une médecin qui sembla immédiatement fondre devant son air – faussement – adorable. Avec un soupir, Jônouchi se dit que personne ne s’opposerait à la sortie de Seth. Ni Isono ni la représentante de la loi médicale. Or, même si le prêtre semblait avoir retrouvé plus vite que prévu ses moyens, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet pour lui. Et s’il rechutait ? Et s’il crachait du sang et mourait ? Et si… ?

— Tu es encore en train de trop réfléchir, Jônouchi.

Il baissa les yeux sur Yûgi qui, adossé au mur, consultait son portable dernier cri, tout juste sorti des usines de… Kaiba Corp.

Jônouchi afficha un air réprobateur. Merde, plus ça allait, plus tout ce qui existait en ville portait le logo KC. D’ici peu, il boirait du lit KC, baiserait avec des préservatifs KC et se torcherait avec du papier cul KC – à la réflexion, il aimait cette dernière idée, surtout s’il y avait la tête de Kaiba imprimé dessus. À défaut le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

— Des nouvelles d’Anzu ? demanda Jônouchi pour changer de sujet.

— Avec la saison touristique, les prochains vols vers Domino sont complets, mais elle pense pouvoir en prendre un autre vers Narita à la fin de la semaine.

Jônouchi haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

— Et c’est pour ça que tu restes cramponné à ton téléphone ? Hum… Est-ce que vous sextez ?

Yûgi s’empourpra en arrondissant les yeux, et Jônouchi éprouva de la satisfaction à ne pas être le seul à se retrouver sur des charbons ardents, comme lorsque Yûgi avait mentionné son inquiétude pour Seth quelques instants plus tôt.

— Woh, c’est cruel de ta part, Jônouchi, fit Mokuba tout en dévissant une bouteille de soda qu’il venait de se faire offrir au distributeur en utilisant à nouveau son sourire le plus attendrissant, cette fois avec Isono. Tu sais bien que Yûgi est totalement dans la _friendzone_.

— Mokuba ! s’offusqua Yûgi, les joues un peu plus rouges encore.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura Jônouchi d’un air de connivence et en oubliant avoir été dérangé par les allusions de Mokuba juste avant. Il semble beaucoup trop heureux chaque fois qu’il consulte son téléphone. Alors c’est soit Anzu, soit une autre, mais c’est définitivement du sexting. Et il n’y a qu’une seule façon de savoir qui.

Jônouchi attrapa le téléphone portable sous le regard curieusement impassible de Yûgi. Lorsqu’il baissa les yeux sur l’écran, il constata que celui-ci était bloqué sur une image représentant la magicienne des ténèbres. Avec un sourire en coin, Yûgi récupéra son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

— Reconnaissance d’empreintes, pouffa Mokuba après avoir bu une gorgée de son soda. Tu ne peux pas l’activer si Yûgi n’enregistre pas l’empreinte de ton index.

Jônouchi croisa les bras, rendant son sourire à Yûgi.

— Tu riras beaucoup moins quand Kaiba alimentera ton dossier avec toutes les informations que ton nouveau téléphone lui aura fournies.

Mokuba ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais n’en eut pas le temps.

Seth ouvrit la porte et avança d’un pas dans le couloir. Il lança aussitôt un regard assassin au médecin avec qui Mokuba avait usé de son charme et qui avait repris sa discussion avec Isono, puis tourna la tête dans leur direction avec impatience.

— Bon, on y va, ou vous comptez regarder pousser les figues encore longtemps ?

Le débardeur blanc faisait paraître sa peau plus foncée qu’elle ne l’était déjà, lui donnant effectivement une teinte proche du caramel ou du chocolat, et Jônouchi se demanda si Mokuba ne l’avait pas pris une taille trop petite, tant le tissu épousait sa musculature harmonieuse. Mal à l’aise, il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le mur impeccablement peint. En même temps, il se maudit de son embarras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, même avec ce qui s’était passé un peu plus tôt. Il n’aurait pas dû être atteint pas ça. Au pire, il aurait dû être en colère ou offensé.

— Seth, tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Yûgi avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

Le prêtre hocha la tête. Bien qu’un léger vertige lui donnait l’impression de flotter plutôt que de se tenir debout sur ses jambes, il n’en laissa rien paraître, sûr et certain que Jônouchi tenterait de le renvoyer dans sa chambre.

— Je vais téléphoner au manoir pour que le cuisinier prépare un bon repas, déclara Mokuba. Yûgi, Jônouchi, vous restez, hein ?

Jônouchi jeta un regard à Yûgi qui en disait long sur sa non-envie d’aller au manoir des Kaiba alors que Seto s’y trouvait sûrement, prêt à siphonner la joie et la bonne humeur d’autrui pour les sacrifier à un démon. Hélas, son ami accepta avec enthousiasme. Après l’avoir bien regardé. L’air de dire que ça lui servirait de leçon pour l’avoir taquiné à propos d’Anzu.

Satisfait de la réponse, Mokuba galopa jusqu’à Isono, sans aucun doute pour réitérer la même proposition si Jônouchi en jugeait par son air ravi. Le blond retint son souffle avec effroi. La dernière fois que l’homme avait mangé avec eux, il leur avait lancé des regards sous-entendant qu’il leur dévisserait la tête si quelqu’un mentionnait la consommation de boissons alcoolisées. Alors, il n’osait même pas imaginer un repas avec Kaiba _et_ Isono. Ce serait… non, catastrophique n’était sans doute pas un mot assez fort pour décrire la situation.

Heureusement, Isono prétexta avoir des choses importantes à faire au siège et s’inclina profondément avant de s’excuser. À voir comment Mokuba pinça les lèvres, il n’était guère satisfait de la réponse et revint vers eux avec beaucoup moins d’énergie qu’auparavant.

— Je suppose que ça ne fait plus que nous, Honda et…

— Honda et Otogi travaillent ce soir, intervint Yûgi.

— Oh !

— Et Ryô m’a laissé un message lundi soir disant qu’il serait très occupé les prochains jours, précisa Jônouchi.

— Ah, oui…

Mokuba croisa les bras sur son torse avec un air renfrogné. Quand Jônouchi voulut tapoter la masse de ses cheveux noirs, s’offusqua comme il en avait l’habitude.

— Vois le bon côté des choses. Si ton frère se montre, il nous laissera peut-être repartir de chez lui en un seul morceau.

Mokuba afficha un sourire malicieux.

— Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, Jônouchi ! Je vous protégerai de lui, quoi qu’il arrive !


	24. Tu n’es pas meilleur que moi parce que tu es moi.

La lumière froide d’une ampoule électrique.

 

… _c’est d’un hôpital dont il a besoin…_

 

… _je me moque qu’il sache ou pas se resservir de sa main…_

 

… _non la perte de sang m’inquiète…_

 

La sensation diffuse d’une aiguille piquée dans sa peau, encore et encore.

 

… _où avez-vous trouvé de quoi le transfuser…_

 

… _chuuut…_

 

Le goût amer de comprimés se dissolvant et celui fade de l’eau pour les faire passer.

 

… _ne me tuez pas…_

 

Le sang se répandant sur le sol.

 

… _j’aurais dû te demander de me suturer avant…_

 

La porte juste devant lui.

 

… _où crois-tu aller…_

 

Plus d’amertume, plus de fadeur.

 

Le soleil sur sa peau.

 

Encore plus d’amertume et de fadeur.

 

Étouffement.

 

Et cette voix, différente.

 

_Qu’est-ce que cela fait d’avoir donné naissance à un monstre ?_

 

Ça fait mal.

 

Marik avala une grande goulée d’air pour atténuer la brûlure dans ses poumons. La violente quinte de toux qui le saisit ensuite lui fit regretter d’être encore capable de respirer. Derrière le voile de ses larmes de douleur, il aperçut le tableau de bord poussiéreux d’une voiture, un pare-brise encrassé par le sable, la ventilation peinant à cracher le moindre souffle d’air frais et un paysage aussi aride que celui qui entourait sa première demeure, celle qu’il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir quitter.

Sa toux calmée, il humecta ses lèvres desséchées avec sa langue qui lui paraissait tout aussi sèche si ce n’était plus. La chaleur était si étouffante qu’il avait l’impression que son corps avait à la fois fusionné avec ses vêtements et le revêtement en skaï de la voiture. Tout en se sentant à nouveau glisser dans l’inconscience, il tourna la tête vers l’extérieur, les paupières fermées avec force pour se protéger du soleil.

Un cahot, et son front heurta la vitre brûlante côté passager.

À nouveau réveillé, Marik étendit ses jambes au maximum pour lutter contre leur engourdissement désagréable. Avec la sueur, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et à la nuque. Il voulut les balayer, mais son bras droit, ankylosé, pendait mollement le long de son corps. Il porta sa main gauche sur son poignet, sentit le tissu d’un bandage sous ses doigts et, en trouvant le bord, essaya de le tirer pour voir ce qu’il cachait malgré sa vision floue.

— Si tu touches aux fils, tu vas rouvrir tes plaies.

Marik laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se sentait trop étourdi, trop entre deux eaux, pour vraiment s’inquiéter de la présence de son double au volant. Et, pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu’il lui avait fait subir et avait pleinement conscience de ce qu’il subirait sans doute, une fois qu’ils auraient atteint leur mystérieuse destination.

Au fond, c’était sans doute mieux que les médicaments qu’il lui avait fait prendre l’aient privé de toute capacité à se sentir concerné par son propre futur. S’il avait encore eu le moindre instinct de survie, il aurait tenté d’ouvrir la portière et de sauter en marche, quitte à se tuer. À ce stade, la mort aurait été préférable, de toute manière.

— Am-heh…

— C’est mon nom, maintenant ?

Un bref silence suivit la question.

— Puisque tu m’as donné naissance, tu as peut-être le droit de me nommer.

 

_Qu’est-ce que cela fait d’avoir donné naissance à un monstre ?_

_Mal.  
Et tu n’as pas peur qu’il revienne un jour ?_

 

Une bourrade dans son épaule effaça l’image floue et ternie de lèvres claires et de cheveux blancs. Marik papillonna des yeux, à peine conscient de s’être à nouveau laissé emporter dans un monde onirique constitué de souvenirs douloureux et de regrets terribles. C’était parfois ceux qui semblaient les plus doux qui étaient capables de dire les choses les plus cruelles. Mais il ne médita pas longtemps cette réflexion, pas alors que la voiture avait ralenti face au mauvais état de la route et pas alors que les yeux violets se posaient de temps à autre sur lui pour le surveiller.

— Je t’ai tué… Tu aurais dû rester mort… Pourquoi tu n’es pas resté mort ?

Un ricanement.

— Ta principale inquiétude devrait plutôt être : « pourquoi tu as ton propre corps ? ».

 

_Parce qu’il n’est pas comme Atem ou Bakura. Il est toi, Marik. Il reviendra parce que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de lui comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire esprit. Tu es un assassin, un putain de psychop…_

 

— Arrête-toi ! s’exclama-t-il malgré sa gorge desséchée et sa voix enrouée.

Le véhicule s’immobilisa, un bras à la peau sombre passa devant lui pour ouvrir la portière de son côté et Marik tomba dans la poussière. Il n’essaya pas de fuir. Ses jambes n’avaient de toute façon pas la force de supporter son poids. Par ailleurs, il était bien trop occupé à vomir le peu de liquide que contenait son estomac, prenant appui sur son bras valide pour ne pas s’écrouler.

— Tss, tss, tss, regarde-toi un peu. Tu croyais être un roi, et maintenant tu n’es même pas capable de tenir debout.

Marik essaya de foudroyer l’autre du regard, mais les rayons du soleil vrillèrent ses nerfs optiques et l’obligèrent à plisser les paupières, puis à baisser la tête. Les muscles tendus du bras qui le soutenait se mirent à trembler et lâchèrent au même moment. Il tomba presque ses propres vomissures. Presque. Le monstre l’avait rattrapé par les épaules.

— Oh, Marik, j’embrasserai bien celui qui m’a ramené avant de le tuer. Je dois me montrer un peu redevable, non ?

Il ne répondit rien. Ne voyait pas ce qu’il aurait pu répondre alors que l’autre le ramenait sur son siège, l’installant avec un soin et une précaution bien inutile si Marik considérait la façon dont il avait transpercé plusieurs fois sa main et son bras avec le khukuri. L’ironie de la situation était délicieuse, à vrai dire, au point qu’il se mit à glousser pendant que son autre lui bouclait sa ceinture.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, Marik ?

La voix était neutre : ni amusée ni en colère. Juste plate, dépourvue de la moindre émotion.

— Tu es tellement gentil quand tu n’essayes pas de me tuer.

— Personne n’est parfait.

Bien qu’il soit impossible de dire s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie ou d’un simple constat, Marik éclata de rire.

— On dirait qu’il est temps de changer ta médication. Et pour ton information, je n’essayais pas de te tuer. Pourquoi je te tuerais quand je peux te torturer physiquement et moralement aussi longtemps que je le veux ? fit-il tout en écartant quelques mèches qui collaient à son visage.

— Non, pas aussi longtemps que tu le veux, s’entendit répondre Marik alors qu’il sombrait à nouveau dans son état second. Je pourrais mourir avant.

— Alors je dois trouver un autre bon médecin et ne pas l’éventrer avant qu’il finisse correctement son travail, c’est ça ?

— Oui, ça pourrait aider, je suppose…

— Hum… je ne sais pas, ça semble aussi très ennuyeux. Et puis, les gens pourraient se faire une fausse impression à mon sujet si je commençais à les épargner en échange de leurs services.

— Oh non ! Ce serait terrible, Am-heh…

Marik ferma à nouveau les yeux pour échapper au soleil éblouissant. Lorsqu’il revint à lui, son bras le démangeait, au point qu’il recommença à tirer sur le bandage. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus le fourmillement l’obsédait et devenait insupportable. Il avait envie de gratter sa peau jusqu’au sang.

Le véhicule s’arrêta dans un nuage de poussière. Sans la ceinture de sécurité, Marik aurait plongé tête la première dans le tableau de bord. Le choc raviva les douleurs fantômes qui tétanisaient parfois les muscles de son dos. Ce rappel constant de l’existence des scarifications était l’une des deux choses qui l’empêchaient fréquemment de dormir la nuit. L’autre était la perspective d’entendre à nouveau la voix de son autre lui, de se réveiller plus tard couvert du sang d’Isis et de Rishid… et de ne pas arriver à exprimer le moindre remords, parce que le monstre les lui aurait volés, secrètement, insidieusement, comme il l’avait déjà fait par le passé.

Une main hâlée, si semblable aux siennes, ouvrit la boîte à gants et déposa sur ses cuisses une bouteille d’eau déjà entamée et une boîte contenant sans aucun doute les comprimés amers dont le goût imprégnait toujours sa langue. Marik voulait l’eau, mais pas les comprimés.

Il essaya de déboucher la bouteille de sa main valide avant d’abandonner. Une douleur lancinante avait pris la place de sa somnolence, et il ne se sentait plus aussi serein et indifférent à sa situation qu’il l’avait été quelques minutes ou heures plus tôt.

Son ombre retira le bouchon de la bouteille, mais, avant de l’approcher de ses lèvres craquelées, prit aussi deux comprimés dans le pot.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Marik détourna la tête en serrant les lèvres, refusant d’obtempérer. Il n’y avait ni inquiétude ni compassion dans le ton ou le regard de l’autre. Juste une froide détermination, une implacable détermination. Et c’était bien ce qui effrayait Marik plus que tout le reste. Il était à peu près sûr que son alter ego le nourrissait à la codéine chaque fois qu’il émergeait de son brouillard, sans se soucier du surdosage. Après tout, n’avait-il pas parlé de médication à changer ?

Marik connaissait les effets secondaires de la substance pour en avoir parfois pris quand son dos refusait de le laisser en paix. Endormissement, vomissement, vertiges, dépression respiratoire. Il n’avait pas envie de suffoquer au milieu de nulle part. S’il devait mourir, ce serait en l’affrontant une nouvelle fois ou en essayant de le fuir pour prévenir les siens.

— Non… croassa-t-il.

— Tu préfères avoir mal ?

Marik le regarda à nouveau. C’était étrange de constater à quel point un visage si proche du sien pouvait être aussi dépourvu de la moindre once d’humanité. Même calme et sérieux, son autre lui possédait une lueur démente dans le regard, comme s’il réfléchissait perpétuellement à la meilleure manière de détruire tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de le croiser. Marik était dérouté qu’il ait eu assez de _self-control_ sur ses instincts primaires pour ne pas le tuer lui, alors qu’il avait essayé de le faire plus d’un an auparavant.

— Et toi, est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda Marik, non parce qu’il s’en inquiétait, mais parce qu’il espérait avoir au moins réussi cela.

Son double porta son autre main sur le côté de son abdomen, là où le couteau avait percé.

— Bien sûr.

— Tant mieux.

L’autre lui offrit un sourire torve et tira la langue, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

— Mais je n’ai pas de problème avec la douleur, Marik. C’est un rappel nécessaire. J’ai mon propre corps. Et tu es dangereux.

Il laissa tomber les deux comprimés dans la bouteille d’eau, puis en ajouta deux autres. Puis encore deux.

— Je ne suis pas très bon en suture, alors j’en garderai sûrement la cicatrice à vie, ajouta-t-il. Ma première cicatrice. Je suppose que certains trouveraient poétique que ce soit toi qui me l’aies faite. Tu me crées, tu me tues, tu me blesses. Oui, ce serait d’une justice tellement poétique à leurs yeux. Parce qu’ils ignorent à quel point tu luttes chaque jour contre ta propre folie. Parce que tu es seul avec ce fardeau maintenant, sans ton autre personnalité pour t’aider à le supporter en absorbant ta douleur, ta colère, ta haine… Tu n’es pas meilleur que moi parce que tu es _moi_. Tu me blâmes quand tu es entièrement responsable de tout ce qui s’est produit.

Marik, trop occupé à regarder les cachets se dissoudre, n’écouta qu’à moitié ses élucubrations. L’autre secoua la bouteille, puis approcha le goulot de ses lèvres avec un sourire torve.

— De l’eau ?

Ce n’était pas une proposition. Marik obtempéra, sachant très bien que son double l’obligerait s’il refusait encore. Sachant aussi qu’il n’aurait pas la force de résister, de toute manière. Par ailleurs, la chaleur l’avait déshydraté.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de me tuer à coup de codéine ? demanda-t-il après avoir vidé la moitié de la bouteille.

— Tu as fini la codéine ce matin. C’est du tramadol, maintenant.

— Merde, tu as volé le stock d’un dealer ou quoi ?

— J’ai tué un médecin, rappela son alter ego avec un rire sarcastique.

Marik ne répliqua pas. Il se sentait à nouveau somnolent et étourdi, et l’atmosphère étouffante qui régnait dans l’habitacle ne l’aidait pas à résister à sa torpeur.

Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa à nouveau, il cligna des yeux à la vue des immeubles d’une ville familière. Cependant, il n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, même avec les minarets qui se découpaient dans le lointain, dressés au-dessus d’une étendue d’eau. Il s’en moquait, de toute manière, et retourna à son demi-sommeil. Bercé par la faible mélodie pop qui s’échappait de la radio, il bougea silencieusement les lèvres sur les paroles mièvres jusqu’à ce que tout se dissolve dans la brume sombre qui entravait ses pensées.

Et il roula sur le côté, dans le lit, pour fixer le couteau pointé vers lui avec une relative indifférence. Il se redressa sur un coude tout en démêlant ses cheveux humides d’une autre main. Même avec le ventilateur, la chaleur qui régnait dans sa cabine était étouffante.

— Vraiment, Ryô ? Je pensais qu’on aurait dépassé ce stade… soupira-t-il.

— Ferme-la !

Le couteau tomba sur le matelas, et les yeux marrons de l’autre adolescent le fixèrent avec un peu plus de haine encore. Les marques violacées et les égratignures sur sa gorge étaient parfaitement visibles, au point que Marik se demanda comment Ryô allait se débrouiller pour les masquer et, surtout, ce qu’il allait dire à ses amis pour les justifier. Parce qu’il était évident que quelqu’un avait essayé de l’étrangler, et, tout en passant la langue sur sa lèvre écorchée et gonflée, Marik songea qu’il ne leur serait pas bien difficile de trouver qui.

— Garde-le, murmura Ryô avec froideur. Qui sait, peut-être que tu en auras l’utilité le jour où tu seras enfin décidé à te taillader les veines.

Marik ne le remercia pas avec sarcasme pas plus qu’il n’essaya de le rattraper quand Ryô quitta la cabine comme une tornade. Ils ne seraient jamais amis, pas après ce qui s’était passé durant le tournoi de _Battle City_ … Tout en fermant les yeux, il frotta distraitement les hématomes qui étaient apparus sur son torse. C’était douloureux, mais il s’inquiétait bien plus de l’état mental de Ryô, surtout après ce qui s’était passé.

Sa tête claqua à nouveau contre une vitre brûlante.

— Oh, alors le couteau est celui de Ryô, l’hôte de l’autre esprit, caqueta son alter ego maléfique.

Marik fixa le tableau de bord de la voiture avec confusion. Il voulait retrouver la douceur des draps en satin et s’endormir en serrant l’oreiller contre son visage. Ryô était si doué dans l’art de dissimuler ses émotions et ses blessures que personne n’avait jamais rien soupçonné, même si tous avait trouvé étrange qu’il porte une chemise avec le col relevé malgré la chaleur.

— Il a la peau si blanche, reprit l’ombre avec un rire amusé à la perspective des choses certainement horrifiantes qu’il prévoyait de faire si leurs chemins se croisaient.

— Laisse le tranquille.

— Pourquoi ? Tu l’aimes ?

— Non. Il a assez souffert. Bakura l’a utilisé, je l’ai utilisé, j’ai essayé de le tuer, tu as presque réussi à le tuer, j’ai continué de merder après ta disparition et je l’ai presque tué aussi. Alors, laisse-le, s’il-te-plaît…

Marik reposa son front contre la vitre. Il n’avait même plus l’énergie de s’en écarter.

— Tu dis que tu ne l’aimes pas, et pourtant tu as beaucoup parlé de lui dans ton sommeil, affirma l’autre d’un ton songeur.

Le monstre parla encore, mais ses mots se désagrègent dans le néant. Marik ne refit surface qu’en sentant le véhicule s’arrêter, une nouvelle fois. Les grilles d’une propriété se dessinaient derrière le pare-brise crasseux.

L’autre baissa la vitre et se pencha pour appuyer sur un interphone.

— Ishtar.

Les grilles s’effacèrent, et Marik éprouva le désir de retourner dans l’inconscience, jusqu’à ce que la forme familière de la propriété apparaisse entre les palmiers, juste devant le ciel crépusculaire.

La peur s’insinua en lui.

Il connaissait cet endroit pour l’avoir fait construire et y avoir passé beaucoup de temps après avoir créé les _ghouls_. Quand il était parti, son bien n’était pas tombé entre des mains très recommandables. Pas entre celles de personnes encore impressionnables comme Fahim et ses sbires. Ces gens-là le haïssaient plus que les autres pour avoir fait défection et ne se contentaient pas de menus trafics dans des villes de troisième zone. Sans le sceptre millénaire et sa magie noire pour les protéger, ils se feraient dévorer.

— Ne… non… fais… demi-tour, balbutia-t-il.

Il parvint à effleurer l’épaule du monstreet s’accrocha à son t-shirt pour attirer son attention. Son ombre se contenta d’un sourire vicieux tout en stoppant une nouvelle fois le véhicule, cette fois devant l’énorme villa.

— Ne t’en fais pas, Marik. Nous aimions cet endroit. En tant que Am-heh, dévoreur de millions d’âmes, je le réclame comme mien.

Marik essaya, à nouveau, d’étreindre son épaule dans l’espoir que ce geste distillerait un peu de raison dans l’esprit dérangé de son double. Cependant, ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur du vide, l’autre ayant prestement quitté la voiture, sans se soucier d’emporter la machette avec lui. Il gravit les marches du perron en ignorant les gardes armés, et son attitude désinvolte les médusa au point de leur faire oublier de le fouiller. Son alter ego disparut dans l’entrée comme si les lieux lui appartenaient déjà.

Marik se laissa couler le long de son siège, espérant passer inaperçu, même s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il ferait ensuite – la clef de la voiture n’était plus là. Hélas, à son grand désarroi, l’un des gardes ouvrit la portière tout en lui aboyant dessus dans une langue qu’il n’avait plus l’énergie mentale de comprendre. L’homme l’empoigna alors par son bras blessé pour le tirer sans ménagement hors du véhicule, et le champ de vision de Marik se parsema d’étoiles majoritairement blanches et noires.

Quand il retrouva ses sens, il gisait sur une banquette, à plat ventre. Tout en frissonnant parce qu’il était frigorifié à cause de la climatisation de la pièce, il ne pensa qu’à deux choses : d’abord, qu’il ne se rappelait pas avoir acheté ce canapé, ensuite qu’il était au moins aussi démesuré que l’ego de son propriétaire. Et c’était une chose, parce que lui-même en possédait un relativement important, d’ego.

— J’ignorais que Marik avait un frère.

— J’ignorais que n’importe qui pouvait s’improviser chef d’une organisation criminelle.

Le persiflage de l’autre ramena Marik à la réalité. Il tourna la tête, mais ne pouvait voir à qui son ombre parlait, parce que son dos et ses cheveux ébouriffés comme une crinière lui bloquaient la vue. Il pouvait voir, à l’inverse, les autres hommes et leurs pistolets. Et une table basse. Et la pile de liasses de billets. Et les paquets de poudre magique qui s’y trouvaient. Au temps pour le vol et la contrefaçon de cartes.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de m’insulter, petit ? Alors que je t’offre l’hospitalité dans ma maison ?

Marik ne s’attendait pas une réponse diplomate de la part de son autre personnalité psychopathe, n’imaginait même pas qu’il ait bien pris le « petit », mais il espérait qu’il soit au moins assez intelligent pour s’incliner.Ce ne fut, bien entendu, pas le cas.

— Je n’essaye pas de t’insulter, je _t’insulte_. C’est _ma_ maison. Et tu m’obéis _ou_ tu meurs, esclave.

Sa déclaration aussi fracassante qu’arrogante fut suivie d’un grand éclat de rire, nullement le sien, puis d’un cri étranglé comme si leur hôte offensé venait de s’étouffer dans son hilarité. Il s’écroula à terre, le corps pris de convulsions, les mains crispées sur sa gorge. Cela n’empêcha pas le flot de sang de teinter ses mains et sa chemise blanche.

Son double pivota, observant chacun des gardes pétrifiés avec un plaisir sadique qui ne demandait qu’à être un peu plus satisfait. Nul ne devait comprendre comment il avait pu égorger leur leader sans même esquisser le moindre geste, et Marik lui-même se demandait s’il n’hallucinait pas.

— Qui d’autre pense que je ne suis pas son seul et unique maître vénéré ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, les bras écartés.

L’un des hommes eut le malheur d’esquisser un mouvement de recul, sans doute pour fuir. Une très mauvaise idée face à un prédateur sournois à la recherche du moindre prétexte pour étancher sa soif de destruction.

Cette fois Marik vit distinctement l’ombre de son pseudo-frère se mouvoir en direction de l’imprudent. Il ferma les yeux, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’entendre le bruit écœurant de la chair et des os broyés sous les griffes et les crocs de la créature monstrueuse, ni de sentir l’atmosphère s’empuantir de l’odeur ferreuse du sang. Il n’avait pas tous ses esprits au moment où il avait donné le nom d’un démon égyptien à son autre personnalité, et, pourtant, Am-heh, dévoreur de millions d’âmes, paraissait on ne peut plus approprié en cet instant-là, parce que son _ka_ était aussi horrible que l’on aurait pu s’y attendre.

Quand Marik osa rouvrir les paupières,le seul homme encore vivant tremblait à même le sol, au milieu des cadavres déchiquetés des autres et d’une mare de sang qui continuait de s’étendre. À en juger par son pantalon humide, il n’allait pas discuter de sitôt l’autorité de son nouveau, seul et unique maître vénéré, qui ne lui portait cependant aucune attention. Le démon s’était installé dans l’un des fauteuils, plus altier encore qu’un pharaon, non, un empereur sur son trône. À en juger par son air satisfait, assassiner gratuitement des gens devait être pour lui l’équivalent d’une bonne fellation pour d’autres – et Marik n’avait pas honte de la comparaison, parce qu’il était à peu près certain que son autre lui aurait considéré la proposition de faveurs sexuelles avec un haussement perplexe des sourcils quand l’idée de torturer ou de massacrer quelqu’un devait lui procurer une érection si ce n’était un plaisir orgasmique.

Marik suivit le regard de son alter ego – devait-il vraiment l’appeler Am-heh, désormais, puisqu’il semblait avoir adopté le nom ? – lorsqu’il considéra la drogue et l’argent avec une curiosité emplie de malice. Puis il tressaillit quand les iris mauves rencontrèrent les siens.

Une peur plus intense que ce qu’il avait pu ressentir jusqu’alors s’empara de lui parce qu’il était évident que la bête dérangée et impulsive qu’était Am-heh réfléchissait, pour la première fois, à un plan à long terme, envisageait, pour la première fois, un futur qui ne se réduisait pas à assassiner Rishid, à se débarrasser de sa « personnalité dominante », à rire en piétinant le cadavre du pharaon et, cerise sur le gâteau, à détruire tout ce qui l’entourait. Plus encore, Am-heh avait accompli l’impossible pour une créature née de sa souffrance et qui n’aurait jamais dû avoir, non, jamais, d’existence propre : obtenir un _ka_. Et même si le sien puisait sa force dans son âme maléfique et n’avait donc rien de divin, ce _ka_ restait assez dangereux pour massacrer plusieurs hommes en une poignée de secondes, sans que ceux-ci aient même le temps d’utiliser leurs armes.

— Tu sais ce qu’il manque ? fit Am-heh en considérant sa main vide.

Marik craignait les mots qui allaient suivre.

— Mon sceptre.

Oui, exactement ce qu’il ne voulait pas entendre.

— Dis-moi où il se trouve, et je considérerai peut-être ce que tu m’as demandé à propos de Ryô.


	25. Quelqu’un a kidnappé le robot qui me sert de frère et l’a remplacé par un être humain ?

Seto referma le boîtier sur le circuit qu’il venait de souder et passa le _duel disk_ sur son avant-bras. Quand les diodes blanches s’illuminèrent le long de l’appareil, il étira ses lèvres sur une moue satisfaite. Le flot de statistiques emplit son champ de vision avec seulement un léger temps de latence par rapport au modèle commercial. Il parcourut le top des duellistes dans le monde et par pays, les cartes les plus utilisées, la durée moyenne des matchs et tout un tas d’autres informations vitales pour KaibaCorp comme _Industrial Illusions_ afin de développer leur stratégie commerciale avant de se déconnecter de son compte personnel via l’ordinateur et d’éteindre l’appareil. Ceci fait, il reposa le _duel disk_ et son casque sur le bureau pour relever les yeux sur les écrans.

Depuis environ une demi-heure, les haut-parleurs diffusaient un album de _The Prodigy_. Iatem avait affirmé qu’un peu de musique l’aiderait à se relaxer. Apparemment, pour l’IA, la relaxation n’arrivait qu’avec l’écoute de chansons cacophoniques dont les paroles semblaient avoir été écrites pour accentuer sa mauvaise humeur.

_Got a grudge that I'm holding for as long as I live_

_'Cause you lied, you lied, you lied to my face_

_And that's something that I can't forgive_

— Si tu repasses _encore_ cette chanson, j’efface ton programme, menaça Seto entre ses dents.

— Alors que penses-tu de celle-ci de _Depeche Mode_  ?

— Peu importe.

Seto se concentra sur l’un des rapports qui venaient de lui être transmis tout en avalant quelques gorgées de boissons énergisantes… qu’il recracha sur le bureau quand son cerveau enregistra enfin ce qu’il entendait.

_There's a new game_

_We like to play you see_

_A game with added reality_

_You treat me like a dog_

_Get me down on my knees_

— Iatem ? Plus. De. Musique.

— Dommage. Je trouve que ce média en apprend plus aux gens qu’une longue conversation tarifée chez un psychiatre.

Un silence apaisant revint enfin dans le laboratoire. Seto poussa un soupir et se massa les tempes. Puis il reporta son attention sur les écrans. Aussitôt, sa frustration atteignit des sommets.

Seto détestait attendre passivement, et rien ne semblait avancer depuis presque deux jours – une éternité à ses yeux. Certes, il avait obtenu la preuve du retour de l’autre Bakura et été presque certain de celui de l’autre Marik, mais il n’avait pas encore réussi à coincer le second et le premier… Eh bien, d’après Iatem, le mauvais côté de Ryô ne sortait de chez « lui » que pour acheter des ramens, des ramens et encore plus de ramens, et vous reprendriez bien une autre dose de ramen.

Comme il en prenait pour deux à chaque fois, Seto présumait que Ryô devait être en vie. Non pas qu’il y accorde grande importance. Il ne tolérait pas grand monde, et le jeune homme n’avait sûrement pas marqué des points avec lui. Il aurait été humain de s’inquiéter, en considérant les informations que Ryô avait dévoilées sur l’esprit lors de leur dernière et peut-être même unique conversation, mais Seto s’en moquait. Il s’intéressait bien plus au fait que le propriétaire d’un magasin pour otaku et quelques-uns de ses clients boutonneux avaient été retrouvés inconscients. L’incident, curieusement similaire à ceux qui arrivaient aux amis de Ryô durant des années, lui indiquait que l’esprit restait discret sans pour autant avoir abandonné ses charmantes habitudes.

Pouvait-il employer un voleur d’âmes contre un autre voleur d’âmes ? Sûrement. Restait à savoir comment convaincre l’autre Bakura de se ranger à ses côtés. Il ne croyait pas que ce serait une mince affaire et restait indécis sur la manière de l’aborder. Et, pourtant, il n’avait pas de meilleure carte en main hormis le prêtre, qui se trouvait en ce moment même à l’hôpital et qui devait rêver de l’écorcher vif.

Soudain, les écrans basculèrent sur des projets divers et variés en rapport avec KaibaCorp. La seconde suivante, Mokuba entrait dans le laboratoire. Seto ne retourna pas son siège pour lui faire face, feignant d’être absorbé par les rapports que Iatem avait judicieusement affichés.

— Un problème ?

— Non, sauf si tu considères qu’avoir des invités en est un.

Mokuba, mains dans les poches, feignit un air candide quand son frère pivota pour le regarder, inquisiteur et méfiant.

— Comment ça « des invités » ?

Mokuba observa le plafond tout en se balançant légèrement d’avant en arrière.

— Seth ne voulait pas rester à l’hôpital…

Seto grommela. Avoir le prêtre sur le dos ne l’enchantait guère. Il était à peu près sûr que Seth lui reprocherait, comme Jônouchi, d’être parti avec son frère plutôt que de se suicider avec eux, main dans la main. Sans parler de la disparition des objets millénaires qu’il avait sous sa garde.

— Ce n’est pas un invité mais un intrus.

— Alors j’ai aussi intrusé Yûgi et Jônouchi à dîner.

Mokuba retint de justesse un gloussement quand son aîné lui lança le regard mi-incrédule mi-exaspéré qui signifiait : « est-ce que tu es totalement devenu fou en l’espace de quelques heures ? ».

Seto aurait aisément toléré la présence de Yûgi, mais celle de Jônouchi ? Avec le prêtre ?! En duo ?! Si Mokuba souhaitait le pousser au meurtre pour qu’il soit incarcéré et que lui devienne le seul maître à bord, il s’y prenait très bien. Excepté que Seto ne se ferait _jamais_ arrêter pour quelque chose d’aussi simpliste qu’un meurtre. Il était bien trop intelligent pour cela. Personne ne l’avait jamais soupçonné de quoi que ce soit.

— Je suppose que je te fais descendre ton repas ? fit Mokuba avec un sourire conciliant.

Seto allait acquiescer lorsqu’une pensée lui traversa l’esprit : il s’agissait peut-être de l’occasion parfaite pour se rapprocher de Yûgi afin d’en apprendre plus sur sa survie miraculeuse, pour faire amende honorable auprès de l’Égyptien avant que celui-ci ne le suffoque dans son sommeil avec un oreiller et, récompense des récompenses, pour tromper le bon à rien sur ses intentions à son égard. Bien sûr, cela nécessiterait d’agir le plus aimablement possible, voire de présenter des excuses – ah ! –, alors que la fatigue et la frustration lui donnaient envie, au pire de les snober avec le plus glacial des silences, au mieux de les virer de chez lui au premier mot de travers. Était-il capable de relever ce défi ? S’il considérait ce qu’il avait déjà traversé, il saurait faire illusion. Jusqu’alors, il n’avait eu aucune bonne raison de cacher le fond de sa pensée. Ici, la récompense en valait la peine.

— Non, je vais dîner avec vous.

— Ok, je te fais descendre… quoi ?

Mokuba écarquilla les yeux et garda la bouche entrouverte.

— Ce sont tes amis, et je ne peux pas les éviter à chaque fois qu’ils viennent ici…

— Oui, mais…

Mokuba, qui se souvenait fort bien de la façon dont s’était terminée leur dernière réunion de groupe, chercha sur le visage de Seto la moindre trace de sarcasme.

— Je… Ia… Iatem est-ce que quelqu’un a kidnappé le robot qui me sert de frère et l’a remplacé par un être humain ?

— Malheureusement, non, répondit l’IA.

Sans les écouter, Seto se leva pour aller chercher l’une des boîtes qui s’entassaient dans un coin du laboratoire et plaça le _duel disk_ à l’intérieur.

— Où mangeons-nous ? Dans la grande salle ?

Mokuba laissa échapper un rire nasal.

— Quoi ? Non ? C’est bon pour les réceptions, ça ! On mange dans le salon autour de la table basse et devant la télé. Enfin, si Seth accepte une autre chaîne que celles des documentaires historiques et… Seto ?

Son grand-frère s’était décomposé de plus en plus au fil de ses paroles, sans que l’adolescent ne comprenne pourquoi.

— Rien, fit Seto tout en se concentrant sur la boîte qu’il était en train de refermer. J’espère que personne ne salira le parquet ou le tapis persan. Ils sont… chers.

En vérité, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de se dire que Gôzaburô aurait désapprouvé une telle conduite, et une petite part de lui-même s’était liquéfiée à cette idée. Le vieux n’aurait rien dit à Mokuba, qu’il considérait comme un simple « bagage » en plus quand il ne l’utilisait pas pour l’obliger à complaire à ses ordres. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il n’aurait pas fait payer à Seto son absence de… manières par plus de leçons à des heures impossibles, plus de… plus de…

Seto crispa ses doigts autour du carton, inspira profondément pour retrouver sa maîtrise et se retourna vers son frère en calant la boîte sous son bras.

Mokuba le considérait d’un air amusé qui rassura Seto. Bien que son cadet sache mieux que n’importe qui ce que Gôzaburô lui avait fait subir durant six ans, il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Et c’était mieux ainsi.

— Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu, grand-frère.

Il se contenta d’acquiescer et le suivit dans le plus grand silence.

Arrivé dans le salon, Seto réalisa à quel point les choses avaient changé en l’espace de trois mois. À en juger par leur attitude décontractée, ce n’était pas la première fois que Yûgi et Jônouchi s’installaient autour de la table basse après avoir repoussé les trois sofas qui encombraient l’espace. Ils semblaient… chez eux. Ils avaient certainement mangé plusieurs fois ainsi, sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qu’aurait pensé l’ancien propriétaire des lieux parce que cela leur était totalement naturel et qu’ils ne devaient même pas imaginer qu’une telle chose ait été interdite à d’autres. Ils avaient sûrement dormi là ou dans l’une des chambres aussi. Et Seto les détestait pour cela, parce qu’il n’avait jamais partagé ce genre de repas avec son frère et qu’il leur en voulait de l’avoir fait avant lui. L’idée ne lui avait même jamais traversé l’esprit tant cela lui était étranger.

Et, bon sang, ils étaient si insouciants que Seto sentait déjà que sa promesse de se contenir et de faire bonne figure serait plus dure à respecter qu’il ne l’avait cru.

Jônouchi essayait d’attraper la télécommande que Seth levait bien haut au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis que Yûgi les observait avec un amusement bienveillant.

— Donne-moi ça, prêtre à la noix !

— Non, je suis le seul maître de la télécommande, rétorqua Seth d’un air sérieux.

— Mais cette chaîne est ennuyeuse !

— Non, cette chaîne m’aide à comprendre ce que vous avez fait pendant trois mille ans !

— C’est bien ce que je disais, c’est ennuyeux, plus ennuyeux encore que les cours d’Histoire du lycée !

Jônouchi se dressa sur ses genoux, et Seth, avec un air de défi, se pencha en arrière pour éloigner un peu plus la télécommande. À moins de faire l’effort de se lever, Jônouchi finirait par perdre l’équilibre et par s’étaler sur lui.

Seto, songeant que le spectacle offert par ces deux andouilles était bien trop pour ses nerfs, tenta de filer avant que quelqu’un l’aperçoive. Hélas, Mokuba l’agrippa fermement par le poignet pour le retenir.

— Hé, regardez qui a accepté de quitter son antre !

Si Yûgi lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, Seth et Jônouchi se figèrent pour lui lancer le même regard glacial. Au moins cessèrent-ils leur dispute puérile pour le contrôle de la télécommande. Seth la reposa sur un coin de la table, et Jônouchi se rassit correctement, la mine renfrognée, sans chercher à y toucher.

Voyant Mokuba s’installer à côté de Yûgi, Seto renonça à la fuite, masqua sa contrariété sous un verni d’indifférence et opta pour la place en bout de table. Celle du leader, songea-t-il, même si cela signifiait que Seth, assis à l’opposé de Mokuba, se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Tant que ce n’était pas le cabot qui le fixait de travers comme s’il espérait le voir se dissoudre sur place…

Seto ne porta pas grand intérêt aux nombreux plats sous lesquels la table disparaissait déjà et observa à peine la télévision qui diffusait un reportage sur l’occupation du Japon par les États-Unis. Cependant, il nota que le prêtre feignait d’être absorbé par les images. Feignait, car il lui suffisait d’un regard à ses muscles tendus pour comprendre que son alter ego se retenait de lui déclarer la guerre. Pour quelqu’un tout juste sorti de l’hôpital contre l’avis des médecins, l’antiquité se portait plutôt bien. Seto concentra son attention sur Yûgi, qui, hormis son frère, semblait le seul qui n’éprouvait pas le désir de lui transpercer les yeux à l’aide de ses baguettes.

— Comment te sens-tu, Yûgi ?

Le jeune homme arrondit les yeux avec étonnement avant de lui répondre avec un sourire presque timide.

— Mieux. Et toi, Kaiba ? Tu as l’air d’avoir besoin d’une ou deux bonnes nuits de sommeil.

Jônouchi laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse. Seto cilla avec agacement, puis opta pour la réponse qui ferait passer le blond pour un imbécile l’ayant trop rapidement jugé. Tendant la boîte par-dessus la table en direction de Yûgi, il déclara avec ce qui s’apparentait le plus chez lui à un sourire dénué d’ironie ou de mépris :

— C’est parce que j’étais trop occupé.

Le visage de Mokuba s’éclaira.

— Oh, c’est le _duel disk_ sur lequel tu travaillais quand je suis arrivé ? s’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

— Un _duel disk_  ? répéta Yûgi, surpris.

Mokuba déposa la boîte entre eux, puisque Yûgi portait toujours son bras en écharpe. Il souleva le couvercle pour révéler l’appareil.

— C’est pas l’un des prototypes du nouveau modèle ? reprit Mokuba. Je croyais que tu voulais le conserver en souvenir, comme les autres ?

Seto balaya ses cheveux avec une fausse indolence. Même sans tourner la tête dans sa direction, il savait que Jônouchi le crucifiait du regard.

— Yûgi en a plus besoin que KaibaCorp ou moi.

Jônouchi fronça un peu plus les sourcils, l’air suspicieux.

— Surtout si tu veux participer au prochain championnat, termina Seto en s’adressant au principal concerné.

— Tu devrais te dépêcher d’accepter avant qu’il change d’avis, fit Mokuba avec un rire amusé.

— Ouais, Kaiba, c’est quoi cette soudaine générosité depuis deux jours ? Tu t’es acheté une conscience de rechange sur eBay ?

Seto soutint le regard de Jônouchi.

— J’aimerais des duellistes _valables_ dans ce championnat. Et Yûgi est le seul que je connais personnellement.

Jônouchi grinça des dents, mais se refusa à répliquer à l’évidente provocation.

Il n’était pas dupe de la stratégie de son pire ennemi. D’abord, Kaiba s’arrangeait pour faire soigner Yûgi dans le meilleur hôpital de la ville – son hôpital –, ensuite pour le dépanner avec un nouveau téléphone et une carte bancaire sans limites – même si Mokuba les lui avait donnés, Jônouchi était certain qu’il s’agissait de l’idée de son aîné –, enfin pour lui offrir un nouveau _duel disk_. Et pour quelle raison ? Acheter leur amitié en prouvant qu’il n’avait pas un mauvais fond ? Espérait-il que _lui_ oublie ce qu’il avait fait parce qu’il se montrait aimable avec l’un de ses meilleurs amis ? Ou essayait-il de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour le contraindre à une agression en apparence injustifiée, histoire de s’assurer le soutien de Yûgi ?

Jônouchi n’était pas aussi naïf. Pas avec Kaiba.

Hélas, Yûgi et Mokuba ne semblaient pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils fixaient le _duel disk_ comme s’il s’agissait de la plus grande des merveilles du monde. Jônouchi n’en voulait pas à Mokuba d’idéaliser son aîné malgré tout ce que Kaiba lui avait fait subir, mais il ne comprenait pas que Yûgi se laisse aussi facilement manipuler, même s’il avait toujours été plus prompt à pardonner que lui.

Oh, merde, peut-être allait-il faire un esclandre, après tout. Kaiba le rendait malade !

Soudain, Seth, après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil, se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

— Est-ce la coutume à votre époque de discuter autour d’une table sans toucher à un seul des mets qui s’y trouvent ? s’enquit-il.

Mokuba éclata de rire.

— Ok, hormis le prêtre que je condamne à l’eau…

L’intéressé poussa une exclamation offusquée.

— … qui veut de la bière…

Il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois en voyant Jônouchi s’emparer d’une des canettes sans attendre la fin des suggestions.

— … ou du soda ?

— Est-ce qu’ils sont tous au melon ? questionna Yûgi en considérant les bouteilles avec une inquiétude légitime, connaissant les goûts spéciaux de l’adolescent.

Le sourire de Mokuba s’étendit, lui donnant des airs de requin.

— Au calpis aromatisé au melon.

Jônouchi poussa une exclamation de dégoût, et Yûgi fixa les bouteilles comme s’il préférait encore avoir l’autre bras en écharpe que de se risquer à y goûter.

— Je vais prendre de la bière, annonça Seth en ignorant les gros yeux de Mokuba. Votre eau a un goût bizarre, et je n’ai aucune confiance en vos boissons composées de faux fruits.

— Pareil, fit Yûgi.

— Comptez pas sur moi pour vous rappeler demain matin ce que vous faites là. Et toi, grand-frère ?

— Eau.

Il ne broncha pas quand trois paires de regards étonnés convergèrent en même temps dans sa direction.

— Sérieusement ? s’écria Jônouchi, qui pour le coup en oubliait sa colère.

— L’alcool rend les gens faibles et les pousse à se conduire avec stupidité. Par ailleurs je tiens à me rappeler ce que j’aurai fait demain matin, à l’inverse d’autres personnes.

Le ton de Seto était dénué de toute once d’humour, même sarcastique, ce qui poussa Seth à se plonger dans la contemplation d’un des plats chargés d’étranges boules de pâte blanche fourrée à il ne savait quoi. Son alter ego se souvenait-il d’une façon ou d’une autre qu’il avait toujours pris ses plus agréables mais regrettables décisions sous l’emprise de boissons alcoolisées ? Il ne put s’empêcher de tapoter nerveusement ses doigts contre son genou.

— Mais le minibar… insista Jônouchi avec perplexité.

Seto haussa un sourcil.

— Quel minibar ?

— Celui avec assez de whisky, de vodka, de bourbon et je ne sais même plus quoi d’autre pour assommer un régiment de G.I. au complet !

Mokuba sembla vouloir se laisser couler sous la table lorsqu’il croisa le regard sanglant de son frère.

— Tu leur as montré _ça_  ? demanda Seto d’un ton plus aride encore que le désert de Gobi.

Il n’était pas furieux contre Mokuba, du moins, pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d’avoir voulu diminuer le stock, même s’il préférait ne pas savoir en quelle occasion, pourquoi et qui exactement avait bu quoi. Il s’en voulait bien plus de ne pas avoir jeté le contenu de ce minibar des années plus tôt, simplement parce qu’il détestait mettre les pieds dans ce bureau-là.

— Alors, quoi ? Tu as décidé de t’acheter des bouteilles à plusieurs milliers de yens juste pour la frime ?

Seto dévisagea Jônouchi tout en crispant ses poings sous la table. Rester calme, ne pas répliquer à ce maudit cabot… Jouer le jeu de la civilité était ardu.

— Non, Gôzaburô l’a fait, finit-il par dire.

Il attrapa ses baguettes tout en évitant le regard soucieux de Yûgi. Il n’aurait pas été étonné que l’ancien hôte du pharaon soit bien plus réceptif aux non-dits que ne l’était son pouilleux d’ami, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il désirait sa sollicitude ou même se confier à lui. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aide, seulement de temps pour oublier à nouveau. Ressasser le passé ne l’aiderait pas à avancer.

Exploser Alcatraz avait été si satisfaisant. Il devait exploser quelque chose d’autre. Le manoir lui-même, peut-être ? Il avait tant de mauvais souvenirs en ces murs… Mokuba et lui pourraient déménager pour une villa plus moderne. En plus, ils n’avaient pas besoin d’autant d’espace.

Ils commencèrent à manger dans le plus grand silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Yûgi releva la tête en remarquant que Seth faisait des allers et retours perplexes entre eux et ses propres baguettes, comme s’il essayait de comprendre, petit un, comment utiliser les deux morceaux de bambous laqués qu’il tenait dans ses mains, petit deux, de quelle façon se tenir.

Entre deux gorgées de calpis, Mokuba engloutissait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée comme si quelqu’un risquait de lui voler sa part. Jônouchi était presque aussi vorace, Yûgi mangeait plutôt normalement et Seto se tenait si droit, la tête bien dans l’axe de son dos, et avec une telle maîtrise de chacun de ses gestes que _certains_ _–_ un blond, notamment – lui auraient demandé s’il n’avait pas avalé un balai complet et confondu leur repas amical avec un banquet servi au palais impérial.

— Seth, tu sais comment t’en servir ? questionna Yûgi.

— Je peux embrocher la nourriture avec ? fit le prêtre en éprouvant les extrémités pointues des baguettes avec ses pouces.

— Hum, non.

— Alors, non, je ne sais pas.

Jônouchi acheva sa bière et considéra son voisin de table avec stupeur.

— Mais… tu parles japonais alors… tu devrais savoir tout ce que Kaiba sait, non ? C’est pas logique, sinon.

Seth plissa les paupières avec un air sérieux et froid qui le rendait presque intimidant et plus proche de la personne qu’ils avaient croisé dans les souvenirs d’Atem. La faim, la fatigue et l’énervement le mettaient de mauvaise humeur.

— Y a-t-il une seule chose qui te paraisse logique dans ma situation ?

Jônouchi garda le silence pendant un bref instant que Seto savoura comme le plus cher des sushis. Puis le charme fut rompu quand le blond rouvrit la bouche pour annoncer avec enthousiasme que ce n’était pas bien grave et qu’il allait lui apprendre. Seto peina à garder le contrôle de ses muscles faciaux pour ne pas esquisser un rictus railleur. Voilà qui promettait d’être intéressant s’il se fiait à la façon dont Jônouchi se tenait à table.

Il les observa du coin de l’œil tout en ricanant intérieurement des efforts de l’un et de l’autre. Jônouchi s’emberlificotait pour expliquer des gestes qui devaient lui paraître si naturels et ne parvenait pas à aider Seth à tenir correctement ses baguettes. Même Mokuba finit par noyer son hilarité dans une gorgée de soda, qu’il recracha en s’esclaffant quand le prêtre, vexé, et peut-être aidé par l’alcool, utilisa les baguettes pour frapper Jônouchi au front plusieurs fois.

— Cesse de dire que je suis incompétent, Katsuya. C’est _toi_ qui es un professeur incompétent.

Jônouchi, piqué au vif, se mit à rougir – du moins, c’est ainsi que les autres l’interprétèrent alors que la vraie raison de son émoi n’était rien de moins que l’emploi de son prénom. Et le fait qu’il se voyait rappeler ainsi ce qui s’était produit dans la chambre d’hôpital alors qu’il avait enfin réussi à l’occulter. Il décida d’abandonner là sa mission sacrée et de décapsuler une nouvelle canette de bière.

Tout en soupirant à propos de leur stupidité mutuelle, Yûgi se débarrassa de son atèle. Il se leva, poussa Jônouchi qui protesta parce qu’il avait failli renverser sa précieuse boisson et attrapa les baguettes pour les replacer d’autorité dans les mains de Seth. Avec ses sourcils froncés et son air sévère, il ressemblait curieusement à Atem, à l’époque où il habitait encore le puzzle millénaire. Peut-être pour cette raison, le prêtre se redressa et parut beaucoup plus réceptif aux ordres.

— Tu poses celle du bas entre l’angle du pouce et de l’index comme ça, commença-t-il à expliquer tout en manipulant la main de Seth.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, Seth parvint à saisir l’un des gyozas sans le massacrer et, bien que ses gestes soient encore hésitants, même Seto n’aurait pas nié ses progrès. Voyant Jônouchi pincer les lèvres avec mécontentement, il ne résista pas à l’envie de se moquer :

— Tu vois, c’est pour cette raison que Yûgi est un duelliste valable.

— Parce qu’il arrive à expliquer à cette tête de mule comment utiliser des baguettes ? bougonna Jônouchi, vexé.

— Et parce qu’il a plus de patience et de présence que tu n’en auras jamais.

Yûgi, qui avait repris sa place et remis son atèle pour soulager son articulation douloureuse, lança un regard empli de reproches à Seto quand Jônouchi se renfrogna un peu plus. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu’il n’allait pas tarder à retourner la table ou à essayer d’écraser la tête de Kaiba dans un des plats.

— Pouvons-nous manger ensemble _sans_ la moindre dispute ?

— Je suis d’accord avec Yûgi, renchérit Mokuba.

— Ce n’était qu’un conseil amical, rétorqua Seto sans quitter Jônouchi des yeux.

— Tu sais où tu peux te le placer, ton conseil amical, richard ? Droit dans ton c…

Jônouchi n’acheva pas l’insulte. Seth avait profité de ses nouvelles compétences pour lui enfoncer un morceau de _datemaki_ complet entre les lèvres.

— Chut, chut, pas de vulgarité pendant un repas, fit-il en plissant les paupières avec intensité.

En d’autres circonstances, Jônouchi aurait mâché, avalé et exprimé encore plus vertement sa colère. Là, il se contenta de mâcher et d’avaler, puis de cacher son trouble avec une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Voir Yûgi s’en sortir aussi bien avec Seth l’avait énervé, non pas tant à cause de son propre échec qu’en raison de la façon dont Seth avait religieusement écouté son ami comme s’il était Atem lui-même. Et il se sentait un peu plus énervé encore de perdre ses moyens face à Seth dès qu’il employait son prénom ou qu’il le regardait un peu trop longtemps. S’il tentait de parler, il balbutierait ou rougirait sûrement. Ce damné prêtre le dévisageait comme s’il était lui-même un _datemaki_ , ce qui le rendait à nouveau aussi confus que dans la chambre et furieux envers lui-même parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il trouvait cela désagréable ou… pas.

Au moins le restant de leur repas se passa sans autre incident notable. Seto sembla se retirer dans son monde intérieur, et Jônouchi ne souhaitait vraiment pas savoir à quoi le sociopathe réfléchissait, surtout qu’il avait déjà beaucoup trop de difficultés pour mettre ses propres pensées au clair. Seth ne posa plus que des questions en rapport avec les mystérieux mets qui se trouvaient devant lui. Mokuba et Yûgi, quand ils ne répondaient pas à l’Égyptien, s’enthousiasmaient pour les derniers anime sortis.

Presqu’une heure plus tard, Jônouchi avait abandonné le combat contre la confusion de ses émotions, aidé en cela par l’alcool. Il en venait même à trouver Kaiba sympathique, parce qu’il avait enfin fermé son clapet à merde.

Seth, lui, semblait à la fois satisfait et absent. Même s’il avait un peu moins bu que le blond, la bière avait produit son effet sur sa capacité d’attention, et il savait que s’il buvait plus, il finirait par s’écrouler à cause de la fatigue ou, pire mettre ses lèvres sur celles d’un autre, ce qui ne paraissait pas une idée judicieuse. Non pas que cela l’ait été un jour. Tout le monde attendait de lui qu’il soit un prêtre digne, sévère et au-delà de ce genre d’actes… Et il l’était. Quand il le fallait. Seulement quand il le fallait. Pas au-delà.

— On devait essayer le _duel disk_  ! s’exclama Mokuba.

Yûgi esquissa un sourire attristé.

— Je n’ai plus mon deck.

— Tu l’as oublié chez Jônouchi ?

— Non, je l’ai perdu dans l’incendie, explicita Yûgi d’une voix douce.

— Oh… Il faut que tu rachètes de nouvelles cartes, alors !

— On dirait.

Yûgi donnait l’impression de s’en moquer, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Simplement, il n’avait pas envie d’alourdir l’atmosphère. Il possédait la plupart de ses cartes depuis des années, et ce qui était aux yeux de certains de simples bouts de cartons remplaçables par d’autres possédait une valeur affective à ses yeux.

Seto ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère qui, comme à son habitude, s’offusqua vivement et prit son air le plus mal embouché.

— Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu peux remplacer aussi aisément, Mokuba. Tu devrais le savoir.

Pour la première fois, Jônouchi ne soupçonna pas Seto de mentir sur sa compréhension des sentiments de Yûgi, même s’il trouvait cela fort ironique de la part de quelqu’un qui s’était toujours moqué de leur sentimentalisme et de l’âme des cartes.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Seto se leva pour quitter la pièce, et, pendant un instant, les autres crurent qu’il avait pris congé d’eux sans même avoir la politesse de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Mokuba appela un domestique pour que la table soit débarrassée et revint s’effondrer dans le canapé, juste derrière Jônouchi et Seth.

— Mon frère a dîné avec nous sans virer personne du manoir. Je suis… impressionné.

Jônouchi lâcha un ricanement.

— Oui, avec l’entraînement nécessaire, il crachera même du feu uniquement sur commande.

Yûgi effaça aussitôt le sourire qui avait commencé à étirer ses lèvres.

— Et comment espères-tu m’entraîner ? déclara Seto.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il revint s’asseoir à la table, non sans déposer au préalable une mallette en métal argenté parfaitement reconnaissable. Yûgi arrondit ses yeux violets, et Mokuba comme Jônouchi le rejoignirent dans la stupéfaction.

Seth, intrigué par leur réaction, se pencha en avant quand le jeune CEO ouvrit la mallette. Il cligna des yeux devant les nombreuses cartes aux illustrations différentes et supposa que plusieurs centaines si ce n’était des milliers étaient entreposées dans la mallette. C’était comme un sanctuaire de Wedju transportable. Étonnant.

Seto n’accorda pas la moindre attention à son frère et à Jônouchi, qui le fixaient bouche bée, et tourna la mallette vers Yûgi.

— Ces cartes-là ont une histoire contrairement à celles que tu pourrais acheter en boutique. J’en ai utilisé certaines durant des années.

— Kaiba, je ne…

— J’étais prêt à m’en séparer pour obtenir le quatrième dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, et tu sais mieux que personne comment cela s’est terminé. Si tu veux te créer un nouveau deck, utilise-les, coupa Seto.

Yûgi se recula légèrement, aussi surpris par la véhémence de son ordre que par son expression grave et déterminée. Puis il hocha doucement la tête avant d’examiner le contenu de la mallette.

Jônouchi se rapprocha de Mokuba, afin de lui parler sans avoir besoin de hausser la voix :

— Tu n’as pas mis d’alcool dans son eau pour le fun, hein ? Parce quand il réalisera demain matin ce qu’il a fait, ça va très mal se passer…

Mokuba se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Son grand-frère ne se serait séparé d’une partie de sa collection pour rien au monde. Lorsqu’il la proposait à un tiers ou la misait dans un duel, c’était toujours parce qu’il avait la certitude de la récupérer au plus vite. Le « prêt » qu’il proposait à Yûgi était autrement plus permanent, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose, même si son aîné s’en serait défendu, même s’il ne s’en était peut-être pas rendu compte lui-même : il ne considérait plus l’ancien hôte du pharaon comme une lointaine connaissance dont il ne faisait que tolérer la présence…

— Non, je n’ai rien fait, fit-il enfin avec un sourire satisfait.

Tandis que Yûgi réfléchissait aux stratégies qu’il pourrait élaborer à partir de certaines cartes, Seth étendit le bras pour saisir l’une d’entre elles et l’examiner rapidement.

— Nous avons besoin de plus de _ka_ , annonça-t-il brutalement.

Seto releva la tête avec dédain.

— Oh, oui, et où espères-tu en trouver ?

Le prêtre secoua la tête avec une expression qui n’était pas moins supérieure que celle de son alter ego.

— La question n’est pas « où » mais « comment ».

— Tu as dit que j’en avais un, murmura Jônouchi, songeusement.

Seto roula des yeux. Il voyait déjà le tableau.

— Oh, par pitié… !

— Jaloux ?

— Tu aimerais, cabot. Non, je suis juste consterné par ta naïveté…

— Tu en as un aussi, reprit sévèrement Seth sans se soucier de se faire foudroyer du regard par le jeune CEO. Il en est de même pour Yûgi et Mokuba.

— Laisse mon frère en dehors de cette histoire, gronda Seto en remarquant la lueur d’intérêt dans les prunelles de son cadet.

Yûgi déposa calmement les cartes qu’il était en train d’étudier.

— Tous les gens ont le potentiel d’avoir un _ka_ , c’est bien ça ?

Le prêtre acquiesça.

— Sa nature est toutefois déterminée par le cœur de son maître, expliqua-t-il. Une personne mauvaise possède un monstre _ka_ tandis qu’une personne bonne possède un _ka_ divin. Par ailleurs, le _ka_ ne peut se manifester que si la personne a une certaine conscience de son existence et si son _ba_ , c’est-à-dire son énergie vitale pour employer des termes plus proches de vous, est suffisamment fort. C’est pour cela aussi que la destruction du _ka_ peut entraîner la mort.

— Les prêtres avaient aussi le pouvoir d’invoquer les _ka_ d’autres personnes, non ? demanda Yûgi.

— Grâce au pouvoir des objets millénaires, il est possible de les… prélever… et de les enfermer dans des stèles préservées au sanctuaire de Wedju. Ces cartes pourraient remplacer symboliquement les stèles afin d’atteindre les _ka_ , mais, sans mon sceptre, je ne peux pas utiliser ce potentiel. C’est pourquoi il _faut_ que _vous_ appreniez à maîtriser votre _ka_. Je ne peux combattre seul un ennemi aussi puissant.

Seto ne fut guère surpris de voir Jônouchi saisir la balle au bond. Pour une fois que quelqu’un lui accordait de l’importance…

— J’en suis ! Yûgi ?

Le jeune homme sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de donner son assentiment d’un acquiescement. Seto, qui trouvait l’idée à la fois ridicule et suspicieuse, laissa échapper un ricanement de dérision, qui lui valut un regard scrutateur de Jônouchi.

— Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler ton _ka_. Un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus de la taille de ton ego, vu ton obsession malsaine pour lui ?

Jônouchi, se demandant pourquoi son pire ennemi se contentait de répondre avec un rictus un peu plus méprisant encore, reporta son attention sur le prêtre, qui avait baissé la tête, l’air plus sombre et triste.

— Le dragon n’est pas un simple _ka_ , murmura Seth. Pas plus que ne l’est le magicien des ténèbres. Des personnes ont insufflé leur _ba_ en eux, ce qui leur donne la capacité de se manifester à travers eux. Ils ne protègent que ceux qui en sont dignes et peuvent se retourner contre ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Yûgi fit mine de s’absorber à nouveau dans le tri des cartes. Atem ne lui avait rien caché de ce qu’il avait découvert dans le monde du souvenir, et le jeune homme croyait savoir pour quelle raison le prêtre était heurté par le manque de considération de Jônouchi à l’égard du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Cependant, il estimait aussi ne pas être en droit de le révéler à son ami.

Soudain, Seto se leva avec un reniflement arrogant.

— Pendant que vous chasserez des dragons avec ou sans drogue, je ferai des choses vraiment constructives, comme retrouver nos ennemis. Est-ce qu’un _ka_ peut le faire ? Non.

Il quitta le salon, pour de bon cette fois, pressé de retourner à son laboratoire dans l’espoir que Iatem aurait enfin découvert une piste. Cette histoire avait réussi à réanimer sa mauvaise humeur. Non pas qu’il ne croyait pas ce damné prêtre quand il prétendait qu’ils avaient tous le potentiel d’avoir un _ka_. Cependant, il avait aussi appris à ne jamais accorder sa confiance à quiconque, et cela n’allait pas débuter avec Seth. L’Égyptien pouvait se montrer aussi avenant qu’il le souhaitait, Seto n’en démordait pas : son autre lui – comme il détestait ce terme – ne ferait qu’utiliser les imbéciles qui le suivraient. Après tout, au-delà de son instinct qui lui soufflait qu’il n’était pas fiable, le prêtre lui-même avait admis qu’il ne reculerait devant rien pour accomplir sa mission. Sacrifier autrui en faisait partie. Non pas que Seto se souciât beaucoup du sort de Jônouchi. Il avait averti l’imbécile – il n’aurait pas dû se donner cette peine –, ce minable avait refusé d’écouter, qu’il crève.

Juste avant d’entrer dans le laboratoire, il stoppa néanmoins, horrifié à la perspective que Seth puisse utiliser Mokuba pour ses sombres desseins. Assez horrifié pour considérer le fait de partir à la recherche des armes que Gôzaburô avait certainement planquées quelque part dans le manoir afin de se débarrasser du prêtre. Mais il résista à cette violente impulsion : si Seth espérait l’utiliser, lui aussi pouvait l’utiliser.

Tout en s’installant dans son fauteuil, Seto se demanda s’il devait avertir Yûgi. En tant qu’ancien hôte du pharaon, il semblait en savoir plus que Jônouchi et, même si ce n’était pas non plus un exploit, possédait une intelligence bien supérieure à celle de son ami. Il saurait écouter, sans doute.

— Tu sembles tendu, Kaiba. Un massage du dos ?

— Très drôle, Iatem. Toujours rien découvert, à ce que je vois ? Peut-être que tu n’es pas _si_ utile.

— Je le serai avec mon propre corps.

— Compte là-dessus et bois de l’eau.

— Très drôle, Kaiba…

Seto afficha les caméras du manoir. Le prêtre avait quitté le groupe pour rejoindre sa chambre, et Seto regretta de ne pas avoir ces pièces-là sous surveillance.

Dans le salon, Mokuba semblait s’être endormi sur le canapé. Yûgi testait son nouveau deck contre celui de Jônouchi, ce qui ne signifierait pas grand-chose, parce que le blond était bien trop mauvais, encore plus après avoir autant bu.

Seto croisa les bras et se renfrogna. Il avait prémédité de donner le _duel disk_ à Yûgi, parce qu’il voulait s’assurer d’avoir au moins un allié et parce que cela foutrait Jônouchi en rogne. Il n’avait pas prémédité de lui donner des cartes de _sa_ précieuse collection. Bon sang, il y avait de quoi s’acheter une ou deux voitures de sport dans cette mallette, sans parler de l’autre valeur qui ne pouvait se mesurer en argent, celle affective. Mais, c’était exactement cela : il avait compati – ah ! – et éprouvé de l’irritation à l’idée que Yûgi ait perdu ses cartes, même ses ridicules magiciennes avec des noms improbables que _Industrial Illusions_ avait produites en série limitée. Il s’était senti d’autant plus irrité qu’Atem en avait aussi utilisé certaines contre lui.

Si Yûgi avait refusé le « prêt », Seto ignorait comment il aurait réagi. Sûrement avec beaucoup trop d’aigreur pour quelqu’un qui persistait à prétendre qu’il n’avait pas d’ami et n’en avait pas besoin pour le ralentir ou le trahir.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent légèrement quand Jônouchi plaça sur la table le dragon noir aux yeux rouges. Oh oui, il avait hâte le voir perdre contre _ses_ cartes ! Il en possédait plusieurs aux effets tellement vicieux qu’elles auraient dû être interdites en tournoi.

— Tu sais que tu es _vraiment_ une petite salope paranoïaque ? reprit Iatem.

Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi compter sur l’IA – le sigle d’Importun Arrogant – pour gâcher son plaisir.

— Parce que personne n’a jamais essayé de me tuer ou d’enlever Mokuba… répliqua-t-il.

Soudain, la vidéo disparut pour être remplacée par… un magicien des ténèbres toon lui indiquant que l’accès lui était interdit ?

— Iatem ! gronda-t-il.

— Si tu veux savoir ce qu’ils font, tu devras te déplacer.

La coupe était pleine. Seto attrapa le clavier pour chercher les programmes de l’IA et les effacer un par un, avec délectation, excepté que la même chose se produisit et que le magicien a l’air renfrogné ne lui permit pas de modifier les fichiers non plus.

Seto se renversa dans son fauteuil, choqué et, peut-être, quelque peu effrayé. Était-il en train de se produire ce qu’il croyait qu’il était en train de se produire ? Avait-il créé une intelligence artificielle à ce point autonome qu’elle se rebellait contre lui ?

— Je t’ai créé, Iatem.

— Non, tu as amélioré mon programme, ce qui ne fait de toi que mon co-créateur. Mokuba m’a demandé d’être ta nourrice quand il n’est pas présent…

— Pardon ? s’étouffa Seto, tombant des nues.

— … et de te protéger de toi-même. La logique veut que ses ordres équivaillent aux tiens. Cependant, comme je te suis aussi dévoué, mon programme ne peut être modifié ou détruit que si vous le faites d’un commun accord.

Seto cligna des yeux, trop stupéfait pour céder à la colère. Il n’avait pas vu cela venir. Pas le moins du monde. Mokuba semblait si contrarié de ce qu’il avait fait avec l’IA qu’il n’avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu’il ait comploté dans son dos avec Iatem.

Merde.

Mokuba était vraiment sournois et rusé.

Assez pour qu’il ressente, finalement, plus de fierté que de contrariété.


	26. Je veux juste que tu aies conscience d’avoir raté ta chance .

Am-heh.

Il aimait ce nom, même s’il avait conscience que Marik avait cherché à l’offenser en lui donnant celui d’une déité _mineure_ au service de Maat et de Ammit. Un dieu à tête de chien dont le seul rôle n’avait jamais été que de dévorer ceux qui échouaient à passer le test de la balance et de la plume. Cela n’avait pas d’importance. Il avait grandi dans les ténèbres et dévoré celui qui avait osé graver leur chair. Il avait utilisé Marik pour dévorer d’autres personnes tant que Rishid le maintenait à distance par sa seule présence. Il aurait dévoré le pharaon et ses pitoyables amis si Marik ne l’en avait pas empêché en se raccrochant à son illusion d’humanité quand il n’était rien de plus que _lui_ en plus faible, à cause de ses stupides sentiments. Désormais, il avait un corps qui lui permettait de dévorer tous ceux qu’il voulait, sans la présence encombrante de monsieur personnalité dominante.

Par exemple, il aurait bien dévoré l’homme qui suintait littéralement de terreur devant lui et qui s’était décomposé un peu plus en entendant ses requêtes, pourtant fort simples. Le problème, c’est qu’il n’avait pas encore grand monde à son service. Les ressources humaines étaient précieuses, trop pour qu’il vérifie ce que l’homme avait pris au déjeuner en lui ouvrant le ventre, trop pour laisser son _ka_ le débiter morceau par morceau, dans une agonie interminable. Am-heh aimait la créature monstrueuse. Elle ressemblait à un dieu égyptien vivant dans les tombeaux et prêt à massacrer tous ceux qui oseraient violer la tranquillité des défunts. Il se demanda distraitement si le _ka_ de Marik ressemblait au sien ou s’il était assez pur malgré ses crimes pour avoir un _ka_ divin. Puis il reporta son attention sur le misérable insecte qui n’avait toujours pas bougé pour accomplir sa mission, ce qui lui fit considérer le fait qu’il n’avait peut-être pas besoin d’esclaves, après tout, en tout cas pas aussi incompétents que celui-là.

Il haussa un sourcil. L’autre, au visage dégoulinant de sueur, sembla croire qu’il s’agissait d’une invitation à parler. Ce n’était pas le cas.

— Je-je peux trouver facilement les membres de votre famille… Mais… Mais… Le garçon, au Ja-japon ?

Am-heh se leva de son fauteuil, et l’homme couina quand il l’attrapa à la gorge pour le relever de force. Il écrasa sa trachée tout en le hissant à sa hauteur. Le raclement de ses pieds, qui touchaient à peine le sol, fit naître un large sourire dément sur les lèvres d’Am-heh.

— Oui, susurra-t-il, quel est le problème avec Bakura Ryô ?

L’homme essaya de parler, mais ses mots se transformèrent en gargouillis quand Am-heh resserra volontairement sa prise, usant de son pouce pour bloquer un peu plus sa respiration. Il savait ce que ce bon à rien allait dire. Il voulait juste prolonger son amusement en le torturant.

— Je suis sûr que les _Ghouls_ ont toujours des contacts à Domino. Si ce n’est pas le cas, je m’en remets à ton imagination. En ces temps difficiles, mon frère serait ravi d’avoir sa famille et quelques amis à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Avec un ricanement, Am-heh ouvrit soudainement sa main pour laisser retomber l’homme au sol. Il le regarda s’écrouler comme une poupée de chiffons, ses jambes trop faibles pour qu’elles puissent soutenir son poids. Dommage qu’Am-heh ne puisse pas l’asphyxier jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Il avait des frissons extatiques rien qu’à l’imaginer en train de lutter contre lui pendant de délicieuses minutes. Il le relâcherait brièvement, seulement pour le voir tituber jusqu’à la porte en croyant pouvoir s’en sortir, avant de refermer à nouveau ses mains sur lui. Son visage changerait sûrement de couleur et son corps serait pris de spasmes incontrôlés pendant qu’il suffoquerait. Cependant, Am-heh se demandait s’il mourrait les yeux ouverts, ce qui lui permettrait de voir le moment où la vie le quitterait pour de bon, ou s’il perdrait connaissance avant à cause du manque d’oxygène dans son cerveau. La seconde hypothèse était bien moins attrayante que la première. À quoi bon stranguler les gens s’il ne pouvait pas profiter de leurs derniers instants en les regardant droit dans les yeux, en lisant sur leur visage déformé par la douleur à quel point il les avait conduits au paroxysme de la souffrance et du désespoir, en savourant le moment où ils passeraient de vie à trépas ?

L’homme à ses pieds bougea enfin, visiblement désireux de mettre une distance respectable entre eux. Même s’il essayait de conserver un masque de soumission, Am-heh voyait à quel point il suscitait chez lui peur et dégoût. Il pouvait même imaginer le fil des pensées de sa victime alors qu’elle évitait de le regarder directement tout en massant sa gorge douloureuse. Am-heh était psychotique, dangereux, imprévisible, et sans doute valait-il pour lui mieux fuir le plus loin possible, à l’autre bout du monde peut-être, avant d’être à son tour jeté dans une fosse creusée dans un endroit désolé, comme ce qui avait été fait pour les hommes que le démon avait tués plus tôt dans la journée.

— Je m’ennuie, fit capricieusement remarquer Am-heh tout en regardant ses ongles. Je te conseille de trouver rapidement de quoi me distraire, parce que tu es pour le moment la seule chose avec laquelle je puisse jouer.

Il laissa un sourire sardonique flotter sur ses lèvres en voyant le mélange de confusion et d’horreur se peindre sur le visage de l’homme. Ce n’était pas aussi exquis que de manipuler l’esprit de Mai pour lui faire croire qu’elle était enfermée dans un sablier et à la merci de scarabées mangeurs de chair humaine, mais il éprouvait néanmoins de la satisfaction à le tourmenter par de simples mots. Cela dit, avec son sceptre, les choses prendraient un tour beaucoup plus intéressant. Il lui serait possible de jouer avec l’esprit de ses esclaves sans avoir besoin de les abîmer physiquement, ce qui signifiait prolonger leurs tourments au-delà de ce que leur corps aurait été capable d’endurer.

— Et… et qu’est-ce que vous voulez pour vous… distraire, maître ?

Am-heh arqua à nouveau un sourcil. Il aurait cru que son souffre-douleur aurait fui plutôt que de persévérer avec ses questions inutiles. Mais à voir sa confusion, il était évident que son cerveau n’avait pas réussi à relier les indices pour parvenir à la seule conclusion qui s’imposait.

— Des femmes ? ajouta l’idiot.

Il pâlit quand Am-heh révéla ses dents avec un rictus carnassier qui n’avait absolument rien d’engageant.

— Oh, parce que tu penses que quelqu’un qui a mon apparence a besoin de s’en remettre à des prostituées ? Ou peut-être que tu te dis que ma personnalité les ferait fuir ? Que je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler assez longtemps pour en séduire une sans avoir besoin de la kidnapper ? Peut-être que je devrais essayer avec ta mère, ou ta sœur, ou ta fille avant de les tuer ? Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, mais j’imagine que tu as au moins l’une des trois.

Am-heh ne ressentait aucun intérêt pour ces choses. Pas pour le moment, du moins. C’était peut-être parce que Marik n’avait jamais réprimé en lui ce genre de pulsions. Malgré tout, la question avait réussi à égratigner la fierté et l’arrogance que monsieur l’ex-personnalité dominante lui avait léguées. Il n’existait pas un seul domaine où il n’excelle pas, et s’il parvenait à se faire obéir de cancrelats comme celui qui venait encore de mouiller son froc devant lui juste parce qu’Am-heh le vrillait du regard, il n’était pas _concevable_ qu’il soit incapable de séduire quelqu’un. S’il se fiait à l’expérience Marik, il n’avait même pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche pour y arriver, de toute manière.

— Trouve quelqu’un que personne ne regrettera. Sauf si tu souhaites que je brise chacune de tes phalanges à ton retour. À ce propos, n’essaye pas de fuir : je sais ce que tu fais en tout instant et je te retrouverai.

Am-heh plissa les paupières de façon significative, et cela fut suffisant pour que l’autre s’enfuie à toutes jambes, comme s’il avait le Diable aux trousses. Am-heh éclata de rire, hautement satisfait de constater que son esclave le croyait sans la moindre preuve de ses prétentions. Mais après avoir vu son _ka_ , il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pour un esprit aussi simple que celui de l’homme, il avait un démon à ses côtés, alors si Am-heh prétendait pouvoir le surveiller, peu importe la distance, c’était forcément vrai.

Satisfait, Am-heh quitta le salon où flottait encore l’odeur de la mort pour gagner les étages. Le soleil avait décliné à l’horizon, nimbant le ciel de rouge et de mauve et plongeant la villa dans une semi-obscurité qui ne le dérangeait pas.

Tout en approchant de la chambre où il avait abandonné ce qui lui servait de frère, il se demanda si l’esprit qui se prétendait l’incarnation même des ténèbres était lui aussi revenu parmi les vivants et s’il hantait comme autrefois l’adolescent pour qui Marik semblait avoir de l’intérêt. Am-heh n’était pas certain de la nature exacte dudit intérêt, surtout en considérant avec quelle cruauté Marik avait traité Ryô dans le but de concrétiser ses plans avec un petit peu d’aide de sa part. Cependant, les faits étaient là : Marik avait réclamé son pardon dans son délire et s’était apitoyé sur son sort une fois éveillé. C’était suffisant pour qu’Am-heh songe à exploiter la situation à son avantage. Il connaissait Marik. Il parlerait à propos du sceptre. Mais il ne dirait pas la vérité, pas sans une motivation suffisante. Même s’il était plus faible qu’Am-heh, il avait bien plus de courage que la limace qui s’aplatissait devant lui en espérant être épargnée. Marik l’avait défié, tué, le tuerait à nouveau s’il en avait l’occasion. C’est ce qui rendait le fait de le garder en vie aussi intéressant. C’est ce qui rendrait le fait de capturer l’autre Bakura, l’esprit, tout aussi amusant pour peu qu’il soit encore présent en ce monde. L’adolescent, Ryô, était faible, dénué du moindre intérêt en dehors de celui que Marik lui portait, mais le démon ne s’inclinerait pas, même sous les tortures les plus extrêmes. À part si Am-heh ressentait le besoin de tuer quelqu’un, il n’avait pas besoin d’autres jouets que Marik et lui.

Il entra dans la chambre plongée dans une obscurité encore plus grande que celle du couloir, mais celle-ci ne l’empêcha pas de voir que son alter ego n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce sur le matelas où il l’avait déposé après avoir acté le changement de propriétaire de la villa dans le sang. Marik était toujours allongé sur le ventre, les cicatrices gravées à jamais dans son dos parfaitement visibles même sous le peu de lumière filtrant au travers du moucharabieh. Am-heh, lui, ne possédait plus les marques et ne les regrettait pas. Elles étaient le symbole d’une vie de servitude au nom du pharaon, et il n’était pas son esclave.

— Marik… murmura-t-il, presque ronronnant, en s’asseyant au bord du lit.

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. En dehors de cela, Marik ne fit rien d’autre indiquant qu’il avait conscience de sa présence. Joueur, Am-heh appuya son index au niveau d’une des ailes, là où les entailles étaient les plus enchevêtrées, là où ils avaient commencé à le scarifier. Même avec un bâillon entre les dents, Marik s’était brisé les cordes vocales en essayant de hurler et avait finalement perdu connaissance lorsque cette partie avait été achevée. Les membres du clan auraient pu en profiter pour dessiner le reste, mais c’était attendre bien trop de pitié de leur père. L’intolérable souffrance était une part essentielle de l’initiation du futur chef des gardiens des tombeaux. Marik avait dû endurer celle-ci jusqu’au bout, sans que quiconque lui témoigne la moindre pitié même lorsque les larmes noyaient ses yeux ou qu’il tentait de se débattre malgré les liens qui le retenaient. Au fond, c’était un miracle qu’il ait – qu’ils aient – survécut à un traitement aussi barbare à leur jeune âge. Non pas qu’ils n’aient pas eu la volonté de surmonter l’épreuve, mais les gardiens n’utilisaient aucun médicament moderne, pas même de quoi désinfecter les plaies. La douleur avait poursuivi Marik durant des semaines, et sa chair en conservait encore le souvenir, tant et si bien qu’il détestait que l’on touche son dos, surtout par surprise. Le jeune homme aurait dû bondir rien qu’en sentant son doigt suivre les contours des ailes. Il ne le fit pas, signe qu’il était réellement assommé par ce qu’Am-heh lui avait donné. Ce n’était pas bien grave. Ils avaient leur temps pour partager d’autres moments de complicité et resserrer leurs liens indéfectibles ; après tout, Marik avait exprimé son désir de l’avoir pour frère, n’est-ce pas ?

Am-heh avisa les bracelets et les pendants en or qu’il avait déposés sur la table de chevet. S’il ne souhaitait pas scarifier sa chair, il ne résista pas à l’envie de passer l’un des bracelets autour de son poignet et de contempler les reflets qu’il projetait dans le jour de plus en plus déclinant. Contrairement aux secrets du pharaon gravé dans la chair de son alter ego, ces bijoux étaient un symbole de pouvoir.

— Pour quelqu’un qui méprisait sa charge, tu sembles plutôt réticent à t’en séparer.

Malheureusement, Marik en avait laissé certains chez lui, et Am-heh se sentit frustré de ne pas pouvoir prendre possession de l’ensemble de la parure. Il n’avait aucun intérêt pour le statut de chef de clan, surtout quand il lui était possible de conquérir le monde grâce au sceptre millénaire, mais il ne dédaignait pas ce qui contribuerait à le rendre plus royal ni ce qui humilierait Marik.

Cependant, contempler l’or qui brillait à ses poignets ne lui offrit qu’une brève distraction. Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur Marik et le retourna sur le dos. Il déroula la bande de gaze autour de son bras, puis souleva les compresses stériles pour vérifier l’état de ses blessures et les changer. Même s’il aimait voir Marik souffrir, il avait besoin de lui en vie et, contrairement aux gardiens des tombeaux, il n’était pas stupide au point d’ignorer l’importance des soins médicaux. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il sentit des doigts se crisper sur son avant-bras.

— Am-heh…

— Oui, Marik ? Il y a quelque chose que tu meurs d’envie me dire ? Comme où se trouve mon sceptre ? questionna-t-il d’un ton beaucoup trop doux pour être sincère.

Le regard de Marik était presque vitreux sous ses paupières à moitié ouvertes. Am-heh lui pinça la joue tout en se demandant s’il faisait semblant d’être toujours étourdi par les tranquillisants ou s’il l’était vraiment. Quand il enfonça ses ongles au point d’y laisser leur marque, il jugea par son absence de réaction que Marik n’était toujours pas en état de lui répondre. Il attendit un peu, jusqu’à ce que son impatience le pousse à parler pour deux.

— Est-ce qu’il t’arrive de te demander ce qui se serait passé si tu n’avais pas tout fichu en l’air en déclarant forfait face au pharaon ? Tu me reproches d’avoir voulu me débarrasser de toi, mais pourquoi je ne l’aurais pas fait ? Tu n’as pas cessé de me combattre, que ce soit en m’empêchant de tuer Rishid ou en t’associant avec l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire dans l’espoir de me battre.

— … prétexte, marmonna Marik dans un souffle.

Il laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté, comme si ce simple mot lui avait demandé trop d’effort. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’Am-heh se sente irrité et le gifle pour l’obliger à se ressaisir. Quand Marik ouvrit grand les yeux pour le fixer, Am-heh sut que, cette fois, il avait tenté d’esquiver la conversation, même si son regard restait brumeux et endormi.

— Tu sais ce qui est désolant ? Que je sois intervenu aussi vite quand ton, notre père voulait te punir. Si j’avais attendu un peu avant de l’écorcher vif, il aurait sûrement tué Rishid. Mais ne t’en fais pas, Marik, je ne suis pas là pour essayer de te faire culpabiliser. Je t’ai offert de te joindre à moi et tu as refusé. Je n’ai aucune intention de renouveler ma demande même si tu m’en supplies.

Il se pencha en avant afin de pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

— Je veux juste que tu aies conscience d’avoir raté ta chance et que tout ce qui arrivera sera _entièrement_ ta faute.

— Je sais… Je t’ai créé…

— Aussi, s’amusa Am-heh tout en se redressant. Maintenant, dis-moi où est mon sceptre.

— Non…

— D’accord.

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur de façade, Am-heh attrapa sa main valide et la leva pour que Marik puisse la voir lui aussi. Il saisit son index entre ses doigts. Quand il le tordit vers l’arrière, à la limite de ce que l’articulation pouvait endurer, son frère cilla légèrement avec un air de défi, les lèvres pincées.

— … sens pas la douleur…

— Maintenant, oui, mais plus tard…

— … dirai rien même si tu me tortures…

Am-heh relâcha le doigt de Marik et se contenta de caresser doucement la paume de sa main avec son pouce. Au fond, il aurait été déçu du contraire. Malgré son impatience, il n’avait pas envie que son frère laisse tomber aussi facilement.

— Et si je torture le pauvre, pauvre Ryô dont tout le monde a abusé ?

Une étincelle de colère passa dans le regard éteint de Marik. Il essaya de s’asseoir. Cependant, son corps était trop engourdi pour qu’il y parvienne aisément, et Am-heh gloussa cruellement devant ses efforts. Quand Marik se décolla enfin du matelas, il prit un grand plaisir à le plaquer à nouveau dessus en appuyant une main sur son torse.

— Je suis sûr que sa peau blanche se marque merveilleusement. Je me demande combien de temps ça prendrait pour le faire pleurer… fit Am-heh tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres de façon suggestive.

— Ryô n’est pas faible…

Am-heh ricana et se réjouit lorsque l’expression de Marik se teinta d’inquiétude.

— Tu n’aides pas vraiment ton ami en disant ça. Je suis encore plus impatient de faire sa connaissance. Après tout, je suis le seul ici à ne pas avoir abusé de lui, non ? Oh, certes, je l’ai plus ou moins tué, mais c’était la faute de l’esprit. Et la tienne. Est-ce que vous lui avez demandé son avis avant de me provoquer dans un duel ? Parce que je suis certain qu’il a parfaitement senti les flammes brûler son corps et les ténèbres le dévorer.

Le visage de Marik trahit un mélange d’horreur et de tristesse.

— Tu crois qu’il serait heureux de te revoir ? De me rencontrer ? Si ça tombe, nous nous entendrions bien, conclut Am-heh en lui tirant la langue.

Constatant que Marik imaginait sans son aide tout ce que ses paroles pouvaient impliquer, Am-heh n’ajouta rien de plus et laissa le silence qui s’était installé entre eux accroître l’angoisse de son frère.

— Kul-Elna, murmura Marik en déglutissant et en fermant les yeux.

Am-heh ne dit rien. Il se pencha pour prendre la bouteille d’eau posée sur la table de chevet. Après avoir relevé la tête de Marik en glissant une main derrière sa nuque, il approcha le goulot de ses lèvres entrouvertes, satisfait de voir son frère aussi résigné. Cependant, il ne versa pas immédiatement dans sa bouche le liquide rendu tiède par la chaleur étouffante de la chambre.

— Donc, la cérémonie a eu lieu…

Marik acquiesça.

— Et tu as donné le sceptre… Ce qui signifie qu’il est sûrement enterré sous plusieurs tonnes de roches et de sable.

Il sourit en voyant le visage de Marik se contracter douloureusement lorsqu’il pressa ses doigts avec force contre sa nuque et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair.

— Oh, regarde, tu sens la douleur, maintenant !

— Putain de psychopa…

Marik n’acheva pas sa phrase. L’eau ruissela dans sa bouche et le long de son menton, étouffant ses insultes. Lorsque Am-heh écarta la bouteille pour la reposer sur la table, Marik toussa violemment, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

— La bonne nouvelle, Marik, c’est que les autres objets millénaires sont enterrés avec, alors je ne vais pas te punir pour avoir été aussi stupide.

Am-heh posa son index entre les sourcils de Marik, qui arrondit les yeux, et suivi le tracé de son nez jusqu’à la pointe.

— Tu sais ce dont je suis capable avec le sceptre, alors imagine avec les autres objets millénaires en ma possession…

Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’il rallongea Marik. Il savait par son regard que son alter ego glissait à nouveau dans la torpeur dont il avait été arraché.

— Bien sûr, c’est en supposant qu’ils soient toujours là-bas… Tu ne prendrais pas le risque de me décevoir, hein ?

Marik marmonna quelques syllabes incompréhensibles avant de perdre connaissance. Sans se départir de son sourire, Am-heh se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Tu as raison. Repose-toi. Je pense que tu en auras besoin.


	27. Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

Jônouchi marmonna dans son sommeil, puis ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut nerveux. Désorienté de ne pas se trouver dans son lit mais sur une surface dure à peine amortie par un tapis, il essaya d’examiner son environnement. Seulement, il faisait sombre, non, ténébreux, ce qui lui prouva qu’il n’était pas chez lui. Lorsqu’il se réveillait dans sa chambre, la lumière provenant de la rue lui permettait de se déplacer sans avoir besoin d’allumer la lumière.

Il s’humecta les lèvres tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Le goût de la bière persistait dans sa bouche rendue pâteuse par la soif. Ironiquement, c’était pourtant bien une envie pressante due à l’abus de boissons alcoolisées qui l’avait éveillé.

Oh, il se souvenait, désormais : Yûgi et lui avaient définitivement trop bu, comme l’avait prédit Mokuba. Excepté qu’il se rappelait pourquoi ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, sans doute parce que Ryô n’était pas là pour suggérer de passer à quelque chose de plus fort avec la complicité d’Otogi et de Honda. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de ressentir l’étourdissement étrange, ni tout à fait désagréable ni tout à fait plaisant, propre à l’abus d’alcool.

En se redressant, il sentit une couverture glisser sur ses bras nus. Il palpa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, rencontra le pied de la table et le bas du canapé, puis, après avoir avancé ainsi à quatre pattes, songea que la lumière de son téléphone portable l’aiderait à y voir mieux.

L’éclat diffus de l’écran accrocha le visage de Mokuba, endormi sur le dos dans la banquette, et celui de Yûgi, assoupi de l’autre côté de la table. La mallette de Kaiba brilla lorsqu’il éleva un peu plus haut le téléphone afin de repérer la porte dans cette salle qui lui semblait tout à coup immense. Il cligna des yeux, surpris que le richard ne soit pas revenu récupérer sa précieuse collection.

Bordel, soit Kaiba s’était, finalement, pinté dans son coin jusqu’à en oublier ses cartes, ce qui semblait surnaturel, soit il accordait une confiance aveugle en Yûgi.

Jônouchi étira ses lèvres sur un sourire en coin. Il se voyait déjà prendre la mallette sur son cœur et profiter de son séjour aux toilettes pour jeter les cartes dans la cuvette et tirer la chasse. L’alcool aidant, il se souvenait comme si cela s’était produit dans la semaine du jour où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Kaiba et de quelle façon il l’avait violemment rembarré en lui jetant son deck au visage. Merde, il voulait juste être ami avec lui… Kaiba n’avait aucune raison de se montrer aussi cruel et méprisant. Et maintenant, quoi, il essayait de se faire passer pour un type bien ? La dernière fois qu’il s’était montré cordial avec eux, c’était pour mieux les tuer dans Death-T. Alors, non, merci.

La seule chose qui retint Jônouchi de réellement concrétiser sa vengeance avec trois ans de retard fut la perspective que Yûgi ait lui-aussi des ennuis. Ou lui en veuille jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours, ce qui serait pire. Ruiner quelque chose auquel Kaiba tenait ne compenserait pas la perte d’un ami. Et puis… cela restait des cartes de _duel monsters_ … alors il ne serait sans doute pas capable de mener sa vengeance à bien.

Après avoir titubé sur quelques pas, Jônouchi repéra enfin la porte qu’il cherchait. Arrivé dans le hall, il actionna l’un des interrupteurs et plissa aussitôt les paupières, tel un hibou surpris par le violent halo d’une lampe torche. Son mal de crâne, jusqu’alors latent, explosa.

Tout en grommelant, Jônouchi essaya de se rappeler où se trouvaient les toilettes – ou l’un des toilettes ? - du rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit quelques portes, explora plusieurs couloirs lugubres avec des sortes de boiseries sculptés et des tableaux d’un autre siècle, tout en se demandant si Kaiba n’avait pas modifié exprès la configuration des lieux afin de l’obliger à se soulager quelque part dans le parc, à la façon d’un vulgaire animal. Excepté qu’il ne trouvait même pas d’issue vers l’extérieur. Putain de labyrinthe. Quand il entra enfin dans la bonne pièce, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Du moins jusqu’à ce que le marbre et la porcelaine, aussi brillants et propres qu’un diamant ciselé, lui agressent la rétine.

Depuis sa seconde nuit dans le manoir presque trois mois plus tôt, Jônouchi repoussait la violente impulsion de saccager ces foutus toilettes plus grands que sa salle de bain et plus récurés encore que les chiottes du palais impérial – il n’avait, bien entendu, pas visité les chiottes du palais impérial, mais il en avait la certitude. Même Honda et Otogi, face à tout cette immaculée propreté, avaient suggéré qu’un accident était vite arrivé, surtout dans un moment d’ivresse. L’absence de Kaiba avait toujours tempéré leur enthousiasme, parce que la meilleure partie de la blague aurait été la tête du jeune CEO en découvrant l’état de ses toilettes royaux. Et puis, Jônouchi avait assez nettoyé d’horribles incidents au _fast food_ pour ne pas avoir envie de faire subir la même chose aux personnes que son ennemi employait. Ce n’était pas de leur faute si Kaiba méritait d’avoir son nez écrasé dans la merde. Le problème, c’est que ce n’était pas Kaiba qui récurerait les lieux.

Mais, quand même ! Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander, à chaque fois qu’il se lavait les mains au lavabo, si la robinetterie n’était pas en or. Le comble de l’inutile.

Tout en étouffant un bâillement, Jônouchi se mira dans la glace immaculée. Il repoussa d’une main ses cheveux en bataille qui masquaient partiellement son visage et grimaça en constatant que sa peau était plus pâle que d’ordinaire et que des cernes assombrissaient son regard. Le travail le harassait, et ces derniers jours ne l’avaient guère aidé à récupérer le sommeil dont il manquait. Encore un peu, et il ressemblerait à Kaiba, une pensée qui le fit ricaner. Depuis son retour, le sexy CEO après qui toutes les filles du lycée avaient soupiré ressemblait à un zombie.

Jônouchi se frotta à nouveau les mains, puis s’aspergea d’eau glacée dans l’espoir de dissiper la sensation de flottement qui l’abrutissait depuis son réveil, ainsi que son mal de crâne de plus en plus insistant. S’il eut l’esprit un peu plus clair, cela ne l’aida pas à calmer sa migraine, qui lui parut même renforcé par le froid.

Poussant un soupir, Jônouchi s’agrippa des deux mains au rebord du lavabo et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Bon sang, il était assoiffé, en plus. Ses doigts effleurèrent la valve dorée, mais il suspendit son geste. Non, hors de question qu’il boive à même le robinet comme un vulgaire… chien ?

Puisque Kaiba était revenu, le réfrigérateur devait posséder toute une collection de grands crus d’eau minérale avec des noms français. Et certainement qu’il les servait fièrement à ses invités de marque, comme il ne buvait pas d’alcool, pauvre petit chou.

« Oh, et vous reprendriez bien un peu de Volvevian ? » dirait-il. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Non, Kaiba ne serait pas aussi poli. Il ne souriait presque jamais sauf de façon maligne et, quand il n’affichait pas une expression froide et hautaine, il avait cet air renfrogné qui semblait dire qu’il aurait volontiers décimé votre famille entière sur plusieurs générations, comme dans un mauvais remake de _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure_. Et si les duels l’exaltaient, à l’inverse de toute forme de relations sociales, ce n’était pas du tout d’une joie saine. Jônouchi se demanda pendant quelques secondes comment se comporterait Kaiba dans une relation de couple et frissonna à la perspective qu’il se conduirait sans doute comme un stalker jaloux, adepte du contrôle et prompt à enterrer sa petite amie vivante au fin fond du désert de Gobi si jamais il avait le moindre soupçon sur sa fidélité.

Pour le bien de l’humanité et de l’univers entier, il valait mieux que Kaiba Seto ne se reproduise pas. Mais, a priori, c’était bien parti pour. Le psychopathe semblait imperméable à toute suggestion impliquant des gémissements bruyants et l’échange de fluides corporels.

Jônouchi rebroussa chemin tout en maudissant, une nouvelle fois, la taille du manoir et erra un moment en ayant le sentiment d’être mort et revenu sous la forme d’un fantôme. Lorsqu’il arriva à l’entrée de la cuisine en traînant des pieds, il fut surpris de voir une lumière filtrer par dessous la porte.

Il n’aurait pas aimé croiser Kaiba. D’un autre côté, il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir avec sa bouche pâteuse, sa gorge de plus en plus sèche et l’étau qui lui comprimait le cerveau. Si l’effet grisant de l’alcool ne s’était pas vraiment atténué, le goût de la bière lui était de plus en plus désagréable.

Si Kaiba avait investi la cuisine et ne collait pas à son attitude relativement supportable de la soirée, Jônouchi profiterait qu’ils soient seuls pour lui prouver que, si le jeune CEO arrivait à le dominer à _Duel Monsters_ en se cachant derrière ses hologrammes, il n’en serait pas de même au corps à corps.

Il poussa la porte, prêt à fracasser la tête du propriétaire du manoir sur le plan de travail si celui-ci proférait la moindre phrase acerbe à son encontre. Il stoppa lorsqu’il croisa les iris saphirs, non pas de son ennemi, mais du prêtre.

— Hé, Katsuya !

La voix de Seth ne possédait pas la moindre marque d’entrain et s’attardait curieusement sur certaines syllabes, comme s’il devait fournir un effort inhabituel pour les articuler. Il ne lui sourit pas non plus, se contentant de boire une lampée de la bouteille de whisky qu’il avait manifestement _empruntée_ au fameux mini-bar de la discorde. Il lorgna ensuite en direction de l’ordinateur portable qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Bien qu’une nouvelle fois embarrassé par l’emploi familier de son prénom, Jônouchi ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s’étirer avec amusement. Au fond, c’était étrange d’avoir autant de sympathie pour quelqu’un qui le déstabilisait par son comportement ambivalent et qui ressemblait tellement à son pire ennemi, la peau bronzée et la sociabilité en plus. Moins saoul, il aurait peut-être considéré le fait qu’il envoyait des signaux pour le moins contradictoires et qu’une discussion s’imposait pour éclaircir certains points et définir certaines limites quant à leur relation. Là, il avait juste envie de profiter de sa compagnie, car il ne se sentait plus assez fatigué pour retourner s’écrouler dans le salon.

— Je pensais que tu dormais, fit Jônouchi en se rappelant que Seth les avait abandonnés peu après le départ de Kaiba avec ce prétexte. Mais on dirait que tu as juste eu envie de vider une bouteille, seul dans ton coin.

— J’ai essayé de dormir. Pas pu.

Seth repoussa la frange qui lui tombait presque devant les yeux et se massa le front avec un grognement. Selon l’expérience de Jônouchi, plutôt importante en dépit de son âge – il n’avait pas légalement le droit d’acheter de l’alcool –, l’Égyptien ne dessaoulerait pas avant des heures et serait encore plus mal en point que lui lorsqu’il l’aurait fait. Même ses yeux semblaient perdre leur focus par moment, ce qui l’obligeait à plisser ses paupières comme un myope sans ses lunettes. Les ridules qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu’il le faisait ressemblaient à celles de Kaiba lorsqu’il fronçait fortement des sourcils avec humeur, mais en plus charmant. Non pas que ce soit bien difficile. Jônouchi était certain que Seth n’aurait jamais pu être plus désagréable et épouvantable que son alter ego, même s’il y avait mis tout son cœur.

Jônouchi se rendit jusqu’au réfrigérateur qui, comme il s’y attendait, contenait une rangée de mini bouteilles d’eau. Toutes de la même marque, cependant. Après avoir bu une gorgée qui lui fit le plus grand bien, il se retourna, fixant le dos courbé du prêtre. Tout en appuyant la bouteille glacée contre son front, il se demanda ce qui avait pu plonger l’Égyptien dans une humeur aussi morose, au point de le tirer du lit avec seulement un boxer et un t-shirt pour tout vêtement. Pour une fois, il se souvenait plutôt bien de la soirée, second signe qu’il n’avait pas tant bu que cela. Le premier étant qu’il n’avait pas monopolisé les luxueux toilettes de Kaiba pour vomir jusqu’à ce que sa trachée lui fasse mal.

— Est-ce que tu es en colère parce que Kaiba ne veut pas apprendre à utiliser son _ka_  ?

Seth ne lui répondant pas, Jônouchi décida, un peu à contre-coeur, de s’en aller afin de le laisser broyer du noir en paix. Il s’apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsque le prêtre parla enfin.

— Tout ce que j’ai connu a été détruit, peu ou prou.

Jônouchi se retourna. Seth se mordillait nerveusement le pouce tout en observant l’écran de l’ordinateur. Le blond fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé de le voir dans cet état, et songea qu’il aurait sans doute craqué plus vite que lui en se réveillant trois mille ans après sa mort, sans sa sœur, sans ses amis, sans rien de familier autour de lui. Seth avait tenu, quoi, quatre jours, cinq ? Il semblait si épanoui que Jônouchi n’avait pas songé un seul instant que sa résurrection puisse lui peser et il ne trouvait absolument rien d’intelligent à répliquer.

— Je suis désolé, Seth.

— Tu n’es pas responsable, répondit le prêtre en déplaçant ses doigts sur le pavé tactile de l’ordinateur.

Malgré tout, Jônouchi revint se poster à ses côtés, tirant l’un des tabourets de sous l’îlot central pour s’asseoir. Seth semblait si déprimé qu’il préférait ne pas le laisser seul, surtout pas avec une bouteille d’alcool à la main.

— Tu as beaucoup bu ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

— Je me sens léger comme un nuage, rétorqua Seth avec, soudain, un semblant de sourire.

Il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, la joue appuyée contre sa main, ce qui permit à Jônouchi de constater que sa peau bronzée s’était illuminée de quelques rougeurs dues au whisky.

— Tu devrais boire avec moi au nom de tout ce que j’ai perdu.

Jônouchi écarta la bouteille en secouant la tête.

— Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, Seth. Et comment tu as trouvé le mini-bar ?

Le prêtre haussa les épaules.

— Aucune confiance en mon autre moi. Fouillé le manoir de fond en comble dimanche quand il travaillait et la nuit quand il dormait.

— Et… tu as trouvé quelque chose de compromettant ?

— Non.

Jônouchi poussa un soupir, déçu que Seth n’ait pas déniché un squelette dans le placard, pas même un _vrai_ squelette.

— Les Égyptiens, ils détestaient mon nom, après, reprit le prêtre en affichant la page d’une encyclopédie en ligne. Ils haïssaient le dieu Seth et ils haïssaient son nom.

Jônouchi plissa les paupières avant d’estimer qu’il était trop tard – ou trop tôt dans la journée – pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il lisait.

— C’était un honneur de s’appeler Seth quand je vivais, mais ils ont effacé son nom et détruit les statues, les bas-reliefs… Ils disent… ils disent sur ce site que c’est à cause des pilleurs de tombes et des invasions qu’a subi l’Égypte. Que le dieu Seth n’était plus un bon protecteur.

La voix du prêtre se faisait de plus en plus précipitée au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait. Les yeux enfiévrés, il passa brutalement dans une langue que Jônouchi ne connaissait pas. Ne sachant exactement comment se comporter, le jeune homme posa une main consolatrice entre ses épaules, ce qui l’interrompit aussitôt, comme un électrochoc.

— Je comprends que ce soit… difficile. Mais tu n’as rien à voir avec ça.

Seth se raidit, et Jônouchi se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ayant l’impression que ses paroles avaient eu l’effet inverse de celui escompté. Il retira sa main du dos du prêtre quand il le fixa d’un air grave.

— Mais… c’est arrivé après ma mort.

Il s’interrompit, son expression passant de sévère à affligée.

— Non… c’est arrivé sous les règnes d’Akhenamkhadem, d’Atem et le mien. Est-ce de notre faute, de la mienne ? L’Égypte a-t-elle sombré par notre faute ? Non, c’est uniquement de ma faute. Akhenamkhaden et Atem ne sont pas blâmables. Ils ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir.

— Attends, tu as été pharaon ? s’exclama Jônouchi, estomaqué.

Il aurait pu poser bien d’autres questions, tenter quelques formules réconfortantes. Hélas, son cerveau encore imbibé par l’alcool ne l’aidait guère à se focaliser sur l’essentiel. Il se rappelait vaguement qu’Atem avait mentionné quelque chose de ce genre. Toutefois, il n’avait jamais eu le « déclic ».

— J’ai dirigé pendant une période de transition, répondit distraitement Seth.

Il se replongea à nouveau dans sa lecture.

— Je n’ai peut-être pas choisi les bonnes personnes pour nous succéder, murmura-t-il, hanté. Mais je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps, non plus.

Jônouchi se pencha légèrement lorsque Seth cessa une nouvelle fois de parler, les lèvres pincées, concentré sur l’écran.

— J’ai failli. Je n’ai pas réussi à protéger ceux à qui je tenais et j’ai déçu leurs attentes. J’aurais dû sacrifier mon _ba_ comme Mahad l’a fait, devenir un avec mon _ka_ et protéger mon pharaon et Kisara ainsi. Kisara… Peut-être que mon père n’aurait pas tué Kisara. Cela n’aurait eu aucun sens si j’étais déjà mort… Peut-être même qu’il n’aurait pas pactisé avec Zorc… Non… C’est arrivé avant, quand les objets ont été créés. Est-ce à cause de la création des objets millénaires que l’Égypte a sombré ? Est-ce la faute de mon père.

Seth glissa son visage entre ses mains, mais Jônouchi eut le temps de remarquer le même éclat de tristesse dans son regard que celui qu’il avait eu en parlant du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

— Ils ont eu raison de rendre mon nom détestable ; je suis détestable. Kisara doit me haïr et ne m’a sauvé que par pitié. Elle n’a jamais rejoint l’autre monde quand elle le pouvait. Elle est restée… ici. Elle protège sans doute Seto, pas moi.

— Est-ce que tu aimais cette Kisara ? demanda enfin Jônouchi, non sans craindre de raviver un peu plus ses blessures.

Un rire éraillé échappa à Seth, et il darda sur le blond un regard désabusé.

— C’est ce que je lui ai dit, mais pas avant qu’elle soit morte. Je commence à me demander si je ne me mentais pas à moi-même. Si je l’avais aimée, je ne l’aurais jamais emprisonnée, je n’aurais pas essayé de m’approprier le dragon blanc, mon père ne l’aurait pas tuée, il n’y aurait jamais eu d’autres personnes après elle.

Avec une grimace, Seth étreignit son corps avec ses bras.

— Même ma présence ici n’a aucun sens. Tu as entendu cet homme, non ? Je ne suis qu’une résurrection collatérale. Je ne suis pas là parce que quelqu’un a voulu que j’ai une chance de réparer le mal que j’ai fait ou même parce que Seto a besoin de moi. Je suis là parce que j’étais « pratique » pour… quel que soit leur plan. J’ai détruit le monde auquel j’appartenais et je n’ai aucune place dans celui-là… Que m’arrivera-t-il si nous vainquons ? Quel avenir y a-t-il pour moi ici ? Peut-être que je devrais retourner de là d’où je viens sitôt que je vous aurai appris à utiliser vos _ka_. Avant que je ne blesse ou abuse de quelqu’un, comme je l’ai toujours fait. J’ai blessé Mahad, j’ai blessé Mana, j’ai blessé Kisara et si Atem avait la moindre idée de ce que j’ai pu faire quand il avait le dos tourné, il serait blessé aussi. Je devrais juste boire du poison.

Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux, choqué, puis sentit une colère virulente monter en lui. Avant d’arriver à se maîtriser, il tapa du poing sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter Seth, qui leva sur lui un regard stupéfait.

— Merde, ne dis pas de conneries pareilles, fit-il entre ses dents. Qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre que tu sois là pour accomplir une mission divine ou pas, que tu aies fait des erreurs il y a des millénaires ou pas ? Tu crois vraiment que c’est important pour nous ? Ok, je ne peux pas dire pour Kaiba, mais tu crois vraiment que ça importe à Yûgi ou Mokuba ou moi ? Tu crois qu’Atem n’a jamais merdé lui-aussi ? Il se conduisait comme un justicier vengeur au départ, et il a foutu en l’air pas mal de gens, il a tué des gens, même si ces gens-là n’étaient pas bon. Tu es là, c’est tout ce qui compte. On t’aidera quoi qu’il arrive, comme on a aidé Atem, parce que tu es notre ami ! Et… et je suis désolé de le dire comme ça mais si Kisara est vraiment le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, tu crois pas qu’elle t’aurait grillé depuis plusieurs jours si elle te détestait ? Même pour juste protéger Kaiba de toi, parce que avoue que tu rêves de lui en coller une aussi…

Seth, les yeux ronds, s’était redressé tout en l’écoutant. À la fin de sa tirade, un demi sourire étira ses lèvres, et il hocha la tête en égrainant un rire léger.

— Oh oui, je rêve de lui en coller une, confessa-t-il. Mais…

Il retrouva son air sombre.

— Si Kisara ne m’en veut pas, elle aurait essayé de me protéger contre Pegasus, non ?

— Est-ce qu’elle a protégé Kaiba ?

— Non…

— Peut-être qu’elle avait des raisons de ne pas intervenir. Ou peut-être qu’elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Tu n’étais pas au meilleur de ta forme… Et Kaiba, il n’en est pas capable, non ? Même si elle n’est pas comme les autres _ka_ , je suppose qu’elle a toujours besoin du _ba_ de quelqu’un ou je ne sais quoi pour se manifester ?

Seth acquiesça et ferma les yeux avec un lent soupir, comme s’il se débarrassait d’un seul coup de toute sa tension.

— Tu sais trouver les mots pour réconforter les gens. À ta manière bien personnelle.

Jônouchi appuya l’index sur le front de Seth avec un sourire narquois.

— Non, c’est juste l’alcool qui t’empêche de réfléchir clairement et qui me rend curieusement clairvoyant pour une fois.

— Peut-être, concéda l’Égyptien avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l’ordinateur portable.

Il ferma le fenêtre de l’encyclopédie et se connecta rapidement à une boîte mail. Jônouchi s’étonna de l’aisance avec laquelle il utilisait l’ordinateur alors même qu’il avait éprouvé les plus grandes difficultés à manipuler les baguettes. Peut-être que, contrairement à ce que Seth croyait, avait-il emprunté un peu plus à Kaiba que sa capacité à parler et lire le japonais.

Absorbé, il ne se rendit compte qu’au moment où il la portait à ses lèvres que Seth avait récupéré la bouteille de whisky. Il en avala une gorgée, grimaça légèrement, et Jônouchi décida de l’imiter parce qu’il n’avait pas de meilleure idée à ce moment précis. Cependant, l’alcool lui brûla la gorge en plus de lui monter rapidement à la tête, aussi décida-t-il d’en rester à l’eau.

— N’empêche, je reste étranger à cette époque, au point que je peine à vous comprendre. Vous semblez si… débauchés avec vos vêtements et ce qui passe à la télé et, en même temps, incapables de communiquer honnêtement sur vos désirs sexuels en face à face. Sinon pourquoi auriez-vous créé des sites rencontres ? Vous êtes tellement direct sur les sites de rencontres, même si je ne suis pas certain de ce que _threesome_ et _deepthroat_ veulent dire. En fait, vous n’êtes pas si directs, vous employez des codes. C’est ennuyeux de devoir aller chercher sur internet ensuite.

Jônouchi, qui s’était remis à avaler quelques gorgées d’eau pour se désaltérer après avoir autant parlé, s’étrangla à peu près au milieu de sa tirade. Il toussa fortement en espérant avoir mal entendu. Quand il releva les yeux sur Seth, celui-ci le considérait d’un air impassible qui le mit un peu plus mal à l’aise, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il le faisait marcher ou s’il souhaitait vraiment avoir cette discussion au beau milieu de la nuit et alors que Jônouchi avait trop bu pour avoir l’esprit clair.

Le prêtre inclina la tête de côté tout en croisant les bras.

Il était sérieux.

— Tu vois. Tu réagis comme si j’avais parlé d’assassiner tout le monde dans le manoir.

— Quoi ? Non… Je…

— C’est juste du sexe, Katsuya.

Il haussa un sourcil soupçonneux.

— Tu sais ce qu’est le sexe, n’est-ce pas ? Parce que Mokuba a l’air plutôt informé alors qu’il est plus jeune que toi.

— Bien sûr que oui, je le sais, enfin !

Jônouchi se massa les tempes et inspira profondément pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. À quel moment avaient-ils glissé de la dépression de Seth à… _ça_  ?

— Ok… euh… Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de t’inscrire à un site de rencontres, déjà ? Non, comment tu as eu l’idée de le faire, surtout ?

— Dimanche après-midi, Mokuba a dit que je me sentirais peut-être seul pendant qu’il serait chez toi et que Seto ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à ce que j’utilise l’une de ses adresses ma…

Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa la regard de Seth.

— Oh, c’était une vengeance, c’est ça ? Voilà pourquoi je retrouve les mails de notifications non-lus dans la corbeille : Seto n’arrête pas de les jeter au fur et à mesure.

Jônouchi ne put contenir un ricanement, tout en étant quelque peu déçu que Kaiba n’ait manifestement pas eu la curiosité d’aller lire les mails en détails. Il aurait découvert l’existence de tout un autre univers que celui de KaibaCorp et de _Duel Monsters_ , un univers où ce qu’il possédait entre ses jambes avait une autre utilité que d’évacuer ce qui remplissait sa vessie. Toutefois, il y avait plus important que se payer la tête de son pire ennemi. Surtout quand Mokuba semblait se payer celle de ses deux « aînés ». L’adolescent pouvait se montrer particulièrement imaginatif quand il s’agissait de jouer des tours aux autres. Mais là il dépassait quelque peu les limites.

— Tu n’as pas accepté de… euh… proposition, hein ?

Il se sentit rougir à nouveau : ce n’était pas à lui d’expliquer tout ça à un Égyptien âgé de trois millénaires et plus, surtout quand lui-même n’avait jamais eu ce genre de discussions avec personne. D’un autre côté, ce n’était pas à Mokuba non plus. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu aller lâchement réveiller Yûgi et lui refiler le bébé, mais… Non, mauvaise idée. Et Honda et Otogi n’étaient pas là. Quant à Ryô… il avait le sentiment que Ryô, contrairement à ce que l’on attendrait d’un garçon a priori aussi sensible et discret, dirait les choses trop crûment. S’il considérait ce qu’il avait raconté à Mokuba dans le dos de tout le monde… Qui l’eut cru… Ryô ne leur accordait jamais la moindre attention lorsqu’ils parlaient de ce genre de choses.

— Des propositions ? répéta Seth en s’accoudant au comptoir, l’air songeur. Je n’en ai pas eu le temps, Katsuya. Et je continue de trouver cela étrange, de se parler via un ordinateur. Comment puis-je savoir qu’ils sont vraiment ce qu’ils prétendent ?

Jônouchi se sentit soulagé que Seth pense ainsi, puis haussa un sourcil.

— « Ils » ?

— Ces gens à qui je parle.

— Oh…

Cela ne diminua pas vraiment la perplexité de Jônouchi, compte tenu de ce qui s’était passé plus tôt dans la journée, mais il décida de passer outre, parce qu’il y avait plus important que de s’interroger sur les préférences de Seth qui aimait Kisara… et aussi se blottir contre lui… et aussi parler de « gens »… merde, peut-être pas. Toutefois, il éluciderait ce mystère… quand il en trouverait la volonté. Se raclant la gorge, il reprit :

— Quoiqu’il en soit, tu ne devrais pas accepter de propositions d’inconnus. Et… et…

Ses joues s’embrasèrent à nouveau, peut-être parce que Seth le fixait avec grand intérêt, un intérêt quasiment religieux, même. Pourquoi se montrait-il attentif quand ils parlaient de sexe et pas quand il lui montrait comment utiliser des baguettes ? Maudit prêtre !

— Et tu devrais penser à te protéger. À cause des maladies. Et aussi parce que tu ne veux mettre aucune fille enceinte. Mais aussi pour les maladies. Avec… euh… les gens en général.

Jônouchi avala une grande goulée d’air frais tandis que Seth continuait de le scruter avec fascination. Soudain, il posa une main sur l’épaule de Jônouchi, le faisant sursauter, et demanda à voix basse, l’air grave et presque conspirateur :

— Tu as déjà mis une fille enceinte, Katsuya ?

Jônouchi ouvrit grand la bouche sans savoir quoi répliquer. Le sang en avait même quitté ses joues. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky et en avala une nouvelle gorgée, puis une seconde, ce qui ne l’aida pas à avoir l’esprit plus clair. Quand il reposa la bouteille, il essaya toutefois d’exprimer son indignation.

— Je… Quoi ? Non. Je fais toujours attention et…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un rire nerveux.

— Bon sang, Seth, c’est quoi cette question ? J’ai juste dix neuf ans, pourquoi j’prendrais le risque d’avoir un gosse ?! Et… peu importe ! Ce que j’veux dire, c’est que ce soit par internet ou… euh… dans un bar ou une boîte de nuit ou n’importe quel lieu, n’importe, c’est la même chose. Tu peux pas coucher avec quelqu’un sans… euh… euh… être prudent.

Jônouchi détourna le regard. Il détestait ça, il détestait vraiment ça. Et boire un peu plus n’avait pas arrangé les choses, car les mots devenaient un peu plus difficile à trouver. Il priait pour que Seth aille interroger internet pour en savoir plus, parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’entrer dans les détails que l’on n’abordait que dans un cours d’éducation sexuelle. Hélas, l’Égyptien émit un rire nasal, ce qui l’obligea à le regarder à nouveau, intrigué.

Pourquoi le considérait-il avec un sourire aussi malicieux ?

— Oh, donc vous vous parlez encore en face à face, finalement !

— Bien sûr ! C’est juste que pour certaines personnes, c’est plus facile d’utiliser internet… Surtout quand on a des goûts un peu spéciaux.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant le sourire de Seth devenir un peu plus goguenard.

— J’imagine, précisa Jônoucni d’un ton incisif qui, il l’espérait, ne laisserait pas la place à la discussion.

— Je comprends pourquoi Mokuba m’a dit de cocher toutes ces cases, rétorqua Seth en pouffant. Parce que ce serait encore plus drôle, d’après lui, mais que je ne devrais rien accepter.

Jônouchi entrouvrit les lèvres, se répéta les paroles de Seth et, après avoir pris une inspiration pour maîtriser la fureur qui commençait à poindre en lui, posa la question dont la réponse, si positive, risquait de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

— T’as déjà eu cette discussion avec Mokuba, n’est-ce pas… ?

— Comment faites-vous ? éluda Seth tout en tapotant songeusement son index sur ses lèvres.

Jônouchi le dévisagea, décontenancé.

— En face à face, précisa le prêtre en laissant retomber sa main à plat sur la table. Est-ce comme à mon époque ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Pour séduire quelqu’un ?

— Tu… devrais demander ça à Otogi.

— Il n’est pas là, alors je te le demande, rétorqua Seth en inclinant la tête de côté. Comment séduis-tu une fille, Katsuya ?

— Je… Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu lui parles et écoutes ses problèmes autour d’un verre ? reprit Seth.

Seth avança au bord de son tabouret, amenant ses genoux contre les siens. Mais Jônouchi était trop embrouillé par le soudain flot de questions et par trois gorgées de whisky presque consécutives pour réagir.

— Ou bien est-ce que tu lui touches le bras, juste assez pour qu’elle sente la caresse de tes doigts mais pas trop pour ne pas l’effaroucher ?

Jônouchi frissonna lorsque Seth joignit le geste à la parole, effleurant la peau de son avant bras jusqu’en haut de son épaule, où il maintint sa main. Pourquoi avait-il cette drôle de sensation dans le ventre ? Comme des étincelles.

— Euh, Seth…

— Chut, murmura le prêtre en appuyant brièvement son index sur les lèvres de Jônouchi. Je n’ai pas fini de parler.

Seth attarda l’extrémité de son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. S’il n’était pas déjà rouge comme une écrevisse, Jônouchi l’était forcément, désormais. Et comme un cerf égaré sur une voie ferrée, il n’arrivait pas à bondir loin du train qui se précipitait à toute allure dans sa direction, même en sachant qu’il se ferait rouler dessus et réduire en pièces.

Seth se pencha en avant, les paupières plissées, ses yeux bleus électriques rivés aux siens, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. Sa main pressa la nuque de Jônouchi, qui, malgré ses yeux agrandis par la stupeur, ne réagit pas quand il l’attira en avant. Il se retint seulement au rebord du tabouret avec ses mains tout en écarquillant un peu plus les yeux.

— Et, quand il est totalement subjugué, peut-être que tu te risques à l’embrasser, pour voir quelle sera sa réaction ? Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser, Katsuya ?

— Euh…

Jônouchi s’effraya de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort avec une excitation qu’il n’éprouvait que rarement et de ne pas savoir quelle réponse donner à la question. Il aurait dû lui dire « non ». Rien n’aurait été plus logique. Il avait eu assez de relations avec des filles ces derniers mois pour savoir où allaient ses préférences, non pas qu’il ait eu le moindre doute un jour. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de l’attirance pour une personne qui ressemblait autant à Kaiba. Mais le souffle tiède de Seth sur ses lèvres, l’intensité dévorante de ses iris, la sensation douce de ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux et, malgré son assurance et son autorité, sa question attentionnée… Tout cela contribuait à le rendre plus confus et indécis encore que dans la chambre d’hôpital.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un ton chuchotant.

— Tu me plais…

Les lèvres de Seth se posèrent presque contre le siennes, et leur frôlement fit courir un agréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le genre de frisson impossible à ignorer.

— … et j’admire ton courage.

Jônouchi ignorait s’il avait comblé de lui-même la minuscule distance entre leur deux bouches en cédant au sentiment plaisant qui l’avait envahi ou si Seth l’avait simplement attiré sans attendre sa réponse. À ce stade, lèvres contre lèvres, cela n’avait plus grande importance. Sa résistance – en avait-il vraiment eu une pour commencer ? – s’était étiolée juste en écoutant les paroles de Seth, et la saveur particulière du whisky sur sa langue achevait de la réduire en cendres. Il entendit à peine le bruit produit par la bouteille d’eau lorsque ses doigts se desserrèrent et qu’elle tomba à terre en éclaboussant le carrelage.

Tout en fermant les yeux, il se demanda benoîtement ce qu’il était censé faire de ses mains, puis se raccrocha avec force aux épaules de Seth lorsque le prêtre approfondit leur baiser sans la moindre once d’hésitation et de pudeur. L’autre main de l’Égyptien descendit sur ses reins, trouvant un chemin sous son t-shirt, et Jônouchi sentit ses sens s’embraser – correction, son corps entier s’embraser – sous le contact de ses doigts. Il se surprit à répondre avec autant d’ardeur au baiser, luttant presque pour la dominance, perdant totalement pied avec la réalité, les joues brûlantes et le souffle de plus en plus saccadé.

Merde, c’était chaud. Et, re-merde, il s’en foutait. Il voulait que Seth l’embrasse encore plus, parce qu’il ne se rappelait pas qu’une seule personne l’ait embrassé avec autant d’indécence et d’envie. Il voulait ressentir la même intimité agréable et déroutante qu’à l’hôpital même s’il avait ensuite éprouvé un mélange de malaise et de colère quand le charme avait été rompu. Il voulait…

Une exclamation de surprise interrompit le fil chaotique de ses pensées.

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, retira ses lèvres, regarda Seth d’un air interrogateur, comprit que Seth n’était pas l’auteur de ce cri et tourna la tête vers la porte, où Yûgi les dévisageait, hagard, le rouge jusqu’aux oreilles.

Jamais Jônouchi ne dessaoula aussi vite qu’en cet instant.

Merde. Merde. Cent fois merde ! Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il… ? Non, il savait pourquoi. Comment s’était-il laissé entraîner dans une situation aussi étrange et dangereuse était une meilleure question.

Jônouchi riva son regard au sol, submergé par un sentiment de détresse.

— Je… repasserai… plus tard, déclara Yûgi après s’être repris, quoique la stupéfaction soit toujours lisible sur son visage. Ou… quelqu’un peut-il juste me donner de l’eau ? Et je ne repasserai pas du…

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase.

Jônouchi sauta au bas du tabouret et repoussa un Yûgi trop éberlué pour le stopper dans sa fuite. Il avait besoin de mettre le plus d’espace possible entre lui et le reste de l’humanité. De se rouler en boule dans un coin. Et de ne pas réapparaître avant plusieurs années, si possible, le temps que son ami oublie totalement l’avoir surpris avec la langue d’un autre homme dans sa bouche. Un homme qu’il connaissait à peine, en plus. Non pas que ça change grand-chose au fait que ce soit un _homme_.

Avec un soupir irrité, Seth se rassit correctement sur son tabouret et empoigna la bouteille de whisky pour en boire à nouveau.

— Eh bien, c’est ce qui s’appelle arriver mal à propos, Yûgi.

L’étonnement quitta le visage du jeune homme, et son expression se fit plus dure. Avec une autorité naturelle qu’on ne lui aurait pas soupçonné lorsqu’il avait l’air affable, il approcha de Seth et lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

— Ne blesse pas mon ami ou tu le regretteras, prévint-il.

Seth fixa un instant sa main vide, puis haussa les sourcils en regardant Yûgi.

— Je ne veux pas blesser Katsuya.

— J’espère pour toi que tu ne mens pas, fit Yûgi tout en vidant la bouteille dans l’évier. Et tu as apparemment assez bu comme ça.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Yûgi rebroussa chemin. Il ne fut pas étonné, cette fois, de trouver Jônouchi dans le hall, assis par terre, en train d’enfiler ses chaussures sans parvenir à les lacer correctement à cause de sa fébrilité. Il aurait été beaucoup plus étonné de le retrouver endormi dans le salon comme si rien ne s’était passé.

— Jônouc…

— Je suis pas gay ! hurla l’intéressé.

Yûgi resta comme deux ronds de flancs, ne sachant quelle réponse donner à ce cri du cœur que Kaiba avait sûrement entendu quel que soit l’endroit où il se trouvait. Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne, pensif. Qu’était-il censé dire pour calmer l’idiot parfaitement ivre qui lui servait de meilleur ami ?

Avec un soupir, il le repoussa d’une bourrade et s’assit à côté de lui. Jônouchi détourna aussitôt la tête, les lèvres pincées, les joues toujours en feu à cause de l’embarras.

— J’ai juste trop bu.

— Ah, oui, ça j’avais cru comprendre.

— Et il a trop bu, s’obstina Jônouchi. Et… et…

— Oui, et tu n’es pas gay, fit Yûgi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son ton presque exaspéré poussa Jônouchi à le regarder, même s’il cachait toujours une partie de son visage derrière ses jambes repliées, autour desquelles il avait croisé les bras. Ayant capté son attention, Yûgi lui adressa un sourire légèrement taquin.

— Peut-être que tu es bisexuel ?

Jônouchi pâlit.

— Ou Sethsexuel ? ajouta Yûgi.

Les yeux noisettes de Jônouchi disparurent totalement derrière ses mains tandis que ses poumons se vidaient de tout leur air.

— Est-ce… est-ce qu’on peut ne _pas_ avoir cette conversation ? Ou oublier que c’est même arrivé ? croassa-t-il quand il parvint à respirer à nouveau.

Yûgi soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de Jônouchi, qui émergea légèrement de derrière ses doigts avec incompréhension.

— Je m’en moque, d’accord ? Je suis juste inquiet à l’idée que Seth puisse juste penser à s’amuser et que tu sois plus… sérieux. Parce que tu t’enflammes facilement. Tu te rappelles ce qui s’est passé avec la dernière fille avec qui tu es sorti ?

— Nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble, elle m’a juste envoyé un mail pour dire que c’était une erreur parce qu’elle avait déjà un petit a… Oh.

Il fronça des sourcils en comprenant.

— … tu fais chier de me rappeler ça, Yûgi !

— Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu ou malheureux.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Yûgi poussa un nouveau soupir, presque imperceptible, et fixa la lune qui apparaissait derrière le vitrail de l’immense porte.

Jônouchi déglutit et respira profondément par le nez afin de retrouver son sang froid – même s’il ignorait exactement où il en était vis-à-vis de Seth et s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de concret hormis une violente poussée d’hormones et bicuriosité due à l’alcool, ce qui lui donnait le sentiment que sa tête allait exploser d’un instant à l’autre. Il observa son ami du coin de l’œil, surpris qu’il soit soudainement mélancolique.

— Anzu va vraiment revenir ?

— Apparemment. Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée compte tenu des circonstances, mais elle n’aurait pas apprécié d’être à l’écart.

— Est-ce que tu vas _enfin_ lui dire ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Yûgi appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et plaça son visage entre ses mains.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas.

— Mais Atem n’est plus là.

— Oui…

— Alors quel est le problème ? Au moins, tu serais fixé.

— Anzu a un rêve. Si… si elle m’aime, je n’ai pas envie qu’elle se sente obligée de rester au Japon à cause de moi. J’en ai un aussi, et je ne peux pas la rejoindre à New York.

Jônouchi leva les yeux au ciel.

— Si elle t’envoie un jour un carton d’invitation à son mariage avec un chanteur pour lequel elle dansera, compte sur moi pour te rappeler cette conversation.

Il lâcha un cri de douleur quand Yûgi lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand Jônouchi le foudroya du regard, il lui adressa une moue innocente :

— Parce que tu sais tellement où tu en es de ton côté, Jônouchi-kun. Au fait, est-ce qu’il a le goût de caramel ou de chocolat au lait ?

— Enfoiré, grogna l’intéressé en rougissant.

Mais Yûgi avait raison : il ne savait pas du tout où il en était.


	28. Nous ne serons jamais aussi proches de la normalité et du bonheur que dans ces moments-là.

Ryô avait écouté et acquiescé.

Ryô avait souri et répondu que tout irait bien.

Mais, lorsqu’il referma la porte de son appartement, lorsqu’il commença à enlever l’imperméable noir qui pesait sur ses épaules, rien n’alla.

Il se laissa couler le long du battant en bois et pleura jusqu’à ce que ses yeux rougis soient gonflés et douloureux. Et quand ce fut enfin le cas, il resta immobile, tremblant, le front appuyé sur ses genoux, les bras pressés autour de ses jambes.

Le silence.

Comment pourrait-il s’habituer au silence ?

Comment pourrait-il s’habituer à l’absence de _sa_ voix ?

Ryô releva légèrement la tête, balayant le séjour du regard comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois en de longs mois. Il détesta la façon dont chaque objet et chaque meuble lui rappelaient les bons et les mauvais moments partagés avec _celui_ qui avait habité son corps durant des années, un long moment sans qu’il en ait lui-même conscience. Les moments partagés avec _celui_ qui n’avait jamais cessé de le manipuler. Et qui avait disparu, sans même une excuse, sans même un adieu. Comme si Ryô n’avait jamais importé malgré toutes ses promesses.

Il avait tellement cru à ses promesses…

Soudain, Ryô sauta sur ses jambes et ouvrit l’un des placards de la kitchenette. Le sac poubelle s’ouvrit avec un bruit de plastique froissé qui domina un instant le silence pesant. Il y jeta l’imperméable qu’il n’avait pas eu la force d’enlever plus tôt, puis retira son t-shirt et son jean pour qu’ils le rejoignent au fond du sac. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa poitrine, là où il croyait encore sentir la froideur de l’anneau millénaire, et il réalisa, avec une sourde angoisse, que quelqu’un le lui avait pris, que le pharaon et ses amis le lui avaient pris, et que cette fois il ne le récupérerait plus jamais. Que même s’il le récupérait, cela ne changerait rien au fait que l’esprit avait disparu, irrémédiablement.

Il aurait dû se réjouir de ce fait, se réjouir de connaître enfin la vérité et d’être libéré de son influence, mais il s’écroula tout en étreignant contre lui le sac, submergé et écrasé par son sentiment de solitude et d’incertitude. Puis, quand ses pleurs se tarirent à nouveau, il trouva enfin la force de se remettre debout et de jeter le sac dans la poubelle.

Ce geste, loin de lui apporter le soulagement et le réconfort auxquels il aspirait en se débarrassant des ultimes vestiges d’années de mensonges, ne fit qu’accentuer son mal être.

Parce qu’il savait, mieux que quiconque, mieux que l’esprit lui-même, ce qu’il venait de perdre. Ce qu’il ne retrouverait jamais.

Ryô gagna sa chambre d’un pas mécanique et enfila le sweat shirt qui traînait sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Lorsqu’il avisa les restes du matériel qu’il avait utilisé pour construire le diorama, ses lèvres se crispèrent jusqu’à en devenir blanches. Il prit la corbeille et balaya la table jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien. Puis, toujours dans son état second provoqué par le choc, il s’assit, attrapa une feuille blanche et commença à écrire frénétiquement.

_Amane. Il m’a trahi. Il avaient raison depuis le début, et il m’a trahi. Il m’a trahi alors qu’il avait promis de rester avec moi quoi qu’il arrive, d’être mon ami, de me protéger. Il m’a utilisé, exploité, pour atteindre le pharaon. Il a tenté de tuer mes amis, et je me sens malade de les voir aussi cléments avec moi alors que mon obstination et ma naïveté sont les seules responsables de ce désastre ils devraient me haïr au lieu de me pardonner comme Marik parce que je les ai tellement haïs par moment de ne pas me comprendre alors qu’ils avaient raison_

Ryô les avait tellement haïs, non seulement à cause de leur méfiance à l’égard de l’esprit, mais aussi parce qu’il se sentait si souvent tenu à l’écart, comme lorsqu’ils lui avaient appris, après les faits, que quelqu’un avait tenté de ressusciter Pegasus à travers Anzu. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas demandé de l’aide ? L’esprit aurait pu les assister. Même si cela n’aurait été qu’une ruse de plus pour gagner leur confiance…

_J’aurais dû jeter l’anneau millénaire ou ne pas le récupérer après Battle City au lieu de désespéramment lui faire confiance et j’aurais dû savoir mieux que personne qu’il me mentait mais c’était tellement plus simple de l’écouter et de croire en ses promesses d’amitié_

Il renifla et frotta ses joues humides. Les gouttes qui étaient tombées sur la feuille avaient déformé les derniers caractères de sa phrase sans queue ni tête. Il recommença à écrire au lieu de laisser se dissoudre dans le déni le sentiment honteux qu’il n’avait jamais accepté de reconnaître jusqu’alors.

_Ce n’est pas qu’il ait essayé de tuer mes amis qui me désespère le plus. C’est qu’il m’ait abandonné après m’avoir menti. Qu’il ait préféré parier sa propre vie dans un jeu stupide plutôt que de renoncer pour respecter ses promesses. Qu’il ne m’ait pas préféré à sa vengeance. Parce que je l’aimais et tu peux être dégoûtée depuis l’endroit où tu es parce que je ne l’aimais pas comme un ami_

Ryô jeta le stylo avant de plonger le visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

Il se sentait si misérable, méprisable, détestable. Parce qu’il savait, au fond de lui, suprême ironie du sort, ce qu’il aurait fait si l’esprit lui avait parlé honnêtement de ses intentions : même horrifié, il n’aurait pas choisi ses amis.

 

Ryô battit des cils pour chasser ses larmes. Toutefois, la main accrochée à son épaule continua de le secouer sans le moindre ménagement. Il inspira profondément malgré sa gorge serrée, s’ébroua pour chasser la main dérangeante et s’assit maladroitement sur le lit. Les yeux dans le vague, il laissa Bakura dénouer ses liens.

— J’ai ramené le dîner.

Ryô considéra les ébrasures sur ses poignets et les frotta distraitement. Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir du nombre de fois où Bakura lui avait ramené à manger. Et du nombre de fois où il l’avait attaché avant de partir, juste au cas où il aurait eu l’idée saugrenue et ingrate d’aller se « promener » pendant son absence. Bakura n’aurait pas aimé qu’il se perde en ville et d’être obligé d’utiliser les pouvoirs de l’anneau millénaire pour le retrouver, avait-il affirmé.

Ryô se souvenait, cependant, que le démon lui avait ramené un cadeau, la première nuit. Des figurines qu’il aurait pu utiliser dans un jeu de rôles. Ryô s’était senti malade à l’idée que quelqu’un ait payé de sa vie le présent, même si Bakura avait juré qu’il n’avait enfermé l’âme de personne à l’intérieur.

— Je ne ferai rien qui t’attristerait, avait-il précisé.

La façon dont ses lèvres s’étaient incurvées sur un sourire teinté d’ironie lui avait donné envie de prendre les figurines et de lui jeter au visage en lui rappelant qu’il n’était qu’un putain de menteur, qu’il l’avait toujours été et qu’il ne changerait jamais. Cependant, il avait – brièvement – oublié sa rage lorsque Bakura avait annoncé, comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus normale et attendue au monde :

— J’ai croisé Atem.

Ryô avait ressenti un mélange d’incrédulité et d’espoir, et Bakura avait légèrement froncé les sourcils en voyant son visage s’éclairer.

— Atem est… vivant ?

— Oui… Et nous avons convenu de ne pas nous entre-tuer tant que nos ennemis continueront de représenter une menace.

Ryô avait presque rentré la tête entre ses épaules lorsque Bakura avait tapoté le sommet de son crâne d’un air faussement désolé.

— Il est sûrement avec _ses_ amis, en ce moment même. Peut-être même au chevet de Yûgi. Son pauvre partenaire a failli y laisser sa peau, tu te rappelles ?

— Oui…

Mais Ryô n’avait pas pu cacher sa désillusion, même derrière un pauvre sourire compatissant.

Pourquoi Atem serait-il venu le sauver lui alors que son meilleur ami gisait, peut-être, sur un lit d’hôpital ? Qu’était donc Ryô comparé à Yûgi ? Oh, _juste_ l’adolescent étrange, aux cheveux blancs et à la peau pâle comme celle d’un albinos, qui s’était sacrifié pour eux et qui les suivait dans chacune de leurs aventures depuis plus de deux ans. Franchement, pourquoi qui que ce soit, surtout Atem, aurait dû s’inquiéter pour lui ?

Ryô avait crispé ses mains sur ses cuisses, à nouveau envieux de leur relation, de la façon dont Atem s’était amendé pour Yûgi et ses amis, de la façon dont il avait rejeté l’influence toxique du mal caché dans le puzzle millénaire pour eux, de la façon dont il leur était toujours venu en aide, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Pourquoi, lui, n’avait-il pas été gratifié de la même chance ? Pourquoi était-il puni, encore et encore ? Qu’avait-il commis dans cette vie ou dans une autre pour être puni à ce point ? Était-ce à cause des ses sentiments inavouables ? Parce qu’il n’était pas normal ?

— Oh, ne pleure pas, Ryô, et viens manger. Je suis sûr qu’Atem nous rendra visite quand Yûgi ira mieux.

Deux jours avaient passé, Ryô s’en souvenait, désormais. Et Atem n’était pas venu, même en l’absence de Bakura. Atem se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver tant que son précieux Yûgi vivait. Était-il venu le guider, le protéger, quand Aigami l’avait abandonné dans une autre dimension ? Non, il n’était apparu que pour sauver son précieux Yûgi. Il n’était même pas apparu pour sauver Kaiba. Non, juste Yûgi. Peut-être devrait-il coucher avec Yûgi puisqu’il tenait tant à lui. Et le signaler à Kaiba, pour qu’il passe à autre chose ou se jette sous un train quand le désespoir le consumerait. Putain d’Atem.

— Ramen ? questionna Ryô tout en étirant ses membres engourdis.

Plus il dormait, plus il se sentait épuisé et dénué de la moindre motivation. Il n’arrivait même plus à être furieux envers qui que ce soit.

— Je t’ai pris des udon avec des tempura pour changer, rétorqua Bakura avec ce sourire insolent qui lui criait « oh, regarde comme je prends soin de toi, Ryô ».

Et Ryô sentait qu’il pouvait se laisser engloutir par l’illusion de son affection, parce que, après tout, à quoi bon se battre plus longtemps ? À quoi bon se rappeler de toutes les choses horribles que Bakura lui avaient faites, du meurtre de Shadi et d’enfants innocents à ses trahisons répétées ? Que lui apporterait sa résistance à part plus de souffrance ?

Peut-être pouvait-il agir comme si Bakura n’était pas encore en train de le manipuler ? Peut-être pouvait-il accepter de croire qu’il se souciait vraiment de lui, à sa façon tordue, parce qu’un voleur ayant vendu son âme au mal et ayant passé trois mille ans à ressasser sa soif de vengeance ne pouvait offrir mieux. Oui, peut-être était-ce la cause de leurs malheurs, depuis le départ : Bakura ne pouvait offrir mieux, qu’importe les efforts de Ryô, et lui devait accepter le peu qu’il était capable de lui donner.

Et alors qu’ils mangeaient leurs nouilles devant un film d’horreur au scénario décousu, alors que Bakura ricanait chaque fois qu’un des héros payait au prix fort son idiotie, Ryô eut le sentiment douloureux qu’il n’obtiendrait jamais rien de plus proche du bonheur et de la normalité.

 

Atem les avaient quittés.

Enfin, quand Ryô pensait cela, il ne s’incluait pas dans le lot.

Atem avait quitté ses amis.

Anzu avait pleuré lorsqu’elle avait cru que personne ne la remarquerait, et il avait ressenti une satisfaction malsaine à l’idée que Yûgi partageait, désormais, le même silence que lui. Que Yûgi n’entendrait plus jamais la voix du pharaon pour le guider. Qu’il ne bénéficierait plus jamais de son aide miraculeuse.

Ils partageaient le silence, oui, mais pas le vide, pas l’incomplétude.

Yûgi n’avait plus besoin d’Atem comme lui aurait eu besoin de l’esprit. Et Yûgi n’avait jamais eu pour Atem les sentiments qu’il avait eu pour l’esprit. Sa peine s’effacerait vite. Il vivrait sa vie en sachant qu’Atem avait trouvé, enfin, le repos qu’il désirait. En sachant qu’il le rejoindrait peut-être lorsque le temps serait venu.

Ryô, lui, ne rejoindrait personne. Ou que l’esprit soit, il ne lui serait sûrement pas accessible, même après sa mort.

Il crispa ses doigts sur la lettre incohérente qu’il venait d’écrire à sa sœur. Il avait demandé à Amane si elle croyait que l’esprit avait trouvé lui-aussi le repos ou si, à l’inverse, sa défaite l’avait précipité dans une forme d’enfer éternel.

Il avait vraiment cru que ce voyage en Égypte lui apporterait la sérénité et l’oubli qu’il réclamait. Il l’avait espéré, désiré.

Voir les objets millénaires disparaître et l’édifice s’écrouler avait douché ses espoirs. Tout était fini, mais pas de la bonne façon, pas de celle qu’il espérait secrètement : s’il y avait eu le moindre espoir de revenir en arrière, par il ne savait quel sortilège, il avait volé en éclat. Et sa colère était réapparue, plus corrosive que jamais.

Comment Ryô pourrait-il revenir à une vie normale après tout ça ?

Il froissa la lettre en boule, sans parvenir pour autant à la jeter. La chaise craqua quand il se leva pour quitter la cabine à l’atmosphère étouffante.

En longeant le couloir, il entendit des voix émanant de la chambre de Yûgi. Celles de Jônouchi et de Honda, a priori. Il se demanda s’il devrait entrer, mais il n’avait pas la force de prétendre que tout allait bien et qu’il était heureux, ce soir-là. Il se contenta de rejoindre le pont où il espérait trouver la tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait pour le moment.

La nuit était bien trop sombre pour qu’il puisse distinguer le Nil, bien qu’il entende clairement ses eaux clapoter contre la coque du bateau. Tout en se penchant contre le bastingage, il se demanda combien d’heures il faudrait pour que les autres s’en rendent compte si jamais il sautait. Se noierait-il ou se ferait-il dévorer par l’un des crocodiles qu’il avait entraperçu durant la journée ? Éprouverait-il une quelconque douleur lorsque les crocs de l’animal totem d’Ammit le dévorerait ? Finirait-il au même endroit que l’esprit par cette mort pleine de symbolisme ?

— Est-ce que tu songes à te suicider ?

Ryô tressaillit et resserra ses doigts autour de la rambarde.

_Pars, pars, pars, pars…_

Marik s’adossa contre le bastingage sans prêter attention à tous les signes prouvant son animosité, comme ses doigts crispés à en devenir blancs, sa mâchoire contractée ou ses yeux fuyants. Le khôl qui soulignait le regard de l’Égyptien avait légèrement coulé à cause de la sueur. Malgré ce détail, ce salaud manipulateur ne perdait rien en séduction. En vérité, il était même plus sensuel encore que d’ordinaire avec ses cheveux désordonnés et sa peau sombre rendue humide par la moiteur du climat. À croire qu’il n’était non pas le fils d’un gardien de tombes mais celui d’un incube. Même sans le sceptre, il pouvait sans doute manipuler n’importe qui juste avec un sourire ou un battement de cils lascif.

— Tu m’évites ?

Ryô se redressa, piqué au vif, et tourna la tête, ne sachant s’il devait le frapper dans l’espoir de le propulser par-dessus bord ou laisser éclater sa rancœur de façon plus verbale. En plus, Marik n’avait même pas le courage de le regarder en face. Il observait le ciel, les bras passés autour de la rambarde, le dos appuyé contre avec nonchalance.

Les autres, à part Jônouchi peut-être, semblaient aveugles au point de ne pas remarquer à quel point Marik conservait son arrogance même dans la défaite. Parce que ce n’était rien de plus : une défaite, qu’il avait admis pour sauver sa pathétique existence. Si son autre personnalité n’avait pas pris le dessus ou si elle avait su collaborer avec lui au lieu de désirer sa destruction sans le moindre discernement, _jamais_ Marik n’aurait réclamé l’aide de Bakura ou du pharaon. Jamais il n’aurait cherché à lutter contre son alter ego. Il aurait embrassé les ténèbres et ri face aux souffrances que son double aurait causé sur son passage au lieu de d’abdiquer et de prétendre rechercher la rédemption en se comportant bien. Au lieu de prétendre vouloir être l’allié du pharaon.

— Oh, Marik, je ne vois vraiment _pas_ ce qui te fait penser ça, fit Ryô en essayant de maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas hurler et attirer l’attention de quelqu’un.

Marik inclina la tête de côté et le fixa de ses yeux améthystes. Il ne parut ni surpris ni heurté du sarcasme. Il ne laissa pas transparaître la moindre marque de moquerie non plus. Son impassibilité exaspéra un peu plus Ryô, qui aurait aimé trouver une faille, n’importe laquelle, pour le faire trébucher de son piédestal. Ou pour prouver à Yûgi et aux autres qu’ils se méprenaient sur lui, qu’il n’était pas leur ami.

— Nous n’avons jamais eu l’occasion de discuter de ce qui s’est passé, déclara Marik d’une voix calme, maîtrisée.

Ryô pinça les lèvres et recula de deux pas avec répulsion.

— C’est vrai. Laisse-moi te faire un court résumé : tu n’as pas eu la moindre hésitation à me laver le cerveau et à essayer de me faire tuer par Atem. Je te hais. Fin.

Il se détourna, espérant avoir suffisamment sonné l’Égyptien pour qu’il ne revienne pas à la charge avec des justifications lamentables ou des excuses hypocrites. Qu’il ait eu une enfance malheureuse ou une autre personnalité maléfique, créée par lui-même, au demeurant, ne lui donnait aucun passe-droit. Cela ne signifiait pas que Ryô n’éprouvait aucune compassion pour ce que Marik avait subi, mais il ne lui pardonnerait pas pour autant ce qu’il lui avait fait.

— Bakura te manque.

Ryô se figea. Il n’aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû continuer à marcher droit devant lui. Retourner dans dans sa chambre et s’enfermer à double tour. Peut-être pleurer un peu jusqu’à ce que le sommeil vienne et espérer que sa peine et ses sentiments ambivalents à l’égard de l’esprit s’évanouiraient à nouveau. À jamais.

Mais il s’était arrêté, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes qu’ils connaissaient, c’était Marik qui voyait le mieux à travers lui ?

— Bakura m’a trahi. C’était une ordure, comme toi.

— Je suis certain que tu éprouves autant de colère envers Bakura qu’envers moi. Mais il te manque, parce que tu l’aimes encore malgré tout.

Ryô se mordit violemment les lèvres et sentit le sang déserter ses joues. Il se retourna, croisant à nouveau le regard calme de Marik, serrant les poings devant son attitude décontractée. Comment avait-il… ?

Avec la compréhension, l’effroi lui noua l’estomac. Le contrôler n’avait donc pas suffi ? Il avait aussi fallu qu’il explore ses pensées les plus intimes ? Qu’il prenne conscience de son attirance coupable avant que lui-même ne le fasse ? Il se sentait… violé jusqu’au plus profond de son âme.

— Salaud !

Il ne réalisa avoir franchi la distance qui le séparait de Marik qu’au moment où ses phalanges s’ébranlèrent en heurtant le visage de l’Égyptien. Le choc se répandit jusque dans son bras, lui rappelant à quel point il ne valait rien quand il s’agissait d’employer la violence physique.

Des gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent pourtant le sol, et Marik n’essaya même pas de se retenir au bastingage quand il perdit l’équilibre. Il n’essaya pas non plus de répliquer lorsque Ryô tomba sur lui pour lui asséner un second coup, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, cette fois en visant son son torse et son ventre pour ne pas laisser de traces visibles par d’autres. Isis et Rishid voleraient au secours de leur bien aimé frère s’ils soupçonnaient quoi que ce soit, même si, au fond, Ryô aurait adoré le voir crever sous ses coups. Pour ces raisons, il continua à le marteler et à l’insulter, au point d’en perdre le souffle, au point de ne plus rien ressentir d’autre que sa fureur.

Soudain, Marik lui attrapa les poignets pour l’obliger à s’immobiliser.

— Lâche-moi !

— Tu es en train de te blesser, remarqua l’autre d’une voix toujours aussi sereine, auréolée d’un soupçon de tristesse et de compassion.

Ryô, la respiration saccadée, lui jeta un regard encore plus courroucé qu’auparavant à travers le voile de ses larmes. Il essaya de se libérer, en vain, courba les doigts dans l’espoir de les approcher du visage aux traits si fins et ciselés de son ennemi, puis avisa enfin ses phalanges abîmées, les perles sanglantes qui coulaient sur sa peau blanche.

Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa, et le voile rouge de sa colère se déchira d’un seul coup. Épouvanté par sa propre violence, il ne put empêcher son corps d’être parcouru par un spasme nerveux. Sa tête lui tourna, et le monde s’assombrit.

Lorsqu’il revint à lui, Marik le déposait sur son lit. Aussitôt, Ryô s’arracha à ses bras pour rouler de l’autre côté du matelas et lui tourner le dos.

— Tu te sens mieux ?

Ryô sentit enfin la douleur dans ses poings, dans ses poignets. Céder ainsi à ses pulsions ne lui était pas habituel. Il se détestait tellement d’avoir donné ce plaisir à Marik. De s’être réduit à ça alors qu’il aurait dû le mépriser par son silence. Pourquoi s’était-il laissé entraîner dans le jeu de ce pervers manipulateur ?

— Non, je ne me sens pas mieux. Et je te hais encore plus, fit-il tout en se redressant contre le dossier du lit.

— Je ne te demande pas de m’apprécier ou de me pardonner. Ce que je t’ai fait n’est pas pardonnable. Ce que mon autre personnalité t’a fait non plus. J’espérais seulement que tu te sentirais mieux si je te donnais la possibilité de… t’exprimer.

— Raté, cracha Ryô tout en lui jetant un regard de biais depuis sa position.

Marik essuya le sang au coin de ses lèvres à l’aide de son pouce et massa l’une de ses épaules avec une grimace. Puis, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il s’assit sur le rebord du lit. En réaction, Ryô se recula un peu plus jusqu’au bord opposé et replia ses genoux contre lui.

— Tu sais, je pense qu’une part de Bakura avait de l’affection pour toi. Si ce n’était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas là. Il avait besoin d’un corps, pas spécialement de la personne qui venait avec. Tu es fort, mais il aurait sans doute réussi à te briser s’il l’avait voulu.

Ryô ricana.

— Tu veux dire, contrairement à ton autre personnalité psychopathe ?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Marik, et Ryô sut qu’il avait enfin réussi à atteindre celui qui n’avait pas eu plus de considération pour lui que pour un insecte.

— Il était prêt à se débarrasser de toi sans y regarder à deux fois, poursuivit Ryô avec un acharnement qu’il ne se connaissait pas. Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’avoir donné naissance à un monstre ?

Marik ferma les yeux avec un soupir empli de tension.

— Mal.

— Et tu n’as pas peur qu’il revienne un jour ?

Marik le fixa à nouveau, sans rien dire, le visage soudainement fermé.

— Parce qu’il n’est pas comme Atem ou Bakura. Il est _toi_ , Marik. Il reviendra parce que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de lui comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire esprit. Tu es un assassin, un putain de psychop…

Ryô poussa une exclamation de surprise quand Marik se jeta sur lui et le renversa par terre. Il cria au moment où son dos heurta le sol, puis glapit une nouvelle fois quand les mains de Marik se refermèrent sur sa gorge pour la comprimer.

— Ferme-la !

Ryô ouvrit la bouche pour respirer, mais la prise douloureuse de Marik sur son cou l’en empêcha. Paniqué, il essaya de faire basculer l’Égyptien qui l’écrasait sous lui. Il rua, griffa ses bras et agita les jambes. Sans résultat. Marik, le visage déformé par la rage, refusait de lâcher prise. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent même plus dans sa chair en réaction, ses ongles y laissant des sillons rouges. Le hurlement que Ryô tenta de pousser se transforma en un simple gargouillis. Sa vue se brouilla. Ses membres ne furent plus parcourus que par des tremblements nerveux. Était-il en train de mourir ?

— Tu crois être en droit de me juger ? Tu n’es pas meilleur que moi, Ryô ! Tu as vendu ton âme à un démon juste pour un peu d’attention. Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux et te mentir, mais tu aurais trahi tes amis si tu avais eu la certitude que Bakura resterait avec toi pour toujours. Et pour quel résultat ? Où est-il maintenant que tu as besoin de lui ?

Alors que l’étourdissement inhibait peu à peu la sensation de brûlure dans ses poumons, Ryô songea que… c’était parfait, nonobstant le fait qu’il allait mourir. En l’assassinant, Marik montrerait à tous qu’il n’était pas rachetable, contrairement à ce qu’il prétendait. Il n’aurait jamais osé rêver mieux.

Soudain, Marik écarquilla les yeux et le relâcha. Sa pomme d’Adam tressauta au moment où il déglutit péniblement, et le poids qui plaquait les hanches de Ryô au sol disparut quand il s’écarta, les mains tremblantes, l’air ébranlé. Il s’appuya contre le côté du lit, le regard rivé sur le mur face à lui.

— Merde, Ryô ! Pourquoi… ? J’essayais juste… de t’aider.

Ryô, malgré sa respiration sifflante, se redressa sur les coudes pour toiser Marik.

— Je ne t’ai pas demandé de m’aider, cracha-t-il.

Chacun de ses mots lui donnait l’impression de lui arracher un peu plus la trachée, mais ils étaient nécessaires.

— Je te hais, rappela-t-il enfin.

Marik acquiesça et se releva, toujours sans le regarder, et cette fois sans rien dire. Quand la porte de la chambre claqua derrière lui, Ryô se laissa retomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Peu à peu, son souffle erratique se stabilisa. Son cœur cessa de vouloir creuser un tunnel pour sauter hors de sa poitrine. Il éleva une main pour essuyer la sueur qui maculait son front avant d’observer les ombres qui s’étendaient au plafond. Elles ressemblaient aux araignées qui lui dévoraient le cerveau de l’intérieur et qui refusaient de lui laisser retrouver sa sérénité.

Vide.

Il se sentait si vide.

Une telle chose ne serait pas arrivée avec l’esprit.

Il aurait tué Marik pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur lui contre leur gré et…

Marik était dangereux. Il l’avait presque étranglé à mort en perdant le contrôle de lui-même. Cela se reproduirait encore, avec lui ou un autre. Comment pourrait-il dormir en sachant que ce monstre se trouvait à proximité de lui et de ses amis ?

— Vous êtes… tellement… naïfs…

Ryô se releva en s’appuyant d’une main sur le matelas. Quand ses jambes lui parurent assez solides pour le porter, il alla jusqu’à sa valise et ouvrit l’une des poches intérieures.

_Je ne te rachèterai pas un couteau. Pas après ce qui s’est passé._

_Oh, par pitié, mon hôte ! C’est pour toi, pas pour moi. Et tu t’appliques tellement sur ce diorama que tu mérites bien un cadeau, héhé._

_Je n’en ai pas besoin._

_Ah ! Tu es tellement naïf._

— Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il tout en refermant ses doigts sur le manche du couteau à cran d’arrêt. J’étais naïf.

Ryô ressortit dans le couloir et passa devant Anzu, qui s’apprêtait à entrer dans sa propre chambre.

— Bakura ? questionna-t-elle tout en le rattrapant par le bras.

Il croisa son regard anxieux et se força à lui offrir un sourire. Il remercia l’obscurité qui baignait le couloir. Sans cela, elle aurait peut-être remarqué les marques sur sa gorge, les griffures, le sang, les bleus se dessinant peu à peu.

— Oui, Anzu ?

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui… Marik et moi, nous venons de décider de mettre un point final à notre différend.

— Oh… C’est bien. Mais tu n’étais pas oblig…

Ryô, tout en maintenant son sourire, dégagea son bras sans lui laisser le temps de terminer. Il fit mine d’emprunter l’escalier menant au pont et, lorsqu’il entendit Anzu refermer la porte de sa cabine, revint en arrière pour emprunter l’autre coursive.

Il n’écouta même pas à la porte pour vérifier si Marik était seul. Il se contenta de l’ouvrir à la volée et de marcher droit sur l’Égyptien qui lui tournait le dos.

— Quoi encore ? fit Marik.

Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

Indifférent.

Imbu de lui-même.

Incapable de croire, sans doute, que l’inoffensif Ryô pourrait le poignarder.

Ryô serra les lèvres, enragé d’être ainsi ignoré, comme s’il ne représentait pas la moindre menace sérieuse. Marik était _si_ parfait, pourquoi se serait-il soucié de lui ? Il se moquait bien de ses sentiments, du vide impossible à combler, de sa solitude… Quoi qu’il dise, ce que Marik recherchait, c’était son absolution, pas son bien-être à lui. Ryô n’était toujours qu’un insecte, quelqu’un à qui il n’accordait aucune importance.

La lame du couteau sortit avec un « clic ». Mais quand Ryô éleva son bras, Marik se déplaça rapidement sur le côté et lui agrippa le poignet pour le tordre. Ryô se cramponna au couteau avant de le lâcher avec un cri quand la douleur devint insoutenable. Il envoya son pied au hasard et heurta le tibia de Marik qui gronda une insulte en retour. Ryô se jeta alors au sol pour récupérer son arme.

Marik l’attrapa par la taille avant même que ses doigts effleurent le manche. Puis il le souleva pour l’éloigner de l’arme et le jeta sur le lit sans ménagement. Constatant que Ryô n’admettait toujours pas sa défaite, cependant, il le plaqua à nouveau sous lui et utilisa ses deux mains pour lui relever les poignets au-dessus de la tête, dans l’espoir de le maîtriser. Ce n’était pas chose aisée. Ryô était plutôt fluet, mais son état émotionnel décuplait ses forces.

— Ryô, tu n’es pas un meurtrier, tu ne veux pas vivre avec ça jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, crois-moi, murmura Marik à son oreille, d’une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

— Lâche-moi… !

Ryô se débattit pour dégager ses bras de l’emprise de Marik. Puis, l’air plus terrifié qu’enragé désormais, il gonfla ses poumons, prêt à hurler assez fort pour avertir à peu près tout le monde sur le bateau. S’il en avait eu le temps, Marik aurait soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel devant son attitude ridicule – il n’avait jamais voulu le blesser et regrettait de s’être emporté au point de l’étrangler. Faute de pouvoir le bâillonner d’une main afin de l’empêcher d’alarmer ses amis pour rien, il le musela avec ses lèvres, sachant que la surprise suffirait à le décontenancer assez longtemps pour qu’il l’écoute et, avec un peu de chance, se calme.

Mais s’il s’attendait à ce que Ryô se crispe avec répulsion en sentant sa bouche immobile contre la sienne – ce qu’il fit dans un premier temps, d’ailleurs –, ce fut finalement lui qui perdit de son assurance lorsque le jeune homme s’alanguit contre lui et commença à l’embrasser, aussi maladroitement que désespéramment. Marik écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de songer qu’il n’y avait rien d’étonnant. Ryô était plus furieux et confus que Marik ne l’était lui-même. Il avait juste trouvé une autre façon d’extérioriser la rage, la douleur et le _manque_ qu’il ne pouvait dévoiler à personne d’autre sans être jugé.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait permettre à la situation de dégénérer, pas après ce qui s’était passé entre-eux, pas alors que Ryô n’était pas en état de réfléchir clairement.

Marik se recula, mais Ryô, profitant qu’il lui ait relâché les poignets, l’attira de nouveau à lui sans la moindre douceur. Il planta un autre baiser sur sa bouche, un baiser plus franc qui avait cette fois le goût salé des larmes ainsi que métallique du sang lorsque ses dents lui mordirent les lèvres. Marik lâcha une exclamation de protestation, vite étouffée quand Ryô referma ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il colla leur deux bas ventre l’un contre l’autre et ondula des hanches de façon tout sauf subtile.

C’était mal, très mal, et Marik n’était pas certain d’apprécier, du moins, mentalement parlant. La friction entre leurs corps habillés était excitante et produisait son effet, il ne pouvait le nier. Il ne pouvait nier non plus que Ryô était mignon, en particulier quand il ne l’insultait pas ou n’essayait pas de le poignarder dans le dos. Même s’il n’était pas dupe de n’être qu’un pis-aller, de n’être qu’un moyen d’assouvir des envies trop longtemps refoulées, il ne demandait qu’à le récompenser de ses efforts pour éveiller son désir sexuel. Cependant, Ryô, consumé par un mélange de rage et de désespoir, n’avait pas toute sa tête, et bien que Marik se sentait de plus en plus électrisé par le frottement insistant contre lui, il n’avait pas envie que l’autre en vienne à l’accuser d’avoir profité de lui. Il n’avait pas non plus envie d’avoir l’impression de le faire, parce qu’il n’était pas ce genre de personne immonde. Hélas, si un « non » direct ou l’envoyer rouler en bas du lit mettrait sans doute fin à cette situation dangereuse pour eux d’eux, le résultat serait certainement désastreux. À ce stade, Ryô prendrait mal un rejet, même de sa part. Mais peut-être pourrait-il le raisonner en le secouant un peu, en lui disant que rien de bon ne ressortait de cela.

— Ne viens pas te plaindre à moi si tu as honte demain matin, fit Marik en s’arrachant à nouveau à son étreinte. Parce que, crois-moi, tu auras honte _si_ on continue.

— Pareil pour toi. N’espère pas que ce soit ton nom que je crie. Tu n’es rien pour moi.

— Je suis censé me vexer ? Au final, c’est avec moi que tu veux coucher. Moi, la personne que tu haïs et que tu voulais tuer il y a deux minutes, tu te rappelles ?

Ryô cessa de bouger ses hanches et le fixa d’un regard courroucé. Marik se demanda s’il avait conscience d’être encore plus attirant lorsqu’un mélange de désir et de colère faisait étinceler son regard, mais il chassa cette pensée parasite de son esprit, car il craignait fort d’oublier ses bonnes résolutions s’il ne le faisait pas. Il attrapa une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser doucement.

— Ryô, ne t’inflige pas ça…

— La ferme, fit-il en arrachant sa main de la sienne.

— Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas Bakura, et tu ne m’aimes pas.

— Je… je m’en fous…

C’était la tristesse plutôt que la colère qui animait le regard de Ryô, désormais. Marik posa une main sur son front clair avant de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux blancs.

— Tu t’en fous ?

— Toi ou un autre, qu’est-ce que ça change…

Marik n’avait vraiment pas envie d’entendre cela, mais pas pour les raisons qui avaient poussé Ryô à le dire, de façon à l’insulter. Il ne se sentait pas insulté, juste désolé d’entendre quelque chose d’aussi terrible.

— Un autre ne serait pas en train de te parler, Ryô. Un autre serait peut-être déjà en train de profiter de toi sans se soucier de ce que tu souhaites réellement.

Il l’aurait peut-être fait, si l’autre avait été là pour l’influencer, pour le priver de sa conscience.

— Je sais ce que je souhaite, rétorqua Ryô avant de presser ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre avec un air irrité.

— Vraiment ? Tu veux _vraiment_ coucher avec _moi_  ?

Si ce n’était pas le cas, Marik comptait bien lui donner de quoi réfléchir avant qu’ils n’aillent trop loin.

Il agrippa le bas de son t-shirt pour l’enlever, sans se presser, avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer avec la même lenteur langoureuse. Lorsque les joues de Ryô rosirent à la vue de son torse avant de s’empourprer à celle du reste, Marik esquissa un sourire amusé, mais s’abstint de commenter que c’était, _correction_ , avec lui qu’il voulait coucher pour la première fois de sa vie. Marik n’avait pas envie de se montrer cruellement moqueur avec lui. Ryô avait assez souffert, y compris par sa faute.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? se contenta-t-il de questionner d’un ton malicieux.

Ryô resta silencieux, ce qui n’empêcha pas Marik de reconnaître la convoitise dans son regard. Il se pencha en avant, laissant Ryô l’enlacer et posant un baiser chaste sur l’une de ses joues. Mais la main qui avait glissé sous le t-shirt de Ryô, sur son ventre plat, et remonté jusqu’aux cicatrices sur son torse ne l’était pas, loin de là. Tout en continuant d’embrasser sa joue et le coin de sa bouche de façon presque taquine, il attrapa l’un de ses tétons pour le rouler entre ses doigts. Ryô, avec un gémissement satisfait, raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules, ses doigts effleurant le haut des scarifications gravées à jamais dans sa chair.

— Si tu veux m’appeler Bakura, vas-y, je m’en moque. Je t’appellerai mon hôte. Mais si tu veux que j’arrête, dis-le moi, peu importe où nous en sommes, parce que je ne m’en moque pas. Je ne te donnerai pas une autre raison de me haïr. Je ne te donnerai que ce que tu désires. Est-ce que tu m’as bien compris ? Dis-moi d’arrêter et je le ferai.

Ryô ferma les yeux et ne répondit que par un semblant de grognement qu’il croyait, sans doute, menaçant alors que cela contribuait à le rendre plus adorable encore. Marik résista à son envie de pouffer. Il déposa un autre baiser au coin de ses lèvres tout en caressant sa chevelure blanche, puis embrassa délicatement son cou là où les contusions avaient commencé à apparaître. Il regrettait tellement son geste. Penser qu’il aurait pu le tuer lui retournait encore l’estomac, et cela lui donnait envie de se montrer plus tendre et attentionné encore.

— Tu sais ce qui est triste ? Nous ne serons jamais aussi proches de la normalité et du bonheur que dans ces moments-là.

— Quels moments ? Être avec quelqu’un que tu méprises ? demande Ryô en le regardant à nouveau.

— Je ne te méprise plus. Mais, oui, c’est peut-être la meilleure chose que nous pouvons espérer tous les deux.

Ryô laissa échapper un ricanement qui se voulait blessant.

— Non, la meilleure chose que je puisse espérer, c’est que tu arrêtes de t’écouter parler au lieu de me baiser.

Il enleva son propre t-shirt avec un air de défi, et Marik se colla à nouveau à lui, peau contre peau, tout en feignant de ne pas percevoir sa nervosité derrière le langage cru. Si Ryô voulait se sentir maître de la situation, il ne le détromperait pas.

Alors, il l’embrassa, le caressa et fit tout ce qu’il attendait de lui, au point qu’avant la fin de la nuit, Ryô avait agrippé l’oreiller pour y étouffer ses gémissements et éviter de prononcer avec jouissance le nom haï qu’il avait promis de ne jamais dire.

 

— Hé, Ryô !

Ryô se sentit repoussé de l’épaule contre laquelle il s’était avachie. À regrets, il souleva ses paupières.

Les crédits du film défilaient sur l’écran, et leurs bols vides avaient été empilés sur la table basse.

Il se laissa basculer de l’autre côté afin d’appuyer sa tête contre le bras du canapé. Encore à moitié endormi, il avait l’impression que sa peau était parcourue par des baisers et des caresses fantômes.

Marik avait visé juste. Il avait eu honte le matin venu, honte d’avoir réussi à oublier sa peine dans les bras de la pire personne possible, honte au point de suggérer à Marik de garder le couteau pour se taillader les veines, ce qui était pour le moins cruel et violent de sa part. _Je voulais tuer Marik, et nous avons baisé. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ avait-il ensuite confessé à Amane après avoir défroissé la lettre.

Il avait détesté Marik encore plus, au fil du temps, quand les quelques autres fois où il avait laissé quelqu’un l’entraîner dans son lit n’avaient jamais été ne serait-ce qu’à moitié aussi satisfaisant. Non, il se montrait trop gentil : cela avait été un désastre. Comme un rappel permanent qu’il était tombé amoureux d’un salaud qui l’avait manipulé jusqu’à sa mort et que le seul moment dans sa vie où il avait atteint le paroxysme du bonheur était en demandant à un autre salaud, qui l’avait aussi manipulé et presque tué, de coucher avec lui.

Puisqu’il avait un quelque chose pour les salauds, il aurait peut-être dû trouver Kaiba et voir s’il aurait toujours été aussi obsédé par Atem après l’avoir baisé sur son – certainement – très grand bureau à KC. Il aurait même pu faire l’effort de se cosplayer en dragon blanc. Ou en un pharaon vieux de trois mille ans et partageant avec Yûgi un goût trop prononcé pour les colliers de chien et le cuir. Dommage que l’idée lui soit venue trop tard. Il aurait peut-être empêché Kaiba de déterrer les objets millénaires. Ainsi, Aigami ne l’aurait pas obligé à revivre la pire chose que Bakura lui ait faite et jamais Bakura ne lui aurait parlé en cet instant même de…

— Uh ?

— Est-ce que tu veux une pizza ? répéta le démon avec irritation.

Ryô fit l’effort de se redresser en clignant des yeux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’ils n’ont pas arrêté de passer une pub en boucle à la télé et que voir tous ces gens se faire torturer m’a donné faim, fit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Ryô cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il n’était pas particulièrement fana de pizza, mais tout lui paraissait mieux qu’une autre soupe de nouilles.

— Ok. Avec beaucoup de fromage, alors, soupira-t-il.

Il ne se rendit compte avoir présenté ses poignets pour que Bakura les attache seulement quand l’ancien esprit émit un gloussement amusé. Aussitôt, il baissa ses bras et, horrifié par son réflexe de soumission, sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Ce n’était pas ce à quoi il avait pensé en se disant qu’il lui serait plus simple de cesser de lutter.

— Je prends le risque de te faire confiance, Ryô, déclara Bakura tout en plantant sa main au sommet de son crâne pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. J’aimerais que nous partagions d’autres bons moments comme ce soir, pas toi ? Un peu de bonheur et de normalité, pour changer.

Ryô suffoqua presque à ses derniers mots. Cependant, Bakura enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de lui demander ce qu’il entendait par-là.

— Pepperoni ? Anchois ?

— Les deux, fit Ryô dans un souffle.

Il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard transperçant de Bakura et son sourire moqueur. Lorsque la porte d’entrée claqua, il agrippa le coussin qui se trouvait derrière son dos et le glissa sous sa tête en s’allongeant de tout son long dans le sofa.

Il devrait s’enfuir.

Appeler quelqu’un.

Ne pas être le prisonnier le plus coopératif qui soit.

Il devrait.

Mais il préférait la pizza et d’autres moments de bonheur et de normalité avec un salaud.

 

Après un dernier regard sceptique en direction de la maison de Ryô, Bakura entra dans une ruelle à peine assez large pour laisser passer une voiture et marcha droit devant lui, sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Les pointes de l’anneau frémirent contre sa peau avant même que la brume serpente entre ses jambes et que l’homme soit en vue. C’était ce même signal qui l’avait dérangé, quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu’il commençait à trouver agréable et apaisant d’avoir son ancien hôte endormi contre son épaule, au point de lui-même succomber peu à peu à l’appel du sommeil.

— Tu sembles bien t’amuser avec Ryô-boy.

Bakura releva le menton avec un reniflement de mépris. Pegasus semblait différent, d’une certaine façon, et pas parce qu’il avait enfin troqué son horrible costume rouge contre quelque chose de meilleur goût. Peut-être était-ce sa peau curieusement pâle ou la façon dont sa voix avait perdu ses inflexions affectées si irritantes. Peu importe. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour Bakura. Il détestait qu’on vienne troubler ses trop rares moments de sérénité – il ne se rappelait même pas en avoir vécu un durant les trois mille ans qu’il avait passé dans l’anneau millénaire. Après quelques secondes à le toiser, il décida de se fendre d’un sourire aussi menaçant qu’arrogant.

— Hé ! Regardez qui est venu pour que je lui arrache une seconde fois l’œil millénaire ? Ryô aimera que je l’ajoute au-dessus du reste de la garniture de sa pizza ! Après avoir lavé le sang, bien sûr.

Pegasus leva un index et l’agita en signe d’interdiction.

— Non, non. Ne sois pas vilain, Tôzokuôzorukukura.

Bakura cilla tout en relevant un peu plus le menton.

— Tu préfères Yamihiko ? questionna Pegasus.

Quand l’ennemi avait en sa possession des informations qu’il n’aurait jamais dû connaître, comme de ridicules surnoms inventés par son ancien hôte, il jugeait nécessaire de vérifier de quelle couleur étaient ses entrailles.

— Mon nom est Bakura. Je devrais le graver dans ta peau avec mon couteau pour être sûr que tu t’en rappelles, mais cela ne servira à rien, puisque tu seras _mort_. Une nouvelle fois.

— Quel embarras d’avoir plusieurs identités ! fit Pegasus en croisant les bras d’un air désolé. Je n’ose imaginer ta confusion alors que tout était si simple avant. Suis-je un voleur de l’Égypte ancienne, un dieu du mal ou une créature pathétique qui n’existe qu’en vampirisant autrui ? Qu’importe ! _You’re the epitome of_ _narcissistic abusers_. Tu aimes avoir Ryô entièrement sous ta coupe, non ?

Oh, Bakura allait prendre un grand plaisir à lui arracher la langue, _ka_ ou pas. Il avança d’un pas, mais stoppa aussitôt lorsqu’un incompréhensible malaise envoya une sensation de froid et de picotement le long de son échine, comme si des scarabées mangeurs de chair grouillaient en dessous de sa peau.

— Tu parles trop, Pegasus, fit une voix chuchotante.

Une part de lui-même, celle qui était la plus liée au dieu maléfique, n’appréciait pas la créature qui venait de se glisser derrière lui. Non, ne pas apprécier était le mauvais terme. Cette part de lui-même exprimait quelque chose de très proche de la crainte, un sentiment auquel il n’était pas habitué, lui qui riait devant la mort et les ténèbres.

Il fit volte-face, croisant le regard sans couleur définie du nouveau venu et sentant aussitôt sa volonté s’insinuer en lui. Ses genoux voulurent ployer, comme pour s’incliner devant lui avec déférence, mais il résista à ce désir impérieux avec un rictus insolent.

Merde, il ne s’était jamais prosterné devant quiconque, le voleur ne s’était jamais prosterné devant quiconque, même pas celui dont il avait embrassé la corruption ! Il n’allait pas commencer avec cet individu monolithique, même s’il inquiétait ce qui en lui restait lié à Zorc. Et Bakura reconnaissait que ce n’était jamais bon signe quand l’incarnation du mal éprouvait l’inquiétude qu’elle était censée inspirer à autrui.

— Je te connais, on dirait, et je ne t’aime pas, déclara-t-il tout en pointant le doigt sur l’homme cornu.

— Je suis Mahara. Tu me dois la vie et tu travailleras bientôt pour moi.

Avec un nouveau reniflement méprisant, Bakura croisa les bras. Il ignorait si c’était l’effet de sa voix monocorde, le côté irritant de son affirmation ou le simple fait qu’il avait envie de le briser pour avoir osé battre le pharaon à sa place, mais les ultimes vestiges de sa crainte fondirent comme neige au soleil.

— Oh, j’en doute. Je n’ai jamais été très reconnaissant. De plus, tu as tenté de tuer Atem, et je n’aime pas qu’on _me_ vole _ma_ vengeance.

— Je t’avais dit qu’il le prendrait mal, fit Pegasus.

Mahara ne cilla même pas. En vérité, ses paupières n’avaient pas cligné une seule fois pour le moment, ce qui donnait à son regard une fixité dérangeante.

— Tes sentiments ne m’importent pas, Bakura. Tu travailleras pour moi.

— En un mot : non.

— Même pas contre une récompense ? intervint Pegasus.

— Oh, si Mahara me laisse arracher ton œil, je peux éventuellement considérer qu’il travaille _pour moi_ , rétorqua Bakura tout en se retournant.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant l’objet qui flottait au-dessus de la paume de Pegasus.

— Humpf. Tu appelles ça une récompense ?

— As-tu oublié quels sont les pouvoirs de la clé millénaire ? questionna Mahara.

— Oh, non. Mais j’apprécierais beaucoup plus d’enfoncer mes doigts dans _son_ orbite. Et ce n’est pas comme si je pourrais faire grand-chose de la clé, désormais. Entrer dans l’âme des gens ?

Bakura fit la moue.

— Pfff… ! Je peux déjà le faire.

Pegasus poussa un soupir.

— _It’s a shame…_ La clé te permettrait de modeler les amis du pharaon selon ta volonté.

Un sourire rusé étira les lèvres de Pegasus.

— Mais je suis sûr que tu y as déjà pensé et que tu feignes seulement l’inintérêt.

Bakura esquissa un rictus carnassier.

— Je t’écoute, Pegasus. Que devrais-je accomplir pour avoir ma récompense ?

— Tuer.

— Plus spécifiquement ?

— Tuer le prêtre et Kaiba.

— Ah ! Facile. Mais…

Bakura croisa les bras.

— … quelqu’un ayant l’habitude des pactes maléfiques aurait tendance à penser qu’il y a bien plus en jeu que la clé millénaire. Parce que mon petit doigt appelé Mokuba m’a dit que Pegasus parle à l’oreille des _ka_ , maintenant, et mon autre petit doigt nommé Atem pense que certains en ont après mon anneau et mon ancien hôte.

— Je ne te demande aucune allégeance et je ne souhaite ni l’anneau ni Ryô, intervint Mahara. Tu as tué Shadi. La clé aurait dû te revenir. Réussis, et tu prouveras que tu la mérites bien. Échoue, et je trouverai quelqu’un de plus digne pour exploiter son potentiel. Que tu réussisse ou échoue ne changera rien à mes plans. Mais ce serait plus pratique que tu réussisses.

— Je continue de penser que…

Bakura se retourna, seulement pour constater que son interlocuteur avait disparu. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si Pegasus était toujours là, sachant que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Bien, rien n’était plus offensant que quand des individus dotés de pouvoirs divins décidaient de couper unilatéralement la conversation. Qu’était-il pour eux ? Un simple homme de main ? Même s’il ne détestait pas l’idée de s’en prendre au prêtre d’Atem ou à son alter ego contemporain qui l’était au moins tout autant, voilà qui le motivait à se renseigner sur ce que l’autre camp avait à lui offrir, histoire de voir s’il pourrait faire monter les enchères. Rien ne l’empêcherait de régler ses comptes avec Seth et Kaiba un peu plus tard, quand ils ne s’y attendraient plus. Après tout, il n’avait pas oublié ce que Ryô lui avait rapporté, et il n’aimait pas que quiconque se croit en droit de porter la main sur son ancien hôte, encore plus en profitant de son absence. Personne ne touchait à ce qui lui appartenait sans en subir les conséquences.

Bakura quitta la ruelle pour se diriger vers la rue plus commerçante qui bordait le quartier résidentiel de Ryô. L’achat de la pizza lui parut interminable, assez pour qu’il se demande s’il n’allait pas foutre en l’air, juste pour l’amusement, quelques uns des clients qui attendaient aussi.

Il aurait tellement aimé ajouter l’œil millénaire à l’ensemble. Ryô aurait su apprécier cette aimable attention. Là, il n’avait qu’une pizza sans bonus de garniture. Quelle tristesse…

Mais sans doute sous-estimait-il le pouvoir de la nourriture sur l’humeur de son ancien hôte.

Ryô entrouvrit un œil en reniflant dès qu’il eut soulevé le couvercle de la boîte après l’avoir posée sur la table basse. Il se redressa sur le canapé en papillonnant des yeux, puis les regarda la pizza et lui comme s’il s’agissait des deux choses les plus étranges qu’il ait jamais vues.

Bakura renifla d’un air supérieur avant de s’asseoir sur la banquette. Son incrédulité et sa défiance avaient quelque chose d’agaçant qui lui donnait envie d’être blessant. Heureusement, Ryô sembla retrouver assez de bon sens pour prendre une part et mordre dedans avec satisfaction. Bien, il aurait été désolé de briser son cocon de bonheur et de normalité.

— Nous devrions jouer à quelque chose, après… suggéra-t-il tout en buvant une gorgée du lait au fruit qu’il avait acheté au passage.

Ryô avala sa bouchée avec difficulté. Que Bakura soit revenu avec une pizza l’avait désarçonné. Il l’avait espéré, bien sûr, mais en étant convaincu au fond de lui que son vœu ne serait pas exaucé, que Bakura avait juste fourni un prétexte pour sortir accomplir une mauvaise action et revenir les mains vides. Là, il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il s’agissait d’un piège ou d’une autre proposition innocente.

— À quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Choisis. Mais choisis bien.

Ryô préféra achever sa part afin de se donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il en prit aussitôt une autre et, tout en fixant Bakura de biais, essaya de changer de sujet :

— Tu ne manges pas ?

Le grognement que poussa Bakura le poussa à se rencogner contre le bras du canapé. Les yeux sombres du démon s’était à nouveau posés sur lui. Un silence pesant s’installa, puis le démon lâcha un soupir, tourna à nouveau la tête vers la télé et fronça le nez.

— Je trouve la plupart des choses dégoûtantes. Manger, boire, pisser… Être en vie, mortel, c’est dégoûtant. Il faut répéter les mêmes actions jour après jour, et la plupart sont dégoûtantes. Ça ne semblait pas beaucoup gêner le voleur. Je me demande pourquoi, comment il faisait pour le supporter. Je me sens… de plus en plus dégradé.

Ryô plongea le nez dans sa pizza pour masquer son étonnement lorsque les yeux de Bakura revinrent sur lui.

— Mais j’aime les douches. L’eau est chaude, au moins. Pas comme celle du Nil. Ryô, tu n’as toujours pas choisi le jeu.

Son ancien hôte le dévisageait avec une telle confusion qu’il soupira à l’idée de devoir choisir lui-même.

— J’ai… j’ai quelque chose un peu comme Labyrinthe, balbutia Ryô tout en baissant les yeux sur sa part de pizza. Nous avons chacun des cartes de trésors, et le gagnant est celui qui parvient à récupérer dans le labyrinthe tous les trésors sur ses cartes. Mais chaque joueur a la possibilité de bouger le labyrinthe durant son tour pour gêner son adversaire ou créer un chemin pour aller jusqu’à un trésor. Il y a aussi des pièges, des monstres, des armes et des sorts.

Bakura posa sa bouteille sur la table basse d’un geste brusque qui fit sursauter Ryô.

— Donc…

Ryô se décomposa, anxieux d’entendre la suite.

— C’est un jeu est basé sur la vie d’un pilleur de tombes, c’est ça ?

Les lèvres de Bakura s’incurvèrent sur un sourire intéressé.

— J’aime ça…


	29. La prochaine leçon sera le câlin collectif.

— Est-ce que vous avez dormi, monsieur le directeur ?

Seto ne quitta pas les écrans des yeux, pas même pour se retourner et indiquer à Isono qu’il avait remarqué son entrée dans le laboratoire ou qu’il l’avait même entendu. Tout en se frottant la nuque, il pencha la tête de côté. Ses vertèbres craquèrent légèrement, mais il n’aurait reconnu pour rien au monde être épuisé et ankylosé.

— J’ai du travail, finit-il par affirmer tout en se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation des rues de Domino, qui s’emplissaient peu à peu de gens pressés.

— Vous êtes en congé.

Isono se trouvait juste derrière lui, mais Seto se contenta de croiser les bras avec un léger haussement d’épaules.

— Je ne connais pas ce mot.

Il y avait une pointe de raillerie dans la voix du jeune homme. Rien qui puisse amener un sourire sur les lèvres d’Isono, cependant. Bien que Seto ne le regardait pas, il devinait aisément son apparence ; traits tirés, cernes, teint maladif, yeux injectés de sang. Ce n’était pas la première fois que son employeur repoussait ses limites de façon insensée, au mépris de sa santé, même sans l’excuse de devoir veiller sur KaibaCorp. Ce ne serait pas la dernière, hélas, sauf s’il y laissait sa peau.

— Dois-je appeler l’hôpital ? demanda Isono d’un ton neutre qui ne laissait aucunement transparaître son inquiétude.

Seto laissa échapper un rire de dérision, très bref, très sec. Quand il pivota sur son fauteuil, Isono constata que ses craintes se vérifiaient.

— Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas dormi ?

— Je me repose, de temps à autre.

— Vingt minutes de temps à autre depuis lundi, précisa Iatem.

Seto fit claquer sa langue. La programmation de Iatem le poussait à vouloir le protéger, y compris contre lui-même, Seto l’avait bien compris à ses dépens, mais l’intelligence artificielle outrepassait de loin ce qui lui était permis. Il se demanda, un instant, si les algorithmes d’apprentissage étaient en faute, s’il avait commis l’erreur de lui offrir un trop grand potentiel, jusqu’à ce que la voix d’Isono le détourne de ses pensées et lui fasse oublier le problème.

— Avez-vous bu du café ?

Seto grogna, refit face aux écrans et ne s’étonna guère que Iatem réponde pour lui.

— En quelle unité de mesure voulez-vous savoir ? En tasses, décilitres, litres ?

— Vous vous rappelez de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ?

Seto se frotta les yeux en essayant d’ignorer le ton aussi accusateur que paternaliste d’Isono.

— Est-ce que vous faites à nouveau des cauchemars ? insista son bras droit.

— Tu veux dire : est-ce que j’en fais plus que d’habitude ? Je ne sais pas, je ne dors pas assez longtemps pour entrer dans une phase de sommeil profond ou paradoxal, admit Seto. Pourquoi tu es ici, au fait ?

Isono déposa sur la table un dossier portant le sigle de KC et comprenant plusieurs feuillets. Seto l’avisa d’un regard critique.

— Je croyais être en congé, fit-il sarcastiquement.

— Certains contrats nécessitent votre signature, mais rien ne presse.

— Si rien ne presse, encore une fois, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Isono ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il porta le regard sur les écrans, essayant de comprendre ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien tramer, seul, dans son laboratoire. Les récents événements l’inquiétaient. Depuis qu’il avait été embauché par KaibaCorp, des années auparavant, il avait eu l’occasion de voir des choses plus qu’étonnantes, au point qu’il ne sourcillait même plus à la mention de possessions, de monstres, de dieux ou de voyages entre les dimensions et les mondes parallèles, même lorsque c’était quelqu’un d’aussi rationnel et athée que Seto qui prononçait ces mots interdits. Cependant, KaibaCorp avait été attaquée deux fois en quelques jours, Yûgi avait failli être tué et des individus censés être morts, y compris depuis quelques millénaires, avaient refait surface – un point qui lui déplaisait particulièrement.

— Pourquoi travaillez-vous si vous êtes en congé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Seto ne s’énerva pas malgré l’insolence de la remarque. Il ricana, à nouveau, puis pesa le pour et le contre avant de parler, avant d’expliquer précisément ce qu’il faisait. Surveiller Bakura en attendant de mieux le cerner pour négocier avec lui, essayer de retrouver Marik et son double, ainsi que Pegasus si cela était possible. Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir qu’Isono se tendait et posait sur lui un regard soucieux, peut-être même grave et accusateur.

— Puis-je vous parler librement ?

— Si je dis non, est-ce que ça t’empêchera de le faire ?

— Vous m’avez viré, la première et dernière fois.

Techniquement parlant. Seto n’avait pas transmis l’ordre, n’avait pas pris le temps de signer le moindre papier entérinant sa décision. Il avait remis cela après sa victoire contre l’autre Yûgi. Comme il avait perdu et avait fini dans un coma long de six mois, jamais personne n’en avait rien su, pas même Mokuba. Pour autant, Isono n’avait jamais refranchi les portes du siège de KaibaCorp avant que l’adolescent le lui demande. Bien entendu, Seto avait seulement déclaré qu’il avait besoin de lui, et n’avait pas présenté la moindre excuse ou reconnu que tout le projet Death-T était une pure folie, comme son garde du corps le lui avait signalé trop franchement. Isono n’avait cependant pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre Seto. Il était le seul des employés « spéciaux » de KaibaCorp à ne pas l’avoir trahi au profit de Pegasus et du conseil d’administration. Même congédié officieusement, il avait refusé l’offre qui lui avait été faite. Gôzaburô l’avait engagé pour protéger ses fils de toute menace extérieure et il ne s’agissait pas d’une mission que l’on rompait pour de simples mots prononcés sous le poids de la colère, pas en sachant ce que Kaiba père avait infligé à Seto durant des années. Isono avait protesté, un jour, il avait osé s’interposer, et le fait était que si Seto n’avait pas poussé son père au suicide quelques jours après, lui ne serait peut-être plus là pour en parler.

— J’étais jeune… prétendit Seto.

La situation aurait-elle été moins grave qu’Isono aurait souri à la remarque. L’incident s’était produit deux ans auparavant, et Seto était toujours jeune, trop jeune, même s’il n’aimait pas l’admettre et encore moins qu’on le lui rappelle, même avec bienveillance.

— Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Ryô à la merci de ce monstre.

— C’est exactement ce que j’ai essayé de lui dire, signala Iatem d’un ton chantonnant.

— Il n’est pas à la merci de qui que ce soit, protesta Seto avec mauvaise foi. A priori, il est encore vivant et bien nourri.

— A priori ? s’étouffa Isono.

— Soupe aux ramens, trois fois par jour, et une pizza au milieu de la nuit dernière, éluda Seto.

— Les caméras ont aussi cessé d’enregistrer pendant plusieurs minutes, aussi nous pouvons supposer que Bakura a rencontré nos ennemis à un moment ou un autre. Selon mes calculs, il est à cent pour cent sûr qu’il s’est joint à eux.

Seto fronça les sourcils suite à la nouvelle intervention inopportune de l’intelligence artificielle et en constatant que l’expression d’Isono s’était faite plus grave et froide encore.

— Ryô s’est autant occupé de votre frère en votre absence que les autres ou moi. Même si je n’approuve pas certains de ses propos, vous ne pouvez pas l’abandonner ainsi.

Seto émit un reniflement moqueur.

— Tu ne te préoccupais pas autant de leur santé et de leur sécurité durant le tournoi de Battle City. Tout ce qui importait, c’était les règles, encore et encore.

— Je ne les connaissais pas personnellement.

Isono poussa un profond soupir et se pinça l’arrête du nez.

— Cette histoire va mal finir si vous ne vous décidez pas à intervenir au plus vite. Je peux réunir une équipe d’intervention d’ici…

— Une équipe d’intervention ? coupa Seto. Et, après, quoi ? Entrer par effraction chez Ryô pour neutraliser Bakura ? Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, c’est trouver ce qu’il pourrait vouloir ou ce qui pourrait l’obliger à nous aider. Négocier ou le faire chanter, cela m’importe peu tant que le résultat est là.

Isono garda le silence pendant quelques longues secondes qui s’étirèrent bientôt en une minute complète. Il n’arriverait pas à faire changer d’avis Seto, peu importe les arguments qu’il invoquerait, et il ne passerait pas outre ses ordres, même si l’envie ne manquait pas. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était préparer ses hommes à intervenir, non pas _si_ la situation dégénérait, mais _quand_ elle dégénérerait.

— Allez au moins manger quelque chose, monsieur le directeur. Vous allez finir par vous évanouir au beau milieu de votre laboratoire. Et Mokuba a une surprise pour vous.

Seto fit mine de ne pas l’entendre, mais, au même instant, l’ensemble des écrans s’éteignit. Iatem, encore. Application de la consigne : protéger mon créateur même contre son gré.

— Merci, Isono, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

— Je ne fais que mon travail, répondit l’intéressé sans qu’il soit possible de dire s’il était sérieux ou s’il s’autorisait à se moquer de lui.

Seto n’épilogua pas. La discussion – la dispute ? – avait épuisé ce qui lui restait d’énergie. Il se leva sans un mot et quitta le laboratoire, Isono sur les talons jusqu’à ce qu’ils se séparent dans la grand hall du manoir, son bras droit prétextant avoir des choses à superviser à KaibaCorp. Seto ne se demanda pas si c’était la vérité ou s’il s’agissait d’un prétexte. Pour une fois, il allait suivre le conseil que l’homme lui avait donné. Surtout qu’il n’avait pas envie de décevoir son petit frère. Encore.

Cependant, il ne tarda pas à regretter d’avoir quitté son antre sous la promesse d’une « surprise » concoctée par son cadet. Non pas que le mot « surprise » soit usurpé, dans ce contexte…

Peu après avoir quitté le hall, Seto apprit qu’il y avait pire que de quitter le siège de KaibaCorp après une nuit blanche infructueuse et de ne trouver que du café refroidi chez lui. Ce pire s’incarnait dans un brouhaha de voix inhabituel émanant de sa cuisine et dans l’odeur étrangement réconfortante des œufs et du bacon fraîchement cuits. Il songea pendant un instant à faire demi-tour, avant de renoncer, en partie parce qu’il comprenait qu’il n’éviterait plus ce genre de réunion non sollicitée chez lui, en partie parce qu’il était _justement_ chez lui. Il ne fuirait pas devant des intrus.

Non sans méfiance, il franchit le seuil, lâcha une exclamation oscillant entre le dégoût et la désillusion et revint sur sa promesse : _si_ , il allait fuir. Mais son frère, ce traître, l’aperçut et lui montra aussitôt une poêle remplie d'œufs brouillés.

— Seto, je t’ai préparé le petit-déjeuner ! s’exclama-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour simplement adorable, mais qui ne servait qu’à masquer ses dons de manipulateur.

Seto jeta un regard à la ronde. À Yûgi concentré sur son téléphone portable, à Seth qui grommelait après sa gueule de bois en nichant son front entre ses mains, à Jônouchi qui, à côté de la gazinière – oh, non, des plaques à induction –, le fixait avec un air inhabituellement sévère, comme s’il rêvait de lui faire avaler de force son repas s’il avait l’outrecuidance de refuser et… _non_ , qui avait laissé Honda et Otogi entrer dans son manoir ? Pourquoi _eux aussi_  ?

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes générés spontanément durant la nuit ? questionna Seto avec un reniflement de mépris qui avait surtout pour but de cacher son malaise.

Le sourire de Mokuba s’élargit un peu plus quand il prit une assiette et le servit d’autorité.

— Ferme-la et mange.

Un ordre qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils sceptique de la part de Seto.

— Oui, sois un peu reconnaissant, Kaiba, ajouta Jônouchi avec un malin plaisir.

Seto attrapa l’assiette et s’installa à l’opposé des autres sur l’îlot central tout en songeant qu’il lui serait moins douloureux de prendre son couteau et de se trancher la gorge de suite que d’endurer une conversation avec des personnes avec qui il ne désirait aucunement… sociabiliser. Le regard de connivence que Honda et Otogi échangèrent ne lui échappa pas, mais il décida d’appliquer sa stratégie favorite : les snober. Après tout, cela avait toujours fonctionné les rares fois où il s’infligeait le lycée et les crétins puérils, sans talent et sans avenir, qui y pullulaient.

Son assiette à peine terminée, Mokuba le servit à nouveau, et tous deux s’affrontèrent du regard, car Seto avait bien conscience qu’il s’agissait d’une stratégie pour l’obliger à rester plus longtemps en compagnie de _ses_ amis. Puis son petit frère virevolta vers Honda lorsqu’un compliment lui échappa.

— J’ai tout fait tout seul ! s’écria Mokuba comme s’il avait à nouveau moins de dix ans.

Jônouchi, après avoir jeté une serviette sur son épaule, ébouriffa les cheveux de l’adolescent prétentieux, qui grimaça aussitôt comme il en avait l’habitude.

— Mais oui, Mokuba… Si c’était le cas, il aurait fallu appeler les pompiers et appeler le cuisinier de ton frère à la rescousse.

— Non, ça, c’est Seto, protesta Mokuba en croisant les bras et en boudant.

— Si Seto s’était occupé du petit-déjeuner, il serait encore à consulter le mode d’emploi sur internet.

À la réflexion, Seto aurait bien égorgé le chien. Cependant, comme ce geste aurait été mal considéré, il décida de manger dans le plus grand silence et en ignorant les bavardages des intrus, les lamentations de Seth, les gloussements de son cadet, les malédictions de Seth envers le whisky et ses descendants, les plaisanteries de mauvais goût des intrus, encore. Épuisant. Plus épuisant encore qu’une réunion avec son ex-conseil d’administration. Isono l’avait bien eu.

Seto, à court de patience, allait profiter que Mokuba lui tourne le dos pour filer hors de la cuisine quand Yûgi jeta soudainement son téléphone portable sur le comptoir avec un claquement de langue. Ce geste d’irritation inhabituel de sa part poussa tout le monde à tourner la tête dans sa direction – Seto inclus.

— Ryô ne répond pas à mes messages. Quelqu’un lui a parlé depuis dimanche ?

— Il m’a laissé un message lundi soir, rappela Jônouchi.

— Hum, et je lui ai parlé lundi soir ou mardi matin, je ne me souviens plus de l’heure, déclara Mokuba, songeur. Il m’a dit qu’il était malade et… je ne crois pas qu’il ait très bien pris les nouvelles.

À en juger par sa moue, Yûgi sembla peu convaincu par la réponse. Bras croisés, il continua de fixer son téléphone d’un air presque mauvais, comme s’il espérait que le foudroyer du regard ferait apparaître spontanément la réponse qu’il attendait.

Otogi haussa les épaules tout en glissant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux noirs.

— C’est Ryô. Parfois, il nous oublie totalement pendant une semaine ou deux pour peu qu’ils aient sorti un nouveau jeu de rôles.

— Ça n’est jamais arrivé ces trois derniers mois, fit remarquer Jônouchi, l’inquiétude de Yûgi se communiquant peu à peu à lui. Je vais passer chez lui.

— Je t’accompagne, annonça Yûgi.

— Moi aussi, renchérit Honda tandis qu’Otogi soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

Seto, qui finissait sa tasse de café en faisant mine de ne pas être concerné, évita l’étouffement de justesse en les entendant.

De toutes les idées crétines que Jônouchi aurait pu avoir pour assombrir un peu plus sa matinée, il avait évidemment opté pour la pire, celle qui ferait échouer ses plans. L’autre Bakura n’apprécierait sûrement pas de voir débarquer la fine équipe chez lui.

— Vous devriez laisser Ryô tranquille, intervint-il d’un ton réprobateur. Il ne semblait pas pressé d’avoir de la visite quand Mokuba l’a appelé.

Jônouchi et Honda lui adressèrent un même regard courroucé.

— À qui la faute ? lança le blond avec agressivité. Tu l’as frappé.

— Oh, parce qu’il se comportait de façon tellement appropriée sous mon toit ! À ce propos, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invités à jouer aux pique-assiette. Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance. Surtout _toi_ , Jônouchi.

— Pourquoi « moi » ?

— Oh, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire… fit Seto en arquant ses lèvres sur un rictus. Tu as tellement plus de raisons qu’eux de traîner ici.

Jônouchi devint livide et inspecta la pièce d’un regard nerveux. Même Yûgi s’était figé avec stupéfaction alors qu’il semblait prêt à prendre la défense de son ami juste avant.

— Est… Est-ce que tu nous espionnes ? demanda Jônouchi d’une voix mal assurée.

— Non… Je… faisais référence à l’endroit que tu oses appeler « appartement ». Même mon tapis de salon doit être un net progrès.

— Seto ! s’offusqua Mokuba. Arrête de mal parler à mes amis ou va faire autre chose !

— J’accepte leur présence dans la même pièce, n’en exige pas plus. Et puis, on dirait que _ton_ ami a quelque chose à se reprocher… Qu’as-tu encore fait, Jônouchi ?

L’étincelle de panique qui illumina les yeux du blond réjouit Seto. Il croisa les bras avec un air plus autoritaire encore. Il n’avait provoqué cette dispute que pour détourner leur attention de leur sujet d’inquiétude, mais il semblait avoir accidentellement mis le doigt sur quelque chose d’intéressant. Abandonner à ce stade aurait été regrettable.

— Il a montré le bar à Seth qui en a profité pour finir le whisky. Je ne les ai pas empêchés.

Yûgi afficha un air penaud, comme s’il s’attendait à être grondé par le grand Kaiba Seto. Encore un peu, et il se serait touché les index avec embarras tout en baissant les yeux. Seto, pourtant, était bien trop désappointé pour céder à la colère : il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse.

— Ah ! Comme si je ne l’avais pas déjà deviné ! fit-il en lorgnant du côté de Seth. Encore une autre raison pour laquelle vous devriez m’être reconnaissants : l’alcool gratuit.

— Je pensais que nous devions être reconnaissants envers Gôzaburô pour ça, rétorqua Jônouchi, qui avait repris du poil de la bête grâce au soutien de Yûgi.

Seto se figea, le menton légèrement relevé, l’air plus glacial encore que lors de son entrée dans la cuisine. Il étudia Jônouchi comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’une bactérie à éradiquer de la surface de la Terre avec l’aide de tout ce que la médecine pouvait posséder en matière d’antibiotique, et le blond frissonna sous l’intensité de son regard menaçant.

Mokuba, anxieux de la tournure que risquait de prendre la querelle, voulut intervenir. Cependant, un tintement provenant du téléphone de Yûgi détourna leur attention, y compris la sienne.

Le visage du jeune homme s’illumina d’un sourire lorsqu’il consulta l’écran.

— Ryô ? questionna Honda.

— Oui, répondit Yûgi avec un rire soulagé. Apparemment, il vient seulement de se réveiller et panique parce qu’il a raté le début des cours.

Otogi poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Je vous avais dit qu’il était encore en vie.

— Vouloir aller en cours avec tout ce qui se passe… murmura Honda, troublé.

— Ryô prend ses études très au sérieux, comme ses jeux, affirma Jônouchi.

— Oui… mais… quand même…

Un grondement rauque leur fit tourner la tête.

— Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas aller bavarder ailleurs, bande de singes piailleurs ? Certaines personnes viennent juste de sortir de l’hôpital !

Yûgi retint un nouveau rire :

— Bien sûr, le whisky n’a rien à voir là-dedans, Seth. Tu as promis de nous apprendre à utiliser nos _ka_ , mais je crois que pour aujourd’hui tu devrais retourner dans ton lit et te reposer.

— Grmbl. Retourner dans mon lit ? Je n’ai même pas réussi à quitter la cuisine depuis… depuis…

Jônouchi se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand Seth n’acheva pas sa phrase et replongea son front entre ses mains en maudissant plusieurs dieux égyptiens.

Ce qui s’était passé la nuit précédente… il ne le comprenait pas lui-même et essayait de ne pas y penser outre mesure au risque de s’empourprer devant les autres. Il mettait leur comportement aventureux sur le compte de l’alcool et, comme Yûgi le lui avait suggéré, le prêtre ne pensait peut-être qu’à s’amuser, sans se soucier des conséquences. Cependant, Jônouchi n’arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir, compte tenu des circonstances. Il souhaitait seulement que personne d’autre ne soit mis au courant tant que lui-même n’y verrait pas plus clair.

— Quelqu’un devrait l’aider à aller se coucher, soupira Yûgi. Jônouchi ?

Jônouchi frémit : venait-il réellement d’entendre son nom ? Il écarquilla les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Yûgi oser proposer cela alors qu’il ne pouvait refuser sans que cela paraisse suspicieux. Il se reprit, et essaya d’offrir un visage le plus neutre possible.

— D’accord. Viens, prêtre alcoolique.

Seth entrouvrit une paupière et maugréa des propos incompréhensibles quand Jônouchi l’obligea à quitter son tabouret. Il passa le bras de l’Égyptien autour de ses épaules, afin de contrebalancer sa démarche mal assurée, et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans un regard noir à l’adresse de Yûgi. Cependant, le jeune homme cligna des yeux avec tant d’innocence que nul n’aurait pu croire qu’il venait de tendre un piège à son meilleur ami.

— Où est passé Kaiba ? demanda tout à coup Honda en avisant la place vide.

Otogi se fendit d’un sourire amusé.

— Il a dû utiliser les mêmes techniques ninja que lorsqu’il disparaissait au beau milieu d’un cours, ni vu ni connu, je vous embrouille.

— Non, ça, c’est parce qu’aucun professeur sain d’esprit lui aurait ordonné de retourner à sa place. Et aussi parce qu’il ne venait plus du tout, à la fin.

Honda n’ajouta pas que son absence devait s’expliquer par son obsession pour Atem, ni qu’ils ne seraient pas dans une merde noire si monsieur Kaiba avait daigné suivre assidûment les cours au lieu de jouer au savant fou. Mokuba faisait mine de ne plus prêter aucune attention à leur discussion, comme si engouffrer son petit-déjeuner lui demandait bien trop de concentration pour les écouter, mais le souci se lisait sur son visage.

Yûgi alla s’asseoir à côté de Mokuba avec un sourire bienveillant et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ne te mine pas pour ton frère. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui non plus de nous avoir sur le dos dès le matin.

— Il n’a même pas appelé la police ou essayé de nous assassiner, renchérit Honda.

— Moi, j’assume d’être un pique-assiette, fit Otogi. Mon père est un rat avec mon salaire, alors un petit-déj gratuit est toujours le bienvenu.

Yûgi leur lança un regard signifiant que leur intervention n’aidait pas vraiment. Cependant, Mokuba laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de fourrer une autre fourchette remplie d’œufs dans sa bouche.

À vrai dire, Mokuba n’était pas préoccupé par l’attitude de son frère envers eux. Le garçon s’était attendu à ce que Seto finisse par tancer quelqu’un avant la fin du petit-déjeuner, alors il acceptait qu’il lui faille du temps pour s’ouvrir aux autres. Il s’inquiétait bien plus que Seto ait manifesté de l’irritation lorsqu’ils s’étaient alarmés du silence de Ryô. Après tout, s’il les avait laissé partir, il aurait retrouvé sa tranquillité chérie.

 

Seth bascula dans le lit sans protester et étreignit l’oreiller entre ses bras avec la même joie que s’il s’était agi d’un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis des années. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Jônouchi s’assit au bord du lit avec inquiétude.

— Ça ira, Seth ?

— Moui.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Je vais pas me noyer dans mon vomi si c’est le sens de ta question. Arrête de parler. Ça résonne dans ma tête.

Jônouchi ferma la bouche. Seulement pour quelques secondes. Se retrouver seul avec le prêtre l’obligeait à penser à tout ce qui s’était passé la nuit précédente. Et à l’hôpital.

— Seth ?

Grommellement.

— Pourquoi moi ?

Seth roula sur le dos et lui adressa un regard fatigué à travers le voile de ses cils sombres.

— Parce que tu me plais. Et que tu es courageux. Comme j’ai dit. Je crois. J’ai dit ça ?

Il l’avait dit, et Jônouchi aurait menti en affirmant que le compliment ne lui allait pas droit au cœur. Les gens – son père, ses professeurs, Kaiba – le qualifiaient de beaucoup de choses, sauf que ces qualificatifs étaient rarement positifs. Et, lorsqu’ils l’étaient, c’était ses amis qui en étaient les auteurs. Qu’une personne qui le connaissait à peine le trouve « courageux », l’estime même, ne lui était jamais arrivé et lui réchauffait le cœur. Pour autant, cela ne l’empêcha pas de protester.

— Mais…

— Et entêté, on dirait, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils, doutant qu’il s’agisse réellement d’un compliment.

— Oui, mais…

— Vraiment entêté, soupira le prêtre en fermant les yeux et en se passant une main sur le front.

Jônouchi hésita, se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Seth… Je ne suis pas… une femme…

Le prêtre le regarde à nouveau, les lèvres ourlées d’un sourire amusé qui semblait contenir un rire. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et se redressa maladroitement pour s’asseoir sur le lit.

— Oh, vraiment, Katsuya ? J’avais pas du tout remarqué ! Toutes mes excuses…

Il ajouta, d’un ton chuchotant :

— Révélation : moi non plus.

— Justement, je…

— Je serai ravi de discuter de nos organes sexuels respectifs… quand j’aurai dessaoulé… si tu veux bien…

— Mais…

— Chut, commanda Seth en appuyant un index sur ses lèvres, comme il l’avait fait la nuit précédente.

Ses joues lui brûlaient tellement que Jônouchi était à peu près sûr de rougir. Ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il souhaitait à ses interrogations. Quand Seth enleva son doigt et vacilla légèrement en arrière, il en profita :

— Je n’ai jamais été attiré par les ho…

Il s’interrompit quand Seth encadra son visage entre ses mains et caressa ses joues avec ses pouces. Le prêtre approcha sa tête, jusqu’à ce que son souffle chaud effleure les lèvres de Jônouchi, les titille d’une façon absolument insupportable, tellement insupportable à la pensée de ce qui s’était passé quelques heures plus tôt que Jônouchi ne résista pas à l’envie de se rapprocher jusqu’à ce que leurs bouches soient en contact. Il ferma les yeux, frottant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Seth. Il sentit une main se glisser sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, puis la pointe de la langue de Seth se presser contre sa lèvre inférieure. Jônouchi entrouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres, assez pour qu’ils puissent approfondir le baiser, d’abord tendrement, puis plus passionnément. Alors que leurs langues se caressaient, le ventre de Jônouchi se réchauffa, et la sensation délicieuse descendit plus bas en gagnant en intensité. Il avait assez embrassé de gens – enfin, de jeunes filles – pour savoir reconnaître les premiers signes de l’excitation.

Il rompit le baiser, légèrement haletant.

— Je… Nous devrions…

— Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, fit Seth tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et Jônouchi lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Je suis toujours un peu ivre, après tout.

— Juste _un peu_ , rit Jônouchi.

— Et ils sont en bas.

 _Et_ avoir embrassé Seth et avoir apprécié ça alors qu’il n’était plus sous l’effet grisant de l’alcool ne l’aidait pas du tout à y voir plus clair.

— Mais, tu sais, ajouta le prêtre en continuant de l’ébouriffer, j’aime aussi tes cheveux blonds. J’espère qu’ils sont vrais. C’est… comment vous dites ? Sexy.

Sur ces mots, Seth laissa retomber sa main et se rallongea à nouveau sur le ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle avait ralenti, signe qu’il avait profité de son bref silence pour s’endormir. Avec un soupir, Jônouchi se releva et jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone portable lorsqu’il le sentit vibrer dans sa poche.

 _Que ça te serve de leçon pour la prochaine fois où tu me demanderas si je pratique le sexting avec Anzu_ ^_^

Jônouchi leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde croyait que Yûgi était le garçon le plus indulgent qui soit. Ce n’était pas tout à fait faux puisqu’il avait pardonné à Kaiba quand Honda et lui – surtout lui – rêvaient de lui flanquer un bon coup de poing dans le nez. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas qu’il ignorait les bienfaits d’une douce vengeance, de temps à autre. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir envie de le remercier de l’avoir précipité dans les bras du prêtre alors même qu’il nageait en pleine confusion quant à ce qui s’était passé, _et_ ce qui _venait_ de se passer, désormais.

_Je suis mdr Yûgi_

_Est-ce qu’il t’a encore embrassé ?_

Jônouchi faillit laisser tomber son téléphone en lisant la question et tapa une réponse claire, nette et précise.

_Non_

Aussitôt, le téléphone revibra dans la paume de sa main, comme si Yûgi avait rédigé son message à l’avance.

 _Est-ce que **tu** l’as encore embrassé ? _ :D

Jônouchi n’hésita pas un instant avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas avouer _ça_. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Yûgi qu’ils avaient encore pratiqué l’échange de salive, à son initiative cette fois, et qu’il avait aimé ça.

_NON il dort_

_Déçu ?_ ;_;

_Mon ami est un fudanshi -_-_

orz

Moins d’une seconde après, un autre message arriva.

_Est-ce qu’il est mignon quand il dort ?_

Jônouchi s’empourpra. Plus jamais il ne plaisanterait sur les messages que Yûgi échangeait avec Anzu. Plus. Jamais.

_Je sais pas_

_Comment ça tu sais pas ?_ :o _il est juste devant toi ou pas ?_

Jônouchi baissa les yeux. Seth, allongé sur le ventre, avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était sa nuque, balayée par ses cheveux sombres, un bout de sa pommette et de sa joue ombrée par ses cils, le haut de ses bras nus, les contours bien dessinés de ses épaules et de son dos sous son débardeur moulant, la courbure de ses reins et…

Sa bouche se dessécha.

Embarrassé, il tira sur le col de son t-shirt et replongea le nez sur son téléphone portable.

_Tais-toi fudanshi pervers_

Ayant le sentiment que Yûgi renchérirait, il éteignit son téléphone avec empressement.

Jônouchi n’avait jamais imaginé que son discret et timide ami aurait un jour ce genre de discussion avec lui. Enfin, ce genre de discussion à propos d’un… d’un… homme. Parce qu’il y avait eu les vidéos et magazines pornos qu’ils avaient échangés en cachette au lycée, et ils avaient parlé des filles avec qui Jônouchi était plus ou moins sorti – plus ou moins parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas vraiment de petites amies. Il plaisait, assurément, mais elles tendaient à fuir lorsqu’elles se rendaient compte de quel milieu il venait. Il ne leur en voulait jamais bien longtemps, sauf pour la dernière qui n’avait pas eu le courage de l’affronter en face. De toute manière, il avait bien conscience de ne pas avoir les moyens d’offrir quoi que ce soit à quelqu’un, même pas le resto.

Contrairement à Kaiba.

Merde, cette chambre faisait presque la taille de son appartement ! Et le lit ? Il aurait pu accueillir trois ou quatre personnes, ce qui…

Woh… si le lit de Kaiba ressemblait à celui-là… Non pas que Kaiba semblait avoir qui que ce soit à inviter dedans. Il aurait pu, s’il l’avait voulu. Jônouchi doutait qu’il le veuille, toutefois…

C’était… énervant ! Kaiba aurait pu avoir qui il voulait d’un claquement de doigts. En plus de bien présenter, il possédait le compte en banque. Et… il s’en foutait ! Jônouchi ne se rappelait pas qu’il ait eu une seule fois souri à une des nombreuses filles qui soupiraient après lui au lycée, et il était à peu près certain que Kaiba n’était pas plus attiré par les hommes… en dehors de cette obsession perturbante pour Atem à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser parce que… ce n’était pas sain, peu importe la façon dont il tournait la chose.

Nonobstant cela, Kaiba ne semblait pas posséder la moindre libido, contrairement à son autre lui qui en avait pour deux si Jônouchi en jugeait par les récents événements. Pour ainsi dire, il n’arrivait même pas à imaginer Kaiba se branlant devant quoi que ce soit, et pas seulement parce que cette vision lui collait des frissons d’horreur. Kaiba était un putain d’iceberg, le même genre d’iceberg que celui qui avait coulé le Titanic. Et avec son obsession du pouvoir et du contrôle, Jônouchi ne pouvait pas envisager qu’il accepte de s’adonner à ce genre de pulsions. Après tout, le sexe signifiait perdre toute maîtrise de soi et, sauf s’il s’agissait de masturbation, s’en remettre à un autre en toute confiance. Pire que l’alcool, en résumé.

 

Toutefois, Jônouchi se trompait. Il arrivait à Seto de s’abandonner à des plaisirs solitaires tout aussi libérateurs que salissants. Enfin, solitaires… Jusqu’à ce que Mokuba le rejoigne.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de tuer le sac de frappes, Seto ?

Son aîné se contenta d’expédier coup de poing sur coup de poing sans même lui jeter un regard ou ralentir pour lui répondre.

Seto ne suivait aucune routine particulière, seulement le besoin viscéral de démolir quelque chose plutôt que quelqu’un. Il avait conscience qu’il poussait trop ses coups, comme s’il cherchait à transpercer sa cible, et qu’il s’épuisait et s’essoufflait futilement. Il s’en moquait. Il avait besoin de se sentir vidé de toute énergie, spécifiquement de toute énergie négative. Ou il enfermerait Jônouchi dans un sac et le jetterait avec du leste au fond de la mer qui bordait Domino, histoire d’achever ce que Marik avait commencé presque un an plus tôt. Mokuba n’aimerait pas. C’était peut-être la seule chose qui l’empêchait de passer à l’acte.

Avec un soupir, Mokuba s’assit à même le sol, juste à côté de la porte de la salle. Il n’aimait pas cette pièce, où Gôzaburô avait contraint son aîné à s’entraîner aux arts martiaux sous la supervision de maîtres qui lui avaient toujours paru tous plus impitoyables les uns que les autres. Seto s’était écroulé un nombre incalculable de fois, terrassé par l’épuisement physique et mental que causait l’éducation ignoble et cruelle de leur pseudo bienfaiteur. Et pourtant, Seto ne semblait pas garder de mauvais souvenirs des séances d’entraînement, peut-être parce que c’était un des rares moments où leur père adoptif était absent.

Seto expédia un coup de pied latéral dans le _punching-ball_ et s’arrêta, le dos bien droit, les bras le long du corps, fermant les yeux un instant pour reprendre son souffle. La sueur le faisait frissonner maintenant qu’il était au repos et que ses muscles refroidissaient, mais au moins il s’était débarrassé de sa rage.

Après s’être étiré une dernière fois, il enleva les gants et les bandes qui protégeaient ses mains et ses poignets des chocs répétés. Tout en allant les ranger, il sembla enfin remarquer son frère. Bien qu’aucun sourire n’illumina son visage, son regard s’adoucit.

— Tu devrais me prévenir quand tu penses à les inviter. Que je ne le découvre pas au moment précis où j’entre dans une pièce, fit Seto tout en acceptant la bouteille d’eau que Mokuba lui tendait.

Son petit frère haussa un sourcil.

— Oh, bien sûr ! Je vais demander à Iatem d’inscrire dans ton agenda les heures où ils seront présents au manoir, comme ça il pourra te prévenir et toi les éviter.

Seto cligna des yeux avec étonnement.

— C’est… une excellente idée !

Mokuba serra les lèvres, puis ne put contenir plus longtemps une exclamation offusquée. Il enleva la bouteille des mains de son aîné et l’aspergea copieusement.

— Oublie, parce que _personne_ ne fait ça. C’est pas comme si les gens planifiaient des semaines à l’avance le moment où ils veulent voir leurs amis, hors circonstances exceptionnelles.

Seto croisa les bras sans se soucier des gouttes d’eau qui coulaient le long de son visage.

— Les gens sont stupides, alors, ou n’ont rien à faire de plus important dans leur vie.

— Donc, tu suggères que je suis stupide et oisif ? Et que tu l’es aussi quand tu passes du temps avec moi ? questionna Mokuba.

Seto garda le silence, comme s’il n’avait pas considéré que ses propos puissent s’appliquer à la seule personne à qui il osait témoigner de l’affection. Ou à lui-même.

— Je ne t’en veux pas, reprit Mokuba avec un soupir. Je sais que c’est parce que Gôzaburô t’a appris à voir le monde ainsi. Mais maintenant l’heure est venue pour un câlin embarrassant.

Sans laisser la possibilité à son aîné de s’esquiver, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et posa la tête contre son torse.

— La prochaine leçon sera le câlin collectif.

Seto lâcha un grognement à cette perspective horrifiante et repoussa son frère à bout de bras.

— Par pitié, _non_ …

Mokuba gloussa face à sa réaction avant de retrouver son sérieux et de pousser un soupir mélancolique.

— Tu ne me caches rien, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais autant d’efforts si vite après ton retour. C’était gentil ce que tu as fait pour Yûgi hier. Et tu as raison, je ne crois pas que Ryô aurait voulu qu’on le dérange…

Seto évita de justesse de se crisper lorsque son frère le fixa, une profonde reconnaissance inscrite sur son visage. Il détestait la façon dont Mokuba arrivait à éveiller sa culpabilité et préféra changer de sujet :

— Tu cuisines souvent pour eux ?

— Je cuisinais pour toi, idiot, fit Mokuba en se détournant, les yeux levés au ciel.

— Pourquoi ? Nous avons un cuisinier pour cela.

— Parce que tu travailles trop et que c’est ma façon de te soutenir.

Sur ces mots, Mokuba quitta la salle.

Seto se gratta le crâne, pensif. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi un petit déjeuner cuisiné par son petit-frère le soutiendrait plus que celui fait par un professionnel, encore plus si cela signifiait subir la compagnie d’indésirables. Peut-être l’aurait-il plus apprécié sans cette agitation autour de lui…

Il retourna dans sa chambre afin de se doucher rapidement et, peut-être, _peut-être_ , s’allonger pour prendre un peu de repos. En chemin, il tomba sur Jônouchi qui ressortait de la chambre Seth. Le blond parut si mal à l’aise à sa vue que Seto s’attendit au pire.

— Est-ce que l’antiquité alcoolique a vomi partout ?

Jônouchi cligna des yeux d’un air bête.

— Hein ? Non. Il dort.

— Alors pourquoi cette tête ?

— Ah… Je dois aller travailler, s’exclama soudainement Jônouchi avant de tourner les talons avec précipitation.

Seto haussa un sourcil. Il n’avait pas l’habitude que Jônouchi fuie devant lui ainsi. Suspicieux, il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Rien d’anormal, si ce n’était l’Égyptien tri-millénaire qui dormait à poings fermés.

 

Seth entrouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui.

Malgré sa nausée et son mal de tête lancinant, il réagit promptement à l’attaque. Il agrippa son agresseur par le cou pour le renverser sur le lit et chercha, de son autre main, le poignard qu’il cachait toujours sous sa paillasse.

Excepté qu’il n’en avait plus.

Et c’était tant mieux, car Mokuba le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, la bouche tellement ouverte qu’il aurait pu s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

Seth le relâcha tout en tordant ses lèvres et en fronçant les sourcils de façon réprobatrice.

— Ne me surprends pas comme ça dans mon sommeil.

Mokuba referma la bouche et afficha un large sourire.

— Pourquoi ? C’était plutôt cool !

Seth ne s’enthousiasma guère que Mokuba trouve « cool » sa capacité à tuer tout assassin qui aurait tenté de le surprendre dans son sommeil. S’il avait été armé _et_ encore saoul, il l’aurait sûrement blessé… ou pire.

— Les personnes de mon rang ne dorment que d’un œil parce que nous sommes des cibles de premier choix pour les ennemis du pharaon.

Il s’interrompit, chagriné d’avoir parlé au présent, et pourtant incapable de se résoudre à accepter le fait qu’il n’y avait plus réellement d’ennemis du pharaon et qu’il n’était plus qu’un homme parmi d’autres et non un prêtre craint pour ses pouvoirs.

— Tu ne peux pas sauter dans mon lit comme ça, Mokuba.

L’adolescent s’agenouilla, remit un peu d’ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et laissa échapper un ricanement amusé.

— Je croirais entendre Seto.

Il prit une voix plus grave, presque grondante.

— Mokuba ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?… Est-ce que quelqu’un attaque le manoir ?

Il attrapa soudainement Seth par les épaules pour le secouer.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un essaye de t’enlever ? Tu es blessé ?

L’Égyptien plissa un peu plus les paupières, et Mokuba retrouva son sourire insolent.

— Alors tu réveilles aussi ton frère de cette manière ?

— De temps en temps. J’ai peur qu’il s’encroûte sans un peu d’action. Et les quelques secondes où il cède à la panique sont toujours hilarantes.

Il arrondit les lèvres d’un air un peu boudeur.

— Le problème c’est qu’il ne dit plus rien avant de partir au travail quand je fais ça. Mais je suppose qu’il y a une contrepartie à tout.

Seth poussa un soupir et fit ce que Mokuba détestait par-dessus tout : lui tapoter la tête avec paternalisme. L’effet fut immédiat, et l’adolescent bondit hors du lit.

— Je sais que tu es un garnement turbulent et facétieux, mais tu devrais éviter de réveiller les gens ainsi.

— Un garnement turbulent et facétieux ? répéta-t-il. C’est mignon. On dirait Yûgi. Jônouchi préfère « petit con ». Ou « enfoiré », « crevure »… ça dépend du degré de colère. Quand il n’y a pas le « petit » devant, c’est qu’il est vraiment en colère. Et je pense que mon frère pense à peu près la même chose, sauf qu’il utilise le silence. Un peu comme toi, là, conclut-il en lui tirant la langue.

Seth ne réagit pas à ses taquineries. Non parce qu’il était agacé par la nonchalance de Mokuba, mais parce qu’entendre le nom du blond lui ramena en mémoire, d’un coup, ce qu’ils avaient fait durant la nuit. Ou ce que _lui_ lui avait fait. _Et_ ce qu’ils avaient fait le matin même.

Il se passa une main sur le visage tout en se lamentant intérieurement. Certes, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de titiller un peu Katsuya dans la chambre d’hôpital et durant le repas, mais de là à lui sauter dessus si vite ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il boive autant ? Et Yûgi les avait _vus_ et n’avait pas eu l’air d’approuver, même s’il ne se souvenait pas clairement de ce qu’il lui avait dit, tout comme il se souvenait à peine de son bref échange avec Katsuya un peu plus tôt, en dehors du fait qu’il s’était montré insistant sur… quelque chose et qu’ils s’étaient embrassés. Pitié, faites qu’il n’ait pas parlé de son cul moulé dans son jeans. Personne n’avait besoin de se rendre compte que le qualificatif de « dépravé » pouvait être ajouté à celui de « prêtre ».

— Seth, tu vas bien ?

_Non, je suis en train de me demander si j’ai parlé de ses fesses à Katsuya et combien de jours il lui faudra avant d’être capable de me regarder en face. Je manque tellement de subtilité quand j’ai bu._

Il finit par se rendre compte que Mokuba le fixait avec perplexité, ce qui le força à lui adresser un sourire. Visiblement rassuré, Mokuba le lui rendit.

— Si tu as faim, j’ai fait servir le déjeuner dans le salon, annonça-t-il avant de filer.

Seth n’avait pas faim, mais jugea qu’il aurait été contre-productif de rester plus longtemps enfermé dans la chambre. Il passa par la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir et avoir l’air un peu plus présentable, puis rejoignit Mokuba dans la pièce indiquée. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que l’adolescent engloutissait déjà son bol de riz comme si sa survie en dépendait alors que Seto, tout en retenue, picorait plus qu’il ne mangeait. _Ils sont vraiment dissemblables_ , songea-t-il tout en s’asseyant. Il grimaça aussitôt. Sa tête lui tournait.

Seto lui jeta un regard en coin, et Seth ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de voir un mélange de dédain et de jugement sur son visage.

— Voilà ce qu’on gagne à se saouler, Seth.

Mokuba claqua sa langue avec désapprobation, puis servit du thé vert dans la tasse qui se trouvait juste devant le prêtre.

— Tu devrais boire ça. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Seth n’en était pas convaincu, mais, dans son état, son estomac préférerait certainement un liquide chaud et réconfortant à tout aliment solide. Il but lentement, appréciant l’amertume du breuvage contrairement à la première fois où il y avait goûté. En plus, le thé semblait calmer son estomac et sa nausée.

— Grand-frère, on devrait emmener Seth à Kaiba Land, aujourd’hui.

Seto arqua un sourcil.

— Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’une _baby-sitter_  ?

— Tu préfères le câlin collectif pour te mettre de bonne humeur ?

Seto renifla avec mépris.

— Je n’irai pas à Kaiba Land. Ce n’est pas le moment pour ce genre d’activités futiles.

Et, surtout, avait-il envie de se promener dans un parc où tout le monde le reconnaîtrait, avec son frère, et son presque jumeau venu d’Égypte antique ? Certainement pas.

— Kaiba Land ? questionna Seth.

— Oui, c’est un parc d’attractions que Seto a créé et…

Seth n’écouta pas vraiment le reste des explications, son esprit s’égarant sur ce qu’il avait vu à la télévision.

— Hum, bien sûr. Un autre temple à ton honneur, marmonna-t-il.

— Jaloux ?

— Atterré par ta mégalomanie.

Mokuba poussa une exclamation offensée.

— Comme je l’ai dit, le parc est gratuit pour les orphelins.

Seth faillit signaler que les mégalomanes appréciaient de se donner bonne conscience par des actes de fausses charités, mais il préféra garder cette remarque pour lui. C’était mesquin et purement provoqué par le fait qu’il n’avait toujours pas pardonné à Seto de s’être enfui, même s’il comprenait ses raisons.

Soudain, le téléphone de Seto posé sur la table se mit à vibrer. Malgré le regard empli de reproche de Mokuba, il décrocha, parce qu’il aurait préféré n’importe quelle nouvelle à l’ennui de l’inaction.

— Quoi, Iatem ?

Il plissa les paupières, puis fronça des sourcils d’un air de plus en plus grave, avant de serrer les dents comme s’il contenait à grand-peine sa fureur.

Seth éprouva de l’inquiétude, bien sûr. Au moins autant que Mokuba. Mais ils n’avaient encore aucune idée que leur situation, déjà critique, n’allait faire qu’empirer.


	30. Tu sais comment ça va se finir si on va le voir ?

Au moment de passer à la caisse de la pharmacie, Yûgi vérifia une dernière fois qu’il avait bien pris tout ce dont il avait besoin en consultant la liste qu’il avait enregistrée sur son téléphone. Puis, une fois dans la rue, il se dirigea vers l’un des _conbini_ pour acheter de quoi manger.

Compte tenu de l’heure où à laquelle ils étaient revenus à l’appartement, Jônouchi n’avait eu le temps que de se laver et de changer de vêtements avant de filer au travail, et Yûgi l’avait imité dès que la salle de bain avait été libérée. Excepté qu’il s’était écroulé juste après dans le lit au lieu de se rendre en cours. Franchement, il se demandait où Jônouchi trouvait sa détermination, surtout après la nuit qu’ils avaient passée et sa mauvaise plaisanterie de la matinée.

Il n’aurait jamais dû forcer Jônouchi à ramener Seth dans sa chambre, encore moins le taquiner avec ses messages aussi inquisiteurs que moqueurs. Ce n’était pas très mature de sa part et, depuis, la culpabilité le rongeait. Jônouchi n’avait pas été très bavard lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés pour partir, signe qu’il devait toujours être aussi déboussolé et embarrassé par la situation. Yûgi ne portait aucun jugement sur les préférences des autres, et bien sûr encore moins sur celles de ses amis. Il avait juste voulu faire bisquer Jônouchi comme il l’aurait fait s’il avait surpris le blond en plein échange de salive avec, par exemple, Mai. Mauvais calcul. Surtout après leur discussion de la nuit. Il ignorait comment se faire pardonner pour son manque de tact.

Quand Yûgi s’était éveillé, midi avait déjà passé, et la faim avait fait son nid dans son estomac. Jônouchi ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures, aussi devrait-il prendre son mal en patience pour parler avec lui du sujet fâcheux. Heureusement, ce n’était pas comme s’il manquait de choses à faire pour occuper son temps, et c’est ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé à arpenter l’une des rues commerçantes du quartier.

Après la pharmacie et le _con_ _b_ _ini_ , Yûgi fit un détour par la librairie pour acheter quelques mangas qui lui semblaient intéressants – avec les récents événements, il n’avait pas spécialement suivi avec attention les dernières sorties. À peine ressorti, il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler par son nom de famille. Intrigué, il s’arrêta pour se retourner et attendre. Une jeune fille apprêtée le rejoignit, le souffle court parce qu’elle avait traversé la rue en courant pour le rattraper. Son visage et son apparence sophistiquée lui étaient familiers, et il se rappela l’avoir croisée au lycée même s’ils n’avaient jamais été dans la même classe ou le même club qu’elle. Tout au plus avaient-ils dû voyager dans le même bus lors de certaines sorties scolaires.

— Pardon, tu es bien Mutô-kun, non ? demanda-t-elle après avoir pris une aspiration.

S’il avait été d’une nature sarcastique, il lui aurait demandé si elle connaissait beaucoup de garçons ayant les cheveux de trois couleurs différentes et un goût marqué pour les vêtements sombres. Mais comme il ne l’était pas et qu’il était par ailleurs surpris qu’elle se souvienne de son nom, il acquiesça avec un sourire poli.

— Et tu es…

— Mori Harue, de la classe D, lui rappela-t-elle tout en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle cilla légèrement à la vue de son bras en écharpe et des sacs qu’il tenait dans son autre main.

— Excuse-moi, mais… tu as besoin d’aide ?

— Non, ce n’est rien. J’ai juste eu une luxation de l’épaule et je dois éviter de trop utiliser mon bras pendant quelque temps.

— Juste eu ? répéta-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Mon ex jouait au base-ball et aurait pleurniché tout le temps si ça lui était arrivé.

Son ex n’avait sans doute pas failli être dévoré par les ténèbres ni survécu à plusieurs tentatives d’assassinat ou de vol d’âme ni eu pendant plus de deux ans un colocataire vivant dans le même corps que lui. Il se garda toutefois d’en faire la remarque, d’autant plus qu’il appréciait sa sympathie à son égard… et le fait d’être plus dur qu’un joueur de base-ball.

— Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, Mori-chan ?

Harue battit des cils avec perplexité. Dans ses souvenirs, Yûgi était ce garçon petit et faible qui se faisait brutaliser par les autres et qui, par la suite, était devenu carrément étrange même s’il s’était finalement fait des amis – si tant est qu’avoir deux anciens délinquants dans son entourage soit un signe de progrès. Il n’avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis ni arrangé son look bizarre, mais il dégageait une assurance qu’elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir vue auparavant et qui lui donnait beaucoup plus de présence malgré sa taille modeste.

— Ah, oui, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis inquiète pour Ryô-kun, en fait…

— Ryô ? répéta-t-il, plus qu’attentif.

— Tu es toujours ami avec lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils avec souci à la pensée de leur conversation de la matinée.

— Il n’est pas venu en cours mardi et mercredi. Je sais bien qu’il m’a dit vouloir passer du temps avec son frère, mais…

— Son frère ? répéta Yûgi.

Il fit de son mieux pour maîtriser sa voix et conserver une expression neutre qui ne trahirait pas le mélange d’angoisse et d’effarement qui venait de le gagner. Son frère ? Quel frère ? Ryô n’avait jamais eu de frère. Une sœur, oui, décédée, comme sa mère. Un père qui dirigeait le musée de Domino mais qui n’était qu’un fantôme dans son existence. Mais un frère… ?

— Il est revenu lundi de l’étranger, fit Harue en pinçant les lèvres. Ryô m’a demandé de ne pas en parler, mais, je ne sais pas, je le trouve… inquiétant.

Gênée, elle détourna le regard pendant quelques instants. Yûgi força un sourire aimable et rassurant sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche était tellement sèche.

— Inquiétant ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait, au juste ?

Harue tritura nerveusement la sangle de son sac à main.

— C’est sa façon de parler et de se comporter. Et… je ne devrais sûrement pas parler de ça, en fait. Ryô va sûrement m’en vouloir après. Il a dit que c’était juste la fatigue du voyage qui mettait Yamihiko de mauvaise humeur.

Yûgi sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long de l’échine et crispa ses doigts autour des sacs.

Pourquoi n’avait-il rien vu venir ?

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas vu l’évidence, plutôt ?

Pourquoi s’était-il contenté d’un simple message écrit que _n’importe qui_ aurait pu envoyer ?

— Yamihiko est parti pendant presque un an, alors je suppose qu’ils ont besoin d’un peu de temps ensemble, affirma Yûgi en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop. Ne t’en fais pas pour Ryô, il retournera sûrement en cours d’ici quelques jours.

Harue laissa échapper un rire nerveux qu’elle cacha derrière sa main parfaitement manucurée.

— Oui, tu as raison, je me sens un peu stupide. Merci de m’avoir écouté, Mutô-kun.

Yûgi lui adressa un autre sourire et un signe de tête avant de lui souhaiter bonne journée et de s’éloigner d’un pas pressé.

— Attends ! s’exclama tout à coup Harue en le rattrapant à nouveau. N’organise rien pour fêter le retour de Yamihiko. Ryô a l’air de penser que ça ne lui plaira pas.

— Je… m’en doute.

Harue poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa Yûgi s’éloigner pour de bon cette fois.

Cependant, au lieu de prendre un taxi pour regagner l’appartement de Jônouchi ou d’appeler ses amis pour les prévenir sur-le-champ de la situation, il fonça en direction de l’hôtel le plus proche, un bâtiment plutôt discret et bon marché coincé entre deux immeubles plus imposants.

L’employé qui se trouvait à l’accueil le considéra d’un regard intrigué lorsqu’il traversa la hall au pas de charge et emprunta les escaliers plutôt que d’attendre l’ascenseur. Yûgi laissa presque tomber la clef en la sortant pour ouvrir fébrilement la porte de la chambre. Le seuil à peine franchi, il abandonna ses courses à même le sol.

— Atem !

Son irruption lui valut un haussement de sourcils intrigué de la part du jeune homme assis en tailleur sur le lit. Puis, alors que Yûgi essayait de reprendre son souffle pour parler à nouveau, Atem étira ses lèvres sur un sourire gentiment moqueur.

— Tu devrais vraiment penser à faire plus de sport, partenaire.

Il se leva tout en abandonnant le magazine qu’il était en train de feuilleter par ennui. Aussitôt, son dos protesta vivement, et des taches blanches flottèrent un instant devant ses yeux. Malgré la douleur poignante qui se rappelait à lui et le vertige qui menaçait de l’engloutir dans les ténèbres de l’inconscience, il conserva son sourire de façade.

Plus de deux jours avaient passé depuis son combat contre Mahara et son altercation avec Bakura. Pourtant, Atem ne voyait aucun progrès dans son état de santé et souffrait toujours atrocement de ses blessures, en particulier de celles de son dos, qu’il n’arrivait pas à désinfecter correctement par lui-même. La situation aurait été différente, il aurait jugé raisonnable, malgré sa fierté mal placée, de se rendre dans un hôpital. Il ne le pouvait et ne le voulait pas, cependant, alors il cachait autant que possible l’expression de son tourment et l’existence même de ses plaies. Si Yûgi s’apercevait de quoi que ce soit, il le traînerait de force jusqu’à une clinique, et ce serait le début de ses ennuis. Tout ce que son ancien partenaire savait, c’est que son combat contre Mahara avait drainé son _ba_ , rien de plus.

Il y avait tant de choses dont Atem espérait ne pas avoir à s’occuper. S’être révélé à Yûgi pour le protéger était suffisamment difficile comme cela, surtout en étant obligé de lui cacher une partie de la vérité et en lui demandant de mentir aussi concernant sa résurrection. Il ne voulait pas compliquer un peu plus la situation en se montrant à d’autres de leurs amis, sauf absolue nécessité. Au-delà du fait qu’il risquerait de les mettre en péril par sa seule présence à leurs côtés, ils voudraient l’assister dans ce qu’il considérait être un combat entre Mahara et lui. Pire, il craignait leur réaction s’il venait à _disparaître_ à nouveau, une fois l’affaire finie…

Atem ne croyait pas sa résurrection définitive et, au fond, ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait enfin trouvé le repos auquel il avait tant aspiré en plusieurs millénaires, auquel il avait légitiment droit après avoir sauvé le monde. Il avait enfin retrouvé les autres personnes qui avaient été chères à son cœur et qu’il avait oubliées sans le désirer ; son père, ses prêtres, Mana… Ces gens qui, pour certains, s’étaient sacrifiés pour lui, pour sauver le monde. Atem n’imaginait pas les abandonner ainsi tout comme il n’arrivait pas à se projeter dans une autre existence dans ce monde. S’il restait, quel avenir s’offrait-il à lui ?

Sauf que…

Yûgi accepterait de le voir partir, du moins Atem le croyait-il et l’espérait-il de tout son cœur, mais Anzu et Jônouchi avaient pleuré la première fois. Il n’avait pas envie de heurter à nouveau elrus sentiments.

Il y avait aussi un autre problème. De taille. Kaiba. Il était instable, trop pour être mis au courant de son retour. Après ce que son rival avait fait dans l’espoir de le ramener dans leur monde puis d’atteindre l’endroit où son âme séjournait, Atem ne pouvait courir ce risque… Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir stoppé Kaiba d’une façon ou d’une autre avant qu’il ne commette l’irréparable, de s’être montré égoïste au point de ne pas avoir considéré un seul instant le tort que la situation causait à Mokuba, tout cela parce que l’idée d’un dernier duel contre son rival lui avait bien trop plu et parce qu’il éprouvait une pointe de culpabilité à l’idée d’être parti sans lui donner l’occasion de prendre sa revanche. Or, si Atem venait à disparaître, à mourir une seconde fois, Kaiba ne le supporterait pas, même s’il lui offrait avant cela le duel qu’il souhaitait. Il avait déjà commis deux quasi suicides. Il recommencerait. Parce que ce n’était pas la confrontation qu’il recherchait, en définitive, mais la seule personne qu’il considérait, même sans la nommer ainsi, comme un ami.

Kaiba ne semblait pas assez mature pour accepter que ses amis puissent mourir un jour et le laisser seul. Or, Mokuba avait besoin de son aîné. Il avait besoin de lui plus que de quiconque. Atem, après avoir fait de son mieux pour soigner le cœur corrompu par le mal de Kaiba, n’acceptait pas de voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant, n’acceptait pas que Mokuba puisse être une nouvelle fois abandonné.

— Atem, reprit Yûgi lorsque sa respiration eut retrouvé un rythme à peu près normal. Bakura est revenu lui aussi !

L’ancien pharaon, qui venait de prendre le sac de la pharmacie pour en déballer le contenu sur le lit, se figea. Puis, il ferma brièvement les yeux avec fatalisme. Pourquoi s’étonner ? Ils semblaient avoir tous emprunté la même spirale infernale les emmenant toujours un peu plus loin dans le pire. Alors, que Yûgi apprenne la résurrection de Bakura n’était qu’une question de temps. Au fond, il aurait même mieux valu qu’il lui annonce lui-même. Après tout, son silence aurait pu le mettre en danger. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé avant, il l’ignorait. La lassitude, l’épuisement, la douleur ? Il avait déjà envie de s’allonger et de dormir. Il ne le pouvait pas, bien entendu.

Sentant le regard de son ancien partenaire lui brûler le dos, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait nier la chose ou fuir la conversation. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de trahir sa confiance plus longtemps.

— Tu ne sembles pas surpris, murmura Yûgi, décontenancé.

Atem garda un silence grave, et Yûgi agrandit soudainement les yeux, sous le choc.

— Tu le savais déjà !

— Je l’ai rencontré peu après que…

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase et préféra à nouveau détourner la tête tout en se mordant les lèvres. Yûgi le considérait d’un air accusateur qui le mettait mal à l’aise, même s’il ne le blâmait pas d’éprouver une soudaine hostilité à son égard. Après tout, il méritait ce qui risquait de lui tomber dessus. Sa colère, son rejet. Oui, il le méritait.

— Ryô a utilisé l’anneau millénaire, expliqua-t-il. J’ai pu sentir son pouvoir grâce au puzzle.

— Ryô a l’an…

Yûgi s’interrompit et, démonté par la nouvelle, préféra s’asseoir sur le lit. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de relever un regard affligé et coupable sur Atem.

— Depuis quand ?

Atem mit un moment à comprendre que Yûgi ne lui demandait pas depuis combien de temps il savait, mais depuis combien de temps Ryô avait récupéré l’anneau millénaire.

— Je n’en suis pas certain, mais sans doute depuis… trois mois.

Yûgi se passa à nouveau les mains sur le visage. Il avait senti que quelque chose n’allait pas, que Ryô lui cachait une part de la vérité, mais il avait cru que son ami éprouvait simplement des difficultés à surmonter son traumatisme, contrairement à ce qu’il prétendait, et pas qu’il avait récupéré l’artefact responsable de son malheur. Et pour autant, il était _incapable_ de blâmer Ryô. Parce qu’il avait échoué à l’aider lorsqu’il en avait besoin. S’il avait été plus attentif, alors peut-être que…

— Quel genre d’ami je suis pour ne rien avoir deviné ? questionna-t-il.

 _Et quel genre de personne je suis pour n’avoir rien dit ?_ pensa Atem avec amertume.

Indubitablement une personne qui ne méritait pas un seul instant l’amitié de Yûgi. Et, pourtant, son partenaire ne lui faisait même pas les reproches qu’il était en droit de lui jeter au visage. Le jeune homme avait toujours été prompt au pardon, bien plus que lui qui s’était souvent laissé aveugler par la colère, en particulier à l’époque pas si lointaine où, perdu, il avait peiné à discerner sa propre personne de celle de Yûgi et avait châtié cruellement tous ceux qui s’en prenaient à lui ou à ses amis.

Yûgi n’aurait pas dû lui pardonner, pas cette fois, pas après les mensonges d’Atem…

Cependant, il se garda de le faire remarquer. Se fustiger ne serait d’aucune utilité. Pas alors que son partenaire semblait culpabiliser pour des choses dont il n’aurait pas dû se sentir responsable.

Atem s’installa à côté de Yûgi et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L’adolescent avait peut-être mûri et gagné en assurance, il restait malgré tout toujours aussi sensible.

— Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que Ryô volait l’anneau millénaire, et tu sais très bien qu’il ne l’aurait pas avoué si tu le lui avais demandé. Je ne crois pas qu’il puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre son influence et ce n’est ni de sa faute ni de la tienne.

Atem hésita, à nouveau, avant de se maudire : ce n’était pas Yûgi qu’il cherchait à préserver en déguisant la vérité mais lui-même.

— J’aurais voulu l’aider, mais avec Mahara, je n’en ai pas eu la possibilité, ajouta-t-il. Et quand j’ai enfin pu le rejoindre… Bakura était déjà là.

— Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Yûgi en relevant un regard incrédule sur lui.

Atem se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre. Revenir sur sa _discussion_ avec Bakura n’était pas quelque chose de plaisant, surtout en considérant qu’il n’avait pas été capable de lui opposer la moindre résistance, ce qui avait sérieusement écorné sa fierté. Dire qu’un peu plus d’un an auparavant, il le battait – une ultime fois – à son propre jeu, même si cela avait été de justesse.

— Je dirais plutôt qu’il a essayé de me tuer. Mais, apparemment, ça ne l’intéressait pas de frapper un ennemi déjà à terre, fit Atem avec un rire sans joie.

Yûgi secoua la tête, navré de sa propre naïveté. Il aurait dû deviner que quelque chose clochait, quand Atem avait profité de l’absence de Jônouchi et de Shizuka pour le retrouver à l’appartement. Mais après son combat contre Mahara – Yûgi ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, hormis que cela avait été violent –, il s’était attendu à ce qu’Atem ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme et à ce qu’il ait besoin d’assistance et de repos. Aussi n’avait-il pas posé de questions. Il se demandait s’il devait le sermonner pour ses mensonges ou pour son inconscience, ou se flageller pour son propre manque de clairvoyance.

— Est-ce que Bakura t’a blessé ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

— Je vais bien, affirma Atem malgré la douleur lancinante qui continuait de lui ravager le dos même en étant assis à côté de son ancien hôte.

Yûgi sourcilla tout en examinant son expression. Avoir Atem face à lui, en chair et en os, sans le moindre lien psychique entre leurs deux âmes, était toujours aussi troublant. Il éprouvait des difficultés à le cerner, plus qu’autrefois. Pourtant, il arrivait à distinguer sous son masque les signes qui ne trompaient pas : le tremblement discret de ses lèvres sombres, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées et le regard qui semblait perdre de son focus, le froncement bref de ses paupières sur ses iris rubis et, surtout, la façon dont sa peau s’assombrissait juste sous ses yeux, chose à peine visible sur sa peau mate.

— Ok, allons aider Ryô, dans ce cas…

Il attrapa Atem par la main et le tira d’autorité en direction de la porte.

— Non, attends, commença l’ancien pharaon en écarquillant les yeux.

Il planta fermement ses pieds au sol pour résister à la traction de Yûgi, mais l’effort que cela lui demanda signa sa perte. Ses genoux fléchirent sous son poids et heurtèrent douloureusement la moquette usée. Il se mordit les lèvres pour contenir un cri de douleur, ce qui n’empêcha pas une plainte étouffée de lui échapper.

Yûgi, qui s’était senti entraîné en arrière, lui relâcha la main et se tourna vers lui, un air désapprobateur sur le visage. Atem, tout en essuyant son front pour y chasser quelques gouttes de sueur, sut que son partenaire avait agi ainsi exprès pour le contraindre à révéler son état. Malgré sa souffrance, il éprouva un soupçon de fierté à voir Yûgi capable d’une telle ruse au lieu de simplement accepter ses paroles comme la pure vérité.

— Merde, tu dois aller à l’hôpital.

Sa vulgarité fit sourire Atem. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que ce genre de mots échappait au jeune homme. Il força ses jambes à le porter, juste le temps de se rasseoir au bord du lit avec un grognement.

— Je suis sérieux, reprit Yûgi en le dévisageant avec sévérité.

Atem émit un « hum » amusé. C’était étrange comme Yûgi lui ressemblait à ce moment précis. En moins halé et en moins égyptien, toutefois.

— Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais. Quant à Bakura…

Atem se demanda comment il allait formuler la chose sans alarmer Yûgi.

— … nous avons… considéré de ne pas nous nuire mutuellement tant que Mahara représentera un danger.

Yûgi croisa les bras sans chercher à cacher son scepticisme.

— Et tu le crois _vraiment_ capable de respecter sa parole ?

— Même si ça me déplaît, nous ne pouvons pas débarquer chez Ryô comme ça, en tout cas pas maintenant, soupira Atem tout en se frottant les yeux. Je ne suis pas en état de combattre Bakura, Seth non plus, d’après tes messages.

— Honnêtement, je me fous que Bakura soit vaincu ou pas. C’est Ryô qui m’importe.

— Et je suis sûr que Ryô _ne sera pas du tout_ en danger si nous tentons quelque chose d’inconsidéré… Bakura a été clair : il ne laissera personne se mettre entre Ryô et lui, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il entend par là. Je ne veux pas qu’il tue qui que ce soit.

— Alors, quoi, nous devrions… attendre ? s’épouvanta Yûgi en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Atem prit la boîte d’analgésiques que Yûgi avait apportée et avala l’un des cachets sans même prendre la peine de se servir un verre d’eau. Il espérait qu’il ferait vite effet, car il peinait de plus en plus à se concentrer sur leur discussion.

— Je ne pense pas que Bakura fera du mal à Ryô. Il n’a aucun intérêt à le blesser : c’est son meilleur atout face à nous.

Atem n’était pas aussi optimiste qu’il le prétendait. Il croyait Bakura tout à fait capable de blesser Ryô s’il pensait que la chose servirait ses plans. Après tout, il l’avait déjà prouvé par ses actions passées. Il s’en était pris à son hôte tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Cependant, il ne voulait pas courir le risque que Yûgi ou quiconque d’autre fonce chez le garçon tête baissée.

Il existait aussi l’autre possibilité, tout aussi horrible, que Ryô se range du côté de Bakura, non par malveillance ou par affection pour lui, mais à cause de l’influence de l’anneau millénaire et de la nature profondément manipulatrice du démon, sans parler du pouvoir maléfique enfermé au sein de l’anneau. Mais dire cela à Yûgi lui briserait sûrement le cœur.

— Merde, répéta Yûgi.

— On dirait que ça devient une habitude, fit Atem tout en se couchant sur le côté.

Yûgi lui adressa à nouveau un regard soucieux.

— C’est vraiment une mauvaise idée, le sermonna-t-il.

— De ne pas se précipiter chez Ryô ?

— De ne pas aller à l’hôpital. Tu as besoin de soin et…

— … je ne veux pas mettre nos amis en danger.

Yûgi claqua la langue, surpris par l’entêtement d’Atem. Il aurait dû savoir, mieux que personne, que c’était justement le soutien de ses amis qui faisait sa force et qu’il ne pourrait certainement pas vaincre Mahara seul. Il s’était montré compréhensif, mettant l’attitude d’Atem sur le choc d’avoir été ramené parmi les vivants, dans un corps qui lui était propre, et d’avoir été vaincu par leur ennemi, mais il commençait à perdre patience et à s’inquiéter.

— Je vais prévenir les autres de se tenir à distance de Bakura.

Atem sourcilla.

— Je ne parlerai pas de toi, mais sois certain que notre discussion n’est pas terminée, déclara Yûgi avant même qu’il ait pu protester.

Atem secoua la tête, s’avouant vaincu. Il s’endormit presque en écoutant Yûgi expliquer à Jônouchi qu’il avait croisé Bakura et qu’ils devaient tous se tenir à distance tant que Seth ne serait pas en état de régler le problème. Puis il appela un autre de leurs amis, sans résultat, avant de passer au suivant.

— C’est Yûgi, commença-t-il.

Lorsque le silence s’étira sur de longues secondes, Atem rouvrit les yeux.

 

Otogi, une grimace de plus en plus prononcée sur les lèvres, tapota le comptoir du bout de ses doigts.

Ok, il avait conscience que la situation était pour le moins critique depuis le retour de Kaiba.

Ok, il avait conscience qu’ils mourraient peut-être tous dans un proche avenir. Yûgi avait failli y passer, Pegasus avait presque tué Seth, alors la chance ne leur souriait guère.

Mais quitte à mourir, Otogi aurait vraiment voulu le faire après avoir accompli la majorité des points de sa liste « à faire ». Même s’il n’avait pas les moyens de se payer le numéro 1, un voyage autour du monde, rien ne l’empêchait d’accomplir le numéro 2, coucher dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables, même s’il avait déjà une belle avance. Cependant, son projet ne risquait pas d’aboutir avec Honda qui broyait du noir ; il arrivait à faire fuir d’un simple regard toutes les filles qui réussissaient à trouver le courage de les approcher. Le charme naturel d’Otogi n’arrivait pas à compenser son hostilité manifeste.

— Hiroto, grogna-t-il quand une fausse blonde plutôt bien roulée obliqua pour les éviter.

— Mouais ? demanda Honda tout en fixant son verre de bière à moitié vide.

— Tu as vraiment décidé de me gâcher la journée ?

— Tu voulais boire un coup après le déjeuner, on boit un coup.

Otogi haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité.

— Sérieusement. Tu crois que je suis venu ici juste pour ça ?

— Est-ce que le moment est bien venu pour draguer, Ryûji ? fit Honda avec un soupir exaspéré.

Otogi s’accouda au comptoir et appuya sa tête dans sa main avec nonchalance, sa longue chevelure noire suivant le mouvement.

— Maintenant ou plus tard, qu’est-ce que ça change ?

— Parfois je me demande comment on peut être amis.

— Hum… Nos emplois du temps sont plus compatibles que ceux des autres, voilà pourquoi.

L’expression fâchée de Honda fit naître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

— Mais si je me souviens bien, tout a commencé quand Jônouchi t’a demandé de t’occuper de Shizuka et que je t’ai suivi juste par ennui. Et là je m’ennuie encore, reprit Otogi, un peu plus amusé encore par l’irritation de Honda.

— Tu es vraiment impossible.

Honda poussa un soupir las et avala une gorgée de son verre de bière.

— Impossible et complètement superficiel.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas être un héros comme toi, répliqua Otogi en lui tirant presque la langue.

— Est-ce que tu as décidé de me chercher ?

— Puisque je ne peux pas draguer…

Honda leva les yeux au ciel et opta pour un silence indifférent.

Il avait l’habitude des taquineries d’Otogi. Ce n’était pas comme si son ami avait eu une enfance heureuse avec son père totalement obsédé par la vengeance, et il semblait ressentir le besoin régulier de tester les limites de sa patience, comme pour vérifier si sa carapace s’amollissait avec le temps et s’il méritait encore son respect. Otogi tendait à ne valoriser que les personnes plus fortes que lui, ce qui rendait plutôt étonnant le fait qu’il accepte de reconnaître l’existence de Ryô, même s’il ne se conduisait pas avec lui comme le meilleur ami au monde. Au fond, sans son appétit sexuel et le semblant de considération qu’il avait pour eux, il ne serait rien de moins qu’un autre Kaiba totalement obsédé par sa propre personne.

— Tu crois vraiment en cette histoire de _ka_  ? reprit Otogi qui semblait s’être enfin calmé.

Honda lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

— Je suis sceptique, explicita Otogi.

— Tu penses qu’ils n’existent pas ?

— Nan. J’ai vu assez de choses bizarres pour y croire. C’est Seth qui me rend sceptique. Nous ne le connaissons pas, pas vraiment. Après tout ce qui vous est arrivé, j’aurais cru que Jônouchi et toi seriez plus méfiants. Même Yûgi. Je sais qu’il a tendance à voir le monde derrière des lunettes roses, mais quand même… !

— Seth est le prêtre d’Atem. Si cela ne te suffit pas, je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus.

Otogi fit la moue.

— Pour une fois, Kaiba est beaucoup plus raisonnable que vous.

Honda émit un rire nasal.

— Quoi ? fit Otogi avec offense.

— Rien. Je trouve juste amusant que tu donnes autant d’importance à l’opinion d’un égoïste fou à lier qui a abandonné son petit frère pour un aller simple dans l’au-delà.

— L’égoïste fou à lier possède sa propre multinationale et parvient à engranger des profits délirants depuis deux ans. J’imagine qu’il lui arrive de faire des choix éclairés au moins de temps en temps. Et même si je comprends que Jônouchi ou toi lui en vouliez, franchement, il ne m’a jamais rien fait. S’il n’a pas confiance en son alter ego, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions.

— Ryûji… Kaiba n’a confiance en personne, sauf en Mokuba.

Cependant, Otogi n’écoutait déjà plus. Il avait repéré un groupe d’étudiantes et leur offrit son sourire le plus charmeur. Et à voir les jeunes femmes glousser avec ravissement, Honda arrivait à imaginer sans difficulté ce qu’elles pensaient : Otogi était peut-être un modèle pour les magazines ou un acteur de _drama_ en devenir. Parce qu’un aussi séduisant visage doté de grands yeux verts ne pouvait pas appartenir à un serveur dans un café de seconde zone, n’est-ce pas ?

Honda se retenait toujours à grand-peine de fixer le plafond quand il entendait ces âneries. Otogi ne confirmait jamais rien mais ne démentait pas pour autant. Comme il perdait de toute manière tout intérêt pour sa cible une fois celle-ci dans son lit, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû briser les illusions de celles qu’il séduisait : elles n’auraient jamais l’opportunité de découvrir la vérité et éluder celle-ci ne leur ferait aucun tort. La seule chose avec laquelle il se montrait brutalement honnête était le fait qu’il ne recherchait aucune relation suivie, et il évitait donc de draguer celles qui auraient voulu être plus qu’un simple coup d’un soir. C’était peut-être l’une de ses rares qualités humaines. Ne pas exploiter la naïveté des romantiques. Cependant, Honda soupçonnait que son ami avait surtout envie de s’épargner les inévitables disputes et insultes qui auraient suivies.

En un battement de cils, Otogi se téléporta à la table de ses nouvelles admiratrices. Honda aurait habituellement suivi le mouvement, mais il n’était pas du tout d’humeur à écouter son ami susurrer des compliments sirupeux ou à participer d’une quelconque manière. Et il doutait que les étudiants apprécient sa compagnie taciturne.

Tout en commandant une nouvelle bière, il consulta son téléphone portable.

L’absence de réponse de Ryô à ses tentatives pour en savoir plus lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Même s’il avait contacté Yûgi quelques heures plus tôt, son silence le turlupinait.

Honda reposa son téléphone sur le comptoir et tenta de penser à autre chose, mais il était difficile d’ignorer son mauvais pressentiment, compte tenu du nombre de fois où il avait trouvé, à raison, l’attitude de Ryô suspicieuse. N’y tenant plus, il se leva, rejoignit Otogi et l’arracha à ses groupies avec à peine un mot d’excuse. Il entraîna son ami à l’extérieur en ignorant ses protestations.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? râla Otogi lorsque Honda lui relâcha enfin le bras.

— Ryô ne répond pas à mes messages.

Otogi poussa un soupir de pure exaspération.

— Je croyais la question réglée.

— C’est inhabituel de sa part de mettre autant de temps à répondre.

— Tu es vraiment trop bon, Hiroto. Ryô te traitait de loser il y a, quoi, quatre ou cinq jours ?

— Et ça aussi, c’est inhabituel, affirma Honda tout en détournant la tête. Ce serait plus ton genre ou celui de Kaiba.

Otogi balaya l’allusion. Rien ne pouvait vraiment le vexer, et il reconnaissait manquer d’empathie par moment. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se soucier d’autres personnes, pour la bonne et simple raison qu’il n’avait jamais eu d’amis. Des admiratrices, oui, mais des amis, non.

— Tu sais comment ça va se finir si on va le voir ?

Il battit des cils, se donnant un air faussement innocent, et affecta un sourire embarrassé.

— Oh, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, Honda-kun. Je me suis endormi et, ohlala, j’ai manqué le début des cours ! Ce soir je vais peindre mes figurines parce que je ne sais pas que l’on peut faire autre chose à la nuit tombée. À part boire, singea-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres avec mécontentement. Sérieusement, Hiroto ! Même Kaiba a l’air de mieux le comprendre que toi.

— Je ne sais pas, Ryûji. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé à Ryô, j’ai besoin d’aller m’assurer qu’il va vraiment bien au lieu d’être désolé plus tard de ne pas l’avoir fait.

Otogi éleva les bras au ciel avec un nouveau soupir d’exaspération.

— Bien, bien ! Je m’en voudrais de t’en avoir empêché au cas où tu aurais eu raison. Mais, franchement, Ryô fait juste son _hikikomori_ , et je ne serais même pas surpris qu’il te claque la porte au nez pour l’avoir réveillé.

 

Ryô rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, sans pour autant savoir ce qui l’avait brutalement tiré de son sommeil.

Il décroisa ses bras et frotta ses paupières encore lourdes tout en bâillant. Quand il se redressa, sa nuque, raide comme un bout de bois, craqua légèrement. Il considéra le plateau de jeu, toujours installé sur la table basse où il s’était endormi, puis la boîte à pizza vide. Un sentiment d’irréalité le gagna. La nuit précédente ressemblait un rêve, non, à un des fantasmes qu’il n’aurait jamais avoué à personne.

Bakura n’avait pas essayé de le piéger durant leurs parties et, plus encore, avait agi avec décence. Ryô ne se leurrait pas pour autant. Le démon ne le traitait bien que parce que son intérêt était là et pas parce qu’il s’était soudainement découvert une once d’affection pour lui. Et malgré tout, Ryô se sentait réconforté et, même, un petit peu heureux, assez pour continuer à être tenté de juste lâcher-prise en se moquant de ce qui pourrait arriver au reste du monde. Si les choses pouvaient juste rester ainsi, ce serait parfait, et il se moquait bien que son vœu soit d’un pathétisme absolu.

Soudain, Ryô remarqua son téléphone portable, abandonné sur l’un des coins de la table. Il balaya le salon du regard tout en se demandant si Bakura s’était posté dans l’ombre pour l’observer, puis se recula pour considérer son téléphone avec méfiance, craignant qu’il soit ensorcelé d’une façon ou d’une autre. De longues minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ose approcher ses doigts et, enfin, prendre l’appareil en main.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, il consulta ses messages. Sa bouche s’assécha, et son estomac se tordit.

Rien de nouveau. Rien de rien.

La colère le gagna brutalement, et Ryô comprit avoir fracassé le téléphone sur l’angle de la table lorsqu’il se retrouva bêtement avec les morceaux dans les mains.

Il se leva, se rendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit la poubelle et se débarrassa de l’objet. Puis il fouilla le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire oublier ses amis merdiques. Sauf que Bakura n’avait manifestement pas simulé ses inquiétudes quant à l’alcool : il ne restait rien, si ce n’était de l’eau et du lait aux fruits. Ryô s’assit à la table de la cuisine sans savoir s’il sanglotait parce qu’il était terriblement frustré ou agréablement surpris. Peut-être les deux.

 

Bakura essuya la vapeur qui s’était condensée sur le miroir et fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son reflet, étonné pendant quelques secondes de fixer quelqu’un qui n’était pas _lui_. Il aurait pourtant dû y être habitué, après avoir habité le corps de Ryô durant si longtemps, mais la pâleur de sa peau et l’absence de cicatrice sur son visage le troublaient. Non, troublait _le voleur_ , qui ne se reconnaissait pas même s’il n’avait jamais contemplé son visage que dans l’eau ou l’or le plus pur. Quoi qu’il en soit, Bakura n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d’étrangeté. Surtout après avoir croisé Atem, dont le corps était identique à celui qu’il avait possédé trois mille ans plus tôt. Mais peut-être n’avait-il pas hérité de la réplique exacte du corps du voleur parce qu’il n’était pas lui, pas tout à fait. Il était plus, bien plus, même si ce pion tendait à prendre le dessus sur lui.

Ses iris se nimbèrent d’écarlate à cette pensée, et il décocha un sourire machiavélique à son reflet quand les branches de l’anneau millénaire vibrèrent contre sa peau.

Oui, il était tellement plus.

Mais, rapidement, ses certitudes s’évanouirent en même temps que la chaleur de l’anneau millénaire sur son torse.

L’était-il vraiment ?

Non, _qu’était-il vraiment_  ?

Sûrement pas la créature qui avait eu envie de se prosterner devant Mahara en se faisant dessus.

Bakura frappa du poing sur le rebord du lavabo. Cette pensée l’enrageait tellement. Lui, se plier aux volontés de quelqu’un !

Mais il s’était plié à la volonté de Zorc.

Non, il avait cherché à se venger du pharaon, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Le voleur en lui l’avait désiré ardemment. Égoïstement. Zorc n’avait été qu’un instrument.

_Tu n’es qu’un fragment de l’âme de Zorc, et non un individu à part entière._

C’était ce qu’il s’était dit, à l’hôtel. C’était ce qu’Atem avait dit. Pourtant, ce qu’il acceptait quelques jours plus tôt, dans la confusion qui avait suivi sa résurrection, ne sonnait plus aussi juste. Surtout dans la bouche d’un ennemi cherchant à lui enlever toute identité.

Il était un individu à part entière.

Il n’obéirait pas à Mahara. _S’il_ décidait de tuer Kaiba et le prêtre, ce ne serait _que_ pour obtenir un objet millénaire de plus, et parce que les autres n’auraient rien de mieux à lui proposer.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Pour l’instant, la seule chose qui l’intéressait, c’était d’avoir Ryô à ses côtés, comme allié. Il n’y avait jamais songé autrefois, quand sa mission l’obsédait, mais passer du temps avec lui n’était pas… n’était pas désagréable. Si seulement Ryô pouvait passer moins de temps à pleurnicher après ses soi-disant amis. C’était _si_ irritant. Ils n’arrêtaient pas d’interférer, de s’immiscer dans leur relation, et il aurait aimé que Ryô lui accorde ne serait-ce que la moitié de l’attention qu’il leur portait.

Putain d’ingrat.

Un autre que lui serait déjà mort.

Bakura sécha ses cheveux sans vraiment prendre la peine de les coiffer correctement, s’écarta du miroir, passa de nouveaux vêtements et quitta la salle de bain. Une fois dans le couloir, il lorgna en direction de l’escalier, sans pour autant se donner la peine de descendre. Il savait que Ryô n’avait pas quitté la maison, et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Il rebroussa donc chemin et entra dans l’une des deux chambres d’amis que personne ne semblait avoir jamais occupées. Sans la moindre hésitation, il tira doucement le lit jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse glisser une main le long du mur. Ses doigts identifièrent très vite la forme du téléphone portable qu’il avait scotché derrière la tête de lit.

Le modèle était différent de celui de Ryô, moins high-tech, mais Bakura ne s’en souciait pas. Il ne l’avait acheté que dans le but de dupliquer la liste des contacts de Ryô et, surtout, intervertir leurs cartes sims et leurs numéros. Bien sûr, il courait le risque que Ryô utilise malgré tout son téléphone pour contacter ses amis, mais… Bakura doutait qu’il soit capable d’une telle initiative, pas devant le vide qu’était sa boîte de réception.

Parcourant la liste des messages, Bakura constata qu’Anzu avait prévenu de son retour et demandé, par la même occasion, s’il savait quoi que ce soit sur Atem parce qu’elle n’osait pas poser la question à Yûgi. C’était tentant de lui écrire que le pharaon et Yûgi étaient trop occupés à pratiquer l’un des autres sens de « partenaire », juste histoire de la punir d’être aussi curieuse et de donner un coup de pied violent dans ses sentiments. Il avait envie d’éclater de rire rien qu’en imaginant son expression atterrée. Hélas, il jugea que Ryô n’aurait jamais été aussi acide avec elle. Aussi se contenta-t-il d’un message neutre et négatif.

Bakura supprima directement quelques autres messages de l’insupportable fanclub de son ancien hôte sans même les lire : il n’arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi Ryô leur avait donné son numéro et réfléchit à la façon dont il allait s’occuper de ces punaises qui essayaient désespérément de monopoliser son attention. Il n’avait pas envie de prendre leurs âmes, même si elles auraient pu renforcer le pouvoir de l’anneau et le sien. Non. Il avait envie de les enfermer dans une pièce avec un _ka_ affamé et d’écouter leurs hurlements. C’était si extrême qu’il en frissonna d’expectative. Hélas, Diabound refusait toujours de lui répondre, à moins que les migraines dont il souffrait chaque fois qu’il essayait de l’appeler ne soit sa façon de lui dire « va te faire foutre, Bakura ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son propre _ka_ refusait de lui obéir et, même, comment une telle chose était possible. À moins qu’il ne soit plus… son _ka_? Ou qu’il ne l’avait jamais été puisqu’il appartenait au voleur ? Merde, il n’avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça. Ce dont il était sûr, c’est qu’il était assez fort pour appeler un _ka_ de la puissance de Diabound et qu’il n’y arrivait pas.

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant le nom associé aux derniers messages reçus. Yûgi, persistant comme toujours, avait écrit plusieurs fois à Ryô en l’espace d’une heure et manifestait une impatience de plus en plus grande, allant jusqu’à menacer de se rendre chez lui. Le petit bâtard fouteur de merde.

Bakura esquissa un rictus diabolique. Il avait envie de le laisser faire juste pour pouvoir le démonter et ensuite vouer son âme aux ténèbres. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer le risque que ses autres amis le suivent ou, pire, qu’il amène le prêtre avec lui. Bakura ne craignait pas Atem, pas dans son état piteux, mais il ignorait s’il pouvait combattre Seth sans Diabound, autre raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas encore cherché à contacter Kaiba malgré son arrogance face à Mahara et Pegasus. Il devait se montrer prudent et ne pas se planter une nouvelle fois.

Non sans regret, il envoya un message rassurant à Yûgi en imitant le style confus et penaud que Ryô aurait pris. Un peu plus d’an plus tôt, Ryô lui-même lui aurait dicté ce qu’il aurait eu à écrire. Il regrettait cette époque où son hôte s’isolait de sa propre volonté pour rester avec lui afin de construire le diorama. Mais il ne s’inquiétait pas outre mesure : regagner la confiance de Ryô n’était qu’une question de temps et d’efforts. Il devait se montrer patient, compréhensif, ne pas céder à sa colère. Il se mettait si facilement en colère depuis son éveil.

Bakura rangea le téléphone et repoussa le lit à sa place. Quand il rejoignit Ryô dans la cuisine, il s’arrêta un instant sur le seuil en se demandant s’il pleurait à cause de quelque chose qu’il avait fait. Oh, interrogation stupide : c’était forcément à cause de quelque chose qu’il avait fait ! La bonne question était de savoir si c’était quelque chose qu’il avait _sciemment_ fait pour le déstabiliser ou s’il avait commis une erreur.

— Ryô, appela-t-il tout en s’asseyant en face de lui.

Son ancien hôte releva la tête avec un reniflement, puis s’essuya les yeux avec une gêne manifeste.

— J’ai cassé mon téléphone.

Évidemment. Bakura savait qu’il ne pleurait pas pour le téléphone en lui-même. Et il devait avouer que le voir craquer ainsi et aussi vite dépassait ses attentes. Il aurait cru que Ryô aurait résisté un peu plus longtemps en se raccrochant à l’idée que ses merveilleux amis ne pouvaient pas l’abandonner.

— Pourquoi ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil faussement perplexe.

Ryô se contenta d’un soupir et détourna la tête quand Bakura se pencha vers lui, l’air inquisiteur. Il aurait aimé que Ryô avoue à quel point il était dévasté par l’indifférence supposée de ses amis. Toutefois, il n’insista pas, sachant que son ancien hôte le considérerait avec suspicion s’il posait trop de questions.

— Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état pour si peu. J’irai en racheter un. Où l’as-tu mis ? Il faut récupérer la carte sim.

— Je m’en fous…

Bakura eut du mal à ne pas laisser éclater sa satisfaction. Il se réinstalla correctement sur la chaise et croisa les jambes, indolent. Quand Ryô se lamentait à cause de ses amis, il se sentait de bien meilleure humeur. Ryô n’avait pas besoin de ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond, seulement de lui, uniquement de lui.

— Eh, tu veux m’aider à tester une théorie ? questionna Bakura avec un gloussement.

Des rides d’inquiétude apparurent sur le front de Ryô, et il entoura son torse de ses bras comme pour se protéger de lui.

— Est-ce que je vais être blessé ? souffla Ryô en baissant les yeux.

— Allons. On s’est tellement amusé cette nuit. Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

Ryô ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n’était pas certain que s’expliquer soit une idée judicieuse, connaissant le tempérament de Bakura. Mais il le fallait.

— Chaque fois que tu as eu besoin de moi par le passé, ça ne s’est jamais bien terminé.

— Comme je l’ai déjà dit, je ne l’ai jamais fait par plaisir, et tu étais d’accord…

— Parce que tu me mentais, souffla Ryô.

Bakura tapota la table de ses doigts avec irritation. Ah, Ryô savait vraiment s’y prendre pour gâcher l’ambiance et lui donner envie de lui donner une leçon mémorable. La colère croissait à nouveau, au point qu’il n’arrivait pas à la refouler.

— Oh, je suis sûr et certain que tu m’aurais offert ton aide si je t’avais annoncé de but en blanc quelles étaient mes intentions… Ryô, je ne t’ai jamais menti sur le plus important. Je ne t’aurais pas abandonné si j’avais gagné.

— Si tu avais gagné, tu aurais juste détruit le monde, et moi avec…

Ryô sursauta quand Bakura frappa la table du plat de la main. Il rentra la tête entre ses épaules quand l’éclat rougeâtre brilla au fond de ses prunelles. Tout en se mordant les lèvres, il attendit qu’il le frappe, physiquement ou moralement, pour le punir de l’avoir contredit. Mais au lieu de cela, Bakura respira profondément comme pour chasser sa fureur et étala devant lui le deck qu’il avait utilisé durant _Battle City_.

— Pour quelqu’un qui m’en veut autant, je m’étonne que tu n’aies pas jeté ça. C’est moi ou certaines cartes ont les coins un peu plus usés qu’auparavant.

— C’est un bon deck, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l’aurais jeté.

— Oui, et nous avons passé tellement de temps à l’améliorer.

Il incurva ses lèvres sur un sourire satisfait en voyant les joues de Ryô rosir.

— Choisis une carte, ordonna-t-il.

Ryô coula un regard en direction des cartes, tournées face cachée. D’une main presque tremblante, il en fit glisser une vers lui et, après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil, la montra à Bakura. Le démon secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

— C’est une carte sort. Essaye de prendre une carte monstre, cette fois.

Ryô se dandina sur sa chaise, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Il observa le dos des cartes, repéra celle qui portait une tache un peu sombre ressemblant à du sang séché et la tendit à Bakura sans même la regarder. Le visage de l’ancien esprit s’illumina d’un sourire.

— Oh, Ryô, petit tricheur, fit-il en ricanant.

Il lui prit la carte des mains tout en agrippant l’anneau millénaire. Ryô recula vivement, entraînant la chaise avec lui dans un raclement.

— Ne… n’enferme pas mon âme dedans ! Pas avec _ça_ , supplia-t-il en écarquillant les yeux avec une terreur manifeste.

Bakura haussa un sourcil perplexe, puis partit d’un grand éclat de rire qui faillit le faire tomber de sa propre chaise. Quand il se calma enfin, il reposa la main à plat sur l’anneau millénaire avec un rictus carnassier.

— Ne me donne pas d’idées, Ryô. Je vois déjà comment je pourrais mettre celle-là en pratique.

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil, qui ne lui valut aucune réaction de la part de son ancien hôte, complètement tétanisé, et se concentra sur la carte qu’il s’était mis à caresser du pouce sans y penser.

Au départ, il ne ressentit rien de plus que la migraine latente qui le submergeait chaque fois qu’il tentait d’appeler Diabound depuis sa renaissance. Puis une sensation de froid se répandit dans ses membres, peut-être par contraste avec la chaleur qui se dégagea soudainement de l’anneau millénaire et lui brûla presque la paume de la main. Sa peau se hérissa lorsque l’énergie magique serpenta autour d’eux et, à la façon dont Ryô entrouvrit la bouche avec stupeur, il pouvait affirmer qu’il n’y était pas insensible non plus.

Soudain, un tintement mélodieux, rappelant celui d’une boîte à musique, rebondit en écho sur les murs de la cuisine. Une ombre s’étendit au-dessus d’eux, et Ryô, cette fois, bondit tellement fort en arrière qu’il bascula avec sa chaise.

— Eh, ne te pisse pas dessus Ryô. Ce n’est qu’un _ka_ , s’exclama Bakura avec un rire dément.

Le visage de Ryô réapparut timidement au-dessus du rebord de la table pour fixer la… chose… qui se tenait juste derrière Bakura, une main cadavérique appuyée sur son épaule dans une attitude protectrice, l’autre tenant le baigneur le plus affreux et déglingué qui soit. Rectification, il ne s’agissait pas d’un baigneur mais d’un véritable nouveau-né au corps désarticulé et décomposé, dont l’orbite vide suintait de sang. Ryô avait beau éprouver une passion pour l’occulte, il ne put que rejoindre l’évier pour vomir sous le regard amusé de Bakura.

— Necrofear, je pense qu’il ne t’aime pas… Comme c’est triste.

Ryô ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire couler de l’eau dans sa bouche, afin de se débarrasser de l’horrible goût acide qui lui collait à la langue. Il cracha plusieurs fois tout en portant une main à sa gorge irritée. Après avoir inspiré profondément dans l’espoir de se ressaisir, il osa tourner la tête en direction de Bakura et du _ka_ maléfique. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l’échine en croisant le regard froid et vide de la créature. Ses yeux noirs enfoncés au-dessus de ses pommettes prononcées ressortaient autant que ceux de son maître. Bakura se leva pour rejoindre Ryô, et le jeune homme se plaqua contre l’évier, les deux mains crispées sur l’inox, pas tant à cause de l’approche du démon que parce que Necrofear avait suivi le mouvement et baissait vers lui le masque porcelaine blanche dénué d’expression qui lui servait de visage. Sous sa vraie forme, la créature ressemblait bien moins à une poupée animée ou un monstre biomécanique. Le réseau complexe de ses veines bleutées se voyait sous sa peau translucide, et sa tenue de cuir, ne couvrant que l’essentiel, lui donnait une allure tout aussi séductrice que macabre.

— Tu veux essayer, Ryô ?

Bakura éleva sous ses yeux une carte sort, le changement de cœur que Ryô affectionnait particulièrement.

— Ce n’est pas un monstre, protesta Ryô.

— Puisque tu aimes tant jouer au magicien, ça vaut le coup d’essayer, rétorqua Bakura avec un sourire en coin. Ce n’est pas parce que nous utilisions des tablettes à l’époque que ces cartes-là sont dénuées de pouvoir. Après tout, Pegasus les a créés, et l’enfoiré possédait… possède l’œil. Il peut lire dans l’âme des gens, alors je suis certain qu’il n’a pas créé toutes ces cartes au hasard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il se saisit de la corde de l’anneau millénaire, et Ryô hoqueta lorsqu’il le passa autour de son cou. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur l’objet et éleva les mains avec hésitation pour le toucher. Au moins, Necrofear avait disparu sitôt que Bakura s’était débarrassé de l’anneau, preuve que certaines règles n’avaient pas évolué : seuls les porteurs d’objets millénaires avaient la capacité d’appeler des _ka_ autres que le leur. À quelques exceptions près, car Ryô n’était pas certain que le magicien des ténèbres ou le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus soient tout à fait affectés par ce point.

— Ça rappelle de bons souvenirs, héhé, fit Bakura en se reculant d’un pas pour le contempler avec satisfaction.

— Je ne dirais pas « bon », non.

Il écarta soudainement ses mains de l’anneau millénaire et attrapa la corde pour l’enlever. Bakura fronça aussitôt des sourcils en se saisissant de sa main pour l’en empêcher.

— Essaye.

— Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ?

— Ferme-la et essaye.

Bakura plissa les paupières d’un air hostile et resserra sa prise autour de sa main, au point que ses ongles effleurèrent sa peau. Mais même si Ryô l’avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de se concentrer dans son état de nervosité.

— Je… je ne peux pas…

Bakura continua de le fixer avec insistance, droit dans les yeux.

— De toute manière, même si j’en étais capable, ce n’est pas comme si tu me laisserais l’anneau millénaire, poursuivit Ryô.

Le visage de Bakura se fendit d’un sourire mystérieux.

— En effet. Mais admettons que je venais à entrer en possession d’un autre objet, ce serait toujours utile d’avoir quelqu’un pour me soutenir…

— Quoi ? demanda Ryô en écarquillant les yeux.

Son cœur s’accéléra quand Bakura approcha son visage du sien et vint appuyer son front contre le sien, son autre main se plaçant sur sa nuque juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ryô ne le voulait pas, mais il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire pour lutter contre son envie de simplement se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la chaleur du souffle de Bakura contre ses lèvres et essayant d’ignorer le reste.

— Tu n’aimerais pas ça, Ryô ? Toi et moi… Partenaires… dans le crime…

Bakura déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête, et Ryô fut à peu près sûr, à la façon dont ses joues s’embrasaient, qu’il s’était empourpré. Puis Bakura s’écarta, narquois, rompant le charme.

— Hum, tu serais beaucoup plus adorable si tu ne sentais pas légèrement le vomi.

Ryô, trop stupéfait par son attitude équivoque, se contenta de cligner des yeux quand Bakura reprit l’anneau millénaire pour le repasser autour de son cou.

— Est-ce que…

Il s’interrompit aussitôt en pressant ses mains sur son torse. Il ne pouvait pas poser cette question. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander s’il… l’aimait…

— Hum ? s’enquit Bakura, interrogateur, tout en se rasseyant.

— Est-ce que… tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Bakura ramassa les cartes sans le regarder.

— Ça dépend…

— Ça dépend ? répéta Ryô, inquiet.

— Si tu veux en profiter pour m’empoisonner ou pas.

Ryô pâlit. L’idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l’esprit, mais à la façon dont Bakura semblait le jauger, il se ratatina sur lui-même.

— Je plaisantais, fit Bakura sans indiquer par le moindre sourire que c’était vraiment le cas. Et je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas pouvoir faire avec un réfrigérateur vide, surtout quand tu seras le premier à goûter à ton plat.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il croisa les jambes et mélangea le jeu de cartes, l’air de s’ennuyer profondément.

Ryô ouvrit les placards, jeta ce qu’il n’aurait même pas fait avaler à son pire ennemi et rassembla ce qui était encore comestible : des nouilles instantanées, quelques œufs, un autre type de nouilles instantanées, du kimchi en pot, encore plus de nouilles instantanées, des champignons lyophilisés. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de fabriquer, mais au moins se concentrer sur sa mission impossible l’empêchait de penser au comportement ambivalent de Bakura, à la façon dont il passait de la séduction à l’hostilité et au fait qu’il lui aurait sûrement sauté dans les bras si Bakura lui avait réellement fait des avances. En attendant que son semblant de plat finisse de mijoter, il décida de vider chaque étagère de la cuisine pour effectuer un grand nettoyage, toujours dans l’indifférence la plus totale du démon, qui ne se rendit même pas compte ou fit semblant de ne pas se rendre compte que Ryô avait répété au moins trois fois la même opération.

Midi avait passé depuis longtemps lorsque Ryô posa des bols et des baguettes sur la table. Bakura éleva un sourcil devant son bol et ricana quand Ryô tira la langue avec dégoût en avalant sa propre tambouille.

— Est-ce que tu as mis trop de morts aux rats ?

Ryô, vexé, maugréa la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

— Ta gueule, Bakura, et mange.

Ryô se figea et blêmit aussitôt. Bakura le fixa, les yeux légèrement arrondis, puis éclata de rire.

— Oh, ça doit vraiment avoir un goût de merde pour que tu sois aussi grognon !

— T-tais-toi…

— Je vais manger, mais seulement parce que tu as mis tellement de cœur à l’ouvrage à cuisiner et à briquer ta cuisine, juste pour ne pas avoir à me parler.

Il enfourna les nouilles dans sa bouche et les recracha aussitôt dans le bol.

— Ok, non. Même moi, Bakura, j’ai mes limites. Je vais juste manger le kimchi. Sauf si c’est toi aussi qui l’a cuisiné.

Ryô éprouva un intense soulagement quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Puis paniqua parce que la _sonnette_ venait de se faire entendre. Et à la façon dont toute trace de bonne humeur, même malveillante, avait disparu du visage de Bakura, il aurait vraiment mieux valu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

— Bakura…

— Va ouvrir, ordonna-t-il d’un ton tranchant.

Ryô obtempéra sans protester, même s’il n’avait qu’une envie : faire le mort.

En arrivant devant la porte, il frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon avant de tendre le bras vers la poignée. Si Harue avait osé revenir, Bakura n’en ferait qu’une bouchée, et lui ne pourrait absolument rien faire pour l’en empêcher.

Il ouvrit le battant et eut l’impression qu’il allait vomir à nouveau en croisant le regard de Honda. Il essaya d’articuler quelque chose, mais l’affolement le paralysa sur place et bloqua les mots dans sa gorge. C’était comme si l’enfer lui-même s’était ouvert sous ses pieds pour l’engloutir.

— Tu vois, il est toujours vivant. Est-ce qu’on peut y aller, maintenant ? demanda Otogi, bras croisés, l’air agacé au possible.

Honda sourcilla face à l’expression alarmée et à la pâleur de son ami.

— Ryô ?

— A-allez-vous en, bégaya-t-il.

— Et accueillant avec ça, maugréa Otogi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ryô esquiva la main que Honda avait avancée vers son épaule et s’apprêta à leur refermer la porte au nez. Mais lorsqu’il vit leurs yeux s’écarquiller et entendit les jurons incrédules qu’ils lâchèrent, il sut qu’il était trop tard. Bakura l’avait rejoint dans le hall avec la nonchalance de celui qui n’avait rien à craindre.

— Allez-vous-en, répéta-t-il, la panique ayant laissé la place, cette fois, au désespoir.

Il aurait dû se douter que Honda n’obéirait pas à son conseil avisé. Son ami l’agrippa brutalement par le bras pour l’entraîner sur le perron, à leurs côtés. Et au regard venimeux que lui adressa le démon, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu’il s’en soit abstenu.

— Bakura !? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Bakura n’avait absolument rien de chaleureux.

— Hé, Ryô, fit-il en élevant la carte de Necrofear entre son index et son majeur. Et si nous mettions en application ton idée ?

Ryô trembla quand il comprit à quoi Bakura faisait illusion. Ses jambes lui donnaient l’impression d’être en gelée.

— Non, je t’en prie. Ne…

Honda lui coupa la parole et se plaça devant lui, comme pour le protéger.

— Qu’est-ce que tu espères faire au juste, Bakura ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais accepter l’un de tes jeux pervers !

— Non ? Est-ce que tu es lâche à ce point ? Tu dois l’être. Après tout, tu t’es presque toujours contenté de regarder les choses à distance quand Yûgi, Atem et Jônouchi prenaient les vrais risques. Sans moi, tu n’aurais même pas retrouvé Mokuba, fit Bakura en terminant sa phrase par un gloussement.

— Va te faire foutre !

— Honda ! s’écrièrent Ryô et Otogi d’une même voix.

Leur cri n’empêcha pas leur ami de franchir la distance qui le séparait de Bakura et de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage qui le repoussa contre le mur. Le démon, loin de s’en formaliser, lécha le sang au coin de ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de darder sur lui un regard inquiétant.

— Hé, Honda. Tu n’aurais pas le numéro de Kaiba, par hasard ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n’es qu’un pion inutile. Et tu sais ce que l’on fait aux pions inutiles ? On les sacrifie.

Le rictus de Bakura révéla ses dents. Il approcha ses doigts de l’anneau millénaire, et Ryô sut qu’il devait agir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il s’interposa entre Bakura et Honda, et repoussa violemment le second en direction de la porte.

— Pour la dernière fois, allez. Vous. En ! hurla-t-il sans se soucier du ricanement réjoui du démon. Qu’est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j’ai besoin de vous ? Que vous pouvez débarquer comme ça chez moi pour jouer aux héros alors que vous ne m’avez même pas envoyé le moindre message durant plusieurs jours ?

Honda, abasourdi par la fureur de Ryô qui le frappa à nouveau en pleine poitrine, ne sut que répondre. Mais Otogi, qui avait préféré jusqu’alors se tenir à une distance prudente, fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement.

— De quoi tu parles, Ryô ? Yûgi n’a pas arrêté de t’envoyer des messages, ce matin, et tu as dit que…

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage.

— Oh, c’était _lui_.

Ryô se décomposa quand il comprit à son tour ce qu’Otogi insinuait. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, inertes. Alors que la déception montait en lui, il se maudit de s’être laissé, encore une fois, aussi aisément manipulé, d’avoir songé, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques instants, que l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire avait raison, qu’il n’avait pas véritablement d’amis. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et il adressa un regard désolé et confus à Honda, qui semblait avoir été heurté par ses paroles.

— Peu importe, on s’en va, déclara Honda.

Il étendit le bras pour attraper Ryô par le poignet, mais hésita une fraction de seconde en voyant Bakura s’avancer. Ryô poussa un cri d’effroi quand les bras de Bakura se refermèrent autour de ses épaules pour le ramener en arrière, contre lui, avec possessivité.

— Tss, tss, tss. Otogi, siffla Bakura. Je n’avais rien de particulier contre toi jusqu’à présent, tu sais ? Personne ne t’a jamais appris à tenir ta langue, même pour ta propre sécurité ?

Ryô ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement lorsqu’il sentit l’anneau millénaire se réchauffer dans son dos. Le tintement de boîte à musique le poussa à enfoncer ses ongles dans les bras de Bakura. Il souleva ses paupières et, à travers ses yeux embués de larmes, vit d’un côté, près de la porte, la silhouette ténébreuse de Necrofear, et de l’autre, Honda et Otogi, qui se plaquaient contre un mur pour se tenir à distance de la créature, conscients qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un simple hologramme, mais d’un monstre de chair et de sang qui aurait pu leur arracher le cœur.

— Par pitié, ne les tue pas…

— Non ? chuchota Bakura à son oreille.

Ryô poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu’il valsa contre le mur opposé, loin de Honda et d’Otogi. Quand il releva la tête, Bakura tendait la main vers ses amis, comme en signe d’invitation. Trois dés reposaient dans sa paume.

— Bien. Vous avez le choix entre mourir ou accepter un jeu pervers, comme dirait le moins intelligent de vous deux. La mise : vos âmes. Si vous faites autre chose qu’un triple zéro, je vous laisse partir. Si vous échouez, vous gagnez un séjour sans confort dans mon ancienne prison. Alors, lequel de vous deux veut jouer vos âmes ? questionna Bakura avec un rire.

Honda lui arracha les dés et adressa un regard à Ryô, qui secoua aussitôt la tête pour le dissuader. Bakura n’avait aucune intention de jouer à la loyale. Ryô le savait. Honda le savait forcément. Le démon tricherait, comme lorsqu’il avait tenté d’enfermer leurs âmes dans des figurines pour voler le puzzle millénaire.

— Ça ira, Ryô. Je sais que ce bâtard n’a aucune intention de nous laisser partir.

Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient d’autres choix, de toute manière. Les promesses de meurtres de Bakura n’étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Honda referma son poing sur les dés… mais ne parvint pas à se résoudre à les lancer. Otogi se décolla du mur, desserra ses doigts et, avec un air de défi, jeta les dés en fixant Bakura droit dans les yeux.

Ryô enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne le voulait pas.

Mais il entendit. La chute des corps de ses amis sur le sol. Pour n’importe qui, ils paraîtraient simplement inconscients, dans le coma, mais lui savait qu’il ne s’agissait plus que de coquilles dépourvues d’âme.

Ils étaient venus pour lui. Ils ne l’avaient jamais abandonné. Et, lui… Il avait une fois de plus cru Bakura. Il avait presque failli lui céder !

La sonnerie d’un téléphone retentit, et Ryô se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux contre lui et cachant son visage au creux de ses bras croisés. La voix moqueuse de Bakura résonna :

— Oh, Yûgi ! Quel timing parfait. J’avais justement besoin de quelqu’un pour venir hospitaliser les enveloppes charnelles des deux imbéciles qui te servent d’amis.


	31. Croire que tu aurais pu le manipuler était une erreur.

Seto savait qu’il était arrivé trop tard avant même d’entrer dans la maison de Ryô.

La porte était grand ouverte, et il n’y avait aucune chance pour que le jeune homme ou l’esprit ait simplement oublié de la refermer. Aucune.

— Nous avons un problème. Honda et Otogi sont chez Ryô, l’avait informé Iatem un peu moins d’une demi-heure plus tôt.

Après leur conversation de la matinée, il n’aurait jamais cru que ces deux crétins se seraient finalement rendus chez leur ami. Surtout pas Otogi, qui semblait si peu concerné par ce qui pouvait arriver à Ryô. Il semblait avoir sous-estimé, encore une fois, la force de leur amitié et, s’il avait eu la moindre chance de convaincre l’autre Bakura de s’allier à eux, il l’avait sans aucun doute perdue. Définitivement.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ne s’étaient-ils pas contentés de la réponse que Ryô ou Bakura avait faite à Yûgi ? _Pourquoi_  ?

_Cette histoire va mal finir si vous ne vous décidez pas à intervenir au plus vite._

Isono l’avait averti le matin même. Il l’avait averti, et Seto n’avait pas voulu écouter ses conseils, sûr et certain que sa décision était la bonne, sûr et certain qu’il lui fallait observer afin de déterminer ce qu’il pourrait utiliser pour convaincre ou contraindre Bakura. Un bon stratège ne fonçait jamais tête baissée sauf si l’urgence de la situation l’exigeait vraiment, auquel cas il lui fallait s’en remettre à l’effet de surprise. Un bon stratège patientait dans le but d’évaluer et de cerner les motivations et les besoins de l’adversaire, au risque sinon de voir celui-ci lui échapper ou retourner la négociation à son avantage. Un bon stratège ne laissait jamais personne mener la danse à sa place. La connaissance apportait le pouvoir, et le pouvoir la victoire. C’était ainsi qu’il dirigeait KaibaCorp depuis qu’il en avait pris le contrôle, et force était de constater qu’il avait toujours réussi à obtenir ce qu’il désirait des autres. Toujours.

Cependant, les enseignements de Gôzaburô avaient cette fois prouvé leurs limites alors même qu’ils avaient causé la perte du monstre. Tout simplement parce que Seto n’avait jamais appris à prendre en compte le facteur « amitié » dans ses prises de décision, parce que les vrais hommes d’affaires ne s’en remettaient pas à celle-ci, parce qu’ils dirigeaient autrui et écrasaient ceux qui leur résistaient sans la moindre pitié. Atem avait tenté de lui montrer l’existence d’une autre voie, celle de la collaboration, et Yûgi avait pris la relève, mais Seto reconnaissait, à regret, qu’il n’avait toujours pas compris que les liens qu’ils entretenaient étaient semblables à ceux qu’il partageait avec Mokuba. Si Mokuba avait été à la place de Ryô, il n’aurait pas agi différemment de Honda et d’Otogi.

L’air dans le hall semblait plus froid et sec que celui de l’extérieur, comme si un résidu de magie maléfique y subsistait encore. Seto n’avait pas besoin d’approcher de Honda et d’Otogi pour constater que l’autre Bakura avait arraché leurs âmes, tout comme il l’avait fait avec les clients du magasin ou, durant des années, avec tous ceux que Ryô fréquentait. Ce regard vitreux, inerte, il l’avait déjà vu chez son frère, presque deux ans auparavant, quand Pegasus avait utilisé les pouvoirs de l’œil sur lui. Cette pensée le fit frissonner, parce qu’il prenait soudainement conscience qu’il avait joué – et perdu – contre un ennemi redoutable et que cet ennemi se trouvait, désormais, dans la nature. Par sa seule et unique faute, et non celle d’un autre qu’il aurait pu blâmer.

Seto se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement, et s’apprêta à contacter Iatem quand une exclamation étranglée le poussa à se retourner.

Il avait oublié Mokuba.

Comment avait-il pu oublier Mokuba ?

Seto n’avait pas eu d’autres choix que de les emmener, le prêtre et lui. Dès qu’ils avaient vu son expression, ils avaient su que quelque chose de grave s’était produit. Il aurait pu mentir, trouver une échappatoire, un prétexte, mais il avait considéré que ce serait une perte de temps inutile et que, quoi qu’il soit arrivé à Honda et Otogi, il ne pourrait pas le leur cacher bien longtemps. Alors il ne les avait pas empêchés de le suivre et de monter dans la voiture avec lui.

Cependant, en voyant l’horreur figer le visage de son frère et les larmes humidifier ses cils, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de le jeter dans sa chambre et de l’y enfermer à double tour. Parce qu’il ne se sentait plus seulement furieux contre les deux crétins et contre lui-même. Il éprouvait aussi une émotion à laquelle il n’était pas habitué et qui enfonçait pourtant profondément ses griffes en lui : la culpabilité. Si Mokuba avait un air aussi dévasté et effrayé, ce n’était pas parce qu’il croyait à nouveau revivre le même cauchemar qu’avec Pegasus, comme quelques jours plus tôt, mais parce qu’il craignait de perdre ses amis.

— Seth, fais-le sortir ! s’écria Seto.

Le prêtre attrapa Mokuba par les épaules et tenta de le ramener sur le perron, loin du spectacle désolant. Cependant, l’adolescent lui échappa et s’agenouilla auprès de ses amis tout en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

Mokuba ne les appela pas, ne les secoua pas, sachant que ce serait inutile, et ne s’écroula pas en gémissant non plus. Il se contenta de fermer leurs paupières avec la promesse qu’il contraindrait l’immonde démon qui leur avait pris leurs âmes à défaire son maléfice, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, comme s’il s’était rappelé tout à coup dans quelle maison il se trouvait, il sauta sur ses pieds.

— Ryô ! s’exclama-t-il avec une angoisse renouvelée.

Mokuba fit mine d’entrer dans la salle de séjour avant de stopper net pour tourner la tête vers son aîné. La plupart des gens se seraient laissé méprendre par l’expression fermée de Seto, mais pas Mokuba. Il avait appris à voir au-delà du masque pour repérer les infimes indices trahissant ses sentiments. Aussi, il pouvait affirmer que son frère, sous son verni d’impassibilité, éprouvait de la consternation et peut-être même de la honte.

— Pourquoi Iatem surveillait Otogi et Honda ? questionna-t-il avec suspicion.

Seto détourna le regard pour rencontrer brièvement celui de Seth. Le prêtre ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées, mais Seto était certain qu’il ne tarderait pas à l’agonir de reproches et à ajouter ce crime à la liste de ceux pour lesquels il méritait de mourir. Cependant, Seth n’attaqua pas comme il s’y attendait. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas compris ce que son alter ego avait fomenté dans leur dos. Ou peut-être qu’il n’avait pas envie d’aggraver la situation en présence de son cadet.

— Pour les protéger, Mokuba. Viens.

Mais Mokuba repoussa la main que Seth avait essayé de poser sur son épaule. Et à voir la façon dont son visage s’effondra à nouveau, il venait enfin d’arriver à une terrible conclusion, suffisamment terrible pour briser lui briser le cœur.

— Il surveillait Ryô, murmura-t-il. Non. Tu _le_ savais. Tu savais que Bakura était revenu. C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu’ils voient Ryô… !

Les regards de Seto et de Seth se croisèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois l’Égyptien croisa les bras sans offrir son soutien.

Seth se rappelait des inquiétudes de Mokuba à l’égard de l’ancien porteur de l’anneau millénaire, qui l’avait peut-être dérobé à nouveau, et de ce même garçon qui avait confronté Seto avec virulence le dimanche matin. Ce jour-là, il ne s’était préoccupé de l’état de santé de Ryô que dans le but de le sonder dans la mesure de ses pouvoirs diminués sans le sceptre. Mais, malgré la ressemblance troublante entre Ryô et le roi des voleurs, ressemblance qui lui avait instinctivement donné l’envie de lui trancher la gorge, Seth n’avait trouvé aucune preuve que le jeune homme soit contrôlé par l’anneau. Non sans raison, puisque le séide de Zorc était revenu, sans doute dans un corps bien à lui. Si quelqu’un possédait l’objet millénaire désormais, c’était lui.

Cela signifiait-il que le garçon était mort ? Qu’il était son complice ? À voir comment Mokuba réagissait, mieux valait garder ces deux possibilités pour lui dans l’immédiat et inspecter les autres pièces à la recherche d’indices pendant que lui et son frère se disputeraient. Mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à mettre son plan à l’exécution, il éprouva un frisson glacé le long de son échine, comme si quelqu’un venait juste d’ouvrir son propre tombeau pour le piller. Et il sut avant même de pivoter que cette impression sinistre n’était pas tout à fait fausse…

— Pour-pourquoi t’as fait ça ? interrogea Mokuba d’un ton accusateur. Pourquoi t’as protégé Bakura ? Réponds-moi ?!

— Je… commença Seto avant de s’interrompre brutalement.

Mokuba le frappa au niveau du torse, car il crut un instant, à la façon dont le regard de son aîné avait perdu de son focus pour regarder au-dessus de lui, que Seto refusait de l’affronter. Puis il comprit, en constatant comment Seto s’était figé avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d’effroi, qu’il ne cherchait pas à esquiver ses questions. Mokuba se retourna enfin, le souffle aussitôt coupé.

Yûgi se tenait juste devant l’entrée. Et il n’était pas seul.

Bien que Mokuba n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de voir Atem sous sa véritable apparence, il ne douta pas une seule seconde que le jeune homme au teint mat qui s’appuyait contre l’épaule du duelliste, avec qui il partageait une ressemblance bluffante, était le pharaon en personne. Le pharaon, arraché à l’au-delà, comme Seth, comme le démon qui avait possédé Ryô. Et si Yûgi semblait sidéré par ce qu’il venait d’entendre, Atem, lui, affichait un air consterné.

— Est-ce que tu as fait ça, Kaiba ? Est-ce que tu savais que Bakura était revenu ? Est-ce pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que nous allions voir Ryô ? demanda Yûgi.

Sa voix douce l’invitait à se confier. Sans doute Yûgi espérait-il encore que Seto démente l’accusation de son frère. Qu’il ait une bonne raison pour se trouver là, une raison autre que d’avoir œuvré dans leur dos. Qu’Atem lui ait menti, même pour le protéger, était déjà assez dur comme ça. Que Seto les ait trahis l’était tout autant.

Mais Seto ne démentit pas, même s’il avait l’impression d’avoir dégringolé dans une dimension infernale où chacun, même Mokuba, s’apprêtait à le blâmer, à raison, pour ce désastre. Une dimension où il ne pourrait jamais regarder le pharaon en face sans voir à quel point il l’avait désappointé. Parce que même si Seto n’avait pas considéré les choses sous cet angle, il avait, réellement, protégé l’autre Bakura en gardant sa résurrection secrète.

La plupart des gens auraient cherché à se faire pardonner, quitte à enjoliver quelque peu la vérité et à minimiser leur responsabilité. Mais Seto n’était pas la plupart des gens. Et malgré le semi-choc de voir Atem bien vivant – semi, parce qu’il s’y attendait, l’espérait, compte tenu de la survie miraculeuse de Yûgi –, il lança un regard dédaigneux à tout le monde, un regard à peine adouci lorsqu’il survola son frère.

Il ne s’excuserait pas, pas quand il pouvait retourner la situation à son avantage en retournant les accusations des autres contre eux. Il emprisonna dans une boîte soigneusement cadenassée les remords qu’il aurait pu ressentir, ainsi que l’émotion perturbante qui menaçait de prendre le dessus sur sa raison à cause de la présence de celui qu’il avait poursuivi jusque dans une autre dimension. Il refusait d’admettre qu’une part de lui éprouvait le besoin de se retrouver seul à seul avec Atem pour lui parler, encore plus en ces circonstances, alors qu’il avait plus important à régler. De toute manière, il n’avait pas besoin de _parler_ à Atem. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il attendait de lui.

— Au go, personne ne se soucie de savoir si les pions sont bons ou mauvais. Le plus important, c’est de les utiliser judicieusement pour encercler l’adversaire et prendre les siens sans révéler sa propre stratégie.

Les yeux de Seto se fendirent sournoisement.

— Mais je crois, Yûgi, que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J’ignorais que tu étais devenu un maître dans l’art du mensonge et de la manipulation. Tes amis apprécieront, j’en suis sûr. Cacher le retour d’Atem, _vraiment_  ?

Yûgi blêmit, l’air mortifié, et posa les mains sur ses bras tout en baissant la tête.

— Kaiba, commença Atem d’une voix impérieuse qui réclamait son attention.

Seto renifla avec mépris et quitta la maison en trombe sans attendre le reste de la phrase dont il devinait sans peine le contenu moralisateur. Il ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il se fut éloigné de plusieurs mètres.

À quoi cela lui aurait-il servi de les écouter le sermonner ? Il n’en avait ni l’envie ni le luxe. Et, de toute manière, ce serait _lui_ contre _eux_. _Lui_ contre _Atem_. Une situation aussi familière que lassante les années passant.

— Iatem, trouve-moi Bakura, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

— Je m’en suis occupé pendant que tu raffermissais tes liens d’amitié avec les autres : ils sont partis peu de temps après que Yûgi a appelé à Otogi. Je suppose que c’est comme ça qu’il a été pré…

— Je m’en fous. Où sont-ils ?

Iatem laissa échappée une exclamation curieusement outrée mais répondit malgré tout à sa question.

— En voiture. Je pense qu’ils essayent de quitter Domino. Kaiba, je crois que…

— Dis à Isono de déployer nos agents. Peu importe les moyens, je veux que Bakura soit intercepté et ramené au plus vite.

Iatem laissa échapper un soupir désespéré et râla à propos du fait de ne pas pouvoir en placer une.

— Quel Bakura ?

La question ne venait pas de Iatem, mais de son frère qui le fixait d’un air accusateur. Seto préféra l’ignorer, ce qui n’empêcha pas Mokuba, poings sur les hanches, d’insister.

— Lequel tu veux absolument récupérer ?

Seto grinça des dents avant de se détourner. Excepté Seth, qui semblait plus intrigué qu’horrifié par son attitude, ils le regardaient tous comme s’ils venaient seulement de découvrir qu’il était une sorte de monstre sans cœur, cruel et égoïste. Même Atem. Depuis le temps, il aurait pourtant cru qu’ils avaient reçu le mémo à ce propos.

— Et lequel voudrais-tu que je récupère en priorité, Mokuba ? rétorqua-t-il, acerbe. Ton ami ou celui qui est le seul à pouvoir rendre à Honda et Otogi leurs âmes ?

— Oh, _vraiment_ , Kaiba ? questionna la voix de Iatem dans son oreillette avec un accent de colère. _Vraiment_  ?

Mokuba, déstabilisé par le ton de son frère, entoura son torse de ses bras avec un air malheureux. Cependant, Seto ne le remarqua pas. Il était trop occupé à se dire qu’il lui faudrait diminuer la capacité de l’IA à imiter les émotions. En plus du reste. Ce n’était décidément pas compatible avec ce qu’il attendait d’elle.

— Je préférerais les deux, murmura Mokuba.

Seto lâcha un ricanement dépourvu de joie, tourna le dos à son frère et réajusta mécaniquement le micro du casque de son _duel disk_.

— Tu as entendu, Iatem ? Ils doivent ramener Bakura _et_ Ryô en un seul morceau. On va voir si mes soi-disant employés spéciaux sont aussi doués pour capturer les esprits que pour comploter avec Pegasus contre moi, fit-il avec sarcasme.

Par ailleurs, Bakura verrait s’il serait toujours en état de fuir avec une ou deux balles dans les jambes. Seto regrettait de ne pas pouvoir tenir le pistolet lui-même.

— Kaiba, intervint Atem, sur le même ton autoritaire que la première fois.

Seto n’avait pas envie de se retourner. Il n’avait pas envie de croiser _son_ regard. Mais il le fit pourtant, avec un sourcil haussé. Les yeux rubis de l’ancien pharaon brillaient d’une détermination farouche qui assécha sa bouche. Bon sang, s’il mettait de côté les habits qu’il avait dû emprunter à Yûgi – à moins que cela ne soit l’inverse –, Atem était tel qu’il l’avait laissé, quelques jours plus tôt – ou trois mois plus tôt –, lorsque la boîte quantique l’avait renvoyé dans cette dimension. Royal et fier à un point qui confinait à l’arrogance la plus irritante. Le soleil capturait l’éclat doré de ses pendants et des bracelets à ses poignets, soulignant ainsi le contraste saisissant entre eux et sa peau sombre, ses habits noirs. Bien qu’une certaine fatigue tirait ses traits, personne n’aurait pu nier qu’il possédait le même magnétisme que lorsqu’il employait le corps de Yûgi pour se manifester. Le jeune duelliste s’était endurci depuis le départ du pharaon et arrivait à adopter la même posture d’autorité lorsque la situation l’exigeait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il restait affable au naturel quand Atem imposait constamment le respect, même lorsqu’il se montrait sous son jour le plus malicieux.

— Bakura n’est pas un simple esprit comme je l’étais, et avec l’anneau millénaire, il est encore plus dangereux, reprit Atem une fois certain d’avoir monopolisé l’attention de son rival. Tu as conscience qu’il peut voler les âmes comme Pegasus, non ? N’envoie pas tes agents le poursuivre. C’est de la folie.

Mokuba se retourna, stupéfait, choqué même.

— Quoi ? Mais Ryô…

— Mon pharaon a raison, fit Seth en posant une main sur l’épaule de l’adolescent mais sans pour autant quitter Seto du regard. C’est, au mieux, un serviteur du mal, au pire le mal lui-même. Atem s’est sacrifié pour le détruire, et il avait les dieux avec lui. Pourquoi crois-tu que notre ennemi l’a ramené à la vie ?

Seto plissa les paupières, hésitant à balayer ce qu’Atem et Seth venaient de dire au nom du « je ne crois pas en ces conneries ». En vérité, il y croyait. À ce stade, il aurait été stupide de ne toujours pas y croire. Seulement, son esprit continuait de se révolter chaque fois qu’un de ces imbéciles balançait une nouvelle information comme s’il s’agissait d’une découverte scientifique démontrée par des équations complexes, des expériences reproductibles ou des observations indéniables. Il avait sans doute besoin de cette phase de déni pour ne pas devenir fou. Que Bakura soit « le mal lui-même » lui donnait envie de demander si c’était pour cette raison qu’il s’acharnait depuis plusieurs jours à nourrir Ryô de _ramen_ avant de sadiquement opter pour une pizza. Ce comportement était, sans nul doute, la preuve indéniable de sa nature démoniaque.

— S’il est si puissant, cela faisait une raison de plus pour l’avoir de notre côté, finit-il par dire, sèchement.

— Bakura t’aurait trahi à la première occasion, Kaiba. Son seul maître est Zorc Necrophades, un dieu maléfique.

— Oh, bien sûr, pourquoi pas… marmonna Seto pour lui-même tout en se massant les tempes.

— Il est sans doute même Zorc lui-même, en tout cas son incarnation en ce monde, pour ce que nous en savons, poursuivit Atem, imperturbablement. Je peux comprendre ton raisonnement, parce que tu ne connaissais pas toute l’histoire, tu n’étais pas là quand nous l’avons combattu, mais croire que tu aurais pu le manipuler était une erreur.

Seto considéra les arguments d’Atem, jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne, tout à coup, que lui et ses amis avaient fait _plus_ sans lui que ce qu’il avait cru jusque-là et que c’était leurs secrets qui l’avaient conduit à sous-estimer la dangerosité de l’autre Bakura. Il riva son attention sur Yûgi, plantant des dagues imaginaires dans ses yeux.

— _Tu_ le savais ?

Yûgi entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour se justifier, mais Seto ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Oh, bien sûr que tu le savais. Tu sais toujours _tout_ avant tout le monde, Yûgi.

Atem se déplaça légèrement pour s’interposer entre son ancien hôte et Seto, ce qui déplut fortement au second. Il crispa les poings et caressa l’idée de tous les planter là après avoir rappelé ses hommes, de les planter là et de les laisser se débrouiller avec le problème, puisqu’ils avaient l’air de tellement mieux s’en sortir _sans lui_. Cependant, quand Mokuba lui fonça dessus et l’agrippa par les pans de son manteau, il oublia ses griefs et son amertume.

— Tu _ne_ peux _pas_ laisser Ryô avec Bakura ! Il va lui faire du mal ! Tu dois le sauver !

— Mokuba, intervint Atem, nous sauverons Ryô quand Seth et moi nous serons en état de combattre Bakura. Je te le jure.

Mokuba savait qu’Atem respectait toujours ses promesses. Mais il savait aussi que Ryô ne pouvait rester avec Bakura. Parce qu’ils en avaient parlé. Même si Ryô, ivre, n’en avait apparemment gardé aucun souvenir, ils en avaient parlé. Et sans doute Ryô n’aurait-il pas dû lui raconter ce genre de choses, mais Mokuba s’en foutait. Ce qui lui importait, c’est que son ami ne souffre pas plus ou ne se laisse pas manipuler par le démon une nouvelle fois.

— Non, déclara tout à coup Yûgi. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Ryô.

Atem ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le jeune homme poursuivit avec détermination :

— Je me moque que ce soit l’option la plus « raisonnable » : nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Ryô. Je le sais, _tu_ le sais.

Yûgi, les sourcils froncés, toisa Atem avec réprobation pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour que la tension qui s’était installée entre eux devienne palpable à en être insupportable. Puis, il se tourna vers Seto, dont le regard les balayait tous avec indécision. Il avait le choix entre décevoir – encore – son frère et Yûgi ou avoir non seulement le prêtre sur le dos, mais aussi Atem. Sans compter Jônouchi qui, lorsqu’il apprendrait l’affaire, serait certainement enragé et prêt à en découdre, quelle que soit sa décision. Cela ressemblait à un mauvais rêve ou à une mauvaise blague.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire, n’est-ce pas ?

Si, cela pouvait être pire. Et puisqu’ils étaient si prompts à lui dire comment gérer la situation, il décida que le moment était propice pour révéler le reste et voir comment ils allaient le prendre.

— L’autre Marik est revenu, a assassiné plusieurs personnes et a disparu avec son frère. Ou… peu importe ce qu’il est pour lui.

Sa remarque fut suivie d’un silence pesant, accompagné de regards horrifiés, choqués ou désabusés. C’était exactement ce qu’il avait espéré. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin cesser de lui signaler à quel point il s’était fourvoyé alors qu’ils avaient omis de lui donner des informations cruciales qui l’auraient aidé à prendre les bonnes décisions.

— Je travaille depuis plusieurs jours à les retrouver à la demande d’Isis, mais ils se sont évanouis dans la nature. Vous voulez vraiment que la même chose se produise avec Bakura et Ryô ? Est-ce que vous voulez savoir ce qui pourrait arriver si l’autre Marik et Bakura s’alliaient contre nous avec Mahara ? Je sais ce que j’ai à faire. Maintenant, _fermez-la_.

Il leur tourna le dos, à la fois pour les laisser digérer la nouvelle, à la fois pour cacher le sourire qui commençait à étirer ses lèvres.

— Iatem, peux-tu suivre les déplacements de Bakura et Ryô même en dehors de Domino ?

— J’ai déjà étudié cette possibilité pendant que vous étiez occupés à vous disputer. Kaiba, je ne crois pas que j’aime la version moins perfectionnée de moi. Je veux dire, mon modèle. Il pontifie trop.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé.

— Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de difficultés.

— Devrait ?

— Désolé, Kaiba. Les montagnes et les forêts de ce pays ne sont pas encore équipées en caméras, et si je pourrais détourner des satellites militaires de surveillan…

— Fais-le.

— Et s’ils s’en aperçoivent ?

— Gôzaburô a fait fabriquer et envoyer ces saloperies dans l’espace, alors ils peuvent toujours me suc…

Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant d’achever sa phrase.

— Me faire un procès.

— J’aurais plutôt imaginé qu’ils t’enlèveraient et mettraient quelqu’un de plus manipulable à la tête de KaibaCorp, mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Je suis une IA, pas un conseiller militaire.

— Dis à nos agents de rester à distance et de ne pas engager Bakura, sauf s’ils pensent que la vie de Ryô est menacée. Ou la leur. Dans ce cas…

Il ferma un instant les yeux, songeant à toutes les leçons de Gôzaburô concernant les mille et une mortelles façons de se débarrasser des ennemis de la société, avant de poursuivre dans un murmure :

— _No quarter_ _given._ Compris ?

— _Roger that, sir._

Seto jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Mokuba s’était assis au bord du trottoir, le visage entre les mains, l’air plus perdu que jamais, tandis que Yûgi lui frottait le dos pour le réconforter.

— Ça va aller, Mokuba. Ton frère va ramener Ryô, Honda et Otogi aussi vite que possible.

Yûgi releva la tête dans la direction de Seto d’un air sévère l’enjoignant à respecter une promesse qu’il n’avait même pas exprimée. Il avait simplement suggéré que seul Bakura pourrait rendre leurs âmes à Honda et Otogi, pas qu’il le ferait sans qu’on l’y aide un peu. Il n’avait pas plus promis de récupérer Ryô. Seto haït Yûgi de le coincer ainsi et de se montrer aussi ingrat après le cadeau qu’il lui avait fait. Dire qu’il était sur le point de le considérer comme… comme… comme un ami…

Des chuchotements inintelligibles attirèrent son attention. Seth, une main posée sur l’épaule d’Atem, le considérait avec le souci d’un aîné pour son frère.

Seto se sentit plus en colère et amer encore. Yûgi essayait de consoler Mokuba. Seth s’inquiétait d’Atem. Et lui avait l’impression d’être complètement exclu de leur cercle et, même, d’être remplacé. Mais les choses n’avaient-elles pas toujours été ainsi ? Ils ne lui avaient rien dit pour Bakura. Il s’était gardé de le prévenir de leur intention de renvoyer Atem dans l’autre monde. Atem lui-même l’avait maintenu dans l’ignorance alors que Seto croyait qu’il y avait un minimum de respect mutuel entre eux. À cause du lien qu’ils partageaient. Parce qu’il était censé être… Mais Seth, le véritable Seth, était là, désormais. Que valait-il en comparaison ? Il n’avait reçu que son apparence physique et quelques fragments de souvenirs dont il n’arrivait même pas à se rappeler sans l’intervention d’un quelconque objet mystique. Il n’était pas Seth, il était juste Kaiba Seto.

Son aigreur, toutefois, n’eut pas l’opportunité de se développer jusqu’au point de non-retour, celui qui l’aurait certainement conduit à la verbaliser. Le masque d’Atem s’était suffisamment fissuré pour que sa souffrance physique soit évidente, et Seto comprit que son combat contre la créature qui avait attaqué Yûgi l’avait laissé aussi blessé que le prêtre, si ce n’était plus. Yûgi lui-même avait cessé de parler à Mokuba pour considérer le pharaon avec préoccupation. Tout en ne semblant qu’écouter d’une oreille Seth, Atem plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, en retira une boîte et avala plusieurs cachets comme s’il s’était agi de simples bonbons.

— Je vais faire appeler une ambulance, déclara Seto.

Atem tourna, comme les autres, la tête dans sa direction. À la façon dont il se força à se redresser avec aplomb, Seto devina qu’il serait un patient tout aussi peu commode que Seth, si ce n’était pire encore. Au fond, cela n’avait rien d’étonnant : Atem avait tellement l’habitude de protéger autrui, que ce soit par des moyens nobles ou autrement plus vicieux, comme lors des premiers mois ayant suivis son éveil, qu’il devait lui être difficile d’admettre sa faiblesse. Surtout en de telles circonstances, alors que les âmes de deux de ses amis avaient été volées par Bakura et qu’un autre de ses mêmes amis était otage du même démon.

— Honda et Otogi ont besoin d’être hospitalisés. Ceux qui en ressentent le besoin peuvent aussi en profiter pour faire un _check-up_. Tu es à peine sorti de l’hôpital, Seth, et contre l’avis des médecins.

— Pardon ? fit Seth d’un ton offusqué.

— Et, Yûgi, je ne crois pas que tu devrais courir partout comme tu le fais. Pas sans faire un peu plus de sport.

Mokuba fronça les sourcils avec perplexité, n’arrivant plus à déterminer, à ce stade, si son frère se souciait vraiment de qui que ce soit ou s’il essayait de les manipuler pour leur faire oublier ses mensonges. Il avait tellement peur de le voir redevenir la personne féroce et dépourvue de sentiments que leur père adoptif avait créée par son éducation violente.

Cependant, Yûgi afficha un sourire reconnaissant, et Atem lui-même hocha la tête en signe d’approbation, ce qui incita Mokuba à baisser sa garde. Yûgi et Atem connaissaient Ryô, Honda et Otogi depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. S’ils s’adoucissaient malgré ce que son frère avait fait, c’est qu’ils avaient perçu quelque chose qui lui avait anormalement échappé.

— J’irai avec eux, déclara Atem. Juste au cas où Seth essayerait de quitter prématurément l’hôpital, à nouveau.

Seth ouvrit grand la bouche pour exprimer sa contrariété et s’interrompit aussitôt, réalisant enfin, nota Seto avec un amusement naissant, qu’il n’était pas question de lui dans cette discussion.

— D’accord, soupira-t-il.

Seto contint un rictus de satisfaction. Il n’avait pas réellement calculé son intervention dans le but d’apaiser les choses entre lui et les autres. La souffrance qui se manifestait de temps à autre chez Atem par une crispation de ses muscles ou l’inattention dans son regard le tracassait pour de vrai. Toutefois, il n’aurait pas prétendu ne pas être ravi du résultat.

— Hum, Kaiba, reprit tout à coup Iatem. J’ai appelé les secours. Mais…

Seto éprouva un frisson.

Bien sûr. Puisqu’il avait réussi à arranger à peu près les choses, il fallait que d’autres problèmes lui tombent dessus. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

— Mais ?

— Je ne peux pas contacter tes agents.

— Quoi ?!

Sa brusque exclamation attira l’attention des autres, et il se mordit presque la langue en se maudissant de son manque de discrétion. Après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir entendre ce que Iatem lui racontait.

— Je n’arrive pas à joindre Isono non plus.

— Isono ?

Seto retint son souffle et ferma les yeux en pressant ses doigts contre ses paupières. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre la suite.

— Il est avec eux… précisa Iatem après un court silence.

— Je n’ai jamais donné cet ordre !

— Et ton bras droit n’est pas réputé pour faire les choses à moitié, Kaiba.

Non, Isono ne l’était pas. Assurément pas. Il suivait toujours les ordres à la lettre, en y mettant même parfois plus d’intransigeance que Seto lui-même en aurait eu, comme lors du tournoi de _Battle City_. Et les rares fois où il marquait son opposition… Les rares fois… Plus exactement les trois fois où il avait marqué son opposition…

Seto se rappela le jour où Isono n’avait plus supporté les mauvais traitements que Gôzaburô ou ses soi-disant tuteurs lui infligeaient dans le but d’obtenir le _meilleur_ de lui-même. Isono avait ouvert la porte de la chambre et en avait franchi le seuil. Le professeur d’anglais n’avait pas eu le temps de protester quand il lui avait arraché la badine des mains et lui avait fouetté le visage au point que le sang avait giclé sur le parquet.

Le tortionnaire avait fui sans demander son reste, et Isono avait soigné les meurtrissures de Seto sans le harceler de questions.

Quand Gôzaburô avait appris la nouvelle après son retour d’un voyage d’affaires aux États-Unis, il était clair que le garde du corps figurait sur les listes des personnes à faire disparaître. Seto ne pouvait cependant prétendre avoir réellement pris en compte la chose quand il avait décidé d’abattre ses cartes. Le vieux l’avait déjà brisé moralement depuis longtemps, trop pour qu’il puisse s’autoriser quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance envers Isono pour l’avoir défendu. Trop pour qu’il puisse écouter Isono lorsqu’il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que Death-T le conduirait à sa propre ruine et à celle de Mokuba, qui le prenait en exemple.

Isono avait-il décidé de quitter son bureau pour prendre les choses en main, comme il l’aurait fait si Mokuba ou Seto avaient été directement menacés ?

_Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Ryô à la merci de ce monstre._

_Vous ne pouvez pas l’abandonner ainsi._

_Je peux réunir une équipe d’intervention._

Bien sûr qu’il l’avait fait, puisqu’il semblait croire que son devoir s’étendait désormais aux imbéciles que son frère fréquentait.

La gorge de Seto se serra et son ventre se noua. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’éprouver de l’angoisse pour une autre personne que son cadet et il détestait cela, cette impression que sa capacité à raisonner s’effritait sous la pression d’une panique naissante causée par l’impuissance. Au moins, face à Pegasus, il lui avait été possible d’agir. Il avait choisi de prendre le cube et son frère avant de fuir, mais au moins il avait agi au lieu de devoir s’en remettre à un autre. Au lieu d’attendre.

— Essaye un autre téléphone, ordonna Seto après avoir inspiré pour chasser la panique qui menaçait de le submerger.

— Tu crois vraiment que je ne l’ai pas déjà fait ? Quelque chose ou quelqu’un bloque la communication. Comme lundi.

— Ne me dis pas…

— Oui, ils suivent toujours tes premiers ordres.

Seto digéra – difficilement – la nouvelle. Que faire ? Il avisa la voiture, garée non loin de là.

— Dis-moi où ils sont.

— Non.

— Dis-moi où ils sont !

Son cri rageur poussa Mokuba à se rapprocher de lui avec inquiétude et fit sourciller les autres.

— Non, répéta Iatem. J’ai entendu ce que Seth et la version moins perfectionnée de moi ont dit sur Bakura. Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger.

— Oh, par pitié, tu passes ton temps à passer outre ta programmation à cause de je ne sais quel bug qu’il me faut corriger au plus vite !

— Non. Ce serait aller contre la raison même de mon existence et, par ailleurs, ni Isono ni Mokuba ne voudraient que tu te mettes en danger.

Seto ferma les poings tout en se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait éradiquer au plus vite l’IA entêtée. Se rendre à KaibaCorp et détruire physiquement l’ordinateur quantique qui lui servait de cerveau, si tant est qu’elle ne se duplique pas ailleurs ? Puis, songeant à ce qu’elle venait de dire, il tourna la tête vers Mokuba, qui hoqueta de surprise face à son regard furieux.

— Dis à cette saloperie d’intelligence artificielle de me dire où ils sont !

— Quoi ? fit Mokuba avec confusion tandis que le programme protestait vivement dans l’oreillette de Seto. Iatem, fais ce qu’il demande mais… Qu’est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Grand-frère ?

Mokuba poussa un soupir de frustration en voyant que son aîné avait déjà reporté son attention sur Iatem. L’expression furieuse de Seto s’abîma d’un seul coup, et Mokuba éprouva une sourde angoisse, car il ne l’avait que rarement vu aussi hagard et choqué. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de son aîné, qui semblait toujours incapable d’accuser le coup. Tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il enleva le casque de son frère, qui se laissa faire sans protester, afin de l’enfiler.

— Iatem ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il après avoir ajusté le micro.

— Je…

Mokuba n’aurait jamais pensé qu’une IA puisse hésiter, encore moins bafouiller.

— Je suis désolé, Mokuba. Je crois… Je crois que c’est trop tard…


	32. Je n’arrive pas à me décider si ta pitié est adorable ou irritante.

_Respire, respire, respire._

Ryô prit une profonde inspiration pour lutter contre son élan d’angoisse. S’il ne se calmait au plus vite, il courrait à la catastrophe.

_Respire, respire, respire._

Il battit des cils et se passa les doigts au coin des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui avaient commencé à y perler. Lorsque son champ de vision s’éclaircit, il n’eut que le temps de presser le frein avec un cri affolé. Seule sa ceinture de sécurité le préserva d’une rencontre brutale avec le volant ; la voiture qui se trouvait juste devant la sienne venait de stopper à un feu rouge. Sans sa réactivité, son parechoc aurait enfoncé le coffre de l’autre conducteur. Il n’osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tel avait été le cas.

— Merde, Ryô ! grogna Bakura tout en lui jetant un regard en biais. Tu l’as eu où, ton putain de permis ?

— Je… je suis désolé… Je… Je…

Les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Comme si le démon accepterait de simples excuses… Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas freiner, mais d’enfoncer l’accélérateur au maximum, de les envoyer droit sur l’autre véhicule. Ils auraient été blessés, peut-être tués. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, Bakura n’aurait pas été en mesure de faire plus de mal. En tout cas pas avant longtemps. Et ce ne serait qu’une maigre punition pour ses multiples crimes.

Comme s’il avait perçu les pensées morbides de son ancien hôte, Bakura se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa fermement le menton pour l’obliger à tourner la tête. Ryô préféra fixer les pointes argentées de sa longue chevelure par crainte de ce qu’il pourrait lire dans son regard.

— Ryô, ils ne sont pas morts, ok ?

— Ok…

— Tu m’as demandé de ne pas les tuer, je ne les ai pas tués. D’accord ? Ce n’est que temporaire, tu comprends ?

Ryô se contenta d’acquiescer à chaque fois. Le contenu de son estomac ou ce qu’il en restait menaçait de remonter. Il n’osait plus ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

— Alors ressaisis-toi et essaye de te rappeler comment conduire ! ordonna Bakura en plissant les paupières d’un air menaçant.

Ryô plaqua une main sur ses lèvres et força le liquide acide qui venait de lui brûler l’œsophage à rebrousser chemin. Quand il releva les yeux, la voiture devant lui avait redémarré. Il crispa ses mains sur le volant jusqu’à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

Conduire. Garder son attention rivée sur la route. Ne penser à rien d’autre. Se concentrer sur les autres véhicules, la signalisation, chasser le flot de panique et de désespoir qui menaçait de lui faire perdre les pédales.

Merde. Il aurait voulu se recroqueviller dans un coin et juste attendre que le pire passe. Ou revenir quelques heures plus tôt avant que tout parte en vrille. Avant qu’il n’apprenne…

Bakura lui avait menti, encore une fois.

Et Ryô avait voulu le croire, encore une fois.

Il avait trahi ses amis.

Ni Bakura ni lui ne méritaient d’exister.

Profitant d’un nouveau feu, Ryô lorgna vers lui sans oser réellement tourner la tête. À ce stade, il n’arrivait même plus à définir ce qui l’épouvantait le plus : que Bakura ait arraché les âmes de Honda et d’Otogi ou sa propre absence de confiance en eux, sa faiblesse vis-à-vis de ses sentiments ? C’était si douloureux, plus encore que tout ce que le monstre aurait pu lui infliger physiquement.

— Bakura…

Le démon, appuyé contre la portière passager, une main distraitement glissée entre la vitre et sa tête, l’autre jouant avec les branches de l’anneau millénaire, lui adressa un regard dur.

— Quoi ?

— Libère-les, s’il te plaît. Je ferai ce que tu veux. Libère-les.

— Ce que je veux ?

Bakura plissa la bouche avec condescendance. Il ignorait s’il devait éclater de rire avec incrédulité ou exprimer sa colère. Sachant toutefois que Ryô réagirait avec excès, il prit sur lui et se contenta de le tancer en marmonnant entre ses dents.

— Tu dois vraiment les aimer pour oser me proposer ça. Mais, dis-moi, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait pour toi, au juste ? Où étaient-ils quand tu étais seul ? Quand tu buvais ? Quand tu avais des crises de panique ? Qui prend soin de toi depuis son retour ? Oui, moi, Bakura. Si tu n’étais pas aussi entêté et ingrat, nous n’en serions pas là.

Ryô déglutit péniblement et se concentra un peu plus sur la circulation. Il maudissait tellement Bakura d’arriver à le rendre un peu plus misérable encore par le biais de ses remarques vicieuses.

Où étaient les autres, lorsqu’il s’enfonçait dans le désespoir ? Nulle part.

Soudain, il vit clair.

— C’est ma faute, parce que je les ai tenus éloignés de ce que je ressentais vraiment. C’est la tienne, parce que tu m’as manipulé et détruit.

Bakura cessa de toucher les branches de l’anneau. Une lueur purpurine revenait habiter ses iris obsidienne.

— Tu feras ce que je veux, Ryô, parce que si tu me contraries, je vais faire subir à Honda et Otogi de telles souffrances que tu regretteras de m’avoir défié. Et je te forcerai à regarder. Arrête-toi.

Tout en hoquetant, Ryô jeta un regard confus aux alentours. Il aperçut enfin une place de stationnement temporaire. Lorsque Bakura défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière, Ryô le regarda avec désarroi.

— Nous avons besoin d’argent, expliqua le démon comme s’il croyait vraiment que son ancien hôte s’inquiétait de le voir partir. Reste là.

Tout en regardant Bakura s’éloigner et entrer dans une boutique de bijoux, Ryô se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se forcer à rester dans le monde réel.

Il devait réfléchir.

Il devait agir.

Mais pour quoi faire ? La fuite n’était pas une option. Pas avec l’existence de Honda et Otogi en péril. Il ne pouvait pas plus blesser ou tuer Bakura dans un accident de voiture, comme il l’avait précédemment envisagé, car cela signifierait condamner ses amis si personne n’était plus en mesure d’utiliser les pouvoirs de l’anneau millénaire. Attrapant sa tête à deux mains, tiraillant ses mèches entre ses doigts, il se demanda pourquoi il était si pitoyablement inutile, pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à trouver la solution qui leur sauverait la mise, à tous. Qu’aurait fait Yûgi à sa place ? Atem ? Ils auraient sûrement trouvé comment vaincre Bakura depuis longtemps, n’est-ce pas ? D’abord, ils ne se seraient pas laissés embobiner comme lui, pas encore une fois.

Ils n’avaient pas le handicap de ses sentiments…

— Arrête de pleurer. Tu me rends malade.

Ryô sursauta à nouveau quand Bakura, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, se réinstalla à côté de lui et referma la portière avec un claquement brutal. Après s’être frotté les joues avec sa manche, Ryô arrondit les yeux en le voyant compter une imposante liasse de billets.

— Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce que… tu…

Bakura inclina la tête de côté, de façon presque facétieuse.

— Je suis un voleur. Alors, à ton avis ?

Ryô tressaillit quand Bakura cercla le tour de l’anneau d’un doigt.

— En plus, il adore quand je lui sacrifie des âmes.

« Il » ?

Ryô combattit l’impulsion qui lui soufflait d’ouvrir la portière et de courir aussi loin et aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait, même si cela signifiait être percuté de plein fouet par une voiture.

_Bon sang, faites que Bakura parle juste de l’anneau comme d’une personne. Faites qu’il n’y ait rien d’autre dedans. Faites que ce ne soit pas Zorc._

Indifférent à son malaise, Bakura replia la liasse de billets pour la ranger dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Lorsqu’il reposa son regard sur Ryô, toute manifestation de joie ou d’amusement avait disparu de son visage.

Vraiment, son ancien hôte le fatiguait. Il aurait pu faire tellement pire que de voler les âmes des deux minables qui étaient venus les déranger et qui avaient gâché tous ces efforts. Ryô aurait dû le remercier de s’être montré aussi clément au lieu de sangloter et de lui jeter une nouvelle fois à la face toute l’étendue de son égoïsme.

— Redémarre, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Et si je t’entends te lamenter encore une fois, je te jure que l’un des deux découvrira bientôt ce que c’est que de se retrouver entre les griffes d’un monstre.

Ryô tressaillit et, défait, s’inséra dans la circulation sans plus oser parler. Cependant qu’il roulait, sans but, il songea peu à peu que Bakura avait, ironiquement, raison. Ryô ne devait plus se laisser dominer par la terreur et la culpabilité. Il devait arrêter de fondre en larmes dès que son anxiété atteignait un certain degré. Non pour obéir à Bakura avec plus d’efficacité, mais pour trouver un moyen de le neutraliser et de réparer le tort qu’il avait causé à ses amis. Il les avait déjà sauvés du démon, il avait déjà tenu tête à Bakura au péril de sa vie, comme l’attestait la cicatrice étoilée sur sa main ; il en était donc capable. Ryô était fort, plus qu’il ne le croyait dans ses moments de dépression, plus que Bakura le croyait.

Il respira profondément et, une fois qu’il se jugea aussi calme et rationnel que possible, décida de reprendre la parole.

— Où veux-tu aller ?

Bakura, sourcils froncés, bouche tordue, ne le regarda même pas.

— Loin. J’en ai assez de tes pseudo amis pour plusieurs jours. J’en ai assez de t’entendre parler d’eux. Quand j’ai voulu te donner des amis pour jouer avec toi comme tu le souhaitais, tu m’as rejeté, tu te souviens ? Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je te laisse vivre alors que tu te montres aussi peu reconnaissant envers moi. Tout ce que j’essaye de faire pour te faire plaisir, tu me le reproches ensuite.

Ryô resta un instant coi, ne sachant comment répondre à ses accusations et menaces. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Bakura faisait référence à son supposé égoïsme, et Ryô avait considéré jusque-là qu’il s’agissait d’une manipulation de plus de sa part, afin qu’il se sente minable lorsqu’il était pourtant en droit de se plaindre. Les choses fonctionnaient toujours ainsi dans les relations violentes. Après une phase de lune de miel – la soirée et la matinée qu’ils avaient partagées –, les accusations revenaient jusqu’à l’explosion de violence. Bakura était dans la phase d’accusation, celle visant à convaincre Ryô que tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute et qu’il le méritait. Cependant, le jeune homme se demanda si son rejet ne blessait pas réellement l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire, comme s’il n’était pas capable de comprendre le mal qu’il lui faisait à chaque fois, comme s’il était à ce point dépourvu d’humanité qu’il n’était pas capable de comprendre le poids moral de ses exactions. Non pas que cela change grand-chose à la situation ou que cela l’incite à le prendre en pitié… C’était un luxe qu’il ne pouvait plus s’offrir avec Bakura.

Tapotant ses doigts sur le volant sans même s’en rendre compte, il se demanda s’il pourrait toutefois tirer profit de la situation.

— Hé, Ryô !

— Oui ?

— Tu te rappelles la maison de campagne ? questionna Bakura tout en réglant le rétroviseur côté passager comme s’il voulait regarder dedans.

— Oui, mais… Tu n’y es jamais allé… Oh… !

Ryô se trompait, bien sûr, parce que la dernière fois que son père et lui avaient séjourné dans la maison de campagne, c’était peu avant la fin du collège. Ryô possédait déjà l’anneau, l’emportait partout où il allait comme s’il s’était agi d’un porte-bonheur, dormait même avec certains soirs, sans que son père n’y trouve rien à redire alors qu’il s’agissait pourtant d’un artefact antique et précieux, unique en son genre. C’était étrange, en y pensant, car son père ne pouvait pas ignorer non plus la nature maléfique de l’anneau et de la créature qui y habitait, pas après y avoir été confronté…

Il avait fallu quelques mois de plus et sa rencontre avec Yûgi pour que Bakura et lui soient enfin capables de communiquer. Pour que Ryô comprenne pourquoi tous ceux qui se liaient à lui finissaient par sombrer dans le coma. Pourquoi ceux qui s’acharnaient contre lui, en particulier à cause de sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, disparaissaient. Il avait préféré s’isoler, changer d’école, s’éloigner de son père. Là encore, son père n’y avait rien trouvé à redire. C’était…

Ryô n’eut pas l’occasion d’y réfléchir plus, car le démon interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

— Tu te souviens du vendeur de patates douces ? poursuivit Bakura avec une curieuse expression de nostalgie. Tu aimais acheter ces merdes jour après jour. Une fois, tu t’es même brûlé la langue parce que tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu’elle ait refroidi avant de la manger. Après ça, tu t’es dit que tu n’en achèterais plus jamais, mais tu as continué encore et encore. Je ne comprends pas cette passion que tu as vis-à-vis de la nourriture. Si je pouvais m’en passer…

Ryô sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Bakura l’avait épié. Pourtant, il n’aurait pas dû être surpris, puisque l’esprit avait fréquemment pris le contrôle de son corps sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, afin de piéger ses amis potentiels et lui offrir leurs âmes en cadeau à son insu. Il se demanda, non sans effroi, s’il lui était arrivé de se faire passer pour lui face à son père. Cette période de sa vie était si confuse. Il avait cru que le stress des examens d’entrée au lycée l’avait amené à oublier certaines choses, mais il réalisa, tout à coup, que le démon était sûrement responsable de ses pertes de mémoire récurrente.

— Pourquoi vous n’êtes jamais retournés là-bas ? questionna Bakura.

— Parce que…

Ryô prit une inspiration. Cherchait-il à le torturer en le ramenant à cette période de sa vie ? Celle où il avait dû prendre une terrible décision à un âge tout à fait inapproprié.

— Parce que j’ai arrêté de vivre avec mon père peu de temps après.

— Hum… C’est vrai, murmura songeusement Bakura. Mais ton père et toi, vous vous entendiez bien. Je l’aurais puni, sinon.

Ryô garda le silence un instant, trop déconcerté pour parler.

— Je ne suis pas parti à cause de mon père. Je suis parti à cause de _toi_. Parce que les gens qui essayaient de devenir mes amis étaient tous frappés de la même malédiction.

Bakura remua sur son siège, comme s’il était mal à l’aise, et pinça les lèvres.

— Comme je crois l’avoir déjà dit plus d’une fois, c’était _ton_ souhait. J’ai fait ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l’exaucer. Je t’ai toujours protégé. Franchement, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais tué qui que ce soit alors que j’aurais pu.

Ryô s’apprêta à répliquer qu’il avait volé plusieurs mois voire années de vie à des innocents, en plus de les enfermer dans des figurines, mais il remarqua que Bakura continuait de fixer le rétroviseur avec une moue de contrariété.

— Je veux aller là-bas, reprit le démon.

— D’accord.

— Nous serons seuls, tranquilles. Et si tes pseudo amis ne font rien de stupide, peut-être que je relâcherai les deux idiots.

— Vrai… vraiment ?

— _Peut-êtr_ e. Mais, d’abord, je vais m’occuper d’eux.

Profitant d’un feu rouge, Ryô le fixa avec confusion et défiance.

— Quoi ?

— Ceux qui nous suivent…

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ryô avec alarme.

— Une berline noire, modèle luxueux, qui prend la même route que nous depuis plusieurs minutes alors que tu ne fais que tourner en rond dans le même quartier.

Ryô émit un rire nerveux et frotta ses paumes humides sur le tissu de son jean. Il aurait tout donné pour que les choses cessent d’empirer, même sa vie si son sacrifice avait pu sauver tout le monde.

— Peut-être qu’ils se sont juste perdus ?

Bakura laissa échapper un « humpf » de mépris. Il n’appréciait guère de voir que les choses ne se déroulaient pas du tout selon ses plans, encore une fois. Yûgi et ses amis auraient dû être bien trop occupés avec les enveloppes charnelles de Honda et d’Otogi pour leur donner la chasse. Alors, qui… ? Mahara et Pegasus n’auraient pas utilisé un tel subterfuge, pas avec les pouvoirs dont ils disposaient. Atem devait à peine se remettre de ses blessures. Et encore… Kaiba ? Mais pourquoi Kaiba le ferait-il suivre ? Yûgi le lui avait-il demandé ? Avaient-ils des rapports aussi bons alors que Ryô avait affirmé que Kaiba s’en était pris à lui ? Hum… En y repensant, Mokuba l’avait appelé pour s’assurer qu’il se portait bien. Son ancien hôte en avait tissé de nouveaux liens durant son absence…

Contrarié par ce constat, Bakura posa sur Ryô un regard glacial, et le jeune homme rentra la tête entre les épaules, même s’il ne comprenait pas très bien les raisons de sa colère à son égard.

— Prends la direction des docks.

Ryô obtempéra sans trouver le courage de parler à nouveau, sans trouver le courage de demander au démon ce qu’il envisageait de faire. De toute façon, il n’aimerait pas la réponse. Et puis… Bakura avait raison, ils étaient bel et bien suivis. Déglutissant péniblement, il se demanda ce que ces individus pouvaient leur vouloir. Et bien qu’il ne souhaitait pas que Bakura exerce une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs maléfiques sur qui que ce soit, il se sentit presque rassuré à l’idée qu’il le protégerait, au moins.

Ryô fronça les sourcils en se maudissant pour cette pensée : sans Bakura, personne ne l’aurait suivi, et il n’aurait jamais eu besoin d’être défendu contre quiconque.

Soudain, sa peau se hérissa et picota désagréablement, comme si elle avait été balayée par une onde d’électricité statistique. Ryô faillit dévier de la route tant sa tête lui tourna, mais, fort heureusement, le malaise ne dura qu’une ou deux secondes à peine. Cela suffit, toutefois, à l’alarmer. La dernière fois que cela s’était produit, le courant avait été coupé dans la ville entière.

— Bakura ?

L’intéressé maugréa, une main sur son front, puis secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation. Si Ryô avait éprouvé de l’inconfort, lui avait eu l’impression qu’on lui avait enfoncé une lame glacée dans le crâne.

— Oui, quelqu’un vient d’utiliser la magie.

— Pe… Pegasus ?

— Non, répondit Bakura sans éprouver le moindre désir de s’étendre sur la question.

Ryô jeta un regard en coin au démon, qui caressait à nouveau l’anneau, le regard rivé droit devant lui, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, une lueur incroyablement maléfique embrasant à nouveau ses iris. Quand les premiers entrepôts des docks furent en vue, l’excitation transfigura son visage, et Ryô se sentit à nouveau couler dans les abysses desquelles il venait juste d’émerger.

— S’il te plaît, ne tue personne…

Ryô s’accrocha au volant et se concentra sur la route lorsque Bakura l’observa à nouveau, l’air presque surpris par sa supplique murmurée. Après quelques secondes à le contempler, il étendit lentement la main et frotta sa joue du dos de ses doigts. Ryô grimaça, parce qu’une part de lui-même ne trouvait pas le contact désagréable et n’éprouvait aucune envie de le repousser.

— Je n’arrive pas à me décider si ta pitié est adorable ou irritante, susurra Bakura. En particulier parce que je _sais_ que tu n’en aurais pas pour moi si c’était moi qui courrait un quelconque danger. Mais ne te mine pas ainsi. Je veux juste savoir ce qu’ils veulent, éventuellement leur donner une leçon, pas massacrer tout le monde. Je te le promets. Gare-toi là.

Bakura indiqua d’un geste de la main un accès entre un entrepôt et le bord des quais.

Dès que le véhicule s’arrêta, il en sortit, appréciant la caresse de l’air marin sur son visage. Il se rappela quand, plus d’un an auparavant, il s’était tenu près de ce même endroit pour menacer Marik Ishtar, puis négocier avec lui. Convaincre Ryô de le laisser agir sans interférer avait été difficile et, sans l’affection que son ancien hôte lui portait déjà, il n’aurait sûrement pas accepté aussi docilement. Bakura posa une main sur le haut de son bras, avant de se rappeler qu’il possédait un corps neuf, dépourvu de la moindre cicatrice. Quelque part, cela n’était pas juste. Ce qu’il avait infligé à leur corps aurait dû lui revenir.

Tout en jetant un regard en biais à Ryô, qui se tenait nerveusement juste à côté de la voiture, Bakura se demanda si l’arrogant Marik Ishtar était lui aussi aux prises avec son propre démon. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort.

Bakura sourit.

Oh oui, il espérait que Marik soit déjà mort, même si cela le privait du plaisir de le tourmenter. Cependant, si _l’autre_ se présentait devant lui, Bakura n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de le renvoyer dans les ténèbres. À cause d’eux, il avait failli perdre son précieux hôte et avait mis en péril les liens qu’il avait réussi à tisser à force de patience, mais aussi ses efforts pour convaincre le pharaon de son soudain changement d’état d’esprit. Seule la perspective d’obtenir le sceptre millénaire et les secrets du pharaon l’avait persuadé d’aider Marik. Il ne commettrait pas une seconde fois la même erreur, peu importe ce que le dément pourrait lui proposer en échange d’une alliance. De toute façon, il ne viendrait pas à l’idée de l’autre personnalité de l’Égyptien de lui proposer une telle chose. Si Bakura était l’incarnation du mal et de l’immoralité purs, l’autre était celle de la destruction et du chaos dans toute sa splendeur.

Lorsque le véhicule qui les avait filés s’arrêta non loin d’eux, Bakura s’adossa contre le coffre de leur propre voiture et croisa les bras sur son torse avec un air de défi. Un rictus étira ses lèvres à la vue des hommes en costume noir impeccable, cheveux gominés et lunettes de soleil, qui en descendirent. Il aurait fallu être inconscient pour ne pas s’inquiéter face à l’aura menaçante qu’ils dégageaient. Être inconscient ou être Bakura.

— Hé, Ryô, tu crois que ce sont des _men in black_ ou des yakuza ? Est-ce que tu as des dettes ? fit-il en ricanant.

Ryô, tendu à l’extrême, se mordit les lèvres. Il avait passé assez de temps en compagnie de Mokuba pour reconnaître le personnel de sécurité de la multinationale. Kaiba n’avait jamais renoncé à cet héritage de l’époque de Gôzaburô, même si les plus anciens agents de l’entreprise, comme Saruwatari, l’avaient trahi au profit de Pegasus. Pour ces raisons, Mokuba lui avait expliqué que son aîné n’aimait pas les savoir à proximité d’eux, quel que soit l’endroit où l’un ou l’autre se rendait, ce qui forçait Isono à les faire protéger à distance, au détriment de tout bon sens. Cependant, cela n’avait jamais empêché Kaiba de faire appel à ses hommes pour résoudre certains… problèmes qui prendraient trop de temps à l’être par des moyens plus légaux ou qui ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas. Ryô n’avait jamais demandé quel genre de problèmes nécessitaient l’emploi de ce qui n’était rien de moins qu’une forme de milice privée bien habillée, mais il imaginait que les deux frères devaient recevoir leur lot de menaces.

Isono n’était pas en vue, ce qui était mauvais signe. Sans lui, les agents de KaibaCorp n’étaient rien de plus que des chiens de combat sans maître et sans laisse. Son estomac se tordit d’angoisse à l’idée de voir la situation empirer rapidement. Ces hommes ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire, et Kaiba aussi pour les avoir envoyés avec autant de… naïveté.

— Bakura, appela-t-il à mi-voix.

S’il l’avait entendu, le démon ne se retourna pas. Il garda ses iris sombres rivés sur les quatre hommes, son sourire en coin s’étendant un peu plus alors qu’ils approchaient.

— Bakura et Ryô, vous êtes sommés de nous suivre ! fit l’un des agents d’un ton tranchant qui n’admettait aucune réplique.

— Oh ? Tu as entendu, Ryô, il nous somme de les suivre ! Nous ne pouvons pas refuser, n’est-ce pas ?

Bakura décroisa les bras tout en pouffant, et Ryô se mordit un peu plus fort la lèvre inférieure, jusqu’au point de sentir une douleur diffuse. Lorsque les hommes de KC arrivèrent à portée de poings, il déglutit péniblement. Qu’ils se soient autant approchés ne signifiait qu’une chose : si Bakura n’obtempérait pas dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, il serait désolé de son refus. Du moins, s’il avait été un humain comme les autres et non pas un démon, potentiellement un dieu ou ce qu’il en restait, ayant entre les mains des pouvoirs incommensurables…

— Le directeur Kaiba veut vous parler à tous les deux.

Bakura perdit son sourire et éleva un sourcil. Bien qu’il n’avait pas laissé de côté son idée de négocier avec Seto et le prêtre afin de vendre ses services au plus offrant, il n’aimait pas recevoir d’ordre de la part du menu fretin, encore moins se voir imposer la volonté de quiconque.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous dit que, _moi_ , Bakura, je le souhaite ? Si Kaiba veut me parler, qu’il vienne lui-m…

Ryô étouffa un cri d’effroi derrière ses mains quand le poing d’un des hommes s’écrasa contre le ventre de Bakura. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’ils l’empoignent de force pour l’emmener jusqu’à la voiture, mais pas à ce qu’ils en ressortent aussi vite la violence physique.

— Arrêtez, ne faites pas ça ! s’écria-t-il.

— Ne bouge pas, Ryô, répliqua Bakura en toussotant, un genou à terre, une main agrippée au rebord du coffre.

Il releva la tête, les paupières plissées alors qu’il les fixait à travers les mèches en bataille de sa chevelure, passant de la simple irritation à une colère bien plus virulente.

Les docks, l’air frais, la carrosserie sous ses doigts, tout cela s’effaça brièvement pour être remplacé par les dunes, le khasim brûlant, sa main écrasée sous la semelle d’une sandale en cuir. Le marchand d’esclaves s’était esclaffé d’un rire gras, fier de sa prise, certain de pouvoir la revendre cher. Le futur roi des voleurs ne lui avait pas laissé l’opportunité de réfléchir plus précisément au prix qu’il escomptait obtenir pour lui. La lame du poignard, volée à la ceinture même du porc, avait décrit un arc de cercle et laissé une entaille mortelle dans sa gorge. Bien qu’aspergé par le sang, le garçon avait enfoncé l’arme plusieurs fois dans le ventre du marchand, juste histoire d’être sûr… Sa faiblesse causée par la soif et la faim ne lui permettait pas d’appeler le _ka_ que les âmes des siens avaient créé pour l’aider dans sa quête de vengeance. Quelques années plus tard, il faisait irruption dans la maison d’un de ces mêmes parasites trop gros et riches pour la brûler et libérer ceux que leur pathétique pharaon ignorait. Et lorsque l’âme du voleur s’était dissoute dans celle du dieu, Zorc l’avait récompensé en écrasant quelques autres de ces misérables insectes.

Bakura avait conscience que ni le roi des voleurs ni Zorc n’auraient toléré une telle attitude de la part de qui que ce soit. _Il_ ne la tolérerait donc pas.

Il chercha à atteindre Diabound à travers le lien particulier qui les unissait. Mais, comme lors de tous ses précédents essais, le _ka_ refusa de répondre à son appel et le gratifia d’une atroce migraine, qui l’éprouva bien plus que le ridicule coup de poing qu’il venait de revoir.

Décidé à ne rien laisser paraître de sa déconvenue, Bakura serra les dents et s’empara des cartes qu’il avait rangées à part dans la seconde poche intérieure de son manteau noir. Alors que deux des hommes l’obligeaient à se relever, il se concentra une nouvelle fois, invoquant un autre monstre à travers le pouvoir maléfique de l’anneau millénaire. Un sourire inquiétant s’épanouit sur ses lèvres au moment où la silhouette d’ébène et d’os du goblin zombie se déploya derrière eux et que les billes rouges qui lui servaient d’yeux étincelèrent sous la lumière du soleil. Ryô blêmit à la vue du sabre, et encore plus quand il devina que les hommes de main ne comprenaient pas le danger qui planait sur eux bien qu’ils se soient aperçus de la présence du monstre. Habitués aux hologrammes plus vrais que nature de leur employeur, ils n’avaient pas réalisé que la créature était létalement réelle.

— Comme je l’ai dit, si Kaiba veut me parler, qu’il ramène ses fesses. Ne me faites pas répéter une troisième fois ou vous allez vraiment le regretter.

Aussi patibulaires soient-ils, les agents de KaibaCorp semblèrent déstabilisés par l’aplomb suicidaire du jeune homme, puis celui qui avait pris la parole jusque-là agrippa Bakura par le col de son manteau.

— Le regretter ? Et comment tu espères nous le faire regretter, petit con ? En faisant apparaître un autre hologramme pour essayer de nous faire peur ?

Bakura, quelque peu effaré par leur stupidité, lâcha une exclamation de dédain avant d’attraper le poignet de l’homme.

— C’est un pari ? questionna-t-il d’un ton suave et en approchant son visage.

— Quoi ?

— Voulez-vous parier que je peux vous faire _peur_  ?

Ryô tressaillit, voyant très bien où le démon voulait en venir. Bakura était assez retors pour interpréter toute réponse vaguement positive à son avantage et déclencher un jeu des ombres dont la pénalité serait forcément l’emprisonnement de leurs âmes. Dans le meilleur des cas…

— N’acceptez pas ! s’écria Ryô.

Il recula presque lorsqu’ils tournèrent tous la tête pour le toiser, y compris Bakura, qui étira ses lèvres sur un sourire carnassier.

— Oh, regardez ça. Notre gentil Ryô vole encore à la rescousse de n’importe qui au lieu de prendre ma défense ! Comme je suis surpris ! s’esclaffa-t-il avec froideur.

Ryô entoura son torse de ses bras avec un frisson et baissa légèrement la tête. Ses yeux recommençaient à lui piquer. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit fondre en larmes, pas en cet instant.

— Kaiba veut juste nous parler, alors… s’il te plaît, rappelle… l’hologramme. Il n’est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses, Bakura. Tu n’as pas besoin de continuer comme ça… D’être comme ça…

Il releva rapidement la tête, le temps de constater que le sourire de Bakura avait disparu et que le froncement de ses sourcils clairs avait créé des rides sur son front et autour de ses yeux sombres. Ryô crut, brièvement, que l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire était en colère contre lui, mais il se rendit compte que son expression dévoilait autre chose, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la perplexité et du doute.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que…

Ryô prit une inspiration. Il n’y avait pas pensé, jusque-là, tant que seuls Bakura et lui étaient concernés. Et, pourtant, les choses lui semblaient évidentes, désormais. Ils étaient à un carrefour important, et le démon prenait la pire des deux directions.

— … Tu n’auras jamais d’autre chance, d’autre vie, alors ne gâche pas celle-là.

Ryô aurait pu jurer, à la façon dont Bakura arrondit légèrement ses yeux, que ses paroles avaient eu un impact, au moins auprès de l’infime part d’humanité qui devait subsister en lui, si tant est qu’une part de lui ait un jour appartenu au voleur que Bakura proclamait avoir été, de temps à autre, quand il ne changeait pas de version. S’ils avaient été seuls, il aurait peut-être convaincu Bakura de se montrer raisonnable et, avec un peu de temps, lui faire admettre que sa quête de vengeance ne ferait que le vouer à la haine et à la solitude. Mais ils ne l’étaient pas, seuls. Et quand l’homme de main impatient infligea une violente secousse à Bakura, Ryô sut, à la façon dont le regard du démon se durcit, qu’il avait perdu la bataille.

— Oh, _toi_ … siffla Bakura entre ses dents.

— Assez bavardé ! aboya l’autre. Maintenant, vous venez _ou_ …

Les yeux de Bakura se réduisirent à deux fentes menaçantes quand l’un des hommes passa la main sous sa veste. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à la situation en refermant les doigts sur les autres cartes qu’il avait mis de côté au cas où il aurait eu besoin de les défendre.

Un des putains de dogues de Kaiba venait de pointer un pistolet, non pas sur lui, mais sur Ryô. Ils osaient menacer _son_ ancien hôte alors qu’il avait essayé de les sauver, comme l’imbécile qu’il était.

— Regarde bien, Ryô : c’est comme ça qu’ils te remercient pour ta pitié… fit-il d’une voix rauque, les yeux nimbés d’une aura rougeoyante.

Ryô sentit sa bouche se dessécher et les battements de son cœur s’accélérer lorsqu’une brume épaisse, étrangement scintillante de doré et de cuivre, serpenta et s’enroula autour de leurs jambes. Il aurait voulu fuir le plus loin possible, mais il ne parvint pas à courir avant que les mains décharnées des esprits chtoniens s’agrippent aux agents de KC et que le zombie goblin rompe son immobilisme pour fondre sur ses proies.

Le sang aspergea le sol, et Ryô, hoquetant, fit volte-face pour foncer le plus loin possible du massacre. Le rire aussi ravi que démoniaque de Bakura emplit ses oreilles avant de disparaître sous les coups de feu et les hurlements. Quand le silence retomba, Ryô n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l’avait emporté. Pour imaginer la façon dont les _ka_ avaient réduit les hommes en charpie. Il connaissait mieux que personne, hormis Bakura lui-même, le genre de démons qui avait été réuni dans son deck.

L’estomac sens dessus dessous, il continua de courir. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à tourner au coin d’un des entrepôts, poussa un cri d’effroi quand il se sentit agrippé par le poignet et tiré à couvert, d’autant plus quand il vit l’arme à feu que son mystérieux agresseur tenait à la main.

— Ryô ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Ryô ne reconnut pas immédiatement Isono à travers sa vue obscurcie par les larmes, mais, quand ce fut le cas, il s’agrippa à lui des deux mains, essayant de parler malgré sa panique et son essoufflement.

— N-n’allez pas… Ils sont… ils sont m-morts… tous… Isono !

La mâchoire de l’homme se contracta, et Ryô craignit l’espace d’un instant qu’il ne se précipite à au secours de ses employés. Aussi poussa-t-il un soupir de soulagement quand Isono, tout en le tenant toujours par l’avant-bras, l’entraîna en direction d’une voiture, à côté de laquelle deux autres employés de KC attendaient avec fébrilité.

Tout irait bien. Le cauchemar allait prendre fin.

Ryô suivit sans un mot, acquiesçant à chacune des paroles d’Isono.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Ryô. Te mettre à l’abri est ma priorité. Monsieur Kaiba a demandé à ce que vous soyez récupérés en un seul morceau. Te ramener sera déjà un exploit, compte tenu des circonstances. Est-ce qu’il t’a blessé ?

— N-non…

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Ryô ne se sentait pas capable d’élaborer. Il avait juste envie de pleurer, pour d’autres raisons cette fois.

— Dieu merci. J’avais dit à monsieur Kaiba que les choses finiraient mal, mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait jusque-là, reprit Isono.

Il n’aurait jamais laissé ses hommes intervenir seuls en des circonstances normales, sachant à quel point Ryô importait à Mokuba et la crise qui s’ensuivrait s’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Bien qu’il applique toujours les ordres à la lettre, il n’aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu le mettre en danger, de quelque manière que ce soit, car Ryô faisait partie de la famille, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas toujours quand lui et ses amis donnaient le mauvais exemple. Hélas, tout moyen de communication avait été mystérieusement coupé, y compris avec l’intelligence artificielle inquiétante et fouineuse que son employeur avait créée, et, bien qu’il ne blâmerait jamais ses hommes pour cela, il avait conscience que la situation n’aurait pas autant dégénéré s’il avait pu arriver à temps pour calmer les choses.

— Monte, ordonna Isono après avoir ouvert la portière arrière de la voiture.

Alors qu’Isono posait une main sur son épaule, Ryô hocha la tête tout en reniflant, puis écarquilla les yeux avec frayeur quand Bakura, méconnaissable, apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. Le démon, hirsute, couvert de sang, l’anneau millénaire illuminé d’un éclat glauque contre sa poitrine, serra les poings avec force et abaissa la tête d’un air féroce, ne craignant pas un seul instant les hommes qui venaient de le mettre en joue en réaction à son arrivée brutale.

— Ne le… touchez… pas ! hurla-t-il avec rage, les yeux exorbités.

Ryô voulut lui crier d’arrêter, voulut crier à tout le monde d’arrêter, mais le claquement des détonations lui vrilla les tympans et lui fit fermer les yeux pendant une très brève seconde. Un souffle violent lui balaya le visage et malmena sa chevelure en même temps que quelque chose de tiède l’éclaboussait. Lorsqu’il souleva ses paupières avec réticence, les oreilles encore sifflantes, il posa la main sur sa joue humide et contempla avec ébahissement ses doigts tremblants, recouverts de sang, sans vraiment comprendre d’où celui-ci pouvait provenir. Jusqu’à ce qu’il baisse les yeux et que le carnage emplisse son champ de vision. Il buta contre la carrosserie de la voiture alors qu’il essayait de s’éloigner de la flaque de sang qui menaçait de toucher le bout de ses chaussures.

Si son esprit avait été encore capable de la moindre réflexion, il aurait compris que le point de non-retour venait d’être franchi. Hélas, le choc avait privé Ryô de toute capacité à réagir, au point qu’il se laissa mollement aller quand Bakura le rejoignit et le serra contre lui. Il lui sembla que le démon lui parlait, essayait même de le rassurer en lui promettant que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les corps déchiquetés par les pouvoirs de l’anneau millénaire.


	33. Il s’était menti à lui-même en prétendant qu’Atem n’était qu’un rival.

Le monde s’était effondré, encore.

 

La dernière fois que Seto avait été assommé par un tel sentiment, c’était quand Yûgi l’avait appelé, quelques heures après son retour d’Égypte. Son ancien camarade de classe avait voulu savoir s’il lui était possible de trouver un peu de temps libre pour discuter de quelque chose d’important.

Bien sûr, Seto n’avait pas le temps de discuter, entre l’ouverture de Kaiba Land aux États-Unis, les projets en cours de développement et le désordre qu’avait causé Yakô en essayant de s’emparer de KaibaCorp. Il lui avait presque rétorqué qu’il aurait à prendre rendez-vous comme tout le monde et prier pour que Seto ait un créneau de libre d’ici trois à six mois, sauf si c’était l’ _autre_ Yûgi qui souhaitait lui parler, auquel cas la situation aurait été différente. Bien qu’il ne l’aurait avoué à quiconque par fierté, il aurait tout laissé tomber dans la seconde pour l’autre Yûgi, son rival qui lui devait toujours une revanche…

Cependant, un soupçon d’angoisse et de tristesse dans la voix de Yûgi l’avait retenu d’agir aussi implacablement. Alors, il avait vaguement promis de le rappeler pour une entrevue quand il ne serait pas submergé par le travail, en train de virer tous ceux qui codaient pour KC comme s’ils avaient abusé des menus _all you can drink_ des _izakaya_ ou d’envisager la mort de Yakô parce qu’il avait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ foutu un bordel incroyable dans le _Duel Ring System_ avec son piratage informatique.

Au fond, sa réponse n’était guère plus diplomate que celle qu’il avait envisagée au départ, et il avait raccroché sans permettre à Yûgi d’argumenter et sans attendre de savoir si l’ _autre_ avait quelque chose à répliquer à cela.

Mokuba et Isono, qui s’étaient trouvés dans le bureau à ce moment-là, l’avaient regardé comme s’il était une sorte de monstre ; Isono parce que tuer Yakô ne résoudrait certainement pas leurs problèmes, aussi cathartique soit l’idée, Mokuba parce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû parler ainsi à un duelliste qu’il respectait en tant que pair.

Seto ne s’était sûrement pas excusé et n’avait pas caché son mépris.

— Yûgi n’est pas un duelliste. Pas ce Yûgi-là, en tout cas. Quant à Yakô, si les bugs qui affectent le _Duel Ring System_ ne sont pas réparés au plus vite et que nos actions continuent à baisser, je me ferai un plaisir de l’étrangler de mes propres mains avant de racheter _I_ _2_ quand ils seront au plus bas.

Il se ferait aussi un plaisir de virer tous ceux ayant participé de près ou de loin à l’attaque contre KC et de veiller à ce qu’ils ne soient recrutés dans aucune autre entreprise importante du secteur du divertissement et des nouvelles technologies.

Mokuba avait quitté le bureau avec un regard désapprobateur qui n’avait pas échappé à Isono, puisque celui-ci en avait rajouté une couche.

— Si je puis me permettre, monsieur le directeur, ce Mutô est ce que vous avez de plus proche d’un ami. Vous devriez le rappeler.

Seto avait lâché une exclamation méprisante, sa façon de signifier qu’il n’avait jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule et qu’il espérait bien ne jamais réentendre cela.

Être ami avec Yûgi ? Et pourquoi pas avec Jônouchi et ses puces, pendant que l’on y était ? La crétinerie désespérante des personnes de son âge lui avait fait renoncer dès ses premiers jours au lycée à nouer la moindre forme de relations avec elles et, puisqu’il avait même arrêté de prétendre avoir le moindre intérêt pour sa scolarité, il ne voyait pas au nom de quoi il aurait dû s’efforcer d’être plus aimable avec ceux qui s’y trouvaient encore. De toute façon, il avait dépassé l’âge de la scolarité obligatoire, alors plus rien ne le contraignait à s’asseoir dans une salle de classe pour écouter ces idiots déblatérer sur la difficulté des classiques japonais et chinois quand lui lisait Nietzsche dans la langue d’origine et résolvait des équations complexes… Seul le relatif talent de Yûgi pour les jeux le rendait un peu moins inintéressant que les autres et, encore, cela restait à démontrer, puisqu’il recevait une aide non négligeable de l’ _autre_. Ce point seul ne suffisait donc pas à le rendre digne d’être son ami. Par ailleurs, Seto n’avait que faire d’un ami.

Ce dont il avait besoin, c’est que _l’autre Yûgi_ daigne enfin accepter un duel avant qu’il ne finisse par aller le chercher lui-même par la peau du dos – pour rester poli. Ce Yûgi-là était le seul ennemi à sa mesure, la seule personne contre qui il désirait se battre en sachant qu’elle lui donnerait l’excitation et l’incertitude d’un véritable combat.

Après avoir chassé Isono d’un regard glacial, Seto s’était concentré sur les plans des derniers prototypes du futur _duel disk_ , sûr d’oublier l’appel au bout de quelques minutes. Mais il n’avait pas oublié. Et à une heure tout à fait indue pour le commun des mortels, trois ou quatre heures du matin, précisément, il s’était surpris à tambouriner à la porte du Kame Game.

La mère de Yûgi, dans sa robe de chambre rose, lui avait adressé un regard furieux après lui avoir ouvert. Seule la politesse qu’on lui avait inculquée depuis l’enfance avait dû la garder de lui hurler dessus. Quand Yûgi était apparu à son tour, aussi ensommeillé qu’ébouriffé, l’adolescent avait juste déclaré, en guise d’excuse, qu’il s’agissait de Kaiba. Comme si « être Kaiba » expliquait tout, sa mère avait poussé un soupir agacé et levé les yeux au ciel avant de retourner se coucher. Seto ne s’en était pas offusqué. S’il avait voulu que les gens l’apprécient, il lui aurait été aisé d’agir en ce sens. Pour commencer, il aurait attendu une heure raisonnable au lieu de s’inviter au beau milieu de la nuit chez Yûgi. Il aurait même pu pousser le vice jusqu’à prétendre que lui et les autres étaient « amis ». Oui, il aurait pu copier leur rhétorique niaise sur l’amitié s’il l’avait désiré, mais il ne se souciait pas suffisamment de leur avis pour s’en donner la peine.

Debout, bras croisés au milieu de l’espace misérable que le grand-père de Yûgi osait appeler « boutique », Seto avait attendu que l’adolescent veuille bien s’expliquer. Par deux fois, son ancien camarade de classe lui avait proposé de s’asseoir. Par deux fois, il s’était contenté de répliquer par un reniflement condescendant.

Il eut le temps de le regretter, un peu plus tard. Il aurait dû se douter que Yûgi ne lui aurait jamais proposé de s’asseoir pour juste boire un thé et grignoter des sucreries, même si l’adolescent avait toujours fait preuve d’une gentillesse excessive.

Seto savait, bien sûr, que ses amis et lui avaient voyagé en Égypte et rencontré les Ishtar. Il se devait d’être au courant des faits et gestes de ceux qui se croyaient proches de lui. Après tout, si Gôzaburô avait appliqué à la lettre ce qu’il lui avait enseigné dans la douleur, s’il l’avait fait surveiller de près au lieu de le sous-estimer, sans doute serait-il encore en vie. Hors de questions qu’il commette la même erreur que le vieux tyran.

Seto savait donc pour leur séjour en Égypte, mais il ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit, pas un seul instant, que cette visite eût eu un autre but qu’un pur intérêt archéologique ou la volonté suicidaire de nouer des liens d’amitié avec le psychopathe à double personnalité qui avait presque réussi à les tuer.

Quand Yûgi lui avait appris la vérité, Seto avait prétendu s’en moquer et l’avait haï de le regarder d’un air préoccupé, comme s’il n’en croyait pas un seul mot, comme s’il avait deviné à quel point le jeune CEO était heurté, non, désespéré par la nouvelle.

Seto lui avait ordonné froidement de ne plus le déranger pour des stupidités pareilles avant de s’en aller au pas de charge. Mais, sitôt rentré au manoir, il s’était écroulé contre la porte de sa chambre et avait longuement fixé le vide.

Il n’arrivait pas à accepter que la seule personne pour qui il avait une réelle estime s’en soit allée sans même le prévenir. Il n’arrivait pas à accepter qu’Atem – puisque c’était _son_ nom – se soit laissé vaincre par Yûgi alors qu’ils avaient toujours un dernier duel à mener… Alors que Seto était son seul _vrai_ rival, la seule personne en ce monde digne de le battre, la seule personne au monde qui soit à sa hauteur, son égal…

Cela l’avait blessé, bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru, bien plus qu’il n’était capable de le comprendre à ce moment-là. Quelque peu effrayé par sa propre émotivité, il avait choisi de s’emmurer dans l’idée qu’il devait retrouver Atem, quoi qu’il lui en coûte, afin de le vaincre pour prouver sa supériorité, une bonne fois pour toutes, pour remporter la victoire éclatante dont il rêvait, celle qu’il n’avait même pas eue contre son propre père adoptif puisque celui-ci avait préféré se suicider.

C’était plus facile de croire cela que d’admettre la vérité.

 

La vie était une chose étrange, au final. Celui qui l’avait abandonné sans un adieu et qui était revenu sans même l’avertir avait décidé d’accompagner Seto dans ce qui était sans doute l’un des pires moments de son existence.

Les incidents se produisaient parfois à KC, surtout quand la production de nouvelles formes de divertissement nécessitait de brancher le cerveau des gens à des mondes virtuels avec une technologie encore en alpha test.

Seto avait toujours laissé Isono s’occuper de _cela_. De prévenir les familles. De signer les chèques visant à tuer dans l’œuf toute poursuite. Il ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix, à vrai dire. Il avait toujours considéré cela comme une perte de temps. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il avait toujours proclamé avec sa froideur habituelle.

Alors que la femme d’Isono se raccrochait à lui en pleurant, incapable d’intérioriser plus longtemps son désespoir quand elle aurait dû agir dignement et avec pudeur face à l’employeur de son mari, il sut que ce n’était qu’une excuse pour ne pas avoir à endurer les réactions des familles ; et, en ce cas particulier, pour ne pas avoir à pleurer alors qu’elle attendait sûrement de lui qu’il soit fort et consolateur.

Seto avait toujours été doué pour ignorer et emprisonner ses propres sentiments. Cependant, sans Atem, il aurait sûrement craqué, en s’effondrant à son tour. Il aurait craqué et se serait ensuite reproché son émotivité inexcusable face à une quasi-étrangère, face à quelqu’un d’autre que Mokuba. Mais le pharaon posait sur lui un regard bienveillant depuis la voiture, aussi trouva-t-il la force de ravaler l’expression de sa détresse. Et, ce faisant, il reconnut, pour la première fois, qu’il s’était menti à lui-même en prétendant qu’Atem n’était qu’un rival. Il avait nié la réalité et ne l’aurait sans doute pas fait s’il n’avait pas maladivement craint d’être faible à cause des préceptes tordus dont on l’avait nourri durant six années. Il avait besoin d’Atem, plus que jamais, pas seulement pour satisfaire son ego en l’écrasant dans le duel qu’ils étaient destinés à mener, pas seulement pour s’émanciper de lui en lui prouvant sa force, mais parce qu’il était son _ami_.

Son _premier_ ami. Un ami dont il n’avait pas accepté la mort brutale, alors qu’il avait encore besoin de lui.

Seto promit à l’épouse d’Isono que KC continuerait de veiller sur elle et sur ses enfants, ce qui sembla lui causer un vif soulagement, même si les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux noirs. Seto ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui était aussi reconnaissante : c’était une disposition inscrite dans le contrat d’Isono, une disposition qui ne compensait sûrement pas la tragédie qu’elle venait de subir sur le plan moral, et qui ne servait qu’à inciter les familles à ne pas intenter de procès. Et, pourtant, un semblant de sourire s’était dessiné sur son visage humide.

— Il est… était fier de travailler pour KaibaCorp. L’entreprise était vraiment importante pour lui. Ainsi que votre frère et vous.

Seto se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas parler. C’était justement à cause de sa dévotion qu’Isono était mort. Il n’aurait jamais dû se rendre là-bas en personne. Jamais !

Et _lui_ n’aurait jamais dû ordonner à ses hommes d’intercepter Bakura en croyant qu’ils pourraient maîtriser la situation…

Lorsque l’épouse d’Isono l’abandonna quelques instants plus tard sur le perron pour regagner l’intimité de sa maison, Seto resta immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, les pensées bloquées autour de l’idée qu’il était le seul responsable de ce désastre. Iatem l’avait prévenu, Isono l’avait prévenu. Et il s’était entêté, persuadé d’avoir raison, persuadé que son plan ne possédait aucune faille.

Ce furent finalement les gouttes de pluie froide qui le tirèrent de son apathie et le poussèrent à se mettre à l’abri dans la voiture.

Seto s’installa derrière le volant, mais ne trouva pas l’énergie de démarrer le véhicule. Il osa un rapide coup d’œil à Atem, juste le temps de saisir son visage impassiblement tourné vers lui, avant de fixer la rue à travers le pare-brise constellé de gouttelettes.

L’ancien pharaon ne parla pas, n’esquissa pas le moindre geste, ne témoigna pas de la moindre irritation ou impatience. Il semblait tout simplement attendre que Seto se décide à agir ou à briser le silence solennel qui s’était installé entre eux.

Après quelques longues secondes, Seto lui jeta un autre regard, la tête basse, les yeux presque cachés derrière sa frange. Cette fois, Atem étira ses lèvres sur un sourire encourageant, mais ses iris rubis trahissaient son propre épuisement physique et moral.

Seto fronça les sourcils, oubliant un instant les remords, la colère et l’amertume qui alourdissaient son cœur et lui donnaient l’impression d’étouffer. Il aurait dû ramener Atem à l’hôpital au plus vite afin qu’il puisse s’y reposer sous la surveillance des médecins, au moins pour la nuit. Yûgi et Seth avaient désapprouvé sa sortie, mais l’ancien pharaon avait esquivé le conflit en suggérant que Seto avait autant besoin de son soutien que Mokuba avait besoin du leur en cet instant. Ils étaient déjà loin avant que Yûgi et Seth ne comprennent qu’Atem avait simplement joué la carte de la culpabilisation afin de leur échapper. Car si Mokuba avait surtout besoin de quelqu’un, c’était de son frère, pas de Yûgi et de Seth.

Du moins, Mokuba aurait eu besoin de Seto dans un monde idéal où ce dernier ne détruisait pas peu à peu leur relation.

Seto crispa ses mains sur le volant pour les empêcher de trembler et respira profondément pour dissiper la tension qui menaçait de rompre sa maîtrise. Il n’avait pas pleuré devant l’épouse d’Isono. Il n’allait pas le faire devant Atem. Il devait enfermer ses sentiments, comme il avait appris à le faire depuis longtemps, sans même y penser. Les sentiments ne l’aidaient pas à rester rationnel.

La pluie s’écrasa avec un peu plus de violence sur le pare-brise, et un éclair zébra le ciel noir. Seto trouva enfin la motivation nécessaire pour tourner la clef et démarrer la voiture en appuyant avec plus d’insistance que nécessaire sur la pédale d’accélération. Passer à la clinique pour déposer Atem lui était totalement sorti de l’esprit. Il voulait rentrer au manoir au plus vite, s’enterrer dans son laboratoire, essayer d’oublier par le travail ce fiasco. Essayer d’oublier que toutes les décisions qu’il avait prises en moins d’un an les avaient conduits à _ça_.

Il ne savait même pas s’il lui serait possible de regarder Mokuba en face ou si Mokuba, lui, accepterait de le faire. Isono s’était occupé de son frère durant son absence, et il l’avait certainement surpassé dans cette tâche. Tout comme Honda et Otogi. Tout comme Ryô. Tout comme les autres. De toute façon, n’importe qui y serait parvenu, même ce crétin de chien errant. Ce n’était pas bien difficile. Il suffisait de ne pas constamment décevoir Mokuba. Oui, n’importe qui aurait fait un meilleur frère que lui.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang, Seto maudit la pluie qui obscurcissait dangereusement la route, malgré les essuie-glaces et les phares. Puis il comprit qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la pluie mais de ses larmes ; elles avaient enfin trouvé une faille dans sa carapace pour s’écouler.

Un autre que lui se serait peut-être épanché sans restriction, mais Seto s’y refusait. Il ne sangloterait pas. Pas plus, du moins. Il valait bien mieux, il était bien plus fort que cela. Il se força à ravaler ses larmes ridicules. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il s’était autorisé à pleurer.

Cela échoua. Il hoqueta bruyamment et crispa une main sur sa bouche pour contenir toute autre exclamation. Cependant, ses émotions débridées refusaient de s’avouer vaincues. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent un peu plus, et sa vue se brouilla à nouveau.

Seto s’arrêta sur le bas-côté et donna un coup de poing dans le volant avant de croiser les bras dessus. Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras tout en fermant les paupières avec force, respirant profondément pour maîtriser le chaos d’émotions qui menaçaient de lui faire avoir une crise de nerfs. Mais sa gorge se resserra brutalement pour empêcher le passage de l’air, et un son étranglé, un gémissement pitoyable, pathétique, franchit ses lèvres. Il les pinça aussitôt pour les obliger à rester closes et inspira une nouvelle fois, par le nez. L’angoisse lui souleva l’estomac, et il n’eut que le temps d’ouvrir la portière pour vomir.

Il avait tué Isono, l’homme qui l’avait fidèlement protégé durant des années.

Quand les derniers filets de bile se furent écoulé de ses lèvres, il revint s’appuyer contre le volant sans se soucier que le vent emporte des gouttes de pluie jusqu’à lui par la portière restée ouverte.

— Je savais aussi que Bakura était revenu.

Seto sursauta et enterra un peu plus son visage entre ses bras. Il avait totalement oublié la présence d’Atem. La honte le submergea, même si Seto savait que l’Égyptien ne le jugerait pas, ne se moquerait pas de lui, ne le punirait pas comme l’aurait fait Gôzaburô pour avoir _osé_ s’effondrer mentalement.

— Je le savais aussi, répéta Atem avec insistance.

Seto se redressa, frotta le coin de ses yeux pour effacer les dernières larmes qui s’entêtaient à y perler et tourna lentement la tête vers Atem. L’ancien pharaon regardait droit devant lui. Un nouvel éclair illumina brièvement son visage à la peau sombre et les pendants dorés de ses oreilles avant de replonger l’habitacle dans l’obscurité.

— Je l’ai vu durant la nuit de lundi, précisa-t-il.

Seto hésita avant de parler, par crainte que sa voix ne le trahisse alors qu’il essayait de se recomposer un masque d’impassibilité. De redevenir Kaiba Seto et non pas un gosse pleurnichard.

— Yûgi le sait ?

— Je lui ai menti aussi longtemps que possible… Je l’ai obligé à mentir concernant mon retour… Si tu dois blâmer quelqu’un, c’est _moi_ , pas toi.

Le blâmer ?

Il y avait songé, avant que la tragédie arrive. Il avait voulu blâmer Atem, blâmer Yûgi, blâmer tout le monde. Là, il n’en avait pas la force et, par ailleurs, n’en voyait plus l’utilité. Même si Yûgi lui avait raconté que Bakura était potentiellement l’avatar d’un dieu maléfique et monstrueux qu’Atem avait combattu avec son autre lui – Seth –, Seto ne l’aurait sans doute pas admis ou l’aurait admis, mais sans considérer un seul instant que Bakura puisse l’emporter contre ses employés, alors qu’il habitait un corps aussi… insignifiant.

Atem détacha sa ceinture pour se décoller légèrement du siège et appuyer son épaule contre la portière. Les médecins avaient passé beaucoup de temps à suturer son dos lacéré, et les antidouleurs ne l’empêchaient pas de ressentir des élancements désagréables.

— Je devrais te ramener à l’hôpital. Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser venir avec moi.

Atem, qui avait fermé les yeux entre-temps, lui lança un coup d’œil amusé.

— Mes jours ne sont pas en danger, Kaiba, alors je vais décliner leur invitation. Le plus gros risque que je coures, c’est que Yûgi me serine durant des heures à propos de mon inconscience.

Il n’ajouta pas qu’il valait mieux pour eux, à ce stade, qu’ils se regroupent dans la mesure du possible. Mieux valait le mettre devant le fait accompli. Seto n’était pas prêt à accepter l’idée que tout le monde se retrouve chez lui, aussi grand soit le manoir. Mais c’était pourtant la seule option envisageable afin de se protéger efficacement et de préparer leur contre-attaque. Bakura avait plus que prouvé sa dangerosité et, sans le puzzle et le sceptre millénaires, Atem n’était même pas certain qu’ils puissent vraiment lutter contre lui. Ils auraient dû frapper avant que le démon ne découvre l’étendue réelle de son pouvoir, quand il était encore faible lui aussi. Ils auraient dû, mais Seto et lui avaient commis la même erreur. Sauf que s’il était logique que le jeune CEO cherche à agir seul, lui avait apparemment oublié que ses amis étaient sa plus grande force. Les craintes qui l’avaient motivé lui semblaient tellement ridicules, désormais.

— Ce que j’essaye de te dire, Kaiba, c’est que je n’aurais jamais dû croire que je pourrais régler le problème par moi-même, sans l’aide de quiconque, reprit Atem en se massant les tempes d’un air las.

Seto serra ses mains sur le volant avec irritation et préféra reprendre la route, en se retenant toutefois de rouler aussi vite qu’il le faisait jusqu’alors. Hors de Domino, les chemins étaient beaucoup plus glissants et dangereux par temps de pluie, et il avait du mal à fixer son regard dessus, non à cause des larmes, cette fois, mais à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à l’engourdir.

— Tu n’as pas essayé de faire de Bakura un allié, finit-il par dire entre ses dents.

— Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le plus logique sur le plan stratégique, avec les informations dont tu disposais. J’ai abandonné Ryô et mes amis alors que je savais que Bakura nous causerait des problèmes. Il m’a proposé une trêve, mais je savais au fond de moi qu’il ne tiendrait pas parole. Rien ne serait arrivé si je leur avais parlé, mais… je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer les conséquences.

— Quelles conséquences ? demanda Seto, qui peinait à se concentrer sur la conversation.

— J’avais peur que vous contacter ne pousse Mahara à s’en prendre à nouveau à vous. J’avais aussi peur de vous faire du mal. Personne ne peut affirmer si, Seth et moi, nous sommes là de façon définitive. Que se passera-t-il si vaincre notre ennemi me renvoie, nous renvoie dans l’autre monde ? Si je disparais à nouveau ?

Seto ne répondit pas à la question. Ils en connaissaient tous les deux la réponse. Mokuba s’était attaché à Seth. Qu’Atem ait son propre corps au lieu d’être un simple esprit changeait aussi beaucoup de choses. Ses amis ne s’attendraient sûrement pas à le voir disparaître une seconde fois. Pas alors qu’il était plus tangible que jamais.

Seto ne voulait pas qu’il disparaisse à nouveau. Pas alors qu’il venait de le retrouver.

— Je ne voulais pas non plus avoir à… J’avais peur de ta réaction si tu apprenais mon retour…

— Ma réaction ?

Seto feignit de ne pas comprendre ce qu’Atem entendait par-là et préféra dévier le sujet.

— Puisque tu en parles, j’étais à peu près sûr que Yûgi me cachait quelque chose. Survivre par miracle à des monstres et à l’incendie du Kame Game ? Pitié, je ne crois pas aux contes de fées !

— Oui, j’aurais dû me douter que le grand Kaiba Seto était beaucoup plus intelligent que ça, fit Atem, sans réellement être offusqué ses sarcasmes.

— En plus, il commence seulement à savoir comment jouer à _Duel Monsters_  !

— Alors, c’est que tu as vraiment perdu la main durant mon absence, parce qu’il me semble qu’il était sur le point de te battre, il y a trois mois…

— Tu sais pertinemment que j’avais la carte pour le vaincre sur le terrain.

— Hum hum, tout à fait…

Atem sourit avec amusement quand Seto lui jeta un regard noir. Puis le jeune CEO reporta son attention sur la route, ce qui était plus prudent avec la pluie battante et l’épuisement.

Malgré son inconfort, Atem décida de se rasseoir correctement et d’attacher sa ceinture avant de sortir son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message. Quelques secondes plus tard, l’appareil vibra dans sa main, et l’Égyptien esquissa un rictus moqueur.

— Yûgi est disposé à vérifier ton affirmation au prochain tournoi organisé par KC, sauf si tu as peur d’être battu par une armée de fruits.

Seto lâcha une nouvelle exclamation méprisante, puis s’inquiéta quand Atem cilla.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

L’ancien pharaon étouffa un rire derrière sa main. Cela ne le rassura pas tout à fait.

— Oh ! Alors, comme ça, tu as toutes les magiciennes dans ta collection de cartes ?

— Comme tu viens de le dire, c’est une _collection_ , grommela Seto. Quel collectionneur je serais si je ne les avais pas ?

— En plusieurs exemplaires, poursuivit Atem tout en continuant de fixer l’écran de son portable.

— Pas exemplaires, éditions et niveau de rareté. Est-ce que Yûgi ne sait pas faire la différence ?

— Et des Kuriboh. Oh, comme c’est mignon ! Il vient de m’envoyer des photos ! Il y en a assez pour constituer toute une armée ! Ça me rappelle des souvenirs… Nous devrions montrer ça à Seth.

Seto foudroya le téléphone. Le maudit appareil vibrait à chaque fois que Yûgi envoyait de nouvelles précisions, qui élargissaient de plus en plus le sourire moqueur d’Atem. C’était tellement tentant de l’attraper et de l’envoyer voler par la fenêtre. Le téléphone. Pas Atem. Quoique. L’Égyptien n’était pas vraiment plus grand que Yûgi… Plus athlétique – ce n’était pas difficile –, mais pas plus grand.

— C’était donc bien aussi à cause de toi qu’il passait autant de temps accroché à son téléphone, ce matin…

— J’avoue être surpris que tu n’aies pas pensé un seul instant à vérifier, si tu le soupçonnais.

— Je l’ai fait. J’ai demandé à… Ah ! Fichue IA…

Sa création avait promis à Mokuba de le protéger, y compris contre lui-même, et, apparemment, elle avait jugé que lui parler du retour d’Atem lui nuirait. Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux autres informations que l’IA avait pu juger bon de lui cacher ni au fait qu’elle manifestait une indépendance de plus en plus grande. Atem s’était remis à glousser, ce qui le préoccupait bien plus.

— Je suis curieux de voir quel deck mon partenaire a construit avec tes cartes de _collection_ , fit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts pour le dernier mot.

Seto décida de passer outre l’insinuation.

— Justement, je n’ai pas oublié que tu me dois un duel.

— Si tu trouves une heure de libre dans ton agenda de ministre quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, nous verrons…

— Nous verrons ?

— Je suis le Pharaon, rappela Atem tout en éteignant l’écran de son téléphone. J’ai aussi un agenda et je n’ai pas à me plier à la volonté de personnes de rang inférieur.

S’il n’avait pas craint de perdre le contrôle de sa voiture à cause des flaques d’eau qui parsemaient la chaussée, Seto aurait pilé net pour se tourner vers Atem, histoire d’effacer son sourire mi-provocateur mi-arrogant en… il ne savait pas comment, mais il aurait sûrement trouvé l’inspiration.

— Atem, ton royaume a disparu depuis des millénaires. Je suis certainement plus important que tu ne l’es. Je ne devrais même pas avoir à insister.

— Je te propose d’en débattre avec Seth, mais, je te préviens : il est intraitable sur les questions protocolaires. Humpf, tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de m’adresser la parole, encore moins comme tu le fais, manant.

— Manant ?!

Atem appuya un coude contre la portière et masqua partiellement son rictus supérieur derrière ses doigts.

Seto, sourcils froncés, garda le silence pendant plusieurs longues secondes, au point que l’on aurait pu croire qu’il avait été vexé par l’intransigeance d’Atem et avait décidé d’appliquer la suggestion de ne plus lui parler.

— Je sais que tu essayes de m’aider à oublier ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui en détournant mon attention sur d’autres sujets.

Atem retrouva un air à la fois sérieux et soucieux.

— Ce n’est sûrement pas comme ça que je vais oublier, ajouta Seto, d’un ton qui pouvait paraître accusateur.

Il serra les lèvres avant de poursuivre :

— Mais ça aide un peu, alors, merci… à toi… et à Yûgi… je suppose.

Atem ne le taquina pas sur le fait qu’il n’avait presque pas articulé, comme si chaque mot de sa phrase lui avait coûté l’équivalent d’un milliard de dollars et un des trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus. Remercier n’était pas dans les habitudes de Seto, alors il n’allait pas le mettre un peu plus mal à l’aise pour le simple plaisir de se payer sa tête. Surtout pas alors que Seto s’était effondré, à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Parler l’avait distrait un instant de ses pensées, mais Seto avait raison, il aurait été naïf de croire qu’il irait mieux pour autant. D’ailleurs, à voir son expression fermée et la façon dont sa mâchoire se contractait, il avait déjà renoué avec ses idées noires.

— Mokuba m’avait demandé de l’augmenter. Non pas qu’il ait un jour été mal payé. Mais je crois que je n’ai jamais montré beaucoup de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu’il faisait pour KC, pour nous, pour moi. En dehors du salaire. Je ne sais même pas qui pourrait le remplacer. Il faisait tellement de choses. Même me conseiller sur le plan financier à l’occasion. Il ne m’a jamais trahi pour quiconque.

Atem laissa Seto soliloquer sans lui donner la réplique. Il ne croyait pas que son arrogant rival apprécie qu’il intervienne et interrompe le fil décousu de ses pensées, d’autant plus qu’il ne s’était sans doute pas aperçu qu’il s’était mis à les exprimer à voix haute, à la façon dont il marmonnait entre ses dents sans quitter la route du regard.

— Je suis entouré d’incapables, continua Seto à mi-voix. Et malgré tout, je suis certain qu’ils vont tous se porter volontaires pour le poste dès qu’ils apprendront la nouvelle. Je devrais les virer un par un. Non, les enfermer dans la salle de réunion du conseil d’administration. Nouveau concept d’entretien : ne pas devenir fou après dix minutes.

Atem ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant le sourire inquiétant qui étirait les lèvres de Seto. Comme les Kuriboh, cela réveillait des souvenirs… qui n’étaient du tout plaisants, eux.

— Kaiba, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Seto lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide.

— Quoi ?

— Par « ne pas devenir fou ».

— Rien de particulier.

Atem afficha une expression sévère, digne d’un souverain. Il n’en croyait rien. Surtout à la façon dont Seto avait légèrement cillé et réduit ses lèvres à une fine ligne, signe qu’Atem avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu’il ne souhaitait pas aborder.

— Tu n’as pas conservé les _battle boxes_ de Death-T, n’est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Techniquement, Seto ne mentait pas. Atem pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il n’avait conservé aucune des _battle boxes_ fabriquées _spécifiquement_ pour le parc d’attractions. Qu’il ait transformé la salle de réunion en une énorme _battle box_ utilisant la plus récente technologie _Solid Vision_ et une fumée chargée en diméthyltryptamine ne répondait pas du tout à sa ques…

— Est-ce que tu as construit d’autres _battle boxes_  ? insista Atem.

Ou pas.

Seto grinça des dents. Atem le connaissait assez pour ne pas se contenter de sa première réponse.

— Kaiba, est-ce que tu as construit d’autres _battle boxes_  ?

Seto lorgna rapidement dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Ils approchaient du manoir, mais il ne pourrait délayer bien longtemps sa réponse. En tout cas, pas jusqu’à leur arrivée. S’il expliquait ce qu’il avait fait à Atem, celui-ci serait furieux. D’un autre côté, s’il ne lui répondait pas, il le serait aussi. Il tapota son index avec nervosité sur le volant, puis décida de cracher le morceau. Ce n’était pas comme si Atem avait la possibilité de le transformer en légume une seconde fois. Pas sans le puzzle. Et même s’il en était capable sans le puzzle, pas alors qu’il conduisait. Il avait leur vie entre ses mains.

— Les membres du conseil d’administration voulaient s’en prendre à Mokuba et n’ont pas accepté de céder leur place à d’autres quand je le leur ai ordonné. Qu’étais-je censé faire ?

— Ne pas les tuer ? s’exclama Atem en détachant chaque mot pour bien les imprimer dans son esprit.

— Je ne les ai pas tués. Techniquement. S’il y a eu des morts…

— Si… ? s’étouffa Atem.

— Je ne sais pas, Isono s’est occupé de ça.

Seto se tut immédiatement.

— Pas étonnant qu’il soit irremplaçable… Kaiba, tu as besoin d’aide…

— J’ai surtout besoin de Bufferin ou de Tylenol.

S’il l’avait pu, Seto aurait fermé les yeux et frotté ses tempes pour chasser la migraine qui commençait à s’enfoncer à coup de burin dans son crâne. Il n’avait que rarement était aussi éreinté. Le manque de sommeil, l’anxiété, le choc émotionnel… La caféine ou les énergisants ne suffiraient pas à le requinquer, pas sans risque sérieux pour sa santé. Il n’avait pas envie de finir à son tour dans sa propre clinique à cause de troubles cardiaques. Pas pour la troisième fois de l’année.

— Tu as besoin d’aide, insista Atem avec un soupir. Tu ne peux pas résoudre tous tes problèmes par la violence.

— Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu règles les tiens ? J’ai fait mes recherches. Le nombre de gens rendus fous ou brûlés vifs a curieusement augmenté à Domino après que Yûgi a reconstitué le puzzle. Et je ne parle même pas de ce que tu _m’as_ fait la première fois.

— Justement, j’ai changé. Si ce n’était pas le cas…

Atem ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa sa tête s’appuyer contre la vitre, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux. Seto ne lui demanda pas de préciser sa pensée. Si Atem n’avait pas déjà commencé à changer à l’époque où il avait tenté de les tuer, lui et ses amis, il ne l’aurait jamais sauvé après leur seconde confrontation.

— Je ne prends pas de mesures aussi drastiques contre tous ceux qui me menacent, seulement contre ceux qui menacent Mokuba.

Il mentait, cette fois. Il prenait toujours des mesures drastiques. Son index tapota à nouveau nerveusement sur le volant, et il le fixa avec agacement, se demandant s’il était en train de développer un tic aussi révélateur qu’irritant.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent en vue des grilles du manoir, qui s’ouvrirent automatiquement à l’approche de sa voiture. Seto remonta l’allée et se gara aussi près que possible des larges escaliers du porche. Cependant, ni Atem ni lui ne descendirent tout de suite. Ils observèrent les trombes d’eau en silence avec la même expression dépitée.

— Est-ce que l’un de tes serviteurs ne devrait pas accourir avec un parapluie ? questionna Atem.

Seto se racla la gorge.

— Ce serait le cas si je ne les avais pas presque tous virés. Et je ne permets pas aux autres de rester aussi tard dans la propriété. Je n’aime pas l’idée qu’ils puissent essayer de m’assassiner durant la nuit. Pas après ce qui s’est passé avec Pegasus.

Atem laissa échapper un rire dépourvu d’humour.

— Au moins, tu ne les as pas tués.

— Non… éluda-t-il.

Seto pouvait infliger tellement pire que la mort. Détruire la réputation de la personne qu’il avait dans le collimateur, s’arranger pour qu’elle ne retrouve jamais de travail, sourire en apprenant son suicide. Il n’avait pas eu de pitié pour ceux et celles qui avaient été complices de Pegasus.

Heureusement, Atem ne le relança pas. Il se contenta de fixer la pluie avec contrariété, presque impérieusement, comme s’il espérait qu’elle cesse par respect envers sa pharaonique personne.

Avec un soupir, Seto se contorsionna pour enlever son manteau. Atem le regarda faire d’un air blasé.

— Parce qu’être trempé à ma place sera tellement plus intelligent.

Atem sourit au regard noir de Seto. Son rival agissait rarement avec générosité, mais lorsqu’il le faisait, il n’attendait aucun refus.

— Et il n’est pas à ma taille, je te rappelle, ajouta Atem.

Seto cligna des yeux, puis, avec un grognement, quitta l’habitacle, jetant le haut de son manteau sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie battante. Il contourna la voiture, ouvrit la portière d’Atem et le regarda fixement, sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés. Atem esquissa un sourire en coin avant de se lever.

Abrités sous le long manteau de Seto, ils tentèrent d’atteindre le perron et son porche sans finir trempés, ce qui se révéla être un cuisant échec. Atem n’était pas en état de courir et, quand bien même, ils auraient glissé sur les marches d’où s’écoulait quantité d’eau. Plus encore, une rafale rabattit les trombes de pluie sur leur visage, noyant en même temps leurs vêtements.

Une fois dans le hall, il ne leur fallut qu’un regard pour évaluer les dégâts. En d’autres circonstances, Atem aurait ri de Seto, dont l’apparence tout aussi soignée qu’impressionnante avait souffert de l’orage qu’ils venaient d’affronter, et Seto aurait sûrement souligné que lui, le pharaon, n’était pas mieux loti, tant le vent et la pluie l’avait échevelé. De larges flaques d’eau s’étaient formées à leurs pieds avant même qu’ils aient eu le temps d’enlever leurs chaussures.

L’épuisement et la lassitude ayant rattrapé Seto, il avança sans un mot en direction du large escalier, sûr que de toute manière Atem serait assez grand pour trouver une chambre ou piller la cuisine s’il en éprouvait le besoin.

Il n’atteignit pas sa destination, cependant. Un vertige le prit bien avant, et il s’appuya d’une main contre le mur, baissant la tête dans l’espoir de chasser la sensation désagréable qui menaçait de lui faire perdre l’équilibre.

— Kaiba ?

Il se refusa à regarder Atem. Cela passerait. Comme à peu près toutes les fois où il poussait son corps trop loin et où celui-ci le lui faisait payer en l’obligeant à dormir une journée complète. Enfin, comme presque toutes les fois. Moins celles où son cœur s’étaient mis à battre trop vite et irrégulièrement, au point qu’il avait eu l’impression d’en sentir distinctement chaque contraction et le flot du sang dans ses artères.

— Tu devrais t’asseoir.

— Merde, sûrement pas, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Seto entendit une vibration suspecte et foudroya du regard le portable qui se trouvait entre les mains d’Atem.

— Oh, je te déteste tellement…

— De rien, ironisa Atem.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mokuba déboulait dans le hall, alarmé. Seto, tête toujours baissée, adressa un regard corrosif à Atem, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir retiré le portable plus tôt pour le lui faire avaler. Pas forcément par la bouche. Puis il eut l’impression de recevoir un boulet de canon en plein estomac quand Mokuba se jeta dans ses bras, agrippa l’arrière de son t-shirt humide et enfouit son visage contre son torse.

Seto considéra la masse sombre formée par les cheveux de son frère avec incrédulité. Mokuba aurait dû être furieux contre lui ou refuser de lui parler, pas l’accueillir ainsi. Hésitant, il passa les bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Ses jambes choisirent ce moment pour le trahir, et Mokuba se laissa couler au sol avec lui. Seto s’adossa contre le mur, sentant ses doigts trembler et ses yeux piquer à nouveau. Il prit une inspiration, effrayé à l’idée de s’effondrer à nouveau. Ce serait tellement embarrassant.

— Il faut que tu prennes plus soin de toi, le tança Mokuba en relevant la tête, les yeux rougis et des traînées humides sur les joues. Tu vas encore finir à l’hôpital, sinon.

Atem ne cacha pas sa réprobation en comprenant que Seto ne repoussait pas ses limites pour la première fois, bien qu’il ait lui-même repoussé les soins dont il avait besoin. Cependant, il n’eut pas l’occasion de formuler des reproches à Seto. Yûgi s’était finalement décidé à les rejoindre. Sans doute avait-il préféré laisser un peu de temps à Mokuba et à son frère. Ils n’échangèrent aucun mot, Atem se contentant d’acquiescer brièvement pour signifier qu’il n’y avait pas à s’en faire pour lui-même.

— Vous auriez dû m’appeler au lieu de courir sous la pluie, fit enfin Yûgi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Seto se contenta de pousser un grognement dédaigneux qu’Atem s’empressa de traduire :

— Nous n’avons pas couru.

— Avec cet orage, ça restait stupide.

Atem se contenta d’un « humpf » amusé à l’égard de l’attitude sévère de Yûgi. Cependant, son partenaire reporta bien vite son attention sur Seto, conscient qu’il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit dans le hall, encore moins dans ses vêtements humides, même si Mokuba se cramponnait à lui sans s’en soucier. Il s’apprêta à secouer l’épaule de l’adolescent pour attirer son attention quand il vit le regard de Seto se porter par-dessus sa tête pour fixer un point derrière lui. Et aux éclairs que lançaient ses yeux, Yûgi sut que Seth n’était pas entré seul. Il n’eut toutefois pas le temps de suggérer à Jônouchi de ne pas déclencher les hostilités – ou de répondre à Seto si celui-ci trouvait l’énergie suffisante pour le faire. Atem croisa les bras et releva le menton avec un air impérieux.

— Si j’entends qui que ce soit faire des reproches à quelqu’un d’autre, je vous montre comment je brûle les gens avec de la vodka.

Yûgi blêmit et écarquilla les yeux, sans arriver à déterminer si Atem bluffait, s’exprimait par analogie ou comptait vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution. Au moins, cela incita Jônouchi à garder la bouche close et à simplement échanger un regard meurtrier avec Seto.

— Seth, si tu aidais Mokuba à ramener son frère dans sa chambre ?

Bien qu’Atem avait employé le ton de la suggestion, il était évident qu’il n’attendait aucun refus. Et bien qu’il soit tout aussi évident que Seth ne souhaitait pas particulièrement venir en aide à son alter ego, il voulait encore moins déplaire à son pharaon. Aussi suivit-il de mauvaise grâce l’ordre déguisé. Seto maugréa quand le prêtre l’aida à se redresser et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, mais il était trop las pour argumenter.

Jônouchi les regarda passer, le nez froncé, résistant à grand-peine à son envie de flanquer son poing dans le nez de Seto. Sa colère avait eu le temps de grossir en plusieurs heures, et Yûgi n’était pas parvenu à l’apaiser.

À cause de Kaiba, Bakura avait fauché les âmes de Honda et d’Otogi, enlevé Ryô, assassiné Isono et plusieurs autres employés de KaibaCorp, sans omettre le fait que Mokuba avait passé son temps à pleurer ou à fixer le vide ou à craindre que son frère disparaisse – ce qui aurait été une bonne chose, de l’avis de Jônouchi, mais Mokuba semblait être toujours aussi attaché à ce trou du cul mégalomaniaque et irresponsable.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, grogna Jônouchi entre ses dents.

Atem lâcha un soupir, guère étonné de voir son ami aussi vindicatif.

— Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? questionna-t-il.

— J’ai pensé préférable que tu le fasses, répondit Yûgi, penaud.

Jônouchi baissa les yeux lorsqu’Atem se planta devant lui. Quand Yûgi lui avait appris la nouvelle, en même temps que le reste, il l’avait accepté sans s’étonner outre mesure. Après Seth, Pegasus et Bakura, ainsi que potentiellement l’autre charmante personnalité de Marik, pourquoi pas Atem ? Mais l’avoir face à lui, en chair et en os, identique si ce n’est vestimentairement au pharaon qu’ils avaient aidé lors de l’ultime jeu des ombres, le poussa à vouloir le serrer dans ses bras pour s’assurer qu’il soit bien réel et non pas le simple produit de son imagination. Cependant, Atem le stoppa dans son élan d’un geste de la main.

— Kaiba n’est pas la seule personne contre qui tu dois avoir des griefs.

Jônouchi lui adressa un regard à la fois décontenancé et inquiet, devinant qu’il n’allait pas apprécier la suite. Et lorsqu’Atem lui eut enfin raconté toute l’histoire, il enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes et serra les dents pour se retenir de le réduire en pièces.


	34. J'ai fait ce que tu voulais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : il se passe des choses assez moches dans ce chapitre, de type dub-con, voilà, voilà...  
> J'en profite pour noter aussi que la fanfiction est mise à jour au moins une fois par semaine sur FFnet (avec d'autres). Attention, cependant : le chapitrage est différent. Ce chapitre 34 est en fait le 27 sur FFnet (et sur mon fichier d'origine) du fait des différences entre les deux plateformes.  
> Enfin, si vous avez envie de rejoindre une communauté de lecteurs/auteurs francophones autour de YGO, cherchez Le club de l'écrivain duelliste sur Facebook (nous avons aussi un tumblr).

Ryô resta prostré contre la portière lorsque Bakura se pencha vers l’avant du taxi. L’éclat rougeâtre des iris du démon se refléta brièvement dans le rétroviseur central. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chauffeur gisait sur son volant avec le regard vitreux que partageaient tous ceux dont il arrachait les âmes.

L’homme avait posé des questions dès l’instant où Bakura avait poussé Ryô dans le véhicule avant de s’installer à côté de lui. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi sales ? Pourquoi l’autre garçon ne réagissait-il pas ? Seul l’argent l’avait motivé à les conduire à l’hôtel miteux que Bakura avait indiqué – la seule chose qu’il ait daigné lui dire avant de garder les lèvres scellées. Quand ils étaient enfin arrivés, il lui avait suffi d’un regard aux mains tremblantes et au front humide du chauffeur pour comprendre qu’il appellerait la police sitôt qu’ils se seraient entrés dans l’hôtel. Même si le sang séché leur donnait l’air plus négligé que criminel, il était évident que Ryô était drogué ; du moins en donnait-il l’impression.

Bakura avait agi sous l’influence de la contrariété et non de la peur. Il ne craignait pas la police ni ceux qui auraient pu venir se venger de lui. Après avoir réduit en charpie les hommes qui avaient osé menacer son hôte et le prendre en otage, il se sentait capable d’affronter n’importe qui, même le pharaon et son prêtre. Il n’avait pas besoin de Diabound pour les protéger, lui et Ryô. Si le damné _ka_ refusait de lui obéir, grand bien lui fasse, parce qu’avec l’anneau millénaire et les cartes liées à d’autres monstres, il était pour ainsi dire invincible. Et si Kaiba ou Atem n’étaient pas assez intelligents pour le comprendre et se tenir à carreau, loin de Ryô et de lui, leurs cadavres nourriraient ses _ka_ , bien qu’il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à les tuer tant qu’il n’aurait pas cerné plus clairement les intentions de Mahara et Pegasus. Le roi des voleurs savait plus que quiconque que vendre son âme aux forces du mal n’était pas sans conséquence, et sa vengeance contre le pharaon était plus importante que les plans obscurs d’un pseudo-dieu-démon-peu-importe. Rien ne prouvait non plus que Mahara ne chercherait pas à se débarrasser de lui une fois sa mission accomplie. Si survivre assez longtemps pour écraser Atem nécessitait de se battre contre Mahara et Pegasus ou de laisser Atem et ses amis régler eux-mêmes le problème sans qu’il interfère, il le ferait. Le roi des voleurs n’avait accordé son allégeance qu’à Zorc, et encore seulement pour accomplir sa vengeance, et Zorc ne s’agenouillait devant aucun maître. Du moins, aucun maître hormis Mahara, semblait-il, mais Bakura ne comptait pas se soumettre, qu’importe ce que lui soufflait son instinct.

Bakura ouvrit la portière, attrapa la main de Ryô et l’emmena jusqu’à l’entrée de l’hôtel. Son ancien hôte suivit docilement mais apathiquement. Il n’avait plus montré le moindre signe d’intelligence depuis que Bakura l’avait sauvé, et cela commençait à l’inquiéter. Bakura pouvait comprendre que Ryô ait été secoué sur le moment, mais il aurait dû se remettre, depuis. Plusieurs heures avaient passé. Ils s’étaient cachés dans un des entrepôts, Bakura usant des pouvoirs de l’anneau millénaire pour mieux les camoufler dans les ombres. Il n’aimait pas la façon dont les yeux de Ryô restaient désespérément fixes, comme ceux des gens dont il prenait les âmes. Il avait besoin que Ryô soit fonctionnel pour l’assister. Non, ça c’était uniquement la part de Zorc qui vivait en lui qui parlait. Bakura, _lui_ , voulait tout simplement que Ryô montre un quelconque signe de vie, même si c’était pour l’insulter avec l’ingratitude qui le caractérisait. Au moins, ils pourraient se disputer au lieu de partager un silence inconfortable.

Dans le hall mal éclairé de l’hôtel, le réceptionniste ne posa aucune question, bien qu’il soit évident qu’il ait reconnu Bakura. Il ramassa les billets sans rien dire, plus qu’il ne fallait pour acheter son silence, et tendit la clef de la chambre. Exactement la même que la première fois.

Bakura sortit une liasse de plus et les posa sur le comptoir.

— Il y a un taxi garé devant. Il vaut peut-être mieux le faire déplacer. Nous avons aussi besoin de vêtements. Occupe-toi de ça, et il y en aura encore plus pour toi.

Le réceptionniste empocha l’argent silencieusement avant de se lever. C’était le genre d’individu pour qui tout avait un prix, et Bakura, le jaugeant d’un regard rapide, songea qu’il n’avait peut-être aucune âme à voler dans sa carcasse. En tout cas, aucune âme suffisamment pure pour l’intéresser.

Il pilota Ryô dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et le poussa dans la chambre sitôt la porte déverrouillée. Son ancien hôte s’anima légèrement en promenant son regard sur leur nouvel environnement, mais ne fit rien de plus.

Bakura abandonna son long manteau sur le bord du lit, satisfait que les projections ne se voient pas sur le tissu noir, car aucun pressing n’aurait pu les ravoir. Ce n’était pas le cas de ses autres vêtements, hélas. Il enleva son t-shirt, le tissu et sa peau refusant un instant de se séparer à cause de la couche de sang séché qui les avait soudés ensemble, puis il releva le regard sur Ryô. Le jeune homme avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse et fixait le sol, la lèvre inférieure légèrement pincée entre ses dents.

Bien, ils progressaient. Un peu.

— Tu devrais prendre une douche, suggéra Bakura.

— Ah…

Ou pas. À part son vague murmure, Ryô ne donna pas l’impression de vouloir agir ni même de vouloir regarder autre chose que le vide. En fait, Bakura n’était même pas certain qu’il ait réellement compris.

Il approcha. La peau de Ryô semblait plus maladive encore sous la lumière un peu glauque de la chambre. Il prit son visage en coupe pour frotter le sang desséché avec ses pouces. Même ses cheveux n’étaient plus aussi bleutés sous la couche d’hémoglobine.

Bakura se rappela de l’auberge, trois mille ans plus tôt. Les corps déchiquetés des clients que le roi des voleurs avait oblitéré sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Sa faim toujours dévorante après avoir commis ce massacre. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ryô était aussi choqué. Le roi des voleurs n’avait jamais ressenti cela en versant le sang, et, quand les siens étaient tombés sous les glaives des soldats du pharaon, quand le prêtre les avait fait jeter dans l’or liquide, il avait vite séché ses larmes. Le traumatisme avait laissé place aux rêves de vengeance.

— Tu dois prendre une douche, répéta-t-il avec une rudesse dictée par son incapacité à cerner Ryô. Tu es couvert de sang.

— Sang ?

Les yeux de Ryô s’élargirent quand il releva la tête, et son corps trembla nerveusement.

— Tu as tué tout le monde…

Bakura plissa les paupières.

— Merci pour tes talents d’observation, railla-t-il avant de lui prendre la main et de le traîner dans la salle de bain.

Ryô se laissa déshabiller sans rien faire pour le chasser hors de la pièce ou au moins l’aider. Bakura était déjà irrité par cette tâche aussi longue que laborieuse, mais il était évident qu’expédier Ryô sous le jet de la douche et retourner patienter dans la chambre ne serait pas une bonne idée, sauf s’il ne se souciait pas de prendre la sienne avant plusieurs heures, quand l’idiot reprendrait ses esprits.

Bakura acheva de se dévêtir lui-même, ne gardant que l’anneau millénaire sur lui, et les enferma tous les deux dans la cabine de douche. Il s’occupa d’abord de lui, utilisant les liquides inodores et a priori interchangeables que cet hôtel osait appeler gel douche et shampoing. Quand il eut fini de rincer sa longue chevelure, il constata que Ryô fixait la vitre embuée d’un air inexpressif. C’était le signe qu’il était toujours à mille lieues du monde réel, car s’il n’était pas étonnant qu’il n’ait pas réagi plus que cela lorsque Bakura l’avait déshabillé – ils avaient partagé le même corps durant des années –, Ryô, dans son état normal, n’aurait certainement pas accepté de se retrouver enfermé avec lui dans un espace aussi étroit, encore plus nu, comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus normal.

— Sauf si tu cherches à m’obliger à être gentil avec toi, réfléchit Bakura à haute-voix. Est-ce que c’est ça, Ryô ? Ma punition parce que je n’ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de ne tuer personne ?

N’obtenant pas de réponse, il glissa les doigts sous le menton de Ryô pour l’obliger à le regarder. Son ancien hôte se contenta de cligner des yeux. Il était si pâle, si émacié, que le démon avait l’impression qu’un simple souffle d’air suffirait à l’effacer de ce monde. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à l’idée qu’il avait pourtant terrifié les gens en empruntant ce même corps presque un an auparavant. En cet instant, il était plus que jamais évident que Ryô n’était plus du tout le même et qu’il ne redeviendrait peut-être jamais celui qu’il avait été.

— Dis quelque chose. Insulte-moi si tu veux. Mais dis quelque chose, reprit Bakura en attrapant son visage en coupe.

Il hésita un instant avant d’ajouter avec mauvaise grâce :

— Je suis désolé. S’il te plaît…

L’expression vide de Ryô s’anima brièvement, reflétant la confusion la plus totale. Mais il serra les lèvres et riva son regard au sol pour contempler l’eau rougeâtre qui s’écoulait difficilement par le siphon sûrement à moitié bouché par les cheveux des précédents clients.

— Il faut prévenir la femme de ménage, murmura-t-il, absent.

— Je doute qu’ils en aient une, Ryô, ou alors une fois tous les ans.

Le jeune homme se balança de droite à gauche, les orteils se crispant comme s’il aurait voulu bondir hors de la douche avec dégoût mais n’en trouvait pas la force.

— Il y aura du sang partout si le bac déborde…

Ryô se mordit les lèvres pour contenir un sanglot pitoyable, et Bakura sut qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui. Il fut presque tenté, l’espace d’un instant, de rejoindre les âmes de Honda et d’Otogi pour leur demander ce qui n’allait pas exactement avec son ancien hôte et comment le réparer, mais il rejeta cette idée stupide et l’inquiétude qui l’avait poussé à y songer.

Parce qu’au plus profond de lui, il savait déjà ce qui n’allait pas. Seulement, il refusait de le reconnaître.

Ryô ne réagit même pas lorsque Bakura frotta son visage et ses cheveux pour le débarrasser de ce qui restait encore du sang séché qui l’avait souillé. Il se laissait manipuler, comme une simple poupée de porcelaine incapable de se mouvoir de sa propre volonté. Ses yeux marrons, absents, ne fixaient même plus Bakura mais une lézarde sur le carrelage.

Lorsque Bakura referma la valve, son ancien hôte resta immobile au milieu de la douche, tremblant, les bras enserrant à nouveau son torse, l’eau ruisselant le long de ses cheveux et de son corps.

Bakura se sécha lui-même, puis prit une autre serviette pour emmitoufler Ryô dedans. Après avoir épongé le surplus d’eau, il le ramena dans la chambre et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Il se détourna, prêt à réentrer dans la salle de bain pour voir s’il lui serait possible d’estomper certaines des taches de sang sur leurs vêtements, le temps qu’ils en obtiennent d’autres. Cependant, un cri étranglé le poussa à regarder à nouveau Ryô.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait son ancien hôte ainsi gagné par la panique, au point de ne plus savoir respirer. Aussi resta-t-il un instant sans réaction, s’attendant à ce qu’il se calme plus ou moins de lui-même comme dans la voiture.

Cependant, comme quelques jours plus tôt, Ryô ne semblait pas capable de se reprendre. Il s’était écroulé sur le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage entre ses bras, secoué par ses sanglots et ses tremblements nerveux, luttant pour respirer normalement. Bakura fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas de quelle façon l’apaiser. Et chaque fois que Ryô semblait se maîtriser, il replongeait, suffoquant et frissonnant un peu plus. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Des perles de sueur coulèrent sur son front blanc.

— Ryô, calme-toi, fit Bakura en se mettant à sa hauteur et en glissant une main dans ses cheveux humides pour caresser doucement sa tête.

Cette fois, sa stratégie ne sembla pas fonctionner, et Bakura se sentit désemparé, un sentiment dérangeant dont il n’avait l’habitude et qui lui donnait l’impression de se tenir au bord d’un gouffre. Il se demanda ce que le roi des voleurs aurait fait à sa place, avant de réaliser qu’il aurait sûrement attrapé Ryô en lui ordonnant de se taire, en lui disant qu’il n’allait quand même pas pleurnicher pour quelques morts, des gens qui lui voulaient du mal, en plus, des gens qui voulaient les séparer. Quant à Zorc… Ah !

La solution du roi des voleurs n’était pas applicable dans ce contexte. Bakura ne gagnerait rien à secouer Ryô comme un figuier ou à hurler contre lui. Il ne le frapperait pas non plus comme le lui suggérait Zorc.

Il fouilla sa mémoire plus en profondeur, puisant dans ce qu’il avait appris au cours de l’ultime jeu des ombres, jusqu’à revenir à l’époque où le roi des voleurs avait peur de la nuit et des monstres qui hantaient parfois l’ombre des gens et prenaient forme pour semer la destruction autour d’eux.

Bakura s’allongea sur le lit à côté de Ryô et l’attira contre lui, refermant les bras derrière son dos, frottant doucement sa nuque et ses épaules en imitant la personne qui consolait autrefois le roi des voleurs. Il fredonna un air dont il avait oublié les paroles, mais qu’il savait apaisant.

Ryô se crispa et pressa les poings contre la poitrine de Bakura comme pour le repousser. Puis il sembla se détendre peu à peu, la douloureuse tension de ses muscles se relâchant de minute en minute. Il appuya son front contre le creux de l’épaule de Bakura et passa les bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui, contre son torse et l’anneau millénaire.

Bakura faillit le repousser par réflexe, n’ayant pas l’habitude choyer qui que ce soit et n’étant pas certain de vouloir commencer à le faire, mais il préférait n’importe quoi aux violentes crises de panique qui submergeaient son ancien hôte, aussi décida-t-il de composer avec son besoin d’affection. Il continua à chantonner et à caresser le dos de Ryô, même si sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal et qu’il semblait sommeiller paisiblement.

Bakura ne l’aurait pas reconnu de vive voix, mais il appréciait la chaleur du corps de Ryô contre le sien, le fait qu’il n’y ait plus aucune tension ou méfiance entre eux. Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, resserrant la prise de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux bleus. Il aurait pu s’endormir ainsi sans même songer aux menaces qui pesaient sur lui, sur eux, sans même songer à ses plans pour vaincre le pharaon et Mahara. Zorc n’existait plus en cet instant. Même la vengeance ne lui semblait plus aussi attrayante. La seule chose qui importait était Ryô et la paix que lui-même ressentait.

Soudain, Ryô poussa un hoquet paniqué et s’arracha à ses bras en rougissant.

— Ryô…

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et tira les draps sur lui, cachant même son visage dedans.

— Bonne nuit, fit-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Bakura aurait pu lui souhaiter la même chose et en rester là, s’il n’avait pas perçu contre sa cuisse le début de l’érection de Ryô. C’était étrange, parce qu’il se serait attendu à ce que le désir de son ancien hôte pour lui se manifeste la nuit précédente, autrement plus propice. Excepté que la nuit précédente, ils n’avaient pas été jusqu’à partager ce genre d’intimité. Ils avaient juste regardé la télé et fait plusieurs parties de Labyrinthe. Habillés, qui plus est.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu’il ferait mieux de faire semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué, mais Bakura était curieux et suffisamment de bonne humeur pour complaire aux envies de Ryô, quelles qu’elles soient. Il se rapprocha de lui pour poser la main sur son épaule et sourit en appuyant ses lèvres contre la nuque du jeune homme quand celui-ci sursauta en déglutissant.

— Oh, oui, je suis sûr que tu vas passer une bonne nuit dans cet état.

Tout en suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale du bout de ses doigts, Bakura déplaça son autre main pour la glisser le long du ventre de Ryô.

— Laisse-moi t’aider un peu, murmura le démon.

Il n’ajouta pas qu’il se ferait pardonner ainsi des ennuis qu’il lui causait depuis son retour, certains que Ryô y s’offusquerait de la chose, et se contenta de déposer un baiser rapide sur le haut de son dos, juste en dessous de l’endroit où les mèches de cheveux balayaient sa peau. Cependant, les doigts de Ryô se refermèrent aussitôt sur son poignet pour l’empêcher de descendre sa main plus bas. Du moins, essayer de l’en empêcher, car la paume de Bakura taquinait déjà son aine.

— Ne…

— Chuuuuut… Détends-toi.

Bakura mordilla la naissance de la nuque de Ryô tout en jouant avec le bout de ses doigts sur son bas-ventre. Le jeune homme frissonna avant de laisser échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque Bakura attrapa enfin son membre pour opérer un mouvement de va-et-vient.

La main de Ryô posée sur son poignet remonta assez pour effleurer ses doigts, comme s’il souhaitait suivre ou guider ses mouvements, et Bakura commença à trouver excitant la sensation de l’érection qui grandissait dans sa paume et de l’humidité qui perlait à son sommet. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le dos de Ryô, son propre bas-ventre plaqué contre ses fesses rondes, ses hanches ondulant avec langueur. Il s’étonna de percevoir pour la première fois en trois mille ans des désirs qu’il ne croyait plus posséder. Il n’avait certainement pas planifié cela et, ayant l’impression qu’il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, songea à laisser son ancien hôte se finir seul, même si c’était sans doute cruel.

— Bakura, ne… fit Ryô d’un ton suppliant.

Sans finir sa phrase, Ryô agrippa soudainement l’un des oreillers pour enfoncer son visage dedans. Sa main se crispa sur celle de Bakura comme pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner, et il trembla légèrement.

Bakura hésita en se demandant s’il devait lui donner ce qu’il voulait depuis si longtemps, au titre du paiement qu’il lui avait toujours promis pour le dérangement. Il se redressa pour atteindre le panier posé sur la table de nuit et trouver le flacon de lubrifiant caché au milieu des emballages de préservatifs. Après avoir enlevé le capuchon, il enduisit ses doigts, reprit ses caresses sur le sexe de Ryô pour le distraire et commença à le préparer.

La respiration de Ryô s’accéléra et se fit plus erratique quand Bakura enfonça ses doigts en lui, un par un, lentement, les bougeant avec prudence tout en déposant des baisers le long de sa nuque. Ryô, le visage enterré dans l’épaisseur de l’oreiller, poussait de temps à autre des gémissements inarticulés. Le démon ignorait si c’était bon ou mauvais signe, ne savait pas exactement comment poser la question sans gâcher quoi que ce soit et décida de se fier à son instinct et aux très vagues souvenirs du roi des voleurs.

Non, tout bien réfléchi, ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Le roi des voleurs ne s’était jamais soucié de blesser qui que ce soit ou d’être blessé. Même s’il avait voulu agir autrement, il ne connaissait que la violence.

Il suçota le cou de Ryô, près de la naissance de sa mâchoire, et, quand il eut l’impression que ses doigts bougeaient sans difficulté en lui, il les retira pour s’enduire lui-même de lubrifiant, étonné par les sensations agréables qu’un acte aussi trivial lui procurait. Au bout de quelques instants, il tourna Ryô sur son ventre et lui massa les hanches, puis écarta ses fesses pour s’enfoncer prudemment en lui.

Ryô hoqueta en creusant les reins, agrippant plus fort encore l’oreiller, et Bakura lui-même oublia comment respirer avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à bouger, d’abord avec précaution, puis, en se mordant les lèvres, plus rapidement.

C’était bon. Plus que bon, même. Meilleur qu’il ne s’y était attendu. Bakura se souvenait que le voleur, trop obnubilé par le simple fait de survivre dans une société hostile, n’avait jamais eu beaucoup de temps à accorder au sexe. Et, le peu de fois où il en avait eu l’opportunité, cela avait été en général rapide, bestial, peu gratifiant et bizarre, toujours avec une personne anonyme, dans une pièce obscure, sans égard pour l’autre ou pour lui-même.

Là, tout était différent. La lumière ne cachait rien, et il aimait la façon dont Ryô frissonnait, se cambrait ou ondulait en rythme avec lui, la façon dont la sueur humidifiait sa nuque, son dos et ses reins, la façon dont les branches de l’anneau millénaire frottaient contre sa peau claire, la façon dont il cachait son visage rougi dans l’oreiller pour y étouffer ses gémissements et ses halètements, comme s’il avait honte d’exprimer bruyamment son plaisir alors qu’ils se trouvaient dans un _love hotel_ et que personne n’en aurait été surpris.

Lui ne se souciait pas d’être discret, au contraire. Bakura avait envie que tout le monde les entende, que, surtout, Atem les entende. Qu’il sache que Ryô lui appartenait corps et âme et qu’il ne pourrait rien faire pour les séparer. Que c’était avec lui, Bakura, et personne d’autre que Ryô allait jouir.

Bakura était tenté d’arracher l’oreiller auquel Ryô s’agrippait et de le retourner sur le dos, en lui enlevant toute possibilité de se cacher. Mais Bakura aurait sans doute dû le laisser l’embrasser ou le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas capable d’aller jusque-là, parce que cela aurait impliqué plus que de se donner mutuellement et simplement du plaisir. Leur position actuelle lui convenait. Elle lui donnait un excitant sentiment de dominance tout en lui permettant de glisser la main entre les cuisses écartées de Ryô pour le masturber en suivant plus ou moins ses propres mouvements de hanches. Par moment, Ryô laissait échapper un cri plus fort que les autres, et Bakura répétait ce qu’il venait de faire, pour voir s’il obtiendrait cette réaction une seconde fois, pour voir s’il arriverait enfin à lui faire oublier toute réserve.

Bakura finit par s’abandonner totalement aux délicieuses étincelles qui serpentaient dans son bas-ventre et qui semblaient s’accroître de seconde en seconde ou de minute en minute – il avait perdu la notion du temps et s’en moquait bien. Il agrippa les hanches de Ryô des deux mains et accéléra sensiblement, donnant un rythme beaucoup plus erratique à ses mouvements, jusqu’à ce que l’extase l’emporte.

Il bougea encore, du moins lui sembla-t-il dans son état un peu second, et se retira en regrettant aussitôt la chaleur et l’étroitesse qui l’avait encerclé jusque-là. Ryô s’écroula sur le matelas, le visage toujours enfoncé dans son oreiller, le souffle aussi court que rapide. Bakura faillit l’imiter avant de se ressaisir. Bien qu’essoufflé et éreinté, il coucha Ryô sur le côté, passa une main le long de son ventre et massa son érection, ses testicules et ses cuisses jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse à son tour avec un spasme et un cri étranglé.

Bien que satisfait de l’effet de ses caresses, Bakura se redressa sur un coude et grimaça à la vue de ses doigts souillés. Il ne reniait pas le plaisir qu’il avait ressenti, mais il se sentit tout à coup terriblement sale entre la sueur, le lubrifiant et le sperme.

En tant qu’esprit, il n’aurait jamais eu à subir ces désagréments. D’un autre côté, il n’aurait jamais pu satisfaire son hôte non plus. Excepté dans son imaginaire, peut-être, mais cela aurait sûrement engendré plus de frustrations que de satisfaction.

Pourquoi toute activité plaisante dans ce corps entraînait-elle toujours quelque chose de dégoûtant ? Comment le voleur avait-il pu supporter ça pendant seize ans ou, peut-être, plus ? Comment Ryô le supportait-il ?

— Je vais prendre une douche, lança-t-il avec écœurement. Fais-en de même après.

Bakura ne jeta pas le moindre regard derrière lui en quittant la chambre et alla se réfugier sous le jet brûlant qui l’avait un peu plus tôt nettoyé du sang qui le maculait et qui le débarrassait désormais des preuves de sa faiblesse envers Ryô. Les deux mains appuyées sur le mur carrelé en face de lui, afin de laisser ruisseler l’eau le long de son dos, il se demanda s’il recommencerait, en tout cas de sa propre initiative. Il aimait l’extase, mais pas l’impression de souillure qui la suivait. Et celle-ci était bien trop présente dans son esprit pour qu’il se sente l’envie de remettre ça dans un proche avenir, sauf si cela s’avérait nécessaire.

Tout en se frottant les cheveux dans une serviette, Bakura ressortit de la salle de bain pour constater, avec exaspération, que Ryô était à nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage toujours caché dans l’oreiller. À croire que ses efforts pour l’apaiser n’avaient servi à rien. Or Bakura refusait de dormir à côté de lui s’il n’était pas propre ; le sexe était assez salissant comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter.

Avec un soupir, il rebroussa chemin pour prendre une serviette qu’il humidifia, puis s’assit derrière Ryô pour le nettoyer autant que possible. Quand il le vit enfoncer un peu plus son nez dans l’oreiller, il claqua de la langue avec agacement.

— Franchement, tu devrais le faire toi-même.

Les épaules de Ryô se contractèrent, et il remonta les jambes contre son ventre quand Bakura essaya de l’atteindre pour nettoyer le sperme qui s’y trouvait.

— Laisse-moi, fit Ryô d’une voix étouffée.

Bakura résista difficilement à son envie de lui claquer la serviette sur le crâne. Il ne comprenait plus rien à son attitude, à son rejet manifeste alors que, un peu plus tôt, il bandait rien qu’en étant blotti contre lui.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Que je te fasse un câlin ou je ne sais quoi ? Arrête de te comporter comme si c’était ta première fois, gronda-t-il.

Ryô se crispa à nouveau, mais son visage émergea de l’oreiller.

— Quoi ? Comment tu sais que…

Bakura expédia la serviette au pied du lit et plissa les paupières avec un reniflement méprisant.

— Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu besoin de beaucoup te préparer. On dirait que quelqu’un s’est beaucoup amusé pendant mon absence.

Ryô enfonça sa main dans la masse de ses cheveux, tiraillant ses mèches.

— Tu as lu les lettres… Comment j’ai pu croire que tu ne le ferais pas… Que tu aurais au moins cette décence…

— Peu importe. Ne pense pas continuer, parce que _je_ suis là, maintenant…

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Ryô se tourna légèrement pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, à travers les mèches de ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux étaient rougis et humides. Bakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Encore une chose à ajouter à une liste déjà longue.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de m’humilier ou de me faire culpabiliser parce que j’ai couché avec d’autres personnes que toi ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété, Bakura, et je t’interdis de me juger ! Pas après m’avoir trahi, abandonné. Pas après avoir fait du mal à mes amis et tué Isono et ses hommes. Et pas après ce que tu viens de me faire.

Ryô enfouit à nouveau son visage dans l’oreiller, et Bakura s’assit sur ses talons, ne sachant comment interpréter sa colère ou même y répondre, si ce n’était en haussant lui-même le ton. Excepté que Ryô pleurait et que le son de ses sanglots, son attitude cryptique, sa prostration, le mettaient de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

— Ce que je viens de te faire ? J’ai fait ce que tu voulais.

— Ce que je voulais ?

— Oui. Tu avais du désir pour moi, et maintenant tu agis comme…

— Comme… ?

Bakura avança une main pour toucher son épaule et la recula avant d’achever son mouvement. Sa bouche se dessécha.

— Je ne sais pas… Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi. Tu devrais être heureux, non ?

— J’aurais été heureux avant, si tu n’avais pas tout détruit en abusant de ma confiance et si tu n’étais pas revenu pour répéter la même chose, en pire. Pour ton information, je ne le voulais pas.

Bakura ricana avec dérision.

— Tu as pris du plaisir.

Ryô releva la tête, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Comment Bakura pourrait-il comprendre ? Il n’était qu’un démon égoïste et arrogant qui le considérait, tout au plus, comme son animal de compagnie ou son esclave.

— Non, _tu_ as pris du plaisir sans te demander un seul instant ce que _moi_ je voulais réellement, sans me le demander. Tu as profité de mon état, corrigea-t-il froidement.

Bakura se sentit à nouveau en colère et frustré. Cependant, il ne savait plus si c’était envers son ancien hôte ou envers lui-même.

— Putain, Ryô, ça n’a aucun sens ! Tu avais une érection, tu as gémi et tu as joui. Fin de l’histoire.

— Je ne le voulais pas. Et avoir une érection et éjaculer n’est pas la même chose que jouir.

Bakura serra les dents et se passa fébrilement une main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait… bizarre. Comme un poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine et l’empêchait presque de respirer. Qu’était-ce donc ? De l’angoisse ? De la culpabilité ? Pourquoi de la culpabilité ? C’était Ryô qui disait des choses stupides et incompréhensibles tout à coup. Qui essayait de l’embrouiller et de jouer avec lui comme… lui-même l’avait toujours fait. Comment osait-il se montrer aussi ingrat, plus ingrat encore qu’à son habitude ?

— Tu n’as pas dit non, l’accusa-t-il.

Un souvenir flou lui revint en mémoire, et Bakura ferma brièvement ses paupières pour se concentrer dessus. Le sable, la chaleur étouffante, la soif, l’ombre d’une ruelle à peine rafraîchissante. Quelqu’un suggérant au voleur qu’il aurait de l’eau s’il se laissait faire, et le sang aspergeant le sable quand il l’avait poignardé pour toute réponse.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour combattre la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge.

— Pourquoi tu n’as pas dit non ?

Ryô refusa de lui répondre.

— Le voleur… Il… Il aurait dit non, _lui_. Il aurait tué pour se défendre, insista le démon.

Ryô se redressa pour s’agenouiller en face de Bakura et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Son geste aurait pu passer pour de la compassion, cependant le regard impitoyable de son ancien hôte, malgré ses larmes, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il ressentait réellement. Il ne voulait pas le consoler. Il voulait enfoncer le clou.

— Tu m’as manipulé, trahi, séquestré, torturé et kidnappé, Bakura. Tu as volé les âmes de mes amis ! Tu viens d’assassiner des gens devant moi ! Tu as assassiné une personne que j’appréciais et qui voulait juste m’aider, me sauver de _toi_  ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?! J’ai _peur_ de toi… Comment je peux te dire non alors que je ne peux pas savoir comment tu réagiras ni même si tu m’écouteras ?

Ryô reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre, d’une voix plus amère encore :

— Mais, merci. Tu viens d’anéantir l’affection que j’avais encore pour toi, alors au moins j’y vois plus clair. Et tu peux rajouter le viol à la liste de tes crimes.

Bakura le repoussa brutalement sur le matelas pour ne plus sentir ses mains douces sur ses joues, et Ryô se recroquevilla à nouveau contre l’oreiller en lui tournant le dos.

— Tu vois ? Comment je pourrais dire non ?

— Ryô…

— J’aurais dû rester avec Marik au lieu de le repousser et le traiter comme de la merde. Il n’a pas essayé de profiter de ma faiblesse, lui. Je suis tellement… stupide… !

— Ah ! Tu es plus que stupide si tu préfères le fou qui a essayé de te tuer deux fois à moi, Bakura, qui ai toujours essayé de te protéger, rétorqua-t-il dans un grognement.

— Le fou m’a demandé si j’en avais envie, lui. Il m’aurait protégé de toi. Il…

— Il est _mort_ , Ryô !

Son ancien hôte hoqueta violemment, mais Bakura ne se soucia pas de le voir pleurer un peu plus. Il voulait le voir souffrir pour avoir osé le comparer à l’Égyptien, pour avoir osé affirmer que l’Égyptien était meilleur que lui. Appuyé sur ses mains, il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

— Son autre personnalité l’a sûrement réduit en pièces. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, je doute qu’il ait encore son joli visage, tu sais, celui qui t’a poussé à le baiser et à jouir en criant son nom plutôt qu’à le tuer. Cette lettre-là était tellement pathétique que j’ai ri en la lisant. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? ». Je vais te le dire, Ryô, parce que j’ai aussi lu la suivante, tu sais, celle où tu te plaignais de ne pas réussir à éprouver le même plaisir avec d’autres hommes : tu ne peux tomber amoureux ou prendre ton pied qu’avec ceux qui te maltraitent. Moi, Marik…

Ryô renifla et le regarda à nouveau, un étrange sourire sous les lèvres.

— Dans ce cas, je laisserai l’autre Marik me baiser volontiers si cela peut le convaincre de s’occuper de _ton_ visage. Et je suis sûr que lui me fera jouir. Plusieurs fois de suite.

Bakura écrasa son poing juste à côté du visage de Ryô, la mâchoire crispée avec rage. Puis il se leva, enfila son pantalon et sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Il ne fit que quelques pas dans le couloir avant de frapper le mur jusqu’à ce que ses phalanges ensanglantées soient insensibles.

Il se passa une main sur ses joues, incrédule. Des larmes ? Est-ce qu’il était vraiment en train de pleurer, lui ? Le voleur lui-même n’avait jamais pleuré après la mort des siens. Il se mit à rire, incrédule, et se laissa couler le long du mur, encerclant ses genoux avec ses bras.

Il se sentait tellement merdique et pathétique, et il détestait cela, parce qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Que Ryô le rejette était ennuyeux pour ses plans, rien de plus. Cela ne l’affectait pas. Cela _ne_ l’affectait _pas_.

Ses larmes se figèrent, gelées sur ses joues, et la chaleur de son souffle se transforma en buée. Cependant, il ne se leva pas pour essayer d’échapper au brouillard qui engloutissait ses jambes, pas plus qu’il ne tourna la tête pour regarder Mahara.

— Ces émotions sont insupportables, non ? questionna l’entité cornue.

Bakura, ignorant comme la première fois la pulsion qui lui criait de s’incliner, froissa le tissu de son jean sous ses doigts gourds et jeta un regard en coin Mahara.

— Va te faire foutre !

Ce n’était pas une façon de s’adresser à la créature supernaturelle qui parvenait à lui insuffler une terreur primale et instinctive. Mais c’était bien le moindre de ses soucis.

— Tu n’aurais pas à les subir sans cette ridicule part humaine que tu as héritée du voleur, ajouta Mahara.

— Vraiment ? J’aurais été incapable de le deviner seul, merci, railla Bakura, un rictus flanqué sur les lèvres.

Il se releva, chassa les perles glacées de ses joues et toisa l’être malgré leur différence de taille. Le froid lui piquait la peau, rosissant sa chair sous sa morsure, mais il se refusait à montrer son inconfort.

— Tu aimerais pouvoir l’amputer comme un membre malade et inutile.

Ce n’était pas une question de la part de Mahara mais une affirmation. Bakura ricana tout en tirant sur la corde de son anneau millénaire. Il avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu’un. Il se moquait que ce quelqu’un soit un espèce de dieu plus ou moins omniscient.

— J’aimerais beaucoup de choses. Hormis regarder le pharaon s’étouffer dans son propre sang, la plupart sont irréalisables.

Il laissa l’énergie noire de l’anneau l’envelopper, prêt à la lâcher sur Mahara pour qu’il soit déchiqueté.

— Pourtant, te débarrasser du voleur n’est pas irréalisable.

Bakura sourcilla, retenant le tourbillon qui s’était créé autour de lui.

— Sans le voleur, tout serait plus simple. Tout d’abord, ton ancien hôte n’aurait pas l’opportunité de te traiter avec autant d’irrespect, puisqu’il ne serait même pas en vie.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux tuer Ryô ? questionna Bakura, vipérin.

— Pour le pouvoir.

— Quel pouvoir ? Hormis cette saloperie de Diabound qui refuse de me répondre, j’ai tout le pouvoir dont je peux rêver. Tu m’ennuies. Il est temps de dire adieu.

Bakura laissa l’énergie cingler Mahara. Il ne fut guère surpris ni réellement déçu en constatant que sa chair n’avait même pas été entamée par le souffle magique. Il le fut bien plus que Mahara ne semble pas le moins du monde contrarié par son agression.

— Diabound s’était lié au roi des voleurs pour l’aider à venger son village. Tu ne peux le plier à ta volonté parce qu’il ne te reconnaît pas comme son maître légitime.

Mahara pointa un doigt griffu dans sa direction.

— Le voleur a vendu son âme à Zorc, a accepté de devenir l’un de ses avatars, et tu es le produit de cette corruption. Sans le voleur, que reste-t-il ?

Bakura plissa les paupières.

— Juste le dieu.

Mahara acquiesça, seul signe indiquant qu’il était satisfait par sa réponse, car son visage doré n’avait toujours laissé filtrer aucune émotion depuis le début de leur discussion.

— Et si j’étais effectivement intéressé de me débarrasser de ma part humaine, comment je devrais procéder ?

— Commence par régler mon problème, et je réglerai le tien.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Mahara disparut, ainsi que le brouillard qui léchait les chevilles de Bakura. Sans la chair de poule qui avait hérissé sa peau, le démon aurait pu jurer avoir rêvé.

Il regagna la chambre, ouvrant la porte sans le moindre bruit. Ryô s’était glissé sous les draps et semblait avoir succombé à l’épuisement, à moins qu’il ne l’ignore sciemment.

Bakura approcha, son ombre s’étendant sur lui. Non, à en juger par le souffle lent de Ryô et le mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières, il s’était réellement endormi.

Se débarrasser de la part humaine qui l’amollissait et le rendait confus. Redevenir un dieu. La possibilité de réaliser sa mission et de ramener Zorc en ce monde semblait trop belle pour être vraie. D’un autre côté, il était tellement lassé par les émotions parasites du voleur et par l’attitude de Ryô qu’il avait envie d’essayer, juste au cas où. Après tout, tuer le prêtre et Kaiba pour le retour de Zorc, complet et sans faille, était autrement plus intéressant que pour un simple objet millénaire. Quant à savoir ce que Mahara aurait à y gagner, il s’en moquait éperdument.

Après s’être agenouillé sur le lit, il balaya quelques mèches de cheveux de Ryô pour les coincer derrière son oreille. Puis il se pencha pour effleurer doucement sa tempe de ses lèvres.

— On verra si tu auras toujours envie de te montrer aussi peu reconnaissant quand je serai redevenu moi-même.


	35. Que ferais-je sans tes précieux conseils ?

Marik roula sur le côté pour fuir l’être ténébreux qui le pourchassait en ricanant. Ce faisant, son bras blessé se retrouva coincé entre son corps en sueur et le matelas du lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et poussa un cri étranglé lorsque la douleur irradia le long de son membre blessé, gagna son épaule et éveilla les sensations fantômes qui lui donnaient toujours l’impression que quelqu’un approfondissait ses scarifications avec une lame chauffée à blanc.

Encore enchevêtré dans le dédale de ses cauchemars, il se tourna dans l’autre sens et chercha d’un regard affolé son poursuivant. Lorsqu’il comprit que la créature ne quitterait pas le monde des songes pour l’attaquer, les battements de son cœur ne ralentirent pas pour autant. Après tout, les dangers qu’il avait à affronter dans le monde réel étaient bien pires encore.

Marik s’absorba pendant quelques secondes dans la contemplation des rais de lumières qui s’infiltraient à travers les mailles du moucharabieh. Puis, tout en prenant sur lui pour ne pas tourner de l’œil à cause de l’effort, il se redressa en s’aidant de son bras valide et s’appuya prudemment contre la tête de lit.

Cette action pourtant simple fit perler quelques gouttes de sueur de plus sur son front déjà humide et la nausée le poussa à plaquer une main contre ses lèvres. Il déglutit et respira lentement, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus l’impression que son estomac allait réexpédier ce qu’il contenait sur les draps froissés, si tant est qu’il contienne quelque chose. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir mangé, en tout cas pas d’avoir mangé quoi que ce soit de solide, seulement d’avoir bu ce qu’on lui offrait dans les rares moments où sa conscience s’éclaircissait. Am-heh l’avait sans doute drogué, à nouveau, et ses souvenirs des dernières heures – ou jours ? - étaient nimbés dans le brouillard. Tout comme sa vision, en cet instant. Il avait l’impression de regarder à travers un voile ; ses pupilles étaient sans doute dilatées à cause des pilules ou quoique le fou lui ait fait ingurgiter.

Bien qu’il ne fasse pas aussi chaud dans la chambre que dans la voiture qui les avait conduits jusqu’à la villa, son corps lui donnait l’impression d’être poisseux de sueur, et sa gorge était aussi desséchée et irritée qu’après une marche en plein désert. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis avisa une bouteille d’eau presque entièrement vide posée sur la table de nuit. D’expérience, il préféra ne pas y toucher. L’autre pouvait très bien l’avoir laissé là pour que Marik se renvoie lui-même dans l’inconscience.

Rassemblant une nouvelle fois ses forces, Marik s’assit au bord du lit. Il souffla bruyamment quand des étoiles blanches explosèrent devant ses yeux et attendit jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente capable de se redresser sur ses jambes flageolantes. La pièce tangua et tourbillonna autour de lui sitôt qu’il se leva, ce qui le contraignit à la plus grande immobilité, le temps que son vertige disparaisse et que la sensation de froid intense qui s’était répandue dans sa nuque et le long de sa colonne vertébrale se disparaisse aussi. Il avança ensuite prudemment, sans geste brusque, sans se presser, afin de ne pas raviver son malaise. S’effondrer sur le sol et être incapable de se remettre debout par ses propres moyens amuserait sans doute le dément, mais pas lui.

Arrivé à l’une des deux portes de la chambre, Marik s’accrocha à la poignée, respira profondément pour calmer son cœur affolé et entra enfin dans la salle de bain dont l’unique minuscule fenêtre était aussi obscurcie par un moucharabieh. Après avoir touché l’interrupteur et plissé les paupières face à la luminosité crue et aveuglante, il dédaigna la baignoire immense pour tituber jusqu’à la vasque en marbre. Soudain, son environnement tangua sous ses yeux, et il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord du plan de toilette en bois précieux au moment où ses jambes, cotonneuses, s’emmêlèrent. Encore un peu, et il se serait assommé sur l’un des recoins.

À moitié écroulé sur le meuble auquel il se raccrochait, le front posé contre le marbre froid de la vasque, Marik soupira. L’espace d’un instant, l’univers s’obscurcit et son esprit vogua loin du monde réel, mais, réaffirmant la prise de ses doigts autour du rebord de la vasque, il parvint à s’arracher à sa torpeur.

Tout aurait été plus simple s’il avait juste lâché prise, s’il avait accepté avec résignation son sort dans l’espoir que la créature à laquelle il avait donné naissance le traite moins violemment, mais Marik n’était ni du genre à renoncer ni naïf. S’il acceptait sa propre mort, comme il l’avait fait durant le tournoi de _Battle City_ , il ne s’en irait pas en rampant ou en suppliant. Quant à éveiller la sympathie de l’autre, il n’y croyait pas un seul instant. Marik ne se considérait pas lui-même comme une bonne personne, pas après ce qu’il avait fait durant des années, que ce soit avec ou sans l’influence de son autre personnalité. Aussi jugeait-il impossible qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit de bienveillant chez ce monstre.

Marik tourna la valve du robinet en or, regarda l’eau s’écouler pendant quelques secondes, puis recueillit le liquide froid au creux de sa main gauche, à la fois pour s’abreuver et calmer sa gorge asséchée, à la fois pour s’asperger le visage et dissiper son malaise. Il ignorait quand Am-heh ou l’un de ses nouveaux « esclaves » reviendrait l’assommer à coup de tranquillisants – il espérait qu’il ne s’agissait que de tranquillisant –, et il n’aurait peut-être pas d’autres occasions d’agir avant longtemps. Si tant est que son double le laisse vivre. Il en doutait. La seule chose qui semblait intéresser Am-heh, c’était le sceptre millénaire. Du moins, autant qu’il s’en souvienne. Le sceptre millénaire, sa famille et… Ryô ? Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler, bien qu’il ait l’impression d’avoir discuté avec Am-heh, à un moment ou un autre, après leur arrivée dans la villa. Décidé à en savoir plus, il essaya de forcer le voile qui occultait sa mémoire, sans résultat. Sa seule certitude, c’était l’obsession d’Am-heh pour l’artefact, ce qui n’avait rien de surprenant.

Soudain, Marik éprouva un frisson à la pensée du monstre _ka_. Son pseudo frère n’aurait jamais dû en posséder un. Jamais ! Et s’il venait à mettre la main sur le sceptre… Non, Marik préférait ne pas y penser… Le tournoi de _Battle City_ ressemblerait à une amusante promenade dans la maison hantée d’un parc d’attractions, en comparaison.

Même s’il n’avait jamais pris sa charge au sérieux, même s’il avait été soulagé par le départ du pharaon dans l’autre monde, même s’il avait préféré laissé sa sœur aînée diriger leur clan – une femme, pour la première fois en trois mille ans –, il n’ignorait pas quel genre de pouvoir l’artefact offrirait à Am-heh. Ironiquement, il était heureux de savoir que les objets millénaires avaient été dérobés. Au moins, le démon ne pourrait pas se rendre à Kul-Elna pour les déterrer lui-même et, avec un peu de chance, ne s’en emparerait jamais.

Lèvres serrées, Marik coupa l’écoulement de l’eau d’un geste brusque et, toujours appuyé contre la vasque, respira profondément avant de relever la tête.

Des yeux lavande, assombris par des cernes et enfoncés dans un visage étiré, maladif et cendreux, croisèrent les siens.

Marik recula brutalement, manquant de basculer en arrière. Puis il réalisa avec un effroi encore plus grand qu’il s’agissait de son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Quelques gouttes d’eau roulèrent le long de son cou et de son torse, absorbées pour certaines par le bandage blanc qui couvrait son bras droit de la main jusqu’à l’épaule.

Tout en baissant les yeux sur son membre blessé, Marik remua les doigts avant de renoncer très vite avec une grimace. Ce n’était pas tant la douleur lancinante qui l’y avait poussé que les picotements causés par les fils dans sa paume et le dos de sa main. Mais au moins avait-il retrouvé une faible capacité à bouger les doigts.

Curieux, il s’efforça de relever son bras à hauteur de son visage, ignorant le tiraillement désagréable des points de suture. Une fois dénouée, la bande de gaze qui couvrait sa main révéla deux épais pansements, qu’il ne préféra pas retirer pour voir à quel stade en était la cicatrisation. De toute façon, s’il en jugeait par les hématomes qui marbraient sa peau sombre là où il avait été frappé, peu de temps avait passé depuis leur arrivée à la villa.

Soupirant, Marik remit le bandage en place. Ceci fait, il passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sales, tentant de les arranger un peu, avant de rire avec un mélange étrange d’amusement et de tristesse.

Se préoccuper ainsi de son apparence, en de pareilles circonstances… Mais il se sentait tellement négligé, et il détestait ça. Au moins, quelqu’un avait pris la peine de nettoyer le khôl qui avait forcément dû couler avec les larmes et la sueur. Cette même personne avait aussi volé ses pendants et ses bracelets, ce qui lui donnait une dérangeante impression de vulnérabilité. Il replia son bras valide contre son torse en frissonnant. Puis, avec un reniflement, il se dit qu’Am-heh avait dû être terriblement déçu qu’il ne porte pas, ce jour-là, l’ensemble de la panoplie pour se l’approprier.

Marik ferma la bonde et tourna à nouveau la valve pour remplir le bassin. Quand l’eau eut atteint un certain niveau, il stoppa son écoulement et se pencha en avant pour verser celle-ci sur sa tête et sur sa nuque, plusieurs fois de suite. Puis, il humidifia une serviette pour frotter son torse et essayer de se débarrasser de la sensation poisseuse qui lui collait à la peau depuis son réveil.

Quand il eut terminé sa toilette sommaire, il chercha quelque chose pour se couvrir. Il n’aimait pas exposer ses cicatrices à la vue de tous. Même Ryô n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de les contempler alors qu’ils avaient couché ensemble.

Marik fronça les sourcils à la pensée de l’adolescent aux cheveux blancs, se demandant si son propre démon était lui aussi revenu d’entre les morts. Il espérait que non, même si l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire avait une attitude étrange à l’égard de son hôte, pour le peu qu’il avait pu en juger durant les deux jours où ils avaient essayé de collaborer. Bakura aurait pu aisément briser l’esprit du jeune homme au-delà de toute guérison afin de prendre sa place sans courir le risque d’être un jour contrecarré, ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait. Et malgré son désir de préserver celui qui lui donnait un corps, il n’avait pas hésité à plonger un couteau dans le bras de Ryô en le blessant plus qu’il n’était nécessaire. La cicatrice était toujours visible, palpable. Mais les plus profondes restaient celle sur sa main, et celles sur son torse. Certaines marques ressemblaient à celles qu’aurait pu causer un objet en perçant la peau, et d’autres à des brûlures que le temps n’avait pas encore effacées. L’empreinte de l’anneau millénaire, pour qui connaissait l’objet, était tout à fait reconnaissable sur sa poitrine.

Quand il avait vu ces stigmates, Marik s’était demandé pourquoi Ryô se lamentait ainsi de la disparition de l’esprit qui l’avait, à l’évidence, torturé durant des années. Mais puisqu’il s’estimait lui-même perturbé au-delà de tout espoir, il n’avait pas jugé Ryô pour ses sentiments, aussi malsains soient-ils.

Cependant, Marik était inquiet à l’idée que Ryô se laisse couler dans une relation toxique, juste dans l’espoir d’être aimé. Et peut-être l’esprit l’aimait-il, d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais sûrement pas d’une façon qui rendrait le jeune homme heureux.

Marik ne se souciait pas de grand monde en dehors de sa famille et avait conservé une distance nécessaire entre le pharaon et lui. Même s’il prétendait le contraire en public, il n’avait jamais totalement oublié la méfiance et la rancœur qu’il entretenait à l’égard du souverain. Avant son départ pour l’autre monde, il avait même craint qu’Atem, en retrouvant ses souvenirs, décide de rester parmi eux et d’user de son statut pour obliger les gardiens à le servir. Marik éprouvait aussi de la culpabilité et de l’inconfort en présence des autres. Bien qu’Am-heh l’avait privé d’une partie de sa conscience, c’était lui et lui seul qui avait essayé de tuer Yûgi et Jônouchi. Et il n’était pas certain qu’il s’en serait retenu, même en pleine possession de ses sens. Toutefois, ce qu’il ressentait face aux autres n’était rien en comparaison de ce qu’il ressentait face à Ryô. Le cas de Ryô était différent de celui de ses amis. Au-delà de ses remords pour avoir encouragé Bakura à le sacrifier, Marik ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir proche de lui, parce que tous deux avaient été victimes de leur double maléfique. Bien que le jeune Égyptien ne se fasse aucune illusion vis-à-vis des sentiments que Ryô lui portait – il méritait d’être haï, de toute manière, et n’espérait rien de plus –, il prit la décision de se rendre au Japon au plus vite, si tant est qu’il parvienne à vaincre Am-heh.

Ryô ne méritait pas de souffrir plus. Et s’il devait agir contre son gré pour le sauver de Bakura, il le ferait…

Marik ouvrit en grand le placard qui se trouvait juste à côté du plan de toilette, bousculant son contenu jusqu’à trouver un objet digne d’intérêt à côté de bandes de gaze : une paire de ciseaux à bouts pointus.

Qu’Am-heh ait commis une telle imprudence le laissa perplexe, à moins qu’un de ses sbires ne soit en faute. Peu importe : même s’il s’agissait d’un piège, Marik prendrait le risque. Il glissa la paire de ciseaux dans l’une des poches de son pantalon cargo, puis regagna la chambre.

Bien qu’il ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme, son étourdissement s’était dissipé. Il fouilla rapidement la pièce du regard, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d’autre qui aurait pu l’aider, puis opta pour la seconde porte. Elle n’était pas verrouillée, ce qui le décontenança un peu plus. Certes, son double possédait une arrogance supérieure à la sienne et à celle de Kaiba réunies. Pour autant, il ne le croyait pas idiot au point de manquer à toute prudence. C’était louche.

Et pourtant, Marik remonta le corridor, pour la bonne raison qu’il n’allait sûrement pas rester assis sans rien faire. Il ignora les portes qu’il savait conduire aux autres chambres, marchant le regard fixé droit devant lui.

Arrivé jusqu’au palier circulaire qui entourait le hall de la villa, il perçut l’écho de deux voix et le tintement du verre brisé. Un frisson descendit le long de son échine en reconnaissant le timbre sombre, tortueux, de son double.

Tout en se penchant sur la balustrade, il se demanda s’il avait raison de tenter le Diable. Puis, tout en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il admit que renoncer ne servirait à rien. S’il n’allait pas jusqu’à Am-heh, Am-heh viendrait à lui, à un moment ou un autre.

Marik descendit donc prudemment l’escalier, veillant à ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il approcha de la porte entrouverte du salon tout en tendant l’oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se disait.

— Parce que _tu_ oses _me_ contredire ?

— Am-heh, attendez…

— Je t’ai dit de m’appeler « maître ».

— Vous vouliez quelqu’un pour vous distraire, maître !

— Oui ?

— Vous avez demandé quelqu’un que personne ne regrette…

— Hum, en effet. Et j’ai justement devant moi quelqu’un que personne ne regrettera. Merci pour tes services. Quel que soit ton nom.

Marik entendit un cri étranglé mêlant effroi et douleur, puis un gargouillis sinistre ressemblant à celui qu’aurait produit une personne s’étouffant dans son propre sang. Il recula d’un pas, soudainement hésitant, mais s’immobilisa en percevant un courant d’air froid le long de son dos et l’odeur mêlant renfermé et poussière propre aux tombeaux.

Marik n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le _ka_ d’Am-heh s’était glissé derrière lui. Il ne put s’empêcher, pourtant, de lui jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, ce qui fut largement suffisant pour imprimer sur sa rétine les ombres mouvantes qui sinuaient sur sa peau desséchée et les bandes de gaze qui la recouvraient par endroit, ainsi que sur sa mâchoire large et allongée, hérissée de crocs affilés, proche de celle d’un crocodile. Les griffes acérées du _ka_ effleurèrent ses épaules, puis les cicatrices de son dos, ce qui poussa Marik à creuser les reins avec un frisson d’angoisse avant de bondir en avant pour lui échapper. Il franchit la porte. Quitte à affronter l’autre, autant le faire en tête à tête et non par l’entremise de la sinistre créature.

— Stop !

La voix cinglante d’Am-heh figea Marik. Il cligna des yeux, observant son double à la chevelure folle alors qu’il arrachait le khukuri du torse d’un homme, un pied posé sur sa hanche pour prendre appui dessus. La lame libérée, il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière tout en la contemplant avec une évidente satisfaction. Les pendants étincelèrent à ses oreilles, confirmant les soupçons de Marik. Il serra les dents et le poing pour réprimer sa colère de se voir ainsi dépouillé de ce qu’il avait de plus précieux – hormis sa famille – par ce monstre.

Lorsqu’Am-heh se fut installé dans le fauteuil qu’il avait disposé au centre de la pièce – en guise de trône, sans doute, puisqu’il avait débarrassé tous les autres meubles –, il pointa le sol d’un doigt ensanglanté. Marik baissa les yeux et remarqua les morceaux de verre juste devant ses pieds nus. Puis il releva à nouveau la tête vers son double.

— Des remerciements seraient les bienvenus, susurra Am-heh.

Le monstre croisa une jambe sur l’autre tout en gardant dans sa main le khukuri sanglant, pointe appuyée contre le sol. Son air nonchalant ne trompait pas Marik, qui voyait à la tension extrême de ses biceps et à l’étincelle de démence au fond de ses yeux soulignés de khôl qu’Am-heh n’hésiterait pas à attaquer si son alter ego lui donnait un prétexte de le faire. Malgré tout, Marik se garda bien de lui offrir le plaisir de la moindre marque de reconnaissance pour lui avoir évité de se blesser un peu plus. S’il voulait le punir pour cela, qu’il le fasse.

— Si tu tues tous les hommes qui pourraient te servir, il ne te restera bientôt plus personne.

Am-heh arqua un sourcil et laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.

— Oh, que ferais-je sans tes précieux conseils !

Soudain, le _ka_ ombrageux claqua ses mâchoires juste à côté de l’oreille de Marik, signe, sans doute, qu’il lui fallait avancer.

Pressant ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre pour les empêcher de trembler, Marik évita prudemment les morceaux de verre et se retrouva juste devant sa Némésis. Am-heh le toisa malgré sa position assise et étira ses lèvres sur un rictus moqueur qui dévoila ses dents. Marik aurait voulu croiser les bras, tant il se sentait vulnérable. Il n’était plus si sûr qu’une paire de ciseaux enfoncée dans la gorge du monstre suffirait à résoudre le problème. Pour commencer, il lui faudrait déjà l’atteindre sans se faire réduire en pièces par le _ka_ ou transpercer par le khukuri.

— Oh, Marik, est-ce que quelqu’un t’a passé à tabac ? questionna Am-heh en accentuant son sourire. Tu as l’air au plus mal.

Marik se refusa à répondre à l’évidente provocation. S’il l’avait pu, il aurait croisé les bras pour marquer un peu plus son hostilité.

Am-heh l’étudia du regard sans ajouter d’autres provocations, puis essuya sa main sanglante sur le devant du débardeur noir dont l’étroitesse soulignait chacun des muscles se mouvant dangereusement en dessous. Lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur Marik, il affecta l’expression la plus ennuyée qui soit, comme si le manque de répondant de son alter ego avait contrarié ses attentes. Si Am-heh n’avait pas été armé et s’il n’avait jamais fait la preuve de sa capacité à tuer n’importe qui pour n’importe quoi, Marik aurait jugé qu’il ressemblait à un gamin pourri gâté à qui l’on venait de refuser le dernier _duel disk_ sorti par KaibaCorp en raison de son prix astronomique.

— J’ai soif, lança Am-heh.

Marik releva le menton avec offense, croyant que son double cherchait à le commander comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire serviteur jusqu’à ce qu’il voit un garçon accourir depuis un coin sombre du salon avec un verre d’eau. Un garçon, ou une fille ; c’était difficile à dire, parce qu’il était sale, efflanqué et couvert de guenilles.

Am-heh arracha presque le verre des mains de l’enfant sans quitter Marik des yeux, puis le vida d’un trait, la tête renversée en arrière, comme s’il n’avait rien bu depuis des heures. Il s’intéressa ensuite à la pauvre créature qui se tenait debout à côté de lui pour l’évaluer d’un regard inquisiteur. D’apparence, l’enfant semblait plus originaire d’Asie centrale que du bassin méditerranéen, et Marik doutait, si c’était le cas, qu’il ait échoué en Égypte de son plein gré.

— Quel est ton nom, déjà ?

L’enfant, tremblant, garda les yeux rivés au sol.

— Même les esclaves devraient avoir un nom. Tu seras Nassim… Je suis Am-heh Ishtar, ton nouveau maître. Attrape.

Ricanant, il lança le verre en l’air. L’enfant éleva les mains pour essayer de le récupérer au vol, mais échoua lamentablement. Horrifié et au bord des larmes, il rentra la tête entre les épaules, comme s’il s’attendait à être battu ou, pire, tué comme l’homme juste avant.

— Oh, la coordination des mouvements n’est pas ton fort, hein ? questionna Am-heh dans un chuchotis cruellement amusé. Si tu brises tout ce que je te donne, qu’allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi, hum ?

Marik sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Même s’il ignorait ce qu’il pourrait faire pour empêcher le monstre de se déchaîner sur l’enfant si l’envie lui en prenait, il avança. Am-heh lui jeta aussitôt un regard de biais, et le _ka_ referma une main sur son bras gauche pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. Marik trembla, pas tant à cause du contact de la peau parcheminée sur la sienne qu’en raison du picotement qui se répandait dans ses muscles, comme si la créature vampirisait le peu d’énergie qui l’animait encore. Cependant, la désagréable sensation ne l’empêcha pas de protester :

— Am-heh, ce n’est qu’un gosse.

— Oui, j’ai remarqué, fit l’autre d’un ton glacial.

Son expression s’adoucit légèrement lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur « Nassim ».

— Il est aussi maladroit, stupide, pleurnichard et inutile que tu l’étais avant que _nous_ tuions notre père. Dommage que l’on ne puisse pas commettre plusieurs fois un parricide. Imagine un peu où tu en serais grâce à moi si c’était le cas…

Marik se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer la rage qui menaçait de le faire exploser. Il devait attendre le moment propice pour attaquer Am-heh. Sinon, tous ces efforts seraient vains. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher sa main de trembler en voyant le monstre se pencher pour essayer de rencontrer le regard de l’enfant.

— Est-ce que je devrais te tuer pour ta maladresse ? Il a dit que tu étais un esclave, alors je devrais te traiter comme tel, non ? Si je peux te vendre au plus offrant, c’est que j’ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi, non ?

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de l’enfant et s’écrasèrent sur le sol. Toutefois, résigné, il n’offrit pas plus de réactions, comme s’il était habitué à ce genre de menaces. Marik tressaillit au souvenir de son père fouettant ou lacérant Rishid pour le punir des crimes de son héritier, quand il ne punissait pas Isis ou Marik eux-mêmes pour la moindre broutille. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il aurait voulu pouvoir atteindre la poche où il avait caché la paire de ciseaux et la planter dans la nuque de son double, que ses cheveux ébouriffés dégageaient, mais le _ka_ le retenait fermement, ses griffes pressées contre sa peau.

Marik se sentait tellement impuissant. Impuissant et honteux. Il avait donné naissance à cet être dénué de limite morale. Une part de lui-même était assez noire pour lui avoir donné naissance… À moins qu’il ne s’agisse que de leur héritage familial ; trois mille ans de souffrance et de folie qui avait trouvé leur point culminant en eux. Pour ces mêmes raisons, il n’arrivait pas à haïr son père autant qu’il l’aurait dû et éprouvait toujours la même culpabilité à l’idée d’avoir causé sa mort dans d’atroces souffrances.

— Je pourrais te briser la nuque, puisque tu as brisé le verre, susurra Am-heh en plissant les paupières avec férocité.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa une main au sommet de la tête de l’enfant, un large sourire tordu flanqué sur ses lèvres.

Marik ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps. Il s’arracha à la prise du _ka_ sans se soucier des sillons que ses griffes tracèrent sur sa peau. La paire de ciseaux se retrouva dans sa main, et il tenta d’atteindre Am-heh.

Lorsque ses doigts lâchèrent son arme improvisée, il sut, avant même que son cerveau enregistre la douleur, que le _ka_ lui avait retourné le poignet. Il ramena son bras contre sa poitrine et entrouvrit les lèvres, peinant à étouffer une plainte. Pas d’os brisé, mais la douleur irradiait malgré tout avec une intensité à peine supportable.

Am-heh se redressa pour le regarder en ricanant, puis lui tira la langue.

— Oh, voyons, Marik ! Tu as bien peu d’humour si tu es incapable de reconnaître une plaisanterie quand tu en entends une. Pourquoi je tuerais l’esclave que je viens d’acquérir par la force des choses ? Même si je n’ai rien payé, ce n’est pas une raison pour gaspiller mes ressources.

Le regard d’Am-heh s’égara un instant sur le cadavre qui avait fini de répandre son sang sur le carrelage.

— Excepté cette ressource-là. Je peux en avoir des tas comme celle-là.

Marik refoula les larmes de souffrance qui lui piquaient les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il ignorait ce qui l’écœurait le plus : que Am-heh ait joué avec les nerfs d’un gamin terrorisé ou qu’il l’ait fait dans le but de l’atteindre lui.

— Tu peux disposer, Nassim. Et va te laver.

L’enfant, paralysé par la terre, n’osa pas remuer d’un orteil, comme s’il ne croyait pas réellement à la bonne grâce du psychopathe. Face à son manque de réaction, l’irritation d’Am-heh grandit, au point d’effacer tout rictus de son visage.

— _Maintenant_ , ajouta-t-il d’une voix sèche tout en pianotant de ses doigts sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil.

L’enfant tressaillit, les yeux écarquillés par l’effroi, et tourna les talons sans demander son reste.

— Nassim…

L’intéressé, qui avait presque atteint la porte, se figea aussitôt avec un gémissement pathétique.

— Tu devrais dire : « merci, maître Am-heh ».

— Mer-merci, maître Am-heh, répondit le gosse d’une voix étranglée.

— Dégage.

— Merci, maître Am-heh, répéta-t-il avant de disparaître.

Marik se sentit un peu plus malade encore, sans savoir si c’était à cause de sa tête qui lui tournait à nouveau ou du sadisme de son double. La sueur roula sur son front, mais il tenta de se reprendre pour toiser, lèvres crispées, le démon. Il ne se faisait guère d’illusions. Il devait avoir l’air pitoyable.

Am-heh. Autrefois, il n’était rien de plus que le parasite qui avait grandi dans son esprit en se nourrissant de sa détresse et de sa haine. Les Hommes modernes employaient le terme de « dissociation » pour parler de son trouble tandis que les anciens Égyptiens auraient qualifié l’autre personnalité de _sheut_ , un mot pour désigner l’ombre d’un individu, son autre lui, tant sur le plan matériel – une statue ou une image – que psychique. Désormais, son _sheut_ avait un _djet_ – un nouveau corps qui semblait avoir été forgé pour tuer –, un _ib_ – un cœur –, un _ka_ – force vitale et double immatériel, symbolisant sa nature profonde – et un _ba_ – une personnalité propre, plus développée que celle que Marik lui avait donnée accidentellement –. Si d’autres personnes se mettaient à l’appeler Am-heh, comme l’avaient fait l’homme que le monstre venait de tuer ou l’enfant terrifié, cela signifiait que son double avait acquis un _ren_ – un nom – et qu’il était enfin un être humain à part entière.

Son regard se reporta un instant vers le cadavre qui baignait dans une mare de sang tout en s’interrogeant sur les raisons de la dispute entre le mort et son double, même s’il avait la curieuse impression que Nassim en était la cause. Visiblement mécontent de perdre son attention, Am-heh claqua la langue, ce qui le poussa à soutenir à nouveau l’éclat froid de ses yeux d’un violet sombre. Avec l’imposante crinière formée par sa chevelure folle, il ressemblait à un lion. Un lion cruel, vicieux, impitoyable.

— J’ai envoyé des _ghouls_ à Kul-Elna, fit Am-heh d’un ton badin.

Il s’appuya d’un bras sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil et cala sa joue dans sa main avec une moue contrariée.

— Ils ont dit qu’il n’y avait plus rien, en tout cas _rien_ digne de mon intérêt.

Am-heh ne s’étendit pas, attendant, à l’évidence, une réponse à sa question sous-entendue. Marik s’humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

— Pourquoi Kul-Elna ? demanda-t-il en espérant gagner du temps.

— Pourquoi ?

Am-heh décroisa les jambes et se redressa, bien droit dans le fauteuil. Les griffes du _ka_ effleurèrent la nuque de Marik cette fois.

— Parce que tu m’as dit que je trouverais le sceptre là-bas… avec les autres objets millénaires… Tu as oublié ?

Marik se contenta d’acquiescer en espérant – sans trop d’illusion – que cette réponse lui suffirait. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir eu cette conversation, mais il se croyait tout à fait capable d’avoir menti, même sous l’emprise des médicaments.

— Alors, dis-moi, _petit frère_ , où est _mon_ sceptre ?

— S’il n’est pas à Kul-Elna, je l’ignore. Et me torturer ne changera pas ma réponse, Am-heh.

— Non ? s’enquit le monstre avec un sourire grandissant.

Marik lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand le _ka_ pesa d’une main sur sa nuque pour l’obliger à ployer, puis à s’agenouiller, tête courbée vers l’avant. Marik, ne pouvant utiliser son poignet foulé, essaya de résister à la pression en s’appuyant au sol avec son autre main blessée. Hélas, la douleur qui lui vrilla aussitôt le bras était trop forte, et il céda, se prosternant contre son gré, face contre terre.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, mais l’humiliation qui lui brûlait les joues était bien pire encore que le réveil douloureux de ses plaies. Puis, alors même que le _ka_ l’avait relâché, il sentit la semelle d’Am-heh se poser sur son épaule droite et la pointe du khukuri retracer le dessin de ses cicatrices sans pour autant l’écorcher.

— Peut-être que te torturer ne changera pas ta réponse, mais j’y prendrai malgré tout un grand plaisir.

Marik ravala le gémissement pitoyable qui manqua de franchir ses lèvres. Se reprendre pour affronter son double était particulièrement difficile alors que les souvenirs menaçaient de briser ses nerfs et de lui faire perdre pied.

Comme s’il avait flairé sa détresse grandissante, Am-heh pesa un peu plus sur son épaule pour l’écraser au sol.

Cette fois, Marik laissa échapper une plainte étouffée et ferma les yeux avec force. Cela n’empêcha pas les images d’emplir son esprit. Rishid, impuissant, le regardant emporté de force jusqu’au lieu de la cérémonie. Son père gravant sa peau tandis que lui, immobilisé, il ne pouvait qu’endurer sans le moindre espoir de fuir.

— Voilà qui rappelle des bons moments, non ? questionna Am-heh en gloussant. Je me souviens parfaitement de la lame entaillant ta peau. Tu as souffert et pleuré durant des jours après la cérémonie, priant la mort de ton propre père avant de te le reprocher et de souhaiter être puni pour de telles pensées. Je t’ai donné ce que tu souhaitais, Marik. Tu voulais le voir mort, mais tu n’osais pas franchir le pas, tuer ton oppresseur. Tu n’as rien d’un roi, Marik. Tu n’es qu’un pleurnichard pathétique, comme Rishid. Un serviteur, un esclave, à qui j’ai tenté d’instiller vainement un peu de venin avant de devoir prendre les choses en main.

Am-heh enleva son pied et écarta le khukuri, ce qui permis à Marik de se redresser et de s’asseoir sur ses talons. Il planta son regard dans celui du monstre, se moquant de trembler, de pleurer et de haleter à cause de la panique. Après avoir dégluti, il parla :

— C’est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

— Oh, non, Marik, ronronna l’autre sans se vexer avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres. Simplement, tu t’es montré clair : tu ne me diras pas où est le sceptre même si je te torture, et si je te torture au point que tu ne sois plus capable de parler avant que tu me le dises, j’aurai perdu mon temps.

Am-heh s’accroupit devant lui, la pointe du khukuri appuyée sur le sol. Marik aurait voulu avoir la force d’élever la main pour arracher à ses oreilles les pendants qu’il lui avait pris et récupérer les bracelets qui ceignaient ses poignets.

— Je sais où sont Isis et Rishid, reprit Am-heh de la voix la plus douce qui soit.

Marik agrandit les yeux, la bouche sèche.

— Je les fais surveiller en ce moment même.

— Ne…

— Ne quoi ? coupa Am-heh brutalement.

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux humides de Marik, lui flattant le sommet de la tête comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’un animal de compagnie.

— Je ferai ce que je veux. Ou plutôt ce que _tu_ voulais, autrefois. Je pense que je ne haïrais pas autant Rishid et Isis si tu ne les avais pas toi-même haïs, au fond de toi, pour ne pas avoir su t’aider quand tu en avais besoin. Quoi qu’il en soit, si tu me contraries, ce que _je_ veux ne sera sûrement pas ce que _tu_ veux.

Am-heh se pencha en avant pour murmurer à son oreille.

— Je commencerai par découper le corps d’Isis morceau par morceau, devant Rishid et toi. Que notre frère sache qu’il n’a plus la moindre emprise sur moi et qu’il te déteste enfin avant de mourir. Cependant, si tu me dis où est mon sceptre…

— Quoi ? Tu les épargneras ?

Am-heh ricana et lui tira la langue avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

— Quand je les tuerai, je te promets que ce sera trop rapide pour qu’ils aient le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit.

Marik pinça les lèvres avec détermination. Il refusait de montrer que les menaces de son double l’avaient atteint, tout comme il refusait de lui montrer qu’il préférait encore une mort rapide pour sa famille à tout ce que l’esprit tordu du dément aurait pu inventer pour les martyriser.

— À la réflexion, plutôt que de découper Isis en morceaux, je pourrais l’offrir à mes esclaves. Je suis sûr qu’ils sauront apprécier une aussi belle femme qu’elle. Peut-être même qu’elle aussi appréciera… À moins que Rishid comble déjà ses besoins ?

Marik hoqueta.

— Tu n’es qu’un porc… !

— Moi ? s’exclama-t-il en faisant mine de s’offusquer. À ton avis, comment notre clan a-t-il fait pour survivre pendant trois mille ans sans presque jamais apporter de sang neuf dans ses rangs ? Au moins, Rishid n’est pas de notre famille. Avec un peu de chance, leurs enfants ne seront pas aussi dégénérés que nous.

Soudain, Am-heh l’attrapa par son poignet foulé pour le tordre un peu plus, jusqu’à la limite de ce que l’articulation pouvait tolérer sans se briser. Marik eut le plus grand mal à rester conscient alors que les doigts du monstre lui donnait l’impression d’être des lames transperçant sa chair.

— Trêve de bavardages, Marik. C’est ta dernière chance.

Marik essaya de se concentrer sur le visage de plus en plus flou d’Am-heh. Bien que persuadé que son pseudo frère mentait, il était obligé de considérer l’infime possibilité qu’il se trompe. Cependant, lui révéler que les objets millénaires, dont le sceptre, avaient disparu dans la nature n’améliorerait sûrement pas sa situation. À l’inverse, il existait la chance, infime, que Kaiba, aussi stupide et irresponsable soit-il, soit en mesure de stopper le psychopathe.

— KaibaCorp, lâcha-t-il en marmonnant entre ses dents pour donner l’impression qu’il révélait l’information à regret. Kaiba a fait excaver Kul Elna il y a un peu plus de trois mois pour récupérer les objets millénaires.

Tout en relâchant le poignet de Marik, Am-heh fronça les sourcils, l’air à la fois préoccupé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ramener le pharaon, fit Marik avec un soupir douloureux qu’il n’avait pas besoin de feindre.

Au moins, il eut la joie, même brève, de voir Am-heh se décomposer. Puis, son double traça le contour de ses incisives supérieures de la pointe de sa langue et afficha un sourire carnassier.

— Est-ce qu’il y est arrivé ?

— Non.

— Dommage. J’aurais aimé voir ce cancrelat de pharaon ramper à mes pieds après avoir tué ses amis un par un, surtout son ancien hôte, cette adorable petite chose.

Am-heh frémit, comme si cette idée seule suffisait à l’exciter. Puis il attrapa Marik par la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et déposer un baiser sur son front.

— Merci, petit frère. Et prie tes dieux pour que je ne sois pas trop en colère à mon retour si jamais tu m’as _encore_ menti.

Marik n’eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu’il entendait par là. Am-heh relâcha le khukuri, mais seulement pour pouvoir l’agripper en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et plaquer son autre main sur son visage pour l’étouffer. Marik, incapable de respirer, essaya de s’arracher à son étreinte mortelle, ce qui fit naître un large sourire extatique et dément sur les lèvres du monstre.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Marik, je veux juste vérifier une théorie, pas te tuer. Pas encore. Maintenant, compte avec moi : un, deux, trois…


	36. Je n'ai besoin de l'amabilité de personne

Jônouchi se tourna et se retourna dans le lit plusieurs fois de suite avant d’admettre son échec : il était incapable de se rendormir.

Il fixa le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts, allongé sur le dos, les bras reposant sur son front. Trouver le sommeil après l’avalanche de nouvelles qu’il s’était pris dans la gueule avait été ardu.

Quand Yûgi l’avait appelé, il n’avait même pas eu le temps de se réjouir en apprenant qu’Atem était lui aussi revenu. Sa bouche s’était desséchée à l’instant où il avait parlé de Honda, d’Otogi et de Ryô. Puis, quand il avait cru que rien ne pourrait être pire, son ami avait mentionné Isono, et Jônouchi avait brièvement raccroché. Parce qu’il avait failli se mettre à vomir à la pensée des semaines et des jours qui avaient précédé, à la pensée du matin même, quand Isono avait surgi dans la cuisine avant de rendre visite à Kaiba ; Mokuba lui avait proposé de boire un café et de goûter à ce qu’ils avaient préparé.

Isono n’était pas un ami, ni de près, ni de loin, mais pour Mokuba, il était sûrement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une figure paternelle. Pour Mokuba. Et pour lui-même…

Jônouchi ne se rappelait pas qui avait suggéré le premier un regroupement au manoir Kaiba, le seul endroit assez grand pour tous les accueillir. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il s’était rendu là-bas, avec Shizuka et leurs modestes bagages. Il ignorait même comment il avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de le suivre sans la paniquer, parce qu’il avait flippé. Parce qu’il flippait encore. Parce qu’il avait le terrible sentiment de vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

Ils avaient assisté à pas mal de choses horribles depuis que Yûgi avait assemblé le puzzle millénaire, mais ils n’avaient jamais perdu personne, pas même lorsqu’ils avaient dû combattre l’autre Marik ou lorsque Bakura avait essayé de ramener Zorc Necrophades à la vie. Ils étaient toujours sortis victorieux des pires galères, avaient surmonté l’impensable. Alors, que Bakura ait kidnappé Ryô, qu’il ait volé les âmes de Honda et d’Otogi, qu’il ait assassiné Isono et ses hommes… Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver, pas à eux. Parce qu’ils gagnaient toujours. Parce qu’ils avaient toujours sauvé tout le monde : Mokuba et Kaiba, Mai, Atem lui-même, les personnes qui avaient été victimes des pouvoirs d’Aigami.

 _Tout le monde_.

Lorsqu’ils s’étaient installés dans la cuisine en attendant le retour d’Atem et de Kaiba, Jônouchi avait blâmé Bakura.

Puis, alors que le scénario de la catastrophe s’était dessiné plus clairement dans son esprit, il avait blâmé Kaiba, sans pouvoir se contenir face à Mokuba.

Jônouchi s’en était voulu de heurter les sentiments de l’adolescent, mais ils devaient tous se rendre à l’évidence : Kaiba avait merdé, comme le grand connard égocentrique qu’il était. Ce qui venait de se produire n’était que l’aboutissement cruel de son attitude irresponsable. Et Yûgi pouvait bien essayer de prétendre le contraire, Seth lui intimer de se calmer et Shizuka lui adresser des regards noirs chaque fois que ses récriminations blessaient Mokuba, il avait raison. Rien ne pouvait excuser ou justifier le comportement de Kaiba. Rien.

Atem avait détruit ses certitudes en une seule phrase.

Il savait.

Il savait que Bakura était revenu.

Le pharaon qui les avait protégés et qui était devenu leur ami savait.

Et il n’avait rien fait pour les prévenir, rien fait pour aider Ryô, rien fait pour neutraliser Bakura.

Jônouchi avait éprouvé une telle rage que Yûgi avait été contraint de s’interposer entre eux avant qu’il ne casse la gueule d’Atem, bien que ce dernier n’ait semblé ni surpris ni choqué par sa réaction, pas plus que désireux d’esquiver un possible coup de poing.

— Arrête, Jônouchi ! avait commandé Yûgi. Atem pensait nous protéger de Bakura en gardant le secret.

Jônouchi avait fixé son ami comme si celui-ci avait fondu ses derniers fusibles.

— Dis ça à Honda, Otogi et Ryô, avait-il craché entre ses dents.

— Il n’est pas trop tard pour les sauver !

— Et Isono ?

Yûgi avait brièvement baissé les yeux avec tristesse avant de se reprendre et de planter un regard décidé dans le sien.

— Atem a tenté d’arrêter Bakura, mais Bakura l’a presque tué parce qu’il n’était pas en état de le combattre. Ce n’est certainement pas en nous disputant et en nous reprochant ce qui s’est passé que nous pourrons sauver qui que ce soit. Nous avons besoin de temps pour que Seth et Atem soient à nouveau capables d’utiliser leurs _ka_. Si nous essayons quoi que ce soit maintenant, nous mettrons Ryô encore plus en danger.

Jônouchi savait que Yûgi avait raison – du moins, sur le fait qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que les deux Égyptiens n’avaient pas récupéré de leurs blessures, car, pour le reste, il ne voyait pas en quoi celles-ci justifiaient les mensonges d’Atem. Que Kaiba leur cache des choses, c’était attendu, mais que _lui_ le fasse…

Si Atem leur avait parlé au lieu de leur cacher son retour, personne ne serait mort. Ils auraient juste eu à attendre le bon moment pour renvoyer Bakura dans l’autre monde, sans possibilité de retour, cette fois.

Jônouchi, aussi furieux que désillusionné, avait préféré opérer une retraite stratégique dans la chambre que Mokuba lui avait allouée. Il avait espéré que dormir lui permettrait d’y voir plus clair. Il s’était trompé.

Non seulement sa colère et sa tristesse n’avaient pas diminué, mais il se sentait en prime angoissé et confus.

Haïr Kaiba était facile après tout ce qu’il leur avait fait. Mais Atem ? Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui et, en même temps, il lui était impossible de se comporter comme s’il n’avait pas contribué à tout ce merdier.

 

Jônouchi se passa une main sur le visage, se frotta les yeux et décida de se lever avant de devenir fou, ce qui arriverait inévitablement s’il restait une minute de plus dans cette chambre aussi grande que son appartement. Il avait terriblement besoin de se changer les idées, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il n’arrêtait pas d’envisager les pires scénarios possible : que Bakura tue Honda et Otogi, voire Ryô. Qu’il s’allie avec leur ennemi ou l’autre Marik, puisqu’il semblait que celui-là aussi avait reçu un billet retour pour le monde des vivants. Avant cela, Jônouchi aurait sûrement transformé Kaiba en orange sanguine et il était à peu près certain que personne ne le féliciterait pour ça, puisque tous semblaient décidé à lui pardonner.

Jônouchi traîna des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine, là où il savait trouver la caféine qu’il consommait rarement, mais dont il avait terriblement besoin en cet instant précis. En préparant le petit-déjeuner, il parviendrait peut-être à mettre de côté ses idées noires, au moins pour un instant. Cependant, quand une agréable odeur de nourriture flotta jusqu’à ses narines et éveilla son appétit malgré son ventre noué par le stress, il sut que le cuisinier du manoir l’avait devancé, sans doute à l’initiative de Mokuba. Après tout, il avait des invités à nourrir et son aîné ne penserait pas à le faire.

_C’est peut-être un poste de cuisinier que j’aurais dû te proposer…_

C’était ce qu’Isono lui avait glissé, le jour précédent, avant de s’en aller.

C’était la dernière chose que l’homme lui avait dite et, comme à chaque fois, Jônouchi aurait été incapable d’affirmer s’il avait fait preuve d’humour ou s’il avait été sérieux.

Il ne le saurait jamais, désormais.

Déprimé, Jônouchi s’assit derrière le comptoir après un bref hochement de tête poli à l’adresse de l’employé. Bien que le café posé devant lui sitôt qu’il se fut installé soit plus que bienvenu, il éprouva sa gêne habituelle à l’idée d’être servi comme une sorte de prince impérial incapable de se débrouiller seul. Cependant, il respectait l’employé et son travail, aussi ravala-t-il son embarras et essaya-t-il de s’imaginer dans le restaurant d’un hôtel luxueux. Comme il n’en fréquentait pas, cela ne le mit pas vraiment plus à l’aise.

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café fumant, étouffant un bâillement bruyant derrière sa main, puis se tendit lorsqu’un autre souvenir remonta.

Il s’était assis à la même place, deux mois plus tôt, avec un sérieux besoin de Bufferin à cause d’une gueule de bois qui refusait de s’atténuer. Quand Isono, venu récupérer Mokuba pour une importante réunion avec le conseil d’administration, avait débarqué dans la cuisine, Jônouchi avait tenté, en vain, de cacher son état et de se faire le plus discret possible. Cela n’avait guère suffi à tromper Isono, qui l’avait cerné d’un seul coup d’œil glacial par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

— Est-ce que Mokuba a bu aussi ? avait-il demandé d’un ton qui avait fait comprendre à Jônouchi qu’il se réveillerait quelque part sur un îlot désert du Pacifique si tel était le cas.

Jônouchi avait protesté, offensé qu’Isono le croie capable de laisser un gamin de treize ans consommer de l’alcool, encore plus se saouler.

Malheureusement, sa migraine l’avait terrassé avant qu’il ne puisse exprimer tout le mal qu’il pensait de son accusation. Il s’était pris la tête entre les mains en gémissant et avait prié pour que sa soudaine nausée passe.

Ce faisant, il n’avait pas prêté attention à Isono, certain, en vérité, que l’homme était déjà reparti tirer Mokuba hors de son lit pour le traîner de force au siège de KaibaCorp. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il avait déposé une tasse de thé embaumant le citron que Jônouchi avait réalisé qu’Isono s’était attardé malgré son agenda chargé.

— Avoir terminé le lycée ne te donne pas le droit de boire comme un trou. Surtout si tu ne supportes pas l’alcool et que tu n’es pas capable de faire passer ta gueule de bois tout seul, gamin.

Jônouchi avait cligné des yeux, mais Isono était déjà reparti avant qu’il décrypte ses paroles et ne se vexe.

Au moins, le thé au citron s’était avéré bien meilleur que les affreux remèdes d’Otogi et de Honda. Ils ne manquaient d’inventivité en la matière, mais rencontraient fort peu de succès.

Jônouchi crispa une main sur son ventre tout en repoussant sa tasse de café.

Bakura avait assassiné Isono, et il ignorait s’il reverrait un jour Honda et Otogi autrement qu’inconscients dans un lit d’hôpital. La détresse le rendait malade au point de lui donner envie de vomir. La seule pensée que Bakura parvienne à déjouer tous leurs plans couvrait son corps de sueur froide. Il frappa le comptoir de son poing en serrant ses lèvres, ce qui poussa le cuisinier à se retourner vers lui dans un sursaut. Embarrassé, Jônouchi lui adressa un semblant de sourire et encercla la tasse de ses mains pour épargner l’employé de toute autre réaction brutale.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que le cuisinier lui avait parlé.

— Quoi ?

— Petit déjeuner occidental ou japonais ?

Moins assommé par les événements, Jônouchi aurait sûrement bougonné qu’il s’agissait bien là d’un putain de dilemme de riche et qu’il boufferait tout ce qu’on voudrait bien lui donner sans se soucier de quel côté du Pacifique les plats provenaient. Cependant, son indignation ne trouva pas le chemin jusqu’à ses lèvres. Il se contenta de dévisager le cuisinier comme s’il venait d’une autre dimension où les gens n’avaient rien à faire d’autre au petit matin que de se demander s’ils préféraient des toast avec de la confiture et des céréales ou un bol de riz, de l’éperlan grillé et des _tsukemono_.

Face à son absence de réponse et à son regard hébété, le cuisinier ne se décontenança pas et déposa devant lui à peu près tout ce qu’il avait préparé. Puis, il disparut dans le cellier. Ou s’y retrancha pour échapper à l’atmosphère pesante.

Soupirant, Jônouchi s’accouda au comptoir, appuya sa tête dans sa main et entreprit de massacrer l’éperlan du bout de ses baguettes.

D’ordinaire, il aurait dévoré, mais, là, il n’en éprouvait aucune envie. Pire, cet étalage de nourriture l’irritait plus qu’autre chose. Il y avait même des croissants. Des croissants ! Et il était à peu près sûr qu’ils n’avaient rien à envier à ceux qu’il aurait pu acheter dans une boulangerie parisienne. Pire, peut-être que ce snob de Kaiba les faisait venir directement de Paris, par jet privé !

En parlant du démon…

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils lorsque Seto apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine. Si le visage du jeune CEO n’afficha aucune expression particulière hormis sa suffisance habituelle, il ralentit, presque imperceptiblement, avant d’entrer dans la pièce. Comme si, l’espace d’un instant, il avait considéré la possibilité de faire demi-tour afin d’éviter la confrontation.

Seto alla droit à la cafetière sans même lui accorder un regard. Cela n’empêcha pas Jônouchi de deviner que son ennemi n’était pas aussi stoïque qu’il cherchait à le faire croire. Ce n’était pas seulement les cernes autour de ses yeux ou sa pâleur encore plus prononcés que d’ordinaire qui l’aiguillaient ; le blond se rappelait de matins, au lycée, où Kaiba n’avait pas meilleure mine à cause des heures qu’il avait dû passer à KaibaCorp à pourrir la vie du moindre de ses employés, et le sociopathe ressemblait encore plus à un zombie depuis son retour. Non. C’était aussi la façon dont Seto se concentrait pour remplir son mug de café, les doigts resserrés autour comme pour les empêcher de trembler, la manière dont il évitait son regard et, surtout, le fait qu’il ne l’avait gratifié d’aucun commentaire caustique. En temps normal, Seto ne l’aurait pas épargné, surtout pas alors que son souffre-douleur préféré bénéficiait de son hospitalité et mangeait ce que son cuisinier avait préparé.

Jônouchi, en conflit avec lui-même, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ignorer l’autre semblait une sage décision, étant donné la nature de leur relation – ou leur absence de relation –, mais, la mélancolie ayant gagné du terrain sur la colère, il n’arrivait pas à écarter la possibilité que Seto soit réellement désemparé et, peut-être, repentant. Même s’il n’était pas certain du degré d’affection et de respect que le jeune homme avait accordé à son bras droit, Isono était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d’une famille. Après tout, il n’avait jamais vu Seto aussi mal que lors de la nuit précédente, bien qu’il n’ait pas été capable à ce moment-là de ressentir la moindre sympathie pour lui. Avec le recul, Jônouchi se rendait compte que son ennemi ne se serait jamais écroulé en public s’il avait pu l’éviter. Sa fierté mal placée le lui interdisait.

Yûgi semblait croire qu’ils arriveraient à s’en sortir s’ils parvenaient à dépasser leurs différends. Peut-être que ça valait le coup d’essayer, histoire d’arrondir un peu les angles. Sauf que Jônouchi n’était pas certain de savoir comment s’y prendre avec quelqu’un d’aussi peu communicatif et expansif que Seto. Quelqu’un qui l’insultait et l’humiliait continuellement, qui plus est. Alors, il le laissa presque s’en retourner sans lui adresser la parole. Presque…

— Kaiba, tu devrais manger quelque chose. T’as une mine affreuse.

Seto se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers lui, ses yeux bleus obscurcis par un voile de contrariété. Il fixa le visage de Jônouchi durant d’interminables secondes, au point que le blond, mal à l’aise, remua sur sa chaise.

— Toi aussi, fit enfin Seto du bout des lèvres.

Jônouchi ignorait si c’était bon ou mauvais signe. Malgré son évidente irritation, Seto ne l’avait pas verbalement agressé. Du moins, pas encore. Il décida d’opter pour une réponse aussi neutre que possible :

— Je n’ai pas spécialement bien dormi.

Seto renifla avec morgue.

— Je m’en moque, alors épargne-moi tes jappements.

Jônouchi grinça des dents, mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son sang froid pour si peu. Que Seto soit sur la défensive n’avait rien d’étonnant. Il l’était déjà quand il était de bonne humeur…

— Ok, savoure bien ton café, marmonna Jônouchi tout en baissant les yeux sur son morceau de poisson charcuté.

Il sursauta quand Seto plaqua sa main sur le comptoir et se pencha en avant pour le dévisager d’un air inquisiteur.

— Et pourquoi _tu_ es là à jouer à nouveau aux pique-assiette comme un chien errant ? Tu t’es fait virer de ton chenil et Mokuba a décidé de faire de toi son œuvre de charité ?

Jônouchi respira fortement par le nez. Impossible pour lui de contenir plus longtemps son agacement. Au moins, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé d’avoir une discussion civile avec Kaiba Seto.

— Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué à cause de la taille de ton manoir, monsieur le milliardaire, tout le monde a dormi ici, même ma sœur. Et si tu veux trouver le coupable de cette situation, il te suffit de te regarder dans un miroir. Si tu en es encore capable.

Seto posa son mug sur le comptoir sans quitter Jônouchi du regard.

— Épargne-moi tes récriminations. _Tes_ amis ne sont pas morts, à ce que je sache. Nous pouvons les ramener.

— Et Isono ? Et ses hommes ? rétorqua Jônouchi.

Seto pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre sans rien répliquer, cette fois.

— Tu crois pouvoir les ramener, eux ? Ou tu t’en moques ?

— Et depuis quand tu te soucies d’Isono ou de qui que ce soit d’employé par KaibaCorp ? rétorqua Seto, dans un sifflement acerbe.

Jônouchi se leva pour lui faire face et, malgré leur différence de taille, le toisa.

— Je ne sais pas, Kaiba. Peut-être parce que je suis un être humain doué d’empathie contrairement à toi ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez puéril pour détester tes employés ? Ou peut-être parce qu’Isono était là pour faire _ton_ travail quand _tu_ as décidé d’abandonner _ton_ frère ?

Il planta son index au milieu du torse de Seto, juste entre ses pectoraux, afin d’accentuer l’impact de ses paroles. Son ennemi baissa les yeux sur son doigt comme s’il n’avait jamais rien subi de plus offensant. Sa réaction incita Jônouchi à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

— Ou peut-être parce qu’Isono s’est plus soucié de moi en trois mois que mon propre père en dix-huit ans et…

Jônouchi s’interrompit brutalement en se mordant les lèvres. Mortifié, il écarta sa main et se rassit sur le tabouret haut.

Il avait voulu lui dire qu’Isono avait sûrement épaulé Mokuba de la même façon, comme un père. Hélas, il avait surtout offert le bâton pour se faire battre. Même si Seto semblait déjà savoir tout ce qu’il y avait à connaître sur sa famille merdique, il n’aurait jamais dû le lui rappeler, pas dans un moment pareil, et pas alors que l’autre jeune homme avait toujours saisi la moindre occasion pour le ridiculiser.

— Peu importe… murmura-t-il dans l’espoir de lui faire oublier ce qu’il venait d’avouer.

Le regard de Seto le brûlait, et il compta mentalement les secondes avant l’attaque qui ne saurait tarder. Celles-ci s’éternisèrent. Puis Seto lâcha un soupir.

— Être meilleur que ton père n’est pas bien difficile, Jônouchi… Surtout pour quelqu’un comme Isono.

Bien que le visage de Seto conservait son hostilité, son ton avait perdu ses inflexions méprisantes habituelles. Pour autant, Jônouchi n’abaissa pas sa garde, sachant fort bien que l’autre attendait peut-être un meilleur moment pour l’humilier en lui rappelant d’où il venait et ce qui les séparait.

— J’essayais juste de me montrer aimable, tu sais, marmonna Jônouchi en inclinant la tête vers la table, mais c’est trop dur pour toi d’avoir une conversation normale.

— Je n’ai besoin de l’amabilité de personne.

— Et surtout pas de la mienne, c’est ça ?

Seto, le mug à nouveau dans la main, releva le menton quand Jônouchi lui adressa un rapide coup d’œil.

— Peu importe de qui elle vient. Je n’en ai pas besoin, point.

— On aurait pas dit, hier soir…

— Ne confonds pas épuisement physique et moral. Je ne suis pas un faible qui a besoin de la pitié d’autrui.

Les doigts de Seto triturèrent nerveusement le mug, et il détourna la tête pendant quelques secondes, fixant un point indéterminé de la cuisine avec un regard vague.

— Pour reprendre tes paroles, je n’ai pas spécialement bien dormi non plus depuis mon retour.

— À qui la faute ?

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement de dérision.

— La tienne. Et celle de tes amis. Je n’arrive pas à trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de vous, et maintenant vous vous installez chez moi sans que personne ne m’ait consulté au préalable, fit-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Jônouchi étudia Seto un instant, étonné qu’il ne soit pas plus incisif malgré le regard froid et dur qu’il posait sur lui. Peut-être que sa combativité s’était émoussée avec la fatigue. Ou le deuil.

— Tu sais, si tu nous chasses, ça veut dire qu’Atem partira aussi. T’es sûr de vouloir ça alors que tu viens seulement de le retrouver ?

Seto écarta la tasse de ses lèvres, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et, pendant un instant, Jônouchi se demanda s’il n’avait pas avalé son café de travers. Mais il déglutit sans s’étouffer et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un claquement de la langue pour exprimer le crédit qu’il accordait à sa pique. Toutefois fier d’avoir déstabilisé Seto, même l’espace d’une seconde, il esquissa un sourire en coin.

— Et que suis-je censé comprendre ? fit Seto en plissant les paupières.

— Eh bien…

Les doigts de Seto se remirent à tapoter la porcelaine de la tasse. Jônouchi s’interrompit et ne put s’empêcher de les fixer tout en se demandant si le jeune CEO passait son peu de temps libre avec sa manucure pour avoir des mains et des ongles aussi parfaits.

— Toi et Atem, reprit-il, toujours hésitant sur la formulation.

— Oui ?

Les yeux de Seto se réduisirent à deux fentes, comme s’il attendait avec une impatience sadique la suite, et Jônouchi préféra abandonner le sujet avant qu’ils ne se sautent à la gorge l’un de l’autre.

— Tu devrais finir ton petit déjeuner avant qu’il soit froid au lieu de déblatérer, commanda Seto tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il stoppa brièvement quand il faillit se heurter à Seth, qui venait d’apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte. Tous deux échangèrent un regard… étrange. Franchement, Jônouchi n’aurait pas su le qualifier, même s’il était indéniable qu’une forte tension régnait entre eux. En fait, il aurait même juré avoir vu l’embarras fissurer le masque de Seto l’espace d’un instant.

Jônouchi avala sa salive avec nervosité, et Seth recula d’un pas pour laisser son alter ego quitter la pièce au pas de charge. Même s’ils n’avaient échangé aucun mot, cela n’empêcha pas Jônouchi de se tortiller sur sa chaise. En fait, c’était peut-être parce qu’ils n’avaient échangé aucun mot, pas même une remontrance, qu’il se sentait aussi mal à l’aise. Il n’arrivait pas à deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux et il avait soudainement peur, oui, peur, que leur curieuse attitude ne soit pas seulement motivée par les erreurs de Seto… Au regard de sa propre expérience avec le prêtre… Et puisqu’ils n’en avaient pas sérieusement parlé, en tout cas pas en étant tous les deux parfaitement sobres, il ne savait qu’en penser.

Jônouchi se maudit de penser à quelque chose d’aussi futile en de pareilles circonstances. Il avait vraiment l’impression d’être une horrible personne. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de turbiner et d’être envahi d’idées délirantes.

Il suivit Seth du regard alors que celui-ci filait droit en direction du festin préparé par le cuisinier. Au bout de quelques secondes, il toussota pour attirer l’attention de l’Égyptien, qui était occupé à remplir un bol avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Quand Seth leva les yeux sur lui, Jônouchi força un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres, sans pour autant trouver la force de lui parler. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer et, ironiquement, songea que discuter avec Kaiba était beaucoup plus simple. Au moins, ils se méprisaient tous les deux et en avaient pleinement conscience, alors que Jônouchi n’était pas sûr de la nature exacte de ses relations avec le prêtre, surtout face à son attitude perturbante.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Seth avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Jônouchi n’arrivait pas à savoir si l’Égyptien était soucieux ou contrarié.

— Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose avec… euh… Kaiba ?

Seth inclina la tête de côté avec perplexité, puis entreprit de rajouter quelques croissants dans le bol sans plus regarder Jônouchi.

— Non.

— Hum. D’accord, murmura Jônouchi, plus perdu que jamais.

Il remua nerveusement sur son tabouret et hésita un instant avant d’insister :

— C’est que vous aviez l’air d’agir… bizarrement.

Seth ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il considéra le bol qu’il tenait entre ses mains, songeur, et le reposa avant de détailler les étagères et les placards de la cuisine équipée, comme s’il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit l’un des placards, sortit un plateau et empila assez de plats dessus pour nourrir toute une armée.

— Il doit craindre que je lui fasse remarquer à quel point il s’est montré imprudent, fit-il enfin.

— Ah…

Honnêtement, Jônouchi n’arrivait pas à croire que Kaiba puisse être intimidé par si peu. Il avait aussi la désagréable impression que Seth ne souhaitait pas lui parler de ça… ou d’autre chose. Comme… de ce qui s’était passé dans la chambre et, encore avant, dans cette même cuisine.

Merde, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’y repenser.

Et pourtant… était-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir une explication ? Après ce qu’ils avaient fait ? Après ce que Seth lui avait dit ?

Jônouchi l’avait embrassé.

Sans être ivre.

Il y avait aimé ça.

Et Seth lui avait dit qu’il lui plaisait, et qu’il était courageux, et entêté… Et qu’ils en discuteraient quand il aurait dessaoulé. Ce qui était le cas, a priori.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en voyant le prêtre prendre le plateau et repartir rapidement vers la porte.

— Je dois nourrir mon pharaon, puisque mon autre moi n’a presque aucun serviteur. Hum… même si je ne crois pas que je leur aurais confié une mission aussi délicate. Personne de cette époque ne mérite l’honneur de servir l’incarnation d’Horus.

Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux tandis que Seth s’arrêtait tout à coup pour considérer le plateau d’un regard critique.

C’était comme si le prêtre avait oublié leur conversation de la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, lorsqu’il se sentait perdu et dépourvu de but. Comme s’il avait oublié… grâce à Atem. Ou à cause d’Atem.

C’était comme si l’homme qu’il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt n’existait plus et qu’il avait été remplacé par le prêtre… tel que Jônouchi se l’était toujours imaginé, ironiquement.

— Hum, Seth, je crois pas qu’Atem soit encore du genre à… Je veux dire… C’est notre ami… Pas l’incarnation de… je ne sais quoi ? T’es pas obligé de…

Seth ne releva même pas la tête dans sa direction avant de lui couper la parole.

— Tu penses que j’ai pris assez de nourriture ?

— Euh, honnêtement ? Je pense que nous pourrions tous manger dans sa chambre avec ce que tu as pris.

— Bien. Je ne voudrais pas le décevoir en lui apportant un repas trop frugal.

Et Seth disparut sans rien ajouter de plus.

Jônouchi cligna des yeux en se demandant ce que, bordel de merde, il venait exactement de se passer.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l’âme, il picora dans ses plats sans grand appétit. Le peu de colère qu’il éprouvait encore avait été lavé par un grand sentiment de lassitude. Voir Yûgi apparaître plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, en bâillant, les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu’à l’habitude, ne lui remonta guère le moral.

Son ami se servit un thé vert avant de venir s’installer juste à côté de lui pour piocher dans les _tsukemono_ que Jônouchi avait délaissés et qu’il ne comptait pas manger de toute manière.

— Est-ce que tu es encore furieux contre Atem ou Kaiba ? demanda Yûgi, presque timidement.

Jônouchi pinça les lèvres. Abandonner ses griefs n’était pas chose aisée.

— Hum… Je crois que tu as raison… Je pourrais leur reprocher ce qu’ils ont fait pendant mille ans, ça changerait rien.

Yûgi avala une gorgée de son thé, puis tourna la tête pour le fixer avec des yeux emplis de curiosité.

— Ce n’est sans doute pas le bon moment, mais… j’ai croisé Seth.

Jônouchi se contenta d’un vague grognement.

— Tu as parlé avec lui ?

— Oui.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

— Qu’il doit nourrir Atem. Il semble avoir enclenché le mode « grand prêtre protecteur du fin fond du trou du cul de l’antiquité ».

Yûgi étouffa son rire dans une autre gorgée de thé.

— Je ne parle pas de ça, idiot.

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir de Jônouchi.

— Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles, espèce de _fudanshi_. Il…

Seth n’avait rien dit. Il ne l’avait même pas appelé « Katsuya ». Pas une seule fois. La réalisation le glaça, même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi excessivement. Au fond, il le connaissait à peine, alors…

Jônouchi poussa un soupir et pianota sur le comptoir avec une fébrilité grandissante.

— Je sais pas, Yûgi. Il m’a dit que je lui plaisais, mais… encore une fois, il était saoul… et nous étions encore plus bourrés quand il m’a… nous avons…

Il se sentit rougir en voyant que son ami buvait littéralement ses paroles. Oh, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu’ils s’étaient embrassés une seconde fois, à l’initiative de Jônouchi. Yûgi risquait de tomber de son tabouret ou, pire, de couiner comme un _fanboy_.

— Je ferais mieux d’abandonner.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Yûgi en écarquillant les yeux avec étonnement.

Jônouchi appuya sa tête dans sa main et se concentra sur sa tasse vide.

— Tu me vois vraiment avec Seth ? Ce que nous avons fait… C’est juste le genre de choses qui peut arriver quand on a trop bu… je suppose…

Nonobstant ce qui s’était passé avant dans la chambre de l’hôpital et après dans la chambre de Seth… Et peut-être même chez lui, quand il avait trouvé que Seth se collait beaucoup trop à lui. Il soupira. L’Égyptien avait tout fait pour le séduire, non ? Et il suffisait qu’Atem soit revenu pour qu’il oublie son existance.

— Et tu es sûr de vouloir ça ? demanda Yûgi.

Jônouchi cessa un instant de taper le bout de ses doigts sur le comptoir. Il allait répondre par l’affirmative, mais un frisson remonta le long de son dos au souvenir du regard empli de désir de Seth, de la chaleur se dégageant de leurs deux corps, de ses lèvres titillant les siennes avant de l’enflammer d’un baiser vorace. Et de ses iris bleus envahissant son champ de vision.

— Oui… Non… Je… J’en sais rien… confessa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la sensation fantôme qui chatouillait sa bouche et envoyait des picotements agréables dans son bas ventre. Lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur Yûgi, son regard se fit plus déterminé.

— Ce dont je suis sûr, c’est que je veux retrouver nos amis et voir Bakura mort, une bonne fois pour toutes. C’est la seule chose qui importe, tu crois pas ?

Yûgi sourit. Un peu trop poliment. Comme s’il pensait « peut-être » plutôt que « oui ».


	37. Je ne suis plus ton pharaon, et tu n’es plus mon prêtre

C’était peut-être à cause de ses blessures, des médicaments qu’il avait avalés pour lutter contre la douleur ou de la honte que ses erreurs lui causaient, mais Atem avait l’impression qu’il aurait pu passer plusieurs jours complets au fond du lit sans pour autant récupérer de l’épuisement physique et moral qui s’était accumulé depuis sa résurrection.

Il avait brièvement rouvert les yeux lorsque Seth avait quitté la chambre avant de s’enfoncer à nouveau dans l’oreiller.

C’était facile de paraître fort face aux autres, face à Kaiba. D’admettre ses torts et d’accepter leur jugement.

C’était facile.

Mais il n’était pas aussi fort qu’il le laissait croire ou qu’il l’aurait voulu.

En vérité, Atem ne voulait pas, égoïstement, penser à ses échecs.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ceux qui étaient morts.

À Honda et à Otogi.

À Ryô.

Mais il y était obligé, car le regard de Jônouchi ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Atem l’avait déçu.

Il n’était pas le héros que Jônouchi s’était imaginé.

Que lui-même s’était imaginé…

Les « si » s’étaient bousculés dans son esprit dès l’instant où il s’était étendu sur le matelas. Même lorsque Seth s’était endormi dans le fauteuil placé juste à côté du lit, Atem avait continué de cogiter, de rejouer le scénario de ces derniers jours dans son esprit, d’analyser chacun de ses actes de la première minute de son éveil, quand il avait compris avec confusion qu’une magie obscure l’avait arraché à l’autre monde, jusqu’à l’instant où il avait réalisé que ses décisions avaient tué des innocents. Il voyait, plus nettement encore que le jour précédent, tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire pour éviter le désastre.

Toutes ces choses qui auraient peut-être évité que le sang coule.

Le pire, c’est que ce n’était pas la première fois.

Lorsqu’il s’était battu contre le roi des voleurs puis Zorc, il avait perdu plus d’un proche, plus d’un ami. Et tous lui avaient pardonné, sans exception. Peut-être même n’avaient-ils jamais songé à lui reprocher leur mort. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, Atem se demandait comment les choses auraient évolué s’il avait tenté d’écouter le roi des voleurs et de rendre justice à sa famille, d’une façon ou d’une autre, au lieu de s’engager dans une lutte aussi aveugle que violente contre lui à cause de ses provocations et de la désacralisation de la tombe de son père.

S’il avait agi autrement, aurait-il su apaiser l’autoproclamé roi des voleurs ? Y aurait-il eu autant de morts, de souffrance ? Akhenaden aurait-il succombé à sa folie et cherché à mettre son propre fils sur le trône sans même se soucier de ses désirs ? Zorc aurait-il été invoqué en ce monde ? Atem aurait-il dû se sacrifier en enfermant le dieu maléfique et sa propre âme dans le puzzle millénaire ? Abandonner Seth, Mana et Isis à leur sort ?

Aurait-il régné ? Et pour combien de temps ? Cela ne semblait pas juste que Mana soit morte aussi jeune sans la guidance de Mahad. Ou que Seth ait été obligé de lui succéder alors même qu’il ne souhaitait pas du trône. Ni Seth ni Mana ni Isis n’avaient évoqué avec lui ces années sans leur pharaon, mais Atem avait deviné les non-dits, les secrets, même s’il n’avait au final passé que peu de temps auprès d’eux. Trop peu de temps. Neuf mois à peine. Une seconde sur l’échelle de l’éternité. Il n’avait même pas pris conscience de l’écoulement réel du temps avant que Kaiba ne le lui dise et que Yûgi lui réaffirme la même chose.

Pourquoi Mahara l’avait-il ramené ? Bakura, l’autre Marik, Pegasus, il pouvait le comprendre puisqu’ils devaient avoir un rôle dans ses plans encore obscurs, mais pourquoi lui, et pourquoi Seth ?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Atem repoussa la couverture et les draps avant de se redresser pour s’asseoir dans le lit. Quand Yûgi entra, l’ancien pharaon s’était composé un air sûr de lui pour masquer ses doutes, sa colère envers lui-même, sa frustration envers sa propre situation. Ne rien trahir. Ne pas inquiéter Yûgi outre mesure. Car il s’inquiéterait, inévitablement, si Atem laissait filtrer quoi que ce soit, s’il ne parvenait pas à maintenir les apparences. Il devait se montrer fort. C’était ce que l’on attendait de lui. C’était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi, partenaire ?

Yûgi, encore vêtu de son pyjama, passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés dans une vaine tentative pour les maîtriser. Il était évident qu’il venait tout juste de tomber en bas de son lit et qu’il n’avait sans doute pas beaucoup plus dormi qu’Atem. Son sourire ne parvenait pas à cacher les cernes qui assombrissaient ses yeux améthystes.

— Je venais voir si tu allais mieux, autre moi.

Yûgi avait prononcé le surnom avec une légère touche de moquerie qui n’échappa pas à Atem. Depuis qu’il avait retrouvé son identité et, désormais, un corps qui lui était propre, l’appeler ainsi n’avait plus aucun sens, après tout.

— Je vais bien, Yûgi, fit-il avec un sourire discret. Merci.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Cependant, à en juger par le pli qui apparut aussitôt sur son front, la réponse d’Atem ne l’avait pas vraiment rassuré.

— C’était gentil de ta part d’accompagner Kaiba et courageux de prendre sa défense.

Le sourire d’Atem s’évanouit pour laisser la place à une expression autrement plus grave.

— Ce n’était pas courageux ; c’était la chose à faire. Je ne peux pas ignorer ma propre responsabilité. Si j’avais communiqué avec mes amis, nous n’en serions pas là.

— Si _nous_ avions communiqué, corrigea Yûgi, l’air à son tour sombre. Kaiba aurait dû être mis au courant pour Bakura. Même s’il ne nous aurait pas cru sur le moment…

Yûgi ferma brièvement les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau Atem.

— Et il aurait dû venir avec nous en Égypte… Pour ton départ…

Atem se concentra sur la couverture blanche qui recouvrait le lit. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de cette autre décision regrettable.

— J’aurais dû faire plus attention à Ryô, ajouta Yûgi dans un souffle. C’est ce qu’un vrai ami aurait fait. À chaque fois, nous…

— Non, l’interrompit Atem en élevant la main. Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

Le pli entre les sourcils de Yûgi s’était creusé.

— Ce n’est pas seulement celle de Bakura.

— C’est la mienne. Depuis le départ…

Atem pinça la couverture entre ses doigts.

— Parfois, je me dis que si j’avais essayé de comprendre le roi des voleurs…

— Atem…

— Si j’avais écouté plus tôt ce qu’il avait à dire à propos de Kul Elna et des objets millénaires…

— Ne…

— Peut-être que nous n’en serions pas là. Peut-être que j’aurais pu éviter tout ça. Tant de personnes sont mortes à cause de mes décisions…

Yûgi, quoique peu surpris d’entendre Atem s’accuser, soupira longuement en se passant une main sur le front. Puis, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du lit et vint s’asseoir juste à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Cela n’empêcha pas l’ancien esprit d’éviter son regard comme il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant.

— C’est grâce à toi si je me suis fait des amis et si je suis devenu plus fort. C’est grâce à toi si Jônouchi n’est plus dans son gang et s’il a pu faire soigner sa sœur. C’est grâce à toi si Kaiba a pu se réconcilier avec Mokuba et s’il agit comme un être humain presque fonctionnel.

Yûgi avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec une pointe d’ironie, mais Atem, étonné par ses paroles, ne le remarqua pas.

— On ne peut pas dire que j’ai excellé sur ce dernier point.

— D’où le _presque_ … nota Yûgi. Ce n’est pas de ta faute si Kaiba est ce qu’il est. C’est celle de Gôzaburô. Il y a des choses que même toi tu ne peux pas réparer. Mais si tu n’avais pas été là…

Atem pinça les lèvres avec force avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

— Si je n’avais pas été là, Marik et sa famille n’auraient sans doute pas autant souffert en mon nom.

Yûgi resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant tout d’abord que dire. Voir Atem s’enfoncer dans une spirale de pensées négatives le déstabilisait. Pas au point de le paniquer, comme il l’aurait peut-être été à une époque, mais assez pour qu’il prenne conscience que celui qui l’avait protégé pendant deux ans n’était, au fond, pas si différent de lui ; un jeune homme, un adolescent même, avec ses incertitudes. Tout le monde tendait à l’oublier, y compris lui, à cause de l’aura d’assurance presque insolente qu’Atem dégageait d’ordinaire. C’était pour cette même raison qu’il n’avait pas compris à quel point Mahara l’avait blessé.

— En admettant que tu aies pu raisonner le roi des voleurs, et que les gardiens n’aient jamais été créés… peut-être que Marik, lui, ne serait jamais né. Ni Isis. Et Rishid ? Rishid n’aurait pas eu de famille.

Atem ferma les yeux et resta parfaitement immobile. Seules quelques ridules sur son front causées par le froncement de ses sourcils trahissaient encore son trouble. Yûgi aurait pu le croire endormi. Ou statufié.

Au bout de quelques instants, il tendit le bras pour toucher l’épaule d’Atem. Les yeux rubis rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens pour ne plus les quitter. Yûgi se mordit les lèvres, anxieux. Atem semblait si désemparé, comme si le poids du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules et qu’il était soudainement incapable de le supporter. Ironiquement, le poids du monde avait effectivement pesé sur ses épaules… plus d’une fois.

— Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire, confessa Atem. Ce que Kaiba va faire sans Isono.

— Nous verrons. Ensemble.

— Ensemble, répéta Atem.

Et, l’espace d’un instant, Yûgi crut qu’Atem allait lui dire, une nouvelle fois, qu’il aurait dû se révéler à ses amis et solliciter leur aide plus tôt au lieu de vouloir régler les choses tout seul. L’espace d’un instant, Yûgi crut qu’il allait s’accuser de tous les maux, comme il l’avait fait face à Jônouchi dans le but de protéger Kaiba de la colère de l’ancien _yankee_.

Mais Atem ne le fit pas.

Une main sur l’un de ses bracelets en or qu’il n’avait pas quittés même pour dormir, il garda le silence.

Ce n’était peut-être pas mieux, au final, parce que Yûgi se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser et s’inquiétait même à l’idée qu’Atem lui cache des choses comme… comme lorsqu’il avait visité l’exposition et rencontré Isis.

— Ne fais rien de stupide… pas dans ton état…

Atem laissa échapper un rire nasal.

— Je ne suis même pas capable d’appeler Mahad, alors je ne risque pas de me lancer à la poursuite de Bakura, seul. J’ai retenu la leçon.

_Mahad._

Yûgi aurait voulu presser Atem de questions, aurait voulu savoir s’il faisait allusion au magicien des ténèbres et si le prêtre pouvait réellement se manifester à travers lui, comme l’avait laissé entendre Seth. Il y avait tant de choses qu’il ne comprenait pas, et qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de demander avant, qu’il n’avait jamais cru vital de demander, même après qu’Atem avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Cependant, le moment était mal choisi pour un cours sur les _ka_.

— Repose-toi, Atem. Je… je suppose que si Bakura voulait du mal à Ryô, il l’aurait déjà…

La gorge de Yûgi se resserra avant qu’il puisse prononcer le dernier mot. Il ne supporterait pas qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit de plus à Ryô. Il voulait croire qu’il y avait au moins un fond de vérité quand Bakura prétendait tenir à son ancien hôte, même si toutes ses actions prouvaient le contraire, et même s’il n’arrivait pas à imaginer qu’une créature aussi maléfique que Zorc soit capable du moindre attachement envers qui que ce soit.

Au bout d’une ou deux secondes de réflexion, Atem acquiesça légèrement, et Yûgi se leva pour rejoindre la porte restée entrouverte tout en espérant que l’ancien pharaon suivrait réellement son conseil et ne continuerait pas à broyer du noir. Lorsqu’il tira le battant vers lui pour sortir, il se retrouva face à face avec Seth, les bras chargés d’un plateau qui semblait contenir tout ce que le cuisinier avait dû préparer pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Ah… Bonjour, Seth.

— Yûgi, se contenta de répondre le prêtre d’une voix distante et un tantinet ennuyée.

Le jeune homme préféra baisser les yeux sur le plateau plutôt que de fixer plus longtemps les iris bleus, froids, insensibles de son vis-à-vis. Tout à coup, sa ressemblance avec Kaiba était frappante. Bien plus que durant les jours précédents, où Seth avait semblé aux antipodes du jeune CEO en se montrant facétieux, joyeux, attentionné envers les autres et… eh bien, séducteur, s’il en jugeait par ce qui s’était produit avec Jônouchi…

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? demanda Yûgi.

— Nourrir mon pharaon.

 _Son pharaon_.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Seth nommait Atem par son titre. Cependant, la déférence dans le ton du prêtre le laissa incertain, un peu perplexe. Personne n’avait jamais parlé à Atem de cette manière. Personne excepté Isis et Rishid.

Mal à l’aise, Yûgi jeta un regard derrière lui. Atem, toujours assis dans le lit avec les draps défaits autour de lui, les mèches les plus blondes de sa chevelure retombant devant son visage, haussa les épaules et poussa un profond soupir, presque fataliste.

— Tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de l’appeler comme ça ? tenta Yûgi en reportant son attention sur Seth, un sourcil haussé.

Le prêtre se contenta de renifler avec morgue. Apparemment, Yûgi ne tirerait pas d’autres réponses de sa part. Il hésita un instant avant d’abandonner Atem à Seth, mais son ami, relevant légèrement la tête pour soutenir son regard, lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Quand Yûgi eut quitté la chambre, Seth déposa le plateau sur le lit. Atem fixa l’amoncellement d’aliments avec perplexité avant de relever les yeux sur son cousin, toujours debout à côté du lit comme s’il attendait d’être simplement… congédié ?

C’était déjà perturbant dans l’autre monde – plus qu’il n’avait osé se l’avouer jusque-là –, d’avoir tout le monde aux petits soins avec lui alors qu’il s’était habitué à se débrouiller sans l’aide d’aucun serviteur lorsqu’il partageait le corps de Yûgi. C’était perturbant de les retrouver tels qu’ils avaient toujours été, comme si rien n’avait changé en trois mille ans. Ça l’était encore plus de voir Seth se comporter ainsi dans cette dimension-là. Impossible, désormais, de nier à quel point il détestait cela.

Au fond, c’était peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu’il n’avait pas cherché à stopper Kaiba dans sa quête. Son rival, lui, l’estimait mais sans pour autant le traiter comme un souverain ou comme une pauvre petite chose dont il fallait prendre soin. Atem aurait tout fait pour remporter le duel, non pas par fierté ou pour prouver qu’il restait le plus fort, mais pour ne pas rester seul dans un au-delà où le temps semblait s’être figé à l’époque de l’Égypte antique et où il n’arrivait, au fond, jamais rien de passionnant, d’excitant. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu’il regrettait d’avoir choisi le repos et de retrouver les siens, sa famille. Il avait juste espéré que les choses soient… différentes. Moins… immuables. Il les aimait, il voulait être auprès d’eux, mais les journées se ressemblaient toutes et rien ne semblait pouvoir les changer.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il avait perdu la notion du temps ? L’ennui qu’il avait refusé d’admettre parce que cela lui paraissait déplacé et égoïste. Avec Kaiba, il avait retrouvé, au moins pour quelques minutes, le frisson qui lui avait tant manqué, sans qu’il en ait tout à fait conscience avant son irruption.

Atem attrapa l’un des croissants et commença à l’émietter nerveusement entre ses doigts sans même porter les morceaux à sa bouche pour manger. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de penser à cela. En le faisant, il se sentait comme le pire des ingrats.

— Yûgi a raison. Tu n’as pas besoin de m’appeler comme ça. Ici, je ne suis pas un pharaon.

— Tu l’es, contredit Seth.

— Non. Je suis leur ami… Ils sont les tiens aussi…

Seth fronça les sourcils avec contrariété.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’amis.

— Alors, Yûgi se méprend ? questionna Atem, surpris. Tu n’as pas sympathisé avec eux, pas un seul instant ?

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement avant que Seth réponde.

— Peut-être… Quand je croyais être seul en ce monde, sans le moindre but… Mais cela n’a plus d’importance, maintenant que tu es là.

Atem soupira en reposant le croissant et se passa une main sur le front pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière. La conversation s’annonçait longue. Il n’était pas certain d’avoir le courage de la lancer, même s’il le fallait.

— Parce que je suis là, c’est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, Seth ne lui répondit pas et alla s’asseoir dans le fauteuil. Atem aurait pu se réjouir qu’il s’autorise ce geste s’il ne lui avait pas donné l’impression d’être un sphinx surveillant une nécropole ou, en l’occurrence, la personne censée y être inhumée. C’est-à-dire lui.

— Seth…

— C’est parce que j’ai négligé mon devoir que tu es mort, coupa abruptement le prêtre. Si je ne m’étais pas laissé distraire par Kisara et par mon père…

Alors, c’était donc de cela qu’il s’agissait… ?

— Ma mort n’a rien à voir avec ça ! intervint Atem avec véhémence. Il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions pour vaincre Zorc et…

Il s’interrompit en réalisant que Seth se reprochait ce dont il lui-même se blâmait. Ne pas avoir effectué d’autres choix, les bons choix, quand il le fallait. Avoir causé la perte d’autrui. Avoir échoué à protéger des personnes innocentes.

— Seth, je ne suis plus ton pharaon, et tu n’es plus mon prêtre. Pas en ce monde, pas en cette époque.

 _Ni dans l’autre,_ avait-il envie de rajouter, mais il répugnait à avouer et à s’avouer que sa joie d’avoir retrouvé les siens avait été ternie par le fait d’être encore, _toujours_ , le pharaon, et pas simplement Atem. Il avait passé trois mille ans, seul, emprisonné, sans le moindre contact avec quiconque si ce n’était l’influence maléfique de la part de Zorc enfermé dans le puzzle millénaire sans qu’il en ait conscience. Il avait vécu presque deux ans auprès de ses amis sans le moindre souvenir quant à son identité réelle. Il n’avait plus rien d’un pharaon, mais personne ne semblait l’avoir compris dans l’au-delà, et surtout pas Seth.

— Bien sûr que si je le suis, contredit Seth, le regard aussi dur que l’acier. Que nous soyons ici ou ailleurs n’y change rien.

Atem soupira et se frotta les paupières. Comment faire comprendre à son cousin, sans heurter sa fierté et ses sentiments, qu’il n’avait plus à se comporter ainsi, en tout cas dans le monde des vivants ? Qu’il n’avait pas besoin de le traiter comme un souverain, de veiller à ses moindres besoins et de lui apporter à manger au lit. Le pire, c’est que s’il lui avait ordonné d’abandonner sa fonction, Seth aurait sûrement obéi, mais sans y mettre le moindre cœur, et sans chercher à vivre sa propre vie ensuite.

— Mon devoir est de te protéger, poursuivit Seth avec détermination, encore plus en l’absence des autres prêtres et alors que tu n’es même pas en état d’invoquer les dieux ou de faire appel à Mahad.

Atem le considéra avec incrédulité.

— Me protéger ? Seth, tu n’es pas non plus en état d’invoquer Duos pour le moment.

— Je le suis.

Atem se redressa malgré l’élancement qui lui transperça le dos. Il savait qu’il ressemblait plus que jamais à un souverain s’apprêtant à tancer son serviteur, mais Seth ne lui laissait pas le choix d’agir autrement.

— Je te l’interdis. L’effort pourrait te coûter la vie.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de ton autorisation. Je ne laisserai sûrement pas l’avatar de Zorc en ce monde te tuer sous prétexte que je pourrais moi-même mourir en accomplissant mon devoir. Je ne serai pas aussi égoïste, cette fois.

— Seth, tu…

— Non, pharaon. J’ai échoué une fois à te protéger parce que j’ai osé placer ma personne avant la tienne. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur une seconde fois. Je ne me laisserai pas distraire de ma mission par quoi que ce soit ou _qui_ que ce soit.

Le visage de Seth ne trahissait pas la moindre incertitude, pas la moindre crainte. Ses mains, cependant, se crispèrent sur ses genoux, comme s’il n’était pas aussi sûr de lui qu’il le prétendait.

De tous ses prêtres, Seth avait toujours été le plus intransigeant. Même Akhenaden s’était montré moins dur que lui dans ses jugements avant de sombrer dans la folie à cause de la corruption de Zorc Necrophades. À moins que cela n’ait été qu’un masque. Après tout, il avait créé les objets millénaires en faisant massacrer… Non, Atem n’avait vraiment pas envie d’y réfléchir. Akhenaden n’aurait pas accédé à l’autre monde si son cœur n’avait pas était plus léger que la plume de Maât au moment du jugement.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi, Seth… murmura Atem tout en reposant le croissant, l’appétit définitivement coupé.

— Je suis déjà mort.

— Dans ce cas, moi aussi. Alors, quelle importance qui part en premier ? Nous retrouverons les autres, et voilà tout.

Seth, mâchoire crispée par la colère, le foudroya du regard. Le respect qu’il avait affiché au début de la conversation s’était étiolé. Non pas qu’Atem le regrettât. Au moins, cela signifiait qu’il lui était possible de parler à Seth de personne à personne, de cousin à cousin, d’ami à ami et non pas de pharaon à prêtre et que, donc, tout espoir de le raisonner n’était pas perdu.

— C’est à cause d’ _eux_ , c’est ça ? demanda soudainement Seth d’une voix tranchante.

— Eux ? répéta Atem, étonné.

— Yûgi, Seto, Jônouchi… C’est à cause d’eux que tu rejettes ton statut.

Atem sourit avec amertume. Il se trompait. Raisonner Seth était impossible. Il avait toujours été buté, et trois mille ans n’avaient rien changé.

Quelle ironie.

Il s’était inquiété de l’impact qu’aurait la nouvelle de sa résurrection sur les autres, en particulier sur Kaiba. Il n’avait pas songé un seul instant que ce serait Seth qui en pâtirait le plus, pas alors que Yûgi lui avait raconté comment le prêtre semblait s’être adapté à leur époque, contre toute attente. La nouvelle avait rassuré Atem, qui s’était inquiété pour son cousin dès qu’il avait appris que lui aussi avait été ramené contre son gré.

— Si tu veux voir les choses ainsi… soupira-t-il.

Atem cessa d’essayer de se tenir bien droit et baissa la tête, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

— Tu sais tout comme moi que cette situation n’est pas normale, reprit Seth en croisant les bras.

— C’est ce que je pensais aussi au début. C’est ce que je me suis efforcé de penser ces derniers jours : « Ce n’est pas normal ». « Je ne devrais pas être ici ». « Ma place n’est pas ici ». Je n’ai pas cessé de me répéter ça…

Atem se mordit la lèvre. Il s’était efforcé de le croire, oui. Il aurait toujours voulu y croire, ne pas penser à la façon dont ses certitudes étaient en train de s’effriter. Un jour plus tôt, avant qu’il ne retrouve les autres, tout lui semblait clair : il voulait retourner à Aaru, auprès des siens. Ce n’était même pas négociable. C’était ce qu’il désirait par-dessus tout. Il s’était battu pour ça. Il n’aurait jamais dû revenir. Il se l’était répété comme un mantra en essayant de nier la moindre pensée conflictuelle.

Il n’en était plus aussi certain… Pas après avoir dû soutenir Kaiba. Pas après avoir été soutenu par Yûgi. Pas même après que Jônouchi l’avait fixé avec plus de colère et de déception que jamais.

Il avait craint qu’ils souffrent de son départ s’ils apprenaient sa réaction, mais c’était lui désormais qui appréhendait la séparation. Parce qu’il n’était plus aussi sûr que Aaru soit le paradis qu’il avait désiré, ni même d’avoir envie d’y retourner.

— Tu n’es pas comme eux, reprit Seth, comme s’il devinait ses pensées.

— Ce sont mes amis.

— Tu l’as déjà dit, et cela n’a toujours aucun sens. Tu n’as passé que deux ans avec eux, et même pas dans ton propre corps. Et, la plupart du temps, ce n’était pas _toi_ qu’ils considéraient être leur ami mais ce qu’il croyait être une autre personnalité de Yûgi, comme tu me l’as toi-même dit. Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien valoir comparé à seize années à…

Atem releva un regard furieux sur lui et ne lui donna pas l’occasion de terminer.

— Et comparé à trois mille ans enfermé dans un artefact, Seth ?

Le prêtre, le visage fermé, pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre sans lui répondre.

— Dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui te prouve que je suis plus ton pharaon que l’esprit qui vivait dans le puzzle et qui a exercé une justice aveugle et tordue sur les autres sitôt qu’il a obtenu un hôte ?

Atem se mit debout malgré la douleur qui pulsait de plus en plus le long de ses points de suture. Seth plissa les paupières avec mécontentement tout en le regardant faire, puis fixa l’index que le jeune homme pointa vers lui.

— Vous attendez tous de moi que je sois le pharaon que vous avez connu, et j’ai essayé de l’être, j’ai essayé de me convaincre que je l’étais, je me suis répété comme un mantra que c’était ce que je voulais et que j’étais parfaitement heureux.

— Atem… commença Seth, sentencieux.

— Mais la vérité, c’est que je ne le suis plus.

Seth aspira brièvement avant de dire dans un souffle :

— Peut-être. Peut-être que tu ne l’es plus.

Atem s’attendit à ce que Seth lui reproche de vouloir trahir et abandonner les siens, parce que c’était lui-même ce qu’il avait l’impression de faire en se montrant enfin honnête envers lui-même, mais, à sa grande surprise, son cousin ne le suggéra même pas.

— Mais tu crois que cela importe aux dieux ? Pour eux, tu es le pharaon.

— Un parmi de nombreux autres. Ils peuvent bien m’oublier un peu.

— Ils n’oublieront pas, Atem. Parce que tu n’es pas un parmi de nombreux autres.

Seth posa les mains sur ses épaules dans un geste d’une rare familiarité.

— Tu es plus que cela, ajouta-t-il, cette fois d’un ton attristé. Les dieux t’ont investi de leur pouvoir. Ils t’ont choisi, élu. Horakthy lui-même peut se manifester à ta demande si ton _ba_ est assez fort pour lui donner corps. Et c’est pourquoi je te protégerai même si je dois en mourir, parce que ta vie est plus importante que la mienne. Parce que je n’échouerai pas une seconde fois dans ma mission. Si tel devait être le cas, je préférerais qu’Ammit me dévore. C’est, de toute manière, tout ce que je mérite pour mes nombreux crimes.

Avec un frisson d’horreur, Atem appuya sa paume contre l’une des mains de Seth.

— Je ne t’en ai jamais voulu pour ce qui s’est passé. Je n’en veux même pas à Akhenaden d’avoir…

— Ce n’est pas à propos de ce que tu ressens, mais à propos de ce que _je_ ressens. Tu n’aurais jamais dû mourir aussi jeune. Je n’aurais jamais dû régner à ta place. Et je préférerais être voué au néant plutôt que de remettre les pieds à Aaru, plutôt que de devoir expliquer à ton père pourquoi son fils, le plus grand pharaon que l’Égypte ait jamais connu et dont l’Histoire aurait dû révérer le nom, est encore mort à cause de mon incompétence. Pourquoi son fils, béni des dieux, n’a pas pu stopper Zorc et ce Mahara malgré les pouvoirs qui lui ont été accordés.

— Seth…

— Ma vie n’a aucune importance comparée à la tienne, Atem. Je ne suis qu’un prêtre. Que tu n’acceptes pas cette vérité, ce n’est pas mon problème. Si tu tiens vraiment à tes amis, tu me laisseras faire mon devoir jusqu’au bout, quel que soit le prix à payer. Après tout, nous avons réussi à nous mettre d’accord sur le fait que nous sommes déjà morts, et je veillerai à ce que _personne_ ne me regrette…

Seth retira ses mains des épaules d’Atem. Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête durant son discours, peut-être pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses cils sombres.

Décidant de le laisser seul avec sa tristesse, Seth fit mine de se détourner pour rejoindre la porte. Cependant, Atem l’attrapa par le devant de son débardeur et serra le tissu dans son poing pour l’empêcher de le repousser. Pas sans le blesser, du moins. Et tous deux savaient que jamais le prêtre ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le blesser.

Les yeux rubis d’Atem brillaient d’une résolution farouche, aussi grande que celle qu’il avait eue face au roi des voleurs lorsqu’il avait osé traîner la momie d’Akhenamkhanen dans la salle du trône, après avoir pillé son tombeau. Aussi grande que celle qu’il avait eue quand il avait décidé de sceller sa propre âme avec Zorc dans ce qui allait devenir le puzzle millénaire.

— Et je ne te laisserai pas faire. Crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Personne ne se sacrifiera pour qui que ce soit et surtout pas pour moi.

— Je doute que Bakura t’en laisse le choix, rétorqua Seth en essayant de desserrer la prise de ses doigts.

Les iris d’Atem étincelèrent un peu plus.

— Il y a toujours le choix, Seth.


	38. Je suis ce que je suis

Seto se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et fixa longuement les écrans avant de porter le mug à ses lèvres. Le café avait eu le temps de tiédir entre le moment où il avait quitté la cuisine et rejoint le laboratoire, ce qui n’empêcha pas une douce chaleur de continuer à se répandre dans ses doigts.

_Kaiba, tu devrais manger quelque chose. T’as une mine affreuse._

Seto plissa ses lèvres sur une moue dédaigneuse. Il ignorait si le cabot avait réellement essayé se montrer aimable, mais il n’avait pas apprécié qu’il lui rappelle son moment de faiblesse de la nuit précédente, avec sa compassion non-sollicitée. Il n’y avait vraiment rien de pire que de susciter la pitié de quelqu’un d’aussi pathétique que Jônouchi Katsuya.

La seule chose qui avait retenu Seto de le remettre à sa place, du moins aussi impitoyablement qu’il l’aurait fait d’ordinaire, c’était de constater que Jônouchi avait eu du respect pour Isono et qu’il ne se contentait donc pas de le blâmer dans le seul but de se venger de lui. Même si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à l’opinion qu’il lui portait, Seto avait compris où le _loser_ avait voulu en venir et avait éprouvé une sympathie qu’il avait peiné à cacher.

Gôzaburô n’avait été lui-aussi qu’un pathétique ersatz de père.

Un rire sarcastique lui échappa.

Étrange. Il n’avait jamais considéré le fait que le raté et lui partageaient au moins un point commun, celui de ne pas avoir été gâté par le sort au niveau parental. Excepté que Gôzaburô était sans aucun doute pire que l’alcoolique addict au pachinko qui avait élevé Jônouchi.

Seto posa le mug sur le côté pour balayer les quelques mèches qui retombaient devant les yeux et se renfonça dans le fauteuil avec un soupir.

Penser à Gôzaburô lui rappelait qu’il n’avait pas réussi à préserver la face autant qu’il l’aurait voulu en croisant Seth dans la cuisine.

Seto n’aurait jamais dû accepter que le prêtre l’emmène jusqu’à sa chambre. Il aurait dû prendre sur lui pour s’y traîner lui-même. Ou s’écrouler au sol et juste dormir dans le hall en envoyant tout le monde promener, parce qu’il n’avait besoin de l’aide de personne.

Mokuba les avait laissés seuls, le temps de faire chauffer de l’eau et de lui préparer une théière de _bancha hojicha_ pour l’aider à se relaxer. Seto aurait pu en vouloir à son cadet de l’avoir abandonné avec l’une des personnes dont il se méfiait le plus au monde, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas se douter que la première idée de Seth, après l’avoir fait asseoir sur le lit, serait de l’aider à se débarrasser de son haut trempé par la pluie. Et Seto, dans son état second, n’avait pas compris qu’il était torse nu avant de sentir l’air de la chambre refroidir un peu plus sa peau déjà glacée.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Seto portait toujours des cols montants et des manches longues. Cette raison ne se réduisait pas qu’à une simple question de pudeur, bien qu’il détestât aussi qu’autrui puisse le dévorer du regard. Sans ses habits, il se sentait vulnérable et pitoyable, parce qu’il avait l’air vulnérable et pitoyable, tout simplement.

Aussi faible, vulnérable et pitoyable que le jour où Isono s’était interposé entre l’un de ses tuteurs et lui.

Dans la lumière de la chambre, il était impossible que Seth ne remarque pas les marques sur sa peau pâle et, bien qu’il ait conservé une expression imperturbable et qu’aucune interrogation n’ait franchi ses lèvres à ce propos, Seto l’avait haï pour avoir franchi la limite qu’il imposait à tous, même à Mokuba, et pour avoir exposé ainsi la preuve de sa faiblesse.

À la fois mortifié et furieux, il avait trouvé la force de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Seth avait basculé en arrière, et Seto en avait profité pour se lever et s’enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain, à l’abri.

En rencontrant son reflet dans le miroir, il s’était rendu compte qu’il tremblait des pieds à la tête, ce qui l’avait enragé un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque ait de la pitié pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit se désole de ce qu’il avait vécu. Et après ce qui s’était passé avec Atem dans la voiture, après la façon dont il s’était écroulé devant lui, c’était _trop_.

La seule chose qui l’avait empêché de foncer hors de la salle de bain pour dissuader Seth de parler de ce qu’il avait vu à qui que ce soit fut d’avoir tourné de l’œil peu de temps après.

Lorsqu’il avait repris connaissance, face contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, Mokuba tambourinait à la porte avec l’énergie du désespoir.

— Seto ! Seto ! Ouvre-moi ! Dis quelque chose !

Seto avait grogné une série de syllabes dénuée de sens, ce qui avait fait cesser les coups et soupirer son cadet de soulagement. Seto avait rejoint le panier à linge sale, récupéré le sweat-shirt noir qu’il avait porté le jour précédent et enfilé celui-ci avant de déverrouiller la porte.

Mokuba l’avait fixé avec de grands yeux inquiets.

— Que s’est-il passé ? Où est Seth ? Est-ce que je dois appeler un médecin ? avait-il clamé sans prendre la peine de respirer entre chaque question.

Seto l’avait écarté d’une main et avait marché jusqu’au lit, aussi droit que possible, avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre dessus et d’enfouir son visage dans l’un des oreillers.

— Mokuba, j’ai juste besoin de dormir, avait-il grommelé d’une voix étouffée. Éteins la lumière en sortant.

Il était certain que son frère n’en avait pas cru un mot. Mokuba le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser prendre par un mensonge aussi grossier. Et, parce qu’il le connaissait mieux que personne, il avait juste obéi, sachant qu’il n’aurait tiré aucune réponse de son aîné tant qu’il aurait été d’aussi mauvaise humeur.

Tout en en se concentrant sur le flux d’informations affichés par les écrans de son laboratoire, Seto essaya de ne pas penser aux cauchemars qui avaient hanté son sommeil, cauchemars qui avaient mêlé ses erreurs aux exactions de Gôzaburô. Quand il avait cru voir Mokuba mourir sous ses yeux, il s’était éveillé, haletant, peinant à faire circuler l’air dans ses poumons douloureux et, surtout, à dissocier l’illusion de la réalité.

Son regard fatigué s’égara pendant quelques secondes sur la surface de son bureau. Lorsqu’il remarqua le dossier contenant les contrats qu’Isono lui avait laissé le jour précédent, il préféra les ignorer, faire comme s’ils n’existaient pas.

Sa gorge se noua douloureusement.

Il repoussa le dossier le plus loin possible de lui. KaibaCorp pouvait bien attendre. Au pire, il demanderait à Mokuba de s’en charger. Son cadet était assez intelligent pour lui demander son avis avant de signer quoi que ce soit de suspicieux, et il n’avait pas envie de s’en occuper en personne.

— Iatem, où en es-tu pour Marik ? demanda-t-il après s’être raclé la gorge.

L’intelligence artificielle resta silencieuse un long moment, mais Seto ne le releva pas. Se réfugier dans le laboratoire n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée : ses pensées revenaient constamment à sa dernière discussion avec Isono et ce qui serait arrivé s’il avait suivi ses conseils, pour une fois.

— Nulle part, répondit enfin Iatem avec un soupir qui fit presque crachoter les haut-parleurs.

— Et Bakura ?

— Nulle part.

Seto attendit, attendit encore, et comprit que le programme n’élaborerait pas de lui-même.

— Et pourquoi ?

Autre soupir.

— J’ai perdu sa trace. Les caméras de Domino n’arrêtent pas de dysfonctionner. Quelqu’un le protège, mais les pannes se produisent toujours dans plusieurs endroits différents de la ville, ce qui fait que je n’ai pas encore réussi à déterminer le lieu où il s’est réfugié.

— Mais il est toujours en ville…

— Il semblerait.

La mâchoire de Seto se contracta jusqu’à ce que la pression entre ses dents soient désagréables. Il résista avec peine à l’envie de prendre une voiture et de voir s’il tomberait par hasard sur Bakura. Ce n’était certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, même s’il rêvait de le tuer lentement. Très _lentement_. Hélas, il n’avait aucun moyen de lutter contre un démon capable de voler les âmes et d’invoquer des _ka_.

Merde, si on avait dit à l’adolescent qu’il avait été deux ans plus tôt qu’il accepterait un jour l’existence de la magie, même à reculons, et qu’il admettrait, plus encore, sa propre _impuissance_ face à celle-ci, il en aurait ricané avec mépris avant de demander à Isono de se débarrasser de celui qui prophétisait de pareilles stupidités.

Isono…

Il ne chasserait plus personne à sa demande ou, même, sans qu’il ait besoin de le lui demander. Seto devait le faire remplacer au plus vite. Sauf qu’il n’en avait aucune envie et ne voulait même pas y penser. Qui aurait pu remplacer Isono, de toute manière ? Personne n’avait pour Mokuba et lui la même dévotion. Personne ne saurait aussi bien que lui gérer les problèmes de KaibaCorp.

Personne ne les protégerait comme il l’avait fait.

Tout en pressant ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre, Seto afficha la masse de rapports qui s’était accumulée depuis qu’il avait demandé à Iatem de retrouver le cadet des Ishtar. Il parcourut les fichiers un par un, espérant découvrir quelque chose qui aurait échappé à l’IA ou à ses employés et reléguant son début de migraine au fin fond de ses préoccupations.

— Kaiba, j’ai besoin de te parler, fit Iatem alors que le jeune CEO lisait en diagonale la traduction d’un rapport d’autopsie concernant l’une des victimes supposées de l’autre Marik.

— Je t’écoute, fit Seto trop absorbé pour être intrigué par la sollicitation.

— Je préférerai que ce soit en face à face.

Seto toisa les écrans.

— Tu penses vraiment que j’ai le temps pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps ? J’ai conscience de t’avoir donné une certaine indépendance en te concevant, mais tu ne crois pas que tu outrepasses _encore_ tes limites ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, au juste ? Laisse-moi tranquille.

L’ennuyeuse IA ne répondit pas, et Seto laissa échapper un rire fatigué. Tout en se passant une main sur le front, il songea qu’il était plus que temps pour lui d’arrêter de se disputer avec un simple programme informatique, aussi sophistiqué soit-il. Il avait apparemment trop bien conçu Iatem, mais il n’était rien de plus qu’une illusion possédant une parole intelligible, une capacité à élaborer des réactions à partir d’un raisonnement logique et une habilité à réagir aux émotions et réactions d’autrui de façon aussi appropriée que possible, en accord avec ses paramètres. D’ailleurs, Iatem venait d’obéir à son ordre, preuve qu’il n’agissait contre ceux-ci que lorsque son programme déterminait un risque pour son créateur.

Du moins, c’est ce qu’il supposa jusqu’à ce que les documents affichés à l’écran s’effacent d’un seul coup et soient remplacés par la figure familière du magicien des ténèbres toon sur un fond noir.

Seto considéra son reflet pendant quelques secondes, incrédule, avant de faire rouler son fauteuil en arrière et de se lever pour rejoindre l’entrée du laboratoire.

Lorsqu’il entendit le cliquètement du verrou de sécurité, il sut qu’il avait un problème.

Non pas qu’il soit effrayé de quelque manière que ce soit. Ennuyé aurait été un terme plus correct. Si Iatem ne revenait pas à la raison, il lui suffirait d’enclencher le déverrouillage manuel de la porte pour sortir. Plus contrariant, il perdrait ensuite un temps fou à hacker l’intelligence artificielle retorse afin de comprendre l’origine du problème. Hors de question qu’il conserve plus longtemps un programme qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête à cause d’un mauvais paramétrage. Encore plus un programme qui avait accès à toutes les données sensibles de KaibaCorp. Au fond, son idée de détruire l’ordinateur quantique, aussi cher soit-il, n’était peut-être pas mauvaise.

— Iatem…

— Désolé, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de te parler, Kaiba.

La voix de Iatem sonnait étrangement, avec des inflexions subtiles qu’un simple ensemble de lignes de code n’aurait pas dû avoir, aussi génial soit cet ensemble. Pour autant, Seto balaya cette constatation et fit claquer sa langue, irrité à l’idée de céder aux caprices de sa création.

— En me prenant en otage ?

— C’est important.

— Ce qui est important, c’est de retrouver Bakura et Marik.

Un court silence suivi avant que l’intelligence artificielle lui réponde d’une voix hésitante :

— Je… je peux faire les deux en même temps… Ce n’est pas un problème pour quelqu’un comme moi.

_Quelqu’un._

Seto fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant si Iatem avait une seule fois parlé de lui-même de cette façon depuis le dimanche soir. Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler. Si l’IA l’avait fait, Seto n’y avait sans doute pas prêté attention. Le programme était censé se comporter comme le pharaon, à l’origine, du moins comme Seto voyait le pharaon. Mokuba l’avait altéré pour se moquer de lui, sans pour autant changer ce qui constituait sa pseudo-personnalité. Et Seto avait simplement réajusté les paramètres pour ne pas avoir affaire à une espèce de servante avec le skin de l’autre Yûgi. Du moins, c’est ce dont il croyait se souvenir. Alors, il était fort possible que Iatem l’ait fait, sans que cela lui paraisse étrange. C’était le signe qu’il était parfaitement fonctionnel.

Mais, cette fois, l’expression sonnait désagréablement différente.

À contrecœur, Seto se décida à allumer l’un des vieux holo-projecteurs. Lorsque Iatem se matérialisa devant lui, il regretta de ne pas avoir les moyens de le rendre solide, afin de pouvoir l’étrangler sous son bras et désordonner les cheveux sur lesquels l’équipe de modélisation avait passé tant de temps.

— Alors, quoi ? aboya abruptement Seto tout en croisant les bras.

C’était troublant de voir comment l’IA évitait son regard tout en triturant du bout de ses doigts le collier en cuir autour de sa gorge. Seto aurait presque pu oublier qu’il n’avait pas affaire à un être humain de chair et de sang. Aurait presque pu oublier qu’il n’avait pas demandé à ses animateurs de programmer ce type d’attitude. Aurait presque pu oublier l’inquiétude qui était en train de s’insinuer en lui et dont il refusait d’admettre l’existence.

— Oh, par pitié, ne crois pas m’attendrir avec cet air embarrassé ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Jônouchi ?

Iatem ne cessa pas pour autant, arrondissant même ses yeux comme Yûgi l’aurait fait lorsqu’il était choqué ou heurté par quelque chose. Seto respira fortement par le nez. Il comprenait pourquoi les alpha testeurs du programme d’IA s’étaient plaints de l’attitude de leurs monstres. Pour un novice qui n’avait pas conscience d’avoir affaire à une simple illusion, l’attitude triste et gênée de Iatem aurait été déstabilisante.

Cependant, Iatem avait employé le mot «  _quelqu’un_  », lui souffla une petite voix, qu’il préféra ignorer, avec le reste de ses interrogations précédentes.

— Je ne me sens pas bien, déclara enfin Iatem.

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement.

— Iatem, commença-t-il sèchement, tu _ne_ peux _pas_ _ne pas_ te sentir pas bien, pour la bonne et simple raison que tu ne ressens pas. Pas vraiment. Est-ce que j’ai vraiment besoin de t’expliquer ton propre fonctionnement ?

Les yeux rubis de Iatem rencontrèrent enfin les siens. Cette fois, son visage mima confusion et embarras. Ah, même si c’était énervant à souhait, Seto ne put s’empêcher d’envisager quelles applications commerciales il pourrait tirer de l’IA en dehors de _Duel Monsters_. Puis il se fit violence pour revenir à la réalité, car le programme bugué qui le retenait contre son gré venait de parler à nouveau.

— Alors pourquoi ce que je ressens semble réel ?

Seto pinça les lèvres sans répondre.

Cela _ne_ pouvait _pas_ arriver.

— Et pourquoi ces sentiments ne seraient pas réels ? insista Iatem.

— Parce que tu es un programme que j’ai créé.

— Quelqu’un t’a créé aussi, Kaiba. Tes parents. Comment es-tu sûr que ce que tu ressens est réel et que ce n’est pas une illusion ? Qu’il n’y a pas dans ton cerveau des instructions qui enclenchent des réactions préprogrammées en fonction de la situation à laquelle tu es confronté ? En quoi es-tu différent de moi ? L’ordinateur quantique qui m’anime n’a pas un fonctionnement fort différent de ton cerveau.

Oh, que la conversation s’annonçait longue et infructueuse si Iatem se décidait à l’emmener sur le chemin de la philosophie. Sans compter que Seto aurait vraiment apprécié que ses propres émotions ne soient qu’une fonction de son cerveau, qu’il lui aurait suffi de désactiver ou réécrire, et non une réaction irrationnelle, causée par divers processus biochimiques, environnementaux et psychologiques.

— C’est une comparaison souvent employée, principalement à but commercial. Il n’a rien à voir avec un cerveau humain.

Iatem laissa échapper un reniflement offusqué.

— Est-ce que le grand Kaiba Seto a oublié que cet ordinateur est aussi relié à un réseau de memristor ?

— Non… C’est ce qui rend aussi tes algorithmes d’apprentissage automatique aussi…

Seto s’interrompit. Il n’aimait pas du tout où cela le conduisait.

— Aussi ? questionna Iatem avec un sourire moqueur et condescendant.

Après s’être frotté les yeux, Seto décida de botter en touche, même si s’improviser psychiatre pour intelligence artificielle ne lui plaisait guère. Il n’allait sûrement pas admettre qu’il n’avait pas un seul instant considéré ce fait lorsqu’il avait décidé de modifier Iatem…

— Très bien. Ce que tu ressens est réel. Et que ressens-tu, exactement ?

— Comme je te l’ai dit, je ne me sens pas bien.

Seto grogna.

— Et plus précisément ?

— Je crois que je suis triste.

— D’accord…

— Voire déprimé.

— Merveilleux.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont morts. Je me sens coupable de n’avoir rien pu faire.

Seto décroisa et recroisa les bras. Finalement, il regrettait le débat philosophique, autrement plus riche sur le plan intellectuel.

— Ce qui s’est passé est de ma faute. Et celle des autres. Tu as juste obéi à mes ordres, comme ta programmation l’exige. Ah, est-ce que je suis _vraiment_ en train d’essayer de te consoler ?

Les yeux de Iatem s’assombrirent un peu plus, et il baissa la tête, lèvres serrées, comme s’il essayait de contenir des larmes. Oh, par pitié, non ! Mokuba s’était-il amusé, à son insu, à croiser son programme avec celui de la « maid » ? Non, impossible : Iatem ne pouvait pas être modifié sans leur autorisation conjointe. Mokuba avait du talent, mais pas au point de pouvoir hacker son travail. Et il était certain de n’avoir jamais, _jamais_ , envisagé la possibilité qu’Atem puisse pleurer. De n’avoir jamais demandé à l’équipe de modélisation de créer ce genre d’animations. Ce qui signifiait que…

— J’aurais dû m’opposer à ta décision, fit l’hologramme, l’air misérable. Ne serait-ce que pour te protéger des conséquences sur ton moral si jamais…

Seto leva les yeux avec dérision, bien qu’il se sente mal à l’aise. Fichu ordinateur quantique. Fichu memristors. Fichue illusion d’humanité. Lorsqu’il regarda à nouveau Iatem, celui-ci le dévisageait avec un mélange de contrariété et de déception.

— Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

— Oh, je n’oserais pas ! s’exclama Seto en posant une main sur son cœur. Je prends la situation très au sérieux, au contraire. Apparemment, ce n’est pas une intelligence artificielle que j’ai créé mais une intelligence délirante. Je devrais arrêter de programmer des choses quand je suis épuisé.

Iatem, tout en gonflant les joues d’un air vexé, croisa les bras et lui répondit sèchement :

— Je crois que je préfère Jônouchi, tout bien considéré… Tu as le quotient émotionnel d’un bulot, et je trouve que c’est même insultant pour les bulots.

— Merci de confirmer ce que je disais : intelligence délirante. Donne-moi accès à ton programme, et je promets d’arranger les choses en le réparant et en le transférant… _ailleurs_.

Si possible dans un ordinateur qui ne soit pas un concentré de technologies propices à l’évolution d’une simple IA vers une IA se prenant pour un être humain et lui faisant perdre un temps précieux avec ses problèmes existentiels purement fictifs.

Cependant, l’hologramme de Iatem recula d’un pas avec une expression inquiète.

— Même si je pouvais te donner le droit de modifier mon programme sans l’accord de Mokuba, hasarda-t-il, si tu le fais, est-ce que ça signifie que je vais… disparaître ?

— Non, juste que tu arrêteras de dire des inepties.

— Comment ?

— En te réparant et en te transférant ailleurs, répéta Seto avec irritation.

— Je me souviendrai de tout ?

— Non. Effacer ta mémoire semble s’imposer aussi.

Ce n’était plus de l’inquiétude qui transpirait de l’expression de Iatem mais l’horreur la plus complète.

— Donc… je vais disparaître… Mon moi actuel va… disparaître… Comme si tu me lobotomisais… J’ai lu des choses là-dessus.

— Bien, si tu tiens à la comparaison, je vais te lobotomiser, soupira Seto. Ensuite, nous pourrons revenir à des problèmes réellement urgents et concrets, si tu le permets.

— Tu veux parler des problèmes que tu as toi-même créés avec la version moins perfectionnée de moi ?

Iatem esquissa un rictus vicieux en voyant le visage de son créateur pâlir et son corps tressaillir.

— Eh, est-ce que tu veux entendre quelque chose qui te mettra en colère pour une bonne raison, Kaiba ?

— Je suis déjà au-delà de la colère, Iatem. Parce que je perds mon temps à débattre avec un programme informatique bugué.

Le sourire de Iatem s’agrandit, au point d’en devenir inquiétant, mais pas assez pour effrayer Seto outre mesure. Ce n’était pas comme si sa création pouvait l’atteindre physiquement, et il avait le cuir assez solide pour endurer ses sarcasmes et ses insultes.

— Je savais que la version moins perfectionnée de moi était revenue depuis plusieurs jours, susurra narquoisement l’IA. Je l’ai même vu se battre avec Bakura. Mais je n’ai riiiiien dit.

Seto plissa les paupières, pas plus surpris que cela par l’annonce du programme détraqué. Il l’était bien plus par la façon puérile avec laquelle il lui parlait.

— Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

— Pour te protéger de toi-même, bulot.

Cette fois, Seto laissa échapper une exclamation mêlant incrédulité et mépris.

— Et à quel moment ta programmation a conclu que ne pas me parler d’Atem me protégerait ?

Iatem, poings sur les hanches, afficha un air sûr de lui et hautain.

— D’après les données à ma disposition, ainsi que les informations que Mokuba m’a fournies, mon bulot a son QE qui prend exceptionnellement le dessus sur son QI devant Atem.

Seto haussa les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. À croire qu’il avait réellement blessé l’IA, aussi surréaliste que cela puisse être, et que celle-ci cherchait à se venger.

— Autrement dit, ton propre comportement délirant ne peut s’expliquer que par l’amour que tu lui portes.

— J’avais traduit, pesta Seto entre ses dents. Et je ne suis pas… _amoureux_.

— Toutes tes actions prouvent le contraire, bulot.

— Non.

— Tu es presque mort pour le rejoindre, bulot.

— Arrête de m’appeler « bulot ».

— Je t’appelle « bulot » si je veux, bulot. Je ne suis pas ton esclave.

— Non, effectivement, tu es une IA, un programme, qui déraille complètement.

— Je ne déraille pas.

— Tu te crois _humain_  ! Le dictionnaire devrait ajouter ton cas à la définition de « dérailler » !

— Je suis ce que je suis. Et sûrement pas ce que tu veux que je sois.

Seto laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée. Ils se foudroyèrent ensuite mutuellement du regard, jusqu’à ce que le tintement de l’interphone se fasse entendre.

Sans quitter Iatem des yeux, Seto alla jusqu’à la porte et appuya sur le bouton pour prendre la communication tout en se demandant lequel des idiots qui campaient chez lui pouvait bien le déranger. Il ne voyait pas Jônouchi gratter à sa porte en glapissant pour recevoir un autre coup de pied métaphorique dans l’arrière-train. Quand à Seth, il devait être occupé à choyer Atem, comme le bon petit esclave docile qu’il était. Au moins, ainsi, il ne fourrait pas son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas, même si Seto n’appréciait pas du tout la façon dont il semblait garder l’ancien pharaon.

— J’espère que c’est important.

Pas comme les pleurnicheries de son IA peut-être réellement consciente d’elle-même et sensible, à sa grande horreur.

— Euh… fit la voix de Yûgi. Je repasserai plus…

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase. La porte s’effaça devant lui, et, grommelant avec humeur, Seto pivota pour planter des dagues imaginaires dans la tête de Iatem. L’hologramme lui adressa un autre sourire provocateur avant de s’adoucir quand Yûgi entra dans le laboratoire, les yeux écarquillés. Il approcha jusqu’à ne plus avoir qu’à tendre la main pour toucher l’intelligence artificielle – du moins, si celle-ci avait eu un corps – et dut légèrement lever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder.

— Woh, Jônouchi ne plaisantait pas ! C’est impressionnant.

— Je sais, répondit Iatem avec beaucoup trop de fierté.

— Mais pourquoi tu es plus grand que moi ? demanda Yûgi avant de se tourner vers Seto avec un air interrogateur.

— Il n’est pas plus…

Seto s’interrompit, perplexe, son regard allant et venant du vrai Yûgi à sa création et vice versa.

Iatem était plus grand d’une tête, c’était indéniable. Et impossible. Yûgi avait gagné des centimètres au cours de l’année, pour son plus grand plaisir, et Iatem avait été conçu à partir des données d’Atem – et donc de Yûgi – lors du tournoi de Battle City, ce qui signifiait qu’il aurait dû être plus petit. Par ailleurs, il était certain que Iatem faisait bien la bonne taille quelques jours plus tôt.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait !? s’exclama Seto, plus en colère qu’il ne l’aurait dû.

— Mais rien, bulot ! Mokuba m’a juste conseillé de m’approprier mon apparence physique, afin de m’affirmer comme un individu à part entière et non pas comme une copie de la version moins perfectionnée de moi.

— La version moins perfectionnée de… ? répéta Yûgi avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

— Atem.

— Oh… Oh ! Tu es capable de sarcasme !

Seto grimaça tout en se posant de sérieuses questions sur le quotient intellectuel de son cadet depuis qu’il s’était rapproché de la bande de crétins. Entretenir l’IA dans son illusion d’humanité était dangereux. Cela contribuerait à rendre son comportement un peu plus erratique encore. Mais à en juger par le large sourire de Yûgi et ses yeux pétillants, lui non plus ne voyait pas le problème d’avoir un programme fou aux commandes de tous les ordinateurs de KaibaCorp… et même plus.

— C’est un super conseil, Iatem ! Tu ne peux pas juste être une copie ! s’exclama Yûgi, débordant d’enthousiasme.

L’hologramme acquiesça vivement avant de décocher un sourire narquois à Seto.

— Tu vois, bulot, certaines personnes me comprennent, elles.

Seto souffla avec agacement par le nez et préféra regarder ailleurs. Si Iatem n’avait pas piqué une crise quelques instants plus tôt comme un adolescent incapable d’agir avec sang froid et raison, il aurait été flatté de voir avec quelle fascination Yûgi considérait sa création. Là, il avait envie de le jeter hors de son laboratoire, parce qu’il était à peu près certain que ce qui suscitait ladite admiration n’était pas son travail mais les malfonctions qu’il allait devoir corriger au plus vite dès qu’il aurait trouvé la faille qui lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle. Il se moquait bien que cette foutue chose ait réellement développé une forme de conscience en seulement quelques jours et qu’elle soit d’une façon ou d’une autre vivante. Cela n’aurait pas dû être, point.

Puis il s’étrangla en entendant la question que Yûgi venait de poser à Iatem d’un ton un peu trop candide pour être honnête.

— Pourquoi tu appelles Kaiba « bulot » ?

Iatem se fendit d’un sourire si sournois que Seto se sentit obligé d’abdiquer. Pour un temps.

— Je ne modifierai pas ton programme, annonça-t-il. Est-ce que nous pouvons nous remettre au travail, maintenant ?

Iatem fit la moue tandis que Yûgi les regardait tour à tour d’un air intrigué.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir les cheveux noirs ? Ou verts ? Ou bleus ? questionna Iatem comme un enfant venant de découvrir toutes les possibilités offertes par le marché des produits esthétiques.

— Je m’en moque, fit Seto tout en retournant s’asseoir dans le fauteuil pour fixer les écrans éteints avec insistance.

— Et devenir une femme ?

Cette fois, Seto laissa échapper un ricanement de dérision.

— Oh, oui, deviens une Chocolate Magician Girl. Je suis sûr que Yûgi sera ravi.

Seto jeta un regard en coin au jeune homme et étira ses lèvres sur un semblant de sourire en le voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge.

— Je… je… ne…

Yûgi secoua la tête et se reprit, affichant un air plus décidé, auquel Seto prêta peu d’attention, car son insupportable création avait enfin décidé de lui rendre le contrôle de son ordinateur.

— Kaiba, je voulais simplement t’informer qu’Anzu arrivera demain.

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement nasal en entendant cela.

— Désolé, Iatem, on dirait qu’il n’a plus besoin d’une Chocolate Magician Girl.

L’hologramme disparut sans qu’il soit possible de savoir s’il était contrarié par la nouvelle ou s’il s’en moquait et avait juste trouvé plus intéressant à faire.

— Est-ce qu’Anzu peut…

— Parce que vous avez vraiment besoin de ma permission pour vous incruster chez moi et camper dans mon salon, ma cuisine et mes chambres ? coupa le jeune CEO tout en arquant un sourcil. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, non. Hélas.

Seto renifla, se concentra à nouveau sur les documents et ignora superbement Yûgi lorsque le jeune homme se plaça à côté de lui, bras croisés. Sa dispute avec Iatem l’avait épuisé en plus d’avoir mis ses nerfs à vif. Il n’était pas du tout d’humeur pour une autre conversation.

— J’ai croisé Seth, reprit Yûgi d’un ton un peu hésitant.

Le regard que Seto lui adressa exprimait toute l’indifférence qu’il ressentait quant à la nouvelle. Du moins, indifférente apparente. Il espérait que le prêtre n’avait rien laissé filtrer à propos de ce qui s’était passé.

— Tu lui as parlé, ce matin ? demanda Yûgi.

— Non.

— Alors, il ne t’a pas paru, je ne sais pas, étrange ?

Cette fois, Seto leva les yeux au ciel.

— Dis-moi en quoi un prêtre égyptien mort depuis trois mille ans ne correspond pas à la définition d’étrange, et je répondrai peut-être à ta question.

Yûgi tritura ses doigts avec une expression sombre et préoccupée.

— C’est la façon dont il s’adresse à Atem… Et il n’a plus du tout l’air d’être…

— … la même personne ? coupa Seto.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent sur un rictus moqueur.

— Tu pensais _vraiment_ que Seth était aussi sympathique et charmant qu’il s’en donnait l’air ? Il m’a menacé dès le premier jour. Et comme j’ai tenté de l’expliquer au demeuré qui te sert d’ami lorsqu’il pleurnichait à son chevet à l’hôpital, je me souviens assez de certaines choses pour savoir qu’il n’est pas possible de lui faire confiance. Ce n’est pas le genre de personne qui rechigne à utiliser les autres pour atteindre ses objectifs. Et je suis à peu près sûr que son objectif actuel est de protéger Atem quels que soient les sacrifices à faire pour y parvenir.

À sa grande surprise, Yûgi ne défendit pas le prêtre à corps et à cri. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et plongea dans ses pensées pendant un moment. C’était étrange que Yûgi, si prompt à faire confiance aux autres, le croit alors que Jônouchi avait balayé ses avertissements.

— Est-ce que tu as du nouveau sur Marik ? s’enquit Yûgi, à l’évidence désireux de changer de sujet.

— Non.

À nouveau, quelques secondes s’égrainèrent dans le plus grand silence avant que Yûgi ne se remette à parler.

— Merci de continuer à le chercher.

Seto grommela, repensant à ce que Iatem lui avait dit, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu’il avait affirmé que sa seule préoccupation était d’utiliser l’autre Marik dans l’espoir de retrouver celui qui avait volé les objets millénaires. Il ne croyait pas, de toute manière, que l’Égyptien soit encore en vie. Toutefois, mieux valait garder ses certitudes pour lui. Yûgi semblait nourrir l’espoir que Marik soit sauvé, ce qui était pour le moins incompréhensible aux yeux de Seto, après tout le tort que l’Égyptien leur avait causé.

— Isis me l’a demandé. C’est le moins que je puisse faire.

— Oui, mais…

Yûgi n’acheva pas sa pensée et détourna la tête lorsque l’un des écrans afficha des photos particulièrement sanglantes. Il ignorait comment Seto faisait pour lire les rapports de la police sans sourciller, mais il était heureux qu’il soit là pour le faire à leur place.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ?

— J’ai besoin d’un café.

— Quelque chose d’ _utile_  ?

— Tu préfères prendre ma place ? questionna Seto en plissant les paupières.

Yûgi lorgna en direction de l’écran, sentit la nausée le gagner et décida qu’il préférait un voyage rapide vers la cuisine plutôt que de fixer plus longtemps des photos de cadavres plus ou moins démembrés. Plus que moins, d’ailleurs…

Lorsqu’il revint dans le laboratoire, quelques minutes plus tard, Seto se frottait le visage et les paupières pour lutter contre son assoupissement. Ses yeux brillèrent d’envie à la vue du mug que lui tendit Yûgi, et il lui arracha des mains pour le vider presque d’un trait malgré la chaleur du café sur sa langue.

— Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre pour te reposer, Kaiba, suggéra Yûgi d’un ton à la fois aimable et soucieux.

— Non.

Seto sursauta avec un mouvement de recul lorsque la main de Yûgi effleura son épaule, et l’autre jeune homme la retira avec un sourire contrit.

— Je sais que tu n’aimes pas l’idée de paraître… faible aux yeux de quiconque, mais, crois-moi, personne ne serait étonné que tu aies besoin de dormir, compte tenu des circonstances.

Seto ne répondit que par un reniflement dédaigneux indiquant qu’il n’avait aucune intention de suivre le conseil.

Avec un soupir, Yûgi se dirigea vers la porte. Puis il se ravisa et revint sur ses pas, soutenant le regard méfiant de Seto.

— Tout ce que je veux dire, c’est que nous avons besoin de toi en forme. Atem et Seth se reposent, eux.

— Je suis plus utile ici que dans mon lit.

Un éclair rusé traversa le regard de Yûgi.

— Iatem, est-ce que tu as besoin de Kaiba ici ?

L’IA gloussa à travers les haut-parleurs avant de répondre.

— Non, j’ai un quotient intellectuel suffisamment grand pour me débrouiller sans celui de mon petit bulot. Et s’il n’est pas raisonnable, je peux toujours appeler Mokuba pour qu’il vienne le chercher et le ramener dans sa chambre par la peau du cul. D’après les informations à ma disposition, cette tactique a plus d’une fois porté ses fruits.

Seto resta impassible quand Yûgi afficha un sourire victorieux, mais, intérieurement, il bouillait.

Retourner s’étendre dans son lit était hors de question. Non seulement il ne ferait rien de productif, chose qu’il détestait par-dessus tout, mais en plus il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de réfléchir à des choses déplaisantes. Sans compter les cauchemars qui risquaient de l’assaillir à nouveau s’il venait à s’endormir malgré le café qu’il avait déjà bu. Son sommeil ne pourrait pas être paisible. Pas après ce qui s’était produit le jour précédent. Pas après avoir montré malgré lui à Seth un aperçu des choses qu’il ne souhaitait évoquer avec personne, pas même avec son frère.

— Je pourrais aussi dire à tout le monde le surnom que Iatem t’a donné…

Seto jaugea Yûgi avec un léger haussement de sourcils, surpris de le voir afficher une expression digne d’un joueur de poker. Stimulé par son opposition, ses lèvres s’incurvèrent avec suffisance.

— Non, je ne crois pas, Yûgi. Tu n’es pas assez cruel pour ça.

— Tu en es bien sûr ?

Le jeune homme plissa un peu plus les paupières, et Seto soutint son regard déterminé, amusé de voir son interlocuteur aussi opiniâtre. L’époque où Yûgi n’était que le lycéen discret et pathétique que les autres tourmentaient à la pause déjeuner semblait définitivement révolue pour qu’il ose lui tenir tête à nouveau, en dehors du contexte d’un duel, sans même montrer le moindre signe d’incertitude ou essayer d’invoquer les bons sentiments que Seto n’avait pas.

— J’en suis sûr et certain. Mais si je me trompe, rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas bon perdant.

La vague ombre de sourire sur les lèvres de Seto disparut. Il se redressa un peu plus sur son siège et croisa les bras sans cesser de fixer Yûgi. Il savait l’effet qu’avaient ses yeux bleu acier sur les gens. Dans ces moments-là, même ses employés les plus persistants tournaient les talons en espérant ne pas recevoir une lettre de renvoi dans la journée. Yûgi, lui, se contenta de maintenir son expression inébranlable, exactement comme Atem l’aurait fait à sa place.

— Est-ce que tu vas faire sauter le manoir si tu perds ?

Seto aurait juré qu’il y avait une nuance de malice dans la question du jeune homme, mais il décida de ne pas relever, car le faire aurait été admettre qu’il était étonné par son insolence.

— Peut-être…

— Peut-être, ce n’est pas « oui » ou « non », Kaiba. Donc je suppose que nous ne dormons pas au-dessus de plusieurs kilos d’explosifs.

Seto souffla bruyamment et fit mine de retourner à ses affaires.

— Ceci dit, reprit Yûgi en s’accoudant sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière Seto et en fixant le visage absorbé du jeune homme qui se reflétait sur l’un des écrans, je suis curieux de savoir quelle était la fameuse carte qui aurait dû me battre.

— Humpf ! Et te révéler mes stratégies ?

— Alors montre-moi dans un autre duel.

— Bien tenté, mais, non.

Iatem gloussa soudainement.

— Et si vous preniez une chambre pour poursuivre votre débat plein de tension ?

Seto resta de marbre, impassible. Il ne venait pas d’entendre _ça_.

— J’essaye justement de convaincre Kaiba de…

Yûgi s’interrompit brutalement lorsque son esprit décrypta le sens réel de la phrase. Seto se retourna et le suivit placidement du regard lorsqu’il recula d’un pas en rougissant avec confusion. Le rire de Iatem s’envola à nouveau des haut-parleurs.

— Bien sûr, vous préférez peut-être attendre que la version moins perfectionnée de moi soit en état pour vous rejoindre.

Yûgi ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, choqué. Il essaya de se défendre mais ne put qu’aligner quelques borborygmes.

— Je suis sûr que tu pourrais apprendre des choses au bulot pour qu’il puisse améliorer ses relations avec la version moins perfectionnée de moi. Après tout, le pharaon imparfait et toi, vous avez partagé le même corps…

Cette fois, Yûgi resta silencieux, parfaitement immobile et les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

— Et maintenant qu’il a insinué ce genre de choses sur nous, tu le trouves bien moins sympathique, n’est-ce pas ? fit Seto avec un haussement de sourcil significatif.

Yûgi entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à contre-attaquer, quand la sonnerie d’un téléphone portable l’interrompit.

Seto parcourut le bureau du regard avant de repérer l’appareil, oublié sur un coin depuis plusieurs jours, puisqu’il n’en avait guère l’utilité lorsqu’il utilisait le _duel disk_ et avec Iatem pour transférer les appels. Cependant, il rejeta le téléphone sur la table après y avoir jeté un regard pour voir qui appelait. Choqué, horrifié, même, il frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre avec fébrilité et sans doute pour les empêcher de trembler.

Il ne fallut qu’un coup d’œil à Yûgi pour comprendre l’étendue du problème et être glacé lui-aussi par l’effroi.

Isono.

L’appel provenait du portable d’Isono.

Rassemblant son courage et luttant contre la boule d’angoisse qui obstruait sa gorge, Yûgi prit le téléphone, prêt à décrocher. Il aurait aimé qu’Atem soit avec eux.


	39. S’il est si important pour toi, pourquoi tu lui fais du mal ?

Dès qu’il entendit le cliquettement de la poignée de la porte, Ryô essuya ses joues, ferma les yeux et tenta de ralentir son souffle erratique pour donner l’impression qu’il dormait encore.

Ryô ne voulait pas parler à Bakura, ni même croiser son regard. Le savoir dans la même pièce que lui était déjà assez révoltant. Il voulait se rouler en boule et mourir plutôt que de faire face comme il l’avait fait le jour précédent.

Comment avait-il trouvé la force de lui parler ainsi ? L’indignation, peut-être ? L’envie de blesser Bakura, si cela était seulement possible ? C’était comme si une autre personne avait pris le contrôle de son corps pour cracher tout ce qu’il n’aurait normalement jamais eu le cran de dire, comme si la souffrance et la frustration accumulée depuis des années avait brisé le fragile sceau de sa santé mentale. Il n’y avait eu aucun filtre à ses paroles furieuses.

Le pire, c’est que depuis son réveil, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait sa part de responsabilité, non, qu’il était le seul responsable de cette situation.

Il n’avait pas résisté, n’avait pas protesté, avait juste laissé la _chose_ arriver. En tout cas, c’est ce que la plupart des gens penseraient, n’est-ce pas ? Et peut-être auraient-ils raison : il aurait dû se débattre et crier au lieu de rester paralysé parce qu’il avait été trop sidéré pour réagir, parce qu’il avait eu peur de souffrir encore plus. Les vrais victimes ne restaient pas passives, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être que Bakura n’aurait pas été induit en erreur s’il avait parlé. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas cru que le moment était propice pour cela, qu’il n’aurait pas cru que Ryô le désirait lui-aussi. Peut-être que lui, Ryô, ne l’avait blâmé que pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître qu’il n’attendait que cela, tout au fond de lui. Parce que c’était bien le cas, n’est-ce pas ? Combien de fois n’en avait-il pas rêvé ? Même Bakura le savait. Alors comment pouvait-il prétendre ne pas l’avoir voulu ? Il était indigne de la moindre pitié.

Ryô se mordit les lèvres et crispa ses doigts contre le matelas. Il aurait tellement voulu que le sol s’ouvre sous lui et l’engloutisse à tout jamais.

C’est ce qu’il entendrait s’il racontait à qui que ce soit ce qui s’était produit. Même Yûgi le jugerait, peut-être avec un peu plus de compassion que les autres, mais tout de même, il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de le penser. Ryô, était coupable de tout et n’avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

C’est ce qu’il commençait à croire, bien qu’une petit voix intérieure lui hurlât qu’il se méprenait et qu’il ne devait surtout pas commettre la même erreur que toute autre victime dans sa situation : se haïr et se mépriser à cause du jugement des autres. C’était Bakura qu’il devait haïr et mépriser, parce qu’il n’était qu’un monstre dépourvu de la moindre once d’humanité. S’il avait réellement la moindre affection pour lui, même à sa façon tordue, il lui aurait demandé ce qu’il désirait, comme Marik l’avait fait, ou l’aurait laissé en paix et n’aurait pas insisté en comprenant que son ancien hôte était trop choqué, paniqué et confus pour en avoir réellement envie, malgré la trahison de son corps.

— Ryô…

En entendant son nom, Ryô ne put s’empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres. Ce dont il se maudit aussitôt. Sa réaction n’avait pas dû passer inaperçu. Son cœur rata un battement puis s’affola quand il sentit le matelas s’affaisser légèrement derrière lui. Il ramena ses bras contre son torse et ses genoux contre son ventre.

— Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Bien sûr que Bakura le savait. Bien sûr. Ryô déglutit, puis ouvrit la bouche pour avaler une goulée d’air. Quand les doigts de Bakura effleurèrent son épaule nue qui dépassait des couvertures, il crut mourir pour de bon.

— Ne me fais pas de mal, s’entendit-il dire dans un glapissement.

Bakura ne répondit pas sur-le-champ, mais quand il le fit, sa voix était moins assurée qu’elle ne l’avait été. Presque tremblante. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il sembla à Ryô, mais il craignait de prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, de se raccrocher à la moindre impression vague et de se laisser manipuler à nouveau. Il avait prétendu y voir plus clair et avoir perdu le peu d’affection qu’il lui portait, mais il se rendait compte à quel point c’était faux, et il se sentait encore plus méprisable pour cela.

— Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Bakura n’ajoute d’un ton plus sévère :

— Tu dois manger, et nous devons discuter de choses importantes.

— Non, protesta aussitôt Ryô en sentant son estomac se soulever avec écœurement.

— Non ?

— Non aux deux…

Il tressaillit à nouveau lorsque Bakura laissa échapper un soupir irrité. Pourquoi lui avait-il tenu tête au lieu de garder le silence ? Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, sûr et certain que le démon le punirait pour son insolence.

— Ryô… Je vais appeler Kaiba. Moi, le prêtre et lui, nous devons parler.

— Parler ? répéta le jeune homme, alarmé.

Il se redressa sur un coude tout en déglutissant péniblement et osa fixer Bakura du coin de l’œil. Le démon, assis au bord du lit, lui tournait le dos, la tête légèrement penchée vers l’avant. La masse de sa chevelure blanche s’emmêlait aux pointes, et Ryô se souvint, douloureusement, qu’il lui arrivait de se réveiller dans un état tout aussi pitoyable lorsqu’il laissait l’esprit au commande de leur, non, _son_ corps plus d’une journée. C’était comme si celui-ci avait toujours ignoré comment prendre soin de lui, même au niveau le plus basique.

Ryô s’égara brièvement dans une autre réalité où les choses n’auraient pas viré au cauchemar, où l’esprit serait revenu en réclamant son pardon au lieu de le persécuter et d’assassiner des personnes innocentes ou qui lui étaient chères.

Bien sûr, Ryô aurait hésité avant de l’accueillir à bras ouverts. Bakura aurait eu à insister avant qu’il lui accorde sa confiance et le laisse entrer chez lui. Après ça, Ryô se serait occupé de lui, lui aurait appris à devenir humain avec toute la patience dont il était capable. Il y aurait forcément eu des difficultés au début, mais, avec un peu de temps, Bakura se serait apaisé. Ils seraient devenus amis ou… plus. Peut-être même que les autres auraient appris à le tolérer, malgré le tort qu’il leur avait causé. Après tout, ils avaient bien réussi à pardonner à Marik, et Bakura n’aurait tué personne dans cette dimension… Du moins, personne qui importait pour eux…

Et un jour, alors qu’ils seraient assis sur le sofa, tout comme la soirée qui avait précédé le cauchemar qu’il étaient en train de vivre, Bakura aurait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Et il aurait dit quelque chose comme :

— Tu m’as sauvé, Ryô.

Et lui aurait répondu avec embarras :

— Oh, non, je n’aurais rien pu faire pour toi si tu ne l’avais pas voulu.

Mais Bakura aurait effleuré sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je t’aim…

 

— Eh, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? grogna rageusement Bakura entre ses dents.

Ryô rouvrit les yeux, désorienté de se retrouver à nouveau dans la réalité cruelle qui était la sienne. Il s’assit lentement, emmitouflé dans les couvertures au point que seule sa tête apparaissait encore entre celles-ci. Venait-il vraiment de rêver que le Bakura qui n’avait pas cessé de le manipuler et de le décevoir était capable de changer pour lui et de manifester des sentiments ?

Oui, il venait de le faire. Comme toute personne prisonnière d’une relation abusive. Et il avait beau en connaître les mécanismes, il souffrait des mêmes illusions que les autres. Même après que…

Les gens auraient raison de le blâmer pour ce qui s’était produit. Il était l’architecte de son propre malheur. S’il avait eu la force de se trancher la gorge le premier jour, rien ne serait arrivé. S’il avait résisté à Bakura au lieu de vouloir s’enfermer dans ses fantasmes, rien ne serait arrivé. S’il avait dit non, rien ne serait arrivé. Et, pire encore, s’il n’avait jamais conservé l’anneau millénaire après la première apparition de Bakura presque deux ans plus tôt, du moins, la première dont il avait eu conscience, il aurait épargné à tous bien des souffrances.

— Je me déteste, fit Ryô dans un souffle presque imperceptible.

Tout en appuyant une main sur le matelas, Bakura se retourna pour le dévisager, l’air perplexe. Il s’humecta les lèvres, comme s’il réfléchissait à ce que Ryô venait de dire, puis fronça les sourcils et posa un sac en plastique entre-eux.

— Mange quelque chose.

Ryô se surprit lui-même lorsqu’il trouva en lui la force nécessaire pour soutenir ses yeux sombres et vides comme deux puits, d’autant plus que le visage de Bakura n’exprimait plus rien. Même son habituel sourire arrogant et railleur n’étirait pas ses lèvres.

Tout en frissonnant, Ryô ouvrit le sac et déballa un _onigiri_ industriel sans même se soucier de son parfum. Ce n’est qu’en mordant dedans qu’il se rendit compte en avoir pris un au thon et à la mayonnaise. Son estomac, déjà éprouvé, se rebella, mais il se força à mâcher et à avaler en essayant d’oublier qu’il détestait ce parfum. Qui pouvait dire qu’elle serait la réaction de Bakura s’il recrachait ce qu’il lui offrait ? Il se mettrait peut-être en colère. Il lui ferait peut-être du mal. Ryô ne l’avait jamais vu avec un air aussi impassible, sans la moindre trace d’amusement ou de joie maléfique. Alors que le démon portait une bouteille de lait aux fruits à ses lèvres, Ryô se demanda si cela signifiait que Bakura avait décidé d’ôter le masque qu’il portait depuis le début.

— Ryô…

Il sursauta avec effroi, au point d’avaler de travers quelques grains de riz, et toussa jusqu’à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il releva ensuite la tête vers Bakura avec un air contrit. Le démon arqua à peine un sourcil tout en s’agenouillant sur le lit pour lui faire face.

— Je suis désolé, s’empressa de murmurer Ryô.

Bakura plissa légèrement les lèvres, puis plongea la main dans le sac pour lui tendre un autre _onigiri_. Ryô cligna des yeux sans faire mine de le prendre.

— Arrête d’agir comme si j’allais…

Bakura s’interrompit brièvement avant de reprendre d’un ton un peu plus irrité.

— Je t’ai dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Ce qui est arrivé hier… n’arrivera _plus_.

Ryô se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant Bakura par en bas. Le démon abandonna la boule de riz sur le matelas, puis se tourna légèrement tout en croisant les jambes en tailleur, ne lui offrant plus que son profil. Ryô hésita un long moment avant de prendre la parole, la bouche sèche et d’une voix hésitante.

— Tu avais aussi promis de ne tuer personne. Comment je pourrais te croire ?

— Ils étaient armés. Je devais te protéger.

— Ils étaient armés à cause de toi, Bakura.

— Et ils ont essayé de t’enlever à moi.

— Isono n’a pas essayé de m’enlever, il voulait me mettre à l’abri. À cause de _toi_. Parce que tu étais en train de tuer des gens, ses employés.

— Ils étaient armés, marmonna Bakura avec obstination, sa pomme d’Adam remuant lorsqu’il déglutit. Ils ont pointé une arme sur toi. Ils voulaient peut-être te tuer. Je _devais_ te protéger. En quoi est-ce si dur à comprendre ?!

Les doigts de Bakura s’activèrent nerveusement sur les branches de l’anneau millénaire, mais Ryô ne s’en préoccupa pas. Non parce qu’il ne le pouvait pas mais parce qu’il ne le voulait pas. Bakura voulait susciter son approbation en justifiant ses actes. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège, pas encore, pas comme avec Pegasus.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu espères faire, maintenant ? Parler avec Kaiba ? Parce que tu crois vraiment qu’il le veut ? Tu as tué Isono, son bras droit, l’homme qui a veillé sur Mokuba pendant son absence. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c’est libérer les âmes de mes amis et disparaître avec l’anneau millénaire. S’il y a vraiment quoi que ce soit d’humain en toi, c’est ce que tu _dois_ faire.

Les épaules de Bakura tressautèrent, secouées par un rire sinistre. Quand le caquètement dérangeant prit fin, il tourna la tête vers Ryô, les yeux distants, perdus dans le vague.

— C’est justement parce que j’ai écouté cette part humaine que nous sommes dans cette situation.

— Que _tu_ es. Il n’y a pas de _nous_ , Bakura. Ni avant ni maintenant ni plus tard.

Mais le démon ne l’écouta pas. Il se mordit l’ongle du pouce, l’air songeur.

— Il a raison. Quand je serai redevenu un dieu, tout sera plus simple, rationnel. Le voleur et toi, vous me rendez les choses tellement plus compliquées. Je n’ai pas besoin du voleur, plus maintenant, il n’est qu’un élément parasite qui encombre inutilement mon esprit et que je dois amputer.

Ryô sentit sa bouche se dessécher un peu plus.

— Qui ça, « il » ? Avec qui tu as parlé, Bakura ? Comment tu pourrais amputer une part de toi-même et redevenir un dieu ?

Bakura prit l’ _onigiri_ sans lui répondre, le déballa soigneusement et le porta jusqu’aux lèvres de Ryô avec une expression fermée.

— Mange, ordonna-t-il.

Ryô n’osa pas insister, encore moins protester. Il mordit dans la boule de riz, qui cette fois était juste au saumon grillé, sans aucun autre ingrédient douteux. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de mâcher longuement, tant il avait peur d’avaler de travers à cause de sa gorge nouée par l’angoisse. Quand enfin il déglutit, Bakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler avant d’enfoncer le reste dans sa bouche. Ryô s’étouffa presque et plaqua les mains contre ses lèvres pour éviter de recracher. Bakura le regarda faire, une expression écœurée flanquée sur son visage.

— Manger… C’est dégoûtant. Quand j’étais un dieu, je n’avais pas à me soucier de tout ça. Je n’avais pas ce genre de besoins. Mais bientôt, ça changera. Mahara s’occupera de mon problème si je m’occupe du sien.

Ryô déglutit péniblement avant de relever un regard incrédule sur Bakura. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’entendait se plaindre des conséquences de sa résurrection, des conséquences de sa mortalité, mais ses propos étaient beaucoup plus inquiétants et dérangeants, cette fois, puisqu’il semblait que quelqu’un lui avait mis des idées aussi dangereuses que ridicules dans la tête.

— Bakura, tu ne peux pas redevenir…

Ryô s’interrompit brièvement avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Soutenir le regard de Bakura lui était difficile, tant il lui semblait halluciné. Il n’avait jamais considéré Bakura comme un modèle d’équilibre mental, encore moins après les quelques fragments de souvenirs qu’il avait réussi à capturer au cours du dernier jeu. Cependant, il devenait apparent qu’il ne tournait pas rond, que quelque chose avait sérieusement déraillé.

— Tu n’es pas Zorc Necrophades… Tu m’as dit que tu ne l’étais pas… Tu voulais que je t’appelle Bakura… Tu étais en colère que je t’appelle Zorc… Et avant, tu aimais tellement me rappeler que tu avais été un voleur, un pilleur de tombes, tu te souviens ?

Il avait tenté de donner à sa phrase la force de l’affirmation, pour convaincre Bakura tout autant que lui-même, mais cela échoua.

— J’ai dit que je n’étais pas _vraiment_ Zorc. Je ne suis pas le voleur non plus. Je suis le produit des deux. Tôzokuôzorukukura, comme tu l’as si bien dit. Mais une part est clairement de trop…

Ryô se mordilla les lèvres tout en se demandant s’il souhaitait réellement poursuivre cette discussion. Hélas, tout ce qui concernait le démon était une menace directe pour ses amis. S’il pouvait avoir la moindre influence sur ses décisions, il se devait de la saisir, même s’il était terrifié et que son cœur saignait chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur Bakura ou qu’il lui adressait la parole. Il pressa ses mains moites contre ses genoux à travers la couverture et respira profondément pour maîtriser les tremolos qui risquaient d’affecter sa voix.

— Est-ce que tu as ses souvenirs ? Ceux du roi des voleurs, je veux dire.

Bakura le toisa comme s’il avait posé la question la plus stupide qui soit.

— Bien sûr. Il a donné sa vie pour rassembler les objets millénaires. Il est mort en essayant jusqu’au dernier moment d’invoquer Zorc et son âme s’est retrouvée enfermée dans l’objet millénaire. Ou… il l’a transféré de son propre chef. Je ne suis plus sûr. Il a bien réussi à influencer Akhenaden en glissant une portion de son esprit dans l’œil millénaire…

Bakura se frotta le front avec la paume de la main comme si réfléchir à tout cela lui provoquait une migraine.

Ryô, lui, l’avait déjà. De brefs flashs surgirent devant ses yeux. Du sang, beaucoup trop de sang se mêlant au carmin d’un manteau de lin teint. Le roi des voleurs aux cheveux argentés et à la peau brunie par le soleil, s’attaquant vicieusement à Atem, l’insultant, riant à gorge déployée comme un fou. Il frémit et se força à poursuivre.

— Est-ce que… Tu as des souvenirs de Zorc Necrophades ?

Bakura entrouvrit les lèvres, mais Ryô le devança pour préciser sa pensée.

— Des souvenirs antérieurs au voleur, des souvenirs qui n’ont pas été reconstruits par toi ou Akhenaden ou Atem durant l’ultime jeu des ombres ?

Histoire d’écarter la possibilité alarmante que ce qu’il y avait dans l’anneau avec Bakura, durant trois mille ans, n’avait pas dévoré l’âme du voleur. Après tout, Atem n’avait pas été englouti par la part de Zorc enfermé dans le puzzle millénaire.

Bakura se contenta de le regarder en silence, sourcils froncés, sans que Ryô parvienne à déterminer s’il était contrarié par ses questions ou par le fait qu’il ne se souvenait, peut-être, de rien d’autre que ce qui était à la portée des trois Égyptiens.

— Tu n’es pas Zorc. En tout cas, pas autant que tu veux le croire, pas autant que l’on veut te le faire croire, je ne sais pour quelle raison

Bakura plissa les paupières. Ses yeux d’obsidiennes se nimbèrent d’un éclat d’écarlate, mais Ryô était déjà trop terrifié pour s’en alarmer.

— Tu… dissocies… C’est ce qui arrive parfois après des événements traumatisants comme…

 _Comme le fait d’être mort aussi violemment, seul,_ _détesté de tous, trompé par le dieu qui devait t’aider_ , avait-il voulu dire. Mais Bakura avait soudainement attrapé sa lèvre inférieure entre son pouce et son index pour tirer dessus, pinçant exactement là où Kaiba l’avait frappé quelques jours plus tôt. Paralysé par la terreur, Ryô se demanda un instant si sa vessie n’allait pas lâcher. Heureusement, il n’avait rien bu depuis des heures, ce qui lui épargna cette humiliation.

— Je ne laisserai personne m’écarter de mon objectif, même pas toi, siffla Bakura. Je _sais_ que c’est la _bonne_ chose à faire. La _seule_ chose à faire. J’étais stupide de croire que je pourrais m’allier au pharaon ou, en tout cas, le laisser régler le sort de Mahara pendant que j’attendrais mon heure. Le pharaon n’écoute que ses fichues convictions.

— Bak…

Ryô gémit quand les ongles du démon s’enfoncèrent dans la partie intérieure de sa lèvre.

— Ne m’oblige pas à te bâillonner.

Ryô ne répliqua pas, non par crainte d’être réduit au silence, mais par crainte de la façon dont Bakura s’y prendrait vraiment. L’ancien esprit de l’anneau était désormais capable de n’importe quoi et, même s’il décidait tout à coup de faire machine arrière, nul ne lui accorderait le pardon. Pas même Ryô.

— Kaiba t’a fait du mal, reprit Bakura en lui relâchant la lèvre pour lui caresser la joue plus doucement.

Ryô écarquilla les yeux. Cela semblait s’être passé des semaines plus tôt…

— Ce n’était qu’une dispute, murmura-t-il. Rien de grave.

— Personne ne devrait toucher à mon hôte, fit Bakura avec un claquement de langue.

Ryô n’essaya pas d’argumenter et observa Bakura dans le plus grand silence quand il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche. Celui d’Isono. Ryô sentit un poids lui alourdir l’estomac, et sa gorge se serra à nouveau alors que Bakura passait insensiblement son doigt sur l’écran fissuré.

— Bakura, appela-t-il doucement même si l’acidité qui remontait dans sa gorge accroissait sa nausée, nous devrions faire comme tu as dit, tu te souviens ? Aller à la résidence secondaire de mon père. _Tous les deux_. Nous serons tranquille, là-bas. Nous pourrons… arranger les choses… entre nous.

L’ancien esprit de l’anneau lui jeta un regard en coin colérique, et ses lèvres se crispèrent comme s’il se retenait de cracher quelque chose de virulent.

— Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu as peur pour tes soi-disant amis. Pas pour _moi_. Même Kaiba ou le prêtre t’importe plus que moi. Tu as écrit que tu m’aimais dans tes lettres, mais il me semble que tu les aimes encore plus. Sauf que…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, un large sourire s’épanouit sur son visage. Un sourire vicieux et machiavélique.

— Vers qui tu te tourneras quand ils seront tous morts, si ce n’est vers moi, ton dieu ?

Ryô ravala sa panique, il ne sut comment, pour soutenir le regard de Bakura sans trembler.

— Tu ne seras jamais _mon_ dieu. Pas seulement parce que je ne me plierai jamais à ta volonté, mais aussi parce que Zorc a été détruit. Tu ne peux ni le ramener ni devenir lui.

— Puisque tu es si certain que sa disparition est définitive, explique-moi pourquoi moi je suis là malgré tout ? demanda Bakura avec une arrogance flamboyante qui lui ressemblait bien plus.

Ryô blêmit. Il savait que Bakura avait raison, que sa résurrection ouvrait la porte au retour du mal incarné. Simplement, il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il ne voulait pas croire que ce qu’Atem et ses amis avaient accompli pouvait être défait aussi aisément.

Tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas tout simplement fuir et s’enfermer dans la salle de bain, Ryô enceignit le bras de Bakura entre les siens, ce qui lui valut un regard stupéfait.

— Tu n’as pas besoin d’être Zorc pour être mon dieu, si c’est ce que tu souhaites. S’il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide. Je… je ferai ce que tu veux. Ce qui s’est passé, ce n’était qu’un accident, un malentendu.

— Est-ce que tu me crois aussi facile à embobiner ? rétorqua Bakura, froidement, tout en le regardant de haut. Lâche-moi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bakura le repoussa d’une bourrade. Ryô retomba sur les fesses et prit appui sur ses mains pour ne pas basculer plus en arrière et en bas du lit.

— Ceci dit, c’est affligeant de voir que tu es prêt à revenir sur tout ce que tu m’as dit juste dans l’espoir de protéger des gens qui ne t’aiment pas autant que tu les aimes.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Bakura alluma le téléphone d’Isono et déroula la liste des contacts jusqu’à trouver le nom qu’il désirait. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix familière résonna, mais pas celle du jeune CEO.

— Atem ? questionna Bakura avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Yûgi. Où est Ryô ?

— Je répondrai peut-être à cette question si tu me passes Kaiba.

— Non, c’est avec moi et moi seul que tu parles, Bakura.

Le démon cilla un peu plus, clairement contrarié par cet imprévu.

— Je vois que tu t’es fait greffer des couilles depuis la dernière fois. Mais tu sembles oublier à qui tu as affaire…

Ryô n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver quand Bakura étendit le bras et attrapa une pleine poignée de ses cheveux pour les tordre dans son poing. Il le ramena ensuite près du téléphone posé devant lui sur le matelas. Le jeune homme ne put contenir un cri de douleur et quelques larmes.

— Ryô ?! s’alarma aussitôt Yûgi.

— Oh, finalement, tu n’es pas aussi dur que tu essayes de me le faire croire, hein ? Passe moi une grande personne. Kaiba ou le prêtre, peu importe.

— Je suis là et je t’écoute, ordure.

Malgré l’insulte, le visage de Bakura exprima une grande satisfaction en entendant la voix de son nouvel ennemi désigné, au point qu’il desserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Ryô et lui massa doucement le cuir chevelu, comme s’il espérait se faire pardonner ainsi.

— Moi, toi et le prêtre, demain à dix-huit heures, hum, à Kaiba Land.

— Kaiba Land ?

— Pour être certain que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Tu n’aimerais pas que tous ces charmants gosses qui viennent s’amuser dans ton parc finissent à l’état de viande hachée, non ?

— D’abord, commença Kaiba d’une voix glaciale et tranchante, qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de te rencontrer après ce que tu as fait ?

Bakura laissa échapper un rire cruel.

— Yûgi, si tu tiens à ce que Honda et Otogi retrouvent leurs corps, je te conseille de raisonner ton nouvel ami.

— Et Ryô ? demanda Yûgi d’une voix à nouveau maîtrisée.

— Ryô ne te concerne pas, répliqua Bakura avec un claquement de langue.

— Parce que tu ne laisseras personne se mettre entre lui et toi, comme tu l’as dit à Atem ?

Une intense satisfaction filtra sur le visage du démon.

— Précisément.

— Alors, s’il est si important pour toi, pourquoi tu lui fais du mal ?

Le sourire de Bakura s’effondra, et à la façon dont sa pomme d’Adam remua et dont sa main se crispa à nouveau dans sa chevelure, Ryô devina qu’il luttait pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère et prouver ainsi à Yûgi qu’il avait raison de l’accuser.

— Je…

— Tu ne crois pas qu’il a déjà assez souffert à cause de toi ? coupa abruptement Yûgi. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu lui as fait durant toutes ces années et de ce que tu lui fais maintenant ? Est-ce que ça t’importe aussi peu de le détruire et de mépriser ses sentiments ? Il voulait juste avoir un ami, et tu n’as pas arrêté de lui mentir, de le manipuler, de le blesser ! Ça n’a vraiment aucune importance pour toi ? Réponds-moi, Bakura. Réponds !

Bakura, les yeux légèrement arrondis, semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour digérer les paroles de Yûgi. Puis, il plissa dangereusement les paupières, et Ryô retint son souffle avec angoisse, certain de regretter ce qui allait suivre.

— Dis-moi, Yûgi, est-ce que Ryô t’a dit que, durant tout ce temps, il m’a aidé ? Est-ce qu’il t’a dit combien il vous détestait lorsque vous disiez du mal de moi ou lorsque vous essayiez de me prendre à lui ? Est-ce qu’il t’a dit qu’il m’a laissé le blesser juste pour que Marik puisse infiltrer votre groupe ? Qu’il a accordé beaucoup de soin à la construction du diorama ? Qu’il me laissait prendre le contrôle quand il n’avait pas envie d’écouter vos conversations stupides ? Est-ce qu’il te l’a dit ou est-ce qu’il a préféré en rester à la version où je l’avais entièrement sous mon contrôle et où il n’avait jamais la moindre idée, comme c’est pratique, de ce que je pouvais bien faire ?

Bakura égraina un ricanement.

Ryô aurait voulu attraper le téléphone pour l’éteindre ou lui demander d’arrêter, mais il en était incapable. Sa bouche était sèche, et ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps. Les paroles de Bakura lui arrivait comme au travers d’un filtre, comme assourdies, comme s’il n’était pas vraiment là ou qu’il était juste en train de vivre un cauchemar dont il n’allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Hélas, les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues étaient on ne pouvait plus réelles.

— Est-ce qu’il t’a dit aussi à quel point ma disparition l’a affecté ? À quel point il m’aime et que même en couchant avec les premiers venus il ne pouvait pas combler le vide ? Enfin, sauf avec Marik. Il semble avoir un faible pour les personnes qui le manipulent.

Bakura marqua une brève pause avant de porter un dernier coup :

— Je suppose que non. Il n’a rien dit. Et je suppose que tu te demandes s’il est encore ton ami, sinon tu t’empresserais de clamer que tout ça n’a pas d’importance et que tu t’en moques. Merci pour ton silence, Yûgi. Maintenant, Ryô peut arrêter de se faire des illusions sur votre amitié.

Un autre gloussement le secoua.

— Demain, à Kaiba Land. Et si tu comptes amener d’autres personnes, Kaiba, je t’en prie, mais réfléchis bien avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide. Comme hier.

Bakura n’attendit pas de réponse avant de couper la communication.

Lorsqu’il posa le regard sur Ryô, il sourcilla légèrement.

— Ne sois pas si surpris. Je t’avais dit qu’ils n’étaient pas réellement tes amis.

Il essaya de prendre le visage de Ryô en coupe, comme pour essuyer ses larmes, mais son ancien hôte repoussa violemment ses mains avec un sanglot. Il se recoucha en se drapant dans les couvertures et en lui tourna le dos.

— Ryô ?

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer d’empêcher sa voix de trembler pitoyablement quand il parla :

— Tu as dit que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Félicitations, tu as encore réussi à respecter ta promesse…

— Yûgi a…

— Ce n’est pas de la faute de Yûgi ! C’est ce que tu es. Tu ne penses qu’à toi. Tu as raison, tu ne peux pas être humain. Essaye donc de devenir un dieu. Quand ils te tueront, je serai heureux. Zorc.

Bakura resta figé pendant quelques instants, sidéré, puis se leva brutalement du lit et sortit en claquant la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il s’adossa contre le mur, chercha à ralentir le rythme de sa respiration et serra les poings jusqu’à sentir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans ses paumes. Quand il eut l’impression qu’il n’assassinerait pas la première personne qu’il croiserait, il releva enfin les yeux sur Pegasus, qui, appuyé contre le mur opposé, semblait simplement attendre qu’il s’intéresse à lui.

— Avoir des sentiments, ce n’est pas si facile, n’est-ce pas ?

Bakura ne répondit rien, principalement parce qu’il caressait toujours l’idée de lui arracher l’œil millénaire une seconde fois après l’avoir battu à mort, que cela déplaise à Mahara ou non.

— Heureusement, tu n’auras plus à t’en soucier une fois que tu seras redevenu un dieu.

Pegasus lui adressa un sourire dénué de chaleur, auquel Bakura ne répondit que par un reniflement dédaigneux.

— En tout cas, je suis satisfait de constater que tu as enfin décidé de prendre notre accord au sérieux.

Bakura renifla à nouveau sans desserrer les lèvres, ce qui ne sembla pas contrarier outre mesure Pegasus.

— _Nice talk_ , Bakura. _See you next time_ , fit l’homme avant de disparaître.

Bakura appuya l’arrière de son crâne contre la porte, fermant à demi les yeux pour méditer les paroles de Pegasus.

Ne plus avoir de sentiments…

Au moins, cela résoudrait peut-être la facilité avec laquelle il s’emportait et le malaise qui l’envahissait chaque fois que Ryô le blâmait.

L’anneau millénaire réchauffa sa peau à travers le tissu de son _sweat_ , et il referma ses mains dessus.

Ne plus avoir de sentiments…

Atteindre enfin son but…

Obtenir sa vengeance…

Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu’il éprouvait des doutes ?


	40. Pour lui, ce n’est que du pragmatisme

Yûgi regardait fixement le vide, incapable de rassembler ses pensées après la diatribe de Bakura qui l’avait laissé en état de choc. Ses paroles n’arrêtaient pas de tournoyer dans son esprit, et plus il se les répétait, plus un poids écrasait son estomac.

_Je suppose que tu te demandes s’il est encore ton ami._

Yûgi serra le téléphone de Seto plus fort dans sa main, furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à réagir, pour ne pas avoir réussi à dire quelque chose afin de rassurer Ryô avant que Bakura ne coupe la communication. Pourquoi était-il resté aussi stupidement silencieux, assommé par les paroles de l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire, alors que son ami était sans aucun doute terrorisé et malheureux ?

Mais Yûgi savait très bien pourquoi. Le doute. La possibilité que le démon n’ait pas menti, pour une fois.

Est-ce que Ryô avait vraiment fait tout ce que Bakura avait dit ? Bien sûr, Yûgi n’ignorait rien des espoirs que Ryô avait entretenu vis-à-vis du démon. Ils en avaient parlé. Du moins, n’ignorait pas que Ryô aurait souhaité que Bakura soit son ami comme l’esprit le lui avait promis. Mais de là à collaborer avec Bakura en dépit de ce qu’il lui avait fait lorsqu’il avait tenté de piéger leurs âmes dans un jeu ? De là à les détester alors qu’ils avaient essayé de le protéger ? De là à leur laisser croire pendant tout ce temps qu’il n’avait été qu’une victime ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-il jamais rien confié ? Pourquoi ne _lui_ avait-il jamais rien confié ?

Soudain, il frissonna quand une idée horrible s’insinua dans ses réflexions. Et si Ryô n’avait jamais été séquestré et enlevé par Bakura ? Et s’il avait fui avec lui de son plein gré ? Et s’il l’assistait ?

Non, il se méprenait. Ryô n’aurait jamais accepté que Bakura fasse du mal à Honda et Otogi… n’est-ce pas ? Il n’aurait jamais accepté qu’il tue les hommes de KaibaCorp et Isono !

Et malgré tout… La dernière fois qu’il avait parlé avec Ryô, celui-ci semblait à la fois si déprimé et amer, au point de lui avoir reproché qu’ils n’aient jamais pardonné à Bakura comme ils l’avaient fait pour Marik. Yûgi avait su, à ce moment-là, que son ami lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n’aurait jamais deviné l’étendue de ses mensonges.

Et qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire avec Marik ? Ryô détestait _viscéralement_ l’Égyptien. Alors comment aurait-il pu… ? Et quand… ?

Et aimer Bakura, vraiment ? _Vraiment_  ? Après tout ce que Bakura avait fait ? C’était aussi abracadabrant que d’imaginer Ryô avec Marik. Non, ça l’était même plus !

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un grognement de pure frustration qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n’y comprenait rien. Et bien qu’il aurait voulu ignorer tout ce qu’avait raconté Bakura, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y penser.

— Yûgi…

Il releva les yeux sur Seto, qui, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, le fixait avec gravité. Yûgi se mordit les lèvres, mal à l’aise, et fronça tellement les sourcils qu’ils se rejoignirent presque. Il avait oublié, l’espace d’un instant, qu’il n’avait pas été le seul à entendre les accusations de Bakura.

— Tu sais ce que je ferais si je voulais te nuire ? demanda Seto.

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux alors que le jeune milliardaire continuait de le dévisager avec la même expression impassible, bras croisés, une froideur intense dans le regard.

— Death-T 2.0 ? tenta Yûgi, un peu intimidé.

— Non. J’essayerais de détruire la confiance que tu as en tes amis. Bakura est un manipulateur. Ne crois pas une seule de ses paroles avant d’avoir pu en parler avec Ryô.

Seto n’en croyait rien. Bakura semblait avoir été piqué au vif par les accusations de Yûgi. Sa réaction brutale n’avait pas été celle de quelqu’un qui avait clairement réfléchi à sa stratégie, mais celle d’une personne jalouse et furieuse. Bakura avait déballé, sans réfléchir, toute une liste d’arguments visant à prouver qu’il importait plus à Ryô que n’importe qui d’autre, dans l’espoir évident de briser l’amitié qu’il y avait entre Yûgi et son ancien hôte. Ce qui signifiait qu’il n’avait sans doute pas eu la présence d’esprit de mentir et s’était contenté de révéler la vérité brute sous la forme d’une virulente diatribe. Il jugea toutefois préférable de garder ses impressions pour lui, non parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour Ryô, qui pouvait bien crever là où il était, mais parce qu’il craignait que Yûgi ne fasse une crise de nerfs.

— Je suis heureux de constater que tu as déjà pensé à tout, Kaiba… murmura Yûgi avec un sourire incertain.

— J’essaye d’envisager tous les scénarios possibles, répondit le jeune CEO tout en croisant les jambes et sans qu’il soit possible de dire s’il faisait preuve d’un humour aussi inquiétant que pince-sans-rire ou s’il était sérieux.

— Merci… Je suppose…

Il reposa sur la table le téléphone portable que Yûgi venait de lui rendre tout en parlant.

— Si tu veux un autre conseil avisé, n’en parle pas aux autres. Surtout pas à Jônouchi. Sauf si tu veux qu’il étrangle Ryô la prochaine fois qu’il le verra.

Yûgi pinça les lèvres à cause de la remarque déplaisante sur le caractère emporté de Jônouchi, mais l’abattement dans son regard trahissait le fait qu’il était lui-aussi parvenu à la même conclusion.

— Je sais, fit-il dans un soupir las.

Yûgi repoussa en arrière les mèches blondes de sa frange.

— Mais nous devons malgré tout discuter avec les autres de ce que nous allons faire.

— _Nous_  ?

Seto pressa fortement ses lèvres avec une réprobation manifeste. Il ne voulait pas en parler « aux autres » ni entendre de « nous ». Bien sûr, Seth était concerné puisque Bakura l’avait si aimablement invité, et il ne se voyait pas ne pas en informer Atem. Cependant, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère outre mesure. Quant au bon à rien dont le seul talent était de dévaliser son réfrigérateur et d’aboyer après tout ce qui lui déplaisait comme un roquet mal éduqué, il serait intenable à l’idée d’obliger Bakura à libérer ses amis. Ce que le démon – ou peu importe ce qu’il était réellement – ne ferait jamais, même acculé, parce qu’il perdrait alors son ultime moyen de pression contre eux. Du moins, devait-il croire qu’il avait là un moyen de pression. Seto ne se souciait pas vraiment d’Otogi et de Honda, en tout cas pas autant qu’il l’aurait dû sur un plan moral. Bakura devait être neutralisé au plus vite, et si cela signifiait perdre deux âmes dans la bataille… Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Bakura s’en prenne à Mokuba, ce qui arriverait, tôt ou tard. Seth serait sans aucun doute d’accord avec lui, pour changer, ce qui faciliterait les choses. Quant à Atem… il ne serait certainement pas d’accord, le connaissant, mais Seto acceptait sa déception et sa rancœur comme une conséquence inévitable de ses actions.

— Kaiba, je suis sérieux, insista Yûgi en voyant son expression de plus en plus distante, signe qu’il élaborait déjà sa stratégie seul.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a à discuter, répliqua Seto avec un geste agacé de la main. Bakura a été clair quant à l’endroit où il se trouverait demain. Je pense que je vais simplement placer quelques snipers et le descendre avant qu’il puisse nuire à nouveau.

Yûgi afficha un tellement réprobateur que Seto ne sut s’il devait en être contrarié ou, au contraire, amusé, tant il ressemblait à nouveau à Atem.

— Il semble que Bakura n’ait pas totalement tort te concernant, nota-t-il avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

— Très drôle. Je suis désolé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais prendre toutes les décisions seul ne t’a pas beaucoup réussi jusqu’à présent.

Pour une personne qui ne le connaîtrait pas assez bien pour décrypter les fines nuances de ses expressions, Seto aurait été l’incarnation même de l’indifférence. Cependant, l’ombre de tristesse qui rendit plus graves ses yeux bleus n’échappa pas à Yûgi. Il s’en était voulu avant même de parler d’utiliser un tel argument, et il s’en voulait encore plus de l’avoir fait, au point d’avoir l’impression de s’être soudainement transformé en un monstre sans cœur, dénué du moindre tact.

— Je suis désolé. Je sais qu’Isono était important pour Mokuba et toi…

Seto ferma brièvement ses paupières et se les frotta entre deux doigts sans rien lui répondre.

— De toute façon, intervint la voix de Iatem, cela n’aurait pas fonctionné, Kaiba. J’ai analysé les rapports de la police concernant… l’incident… ainsi que procédé à toutes les simulations possibles en tenant compte de la configuration du parc d’attraction et du restaurant ainsi que des pouvoirs défiant la science de notre ennemi, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que, puisque tu ne peux pas faire évacuer Kaiba Land sans éveiller les soupçons de Bakura, toute action agressive visant à le neutraliser se solderait par la mort de nombreux visiteurs, enfants inclus.

— Tu as fait tout ça en seulement quelques minutes ? s’exclama Yûgi qui, malgré la mauvaise nouvelle, ne pouvait pas se retenir de manifester son émerveillement.

— Bien sûr, répondit l’IA, non sans une évidente fierté. KaibaCorp possède un ordinateur quantique équipé d’un réseau de memsistors et mes algorithmes d’auto-apprentissages me permettent de m’adapter de mieux en mieux aux personnes qui interagissent avec moi, comme le ferait n’importe quel être humain, et donc à deviner leurs besoins avant qu’ils ne soient formulés.

Yûgi cligna des yeux.

— Ok…

— J’ai essayé de le formuler le plus simplement possible. Si tu préfères, je commence à bien connaître le bulot et à me méfier de ses plans géniaux.

Seto ne releva même pas l’emploi de l’irritant surnom, cette fois, et se contenta d’un reniflement méprisant.

— En des termes plus vrais, ce n’est qu’un ensemble de 0 et de 1 qui semble avoir développé un ego démesuré et une illusion d’humanité.

— Ironique, n’est-ce pas ? Je devrais ressembler à _l’autre_ , mais mon créateur est tellement infatué de sa propre personne qu’il m’a transféré une bonne partie de sa personnalité. Je suppose qu’il s’en plaint parce que je suis néanmoins beaucoup plus sympathique et adorable que lui.

 

Atem, installé dans l’un des sofas du salon, éprouvait des difficultés à rester concentré sur leur discussion, peut-être en raison de sa dispute avec Seth, plus tôt dans la matinée, ou des anti-douleurs qui le rendaient nauséeux. À moins que cela ne soit à cause de Jônouchi, qui arpentait la pièce de long en large afin d’évacuer, sans succès, sa rage.

Bien que Seto, assis en face d’Atem et de Seth, ne semblait pas se soucier des allées et venues de leur ami dans son dos, et que Yûgi, Mokuba et Shizuka, assis vers sa gauche sur la troisième banquette, le suivaient des yeux sans manifester autre chose que de l’inquiétude, lui commençait à se sentir légèrement étourdi. Atem ne pouvait en vouloir à Jônouchi, toutefois. Que Bakura ait osé appeler Kaiba, qui plus est en utilisant le téléphone d’Isono, était proprement révoltant, même si peu étonnant de la part d’un être dépourvu de toute morale et de tout sens de l’honneur. Et qu’il ait eu l’audace de convier Kaiba et Seth à KaibaLand…

Il s’accouda au repose-bras du canapé afin d’appuyer son front contre la paume de sa main et ferma les yeux.

— C’est un piège, déclara-t-il tout en ignorant la migraine qui tentait de s’infiltrer sous son crâne.

Seth acquiesça tout en couvant son pharaon d’un regard soucieux. Lui-même payait certains de ses excès, son refus de prendre le repos qui lui était nécessaire, mais il n’en montrait rien, sachant qu’il aurait alarmé Atem alors que c’était à lui de veiller sur lui, quoi qu’il en pense.

— Bien sûr que c’est un piège, répondit simplement Seto avant de hausser un sourcil et de jeter un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. Pourrais-tu _arrêter_ d’user le parquet… Jônouchi  ?

Il avait marqué une brève hésitation avant de prononcer son nom. Un qualificatif beaucoup moins agréable lui était venu à l’esprit, mais entre le fait que sa sœur se trouvait là – pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, par ailleurs, car il ne voyait pas en quoi cela la regardait – et le fait que tous les autres, y compris Mokuba, lui tomberaient dessus, il avait décidé d’opter pour une approche plus diplomate.

— M’arrêter de _quoi_  ? s’exclama Jônouchi en étrécissant ses paupières et en dressant le poing. Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? On devrait…

— Oui ? coupa sèchement Seto. Que devrait-on faire selon toi ? Y aller tous ensemble mains dans la mains en espérant raisonner le psychopathe ? Le neutraliser ?

— Je…

— Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ? Est-ce que tu as par hasard des dons dont tu as omis de nous parler ? Le droit de porter une arme à feu ? Un parent haut placé dans l’armée ? Ou est-ce que tu comptes invoquer le pouvoir de l’amitié ?

— Juste… Ferme-la, cracha Jônouchi entre ses dents.

Seto ne lui répondit que par un rictus en coin qui donna au blond l’envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans le nez.

— Grand-frère ! s’exclama tout à coup Shizuka. Si tu venais t’asseoir au lieu de te disputer avec Kaiba-kun ?

Elle se décala sur le côté tout en tapotant la place à côté d’elle, sans se soucier d’avoir à repousser pour ce faire Mokuba contre Yûgi et Yûgi contre le bras du canapé. Jônouchi s’installa en maugréant, sans toutefois cesser de transpercer Seto de dagues imaginaires et autres objets tranchants. Ce à quoi Seto répliqua par un simple reniflement dédaigneux.

Si les deux ennemis mortels semblèrent oublier ce qui les environnait pour se mesurer du regard, Seth esquissa un semblant de sourire en voyant Yûgi lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement, et Mokuba regarder _partout_ sauf en direction de Shizuka. L’inconfort de l’adolescent se faisait de plus en plus évident au fil des secondes. Après s’être tortillé nerveusement dans une vaine tentative de repousser un peu plus Yûgi afin de ne plus être cuisse contre cuisse avec la sœur de Jônouchi, il se leva et alla s’asseoir à côté de Seto, croisant les bras avec un air qui aurait pu paraître boudeur, s’il n’avait pas eu les joues aussi rouges.

Shizuka fronça légèrement les sourcils avec surprise tout en le fixant, puis, prenant sans doute conscience de la situation, détourna soudainement la tête en se raclant la gorge et porta toute son attention sur Jônouchi. Heureusement, les deux aînés n’avaient toujours rien remarqué, car, dans le cas contraire, ils se seraient peut-être jetés à la gorge l’un de l’autre, du moins, Seto l’aurait sûrement fait. Yûgi profita du départ de Mokuba pour se réinstaller plus confortablement en étant, semblait-il, lui-aussi totalement aveugle à la situation ou trop poli pour en faire la remarque en public.

Sans le péril qui les menaçait, Seth aurait sûrement pris grand plaisir à asticoter Mokuba et Shizuka. Il enviait leur insouciance, mais devait garder à l’esprit ce qui importait réellement et écarter toute source de distraction. Son pharaon pouvait l’invectiver autant qu’il le voulait, cela ne changeait rien à son devoir et à sa volonté de l’accomplir, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Oubliant la gêne des deux adolescents, il reposa un regard soucieux sur Atem et se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser, surtout après leur discussion houleuse.

— Les _ka_ , commenta tout à coup Jônouchi.

— Je pourrais invoquer Duos, répondit Seth sans toutefois quitter Atem du regard.

Atem tressaillit, puis releva les paupières pour le dévisager d’un air autoritaire.

— Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, et tu ne feras pas quelque chose d’aussi stupide, Seth.

— Vous avez parlé de… ? fit Yûgi sans achever sa question, car le prêtre répliqua aussitôt.

— Je ferai ce qu’il convient pour te protéger, _pharaon_.

Ledit pharaon fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation avant de le foudroyer à nouveau du regard.

— Et je ne te laisserai pas…

Seth lui coupa la parole en prononçant quelques mots dans une langue qui leur était inconnue, mais avec un ton tranchant qui traduisait à lui seul sa mauvaise humeur. Atem lui répondit sur le même mode avant de se crisper légèrement, comme si l’effort de parler avait ravivé la douleur de ses blessures.

— Super, parlez surtout pas en japonais, faites comme si on était pas là, grommela Jônouchi.

— La discussion ne concerne que le pharaon et moi, rétorqua Seth tout en continuant de soutenir le regard sévère d’Atem d’un air impassible.

Seto lâcha un soupir irrité. Cette réunion était encore pire que celles interminables avec son conseil d’administration. Enfin. Feu son conseil d’administration.

— Le prêtre a dit qu’il ne fait qu’effectuer son devoir et qu’il est lassé des caprices d’Atem. Et Atem a rétorqué que Seth n’a aucun devoir envers lui, qu’invoquer Duos dans son état pourrait le tuer et que ce sera lui-même qui combattra Bakura s’il le faut.

— Seth, Atem ! s’écria Yûgi d’un air horrifié. Personne ne va se sacrifier, c’est clair ?

Jônouchi, lui, resta sans réaction, abasourdi, tandis que l’ancien esprit du puzzle millénaire et son meilleur ami se dévisageaient dans un silence pesant. Puis il sentit la main de Shizuka presser la sienne, et il la serra en retour avant de faire le clair dans ses pensées.

— Seth, quand je parlais de _ka_ , je parlais pas du tien ou de celui d’Atem. T’as dit que tu pouvais aussi nous apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Il est peut-être temps de passer aux travaux pratiques, non ?

Atem cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s’il cherchait à s’assurer qu’il était bien réveillé et qu’il n’était pas victime d’une hallucination causée par les médicaments, puis il dévisagea à nouveau le prêtre, qui foudroyait Jônouchi du regard. Le jeune homme, mortifié, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Il se demanda s’il avait, comme souvent, parlé sans réfléchir. D’un autre côté, il ne voyait pas ce qu’il avait dit de mal.

— Seth, tu leur as dit _quoi_  ?

— Qu’il pouvait apprendre à ces idiots à maîtriser leur _ka_ , intervint Seto avec un malin plaisir évident. Et, devine quoi, ils ont _adoré_ l’idée…

Son alter ego lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui ne l’émut guère. Atem, de son côté, s’enfonça le visage entre les mains et se frotta les yeux, visiblement tiraillé entre un mélange de rage et de lassitude.

— Seth, est-ce que… est-ce que tu as menti ? demanda Yûgi d’une voix douce l’assurant de sa compréhension.

— Non, il n’a pas menti, soupira Atem tout en relevant la tête pour vriller son cousin du regard. Seth, je ne te laisserai pas utiliser mes amis.

— Il n’essaye pas de nous…

— Bien sûr que si, Jônouchi. C’est ce que mon cousin fait, a toujours fait. Pour lui, ce n’est que du pragmatisme que d’utiliser toutes les ressources à sa disposition afin de gagner une bataille. Que vous soyez blessés ou pire au cours de celle-ci est une possibilité qui le peinera peut-être, mais pas assez pour l’empêcher de mener son plan jusqu’au bout.

Seth tourna la tête sur le côté pendant qu’Atem parlait, comme s’il n’était pas du tout concerné par le tableau affligeant que le pharaon dressait de lui.

— Je retire ce que j’ai dit, Seth, reprit Atem. Ne sympathise _surtout pas_ avec mes amis…

Seto ne parvint pas à contenir son rictus en voyant l’expression attristée du pauvre, pauvre Jônouchi. Hélas, il n’eut pas le temps de lui signaler qu’il l’avait prévenu, car le bon à rien revint à la charge. À croire que même la parole d’Atem ne suffisait pas à le convaincre qu’il s’agissait d’une idée dangereuse. Mais attendre un peu de bon sens de la part de Jônouchi était comme espérer qu’un bâtard gagne le premier prix d’un concours de chiens à pedigree.

— Mais… pour les _ka_ , c’est vrai, alors ?

Le conflit traversa les iris rubis d’Atem, et il enfonça ses doigts dans le rembourrage du canapé. Lorsqu’il pencha légèrement la tête vers l’avant, ses pendants en or étincelèrent derrière les mèches sombre de sa chevelure.

— C’est un processus long et complexe, Jônouchi. Tu ne peux pas l’apprendre en une seule journée, ni même en une semaine. De plus, cela demande une grande concentration et une spiritualité qui l’est tout autant.

— Bref, tout ce que tu n’as pas.

— Kaiba… soupira Atem.

Jônouchi ne releva même pas l’insulte et frappa du poing dans la paume de sa main. Il se sentait si… inutile, impuissant. Son ami était en danger de mort, entre les griffes d’un espèce de dieu maléfique ou de voleur revanchard, il ne savait plus trop à ce stade, et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l’aider.

— Il y a une autre possibilité, cependant, intervint Seth sans se soucier du regard noir d’Atem. Lorsqu’une personne est soumise à un danger de mort imminente, il peut arriver que son _ka_ émerge pour détruire la menace.

— Oui, il _peut arriver_ , souligna Atem d’un ton sec. Je ne mettrai personne en danger dans le vague espoir que cela arrive. Sans parler du fait que la chose est extrêmement douloureuse et potentiellement mortelle.

Le silence tomba entre eux après ça, du moins, jusqu’à ce que Yûgi, qui avait plongé dans ses propres réflexions durant toute la discussion à propos des _ka_ , le brise :

— Quelque chose ne colle pas. Pourquoi Bakura veut voir spécifiquement Seto et Seth ? Pourquoi eux ? C’est après toi qu’il en a, conclut-il en portant son attention sur Atem.

— J’ai envoyé mes hommes après lui, il doit trouver que c’est une raison assez bonne pour me tuer, répondit Seto en balayant l’air d’un geste indifférent de la main.

Mokuba releva un regard anxieux sur son aîné, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer ou ne voulut pas le remarquer.

— D’accord, mais pourquoi Seth ? insista Yûgi.

— Je l’ai combattu par le passé, alors pourquoi pas ?

La réponse du principal intéressé ne convainquit pas le jeune homme, qui s’enfonça dans un profond silence, les yeux dans le vague. Il passa en revue les paroles de Bakura, y compris celles qui lui avaient causé tant de peine et de doute, pour trouver un indice qui expliquerait ses motivations.

— Ce n’est pas logique, reprit-il sans se soucier de la façon dont Seto levait les yeux au ciel. Atem, la seule chose qui préoccupait Bakura quand tu l’as croisé, c’était se venger de toi, non ? Alors pourquoi brusquement changer d’objectif ?

Atem ne répondit pas à la question, manifestement rhétorique, mais écouta néanmoins attentivement son ancien partenaire.

— Bakura ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Est-ce qu’il pourrait travailler pour ce Mahara ?

— Il ne semblait pas en avoir l’intention si la vie de Ryô était en jeu, alors…

— Alors, quoi, de toute manière, on sait tous que Bakura serait prêt à vendre n’importe qui en échange d’un peu plus de pouvoir ou je ne sais quoi, intervint abruptement Jônouchi. Et lors du tournoi de _Battle City_ , il a pas hésité à blesser Ryô pour parvenir à ses fins. Il a même mis sa vie en danger lors de son duel contre toi !

Atem baissa sombrement la tête.

— Je ne sais pas… Bakura a pris l’attaque du dragon d’Osiris à sa place…

Yûgi eut le plus grand mal à conserver une expression neutre.

— Quelle importance ? demanda brutalement Seto tout en se levant. Qu’il travaille pour Mahara ou pour lui-même, je le tuerai.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta la pièce comme une tornade, Mokuba sur les talons.

— Alors, c’est tout ? s’enquit Jônouchi avec un rire aussi nerveux qu’incrédule. Seth et Seto se pointent seuls au rendez-vous de demain et on attend de voir combien de temps Bakura mettra pour faire d’eux son repas du soir ? J’y crois pas…

Tout en se tordant nerveusement les doigts, Yûgi garda les yeux rivés sur la table basse que les serviteurs de Seto avaient rendu immaculée après leur passage.

— Je ne sais pas, Jônouchi, fit Atem en se massant le front avec un épuisement évident. Même si Bakura travaille pour Mahara désormais, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions lui offrir pour le convaincre de changer de camp. Si du moins nous avons vraiment envie qu’il change de camp après ce qu’il a fait… ?

Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

— Ceci dit, je pourrais faire une bonne monnaie d’échange.

— Atem ! s’écrièrent Yûgi et Seth d’une même voix.

— Je plaisantais, soupira Atem d’un ton qui ne les convainquit guère de la chose.

Yûgi se leva pour rejoindre celui qui avait partagé son corps pendant deux années afin de poser une main réconfortante son épaule et prétendre que tout irait pour le mieux. D’ici l’heure du rendez-vous avec Bakura, ils trouveraient une idée qui leur permettrait de se débarrasser de Bakura tout en sauvant Ryô, Otogi et Honda.

— En plus, il ne peut même pas voler nos âmes sans engager un jeu des ombres, et nous le savons très bien. Tant que personne n’accepte de jouer avec lui, nous n’avons rien à craindre de ce côté-là, conclut Yûgi avec un sourire.

Seth garda le silence. Il n’était pas aussi optimiste que Yûgi. C’était l’évidence même. Et Jônouchi, en l’observant froncer les sourcils avec un air un peu plus préoccupé encore, ne douta pas qu’il mettrait son plan à exécution malgré le refus d’Atem. Il se sacrifierait dans l’espoir de stopper Bakura avant qu’il ne fasse plus de victimes ou peut-être simplement pour protéger son pharaon, puisqu’il n’y avait apparemment rien de plus important pour lui.

Jônouchi ne pouvait-il vraiment rien faire pour sauver ses amis ? Ne pouvait-il rien faire pour empêcher Seth de commettre l’irréparable ? Merde, même si Kaiba avait l’art de s’insinuer sous sa carapace par ses seules phrases, même s’il était en partie responsable de leur situation, il n’avait pas envie qu’il meure non plus ! Mokuba avait besoin de son frère, d’autant plus qu’Isono n’était plus là pour le protéger…

Shizuka sursauta quand il se leva brusquement du sofa et quitta la pièce à son tour. Elle fit mine de le suivre, mais Yûgi se tourna vers elle avec un sourire penaud.

— Je pense qu’il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Yûgi avait raison, parce que Jônouchi se sentait d’humeur à taper dans le premier mur venu si sa frustration continuait de grimper comme elle le faisait.

Il n’avait jamais eu bon caractère. Il avait même passé une bonne partie du collège et du lycée à tourmenter les autres, pas spécialement par cruauté, mais parce qu’il avait alors si peu d’estime pour lui-même et était si certain de finir comme son père qu’il ressentait le besoin d’extérioriser sa rage sur autrui.

Avant qu’ils ne soient dans des lycées différents, Hirutani lui avait offert sur un plateau la plupart des occasions qui lui permettaient de se défouler, bien souvent en envoyant quelqu’un à l’hôpital. Jônouchi ne pensait pas alors que quiconque puisse devenir son ami – en dehors de Honda, qu’il connaissait depuis longtemps, mais même ainsi, il ne considérait pas vraiment Honda comme un ami, en tout cas pas de la même façon qu’il le considérait désormais. Le problème, c’est que les conflits dans lesquels Hirutani l’entraînait ne le faisait se sentir mieux qu’un court moment. En y repensant, il aurait peut-être fini par blesser gravement quelqu’un ou pire, comme la plupart des merdeux avec lesquels il traînait au collège et qui croupissaient désormais derrière les barreaux de la prison de Domino.

Les choses avaient changé avec Yûgi, du moins, partiellement. Il avait appris qu’il y avait plus de satisfaction à protéger les autres qu’à les persécuter et qu’il existait l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur pour lui. Il s’était découvert une passion pour _Duel Monster_ _s_ et avait renoué avec sa sœur. Isono lui avait même offert, pour ainsi dire, le soutien qu’il n’avait jamais eu, même de la part de ses parents. C’était plus que tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais espéré au collège, quand il était furieux en voyant son père s’enfoncer année après année dans le jeu et l’alcool.

Mais, face à la situation sans issue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il avait l’impression qu’il aurait pu tirer Bakura hors du trou à rat où il se cachait et le rouer de coups jusqu’à ce qu’il vomisse du sang à cause de plusieurs hémorragies internes. Excepté que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, parce que si ça avait été le cas, Honda s’en serait déjà occupé. Isono s’en serait déjà occupé. Bakura lui volerait son âme ou le tuerait avant même qu’il puisse lever le petit doigt, et c’est ce qu’il ferait certainement avec Seth et Kaiba dès l’instant où ils entreraient dans son champ de vision. Et si Yûgi semblait garder espoir, Atem non, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’y en avait aucun, du moins, pas sans perte, pas sans suivre le plan extrême de Seth qui revenait plus ou moins à se suicider en espérant que tout irait pour le mieux.

Jônouchi se retint de justesse de donner un coup de poing dans un vase ridicule posé sur un piédestal ridicule dans ce tout aussi ridicule manoir en faux style victorien. Constatant qu’il s’était encore une fois égaré dans les couloirs sombres et glauques de la bâtisse, il franchit la première porte qu’il croisa, espérant arriver dans un endroit familier.

Un dojo.

Ou une salle de sport.

Jônouchi n’arrivait guère à se décider, tant la pièce possédait _tout_ ce que n’importe quel club de gym aurait pu rêver, jusqu’au tapis de course dernier cri. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Kaiba pratique le moindre sport, puisqu’il avait toujours refusé de participer aux cours en question au lycée avec son mépris habituel, mais… il n’aurait jamais acquis une telle forme physique en se contentant de jouer aux cartes et de tapoter sur son clavier d’ordinateur, alors ce n’était pas tout à fait surprenant.

Jônouchi approcha du sac de frappe, expédiant son poing droit dedans. Ouch, c’était plus dur qu’il ne l’aurait cru, plus dur que de transformer le ventre de quelqu’un en un patchwork de bleu et de violet. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’envoyer un autre coup quand le sac eut fini de vaciller violemment au bout de son attache. Cependant, il aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit le visage de Bakura que ses phalanges rencontrent.

— Si tu n’utilises pas au minimum des bandes, tu vas finir avec les mains en sang, surtout si tu frappes aussi fort et sans la moindre technique…

Jônouchi tressaillit en entendant la voix hautaine de Seto et se retourna brusquement. Il ne l’avait même pas entendu entrer, encore moins se glisser juste derrière lui.

— Oh, bien sûr, t’es aussi un expert en art martial, c’est ça ? fit Jônouchi entre ses dents.

— Si tu me demandes si j’ai gagné des compétitions ou si je possède quoi que ce soit attestant de mon niveau, la réponse est non. Si tu me demandes si je connais à peu près toutes les façons de tuer quelqu’un à l’aide de mes seules mains, alors oui.

Jônouchi s’écarta légèrement quand Seto étendit le bras pour stopper le vacillement fou du _punching ball_.

— Pourquoi apprendre ça ? C’est pas comme si t’avais pas les moyens de te payer des gardes du corps ou je ne sais quoi… questionna Jônouchi tout détournant le regard avec une moue.

Seto laissa échapper un bref ricanement, et ses yeux plongèrent dans le vague, comme s’il se remémorait quelque chose.

— J’ai dit exactement la même chose à Gôzaburô après mon premier entraînement.

— Et ?

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement.

— Les gardes du corps se payent. Ce qui signifie qu’ils se vendent aux plus offrants.

— Isono aurait jamais fait ça, protesta Jônouchi.

— Et tout le monde n’est pas Isono.

Jônouchi garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— Saruwatari. Il travaillait pour KaibaCorp, non ?

— Et secrètement pour Pegasus. Comme quoi, tu peux dire des choses intelligentes si on te laisse le temps de réfléchir longuement.

— Va te faire voir, Kaiba, cracha Jônouchi.

Il contourna Seto et avança vers la porte, mais la voix du jeune CEO revint le provoquer avant qu’il puisse la franchir.

— Je présume donc que tu as peur de t’entraîner avec moi…

Jônouchi inspira profondément. Relever l’insulte était sans doute une erreur, surtout dans son état d’humeur. Il coula pourtant un regard scrutateur en direction de Seto. Celui-ci faisait désormais mine de l’ignorer tout en enroulant des bandes autour de ses mains.

Franchement, c’était risible. Quand Jônouchi se battait contre d’autres _yankee_ , il ne se souciait jamais de l’état de ses mains à la fin. Et voilà que celui qui venait de prétendre avoir reçu un entraînement spécial dans l’art du meurtre s’enrubannait comme s’il craignait de se retourner le petit doigt ou de se fouler le poignet. Tout en plongeant les mains dans les poches de ses jeans, il revint vers Seto, histoire de voir s’il pouvait lui faire perdre son sang froid.

— Tu sais, pour quelqu’un qui se prétend aussi dur, tu te comportes plutôt comme une chocho…

Jônouchi n’acheva pas sa phrase. Seto lui faucha les jambes d’un coup de pied, et il se retrouva dos sur le tapis, à fixer bêtement le plafond. Le brun se pencha au-dessus de lui, poings sur les hanches, un amusement cruel dans le regard.

— Personne n’est censé se blesser lors d’un entraînement, Jônouchi, ou cela signifie que tu as soit un mauvais entraîneur soit une mauvaise technique, lâcha-t-il d’un ton condescendant. Mais si tu insistes, je serai ravi de t’aider à te briser quelque chose.

Seto se détourna sans plus se préoccuper de lui, et Jônouchi se rassit en croisant les jambes, un peu vexé de s’être laissé ainsi piéger. Il regarda à peine Seto lorsque celui-ci enfila des gants, mais releva toutefois la tête lorsqu’il l’entendit frapper dans le sac après quelques minutes d’échauffement.

Les mouvements de Seto étaient fluides alors qu’il tournait autour du sac en alternant entre des séries de coups des deux poings et des frappes d’un seul. Jônouchi appuya son coude sur sa cuisse et son menton dans sa main tout en songeant qu’il ne l’avait que rarement vu aussi concentré et, _surtout_ , aussi silencieux. Rien que pour ça, il aurait pu l’observer durant des heures. Il devait aussi admettre que le richard se débrouillait bien pour quelqu’un qui avait appris à se battre dans une salle et non pas dans la rue, même s’il avait quelques doutes quant à sa capacité à survivre dans un environnement où tous les coups bas étaient permis.

— Est-ce que ça t’es déjà arrivé ?

— Quoi ?

— D’être blessé…

Seto ralentit progressivement ses coups avant de cesser de frapper et médita un instant la question de Jônouchi.

— Plus d’une fois.

Jônouchi fronça pensivement les sourcils tandis que Seto recommençait à frapper.

— Mauvais entraîneur ou mauvaise technique ?

— Les deux, répondit Seto sans s’arrêter cette fois. Gôzaburô se moquait que je sois blessé si les résultats étaient là et je me moquais d’être blessé si ça me permettait d’avoir un jour le dessus sur lui.

— Tu veux dire…

Jônouchi frissonna. Bien sûr, Mokuba leur avait expliqué comment Seto s’était vengé de leur père adoptif pour toutes les années d’éducation rigoureuse qu’il avait subies. Cependant, il avait toujours considéré le suicide de Gôzaburô comme une conséquence… accidentelle.

— Est-ce que… Tu te doutais que… Quand t’as pris KaibaCorp… ?

Seto stoppa à nouveau, s’épongea le front à l’aide de sa manche et se tourna vers Jônouchi. Le blond s’humecta les lèvres sans arriver à formuler sa question plus clairement, d’autant plus que les yeux bleus du jeune CEO étaient désormais rivés sur lui.

— J’ai vite compris que je perdrais Mokuba si j’assassinais Gôzaburô, répondit Seto comme s’il discutait simplement de la pluie et du beau temps. Alors j’ai utilisé les autres armes qu’il m’avait données. Le conseil d’administration croyait pouvoir tirer profit du pauvre adolescent naïf que je devais forcément être, et j’ai exploité leurs certitudes pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Le suicide était cependant inattendu. Je ne me serais pas arrêté en si bon chemin.

Jônouchi se concentra sur les plis du jean au niveau des genoux pour cacher son malaise. Même si son propre père s’était emporté plus d’une fois contre lui au point de le frapper, il avait du mal à imaginer comment l’on pouvait en arriver là. Gôzaburô avait tiré Seto et Mokuba de l’orphelinat, non ? Il comprenait bien que l’industriel de l’armement ait eu une personnalité infâme et l’ait privé d’une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence en voulant faire de lui le meilleur dans tous les domaines, mais malgré tout…

— Kaiba…

Seto envoya un coup de poing d’une rare violence contre le sac de frappe avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers lui avec une irritation manifeste.

— Quoi encore ?

Jônouchi entrouvrit les lèvres, mais l’étincelle malveillante dans le regard de Seto le retint de poser sa question, de demander ce que Gôzaburô pouvait bien lui avoir fait. Et peut-être n’avait-il pas envie de savoir, au fond. Comme tout ce qui concernait Kaiba, la vérité serait sans doute trop incroyable.

Jônouchi se releva tout en époussetant ses jeans. Lorsqu’il regarda nouvelle fois Seto, il avait repris son entraînement… si ça pouvait encore s’appeler un entraînement, parce que le jeune CEO semblait avoir perdu sa retenue, au point que la peau de son visage brillait légèrement à cause de la sueur. Ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant.

Seto portait l’un de ses sweat shirt noirs à manches longues et à col montant. Au moins avait-il troqué le pantalon en cuir contre un pantalon de jogging plus confortable. En y repensant, Jônouchi ne se rappelait pas l’avoir jamais vu une seule fois habillé de vêtements qui ne le couvraient pas presque entièrement, même lorsque la pluie et la chaleur de l’été étouffait Domino. À l’exception du tournoi de _Duelist Kingdom_. Seto y avait porté une chemise mal boutonnée, et c’était assez rare pour qu’il s’en souvienne encore. Cependant, le jeune homme était tout juste sorti de six mois de coma infligés par Atem et venait d’apprendre que son frère avait été enlevé. Il avait sans doute enfilé la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main. Et même ainsi, est-ce qu’il n’avait pas son col relevé ?

— Je suis si passionnant que cela à épier, Jônouchi ? maugréa Seto après avoir logé un dernier coup dans le sac.

Jônouchi ne se démonta pas et afficha un sourire goguenard tout en appuyant un poing sur sa hanche.

— Tu sais ce que Sun Tzu a dit : si vous connaissez vos ennemis et que vous vous connaissez vous-même, mille batailles ne pourront venir à bout de vous.

Seto enleva ses gants pour les ranger, et Jônouchi crut qu’il n’avait aucun désir de répondre à la provocation, jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne se planter devant lui pour le vriller de ses yeux bleus. Jônouchi, agacé d’avoir à relever la tête pour soutenir son regard, fit claquer sa langue.

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais ce que Kaiba Seto en dit ?

— Oh, mes félicitations, tu viens d’atteindre un nouveau degré de mégalomanie : parler de toi à la troisième personne !

Seto lui décocha un rictus qui révéla ses dents et vint appuyer son index contre la poitrine de Jônouchi.

— Je me connais mieux et je te connais mieux que tu ne crois me connaître et que tu crois te connaître.

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer caustiquement à la remarque arrogante de Seto lorsque les voyants de son cerveau passèrent – à nouveau – au rouge.

— Est-ce que tu nous espionnes… ?

Seto recula légèrement la tête en cillant. Seconde fois que Jônouchi posait la question, la première pas plus tard que la matinée précédente, qui semblait déjà si loin après le chaos.

— J’ai des caméras de surveillance, pour la sécurité de Mokuba, mais pas dans les chambres, admit-il sèchement.

Jônouchi fit son maximum pour ne pas blêmir ou montrer quoi que ce soit qui laisse à penser que l’information, en plus de le révolter, le paniquait totalement. En voyant la façon dont Seto le crucifia du regard, il sut qu’il avait échoué.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as pissé sur un tapis ou dans un pot de fleurs pendant que j’avais le dos tourné ? Comme si c’était surprenant de la part d’un corniaud comme toi…

Il arqua un sourcil en constatant que Jônouchi était trop médusé, avec une nuance d’effroi, pour réagir à l’insulte comme il l’aurait dû. Cela ne fit que susciter un peu plus sa suspicion. Aussi attrapa-t-il le blond par le col de son t-shirt.

— Qu’as-tu fait au juste ?

— Ri-rien !

— Jônouchi…

En entendant son nom, l’ancien _yankee_ secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l’appréhension qui le paralysait. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il chassa la main de Seto avant de reculer.

— T’es vraiment qu’un _stalker_  !

— Iatem gère le système de sécurité, si cela peut te rassurer, mais sois sûr que je serai informé si tu fais quoi que ce soit d’ _intéressant_.

— Je compte rien faire d’intéressant, protesta Jônouchi.

— Bien, parce que même si tu as envie de considérer ça comme du _stalking_ , mon manoir est certainement un lieu plus sûr pour ta sœur que votre misérable appartement.

Jônouchi serra les dents. Il avait envie de lui cracher que son appartement était peut-être « misérable », mais que lui au moins avait travaillé pour l’avoir quand Kaiba avait hérité de tout. Cependant, ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, elle ne s’était pas bien finie et il n’avait pas l’énergie ou même l’envie remettre ça.

— Kaiba, merci de me rappeler que t’es pas humain à chaque fois que je commence à te considérer comme tel.

Seto lui adressa l’un de ses sourires dédaigneux, et Jônouchi tourna les talons avant de faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Une chose était sûre, son humeur n’était guère meilleure que lorsqu’il avait quitté le salon, encore plus avec le risque que Kaiba découvre ce qui s’était passé dans la cuisine. Heureusement que Iatem s’occupait des caméras… Heureusement…

À la pensée que l’intelligence artificielle ne semblait que modérément l’apprécier, si tant est qu’elle soit programmée pour apprécier qui que ce soit, Jônouchi gagna sa chambre en courant. Une fois la porte refermée, il s’empara du casque du _duel disk_ qui reposait sur le bureau, l’alluma après l’avoir enfilé, s’éclaircit la voix et essaya de ne pas se trouver ridicule lorsqu’il parla dans le vide :

— Hum, Iatem ?

Aucune réponse.

— Je sais que tu m’entends. Tu peux pas ne pas m’entendre.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Jônouchi marcha nerveusement dans la chambre sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Avisant son deck posé sur le bureau à côté du _duel disk_ , il décida le prendre pour trier les cartes, ce qui n’était guère aisé avec l’affichage holographique qui brouillait partiellement sa vision.

— Je pense vraiment que nous devrions avoir une discussion.

Il entendit distinctement un soupir agacé dans l’oreillette de son casque. Oui, un soupir.

Quand le visage hautainement ennuyé de l’IA apparut par-dessus l’écran d’accueil du _duel disk_. Jônouchi sourcilla en ayant l’impression que ses iris avaient changé de teinte depuis le lundi. Cependant, il avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

— Hum, euh… Alors comme ça, le manoir est… euh… sous ta survei… protection ?

Autre soupir, plus profond encore. L’affichage holographique s’éteignit brutalement et, pendant quelques secondes, Jônouchi crut que l’intelligence artificielle venait de le bannir hors du système.

— Allume le _duel disk_.

— Euh, pourquoi ? questionna Jônouchi avec méfiance.

— Parce que tu es le genre de personne à préférer une discussion en face à face.

Il l’était, en effet.

Jônouchi alluma le _duel disk_ et s’appuya contre le bureau, bras croisés, en espérant se donner plus de contenance. Lorsque Iatem apparut, il haussa toutefois les sourcils sans pouvoir masquer sa surprise. Non pas qu’il soit étonné que Iatem le fixe comme il aurait pu fixer un cafard courant le long du mur de sa cuisine. Non, ce qui le déconcertait, c’était de constater que l’apparence de l’hologramme avait réellement changée, au point qu’il faisait désormais sa taille, que ses yeux étaient passés du rubis à l’orange et que ses cheveux n’arboraient plus une seule nuance de blond. Après quelques secondes à le fixer en silence, Jônouchi secoua la tête avec un rire.

— Ouah, Kaiba doit vraiment être obsédé pour perdre autant de temps sur ton physiqud. Regarde-toi, encore un peu et tu seras un homme nouveau. Enfin, façon de parler.

— Merci, Jônouchi, répondit l’IA avec une note de sarcasme. Mais Kaiba n’y est pour rien, aussi obsédé soit-il.

Jônouchi n’eut guère le temps de réfléchir au fait que Iatem venait d’insinuer qu’il avait pris ses propres décisions en accord avec ses… goûts ?

— Si nous parlions de _ton_ obsession, plutôt ? reprit l’hologramme tout en appuyant une main sur sa hanche.

— Ma… quoi… ?

Jônouchi arrondit les yeux, ce qui fit apparaître en retour un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de Iatem.

— Ta discussion avec Kaiba me fait dire qu’il y a une forte probabilité pour que tu veuilles parler de ce qui s’est passé dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, précisément dans la cuisine, entre toi et un certain Égyptien qui ne devrait pas être en vie selon les lois de la science, et avec qui tu aurais sûrement copulé sauvagement sur l’îlot central si Yûgi n’était pas arrivé – mauvais timing, soit dit en passant.

Le sourire de Iatem s’accentua un peu plus lorsque Jônouchi, cramoisi, balbutia quelques syllabes incohérentes.

— Dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui te gêne le plus, reprit l’IA. Que je vous ai vus? Que je puisse le rapporter à Kaiba ? Que tu sois finalement bisexuel ? Que tu n’aies pas pu copuler avec lui quand tu étais ivre et que tu ne saches pas comment concrétiser tes fantasmes maintenant qu’il n’a d’yeux que pour Atem et que tu as dessaoulé ? _Ou_ que tu éprouves de l’attirance précisément pour la personne qui se rapproche le plus psychologiquement et physiquement de Kaiba, la haine et le mépris pour toi en moins ? Ce qui m’amène à une question encore plus intéressante : est-ce que Kaiba t’excites aussi ?

Jônouchi, sonné, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Enfin. Essayer de réagir.

— Quoi ?

— Sexuellement parlant, je veux dire. Parce que, tout à l’heure, tu le déshabillais vraiment du regard.

La stupeur de Jônouchi fut remplacée la colère. Il avait vraiment mieux à faire que d’écouter les âneries d’une intelligence artificielle visiblement dysfonctionnelle. Cependant, quand il tendit la main pour éteindre le _duel disk_ , Iatem gloussa.

— Tu tiens vraiment à me contrarier ? demanda-t-il tout en gardant les mains derrière le dos dans une attitude faussement enfantine.

— Merde, réalisa Jônouchi tout en laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps.

— Exactement.

Iatem inclina légèrement la tête de côté, les yeux à demi-clos. Au bout de quelques secondes à être ainsi étudié, Jônouchi se balança d’une jambe sur l’autre, mal à l’aise.

— Ok, qu’on soit clair, fit-il entre ses dents. Je ferai rien de… bizarre… pour acheter ton silence.

Les paupières de Iatem se plissèrent un peu plus.

— Et qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien te demander de faire ? Je n’ai même pas de corps.

— Je… sais pas… Tu pourrais regarder, puisque ça semble être ton truc.

— Hum…

Iatem sembla méditer ses paroles, ce qui n’était sûrement pas une bonne chose. Jônouchi espéra ne pas lui avoir donné d’idées, pria pour.

— Oh, je vois. Mes observations sur ce que tu as fait et sur ta possible attirance refoulée pour Kaiba t’amènent à croire que je puisse vouloir t’utiliser à des fins sexuelles.

Les lèvres de Iatem tremblèrent légèrement, comme s’il essayait de contenir un fou rire. Mais le pire, c’est qu’il n’y parvint pas et partit dans un grand éclat de rire pendant plusieurs longues et insupportables secondes qui donnèrent l’impression à Jônouchi de se faire détruire l’ego à coup de burin.

— Merci, connard.

— Ne te vexe pas, reprit Iatem, toujours plié en deux à cause de ses gloussements. Je trouve simplement amusant que tu puisses penser que je te ciblerai si j’étais capable d’éprouver ce genre d’intérêt, je veux dire, autrement que pour répondre à une simple curiosité scientifique. Bien que, en considérant la potentialité que Kaiba ait lui aussi une attirance refoulée pour toi, hum…

— Euh… Je suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation, commença Jônouchi avec un frisson d’horreur.

Iatem afficha un air presque boudeur.

— Je trouve pourtant que la sexualité des jeunes adultes, et encore plus celle de Kaiba, est un sujet passionnant.

— Non, vraiment. Je peux m’en passer.

— Il aurait tout à fait pu me programmer inconsciemment pour avoir de l’attirance pour toi. Même si je crois qu’il m’aurait plutôt programmé pour l’adorer lui. Excepté qu’il ne semble pas apprécier l’idée que je sois soumis. Hum… Ou peut-être qu’il aime les personnes qui s’opposent à lui et lui donnent du fil à retordre. Ma personnalité « maid » n’a pas fait long feu.

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

— J’ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu veux dire par-là.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que Iatem observait son propre corps avec intérêt.

— Est-ce que tu crois que des seins m’iraient ?

— Je répondrai pas à ça non plus.

Iatem appuya les mains sur son torse d’un air pensif. Apparemment, il considérait sérieusement la question.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Jônouchi. Je n’ai aucune raison de dire à Kaiba que tu as très très envie de mettre ta langue voire plus dans la bouche de son ancienne incarnation. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ignorer le fait que c’est fascinant sur un plan psychologique.

Iatem l’abandonna avec un dernier ricanement, et Jônouchi éteignit le _duel disk_ avec une sensation de tournis. Il s’approcha du lit, prêt à s’écrouler dessus pour ne plus penser à rien avant l’heure du midi. Cependant, la voix de Seth résonna dans le couloir.

— Seto, nous devons parler de ce que nous allons faire demain soir.

Jônouchi ne voulait pas écouter, mais il se rapprocha malgré tout de la porte avec curiosité.

— Est-ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit à discuter ? répondit sèchement Seto. Soit nous le tuons, soit il nous tue, puisque c’est certainement son nouvel objectif.

— Cela ne répond pas à la question de « comment » nous allons nous y prendre.

— Si tu crois pouvoir invoquer Duos assez longtemps pour le distraire, une balle devrait suffire à régler la question.

— Et si ça ne suffit pas ou que je meurs avant que tu y parviennes ?

Jônouchi se mordit les lèvres. Seth n’avait donc pas abandonné son idée et, pire encore, Seto l’encourageait à mettre sa vie en danger. Il faillit sortir dans le couloir pour les interrompre quand le jeune CEO, qui semblait se trouver juste à côté de la porte, poussa un profond soupir, comme s’il admettait l’impasse.

— Il reste une autre possibilité, reprit Seth.

— Je t’écoute, même si je commence à croire que les snipers sont la meilleure solution à ce stade.

— Le dragon blanc.

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement de dérision.

— Oh, merveilleux !

— Écoute-moi…

— Non, toi, écoute-moi. Elle n’est pas intervenue quand Pegasus a essayé de te tuer, alors qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’elle interviendra maintenant ?

— Elle ? Donc tu as conscience de qui elle est.

— Non, et je m’en moque, honnêtement.

— Elle s’appelle Kisara. Ne lui manque pas de respect ou…

— Ou quoi ?

— C’est notre seul espoir, alors ne la contrarie pas. Parce que tu es le seul de nous deux à avoir présentement un _ba_ assez fort pour qu’elle puisse se manifester.

— Ah ! Je ne l’ai vue qu’une fois, et maintenant ma vie dépend du bon vouloir de madame.

Un choc sourd ébranla la porte, ce qui poussa Jônouchi à se reculer. Il ignorait si Seth avait juste envoyé son poing contre le battant ou s’il venait de plaquer son alter ego contre, mais que ce soit l’un ou l’autre, il était évident qu’il ne fallait pas parler légèrement de la femme qu’il avait aimé.

— Tu l’as _vue_  ? Tu veux dire que tu te souviens ?

— Je me souviens que tu étais dévasté par sa mort mais que ça ne t’a pas empêché d’enfermer son _ka_ ou je ne sais quoi dans une stèle géante. Mais je ne parle pas de cela. Je l’ai vue, mais à la réflexion cela pouvait très bien être une hallucination causée par un état modifié de conscience.

— Seto, gronda le prêtre d’une voix menaçante. Que s’est-il passé, au juste ?

— Pour faire court, il y a eu un incident il y a quelques mois durant lequel j’ai failli mourir d’après Mokuba. J’ai créé un système virtuel auquel n’importe qui dans le monde peut se connecter par la pensée grâce à un casque. Mais mettre en lien autant d’esprits a eu un effet inattendu et créé un pont capable de transcender les consciences pour rejoindre l’autre monde. Je crois que Kisara a essayé de s’interposer entre Atem et moi. Ce n’est pas très clair. Une seconde avant, c’était le dragon que je venais d’employer pour écraser un intrus qui voulait me tuer. Une seconde après, c’était une femme. Mokuba m’a ensuite déconnecté.

Seth resta silencieux pendant un très long moment, comme s’il lui fallait du temps pour digérer les paroles de Seto – il en fallait en tout cas à Jônouchi. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était presque imperceptible.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu as réussi à invoquer un _ka_ alors que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler depuis le début ?

— Non, je suis en train de te dire que ce n’était que le produit de mon imagination au sein du système virtuel que j’ai créé. Mon inconscient voulait sûrement me prévenir du danger et s’est manifesté sous cette forme.

— Seto… Ce n’était pas une… hallucination. Kisara a essayé de te protéger.

Seto se contenta de répondre par une exclamation à moitié incrédule et à moitié méprisante. Il s’éloigna, sembla-t-il à Jônouchi, et, quelques instants plus tard, une porte claqua violemment.

Le blond attendit encore quelques secondes avant de sortir dans le couloir, non pas parce qu’il craignait que Kaiba l’entende – enfin, si – mais parce qu’il se sentait partagé après ce qu’Atem avait dit. Et après ce qui s’était passé plus tôt dans la matinée. D’un autre côté, il n’avait jamais été du genre à tourner le dos aux gens lorsque ceux-ci étaient peinés. Et il était à peu près certain que le prêtre l’était. Seto avait traité Kisara avec autant de dérision.

Seth, les épaules basses, se tenait toujours devant sa chambre, un éclat de tristesse dans le regard. Jônouchi hésita avant de parler, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu’il pourrait dire pour le réconforter.

— Prête pas attention à ce que raconte Kaiba. Il se comporte en connard avec tout le monde.

Jônouchi déglutit avec nervosité et baissa la tête quand le prêtre le dévisagea sans rien dire, ses iris azurés aussi perçants et froids que pouvaient l’être ceux de son alter ego.

— Je ne voulais pas vous espionner… C’est juste que vous parliez fort et que Kaiba m’aurait sûrement étripé si je m’étais montré.

Ce n’était pas la vérité. Il avait sciemment écouté et se sentait embarrassé de l’avoir fait.

— Ce n’est pas le problème, répondit enfin Seth d’un air grave. Kaiba peut nier autant qu’il le veut, Kisara le protège.

— Est-ce que tu es jaloux, déçu ?

— Bien sûr que non, fit Seth avec un haussement d’épaule peu convaincant en raison des inflexions contrariées de sa voix. À part être aussi incrédule qu’ingrat, Seto ne lui a rien fait, contrairement à moi.

Seth croisa les bras et ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant, comme s’il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Jônouchi s’humecta les lèvres. Seth était si distant et si sérieux depuis le retour d’Atem, bien plus proche de ce à quoi l’on aurait pu s’attendre de la part d’un prêtre. Jônouchi avait des difficultés à ne pas être intimidé. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de _savoir_. Même si la vérité devait le blesser.

— Seth, je… Est-ce que… nous deux… balbutia-t-il sans parvenir à formuler sa question d’une façon satisfaisante.

L’Égyptien rouvrit les yeux. S’il avait pris conscience du malaise de Jônouchi, il n’en laissa rien paraître. Puis son attention fut détournée par le grincement d’une porte. Dans une autre situation, Jônouchi aurait été amusé par l’expression presque furieuse de Seth face à un Atem visiblement désireux de filer en douce. Il n’aurait pas lâché un soupir agacé en voyant Seth le rejoindre à pas rapides. Atem plissa les lèvres avec mécontentement en recevant des remontrances.

— Seth, j’ai vécu trois mille ans sans une armée de serviteurs et de prêtres à mon service, lâcha Atem en relevant le menton. Et je ne risque pas de rencontrer un assassin ou un monstre sur le chemin entre ma chambre et ma cuisine. Je peux y aller seul.

— Non, sûrement pas.

— Oh, par pitié ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de personnes qui ont essayé de me tuer ces derniers temps et je m’en suis très bien sorti sans toi.

— Donc tu peux présumer que tu t’en sortiras encore mieux _avec_ moi.

D’autres arguments suivirent, mais Jônouchi avait déjà claqué la porte de sa chambre pour ne plus les entendre. Il s’adossa contre le battant et inspira profondément pour garder son calme, ce qui ne marcha pas.

Bien qu’il ait dit à Yûgi le matin même qu’il valait mieux pour lui oublier ce qui s’était passé, puisque Seth et lui étaient tous les deux sous l’influence de l’alcool, Jônouchi avait des difficultés à ne pas se sentir frustré par la situation. Seth avait dit qu’il lui plaisait. Certes, il était ivre, mais il l’avait néanmoins dit. Que devait-il en conclure, alors ? Que Seth avait juste cherché à s’amuser avec lui pour tromper sa solitude ? Qu’il lui avait dit ce genre de choses pour obtenir de lui ce qu’il voulait ? Qu’il l’avait _utilisé_  ?

Jônouchi avait un goût amer dans la bouche à l’idée qu’ils auraient pu aller plus… loin… si les choses n’avaient pas aussi vite tournées au désastre. Et à l’idée que Seth l’aurait traité avec la même indifférence.

— J’en ai rien à foutre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C’est pas comme si je t’aimais ou quoi que ce soit…

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, puis se frictionna la peau pour chasser l’impression de froid qui le gagnait, sans doute à cause de son mal-être. Mais lorsqu’il se rendit compte que son souffle se transformait en nuages de condensation aussitôt qu’il quittait ses lèvres, il comprit avec effroi que son inconfort n’était pas dû à son état d’esprit.

L’obscurité qui s’étendit dans sa chambre rendit de plus en plus flous les objets qui l’entouraient. Et l’air glacé lui donnait l’impression que son sang allait geler dans ses veines.

Jônouchi chercha la poignée de la porte, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il n’en fut pas particulièrement étonné, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de sentir sa gorge et son ventre se nouer sous l’angoisse. En particulier quand l’œil millénaire s’illumina dans la pénombre. Vraiment… Jônouchi se serait très bien porté sans avoir un jour Pegasus assis au bout de son lit. Même si le créateur de _Duel Monster_ avait une expression apathique, ça ne signifiait pas qu’il n’envisageait pas pour autant de le tuer.

— _Don’t worry, Katsuya-boy_ , fit l’homme tout en fermant brièvement son unique œil _,_ _I won’t. I just_ _want to talk to you about our white-haired friend._

— Je parle pas anglais, prétendit Jônouchi, usant de sa crânerie habituelle dans l’espoir de cacher son angoisse.

Pegasus ne sourit pas. C’était pour le moins étrange, encore une fois, pour une personne habituée à traiter presque tout avec dérision.

— Je ne parle pas japonais, rétorqua Pegasus sans la moindre trace d’humour dans la voix.

— Tu viens de le faire…

— Hum… Et malgré tout, je suis incapable de me rappeler quand je l’ai appris, contempla-t-il rêveusement. C’est étrange, non, comme la mémoire est une chose fragile ?

Jônouchi appuya ses mains contre le bois glacé. Il connaissait d’autres choses fragiles, comme les dents de Pegasus, mais puisque le frapper n’avait pas été concluant la première fois, il décida de s’en abstenir.

— Et je me demande si je ne devrais pas être blessé de voir que tu n’as manifestement pas envie de discuter avec moi.

Jônouchi regrettait souvent les mots qui sortaient impulsivement de sa bouche. Pourtant, il n’arrivait que rarement à les retenir.

— À qui la faute ? Tu t’en es pris à Mokuba, au grand-père de Yûgi… Franchement, je me moque que t’aies fait tout ça pour Cyndia, espèce de cinglé !

— Qui ?

— Toi, répondit abruptement Jônouchi.

Pegasus se passa une main sur le front tout en poussant un soupir et, l’espace d’un instant, il ressembla bien plus à l’homme affreusement théâtral qu’il avait toujours été. Jusqu’à ce qu’il parle d’un ton monocorde.

— Non, qui est Cyndia ?

Jônouchi entrouvrit la bouche, mais la stupeur l’empêcha de parler pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Ta femme. Ta _défunte_ femme. Ta défunte femme pour qui t’étais prêt à tuer Kaiba et Mokuba, insista-t-il sans que l’expression neutre de Pegasus ne se fissure.

— Hum… J’avais une amie appelée Cyndia, finit-il par dire en se penchant légèrement en arrière, les mains appuyées sur le lit. Je l’ai épousée ? _Make sense_. Je n’avais personne d’autre. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Elle est morte peu de temps après votre mariage, répondit Jônouchi, plus troublé qu’en colère, désormais. Sérieusement, Pegasus, tu peux pas avoir oublié ta propre femme…

— C’est ce qui semble arriver aux personnes qui se lient à Mahara. Je suppose que je devrais être attristé. Je ne serai peut-être plus moi dans quelques jours. Je me demande même si j’aurai encore envie de le voir perdre.

Jônouchi détourna la tête, embarrassé de ressentir un peu de compassion à l’égard d’un de leurs ennemis, ennemi qui admettait cependant ne pas avoir envie que son propre camp gagne. Il préféra revenir au sujet de départ, celui évoqué par Pegasus avant que le blond ne feigne l’incompréhension.

— Pourquoi tu veux parler de Ryô ? Seth semble croire que Kisara, je veux dire, le dragon blanc protégera Kaiba, alors Bakura est plutôt mal barré.

Pegasus balaya l’air de la main avec nonchalance.

— Seth est du genre pragmatique ou, devrais-je dire, du genre à savoir que la fin justifie les moyens. Si Bakura est vaincu, cela lui suffit. Même si Ryô est tué dans le feu de l’action.

— Bakura pourrait tuer… Ryô ? questionna Jônouchi, choqué.

— Non… Du moins, je ne l’espère pas ou _vous_ aurez de très gros problèmes. Enfin, peu importe.

Pegasus éleva à nouveau la main, et le dos de Jônouchi heurta la porte lorsque la forme monstrueuse du Renoncé se dessina dans l’obscurité, son œil d’Anubis tout aussi brillant que l’objet millénaire de son maître.

— Les _ka_ sont très sensibles à l’état émotionnel de leur maître, en particulier la colère. Elle les rend incontrôlable. Kaiba-boy ne va pas bien. Isono était important pour Mokuba et lui, et, s’il y a une chose que les récents événements ont dû t’apprendre, c’est que Kaiba accepte volontiers la mort de ses ennemis ou la sienne comme conséquence d’une défaite, mais pas celles des personnes auxquelles il tient. Tu as vu jusqu’où il est allé pour retrouver Atem. Imagine sa réaction quand il se retrouvera face à l’assassin d’Isono. Imagine ce qu’un _ka_ aussi puissant que le dragon blanc pourrait faire à cause de ses émotions. Je ne parle pas seulement de Ryô. Toute personne qui se trouvera à proximité sera en danger. Même Seth. Mais Seth ne s’en inquiète pas, non parce qu’il n’accorde aucune valeur à la vie d’innocents, mais parce qu’il sait ce dont Bakura est capable.

Jônouchi, la gorge nouée, trembla. Il avait l’impression que ses jambes s’étaient transformées en gelée et qu’il n’allait pas tarder à tomber.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Pourquoi tu le dis pas à Atem ou à Yûgi ?

— Atem n’est pas en état physique de faire face à la situation, aussi doit-il être tenu à l’écart pour son propre bien. Quant à Yûgi, tu sais à qui il confierait cela, n’est-ce pas ? questionna Pegasus avec un haussement de sourcil.

Jônouchi se contenta d’acquiescer. Toute cette situation était tellement… abracadabrante qu’il se demanda s’il ne s’était pas tout simplement endormi quand il était rentré dans sa chambre. Cependant, le froid qui hérissait sa peau semblait tout à fait réel, et Kaiba n’était pas encore apparu pour l’humilier verbalement, comme cela arrivait toujours quand ils avaient une discussion un peu trop virulente.

— D’accord, je peux comprendre ça, mais ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi moi ? Et aussi pourquoi t’essayes de nous aider ?

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Pegasus, ce qui contribua à le rendre un peu plus inquiétant encore, puisque son unique œil restait toujours aussi vide.

— J’ai essayé de te prévenir pour Ryô, mais tu as immédiatement conclu qu’il s’agissait de Yûgi.

Jônouchi se décomposa à l’idée qu’il aurait pu éviter ce qui s’était produit le jour précédent.

— Mais… tu as dit… tu as parlé de l’esprit qui t’a vaincu et…

La bouche de Jônouchi se dessécha en comprenant – enfin – le sens exact des paroles sibyllines de l’homme aux cheveux argenté.

— Tu ne parlais de vaincre en duel, c’est ça… ? Tu voulais parler de… Bakura a…

— Oui, et c’était très douloureux, pour autant que je m’en souvienne. Ryô l’a aidé, d’ailleurs, mais n’en veut pas à ton ami. Le démon sait se montrer persuasif.

— Il l’a blessé, torturé…

— Oh, oui, il y a _ça_ , aussi…

Jônouchi ne s’attarda pas outre mesure sur sa réponse énigmatique. Que Pegasus prétende avoir essayé de les aider par son avertissement ne le rendait pas moins méfiant.

— Pourquoi ne pas dire simplement « Ryô est en danger ? ».

Pegasus essaya de rire. Ce ne fut pas très convainquant, et Jônouchi frissonna. Même s’il n’avait jamais apprécié l’homme et ne l’apprécierait jamais, il y avait quelque chose d’alarmant à le voir ainsi aliéné par leur mystérieux ennemi. Quoique cela ne soit pas non plus totalement dénué de justice poétique, si Jônouchi considérait le fait qu’il avait volé les âmes du grand-père de Yûgi, de Mokuba et même de Kaiba.

— Si tu savais ce que Mahara m’a fait pour un conseil aussi cryptique, tu ne poserais pas la question.

— Et malgré tout, tu es là, fit remarquer Jônouchi avec défiance. Ce qui nous ramène au « pourquoi ».

Pegasus se releva en même temps que le Renoncé disparaissait dans les ombres. Il balaya la veste de son costume et tira sur ses manches comme s’il cherchait à se rendre plus présentable.

— Bakura perd l’esprit, Katsuya-boy. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Provoquer ainsi Seth et Kaiba. Sans parler du reste. Tss tss tss. Tu ne tiens pas à ce que tes amis figurent parmi les victimes collatérales, et nous ne tenons pas à ce que Bakura meure à cause de son imprudence, donc nos intérêts coïncident. Par ailleurs… Rappelle-toi qu’il sera difficile de récupérer les âmes qu’il a volées s’il venait à mourir.

— D’accord. Mais… C’est pas comme si Kaiba allait m’écouter.

— Oui, tu n’es pas très doué pour le _pretty please_ , _indeed_. Pourtant je suis certain que Kaiba n’y serait pas insensible, si l’on considère son ego.

— Et je veux même pas savoir ce que ça veut dire, répliqua Jônouchi en élevant les mains d’un air dégoûté.

— Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, Katsuya-boy, c’est d’utiliser ce qui est invisible mais existe bel et bien, et par cela je n’entends pas l’amitié.

— Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire, grommela le blond en ayant le sentiment d’être pris pour un idiot. Mais je ne sais pas comment invoquer un _ka_.

Pegasus inclina la tête de côté.

— Je pense qu’Atem et Seth ont déjà répondu à cette question, répondit-il en incurvant légèrement ses lèvres. Sois pragmatique.

Jônouchi cligna des yeux et, bien que ce geste ait pris moins d’une seconde, il constata en les rouvrant que Pegasus en avait profité pour s’évanouir. Sa peau se réchauffa lentement au contact de l’air tiède de sa chambre, mais cela ne suffit pas pour qu’il se sente mieux. Ses jambes lâchèrent, cette fois, et il se laissa couler le long de la porte.

Qu’était-il censé faire, à présent ?


	41. Il n’arrivait pas à se sentir aussi concerné qu’il l’aurait dû

Pegasus rouvrit les yeux et contempla pendant un instant l’image floue du jeune homme qui flottait encore devant lui. Puis il agita la main pour la faire disparaître dans l’obscurité.

Ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveau. Il se laissa dériver parmi d’autres fantômes, d’autres fenêtres ouvertes sur les dimensions, sur le passé, le présent. Il n’éprouva pas un seul instant l’envie d’épier. Le pouvoir que Mahara lui avait donné l’avait intrigué, au début, mais il avait rapidement perdu tout son intérêt.

Parfois, il avait juste envie de dormir jusqu’à ce que Mahara ait besoin de lui, même si une partie de son esprit continuait de lui souffler qu’il était essentiel, non, _vital_ , qu’il se tienne au courant et qu’il agisse, pour éviter le pire. Face aux autres, c’était plus aisé de s’en rappeler, mais seul ou en compagnie de Mahara…

Il ignorait où était Mahara.

Il s’en moquait.

Non pas parce que la chose n’avait aucune importance, mais parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se sentir aussi concerné qu’il l’aurait dû.

Cyndia.

Son évocation par Jônouchi avait ravivé une série de souvenirs. Un visage. Des mots. Et même sa haine pour Mahara. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, cependant, l’association de Cyndia avec Mahara provoquait cette réaction. Cyndia était apparemment morte des années plus tôt, bien avant l’apparition du dieu.

Il se laissa retomber sur ses jambes, là où les volutes de la brume se condensaient le plus au-dessus du sol invisible. Il balaya les images troubles à la recherche de celles qui auraient pu l’informer.

Puis, il stoppa son geste avec perplexité.

Qu’était-il en train de faire, au juste ?

Il baissa son bras le long de son corps.

Il ne s’en rappelait pas.

C’était important, mais il ne s’en rappelait pas.

Il serra le poing avec frustration, plus conscient et plus furieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été jusqu’alors de la fuite de ses souvenirs. Mahara était le seul et unique responsable de la déliquescence de son esprit. Il n’était plus _lui_. Il était en train de devenir une simple extension du dieu. Il ne le voulait pas, et il aurait voulu arracher la corruption qui s’insinuait en lui et qu’il n’avait pas accepté de son plein gré, même s’il ne se rappelait pas exactement pourquoi il avait été contraint à un tel pacte.

Des gouttes de sang perlèrent le long de ses phalanges et se figèrent instantanément au contact de l’atmosphère glaciale.

Il se concentra autant que possible sur les émotions qui avaient soudainement surgies, s’y raccrochant dans l’espoir de ne pas les voir englouties par le néant qui dévorait son âme.

Puis il n’y eut plus que la douleur physique, et il baissa les yeux sur sa main avec perplexité pour contempler les marques en demi lunes sur sa paume.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Pegasus.

— Bien.

Les blessures disparurent, lentement, et il releva les yeux sur le visage doré, impassible, immuable, de la créature cornue.

— Je ne comprends pas non plus ce que tu essayes de réaliser ici. Je pensais que ton but était que Bakura tue Kaiba et Seth avant qu’ils ne deviennent une nuisance.

— Kisara est une menace.

— Il t’aurait suffi de l’empêcher d’interférer, comme tu l’as déjà fait.

— Non.

— Et voilà comment je me retrouve à devoir convaincre Jônouchi de s’interposer… Parce que tu ne veux pas empêcher Kisara de se manifester. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que Kaiba et Seth survivent ?

— Ce que je veux ne te regarde pas.

Pegasus s’apprêta à poser une autre question, mais une violente douleur le fit tomber à genoux, haletant. Mahara n’avait pas besoin de parler pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était puni, à nouveau. Cela ne le retint pas de le faire.

— Tu continues de me résister. Et chaque fois que tu es en leur présence, mon emprise sur toi s’étiole, au point que tu te montres beaucoup trop bavard. Tu croyais que je ne m’en apercevrais pas ?

Pegasus releva la tête après avoir essuyé le sang au coin de ses lèvres.

— Ton plan est stupide, de toute manière. Tu comptes sur Bakura et sur l’autre Marik pour te rejoindre, et moi je te dis que tu échoueras.

— Bakura rêve déjà de redevenir un dieu et n’aura de toute manière pas d’autres choix que d’accepter mon offre. La mort d’Isono a rendu impossible toute alliance entre lui et les autres, comme je l’avais prévu. Quant à Am-heh, il recherche la destruction, ce que je lui donne.

Pegasus se courba un peu plus lorsqu’une nouvelle vague de souffrance le poignarda dans le ventre. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de sourire faiblement.

Parce que Mahara avait commis l’erreur de lui confirmer les limites de son pouvoir ainsi que de son plan.


	42. Ce n’était pas les retrouvailles qu’ils avaient tous espérées

Lorsque Yûgi regarda son téléphone portable pour la dixième fois afin de vérifier l’heure, Jônouchi préféra s’éloigner de quelques pas avant de le lui confisquer ou, pire, de jeter l’appareil sur l’une des voies au moment où un train arriverai.

Dire qu’il avait passé une bonne nuit aurait tenu de l’euphémisme. Pour commencer, il n’avait même pas passé une bonne journée. L’avertissement de Pegasus n’avait pas arrêté de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ? Même si Kaiba avait peut-être offensé deux ou trois dieux voire tout un panthéon en abusant des pouvoirs du cube quantique, est-ce qu’ils méritaient pour autant de payer pour lui ? Est-ce que le destin s’acharnait sur eux parce que, eh, ils étaient adultes désormais et n’avaient plus le droit au _happy end_ où les gentils terrassent les méchants sans perdre quiconque au passage ?

Il aurait voulu confier ce qu’il savait à quelqu’un, mais Atem les dépècerait – enfin, façon de parler – s’ils évoquaient devant lui la question des _ka._ Yûgi parlerait forcément à Atem, et Seth suivait le pharaon comme son ombre, ce qui rendait impossible toute discussion avec eux. Ceci étant dit, Jônouchi n’avait pas envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le prêtre après leurs deux échanges infructueux de la journée précédente. Il avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq et ne s’entêterait pas à avoir la moindre explication avec lui, même si, au fond de lui, il en était blessé au point d’avoir envie de rester au fond de son lit et d’oublier que le monde existait.

Restait Kaiba… Jônouchi ne voyait pas de quelle façon la conversation pourrait bien se terminer compte tenu de leur relation ou, plutôt, de leur absence de relation. Même lorsqu’il faisait des efforts ou qu’il avait l’impression d’enfin sympathiser avec le jeune CEO, celui-ci finissait toujours par le repousser. Alors, lui demander, de quelque façon que ce soit, de ne pas laisser son dragon blanc aux yeux bleus massacrer ce qui se présenterait à sa vue ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas. En plus, le connaissant, Kaiba traiterait la chose avec son scepticisme habituel. Lui ? Invoquer un _ka_ pour faire la peau à Bakura ? Connerie. Il utiliserait un bon vieux pistolet, comme le ferait n’importe qui de normal. Peu importait que les armes à feu aient pleinement prouvé leur inefficacité quand les employés spéciaux de KaibaCorp avaient tenté de stopper Bakura.

Merde !

Observant ses mains, Jônouchi se demanda s’il serait réellement capable d’invoquer son _ka_ , comme l’avait suggéré Pegasus. Se mettre en danger ne lui paraissait pas très intelligent, même s’il était coutumier des actes impulsifs et irréfléchis, alors il avait profité de son insomnie pour appeler la créature à lui. Littéralement. Juste au cas où. Et comme l’avait suggéré Atem, cela n’avait pas fonctionné. Il n’avait fait que parler dans le vide, puis s’énerver dans le vide, puis insulter le dragon noir aux yeux rouges en employant tous les surnoms les plus humiliants qu’il pouvait inventer.

Au fond, c’était peut-être mieux. Il n’avait aucune idée de la taille réelle d’un dragon. La bête écailleuse aurait peut-être crevé le plafond de la chambre ou défoncé les murs. Kaiba lui aurait ensuite fait la peau pour les dégâts causés à son précieux manoir. Sans même sourciller à la vue de la bestiole ailée et crachant du feu qui se serait incrustée dans le paysage, bien sûr. Ou seulement pour exiger de Jônouchi qu’il la fasse sortir avant qu’elle brûle un tapis ou défèque dans un couloir. Il préciserait sans doute que le dragon noir aux yeux rouges serait forcément sale et sans manière, puisqu’il appartenait à Jônouchi.

Il aurait aimé que Honda et Otogi soient là. Il aurait pu leur parler, à eux. Honda l’aurait sûrement traité de fou pour croire aux paroles de Pegasus, et Otogi n’aurait rien eu de pertinent à dire, mais au moins il aurait pu partager son problème avec quelqu’un. Bien sûr, le mieux aurait été d’avoir Ryô sous la main. Ryô adorait l’occulte. Mais si Ryô avait été là, jamais le problème ne se serait posé.

— Katsuya, tu devrais boire quelque chose… fit sa sœur tout en lui tendant une canette glacée de café au lait.

— Ah… Merci…

Shizuka poussa un soupir en devinant que le sourire que son frère força sur ses lèvres n’était que de façade. Il n’avait quasiment pas mangé au cours de la journée précédente et avait sauté le petit déjeuner. Il n’ouvrit d’ailleurs pas la canette de café et se contenta de fixer l’affichage lumineux de la gare, fébrile. Le train d’Anzu avait été retardé à cause des pannes d’électricité à répétitions qui se produisaient depuis quelques jours dans la région de Domino. De ce fait, lorsque Yûgi plongea la main dans la poche intérieur de son blouson pour consulter à nouveau téléphone, alors même que l’heure exacte était affichée avec l’horaire des trains, Jônouchi ne parvint pas à garder son calme, cette fois.

— Yûgi, je te jure que si tu regardes à nouveau ton téléphone, je te le prends et je te l’enfonce dans le…

Il s’interrompit en voyant les yeux ronds de Shizuka et de Yûgi.

— … Le… Quelque part, se corrigea-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

— D’accord, fit Yûgi tout en rangeant son téléphone avant qu’un incident fâcheux arrive.

Shizuka s’installa à côté de son frère et lui passa une main dans le dos pour le réconforter.

— Nous sommes tous inquiets pour Ryô, Honda, Otogi, Seth, Kaiba, et…

— Je ne suis pas inquiet pour Kaiba, marmonna Jônouchi entre ses dents.

— Ok, sauf pour Kaiba. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de…

Elle hésita, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d’intelligent à lui dire, et releva la tête vers Yûgi dans l’espoir d’avoir un peu d’aide. Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de son frère et le connaissait peut-être mieux qu’elle, puisqu’elle avait vécu séparé de lui durant des années.

Comprenant le message, Yûgi s’accroupit devant Jônouchi, mais, au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, le blond cilla en le foudroyant du regard.

— Me dis pas que tout ira bien et que nous allons trouver une solution au dernier moment, comme tu l’as affirmé à Atem hier, parce que tu sais que c’est faux. Seth et Kaiba sont décidés à y aller seuls, et tu sais que ça va être moche !

L’ombre d’une hésitation passa sur le visage de Yûgi. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu’il y avait bien plus que ce qu’il acceptait de leur dire, mais il avait aussi le sentiment qu’il ne révélerait pas ce qu’il avait sur le cœur sans être mis au pied du mur. Malheureusement, Jônouchi aurait dû savoir depuis le temps que Yûgi n’était pas du genre à laisser ses amis du broyer du noir sans s’inquiéter pour eux.

Jônouchi vrilla une nouvelle fois Yûgi du regard quand il passa la main à l’intérieur de son blouson et s’adoucit un peu en constatant qu’il prenait son portefeuille. Il compta quelques billets, puis les tendit à Shizuka avec un sourire candide de façade.

— Ça va prendre un peu de temps avant que le train d’Anzu arrive. Si tu allais nous acheter des bentô ? Prends ce que tu veux.

Shizuka, nullement dupe, haussa un sourcil tout en les regardant tour à tour. Elle n’appréciait pas l’idée d’être tenue à l’écart de leur discussion, compte tenu du fait qu’ils l’avaient entraîné dans cette histoire en premier lieu, mais si cela permettait à son frère d’enfin vider son sac, elle rattraperait ce qu’elle allait manquer plus tard.

— D’accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre les moins chers.

Yûgi continua de lui sourire jusqu’à ce qu’elle se soit éloignée en direction d’une des boutiques de la gare, où une queue importante se formait déjà. Comme promis, elle avait choisi celle qui se distinguait le plus par sa devanture où était exposé plusieurs boîtes en bois laqué au contenu luxueux. Yûgi s’assit à côté de Jônouchi et croisa les jambes avec un soupir.

— Tu sais, j’espère que ta sœur aura un bon métier ou qu’elle va se trouver quelqu’un de riche, commenta-t-il tout en se grattant l’arrière du crâne avec un embarras feint.

Il considéra un peu plus longtemps le magasin, songeur.

— Au moins aussi riche que Kaiba.

Jônouchi, qui avait décidé de donner sa chance au café au lait malgré les nœuds de son estomac, faillit s’étouffer.

— Pitié, non ! s’écria-t-il avec une grimace. Tu imagines quelqu’un comme Kaiba dans…

Il s’interrompit et tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre l’aluminium de la canette. Il avait été sur le point de dire : « dans ma famille », comme si après tout ce temps il avait fini par accepter les insultes du compte en banque sur pattes.

— Ma sœur mérite mieux qu’un abruti de milliardaire né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Et j’espère que t’insinuais pas que ma sœur pourrait sortir avec Kaiba, parce que _là_ …

— Tu sais que techniquement…

— Ouais, je sais, l’orphelinat, blablabla. Malgré tout, ils venaient pas d’une famille pauvre. Personne n’a l’idée de jouer aux échecs d’où je viens. Surtout pas à son âge. Foutu richard.

Yûgi laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps que l’irritation de Jônouchi se soit légèrement atténuée, avant de continuer.

— Donc, je devine que tu es une nouvelle fois en colère contre Kaiba ?

Jônouchi plissa les paupières avec offense.

— Une nouvelle fois ? Dis pas ça comme si c’était forcément de ma faute. Tu sais comment il est. Pff… Mais je suis pas en colère contre lui. Pas _vraiment_. Pas _plus_ que d’habitude…

— Alors quel est le problème au juste ? Est-ce que Seth a fait quelque chose ? demanda Yûgi avec une inquiétude sincère.

— Il reste presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre collé à Atem, alors il pourrait difficilement _me_ faire quelque chose.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Yûgi en même temps que Jônouchi sentit ses joues lui brûler.

— Oh, donc tu regrettes qu’il n’aie rien fait ? suggéra mielleusement Yûgi.

— C’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire… Toi et l’IA, franchement…

Jônouchi détourna la tête et se massa la nuque avec un « tss ».

— Quelque chose s’est _aussi_ passé avec Iatem ?

Cette fois, Yûgi était aussi perplexe que perdu.

— Tu veux parler du futur Skynet de la pornographie ? demanda Jônouchi tandis que Yûgi dessinait un « o » avec ses lèvres parce qu’il ne voyait pas ce qu’il aurait pu répliquer à ça. C’est un connard, comme son créateur. Il arrête pas de prétendre que je m’intéresse à Seth parce qu’il ressemble à Kaiba.

— Humhum… fit Yûgi en balayant une poussière invisible de sa manche.

— Et puis, je m’intéresse même pas à Seth.

— Non, c’est évident…

— C’est juste arrivé ! Et tu avais raison de me dire de garder la tête froide, parce qu’il est visiblement pas intéressé de continuer maintenant qu’Atem est là.

— Donc tu es bien en colère pour ça.

— Non !

— Jônouchi, c’est à cause de Iatem que tu es en colère, alors ?

Le blond soutint le regard sceptique de son ami, sans arriver à se décider s’il devait lui révéler ce que Pegasus lui avait appris ou le garder pour lui. Il avait confiance en Yûgi. Cependant, ses liens avec Atem étaient tellement forts que… D’un autre côté, garder Yûgi à l’écart du problème ne semblait pas juste non plus. Ryô était autant son ami que le sien.

— Seth pense que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus protégera Kaiba si Bakura essaye de les tuer, expliqua-t-il.

Le regard de Yûgi s’illumina.

— Oh ! Mais c’est une bonne chose, non ?

_Non, Pegasus pense que la colère de Kaiba va pousser Kisara à tuer tout ce qui se trouvera sur son chemin._

Le formuler ainsi ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Yûgi allait bondir en entendant le nom de leur ancien ennemi et sans doute ignorer le reste de la phrase. À sa place, Jônouchi aurait bondi et ignoré le reste de la phrase. Puis il aurait à moitié étranglé Yûgi en lui faisant la leçon pour avoir écouté Pegasus.

— Et si Kaiba ne peut pas maîtriser le dragon blanc ?

Yûgi entrouvrit la bouche, la referma et fronça les sourcils avec souci. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus son expression s’assombrissait.

— Nous devons vraiment reparler de ce que nous allons faire ce soir…

— Non, tu crois ?

Yûgi ne releva pas le sarcasme, même s’il l’avait parfaitement reçu. Jônouchi était épuisé, aussi ne lui en voulait-il pas.

— Je suis inquiet aussi, avoua-t-il tout en lissant nerveusement l’une des pointes de ses cheveux. Pour Atem. Je ne crois pas qu’il plaisantait sur le fait de faire une bonne monnaie d’échange.

Yûgi laissa retomber sa main sur son genou et lâche un soupir.

— La seule chose qui me rassure, c’est qu’il n’est pas en état d’aller où que ce soit sans nous.

Les lèvres de Jônouchi dessinèrent un sourire presque effrayant.

— Au pire, il y a toujours les somnifères.

— Jônouchi… fit Yûgi d’un ton laissant entendre que l’idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Pour retenir Kaiba au manoir.

Yûgi cligna des yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à se décider si le fait que Jônouchi veuille droguer Kaiba plutôt qu’Atem était préférable ou pas.

Grognant, Jônouchi se pencha en avant et baissa la tête.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, au juste ? On peut pas laisser Bakura tuer qui que ce soit et c’est ce qui arrivera sûrement si Seth et Kaiba vont pas au rendez-vous, on peut pas laisser Kaiba mettre en danger Ryô et c’est forcément ce qui va arriver parce que j’imagine pas…

Jônouchi prit une inspiration avant de prononcer la suite.

— Je l’imagine pas ne pas rappeler à Kaiba qu’il a assassiné…

Jônouchi s’interrompit à nouveau. C’était trop difficile à dire. Yûgi pressa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu’il avait compris.

— On peut pas laisser Atem se sacrifier non plus, poursuivit Jônouchi. On peut pas tous y aller en espérant que ça se passera bien. Sauf si on espère que le fait que Bakura essaye de nous tuer nous permette d’invoquer nos _ka_.

Jônouchi observa Yûgi du coin de l’œil. Loin de réagir à la suggestion à peine voilée, le jeune homme se frotta les paupières avec un soupir.

— Tu sais, j’en viendrais presque à espérer que Bakura accepte juste d’être raisonnable et humain, pour changer, et que chacun reparte chez soi sain et sauf, et que lui disparaisse pour toujours…

Le silence tomba entre eux.

Jônouchi fixa les allées et venues des voyageurs d’un air pensif.

L’idée de Yûgi n’était pas la pire qu’il avait entendue.

— J’ai le numéro de téléphone d’Isono, murmura-t-il.

— Mauvaise idée, s’empressa de dire Yûgi, qui craignait surtout ce que Bakura pourrait raconter à Jônouchi juste au motif d’avoir été dérangé. C’est dommage que Kaiba n’ait pas créé Death-T 2.0.

— Death-T 2.0 ? répéta Jônouchi avec un frisson horrifié. Sérieusement, Yûgi… Kaiba m’a enchaîné dans une pièce avec un _serial killer_. Armé. Après, si Kaiba arrivait à enfermer Bakura dans Death-T…

— Il l’a transformée en un simple jeu d’évasion.

Jônouchi frappa du poing dans la paume de son autre main.

— Merde. J’aurais jamais pensé que je regretterais Death-T…

— Death-T ? répéta Shizuka en arrivant avec trois bento dans ses bras. L’attraction de Kaiba Land ? Pourquoi tu la regrettes ? J’y suis allée il y a quelques semaines avec Mokuba. Elle est toujours ouverte.

— Non, non, on parlait juste de la fois où Kaiba nous a invités à son parc d’attraction. C’était tellement…

— … drôle, conclut Yûgi en entendant Jônouchi hésiter.

Shizuka pinça les lèvres, dubitative. Puis elle s’installa sur le banc et commença à manger son bentô composé de sushis.

Hormis pour commenter le contenu de leur déjeuner, ils ne se parlèrent quasiment plus. De toute façon, cela ne leur aurait pas servi à grand-chose à part ressasser les mêmes angoisses et ni Jônouchi ni Yûgi n’étaient d’humeur à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps et du fait que le début du mois de juillet était étonnamment sec mais frais.

Quand l’arrivée du train d’Anzu fut enfin annoncée, Yûgi fut le premier à se lever pour rejoindre le quai désigné, Jônouchi et Shizuka lui emboîtant le pas à quelques mètres de distance. Cependant, le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores s’immobilisa bien vite face à l’afflux de passagers venant dans leur direction. Jônouchi le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule.

Yûgi était plus que nerveux, ceci pour de nombreuses raisons toutes aussi évidentes les unes que les autres pour Jônouchi. Anzu revenait au pire moment – ils seraient peut-être tous morts dans la soirée –, Yûgi n’avait jamais réellement parlé avec elle de ses sentiments bien qu’ils soient très proches et, pire que tout – en mettant de côté le fait que Bakura allait peut-être les tuer – Atem était _là_. Dans un corps bien à lui. Et si Anzu et Yûgi n’avaient pas plus parlé de cela que du reste, le duelliste n’ignorait pas vers qui l’affection d’Anzu s’étaient toujours portés.

Tout en scrutant la foule, Jônouchi se dit que le plus dur ne serait pas qu’Anzu sorte avec Atem ou rejette Yûgi ou les deux à la fois, mais qu’elle sorte avec Yûgi après avoir été rejeté par Atem. Le plus triste, c’est que Yûgi serait tout à fait capable de s’en accommoder.

— Anzu ! s’écria soudainement Shizuka en levant la main et en sautillant sur place.

Le visage de leur amie apparut derrière les silhouettes sombres de deux _salary men_ et fut aussitôt illuminé d’un sourire radieux. Shizuka fut la plus rapide et rejoignit la jeune fille en quelques enjambées pour lui souhaiter joyeusement la bienvenue. Cependant, Yûgi et Jônouchi la rattrapèrent très vite et, quand Anzu eut fini de serrer la sœur du blond contre son cœur, elle écarta aussitôt les bras pour en faire de même avec eux.

— Oh, vous m’avez tellement manqué ! Trois mois, c’est long !

Yûgi s’empourpra, et Jônouchi se mit à rire nerveusement.

— On dirait, t’as déjà pris les habitudes américaines.

— Tais-toi, Jônouchi ! Je suis juste heureuse…

Elle les libéra néanmoins de son étreinte sous le gloussement amusé de Shizuka.

— Tu sais comment ils sont, Anzu. Ils aiment paraître plus durs que nous alors qu’intérieurement ils adorent aussi les trucs mignons. Yûgi a quand même Marshmacaron et Kuriboh dans son deck.

Yûgi se racla la gorge tout en tournant la tête sur le côté. Au moins, ses joues rouges pouvaient passer pour une toute autre forme d’embarras que celui-ci ressentit en se retrouvant pressé torse contre poitrine avec Anzu. Mais comme Jônouchi venait de connaître le même honneur, il savait aussi que leur amie avait agi en tout innocence.

— Marshmacaron et Kuriboh sont des cartes très utiles, grommela-t-il pour continuer de donner le change.

— Peut-être, mais Marshmacaron ressemble à un caca rose avec des yeux, et Kuriboh au monstre le plus pelucheux qui soit ! rétorqua Shizuka, rayonnante.

— Quoi ? Jamais ! s’exclama Yûgi, piqué au vif, tout en serrant les poings. Et d’abord Kaiba en a aussi dans sa collection !

— Moi j’ai rien de mignon dans mon deck, intervint Jônouchi avec un malin plaisir.

— Ah oui ? Le bébé dragon, on en parle ? répliqua Yûgi avec un sourire en coin.

— C’est un dragon, se défendit Jônouchi, offensé. Ça s’applique pas aux dragons !

— Sauf à celui-là.

— Et au poussin dragon noir, souligna Shizuka.

Anzu écouta leur échange avec un simple sourire amusé. Le voyage inconfortable en avion l’avait épuisée, celui en train, coincée au milieu d’un groupe scolaire, encore plus, et elle préférait laisser leur flot de paroles l’envelopper plutôt que de participer. Elle avait oublié, à New York, ce que cela faisait d’être entouré par ses amis et de les écouter discuter de choses totalement insignifiantes même lorsque leur vie était en danger.

Cette pensée la poussa à soupirer. Elle aurait voulu que Ryô, Honda et Otogi soient là, eux aussi. Se retrouver après trois mois de séparation en de telles circonstances…

Puis son regard tomba sur le bras de Yûgi, et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Tu ne portes pas ton atèle ? Je croyais que tu devais…

Yûgi regarda à son tour son bras avant de détourner le regard avec embarras.

— Je… crois que j’ai oublié ?

Anzu aurait pu le rouspéter, mais elle se contenta de sourire. Il y avait des choses tellement plus graves que Yûgi ne suivant pas les recommandations des médecins.

Shizuka lui proposa de la débarrasser de son sac à dos, puisqu’elle devait en avoir marre de le trimballer, et Jônouchi se proposa pour sa valise, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Yûgi. Le duelliste se sentait tout à fait inutile.

— T’es encore convalescent, fit Jônouchi en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

Il souleva la valise et arrondit les yeux.

— Euh, Anzu, première question : est-ce que t’as déménagé tout ton studio dedans ? Seconde question : est-ce que t’ignores que les valises à roulettes sont vachement pratiques ? Troisième question : quand est-ce que tu t’es inscrite à un club de musculation ?

— J’en ai juste profité pour ramener des souvenirs à tout le monde.

Shizuka gloussa à nouveau, puis attrapa Anzu par le bras pour la tracter à sa suite.

— Mokuba nous a prêté une limousine avec chauffeur. Tu vas voir, c’est totalement dingue ! Les sièges sont chauffants, il y a un mini-bar avec des jus de fruits et…

Ses paroles furent englouties par le brouhaha de la foule quand elles disparurent au milieu. Jônouchi leva les yeux vers le ciel, déjà excédé, puis lorgna Yûgi du coin de l’œil.

— Tu peux porter la valise si tu tiens toujours à l’impressionner…

Yûgi éleva les mains avec une moue moqueuse.

— Oh, non, elle n’est plus là, et je suis toujours convalescent, tu te rappelles ?

— Tss. Moi qui croyais que tu étais mon ami.

Ils rirent. Brièvement. Leur joie s’éteignit lorsqu’ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare, chacun songeant à ce dont ils avaient parlé avant l’arrivée d’Anzu. Jônouchi laissa le chauffeur charger la valise dans le coffre et rejoignit ses amis à l’intérieur du véhicule. Yûgi, l’air grave, les sourcils froncés, fixait un point droit devant lui, et Anzu affichait un air tout aussi préoccupé. Même Shizuka était devenue silencieuse, consciente que l’heure de se montrer insouciant avait passé.

Ce n’était pas les retrouvailles qu’ils avaient tous espérées.

 

Anzu balaya le hall du manoir du regard, presque intimidée de se trouver dans ce lieu après ce que Yûgi et Jônouchi lui avaient raconté suite à leur première visite, presque deux ans plus tôt, juste avant Death-T. Le large escalier en pierre blanche qui dominait l’entrée, surplombé par son palier courant en carré le long de la pièce et d’une coupole en vitrail versant un flot de lumière, lui donnait l’impression d’avoir soudainement changé d’époque et de pays.

— Quand vous m’avez dit que tout le monde était chez Kaiba… je ne sais pas… j’ai presque cru à une blague, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Je sais que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec Mokuba ces derniers temps, mais Kaiba… ?

— Ouais, il nous appelle les parasites, répondit Jônouchi avec un air fier et satisfait. En particulier quand on vide son réfrigérateur.

Ils gravirent l’escalier, Shizuka en tête. Dans l’un des couloirs, ils se heurtèrent presque à Mokuba quand l sortit d’une des pièces, une pile de livres poussiéreux dans les bras. Un large sourire illumina son visage lorsqu’il croisa le regard d’Anzu. Il secoua la tête, essayant de rejeter en arrière la masse de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux qui avaient déclaré leur propre indépendance après la douche qu’il avait prise.

— Génial ! T’es enfin arrivée ! s’enthousiasma-t-il. Comment était le voyage ?

— Bruyant et inconfortable, avoua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle avait envie de s’allonger dans un lit pour récupérer et se faire au décalage horaire tout en sachant qu’elle n’en aurait sûrement pas l’occasion…

— Si j’avais su plus tôt que tu devais venir au Japon, je t’aurais fait envoyer _un de nos_ jets supers privés.

Anzu, stupéfaite, se contenta de battre les paupières sans trouver ce qu’elle pourrait répondre à cela. Mokuba avait toujours eu ce côté là, mi-généreux mi-prétentieux. Il aimait gâter ceux qu’il considérait comme ses amis… parce qu’il en avait les moyens et ne s’en cachait pas.

— Est-ce que Kaiba aurait piloté ? demanda Yûgi au souvenir de leur voyage de retour en hélicoptère à l’issue du tournoi de _Duel_ _l_ _ist Kingdom_.

— Héhé, je suis sûuuuur que j’aurais pu l’y obliger.

Le sourire extra-large de Mokuba prouvait qu’il avait même déjà une idée sur le chantage qu’il aurait fait à son aîné. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à l’effacer quand Jônouchi, paupières plissées, abattit la main au sommet de son crâne pour déranger un peu plus ses cheveux rebelles. Mokuba enfonça aussitôt la tête entre les épaules tout en grommelant ; avec la pile de livres dans ses bras, il lui était impossible de repousser Jônouchi, comme il l’aurait fait d’ordinaire.

— Arrête d’étaler ta richesse, sale gosse. « Un de nos jets supers privés », franchement !

— Arrête de me toucher la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tous ça ?

— Parce que tu es petit, le taquina Jônouchi en retirant sa main.

— Yûgi aussi est petit, bougonna Mokuba tout en serrant plus fort les livres contre lui.

— Hé ! s’écria l’intéressé.

— Oui, mais Yûgi est relativement bien coiffé. Relativement. Pour un porc-épic tricolore.

— Hé ! Je suis sûr que tu dirais pas la même chose à Atem !

— Atem est aussi hâlé que Seth. Tu sais, comme le caramel ou le chocolat, le nargua Jônouchi en reprenant les propos de Yûgi et de Mokuba à l’hôpital. Il pourrait être aussi décoiffé que Mokuba qu’il resterait toujours super sexy. Tandis que toi, t’es plutôt un Kuriboh, surtout si tu continues à bouffer des sucreries en cachette.

Yûgi, les sourcils dangereusement froncés et un air de pure offense sur le visage, foudroya le blond du regard. Puis le toussotement d’Anzu les poussa à reporter leur attention sur elle – brièvement pour Yûgi, parce qu’il ne tarda pas à tourner la tête dans l’autre sens pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était vexé.

Atem, super sexy.

Lui, un Kuriboh.

Il détestait tellement Jônouchi en cet instant qu’il réfléchissait déjà à sa vengeance. Sauf qu’il ne lui serait plus possible de l’asticoter à propos de Seth, puisqu’il avait décidé de lâcher l’affaire. Yûgi ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L’Égyptien avait radicalement changé de personnalité, et c’était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que son ami soit blessé.

Mokuba partit de son côté avec sa pile de livres, et eux emmenèrent Anzu jusqu’à sa chambre.

— Prends ton temps, fit Jônouchi tout en déposant la valise près du lit avec un grognement. Nous serons dans le salon.

Anzu lâcha un soupir tout en balayant la chambre du regard – c’était même plus une suite qu’une chambre.

— Qui est ?

— Je suis dans la chambre d’à côté, tu n’auras qu’à frapper à ma porte quand tu voudras y aller, intervint Shizuka. Parce que si tu attends de mon frère qu’il t’explique le chemin, avec son incroyable sens de l’orientation…

Yûgi ne chercha même pas à cacher son sourire en coin, et suivit Jônouchi lorsque celui-ci quitta la chambre en maugréant après la peste qui lui servait de sœur.

Une fois seule avec Shizuka, Anzu s’assit en bout de lit, les yeux dans le vague. D’une main, elle massa sa nuque raidie par le siège inconfortable de la classe économique. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore du bruit des moteurs de l’avion et des cris des collégiens dans le train.

Shizuka, soucieuse, s’accroupit devant elle.

— Ça va, Anzu ?

— Hum… Oui… Non… Trop de choses d’un coup, je pense… Comment est-ce qu’ils arrivent à rester aussi calme ?

— Je ne crois pas qu’ils soient calmes, fit Shizuka en repensant à l’attitude étrange de son frère plus tôt dans la journée. Mais s’ils ne parlaient que de ce qui pourrait arriver ce soir…

L’adolescente resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

— Quand j’étais à l’hôpital, je racontais souvent des idioties avec mes amies juste pour ne pas avoir à penser à… _tout_.

Anzu laissa retomber sa main et considéra Shizuka avec souci.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

— T’en fais pas, Anzu, répondit l’adolescente tout en se relevant. Je préfère être ici qu’à me demander si quelque chose va arriver à mon frère. Et je crois que je suis plus en sécurité avec vous qu’avec ma mère. Et Kaiba a une piscine chauffée. Qui pourrait dire non à une piscine chauffée ?

— Personne, rétorqua Anzu avec un rire qui sonnait toutefois faux.

Shizuka lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre à son tour.

Anzu se laissa basculer en arrière dans le lit, les bras en croix, et fixa le plafond d’une blancheur immaculée.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait certains de ses amis. Elle était revenue au Japon parce qu’elle n’imaginait pas poursuivre son train-train quotidien tandis qu’eux affronteraient des dangers mortels, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’elle pourrait y faire.

Elle était revenue pour eux. Et aussi pour Atem. Pour les choses qu’elle n’avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer avant son départ et qu’elle avait tenté d’oublier ces neuf derniers mois.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sous un mélange d’impatience et d’appréhension.

Elle avait peur, peur de le revoir, peur de sa propre réaction en se retrouvant face à lui, peur de ce qui se passerait, ensuite. De ce qu’elle dirait. De ce que _lui_ répondrait. Elle avait conscience qu’Atem n’avait jamais montré ce genre de sentiments pour elle. L’affection qu’il lui portait n’avait jamais semblé différente de celle qu’il avait pour les autres. Elle pouvait toujours se raccrocher à l’illusion qu’il s’était interdit cela parce qu’il partageait le corps de Yûgi. Elle n’y accordait pour autant pas trop d’espoirs.

Malgré tout, elle devait lui parler. Être honnête envers elle-même et envers lui.

Parce qu’elle n’aurait pas de troisième chance si jamais… si jamais ils ne gagnaient pas, cette fois.

Alors, malgré son épuisement, elle se força à se relever pour déballer sommairement ses affaires et rejoindre la salle de bain afin de rafraîchir.


	43. Ils avaient changé

Le salon était silencieux, du moins, si l’on omettait le bruit que produisaient les bâtonnets de senet qu’Atem et Seth lançaient afin de mouvoir leurs pions sur le plateau, et le sifflement léger qui franchissait parfois les lèvres de Seto, endormi sur le dos dans le sofa situé juste derrière l’ancien pharaon.

Jônouchi esquissa un sourire malicieux, mais résista à l’envie de jouer un tour au jeune milliardaire, qui était presque méconnaissable dans son sweat et son pantalon de jogging sombres. Mokuba lui avait confié quelques semaines plus tôt que son frère s’écroulait parfois dans les endroits les plus improbables qui soient, en particulier quand il avait oublié de dormir pendant plusieurs jours de suite. Si quiconque le réveillait dans ces moments-là, il se montrait d’humeur encore plus exécrable qu’à l’habitude. Jônouchi n’avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que Mokuba entendait par là, étant donné qu’il ne se souvenait guère d’avoir vu un jour Kaiba Seto d’humeur non exécrable.

Yûgi alla silencieusement s’installer à côté d’Atem pour observer la partie avec intérêt. À en juger par son expression concentrée, il était déjà en train de déduire les règles du jeu égyptien. Jônouchi, lui, préféra s’asseoir sur l’un des canapés, à distance de Seth, qui de toute manière n’avait même pas relevé la tête du plateau pour les saluer à leur entrée dans la pièce, à l’inverse de « son » pharaon dont le visage s’était brièvement illuminé avant de retrouver son sérieux.

— Donc, vous devez sortir tous les pions du plateau, c’est ça ? chuchota Yûgi. Et les bâtonnets vous indiquent le nombre de cases que vous pouvez avancer.

Jônouchi fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en les détaillant un peu plus. Ainsi posés côte à côte devant la table basse, ils ressemblaient vraiment à deux frères ou à deux cousins, dont l’un avait juste la peau plus sombre, de la couleur du bronze, plus de mèches blondes dans sa chevelure foncée et un port plus royal intimant un respect instinctif.

— Parfois, ils peuvent te faire reculer de plusieurs cases. Cela dépend sur quelle face les bâtons tombent. Tu veux essayer ? Seth est en train de perdre, de toute manière.

— Je ne perds pas, pharaon, rétorqua l’intéressé tout en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et en logeant son visage entre ses mains. Ne sois pas aussi prétentieux.

— Il est aussi très mauvais perdant, précisa Atem avec un sourire sûr de lui.

— Un autre point commun avec Kaiba, lâcha Jônouchi, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Seth le regarda brièvement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeu. Même si ses yeux bleus n’avaient fait que le balayer, Jônouchi sentit sa bouche s’assécher et un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il croisa les jambes et essaya de prétendre avec un air dégagé qu’il n’était pas du tout agacé par la façon dont le prêtre l’ignorait avec une morgue évidente.

— Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, maugréa tout à coup Seto en plaçant un bras au-dessus de ses yeux. Et vous êtes _bruyants_.

— Pardon, fit Yûgi, penaud, tout en se retournant vers lui.

Atem gloussa alors qu’il se préparait à jeter une nouvelle fois les bâtonnets sur la table basse.

— Ne le sois pas, partenaire ; nous étions déjà en train de jouer quand il est arrivé. Kaiba n’a que ce qu’il mérite.

— C’est mon manoir, je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua Seto d’une voix ensommeillée et un peu traînante.

Le sourire espiègle d’Atem s’accentua. Lorsque les bâtonnets heurtèrent la surface de la table, ce fut plus bruyamment que les fois précédentes.

— Oups…

— Pharaon, je te jure que si tu…

Atem se raidit comme s’il venait d’avoir été frappé par surprise. Toute trace d’amusement disparut de son visage.

— Ne m’appelle pas « pharaon », Kaiba. J’ai déjà assez entendu de « pharaon » pour la journée avec _mon_ _prêtre_.

Seth renifla sans rien répliquer à la pique d’Atem et se contenta de montrer le plateau de jeu d’un geste de la main pour lui signifier son impatience. Cependant, l’ancien esprit du puzzle millénaire n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour s’emparer des pièces, et Yûgi le lorgna, se demandant s’il était réellement en train de… bouder parce que Seto avait employé son titre…

— Je crois que Seth attend que tu bouges l’un des pions, fit Yûgi après avoir poliment toussoté.

— Je ne suis plus d’humeur à jouer maintenant, rétorqua Atem en croisant les bras, le visage fermé.

Seth fit claquer sa langue et avança la main pour déplacer l’une des pièces d’Atem, sans que celui-ci manifeste la moindre opposition. Seto, qui avait suivi leur manège du coin de l’œil, se redressa sur un coude avec un grognement irrité. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de combattre quelques épis, et fixa le dos de son rival d’un air indéfinissable.

— Atem…

— Oui ? fit l’intéressé avec un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Seto se frotta les paupières avec un nouveau grommellement, comme s’il peinait à se réveiller.

— Tu étais beaucoup plus fier de ton statut jeudi…

Atem se rembrunit aussitôt.

— Jeudi, je n’avais pas un garde-chiourme prêt à m’enfermer dans ma chambre par crainte que je me blesse le petit doigt.

Atem et Seth échangèrent un regard virulent qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leurs relations de plus en plus tendues.

— Je fais mon travail, pharaon.

— Nous sommes au vingtième siècle, Seth. Il n’y a plus de pharaon.

Yûgi s’humecta les lèvres avec nervosité quand Seth plissa un peu plus les paupières, l’air de se retenir d’envoyer valser le jeu de senet à l’autre bout du salon. Atem, lui, semblait calme en comparaison. Offensé, agacé, mais calme, alors qu’il avait reporté son attention sur leur partie comme si rien d’autre n’existait. Lorsque Yûgi releva la tête vers Jônouchi, espérant obtenir un peu d’aide pour apaiser leurs amis, il remarqua que celui-ci fixait – ou plutôt foudroyait du regard – le prêtre.

— Atem, fit soudainement Yûgi en tournant la tête dans sa direction, je pense que nous devrions reparler de ce que nous allons faire tout à l’heure… Pour Bakura…

Déjà ennuyé par le nouveau sujet de discussion, Seto se laissa retomber de tout son long sur le canapé avec une absence totale de grâce. Après avoir enroulé ses bras autour de son torse, il leur tourna le dos avec un reniflement empli de mépris et ferma à nouveau ses yeux avec force.

— C’est déjà décidé, rappela le prêtre sans même lever la tête vers Yûgi. J’irai avec Seto et… nous verrons.

— Super plan ! s’exclama Jônouchi.

Son intervention lui valut un nouveau regard noir de Seth, plus intense que le précédent. Au moins, il avait réussi à gagner son intention. Toutefois, le sourire insolent qu’il affichait était loin de correspondre à la mortification qu’il ressentait intérieurement. Il aurait dû se faire une raison. Accepter de n’avoir été que le dindon de la farce, un jouet pour le prêtre libidineux. Hélas, la distance affichée par Seth le blessait bien plus que toutes les injures que Seto lui avait lancées durant deux ans. Il décida de frapper, sans réfléchir, dans le seul but de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

— Mais est-ce que tu as réussi à te décider entre utiliser Duos et mourir à cause de ça ou utiliser Seto pour qu’il invoque le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus et qu’il tue Bakura et, potentiellement, tout le monde avec lui ?

Atem écarquilla les yeux avec surprise avant de crier le nom de son cousin et de taper des poings sur la table basse comme pour le rappeler à l’ordre. Cependant, le geste brusque éveilla les plaies gravées dans son dos, ce qui l’amena à se courber avec un gémissement de douleur.

 

— Atem !

Seto sursauta et bascula presque du canapé en voulant se retourner. Yûgi, inquiet, passa un bras prudent autour des épaules d’Atem pour le soutenir, mais n’eut pas le temps de lui demander s’il avait besoin d’être ramené dans sa chambre pour qu’il puisse se reposer.

— Félicitations, Jônouchi, lança Seth d’une voix glaciale.

Jônouchi se renfonça contre le dossier du sofa et croisa les bras d’un air renfrogné. Sa rancœur à l’égard du prêtre l’empêchait de réellement s’inquiéter autant qu’il l’aurait dû pour Atem.

— C’est pas de ma faute si tu as oublié de parler à _ton_ pharaon de tes intentions…

Seto, qui s’était rallongé, laissa échapper un ricanement nasal.

— Oh, pardon, si nous dérangeons encore ton précieux sommeil ! siffla Jônouchi.

— Arrête d’aboyer, cabot. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire, contrairement à vous.

— Et quoi donc ? Lui mettre une balle dans la tête ?

— Négocier.

Un silence abasourdi lui répondit.

— Puis lui mettre une balle dans la tête quand il pensera que nous sommes parvenus à un accord… Je peux _dormir_ , maintenant, ou est-ce trop vous demander ?

Atem repoussa doucement Yûgi avec un hochement de tête visant à le rassurer et se retourna pour fixer Seto, qui, peu enclin à discuter, faisait à nouveau face au dossier du sofa. Sachant pertinemment que son rival ne reculait devant rien ni personne et prenait la vengeance très au sérieux, il afficha une mine préoccupée.

— Kaiba, nous t’avons déjà dit que tu ne peux pas négocier avec lui. Je comprends tes sentiments, mais ne laisse pas la colère obscurcir ton jugement.

Seto lâcha un bref rire empli de dérision, et Atem recula la tête, perplexe.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, murmura le jeune CEO. Comme tu l’as dit hier, tu feras une parfaite monnaie d’échange…

Seth sauta sur ses pieds tout en serrant les poings le long de son corps, le visage déformé par la fureur, et amorça un mouvement en direction de son alter ego. Cependant, Yûgi bondit sur ses jambes à son tour pour lui barrer le passage, les bras écartés et les yeux agrandis par un mélange de stupeur et d’inquiétude. Il chercha l’aide de Jônouchi du regard, mais ce dernier se frottait le poing, tête basse, comme s’il se retenait lui-même de se jeter sur Seto pour le transformer en œuvre d’art moderne.

Seul Atem se garda de réagir. Ou, plutôt, se contenta de fixer le senet comme s’il n’avait pas prêté un seul instant attention aux paroles de Seto, qui auraient pourtant dû l’alarmer, en tant que principal concerné. L’une de ses mains se referma sur les bâtonnets, l’autre caressa songeusement sa joue.

— Tu n’utiliseras pas mon pharaon comme monnaie d’échange, et il n’ira nulle part avec toi ! vociféra Seth tout en pointant Seto du doigt.

— Pff ! Je ne vais certainement pas lui offrir Atem ligoté, sur un plateau d’argent.

Seto roula sur le dos afin de pouvoir toiser le prêtre, malgré sa position allongée et la couronne des cheveux de Yûgi qui masquait partiellement le visage furieux de l’Égyptien.

— Ne me dis pas que tu croyais vraiment que je ferais ça ? questionna Seto, les sourcils arqués au-dessus de ses yeux froids. Ne me dis pas que tu as _un seul instant_ songé que je pourrais faire _ça_  ?

Ses lèvres s’incurvèrent sur un sourire vipérin.

— Je suis désolé, Seth, je peux t’offrir bien des choses, mais sûrement pas un nouveau cerveau.

Seth s’étrangla dans sa salive. Tandis que son quasi-jumeau roulait à nouveau face au dossier en rabattant la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête d’un geste sec, il bouscula Yûgi pour lui sauter dessus. Jônouchi, qui s’était enfin décidé à intervenir, plus dans le but de l’énerver que d’aider Seto, l’attrapa par-dessous les aisselles et le tira en arrière. Seth chercha aussitôt à le chasser, et le mouvement de ses épaules et de ses jambes faillit bien les amener à s’étaler tous deux sur la table basse. Atem, toujours imperturbable, se contenta de maintenir le jeu en place à l’aide de ses deux mains quand le support vibra.

— Mon Dieu, on ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls…

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Anzu qui, debout à l’entrée du salon, les fixait avec les poings sur les hanches. Tous sauf Seto, qui se contenta de souffler avec ennui et de coller son front au dossier du canapé, comme si cela le préserverait du boucan.

Jônouchi libéra Seth, qui s’écarta avec dédain et focalisa son attention sur Atem. Yûgi se frotta l’arrière du crâne avec embarras en regardant partout sauf là où se trouvait leur amie. Atem, lui, inclina la tête sur le côté et examina les pièces sur le plateau de jeu. Au bout d’une ou deux secondes, il attrapa à nouveau les bâtonnets pour les jeter sur la table et se pencha pour observer le résultat.

— Alors vous n’avez vraiment aucun plan ? reprit la jeune fille tout en approchant des canapés.

Son attention se porta sur Atem, qui déplaçait plusieurs pions sur le plateau de jeu. Elle retint son souffle l’espace d’un instant, oubliant la raison pour laquelle elle était en colère. Toutefois, la voix presque inintelligible de Seto la poussa à détacher son regard de lui et à renouer avec la réalité.

— Moi, j’ai un plan…

L’agacement grandit à nouveau en elle, mais elle résista à l’impulsion de franchir la distance qui la séparait du jeune homme. L’attraper par l’arrière de son sweat et le tirer hors du canapé afin qu’il leur fasse face comme un adulte déclencherait sans doute la troisième guerre mondiale. Par ailleurs, Yûgi se serait sûrement interposé pour l’en empêcher.

— Un plan _intelligent_  ? souligna-t-elle.

Jônouchi pouffa, et les épaules de Seto tressautèrent sous l’effet d’une colère mal maîtrisée. Yûgi recula avec prudence quand leur hôte poussa un profond soupir, se redressa, bascula ses pieds nus au sol et s’assit convenablement. Avec la capuche noire qui encadrait son visage et les mèches folles de cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux bleus cernés, Seto avait l’air encore plus intimidant que d’ordinaire, et d’une façon particulièrement sinistre. En dépit de cela, Anzu releva le menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. En réponse, les yeux de Seto se fendirent un peu plus avec exaspération et mépris tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le rebord du canapé.

Et Atem, resté silencieux jusque-là, comme perdu dans ses pensées, se leva lentement, le pion qu’il venait de retirer du jeu de senet entre ses doigts.

— Ce plan pourrait marcher, j’ai gagné comme je te l’avais dit, Seth, et…

Atem releva ses yeux rubis sur la jeune fille alors que les autres l’observaient avec confusion.

— Oh, bonjour, Anzu !

Un sourire vibrant d’une joie sincère illumina son visage. Puis il posa un regard mi-amusé mi-paternaliste sur Seth qui s’était accroupi pour observer le plateau de senet avec suspicion. Il releva ensuite la tête vers lui, plus méfiant encore.

— Tu as triché ?

Atem émit une exclamation offusquée.

— Je pouvais rejouer une seconde fois en atteignant cette case, ce que j’ai fait ! Est-ce que tu as oublié les règles, cousin ?

Alors que Seth rapprochait le plateau de son visage pour l’examiner à nouveau, Atem se tourna vers Yûgi et lui adressa un clin d’œil insolent.

— Je t’avais dit que ce serait rapide…

Yûgi haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il aurait juré que la disposition des pièces, sur le plateau de jeu, avait changé entre le moment où Seth s’était levé et celui où Atem avait annoncé sa victoire, mais il ne vocalisa pas ses doutes. L’ancien esprit du puzzle millénaire savait se montrer rusé et malicieux. Toutefois, il n’était pas du genre à tricher honteusement. Du moins, le croyait-il.

Seto se racla la gorge, une expression blasée teintée d’agacement flanquée sur son visage.

— Puisque je suis _réveillé_ maintenant…

— Nous discuterons en détail du plan plus tard, coupa Atem.

Si Jônouchi n’avait pas été occupé à mitrailler Seth du regard, il aurait su apprécier l’éclair de stupeur qui traversa le regard de Seto.

— Anzu et moi devons parler, précisa Atem.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Bien sûr, ils devaient parler, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit Atem qui l’annonce lui-même. Et cette initiative l’inquiéta plus qu’elle ne la rasséréna, au point que ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement.

— Oh, bien sûr, fit Seto.

Il essaya de se composer un air d’indifférence, mais fut trahi par le pli mécontenté de ses lèvres et par le regard meurtrier qu’il adressa à Anzu.

— Les retrouvailles avant quoi que ce soit de vital…

— Exactement, rétorqua Atem d’un ton neutre, sans indiquer de quelque façon que ce soit qu’il avait noté la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme.

Seto lâcha une nouvelle exclamation dédaigneuse et se rallongea paresseusement dans le canapé.

Il n’aurait même pas eu assez de ses dix doigts pour énumérer le nombre de choses qui lui donnait envie d’exploser, mais s’il ne devait en citer qu’une seule, ce serait d’être ignoré par Atem au profit de _miss_ Anzu, qui n’avait pas hésité à l’agresser sitôt arrivée, histoire de remplacer le chien errant qui, pour une fois, lui avait lâché la grappe. C’était à croire qu’elle avait oublié qu’il avait contribué à sauver son âme, quelques mois plus tôt. S’il avait su, il aurait laissé Yakô achever son plan funeste. Tout bien réfléchi, il était même regrettable que son avion ne se soit pas écrasé ou que son train n’ait pas déraillé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu’Atem avait de si important à lui dire, et surtout de plus important que la mise au point d’un plan pour piéger Bakura. Même si, à en juger rétrospectivement par la façon dont Atem avait focalisé son attention sur elle et dont le rouge était monté aux joues de la jeune fille…

Oh non… Tout, mais pas ça !

Seto ouvrit en grand les yeux alors que la réalisation le percutait de plein fouet, et il vrilla à nouveau Anzu du regard. L’espace d’une seconde… Yûgi l’attrapa soudainement par un poignet, Jônouchi par l’autre, et il se retrouva sur ses jambes, tracté en direction de la porte, en dépit de sa résistance.

— Qu’est-ce que vous…

— Il veut dire _seul_ , Kaiba, intervint Jônouchi avec un sourire en coin.

— Seul ?

— Avec Anzu, précisa Yûgi bien que la chose ne lui fasse nullement plaisir.

— Seul ? répéta encore Seto. Seul ?! Mais je suis chez moi et…

Seto jeta un regard désespéré par-dessus son épaule, mais n’entraperçut que la stupide coupe de cheveux châtain d’Anzu.

Stupide Anzu.

Stupide Atem.

Il avait besoin que _son_ rival, _son ami_ , ait la tête froide pour combattre Bakura, Mahara, et, bien sûr, pour leur duel à venir, puisqu’ils n’avaient pas pu conclure le précédent d’une façon satisfaisante. Il ne tolérerait pas qu’Atem perde contre lui parce qu’il aurait la tête ailleurs, en particulier parce qu’il penserait à _elle_. Il ne supporterait pas qu’il décide, tout à coup, de passer à autre chose, comme cela arrivait souvent dans ce genre d’affaires, parce qu’Anzu serait plus _intéressante_ que tout le reste, que _Duel Monsters_ , que _lui_ , Kaiba Seto. Comme si quoi que ce soit puisse être plus intéressant que _lui_.

Non, non, non ! Il ne l’admettait pas ! Et pas seulement parce qu’il était inenvisageable que quelqu’un puisse accaparer l’attention d’Atem à son détriment. Tout bien considéré, il pouvait, peut-être, l’accepter de la part de Yûgi, en raison du lien privilégié qu’il partageait avec le pharaon, mais cela s’arrêtait là. Anzu n’avait pas le droit de confesser quoi que ce soit à Atem, pas à ce moment précis, ni _jamais_ , d’ailleurs. Surtout pas _seul_ _à seul_. Seul à seul ! Dans _son_ salon ! Pour faire ce qu’il préférait ne pas imaginer !

Pour qui se prenait-elle, au juste ? Est-ce qu’elle avait levé le moindre petit doigt pour ramener Atem, d’abord ? Non, c’était lui qui s’était démené durant des mois ! Il avait investi des millions dans ce projet ! Et Atem lui était apparu dans le _Duel Links_ pour le guider sur la bonne voie ! Il se foutait que ce soit Mahara ou n’importe qui d’autre qui l’ait finalement ressuscité ! Comment pouvait-elle se croire en droit de profiter du fruit de ses efforts ? Comment osait-elle penser, comment Atem osait-il penser, que le lien qu'il avait avec elle était plus important que tout ce Seto avait fait ?! Comment Atem osait-il l’ignorer ainsi ? Seto allait…

La porte se referma sur son nez, le laissant bouche bée à cause du choc.

Atem éleva un sourcil tout en tournant la tête en direction de Seth, qui était resté impassiblement debout, bras croisés, non loin de lui. Impassiblement… ou pas. Atem pouvait lire l’éclat de désapprobation dans son regard et l’expression légèrement hautaine de son visage. Vraiment, ils avaient beau dire, Seto et lui n’étaient pas bien différents par certains côtés.

— Pharaon…

— Dispose.

Seth recula la tête, visiblement heurté par l’ordre sec. Cependant, il fit volte-face et marcha vers la porte avec dignité, sans qu’une seule protestation ne franchisse ses lèvres, alors que Seto, lui, avait paru à deux doigts de la crise d’apoplexie. Atem aurait menti en prétendant ne pas en avoir été quelque peu amusé par sa réaction excessive. Quant à Seth, cela lui servirait de leçon…

Anzu suivit la sortie du prêtre du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Atem. Troublée par son attitude brutale et autoritaire à l’égard de son cousin, ainsi que par le sourire malicieux qui avait étiré ses lèvres, elle hésita avant de parler.

— Est-ce que c’était vraiment nécessaire ?

Atem ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il reposa sur le plateau de jeu le pion qu’il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, s’installa sur le sofa qu’avait occupé Seto et tapota la place juste à côté de lui. Anzu tergiversa à nouveau avant de le rejoindre.

— Mon cousin a des difficultés à reconnaître que je ne suis plus le pharaon de quiconque et qu’il n’a pas à se sacrifier pour moi, expliqua Atem dès qu’elle fut assise. J’ai donc décidé de le traiter comme mon serviteur puisque c’est le genre de relations qu’il veut avoir avec moi.

Le sourire d’Atem s’agrandit avec une satisfaction évidente.

— Connaissant Seth, son ego ne le supportera pas très longtemps…

Anzu posa ses deux mains à plat sur ses genoux, incertaine quant à ce qu’elle allait dire. Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle serait aussi nerveuse en se retrouvant face à face avec Atem. C’était bien lui. Cette attitude pleine d’aplomb, à la limite de l’insolence, était bien la sienne. Pourtant, en même temps…

— Parle-moi de New-York, Anzu. Comment ça se passe, pour toi ?

— Bien.

Elle se concentra un instant sur les bracelets en or cerclant les poignets d’Atem et ceux autour de ses biceps, identiques à ceux de Seth, avant de s’arrêter sur les pendants perçant le lobe de ses oreilles. Il ne portait pas la couronne avec l’œil d’Anubis et les ailes figuratives, mais les mèches blondes de son incroyable chevelure possédaient le même effet royal.

— Juste « bien » ? répéta Atem en s’accoudant sur le repose-bras tout en veillant à ne pas appuyer son dos blessé contre le canapé. C’est un tout autre pays, Anzu, avec des coutumes fort différentes…

Anzu s’humecta les lèvres et croisa les jambes.

— On s’y fait vite. Les gens sont gentils avec moi. Et crois-le ou non, Domino est plutôt américaine pour une ville japonaise.

Les vêtements d’Atem, sombres et ajustés près du corps, n’étaient pas bien différents de ceux de Yûgi, pas bien différents de ceux qu’il portait lorsqu’il n’était qu’un esprit anonyme prisonnier de l’anneau millénaire, et malgré tout… Elle n’arrivait pas à ignorer l’impression dérangeante que la personne qui se trouvait en face d’elle n’était pas celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse, un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Pourtant, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle voyait Atem sous sa véritable apparence ; la peau sombre, les yeux au rubis plus intense que ceux de Yûgi, une certaine retenue royale dans ses gestes qui indiquaient qu’il avait été élevé pour briller et commander autrui, non pour obéir…

— Atem, je n’ai pas envie de parler de New-York, déclara-t-elle enfin. Je…

— Je sais, coupa-t-il.

Anzu décida de baisser les yeux vers ses mains. D’ordinaire, elle se sentait sûre d’elle. Elle l’était assez pour tenir tête à quelqu’un d’aussi intimidant que Kaiba, en tout cas, et peu de gens en étaient capables. Mais Atem l’intimidait en cet instant, peut-être parce qu’il était trop calme, trop composé. Son assurance rayonnante qui lui donnait habituellement courage la minait plus qu’autre chose en cet instant.

— Je n’ai même pas parlé, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses ongles.

La main d’Atem entra dans son champ de vision et se posa sur l’une des siennes.

— Techniquement, nous avons déjà eu un rendez-vous, il me semble, rappela Atem.

Anzu sourit faiblement.

— _Techniquement_ , Yûgi voulait que je te remonte le moral et t’a piégé pour que tu sois obligé d’accepter.

— Il est plus roublard qu’on veut bien le croire, non ? Il était tellement introverti et timide, au début… Maintenant, il n’a plus besoin de moi…

Anzu releva les yeux sur Atem. Il y avait de la tendresse et de la nostalgie dans son sourire alors que son regard se perdait dans le vague.

— Je pensais que j’étais juste une part de lui-même, celle qu’il n’arrivait pas à accepter pour être plus fort.

Ses yeux revinrent sur Anzu, et son sourire s’étendit. Il n’était plus aussi impressionnant, désormais.

— Vous avez tous beaucoup changé en deux ans, reprit Atem tout en logeant sa joue dans son autre main, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Et ton rêve de partir aux États-Unis est devenu réalité. Tout comme le mien…

Atem soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux.

— Comment c’était… de l’autre côté ? demanda Anzu tout en pressant ses mains autour de celle de l’ancien pharaon.

— Compliqué. J’étais heureux. Et, en même temps, je m’ennuyais. Les gens n’ont pas changé. Ne changent pas. Trois mille ans après, Seth pense qu’il a toujours les mêmes devoirs envers moi.

Atem, les paupières toujours closes, cessa de parler.

— Est-ce que tu comptes retourner là-bas, quand tout sera fini ?

La main d’Atem quitta les siennes, et elle regretta le contraste de sa peau sombre comme la cannelle sur la sienne plus pâle, ainsi que sa tiédeur.

— C’est ce que je voulais, au départ. Je ne devrais pas revenir…

Il rouvrit les yeux, pensif.

— Mais… Plus je passe du temps ici, plus cela devient difficile… J’ai un devoir envers eux, envers les miens, ils ont tout sacrifié pour moi, je ne peux pas les abandonner, mais je n’ai pas envie d’être simplement leur pharaon. Je n’ai pas envie d’être la même personne, figée pour l’éternité. Un _akh_ inutile régnant sur d’autres _akh_ dans un royaume éthérique.

— Atem…

— Je n’ai pas choisi de revenir, mais peut-être que je devrais profiter de la chance qui m’est offerte de vivre. J’aimerais que Seth le comprenne aussi, mais il est obsédé par le devoir.

Anzu se mordit les lèvres. Était-ce égoïste de sa part de ne pas vouloir, une fois de plus, qu’Atem les quitte ? Sûrement. Après tout, elle le considérait plus comme leur ami que comme le pharaon qui avait combattu Zorc et perdu tant de proches dans la bataille. Des proches qu’il était en droit de retrouver dans l’autre monde, après tout ce qu’il avait sacrifié et subi.

— Je dois avouer que j’ai toujours été étonné que tu aies ce genre de sentiments pour moi, reprit Atem, changeant brutalement de sujet.

Anzu tritura ses doigts, les joues légèrement rosies par l’embarras. Puis elle comprit, à la façon dont l’ancien pharaon avait formulé sa phrase, qu’il n’avait pas été aussi imperméable qu’elle l’avait cru à ce qu’elle ressentait et qu’il avait choisi de quitter ce monde malgré tout. Elle n’arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait en être attristée ou furieuse.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui est surprenant, murmura-t-elle. Tu m’as sauvée. Ce jour-là, au Burger World.

— Hum hum…

Atem plissa les paupières, ses longs cils sombres voilant ses iris. Il allait se garder de signaler que son meilleur souvenir de cette journée-là avait été la façon dont la vodka avait pris feu, engloutissant l’assassin sous une gerbe de flammes mortelles. Il n’était pas fier de tout ce qu’il avait fait durant cette période, loin de là, mais il aurait menti en prétendant éprouver des regrets pour avoir offert son juste châtiment à un criminel. Ce qui était peut-être un point de vue un peu trop antique et pharaonique, en y réfléchissant bien. Yûgi n’aurait pas approuvé, en tout cas. Kaiba, à l’inverse…

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son amie.

— Anzu…

La jeune fille, les joues toujours rouges, détourna le visage. Ses cheveux le masquèrent en partie quand elle inclina à nouveau la tête vers l’avant.

— Je… je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas.

— Je t’aime, mais pas de cette façon, corrigea Atem.

Le silence tomba entre eux, et l’ancien esprit du puzzle millénaire se redressa. Une pulsation douloureuse traversa son dos au changement de position.

— Je ne crois pas non plus que tu m’aimes encore comme ça, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Surprise, Anzu le regarda à nouveau.

— Mais…

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. Atem prit son visage en coupe et se pencha en avant pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Ce n’était pas vraiment un baiser, plus un effleurement de leurs deux bouches, le souffle chaud d’Atem caressant sa peau, comme pour demander l’autorisation d’aller plus loin. Ce fut toutefois suffisant pour qu’Anzu s’arrache à ses mains et bondisse en arrière, sidérée… et quelque peu offensée.

— Atem ! s’écria-t-elle, les poings serrés.

L’ancien pharaon se leva, sans paraître le moins du monde vexé par son rejet. Il lui adressa, au contraire, un sourire réconfortant et quelque peu satisfait.

— Si tu m’aimais encore, est-ce que tu aurais eu cette réaction ?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

— Les gens changent, Anzu. Je ne suis plus la personne dont tu es tombée amoureuse, si je l’ai un jour été, tu n’es plus non plus depuis longtemps l’adolescente que j’ai protégée. Tu es forte et indépendante, assez pour braver le règlement du lycée en travaillant ou pour déménager dans un pays dont tu parles à peine la langue pour réaliser son rêve. Tu n’as pas besoin d’une illusion de héros et encore moins d’une illusion de héros qui pourrait disparaître demain ou après-demain. Tu as besoin de quelqu’un qui te soutiendra dans tes projets, qui respectera tes choix, qui y croira autant que toi et, bien sûr, qui t’aimera autant que tu l’aimeras, ce que je ne peux t’offrir. Je serai là aussi longtemps que possible, mais je préfère être le frère que tu n’as jamais eu.

Anzu, médusée, cligna des yeux, le temps de se répéter et d’analyser les paroles d’Atem. Puis un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Merci.

L’ancien pharaon inclina la tête avant de quitter le salon, et Anzu essuya l’une des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle n’était pas aussi triste et en colère qu’elle l’aurait cru, cependant. Parce qu’elle savait qu’Atem avait raison. Elle l’avait su avant même qu’ils ne se parlent, avant même qu’elle ne prenne l’avion pour le Japon.

Ils avaient changé.

Elle n’était plus la serveuse retenue en otage par un fugitif. Et l’autre Yûgi avait disparu sitôt qu’Atem avait franchi les portes de l’au-delà. Non, sitôt qu’il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs…

 

Cependant, certaines personnes ne changeaient pas, ou si peu que leur entourage ne le remarquait pas forcément. Seto en faisait partie et, à le voir ainsi poings crispés, lèvres serrées, sourcils froncés, Yûgi et Jônouchi étaient sûrs et certains qu’il allait exprimer sa frustration en incendiant l’un d’entre eux.

Cela n’arriva pas, contre toute attente. Après avoir fortement inspiré par le nez et s’être frotté les paupières, Seto marcha droit devant lui, sous le regard soucieux de Yûgi, et celui bien moins amène de Jônouchi.

— Kaiba, murmura Yûgi en le voyant disparaître dans le hall. Je devrais peut-être lui parler…

Jônouchi fit claquer sa langue et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean.

— C’est juste un crétin qui accepte pas qu’on fasse pas selon ses désirs et qui se croit tellement supérieur aux autres qu’il doit avoir plus qu’un balai dans le cul.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Et c’est aussi un putain d’égoïste, coupa Jônouchi sans même l’écouter.

Seth, qui les avait rejoints entre temps, arqua un sourcil en se rendant compte que le blond lui avait jeté un regard en coin tout en parlant. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à savoir si cette dernière remarque s’adressait bien à lui.

— Si quelqu’un a besoin de parler… reprit Jônouchi sans achever sa phrase, cependant.

Yûgi esquissa un semblant de sourire.

— Ça va…

En voyant l’expression fort peu convaincue de son ami, il poussa un petit soupir.

— Ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise…

— Oui, mais…

Jônouchi se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Continuer sur ce sujet en présence de Seth ne lui plaisait pas du tout, d’autant plus que Yûgi lui-même ne semblait pas décidé à s’épancher sur la question. Puis il sursauta et adressa un regard furieux au prêtre lorsqu’il parla :

— Elle est amoureuse du pharaon ?

Seth, bras croisés, les regarda tour à tour, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, Yûgi se contentant de fixer le mur avec les lèvres légèrement pincées, Jônouchi de le vriller du regard. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas besoin de plus pour en tirer les conclusions qui s’imposaient et laissa échapper un rire étouffé, qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils menaçant de la part de Jônouchi.

— Par Hathor… fit Seth en se reprenant, une lueur d’amusement toujours présente dans les yeux.

Yûgi reporta enfin son attention sur lui, et Jônouchi cacha fort mal sa propre impatience.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’aussi drôle ? grommela-t-il.

— Hum…

— Seth !

— Ah, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer ! s’exclama le prêtre.

Yûgi posa une main sur le bras de Jônouchi pour le calmer, car celui-ci semblait prêt à arracher les yeux de l’Égyptien si cela pouvait lui faire cracher le morceau.

— Par le début ? suggéra Yûgi en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

— Eh bien…

Seth croisa à nouveau les bras et considéra songeusement le vide, bien qu’à la façon dont les coins de ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, il cherchait plus à combattre son hilarité qu’à lutter contre un quelconque embarras.

— Quand un pharaon meurt, il est d’usage que son fils aîné se marie au plus vite, s’il ne l’est pas déjà, afin d’assurer la descendance…

Jônouchi cligna des yeux, le visage vide de toute expression, son cerveau se refusant à décoder ce que Seth venait d’insinuer. Yûgi, lui, fut plus réactif. Ou presque. Il arrondit légèrement les lèvres de surprise.

— Atem est marié ?! s’écria brutalement Jônouchi, les yeux écarquillés. Mais… Non… Mais… Il avait… Quinze ans ? Atem a une femme ?!

— Je n’ai jamais dit qu’il s’agissait d’une épouse.

Jônouchi plissa fortement les paupières avec suspicion. Bien qu’il ne se soit jamais intéressé aux mœurs égyptiennes, il était à peu près certain que Seth n’était pas un bon exemple et que le mariage gay n’était pas autorisé à l’époque.

— Je suis plus sûr de suivre…

Yûgi, visiblement mieux informé, soupira.

— Un pharaon a toujours _plusieurs_ épouses, Jônouchi. C’est ce que Seth veut dire.

— Plu… plusieurs ?!

Seth le considéra avec un amusement certain en le voyant s’attraper la tête entre les mains et leur tourner le dos en marmonnant qu’il n’avait pas entendu ça et qu’il n’allait même pas essayer de se l’imaginer. Cependant, Jônouchi imagina, trop bien même, Atem, au milieu d’un harem ou quelque chose de ce genre, paresseusement allongé sur des coussins avec le sourire fier qu’il avait souvent au coin des lèvres, entouré de concubines uniquement vêtues des étoffes les plus transparentes qui soient, et dans une autre pièce, une ribambelle de mini-Atem dont il fallait changer les langes… Yûgi parla, mentionnant les livres qu’il avait lus et le fait qu’il aurait dû s’en douter, mais Jônouchi n’écouta que d’une oreille, trop occupé qu’il était à visualiser, désormais, la façon dont la personne qui avait tant suscité leur admiration avait dû occuper ses nuits, jusqu’à sa mort tragique. Pourquoi son cerveau ne voulait-il plus s’arrêter de convoquer des images aussi traumatisantes.

— Par tous les dieux, il faut prévenir Anzu ! s’écria-t-il, horrifié.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Seth l’attrapa par l’arrière de son t-shirt pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. Son intervention lui valut un nouveau regard assassin, qui ne l’impressionna guère.

— Toutefois, reprit-il en essayant de maîtriser les gloussements qui menaçaient de prendre le dessus, ses mariages ne se sont pas vraiment révélés fructueux.

— Il est mort jeune, rappela Yûgi, doucement.

Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le calme avec lequel son ami prenait la nouvelle. D’accord, Yûgi avait cette tendance à accepter les gens, avec toutes leurs qualités et leurs défauts, mais parfois il poussait vraiment le bouchon trop loin. Comme quand il avait été surpris et déçu que Bakura les ait, évidemment, encore trahis ou que Kaiba ait été capable de planter son frère sans vraiment de préavis pour tenter le voyage interdimensionnel avec un cube aux pouvoirs mal connus et un ascenseur spatial encore expérimental. Genre, comme s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de récupérable chez ces deux-là.

— Oui, il y a ça, admit Seth après s’être humecté les lèvres. Et aussi le fait qu’il n’a jamais visité leur lit, parce qu’il n’a aucun intérêt pour ce genre de choses et que rien ni jamais personne n’a pu le convaincre du contraire, malgré tous les efforts de diplomatie employés.

Yûgi rougit légèrement, cette fois, mais il était toujours loin de concurrencer l’expression de Jônouchi, qui avait l’impression d’être un peu mort à l’intérieur de lui-même, tout à coup, bien qu’il soit aussi partagé avec l’envie de vomir dans sa bouche – ou sur les pieds de Seth –, voire d’aller se laver les oreilles à l’eau de javel. Vraiment, il n’avait pas du tout prévu de parler de la sexualité d’Atem, sans la présence d’Atem, quelques heures avant d’être peut-être sauvagement assassiné par Bakura.

Quand Atem ouvrit la porte du salon pour sortir dans le couloir, Jônouchi décida que parler de la sexualité d’Atem en présence d’Atem était bien pire.

L’ancien pharaon étudia tout à tour Yûgi et Jônouchi d’un air intrigué, tant leur expression, sourire forcé sur les lèvres, lui paraissait étrange. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son cousin, avec bien plus de méfiance, et arqua simplement un sourcil pour signifier qu’il exigeait des explications de sa part. Seth se plia à l’ordre implicite, et Atem regretta d’avoir été trop curieux.

— Je parlais simplement de tes malheureuses épouses.

Atem pinça les lèvres tout en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il fut soulagé en constatant qu’Anzu ne l’avait pas suivi… Pour une raison pour le moins compréhensible, cependant. Un pli soucieux barrait son front quand il fit à nouveau face à Yûgi et Jônouchi.

— Vous devriez aller lui parler, déclara-t-il comme si la remarque de Seth n’avait fait que glisser sur lui. Où est Kaiba ?

— Parti bouder, je suppose, répondit Jônouchi avec un rire nerveux.

Yûgi se recomposa.

— Il avait l’air contrarié.

Atem haussa légèrement les épaules.

— Rien d’inhabituel, alors.

Il n’ajouta pas que leurs remarques ne répondaient pas à sa question et s’écarta pour leur permettre d’accéder au salon. Quand la porte se fut refermée, il foudroya Seth du regard.

— Dis-moi, _prêtre_ , quel dieu t’a autorisé à colporter des ragots sur le pharaon ?

Seth garda un silence buté, et Atem sut que se quereller avec lui ne mènerait à rien. Son cousin voudrait avoir le dernier mot, tout comme lui, et rien de concluant n’en ressortirait au final, parce qu’Atem _savait_ avoir raison et ne céderait sûrement pas en la matière, et parce que Seth _croyait_ avoir raison et se montrerait malgré tout aussi têtu qu’un âne après une journée de chantier. Il décida donc de revenir à sa stratégie première : traiter Seth en fonction de leur statut respectif et non pas en fonction de leur lien d’amitié, et attendre que la fierté de celui-ci le pousse à craquer et à réévaluer ses certitudes quant à sa sacro-sainte mission.

— Hors de ma vue, _prêtre_ , et sois heureux d’être mon seul serviteur en ce monde, car je t’aurais fait exécuter si j’en avais eu d’autres à ma disposition.

Ils savaient tous deux qu’il n’en était rien, Atem n’ayant pas été éduqué, contrairement à certains de ses prédécesseurs, dans l’idée que seule la mort pouvait réparer les offenses portant atteinte à sa divine personne. Au pire, il l’aurait fait exiler à la périphérie du royaume, là où les temples étaient rongés par les sables du désert et les villages soumis aux risques d’invasions étrangères. Cependant, le mépris qui découlait de la menace était suffisant pour que Seth se rembrunisse un peu plus et se crispe. Après une ou deux secondes d’atermoiement – allait-il répliquer ou pas ? –, il se décida à rejoindre les autres.

Sitôt seul, Atem soupira avec lassitude et relâcha la tension de ses épaules et de son dos. Maintenir autant que possible l’illusion d’aller parfaitement bien réclamait de lui beaucoup d’efforts, et il n’était pas certain d’y parvenir encore longtemps, à ce rythme. Il avait envie de s’écrouler dans un coin et de ne plus penser à rien, ceci jusqu’à la fin du monde.

Même monter les escaliers conduisant au second étage lui fit l’effet d’une torture. Le manoir de Kaiba semblait deux ou trois fois plus grand que son palais. Ou peut-être ne l’était-il pas et peut-être était-ce l’épuisement physique et moral qui donnait à Atem cette impression. Il se traîna dans le couloir conduisant à sa chambre et marqua un bref arrêt quand, relevant la tête, il se rendit compte que Seto était adossé juste à côté de la porte.

Comme l’avait dit Jônouchi, il boudait, et cette constatation tira un sourire à Atem, d’autant plus que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient encore plus l’allure de celui qu’il était réellement : un jeune adulte bien trop souvent capricieux et colérique.

Quand les yeux bleus glacés de Seto se posèrent sur lui, Atem s’était déjà redressé, se montrant aussi altier que possible.

— Et si je n’étais pas remonté, Kaiba, est-ce que tu aurais attendu plusieurs heures ainsi ? questionna-t-il malicieusement.

Seto, mâchoire contractée, abaissa la tête, ses yeux bleus disparaissant presque derrière les mèches de sa frange.

— Je… n’y avais pas pensé, admit-il.

Atem entra dans la chambre, sans toutefois refermer la porte derrière lui. Seto avait envie de parler, c’était évident, même si Atem ne savait pas exactement de quoi. En tout cas, certainement pas de leur plan, cela il en était certain. Et connaissant la facilité avec laquelle Seto arrivait à s’ouvrir aux autres, la conversation s’annonçait longue et fastidieuse. Ou se serait annoncée longue, si Atem n’avait pas lui-même quelques indices quant à la nature du problème.

— J’ai d’autres amis.

Seto ne répondit que par un grognement depuis l’entrée de la chambre.

— Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi de te faire constamment passer en premier, ajouta Atem.

Seto ne répondant pas, Atem lorgna le lit avec envie. Son dos l’élançait, il voulait s’allonger pour se reposer un peu et peut-être maudire pendant une minute ou deux les créateurs de la posologie qui lui interdisait de reprendre un peu plus d’antidouleurs.

— Ce n’est pas… Peu importe… grommela Seto.

Il s’avança d’un pas dans la chambre et referma la porte. Le silence s’étendit pendant quelques interminables secondes avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole :

— Nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter que de… je ne sais ce dont Anzu voulait discuter, mais ce n’était certainement pas important…

Atem tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et nota que Seto semblait encore plus irrité qu’auparavant.

— Des choses importantes, hum, comme ce que nous allons faire ?

— Oui…

— Je t’écoute.

— Je vais t’utiliser pour le distraire.

— Ravi d’être utile.

— Ce qui ne veut pas dire que toi et les autres vous ne seriez pas à l’abri ailleurs, précisa Seto avec un froncement de sourcils. J’ai déjà pris la liberté de m’en occuper pendant que tu étais _si_ occupé à _discuter_ avec Anzu.

— Je n’en doute pas un seul instant.

— Hormis le prêtre. J’ai besoin de lui aussi.

— Je ne crois pas qu’il apprécierait d’être écarté, de toute manière.

— Et j’exploserai la cervelle de Bakura, quoi qu’il arrive.

— Oh, je vois que tu as trouvé un nouveau leitmotiv, c’est bien.

Les lèvres d’Atem s’étirèrent sur un sourire espiègle, et Seto croisa les bras et se renfrogna un peu plus, plissant les paupières.

— C’est le moment où tu es censé dire, « non, Kaiba, tu ne peux pas régler tes problèmes en assassinant les gens ! ».

Atem entrouvrit les lèvres, mais ne sut que répondre. Il s’était attendu à se voir exposer un plan aussi inutilement tortueux que le concept même de Death-T ou à recevoir un autoritaire « Atem, duel, _maintenant_  ». Sûrement pas à ce que Seto s’interroge sur son absence de condamnation morale. D’un autre côté, c’était peut-être une façon pour lui de ne pas évoquer ce qui le préoccupait réellement. C’était même plus que probable.

— C’est ce que tu as dit, dans la voiture, insista Seto.

Oh, certes, il avait effectivement dit quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

— Oui, parce que tu venais de mentionner négligemment t’être débarrassé de ton conseil d’administration qui, à ce que je sache, n’a jamais planifié de multiple fois la destruction du monde, contrairement à Bakura. Voilà la différence.

Seto retroussa ses lèvres sur un rictus féroce.

— Oh, ne sois pas si sûr de ça… Si la destruction du monde avait pu remplir leur compte en banque, ils l’auraient votée sans hésitation.

Tout en se massant le front d’une main, Atem s’assit au bout du lit. Même si une part de lui-même détestait l’idée de trahir son épuisement, tant il craignait l’impact que cela pourrait avoir sur le moral de ses amis, il estima que cela n’avait sans doute plus aucune réelle importance après avoir lui-même vu Seto au plus bas.

— Admettons, soupira-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu veux réellement ? Je ne suis pas en état pour une revanche…

— Je sais…

Seto se mordit brièvement les lèvres en comprenant que ses paroles pouvaient être sujettes à interprétation.

— Je veux dire que je ne suis pas là pour ça… Je veux dire… Même moi je peux comprendre que ce n’est pas la priorité et…

Seto s’interrompit et lâcha un soupir de frustration, qui lui valut un sourire un peu hésitant, mais néanmoins amusé, de la part d’Atem. Un peu plus agacé encore, il tapota ses doigts sur son bras, cherchant quelque chose à dire, avant de lâcher un autre grognement frustré.

— Tu sais, commença lentement Atem, comme s’il réfléchissait avec soin aux mots qui allaient suivre, je pense que tu avais _peut-être une_ chance de l’emporter si nous avions pu poursuivre notre duel.

Il n’arriva pas à masquer sa satisfaction quand les épaules de Seto se contractèrent un peu plus. Yûgi lui aurait sûrement reproché d’autant taquiner son rival et ami, en prenant le risque de dépasser les limites, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en empêcher.

— Peut-être une chance ? répéta Seto avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi, _pharaon_ …

Cette fois, Atem ne se rembrunit pas en entendant son titre.

— Oui, je suis le pharaon, et j’aurais fait en sorte que tu ne gagnes pas, _monsieur le Directeur_.

— Comme si tu avais le choix…

— Il suffit d’avoir le talent nécessaire. Je l’ai, déclara Atem avec un sourire fier.

Seto décroisa les bras tout en réussissant l’exploit de paraître toujours aussi crispé.

— Tu as surtout un objet magique qui me semble capable de manipuler le hasard en ta faveur, ainsi que des cartes divines.

— Aussi, admit Atem.

— Alors où est le talent dans tout ça ?

Les yeux d’Atem pétillèrent, et il croisa les jambes avec un rire bref et léger.

— Je te retourne la question : où est le talent quand tu peux ordonner à Industrial Illusion de te fournir toutes les cartes que tu désires pour soutenir tes dragons ? Pour te fournir des dragons encore plus puissants ? Et ce nouveau Duel Disk qui ne te demande même pas l’usage d’un deck physique ? Qui peut me dire qu’il ne te permet pas de manipuler le hasard en ta faveur ? Comme sortir de façon tout à fait bienvenue Obélisque ? Obélisque qui ne devrait plus se manifester en ce monde, pour rappel ?

Seto balaya l’air avec dérision, finalement conscient qu’Atem se montrait provocateur pour le simple plaisir de l’être et de le voir vexé, tout comme lui-même aimait vexer le chien errant. Excepté que les paroles d’Atem étaient, malgré tout, autrement plus amènes et moins agressives que les siennes à l’égard de Jônouchi.

Étrange.

Seto aimait antagoniser autrui, et Atem était sur la même longueur d’onde, à sa façon plus… amicale ? Oui, amicale, parce qu’Atem ne le détestait pas, alors que Seto, lui, détestait à peu près tout le monde, moins son frère, et Yûgi, et Atem, même si une petite part de lui-même renâclait encore à aller jusqu’à dire qu’il pouvait leur faire confiance, les considérer comme des _amis_ , parce que rien lui permettait d’affirmer qu’ils ne le trahiraient pas un jour. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance _aux autres_. Et il n’avait certainement pas besoin des _autres_.

— Dis-moi que tu n’aurais pas fait la même chose si tu en avais eu la possibilité ? demanda enfin Seto. En plus, Yûgi ne peut pas prétendre qu’I2 n’a pas sorti de quoi alimenter son deck de magiciennes, et il en va de même pour les autres duellistes. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à moi, le dragon noir aux yeux rouges serait désormais plus utile en tant que sous-verre que dans un deck.

— Ce serait regrettable.

Un large sourire étira peu à peu les lèvres d’Atem, et il se pencha légèrement en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains. Les pendants de ses oreilles tintèrent en suivant le mouvement de son cou.

— Jônouchi a dû me battre pour récupérer le dragon.

Atem gloussa en voyant Seto rester bouche bée, choqué, et pâlir avec un mélange de colère et de frustration. Il avança soudainement, et Atem releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux quand il se planta devant lui.

— Il… à… quoi… ? Tu t’es laissé battre par… ? Tu te fous de moi… ?

Seto fronça les sourcils et essaya de repérer dans l’expression sérieuse d’Atem la moindre nuance de malice qui lui prouverait qu’il cherchait encore à le faire tourner en bourrique, puisqu’apparemment il s’agissait de son nouveau passe-temps favori.

— Je ne suis pas un dieu, Kaiba, même si mes contemporains aiment le croire. Bien sûr que je peux être battu. Et Jônouchi était particulièrement motivé ce jour-là. Peut-être que tu devrais lui accorder plus de crédit, en tant que duelliste.

Seto le toisa, mettant dans ses yeux bleus tout le mépris qu’il ressentait pour le cabot.

— Je suppose que la chance finit parfois par sourire aux crétins…

— Ou peut-être que tu n’arrives pas à me battre parce que, au fond de toi, tu n’en as pas autant envie que tu le prétends.

Seto plissa dangereusement les paupières.

— J’en ai envie.

— Hum… Mais une fois que tu m’auras battu, quel opposant digne de ce nom il te restera ?

— Sûrement pas Jônouchi ! lâcha Seto avec dédain. Yûgi, peut-être…

— À condition qu’il veuille devenir un duelliste professionnel, et tu sais déjà que ce n’est pas le cas, et que tu ne pourras pas te contenter de quelques parties amicales sans réel témoin.

— Bien sûr que je pourrai… !

Atem haussa un sourcil circonspect.

— Comme tu l’as de multiple fois prouvé. Après tout, tu n’as jamais pris le risque de te battre contre Aigami et Yûgi dans le seul but de me ramener, cela devant un stade bourré à craquer, hum ?

— Tu es insupportable, Atem.

— J’ai une longue expérience en la matière…

Atem abaissa la tête tout en massant les muscles raidis de sa nuque. Seto avait toujours été plus grand que lui – enfin, que Yûgi –, avait encore gagné quelques centimètres, semblait-il. Le regarder depuis sa position assise n’arrangeait rien.

— Tes blessures te font mal ? questionna Seto. Tu devrais prendre quelque chose.

— Je dépasserais le dosage autorisé, maugréa Atem.

Seto acquiesça et, sans rien ajouter de plus, quitta la chambre. Atem haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de s’allonger sur le lit avec un soupir, joue contre l’oreiller. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre Seth. Il n’allait sûrement pas essayer de percer à jour Seto, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le lien le reliant à Mahad, dans l’espoir de parvenir à entrer en contact avec lui. Seul le silence lui répondit, signe qu’il n’était toujours pas en capacité d’invoquer le magicien des ténèbres.

Quand le matelas s’enfonça un peu plus, Atem souleva ses paupières, s’attendant à découvrir Seth. Cependant, c’était Seto qui lui tendait un verre d’eau et une boîte contenant un médicament dont le nom ne lui revenait pas.

— Tu peux alterner avec les autres, sans risque d’interaction, expliqua-t-il. En plus, cela t’évitera peut-être d’avoir des nausées ou d’autres effets secondaires.

Atem se rassit brièvement, le temps de prendre l’un des cachets et de vider son verre d’un trait. Puis, il se recoucha sur le côté et examina Seto avec curiosité lorsqu’il déposa la boîte sur la table de nuit.

— J’ignorais que tu avais _aussi_ dû prendre des cours en médecine, finit-il par dire, taquin.

Hormis Mokuba, habitué à décrypter les subtils changements qui se produisaient parfois chez son aîné, une autre personne qu’Atem n’aurait peut-être pas remarqué la façon dont le visage de Seto se crispa brièvement en un mélange de peine et d’effroi, d’autant plus que son expression se révéla particulièrement calme lorsqu’il se tourna vers l’ancien pharaon.

— J’ai des migraines, parfois…

Atem fixa le couvre-lit, maudissant, pour une fois, sa langue trop bien pendue.

— Je suis désolé, Kaiba…

— Ce ne sont que des migraines…

Atem choisit prudemment ses mots, cette fois, avant de parler :

— Et tu n’aurais _jamais_ dû en avoir…

Seto ne lui donna pas la réplique et se contenta d’un soupir sibyllin. Atem releva la tête en l’entendant s’éloigner.

— J’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour changer mes pansements.

Il fixa le dos de Seto, qui s’était figé juste à l’entrée de la chambre, la main sur le chambranle.

— Je n’ai pas envie que Seth s’en occupe… Et tu pourras en profiter pour réellement me parler de ton plan. Tu ne peux pas t’arrêter à « je vais tuer Bakura », même si je partage le sentiment.

Seto se contenta de grommeler un semblant de « oui » et disparut dans la salle de bain en suivant les indications d’Atem. Quand il revint avec le matériel nécessaire, l’ancien pharaon s’était assis en tailleur eu milieu du lit et avait déjà retiré son t-shirt.

Avec sa peau sombre, les bandes de gazes entourant son torse ressortaient encore plus qu’elles l’auraient fait sur quiconque. Seto s’installa derrière lui tout en essayant de contenir la rage que lui inspirait cette vision. Le débarrasser des bandages ne l’y aida pas, toutefois, car le dos d’Atem était couvert de pansements et, en dessous, de longues estafilades suturées, encore légèrement rougies par l’infection qui s’était installée.

Seto travailla silencieusement, lèvres pincées, repoussant au plus profond de lui-même les réminiscences douloureuses que cette vision éveillait en lui. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il déposa d’une main tremblante la compresse stérile qu’il venait d’utiliser et déglutit avec difficulté.

— Kaiba ? s’enquit Atem tout en essayant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

— Comment Yûgi a-t-il fait pour ne rien voir ? gronda Seto.

Il avait renoncé à refouler sa colère. Être en colère était beaucoup plus facile. Il maîtrisait cette émotion à la perfection, contrairement aux autres, qui le mettaient mal à l’aise.

— Je suis doué pour le bluff. Et pour négliger ma propre santé, selon certains de mes prêtres.

Le ton d’Atem était amusé, mais cela n’apaisa guère Seto. Il imbiba furieusement une autre compresse de désinfectant et la posa un peu trop brutalement sur l’une des plaies. Quand Atem laissa échapper un sifflement en réaction, il le décolla, sans pour autant s’excuser.

— Tu garderas des cicatrices à vie.

— Oui. Quel dommage ! C’était un tout nouveau corps…

Seto serra les dents pour ravaler l’aigreur qui menaçait de prendre le dessus. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à se museler.

— Les cicatrices sont hideuses, personne n’a envie de les regarder, elles sont un signe de faiblesse, parce que ça signifie que tu as été incapable de te protéger ou d’éviter d’être puni par ton comportement stupide, lâcha-t-il précipitamment, comme une leçon apprise par cœur.

Cette fois, Atem se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il s’inquiéta en constatant à quel point Seto avait pâli. Sa respiration s’était faite plus rapide et bruyante aussi.

— Tu devrais…

Seto repoussa avec brutalité la main qui s’était approchée de son épaule.

— Je sais ce que j’ai à faire ! lui lança-t-il avec un regard furieux.

Atem ne s’offusqua pas de la véhémence de son ton. Il avait conscience que Seto ne s’adressait plus spécifiquement à lui depuis quelques instants et qu’il luttait contre les fantômes de son propre passé. Alors, il se contenta de soupirer et d’attendre patiemment qu’il se reprenne, ce qui arriva bien plus vite qu’il ne s’y était attendu. Le jeune CEO lui fit signe de se retourner sans prononcer le moindre mot et reprit son travail avec des gestes mesurés, cette fois. Hormis le picotement de ses blessures, Atem ne sentait presque plus l’action de ses mains sur son dos. Il se détendit, peu à peu.

— Rencontrer Bakura avec Seth ne suffira pas, déclara Atem au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Seto appliquait un pansement neuf sur l’une des profondes estafilades. Il ne vous croira pas sans preuve si vous prétendez être prêt à m’échanger contre quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait…

— Tu ne viendras pas, coupa Seto dans un grognement.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas en état de me défendre, mais…

— Ce n’est pas la seule raison.

Seto marqua une brève pause, le temps de préparer un autre pansement et de le poser. Puis il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, tout en concentrant son regard sur la nuque d’Atem, à peine visible sous la masse de sa chevelure.

— Ne te mets pas en danger…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, un peu tremblante, avant de poursuivre :

— Et… si quelque chose devait m’arriver… protège Mokuba…

Seto soutint le regard d’Atem lorsque celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers lui, l’air plus sérieux que jamais.

— Protège-le… S’il te plaît…

L’air de méditer sa demande, Atem le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes avant d’acquiescer doucement.

— Je le ferai.


	44. Tout le monde est fou ici

Bakura frappa la porte de la salle de bain avec le plat de la main.

Ryô y était depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes, déjà, ce qui était bien trop long pour enfiler un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt. S’il n’avait pas été certain d’avoir confisqué tout objet potentiellement dangereux, de la lame de rasoir au gel de douche – au cas où en avaler aurait été mortel –, il aurait commencé à s’inquiéter de ne pas le voir sortir.

S’inquiéter.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras avec contrariété.

Il avait eu plus que le temps de méditer à propos de l’incident et, à chaque fois, il n’arrivait qu’à une seule et unique conclusion : il avait merdé.

S’emporter ainsi contre Yûgi, révéler la vérité alors qu’il avait brûlé les lettres pour protéger son ancien hôte trop stupide pour le faire lui-même, agir sur une pulsion irréfléchie, tout simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas supporté les accusations, voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas… Dire qu’autrefois il avait trompé son monde assez longtemps pour que Yûgi le fixe avec des yeux de chaton abandonné quand il avait compris dans quel camp se trouvait réellement Bakura. Dire qu’autrefois il se moquait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui…

Il observa la paume de sa main gauche, lèvres pincées. Sa peau claire n’était striée que d’un ensemble de lignes.

Une semaine avait presque passé depuis sa résurrection, et Bakura avait l’impression de beaucoup trop s’inquiéter pour Ryô, plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait quand seule sa mission et la mort du pharaon lui importaient. Il avait développé un attachement naturel pour son gentil hôte, son propriétaire, mais pas au point de se préoccuper à ce point de lui. Jamais il n’avait craint que Ryô fasse une crise d’angoisse ou s’ouvre les veines à cause de lui. Jamais il n’avait été autant chagriné à l’idée d’avoir manqué à ses promesses ou de l’avoir blessé physiquement ou moralement. Jamais il n’avait été aussi frustré.

— Merde, grommela-t-il tout bas. Merde, merde, merde…

Surveiller les faits et gestes de Ryô l’épuisait. Constater qu’il le surveillait non pas par peur qu’il s’enfuie mais parce qu’il se souciait de ce qu’il pourrait faire le perturbait. Il avait passé la nuit à observer son ancien hôte pour s’assurer qu’il ne ferait rien de stupide alors même que celui-ci ne lui adressait même plus la parole.

Bakura toucha la corde autour de son cou et plongea la main sous son t-shirt pour agripper l’anneau, comme si celui-ci aurait pu lui apporter les réponses à tout ce qui le taraudait.

Autrefois, des siècles plus tôt, il l’aurait abandonné, non ? Tué, peut-être ? Même le roi des voleurs n’aurait pas eu autant de patience, si ? Autant de… Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il aurait dû agir avec l’égoïsme cynique qui le caractérisait, faire comme il le désirait, mais même redevenir un dieu n’avait plus l’air aussi attrayant que lorsque Mahara le lui avait suggéré. Certes, Bakura ne ressentirait plus toutes ces émotions inhabituelles qui le rendaient confus et lui donnaient l’impression de foncer droit dans le mur alors qu’il venait enfin de renouer avec la mission qui était la sienne depuis trois mille ans. Mais… Il voulait que Ryô cesse de se méfier de lui, de le mépriser, de se conduire avec ingratitude… Et redevenir pleinement Zorc, se débarrasser de ce qui l’affaiblissait jour après jour comme une maladie qui le rongerait de l’intérieur, ne semblait pas être le bon moyen pour y parvenir, s’il considérait leur dernière discussion.

En plus, Ryô ne semblait pas plus apprécier l’idée qu’il puisse tuer le prêtre et Kaiba, ce que Bakura n’arrivait pas à comprendre, d’ailleurs. Ryô aurait dû les détester, or Bakura était sûr qu’il lui jetterait la clé millénaire au visage au lieu de le remercier pour son cadeau. Au moins, cela ne changerait pas de l’habitude. Ryô n’avait quasiment jamais rien accepté de sa part, préférant lui crier dessus et le repousser en l’accusant d’être monstrueux. Peut-être devrait-il utiliser la clé sur Ryô avant de la lui donner. Modifier les pièces de son âme pour qu’il comprenne enfin tout ce que Bakura avait fait pour lui. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas, non, car le maléfice s’évanouirait sitôt que Ryô toucherait l’objet millénaire. Par ailleurs, il n’y avait rien de satisfaisant à être _enfin_ accepté par son ancien hôte parce qu’il aurait modifié sa personnalité. Le pharaon n’avait jamais eu besoin de tricher pour se faire aimer.

Maudit pharaon.

Tout le monde l’adorait, inconditionnellement.

— Ryô ! appela-t-il. Ryô ! Réponds-moi !

Bakura était fébrile et inquiet, à nouveau. Il tourna la poignée de la porte mais, évidemment, Ryô s’était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Par chance, le battant en contreplaqué n’était pas bien solide, aussi parvint-il l’enfoncer d’un simple coup de pied.

Comme Bakura s’y attendait, Ryô s’était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle de bain, toujours emmitouflé dans les draps qu’il avait refusé de quitter, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et les bras crispés autour. À croire qu’il n’était même pas capable de suivre une demande aussi simple que d’enfiler des vêtements.

— Putain, Ryô ! Quand je te dis de t’habiller, habille-toi !

Son ancien hôte tressaillit, et Bakura regretta aussitôt d’avoir une nouvelle fois laissé son acrimonie parler. Après avoir poussé un soupir, il approcha et s’accroupit. Cependant, une fois cela fait, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait dire ou faire, alors il s’assit à même sur le carrelage et fixa les cheveux bleutés de Ryô et, par derrière, son visage.

Il le fixa encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le silence qui s’étirait lui soit insupportable.

— Merde, j’aimerais vraiment revenir à jeudi matin, avant que tes deux crétins d’amis débarquent et ruinent tout, déclara-t-il pour lui-même tout en se frottant la nuque.

— Et j’aimerais revenir avant que mon père m’emmène en Égypte, pour nous empêcher de partir là-bas, comme ça je ne t’aurais jamais rencontré. Mais le problème avec les vœux, c’est qu’ils ne se réalisent jamais comme on le souhaite.

Ryô releva juste assez la tête pour pouvoir le regarder par derrière les mèches de ses cheveux.

— Parce qu’on ne peut jamais savoir _qui_ écoutera quand on souhaitera des choses aussi simples que d’avoir des amis ou que personne ne meure. Ça pourrait être un ancien pharaon ou un putain de démon psychopathe.

Bakura resta silencieux pendant quelques interminables secondes, se contentant de soutenir les yeux rougis de Ryô comme s’il ne venait pas d’enfoncer une lame acérée dans son cœur.

Il n’aimait pas ce sentiment déroutant et inconnu qui lui nouait les entrailles.

C’était le voleur, _encore_. C’était forcément l’œuvre de ce qu’il restait de lui.

Parce que sans le voleur, _jamais_ il n’aurait réagi ainsi. Il se serait contenté de rire avec dérision et d’ordonner à son ancien hôte de se reprendre avant qu’il ne l’habille lui-même, chose qu’il ne souhaitait sûrement pas après ce qui s’était passé entre eux.

La façon dont Ryô le fixait lui rappelait la première fois que le voleur avait eu à se battre pour de la nourriture et cela contre quelqu’un d’aussi malheureux et désespéré que lui. Il avait éprouvé de la colère contre lui-même, de la culpabilité de s’en être pris à un semblable et, bien sûr, un peu plus de rancœur à l’égard du pharaon… S’il avait eu le choix, il ne l’aurait pas fait. Mais, hélas, le voleur devait survivre pour accomplir sa vengeance contre le souverain et ses alliés, contre ceux qui avaient incendié son village et plongé les cadavres des siens dans de l’or fondu afin de forger les objets millénaires. Sans cela, jamais les esprits des sacrifiés de Kul Elna ne trouveraient le repos. Alors, il avait appelé Diabound et écrasé celui contre qui il se battait comme s’il ne s’était agi que d’une puce sur son bras.

Et il avait ri, parce qu’il avait déjà versé trop de larmes pour avoir encore la capacité de pleurer. Ses parents, de leur vivant, auraient désapprouvé, tout voleurs qu’ils avaient été. Ceux que le grand pharaon ignorait n’étaient pas censés s’entre-tuer pour quelques galettes rassies et un peu d’eau.

Le voleur avait ri, comme Zorc l’aurait sans doute fait.

Chaque jour qui passait, Bakura se sentait de plus en plus perdu et étranger à lui-même, tiraillé entre deux extrêmes qui n’arrivaient plus à collaborer de concert.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées et foudroya Ryô du regard, comme s’il était responsable de son trouble. Mais il ne l’était pas, loin de là, même s’il y participait par ses paroles et qu’il était plus simple de l’en blâmer.

— Tss, contente-toi de t’habiller, gronda sèchement Bakura tout en se relevant. Sauf si tu préfères que je m’en occupe. Tu as cinq minutes.

Bakura quitta la salle de bain sans refermer la porte et s’appuya juste à côté du chambranle. Il avait voulu sonner détaché, amusé. Il savait qu’il avait échoué.

Un bruit de tissu froissé et jeté rageusement au sol l’informa que Ryô s’était enfin décidé à suivre ses ordres, ce qui ne calma pas pour autant le mélange de confusion et de lassitude qui le tourmentait.

Tout en fermant les yeux, il oublia l’ultimatum qu’il venait de donner. Les ténèbres l’engloutirent, et il se retrouva dans l’espace qu’il avait tant de fois parcouru dans la solitude la plus complète au cours de ces trois millénaires nonobstant la présence du dieu, sans la moindre distraction si ce n’était de temps à autre les fous qui se croyaient digne de le porter et qu’il ravageait jusqu’à ce que leur peau brûle et fonde.

Rien n’avait changé ou presque, si ce n’était qu’il ne percevait plus les chuchotis d’outre-tombe, les milliers de voix tourmentées et haineuses qui avaient donné naissance au dieu des ténèbres et qui formaient une part de son âme diabolique. L’essence maléfique qui avait teinté l’anneau dès sa création était belle et bien présente, cependant. Même sans Bakura, même sans Zorc, elle influençait tous ceux qui la touchaient et les transformaient en monstre, excepté Ryô, semblait-il, et lui, bien sûr, les ténèbres incarnées.

Même si Bakura se sentit rasséréné d’être dans son élément, c’était étrange de n’entendre que l’écho de ses propres pas. Le mal l’environnait, mais quelque chose manquait, l’intelligence qui donnait à son pouvoir démentiel un but, une direction. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que plus aucune âme n’y résidait.

Il avança plus loin, jusqu’à l’endroit qu’il détestait le plus, là où le noir profond s’éclaircissait en nuances de gris et même d’argent.

À l’époque où Bakura prenait le contrôle du corps de son hôte sans avoir la possibilité de communiquer avec lui, il l’envoyait souvent là, dans cette zone au milieu des ténèbres que la magie bienfaisante de Mahad avait su consacrer. Le prêtre avait toujours dépensé une énergie colossale à combattre l’influence maléfique de l’anneau millénaire plutôt que de l’embrasser comme le roi des voleurs l’avait fait, comme Bakura lui-même l’avait fait. L’ironie, c’est qu’il aurait peut-être vaincu le voleur s’il y avait succombé au lieu d’avoir à se suicider stupidement, car le mal l’aurait récompensé de lui céder enfin.

Tout en se tenant dans le clair-obscur, Bakura frissonna. Les résidus de magie blanche picotaient son corps entier, comme s’ils cherchaient à le purifier de sa corruption, du fragment d’âme de Zorc toujours ancrée en lui.

C’était désagréable, irritant, presque douloureux et, étonnamment, plus fort qu’autrefois, comme si le prêtre était revenu d’entre les morts pour lutter une nouvelle fois contre le mal résidant dans son artefact. Il avait l’impression que Mahad lui-même le surveillait, prêt à intervenir pour le combattre avec le même acharnement que face au voleur.

Bakura faillit tourner les talons pour retourner aux ténèbres auxquelles il appartenait. Il se força néanmoins à avancer un peu plus, jusqu’à ce que les sanglots de ceux qu’il avait enfermé là lui parviennent. C’était étrange, en y réfléchissant, que ce lieu qui le mettait si mal à l’aise à cause de l’énergie bienfaisante qui le baignait soit source de terreur pour d’autres. Cependant, il n’allait pas prétendre détester leurs plaintes. Au contraire, elles lui rappelaient qui il était vraiment et ce qu’il était censé faire. C’est-à-dire cesser de se soucier de Ryô comme il le faisait.

Il avança au milieu des âmes prostrées, des corps qui se balançaient d’avant en arrière tout en se lamentant.

À les voir ainsi, tous coincés dans leur propre bulle de désespoir, c’était comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas rendu compte qu’ils n’étaient pas seules.

Bakura ricana. Voilà qui lui plaisait.

La plupart des gens étaient tellement fragiles, incapables de surmonter la moindre épreuve, surtout si celle-ci sortait de l’ordinaire. S’il devait reconnaître un mérite à Ryô – et il en avait bien d’autres, en vérité –, c’était sa capacité à se relever, quoi qu’il arrive. Peu de personne étaient aussi têtues et téméraires que son ancien hôte. Bakura n’aurait jamais eu à le manipuler durant des mois si son esprit avait été aisé à dominer. Et sans doute n’aurait-il pas eu autant d’ennuis, puisqu’il n’aurait laissé derrière lui qu’une coquille vide à l’âme ravagée.

Bakura s’arrêta brutalement, une part de lui-même violemment horrifiée par le cours de ses pensées. La morsure de la magie blanche se fit plus précise, plus douloureuse encore. Les aiguilles transperçaient nettement sa peau désormais, et une mâchoire invisible se refermait autour de son cœur noir comme si elle espérait l’arracher à sa poitrine. Une autre part de lui-même, celle qui craignait Mahara plus que n’importe quoi d’autre, se rebella contre l’énergie et lui souffla de fuir avant d’être consumé par celle-ci, de se perdre à jamais et de se montrer aussi faible que ces mortels dont il venait de se moquer cruellement.

Ignorant les âmes effrayées, il se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers les ombres mouvantes qui constituaient la frontière entre le domaine de Mahad et le sien. Mais quelque chose n’allait pas.

Alors qu’il n’avait plus qu’à faire un pas pour s’engouffrer à l’intérieur, Bakura stoppa tout en sondant le voile obscur.

Quelque chose… bougeait. Venait vers lui.

Un frisson remonta du bas de son dos jusqu’à sa nuque.

Il recula d’un pas, trop tard. Les ténèbres se déchirèrent sous une explosion d’étoffe rouge claquant furieusement, et deux mains brunies par le soleil le repoussèrent avec force dans la lumière. Emporté par la puissance du choc, Bakura chuta indignement sur les fesses. Il était, cependant, trop sidéré pour s’en offusquer.

— Oh, merveilleux, voilà que j’hallucine, lança-t-il avec un rire plus nerveux que sarcastique.

Mais le roi des voleurs, poings sur les hanches, bien campé sur ses jambes, ne s’effaça pas de sa vue. Ses yeux gris à peine assombris par ses pupilles noires brillèrent même avec plus de rage.

— Arrête de merder. Nous sommes mauvais, mais pas à ce point.

Bakura fixa bêtement l’index menaçant pointé dans sa direction, puis remonta le long du bras et, enfin, reporta son attention sur le visage partiellement traversé par une hideuse cicatrice. Il appuya la main sur sa propre joue, incapable de se débarrasser de la sensation étrange et inquiétante qui le saisissait de _se_ contempler.

Non, de _le_ contempler.

— Quoi… ?

— Fais pas comme si t’étais incapable de comprendre la langue que j’emploie ! Ou est-ce que j’ai besoin de te le dire en akkadien ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Diabound, notre _ka_ , refuse de t’obéir, pauvre petite merde ? Parce que tu n’es pas son maître légitime ? Connerie ! Tu n’es qu’une chiure indigne de sa protection parce que tu détruis la seule personne en ce monde qui nous aime sincèrement !

Bakura, qui avait été arraché à son incrédulité grâce au flot d’insanités braillées, étudia un peu plus le voleur enragé avec une irritation grandissante.

De quoi s’agissait-il, au juste ? D’un dernier tour de Mahad par-delà la mort ? D’une manifestation réelle de l’humain qui le parasitait et qui luttait pour la dominance ? Ridicule !

— Zorc ne mérite même pas que nous pissions sur le mur du palais d’Atem pour lui, grogna le roi des voleurs. Il a raté sa chance il y a trois mille ans. Est-ce que tu souhaites rater la nôtre, encore une fois ? Continuer de faire ses putains de quatre volontés alors qu’il n’est plus qu’une écharde dans notre main, un scarabée minuscule qui ne survit plus qu’à travers nous et qui devrait prendre garde à ne pas être écrasé dans notre poing ? Nous sommes morts deux fois à cause de lui. Et qu’a-t-il fait pour nous ?

Bakura n’eut même pas le temps d’articuler le moindre mot.

— Rien ! Que dalle ! Même tuer Atem était trop dur pour lui ! aboya le voleur avec plus de rage encore. Nous sommes restés prisonniers trois mille ans dans ce putain d’anneau millénaire, et quand nous avons enfin trouvé un hôte digne de nous, quand tu aurais pu te contenter d’accomplir notre vengeance ou même juste _vivre_ en ignorant ce pathétique semblant de dieu qui nous empoisonnait l’âme, comme le pharaon l’a fait, non, il a fallu que tu essayes de le ressusciter parce que… Pourquoi, en fait ? Où est ta fierté, Bakura ? Nous méritions mieux que d’être son laquais.

Bakura se releva en se passant une main sur le front. Il ignorait si c’était à cause de la magie sainte du prêtre ou parce qu’il avait la dérangeante impression de se faire engueuler par lui-même, mais le sang pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes, au point qu’il peinait à trouver les mots pour répondre au fantôme arrogant qui l’agressait verbalement.

— Je ne suis pas son laquais, s’offusqua Bakura, je suis…

Soudain, Le voleur l’attrapa par les cheveux pour l’obliger à se baisser à sa hauteur, visage contre visage.

— Oh, oui, tu _es_ Zorc, complètement Zorc ! C’est vrai ! Désolé de te décevoir, petit con, mais avoir un fragment de son âme enchâssé en toi ne fait pas de toi, de nous, _lui_.

Le voleur ponctua ses paroles d’une chiquenaude contre le torse de Bakura.

— Et tu devrais l’utiliser à ton profit, comme le ferait n’importe quel voleur digne de ce nom, et non _le_ laisser t’utiliser. Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il se passera, quand tu perdras toute once d’humanité, quand tu _me_ perdras, quand il n’y aura plus que ce pathétique, ridicule, morceau de Zorc ? Que crois-tu qu’il se passe, hein ? Réponds !

Bakura gronda rageusement et saisit la main entortillée dans ses cheveux, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau brune jusqu’à sentir un liquide humidifier l’extrémité de ses doigts.

— Je serai un dieu.

— Un dieu ? répéta l’autre, un large sourire railleur sur les lèvres. Un dieu ?

Le voleur éclata d’un rire tonitruant et tira un peu plus fort les cheveux de Bakura. Quand il retrouva son calme, il darda sur son reflet pâle un regard amusé.

— Te berce pas d’illusions ! Tu seras la pute de Mahara et rien de plus, comme l’est Pegasus. Comme nous l’étions et comme Akhenaden l’était avec Zorc. Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Mais peut-être que tu préfères, après trois mille ans, servir plutôt que d’être ton propre maître. Peut-être que tu préfères renier ce que tu es réellement. Peut-être que tu préfères sucer la première personne qui prétend être en mesure de te donner plus de pouvoir au lieu de le gagner par toi-même, comme nous le faisions avant. Ah, si j’avais su, j’aurais évité que notre âme soit enfermée dans l’anneau millénaire… Nous sommes tellement médiocres que ça me donne envie de gerber. Ryô a raison. J’espère qu’ils nous tueront. Avant que tu ne le tues. Parce que c’est ce qui arrivera, crois-moi, si tu continues à merder. Tu le tueras.

— Non, je…

Le voleur plissa les paupières avant de relever le genou et de lui percuter l’estomac avec force. Bakura, le souffle coupé, perdit l’équilibre. Son double choisit ce moment précis pour relâcher sa chevelure afin de le laisser s’écrouler. Il le toisa ensuite avec un reniflement méprisant.

— Au fait, il serait peut-être temps que tu te soucies de savoir où sont passés Honda et Otogi avant que quelque chose de grave leur arrive et que tu perdes l’un de tes seuls moyens de pression. Ou bien, ça aussi, c’est trop d’effort mental à te demander, petite merde ?

Bakura serra les dents, puis releva la tête, bien décidé à dire le fond de sa pensée à ce pitoyable pantin qui aurait bien mieux fait de crever définitivement trois mille ans plus tôt au lieu de se préserver dans _son_ anneau millénaire. Hélas, il se retrouva à fixer bêtement le mur opaque des ténèbres, car le roi des voleurs avait disparu.

— Bordel… Qu’est-ce que c’était que _ça_  ?

Il se redressa lentement et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes afin de se reprendre, tant la migraine lui ravageait le cerveau.

Il avait eu l’occasion de vivre des choses étranges en plusieurs millénaires, mais se faire insulter par ce voleur méprisable était une première qu’il n’avait pas envie de revivre de sitôt.

Quand il reporta son attention sur ses prisonniers, il remarqua avec un soupir irrité que Honda et Otogi n’étaient effectivement plus présents parmi eux.

— Dites-moi que c’est une blague, gronda-t-il tout en s’enfonçant dans les ténèbres, au pas de charge et poings serrés.

Jamais Ryô n’avait osé quitter le relatif havre de paix que la magie de Mahad avait créé, ce qui en disait long sur la nature du mal qui résidait au sein de l’anneau millénaire. Mais, bien évidemment, les deux imbéciles qu’il avait capturés avaient cru que ce serait une bonne idée que d’aller se promener là où ils ne devaient pas. Il n’arrivait même pas à concevoir ce qui avait pu leur passer par la tête. À l’évidence, ils ne trouveraient pas de sorties vers le monde extérieur, alors à quoi bon ? Bakura aurait de la chance s’il les retrouvait sain d’esprit, s’il les retrouvait tout court, même. Ils n’étaient pas faits pour errer dans cette partie, pas comme lui.

— Nous devrions les tuer, susurra une voix sépulcrale à ses oreilles. À quoi bon s’encombrer d’eux ? Est-ce que tu deviens sentimental ?

— Je ne tue que lorsque c’est nécessaire, rétorqua Bakura tout en se concentrant pour repérer ceux qu’ils souhaitaient retrouver. Je n’ai même jamais essayé de tuer les amis de Ryô avant qu’ils ne deviennent vraiment chiants. Les enfermer dans des figurines m’auraient suffi. Il aurait pu jouer avec eux, en prendre soin…

— Et c’est bien là le problème, coupa la voix. Si tu les avais tués dès le départ pour t’emparer du puzzle millénaire au lieu de « juste les enfermer dans des figurines », nous aurions gagné.

— Oh, ta gueule, Zorc ! Le voleur a raison : tu as eu ta chance ! J’ai rassemblé les objets millénaires pour toi. Deux putain de fois. Et pour quel résultat ? Dis-moi ?

— Regarde, celui aux yeux verts est juste là.

— J’ai vu.

— Tuons-le.

— Et je n’ai pas envie de ré-avoir cette conversation avec toi.

Bakura contourna Otogi tout en se demandant si l’âme du jeune homme pouvait y voir aussi bien que lui dans l’obscurité profonde de cette région. Quand il dut s’écarter pour éviter un coup de poing, il jugea que la réponse était oui. Il attrapa le bras d’Otogi et le tordit dans son dos pour l’empêcher de l’attaquer à nouveau.

— Et maintenant, est-ce que nous allons le tuer ? s’impatienta la voix sépulcrale.

— Non. Otogi, où est ton petit copain ?

— Mon quoi ? demanda l’autre en essayant de se libérer de la prise de Bakura.

Que ça allait être long.

— C’est pour ça que nous devrions le tuer…

— Pour la dernière fois, ta gueule, Zorc. Je parle de Honda. Où est-il ?

Otogi, qui avait soudainement cessé de se débattre alors que Bakura remettait à sa place le pseudo dieu du mal, mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

— Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Nous nous sommes séparés.

— Oh. Vous avez eu une dispute ? se moqua férocement Bakura.

— Non… J’ai cru… voir quelque chose. Mon père.

Bakura fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et de lâcher un rire sarcastique.

— C’est l’anneau millénaire. Il a tendance à rendre les gens fous, même sans moi à l’intérieur pour jouer aux hôtes accueillants. Si un magicien comme Mahad avait du mal à résister à son emprise, je te laisse imaginer ce qu’il peut faire à quelqu’un comme toi.

— Je sais pas qui est ce Mahad…

La tension dans les muscles d’Otogi se relâcha, et Bakura, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, cessa de lui tordre le bras.

— Tu n’es qu’une hallucination de plus, murmura Otogi, les yeux dans le vague. Je dois retrouver mon père. Il sera furieux contre moi si je ne le retrouve pas. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, pas encore. Je l’ai déjà déçu une fois.

Bakura rattrapa Otogi par les épaules alors qu’il s’apprêtait à repartir bille en tête.

— Ok, cervelle de moineau. D’abord, non, je ne suis pas une hallucination, ensuite, non, ton père n’est pas ici.

Les lèvres d’Otogi se pincèrent sur une expression dubitative.

— Je ne te crois pas, Bakura.

— Par tous les dieux d’Égypte et de Babylone ! s’exaspéra le démon. Merde, dire que je voulais juste tuer le temps jusqu’à ce que Ryô soit prêt…

— Nous devrions les abandonner aux ténèbres et retrouver notre ancien hôte avant qu’il n’ait l’idée de s’enfuir, reprit la voix désincarnée du dieu. _Ou_ pour le punir s’il s’est déjà enfui. Je suggère la mort.

Bakura se massa les tempes pour chasser le retour de sa migraine, puis jeta un regard assassin en direction de l’endroit où les yeux rouges de Zorc Necrophades flottaient.

— Ferme-la, articula-t-il distinctement.

Le rire d’Otogi le poussa à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Le bellâtre aux cheveux noirs se moquait manifestement d’eux, ce qui le poussa à considérer la possibilité de l’étrangler avec ses entrailles plutôt que de s’embarrasser plus longtemps de sa présence.

— Tu dis que mon père n’est pas ici, mais en attendant, c’est toi qui parle seul depuis tout à l’heure ! lança Otogi entre deux gloussements.

Bakura cligna des yeux. La pulsation douloureuse dans son crâne était loin de s’atténuer et s’enfonçait désormais cruellement dans ses orbites.

— Non. C’est normal que tu ne puisses pas le voir. Il est moi. Je suis lui.

Le rire d’Otogi alla en s’amplifiant, et Bakura chassa de son esprit la vision de ses mains serrant le cou de l’autre jeune homme jusqu’à écraser sa trachée et lui briser les os de la nuque. Quand il se sentit suffisamment calme malgré les gloussements irritants d’Otogi, il lui attrapa la main – plutôt que la gorge – et le tracta derrière lui – même s’il éprouvait le besoin grandissant de lui casser les doigts un par un, puisque le séducteur ne semblait pas capable de se taire.

— Eh ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Bakura ? Lâche-moi ! Je suis pas une fille, et toi non plus !

— Si je te lâche, tu vas te perdre. Si tu te perds, je ne reviendrai pas te chercher. Si je ne reviens pas te chercher, tu erreras dans les ténèbres jusqu’à ce que je décide de te libérer. Et quand ce sera le cas, tu pourras t’estimer heureux si tu peux encore compter de un à dix sans baver. D’autres remarques pertinentes ou tu penses que ta précieuse hétérosexualité va survivre au fait de me tenir la main ? Tu n’es, de toute façon, pas du tout mon genre.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant qu’Otogi, manifestement en manque d’arguments, se contentait d’afficher une moue boudeuse.

Parfait. Il allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer pour retrouver l’autre imbécile et sa coupe de cheveux visuellement insupportable. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’opinion arrêtée sur Otogi. Enfin. Il l’estimait aussi vain qu’arrogant et doté de la cervelle d’un moineau s’étant fracassé le crâne sur un pare-brise, mais il ne le détestait pas comme il détestait Honda. Avec Anzu, il était l’un des plus perceptifs quand il se faisait passer pour son hôte. Et, surtout, il avait convaincu Yûgi de cacher l’anneau millénaire à Ryô après le tournoi de _Battle City_ , ce qui équivalait à une véritable déclaration de guerre.

— Et voilà pourquoi il devrait mourir…

Bakura ignora la voix d’outre-tombe. Otogi avait raison, hélas. Elle n’était pas réelle, pas plus que le voleur qui était venu l’insulter. Il soupçonnait la magie de Mahad d’avoir eu sur lui l’effet que l’énergie malfaisante de l’anneau avait sur la plupart des gens.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, a priori sans but, jusqu’à ce que la silhouette de Honda, assis à même le sol, se détache de l’obscurité.

Bakura était à peu près certain que Honda sanglotait, sans aucun doute à cause de ce que le mal ancré dans l’anneau millénaire lui avait montré pour le tourmenter. Aucunement d’humeur à supporter ses jérémiades, Bakura l’attrapa par l’épaule pour le secouer et l’obliger à revenir dans le monde réel. Cependant, Honda, dès que son regard rougi rencontra le sien, bondit sur lui pour refermer les mains sur sa gorge et serrer jusqu’à ce que l’air ne puisse plus passer.

Bakura vacilla vers l’arrière, puis agrippa les avant-bras de Honda pour le repousser, ce qui s’avéra impossible. L’autre imbécile, le visage déformé par la colère, enfonça plus fort ses pouces dans sa trachée. Bakura se résolut alors à employer la violence physique. Son genou vint s’écraser dans l’estomac de Honda, tout comme celui du roi des voleurs l’avait fait plus tôt avec lui, puis il profita qu’il ait lui aussi le souffle coupé pour le repousser loin de lui avec un autre coup de pied. Honda trébucha et atterrit dans les ombres serpentantes.

— Si tu me tues, tu ne regagneras jamais ton corps, demeuré, cracha Bakura tout en frottant sa gorge douloureuse.

Honda, toujours assis là où il avait chuté, le foudroya d’un regard injecté de sang.

— Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre ? Tu les as tous tués !

Bakura enleva la main de sa gorge et, troublé, se balança d’un pied sur l’autre. Puis il comprit que Honda ne parlait pas de ce qui s’était passé deux jours auparavant mais de ce qu’il avait vu à cause de l’anneau millénaire.

— Si seulement, lâcha Bakura en s’immobilisant. Tes amis ne sont pas morts.

— Pas _encore_ , tu veux dire…

La voix aliénante de Zorc était revenue murmurer à son oreille.

— Le pharaon devrait partir en dernier, après avoir vu les autres mourir. Il nous a empêché de détruire le monde.

Bakura massa à nouveau sa gorge tout en ignorant les mots chuchotés et le désir de tuer qui montait en lui.

Otogi s’agenouilla à côté de Honda et posa une main sur son épaule.

— C’est juste une hallucination, Hiroto. Nous sommes dans l’anneau millénaire, et tu as vu ce qu’il a fait à Aigami. L’autre trou du cul n’arrête pas de parler à Zorc. Si ça tombe, il a déjà muté en un monstre gluant et est prisonnier lui aussi. On dirait que je suis le seul ici à être sain d’esprit.

Bakura leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il ravala les rectifications qu’il aurait aimé apporter et décida de ne pas se mêler de leur discussion. Plus tôt il quitterait les lieux, mieux il se porterait, et si Otogi parvenait à raisonner son non-petit-ami, il n’allait sûrement pas l’en empêcher.

Au bout de quelques instants, Honda se releva, plus calme, ou en tout cas moins empressé de sauter à la gorge de Bakura pour l’étouffer. Parce qu’il continuait de darder sur le démon un regard hostile. Bakura arqua un sourcil, puis étira ses lèvres sur un sourire provocateur. Honda serra les poings, mais Otogi garda un visage neutre, presque absent.

— Nous devons retrouver mon père maintenant.

— Tu as capturé son père aussi ? s’horrifia Honda.

Bakura retint le rire tonitruant qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

— Tu sais ce que l’on dit : tout le monde est _fou_ ici.

— Oh, non, nous devrions vraiment prendre l’âme de son père ! s’exclama Zorc. Après tout, il a essayé de voler le puzzle millénaire. Peux-tu imaginer un seul instant ce qui se serait passé s’il y était arrivé ?

Oh, oui, Bakura l’imaginait très bien. L’impossibilité de concrétiser ses plans dans un proche avenir, Yûgi entre apathie et larmes à cause de la perte de son _autre lui_ , Ryô qui l’aurait sûrement enjoint à agir tout en essayant de consoler le bébé panda servant d’hôte au pharaon…

Toutefois, en y réfléchissant bien, exercer sa vengeance sur Otogi et le clown pathétique aurait été plus distrayant que frustrant. Un petit en cas avant les réjouissances à venir. Au final, il aurait récupéré le puzzle millénaire, aurait veillé à ce que Yûgi ne l’égare plus comme une grosse nouille et serait devenu l’un de ses meilleurs amis après avoir prouvé son, guillemets, allégeance à leur cause. Franchement, quand le méchant doit aider les héros, c’est vraiment le signe que ceux-ci sont d’une incompétence rare. Et ils l’étaient, non ? Si les amis d’Atem étaient arrivés quelques secondes trop tard, Bakura aurait gagné le jeu des ombres et plongé le monde dans les ténèbres. La chance avait été avec eux, rien de plus. En repensant à la façon dont le pharaon avait tenté de faire appel aux sentiments d’Akhenaden pour changer le cours de la partie, c’était difficile de ne pas rire. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment jouer aux jeux de rôles.

— Bakura, s’impatienta Otogi.

— Oui, oui, grogna-t-il. Allons retrouver ton père. Je sais exactement où il est.

Il attrapa Otogi par le poignet, essaya d’en faire de même avec Honda, mais celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt tout en continuant de le dépecer du regard.

— Ne te plains pas si tu es distrait en chemin et que tu nous perds de vue, fit Bakura avec un reniflement méprisant. Je ne reviendrai pas te chercher.

Heureusement, ils regagnèrent sans difficulté la zone de l’anneau sanctifiée par le pouvoir de Mahad. Cette fois, Bakura veilla à rester hors-de-porté et se contenta de pousser Honda et Otogi dans le dos pour qu’ils franchissent la limite.

— Si vous avez un seul gramme d’intelligence, ne retournez pas vous promener là-bas et restez dans cette zone.

Bakura recula d’un pas, prêt à quitter les lieux, quand Otogi étendit soudainement le bras à travers le voile d’ombres pour l’attraper.

— Où est mon père ?

Bakura baissa les yeux sur la main qui le retenait. Il avait envie de repousser l’autre jeune homme et de disparaître, mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu’Otogi retourne dans les ténèbres et que Honda le suive pour le protéger comme le preux _samourai_ qu’il était.

— Tu as halluciné, Otogi. Tout comme je n’ai pas tué tout le monde, ton père n’est pas ici.

Le bellâtre le fixa avec suspicion, puis fouilla les ténèbres du regard.

— Qu’est-ce que tu espères, au juste ? demanda Honda tout en croisant les bras. Qu’on reste assis, sans rien faire ?

C’était exactement ce que Bakura espérait, mais il était aussi à peu près certain qu’aucun des deux ne l’écouterait, même si pour une fois Bakura ne leur mentait pas.

Fichus héros.

Un nouveau sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Heureusement, il savait exactement ce que les héros aimaient faire, n’est-ce pas ? Avoir quelque chose à accomplir, qui les fasse se sentir indispensables. Une quête.

— Oh non, Honda. J’ai une mission pour vous. Ma collection d’âmes s’agrandit de jour en jour, et je ne peux pas courir le risque que quelqu’un d’autre aille s’aventurer dans les recoins les moins plaisants de ce domaine de rêve.

Il s’en moquait, cela ne changeait rien pour lui, il pourrait toujours utiliser leur énergie pour invoquer de multiples _ka_.

— On jouera pas les gardiens de prison pour toi, grogna Honda.

— Je dirais plutôt que vous éviterez que d’autres personnes aient à souffrir de la même mauvaise expérience que vous. Imaginez si je n’avais pas eu la curiosité de venir ? Est-ce que vous auriez retrouvé votre chemin ou est-ce que vous auriez erré dans les ténèbres jusqu’à ce que la folie vous consume ?

Bakura tapota le torse de Honda avec son index et ponctua ses questions d’un rire amusé.

— Je ne suis pas un mauvais maître du jeu. Je sais que toute quête accomplie mérite récompense. Donc, si vous protégez vos nouveaux amis comme devrait le faire tout héros digne de ce nom, je promets de ne pas vous sacrifier même si ma vie est menacée.

Otogi frissonna.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

Bakura s’humecta les lèvres, hésitant à répondre.

— Qu’il ne « collectionne » pas les âmes pour ouvrir un musée dans l’anneau millénaire, intervint Honda en plissant les paupières d’un air menaçant. C’est pour ça que certains semblaient affaiblis : il les utilise pour appeler des monstres.

Otogi relâcha le bras de Bakura en arrondissant les yeux, et le démon haussa les épaules.

— Je sais, je suis une horrible personne. Mais j’ai finalement appris qu’il vaut mieux pour moi ne pas miser ma propre vie face à vous et plutôt utiliser celle des autres. Merci pour la leçon…

Son insinuation sur leur responsabilité n’empêcha pas Honda de continuer à le vriller des yeux.

— Ryô…

— Je pensais que tu n’allais jamais poser la question, coupa Bakura en ricanant.

— C’est mon ami…

— Tu veux dire ton ami alcoolique, dépressif, apathique et qui ne semblait même plus manger quand je l’ai retrouvé ?

Honda écarquilla les yeux, ce qui poussa Bakura à égrainer un autre ricanement.

— Vous vous êtes tellement bien occupés de lui durant mon absence que je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ je ne devrais pas vous dire comment il va. Oh, attends, _si_ , je vois très bien pourquoi…

Et sur ces mots, Bakura décida de les abandonner.

Retrouver son corps le laissa désorienté et groggy durant quelques secondes, le temps de se rappeler pourquoi il était assis à même le sol, adossé au mur, et pourquoi il se trouvait dans une chambre horriblement rose sentant le renfermé. Puis il sauta prestement sur ses jambes pour jeter un regard vers la salle de bain… vide… et pour se tourner vers la seule autre porte… close. Baissant les yeux vers le lit, il s’aperçut que Ryô s’était rallongé dans le lit, la tête émergeant à peine de l’amas de draps.

Bakura jeta un coup d’œil à l’heure sur le portable à l’écran fissuré. Il était encore assez tôt pour qu’ils ne soient pas en retard à leur rendez-vous, mais assez tard pour qu’une heure se soit écoulée.

Ryô aurait pu profiter de son inconscience pour s’enfuir.

Il ne l’avait pas fait.

Dommage. _Dommage_ , murmura une autre voix, _tu aurais_ _pu le tuer pour ça_.

Un haut-le-cœur lui souleva violemment l’estomac, et il n’eut que le temps de rejoindre le lavabo de la salle de bain pour vomir.

Son estomac ne contenait pas grand-chose à part du liquide. L’acidité, le goût sur sa langue, la douleur dans son ventre et sa gorge, lui fit à nouveau maudire d’être mortel. Vomir, c’était encore pire que tout le reste.

Il ouvrit le robinet et plaça sa tête sous le filet d’eau glacé sans se soucier de tremper la masse de ses cheveux blancs. Puis il se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche, jusqu’à ce que l’horrible goût ne se fasse plus sentir sur sa langue, même si sa gorge irritée continuait de lui brûler. Lorsqu’il releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir, il retrouva l’impression habituelle d’anomalie, celle qui lui faisait dire qu’il était étranger à ce corps, que celui-ci n’était pas le sien et qu’il ignorait même qui il était réellement, ce qu’il était réellement, hormis un albinos dont les yeux curieusement noirs se nimbaient parfois de rouge.

Et un voleur d’âme.

Un meurtrier.

Un violeur.

Bakura referma le robinet d’une main tremblante et se recula sans quitter son reflet du regard.

Il devait se ressaisir au plus vite.

Après être retourné dans la chambre, il s’arrêta au bord du lit, hésitant à éveiller Ryô, ou du moins à le déranger s’il ne dormait pas.

_Nous devrions faire comme tu as dit._

_S’il est si important pour toi, pourquoi tu lui fais du mal ?_

_Tu dissocies._

_Nous sommes tellement médiocres que ça me donne envie de gerber._

_Je suggère la mort._

_Tu détruis la seule personne en ce monde qui nous aime sincèrement._

_Tu dissocies…_

_Avoir des sentiments, ce n’est pas si facile._

_Sans le voleur, que reste-t-il ?_

_Tu dissocies…_

— Bakura…

Les voix s’évanouirent aussitôt. Le démon cligna des yeux et focalisa son attention sur Ryô. Celui-ci ne s’était pas relevé, n’avait même pas écarté les draps pour pouvoir le regarder.

— Ryô, je…

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase et pressa ses lèvres.

Ryô se retourna sur le dos et le dévisagea. Sa peau était plus blanche encore que les draps passés du lit.

— Quoi ?

— Je…

L’expression légèrement hagarde de son ancien hôte se durcit.

— Est-ce que tu viens de dégueuler tout ce qu’il y a de noir en toi ? questionna-t-il.

Ryô l’examina de bas en haut avant de se recoucher en lui tournant le dos.

— On dirait que non. Tu es toujours un monstre.

Bakura serra les poings et refoula au plus profond de lui-même les mots qu’il avait failli s’abaisser à prononcer.

Il n’était pas désolé. Il ne l’était pas. Pas le moins du monde. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation et, bientôt, son désir le plus cher serait enfin réalisé. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire de son but par les hallucinations engendrées par la magie de Mahad. Parce qu’il s’agissait de cela, uniquement cela. Avant de retrouver l’anneau, il allait _parfaitement_ bien. La première nuit, dans la chambre d’hôtel, il ne se posait pas autant de question, il savait ce qu’il était. Une ombre sans attache, un débris, qui redeviendrait bientôt un dieu. C’était cette magie blanche, cette maudite magie blanche, maintenant que Zorc n’habitait plus l’anneau millénaire… Elle le rongeait de l’intérieur.

Bakura attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon serré et attrapa l’une des deux casquettes qu’il avait fait acheter pour l’enfoncer sur sa tête. Puis il arracha les draps sans se soucier de voir Ryô se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Au moins, son ancien hôte s’était habillé pendant son absence.

— Debout, on y va, grommela Bakura tout en lui jetant l’autre casquette.

Ryô ne bougea pas, dans un premier temps, puis serra la casquette bleue entre ses doigts tout en s’asseyant.

— Il est encore tôt…

— Je tiens à repérer les lieux et je suis certain que tu préférerais manger avant…

— Bien sûr, Bakura, intervint Ryô tout en ajustant sans conviction la casquette sur sa tête. Que serait un massacre le ventre vide. En particulier le massacre de mes amis. Oh, non, attends, je n’ai plus d’amis, tu y as veillé…

Bakura pinça les lèvres et, pour toute réponse, attrapa le poignet de Ryô pour le tirer hors du lit.


	45. Les personnes qui acceptent la corruption ne devraient pas vivre

 

Dès que Mokuba eut franchi la porte de l’arène de duel, les spots fixés en arc de cercle au plafond s’éclairèrent, plongeant les lieux dans une lumière électrique presque trop forte pour les yeux. Il avança jusqu’à la balustrade, puis se tourna vers les autres en s’y adossant avec une nonchalance pour le moins étonnante compte tenu de leur situation.

Shizuka observa les gradins vides avant de lever les yeux vers Anzu, qui tenta de la rassurer d’un sourire, même si elle-même éprouvait plus que quelques doutes quant au plan de Kaiba et d’Atem. Ils avaient à peine pris le temps d’y réfléchir avant de les retrouver et de décréter qu’il n’y avait pas de meilleure solution.

— Anzu…

— Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien, murmura l’autre jeune fille tout en déposant une main sur son épaule.

— Ouais, Shizuka, t’inquiète pas, mon frère sait ce qu’il fait, renchérit Mokuba avec un large sourire confiant.

Shizuka se mordit les lèvres et frotta nerveusement ses mains moites sur le bas de son chemisier. Elle n’était pas certaine que son propre frère sache ce qu’il faisait, lui. Et si elle en jugeait par l’expression pensive et soucieuse de Yûgi depuis l’instant où la décision avait été prise – sans véritable discussion –, elle n’était pas la seule à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

— Nous devrions être avec eux… murmura sombrement Yûgi.

Atem porta un regard grave mais impassible vers le bas de l’arène, là où les hologrammes se matérialisaient lors des duels. Il partageait les sentiments de son ancien hôte, mais il craignait que celui-ci soit tenté de se précipiter auprès des autres si jamais il exprimait ce fait à haute-voix ou montrait le moindre signe d’incertitude.

Tout en agrippant la rambarde, il songea à sa dernière discussion, seul à seul, avec Kaiba, à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Protéger Mokuba s’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Atem l’aurait fait, sans qu’il ait besoin de le lui demander. Mais entendre ces mots rendaient plus claire la volonté de Kaiba de mettre sa propre vie en jeu et de la sacrifier si nécessaire, tout comme il l’avait fait face à Atem lui-même, face à Pegasus, face à la créature monstrueuse qu’était devenu Aigami sous l’emprise de l’anneau millénaire.

La mort plutôt que la défaite.

Non.

La mort pour donner un peu plus de temps aux autres, pour leur donner une chance de vaincre.

Cette situation frustrait tellement Atem. Il n’aurait jamais dû rester en arrière, pour observer. Il aurait dû se trouver en face de Bakura pour le combattre – une nouvelle fois. Plonger le regard dans ses yeux noirs, dénués de la moindre humanité, avant de porter le coup fatal qui le renverrait à nouveau dans le néant. Cependant, il avait promis, non seulement à Kaiba, mais aussi à Seth et à Jônouchi. Il n’interviendrait pas, quoi qu’il arrive, parce que si jamais Bakura n’était pas vaincu ce soir, il serait le seul à pouvoir défendre les autres, même s’il commençait à douter de sa capacité à le faire sans le puzzle millénaire que Mahara avait dérobé.

— Oui, non, Yûgi. Avoir le grand pharaon à portée de mains va sûrement pas pousser Bakura à bien se conduire, rétorqua Mokuba tout en s’étirant de tout son long. Surtout qu’Atem peut même pas faire de trucs magiques en ce moment.

Atem leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de « trucs magiques » et rejoignit l’une des deux consoles. Kaiba Land avait plusieurs arènes de duels comme celles-ci, mais elles n’étaient employées que lors d’événements bien particuliers. Ses doigts s’attardèrent sur la zone où les cartes devaient être déposées, puis il examina l’écran, à ce moment-là éteint, là où les informations concernant les cartes adverses s’affichaient.

S’il avait possédé le puzzle, il aurait pu entraîner Bakura dans un jeu des ombres, à armes égales. Après tout, Atem n’avait jamais perdu la moindre partie contre lui. Hélas, il n’avait aucun moyen de forcer le démon à l’affronter ainsi, et Bakura était, hélas, assez intelligent pour éviter un affrontement où il n’aurait pas l’avantage.

Lorsque ses amis se remirent à parler,Atem tendit distraitement l’oreille.

— Tu n’es vraiment pas inquiet pour ton frère, Mokuba ? demanda Shizuka.

— Bien sûr que je le suis, mais je sais aussi qu’il va pas rester assis derrière son bureau à faire du rien. Et puis, Seth et Jônouchi seront avec lui, et j’ai confiance en eux.

— Mais… si ça marche… il va tuer quelqu’un…

— Je dis pas que c’est bien. Je dis juste que dans le cas de Bakura, ça l’est.

— Et Bakura n’est pas « quelqu’un », intervint soudainement Atem sans parvenir à contenir le dégoût et la rage dans sa voix. C’est ce qu’il reste d’un démon qui aurait dû mourir il y a trois mille ans. Ne le considère pas comme une personne, Shizuka.

— Il nous a trahi plusieurs fois, précisa Anzu, et il a fait beaucoup de mal à Ryô.

Yûgi se mordit légèrement les lèvres, puis rejoignit Atem, qui continuait d’observer avec intensité la zone de duel comme si rien de plus important ne se passait autour de lui. Comme s’il ne souhaitait pas, au fond de lui, d’être en mesure de faire des « trucs magiques », comme l’avait si joliment dit Mokuba.

— Atem…

Les yeux rubis se posèrent très brièvement sur lui avant de revenir sur l’objet de son intérêt.

— Je sais, finit par dire Atem.

Il marqua une brève pose, durant lesquelles ses doigts sombres enclenchèrent le système avant de dessiner sur l’écran le contour du logo de KaibaCorp et le dragon blanc figuratif qui l’encerclait.

— Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas inquiet aussi. Mais si je le montrais, Mokuba le serait plus qu’il ne l’est déjà.

Yûgi jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’adolescent. À le voir avec le visage aussi lumineux, personne n’aurait cru qu’il avait passé la nuit de jeudi à vendredi en pleurs.

— Il n’en a pas l’air.

— Parce qu’il est le genre de garçon à vouloir paraître plus brave qu’il ne l’est. Il a passé la majeure partie de la journée d’hier et d’aujourd’hui enfermé dans sa chambre. Il a perdu Isono, et maintenant il risque de perdre son frère.

Atem ferma son poing sur l’écran et baissa la tête.

— Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre à leur place. Tout ça parce que je n’ai pas pu tuer Bakura quand j’en avais l’occasion. Tu as raison, ou presque. C’est moi qui devrait être là-bas, pas eux.

Yûgi serra les lèvres tout en se demandant s’il lui fallait évoquer les craintes de Jônouchi concernant Kaiba et le dragon blanc. Son ami n’en avait plus reparlé et s’était porté volontaire afin d’aider Seto à piéger Bakura sans critiquer une seule seconde le plan. De toute manière, tous avaient jugé que Jônouchi serait plus convaincant que Yûgi dans le rôle qui lui avait été attribué, en raison des différends qui l’opposaient déjà à Kaiba.

Yûgi crispa ses mains l’une contre l’autre tout en songeant à tous les « si » dont ils n’avaient pas discuté. Et si Bakura ne croyait pas Kaiba ? Et s’il le croyait mais que les pouvoirs octroyés par l’anneau millénaire le rendait insensible aux armes à feu ? Et si Kaiba le tuait mais que Ryô, lui, ne parvenait pas à utiliser l’artefact pour rendre leurs âmes à Honda et Otogi, ainsi qu’à tous ceux que le démon avait sans doute moissonné sans qu’ils le sachent ? Et si Bakura tuait leurs amis et utilisait l’anneau pour les trouver, eux ? Ils fuiraient, bien sûr, mais pour combien de temps ? Et est-ce qu’Atem aurait assez récupéré pour faire face à Bakura et invoquer les dieux, lorsque le monstre les rattraperait ? Le pouvait-il seulement sans le puzzle ? Mahad pourrait-il leur venir en aide ?

Et si Ryô les trahissait pour Bakura ?

Yûgi déglutit péniblement et frotta à nouveau ses mains.

— Mokuba, souhaites-tu que je t’affiche ce que filment les caméras de surveillance ? s’enquit tout à coup la voix de Iatem.

Le garçon releva la tête par automatisme vers l’un des haut-parleurs camouflés dans le plafond.

— Ah, oui, s’il te plaît.

Il y eut un ronronnement discret lorsque les holo-projecteurs s’enclenchèrent, puis une série de fenêtre s’afficha dans l’arène. Les allées du parc, les files d’attente encore longues devant certaines attractions, les salles de restaurants où se trouvaient en ce moment même des familles complètes…

Yûgi sentit son ventre se nouer et sa gorge s’étrécir. C’était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais qui pouvait dire ce qu’aurait fait Bakura si personne ne s’était présenté devant lui ? Ils avaient les mains liées.

— Je l’ai trouvé, reprit Iatem.

L’intelligence artificielle apparut tout à coup à côté de Mokuba, qui ne cilla même pas et continua à regarder impassiblement le défilement de vidéos comme son aîné l’aurait lui-même fait. L’une des fenêtres s’agrandit jusqu’à couvrir presque entièrement l’arène, révélant ce qui ressemblait à une salle de réception presque entièrement vide si ce n’était les deux personnes attablés en son centre.

— Ryô ! s’écrièrent Yûgi et Anzu en le reconnaissant.

Atem plissa les paupières, portant plutôt son attention sur Bakura, assis juste à côté de leur ami.

Quelque chose clochait, non ?

Alors qu’il possédait un avantage considérable sur eux, le démon semblait plus fatigué et fébrile que lorsqu’Atem l’avait combattu, quelques jours plus tôt. Et si Ryô avait un plat de tempura devant lui – auquel il n’avait pas touché, semblait-il –, Bakura se contentait de porter de temps à autre une bouteille d’eau à ses lèvres ou de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, comme s’il cherchait à les démêler, même s’il était plus probable qu’il s’agisse d’un tic nerveux.

— Pourquoi le service de sécurité l’a pas repéré plus tôt ? Et comment il a pu réserver une salle ? ronchonna Mokuba tout en tapotant la rambarde de ses doigts.

— Casquettes, argent, faux nom, expliqua laconiquement Iatem.

— De l’argent ? Est-ce qu’il a utilisé le compte de Ryô ?

— Non. Quelqu’un a payé en cash pour lui hier, avant même qu’il appelle.

— Ryô ? demanda Yûgi tout en se tordant les doigts sous le regard intrigué d’Atem.

— Non, répondit l’IA, toujours aussi concise.

Yûgi ne put s’empêcher de soupirer avec soulagement. Kaiba avait peut-être raison concernant le fait que Bakura ait menti pour le déstabiliser.

— Est-ce qu’il serait possible pour un sniper de le dégommer à distance ? questionna Mokuba.

— Non, le restaurant est au dernier étage de la tour, et il n’y a pas d’immeubles assez haut aux alentours. À moins d’utiliser un hélicoptère, mais Bakura aurait le temps de se mettre à l’abri et de faire des victimes…

Les yeux orangés de Iatem brillèrent étrangement, et son corps entier sembla plus tendu qu’un arc quand il se pencha en avant comme pour regarder lui-aussi l’enregistrement.

— Je regrette de ne pas avoir de corps. Je me serais occupé de lui sans que personne ait à se mettre en danger.

Atem renifla avec condescendance en entendant cela, puis porta pour la première fois son attention sur la pâle imitation de lui-même dont il avait préféré sciemment ignorer l’existence jusqu’alors. Elle n’offrait plus qu’une vague ressemblance avec Yûgi ou lui, un peu comme un frère aîné qui ne posséderait pas la même mère ou le même père.

Il avait cru que son rôle se réduisait à la simulation de duels, mais Kaiba avait apparemment une imagination trop fertile et du temps libre à revendre. Qu’il ne l’ait pas détruite, puisqu’il n’en avait plus aucune utilité, dépassait son entendement.

— Tu sais, commença Yûgi d’une voix qui se voulait apaisante, il vient de dire presque la même chose que toi…

Yûgi aimait la _chose_ , lui vouait même une forme d’admiration béate et quelque peu irritante. Atem renifla à nouveau, avec une petite exclamation de dédain, et persista à fixer l’IA avec hostilité même lorsqu’elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui pour soutenir son regard avec au moins autant d’ _affection_ , si ce n’était plus.

— C’est amusant comme vous êtes…

— Non, coupa Atem. Nous n’avons rien en commun. Ce n’est qu’un _sheut_. Et un _sheut_ médiocre, par ailleurs. Je n’en aurais même pas voulu pour garder ma tombe.

Il croisa les bras, et l’hologramme en fit de même tout en relevant le menton en signe de défi.

Yûgi laissa échapper un rire amusé. Puis, il reposa son regard sur la vidéo de surveillance et perdit toute trace de bonne humeur.

Bakura but à nouveau tout en lorgnant Ryô dangereusement. En réaction, le jeune homme se crispa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Yûgi sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en les observant.

Non, quelle que soit la part de mensonge et de vérité dans les accusations de Bakura, lui et Ryô n’avaient rien d’alliés. La détresse était visible sur le visage de son ami, et Yûgi en avait la nausée.

Quoi que Ryô ait fait, il ne méritait pas de subir cela.

— Atem, chuchota Yûgi.

L’ancien pharaon cessa de toiser orgueilleusement celui qu’il considérait comme son ombre pour reporter son attention avec souci sur le jeune duelliste.

— Oui, partenaire ?

— Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus pourrait protéger Kaiba comme il protégeait Seth ?

Atem prit à peine le temps de réfléchir.

— Oui…

Yûgi pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre avec hésitation avant de poser sa seconde question :

— Est-ce que tu crois que le magicien… Mahad… me protégerait si… ?

— N’y pense même pas !

Atem regretta d’avoir protesté aussi vivement en sentant les regards des autres se river sur lui. Il les ignora sciemment en se concentrant à son tour sur l’image de Bakura et de Ryô. S’il ne l’avait pas fait, il aurait peut-être remarqué l’intérêt que portait l’intelligence artificielle à son ancien hôte.

 

Bakura reposa la bouteille d’eau avec un bruit sec qui fit sursauter Ryô sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de prendre ses baguettes et de toucher sa nourriture du bout de celles-ci.

— Mange ou ne mange pas, je m’en moque, grogna Bakura tout en croisant les bras et en fixant un point droit devant lui.

La pomme d’Adam de Ryô remua quand il avala sa salive. Il ignorait ce qui l’intimidait le plus en cet instant. Le monstre installé juste à côté de lui et de plus en plus impatient, ou la pièce aussi immense que silencieuse au milieu de laquelle ils s’étaient assis.

Il observa les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc d’attraction. Bakura lui avait interdit de les approcher. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c’était parce qu’il craignait qu’on lui tire dessus ou qu’il se jette dans le vide, mais il avait décidé qu’il ne souhaitait pas vérifier de quelle façon il réagirait.

— Seth et Kaiba ne viendront peut-être pas, marmotta Ryô tout en torturant un morceau de légume artistiquement découpé en fleur. Ils n’en ont rien à faire de moi. Rien à faire de Honda et d’Otogi.

Ryô marqua une pause avant de reprendre, encore plus bas.

— Et maintenant Yûgi n’en a rien à faire de moi non plus…

Il baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux, en sentant le regard brûlant de Bakura sur lui. Puis il tressaillit à nouveau quand les portes de la salle s’ouvrirent violemment et que des pas furieux martelèrent le sol. Il n’osa pas regarder, mais à la façon dont Bakura se tendit à côté de lui, il devina qu’il s’était trompé. Ou que, du moins, Kaiba éprouvait suffisamment de ressentiment à l’égard de Bakura pour accepter l’invitation.

Le jeune CEO tira bruyamment la chaise installée de l’autre côté de la table, juste en face d’eux, et s’y installa en rivant ses yeux bleus acérés sur Bakura, sans adresser le moindre regard à Ryô ou faire quoi que ce soit indiquant qu’il l’avait remarqué. Il croisa les jambes, croisa les bras. Les protèges-bras en acier et les boucles des straps serrés autour de ces biceps brillèrent sous la lumière électrique de la salle. Son manteau blanc entrouvert sur son torse révélait son _sweat_ noir, moulant, et le dessin de ses muscles en dessous, ainsi que le pendentif en forme de carte qu’il portait autour du cou. Ryô ne se rappelait pas l’avoir vu en plusieurs mois et s’interrogea sur ce qui avait poussé Seto à le remettre, tout à coup. Une chose était sûre : même avec les yeux cernés et rougis par le manque de sommeil, nul n’aurait pu nier qu’il était particulièrement menaçant.

— Où est le prêtre ? demanda Bakura avec un plissement des paupières.

— Il a eu un empêchement.

— Il n’y aura pas la moindre discussion s’il n’est pas là.

Bakura esquissa un rictus et tendit la main vers la bouteille d’eau, mais Seto s’en empara avant lui, dévissa le bouchon et en vida le contenu sur la table.

— Si tu veux boire, lèche, déclara froidement Seto avant d’écraser la bouteille dans sa main. Et, _toi_ , n’espère pas manger quoi que ce soit que Kaiba Land ait à offrir.

Ryô sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Il reposa brutalement les baguettes et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux. Même si Seto ne l’avait toujours pas regardé, il avait compris le message.

— Tssk. Pour qui tu te prends ? S’il a envie de manger, il mangera, rétorqua Bakura.

Le démon étendit son bras pour le poser sur le dossier de la chaise de Ryô, comme s’il souhaitait réaffirmer le fait qu’il lui appartenait ou qu’il le protégeait.

— Oh, vraiment ? C’est ton otage ou ton complice ? J’avoue avoir des difficultés à vous cerner avec les messages conflictuels que tu envoies, Bakura…

— Mange, Ryô.

Ryô jeta un regard éperdu à Bakura et Seto, mais n’eut pas à s’interroger bien longtemps sur l’attitude à adopter. Seto retourna l’assiette et son contenu sans quitter son adversaire du regard.

— Les restaurants de Kaiba Land ne servent rien aux meurtriers. S’il veut manger, qu’il fasse comme les chiens.

Ryô hoqueta et battit des cils pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de noyer ses yeux.

— Je… je suis dé… désolé… pour… Is…

— La ferme, coupa Seto.

Bakura ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Cependant, Seto fut plus rapide.

— Toi aussi, ferme-la.

Seto ne comptait pas laisser le temps au démon de réfléchir ou de mener la discussion selon ses termes. Et s’en prendre à Ryô pour déstabiliser Bakura ne lui posait aucun problème moral. En particulier en sachant qu’il n’était pas aussi innocent qu’il l’avait fait croire à ses amis. Ryô avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé et il méritait de payer.

— Je _vous_ veux loin de ma ville et loin de Mokuba, reprit Seto, intransigeant.

Bakura gloussa tout en effleurant la corde de l’anneau millénaire qui reposait sous son t-shirt.

— Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagnerais ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais en mesure de m’arrêter… Toi ou _tes hommes_ …

Ryô écarquilla les yeux quand Seto foudroya Bakura du regard. Il se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la sortie d’un pas rapide.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’enquit Bakura avec perplexité.

— Je t’avais dit de la fermer.

— Je ne reçois d’ordre de personne.

— Dommage.

Quand Seto saisit les poignées de la porte à double-battant, Bakura lâcha un soupir qui se voulait aussi exagéré que moqueur.

— Très bien, très bien, monsieur le CEO… Je promets de bien me comporter à partir de maintenant.

Un sourire insolent apparut sur les lèvres du démon lorsque Seto se rapprocha de la table, sans pour autant y reprendre place.

— Atem, fit Seto sans élaborer.

Si Bakura se retint de prononcer le moindre mot, la disparition de son sourire et son haussement de sourcils en disaient long sur les questions qu’il se posait.

Le silence s’installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes puis, quand Seto fut apparemment certain que l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire ne comptait pas trahir la promesse qu’il venait de faire, il poursuivit :

— Atem en échange de ta disparition.

Ryô laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, puis baissa aussitôt les yeux dans l’espoir de se faire oublier.

Même s’il n’avait jamais eu beaucoup d’estime pour Seto, encore plus après l’abandon de Mokuba, proposer d’échanger Atem contre l’assurance que Bakura ne lui causerait plus de problème ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à le croire. Et, si c’était réellement son intention, il n’arrivait pas à croire que Seto puisse tomber aussi bas.

— Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni entendre parler de toi, et tu prends Ryô avec toi aussi. C’est la seule offre que je te ferai et elle est déjà assez généreuse comme ça. Si tu la refuses, je te tuerai, peu importe si d’autres personnes doivent en pâtir.

Bakura étudia attentivement Seto, essayant de discerner dans son expression impassible et ses yeux froids la moindre trace d’hésitation, le moindre signe qui aurait trahi sa nervosité et le joli mensonge qu’il avait élaboré dans le but de le piéger.

— Alors ? questionna Seto.

— Oh, parce que j’ai le droit de parler, maintenant ?

Bakura releva le menton et s’accorda quelques secondes de plus avant de répondre.

— Tu mens. Ryô m’a dit tout ce que tu as fait pour le retrouver. Je dirais même que tu…

— Ryô doit aussi savoir que _personne_ n’est plus important que mon frère, même pas Atem, coupa Seto.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres avec nervosité, incapable de comprendre ce que Seto manigançait. Parce qu’il était sûr et certain qu’il baladait Bakura. Pour Atem, Seto n’avait pas hésité à utiliser des pouvoirs qu’il ne maîtrisait pas et à disparaître dans une autre dimension en laissant son cadet – un adolescent de treize ans, orphelin – à la tête d’une multinationale.

— Je ne sais pas, Kaiba, le nargua Bakura tout en se renfonçant avec indolence contre sa chaise. Ryô n’a pas l’air convaincu, et je vais me fier à son instinct.

Seto rouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable l’en retint. Il laissa échapper un soupir exagérément irrité avant de décrocher. Bakura patienta en jouant distraitement avec les mèches de Ryô, qui était trop perturbé par toute la situation pour s’en soucier.

— Quoi ? aboya Seto.

Il fronça des sourcils, puis esquissa un rictus carnassier.

— Oh, non, non, c’est parfait. Amenez-les.

Dès qu’il eut raccroché, il abandonna son téléphone sur la table et darda sur Bakura un regard incisif.

— Tu ne devrais pas tarder à découvrir que ton _complice_ se trompe.

Ryô se crispa en entendant la nouvelle accusation formulée à son encontre. Il serra les dents pour ravaler les paroles acrimonieuses qu’il avait envie de cracher tant à Kaiba qu’au démon, qui ne niait rien, et chassa la main de ce dernier loin de ses cheveux. Seto demeura immobile et silencieux, comme s’il n’était pas concerné par le conflit silencieux, et Bakura tritura à la place la corde de l’anneau millénaire tout en se demandant si son ennemi s’apprêtait vraiment à lui offrir Atem sur un plateau d’argent, ce qui était pour le moins naïf de sa part si tel était le cas. Néanmoins, il était plus probable qu’il cherche à l’embrouiller, même si Bakura ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu’il y gagnerait, hormis quelques minutes à vivre de plus.

Les portes de la salle finirent par s’ouvrir sur plusieurs hommes en costume noir et lunettes de soleil. Bakura montra aussitôt les dents et agrippa fermement la corde de l’anneau millénaire. Puis il se détendit un peu en constatant que Seth et Jônouchi se trouvaient parmi les agents de sécurité de KaibaCorp, ou plutôt que lesdits agents tractaient le blond stupide alors que celui-ci pestait après eux. Seth, lui, possédait cette expression pleine de morgue qui disait : « vous m’avez amené ici seulement parce que je le voulais bien ».

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, même après plusieurs millénaires, constata Bakura avec un sombre amusement. Seth se considérait toujours aussi supérieur au reste du monde, à l’exception de son pharaon, et Mahara lui avait même rendu son apparence d’origine.

— Kaiba ! s’écria Jônouchi dès qu’il avisa celui-ci. Où sont Yûgi et Atem ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait d’eux ?

Seto ne répondit pas à Jônouchi. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard, se contentant de fixer Bakura durement.

— Ah, oui, tu peux avoir l’ancien hôte du pharaon en bonus, pour ce qu’il m’importe…

Jônouchi, en entendant cela, tenta de bondir sur Seto. Deux des hommes de KaibaCorp le ceinturèrent aussitôt pour l’en empêcher et parvinrent à le maîtriser même si l’ancien yankee se démena comme un beau diable. Puis Jônouchi cessa tout mouvement quand son regard se posa enfin sur Bakura. Il blêmit avec une horreur évidente. Voir l’un de leurs pires ennemis, dans son propre corps qui plus est, était plus que cauchemardesque.

— Merde, Kaiba, tu es totalement cinglé ou quoi ?

— Sûrement pour t’avoir permis de venir jusqu’ici en croyant que tu saurais un minimum te tenir, répliqua Seto.

Jônouchi grinça des dents et leva le poing d’un air menaçant. Cependant, quand il aperçut enfin le visage effacé de Ryô entre deux des gardes chiourmes de Seto, il se calma.

— Oh mon dieu, Ryô, est-ce que ça va ?

Ryô considéra Jônouchi avec stupeur, puis avec reconnaissance, avant de baisser la tête, le cœur serré, à la pensée que Yûgi et Seto ne lui avaient peut-être tout simplement rien dit de ce que Bakura avait révélé le concernant.

— Je me permets de réitérer la question de Jônouchi, intervint Seth plus hautain et sévère qu’il ne l’avait été depuis sa résurrection. Es-tu devenu fou, Seto ? Tu _ne_ peux _pas_ négocier avec ce voleur dégénéré.

Bakura laissa échapper une exclamation offusquée, qui n’empêcha pas Seth de poursuivre sur sa lancée sans même lui accorder un regard. Bakura n’en attendait pas moins du fils d’Akhenaden. Pourquoi aurait-il daigné lui accorder la moindre attention ?

— Après le fiasco de jeudi, je pensais que tu l’aurais compris.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de Seto et, l’espace d’un instant, son masque d’assurance se fissura, ce qui amena un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres de Bakura, de plus en plus amusé par l’échange.

— Tu as vraiment l’intention de négocier avec ce monstre, après ce qu’il a fait à Isono ? demanda Jônouchi, incrédule, avant de se figer, encore plus choqué. Me dis pas que c’est pour ça que tu retiens Atem et Yûgi ? Tu peux pas être sérieux ?!

Seto esquissa un geste en direction de ses hommes pour leur ordonner de partir. Puis il fit face à Jônouchi et Seth pour la première fois.

— Je fais ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger Mokuba.

— Mokuba ? Te fous pas de moi, Seto ! T’as pas hésité une seule seconde à l’abandonner il y a trois mois. Et Ryô, Honda, Otogi ?

— Ce n’est pas mon problème, répondit Seto.

Il se détourna pour reporter son attention sur Bakura, qui se délectait toujours du spectacle. Que Jônouchi agresse verbalement Seto était quelque chose d’attendu. Toutefois, il n’aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour l’occasion de voir le prêtre et l’héritier de sa mémoire et de son apparence se disputer, encore plus à son sujet et à celui du pharaon.

— Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! gronda Seth tout en attrapant Seto par le bras pour l’obliger à lui refaire face.

Seto le toisa avant de se dégager.

— Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour m’en empêcher ? Tu ne peux même pas invoquer ton propre _ka_. Alors ferme-la et…

Seto n’acheva pas sa phrase. Jônouchi lui logea un coup de poing droit dans l’œil qui le fit reculer avec un grognement surpris. Lorsque Seto releva la tête vers le blond, le regard lançant des éclairs, Ryô couina et décida qu’il était temps de céder à la panique. Cependant, Bakura l’obligea à se rasseoir et repassa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

— Non, non, c’est la meilleure partie du sitcom, fit-il en gloussant.

— Bakura, murmura Ryô, alarmé, en voyant la façon dont le prêtre les regardait.

— Tu mises sur le chien ou sur le dragon ? Je mise sur le chien. J’adore les causes perdues.

Ryô ne parla pas, cette fois. Il se contenta d’écarquiller les yeux quand Jônouchi bondit pour attraper Seto par la taille et le projeter au sol avec lui. Bakura se redressa pour mieux voir quand Seto reprit le dessus d’un coup de genou et bondit sur ses jambes. Il aurait pu les regarder se battre durant des heures sans se lasser. Hélas, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Élevant les mains, il applaudit, lentement, ce qui attira l’attention des deux belligérants.

— J’admire vos efforts pour me convaincre que Seto est prêt à me vendre Atem, mais s’il y a une chose que je sais, c’est qu’un homme qui est prêt à se suicider juste dans l’espoir de se battre une dernière fois contre son rival ne va certainement pas le vendre ensuite pour sauver sa peau ou même celle de son petit frère adoré. Si vous m’aviez amené la tête fraîchement découpée de Yûgi, peut-être que je vous aurais pris un peu plus au sérieux.

Bakura repassa un bras autour des épaules de Ryô et appuya le côté de sa tête contre la sienne tout en continuant de parler :

— Ceci dit, j’aurais été de tout cœur avec toi en d’autres circonstances, Jônouchi. J’ai un faible pour ceux qui se dressent contre l’autorité.

— Ou c’est peut-être parce qu’il est aussi pathétique que toi, répliqua Seto, sans paraître le moins du monde inquiet du scepticisme de Bakura quant à sa volonté de sacrifier Atem.

— Peut-être, fit Bakura. En attendant, j’ai l’avantage. Qu’espérais-tu faire contre moi, au juste, Kaiba ?

Seto se contenta de serrer les lèvres, et Bakura pouffa sans se formaliser outre mesure de son silence.

— Dommage. J’étais disposé à discuter avec toi de ton plan stupide avant de te tuer, mais apparemment tu préfères passer directement aux choses sérieuses.

— Bakura…

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Ryô. Jônouchi, lui, va rejoindre ses amis. Je suis sûr qu’ils apprécieront de voir un autre visage familier pour leur tenir compagnie.

— Fils de…

— Tss, tss, ne sois pas vulgaire, Jônouchi, ou je vais reconsidérer ma proposition.

Bakura conclut ses paroles par un ricanement avant de faire apparaître entre ses doigts, comme par magie, une carte de _Duel Monsters_. L’anneau millénaire sous son t-shirt s’illumina, et Ryô se recroquevilla sur sa chaise lorsque le tintement familier annonçant l’apparition de Necrofear se fit entendre. La créature se tenait juste derrière eux, charriant avec elle la puanteur écœurante du sang et de la mort.

Seto n’afficha toujours aucune inquiétude, sans doute à cause de sa fierté plus grande encore que le mont Fuji, mais Jônouchi amorça un mouvement de recul avec une grimace de dégoût.

Necrofear, les bras toujours refermés sur le nouveau-né décomposé, tourna sa face marmoréenne vers Seto. Bakura ricana à nouveau avec une joie manifeste : il allait tuer l’arrogant héritier du prêtre en premier, juste pour que Seth puisse savourer un peu plus la saveur de la défaite avant de mourir à son tour. Cependant, alors que le _ka_ démoniaque avançait vers Seto, l’attention de Bakura fut détournée par une sensation déplaisante, une vague d’énergie magique à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas, compte tenu de… des affirmations de Seto.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce petit détail visant à endormir sa méfiance faisait aussi partie du plan.

Duos fonça droit sur lui, et Necrofear n’eut que le temps de s’interposer pour le protéger. L’épée du _ka_ divin traversa le corps de l’entité maléfique de part en part avec une furie que seuls les sentiments de Seth à l’égard de Bakura pouvaient inspirer. Hélas, cela n’impressionna pas le démon, qui éclata d’un rire fou alors que son _ka_ se dissipait et que l’une des âmes qu’il avait emprisonnées pleurait de douleur à sa place.

— Oh, Seth, tu n’aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça. Si ton _ka_ gagne en pouvoir chaque fois qu’il en tue un autre, tu n’imagines pas ce que le mien peut faire, lui !

Seth, un filet de sueur coulant le long de son front à cause de l’effort que lui avait demandé l’invocation de Duos, ne répondit rien. Mais sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu’il ressentit la caresse d’un pouvoir maléfique effleurer ses membres et essayer de s’approprier le lien tissé entre son _ka_ et lui.

Avec un grognement de douleur, il rappela Duos pour éviter que le démon n’en prenne possession et le retourne contre lui. Puis il vacilla à cause de l’épuisement et de l’élancement qui torturait son corps. Jônouchi le soutint aussitôt pour éviter qu’il s’effondre, tous deux sachant parfaitement que Seth ne pourrait pas utiliser son _ka_ de sitôt.

Mais cela n’importait pas. Ou n’aurait pas dû importer.

Parce que Seto avait profité de la distraction pour sortir le pistolet qu’il avait caché sur lui et tirer sur Bakura alors même que ce dernier, nullement meurtri par la perte de Necrofear, s’apprêtait déjà à le faire réapparaître.

Le tir était parfait, précis, mortel.

Il aurait dû signer la fin de Bakura et de leurs ennuis.

Cependant, l’anneau millénaire s’illumina à nouveau, et la balle ricocha sans atteindre son but.

Un large rictus étira les lèvres de Bakura. Il reporta son attention sur Seto, puisque le prêtre ne représentait plus aucun danger, dans son état. Contrairement à lui, il avait dû puiser dans son _ba_ affaibli pour utiliser Duos.

— Par pitié, Kaiba, tu pensais vraiment que ça fonctionnerait contre _moi_ , Bakura ? questionna-t-il.

Necrofear posa une main protectrice sur l’épaule de son maître et abaissa la tête en direction de Seto d’un air plus hostile encore que la première fois.

— Tu crois vraiment que les objets millénaires auraient une quelconque utilité si n’importe quel mortel armé pouvait tuer leurs propriétaires ? Tss, tss, tss…

Il y avait désormais plus de colère et d’offense que d’amusement dans la voix de Bakura. Et beaucoup moins d’assurance chez Seto. Cependant, ce qui l’ennuyait le plus n’était pas de mourir en ayant perdu son pari, mais que le monstre continue de parler au lieu d’agir et qu’Atem ou, pire, son frère, commette la bêtise de les rejoindre avant que Bakura ne soit parti.

— Ferme-la et finis en, gronda Seto.

— Oh, non, non, non ! s’exclama Bakura, une lueur rougeâtre irradiant au fond de ses yeux noirs. Tu vois, j’ai tué tes hommes rapidement, mais, _toi_ , je pense que je vais laisser Necrofear arracher tes membres un par un avant de lui demander de me ramener ton cœur. C’est peut-être ce que j’aurais dû avec, hum, quel était son nom, déjà ? Ryô ? Quel était son nom ?

Ryô ne répondit pas. Il avait posé les pieds sur sa chaise pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même et avait caché son visage contre ses genoux, comme si le simple fait de ne _pas_ regarder annulerait la réalité de ce qui était en train de se produire. Bakura fronça les sourcils tout en se tournant vers lui, un peu plus agacé encore en entendant le sifflement de sa respiration paniquée, puis fixa à nouveau Seto avec un rictus vicieux.

— Peu importe son nom. Il a tenté de nous séparer, et il méritait une mort bien plus horrible

Seto serra les poings et plissa les paupières avec un mépris brûlant.

— Tu l’as tué pour ça ?

— Personne ne touche à ce qui m’appartient.

— Parce qu’il s’est interposé ? poursuivit Seto sans même paraître écouter la réponse de Bakura.

— D’abord ils le menacent avec leurs armes, au risque de le blesser, ensuite ils essayent de l’emmener loin de moi…

— Parce qu’il a essayé de protéger Ryô ?

Jônouchi jeta un coup d’œil nerveux en direction du jeune CEO. Il n’était pas certain d’être encore effrayé par l’ancien esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Pas avec la fureur grandissante de Seto. Les poings de celui-ci tremblèrent nerveusement, et il abaissa la tête sans plus regarder Bakura. Cela aurait pu passer pour un signe de défaite auprès de quelqu’un ne le connaissant, mais Jônouchi savait que le pire était à venir.

— Je me moque de ce que ton laquais essayait de faire ou pas, siffla Bakura. Personne ne menace ce qui m’appartient avec des armes, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Personne ne touche à ce qui m’appartient. Personne n’essaye de m’en séparer.

Necrofear avança en direction de Seto, sans que celui-ci réagisse.

— Mon laquais s’appelait Isono.

— Je m’en moque.

— Ils avaient _tous_ un nom.

— Je m’en moque, répéta Bakura avec obstination.

— Tu ferais mieux de t’en souvenir.

— Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je m’en moque » ? s’écria Bakura avec irritation.

— Parce que j’espère qu’ils seront là pour te juger après ta mort, gronda Seto alors que les doigts de Necrofear approchaient de son visage.

Bakura entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, mais s’interrompit face à l’intensité du regard que Seto lui lançait.

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Necrofear suspendit son geste.

Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas.

Le bleu des iris de Seto s’était approfondi, illuminé, d’une façon qui n’avait absolument rien de naturel.

Bakura s’humecta les lèvres, hésitant, et sentit sa peau se hérisser, à peine une seconde avant que la vague d’énergie blanchâtre explose autour de Seto et vaporise Necrofear comme un simple fétu de paille.

Une autre âme cria de douleur depuis les tréfonds de l’anneau millénaire. Sauf que cette fois, il s’agissait d’une plainte de pure agonie.

Bakura agrandit les yeux, médusé.

Un dragon blanc.

Une saloperie de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

La créature aux écailles irisées étendit ses ailes, effleurant le haut plafond de celles-ci, puis abaissa majestueusement sa tête à la gueule bardée de crocs vers Ryô et lui.

Bakura se releva brusquement tout en renversant sa chaise.

Il n’avait pas prévu ça. Pas une seule seconde.

Le regard de la bête, aussi azuré que celui de Seto, plongea dans le sien, et il put constater à quel point le _ka_ le haïssait jusqu’aux plus petites cellules qui composaient son corps. La créature inspira bruyamment par ses narines avant de darder sa langue et de rugir avec férocité, expulsant un violent souffle d’air de ses poumons qui malmena la longue chevelure de Bakura.

Lorsque le dragon releva la tête et inspira à nouveau, sa gueule se nimba cette fois d’un faisceau d’énergie bleuté et fut parcourue d’étincelles blanchâtres.

Bakura sentit les ongles de Ryô s’enfoncer dans son bras. Son ancien hôte le secoua violemment, comme s’il espérait qu’il fasse quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Mais Bakura resta immobile, l’attention rivée sur la boule d’énergie qui grossissait entre les crocs du dragon.

— Kaiba… glapit Ryô, en désespoir de cause, et en tournant son attention vers lui.

Il trembla dès que son regard croisa celui obscurcit par une rage intense de Seto. Quelque chose dans sa posture, son expression ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Les démons comme vous… Ils ne devraient pas exister… Les personnes qui acceptent la corruption dans leur cœur ne devraient pas vivre…

La voix de Seto était étrange, presque à deux tons, comme s’il n’était plus seul à parler. Pour cette raison, Bakura était sûr que ce n’était pas Seto qui s’adressait à eux, mais l’esprit ancien et sacré que la fureur du jeune homme avait invoqué et dont la volonté avait submergé la sienne en un battement de cils.

Toutefois, cela n’empêcha pas ses paroles d’avoir un effet dévastateur sur Ryô. Il baissa aussitôt la tête et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps avec apathie, comme si toute volonté de survivre venait de l’abandonner d’un seul coup. Au moins, sa détresse fut suffisante pour arracher Bakura à sa fascination morbide.

Il repoussa Ryô derrière lui et plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour s’emparer de toutes les cartes qu’il avait rassemblées. Sans Diabound, il n’avait aucune chance de détruire le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus par la force, mais peut-être parviendrait-il à protéger Ryô assez longtemps pour qu’il puisse s’enfuir. L’issue de la confrontation, elle, n’importait pas. Bakura avait l’habitude de perdre… et de survivre, contre toute attente. Il ressentait même le frisson de l’excitation à l’idée de se mesurer à un opposant aussi puissant que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ou, plutôt, l’esprit qui animait la créature depuis des millénaires.

— Je suis le seul démon dans cette pièce, stupide _ka_. Viens me chercher, si tu l’oses !

Seth et Jônouchi, jusqu’alors tout aussi sidérés que Ryô et Bakura l’avaient été, crièrent à l’adresse de Seto pour qu’il s’arrête. Mais leurs paroles furent noyées par le rugissement du dragon, et ils durent se couvrir les yeux quand l’énergie explosa, submergeant Bakura et Ryô sous un globe d’électricité et de flammes.

Bakura sentit la chaleur lécher sa peau, mais lorsque la vague d’énergie s’apaisa en quelques étincelles, il était toujours debout, contrairement aux _ka_ qu’il avait invoqués pour les protéger, lui et son ancien hôte. Les monstres s’étaient désagrégés instantanément et, avec eux, les âmes innocentes que Bakura avait exploitées une nouvelle fois pour les invoquer.

Curieusement, son ventre se noua et la bile lui remonta dans la gorge lorsqu’il perçut les âmes s’éteindre une à une, littéralement soufflées par la puissance du choc. Cependant, il n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder sur le dérangeant flot de remords qui le gagnait en chassant son enthousiasme dément.

Le dragon préparait déjà une nouvelle offensive.

Bakura bouscula violemment Ryô sur le côté et, quand le jeune homme lui adressa un regard éperdu et effrayé, il n’eut que le temps d’articuler « fuis » avant d’invoquer Necrofear. L’énergie incandescente le submergea à nouveau, faisant couler la sueur sur sa peau pâle. Le _ka_ résista aussi longtemps que le lui permettait l’énergie de l’âme qui lui donnait sa cohésion. Bien que sa destruction aurait dû lui permettre de prendre le contrôle du dragon, rien de tel se passa, ce qui n’étonna pas Bakura outre mesure. L’esprit n’était pas un simple _ka_ qu’il pouvait lier à lui par la force.

— C’est tout ce dont tu es capable ? le nargua Bakura avant d’être englouti à nouveau.

Ryô, assommé par l’escalade de violence, au bord de la crise de nerfs, avait effectué quelques pas hésitants en direction de la porte. Il avait conscience qu’il devait obéir à l’ordre de Bakura, mais il n’avait plus l’énergie de se battre encore et encore. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu’il aurait été plus simple de s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises qui n’avait pas été balayée par le dragon et de simplement attendre la mort qu’il méritait. Alors, il s’arrêta quand l’aveuglante luminosité diminua à nouveau jusqu’à révéler la silhouette floue de Necrofear, en train de se décomposer en un nuage de cendres, et celle de Bakura, toujours debout. Le démon, la couronne de ses cheveux argenté encerclant son visage, écarta les bras et éclata d’un rire tonitruant, comme si les trois attaques successives du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus n’avaient pas entamé le moins du monde son _ba_.

— Qu’est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire contre moi, dragon puant ? Attaque-moi, et j’aurai toujours un autre _ka_ pour me protéger.

Tout en provoquant sciemment l’esprit pour le distraire, Bakura se prépara à résister à nouveau. De toute manière, même si son nouveau corps était détruit, il lui serait toujours possible de trouver refuge dans l’anneau, qui était pour ainsi dire indestructible. Personne ne le renverrait dans le néant, et surtout pas la créature qui avait pris possession de Kaiba.

Bakura se laissa aller à ricaner une nouvelle fois et contempla les cartes qu’il tenait toujours comme il l’aurait lors d’un simple duel.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire contre _moi_  ? M’attaquer encore et encore, dans l’espoir de percer mes défenses ? Je peux continuer toute la soirée, si besoin ! C’est là l’une des différences entre _moi_ et _toi_.

Tout en parlant, il pointa l’index en direction de Seto, qui cilla légèrement avec un dégoût patent. Le bleu de ses yeux irradiait littéralement. Bakura se demanda s’il avait conscience de ce qui se passait, s’il collaborait avec l’esprit ou s’il était victime de celui-ci, et s’il garderait le moindre souvenir de ce qui était en train de se passer.

— L’autre différence, c’est que tu ne pourras _jamais_ me tuer. Brûle mon corps si tu le souhaites, mon âme rejoindra l’anneau millénaire, fit-il tout en caressant l’artefact qui brillait à travers le tissu de son t-shirt. Et qu’est-ce que tu pourras faire ensuite ? Rien ! Et quand je reviendrai, tu ne pourras pas m’empêcher de tuer tes protégés.

Bakura conclut ses paroles par un nouveau gloussement.

En réponse, le dragon blanc souffla bruyamment, puis tourna la tête en direction de Ryô, qui déglutit péniblement lorsque les billes bleues le crucifièrent sur place.

— Non, murmura Bakura en comprenant l’intention de la créature.

— C’est de ta faute, déclara Seto de sa voix étrangement désincarnée. Tu l’as appelé jusqu’à toi. C’est ce que le pharaon a dit. Tant que tu vivras, il trouvera toujours un moyen de revenir. Et s’il a besoin d’un hôte, tu seras toujours là pour lui, en tant que porteur de l’anneau millénaire, parce que tu es l’hôte qui lui est destiné. Tu as trahi tes amis, après tout. Tu les trahiras à nouveau le moment venu.

Ryô pressa les mains contre son torse lorsque la gueule du dragon flamboya à nouveau. Il devait fuir, comme Bakura le lui avait ordonné, avec bon sens pour une fois, il devait courir, mais ses jambes flageolante refusaient de bouger.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il avait trahi ses amis.

Il avait accepté le mal que renfermait l’anneau millénaire et avait même éprouvé des désirs pour lui.

Il méritait de mourir.

Bakura amorça un mouvement dans la direction de Ryô en le voyant stupidement figé comme s’il attendait que la mort vienne à lui. Cependant, il vola à l’opposé de la salle quand la queue du dragon le balaya, avec plusieurs tables et chaises au passage. Bien que sonné par le choc, il essaya d’invoquer Necrofear, mais il n’était même pas certain que le _ka_ ait reçu son appel ou qu’il se soit interposé entre Ryô et le dragon. Il se releva, ignorant ses jambes vacillantes, la douleur dans ses côtes ou encore la façon dont la pièce tournoyait. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur le prêtre, resté immobile depuis le début de la confrontation.

— C’est ton fichu protecteur, Seth ! Fais quelque chose !

Mais Seth l’ignora, et Bakura fut certain qu’il n’interviendrait pas, quoi qu’il arrive. Qu’il laisserait le dragon tuer Ryô, simplement parce que Bakura serait le suivant sur la liste.

Autre époque, même histoire. Le pharaon et ses sbires avaient-ils jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour leur peuple ? Pour les innocents sacrifiés jour après jour à la gloire du pharaon ? Pour ceux qui avaient été assassinés pour créer les objets millénaires ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il essaya de chasser l’étourdissement qui l’empêchait de se concentrer tout en serrant d’une main l’anneau millénaire caché sous son t-shirt.

La haine du roi des voleurs à l’égard de ces gens et de ce qu’ils représentaient n’avait jamais été aussi perceptible.

Bakura parvint cette fois à atteindre Necrofear et se concentra avec la ferme intention de stopper l’hôte de l’esprit du dragon avant que… Il écarquilla les yeux, aussi choqué qu’affolé : le dragon avait libéré une nouvelle vague d’énergie destructrice, droit sur Ryô, dont le visage pâle refléta brièvement le bleu incandescent de l’attaque.

Trop tard. C’était trop tard.

Jônouchi surgit devant Ryô pour l’encercler de ses bras, comme si cela pourrait suffire à le protéger de la mort atroce qui l’attendait. Qui _les_ attendait tous les deux.

— Katsuya ! s’écria Seth, horrifié.

La lumière étincelante aveugla Bakura, mais il entraperçut malgré tout la silhouette du prêtre agripper violemment Seto avant d’être repoussé tout aussi rudement sur le côté, au point de tomber en arrière et de se retrouver assis au sol, hagard face au flot furieux de puissance magique qui avait déferlé sur Ryô et Jônouchi.

Le tourbillon insatiable ne semblait pas devoir retomber. Bakura en perçut la chaleur insupportable malgré les mètres qui le séparaient de lui et pressa fortement ses paupières pour chasser les images dérangeantes qui envahirent soudainement devant ses yeux, celles de corps jetés dans un énorme creuset contenant de l’or en fusion.

Ce n’était pas ses souvenirs.

Il n’en avait que faire.

Ce n’était pas _ses_ souvenirs.

Il n’était pas en train de pleurer.

Soudain, des flammes rouges crevèrent la bulle d’énergie bleutée et la dévorèrent.

Seto eut un mouvement de recul, manifestement médusé par l’événement imprévu. Son _ka_ , lui, rugit au moment où un dragon cuirassé d’écailles noires brisa le mur de feu et d’électricité. Ses ailes aux reflets carmin claquèrent violemment pour chasser les dernières vagues de l’onde magique et se rabattirent autour des silhouettes entrelacées de Jônouchi et de Ryô afin de les protéger.


	46. Je n’ai jamais prétendu être un bon coéquipier !

 

Ryô rouvrit les yeux en toussotant à cause de la fumée soufrée et épaisse qui les environnait. La sueur coula le long de son front et de son nez, mais il ne prit pas la peine de l’essuyer.

Incapable de comprendre comment il avait pu survivre à l’enfer incandescent qui s’était déchaîné autour de lui, il riva son regard au mur d’un noir aux teintes purpurines qui se dressait juste devant lui. Sa surface reflétait étrangement chacune des raies de lumières qui parvenait à franchir les fumerolles en cours de dissipation. En y regardant de plus près, il lui sembla aussi que le mur remuait, comme si… comme si la chose était vivante et que des muscles roulaient en dessous… de ses écailles.

Ryô sentit ses membres devenir aussi lourds que du plomb alors que la compréhension se frayait un chemin dans son esprit toujours choqué.

Quelqu’un lui parla d’une voix haletante, mais les mots furent éclipsés par un nouveau rugissement strident qui fit vibrer le sol et les murs, jusqu’au point où les vitres elle-mêmes explosèrent avec fracas.

Les bras qui l’encerclaient le relâchèrent, et lui-même porta les mains à ses oreilles en grimaçant.

Quand le cri bestial prit fin, Ryô se tordit le cou pour regarder au-dessus de lui et rencontra les yeux rougeoyants du dragon. Aussi noir que les ténèbres qui l’avaient vomi, aussi féroce et prédateur que le dragon blanc pouvait être majestueux et élégant… lorsqu’il n’essayait pas de détruire ce qui l’entourait…

La créature releva la tête en direction de son ennemi héréditaire et gronda à nouveau, cette fois avec des notes plus gutturales. Pour le moment, son apparition semblait avoir stoppé les attaques.

— Tu es blessé ?

Ryô sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, ce qui le poussa à regarder celui qui, agenouillé en face de lui, l’avait protégé au péril de sa vie. La masse de cheveux blonds retombait devant son visage, mais cela n’empêchait pas ses yeux presque dorés de briller avec détermination derrière ses mèches désordonnées. Son bienfaiteur lui décocha un sourire fier. Toutefois, celui-ci sonnait un peu faux, tant la crainte était lisible dans son expression tendue.

Jônouchi.

Jônouchi l’avait sauvé. Ryô ne savait comment, par quel miracle, mais il l’avait sauvé. Alors que lui ne le méritait sûrement pas.

Ryô essaya de parler, sauf que les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge obstruée par une boule d’angoisse.

Trop de choses à dire, trop de choses dont s’excuser, pas assez de temps pour faire l’un et l’autre…

Quand il parvint enfin à hasarder quelques syllabes, il vit le regard soucieux de Jônouchi changer, se faire plus dur et menaçant. Ryô n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre. Il n’en avait pas l’envie, de toute manière.

Bakura avait profité de la distraction engendrée par l’apparition miraculeuse du dragon noir aux yeux rouges pour les rejoindre en se faufilant entre les ailes de celui-ci.

Ryô ne croyait pas pouvoir être plus désespéré et malheureux qu’il ne l’était déjà, mais il s’était trompé. La réalité le rattrapait à nouveau. À la pensée de ce qui était arrivé à Otogi et Honda, à Isono, qui avait payé le prix cher pour avoir osé s’interposer entre le démon et lui, il voulut crier à Jônouchi de fuir au plus vite. Cependant, sa plainte se perdit dans un hoquet quand Bakura passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener dos contre son torse, dans une attitude aussi possessive que menaçante. Le démon soutint ensuite sans ciller le regard accusateur de Jônouchi, ce qui fit trembler les lèvres de ce dernier, non de peur, mais de rage difficilement contenue.

Le malaise de Ryô était plus visible encore que lorsqu’il était attablé à côté de Bakura. En vérité, Jônouchi ne croyait pas l’avoir déjà vu aussi effrayé, si ce n’était peut-être lorsqu’il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps durant le duel opposant Atem à Bakura, alors qu’il ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi il se trouvait là et comment il avait pu être blessé.

Hélas, Jônouchi ne pouvait pas sauter à la gorge de Bakura pour les séparer de force, pas dans ces conditions. Et sans doute parce que le monstre en avait lui-même conscience ou parce qu’il se croyait tiré d’affaire, désormais, il avait retrouvé son habituelle attitude arrogante et provocatrice. Celle-là même qui avait enragé Kaiba, au point de le pousser à en appeler le dragon blanc, non pas pour seulement se protéger de Bakura, comme l’avait supposé Seth, mais pour éradiquer tous ceux qui se trouveraient entre sa cible et lui, comme l’avait affirmé Pegasus. Et comme le créateur de _Duel Monsters_ l’avait aussi prédit, le risque mortel que Jônouchi avait pris en s’interposant sans même réfléchir aux conséquences lui avait permis d’appeler la créature qu’il ne croyait même pas réelle quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Seth l’avait mentionnée.

Les lèvres de Bakura se plissèrent avec amusement, puis s’étirèrent sur un large sourire qui poussa Jônouchi à serrer les poings un peu plus fort. Il abaissa la tête pour vriller leur plus ancien ennemi du regard.

— Tu es plein de surprises, lança joyeusement Bakura, comme s’il n’avait pas menacé de lui voler son âme et de tuer deux autres personnes quelques instants plus tôt. Quand Kaiba va reprendre ses esprits, il va être vert en sachant qu’il n’est pas le seul à avoir un dragon. Personnellement, je préfère le tien au sien.

— Ta gueule ! s’écria Jônouchi, furieux.

Bakura rit doucement, Ryô rentra la tête entre ses épaules et Jônouchi, oubliant un instant à qui il avait affaire, éleva le poing, prêt à en venir aux mains. Cependant, un gémissement lui échappa.

Il baissa le bras et porta une main à son flanc, là où la douleur s’était mise à irradier sitôt que le dragon noir était apparu pour parer l’attaque de l’autre. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ces histoires de _ba_ et d’énergie vitale, mais s’il se fiait aux cartes représentant les deux dragons, le sien n’était sans doute pas de taille face à l’autre, et chaque agression essuyée par le _ka_ l’affaiblirait, jusqu’à ce qu’il perde connaissance, comme Seth face à Pegasus, ou jusqu’à ce qu’il… meure.

— Tout le monde veut que je me taise, aujourd’hui, se moqua Bakura. Mais dis-moi, _Jônouchi-kun_ , qu’est-ce que ça fait de parer une attaque du dragon blanc ? Tu penses _vraiment_ être de taille pour le contenir ?

Ryô, mains crispées autour d’un des bras de Bakura, tourna la tête autant qu’il le pouvait pour lui jeter un regard anxieux. Cependant, il ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— M’appelle pas Jônouchi-kun comme si on était pote ! J’ai pas oublié ce que tu nous as fait et ce que tu voulais faire maintenant !

— Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, mais laisse-moi…

— Non, coupa Jônouchi.

— … te faire part d’une simple observation afin de te remercier de ta coopération, poursuivit Bakura, imperturbable. Tu n’es qu’un humain lambda. Tu n’as pas le moindre _heka_ pour renforcer ton _ka_.

— He… quoi ?!

— La magie, selon les Égyptiens, souffla Ryô de façon presque inaudible et le regard vide. Les prêtres… je crois… qu’ils la maîtrisaient ? Je… je ne me souviens plus…

— En bref, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus va te mettre en pièces si tu te contentes d’attaquer sans la moindre ruse.

Jônouchi baissa les yeux rapidement sur Ryô avant de les relever tout aussi vite sur le démon.

— Bakura.

— Oui ?

— C’est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation ! Alors, ta gueule !

Bakura ne répliqua pas, même s’il conserva son sourire goguenard.

Jônouchi préféra l’ignorer et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction du dragon blanc et de Seto qui toisaient son _ka_ comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus offensante qu’il ait jamais vu. Ironiquement, Jônouchi savait qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à craindre de Bakura, en tout cas dans l’immédiat. Si quelqu’un risquait de les tuer, c’était le jeune CEO, qui semblait avoir perdu les pédales pour de bon. Était-il possédé par son propre _ka_ , non, Kisara ? Était-ce seulement possible ? C’était à croire qu’ils devaient _tous_ être possédés ou manipulés mentalement à un moment ou un autre. Si Jônouchi survivait, il se promettait d’offrir à Kaiba un badge fait maison pour fêter son adhésion au club.

— Ainsi, tu as choisi de t’allier aux démons… Tu as choisi leur corruption… Tu mourras donc avec eux…

Oui, ce n’était définitivement pas Seto qui s’exprimait ainsi. Sa voix, presque à deux timbres, lui flanquait la chair de poule. Il détestait tellement les fantômes…

— Kisara…

Jônouchi tourna la tête vers Seth, qui venait de se relever pour avancer à nouveau en direction du jeune homme possédé. S’il y avait bien une personne capable de raisonner l’esprit, c’était le prêtre. Il l’observa anxieusement, espérant sans trop oser y croire qu’il parviendrait à renvoyer le _ka_ d’où il venait. Mais, après, quoi ? Ce n’était pas comme si Bakura n’en profiterait pas pour les massacrer. Et Jônouchi n’était pas certain que le dragon noir suffise à stopper le démon. Il n’était pas certain non plus de vouloir mener ce combat, de vouloir tuer quelqu’un de ses propres mains, même quelqu’un comme Bakura. Il avait souvent souhaité sa mort et la souhaitait encore, mais il ignorait s’il serait vraiment capable d’assassiner de sang froid une autre personne, si tant est qu’il puisse considérer Bakura comme une personne…

— Kisara, répéta Seth d’un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Cette fois, l’attention de son alter ego se fixa sur lui, et la tension dans son corps sembla se relâcher, au moins pour quelques instants. Il y avait une trace d’affection et de respect déroutante dans son expression et qui transparut aussi dans sa voix éthérée lorsqu’il parla :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, prêtre Seth. Je vous protégerai, cette fois.

L’Égyptien allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand Seto le repoussa du plat de la main avec fermeté, sourcils froncés sur un air bien plus sévère. Seth chancela vers l’arrière, sans pour autant perdre l’équilibre.

— Même si c’est contre votre gré, reprit l’esprit tout en foudroyant Jônouchi du regard cette fois, l’estimant sans doute responsable – à raison – du comportement ambivalent de l’Égyptien.

Seth esquissa un nouveau pas dans la direction de son alter ego, mais le dragon blanc, cette fois, le balaya à distance comme il l’avait fait avec Bakura, même s’il parut y mettre moins de force que pour le démon. Puis, sans laisser le temps à un Jônouchi anxieux de s’assurer de la bonne santé du prêtre, le _ka_ , menaçant, se redressa autant que le lui permettait le haut plafond de la salle de réception tandis que Seto élevait l’une de ses mains, accompagnant son mouvement. Le dragon noir, tout en se ramassant sur lui-même avec un sifflement, écarta les ailes, privant ainsi ses protégés de leur fragile rempart contre les assauts de leur adversaire.

— J’ignore quel sortilège _heka_ vous avez employé pour ensorceler Seth, mais ce sera votre dernier crime.

Bakura égraina un ricanement.

— Oh oui, j’aurais a-do-ré avoir présentement le moyen de le soumettre à ma volonté, glisser une partie de mon âme dans son sceptre millénaire, parce que je sais déjà ce que je ferais avec lui !

— Tu es aussi écœurant et méprisable qu’autrefois, rétorqua Seto tout en abaissant la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière l’ombre de sa frange.

— Humpf, tu ne me connais pas, esprit !

— J’en sais bien assez, roi des voleurs. Tu as été le premier à réellement ouvrir ton cœur à Zorc et tu seras le dernier à mourir ce soir, pour que tu aies le temps de contempler ton échec.

— Puisque tu en es à commenter la vie du voleur, permets-moi de commenter la tienne : Seth t’a séquestrée et t’a utilisée, et maintenant tu le protèges, même trois mille ans après ? Oh, il t’a vraiment bien dressée… !

Les yeux de Seto se réduisirent à deux fentes intimidantes, légèrement auréolée d’un éclat blanchâtre surnaturel. Sa main levée se nimba à son tour de la même lueur, parcourue d’étincelles électriques crépitantes. La voix du jeune homme possédé se fit un peu plus dérangeante encore alors que celle de Kisara, qui scandait une formule dans une langue inconnue, se surimposait de plus en plus perceptiblement sur la sienne.

Jônouchi trembla en sentant son lien avec le dragon noir aux yeux rouges picoter désagréablement, comme si une main s’était refermée sur celui-ci et s’était mise à tirer dessus pour le rompre. Puis un flash de lumière l’obligea à fermer les yeux un instant.

Un craquement assourdissant résonna autour d’eux lorsque le plafond se fissura. La seule chose qui les empêcha d’être enseveli sous les gravats lorsqu’il s’écroula partiellement au-dessus d’eux, ce fut la protection offerte par les ailes des deux _ka_.

Alors que les derniers mots du sortilège s’écoulaient des lèvres de Seto, le ciel nocturne, enfin visible, fut envahi par une vague de lumière miroitante, semblable à une aurore boréale. Ses raies se déversèrent sur eux, et Jônouchi sentit que le lien le brûlait, désormais, au point que ses jambes auraient lâché sous lui s’il s’était tenu debout au lieu d’être accroupi à côté de Ryô et de Bakura. Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges lui-même se recula, comme si le flot de clarté perçait sa cuirasse écailleuse et affaiblissait son pouvoir. C’était peut-être bien le cas, songea Jônouchi tandis que la souffrance était remplacée par un désagréable fourmillement le long de ses membres. Après tout, le dragon était lié aux ténèbres et, quoi qu’ait fait Seto, enfin, _Kisara_ , ce n’était sans doute pas pour renforcer son pouvoir.

— Hum… la pétasse sait vraiment utiliser le _heka_ , observa le démon d’un ton presque indifférent. Mes condoléances, Jônouchi-kun…

— Bakura ! grogna l’intéressé d’une voix pleine de rancœur.

— Eh, je n’ai jamais prétendu être un bon coéquipier ! Marik en sait quelque chose… Dommage qu’il soit trop mort pour te le raconter !

Bakura éclata d’un rire cruel, quoique son expression ne soit pas aussi joyeusement contentée qu’elle l’aurait dû.

— Il pourrait être encore vivant, protesta Jônouchi.

— Oui, bien sûr, et je suis certain qu’il prend le thé à la menthe avec l’autre psychopathe en cet instant même, répliqua Bakura avec irritation.

Si Ryô avait pu disparaître dans le sol, il l’aurait fait, tant il se sentait dépassé, démuni et désespéré. Étouffé aussi, alors que Bakura resserrait un peu plus sa prise autour de ses épaules, malgré ses railleries à l’égard de son ami.

— Jônouchi, fit Ryô dans un murmure, ne fais pas ça pour moi.

— T’en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Jônouchi reporta son attention sur Ryô afin de lui sourire avec l’assurance qu’il n’avait plus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il ne voulait pas l’angoisser plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, même s’il n’avait qu’une envie : l’arracher à Bakura et disparaître avec lui. Ryô semblait si différent, à la fois effrayé et miné, et Jônouchi détestait cela, il détestait la façon dont Bakura l’enlaçait avec une forme dérangeante de possessivité, et il se détestait aussi, parce qu’il n’avait pas d’autres choix que de l’abandonner à leur ennemi alors qu’il aurait dû le sauver de lui. Cependant, Bakura n’avait pas hésité à distraire le dragon blanc et à mettre sa vie en danger pour permettre à Ryô de fuir, alors Jônouchi voulait croire qu’il protégerait Ryô, qu’il serait au moins capable de cela, tout comme il l’avait fait face au dragon d’Osiris…

— J’essayerai de tenir aussi longtemps que possible, déclara Jônouchi tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bakura.

Le démon acquiesça, attentif et sans le moindre sourire ou mot railleur cette fois.

— Concentre les attaques du dragon noir aux yeux rouges sur un seul point sensible. Les blessures subies par un _ka_ ont un impact sur son maître. Peut-être que la douleur permettra à Kaiba de reprendre le contrôle. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit du genre à apprécier de n’être qu’un pantin, même si c’est à son profit.

Jônouchi aurait voulu ne pas avoir à en arriver à une telle extrémité, même s’il détestait celui qui le harcelait moralement depuis un peu plus de deux ans.

— Et aussi…

Quand Bakura avança l’un de ses bras pour venir lui toucher l’épaule, Jônouchi sursauta et se recula pour échapper au contact. Après tout, le démon avait évoqué juste avant la possibilité de posséder Seth, même s’il avait peut-être voulu enrager un peu plus l’esprit, au mépris de leur sécurité. Cependant, les doigts de Bakura l’effleurèrent malgré tout, et le jeune homme le considéra avec méfiance quand les picotements dans ses membres s’atténuèrent jusqu’à disparaître, comme si l’effet du sortilège de Kisara n’avait plus aucun effet sur le dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

— Je ne maîtrise pas aussi bien le _heka_ qu’elle, mais je reste les ténèbres incarnées. L’effet durera aussi longtemps que je resterai en _vie_.

— Et c’était trop dur de commencer par ça, hein ? lui reprocha Jônouchi dans un grommellement.

— Mauvais coéquipier, tu te rappelles ?

Bakura relâcha enfin les épaules de Ryô pour le saisir par le poignet afin de l’obliger à le suivre. Mais son ancien hôte s’agrippa aussitôt à Jônouchi, les larmes aux yeux, le désespoir visible sur son visage émacié. Bakura n’allait pas prétendre qu’il en était surpris. Agacé, mais pas surpris. Il pouvait aussi constater à quel point Jônouchi était tiraillé en voyant avec quelle énergie son ami se raccrochait à lui et le suppliait du regard de ne pas l’abandonner. Même si ce n’était pas le moment pour une autre discussion houleuse, il ne put s’empêcher de raffermir sa prise sur le poignet de Ryô et de vriller l’ancien _yankee_ d’un regard noir.

— Je ne peux pas te protéger si tu restes ici, chuchota Jônouchi en desserrant les doigts de Ryô sur ses bras.

— Je ne veux pas être protégé, glapit Ryô en retour.

— Je suis désolé… Bakura, quand le dragon blanc attaquera, cours avec lui jusqu’à la porte.

Jônouchi se releva pour faire face à Seto, et Bakura en fit de même. Ryô trembla mais ne chercha plus à protester ou à se débattre. Au lieu de cela, il baissa la tête tout en essayant d’ignorer la chape de désespoir qui s’était abattue sur lui sitôt que Jônouchi avait décidé de l’abandonner à Bakura et de combattre le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus au péril de sa vie.

Il aurait pu être libre, d’une façon ou d’une autre, soit parce que Seto aurait tué Bakura, soit parce que le dragon l’aurait brûlé jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste de lui qu’un peu de cendres à récolter dans une urne funéraire. Il lorgna en direction des baies vitrées éclatées tout en sachant qu’il ne les atteindrait jamais s’il tentait d’en finir ainsi. Ni Bakura ni Jônouchi ne le laisserait faire. Et pourtant, s’il partait, plus rien n’obligerait son ami à mettre sa vie en danger.

Ryô devait l’empêcher de se sacrifier ainsi. Il devait lui dire tout ce que Bakura avait raconté à Yûgi… et même plus ! Prétendre qu’il avait toujours collaboré avec Bakura, même quand celui-ci avait cherché à emprisonner leurs âmes dans des figurines, et que tout n’avait été qu’un plan pour infiltrer leur groupe et les détruire de l’intérieur le moment venu. Au moins, il partirait en faisant une dernière chose pour ses amis, même si ceux si devaient le haïr ensuite. Au moins, il pourrait réparer en partie le tort qu’il leur avait causé.

Cependant, il n’en eut pas le temps.

Bakura tira sur son poignet avec force, et Ryô se rendit compte qu’il courait juste derrière lui – ou, plutôt, qu’il était tracté sans ménagement par le démon qui slalomait entre les blocs de béton et le mobilier retourné. L’air brûlant balaya son dos, et le dragon noir poussa un rugissement mêlant rage et douleur.

Ryô n’osa pas se retourner. Il avait peur de découvrir que Jônouchi n’avait pas survécu à l’attaque, qu’il avait offert sa vie non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Bakura, qui le méritait encore moins que Ryô. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il stoppa quand Bakura le fit pour ouvrir les portes de la salle de réception.

Mais celles-ci refusèrent de bouger ne serait-ce que d’un centimètre.

Quelqu’un les avait bloqués depuis l’extérieur.

Les hommes de Kaiba, sans doute, comprit Ryô alors que Bakura vociférait des injures et balançait son pied contre l’un des battants. Puis, quand le démon se retourna, faisant face à Ryô mais aussi à la scène que le jeune homme refusait de contempler, Ryô put voir pour la première fois la peur gagner ses yeux rougeoyants.

 

Shizuka porta les mains à ses lèvres avec horreur et n’éprouva qu’un soulagement temporaire lorsque les étincelles et les flammes moururent pour révéler les silhouettes, toujours debout, de son frère et de Kaiba.

Le dragon noir rugit avec une force qui fit vibrer les haut-parleurs de l’arène de duel, et le blanc avança brutalement la tête pour faire claquer ses mâchoires à moins d’un mètre de son cou. Les bêtes s’observèrent ensuite avec défiance. Leurs ailes claquèrent, et le choc fit tomber de nouveaux débris du plafond éventré, que Jônouchi évita d’un pas chancelant.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne peuvent pas sortir ? s’écria tout à coup Mokuba, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s’était installé parmi eux dès l’instant où la situation avait dégénéré au-delà de toutes leurs craintes.

Iatem considéra la projection d’un regard absent pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers l’adolescent anxieux.

— Le service de sécurité de KC l’a verrouillée en partant. Je ne peux rien y faire.

— Envoie quelqu’un !

— Je ne peux pas envoyer une personne _incapable_ de lutter contre ce genre de pouvoirs, Mokuba. Ce serait criminel après ce qui est arrivé jeudi. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois.

Mokuba jura entre ces dents sans que cela émeuve l’intelligence artificielle, et celle-ci reporta son attention sur la vidéo de surveillance avec concentration.

Intégrer les _ka_ dans ses calculs n’était pas chose facile en l’absence d’informations fiables les concernant, encore plus si leurs propriétaires commençaient à utiliser d’autres effets nullement documentés par quiconque, mais du peu qu’il avait grappillé en espionnant les conversations et en observant Bakura, Kaiba et Jônouchi en action, ce dernier ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Quelques minutes, tout au plus. Le dragon noir était, à l’évidence, plus résistant que Necrofear puisqu’il n’avait pas été vaporisé dès la première attaque. Pour autant, il ne semblait pas en mesure de venir à bout seul du dragon blanc, ce qui était logique en considérant la puissance du monstre dans le jeu _Duel Monsters_ et la rage qui consumait Kaiba… ou l’esprit qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

Iatem avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux : il avait été conçu pour analyser des données rationnelles, scientifiques, et agir en fonction de ces résultats tout aussi rationnels, scientifiques, pas pour feuilleter en ligne des sites de spiritisme et de sorcellerie afin de comprendre ce qui arrivait à ceux qu’il devait protéger.

— Mokuba, non !

Iatem ne se retourna pas. Il n’en avait pas besoin pour voir ce qui se passait, puisque ses seuls détecteurs visuels étaient constitués par les caméras de la pièce et qu’il lui était impossible de voir à travers les yeux de sa projection holographique. Il décida d’ailleurs de désactiver temporairement sa capacité à refléter spontanément ses émotions et à réagir aux stimulus produit par ses interlocuteurs afin de ne pas trahir le fil de ses pensées par des attitudes révélatrices. Son petit bulot pouvait bien prétendre ce qu’il voulait, non seulement il avait acquis la capacité à ressentir au-delà des fonctions encodées dans son programme, mais en plus il peinait de plus en plus à maîtriser la façon dont ces émotions se manifestaient depuis jeudi afin d’agir rationnellement.

Alors qu’Anzu et Shizuka empêchaient Mokuba de se précipiter hors de l’arène de duel, et que la version moins perfectionnée de lui-même les rejoignait pour certainement pontifier sur la situation comme elle semblait adorer le faire, Iatem porta son attention sur Yûgi. Tout, dans son expression, témoignait de son envie d’intervenir mais aussi de son hésitation à le faire en raison des liens qu’il semblait entretenir avec l’ _autre_. Après tout, l’ _autre_ le lui avait formellement interdit, comme il l’aurait fait à l’adresse d’un enfant turbulent dont il aurait eu la garde.

Iatem effectua une recherche dans la base de donnée de KaibaCorp concernant le magicien, ce Mahad, auquel Yûgi avait fait mention, et analysa rapidement les informations biographiques éparses et les vidéos qu’il avait récupérées. Il étudia ensuite plusieurs fois les enregistrements concernant l’incident avec Aigami, la façon dont Yûgi – ou _l’autre_ d’après les rapports de KaibaCorp – avait invoqué par miracle Mahad afin de vaincre son opposant.

Après avoir mesuré l’ensemble des risques en fonction des diverses configurations, une seule et unique conclusion s’imposa à lui.

Lorsque le téléphone de Yûgi vibra dans sa poche et que le duelliste lut son message avec un froncement de sourcils, Iatem dirigea son hologramme vers les autres. Mokuba ne voulait rien entendre, bien sûr, aux arguments du pseudo-pharaon. Iatem lança quelques arguments bateaux, les mêmes que ceux de la version moins perfectionnée de lui-même, sur le fait que son frère serait désespéré s’il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit – c’était vrai, mais l’adolescent n’était pas en état de l’accepter. Il consulta ensuite la réponse que Yûgi lui avait envoyée entre temps.

_OK_

Deux lettres qui le poussèrent à s’investir plus sérieusement dans la dispute.

— Mokuba, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre de tels risques, fit-il tout en adoptant l’attitude, bras croisés, qui était signe de fermeté selon son programme. Tu es mon co-créateur, et ta sécurité passe avant celle de toute autre personne.

— Mais Jônouchi, Ryô… répéta Mokuba comme il l’avait déjà fait auparavant.

— Bien que mon vœu le plus cher soit de les sauver, je ne peux rien pour eux, affirma Iatem.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, pas réellement. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir directement, après tout.

Shizuka, les larmes aux yeux, releva la tête vers lui, puis vers l’ _autre_. Il y avait tant d’attentes dans son regard. Et il était évident que la version moins perfectionnée de lui-même vivait très mal son impuissance, au point qu’il se tourna vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, prêt à intervenir malgré ses blessures et son état de faiblesse… Il se tourna, juste à temps pour voir Yûgi leur faire faux bond.

Iatem ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu l’ _autre_ exprimer autant d’horreur et de désarroi, même lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé face à face avec Bakura, dans cette ruelle. Il avança vers la porte qui se refermait déjà sur Yûgi, mais fut devancé par Anzu.

— Yûgi ! s’écria-t-elle.

Sa main effleura le bouton censé activer l’ouverture de la porte. Quand rien ne se passa, l’ _autre_ se tourna vers lui, une lueur mêlant accusation et colère dans son regard.

Il avait compris. Mais Iatem s’en moquait. Il désactiva son hologramme. Sa façon à lui de signifier que sa décision était irrévocable.

 

Bakura n’avait pas besoin que quiconque lui dresse un tableau de l’ensemble de ses erreurs pour comprendre à quel point il s’était fourré dans de beaux draps.

Il poussa Ryô derrière une table retournée et s’accroupit avec lui derrière. Puis, il considéra les quelques cartes qu’il venait de reprendre dans sa main. Aucune n’était de taille contre le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, d’autant plus s’il comptait sur les âmes insignifiantes qu’il avait volées pour les alimenter. Et malgré le coup de main qu’il lui avait offert, Jônouchi ne l’emporterait pas non plus. Et si Jônouchi tombait, Ryô serait le suivant sur la liste… Même si Bakura sacrifiait une à une les personnes qu’il avait emprisonnées, il ne ferait que repousser l’inévitable. Que son nouveau corps soit détruit lui importait peu, puisqu’il avait déjà implanté un fragment de son âme dans l’anneau millénaire et quelques autres dans des objets insignifiants appartenant à Ryô, juste au cas, mais il n’envisageait pas de passer des décennies, voire des centaines d’années, avant qu’un nouvel hôte se présente à lui.

— Bien, bien… murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en lorgnant à nouveau en direction de la porte. Pour une fois, j’aimerais que le pharaon vienne jouer au héros. Si possible dans la minute. Maintenant.

Il renifla avec dérision et roula les yeux face à la porte toujours close.

— Bien sûr. À quoi je pensais ? Lui, venir me sauver, _moi_ , Bakura.

Il observa Ryô, qui s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête contre les genoux et les mains croisées sur sa nuque. Si seulement le _ka_ de son ancien hôte avait bien voulu se manifester, peut-être leur aurait-il été possible de renverser la situation. Hélas, le déclic ne s’était pas produit, pas comme pour Kaiba et Jônouchi. Peut-être parce que Ryô, en vérité, souhaitait mourir…

Bakura fronça les sourcils, se demandant s’il lui faudrait enfermer l’âme de Ryô dans l’anneau millénaire pour le protéger. Même Kisara n’irait pas jusqu’à s’attaquer à un corps dépourvu d’âme, n’est-ce pas ?

Restait aussi une autre possibilité : les baies vitrées. Si Bakura pouvait les atteindre avec Ryô, il lui serait possible d’invoquer un _ka_ ayant la capacité de voler et de fuir par-là. Cependant, cela supposait que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ne les poursuivrait pas, ce dont il doutait.

Bakura sépara la carte de Necrofear des autres. Derrière lui, les dragons rugirent une nouvelle fois, et il sut qu’il n’avait plus le temps de tergiverser. Il devait utiliser son monstre le plus puissant, le renforcer autant qu’il le pouvait avec son _ba_ quitte à devoir sacrifier ce nouveau corps et espérer qu’il parviendrait à entamer efficacement les défense du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus pour permettre à Jônouchi de porter le coup fatal. Mais alors qu’il appelait Necrofear à lui, il aperçut du coin de l’œil un mouvement.

Seth s’était relevé avec un grognement, chassant la poussière des décombres de ses cheveux et essuyant une traînée de sang sur son front. Son regard erra quelques secondes autour de lui, et son visage se décomposa de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’il appréhendait la situation. Lorsqu’il regarda tour à tour Seto et Jônouchi, le dragon blanc et le dragon noir, il pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre. Bakura put lire le tiraillement sur son visage, à croire qu’il s’interrogeait sur celui qu’il devait sacrifier pour sauver l’autre. Il trouva cela intrigant, Seth n’ayant jamais montré la moindre pitié, même envers ses confrères prêtres, d’après ce que Bakura avait pu observer à partir des souvenirs d’Atem et d’Akhenaden. Cependant, le moment n’était pas propice aux interrogations.

Dans un tintement de boîte à musique, Necrofear para juste à temps une nouvelle attaque du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus qui aurait sûrement infligé le coup de grâce à Jônouchi, si Bakura en jugeait par la façon dont il respirait laborieusement et dont il vacillait au moins tremblement causé par les mouvements des deux _ka_. Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges en profita pour noyer sous une gerbe de flammes son opposant, visant la tête.

Necrofear, entre temps, s’était désagrégé en un nuage de cendres, et Bakura cracha au sol quand son propre sang lui remonta dans la gorge. Malgré la douleur qui lui transperça la poitrine, il rappela le _ka_ avec obstination, ne se souciant guère de lui fournir ses dernières bribes de vitalité. Seto, haletant, une main sur le côté de son visage comme s’il avait été lui-même brûlé, montrait les premiers signes d’épuisement de son _ba_ et de l’ _heka_ de l’esprit, ce qui signifiait que la victoire était peut-être plus proche qu’ils ne l’avaient cru. Rien ne pouvait plus réjouir Bakura, même si c’était la dernière chose qu’il devait accomplir dans ce corps-là.

Necrofear se plaça une nouvelle fois devant Jônouchi, et Bakura grimaça en sentant les regards du blond et de Seth rivés sur lui. Ils lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir soudainement glissé dans le bon camp, au hasard des circonstances, tandis que Seto avait glissé, lui, dans le mauvais. Retirant sa main de son visage, il le fixa d’ailleurs à son tour avec toute la haine dont il était capable – ou plutôt avec toute la haine dont Kisara était capable.

Bakura se sentit sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

Si l’esprit de cette femme pouvait être ravagé par la prochaine attaque et ne plus jamais avoir la possibilité d’être invoquée par quiconque, alors son échec à assassiner Seto et le prêtre aurait un goût bien moins amer.

— Une dernière fois, Necrofear, qu’elle ne soit même pas capable de se traîner jusqu’au Duat et qu’elle soit dévorée par les ténèbres ! cria Bakura avec un éclat de rire fou.

Le regard de Seth changea, passant de la perplexité à son égard à l’horreur la plus grande.

 _Quel dommage qu’il ne soit plus en mesure d’invoquer Duos_ , pensa Bakura tout envoyant son _ka_ , non droit sur le dragon blanc, mais sur Seto, afin de lui arracher le cœur. _Ce ne sera peut-être qu’un demi échec, finalement_.

Mais Necrofear n’atteignit pas Seto. Le lien entre elle et Bakura se délita brutalement. Sa main griffue ne fit qu’effleurer le torse du jeune homme avant de disparaître dans le néant avec le restant de son corps.

Bakura lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsque l’anneau millénaire lui brûla la peau et que son _ba_ , loin de lui revenir, était comme vampirisé pour nourrir… autre chose. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et tira sur la corde de l’artefact pour l’arracher à son cou, espérant rompre le phénomène. En vain.

Jamais l’objet maudit avait autant irradié de chaleur en trois mille ans.

Les yeux de Seth s’arrondirent alors qu’il fixait un point derrière Bakura, et le démon frissonna quand l’énergie issue d’un autre _heka_ que celui de Kisara l’environna. Se retournant, il avisa les portes désormais ouvertes, Yûgi qui se penchait sur Ryô pour l’aider à se relever et…

Sa bouche se dessécha un peu plus en reconnaissant le _ka_ à la haute stature qui était en train de se matérialiser juste derrière Yûgi. Le _ka_ qui avait l’outrecuidance de drainer son propre _ba_ , à _lui_ , en plus de celui de l’ancien hôte du pharaon, pour se manifester !

— Le magicien des ténèbres ! s’exclama Jônouchi, qui avait lui-aussi perçu le changement d’atmosphère grâce au lien qu’il partageait avec le dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

— Non, Mahad, corrigea Seth dans un murmure, médusé.

Seto considéra le magicien vêtu de noir et d’argent qui venait enfin de s’incarner dans leur dimension.

— Vous êtes venu aussi, s’enquit-il avec une voix pleine de déférence.

Mahad n’offrit aucune réponse. Il avança droit sur Bakura, le jaugeant d’un regard dont la dureté était accentuée par les traits du khôl. Il était évident qu’il n’éprouvait aucune pitié à son égard. Non pas que le démon en attende de sa part : le roi des voleurs avait essayé de le tuer, et le prêtre, plutôt que de perdre contre lui, avait choisi de se suicider de la plus horrible façon qui soit afin de s’unir à son propre _ka_. Ce n’était que naturel qu’il haïsse Bakura avec une férocité identique que celle qu’il avait eu pour le voleur, puisqu’une part de celui-ci parasitait toujours Bakura.

Lorsque le bâton de Mahad pointa sa gorge dans un crépitement d’énergie, Bakura loucha d’abord dessus avant de relever la tête avec un sourire en coin qui ne visait qu’à masquer l’inquiétude qui lui nouait le ventre.

— C’est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, arrogant, tout en montrant l’anneau millénaire étincelant pendant au bout de sa main.

Les paupières de Mahad s’abaissèrent légèrement tandis que l’extrémité du bâton, celle achevée par une gemme, approchait un peu plus dangereusement de la gorge de Bakura.

— Toujours aussi insolent et sûr de toi…

— Et toi, toujours aussi mort, répliqua Bakura. Je suis le plus chanceux de nous deux, on dirait. Comment se porte ton séjour au Duat ?

— Je ne suis pas dans le Duat, voleur.

Mahad tourna légèrement la tête lorsque Yûgi se plaça devant Ryô comme pour le protéger de leur vieil ennemi, puis reporta son attention sur Bakura avec un peu plus d’exécration encore dans le regard. Il tendit ensuite sa main libre devant lui, paume ouverte vers le plafond, réclamant silencieusement l’anneau millénaire. Bakura, peu décidé à coopérer avec celui qui allait le tuer, quoi qu’il arrive, recula d’un pas et éloigna l’artefact.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il tout en balançant l’objet au bout de sa corde, si tu avais accepté d’utiliser ses pouvoirs maléfiques au lieu de les refuser…

Bakura marqua une pause, le temps d’accentuer son sourire diabolique et de repasser la corde autour de son cou.

— … tu aurais pu sauver Atem et prouver ta valeur à Seth… Au fond, quand on y réfléchit bien, c’est ton échec qui a signé la fin du pharaon… Parce que tu es faible et l’as toujours été…

Sans le quitter du regard, Mahad referma les doigts sur sa paume vide et baissa le bras.

— Comment oses-tu ? s’exclama Seto dans le dos de Bakura d’une voix aussi méprisante que rageuse. Comment oses-tu manquer ainsi de respect à l’un des plus fidèles serviteurs du pharaon ? Prêtre Mahad, tuez-le tant qu’il n’a plus la force de se défendre. Je m’occuperai des autres.

— Kisara ! s’écria Seth tout en se retournant.

Avec un froncement de sourcil sévère, Mahad projeta Bakura sur le côté lorsque le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus lâcha une nouvelle salve d’énergie qui enveloppa entièrement Jônouchi et son _ka_. Tout en puisant sans vergogne dans le _ba_ de Bakura, le mage pointa son bâton vers l’endroit où se tenait le jeune homme blond et dissipa l’attaque d’un simple geste, ce qui n’empêcha pas le dragon noir aux yeux rouges de disparaître avec un dernier rugissement, et Jônouchi de s’effondrer face contre terre.

— Seth, commanda Mahad alors que l’esprit qui possédait Seto, furieux de l’intervention, pivotait vers eux avec des intentions clairement meurtrières dans le regard. S’ils survivent à cela, veille à ce que cela n’arrive plus jamais.

Bakura, tout en se redressant sur un coude, arrondit les yeux lorsque le mage bondit dans les airs et y resta suspendu comme s’il ne pesait pas plus qu’une plume. Mahad ouvrit une main dans leur direction tout en tenant en respect le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus avec son bâton auréolé d’énergie _heka_.

Le démon savait ce qui allait suivre. Il avait eu l’occasion de voir Mahad en action plus d’une fois et, quoi qu’il puisse prétendre dans le but de l’humilier, le magicien n’était pas faible.

Cependant, lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et qu’il se sentit glisser dans la distorsion dimensionnelle qui permettait à Mahad d’envoyer n’importe quel objet d’un point à un autre de l’espace, Bakura songea qu’il ne s’attendait pas du tout à faire partie du voyage, encore moins à se retrouver projeté sur l’une des pelouses de KaibaLand avec Ryô, Yûgi et Seth, au lieu d’une quelconque destination infernale.

— Merde, grogna Bakura tout en se relevant en premier malgré ses jambes tremblantes et la sensation désagréable d’avoir été presque entièrement vidé de son énergie vitale.

Ryô se raccrocha à Yûgi, Yûgi fixa le démon avec des yeux ronds et Seth se rapprocha d’eux dans le but évident de les protéger.

— Merde, répéta Bakura tout en se penchant en avant, mains sur les genoux.

Il toussa, expectora quelques gouttelettes de sang, puis posa un regard vague sur les trois autres.

— Merde, fit-il une dernière fois avant que le sommet de la tour dans laquelle ils s’étaient trouvés quelques instants plus tôt explose dans une gerbe de flammes d’un bleu presque noir qui se découpait à peine sur le ciel nocturne.

Yûgi et Seth se figèrent, l’air horrifié, tandis que Ryô continuait de dévisager Bakura, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait été sauvé avec eux, pourquoi Mahad ne l’avait pas tué dans la déflagration qui avait sans doute emporté les vies de Jônouchi et de Kaiba. Il gémit quand Bakura, ayant repris ses sens, marcha sur lui et l’attrapa par le bras pour l’obliger à se relever.

Yûgi, alarmé par le cri de Ryô, fit aussitôt volte-face. Il ferma les poings avec hostilité, dans le but évident d’impressionner Bakura malgré la précarité de leur situation. Le démon fronça les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres, tant le jeune duelliste lui rappelait le pharaon en cet instant, puis poussa un soupir mi-las mi-amusé.

— Temps mort. Même si je le voulais, je n’ai pas l’énergie pour un autre combat, et toi non plus, je suppose.

Yûgi ne se détendit pas pour autant, et Seth, quoique à l’évidence pressé de vider les lieux, l’imita à son tour.

— Ne crois pas t’en tirer à si bon compte, démon.

Tout en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Ryô, Bakura se passa une main dans les cheveux en affectant la plus grande indifférence.

— Blâme Mahara, Seth. C’est lui qui vous voulez morts, toi et Seto. Peut-être qu’il donnera à Mahad la récompense qu’il m’avait promis pour avoir fait la moitié du travail…

Seth hoqueta et, comme s’il venait de soudainement se rappeler de quelle façon le sommet de la tour avait explosé, quitta le parc où ils avaient atterri au pas de charge.

— Alors tu travailles vraiment pour lui, murmura Yûgi sans prêter attention au départ brutal du prêtre.

Il chercha le regard de Ryô, espérant avoir une confirmation de sa part, mais son ami baissa la tête avec résignation sans même lui jeter un coup d’œil. Yûgi sentit ses entrailles se nouer au souvenir des accusations de Bakura. Et, pourtant, rien dans l’attitude de Ryô indiquait qu’il souhaitait partir avec leur vieil ennemi de son plein gré.

— Non, je ne travaille pour personne, protesta Bakura entre ses dents. Mon aide a un prix. Ce que tu aurais compris si tu avais écouté.

Il entraîna Ryô à sa suite, mais s’arrêta au bout de quelques pas pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, les lèvres pincées.

— Merci, je suppose, pour être venu… Elle aurait vraiment tué Ryô sans toi…

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme tressaillit et crispa sa main libre sur son ventre. Bakura le considéra un instant avant de se tourner presque totalement vers Yûgi.

— J’ai menti. Il ne vous a jamais trahis. E sache aussi que si tu essayes de nous retrouver, je le tuerai.

Yûgi abaissa légèrement la tête et pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre, comme s’il souhaitait dire quelque chose mais hésitait à le faire. Bakura constata, perplexe, qu’il avait exactement la même expression emplie de doute que la fois où il lui avait demandé, hésitant, s’ils étaient réellement amis, si Bakura avait réellement changé, comme le démon l’avait prétendu.

Bakura quitta le parc tout en tractant Ryô derrière lui et disparut dans la foule des visiteurs qui s’était massée dès l’instant où la tour avait explosé. Yûgi, qui l’avait suivi du regard aussi longtemps que possible, se demanda, troublé, comment le démon pouvait affirmer, avec autant d’indifférence, qu’il n’aurait aucun problème à tuer Ryô alors qu’il avait risqué sa vie pour le protéger face au dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

— Jônouchi, Kaiba… ! s’écria-t-il tout à coup.

La courte discussion avait réussi à lui faire oublier ce qui venait de se produire. Rongé par l’inquiétude, il s’élança à son tour en direction du lieu de l’incident.


	47. Je crois que ton ex ne m’aime pas…

 

La salle de réception était méconnaissable, au point que Seth stoppa brutalement après avoir enjambé les gravas qui s’étaient amoncelé là où s’étaient trouvés les portes.

Plus d’éclairage électrique, juste le faisceau de lampes torches et de quelques projecteurs qui avaient été prestement installés pour essayer d’y voir plus clair dans l’obscurité.

Seth posa un regard anxieux sur les décombres et sur les visages des personnes arrivées sur les lieux avant lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en vérité pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait quitté le Kep pour entrer dans les rangs des prêtres du pharaon Akhenamkhadem, il alla jusqu’à se tordre nerveusement les doigts. Il avait l’impression de ne plus être que l’enfant bâtard né hors mariage et incertain quant à sa place dans le monde, et non pas le grand prêtre qui pouvait faire trembler autrui d’un simple coup d’œil dépourvu d’aménité.

_S’ils survivent à cela, veille à ce que cela n’arrive plus jamais._

Seth se mordit les lèvres jusqu’au sang tout en maudissant Mahad de tous les noms : comment quiconque aurait-il pu survivre à son attaque ? Il n’y avait quasiment plus de toit et de murs. La salle était une terrasse ouverte sur le ciel et tout ce qui s’y trouvait avait été enseveli par plusieurs centaines de kilos de béton. Quitte à se métamorphoser en agent de la destruction, il aurait pu avoir le bon goût d’emporter le séide de Zorc au lieu de l’épargner !

— Mahad, j’aurais dû te trancher la gorge quand j’en avais l’occasion…

— Seth… !

Il ne se tourna pas pour faire face à Atem. Le connaissant, il lui adresserait un regard de reproche.

— Mahad a fait ce qui était en son pouvoir, reprit Atem d’une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Seth crispa les poings. Il voulait contrôler sa colère plutôt que de la déverser sur son pharaon, mais il n’avait jamais été très doué pour se maîtriser quand les choses prenaient une tournure trop personnelle.

— Ah oui ? Et moi je trouve qu’il a la sinistre habitude de laisser ses vrais ennemis s’échapper ! Le roi des voleurs, maintenant ce… démon…

— Je suis sûr qu’il a ses raisons…

— Il l’a littéralement sauvé, Atem ! Tu crois qu’il mérite encore ton amitié après ça ? Il aurait pu les protéger et il a échoué ! Encore ! hurla-t-il.

Atem arrondit les yeux avec un mélange de stupeur et de crainte, puis se reprit. Les sourcils froncés, il attrapa les poignets de Seth et écarta les mains qui s’étaient refermées sur sa gorge. Seth cligna des yeux, se demandant à quel moment il s’était retourné pour presque étrangler Atem.

— Parlons-nous encore de Mahad ou de toi ? questionna Atem d’un ton neutre.

Seth baissa la tête, soudainement submergé par la honte.

Oui, il avait échoué…

Mais qu’aurait-il pu faire, alors que deux personnes qu’il aimait essayaient de s’entre-tuer ? Qu’aurait-il pu faire, alors que Kisara refusait de l’écouter et s’en prenait à Jônouchi ? Même s’il avait été capable d’invoquer une seconde fois Duos, qu’aurait-il pu faire ? Sûrement pas tuer l’un ou l’autre, ni même les blesser.

Il n’avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Kisara parviendrait à prendre possession du corps de Seto et encore moins qu’elle se retournerait contre tous ceux qui feraient mine de s’être alliés avec Bakura, de près ou de loin. Qu’elle voudrait tuer Jônouchi alors que celui-ci tentait de protéger, valeureusement, son ami.

Seth se sentit soudainement malade à la pensée de la froideur avec laquelle il avait traité Jônouchi ces deux derniers jours…

Parce qu’il ne voulait pas être distrait de sa mission.

Parce qu’il avait surtout peur que l’on s’attriste de son sort s’il venait à mourir et qu’il ne voulait causer de peine à personne.

Parce qu’il connaissait mieux que personne, si ce n’était Mana et Isis, le poids douloureux d’être _le_ survivant, d’être celui qui n’avait pas pu protéger les personnes qui, en vérité, représentaient sa seule famille. De ne pas avoir pu protéger et d’avoir même trahi le souverain qui lui avait offert son amitié.

Il n’avait pas voulu que les autres traversent la même chose. Que Jônouchi traverse la même chose.

Seth n’était pas aveugle. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point son changement d’attitude avait blessé le jeune homme. Il avait deviné ses pensées, que Seth n’était finalement que le genre de personne qui manipulait les autres pour obtenir ce qu’il désirait. Jônouchi avait un tempérament bouillant, parlait parfois plus vite qu’il ne réfléchissait, s’emballait facilement, mais il était plus sensible que la plupart des gens l’imaginaient sous ses airs de dur à cuire mal élevé. Cependant, Seth préférait être détesté de lui que pleuré. Il ne pouvait pas approfondir une relation qui était vouée à se conclure en tragédie.

Il avait eu plus que son lot de tragédies.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser quiconque s’attacher à lui.

Mais Jônouchi était sans doute mort, écrasé sous l’un de ces blocs de béton glacé, et cette pensée le fit trembler sur ses jambes. Il se laissa choir au sol, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, avant d’enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait échoué à protéger Kisara.

Il avait échoué à protéger Atem.

Il avait échoué à protéger Jônouchi.

Et il avait utilisé ou déçu chacun des trois avant leur mort.

Et Bakura était toujours en vie alors que rien ne serait arrivé sans lui.

— Seth…

Il tressaillit en se rappelant la présence de son pharaon et cacha un peu plus son visage dans ses paumes.

Comme il devait paraître pathétique et méprisable en cet instant. Il ne méritait pas le titre de prêtre ni l’accent d’inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix d’Atem.

Quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il la repoussa d’une bourrade. Mais la main, insistante, revint, et, cette fois, il ne se débattit pas quand les bras d’Atem l’encerclèrent.

— J’aurais dû être là… murmura Atem, tout près de son oreille. J’aurais dû…

Seth écarta les mains de son visage, horrifié d’entendre ces mots emplis de regrets, si semblables aux siens. Il se tourna vers Atem, agenouillé à côté de lui, et dont l’expression révélait un mélange de culpabilité et de mélancolie.

Le prêtre n’avait que rarement vu ses yeux de la couleur du ciel crépusculaire aussi tristes. Même lorsqu’Akhenamkhadem avait succombé à son mal, Atem n’avait pas pleuré, était resté digne, froid, composé, du moins en public. À une autre époque, en le voyant ainsi au bord des larmes, en l’entendant se reprocher la mort de ceux qui étaient là pour le servir, Seth l’aurait estimé faible, excessivement émotif. Mais il n’était plus la même personne, il n’était plus le prêtre cynique qui humiliait verbalement Mahad, qui se refusait à compatir aux tourments du jeune pharaon, qui n’avait d’yeux que pour sa mission : accroître la grandeur de l’Égypte, par tous les moyens possible.

Non, il ne l’était plus, et ce depuis peut-être plus longtemps qu’il l’avait cru.

Sans plus réfléchir à la différence de statut qu’il n’avait pourtant pas cessé de rappeler depuis leurs retrouvailles, Seth prit le visage d’Atem en coupe, puis serra simplement le jeune homme dans ses bras avec une affectivité qu’il ne croyait pas avoir un jour eue à son égard.

— Ne dis pas ça… Tu as sacrifié tellement de choses…

— _Ils_ se sont sacrifiés… fit Atem, le souffle court, luttant contre ses propres larmes. Alors que j’ai dit que je ne laisserais plus personne… Pas à nouveau… Je n’aurais pas dû…

— Même si tu avais été là, tu n’aurais pas pu les protéger… Mahad a pu se manifester grâce au _b_ _a_ de Yûgi, et pas…

Atem hoqueta tout en l’empêchant de finir sa phrase :

— Mais Yûgi aurait pu être… aussi… Si Mahad n’avait pas… Et Seto… Jônouchi… J’aurais dû… Je ne veux pas les perdre… !

Seth pressa Atem un peu plus fort contre lui et glissa une main ses cheveux, lui caressant doucement la tête pour l’apaiser. Les larmes du jeune homme humidifièrent son cou, mais il ne s’en soucia pas.

Il avait toujours voulu ignorer le fait que le pharaon, non, l’ _ancien_ pharaon, derrière sa façade arrogante et malicieuse, doutait et souffrait, comme tout un chacun, même lorsqu’il essayait, souvent avec maladresse, de réclamer son aide, son amitié. Mahad avait toujours vu et su, lui, mais le jeune prêtre de dix-neuf ans que Seth avait un jour été avait considéré cela comme de simples caprices ou de vaines tentatives pour le manipuler.

Seth releva légèrement la tête en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

Yûgi.

Seul.

Livide, aussi choqué et perdu que Seth l’avait été en arrivant. Ses doigts tremblèrent nerveusement et se crispèrent quand il parla, les yeux dans le vague.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait… Kaiba… Jônouchi…

Atem tressaillit, avant de repousser doucement Seth et de se relever face à son ancien hôte. Hormis ses yeux légèrement gonflés et rougis, nul n’aurait pu se douter qu’il venait de craquer. Quand il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yûgi, ce fut avec ce masque déterminé et confiant qui inspirait tellement les autres, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

— J’avais tort. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, partenaire. Sans toi, Ryô serait peut-être mort. Seth aussi. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, compte tenu des circonstances. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu’un, blâme Bakura.

Yûgi acquiesça, faiblement, avant de rejoindre d’un pas mécanique Anzu et Shizuka, qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, la plus âgée cherchant à consoler et rassurer la plus jeune. Quelques bribes de paroles parvinrent à Seth : Jônouchi avait forcément survécu, le magicien des ténèbres ne l’avait pas tué…

Seth inclina sombrement la tête, incapable d’oublier les paroles du mage.

_S’ils survivent à cela…_

Pourquoi ?

Il comprenait que Mahad ait usé de sa _heka_ pour forcer l’esprit de Kisara hors du corps de Seto. Il ne pouvait laisser le fantôme plus longtemps au contrôle de son hôte improbable, surtout pas lorsqu’il avait des velléités aussi destructrices. Mais de là à… Et Bakura…

— Imbécile, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Mahad, tu étais un imbécile et tu restes un imbécile.

Seth avança parmi les décombres, là où les hommes de KaibaCorp ne semblaient pas avoir encore cherché. Il croisa le regard éperdu de Mokuba, assis sur un bloc de pierre, trop secoué pour pouvoir faire autre chose que fixer le rond de lumière créé par la lampe torche qu’il serrait entre ses mains. Atem s’approcha de lui, adoptant l’attitude réconfortante que Seth avait lui-même eue envers lui.

_S’ils survivent à cela…_

Seth devait croire que ce serait le cas, que cet idiot de Mahad avait réussi à les protéger de son puissant sortilège visant à repousser le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Jamais il n’avait été du genre à sacrifier des innocents, après tout. Et Râ savait comme Seth, à une époque, avait pesté après cette soi-disant faiblesse.

Il s’aventura plus loin, près de ce qui constituait les restes d’une baie vitrée, là où Jônouchi aurait fort bien pu être projeté par la vague d’énergie ténébreuse qui avait éventré l’étage.

— Kaiba-san ! Votre frère, nous l’avons trouvé…

Seth se contenta de suivre Mokuba du regard lorsqu’il rejoignit l’homme qui l’avait appelé, Atem, tendu à l’extrême, juste derrière lui. Il observa le jeune adolescent, remarquant comment son expression passa du désespoir au soulagement avant de se faire attentive, sourcils froncés, alors qu’un secouriste lui parlait. Il acquiesça plusieurs fois, plus sérieux que jamais, et se dirigea vers l’endroit qu’on lui avait indiqué.

Seto était en vie. Sans doute pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais en vie. Et si le jeune CEO avait réussi à survivre à une possession brutale par l’esprit enragé de Kisara et à un exorcisme par Mahad, cela signifiait…

Seth se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings jusqu’à sentir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d’espoirs, au cas où ils seraient déçus, et, malgré tout, son cœur s’accéléra d’allégresse à l’idée qu’ils aient évité le pire, à l’idée que Mahad, en dépit de son incertitude, ait réussi à les sauver, à _le_ sauver.

— N’allez pas là-bas, c’est instable, et nous n’avons pas encore eu le temps de conso…

Seth repoussa l’homme en noir qui avait tenté de l’intercepter et lui arracha sa lampe torche.

— Seth ! appela Yûgi, dans son dos.

Il n’écouta pas plus qu’auparavant.

Il zigzagua entre deux gros blocs de béton et sauta par-dessus un autre. Le vent, plus fort à cet endroit, lui balaya le visage, refroidissant son corps au point de faire apparaître la chair de poule sur sa peau. Il fouilla le sol encombré du regard, sans se soucier des lézardes apparentes ici et là, et des craquements inquiétants qui indiquaient que cette zone risquait de s’effondrer un étage plus bas – ou plus – d’un moment à un autre. Dans la pénombre, ce n’était pas évident de s’y retrouver, et le faisceau de la lampe torche n’était pas assez puissant pour dissiper toutes les ombres, tous les recoins sombres où aurait pu être dissimilé Jônouchi.

Un autre craquement. Suivi d’un grincement d’acier qui se tordait.

Le sol descendit de quelques centimètres sous ses pieds, mais il préféra ignorer le péril qui le menaçait.

— Seth…

Il stoppa net avec un frisson, puis se tourna pour braquer la lampe-torche sur le visage pâle et presque méconnaissable du magicien sous sa coiffe noire.

— Tu as conscience que tu pourrais mourir ? Tu veux vraiment continuer au risque de sacrifier ta propre vie ? Toi, le grand Seth ? questionna Mahad avec un plissement de paupière scrutateur.

Seth considéra un instant la possibilité de déverser sa colère sur lui, mais il n’en avait ni le temps ni l’envie. Pas alors que Jônouchi était peut-être blessé ou… pire… Aussi se détourna-t-il, prêt à poursuivre ses recherches.

— Tu as donc vraiment changé, du moins, un peu, ajouta le magicien avec ce qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction.

— Mahad, rentre à Aaru et va t’étouffer avec des fèves, je n’ai _vraiment_ pas le temps pour une autre dispute, rétorqua Seth dans un grognement.

Mahad laissa échapper un rire léger, à croire qu’il n’avait pas pris conscience de la gravité de la situation et de ses actes.

— Il est bon de savoir que tu essayeras de ne pas lui briser le cœur.

Seth se retourna pour foudroyer l’insupportable magicien d’un regard perçant. Cependant, celui-ci avait déjà disparu, une habitude qu’il avait commencé à prendre dans l’au-delà chaque fois que le ton menaçait de monter entre eux. Enfin, quand ils se parlaient encore, ce qui n’était plus arrivé depuis… _longtemps_.

Le rayon de sa lampe-torche accrocha une forme claire, une main, et les reflets dorés d’une masse de cheveux blonds.

Le cœur battant encore plus fort, entre anxiété et espoir, Seth franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps inconscient de Jônouchi, balaya la poussière et les fragments de béton qui étaient tombés sur lui et avisa rapidement l’étendue des dégâts.

Aucune plaie apparente, en tout cas rien de sérieux en dehors de griffures ici et là sur ses bras nus et son visage. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir de fractures. Sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement, à un rythme qui ne semblait ni trop lent ni trop rapide, comme si le jeune _yankee_ était simplement endormi, à cause du choc engendré par la destruction du dragon noir aux yeux rouges et de la faiblesse de son _ba_.

— J’ai fait ce que je pouvais pour les protéger tous les deux, fit la voix éthérée du magicien.

Seth n’écouta que d’une oreille, trop occupé qu’il était à dégager les cheveux de Jônouchi de son visage.

— Mais Yûgi n’est pas encore assez fort, et je ne pouvais pas soigner leurs blessures sans risquer sa propre vie, ajouta Mahad.

— Kisara… ? demanda soudainement Seth.

— … est retournée dans le Duat, encore.

— Peux-tu…

— Je ferai mon possible. Cela n’a que trop duré.

Seth hésita un instant. Il n’était pas habitué à prononcer ces mots, et ne les avait jamais prononcés de façon sincère à l’égard de Mahad.

— Merci…

Il n’eut aucune réponse et n’eut ainsi pas la certitude que le magicien l’ait entendu. Cependant, il ne s’en préoccupa pas outre mesure.

Seth aurait dû appeler quelqu’un pour signaler qu’il avait retrouvé Jônouchi, vivant, ne serait-ce que pour soulager le poids qui devait peser sur Shizuka. Égoïstement, il ne le fit pas.

— Katsuya, chuchota-t-il doucement tout en passant une main sur son visage, frottant sa joue de son pouce. Katsuya.

Aucune réponse, tout d’abord, puis les paupières du blond frémirent, papillonnèrent puis s’ouvrirent sur ses iris couleur du miel.

Murmure indistinct.

Ses yeux bougèrent avant de se fixer sur le visage de Seth, faiblement éclairé par le halo de la lampe torche qu’il avait posé à côté d’eux.

— Hum… est-ce que… tu m’as appelé… Katsuya ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine plus compréhensible que le précédent.

Il y avait un mélange de plaisir et d’incertitude sur son visage.

— Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Seth sans répondre à sa question.

— Non… J’ai mal _partout_ … et je suis crevé…

Seth effleura le front de Jônouchi du bout de ses doigts, rendant son sourire au jeune homme.

— Tu peux bouger ?

— Je pense…

Jônouchi s’agrippa à son bras d’une main, essayant de se redresser, mais renonça rapidement avec un grognement de douleur et s’allongea à nouveau.

— Trop dur…

Seth perçut des voix, non loin d’eux. En se retournant, il vit le faisceau d’autres lampes torches.

— Je suis mort ? demanda Jônouchi.

— Non.

— Tu m’as appelé Katsuya… Je dois être mort… Mais… ça va, j’aime bien cette version du Paradis où tu n’es pas un connard arrogant…

Seth reporta son attention sur Jônouchi. Il y avait toujours l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres, aussi n’arrivait-il pas à se décider si le jeune homme posait une question sérieuse ou s’il s’amusait juste de son changement d’attitude à son égard.

— Tu es vivant.

Jônouchi cligna des yeux. Son sourire s’agrandit, se faisant un peu plus malicieux. Il éleva la main jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse agripper Seth par le devant de son débardeur.

— Prouve-le…

Seth plissa les paupières, nullement insensible à la demande implicite. Et tentante.

Les voix étaient proches, vraiment proches.

Si quelqu’un les surprenait, Jônouchi déchanterait sûrement de s’être montré aussi… téméraire.

Seth jeta un nouveau coup d’œil derrière lui, puis se pencha en avant pour un baiser qu’il souhaitait rapide, à peine un effleurement de leurs lèvres, juste de quoi sentir leur souffle tiède contre leur bouche, juste de quoi se faire pardonner pour son attitude distante. Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, et qu’ils se retrouveraient à s’embrasser comme si le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais sur le monde.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux blonds de Jônouchi, et il sentit ceux de Jônouchi se glisser dans les siens pour dégager son visage. Seth prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçotant et la mordillant en douceur. Il la relâcha ensuite pour effleurer sa joue poussiéreuse avant de joindre à nouveau leur bouche, sa langue se pressant contre celle de Jônouchi pour l’inviter à danser avec lui.

Un toussotement poli les obligea à se détacher l’un de l’autre dans un sursaut.

Seth poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu’il ne s’agissait que de Yûgi. Jônouchi, lui, dans son état second, ne s’en soucia pas vraiment. Il inspira pour reprendre son souffle et, un sourire toujours flanqué sur ses lèvres humides, il laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol.

— Je crois… je crois que ton ex ne m’aime pas… Elle a essayé de me cramer le cul… mais ça en valait la peine… marmotta Jônouchi avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance à cause de l’épuisement.

Seth caressa une dernière fois sa joue du bout de ses doigts avant de se relever pour faire face à Yûgi. Celui-ci, bras croisés, haussa un sourcil blasé.

— Franchement, Seth…

— Il m’a demandé de l’embrasser.

— Oh, rien ne m’étonne de la part de Jônouchi ! fit Yûgi à mi-voix en levant les yeux au ciel. J’espérais juste que tu serais un peu plus responsable !

— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?

— Tu as trois mille ans, bon sang, fit Yûgi tout en jetant un regard autour d’eux pour s’assurer que personne ne les avait encore rejoints.

Seth le fixa d’un air impassible et froid.

Oui, il avait trois mille ans et quelques poussières. Mais le jeune duelliste semblait oublier que Seth n’était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu’eux lorsqu’il était mort et qu'Aaru n’était pas vraiment l’endroit où on laissait libre cours à ses désirs, encore plus lorsque l’on voyait constamment les mêmes personnes, personnes qui ne l’appréciaient que modérément, voire pas du tout, pour d’évidentes raisons. Mahad, bien sûr, ne s’était jamais lassé de le regarder de travers.

Mais, plus encore, il n’avait plus éprouvé ce genre de besoins, pas comme de son vivant, en tout cas. Même l’absence de Kisara, à sa grande honte, avait cessé d’être un sujet d’inquiétude, au point qu’il n’avait plus considéré la jeune femme qu’avec une nostalgie dépourvue de la moindre étincelle de passion. Et en trois mille ans, rien n’avait évolué. Et il s’en était accommodé, parce qu’il était _mort_. Il avait relégué à l’arrière-plan ces choses dont il n’avait plus la nécessité en tant qu’ _Akh_ et avait fait ce que l’on exigeait de lui en espérant l’arrivée du jeune pharaon.

Avoir un nouveau corps et évoluer dans le monde des vivants n’aurait jamais dû se produire.

Sauf que cela s’était produit, que toutes ses émotions semblaient soudainement plus fortes et réelles, et que lui n’était pas devenu plus sage après une parenthèse de quelques millénaires dont il n’avait pas réellement senti l’écoulement.

Il agissait comme un jeune homme en émoi ? Merde, il en avait bien le droit.

Atem avait raison. Il n’était plus le pharaon et lui, Seth, n’était plus le prêtre. Ni dans cette dimension, ni même dans l’autre qui n’était qu’un simulacre de vie. En prétendant le contraire, il n’avait fait que se mentir à lui-même, dans l’espoir de se préserver et de préserver les autres.

— N’importe qui aurait pu… Peu importe… hasarda Yûgi en reportant son attention sur lui.

Son expression se fit un peu plus sévère encore.

— J’espère que tu es sérieux, cette fois.

— Je l’ai toujours été. Je voulais seulement le protéger.

Yûgi lui adressa un regard sceptique. Il n’eut cependant pas l’occasion d’argumenter plus. Les hommes de KaibaCorp s’empressèrent de les évacuer de la zone dangereuse, tant et si bien qu’ils n’eurent que le temps de voir deux d’entre eux déposer Jônouchi sur une civière avant de l’emmener.

 

Mokuba pressa la main de son frère contre la sienne tout en essayant d’ignorer les sons angoissants produits par les appareils servant à surveiller ses signes vitaux.

Seto n’avait pas repris conscience.

Pas un seul instant.

Et alors que les minutes, puis les heures s’écoulaient, le garçon se demanda avec crainte _quand Seto se réveillerait et s'il n'allait pas passer_ à nouveau six longs mois dans le coma, comme lorsque Atem avait utilisé l’un de ses pouvoirs pour morceler son esprit et tenter de chasser tout ce qu’il y avait de mauvais en lui.

C’était injuste, cruel. Mokuba venait à peine de le retrouver. Et même si son aîné avait ses défauts, même s’il avait commis des erreurs, au moins il essayait, et Mokuba avait besoin de lui, aussi imparfait soit-il.

Il avait d’autant plus besoin de lui qu’il ignorait vers qui se tourner pour avoir de l’aide. Isono était parti, et Mokuba avait essayé de se montrer aussi brave que possible alors qu’il avait envie de pleurer à tout instant rien qu’en y pensant.

Isono avait toujours été présent ces trois derniers mois, bien au-delà de ce que son contrat stipulait. Mokuba avait beau être plus intelligent et plus mûr que les garçons de son âge, il restait un préadolescent pour la majorité des partenaires de KaibaCorp. Personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Pas sans la présence de Seto ou d’Isono à ses côtés.

Sans Isono, comment allait-il bien pouvoir préserver l’entreprise familiale contre tous ceux qui voudraient s’en emparer, si jamais Seto ne se réveillait pas rapidement ? Ne se réveillait pas du tout ? Vers qui pourrait-il se tourner chaque fois qu’il aurait besoin de conseils, d’une guidance, de soutien et même de quelqu’un de simplement adulte pour agir au nom des Kaiba ? Ses amis pouvaient lui offrir le réconfort émotionnel dont il avait besoin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l’aider à gérer une multinationale générant des profits astronomiques ou même comprendre les problématiques auxquelles il serait confronté. Et il y avait tant de projets qui requéraient le génie de Seto. Mokuba aimait parler face aux gens et être au centre de l’attention, mais il n’égalait pas son aîné sur le plan intellectuel.

Les six mois que Seto avait passés dans le coma avaient été éprouvants, même si Mokuba avait fait son maximum pour protéger ce qui leur appartenait. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, pas sans Isono. Pas alors que Seto en était à sa troisième « indisponibilité » prolongée.

Isono était le seul adulte à n’avoir jamais eu la moindre intention malicieuse à leur égard. Il n’avait jamais cherché à les dépouiller, comme les membres de leur ancienne famille, comme le conseil d’administration de KaibaCorp, comme Pegasus… Il ne les avait jamais trahis pour plus offrant, comme d’autres employés… Il n’avait jamais fait de leur vie un cauchemar constant, comme Gôzaburô…

Il avait fait partie de leur famille, même si Seto n’était pas le genre de personne à le montrer autrement que par le salaire versé chaque mois et les diverses dispositions scrupuleusement spécifiées dans le contrat de travail.

Mokuba refusait de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

Personne ne pouvait remplacer Isono.

Personne ne pouvait remplacer Seto.

Et il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir dans le temps afin d’empêcher les événements du jeudi.

La porte de la chambre d’hôpital s’ouvrit doucement, et Mokuba arrondit le dos avec anxiété à l’idée que ce soit un médecin venu annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, la personne qui prit place sur la chaise vide à côté de la sienne était simplement Atem.

L’ancien pharaon passa une main dans ses cheveux invariablement ébouriffés, comme s’il souhaitait les aplatir au sommet de son crâne, puis tendit à Mokuba un sac en papier emballant un _melon pan_.

— J’ai pensé que tu aurais faim, mais ils n’ont plus grand-chose à cette heure dans la boutique.

— Les heures de visite sont terminées depuis longtemps, répondit le garçon sans relâcher la main de son frère et sans faire mine de prendre le pain sucré.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques très longues secondes.

Atem émietta pensivement le _melon pan_ dans son emballage sans porter la moindre miette à ses lèvres.

Il n’avait pas envie de regarder Seto, pas alors qu’il était étendu dans un lit d’hôpital, inconscient. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il le voyait ainsi, puisque Yûgi lui avait régulièrement rendu visite la première fois que le jeune CEO s’était retrouvé dans le coma. Cependant, à cette époque Atem ne l’estimait pas et attendait que Seto lui prouve avoir réellement changé, s’il se réveillait un jour…

Et Seto avait changé. Il n’était pas bienveillant, il ne le serait sans doute jamais, il y avait toujours autant de rage, d’égocentrisme, de fierté, de soif de pouvoir et d’insécurité vis-à-vis de ses propres sentiments en lui, mais sa première action en s’éveillant avait été de voler au secours de Mokuba. Il s’était battu avec l’énergie du désespoir face à Atem et face à Pegasus. Il s’était encore battu en donnant _tout_ lors du tournoi de _Battle City_. Et il avait continué de se battre lorsque Tenma Yakô avait pris KaibaCorp par la force. Il n’avait jamais renoncé, quel que soit l’ennemi qui se présentait face à lui, quelles que soient les difficultés à affronter, quelles que soient les menaces qui pesaient sur son existence.

Alors, le voir ainsi, alité, incapable de survivre sans l’aide de machines, c’était tellement… anormal, au point qu’Atem se sentait désemparé. Son rival était le genre de personne à violer toutes les règles connues de la science et de la magie juste pour avoir le droit à un dernier duel. Il était le genre de personne à envahir sans le moindre scrupule Aaru, à se présenter à son palais, à ignorer tous ceux qui auraient pu s’interposer au nom de lois édictées trois mille ans plus tôt et à ordonner au Pharaon de descendre de son foutu trône et de venir se battre. Même la mort n’était pas une raison suffisante à ses yeux pour se porter pâle. C’était irrespectueux, dément, irresponsable, démesuré, mais c’était ainsi que Seto agissait, et c’était ce qui le rendait aussi imprévisible, aussi fascinant. Ce que le commun des mortels n’aurait jamais osé imaginer, Kaiba Seto l’accomplissait.

Éprouver de la joie, de l’orgueil et de l’excitation quant à la venue de Seto dans l’autre monde avait certainement été mal, Atem en avait conscience, et pourtant c’était ce qu’il avait ressenti, avec une intensité qui lui avait été étrangère depuis son entrée à Aaru. C’était ce qu’une part de lui-même avait espéré, égoïstement, dès l’instant où son rival avait commencé à œuvrer dans ce but. Il y avait pourtant plus de mille et une raisons d’empêcher Seto de commettre un acte aussi blasphématoire, à commencer par Mokuba, mais Atem n’avait considéré qu’une chose : rompre la monotonie de son existence et se sentir à nouveau _vivant_. Cela, et le fait qu’il était terriblement flatteur d’être l’objet d’un tel intérêt.

Et, désormais, Seto n’était plus qu’une coquille inanimée, chose pour laquelle Atem se sentait cruellement responsable.

— Je suis désolé.

Mokuba crispa sa main libre sur sa cuisse et baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées. Les secondes s’étirèrent presque en minutes avant qu’il ne réponde, dans un souffle :

— T’y es pour rien.

Mokuba n’en voulait as à Atem. Atem n’aurait rien pu faire. Mokuba le savait. Tout comme il savait que l’état de Seto affectait l’ancien pharaon.

Il n’en voulait pas à Yûgi non plus d’être intervenu avec la complicité de Iatem. De les avoir enfermés dans l’arène de duel et de s’être précipité sur les lieux en espérant que ce qui s’était produit avec Seto et avec Jônouchi se produirait avec lui.

Il n’en voulait pas au _ka_ , à Mahad, d’avoir causé autant de dégâts. Il imaginait que, s’il avait agi ainsi, c’est qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres choix. Et s’il se sentait en colère que Bakura ait réussi à s’échapper en emmenant Ryô avec lui, il voulait croire que le magicien n’avait pas agi ainsi sans raison. Même s’il ne voyait pas en quoi celui qui avait fait du mal à ses amis, celui qui avait assassiné Isono, celui qui avait menacé de tuer son frère et Seth, celui dont les actions avaient entraîné ce désastre, méritait d’être sauvé.

Non, si Mokuba en voulait vraiment à quelqu’un, c’était à l’esprit du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, qui avait profité de la détresse émotionnelle de son frère pour le posséder alors que Seto avait toujours conçu la plus grande admiration pour la créature. Il se foutait qu’elle l’ait fait pour protéger son aîné, parce qu’elle l’avait trahi. Et elle avait aussi tenté de tuer Ryô et Jônouchi, et même de se retourner contre Mahad et donc Yûgi ! Et surtout, surtout…

Seto détestait ne pas contrôler la situation. Seto détestait ne pas être maître de lui-même, de sa destinée. Et elle avait osé lui voler cela. Elle avait osé prendre le contrôle de son corps et l’utiliser comme une marionnette.

— Je ne parle pas seulement de ce qui vient de se passer, reprit Atem doucement.

Il osa relever les yeux sur le visage inconscient de Seto. Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler s’il avait déjà les traits aussi tirés avant de sombrer dans le coma. Une chose était sûre : il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement en paix.

— Je n’ai… Quand Kaiba a commencé à chercher un moyen de me ramener dans ce monde ou de me rejoindre… Non, même avant, quand j’ai décidé de partir… Je n’ai jamais considéré qu’il puisse mal le vivre. Et, après, je n’ai jamais considéré que son obsession puisse… te nuire. J’ai été égoïste et irresponsable.

Il ne demanda pas à être pardonné. Il n’estimait pas que son attitude puisse être pardonnable.

Soudain, la main de Mokuba surgit dans son champ de vision. Il prit le _melon pan_ qu’Atem avait cessé de torturer pour le moment, sans pour autant le porter à sa bouche pour mordre dedans.

— Même si tu étais apparu par je ne sais quel miracle afin de dissuader mon frère, il n’aurait pas renoncé, murmura Mokuba. Il y a des choses qu’il ne peut juste pas accepter…

Le garçon aspira ses lèvres, comme s’il hésitait à ajouter autre chose.

— Je n’aurais pas dû partir, pas aussi vite. Si je lui avais donné sa revanche… reprit Atem.

— Ce n’est pas juste une question de revanche !

Regrettant d’avoir haussé le ton, Mokuba tourna enfin la tête vers Atem et se demanda comment il pouvait être à la fois si proche de son aîné et totalement aveugle à ses sentiments. Au fond, ils faisaient bien la paire.

— Il ne t’aurait pas laissé partir. Il ne t’aurait _jamais_ laissé partir. Et tu partagerais toujours le corps de Yûgi. Tu es son ami. Il n’a pas beaucoup d’ami. En fait, tu étais son _seul_ _ami_ à ce moment-là. Le duel, c’est juste le prétexte qu’il s’est inventé pour donner une motivation rationnelle et rassurante à un comportement qui ne l’était pas. Et parce qu’il ne connaît pas d’autres façons de communiquer avec toi. Et… franchement, Atem, tu es resté avec lui jeudi soir, tu devrais le savoir… Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait, _au juste_  ?

Atem ouvrit la bouche pour dissiper le malentendu.

— Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa Mokuba avec agacement. J’espère juste que vous avez au moins réussi à parler, avec des phrases, complètes, sujet, verbe, complément, et pas juste… Rah, vous êtes vraiment des manches, tous les deux ! Je suis sûr que vous avez passé votre temps à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire la morale, Kaiba Mokuba ?

Mokuba se figea en entendant le ton accusateur d’Atem, puis se détendit en remarquant le sourire moqueur qui ourlait ses lèvres.

— Nous avons parlé. Avec des phrases, complètes, des sujets, des verbes, des compléments…

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l’expression soupçonneuse et scrutatrice de Mokuba.

— Et ? interrogea l’adolescent.

— Quoi « et » ?

— Et rien d’autre ?

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le savoir ?

Mokuba se pencha vers Atem, un peu plus inquisiteur encore. Loin d’être mal à l’aise, l’ancien pharaon soutint son regard avec morgue.

— Je viens de changer d’avis, affirma Mokuba. Vous vous êtes sûrement pas arrêté en si bon chemin. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait d’autre ?

La langue d’Atem claqua avec agacement, et il croisa les bras, offensé par toutes ces questions étranges, voire accusatrices. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l’attitude de Mokuba.

— Les circonstances n’étaient sûrement pas appropriées pour un duel, Mokuba, donc, non, nous ne nous sommes pas battus en plein milieu de la route et par temps d’orage, ronchonna Atem. Bien que ça aurait été incroyablement dramatique.

Ne sachant pas s’il était soulagé ou incroyablement frustré, Mokuba se passa une main sur le visage, ce qui lui valut un coup d’œil intrigué de la part d’Atem.

— Tu n’es pas heureux que ton frère ait préféré _parler avec moi_ plutôt que de _se battre contre moi_  ? questionna Atem.

— Oh, si, si, tout à fait. Et je suis certain que devoir _parler_ était encore pire que de monter l’Everest pour lui. C’est juste que…

— Que ?

— Rien. Je pensais que vous seriez… plus… obsédés… par votre duel. Et… super impatients de… le faire.

Mokuba mordit dans le _melon pan_ et mâcha le plus lentement possible pour ne pas avoir à répondre à une éventuelle question d’Atem. Question qui ne vint pas, fort heureusement. Avoir une telle conversation avec lui était embarrassant, d’autant plus qu’il semblait imperméable à la moindre allusion. Aussi empoté et ailleurs que son frère, y avait pas à dire. Il aurait aimé que Ryô soit là. Il aurait su leur mettre le nez dans les évidences, dire quelque chose comme : « à l’évidence, Kaiba veut baiser avec toi, et tu veux baiser avec lui, alors qu’est-ce qui bloque ?! ». Excepté qu’il n’aurait pas pu le faire, puisque Seto n’était pas en mesure de l’écouter…

Mokuba se risqua à un nouveau coup d’œil en direction d’Atem. Il avait à nouveau baissé la tête, promenant pensivement ses doigts sur l’un de ses bracelets en or, ses yeux rubis parés d’une mélancolie certaine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il inclina un peu plus la tête vers l’avant, et sa frange blonde masqua presque totalement son visage, peut-être afin de dérober à la vue d’autrui son anxiété. Ainsi, il paraissait terriblement humain, mortel, mais même sous la lumière électrique, le reste de sa chevelure hérissée continuait de projeter des reflets allant du noir le plus profond au grenat en passant par le doré des mèches éparses qui la traversaient comme pour l’illuminer.

Avec son hâle naturel, ces traits de blondeur dans ses cheveux sombres étaient la majeure différence entre Yûgi et lui. Ça, et son assurance flamboyante qui, d’ordinaire, donnaient l’impression qu’il était bien plus grand qu’il ne l’était vraiment. Même si Yûgi avait lui-même gagné en audace, il ne pouvait imiter à la perfection la crânerie d’une personne qui avait appris dès sa plus tendre enfance à diriger les autres et à se faire obéir.

Même malheureux, Atem était tout sauf pitoyable. Plus humain, sûrement, mais pas pitoyable. Il conservait constamment quelque chose du pharaon qu’il avait été, du pharaon qu’il était peut-être encore par-delà la mort.

— Atem…

— Hum… ?

— Si mon frère ne se réveille pas…

Les épaules d’Atem tressaillirent, puis il releva la tête vers lui, soutenant son regard avec mélancolie.

— Si mon frère ne se réveille pas, répéta Mokuba, je ferai tout pour capturer l’esprit qui lui a fait ça et l’empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Je me moque de savoir qui elle est, pourquoi elle l’a fait…

Mokuba écrasa le reste du _melon pan_ entre ses mains sans même s’en rendre compte.

— C’est mon frère… Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de lui avoir fait du mal…

Il n’osa pas regarder Atem, craignant de lire le reproche sur son visage. L’esprit du dragon avait été humain, un jour, et avait de l’importance pour Seth. Ce qu’il envisageait de faire n’était pas bien différent d’un meurtre.

Soudain, Atem enleva le _melon pan_ de ses mains, avant de les prendre entre les siennes et de les serrer doucement. La chaleur de ses paumes était réconfortante, et Mokuba fut rassuré en constatant qu’il ne semblait pas en colère après lui.

— Je t’aiderai, murmura-t-il avant d’observer à nouveau la silhouette allongée de Seto. Mais je souhaite ne jamais avoir à tenir cette promesse.


	48. Voilà qui est inattendu !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère ne jamais avoir à écrire de chapitre avec trois Isis (la déesse, la prêtresse et la sœur de Marik...).

 Lorsque Mahad avait rompu le lien entre le _ka_ et Seto, le cri d’agonie et de désespoir de l’esprit qui l’animait lui avait retourné l’estomac.

Son devoir accompli envers son pharaon et ses amis, il aurait dû abandonner le _ka_ , son avatar dans le monde des vivants, et rejoindre Aaru, jusqu’à ce que l’on ait à nouveau besoin de ses services, mais il n’avait pu s’y résoudre.

Même s’il était encore à ce jour le magicien le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais connu, cela ne signifiait pas qu’il était dépourvu de cœur au point de rester insensible à la souffrance d’un autre être que trois mille ans d’attente et de solitude avaient dû profondément affecter, tout comme l’avait été son pharaon, avant qu’il ne retrouve ses souvenirs et obtienne enfin le droit de les rejoindre, dans l’autre monde.

Mahad franchit une nouvelle fois le voile des dimensions et atteignit celle où périclitaient plus qu’ils ne vivaient les _ka_. Dans le Duat, les créatures attendaient que leur créateur ait besoin d’eux ou qu’un autre mortel soit capable de les invoquer après la mort de leur premier propriétaire.

Il passa sans un regard devant les formes qui surgissaient parfois du néant, ne frémissant même pas devant les plus féroces et puissants des monstres croisant son chemin. Hormis quelques mugissements, pleurs et grognements, le seul bruit était celui provoqué par les semelles de ses bottes martelant un sol à peine visible sous la brume épaisse et ondulante qui serpentait aux abords du Noun. Ses pas le conduisent sous une série d’arches à moitié écroulées qui avaient autrefois servi de lieux d’épreuves à ceux et celles en route pour se présenter devant le tribunal. Les divinités mineures devant faire barrage aux défunts pour les tester avaient depuis longtemps disparu en Aaru. Après tout, plus personne ne croyait en elles.

Enfin, une forme massive et blanche se découpa sur la terre sombre bordant l’océan où dormait Apophis.

Il s’accroupit devant la tête du dragon, dont le corps était encore ravagé par la souffrance provoquée par le puissant sort _heka_ qu’il avait dû employer pour le terrasser. Il put lire le questionnement et la peur dans les yeux bleus aux pupilles verticalement fendues quand il tendit la main pour la poser sur entre ses naseaux écailleux.

— Je ne suis pas venu t’achever, si c’est ce que tu crains. Tu as plus que payé pour avoir volé le corps de ce jeune homme en profitant de l’instabilité de ses émotions. Et je pense que tu te rends compte, à présent, à quel point tu avais tort de le faire. Seto ne pourra plus jamais te faire confiance. S’il se réveille un jour… Quant aux autres, nous avons besoin d’eux.

Le dragon souffla bruyamment ; une protestation qui n’avait pas besoin de mot articulé pour être comprise par le magicien.

— Oui, même celui-là. Mes sentiments personnels n’importent pas.

Mahad s’interrompit brièvement. Personne n’aimait repenser à sa propre mort, et il ne faisait pas figure d’exception. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, Bakura aurait été vaporisé en même temps que le toit de l’édifice, et il aurait ensuite pris grand plaisir à le traîner devant les dieux, pour qu’il subisse le jugement auquel il avait toujours réussi à échapper, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Cependant, il était le genre d’individu à percevoir l’espoir même lorsqu’il se nichait au plus profond des ténèbres. Et il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu’il avait vu en Bakura à l’instant où leurs regards s’étaient croisés.

— Parfois, le bien est juste une question de loyauté envers un camp. C’est ce qu’il a dit, un jour, à peu de choses près, et peut-être avait-il raison.

Il détourna le regard tout en se demandant comment les choses auraient évolué si Atem avait écouté le roi des voleurs chaque fois qu’il lui avait parlé de la nature des objets millénaires, si lui-même avait confirmé ses dires plus vite au lieu de vouloir préserver la mémoire de l’ancien pharaon. Cependant, il doutait que « rendre justice à Kul Elna », à leur façon, aurait suffi à apaiser Bakura ainsi que les esprits du village. Zorc Necrophades les avait corrompus en profitant de leur douleur, ils voulaient du sang pour le sang, et la tragédie se serait sans doute déroulée de la même manière, à peu de choses près.

Mahad soupira, puis se rappela pourquoi il s’était rendu dans le Duat en premier lieu.

Dans cette dimension, il n’avait pas besoin de s’en remettre au _ba_ d’un autre pour utiliser sa _heka._ Après avoir prononcé une formule, il infusa sa puissance magique dans le corps du dragon. Celui-ci poussa un soupir, puis ses écailles s’illuminèrent au point de dissiper largement l’obscurité alentour et de révéler les faciès grotesques de certains des habitants des lieux, qui observaient à distance, conscients que le magicien avait le pouvoir de les détruire.

Lorsque la luminosité retomba, Kisara, nue, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et cacha son visage entre ses bras.

Mahad posa une main douce sur son épaule afin de l’assurer de ses intentions pacifiques.

— Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps en ce lieu, Kisara. Seth aurait dû… Non, _j_ ’aurais dû aussi m’en soucier. Je suis désolé que nous ayons oublié notre responsabilité envers toi. Aucune âme humaine ne devrait avoir à errer en ce lieu de désolation.

Du moins, aucune qui n’ait pas eu la possibilité d’être jugée en bonne et due forme par les dieux. Ceux qu’Ammit dévorait retournaient au Duat pour une éternité d’errance et de souffrance où ils finissaient par oublier leur propre identité. Le roi des voleurs et l’autre Marik auraient certainement subi ce sort si les règles de leur jeu des ombres ne les avaient pas conduits à choisir la destruction complète.

Mahad fit disparaître son bâton d’un simple mot. Puis, il passa un bras sous les genoux de Kisara et l’autre derrière son dos afin de la soulever. La jeune femme tressaillit aussitôt à son contact, puis se raccrocha aux pans de son armure noire quand il la souleva en même temps qu’il se relevait. Un gémissement craintif franchit ses lèvres pâles en guise de protestation. Cela n’empêcha pas Mahad de se concentrer pour quitter ce monde stérile et désolé afin de rejoindre un endroit plus sûr. Du moins, telle fut son intention jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque dans la pénombre l’éclat doré de l’œil millénaire.

Les deux hommes s’observèrent tout d’abord sans échanger le moindre mot, puis Pegasus releva le menton et fronça un sourcil.

— Tu étais plus bleu la première fois que je t’ai dessiné, déclara-t-il d’une voix feutrée, à peine un murmure.

Mahad le considéra avec circonspection avant de répondre, sans laisser la moindre émotion filtrer sur son visage.

— Je me rappelle aussi avoir été mauve, et je ne t’en remercie pas.

— Et, maintenant, tu es noir.

— Cette apparence me sied mieux.

— Quelle ingratitude.

— Reproche-le à ceux qui ont redessiné ma carte après ta mort. C’est l’imagination des mortels qui tend à déterminer notre apparence.

Pegasus balaya l’air de sa main.

— Comme si tu n’avais pas le pouvoir de la changer toi-même, Mahad.

— Je n’ai que faire de questions cosmétiques, et j’ai encore moins d’énergie à dépenser pour cela.

— Et malgré tout, tu préfères le noir…

— Puisque tu as aussi osé me rendre plus blanc de peau encore qu’un spectre, cela me paraît de bon ton.

Il y eut à peine l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage froid de Pegasus.

— Je pourrais te dessiner vert.

— Je préfère que tu réserves ton imagination à d’autres _ka_. Au moins, grâce à ton affection et à ton jeu, ils sont un peu moins seuls, même si pour la plupart toujours coupés des mortels qui les jouent. Cela vaut peut-être mieux.

Une pause.

— J’aimais bien la version rouge, cependant.

Pegasus inclina légèrement la tête, pensif, essayant manifestement de retrouver des souvenirs qui ne cessaient pas de se dérober à lui. Son visage finit par manifester de la compréhension.

— Ah, Pandora… Quelle âme torturée…

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s’installa entre eux. Puis Mahad lâcha un soupir tout en resserrant sa prise autour du corps tremblant de Kisara.

— Pegasus, je ne peux rien faire pour toi… Le sortilège qui t’a lié à Mahara dépasse de loin mes compétences. Je ne peux rivaliser avec le pouvoir d’un dieu.

— Je le sais. C’est juste agréable de parler à quelqu’un d’autre, pour changer.

Pegasus affichait une expression toujours aussi égale, comme si sa propre tragédie ne lui importait pas réellement. Et peut-être était-ce le cas… Si Mahad n’avait pas la possibilité de rompre le lien comme il l’avait fait pour Seto et Kisara, cela ne l’empêchait pas de le percevoir. La magie s’était profondément enracinée dans le corps de Pegasus, capturant son _ba_ et son _ib_ en s’entremêlant à eux _…_ L’énergie avait corrompu jusqu’à son _ka_ , le monstre dévoreur d’autres monstres. Le plus étrange, c’est que la force ne paraissait pas maléfique comme celle de Zorc. Il ne ressentait pas le malaise et le dégoût qui le prenait lorsque son regard tombait sur l’anneau millénaire ou sur Bakura. Pour autant, la magie de Mahara n’était pas bienfaisante non plus. Elle était juste… là. Neutre. Dépourvue d’intention claire. Aussi vide d’émotions que son maître et ses pantins. L’incarnation même du néant cosmique, en un sens.

Mahad baissa brièvement les yeux sur Kisara, qui l’observait avec un air plein de confusion, puis reporta son attention sur Pegasus.

— Il te punira pour l’avoir fait, constata Mahad.

— Eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si je te disais quoi que ce soit d’important.

Pegasus lui-même ne semblait guère convaincu par ses propres mots. Pour autant, il n’affichait pas la moindre inquiétude.

— C’est peut-être l’occasion de le faire, histoire de mériter ton châtiment, fit Mahad. Qui est-il, au juste ?

— Un dieu obsédé par l’équilibre entre le bien et le mal, et certain que quelque chose a déraillé dès l’instant où Zorc a été annihilé.

L’information n’était pas vraiment nouvelle pour Mahad, mais au moins confirmait-elle ses soupçons. Il cilla toutefois, ne pouvant cacher sa perplexité.

— Rien ne mentionne un tel dieu, que ce soit chez nous ou chez les autres.

— Rien ne mentionnait Zorc en dehors du tome millénaire…

Bien qu’intrigué, Mahad se contenta de poser un regard absent d’intérêt sur Pegasus. Il ne souhaitait pas indiquer… à qui que ce soit qui aurait pu les espionner… que Pegasus lui avait révélé un point qu’il avait négligé. Le tome millénaire, dont Akhenaden s’était servi pour créer les objets… Renfermait-il le secret de l’identité de ce Mahara ? Voire le moyen de le détruire ? Mais quand bien même transmettrait-il cet indice à Atem, qu’en faire ? Le livre avait disparu depuis longtemps dans les limbes du temps, à moins qu’il ne soit en possession de Mahara lui-même. Et son pharaon et ses amis parviendraient-ils à le retrouver que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose : Akhenaden n’en avait jamais traduit qu’une portion, celle concernant les objets, et entreprendre celle du reste demanderait des mois, voire des années, si tant est que…

Kisara tressaillît lorsqu’il crispa sans y réfléchir les mains sur sa peau, et il lui offrit un sourire d’excuse avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Akhenaden, de son propre aveu, avait perdu la capacité à comprendre la langue du livre sitôt qu’Atem avait détruit Zorc lors de l’ultime jeu des ombres. Tous avaient supposé que la portion du dieu maléfique qui l’avait corrompu et avait obscurci son jugement s’était évaporée.

— Tu devrais venir jouer aux échecs avec moi, un jour ou l’autre, reprit Pegasus d’un ton presque affable. Je suis sûr que tu serais un adversaire de valeur.

— Et j’aurais accepté si nous n’étions pas ennemis.

— Nous pouvons être ennemis et avoir des relations cordiales, Mahad.

— Je doute fort que Mahara apprécie de me voir dans sa dimension.

— Quel dommage, je suis donc condamné à jouer contre Zelua jusqu’à la fin du monde.

À nouveau, Mahad ne laissa en rien paraître que l’allusion n’était pas tombée dans l’oreille d’un sourd.

La fin du monde, était-ce le but ultime de Mahara ? Cela semblait tellement… banal…

— J’espère te revoir sous de meilleurs auspices, Pegasus, mais je crains que notre prochaine rencontre ne soit fatale pour l’un de nous deux.

Pegasus laissa échapper un soupir presque imperceptible. Cependant, sa voix sembla avoir retrouvé, au moins brièvement, les accentuations exagérées qui lui étaient caractéristiques.

— Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de nous entre-tuer dans une partie d’échecs, _isn’t it_  ?

Mahad se contenta d’incliner la tête, comme en signe d’excuse, et la silhouette de Pegasus ne tarda pas à s’échapper.

Quelle tristesse… Il n’osait pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de perdre peu à peu ses souvenirs et sa personnalité et, qui plus est, d’en être parfaitement conscient. Au moins, quand Pegasus avait subi l’influence néfaste de l’œil millénaire, afin d’accomplir tant la volonté de Zorc que de Bakura, il avait encore son humanité.

— Je suis désolée pour toi, Pegasus, et pour celle et ceux que tu as perdus.

— Prêtre Mahad ? chuchota Kisara.

Cette fois, ses doigts fins s’agrippèrent à sa longue tunique, étreignant ses biceps à travers celle-ci.

Comprenant qu’il n’avait que trop prolongé sa présence en ce lieu, Mahad se concentra à nouveau.

Le froid de la Duat fut remplacé par la chaleur régnant le midi sur les terres d’Égypte. Sa tunique et son armure noire disparurent pour laisser la place à son uniforme blanc et doré de prêtre, et sa peau aussi parfaite que le marbre blanc des statues s’assombrit jusqu’à avoir la teinte du bronze. Cependant, ils n’avaient pas tout à fait atteint Aaru. Pas encore.

En découvrant la vaste nécropole peuplée d’âmes mortes sagement alignées le long des murs, Kisara arrondit les yeux avec horreur, puis se débattit dans les bras de Mahad alors que celui-ci avançait, impassiblement, jusqu’au fond de la salle où siégeaient sur son trône Osiris encadré par Isis et Nephtys, ses protectrices.

— Non, non, non, non ! s’écria Kisara. Je ne suis pas digne, je ne suis pas digne !

Arrivé devant la balance de Mâat et les douze dieux composant le tribunal des morts, Mahad déposa Kisara à terre et la retint par le bras quand elle voulut rebrousser chemin. Le magicien put constater, à leur expression sur leur faciès animal, qu’Anubis et Thot étaient perplexes. Assise à côté de la balance sur son arrière-train, Ammit bâilla en révélant les crocs aiguisés de sa mâchoire de crocodile.

— Voilà qui est inattendu, prêtre Mahad, constata l’ibis scribe.

— Devons-nous procéder, Osiris ? demanda Anubis en se tournant vers le dieu des morts. Cette personne n’a même pas reçu les rites sacrés.

Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de Kisara, qui s’était figée. Elle n’aurait jamais dû se trouver là, dans ce lieu réservé aux pharaons et à ceux qui servaient les dieux au plus près. Le voile de ses cheveux blancs couvrait à peine sa nudité, mais personne ne s’en soucia réellement. Personne, si ce n’était Isis.

La déesse abandonna son poste et les rejoignit. Quand elle montra sa main droite, une pièce de lin blanc s’était matérialisée dans celle-ci, et elle l’utilisa pour couvrir Kisara, qui n’osa pas un seul instant lever les yeux sur elle. Lorsqu’Isis retourna à sa place aux côtés d’Osiris, elle se pencha vers lui, effleurant son bras de ses doigts couleur de la myrrhe.

— Mon frère et époux, si Rê-Horakhty, Horus de l’horizon, accorde directement Aaru à Atem sans même passer par le jugement et si un simple maléfice peut envoyer le voleur dans le néant sans même qu’Ammit puisse se régaler de son âme, alors juger cette femme ne constituera pas une infraction.

Osiris décroisa les jambes et éleva une main verdâtre au poignet de laquelle brillaient des bracelets en or.

— Procédez.

Anubis, le dieu chacal au pelage aussi sombre que la nuit, se tourna vers la jeune femme tremblante qui essayait de paraître plus petite encore qu’elle ne l’était. Non sans jeter un regard intrigué à Mahad, qui en tant qu’ _akh_ n’aurait jamais dû revenir en ce lieu et encore moins voyager dans le Duat, il s’approcha d’elle. Lorsqu’il tendit les mains vers sa poitrine, son cœur – ou plutôt l’image symbolique de celui-ci – se matérialisa dans ses mains. Il revint ensuite devant la balance et posa l’organe sur le plateau pour la pesée.

L’espace d’une seconde, l’organe ne sembla pas peser plus que la plume de Mâat. Puis, le plateau vacilla et descendit, presque imperceptiblement, de quelques millimètres à peine. Aussitôt, Thot jeta une série de hiéroglyphes sur son papyrus.

En voyant cela, Kisara tomba à genoux et se couvrit le visage des mains. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Thot ayant constaté le résultat et connaissant par ailleurs tous ses crimes, Ammit allait se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer. Elle serait à nouveau rejetée dans le Duat, cette fois sans le moindre souvenir de son identité réelle, incapable de protéger Seth et celui qui avait reçu une part de son être.

— Vraiment, prêtre Mahad, convoquer le tribunal pour cela, murmura Anubis.

Thot, pensif, tapota le bout pointu de sa plume sur le parchemin, puis tourna la tête vers Osiris, qui n’avait toujours pas énoncé la sanction.

— Quel crime as-tu commis, Kisara ? demanda enfin le dieu des morts avec un soupir au moment où Isis posait une main sur son épaule.

Kisara ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parvint qu’à prononcer un gémissement.

— Prêtre, puisque tu l’as amenée ici en croyant que passer le jugement serait préférable à une éternité d’errance parmi les monstres et les dieux _ka_ , sois sa voix, reprit Osiris avec un agacement naissant.

Mahad croisa les bras, nullement impressionné. Il était déjà passé par-là et n’avait plus rien à craindre du tribunal.

— Comme Thot lui-même le sait, elle n’a rien fait, si ce n’est prendre le contrôle de l’héritier de Seth, ancien pharaon et prêtre, pour le protéger de ceux qu’elle croyait être ses ennemis. Vous savez à quel point Seth et elle sont liés.

Thot, avec un hochement de tête, cessa de tapoter sa plume.

— C’est sa peur d’être indigne de Aaru qui alourdit son cœur, et rien de plus. Si quelqu’un comme Seth, qui a échoué à la pesée lui aussi, a pu être assez digne pour devenir un _akh_ , alors elle le peut aussi.

Bien que Mahad n’en soit pas certain, tout comme il n’en avait jamais été certain pour Seth, il se garda bien de contredire le scribe divin. Lorsque Thot tirait un défunt des crocs d’Ammit, l’on se taisait. Mahad avait défendu Seth de la même manière le jour où il les avait rejoints, et il n’était pas revenu sur sa parole quand le dieu ibis avait ensuite argué en faveur de Seth. Quels que soient ses griefs personnels, il n’avait jamais eu envie de voir le prêtre condamné à l’oubli.

— Y a-t-il quiconque dans ce tribunal qui ait quelque chose à reprocher à Kisara, en dehors de ce mortel que nous ne pouvons convoquer ? questionna le dieu sur son trône.

Kisara frémit, s’attendant à tout moment à entendre une voix qui rappellerait des crimes qu’elle aurait elle-même oubliés.

Cependant, seul le silence répondit à Osiris.

— En ce cas, Kisara…

Le dieu des morts esquissa un geste de la main, et, comme Kisara, éberluée, ne faisait pas mine d’avancer, Mahad la poussa dans le dos, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit au pied des marches conduisant au trône surélevé.

Se rendant compte qu’elle se trouvait encore plus proche des dieux, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux et baissa la tête, incapable d’articuler le moindre mot.

— Habituellement, les défunts me demandent à se voir accorder le statut de bienheureux quand le tribunal constate qu’ils n’ont commis aucun crime. Souhaites-tu retourner parmi les monstres, à la place ?

À la question d’Osiris, Kisara osa lui jeter un regard empli de confusion.

— Je n’ai jamais été embaumée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne suis qu’une esclave. Comment je pourrais… ?

La main d’Osiris balaya l’espace devant lui.

— Les lois des dieux ne sont pas immuables. Fut un temps où seul le pharaon, l’incarnation mortelle de mon fils, Horus, pouvait devenir un _akh_ , puis ce fut le cas aussi de ceux qui le servaient, puis enfin de tous ceux qui croyaient en nous. Fut un temps, avant que nous soyons oubliés, où ce tribunal était envahi de gens comme toi et où les gardiens du Duat eux-mêmes se montraient magnanimes envers ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les prières et sortilèges pour voyager sereinement. Alors, je te le redemande, souhaites-tu vraiment retourner parmi les monstres ou acceptes-tu la nouvelle vie qui s’offre à toi à Aaru ?

Kisara inspira, avant de lâcher un hoquet :

— Non.

Elle inspira à nouveau, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

— Je veux dire, non, ne me renvoyez pas parmi les monstres, seigneur Osiris. Je… je vous en prie ! J-je ne veux plus être seule !

Kisara posa les mains sur ses yeux pour retenir ses sanglots.

— J’étais tellement seule… articula-t-elle difficilement. Je pensais… je pensais que… je pensais que je n’en avais pas… le droit…

D’autres paroles incompréhensibles suivirent, comme si la jeune femme se libérait d’un seul coup de trois mille ans de souffrances inexprimées. Mahad éprouva une grande culpabilité à l’idée qu’ils l’aient laissé errer si longtemps et étreignit doucement son épaule.

Un souffle d’air chaud balaya la vaste salle lorsque les dieux s’effacèrent comme s’ils n’avaient rien été de plus qu’une illusion. Il ne resta plus que Kisara, toujours sanglotante, Mahad, préoccupé, et le scribe divin, qui s’était attardé.

— Je sais que tu as des questions, prêtre, mais je ne peux t’offrir que des suppositions en guise de réponse. Nul n’a jamais entendu parler d’un dieu appelé Mahara. Mais si l’Histoire nous a appris quelque chose, c’est que tu peux t’attendre à ce qu’il soit aussi puissant que notre Horakhty ou le démon né du mal sommeillant dans le cœur des mortels. Autrement dit, nous-même sommes impuissants.

Mahad, l’air grave, aida Kisara à se remettre sur ses pieds sans pour autant quitter l’homme-ibis du regard.

— Le tome millénaire…

— … échappe aussi à notre compréhension. Ma seule certitude est qu’il nous a précédés et qu’il n’est pas en notre pouvoir de le repérer.

Thot marqua une pause, l’air de réfléchir.

— Peut-être est-il encore dans le monde des mortels, ou peut-être a-t-il été emmené ailleurs. Mais si le tome millénaire renferme en ses pages le secret pour amener Zorc Necrophades en ce monde, alors il est possible qu’il renferme aussi celui de l’existence de ce Mahara.

Kisara essuya ses joues humides, sans pour autant oser intervenir dans l’importante conversation qu’elle ne comprenait que partiellement.

— Quand bien même le trouverais-tu, Mahad, son contenu te serait incompréhensible.

— Peut-être… Je pourrais l’apporter à Akhenaden, au cas où… murmura songeusement le mage.

Ou trouver une autre personne capable de le traduire sans difficulté. Mais il osait à peine considérer cette option, tant elle lui paraissait risquée. Il restait toutefois une autre possibilité qu’il n’avait pas encore envisagée.

— Atem pourrait-il le lire, grâce à son lien avec Horakhty ?

— Je l’ignore, confessa Thot. Horakhty ne s’est jamais manifesté en trois mille ans après la première mort d’Atem, et ne s’est plus manifesté non plus après qu’Atem a réussi à l’invoquer lors de son duel mortel contre l’avatar de Zorc Necrophades. Par ailleurs…

Thot sembla examiner un instant ses pensées avant de les formuler à voix haute.

— Ta supposition qu’Akhenaden puisse le traduire repose sur l’idée qu’il soit toujours le même.

— Et il ne l’est plus, fort heureusement.

— Tu sais déjà ce que cela signifie.

— Je préfère croire pour le moment qu’Atem saura le lire. Si nous retrouvons le tome, je ne m’imagine pas le remettre à un autre que lui. Comme diraient les Grecs, toute autre solution serait ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

— Tu n’auras sans doute pas le choix, hélas. Et peut-être l’as-tu pressenti malgré tes sentiments personnels.

Mahad ne tourna même pas la tête en entendant les pas d’autres personnes qui approchaient d’eux. Ses confrères prêtres avaient dû percevoir l’apparition des dieux et la tenue du tribunal, ce qui n’avait pu que susciter leur curiosité.

— Alors, tout reposerait sur lui ? fit Mahad à mi-voix. Quelle ironie !

— Une chance que tu n’aies pas accentué vos différends en le tuant.

Si l’ibis avait pu sourire, il l’aurait sans aucun doute fait.

Après avoir posé un regard sur les autres prêtres d’Atem – Isis, Kalim et Shada –, ainsi que sur Siamun et Mana, Thot disparut à son tour, non sans leur adresser à tous un signe de tête.

Mahad se tourna vers les siens tout en sentant que Kisara lui attrapait le bras. La jeune femme se cacha derrière lui. Apparemment, il était passé du statut d’adversaire dont se méfier à celui de protecteur.

— Eh bien, Mahad, à peine quelques heures en dehors de Aaru, et tu parviens à sauver les amis du pharaon, à conduire une âme égarée devant le tribunal des morts, à obtenir des informations cruciales d’un ennemi et à avoir un entretien avec Thot, nota Isis, une main sur la hanche.

Kalim esquissa un sourire narquois.

— Et dire que _certains_ pensent que tu manques d’efficacité…

Mahad ne répondit pas, se contentant de pivoter légèrement pour obliger Kisara à passer devant lui afin de la présenter.

— Mana, voici Kisara. Elle a passé beaucoup trop de temps dans le monde des monstres, alors je compte sur toi pour l’aider.

Kisara fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille avancer dans sa direction et releva la tête vers Mahad avec autant d’inquiétude que d’interrogations dans ses yeux bleus.

— Mana est ma disciple. Enfin, l’était, car il n’y a rien que je puisse encore lui apprendre après trois mille ans. Peut-être est-il temps, pour elle, d’avoir à son tour quelqu’un à qui enseigner son savoir. Si tu souhaites toujours protéger Seth, tout ce que tu pourras apprendre concernant la _heka_ te sera utile.

Kisara resta un instant aussi silencieuse qu’immobile. Le trop plein d’événements et d’informations lui donnait le tournis et l’impression d’être étrangère à son propre corps.

— Merci, seigneur Mahad, murmura-t-elle enfin.

— Humpf, seigneur Mahad, pouffa Mana avant d’attraper la main de Kisara dans les siennes. Ne lui dis pas ça, il va avoir autant la grosse tête que Seth, après. Encore plus avec le petit discours que vient de lui faire Isis.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Mana tracta joyeusement Kisara à sa suite, l’obligeant presque à courir, tandis que la jeune femme jetait un regard toujours aussi confus par-dessus son épaule.

— Comment se portent notre pharaon et Seth ? questionna Siamun avec souci.

— Aussi bien que possible, _tjaty_. Atem ne peut toujours pas invoquer les _ka_ des dieux, mais lui comme Seth devraient retrouver leurs forces d’ici quelques jours.

Il ne parla pas des choses qu’il avait perçues grâce au lien privilégié qu’il possédait avec Atem, du fait de sa nature particulière. Contrairement aux autres _akh_ , il avait toujours un pied dans le monde des vivants, grâce au _ka_ avec lequel il avait fusionné. Les doutes de son pharaon quant à son futur et à sa mission ne lui étaient pas inconnus, et il savait que cela peinerait les autres s’il les évoquait, car ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre aussi bien que lui le fait qu’Atem soit tiraillé entre deux mondes et deux existences, entre ceux qui l’attendaient au sein de la dimension paisible et immuable d’Aaru, et ceux qui avaient besoin de lui, y compris affectivement, dans le monde chaotique et changeant des mortels.

Siamun, visiblement satisfait par sa réponse, s’en retourna à son tour, mais Kalim et Shada posèrent sur Mahad un regard sceptique.

— Comment se porte _réellement_ Seth ? demanda Shada.

Mahad s’autorisa pour la première fois un sourire.

— Seth t’importe donc plus que notre pharaon ?

Les syllabes se bousculèrent dans la bouche de Shada, qui était horrifié que l’on puisse penser cela de lui. Sa réaction fit rire Kalim et poussa Isis à lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

— Comme si quelqu’un s’intéressait aux aventures du prêtre défroqué ! lança-t-elle.

— Je m’y intéresse, protesta Kalim. Mahad s’y intéresse sûrement.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Mahad.

— Non. Mais puisque que cela _vous_ intéresse tant, il est égal à lui-même, donc aussi imbuvable et lubrique que vous pouvez l’imaginer.

— Tu as oublié despotique, assoiffé de pouvoir et égocentrique. À moins qu’il ne réserve cela à ses confrères dans le but de nous prouver sa supériorité en tout point ?

Alors que Kalim le regardait d’un air interrogateur pour avoir son avis sur la question, Shada se contenta de hausser un sourcil, puis tourna la tête vers Mahad.

— Apparemment, c’est bien un traitement de faveur qu’il nous réserve, constata Shada face au silence irrité de Mahad.

— Sauf quand il veut avoir quelqu’un dans son lit… nuança Kalim sans se soucier des dagues que les yeux de Mahad lui lançaient. Là, il sait se montrer charmant et suave.

— Encore que, ce n’est pas comme s’il traitait respectueusement _qui_ il avait dans son lit une fois sa coiffe à nouveau posée sur sa tête, le lendemain matin. N’est-ce pas, Mahad ?

Kalim et Shada considèrent Isis avec stupeur, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’elle se mêle de la conversation. Elle les dévisagea avec une expression impassible.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? Je croyais que nous nous étions réunis pour discuter de la passionnante vie sexuelle de Seth plutôt que pour réfléchir à comment aider notre pharaon dans son nouveau combat, sujet autrement moins vital, j’en conviens. Et ce n’est pas parce que je ne pratique pas que je suis ignorante.

— Hum, quoi qu’il en soit, reprit Shada en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la nuance de jugement dans les propos d’Isis, Seth pourra te remercier d’avoir ramené sa bien-aimée à Aaru.

— Ce qui signifie qu’il devrait arrêter de se glisser dans ton lit après s’être enivré…

— Il n’ a plus fait ça depuis…

Mahad s’interrompit. Il n’arrivait même pas à se rappeler. Même pour l’alcool, qu’il n’avait jamais dédaigné non plus, pour être honnête. Ce n’était plus arrivé, en tout cas plus depuis qu’ils étaient tous morts, en vérité. Depuis leur arrivée à Aaru, les choses avaient semblé avoir un goût plus terne et bien moins d’intérêt que de leur vivant, à vrai dire. Pourquoi ne s’en étaient-ils pas rendu compte, il l’ignorait.

— Peu importe, ce n’est pas comme si je le regrettais.

Mahad croisa impassiblement les bras et refusa de laisser paraître son trouble.

— Est-ce qu’il a trouvé quelqu’un pour réchauffer ses nuits dans le monde des vivants ?

— Non, répondit-il distraitement, sans même se soucier de savoir qui avait posé la question.

Il préféra garder sous silence ce qu’il savait, non grâce à Atem, qui était si imperméable à ces choses-là qu’il n’aurait même pas reconnu l’amour s’il l’avait croisé au détour d’un couloir avec une tablette l’identifiant clairement, mais grâce à Yûgi. Il ne s’agissait que d’impression, d’images floues, mais c’était suffisant pour comprendre que Seth, sans pour autant oublier Kisara, commençait à se lier à une autre personne.

Il fronça les sourcils ; cela s’annonçait compliqué. Mais y avait-il quoi que ce soit de simple dans leur existence ?

Kalim et Shada s’éloignèrent en émettant des suppositions sur le nombre de personnes que Seth corromprait avant de revenir parmi eux et sur le fait que leur existence semblait curieusement moins monotone, pour le meilleur et le pire, depuis que Kaiba avait transgressé toutes les règles pour obtenir une audience avec leur pharaon.

Mahad allait leur emboîter le pas, mais Isis le retint par le poignet, une ombre sur son visage.

— Notre pharaon et Seth ne reviendront jamais de leur plein gré.

Mahad hésita. Acquiesça pour confirmer. Même si le ton de la prêtresse ne laissait aucunement place à l’incertitude.


	49. Un, deux, trois

 

Paupières closes, Marik balaya faiblement l’espace devant lui avec sa main quand il sentit un linge humide se presser contre son front déjà humide de sueur.

Quelques secondes de répit, durant lesquelles il essaya de déglutir malgré sa bouche sèche.

Sa gorge lui brûlait.

Non, sa gorge lui brûlait _atrocement_. La moindre déglutition, le moindre mouvement de sa pomme d’Adam envoyait des étincelles de douleur le long de sa trachée et dans les muscles de son cou.

Avec un tremblement nerveux, il se rappela, et ce souvenir le poussa à se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour la première fois en plusieurs jours de captivité.

_Un, deux, trois…_

Am-heh avait essayé de l’étouffer. Il l’avait enlacé d’un bras pour l’obliger à rester immobile et avait appuyé son autre main sur son visage.

Marik avait été si choqué qu’il n’avait pas immédiatement réagi, laissant l’autre compter chaque seconde qui s’écoulait. Que souhaitait-il vérifier, au juste ?

… treize, quatorze, quinze…

Et puis, Marik avait compris.

Am-heh voulait savoir combien de temps cela prendrait pour que l’asphyxie lui fasse perdre connaissance.

Sous l’influence de la panique, Marik s’était cambré, avait essayé de changer de position pour le repousser d’un coup de pied bien placé – si possible entre les jambes –, avait cherché à ouvrir la bouche pour mordre et, finalement, avait utilisé ses mains, en désespoir de cause. Celle dont le poignet le faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement, celle qu’il arrivait à peine à utiliser et dont il ne retrouverait sans doute jamais un usage normal. En se tortillant, il avait réussi réussi à glisser ses bras entre ceux de Am-heh et à griffer l’une de ses joues jusqu’au sang ; pour être franc, il avait visé les yeux, mais le monstre avait reculé la tête à temps.

Quand Am-heh l’avait relâché, Marik avait cru, naïvement, que c’était à cause de la douleur. Incapable de se remettre debout pour fuir, il avait rampé en arrière sans quitter son double du regard. Celui-ci ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux non plus, et Marik avait compris, à la lueur démente brillant au fond de ses orbites, qu’il n’avait fait que se rendre plus… intéressant.

Am-heh avait essuyé le sang sur sa joue du bout de ses doigts, puis avait étendu sa langue pour les sucer un par un, sans se presser, sachant pertinemment que sa proie n’avait plus la force de lui échapper. Il s’était ensuite pourléché, avec la même lenteur presque lascive.

En le voyant faire, Marik, médusé, s’était figé et n’avait recouvert ses sens que lorsqu’un ricanement bas avait franchi les lèvres de son alter ego. Les notes sinistres avaient fait courir un frisson d’angoisse le long de son échine déjà refroidie par une sueur froide malsaine. Et il avait songé à regret qu’il aurait dû se souvenir du khukuri, le prendre et l’enfoncer dans la gorge de l’autre, du moins, essayer, au lieu de reculer pour mettre une distance ridicule entre eux, comme si cela arrêterait son tortionnaire.

Lorsqu’Am-heh s’était finalement jeté sur lui, Marik avait su que _jamais_ il ne lui échapperait.

L’arrière de son crâne avait frappé le carrelage quand le poids d’Am-heh l’avait fait basculer en arrière. Profitant de son déséquilibre, le dément s’était assis à califourchon sur lui, enserrant ses cuisses entre les siennes. Marik avait lâché un hoquet lorsqu’il avait emprisonné sa gorge dans l’étau de ses mains afin de presser son artère carotide.

— Bonne idée, Marik. Où avais-je la tête ? C’est tellement mieux comme ça.

Am-heh avait fait courir la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant d’accentuer sa prise sur la gorge de Marik jusqu’à bloquer l’arrivée de l’air dans sa trachée.

Marik avait essayé d’aligner quelques syllabes pour l’insulter mais s’était vu immédiatement coupé dans son élan par le ricanement sadique d’Am-heh.

— Chut, chut, tu devrais t’économiser. Maintenant, reprenons. Un, deux, trois…

Pendant un temps qui lui avait paru infini mais qui n’avait peut-être duré que quelques secondes, Marik s’était défendu jusqu’à ce que ses membres lui paraissent trop lourds pour être bougés et que le manque d’oxygène entraîne des points blancs puis un voile rouge sur ses yeux. Il avait tenté de ruer, puis avait tracé des sillons sanglants sur les bras d’Am-heh, chacune des estafilades semblant accroître le rire du monstre et l’excitation malsaine qui assombrissait ses iris aux pupilles dilatées.

Am-heh s’amusait tellement.

Sa main blessée s’était remise à saigner à travers la compresse et la gaze, et Am-heh s’amusait tellement.

Les bras de Marik étaient retombés à ses côtés, inertes.

Il aurait aimé ne pas pouvoir dire à quel point son alter ego _s’amusait_.

Il aurait préféré mourir.

Avant le néant, la dernière chose qu’il avait cru voir était la blancheur d’une longue chevelure.

 

Cette fois, le linge humide se posa sur son cou en sueur.

Marik ouvrit enfin les yeux avec un gémissement. Sa vision trouble mit de longues secondes avant de se stabiliser sur le carré de tissu tendu à quelques centimètres de son visage, puis sur la main sombre qui le tenait. Il se recula, jusqu’à sentir ses épaules heurter un mur rugueux, et ses jambes s’emmêlèrent dans la couverture rêche qui le couvrait jusqu’aux hanches.

Il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge lui faisait trop mal pour qu’il puisse articuler des mots intelligibles. En aurait-il été capable qu’il n’aurait sans doute pas reconnu le son de sa propre voix.

Une main se glissa derrière sa nuque pour lui relever la tête, et un peu d’eau fut versée entre ses lèvres.

Il ne se demanda pas, pour une fois, si elle contenait quoi que ce soit ayant pour but de l’assommer. À ce stade, il s’en moquait éperdument. Même si chaque déglutition ravivait la douleur dans sa gorge, la fraîcheur du liquide était bienvenue.

Au bout de longues secondes, la bouteille fut posée à ses côtés, et les filets d’eau qui avaient coulé le long de son menton furent essuyés avec le même linge que celui auparavant employé.

Clignant des paupières, Marik reconnut enfin le visage de son bienfaiteur dans la semi-pénombre et le brouillard flou qui avait envahi son champ de vision.

Nassim.

Un rapide examen – autant que le lui permettait son état et la migraine qui s’installait peu à peu entre ses tempes – l’amena à constater qu’il était habillé de vêtements propres quoique trop grands pour son corps petit et chétif. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés de façon inégale, encadraient un visage angoissé.

Marik aurait voulu lui demander où se trouvait le monstre ainsi que le genre d’endroit dans lequel il avait été amené : parce qu’il était évident qu’il n’était plus dans la chambre et, puisqu’il ne croyait pas avoir un jour fait construire une cave, dans la villa. Cependant, l’eau ne l’avait pas rendu plus capable de parler qu’auparavant.

Il préféra refermer les yeux tout en espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il savait qu’il ne serait pas exaucé.

 

Quand Marik émergea à nouveau, sa gorge lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, mais il avait suffisamment recouvert ses sens pour pouvoir y voir clairement et se mouvoir autant que le lui permettait son état.

Il remua les jambes et perçut, pour la première fois, un cliquettement métallique ; Am-heh l’avait enchaîné au mur par l’une de ses chevilles, ce qui n’était guère surprenant. À sa place, Marik n’aurait pas agi différemment, hélas, pour s’assurer que son otage ne lui fausserait pas compagnie.

Ce qui signifiait que son double craignait qu’il soit en mesure ou qu’il ait la volonté de lui fausser compagnie, malgré ses blessures et l’épuisement moral engendrés par les tortures.

Son « frère » le connaissait bien. La colère succédait déjà à l’abattement et la peur qui l’avaient saisi lorsqu’il s’était réveillé la première fois. Même si personne n’aurait pu lui reprocher de s’écrouler et d’attendre la mort, il était hors de question qu’il renonce. Pas alors que la vie de sa seule famille était menacée par la créature qu’il avait créée, bien malgré lui. S’il survivait, alors il s’accorderait le droit de s’effondrer moralement.

Tout en veillant à ne pas s’appuyer sur son poignet foulé ou sur sa main blessée dont les pansements avaient été changés, il se redressa pour s’adosser contre le mur. La couverture rappeuse glissa de ses hanches sur ses cuisses, et il préféra ne pas s’interroger trop longtemps sur les raisons pour lesquelles il n’avait plus aucun vêtement.

Le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté. Les fenêtres situées près du toit étaient occultées par des planches qui ne permettaient qu’à quelques timides rayons de soleil de s’écouler jusqu’au centre de la salle, où était posée une cuve transparente qui avait dû un jour contenir un liquide.

Après avoir réajusté la pièce de tissu, Marik baissa les yeux sur sa cheville et passa les doigts de sa main la plus valide sur le cercle de métal qui l’enserrait. Impossible de la faire glisser le long de son pied, tant elle était ajustée… Quant à l’anneau fixé au mur auquel la chaîne était rattachée, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu le déceler sans le moindre outil. Ou même avec.

Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu se libérer, à moins de réussir à voler la clef permettant d’ouvrir le bracelet.

L’idée même lui fit émettre un rire croassant qui enflamma sa gorge douloureuse. Comment aurait-il pu voler la clef à Am-heh ? En lui proposant de l’étouffer à nouveau, peut-être, puisque cet acte semblait tellement l’exciter ? Avec un peu de chance, il serait suffisamment distrait pour ne pas remarquer que Marik le délesterait.

Il ricana à nouveau, une main sur le front, et attrapa la bouteille d’eau pour soulager sa gorge de plus en plus irritée. Le liquide avait eu le temps de se réchauffer, signe qu’il avait dû sombrer dans l’inconscience durant un long moment. Il s’en accommoda néanmoins, même s’il n’avala qu’une gorgée pour économiser autant que possible sa seule source d’hydratation. Il ignorait quand Am-heh ou Nassim reviendraient. Il pourrait s’écouler des heures comme une journée ou plus si le psychopathe avait suivi sa suggestion et s’était rendu aux locaux de KaibaCorp dans l’espoir de retrouver les objets.

Il en profita pour observer son environnement, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui aurait pu lui venir en aide.

Un seau en métal était posé non loin de lui, avec du papier toilette, ce qui faisait gagner une étoile à sa prison, mais ne lui permettrait pas d’aller bien loin, à moins de jeter le seau plein à la tête de Am-heh puis de le couvrir de papier toilette pour lui signifier sa rancœur.

À part ça, il n’y avait absolument rien digne de son intérêt.

Il soupira, appuya l’arrière de son crâne contre le mur et essaya de ne penser ni au fait qu’il commençait à se sentir claustrophobe malgré la taille de l’entrepôt ni à ce que Am-heh lui avait déjà fait et à ce qu’il pourrait lui faire lorsqu’il comprendrait qu’il n’y avait plus aucun objet millénaire à voler.

Au moins, l’absence d’Isis et Rishid signifiait qu’il ne l’avait pas encore découvert ou, mieux, que sa famille avait réussi à lui échapper.

Il espérait tellement qu’ils lui aient échappé.

Il espérait tellement que les hommes de Kaiba parviennent à abattre le psychopathe. Même si personne ne le retrouvait et qu’il mourrait de déshydratation dans sa prison, le pire aurait été évité.

Le temps passant, l’entrepôt s’obscurcit de plus en plus. Chaque fois que sa langue lui donnait l’impression d’être trop sèche ou qu’un étourdissement le saisissait, Marik avalait une gorgée d’eau tout en évitant de penser au moment où il se retrouverait dans le noir.

Au moins, dans les tombes, il y avait des torches, des bougies, de quoi s’éclairer…

Il se força à penser à des choses plaisantes ; les moments partagés avec Isis et Rishid sans la présence d’Am-heh dans un recoin de son esprit. Les thés, les repas aux terrasses de restaurants ou dans leur salle rafraîchie par la climatisation, sa sœur voyageant et commandant à autrui comme jamais aucune femme de leur clan n’avait eu la chance de le faire… Elle était si forte, si indépendante, et certainement meilleure que lui à ce poste.

Il sourit à la pensée du jour où il avait demandé à Rishid d’arrêter de l’appeler « maître Marik ». Ils étaient frères, même par adoption, et cela n’avait aucun sens.

Il songea à Ryô, à la façon dont il avait crié son nom malgré ses prétentions et dont son corps tremblant s’était arqué contre le sien au moment de l’orgasme. Marik avait embrassé chacune des cicatrices sur sa poitrine humidifiée par la sueur, espérant que sa tendresse atténuerait un peu la peine dans le cœur de Ryô. Jusqu’au moment où l’albinos s’était endormi, il n’y avait plus eu ni récriminations ni menaces, juste le son de leur souffle erratique et des baisers.

La vision paisible s’effaça néanmoins pour celle du corps de Ryô étendu sous lui pour une raison fort différente. L’adolescent étouffait alors que Marik lui enserrait la gorge, aveuglé par la rage causée par ses paroles vipérines.

Marik se raccrocha au seau en métal jusqu’à ce qu’il sente sa nausée refluer. Il porta alors les mains à sa propre gorge pour y effleurer les contusions douloureuses.

Dire qu’il avait presque fait à Ryô ce que Am-heh lui avait fait. Était-ce autre chose qu’il lui avait transmis ? Était-il aussi responsable de ce genre de penchants sadiques chez son alter ego ? Et si tel était le cas, qu’est-ce que cela faisait de lui, si ce n’était un autre genre de monstre ? Plus policé, plus adapté socialement, mais capable des mêmes actes pour peu qu’une personne innocente pousse le mauvais bouton.

Il s’enroula dans sa couverture tout en battant des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s’accumulaient le long de ses cils. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, non par fierté mal placée, mais parce que c’était un luxe qu’il n’avait pas le droit de s’offrir alors qu’il restait à peine un ou deux centimètres d’eau au fond de la bouteille.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit d’ouverture d’une porte, suivi de celui de pas hésitants.

Marik savait au son qu’il ne pouvait s’agir d’Am-heh. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Nassim franchir le voile de l’obscurité, un plateau entre les mains. L’enfant le déposa devant Marik sans jamais oser le regarder directement et s’apprêta à repartir en catimini, l’effroi lisible sur son visage.

— Attends !

Son faible croassement lui arracha la gorge, mais Marik se força à poursuivre en voyant Nassim se figer.

— Est-ce qu’il est là ?

Des yeux noirs effrayés rencontrèrent enfin les siens. Nassim, lèvres serrées, se contenta de secouer la tête.

— Depuis combien de temps il est parti ?

Aucune réponse, même pas à l’aide de ses doigts pour indiquer les heures. Or, Marik savait que Nassim le comprenait et qu’il n’était pas sourd ou muet. L’enfant se contenta de le dévisager avec une horreur manifeste, sans doute parce qu’Am-heh lui avait interdit de lui adresser la parole. Mais, au moins, il n’avait plus l’air de vouloir se sauver.

Marik baissa les yeux sur le plateau qui contenait une nouvelle bouteille d’eau pleine ainsi qu’une assiette creuse avec une maigre portion de _foul_ et un pain qui semblait trop dur.

— C’est toi qui a cuisiné ? demanda-t-il après avoir vidé son autre bouteille.

Hochement de tête, cette fois.

Donc, cela signifiait que l’enfant, quoique d’origine étrangère – Marik se rendait compte que sa peau était encore plus sombre que la sienne, proche de celle des Indiens –, avait appris à cuisiner au moins un plat égyptien. Pour le peu qu’il avait entendu, il ne semblait pas avoir d’accent particulier non plus.

— Tu es né ici ? demanda-t-il tout en brisant le pain sans gaspiller d’eau pour se laver les mains avant.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Marik trempa le pain dans le ragoût de fèves et mâcha longuement avant de prendre le risque d’avaler. La douleur le fit grimacer, et sa réaction sembla terrifier l’enfant.

— C’est ma gorge, offrit-il comme explication.

Nassim se détendit à peine. À croire qu’il craignait d’être puni même si Marik n’était rien de plus qu’un prisonnier. Cela signifiait que sa réaction craintive face à Am-heh n’avait pas seulement été causée par le fait que le dément venait d’assassiner un homme devant lui. Marik savait d’expérience que c’était l’attitude d’une personne n’ayant jamais rien connu d’autre que la soumission. Nassim était sans doute né esclave, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant avec la triste banalité du trafic d’êtres humains dans le monde.

— Tu as peur du _ka_  ? demanda Marik après avoir avalé une autre bouchée.

Nassim arrondit les yeux avec incompréhension.

— Le monstre.

Autre hochement de tête après une brève hésitation.

— Il ne peut apparaître que si Am-heh est là.

Pause.

— Il ne peut pas entendre si tu me parles.

Nassim remua nerveusement ses doigts.

— Tu crois que je prendrais le risque de te parler après ce qu’il m’a fait, si c’était le cas ? ajouta Marik avec une grimace, parce que cette longue phrase avait planté des aiguilles le long de sa trachée. Am-heh est un connard, un déchet pathétique.

Nassim éleva les mains avec une terreur, puis les baissa lorsqu’il se rendit compte que rien ne s’était passé. Après avoir scruté chaque ombre avec méfiance, un semblant de sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il s’assit au sol et posa la joue sur ses genoux, après avoir encerclé ses jambes de ses mains.

— Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres hommes ?

— Oui, souffla l’enfant d’une voix presque imperceptible.

Marik soupira. Am-heh avait peut-être fini par comprendre qu’il y avait les gens qu’il pouvait tuer… et les autres plus utiles vivants que morts.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a fait du mal ?

— Non…

Nassim ferma les yeux.

— Est-ce que tu as la clef pour ouvrir ça… ?

L’enfant se remit debout d’un bond et recula de plusieurs pas en secouant vivement la tête. Avant que Marik puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se sauva en courant.

La porte claqua quelques instants plus tard.

Marik se maudit de s’être montré trop impatient en posant cette question. Soupirant, il acheva lentement son repas, but à nouveau, élimina ce qu’il avait précédemment bu et se rallongea en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

Ne pas penser à l’enfermement.

Ne pas penser au noir.

Ne pas penser au froid qui s’insinuait dans l’entrepôt avec la tombée de la nuit.

 

Un claquement le réveilla dans un sursaut.

Dans la vague luminosité du lever du jour, il aperçut le dos massif d’un homme qui s’éloignait – cheveux sombres, pas Am-heh – et la silhouette minuscule et fine de Nassim, à côté d’un seau rempli d’eau. L’enfant plongea un gant dans le seau et épongea la sueur sur le front de Marik.

Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à le repousser, tant sa peau desséchée réclamait de l’humidité. Cependant, quand le gant descendit sur ses épaules, puis sur son torse, il s’empara fermement du poignet de Nassim en écarquillant les yeux.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’écria-t-il d’une voix toujours aussi cassée.

— Mon travail.

Marik relâcha le poignet de Nassim et grimaça en sentant la douleur pulser dans son articulation foulée.

— Non. Je peux me laver seul.

Il s’assit tout en veillant à ce que la couverture ne révèle rien d’indécent. Il n’était pas particulièrement pudique, mais la situation le mettait vraiment mal à l’aise, encore plus avec Nassim qui baissait la tête avec une expression mortifiée. Et, soudain, il pleura, ses épaules rachitiques secouées par ses sanglots.

Marik resta interdit pendant quelques secondes et se mordit les lèvres, honteux d’être à l’origine de cette réaction. Il étendit son bras le moins amoché pour enlacer Nassim, essayer de le rassurer, mais l’enfant se sauva une nouvelle fois.

Soupirant, il décida de tirer le seau d’eau vers lui tout en serrant les dents à cause de son poignet, puis profita d’être seul pour se rendre aussi présentable que le pouvait quelqu’un dans son état, nu et enchaîné au mur. L’eau se troubla au fur à mesure qu’il se frottait et trempait le gant pour le nettoyer avant de recommencer.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il considéra l’hématome à son poignet, puis ceux qui parsemaient son corps et qui semblaient s’être atténués depuis la dernière fois. Il inspecta ensuite son bras, dont le bandage avait dû être refait. Cependant, il ne descendait plus jusqu’à sa main, recouverte des deux côtés de nouveaux pansements qu’il préféra ne pas enlever.

Que faisait Am-heh, en ce moment même ? Était-il sur le point de pénétrer dans les locaux de KaibaCorp ? Observait-il plutôt que d’agir avec l’impulsivité qui lui était pourtant plus coutumière ? Non pas qu’il soit bête, loin de là, mais Marik était à peu près certain qu’il se sentait tout puissant grâce à son _ka_.

Que se passerait-il s’il ne revenait pas ?

Jusque-là, il avait considéré qu’il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de mieux, mais il avait constaté que Nassim et lui n’étaient pas seuls. Et il doutait que les hommes qu’avaient recruté Am-heh les laissent repartir si jamais leur chef disparaissait… Après tout, ils pouvaient se servir d’eux ou les vendre. Même avec quelques cicatrices de plus, Marik ne doutait pas que l’on puisse encore tirer un bon prix de sa personne. Quant au fait que Nassim ne soit qu’un gosse, ce n’était sûrement pas cela qui les arrêterait.

Marik considéra sombrement le seau d’eau. Il pouvait toujours tuer Nassim. Ce serait bien moins pire que de changer à nouveau de maître et d’être condamné à une courte vie de servitude. Mais qui le tuerait lui ?

La porte de l’entrepôt se rouvrit. Marik huma très vite l’odeur du _foul_. Nassim déposa le plateau devant lui sans un mot, puis après avoir regardé par-dessus son épaule comme s’il craignait d’avoir été suivi, fit apparaître de sous son t-shirt un sac en plastique transparent contenant trois _kofta_ à la sauce tomate. Après un autre coup d’œil derrière lui, il ouvrit le sachet et les renversa sur le ragoût de fèves.

Tandis que Marik observait les boulettes de viande, l’enfant fit glisser de son épaule le thermos qu’il portait en bandoulière. Il versa un liquide chaud et sentant la menthe dans le bouchon servant aussi de gobelet.

— Est-ce que tu as volé les _kofta_  ? demanda Marik.

Une lueur de panique brilla dans les yeux de Nassim, ce qui le poussa à rajouter avec empressement :

— Ce n’est pas un reproche.

Nassim hésita avant de lui donner la tasse de thé improvisée. Au bout ce quelques instants, il s’assit devant Marik en tailleur, la tête basse.

— Si j’ai cuisiné, c’est pas du vol, chuchota-t-il.

Marik profita du seau d’eau, même à la clarté douteuse, pour se laver les mains, puis porta l’une des boulettes de viande à sa bouche. Il fit disparaître les deux autres tout aussi rapidement, sans se soucier de sa trachée toujours douloureuse, au cas où quelqu’un les aurait surpris.

Un semblant de sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Nassim, et Marik le lui rendit, même si en vérité, il n’aimait pas la viande. Contrairement à Isis et Rishid, il n’en avait jamais acquis le goût, même une fois hors de la nécropole. Cependant, Nassim avait pris un risque évident en lui ramenant des _kofta_ , et il aurait été ridicule de refuser ce geste de sympathie. Par ailleurs, il était trop faible et avait trop faim pour faire la fine bouche ou pour songer aux sorts de ces animaux réduits en esclavage, gavés et torturés pendant des semaines ou des mois avant d’être sauvagement abattus.

Il attaqua ensuite le _foul_ et le pain, autrement plus à son goût, tout en buvant de temps à autre du thé. Nassim le resservait à chaque fois que sa tasse était vide.

— C’est Am-heh qui t’a interdit de me servir des _kofta_  ? questionna Marik.

Nassim perdit son sourire mais, pour une fois, il ne se sauva pas.

— Non… Il est toujours pas revenu… C’est l’un des hommes… Je les aime pas…

Marik réfléchit longuement avant de poser une autre question. Certaines choses semblaient paniquer Nassim, sans doute à cause du traumatisme engendré par une vie faite de violence.

— Quel est ton vrai nom ?

Nassim haussa les épaules.

— Celui que mon maître veut bien me donner.

— Donc si Am-heh veut t’appeler Nassim, tu es Nassim.

Nouvel haussement d’épaule.

— Pour une fois, c’est pas un nom d’animal.

Marik médita ses paroles pendant quelques instants, puis trempa son doigts dans l’eau et traça ce qui aurait pu passer pour des arabesques sur le sol en béton.

— Nassim s’écrit comme ça en arabe, commenta-t-il.

Il exécuta d’autres caractères.

— Et comme ça si on essaye de le transcrire en démotique et en hiératique.

Nassim observa les symboles avec un froncement de sourcils sérieux.

— Tu sais écrire ? demanda-t-il enfin.

C’était la première fois que l’enfant lui posait une question, mais Marik était trop surpris pour s’en rendre compte.

— Bien sûr ! Tu ne…

Il s’interrompit, comprenant sa propre stupidité. Qui aurait bien pu apprendre à lire et à écrire à un esclave ? Le savoir était le premier pas vers la liberté.

Il ne lui promit pas de lui apprendre, si jamais ils s’en sortaient. Il n’avait déjà aucun espoir pour lui-même, alors il n’allait pas en donner d’illusoires à Nassim. Mais si jamais ils s’en tiraient…

— Mes maîtres m’ont toujours dit que c’était inutile, murmura Nassim tout en passant rêveusement ses doigts sur les marques qui s’asséchaient déjà. Mais parfois je les voyais avec des magazines ou des livres et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils consacraient autant de temps à des choses inutiles. C’était eux les idiots de croire que je ne comprendrais pas…

— Ils ont menti, affirma Marik tout en étant troublé par la soudaine maturité avec laquelle l’enfant s’était mis à parler.

Nassim releva les yeux sur lui.

— Je sais. Maître Am-heh m’a dit la même chose. Il m’a donné une liste. Je n’ai pas su la lire. Il était tellement énervé par mon ignorance que j’ai pensé qu’il allait peut-être me tuer. Mais ensuite il m’a demandé qui étaient mes anciens maîtres, et je crois qu’il compte les tuer en chemin.

Marik cligna des yeux, ne sachant exactement que répondre à cette autre longue tirade. Trop d’éléments dans celles-ci suscitaient son questionnement.

Et puis, il réalisa soudainement qu’il avait commis une erreur de jugement. Certes, Nassim était horrifié à l’idée de déplaire à son nouveau maître et craignait d’être puni pour cela, mais au-delà de la peur, il y avait du respect dans sa voix. Un respect qui n’était pas feint.

Après tout, Am-heh ne semblait pas lui avoir fait de mal, en tout cas pas comme ses anciens maîtres. Il l’avait même sauvé, pour ainsi dire, si ce que Marik avait cru comprendre de toute la situation était bien la vérité. Et, au fond, cela n’avait rien d’étonnant que son alter ego ait réagi comme il l’avait fait, dans ce cas. Après tout, Marik avait à peine dix ans lorsqu’il avait subi l’initiation. Il avait créé son double pour être protégé, même si son souhait avait été corrompu. Am-heh s’était acquitté de sa tâche – à sa façon – avant de décider qu’il n’avait plus besoin de Marik.

Au fond, même les monstres devaient avoir leurs points faibles. Nassim était peut-être celui d’Am-heh, aussi incroyable cela soit-il.

— Est-ce que tu apprécies Am-heh ? demanda Marik d’une voix douce visant à montrer qu’il ne se mettrait pas en colère si c’était le cas.

Nassim plissa pensivement les paupières et se mordit l’ongle du pouce.

— Je sais pas, répondit-il en ré-adoptant un phrasé à nouveau moins policé. Je sais que ce n’est pas une personne bonne, mais il m’a pas touché.

Marik, qui avait décidé de calmer sa gorge irritée avec un peu de thé, s’étrangla. La toux qui s’ensuivit lui arracha des larmes, et il reposa la tasse sur le plateau en en renversant presque entièrement le contenu.

— Quoi ? parvint-il à croasser.

Nassim ne précisa pas et se contenta d’appuyer tristement la paume de sa main là où Marik avait écrit un peu plus tôt.

Comprenant qu’il ne tirerait pas plus de détails – et n’ayant sûrement pas envie de le soumettre à un interrogatoire –, Marik but à nouveau, avec prudence cette fois.

Il n’avait pas besoin que quiconque lui dise à quel point les êtres humains étaient tordus. Il avait lui-même un paquet de choses à se reprocher. Mais que l’on puisse abuser d’une autre personne sexuellement, encore plus d’un enfant, le dépassait.

— Les gens de mon âge… Ils savent tous lire et écrire… murmura songeusement Nassim. Ils vont l’école, réfléchissent à leurs études… Ils ne sont pas idiots comme moi…

— Tu n’es pas idiot, juste…

Marik fronça les sourcils en étudiant la silhouette de Nassim, perdue dans ses vêtements trop larges. Petit, maigre… comme le serait n’importe qui après avoir été privé de tout. Marik inspira profondément avant de parler à nouveau. Il n’aimait pas l’impression qui commençait à faire son nid dans son esprit.

— Nassim… Quel âge tu as, au juste ?

Les yeux noirs revinrent sur lui avec mélancolie.

— Je sais pas… Peut-être… quinze ans ? Les enfants de mon ancien maître, ils avaient à peu près mon âge et allaient au lycée… Le chauffeur les emmenait presque tous les jours…

Marik déglutit.

Merde.

— Am-heh le sait ?

— Il a pas demandé.

Marik frémit.

— Nassim, ne lui dis pas ton âge. Je pense qu’il te laisse en vie uniquement parce qu’il croit que tu es un enfant.


	50. Je ne veux plus jamais rester en arrière

 

Ni Mokuba ni Atem n’étaient revenus au manoir Kaiba au cours de la nuit du samedi à dimanche. Toutefois, comme l’état de Jônouchi, simplement endormi à cause de l’épuisement physique, était bien moins critique que celui du jeune CEO, Anzu et Yûgi avaient réussi à convaincre Shizuka de rentrer pour se reposer avec la promesse que Seth resterait pour veiller sur son aîné – un point qui causait le scepticisme d’Anzu mais pas celui de Yûgi, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille.

— Tu es sûr que l’on peut faire confiance à ce Seth ? avait demandé Anzu, lorsqu’ils avaient laissé une Shizuka endormie dans sa chambre après l’avoir distraite pendant au moins deux heures. Je sais qu’il est l’un des prêtres d’Atem, et je sais que ce qui est arrivé n’est pas de sa faute, mais… il s’est disputé avec Jônouchi hier.

Yûgi lui avait tourné le dos en haussant les épaules, dirigeant ses pas vers la cuisine. Cependant, Anzu avait remarqué, juste avant qu’il ne pivote, la façon dont il avait fui son regard, comme s’il lui cachait quelque chose.

— Seth était juste préoccupé à l’idée d’être tué par Bakura et ne voulait pas que nous soyons attristés.

Ils avaient pris un repas rapide dans la cuisine avec les restes du midi avant d’aller se coucher à leur tour. Cependant, une fois dans le l’énorme lit dans la toute aussi énorme chambre de l’incroyablement énorme manoir Kaiba, Anzu avait considéré le plafond, sourcils froncés, certaine que quelque chose lui échappait.

Elle le considérait encore, même deux ou trois heures après s’être allongée.

De ce qu’elle savait, Seth n’était pas vraiment meilleur que Kaiba. Atem n’avait pas parlé de tous ses souvenirs après les avoir retrouvés, sans doute parce qu’avoir vécu une nouvelle fois la mort de ceux qui lui importaient lui avait causé trop de peine. Toutefois, ce qu’il avait dit à l’égard du prêtre ne lui avait pas forcément laissé bonne impression. Non à cause de ce qui s’était produit durant le jeu et qui n’avait été qu’une version altérée, raccourcie, édulcorée de la véritable histoire, mais à cause de ce qui s’était réellement produit trois mille ans plus tôt.

Seth avait trahi la confiance d’Atem au moment où celui-ci avait le plus besoin de lui. La mort de Kisara l’avait poussé à se lancer seul à la poursuite de son père sans se soucier de ses devoirs envers son pharaon, sans se soucier d’abandonner les autres prêtres face à la menace posée par Zorc. Ce n’était que lui et sa vengeance… Il avait fini par retrouver ses sens, non sans mal. Atem avait été contraint à l’affronter. Hélas, il était déjà trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs, et Atem avait dû se sacrifier peu de temps après pour sceller Zorc à tout jamais ou, du moins, l’avait-il espéré.

Si Anzu pouvait comprendre et compatir à la douleur de Seth, certains éléments – sa soif de pouvoir, son mépris envers les autres, sa conduite obsessionnelle – suscitaient sa méfiance et, bien qu’elle n’aimât pas juger un livre à sa couverture, une chose que lui avait appris son amitié avec Yûgi, elle aurait menti en prétendant que Seth lui avait fait bonne impression. S’il s’était montré courageux face à Bakura, en mettant sa vie en péril, il était difficile de croire Yûgi lorsqu’il affirmait que l’ancien prêtre était beaucoup plus amical qu’il ne l’avait montré depuis l’arrivée d’Anzu. C’était au moins aussi difficile que de croire que Kaiba éprouvait le moindre regret quant à tout ce qu’il avait pu leur faire durant plus de deux ans. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de souhaiter que leur plus ancien ennemi reprenne conscience, cette fois sans passer six mois dans une chambre d’hôpital. Mokuba avait besoin de son grand-frère, et Atem semblait avoir besoin de son rival…

Anzu avait essayé de dormir, sans que cela soit concluant.

Ils avaient échoué à sauver Ryô, à tuer Bakura. Et quand elle disait « ils », force était de constater qu’elle n’avait absolument rien pu faire, de son côté, pour aider ses amis.

C’était tellement frustrant. Culpabilisant.

Elle était là, dans ce lit, tranquille, en sécurité, quand Ryô était, lui, à la merci de Bakura. Tout comme Honda et Otogi.

Chaque fois qu’elle fermait les yeux dans l’espoir de s’endormir, le rire machiavélique et fou du démon résonnait dans ses oreilles, lui causant la chair de poule.

Elle n’osait pas imaginer ce que Ryô pouvait subir, malgré les propos de Yûgi qui visaient à la rassurer.

Elle n’osait pas imaginer non plus ce que subissait Marik, s’il était encore en vie… Elle espérait qu’il le soit, malgré ce qu’il lui avait fait, la prise de contrôle de son esprit.

La boule qui obstruait sa gorge ne voulait pas descendre, pas plus que ne voulaient partir les frémissements nerveux de ses membres, chaque fois qu’elle songeait à l’un ou l’autre des deux monstres qui avaient bien failli les tuer. Parfois, lorsqu’elle sombrait presque dans un demi-sommeil, elle était à nouveau éveillée par l’éclat de rire vibrant d’une joie malsaine de Bakura ou celui plus guttural, sadique, de l’autre personnalité de Marik.

N’en pouvant plus, Anzu repoussa les couvertures et, après avoir enfilé des chaussettes, quitta la chambre d’un pas rapide. Une fois dans le couloir sombre, elle marqua un arrêt devant la porte de la chambre de Shizuka, en se demandant si elle aussi souffrait de peurs nocturnes, puis s’arrêta devant la porte de Yûgi, hésitant lorsqu’elle appuya sa main sur le battant clos de la porte.

Elle avait envie de parler à quelqu’un, même s’ils l’avaient déjà fait durant leur repas rapide. Elle avait besoin d’extirper hors d’elle tout ce qui l’angoissait et la révoltait, même si c’était pour rabâcher constamment les mêmes choses. Cependant, elle n’avait pas envie de le réveiller, si jamais il était parvenu à s’endormir. Le magicien – Mahad – avait utilisé son énergie vitale pour se manifester et protéger autant que possible Kaiba et Jônouchi de l’effet de son sortilège destructeur. Son ami n’en avait rien laissé paraître, mais, d’après Seth, une telle chose l’avait forcément éreinté.

Anzu laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps tout en songeant aux risques qu’avait pris Yûgi pour aider leurs amis. Ce n’était pas une première, mais il aurait pu être tué si jamais il s’était trompé quant à la capacité du magicien d’Atem à se manifester en utilisant son _ba_. Pour autant, Atem ne l’avait pas invectivé pour les risques qu’il avait pris. À bien y réfléchir, c’était peut-être parce qu’il avait été trop préoccupé par l’état de Kaiba pour y songer. Ou peut-être parce qu’il reconnaissait s’être trompé en surprotégeant Yûgi. Ou peut-être les deux.

Renonçant à déranger son ami, Anzu décida de s’aventurer dans le manoir – le « putain de labyrinthe », avait déclaré Jônouchi après s’y être encore égaré plus tôt dans la journée… ou le jour précédent.

Elle sourit à cette pensée. Brièvement.

De nuit, le décor victorien était plus inquiétant et étouffant encore que de jour, au point qu’elle eût l’impression d’être l’héroïne d’un vieux roman gothique à la Dracula. Tout en passant devant un tableau dont le sujet la fixait d’un air sévère, elle se demanda si c’était Kaiba qui avait choisi la décoration ou si c’était Gôzaburô, et, dans le second cas, pourquoi le jeune homme n’avait rien fait changer malgré la haine évidente qu’il portait à son père adoptif.

Tout en soupirant, elle descendit le grand escalier et emprunta le couloir qui devait conduire, lui semblait-il, vers la cuisine. Cependant, elle avait dû se tromper dans les lieux transfigurés par la nuit, car, après avoir passé une porte, elle se retrouva dans une vaste salle de sport, qui s’éclaira aussitôt qu’elle fut entrée.

Que Kaiba soit aussi bien équipé n’était pas spécialement étonnant. Après tout, il suffisait de le voir jouer, si elle pouvait appeler cela « jouer », à Duel Monsters pour constater qu’il avait une sacrée dose d’agressivité et d’énergie à dépenser. Et comme il n’y avait pas de tournois tous les jours, il fallait bien qu’il se défoule autrement. Et, ça, c’était sans même prendre en compte son travail aliénant et les divers problèmes psychologiques qu’il semblait traîner derrière lui comme un boulet.

Anzu passa le punching-ball, lorgna les divers appareils, puis aperçut une autre porte qu’elle franchit en s’attendant à trouver une arène de duel. Elle stoppa avec étonnement quand les eaux limpides d’une énorme piscine se révélèrent à elle sous la voûte étoilée du ciel nocturne qui se dessinait sous une verrière.

Apparemment, Jônouchi ne s’était pas égaré jusque-là, sinon il n’aurait pas arrêté de gloser à ce propos.

Anzu s’approcha du bord de la piscine et effleura la surface de l’eau du bout des doigts pour en tester la température.

Plus que tiède, bien sûr.

Elle retira ses chaussettes et roula le bas de son pantalon de pyjama au-dessus de ses genoux avant de s’asseoir au bord de la piscine. La sensation de l’eau sur ses mollets l’apaisa, au point qu’elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de maillot de bain dans sa valise. Puis elle se morigéna pour ses pensées futiles.

Comment pouvait-elle songer à s’amuser quand la vie de ses amis était en danger ?

— Anzu.

La jeune fille, surprise, s’éclaboussa elle-même en essayant de se relever. Puis, elle constata avec un froncement de sourcils que celui dont elle avait confondu la voix avec celle d’Atem n’était rien de plus que l’étrange intelligence artificielle que Kaiba avait créée pour remplacer son rival.

Une jambe humide repliée sous elle, l’autre encore dans l’eau, elle considéra la projection holographique.

C’était déconcertant, cette impression d’être face à un frère de Yûgi ou d’Atem. Même si l’IA était plus grande et possédait des yeux orangés, des cheveux noirs avec de discrets reflets rouges et une peau plus dorée que celle de Yûgi sans pour autant être aussi sombre que celle du pharaon, la ressemblance restait frappante.

— Tu devrais dormir, reprit familièrement l’intelligence artificielle.

Une pause, comme si l’être attendait une réponse.

— Les humains sont bien moins fonctionnels sur le plan cérébral lorsqu’ils manquent de sommeil.

Autre pause.

— Je veux dire que tu seras fatiguée.

Anzu fronça un peu plus les sourcils tout en songeant au blabla enthousiaste que lui avait asséné Yûgi sur la route entre la gare et le manoir Kaiba, et dont elle n’avait retenu qu’une chose : l’IA était formidable. Compte tenu du fait qu’elle avait surtout failli faire tuer son ami en lui faisant prendre des risques inconsidérés sur une supposition, et qu’elle les avait en prime enfermés dans l’arène de duel en refusant de communiquer avec eux, Anzu n’était pas certaine de l’apprécier.

Iatem sembla presque penaud face à son silence prolongé et se frotta le bras tout en détournant le regard.

— Je suis désolé pour mon étrange façon de parler. Je suis constamment en train d’ajuster mes paramètres pour tester des choses. Parfois je reviens à une version antérieure de ma configuration.

— Ce n’est pas vraiment le problème, fit Anzu tout en lui tournant le dos et en replongeant son autre jambe dans l’eau.

Elle considéra l’ombre floue de son reflet.

— Yûgi aurait pu être tué…

Il n’y eut pas de réponse, et elle crut que l’intelligence artificielle s’était évanouie, ce qui valait sans doute mieux. Elle ressentait trop de sentiments ambivalents à l’égard de son comportement pour avoir une discussion avec celle-ci. Elle se demandait même s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de sensé à parler avec un programme informatique créé à l’image d’Atem par Kaiba Seto. Ce n’était pas comme si son ancien camarade de classe avait un jour été un modèle de stabilité, et chacune de ses bonnes idées semblait receler un ou plusieurs pièges pour ses ennemis.

Comme Death-T.

Anzu frissonna.

Elle n’aimait pas se montrer rancunière, mais il était difficile de ne pas songer au fait que Kaiba avait peut-être eu quelques motifs cachés en codant l’intelligence artificielle. Des motifs autres que de se recréer un rival sur mesure pour remplacer celui qui avait disparu. Yûgi avait toujours eu ce côté naïf, qui le poussait à voir le meilleur en chacun. Quand Bakura avait révélé ses vraies intentions et sa nature, il avait été désappointé, comme s’il avait réellement espéré que l’esprit maléfique ait abandonné ses velléités meurtrières à leur égard. Qu’il ne voit que les bons côtés de Iatem, ou qu’il préfère ignorer les autres, n’était pas surprenant. Jônouchi, lui, n’avait pas _exactement_ la même opinion. Yûgi s’était contenté de repréciser que Iatem était parfois facétieux quand il s’agissait de commenter les relations des gens ou de taquiner Kaiba.

— Mon créateur aurait pu être tué, reprit l’hologramme.

Sa voix était toujours aussi distante. Cependant, quand Anzu tourna la tête, elle se rendit compte qu’il se trouvait juste à côté d’elle. Évidemment, ses chaussures n’avaient pas produit le moindre bruit sur le carrelage de la piscine, et c’était sans doute des haut-parleurs qui lui permettaient de s’exprimer. Sa projection n’avait pas la moindre solidité. Du moins, elle l’espérait. Avec Kaiba, on pouvait s’attendre à tout. Comme une station et un ascenseur spatial construits en six mois ou un nouveau _duel disk_ et son casque devant à terme connecter les esprits des joueurs de _Duel Monsters_ dans un espace virtuel. Ce dernier point lui plaisait d’autant moins qu’elle avait eu son quota d’appareils étranges prenant le contrôle de son cerveau avec le plan génial de Tenma visant à ressusciter Pegasus.

Anzu tendit la main vers la jambe de Iatem, ce qui poussa l’intelligence artificielle à s’écarter avec un grognement.

— Ne fais pas ça.

Elle releva la tête, troublée, et quelque peu inquiète.

— Tu es matériel ?

— Non, répondit Iatem en cillant avec un mélange de morgue et d’ennui. Mais s’amuser à déformer ma projection en passant la main à travers est particulièrement impoli et dénote d’un mépris certain envers ma personne.

Anzu entrouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas une personne, quoi qu’en dise Yûgi, mais Iatem poursuivit sur sa lancée :

— Est-ce que tu toucherais tes amis ainsi ? Peut-être la version moins perfectionnée de moi, même si c’est hautement improbable après votre discussion, mais sûrement pas tes _autres_ amis.

Anzu fronça tellement ses sourcils qu’ils se touchèrent presque. Puis elle s’avança brusquement, bras tendu, pour enfoncer sa main dans la jambe de Iatem. Les pixels composant son image devinrent plus apparents, et un peu de _stuttering_ déforma sa projection.

— Ne. Fais. Pas. Ça ! gronda-t-il tout en se mettant à nouveau à distance. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Recommence et je…

— Et tu… ? coupa sèchement Anzu avec un air de défi.

— Je commencerai par te lire le dossier que Kaiba a fait sur toi, et si ça ne te suffit toujours pas pour apprendre à respecter ma personne, je dirais à tout le monde que New York ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu, cracha Iatem.

Anzu se décomposa, non à cause de la remarque sur le dossier que Kaiba avait sur elle – elle se moquait de ce qu’il pouvait penser, son aversion étant partagée –, mais à cause de la remarque sur New York.

— Comment tu…

— Kaiba m’a branché au reste du monde. Il n’y a rien que je puisse ignorer. Ça inclus les rapports d’incident de ton école. Les filles américaines ne sont pas si gentilles que ça avec les petites Japonaises baragouinant à peine l’anglais.

L’IA avait asséné ses paroles cruelles avec un sourire suffisant. Cependant, lorsqu’Anzu se sentit blêmir sous le choc, l’hologramme se balança d’une jambe sur l’autre avec une moue contrite, comme s’il regrettait déjà d’avoir été aussi brutal.

— Je veux dire, à l’évidence parce que tu es plus douée qu’elles en danse. Et… et… Personne ne devrait sous-estimer la puissance de tes uppercuts. Tu aurais dû faire de la boxe, peut-être…

Il marqua une pause, incertain face à l’absence de réaction de la jeune fille, puis s’agita un peu plus avec une nervosité évidente.

— Non… Non pas que tu ne sois pas féminine ! s’exclama-t-il. Tu es à l’évidence très féminine !

Anzu se leva tout en arquant un sourcil.

— Iatem…

— En particulier à ce niveau-là, conclut-il tout en baissant les yeux et dessinant avec ses mains la forme d’une poitrine.

Anzu cligna des yeux, médusée, avant de s’ébrouer pour se forcer à sortir de sa stupeur.

— Mon Dieu, mais qu’est-ce que Kaiba a fait au juste avec ta programmation ? Jamais Atem me parlerait comme ça, et tu as vraiment de la chance de ne pas avoir de corps, parce que je commencerai ma carrière de boxeuse avec ton visage !

Iatem pressa boudeusement ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre tout en détournant la tête.

— En fait, Mokuba a été le premier à ajouter à mon programme les fichiers du programme d’IA afin de s’amuser aux dépens de son frère s’il revenait, et il n’avait pas spécialement prévu que je sois ressemblant. Et quand Kaiba a enrichi mon programme, il n’était pas vraiment dans son état normal.

— Parce qu’il a un état _normal_  ? questionna Anzu, un peu plus moqueuse qu’en colère désormais.

Iatem se passa une main sur la nuque, toujours sans la regarder.

— Il m’aurait sûrement effacé s’il avait été dans son état anormal habituel, rectifia l’IA.

Il y avait, dans sa voix, un mélange curieux de tristesse et d’affection.

— Je suppose qu’il m’effacera s’il se réveille de son coma… ajouta-t-il sombrement.

— Pourquoi ?

Iatem la regarda à nouveau, l’air profondément malheureux. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas prompte à la théorie de Yûgi selon laquelle le programme de Kaiba était devenu une véritable personne, elle n’arrivait pas à percevoir son attitude comme une simple illusion sans rien de profond derrière. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle tapota le rebord de la piscine juste à côté d’elle, avant de lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

— Tu peux t’asseoir ?

— Non, mais si tu attends un peu, je devrais pouvoir créer ça.

L’hologramme s’immobilisa pendant de très longues secondes, peut-être même une ou deux minutes. Anzu frissonna un peu, tant cette vision était à la fois étrange, presque inquiétante. Puis, Iatem s’anima à nouveau. Avec un air pouvant passer pour concentré, il s’accroupit avec une certaine rigidité, posa lentement ses fesses sur le sol comme s’il craignait qu’il soit froid et laissa enfin pendre ses jambes par-dessus le rebord. La projection trembla et disparut là où ses mollets auraient dû plonger dans l’eau.

— Les hologrammes et l’humidité ne font pas bon ménage, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire désolé quand elle arrondit les yeux en regardant l’endroit où auraient dû se trouver ses pieds. Je suis composé de lumière, après tout.

— Oui, je me souviens de mes cours de physique. Hélas…

Ils observèrent la surface de la piscine un bref instant dans le plus grand silence.

— Qu’est-ce tu voulais dire avant ? Pourquoi Kaiba t’effacerait ?

Iatem pinça les lèvres tout en joignant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— J’ai dépassé les limites de mon programme de personnalité et créé de nouvelles fonctions visant à enrichir ma capacité à répondre aux réactions émotionnelles d’autrui à cause de mon algorithme d’autoapprentissage et des memristor de l’ordinateur quantique…

Il s’interrompit en constatant le froncement de sourcils d’Anzu et poussa un soupir en cherchant une façon plus simple d’expliquer la situation.

— Mokuba et Kaiba sont mes créateurs, et jamais je ne leur ferai le moindre mal, même s’ils décidaient de me détruire, même si j’avais un quelconque moyen d’effacer ou de désactiver cette partie de mon programme. Je veux dire que je les aime au-delà de ce qui a été codé en moi. Mais, afin de les aider au mieux, je suis parvenu à la conclusion que je devais continuer à me perfectionner, et c’est pour ça que j’affine constamment mes réglages en me documentant et en testant diverses configurations et… Je ne sais pas, c’est juste arrivé, je suppose. Quand ces personnes ont été tuées, j’ai pris conscience que… que je suis vraiment capable de ressentir des émotions. Kaiba pense que mon programme est bugué, sauf que je suis tout à fait capable de voir la différence entre _ce_ que j’étais avant et _celui_ que je suis maintenant. Je pourrais, si je le souhaitais, désactiver ces nouvelles fonctions ou m’en débarrasser ou laisser Kaiba le faire, mais mes lectures me font me poser des questions. Est-ce que je serai toujours moi après ça ?

— Je suppose que non, répondit Anzu après s’être mordillé les lèvres.

Elle remua l’une de ses jambes dans l’eau, causant l’apparition d’une série de vaguelettes et de cercles concentriques.

— Tu as sauvé Kaiba, alors peut-être qu’il…

Elle s’interrompit aussitôt. Depuis quand Kaiba était-il capable de se montrer reconnaissant ? Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques tentatives, ici et là ; un hochement de tête, un vague commentaire appréciateur, un geste de la main. Son ancien camarade de classe n’était pas aussi imperméable aux efforts d’autrui pour sauver son frère – ou lui – qu’il le prétendait. Du moins, il n’avait jamais été imperméable à ceux d’Atem. Et même s’il avait passé une bonne partie de l’après-midi précédent, chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, à la fixer comme si elle était le pire des insectes venant grouiller sur le gazon de son splendide parc, elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu’il avait aidé ses amis à la sauver de Yakô. Elle n’avait toutefois pas envie d’y repenser.

Malgré cela, Kaiba n’était pas le genre de personne à négliger une quelconque menace au nom de la reconnaissance. Et Iatem était sans doute une menace aux yeux du jeune CEO de KaibaCorp, parce que l’intelligence artificielle contrôlable et rationnelle qu’il avait créée avait grandi en quelques jours en… _autre chose_ qu’il ne pouvait plus autant maîtriser, qui n’agissait plus forcément avec logique. Kaiba ne prendrait jamais le risque que sa propre création lui échappe et, au fond, n’avait-il pas raison ? Qui pouvait affirmer que l’IA ne _grandirait_ pas un peu plus, jusqu’au moment où son amour pour ses créateurs ne gouvernerait plus ses actions ? Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si Iatem était dénué de malice ou de cruauté immature. Il venait de lui en fournir la preuve, même s’il avait cherché à se rattraper, avec la maladresse d’un adolescent peu habitué à communiquer avec autrui.

Mais, c’était justement ce même comportement qui rendait son effacement si moralement discutable… Qu’est-ce qui le différenciait de Kaiba, de Mokuba, d’eux, en dehors des connaissances illimitées auxquelles il avait accès et de l’absence de corps ?

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a incité à envoyer Yûgi ? demanda Anzu, doucement.

— Ce qu’il a dit, au sujet de Mahad. Et parce que je n’ai pas trouvé d’autres solutions pour éviter que le dragon blanc ne tue Jônouchi et Ryô. J’ai pensé… j’ai pensé que le risque était acceptable. Que compte tenu des données à la disposition, Mahad interviendrait.

— Tu aurais pu le faire tuer, Iatem.

— Je ne voulais pas le faire tuer. Mais certains philosophes pensent que le bien de la majorité l’emporte sur celui de l’individu… Est-ce mal ?

— Je ne sais pas si c’est mal, mais je pense que protéger tout le monde est mieux.

— Kaiba est prêt aux sacrifices, mais je pense aussi que protéger tout le monde est mieux. La mort… me fait peur. Je ne veux pas perdre les gens.

La projection se figea, comme elle l’avait déjà fait quelques instants auparavant, puis Iatem posa son mollet sur son autre cuisse. Il avait été jusqu’à recréer de fines gouttes d’eau qui serpentaient le long de la jambe de son pantalon en cuir même si elles possédaient un aspect déroutant. Iatem, suivant le regard d’Anzu, esquissa un semblant de sourire.

— C’est l’une des choses les plus difficiles à modéliser. Le mouvement, la façon dont la lumière se reflète sur elle, la légère trace d’humidité qu’elles laissent derrière elles… Les monstres aquatiques de _Duel Monsters_ sont une des choses qui ont donné le plus de fil à retordre aux graphistes de KaibaCorp, surtout que Kaiba n’aime pas l’à-peu-près. Hum… Pegasus non plus, d’après les informations à ma disposition.

Iatem éleva l’une de ses mains avec un semblant de dérision.

— Kaiba a fait modéliser chaque écaille de chaque dragon. Pas juste celles du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. De chaque dragon. Les _Battle Boxes_ n’étaient même pas assez puissantes pour animer en temps réel les monstres, les effets de chaque carte… Il a fallu faire en sorte que les transitions entre les différentes séquences soient aussi invisibles que possible.

— Ce n’est pas pour rien si la technologie de Kaiba a eu autant de succès, admit Anzu tout en notant l’affection qui transparaissait dans la voix et le regard de l’intelligence artificielle. Je me demande quand même comment il a réussi à réaliser tout ça sans faire faillite.

Elle se demandait aussi comment il avait pu construire une station et un ascenseur spatial en quelques mois, sans parler de la mise au point des autres projets beaucoup plus dans la ligne habituelle de la multinationale.

— Trésor de guerre, répondit Iatem. Littéralement. KaibaCorp a toujours été à la pointe de l’armement sous la direction du père de Gôzaburô et de Gôzaburô. Ils ont équipé les armées japonaises puis l’Axe durant les quinze ans de guerre, mais pas que… Disons que KaibaCorp a toujours secrètement collaboré avec qui a toujours eu assez d’argent pour les payer, alors ils ont aussi vendu des armes aux Alliés et c’est pour ça qu’ils n’ont pas été démantelés comme d’autres _zaibatsu_ après la capitulation. Et après ça, ils ont collaboré avec les deux blocs. Les Kaiba ne se sont jamais souciés de savoir qui employait leur technologie et contre qui. À l’inverse, ils ont toujours eu le plus grand désir de faire en sorte que chaque camp soit de force égale pour ne pas entraîner une fin de conflit trop rapide. Un monde sans guerre aurait signé la fin de l’âge d’or de l’entreprise.

Anzu frissonna, en raison de ce que les paroles de Iatem impliquaient.

— Et personne n’en a jamais rien su ?

— Certains le savent, sans pour autant pouvoir prouver quoi que ce soit. Ce n’est pas parce que les Kaiba récupéraient l’argent, à terme, qu’ils étaient assez idiots pour tout vendre au nom de KaibaCorp. Tu n’imagines pas le nombre de sociétés-écrans qu’ils possèdent. Mais quand mon créateur a découvert ça, quand Gôzaburô a partagé les secrets de l’entreprise avec lui…

Iatem pencha légèrement la tête vers l’avant.

— Tu connais la suite de l’histoire, mais Kaiba n’a pas pris le pouvoir par appât du gain. Sinon, il aurait continué l’œuvre de sa famille adoptive au lieu de radicalement transformer son activité en quelque chose de moins destructeur. Ça n’a pas été facile, parce qu’il ne détenait que cinq pour cent des actions de l’entreprise, au début, et qu’il devait rendre des comptes au conseil d’administration.

— Qui a cherché à le détrôner et à mettre Pegasus à la tête de KaibaCorp pendant son coma… se rappela Anzu.

— Oui… Les choses ont changé par la suite… Kaiba s’est arrangé pour devenir l’actionnaire majoritaire… Les actions de KC avaient fortement baissé durant son coma. Quoi qu’il en soit, les ingénieurs de KC ont essayé de passer à l’animation en temps réel avec le premier _duel disk_ – pas le prototype, celui de _Battle City_ –, mais ça faisait tellement surchauffer l’appareil qu’il y avait un risque de brûlure pour les joueurs. Avec le nouveau, c’est différent. Kaiba n’a pas hésité à…

Iatem s’interrompit un instant, comme s’il hésitait à poursuivre alors qu’il venait de révéler à Anzu des choses dont il n’aurait certainement dû jamais lui parler, même si la jeune fille ne pouvait, à l’évidence, rien faire de ces informations.

— Kaiba voulait vraiment retrouver l’ _autre_ , tu sais… ? Quel qu’en soit le prix. Alors il a fouillé dans les projets passés de KaibaCorp, débauché les meilleurs experts internationaux et réembauché des gens qu’il avait virés parce qu’ils avaient conçu certaines des armes vendues par l’entreprise…

— Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de voir le rapport avec le nouveau _duel disk_ et Atem.

— KaibaCorp a fourni des modules pour la station spatiale MIR. L’une de ses succursales non officielles a toujours collaboré étroitement avec les soviets sur leurs programmes spatiaux tandis qu’une autre en faisait de même avec la NASA. Si Kaiba n’avait pas décidé de jeter toute l’Histoire de KC aux oubliettes en prenant le pouvoir, KC aurait réalisé certains modules de l’ISS, parce qu’à force de jouer sur tous les tableaux, KC a acquis une avance considérable sur tout le monde. Et c’est aussi à cause du départ de KC que le projet ISS a pris du retard. D’après les informations à ma disposition, les agences spatiales n’ont d’ailleurs pas très bien pris le fait qu’il lance son propre programme privé et qu’il parvienne à l’achever en quelques mois… Malgré tout, les gouvernements ne sont pas stupides. Même si un incident a eu lieu, ils savent que KC est désormais l’avenir de l’aérospatial.

Surtout avec le retour de Kaiba aux commandes. Ils auraient sûrement essayé de piéger Mokuba ou de se débarrasser de lui, d’après ce qu’il avait pu glaner ici et là durant ses heures oisives. Mais ils avaient parfaitement conscience que Kaiba était bien plus qu’un jeune prodige passionné par l’industrie du divertissement.

— Ça explique la station et l’ascenseur spatial, je suppose… Mais quel est le rapport avec le _duel disk_  ?

— Les processeurs. L’interface de connexion neurale du casque. Le projet d’IA qui a permis ma création. Kaiba a décortiqué tous les travaux passés de KaibaCorp et découvert que Gôzaburô avait compris que les gens n’avaient plus envie de guerres meurtrières et prolongées après le Vietnam et la Guerre du Golfe. Peu avant sa mort, il avait commandé plusieurs projets visant au développement d’armes autonomes. Si les soldats ne sont plus de chair et de sang, qui se soucie encore de leur perte ? Kaiba a repris ce qui était exploitable pour faire aboutir ses propres projets. Il a cravaché ses équipes pour que tout sorte au plus vite et s’est épuisé lui-même à la tâche.

Il y avait beaucoup de fierté dans sa voix, et Anzu aurait sûrement pu comprendre celle-ci si elle n’avait pas été effrayée par l’idée que Kaiba, le Kaiba qui n’avait pas cessé de prouver à quel point il était émotionnellement instable et dangereux, avait fouillé dans les projets de son père adoptif afin de faire avancer les siens.

— Le nouveau _duel disk_ , ce n’est qu’un commencement, poursuivit Iatem d’un ton toujours aussi admiratif. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’il a réussi à développer en l’espace de six mois, et de ce qui est à venir dans les prochaines années.

Anzu n’était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Que se passerait-il si quelqu’un, n’importe qui, agaçait suffisamment Kaiba pour qu’il se décide à ressusciter d’autres genres de projets autrement plus létaux ? Il avait déjà l’équivalent d’une milice privée, ce qui devait sûrement violer plusieurs lois internationales, par ailleurs. Il contrôlait pour ainsi dire Domino. Il avait créé Death-T et, après ce que venait de lui raconter Iatem, elle n’aurait pas été surprise qu’il ait déjà récupéré à l’époque quelques inventions de l’ancien KaibaCorp.

— Tu sembles inquiète, Anzu, constata Iatem avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Bien sûr que je le suis ! s’exclama la jeune fille tout en sautant sur ses pieds. Tu viens de me dire que KC a plusieurs années d’avance technologique sur tout le monde, la NASA compris, et que Kaiba s’intéresse aux anciens projets de sa famille adoptive qui n’avait pas du tout pour idée de mettre le monde en état de guerre permanente ! Dis-moi en quoi je ne devrais pas être inquiète !?

Iatem resta béat durant sa tirade, trop stupéfait pour l’interrompre, puis se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il avec un plissement des paupières moqueur, si tu restes en bon terme avec lui, pas comme le corniaud, il te fera peut-être reine du pays de ton choix et obligera la version moins perfectionnée de moi à être ton prince consort…

Anzu recula d’un pas, incapable de savoir si l’intelligence artificielle faisait une nouvelle fois preuve de malice dans le seul but de voir sa réaction ou s’il y avait un fondement de vérité dans sa remarque. Cependant, quand Iatem éclata d’un fou rire aussi léger que sincère, elle devina qu’il avait encore une fois fait preuve de ce fameux esprit facétieux qui semblait plus attendrir Yûgi que le contrarier.

— Sérieusement… Tu imagines, Kaiba, faire de l’autre ton… ton prince consort… Comme si… comme s’il s’était rendu dans une autre dimension pour… pour _ça_  ! Se donner tant de mal… pour te le donner ! fit Iatem en ponctuant ses paroles d’un nouvel éclat de rire à chaque fois.

Il essaya de se reprendre, mais l’expression indignée d’Anzu lui fit se tenir les côtes à nouveau.

— Ce n’est pas amusant, Iatem ! Je m’inquiète vraiment !

— De… de ne pas épouser l’autre ? questionna l’IA en essayant de contenir ses hoquets d’hilarité.

Anzu poussa un cri d’exaspération.

— Non, par pitié ! Je n’aime plus Atem, enfin, pas comme ça ! Je parle de…

Elle s’interrompit en constatant que Iatem se contentait de la dévisager avec un pétillement espiègle dans le regard, un large sourire rusé sur les lèvres, sans plus le moindre gloussement. Puis un toussotement l’obligea à se retourner dans un sursaut. Elle avisa Yûgi, qui, embarrassé, détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard et resserra le saladier de popcorn encore chaud contre son torse.

— Oh, Yûgi-kun ! s’exclama Iatem avec une surprise bien trop surjouée. Tu étais là ?

Anzu lui adressa un regard assassin, sûre et certaine que l’hologramme avait arrangé la venue de Yûgi en plein milieu de leur conversation. Ce que confirma d’ailleurs son ami après s’être repris et les avoir rejoints. Il fixa Iatem d’un air ennuyé et presque blasé, lèvres pincées.

— Tu m’as réveillé. En m’appelant. Sur mon téléphone. Parce que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Anzu devina que le reste devait la concerner : Yûgi lui avait adressé, bien malgré lui, un coup d’œil.

— Et te voilà ! s’exclama joyeusement Iatem. Avec du popcorn, qui plus est !

L’odeur du beurre et du maïs grillé embaumait peu à peu les alentours.

— Tu m’as demandé d’en préparer, fit remarquer Yûgi tout en baissant les yeux sur le contenu du saladier.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Anzu continua de foudroyer du regard l’IA, qui resta parfaitement insensible à cela. Puis Yûgi releva la tête vers Iatem avec un soupir.

— J’étais réveillé, qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre ?

— Te rendormir ? suggéra Iatem.

Yûgi poussa un autre soupir, puis offrit le saladier à Anzu, qui décida que piocher dedans un peu de popcorn ne serait pas la chose la plus bizarre qui lui serait arrivée depuis son retour au Japon.

— Pourquoi tu étais en colère, Anzu ? demanda Yûgi après un instant d’hésitation.

Tout en embarquant avec elle le saladier de popcorn, Anzu retourna s’asseoir au bord de la piscine.

— Oh, oui, pourquoi j’étais en colère, Iatem ? lança-t-elle avec un soupçon d’acidité.

Yûgi arqua un sourcil interrogatif, et l’hologramme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Je racontais à Anzu l’incroyable histoire de KaibaCorp à travers le 20e siècle.

Yûgi haussa un peu plus les sourcils.

— Oui ?

Anzu regarda par-dessus son épaule lorsque l’IA commença à répéter, presque mot pour mot, ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. À cela, Yûgi se contenta d’acquiescer ou d’arrondir les yeux avec surprise. Et, quand Iatem fut enfin arrivé au point concernant ce que KaibaCorp réservait au monde dans un proche avenir, tout ce que le jeune homme trouva à répliquer fut :

— Woah.

— Woah ? répéta Anzu.

Elle aurait voulu être incrédule, mais, au fond, la réaction de Yûgi n’avait rien d’étonnant.

— Est-ce qu’il va faire des robots ?! s’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

— Je l’ignore, prétendit Iatem avec un sourire en coin qui indiquait le contraire.

— S’il fait des robots, ça veut dire que tu pourrais avoir ton propre corps ! Ce serait génial, non ?

— Hum… J’imagine, oui…

Le sourire de Iatem perdit de son intensité. Cependant, seule Anzu sembla s’en rendre compte. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de ce que l’hologramme lui avait confié, sa crainte d’être détruit, sa peur de la mort. Pourquoi n’expliquait-il pas la même chose à Yûgi ? Pourquoi lui avoir expliqué cela à elle ?

— Encore mieux, poursuivit le jeune homme. _Duel Monsters_ dans l’espace ! Avec la Terre comme plateau de jeu. Oh… !

Yûgi attrapa son téléphone, vint s’asseoir à son tour au bord de la piscine et commença à écrire sur l’écran de son téléphone portable tout en marmonnant de temps à autre à propos de grilles de jeu, de projections holographiques dans l’espace et de la façon dont il faudrait sûrement réviser les effets des cartes, voire en créer de nouvelles. Il était si absorbé qu’il ne remarqua pas que Iatem le fixait avec un mélange d’amusement et de tendresse. Anzu comprit alors que l’intelligence artificielle appréciait son ami, son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre, et ne lui parlerait sans doute pas de ses problèmes pour ne pas l’attrister.

Au bout de quelques instants, Yûgi quitta l’écran de son téléphone portable pour les regarder et se mit à rougir avec gêne. Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne tout en rangeant l’appareil.

— Je… me suis peut-être laissé un peu emballer.

— Juste un peu, répondit Anzu en souriant et en lui tendant le saladier.

Iatem pouffa avant de s’accroupir entre eux.

— Je vais vous laisser, mais, avant, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose, histoire que tu ne viennes pas raconter que je t’ai réveillé pour rien, Yûgi.

Il leur fit un clin d’œil, puis ses doigts claquèrent de façon théâtrale.

D’étranges cris d’animaux résonnèrent à leurs oreilles et, quand ils posèrent les yeux autour d’eux, ils purent constater avec émerveillement qu’ils ne se trouvaient plus au bord d’une piscine, mais au bord d’une étendue d’eau, juste au pied d’une jungle luxuriante. Sur le côté opposé de la berge, une créature reptilienne se prélassait sous les rayons de la lune. Un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, réalisèrent-ils très vite. Un autre les survola, avant de disparaître dans le faux horizon de la projection.

— Eh bien, murmura Anzu avant de fourrer un peu de popcorn dans sa bouche.

— Hum, oui, maintenant on sait à quoi Kaiba ne consacre pas son temps libre…

Anzu plissa les paupières en constatant que le sourire sur les lèvres de son ami était un peu trop narquois pour être innocent.

— À _ne pas_ regarder des vidéos pornographiques ? s’enquit-elle.

Yûgi s’étouffa presque avec la poignée de popcorn qu’il avait commencé à manger et fixa Anzu avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Difficile de savoir si le rouge qui colorait ses joues était causé par la nourriture qui avait failli le tuer ou par l’embarras de se voir rappeler cet incident.

— Je voulais dire la conquête du monde, Anzu ! s’écria-t-il quand il fut enfin capable de parler.

Elle gloussa derrière sa main, puis soupira en reportant son attention sur la lisière de la jungle tout en se demandant si elle signalait l’endroit où se trouvait le véritable mur.

— Hum, hasarda Yûgi tout en remuant l’eau d’un orteil, j’ai l’étrange impression que Iatem voulait que nous soyons seuls, tous les deux…

— Comme un rendez-vous arrangé, renchérit Anzu en gigotant avec ce qui ressemblait à de la nervosité. C’est… plutôt… bizarre, non ?

Il y eut une ou deux secondes de flottement.

— Oui, admit Yûgi tout en cessant d’agiter l’eau du bout de son pied.

Un rire forcé lui échappa.

— Je me demande ce qu’il cherche, au juste…

Tout en continuant d’éviter de se regarder directement, ils piochèrent tour à tour dans le saladier de popcorn.

— Tu sais, murmura Anzu au bout d’un instant, j’étais vraiment en colère et inquiète quand tu es parti de la salle. J’avais peur que tu sois blessé aussi. Ou pire.

— Désolé.

— Non, je suis heureuse que ça se soit terminé comme ça. Enfin. Excepté pour Bakura. Et… et je ne voulais sûrement pas que Kaiba se retrouve dans le coma !

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Anzu lui adressa un sourire timide avant de considérer à nouveau la surface de la piscine avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Je ne veux plus jamais rester en arrière, déclara-t-elle. La prochaine fois, je veux me battre aussi. Je veux être utile.

Yûgi ne promit pas qu’il n’y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Ils savaient tous deux que ce souhait ne se réaliserait pas. Au lieu de cela, il posa, non sans hésitation, sa main au-dessus de celle d’Anzu.

— Je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver une mappemonde quelque part dans ce manoir…

— Je songeais plutôt à un _ka_ , mais je fracasserai le crâne de Bakura avec tout ce que tu me donneras.

Anzu considéra leurs mains, l’une sur l’autre, tout en songeant à la façon dont Atem avait pris les siennes, le jour précédent. La main de Yûgi était différente de celle de l’ancien pharaon. Plus claire, bien sûr, mais aussi un peu plus fine. C’était cette main qui avait tiré et tenu les cartes chaque fois qu’Atem se battait contre l’un de leurs ennemis.

À quel moment Yûgi avait-il cessé d’être l’adolescent timide et peu sûr de lui qu’elle avait côtoyé pendant des années ? C’était à croire qu’elle avait été trop obnubilée par Atem pour prendre réellement conscience de la façon dont son ami avait grandi en tant que personne. Le jour où il avait assemblé pour la première fois le puzzle semblait tellement loin.

Cependant, ce qui la réconforta le plus en cet instant ne fut pas de réaliser à quel point Yûgi était devenu valeureux et fort, mais de voir que son sourire doux et chaleureux n’avait pas changé malgré toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées.


	51. J’ai décidé que je serai plus que le prêtre d’Atem

Jônouchi grogna en entendant des voix non loin de lui.

Y avait pas idée de venir le déranger dans sa chambre pour tenir un conciliabule. Si c’était encore Shizuka et ses amies qui voulaient le réveiller en éclatant une bombe à eau au-dessus de sa tête, il allait leur faire bouffer leurs stylos Hello Kitty.

Sauf qu’il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, comme il s’en rendit très vite compte en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

Des murs blancs, une odeur de médicaments, deux infirmières en conciliabule avec Seth à l’entrée de sa chambre.

Seth ?

Jônouchi s’assit brutalement en écarquillant les yeux.

Bakura.

Ryô.

Kaiba.

Le dragon.

L’énergie bleue.

Plus de dragons.

Plus de feu.

Le magicien des ténèbres.

Les lèvres de Seth sur les siennes, et Yûgi qui les avait dérangés, bien sûr.

Ensuite, plus rien.

Par tous les bodhisattvas du Japon ! Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment invoqué un _ka_ , un putain de dragon noir ? Woh, pas étonnant que ses neurones s’adonnaient à la troisième guerre mondiale dans son cerveau pour lui fournir la migraine du siècle.

Meilleure remarque encore : est-ce que Seth, _le_ Seth qui l’ignorait depuis deux jours et ne jurait plus que par son pharaon, s’était jeté sur lui pour l’embrasser ou est-ce qu’il l’avait rêvé dans un de ces fantasmes coutumiers des jeunes adultes esclaves de leur libido ? Cela n’aurait pas été son premier rêve bizarre concernant un individu de sexe masculin, même si jusqu’alors il avait préféré ne pas le reconnaître.

— Katsuya ! s’exclama Seth en découvrant qu’il avait repris conscience.

Non, apparemment, il n’avait pas rêvé…

Hélas, les infirmières se tournèrent aussi vers Jônouchi. Résultat, il se retrouva plaqué contre le dossier relevé du lit avant même d’avoir eu le temps de dire « ouste ». Il essaya de parler, mais elles le submergèrent de questions et de recommandations ininterrompues qui le laissèrent hagard, à peine capable de hocher ou de nier de la tête.

Puis son ventre se manifesta bruyamment.

En plus de son mal de crâne, il crevait la dalle.

Elles n’en furent guère émues. Tels deux démons de la médecine, elles lui prirent sa tension et lui posèrent encore plus de questions sans se soucier de ce que lui voulait réellement : soit la paix la plus totale. Tout ce qui les intéressait, c’était de savoir s’il avait des troubles visuels, une trop grande sensibilité auditive, sensitive et il ne savait quoi d’autre encore se terminant par -tive, des palpitations, des vertiges… Si elles l’avaient pu, elles lui auraient sûrement demandé la couleur de son urine et la consistance de ses sels, mais, par chance, il n’avait pas été en état de s’en assurer…

— Oui, oui, je vais bien, gronda-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils en constatant que Seth avait disparu de l’encadrement de la porte.

Au bout d’une ou deux autres minutes insupportables, elles renoncèrent enfin à le torturer tant physiquement que moralement avec leur interrogatoire sans fin. Jônouchi comprenait mieux pourquoi Seth avait voulu écorcher vif le personnel de l’hôpital. S’il s’était senti submergé par leur attention, il n’osait pas imaginer ce que le prêtre avait dû ressentir, lui, dans cet environnement qui ne lui était pas familier.

— Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Jônouchi-san, de vous réveiller après seulement une nuit, fit l’une des infirmières avec un sourire poli.

— Oui, cette semaine il y a eu beaucoup de cas de comas inexpliqués. J’ai même entendu dire que…

La première infirmière lança un regard sévère à l’autre, qui se tut aussitôt en se mordant les lèvres.

— Que… quoi ? demanda Jônouchi, intrigué, même s’il se doutait qu’une majorité de comas inexpliqués avait été causée par Bakura.

À cette pensée, Jônouchi s’assombrit. Comment oublier le regard désespéré de Ryô ? Et le rire machiavélique de Bakura ? Il frissonna, la peau hérissée par la chair de poule, et se demanda si le démon était encore en vie, s’ils avaient réussi à sauver son ami. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c’était ce satané dragon blanc aux yeux bleus qui l’avait une nouvelle fois pris pour cible.

— Plusieurs patients sont décédés hier, intervint la voix grave de Seth.

Les deux infirmières sursautèrent. La plus jeune, en se retournant légèrement vers l’Égyptien, s’empourpra avec un air rêveur. Jônouchi oublia un instant ses questions angoissantes et se sentit d’humeur à invoquer un autre dragon noir aux yeux rouges, juste pour voir si elle aurait encore envie de minauder. Heureusement, l’autre sembla insensible au charme de Seth et le foudroya du regard pour avoir vendu la mèche.

— Votre ami pourra sans aucun doute sortir une fois que le médecin l’aura lui-même examiné, annonça-t-elle d’un ton sec avant de pousser sa collègue vers la porte.

Seth s’effaça pour les laisser passer, puis se tourna vers Jônouchi en souriant en coin. Puis il lui montra le sac en plastique qui pendait au bout de sa main.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin, se moqua-t-il tout en tirant une chaise pour s’asseoir, mais je sais de quoi à envie quelqu’un au _ba_ affaibli.

Jônouchi aurait voulu lui rendre son sourire, mais il n’y parvint pas. Sa gorge noua. Le regard de Ryô le hantait.

— Des gens sont morts ? s’enquit-il en regardant droit devant lui, par crainte de ce qu’il lirait sur le visage de Seth.

— Oui. Au moment où nous nous battions contre Bakura, apparemment. Il est possible qu’il les ait utilisés pour pouvoir invoquer de multiple _ka_ sans avoir à épuiser son propre _ba_.

Jônouchi pressa ses mains à plat sur le drap qui le couvrait, puis crispa ses doigts dessus.

— Ryô ?

Seth tira le plateau intégré au lit d’hôpital devant Jônouchi et posa son sac dessus pour déballer un bentô énorme. Face au silence pesant du prêtre, le jeune homme ne parvint pas à se réjouir devant le festin qui s’annonçait. Pour ainsi dire, il avait même l’appétit coupé.

— Je suis désolé, Katsuya. Mahad a sauvé Bakura aussi, j’ignore pourquoi.

— Mahad ? répéta Jônouchi dans un souffle.

— Celui que vous appelez le magicien des ténèbres.

Ryô avait réclamé son aide, s’était raccroché à lui avec l’énergie du désespoir, et il l’avait abandonné à Bakura, tout ça parce qu’il n’avait pas su, à ce moment-là, ce qu’il aurait pu faire d’autre pour le mettre à l’abri.

— Alors Ryô est…

— … toujours avec lui, compléta Seth.

Il souleva le couvercle du bentô, puis se pencha jusqu’à ce que son visage soit dans le champ de vision de Jônouchi.

— Seto est aussi dans le coma.

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire.

— C’est… grave ?

Il suivit Seth des yeux lorsqu’il se redressa. Son expression sombre en disait plus que n’importe quel mot, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’expliciter.

— Mahad a fait ce qu’il pouvait pour vous épargner, mais Kisara a fusionné avec un _ka_ puissant et Yûgi n’était pas assez fort pour qu’il puisse restaurer vos deux _ba_.

Seth marqua une brève pause. Les médecins s’étaient montrés prudents quant aux chances de réveil de son alter ego, étant donné qu’ils ignoraient tout de l’origine de son mal, comme pour leurs autres patients. Cependant, ils n’avaient pas non plus affirmé à Mokuba que tout espoir était perdu alors que c’était certainement le cas. Seth le savait. Atem le devinait sans doute même s’il avait moins d’expérience que Mahad ou lui en la matière. Ce n’était pas seulement une question de _ba_. Seto avait été possédé, non seulement par Kisara, mais aussi par le dragon blanc, le _ka_ divin le plus puissant que Seth ait jamais vu en dehors de ceux des trois dieux et de Diabound.

— Une telle surcharge de pouvoir a peut-être irrémédiablement détruit son esprit, avait expliqué Mahad, lorsque Seth s’était glissé dans la chambre du jeune CEO durant la nuit et que le magicien avait réapparu, translucide. Même si je lui transférais une partie du _ba_ de Yûgi, je ne suis pas certain qu’il reprendrait conscience. Je n’arrive pas à le percevoir.

— Si tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, alors aide Katsuya à retrouver ses forces. Le dragon noir est notre meilleur allié.

— Je devrais aider notre pharaon, plutôt.

— Tu aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt, Mahad.

— Telle était mon intention, mais l’accès à votre monde m’a été interdit par notre ennemi peu après son combat contre Atem. Jusqu’à hier.

Seth avait haussé un sourcil perplexe.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si je connaissais les intentions de Mahara, je te les aurais déjà révélées, avait répliqué Mahad avec agacement. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il a le pouvoir d’interdire l’accès à ce monde aux _ka_ , comme s’il contrôlait les dimensions _._ Pourquoi crois-tu que Kisara ne te soit pas venue en aide contre Pegasus ?

— Bakura a affirmé travailler pour Mahara. Alors pourquoi Mahara a-t-il permis ton intervention et celle du dragon blanc ?

— La seule réponse possible est qu’il se joue de Bakura tout comme il se joue de nous. Nous ne sommes que des pions sur son échiquier.

Sur ces mots, Mahad avait disparu.

— Je suis certain que Seto se réveillera d’ici quelques jours, reprit Seth tout en regardant Jônouchi droit dans les yeux. Quant à Bakura, je pense que Mahad a ses raisons de l’avoir laissé en vie.

Jônouchi considéra le bentô tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Alors que son regard glissait sur les aliments – riz blanc, _umeboshi_ , saumon grillé, _tsukemono_ , _tempura_ de crevettes… –, il songea qu’il n’avait pas agi différemment du magicien en laissant Bakura emmener Ryô avec lui. Et s’il considérait avec quel acharnement il avait protégé son ancien hôte, ce n’était pas le pire qui aurait pu arriver.

Malgré tout, Ryô semblait si… Il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi mal, même lors du tournoi de _Battle City_ , lorsque Bakura lui avait rendu le contrôle de son corps et qu’il s’était retrouvé face au dragon d’Osiris, blessé, perdu, incapable de comprendre la situation.

Et puis, soudainement, il écarquilla les yeux avec effroi et passa une jambe hors du lit pour se lever. Seth l’en retint à temps en pesant sur ses épaules.

— Honda, Otogi, se contenta de dire Jônouchi tandis que le prêtre le ramenait contre le dossier avec beaucoup plus d’efficacité que lorsque le blond avait tenté d’en faire de même avec lui le mercredi.

Seth s’autorisa son premier sourire depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Ils vont bien. Enfin, ils sont toujours dans le coma, mais Bakura ne les a pas utilisés.

Jônouchi soupira. Ce n’était qu’une demi-bonne nouvelle, mais il s’en contenterait, faute de mieux.

— Alors, nous sommes plus ou moins de retour à la case départ.

— Non, fit Seth tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu es capable d’appeler ton _ka_ , maintenant, et Mahad nous assistera autant que possible. La prochaine fois, nous serons mieux préparés pour faire face à nos ennemis.

— Et Kaiba ? Tu crois qu’il ira bien après…

Le prêtre se rembrunit tout en se rasseyant.

— Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu’une telle chose arriverait, que Kisara prendrait le dessus sur lui…

Seth abaissa la tête avec tristesse, et le voile de ses cils noirs obscurcit l’azur de ses yeux. Il aurait dû s’occuper de Kisara, la sauver. Comment avait-il pu se montrer si détaché dès l’instant où il avait rejoint Aaru ?

— T’es pas responsable, tenta Jônouchi.

— Je lui ai donné l’idée… sans songer aux conséquences pour lui. Je me suis montré « pragmatique », comme dirait Atem.

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent sur une grimace amère.

— Encore…

Seth tressaillit, puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers Jônouchi. Malgré les remords qui hantaient son regard, il lui adressa un sourire doux, peut-être le plus doux depuis leur première rencontre.

— Tu dois manger, reprendre des forces… Cela ne servira à rien de te laisser dépérir.

Jônouchi acquiesça. Il n’en avait pas vraiment envie, même si son ventre n’approuvait pas son manque d’entrain, mais Seth avait raison : se laisser mourir de faim et se faire du mouron perpétuellement n’aiderait pas ses amis… et Kaiba. Même si c’était Kisara qui avait voulu lui griller les fesses, c’était assez difficile pour lui de ne pas envisager que les sentiments que lui portait son ennemi de toujours avaient joué.

Au moment où Jônouchi se résolut à prendre les baguettes en bambou pour dévorer son repas ou, du moins, essayer de le dévorer, Seth lui soutira la boîte pour la poser sur ses genoux.

— Mais…

— Katsuya.

Jônouchi avait envie de tempêter. Cependant, l’emploi de son prénom conjugué avec le ton sérieux l’obligea à accorder toute son attention à Seth sans l’interrompre. Il y avait tant de mélancolie sur son visage, et il remarqua pour la première que le prêtre avait les traits tirés. Seulement, avec sa peau sombre, les cernes n’étaient pas autant visibles que sur celle de Kaiba.

— Je suis désolé pour mon attitude de ces deux derniers jours.

Seth posa une main sur la sienne sans cesser de le regarder, et Jônouchi gigota, mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas envie de dire à quel point ladite attitude l’avait affecté et rendu à moitié dingue. À quel point il avait craint d’avoir été utilisé et en avait été blessé. C’était trop embarrassant. Alors, il chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation de ce sujet.

— J’en suis sûr que tu l’es, désolé, maintenant que je peux invoquer un putain de dragon ! s’exclama-t-il avec un large sourire prétentieux. Je te prends quand tu veux !

En voyant le sourire que lui rendit Seth, Jônouchi regretta ses paroles et ne parvint pas à le cacher : ses joues lui brûlèrent.

— C’est une promesse ? susurra Seth tout en dessinant des cercles sur le dessus de sa main.

— Ça veut juste dire que j’me bats avec toi quand tu veux… Rien de plus ! aboya Jônouchi en détournant la tête.

— Humhum… Dommage…

Jônouchi préféra laisser le silence s’éterniser, par crainte de dire autre chose qui soit sujet à double-sens ou à la mauvaise interprétation d’un prêtre de l’Égypte antique beaucoup plus lubrique que ne l’avait laissé croire sa réputation et les souvenirs qui s’étaient joués lors du dernier jeu des ombres.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, reprit Seth d’une voix douce, je pensais que mon devoir envers mon pharaon passait avant tout, et aussi que je vous protégerais moralement en rompant tout lien avec vous, même si je crois que je voulais me préserver aussi de tout regret au cas où j’aurais dû mourir une nouvelle fois.

— Mourir ? répéta Jônouchi en le regardant à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

Bien sûr. Bakura.

— C’était une erreur, de t’ignorer, ajouta Seth. J’étais sincère en disant que tu me plaisais. Je ne t’aurais jamais menti juste pour… me distraire.

— Kisara va encore plus me détester si elle entend ça, marmotta Jônouchi tout en considérant la main de Seth posée sur la sienne.

Les doigts du prêtre s’entremêlèrent aux siens.

— Je ne vais pas te mentir, Katsuya. Je suis triste pour elle et je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir veillé sur son âme durant ces trois mille ans. Le temps à Aaru semble suspendu, et je me demande même si j’ai vraiment « vécu » durant cette période ou si c’est seulement depuis mon retour dans le monde des vivants que je suis à nouveau moi.

Seth ferma les yeux un instant, comme s’il se remémorait les millénaires passés dans cette autre dimension. Lorsqu’il souleva à nouveau ses paupières, le sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres.

— Atem m’a dit avant-hier que nous avions le choix, et j’ai décidé que je serai plus que son prêtre. Que je le protégerai, mais en tant qu’ami, parce qu’il est important pour moi.

Jônouchi pinça les lèvres avec aigreur.

Atem, encore. À croire qu’il n’y en avait que pour lui dans l’esprit du prêtre.

— Katsuya…

Seth retira sa main de la sienne et glissa l’une des mèches de Jônouchi derrière son oreille.

— Je veux être ton ami aussi. Ou plus.

— Ou plus ? répéta Jônouchi avec hésitation, alors que la main du prêtre s’attardait tendrement sur sa joue.

Même s’ils s’étaient embrassés plus d’une fois, il ressentait un peu d’incrédulité.

Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais proposé de sortir sérieusement avec elle. Et il se demanda s’il était vraiment prêt pour une telle chose, encore plus avec un homme de plus de trois mille ans son aîné. Non pas que Seth ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui plaisait trop pour son propre bien, au point d’éveiller en lui une bisexualité qu’il ignorait avoir. Mais s’il écoutait son cerveau plutôt que ses hormones en ébullition qui lui hurlaient « go, go, go », il devait admettre qu’il le connaissait depuis à peine une semaine. Et que l’Égyptien avait déjà réussi à lui briser le cœur sur ce court laps de temps. Alors, certes, une semaine, c’était déjà une éternité pour la majorité des garçons de son âge, surtout pour quelqu’un comme Otogi, mais être « plus » lui semblait requérir une sérieuse réflexion…

— Ne t’inquiète pas, fit Seth tout en caressant le côté de sa tête. Je ne te demande pas de t’engager dans quoi que ce soit sur-le-champ avec moi. Je dis juste que cela ne me déplairait pas.

Jônouchi frotta sa joue contre les doigts chauds de l’Égyptien et ferma les yeux tout en appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que ce n’était pas agréable… Ni qu’il n’était pas tenté de s’engager sur-le-champ avec lui dans quelque chose.

Évidemment, son ventre, ce traître, décida de gargouiller à nouveau.

Seth retira sa main avec un petit rire amusé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jônouchi louchait sur une paire de baguettes pointée juste devant ses lèvres, sur l’ _umeboshi_ coincée à l’extrémité de celles-ci et sur le visage de Seth illuminé par un sourire.

— Euh… J’suis fatigué, mais pas au point de pas pouvoir utiliser mes mains…

— Allons, je sais que tu aimes ça, Katsuya…

Seth allongea particulièrement la dernière syllabe de son prénom. Il était évident qu’il s’amusait beaucoup de la situation. Au moins autant que le mercredi soir, quand il l’avait nourri par surprise pour l’empêcher de parler.

Pour bien marquer sa réprobation, Jônouchi poussa un soupir proche du grognement avant d’ouvrir la bouche. Et alors que Seth glissait les baguettes entre ses lèvres, il fit mine de regarder ailleurs, avec un roulement des yeux exagéré. Malgré tout, même en montrant clairement qu’il n’était pas une seule seconde d’accord pour être nourri par un autre, il sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

Espérant masquer son trouble, Jônouchi mâcha longuement l’ _umeboshi_ avant de l’avaler, puis jeta un regard en biais à Seth avec un « tss » quand il le vit choisir avec soin l’aliment suivant.

— Vraiment, t’as pas besoin de…

Il s’interrompit avec un air scandalisé quand Seth lui présenta un morceau de saumon grillé sans même lui avoir laissé le temps d’achever sa phrase.

— Seth… ?

— Hum… ?

— Tu t’es franchement amélioré dans le maniement des baguettes, non ?

Seth se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire quelque peu narquois tout en collant le morceau de saumon contre ses lèvres. Jônouchi releva un sourcil interrogatif, puis les indices s’imbriquèrent d’un seul coup.

— Tu savais déjà t’en servir, c’est ça, espèce de… ?

Seth ne lui laissa pas la chance d’achever sa phrase ; il glissa les baguettes entre ses lèvres.

— Katsuya, ne sois pas aussi vulgaire.

Cette fois, Jônouchi avala rapidement, sans même mâcher, et foudroya Seth du regard. Celui-ci examinait à nouveau le contenu du bentô, comme s’il hésitait sur le prochain aliment.

— T’aimes vraiment me faire tourner bourrique… bougonna Jônouchi tout en croisant les bras.

— Je peux parler japonais, je peux utiliser un ordinateur, alors bien sûr que je peux utiliser des baguettes.

Jônouchi se renfrogna un peu plus en se rappelant comment Seth lui avait aussi laissé exposer l’importance de ne pas faire n’importe quoi avec des inconnus alors que Mokuba lui avait déjà tenu le même discours.

— Tu sais, hasarda-t-il d’un ton réprobateur, c’est à croire que Kaiba t’a aussi transmis son attitude envers moi, les insultes en moins.

Jônouchi se mordit presque les lèvres en achevant sa phrase et frissonna avec un sentiment d’horreur à la pensée de ce que Iatem avait dit.

_La personne qui se rapproche le plus psychologiquement de Kaiba…_

Accessoirement, la personne qui n’était rien de moins que « l’ancêtre » égyptien très très sexy de Kaiba.

Oh non. Oh non ! Il allait se réveiller. Il allait _forcément_ se réveiller. Ce qui se passait entre Seth et lui n’avait absolument _rien_ à voir avec ce qui _ne_ se passait _pas_ entre Kaiba et lui. Il n’avait jamais ne serait ce que songé à… Kaiba n’était qu’un connard – présentement dans le coma, alors c’était sans doute mal de penser ça de lui –, un connard pour qui il n’avait jamais, _jamais_ eu le moindre iota d’attirance et dont les propos rabaissants lui avaient souvent donné des cauchemars.

Il n’avait jamais eu le moindre rêve gênant incluant Kaiba. Non, non, non…

La voix de Seth l’arracha à ses pensées.

— Hum, c’est juste que tu es terriblement mignon quand tu te mets en colère, déclara l’Égyptien sans même le regarder. Comment je pourrais résister à te taquiner ?

Jônouchi sentit à nouveau ses joues se colorer, sans arriver à se décider s’il était plus en colère que gêné ou inversement, et aussi s’il appréciait le qualificatif de « mignon » ou pas, parce qu’il avait l’impression qu’il convenait mieux à un enfant – ou une fille – qu’à quelqu’un comme lui.

Seth releva ses yeux bleus sur lui avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis comme ça.

Ok, tout bien considéré, il était vexé.

— Seth… siffla Jônouchi en serrant les dents.

Il arrondit les yeux quand il vit le prêtre porter du riz à sa propre bouche… avec la paire de baguettes qu’il venait d’utiliser pour le nourrir lui.

— Seth ! s’écria-t-il, cette fois scandalisé.

L’intéressé ne chercha pas à lui répondre tout de suite. Il prit le temps de savourer le riz, puis lui adressa un regard intrigué quand il eut dégluti.

— Katsuya ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

— C’est… c’est… c’est tout sauf hygiénique !

— Hum ?

Seth observa les baguettes d’un air toujours intrigué avant de baisser les yeux sur le bentô. Il attrapa un morceau de saumon et le tendit vers la bouche de Jônouchi comme s’il n’avait pas compris sa remarque. Bien entendu, il l’avait parfaitement comprise, comme le prouva sa phrase :

— Alors, tu dois être épouvanté chaque fois que ta langue se glisse d’elle-même dans ma bouche.

Jônouchi en resta sans voix. Il n’avait pas pensé à ça, pas une seule seconde.

— Je promets de ne plus jamais te laisser m’embrasser, au nom de l’hygiène, le nargua Seth.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il dégusta le morceau de saumon qu’il avait destiné à Jônouchi. Celui-ci le regarda faire, éberlué, avant de se reprendre, poings serrés.

— Tu recommences…

— Quoi donc ?

— À te foutre de ma gueule, grogna Jônouchi.

— Par Ra, sûrement pas ! s’exclama Seth en écarquillant les yeux.

Sa réaction offusquée était si exagérée que Jônouchi ne douta pas un seul instant qu’il fût encore en train de se moquer de lui.

— Pour un prêtre, t’es vraiment trop…

— Trop ?

— Frivole ?

Seth émit un rire nasal.

— Je suis un homme comme les autres avant d’être un prêtre. Je pensais que tu l’avais compris.

— Et j’ai surtout remarqué que t’as comme deux personnalités selon que _ton_ pharaon soit ou pas dans le secteur.

— Ce qui ne se reproduira plus, comme je te l’ai dit. Et n’étant pas présentement en service et n’ayant de toute manière personne de ma profession pour me juger, je n’ai pas à me conduire avec la même rigidité. Enfin, moralement parlant. Sur le plan physique…

— Ok, non, je ne viens pas d’entendre _ça_ … soupira Jônouchi en secouant la tête.

— Dit celui qui voulait _me prendre_ …

Cette fois, Jônouchi ne risquait pas de se demander s’il rougissait à cause de la colère ou de l’embarras. Il était définitivement embarrassé. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il décida de prendre son air le plus renfrogné et d’ignorer l’Égyptien, même si cela devait amuser ce dernier. Du moins, il essaya de l’ignorer. Seth, en vérité, était difficilement ignorable. Même en tournant la tête sur le côté, il pouvait encore entendre le souffle léger de sa respiration et sentir la fragrance discrète de l’eau de Cologne sur sa peau, qu’il avait peut-être volée à Kaiba. Par ailleurs, il n’avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir de quelle façon chacun de ses mouvements faisait danser ses muscles sous sa peau et comment ses bijoux en or, qui reflétaient si parfaitement la lumière, mettaient en valeur son teint cuivré.

Non sans lui adresser un sourire malicieux, Seth déposa le bentô sur le plateau avec un claquement qui attira, bien malgré lui, son attention. Le blond haussa un sourcil en voyant le prêtre faire ensuite glisser le plateau sur le côté, puis s’étrangla quand il vint poser un genou sur le lit et se pencha sur lui en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de son visage dans une attitude presque dominatrice.

— Euh, Seth ?

Sa question n’en était pas vraiment une. Il reconnaissait l’éclat de désir dans le regard de l’autre, l’allusion tentatrice de ses lèvres assez entrouvertes pour laisser passer son souffle tiède. Il aurait effroyablement menti en prétendant ne pas sentir son propre corps se réchauffer d’une façon tout à fait inappropriée, en considérant le fait qu’ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public et qu’il aurait dû se désoler pour ses amis au lieu de batifoler. Mais bien qu’il se répétât plusieurs fois que c’était une très mauvaise idée, il ne put s’empêcher d’avancer la tête et de fermer les yeux sitôt que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

Les cheveux de Seth caressèrent le visage de Jônouchi. La salive de l’Égyptien avait un léger goût de vinaigre à cause du riz, et il imagina que lui-même devait avoir celui de l’ _umeboshi_ et du saumon. Il ne s’en soucia pas, pas plus que Seth, visiblement, qui attrapa ses joues entre ses doigts pour les cajoler. Après un instant d’hésitation, Jônouchi posa en retour les mains sur ses épaules. Il put sentir, à travers le tissu de son débardeur, le dessin de ses muscles et chacune de leur contraction.

Il ne se souvenait pas de leur dernier baiser ou, du moins, avait l’impression de le revoir comme au travers d’un rêve ; flou, imprécis… Il lui semblait que celui-là, toutefois, était plus tendre que passionné. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il pensa avant que Seth ne l’enjambe et ne s’asseye sur ses hanches.

Il espérait que personne ne franchirait la porte. Surtout pas sa sœur. Oh, comment pourrait-il expliquer une telle chose à sa sœur ? « Shizuka, apparemment, j’aime aussi les hommes, enfin, au moins celui-là, là. Fais comme si t’avais rien vu et dis rien à maman ou je lui envoie par la poste tous les _ladies_ pornographiques que tu crois avoir bien caché derrière tes _shôjo_  ». Honnêtement, il était à peu près certain qu’il balbutierait sans savoir par où commencer, parce que lui-même n’y comprenait rien et qu’il craignait la réaction des autres – moins Yûgi. La seule chose dont il était certain, c’est qu’il avait vraiment une passion trop prononcée pour les lèvres de Seth. Et… euh… le reste. Enfin. Ce qu’il avait vu. Il ne savait pas trop s’il voulait voir le reste. Non, il craignait d’avoir très envie de voir le reste.

Oh, bon sang !

Ses doigts s’agrippèrent plus fort aux épaules de Seth lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha de lui, son torse se collant presque au sien. Avec le drap fin et la blouse d’hôpital qui l’était tout autant, Jônouchi ne pouvait pas ignorer la chaleur agréable que son corps dégageait.

Ok, il était en train d’imaginer le reste, ce qui n’était pas bien difficile, après avoir eu l’occasion de voir Seth dans sa propre blouse d’hôpital et presque entièrement nu quand il avait eu l’idée de l’enlever en public. Ce genre de vêtements, s’il osait appeler ça ainsi, ne cachait pas grand-chose. Sûrement pas ses jambes et ses cuisses musclées. Et ce n’était pas comme si les vêtements qu’il avait empruntés à Kaiba ou que Mokuba lui avait achetés dissimulaient l’appel au crime qu’était son corps.

Seth libéra ses lèvres, le temps qu’ils puissent reprendre leur souffle, puis changea d’angle pour attaquer sa gorge. Jônouchi laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir à la sensation délicieuse de ses baisers sur sa peau, plus sensible à cet endroit.

— … Laisse… Laisse pas de suçons… murmura-t-il en songeant aux problèmes qu’il aurait à expliquer ça, surtout sans Otogi pour supputer un cadeau laissé par une infirmière amourachée.

La respiration de Seth le titilla un peu plus quand il gloussa contre son cou.

— Quoi ? grogna Jônouchi.

— Rien, rien, ça me rappelle juste des souvenirs.

— Oh, parce que je suis tellement ravi de te rappeler Kisara.

— Pas Kisara.

— Je… Non… Je veux pas savoir en fait…

Sa phrase se termina dans un autre gémissement quand Seth aspira le lobe de son oreille.

— Hum… tu es sensible à cet endroit aussi…

— Ferme-la… grommela Jônouchi.

Et Seth se tut, mais seulement parce qu’il était trop occupé à suçoter le lobe de son oreille tout en… tout en tirant sur le drap qui le couvrait.

Jônouchi hoqueta.

— Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda-t-il en attrapant la main indiscrète.

Seth se recula pour lui sourire de façon sibylline et joignit ses doigts aux siens pour ensuite embrasser chacune de ses phalanges. Jônouchi en resta coi, au moins le temps que durèrent les baisers.

— Seth ?

L’intéressé revint enfouir son visage dans son cou, sans pour autant relâcher sa main. Son souffle tiède caressa sa peau rendue sensible par ses baisers, et il inspira profondément, comme pour s’enivrer de son odeur.

Jônouchi ferma les yeux en s’abandonnant à la chaleur agréable qui se dégageait de son corps. C’était comme la première fois, excepté que c’était lui qui était alité.

Évidemment, Seth rompit le charme en parlant.

— Je veux juste vérifier si tu es un vrai blond ou pas…

Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux quand il eut décrypté ses paroles.

— Seth ! Tu…

Sa protestation fut étouffée par un nouveau baiser et se transforma rapidement en un gémissement empli de désir.

Il avait l’impression de n’avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation.

Il n’aimait pas cette impression de n’avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation.

Il n’était pas particulièrement _control freak_ , mais, avec les filles, il n’était pas aussi passif. Il y avait réciprocité.

Sauf que… Seth n’avait aucun des attributs de ses partenaires habituelles ; alors, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Jônouchi descendit ses mains des épaules de Seth à ses omoplates, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En le sentant frémir et intensifier ses baisers juste à la naissance de son cou, il se dit qu’il faisait sans doute bien, enfin, il espérait. Cependant, quand Seth pressa son bas-ventre contre le sien, Jônouchi ouvrit brutalement les yeux, n’ayant plus besoin d’espérer quoi que ce soit en raison de la… hum… rigidité naissante d’une partie précise de son anatomie. Mais ce qui le fit revenir encore plus efficacement à la réalité, ce fut d’entendre la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir.

Il décolla Seth de lui tout en tournant un regard inquiet vers la porte. Voir Yûgi, une expression particulièrement blasée sur le visage, ne le rasséréna pas. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à lui faire croire qu’ils avaient une bonne et innocente raison d’être dans cette position.

— Oh, évidemment, à quoi je m’attendais, bien sûr que vous seriez encore en train de faire des cochonneries ! lança Yûgi tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jônouchi appuya un peu plus fort sur les épaules de Seth, pour lui signifier aussi subtilement que possible que dégager de ses hanches aiderait. Hélas, le prêtre ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, se contentant de fixer Yûgi avec un sourire fort satisfait.

— Yûgi ! s’exclama finalement Jônouchi. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te rappelle les vidéos pornos ?

L’intéressé leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te rappelle quand tu as regardé sous la jupe d’Anzu et qu’elle t’a presque assommé avec un uppercut ?

Jônouchi laissa retomber ses mains, puis décida de se cacher le visage dans celles-ci. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin que Yûgi lui rappelle cela, surtout pas devant Seth.

— Tiens donc, susurra Seth tout en retournant enfin s’asseoir sur sa chaise. Et de quelle couleur étaient les dessous d’Anzu ce jour-là ?

— Seth ! s’écrièrent Yûgi et Jônouchi d’une même voix, l’un aussi rouge que l’autre.

Le prêtre croisa les bras avec un air espiègle.

— Vous n’avez rien fait que nous n’ayons pas fait avant.

Yûgi pinça les lèvres avec désapprobation tandis que Jônouchi fronçait les sourcils. Il aurait voulu prétendre qu’il n’avait pas envie de savoir, mais il avait envie de savoir. Il mourait d’envie de savoir. Oh, si Seth ne le disait pas, il n’allait jamais survivre à sa curiosité !

— Qui ?

Après les avoir étudiés du regard, Seth leur offrit son visage le plus sérieux.

— Hum… Les paris étaient de savoir _qui_ parviendrait en premier à vérifier _si_ Isis portait quelque chose en dessous, en dehors de l’évidente période du mois.

Yûgi ouvrit la bouche en grand, incapable d’articuler le moindre mot, et bien que Jônouchi aurait _aussi_ voulu prétendre qu’il était habitué aux propos parfois trop crus du prêtre… il ne l’était pas. Il regrettait d’avoir demandé.

— Bien sûr, les pauvres malheureux qui s’y sont essayés n’ont plus jamais été les mêmes lorsqu’elle leur a brisé les doigts un par un et, ainsi, nous n’avons jamais réussi à résoudre ce mystère, ni dans ce monde ni dans l’autre.

Il haussa un sourcil en constatant que Jônouchi et Yûgi continuaient de le dévisager avec horreur.

— Vous êtes toujours bloqués sur l’évidente période du mois, c’est ça ? Ça signifie que…

— On sait ce que ça signifie ! s’exclama Yûgi, livide.

— Mais on en parle pas, jamais ! renchérit Jônouchi.

Seth resta silencieux pendant quelques longues avant de lâcher un soupir et de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

— Je suppose qu’il est beaucoup trop tôt pour vous parler de l’histoire des salades.

— Je crois plutôt que tu devrais arrêter de parler tout court, grogna Jônouchi tout en ramenant le plateau vers lui.

Sans plus se soucier de l’hygiène, il attrapa les baguettes et commença à engloutir la nourriture sans remarquer la façon dont Yugi clignait des yeux, comme s’il peinait toujours à se remettre du choc.

— Oui, Seth, souffla enfin le jeune homme. Ne parle pas de l’histoire des salades.

— Oh, je vois que nous avons un connaisseur.

Jônouchi reposa brutalement les baguettes sur le plateau avec un grognement.

— Ok, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de salades et, oui, Yûgi, je sais que je vais regretter d’avoir demandé.

Et quand Seth eut fini de raconter une certaine histoire concernant Horus, Jônouchi le regretta. Beaucoup.

Assez pour que sa sœur, plus tard, tout en se réjouissant de le voir enfin éveillé, lui demande pourquoi il ressemblait autant à une pivoine.


	52. Tu fais quelque chose de gentil pour moi, je fais quelque chose de gentil pour toi

 

L’odeur de la chair brûlée fit remonter l’acidité de la bile dans sa gorge. Cependant, tout en posant une main contre sa bouche tremblante, Bakura se refusa à vomir, tout comme il s’était refusé à laisser échapper le moindre gémissement malgré les larmes qui l’aveuglaient et qui dévalaient ses joues. S’il laissait échapper le moindre son, les soldats du pharaon le verraient, et les efforts de sa mère pour le cacher dans un des recoins du temple, juste avant qu’ils ne l’attrapent à son tour et ne la tuent de multiples coups de lance, auraient été vains. S’ils le trouvaient, ils l’exécuteraient, tout comme ils avaient tué les autres enfants et les nouveau-nés. Nul ne le prendrait en pitié, parce qu’il n’était que le rejeton d’un clan maudit de parias, fait qu’il avait douloureusement accepté à peu près en même temps qu’il avait appris à parler.

Il était jeune, si jeune, et, malgré tout, il n’avait déjà plus aucune illusion.

Les soldats traînèrent d’autres cadavres et même quelques mourants jusqu’à l’énorme creuset où avait été fondu l’or. Ils les y jetèrent sans se soucier des cris d’agonie glaçants qui résonnèrent sous la voûte du temple.

Les yeux un peu plus agrandis par l’effroi, Bakura grava dans sa mémoire la silhouette du prêtre instigateur du massacre. L’homme réclamait sans cesse que plus de corps soient jetés dans l’or avant que celui-ci ne soit versé dans l’énorme et étrange bloc de pierre qu’ils avaient amené avec eux. À croire qu’il ne serait satisfait que si le village complet se dissolvait dans le liquide doré.

Le regard de Bakura s’égara un instant sur l’objet que le démon au service du pharaon tenait entre ses mains aux phalanges crispées et blanchies. Il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel, pas même chez un des scribes de la grande ville la plus proche. Des feuillets de papyrus, contenu dans une curieuse enveloppe de cuir gravé avec, parfaitement visible entre les griffes du prêtre, un œil aussi brillant que l’or en fusion.

Le frisson qui se répandit dans tous ses membres ne fut pas causé par le massacre abominable, cette fois, mais par la certitude que l’artefact mystérieux recelait des secrets qu’aucun mortel ou même dieu n’aurait dû connaître.

Soudain, un cri.

Le prêtre tourna la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. L’espace d’un instant, Bakura crut qu’il avait été repéré et que les soldats allaient se jeter sur lui pour le précipiter dans l’or en fusion. Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qu’ils attrapèrent et tirèrent de force vers le creuset, malgré les suppliques et les pleurs. Ce fut un autre jeune homme à la peau aussi claire que la masse vaporeuse de ses longs cheveux blancs.

— Ryô…

Bakura griffa le pilier derrière lequel il se cachait, jusqu’à sentir la douleur percer l’extrémité de ses doigts. Puis, alors que l’autre plantait ses pieds au sol dans une vaine tentative pour ralentir les soldats qui l’entraînaient contre son gré, il sortit enfin de sa transe horrifiée.

— Ryô ! hurla-t-il.

Il quitta son abri sans plus se soucier d’être repéré, la terreur hérissant sa peau tremblante et lui retournant l’estomac.

— Ryô !

Le visage pâle et délicat était désormais obligé de regarder juste au-dessus du creuset qui n’attendait plus que lui. La chaleur fit perler la sueur sur son front, et les billes translucides roulèrent jusqu’à la pointe de son nez pour goutter une à une dans l’or en fusion.

Bakura repoussa les soldats qui tentaient de lui barrer le chemin, mais il savait qu’il ne franchirait jamais la distance à temps pour sauver Ryô. Pas alors que le rejeton d’Akhenaden et son double s’interposaient entre son but et lui, un même sourire vicieux dévorant leurs visages, leurs yeux bleus étincelants de cruauté.

Bakura chassa les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux d’un battement de cil et serra les poings. Il refusait de s’abandonner au sentiment d’impuissance qui le submergeait. Il avait perdu sa famille. Il _ne pouvait pas_ perdre Ryô. Même si c’était la dernière chose qu’il devait accomplir, il ne le perdrait pas.

_Diabound, je t’en prie, déteste-moi si tu le souhaites, mais sauve-le. Sauve-le !_

Le _ka_ ne répondit pas à son appel, pas même quand le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus surgit du néant pour le garder de s’en prendre à ses maîtres.

Bakura cracha des insultes, réclama d’être sacrifié à sa place pour tout le mal qu’il avait causé en trois mille ans et sombra dans le silence quand Ryô tourna la tête vers lui. Une dernière fois. La haine et le dégoût brûlant au fond de ses grands yeux marron.

 _C’est de ta faute_ , articulèrent ses lèvres, juste avant que les soldats ne le poussent dans l’or en fusion.

 

Bakura se redressa en sursaut, la peau recouverte d’une sueur froide et malsaine, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le temps de se libérer de la fine couette entortillée autour de ses jambes, il se précipita hors de la chambre.

Son estomac ne contenait pas grand-chose de solide, mais cela n’empêcha pas sa gorge de lui brûler et un goût rance de submerger sa langue lorsqu’il vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Il resta ensuite immobile, agenouillé à même le carrelage froid, un bras replié sous sa joue. Ses membres tremblaient, et une sueur glacée avait dégouliné le long de son dos. Hoquetant, il essaya de reprendre son souffle et de chasser les images horribles de son rêve.

— Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs… ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs… répéta-t-il plusieurs fois d’une voix rauque.

Il se leva au bout de quelques secondes et tituba jusqu’au lavabo.

L’eau froide acheva de le réveiller. Il observa un instant son visage ruisselant dans le miroir tout en se demandant si c’était à cause de sa fatigue physique et de son épuisement moral que ses yeux noirs semblaient si profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites. Puis, il se rendit compte qu’il ne se rappelait pas du dernier vrai repas qu’il avait pu prendre ou, plutôt, ne s’en rappelait pas en avoir pris un seul après le jeudi midi, quand Ryô avait essayé de cuisiner pour eux.

Il sourit. Brièvement. Rattrapé fort vite par la réalité.

Ryô ne risquait pas de lui préparer quoi que ce soit à manger de sitôt et, même si son ancien hôte n’était pas un fin cordon bleu, Bakura aurait aimé que…

Non, à quoi pensait-il ? C’était ridicule, il se moquait bien de…

S’en moquait-il vraiment ?

Bakura secoua vivement la tête pour chasser l’image des larmes de Ryô, de son expression quand il l’avait accusé, de celle qu’il avait eu quand Kaiba – la chose qui possédait son esprit – l’avait accusé.

Oui, il s’en moquait. Il s’en moquait parce que cela n’avait aucune incidence sur son objectif. Et, pourtant, les mots revenaient, les images revenaient, et il se sentait à nouveau comme un déchet qui aurait mieux fait de disparaître de cette réalité. Il serra convulsivement la porcelaine du lavabo entre ses doigts comme s’il espérait parvenir à la fracturer.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il prit de l’eau dans le creux de ses mains et de se rincer la bouche autant de fois que nécessaire pour chasser le goût atroce. Ceci fait, il hasarda un dernier regard à son reflet – peau blanche, pommettes ciselées, iris vides, crinière claire et en bataille – et se retrouva à se demander, comme il l’avait déjà fait auparavant, si c’était bien lui qu’il contemplait.

Chassant cette interrogation de son esprit, il quitta les toilettes à peine éclairés par l’aube.

Ryô dormait toujours dans le futon ou alors prétendait dormir.

Bakura frissonna à la pensée qu’il avait failli le perdre. Que Kaiba ou du moins l’esprit du dragon avait failli le tuer et que, si Mahad n’était pas intervenu – ironie suprême –, tous deux auraient été incinérés.

Non, tous _trois_.

Jônouchi aussi aurait été tué, parce qu’il avait essayé de protéger Ryô, parce qu’il s’était interposé entre le dragon blanc et sa proie… Il avait protégé Ryô comme Bakura l’aurait fait. Il l’avait mieux protégé que lui…

Tout ça était arrivé parce que Bakura était devenu faible. Parce qu’il n’avait plus la capacité d’appeler Diabound. Parce que Diabound n’obéissait qu’au roi des voleurs. Parce qu’il n’avait pas de _ka_ assez puissants pour l’emporter contre le dragon blanc qui servait Seth et Kaiba. Parce que, honnêtement, il n’avait jamais gagné face aux alliés du pharaon. Le voleur, oui, grâce à Diabound mais lui, non. Il avait toujours perdu. Zorc avait toujours perdu.

Ryô avait failli mourir parce que Bakura s’était cru plus fort qu’il ne l’était et, désormais, il n’arrêtait pas de se demander si Mahara l’avait envoyé sciemment dans un piège, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas réapparu, ne serait-ce que pour lui reprocher son échec. Mais dans quel but aurait-il fait ça ? Se débarrasser de lui ? Non, Mahara aurait pu le tuer. Lui prouver qu’il avait besoin d’alliés ? Qu’il ne pouvait combattre _et_ le pharaon _et_ Seth _et_ Kaiba seul ? Avait-il prévu l’intervention de Mahad ?

Meilleure question : pourquoi Mahad l’avait-il épargné ?

Bakura crispa sa main autour de l’anneau millénaire. Mahad avait puisé dans son _ba_ , à travers l’artefact, mais avait aussi utilisé celui de Yûgi. Le magicien n’avait pas vraiment besoin de lui. Il aurait pu le laisser mourir dans l’explosion ou le vider totalement de son énergie vitale.

— Je déteste ne pas savoir, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de quitter la chambre.

Peu importait toutes ces questions : le fait était qu’il avait échoué et qu’il n’était pas de taille face au dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Alors, si Kaiba avait survécu…

Il trembla à la pensée de ce que le _ka_ ferait à Ryô et avala sa salive.

Il avait _besoin_ de Ryô.

Bakura se mordit les lèvres. Puis, suivant une impulsion brutale, il se retrouva sous la pluie fine qui n’avait pas cessé de tomber depuis le soir précédent.

Les pans de son imperméable noir claquaient de temps à autre sous les bourrasques de vent. Il descendit la route sinueuse qu’ils avaient emprunté des heures plus tôt dans une voiture de location. En y repensant, Bakura se demanda comment il avait pu avoir l’idiotie d’ordonner à Ryô de conduire, et encore plus de l’avoir laissé faire. Qu’ils soient arrivés jusqu’à la résidence secondaire sans le moindre accident tenait du miracle. Qu’il ait eu la stupidité encore plus grande de repasser chez Ryô parce qu’ils n’avaient rien pris avec eux le jeudi…

Inutile d’épiloguer sur la question. Ils avaient survécu. Et ils avaient dévalisé la maison – ou Bakura avait dévalisé la maison – de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et même plus sans rencontrer le moindre écueil.

Bakura fredonna sans même sans rendre compte l’une des chansons que la radio de la voiture avait diffusée sur le trajet. Ryô avait dit, d’une voix atone et plus par automatisme que par réelle envie de l’informer, qu’il s’agissait de _Never let me down again_ de Depeche Mode. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais le rythme lui plaisait. S’il avait compris les paroles, il aurait su à quel point elle convenait aux circonstances.

Arrivé au village qui se trouvait en contrebas de la résidence, Bakura entra dans l’unique _conbini_ et empila quelques plats micro-ondable dans un panier sans même prêter réellement attention à ce qu’il prenait. Ceci fait, il s’approcha de la caisse et, alors que l’employé passait mécaniquement ses achats un à un sous le lecteur de codes-barres, il remarqua au bout du comptoir une plaque chauffante et les patates douces qui reposaient dessus.

— Tu es Bakura Ryô, non ?

Bakura pivota lentement pour toiser la vieille femme appuyée sur sa canne qui l’avait interpellé. Petite, chignon gris au sommet de sa tête, un air vaguement familier… À son plissement de paupières soupçonneux, il comprit qu’il avait sans doute mit un peu trop de temps à lui répondre poliment comme son ancien hôte l’aurait fait. Mais à quoi bon se donner la peine de l’imiter, de toute manière ? L’époque où il avait à se faire passer pour lui était révolue.

— Non, je suis son frère…

Il hésita un instant avant d’afficher un sourire en coin.

— Bakura Yamihiko.

Le doute créa quelques rides de plus sur le visage de la vieille femme, mais Bakura décida de faire comme si de rien n’était et se tourna vers le caissier, qui attendait patiemment d’être payé.

— Hum, oui, je suppose que tu l’es, finit-elle par dire. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, et il n’y a pas beaucoup d’albinos dans le pays.

_T’as les cheveux tellement clairs. Je tirerai de toi un bon prix au marché aux esclaves._

Il ignora la nausée qui lui retourna l’estomac. Se concentrer. Ne pas écouter les voix qui le submergeaient. Ne pas prêter attention à ces souvenirs qui n’étaient pas les siens.

— Je ne savais pas que Bakura-san avait deux fils, ajouta-t-elle. Un fils et une fille, oui, mais deux fils…

— Amane ? demanda distraitement Bakura tout en déposant les billets sur le présentoir prévu à cet effet.

— Pauvre enfant.

Bakura cilla. Il n’avait jamais vraiment su de quoi la sœur de Ryô était morte. Ne s’en était jamais préoccupé, pas plus que de sa mère.

— Je vais prendre ça aussi, annonça-t-il avant de jeter un autre regard à la vieille femme qui attendait débonnairement son tour. Le passé est le passé. Mon frère et moi, nous sommes justement là pour le laisser derrière nous.

Elle approuva d’un simple murmure, et Bakura s’empressa de récupérer sa monnaie et de prendre son sac.

— Adolescence difficile ?

— Quoi ?

Bakura, sur la défensive, stoppa pour tourner la tête vers la vieillarde, qui le jaugeait d’un regard perçant. Malgré tout, son sourire avait un quelque chose de bienveillant.

— Tu as la tête de quelqu’un qui se retrouve facilement dans les pires ennuis et qui aime en créer aussi. Rien à voir avec Ryô-kun.

Bakura entrouvrit la bouche, mais ravala dans un soupir les insultes qu’il avait envie de bramer.

— Peut-être…

Si cette femme avait envie de s’imaginer qu’il avait un passé de délinquant et que c’était pour cette raison que le père de Ryô ne l’avait jamais amené là et n’avait jamais parlé de lui, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Sans compter qu’il n’avait guère envie de faire l’effort d’élaborer une autre explication.

— Passe le bonjour à Ryô-kun…

Bakura se contenta de hausser les épaules et franchit la porte automatique du magasin sans se soucier de la pluie qui tombait toujours. De toute manière, ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés.

Remonter jusqu’à la maison prit plus de temps que d’en descendre, et la pluie redoubla de violence alors qu’il n’avait accompli que la moitié du trajet. Il ne s’en soucia guère, jugeant qu’il avait vécu, non, que le voleur avait vécu bien pire : tempêtes de sable, chaleur écrasante, faim et soif, marchands d’esclaves et bandits en tout genre, autres pauvres hères en ayant après sa nourriture pendant que le jeune pharaon se prélassait dans son palais, entouré de richesses, de serviteurs et de victuailles, peut-être même de concubines ou d’épouses diplomatiques, oui, certainement qu’Atem en avait baisé plus d’une alors que lui s’efforçait de ne pas se faire tuer ou violer. Le voleur avait survécu au massacre et la destruction de son village, à l’humiliation de la défaite et de la mort. Alors qu’était un peu de pluie en comparaison ?

Malgré tout, elle était curieusement froide pour une pluie d’été.

Une fois rentré, Bakura jeta ses chaussures sales dans le vestibule, se débarrassa de son manteau trempé à même le sol et abandonna la plupart de ses commissions dans la cuisine. Il remonta ensuite le couloir central à peine éclairé par la lumière diffuse traversant le papier fin des _shôji_. Le panneau fermant leur chambre bruissa à peine lorsqu’il le fit coulisser d’une main.

Bakura cligna des yeux et repoussa un sentiment de panique lorsqu’il constata que seul son futon et sa couette se trouvaient encore sur le _tatami_. La voiture était toujours garée devant la maison, et il n’imaginait pas Ryô s’enfuir sans elle sous-prétexte qu’il n’en avait pas les clefs.

Un courant d’air frais le fit frissonner, et, tournant la tête sur sa droite, il se rendit compte que le panneau donnant sur la terrasse était grand ouvert et que ceux protégeant celle-ci des typhons l’étaient aussi pour dégager la vue sur le jardin redevenu depuis longtemps sauvage.

Il fit claquer sa langue en constatant que Ryô avait décidé de déménager sur le parquet dur de la terrasse.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de tomber malade ? gronda-t-il tout en le rejoignant d’un pas aussi rapide que bruyant.

Le jeune homme, allongé sur son futon et emmitouflé dans sa couette, lui répondit à peine par un murmure. Cependant, il était parfaitement réveillé.

La langue de Bakura claqua une nouvelle fois. Un poing sur la hanche, il avisa le jardin détrempé, ainsi que la pluie qui se déversait en rideau de perles le longs des tuiles du toit. Il devait convenir que le tintamarre était curieusement relaxant. Malgré tout, l’air frais lui donnait la chair de poule.

Avec un soupir irrité, Bakura laissa tomber juste devant le nez de Ryô le paquet de papier aluminium encore tiède malgré son long trajet sous la pluie.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Petit-déjeuner.

— Hum…

Ryô sortit une main paresseuse de sous la couette et déballa maladroitement l’objet intrigant. Quand il comprit enfin de quoi il s’agissait, il se redressa d’un seul coup, assis, et mordit dans la patate douce avec un soupir contenté. Bakura le regarda faire, un sourcil arqué, impressionné par le soudain appétit de son ancien hôte, ainsi que par la façon dont son visage s’était illuminé, comme s’il avait oublié ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

— Une vieille te passe le bonjour… fit-il sans vraiment y penser.

Pour la première fois, Ryô leva les yeux sur lui. Mais cela ne dura que l’espace d’un instant, et, s’assombrissant à nouveau, il commença à tirer nerveusement sur la peau de la patate douce.

— Misaki-san ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qui sonnait comme : « elle t’a parlé et elle est toujours en vie ? ».

— Pas demandé, et j’en ai rien à carrer…

Ryô se tortilla sous la couette.

— Et quel mensonge tu as inventé ?

— Que je suis ton frère.

— Yamihiko ?

Bakura se contenta d’un murmure positif.

— Je suppose qu’il faudra faire avec ça.

Ryô soupira en pinçant les lèvres, puis le fixa à nouveau d’un regard critique, loin de celui paniqué qu’il avait eu quand il se raccrochait désespéramment à Jônouchi ou suppliait silencieusement Yûgi de l’aider. Bakura serra les poings, s’attendant à un commentaire sarcastique sur le fait qu’ils ne pouvaient dire la vérité sur sa véritable nature, ou encore que son frère, s’il en avait eu un, ne l’aurait sûrement pas violenté, molesté et presque fait tuer. Il l’espérait, au fond de lui, parce que cela signifierait que Ryô était redevenu lui-même au lieu de se laisser manœuvrer avec apathie et de rester immobile face à la menace d’une mort imminente.

— Tu es trempé, constata Ryô d’une voix presque atone.

Il reposa la patate douce dans le papier aluminium. Bakura fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il se leva et passa à côté de lui, en effleurant son bras, pour disparaître dans une autre pièce. Lorsqu’il revint, un peu plus tard, ce fut les bras chargés de serviettes.

Bakura ne bougea pas d’un muscle quand Ryô se planta devant lui et posa l’une des serviettes au sommet de sa tête, sur ses cheveux toujours mouillés et qui n’avaient pas vraiment cessé de goutter. Le froncement de ses sourcils s’accentua quand Ryô déposa une autre serviette sur ses épaules.

— Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire ? grommela Bakura.

Question rhétorique. Il comprenait très bien ce que Ryô faisait. Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ il le faisait. Lui préparer à manger, alors qu’il se croyait abandonné de ses amis, avait une certaine logique, mais un acte aussi domestique, après ce qui s’était passé entre eux, le mettait mal à l’aise. Il aurait préféré que Ryô hurle et se montre ingrat comme il en avait l’habitude. Il lui aurait aussi crié en retour dessus, et peut-être que des objets auraient même volé. C’était… dans l’ordre des choses. Que Ryô commence à lui frotter les cheveux, sans lui répondre et avec un air concentré, ne l’était pas. Lui procurait toutes sortes d’émotions compliquées sur lesquelles il n’avait vraiment pas envie de s’attarder. La plus forte lui donnait envie de serrer Ryô contre lui et d’enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure redevenue presque blanche. Sauf qu’ils auraient sans doute dû _parler_ , ensuite, et qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien lui dire, par quoi il pourrait bien commencer.

— Je peux me débrouiller seul, gronda-t-il tout en chassant les mains de Ryô avec brusquerie.

Il se détourna de lui et se laissa tomber bruyamment sur le futon, emmêlant un peu plus ses cheveux en les essorant vigoureusement. Ryô s’installa à l’autre bout du futon, à nouveau emmitouflé dans sa couette, et picora sa patate douce tout en observant la pluie.

— Elle est froide, maintenant, fit-il en la déposant à côté de lui, à moitié entamée.

— J’en ai rien à foutre.

— Je sais…

Bakura jeta la serviette humide sur le côté et lorgna la patate douce avec une irritation grandissante – ce qui correspondait bien plus à son état d’humeur le plus courant, partagé avec le besoin irrépressible de rendre autrui misérable ou d’être le sujet principal de sa colère. Malgré tout, en observant le profil mélancolique de Ryô, il ne parvint pas à repousser le désir irrépressible de se saisir de la patate douce et de retourner dans la cuisine. Là, il regarda longtemps la gazinière, le four et le four à micro-onde sans avoir la moindre idée de comment les faire fonctionner.

Il allait se résoudre à tourner l’un des boutons pour voir si la maison exploserait en réaction ou s’il parviendrait à faire naître une flamme sous la poêle qu’il avait sortie quand la voix de Ryô résonna derrière lui.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Bakura explosa en voyant son ancien hôte, juste à l’entrée de la cuisine, la tête inclinée sur le côté avec un air incrédule.

— J’en ai aucune _putain_ d’idée, Ryô ! Je descends à l’aube pour aller chercher de quoi te nourrir, je me retrouve à parler avec une _putain de vioc_ au lieu de juste lui prendre son âme pour éviter des _putains_ de question embarrassantes, et je te ramène une _putain_ de tes patates douces de _merde_ tout ça pour que tu me dises : « oh, elle est froide ! ». Bien sûr qu’elle est froide, triple andouille, j’ai marché sous une _putain_ de pluie glacée, et tu as passé un temps fou à ramener tout ce que cette _putain_ de maison doit avoir comme serviettes au lieu de la bouffer ! Et maintenant je sais même pas comment la réchauffer sauf en foutant le feu à cette baraque, un truc pour lequel je suis toujours doué, au moins ! Merde !

Bakura balança un violent coup de pied dans la porte d’un des placards, puis jura à nouveau en frottant ses orteils douloureux.

Ryô, jusque-là pétrifié et bouche-bée, secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, prit la patate douce posé sur le plan de travail et l’acheva en quelques bouchées. Bakura aurait dû en être satisfait, mais cela ne fit qu’accroître sa mauvaise humeur. Il tira l’une des chaises, s’assit dessus et pianota de ses doigts sur la table tout en suivant d’un regard de biais Ryô qui s’affairait.

Son ancien hôte remplit une bouilloire électrique d’eau et versa son contenu dans une théière préalablement chargée en thé lorsqu’il fut assez chaude. Puis Ryô ouvrit le réfrigérateur, choisit l’un des plats tout fait – un _katsudon_ – et déposa la barquette devant Bakura. Prenant ensuite une fourchette, il la planta une fois dans l’opercule.

— Fais des trous, ordonna-t-il avant de se détourner pour ouvrir l’un des placards.

Bakura fronça le nez dans une grimace de dégoût. Il n’avait pas envie d’obéir. Malgré tout, il commença à martyriser la feuille de plastique recouvrant le plat et trouva ce geste plus défoulant que prévu, même s’il aurait préféré avoir les yeux bleus de Kaiba ou de Seth sous sa fourchette. Lorsque Ryô stoppa soudainement sa main et récupéra la barquette, il grogna son mécontentement en montrant les dents :

— Je n’ai pas fini !

— Et je t’ai dit de percer des trous, pas d’en faire de la bouillie. Pour qui tu te prends, l’autre Marik ?

Bakura souffla fortement par le nez, appréciant fort peu l’allusion.

— _Ne_ me compare _pas_ à _lui_. Je suis les ténèbres incarnées.

— Et je suis sûr que _lui_ sait comment utiliser un four à micro-onde.

— Certainement parce qu’il aime y mettre des animaux vivants.

Ryô lui adressa un regard réprobateur tout en plaçant la barquette dans le four à micro-onde.

— Maintenant, regarde bien comment on fait, parce que je ne te montrerai pas deux fois.

Les paupières de Bakura s’étrécirent, et il ne put s’empêcher de laisser son esprit errer sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des gestes de Ryô. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, comme si rien ne s’était passé, ou presque. Bakura percevait tout de même un soupçon d’acrimonie.

Ryô avait-il une arrière-pensé ? Essayait-il d’endormir sa vigilance ? Pour quoi faire ? Fuir ? Le tuer ?

Un tintement se fit entendre, et Ryô rouvrit le four à micro-onde. Il se saisit du plat avec une serviette pour le poser sur le plan de travail. Après avoir prudemment enlevé l’opercule pour éviter la vapeur brûlante qui se dégageait du repas chaud, il le plaça devant Bakura et lui tendit une paire de baguette.

Bakura examina tour à tour les baguettes et le visage de Ryô avant de définitivement se concentrer sur le jeune homme dans l’espoir de décoder le sens de son expression presque indifférente, si ce n’était la légère crispation de ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Tu as besoin de manger, Bakura.

Le démon se renfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

— C’est à moi d’en décider. Et ce n’était pas le sens de ma question.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

Ryô jeta un coup d’œil en direction de l’entrée de la cuisine, poussa un profond soupir et se résolut à s’asseoir en conservant une distance respectable avec Bakura. Cependant, il ne parla pas immédiatement, et son silence nerveux impatienta de plus en plus Bakura.

— Ryô…

— Tu fais quelque chose de gentil pour moi, je fais quelque chose de gentil pour toi, expliqua l’intéressé avec un autre soupir. Et peut-être que… que ça pourra fonctionner… entre nous.

Bakura fronça les sourcils.

— Je n’ai rien fait de gentil pour toi, Ryô. J’ai failli te tuer.

Ryô s’humecta les lèvres et remua avec fébrilité. Il ne l’avait pas regardé un seul instant depuis le moment où il avait pris place sur la chaise.

— Tu as dit à Yûgi que tu avais menti, déclara-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Bakura le regarda avec incrédulité.

— Et ensuite j’ai menacé de te tuer ! Et avant ça, j’ai…

— Mais tu as dit à Yûgi que tu avais menti, fit Ryô en crispant les mains sur ses genoux. Et tu m’as ramené une patate douce. Je… je sais que ça n’a aucun sens, mais j’ai besoin de me concentrer là-dessus.

Bakura garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

— Alors parce que j’ai prétendu avoir menti et parce que je t’ai ramené une saloperie de patate douce, tu me donnes des serviettes et tu essayes de me nourrir ? Et tu te moques du reste ? C’est complètement stu…

Il s’interrompit quand les larmes envahirent les yeux de Ryô.

— Si je dois rester avec toi, je veux juste que… je veux juste être heureux, Bakura. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Je veux juste être heureux et normal, pour changer… J’ai besoin… J’en ai besoin… Est-ce que tu peux _seulement_ comprendre ça ?!

Ryô s’essuya les joues et les yeux dans sa manche tout en lâchant un juron presque inaudible. Puis il se leva sans rien ajouter de plus, afin de verser du thé dans deux tasses. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu’il en versa sur le plan de travail, et il passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à frotter la surface, même lorsque toute trace de sa maladresse eut disparu. Bakura se demanda même s’il n’allait pas s’effondrer juste pour ça, mais Ryô, soudain calme, revint à la table pour poser les deux tasses.

— Tu devrais vraiment manger avant que ce soit froid, insista Ryô tout en sirotant calmement son thé, comme s’ils ne venaient pas d’avoir la discussion la plus étrange qu’il soit.

Le plat était déjà plus tiède que chaud, mais Bakura s’empara enfin des baguettes et commença à picorer sans rien dire. Chaque bouchée lui donnait l’impression de vouloir rester coincée dans sa gorge, et les faire passer avec le thé n’aidait pas. Quand il ne réfléchissait pas à ce que la nourriture deviendrait dans son estomac, il songeait au comportement de Ryô, qui semblait avoir décidé de s’enfermer dans ses illusions plutôt que d’affronter la réalité, et quand il ne pensait pas au comportement de Ryô…

Bakura essaya de combattre le nœud qui obstruait sa gorge en se concentrant sur le fait que la nourriture en elle-même, le goût du moins, ne lui déplaisait pas. Ryô n’avait pas tort : son corps n’était pas celui d’un dieu, pas encore, et peut-être jamais au train où allaient les choses, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jeûner plus longtemps. Ryô semblait incapable d’invoquer un _ka_ , et quand bien même en aurait-il été capable, Bakura doutait qu’il soit efficace au combat. Cela signifiait qu’il était le seul en mesure de les protéger si Kaiba ou Seth les retrouvait.

À cause de ce qu’il avait fait.

À cause de la proposition de Mahara.

Bakura ferma les yeux un instant tout en appuyant son poing fermé contre son front dans l’espoir de chasser un début de migraine. Puis, tout en se remettant à manger silencieusement, il se résolut à lister tout ce qui ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir sur-le-champ. Au moins, il savait par où commencer : le lait aux fruits, les ramens, les pizzas et, apparemment, le _katsudon_. Dommage qu’il ne sache pas comment continuer…

— Qu’est-ce que tu aimes manger ?

Ryô le regarda avec surprise, déstabilisé par sa question incongrue, à laquelle il ne semblait d’ailleurs pas pressé de répondre. Bakura serra ses doigts autour des baguettes et respira profondément pour ne pas céder à l’irritation qui menaçait constamment de le submerger. Il n’était pas l’autre Marik. Il pouvait se contrôler.

— Je t’ai demandé…

— J’ai entendu, coupa Ryô dans un balbutiement.

Il baissa ensuite la tête, observant songeusement son thé, et Bakura préféra à son tour se concentrer sur ce qui restait de son repas, parce que le silence de Ryô lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il aurait encore préféré qu’il lui dise de se mêler de ses affaires. Au moins, il aurait pu répliquer par quelque chose d’aussi acide que son humeur.

— Les patates douces, mais tu le sais déjà. Les pâtisseries. Surtout les choux à la crème.

Que des choses sucrées qui écœuraient Bakura par avance.

— J’aurais cru que tu l’aurais remarqué, ajouta Ryô du bout des lèvres.

Bakura parvint à occulter l’accusation à peine voilée.

— Ils ne vendent pas de choux à la crème dans le village.

— Bien sûr que non ! Tu n’en trouves que dans les pâtisseries, en ville. Ou dans les centre-commerciaux.

La barquette était vide, et Bakura regretta de ne plus avoir de nourriture à torturer pour éviter de penser au fait qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment eu de discussions de ce genre avec Ryô, si ce n’était durant la nuit du mercredi, peut-être, ou le jeudi matin. Il ne se souvenait même pas que le roi des voleurs ait un jour eu ce genre de discussions. Il n’avait pas d’amis. Seulement des rivaux, des ennemis et ceux dont l’existence ne l’intéressait pas. Les personnes qu’il baisait entraient dans cette dernière catégorie. Indéniablement, le voleur n’aurait pas su où classer Ryô, même après…

Il cligna des yeux quand quelque chose passa devant son visage ; la main blanche de Ryô, qu’il venait juste d’agiter devant lui pour attirer son attention.

— Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu aimes manger ?

— Hum…

Il considéra sa courte liste mentale.

— Les ramens. La pizza. Peut-être ça.

Ryô appuya un coude sur la table et logea sa joue dans la paume de sa main tout en continuant de le regarder.

— Qu’est-ce que tu aimais manger avant ?

— Je ne mangeais pas avant, rappela Bakura, buté.

— Qu’est-ce que le voleur aimait manger, alors ? reprit Ryô sans se démonter.

Bakura lui lança un regard noir.

— Je ne suis pas le voleur, grogna-t-il.

— Mais tu te souviens…

— Bien sûr.

— Alors qu’est-ce qu’il aimait manger ?

Bakura attrapa brutalement la barquette, la plia sans se soucier de la sauce qui coula sur ses doigts et alla la jeter rageusement dans la poubelle.

— Tu crois vraiment qu’il avait le luxe de se montrer difficile comme le pharaon ? Il mangeait ce que ses parents lui donnaient, quand ils avaient quelque chose à lui donner… et après il s’est mis à manger tout ce qu’il trouvait pour survivre même si ça devait être du scorpion ou du serpent ou même du rat !

Bakura considéra ses mains souillées avec dégoût et alla les placer sous le jet du robinet. Il n’aurait cependant pas admis que les laver lui permettait surtout de cacher les tremblements nerveux qui les agitaient plutôt que de se débarrasser de la sauce.

— Après quoi ? demanda doucement Ryô.

— Une année, les mères n’avaient même pas assez de force pour allaiter, poursuivit Bakura en se frottant frénétiquement les mains au savon. Et les bébés n’arrêtaient pas de pleurer, jusqu’à ce que le village décide de la seule chose humaine à faire, et…

Il s’interrompit lorsque Ryô coupa l’eau du robinet et enveloppa ses mains dans une serviette éponge pour les essuyer.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Ryô sans pour autant le regarder.

Bakura inspira profondément.

— Peu importe. Ça ne me concerne pas. Ni toi, d’ailleurs. Le voleur est mort comme un chien il y a trois mille ans.

Ryô se contenta d’acquiescer dans un premier temps, puis, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, il le regarda avec un léger sourire.

— Jeu ?

Bakura arqua un sourcil.

— Tu n’as pas emporté mon matériel pour _Monster World_ juste pour…

— Je n’ai pas réfléchi, avoua Bakura avec une grimace.

Sans se soucier de savoir si le démon le suivait, Ryô quitta la cuisine. Quand Bakura le retrouva, il s’était installé dans le salon, les jambes repliées sous la couette du _kotatsu_ , ses nombreuses figurines déjà déballées devant lui, y compris celles qu’avait _acheté_ Bakura.

— Elles feront de bons PNJs, déclara-t-il. J’aime beaucoup le magicien.

Bakura tourna légèrement la tête vers la chaîne hi-fi poussiéreuse installée dans un coin de la pièce. La chanson aux sonorités électroniques et au rythme lent et sombre, presque langoureux en adoptant une perspective un peu inquiétante, n’était pas différente des précédentes. Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler si Ryô écoutait déjà ce groupe _avant_. Il n’y avait sans doute pas prêté attention si c’était le cas.

— Quel est le titre ? demanda-t-il tout en s’installant de l’autre côté de la table.

Ryô ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé qu’il était à sélectionner la bonne couleur pour les cheveux d’une des figurines à customiser qu’il avait posé devant lui.

— _Barrel Of A Gun_ de Depeche Mode.

— Tu n’as _que_ du Depeche Mode ?

— Hum, ça dépend si tu n’as pris que du Depeche Mode. Attends…

Bakura lui prêta à peine attention lorsqu’il rejoignit la chaîne hi-fi pour explorer la pile de CD et de vinyles en chantonnant.

— _Is there something you need from me, Are you having your fun, I never agreed to be, Your holy one. Whatever I've done, I've been staring down the barrel of a gun_ … Oh !

Ryô interrompit le disque pour mettre un vinyle à la place. Au bout de quelques secondes et craquements, une autre chanson peu différente des précédentes se fit entendre.

— Merveilleux, encore plus de Depeche Mode…

— Non, c’est Tears for Fears.

— Donc l’un des groupes a plagié l’autre…

— C’est de la _New Wave_ , c’est pour ça que ça se ressemble, rétorqua Ryô avec une moue boudeuse.

Bakura haussa les épaules avec une grimace.

— Si tu le dis. De toute manière, je ne comprends presque rien à ce qu’ils racontent.

Il observa Ryô du coin de l’œil alors qu’il se remettait au travail. Il avait finalement opté pour une peinture presque blanche pour peindre la zone des cheveux.

— _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, The dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_ , fredonna Ryô avant d’aller changer à nouveau de disque quand plus aucune musique ne sortit du précédent.

Bakura décida de se laisser couler dans la chaleur du _kotatsu_ et de s’allonger sur le _tatami_ , yeux clos. L’attitude de Ryô continuait de susciter sa suspicion, mais il n’y avait rien que son ancien hôte puisse faire, à part décider de partir sous la pluie et de descendre au village, ce qui lui demanderait une bonne heure, dans la crainte d’être rattrapé… Pour le reste, Bakura avait caché les clefs de la voiture ainsi que les deux téléphones portables en leur possession : celui d’Isono et le sien, qu’il avait récupéré lors de leur passage à la maison.

— J’ai fini !

Surpris et désorienté, Bakura sursauta, se cognant presque la tête au rebord de la table. Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, il se redressa sur un coude pour considérer, avec contrariété, ce que Ryô avait « fini ».

— Mini-moi et mini-toi, déclara-t-il fièrement tout en lui présentant deux figurines.

Bakura, lèvres pincées, observa tour à tour la figurine vêtue presque entièrement de blanc, qui ressemblait tellement au magicien que Ryô s’était créé comme avatar, et à celle habillée d’un manteau noir et d’un t-shirt rayé de bleu.

— Est-ce que tu m’as fait des _cornes_  ?

Ryô s’accouda à la table et appuya sa tête entre ses mains.

— C’est pour ton côté Tôzokuôzorukukura, fit-il avec un sourire innocent.

— Je ne vois pas mon côté voleur, dans ce cas, répliqua Bakura tout en prenant sa réplique miniature.

— Imagine que tu as les poches remplies de l’or du pharaon ?

Bakura laissa échapper un ricanement nasal. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il était amusé ou agacé. Surtout que le sourire en coin de son ancien hôte lui suggérait qu’il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises.

— Où est le voleur ? demanda-t-il avec un soupir irrité.

Non sans un sourire encore plus large, Ryô produisit une troisième figurine, cette fois à la peau brune et au long manteau rouge. Bakura souffla bruyamment tout en la toisant. Le jeune homme avait même eu l’audace de reproduire la cicatrice et de suggérer son impressionnante musculature abdominale.

— Adorable, fit-il d’un ton indiquant le contraire.

— Et ça c’est le mini-moi égyptien ! s’exclama Ryô, extatique, tout en posant une quatrième figurine toujours habillée de blanc mais à la peau sombre sur la table.

Bakura se pinça l’arrête du nez, puis se frotta les paupières tout en essayant de ne pas écouter le dialogue que Ryô était en train d’improviser entre les deux figurines.

— Oh, roi des voleurs, c’est vous ? s’exclama-t-il d’une voix fluette faussement effrayée avant de prendre un ton aux accents arrogants et agressifs. Ryôtep – Ryôtep, c’est mon nom égyptien –, j’ai besoin d’un mage pour m’aider à piller le palais du pharaon ! Piller le palais du pharaon, vous dites ? Mais… Pas de mais ! Une fois que ces trésors seront à nous, ma vengeance sur le pharaon sera complète, je serai l’homme le plus riche du monde, mwahaha…

Le rire faussement maléfique de Ryô mourut sur ses lèvres quand Bakura abattit son poing fermé sur la table, des étincelles de rage dans le regard.

— Devenir riche n’a jamais été le but du voleur ! Il voulait venger les siens, sa famille ! Reprendre les objets millénaires qui aurait dû lui appartenir, utiliser leur pouvoir pour pactiser avec Zorc, combattre les prêtres, il a fait tout ça pour eux !

Ryô se recroquevilla sur lui-même chaque fois que Bakura tapait du poing sur la table afin de ponctuer ses cris.

— Pourquoi les objets millénaires auraient dû lui appartenir… ? chuchota Ryô tout en gardant la tête basse, dans une attitude volontairement soumise.

— Parce qu’Akhenaden a fait assassiner tout le monde pour les forger ! Il a utilisé leurs cadavres pour les forger ! Ils ont tué ses parents pour les forger… !

La voix de Bakura se cassa. Il était à bout de souffle et submergé par un mélange de fureur et de tristesse qui lui compressait le cœur dans un étau. Fourrant son visage entre ses mains avec un grognement, il lutta pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s’écouler de ses yeux.

Merde, ça ne le concernait pas, pas un seul instant ! Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, aussi émotionnellement ?

Il osa regarder entre ses doigts en entendant un hoquet étranglé. Ryô le fixait, horrifié, les yeux écarquillés et tout aussi embués de larmes.

— Il a… ils ont… quoi ? Pourquoi… pourquoi personne ne m’a jamais rien dit ?


	53. Est-ce que quelqu’un a eu des parents normaux ?

Jônouchi bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta le visage d’une main avant de reporter son attention sur l’énorme omelette qu’il était en train de cuire.

Il aurait aimé passer la journée à ne rien faire, soit au fond de son lit, soit allongé dans l’un des canapés à zapper de chaîne en chaîne. Il l’aurait fait, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer de l’épuisement causé par l’invocation de son _ka_ , s’il n’avait pas eu d’autres projets pour la journée.

Mokuba et Atem se rendraient sûrement à l’hôpital, au cas où Seto se réveillerait. Yûgi les y accompagnerait peut-être, car l’état du jeune CEO l’inquiétait aussi. Jônouchi se sentait concerné aussi, mais il ne se voyait pas attendre en se tournant les pouces, pas alors que Ryô se trouvait entre les griffes de Bakura. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le regard désespéré de son ami, son appel à l’aide silencieux. Il se devait d’agir, même si l’abandonner à Bakura avait été le plus raisonnable sur le moment.

— Katsuya ?

Jônouchi se retourna, surpris de voir Seth entrer dans la cuisine à une heure aussi matinale. L’Égyptien s’étira de tout son long, et Jônouchi entrouvrit les lèvres, estomaqué, en se rendant compte qu’il ne portait qu’un pantalon de pyjama. Alors que Seth contournait l’îlot central pour le rejoindre, Jônouchi dévora son torse musclé et glabre du regard tout en se demandant s’il était bien réveillé et non pas en train de vivre l’un de ces fantasmes nocturnes qui le laissaient incroyablement humide et frustré le matin venu.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Seth passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Très bien, il ne rêvait donc pas.

Tant mieux.

Jônouchi attrapa le visage de Seth entre ses mains et le ramena vers lui pour l’embrasser à nouveau, plus longuement.

Ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se retrouver seuls après sa sortie de l’hôpital, le jour précédent, et Jônouchi ne se sentait pas près du tout à ce que quelqu’un d’autre que Yûgi apprenne qu’il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux d’un prêtre égyptien de plus de trois mille ans, aussi sexy qu’irritant. Sachant que ce qui posait problème, ce n’était pas la différence d’âge, la profession ou l’origine, mais clairement le « un », dont il percevait à cet instant précis le moindre muscle contre son propre torse.

— Hum… Katsuya, parvint à articuler Seth sous ses lèvres.

Il s’écarta à regret et suivit le regard du prêtre. Un juron lui échappa en constatant que les œufs étaient plus que cuits. Il s’empressa d’éteindre la plaque et d’éloigner la poêle avant de brûler davantage le petit-déjeuner.

Seth profita de sa distraction pour se glisser dans son dos. Quand il écarta ses cheveux et commença à déposer quelques baisers à la naissance de son cou, Jônouchi sursauta et se dégagea, aussi agréable cela soit-il. Son regard nerveux en direction de la porte ne passa pas inaperçu, et Seth lui adressa un sourire amusé.

— Arrête d’agir comme si quelqu’un risquait de nous surprendre à tout moment. Le manoir est grand.

— Et Yûgi arrive à chaque fois quand ça devient vraiment gênant, fit Jônouchi en pinçant ses lèvres d’un air boudeur.

Seth recula, mais seulement parce qu’il avait envie de prendre une tasse de thé dans l’un des placards, semblait-il.

Tout en divisant l’omelette pour l’ajouter aux différentes assiettes qu’il avait préparées, Jônouchi l’observa du coin de l’œil. Le pantalon ne tenait à ses hanches que par un élastique un peu lâche. Encore un peu, et il aurait glissé sur celles-ci.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il d’un ton un peu hésitant, c’est pas pour rien qu’il y a des hauts de pyjama…

Seth lui décocha un sourire flamboyant.

— Tu sais, j’ai mis le bas seulement parce qu’il serait inconvenant que je me promène sans rien en public, d’après Seto.

Jônouchi ricana avant de se rendre compte que l’Égyptien le taquinait un peu, certes, mais sans pour autant plaisanter le moins du monde.

— Tu… tu dors nu ?! s’exclama-t-il, cramoisi malgré lui.

— Tu connais une meilleure façon de dormir, Katsuya ?

— Habillé ? Tu pourrais, j’sais pas, avoir froid ?

Seth but une gorgée de thé, se pourlécha les lèvres et étrécit ses paupières tout en le regardant avec intensité.

— Passe la nuit avec moi, et je te prouverai qu’il est impossible d’avoir froid dans ces conditions, lança-t-il d’une voix suave.

Jônouchi, qui s’apprêtait à prendre une des assiettes pour aller s’installer à l’îlot central, se figea net.

_Passe la nuit avec moi…_

_Impossible d’avoir froid…_

Il respira profondément pour chasser le flot d’images excitantes qui était en train d’envahir ses pensées, au point qu’il n’était plus certain de savoir ce qu’il était en train de faire exactement. À l’inverse, il savait exactement de quoi il avait envie, tout à coup. Ou dans les grandes lignes, du moins. En plus, ce n’était pas comme si Yûgi aurait une bonne raison de surgir en plein milieu de la chambre pour stopper ce qu’il y aurait à stopper. Sauf si sa bonne raison était justement de stopper ce qu’il y aurait à stopper juste pour le plaisir de les stopper.

— Seth… demanda-t-il d’une voix rendue un peu rauque par son imagination débridée.

— Oui ? s’enquit l’intéressé en arquant un sourcil.

— Il faut obligatoirement que ce soit la nuit ?

— Hum… C’est en général à ce moment-là que l’on dort, Katsuya.

Jônouchi s’étrangla à moitié face à la soudaine indolence de Seth, qui avait clos les yeux à moitié pour observer le peu de thé qu’il restait au fond de sa tasse.

— Mais…

— Mais quoi ? répéta Seth en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. Il est trop tôt pour aller se recoucher, tu ne crois pas ? Une longue journée nous attend…

Jônouchi suffoqua à nouveau et crispa ses mains autour de l’assiette, au point que ses phalanges en blanchirent.

— T’es… T’es vraiment qu’un putain d’allumeur !

— Qui est un allumeur ? questionna Anzu tout en stoppant à l’entrée de la cuisine, interloquée.

— Seth ! gronda Jônouchi.

Il alla s’asseoir à l’îlot central et fourra une énorme bouchée d’omelette dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à répondre à la moindre question.

Toujours intriguée par la nature de la conversation qu’elle venait d’interrompre, Anzu jeta un coup d’œil à Seth, qui, adossé au plan de travail, affichait une expression impénétrable, presque austère, tout en terminant de siroter son thé. Rien de spécialement différent de la journée précédente, où il se montrait déjà aussi froid qu’un bloc de glace tout juste tronçonné d’un iceberg. Yûgi avait beau dire, elle n’avait pas l’impression que Jônouchi et lui s’entendaient réellement ni que Seth soit vraiment différent de Kaiba. La seule différence, c’était peut-être l’intérêt que le prêtre portait aux femmes pour que Jônouchi le traite d’allumeur, bien que le terme soit un peu étrange.

Elle allait les interroger plus avant lorsqu’elle avisa les assiettes qui reposaient sur le plan de travail. Omelette et toasts grillés avec du beurre et ce qui semblait être des tomates vinaigrées. Rien de vraiment spécial en soi, les œufs avaient même un peu trop cuits, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’écarquiller les yeux.

— Tu as cuisiné tout ça, Jônouchi ? s’exclama-t-elle, admirative.

Elle prit l’une des assiettes et alla à son tour s’installer. Jônouchi, qui broyait toujours du noir à cause de l’attitude de Seth, mit un moment avant de lui répondre.

— Mokuba a renvoyé le cuisinier pour la semaine, histoire d’éviter que l’absence de son frère s’ébruite.

— Oui, je sais. Ce qui m’étonne, c’est que _tu_ saches cuisiner, fit Anzu entre deux bouchées.

Jônouchi ne l’écouta qu’à moitié, trop occupé qu’il était à suivre Seth du regard alors qu’il allait s’asseoir à côté d’Anzu, à l’opposé de lui. S’il cherchait à l’agacer un peu plus par son indifférence, c’était réussi. Jônouchi avait envie de se lever pour aller l’étrangler.

— J’ai une sœur à nourrir, offrit-il d’un ton glacial, et ça fait un moment que je bosse dans un restaurant.

Anzu arrêta sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, troublée par son humeur chatouilleuse. Comme elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison son ami se comportait ainsi dès le matin, elle considéra le prêtre avec soupçon.

Seth mâchonnait un des toasts d’un air pensif, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux bruns caressaient sa nuque et ses épaules ; nues, réalisa-t-elle enfin avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle examina son torse avec un peu trop d’attention comparé à ce que lui permettait la bienséance. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle reporta son attention sur son visage fermé.

Il ressemblait tellement à Kaiba, nonobstant la couleur de sa peau et ses traits un peu moins asiatiques. Pourtant, et contrairement à ce qu’elle venait de penser un peu plus tôt, il n’avait peut-être rien en commun sur le plan psychologique avec le jeune CEO. Pour commencer, Kaiba ne se serait sûrement pas promené chez lui torse nu, elle y mettait sa main à couper. Était-ce pour cette raison que Jônouchi était aussi irrité ?

Elle l’étudia encore, essayant d’établir un rapport entre les propos de Jônouchi et la tenue de Seth ou, plutôt, son manque de tenue. Nul n’aurait pu prétendre que l’Égyptien ne prenait pas soin de lui-même…

— Est-ce que tu t’épiles ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

La question aussi inattendue qu’indiscrète fit cracher son thé à Jônouchi. Malgré son absence complète de manière et de discrétion, Anzu lui adressa à peine un regard alors qu’il la fixait, bouche-bée, incapable de croire qu’elle puisse poser une telle question sans même y mettre les formes.

Sentant que toute l’attention d’Anzu se concentrait sur lui, Seth tourna lentement la tête vers elle, la crucifiant sur place de ses yeux bleus. Ou du moins telle avait été son intention. La jeune fille resta impassible, peut-être parce qu’elle avait déjà l’habitude de pareils regards de la part de son alter ego et que Kaiba ne l’impressionnait plus depuis longtemps.

— Bien sûr.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de pivoter totalement tout en s’accoudant à l’îlot.

— Toutes les personnes de mon rang le font, Anzu. C’est une question d’hygiène et de pureté.

Anzu inclina la tête de côté, l’air intrigué. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait pas constater à quel point Jônouchi s’était décomposé.

— Dommage que la plupart des hommes d’aujourd’hui ne le fassent pas, soupira-t-elle. En particulier quand ils exigent de nous que nous le fassions…

— C’était la norme pour les deux sexes dans la haute-société, rétorqua Seth comme s’il donnait un simple cours d’Histoire. À vrai dire, certains se rasaient entièrement le crâne pour porter des perruques. Mais c’était moins fréquent sous les règnes d’Atem et de son père. Et je ne crois pas que quiconque aurait pu convaincre Atem de se raser les cheveux, à part en le battant à la course et en l’enroulant ensuite dans des bandelettes pour le maintenir immobile le temps d’opérer.

Les lèvres de Seth s’étirèrent pour la première fois sur un sourire rusé laissant le doute sur le fait qu’il ait pu lui-même essayer de raser le crâne d’Atem. Cependant, Anzu ne s’en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Elle avait déjà d’autres questions à l’esprit, puisque l’Égyptien, contrairement à ce que lui avait laissé croire sa façade peu avenante, était disposé à lui répondre.

— Mais est-ce que tu t’épiles intégralement ?

— Anzu ! s’exclama Jônouchi, cette fois plus rouge que pâle.

Elle se retourna vers lui, mais n’eut pas le temps de placer la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas certain que Katsuya veuille en entendre autant, mais… bien sûr, susurra Seth avec un large sourire.

Au moins, il ne lui avait pas demandé si elle souhaitait vérifier. Mais cela n’empêcha pas Jônouchi de devenir un peu plus cramoisi encore, tant en raison de la nature même de la discussion que de la honte engendrée à la pensée qu’il n’avait lui-même jamais inclus plus que ce qui était socialement exigé, c’est-à-dire bien moins que l’épilation intégrale de Seth. Il était blond, de toute manière, alors ça ne se remarquait pas particulièrement, sauf à un endroit précis.

C’était horrible. Il n’arrêtait pas d’imaginer l’expression dégoûtée de Seth, quand bien même eût-il déjà plaisanté sur la façon dont il pourrait vérifier si la couleur de ses cheveux était vraiment naturelle.

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous utilisiez comme méthode ? reprit Anzu sans se préoccuper de la réaction immature de son ami, qu’elle attribuait à sa fierté masculine mal placée.

— Eh bien…

— Est-ce qu’on peut discuter de choses plus importantes que de vos putain de poils ?! coupa Jônouchi.

— De… de vos… quoi ?

Jônouchi enfonça son visage entre ses mains. Il aurait préféré que Mokuba arrive à un autre moment, si possible au cours d’une discussion normale qui ne porterait pas sur les techniques d’épilation de l’antiquité.

— Leurs poils, apparemment…

Il écarta les doigts sans pour autant oser réellement regarder sa sœur à travers ceux-ci. Si c’était un cauchemar, il espérait qu’il se réveillerait vite, car il détestait cette sensation cuisante d’humiliation. Même s’il n’était pas directement concerné par l’échange entre Seth et Anzu, la situation restait trop bizarre pour ne pas être gênante.

— Yûgi, tu savais que les anciens Égyptiens s’épilaient _intégralement_  ? questionna Anzu comme si l’on venait de lui révéler l’un des secrets les mieux gardés de l’univers.

L’intéressé s’arrêta juste à l’entrée de la cuisine en ouvrant la bouche en grand, comme s’il considérait la possibilité de faire demi-tour pour échapper à la question de leur amie. Il jeta un regard en direction d’Atem, qui affichait une expression complètement indéchiffrable sous ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

— Oui… avoua-t-il enfin.

— Oui ? répéta Anzu, étonnée, tandis que Shizuka et Mokuba prenaient place en portant beaucoup plus d’intérêt qu’ils ne l’auraient dû à l’échange.

Yûgi rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et s’empressa de se servir en thé pour plonger ensuite le nez dans sa tasse. Jônouchi reconnaissait là sa propre tactique pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions qui allaient le mettre dans l’embarras le plus total.

— Les bandes de cire, lâcha platement Atem tout en considérant le contenu des assiettes. Très mauvaise idée pour une première fois.

Anzu entrouvrit la bouche avec stupeur, craignant de comprendre ce que l’ancien pharaon sous-entendait. Les épaules de Seth tressautèrent sur un ricanement difficilement contenu, et son début d’hilarité entraîna celle plus franche de Shizuka et de Mokuba, qui tombèrent presque dans les bras l’un de l’autre en éclatant de rire. Jônouchi ne se sentait plus autant embarrassé. Il trouvait même que la discussion prenait un tour intéressant maintenant que quelqu’un d’autre était précipité sur le grill.

— Oh, Yûgi, me dis pas que tu as…

— C’était de _sa_ faute ! s’écria l’autre, cramoisi, tout en renversant une partie de son thé par terre à cause de ses mains tremblantes de rage.

Shizuka et Mokuba rirent encore plus, et même Atem, jusqu’alors flegmatique, releva le coin de ses lèvres d’un air narquois. Seule Anzu conserva son calme et afficha un semblant de compassion.

— Ok, ça suffit ! s’exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes avec un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Je suis sûre que nous avons tous des histoires gênantes à ce propos. N’est-ce pas, Shizuka ?

Elle jeta un regard à l’adolescente à moitié écroulée sur le comptoir. Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt, le rouge aux joues, sans plus le moindre gloussement.

Jônouchi préféra ne pas pousser plus avant. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de connaître la nature de l’histoire gênante concernant sa petite sœur.

Tandis que les autres mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner sans plus se préoccuper du sujet précédent, une vibration attira son attention. Il regretta bien vite d’avoir déverrouillé son téléphone quand il lut le message qui venait de lui être envoyé.

_TheBestAIEver tm : Je connais de bonnes méthodes d’épilation douces et naturelles pour les zones les plus sensibles._

Jônouchi leva les yeux au ciel avant de taper une réponse rapide.

_Jônouchi : moi aussi je sais chercher sur lycos et non merci_

_TheBestAIEver tm : KCsearch est plus efficace que Lycos. Et je dis juste ça au cas où Seth s’intéresserait à plus bas que tes lèvres cette nuit, quand il te montrera comment te réchauffer… ;) Tu sais, avec ce qu’on appelle de façon politiquement le « sexe oral » ? D’après mes lectures, c’est_

Jônouchi n’acheva pas la sienne, de lecture. Blême, il considéra rapidement ses amis pour s’assurer que nul ne se préoccupait de la nature des messages reçus. Il s’empressa ensuite d’éteindre totalement son téléphone portable tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer outre mesure. Ce n’était pas une nouvelle : Iatem les espionnait, sans doute grâce aux caméras de la cuisine et… Oh non, il avait totalement oublié ces fichues caméras ! L’horrible IA n’avait pas dû perdre une miette de ce qui venait de se passer entre Seth et lui.

Jônouchi plongea le nez dans son assiette pour masquer le retour de son embarras et lorgna de temps à autre ses amis en espérant que son attitude ne susciterait pas leur interrogation. Cependant, tous mangeaient silencieusement, sans plus le moindre signe d’amusement. L’atmosphère était même devenue pesante, sans doute parce que chacun avait à l’esprit des soucis bien plus importants que les routines de beauté des anciens Égyptiens.

— Tu vas retourner à l’hôpital ? s’enquit enfin Anzu après avoir achevé son assiette.

— Oui, répondit Mokuba en gardant les yeux baissés. Je veux être là quand mon frère se réveillera.

« Quand », et pas « si », nota mentalement Jônouchi. Mokuba espérait toujours que son frère se rétablirait au plus vite, et il souhaitait pour lui que ce soit le cas. Kaiba était ce qu’il était, soit un trou du cul égocentrique, mais Mokuba avait besoin de son aîné. En plus, le perdre ainsi, alors qu’il venait à peine de le retrouver, serait bien pire que de l’avoir perdu trois mois plus tôt. Au moins, Mokuba pouvait espérer son retour, croire que son frère, faute de pouvoir ou vouloir rentrer, se portait bien dans une autre dimension.

— Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi… ? questionna prudemment Shizuka.

Mokuba releva la tête pour la regarder et acquiesça doucement, l’ombre d’un sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci disparut néanmoins quand Atem se leva, l’air grave, son petit-déjeuner à peine entamé. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide, dénué de sens pour les autres, si ce n’était pour Seth lui-même, qui connaissait fort bien la signification de cette expression résolue chez son ancien pharaon.

— Atem ?

L’intéressé posa des yeux rubis insondables sur lui.

— J’ai prévu de méditer, en espérant que cela m’aidera à me rétablir plus vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne me voyez pas aujourd’hui.

Seth le regarda partir avec des doutes qu’il se garda bien d’exprimer.

Atem n’avait jamais été prompt à la méditation, sous prétexte qu’il trouvait la chose ennuyeuse et que les faibles gains conférés ne valaient pas la peine à ses yeux de rester des heures immobiles à respirer des fumées d’encens. Même dans leur situation précaire, Seth ne croyait donc pas qu’il se soit soudainement décidé à tenter l’exercice, dans l’espoir d’accélérer le processus de guérison et de restaurer son _ba_. Il était bien plus probable qu’il manigance quelque chose secret… avec Mokuba. Pour autant, Seth se garda bien de les interroger l’un ou l’autre. Il était bien plus simple de surprendre Atem en plein délit que d’espérer lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. Quant à Mokuba, il le savait au moins aussi têtu que son ancien pharaon, s’il en jugeait par la façon avec laquelle il tenait tête à son grand-frère.

— Je vais aller voir le père de Ryô, déclara tout à coup Jônouchi sous les regards étonnés des autres. Iatem a pas le moindre indice sur l’endroit où Bakura et lui ont pu se rendre, mais je me dis que _lui_ sait peut-être quelque chose.

— Tu es sûr, Jônouchi ? fit doucement Anzu, sans cacher son scepticisme. Est-ce qu’on sait seulement _quand_ Ryô et son père se sont parlé pour la dernière fois ?

Jônouchi lui adressa un regard noir, ce qui poussa Yûgi à intervenir avant que la situation ne s’envenime. Malgré le ton léger de leur précédente discussion, ils étaient tous à cran avec les récents événements.

— Je pense que c’est une bonne idée. Ryô vivait encore avec lui jusqu’à la fin du collège, je crois… ? C’est peut-être la seule personne à même de nous renseigner.

— Et il lui a offert l’anneau millénaire, soupira Anzu.

Yûgi se mordit les lèvres, à la pensée soudaine de ce que Ryô lui avait confié dans sa voiture, une semaine plus tôt. L’esprit avait tué Shadi lorsqu’il était entré pour la première fois en possession de l’anneau millénaire. Et son père avait failli _mourir_ …

— Et s’il sait rien du tout, au pire, ça lui rappellera l’existence de son fils, grommela Jônouchi d’un air colérique.

Seth réfléchit à leurs paroles et fronça les sourcils.

— Il a offert l’anneau millénaire à son fils ?

— C’est ce que Ryô a toujours dit… déclara Anzu en essayant de se remémorer précisément ce que leur ami leur avait raconté à l’époque. Que c’était un ca…

— Non, coupa Yûgi en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Vous vous souvenez de Shadi ?

Anzu et Jônouchi poussèrent le même soupir. Difficile de ne pas se rappeler de l’Égyptien au turban qui avait presque failli les tuer, quand bien même s’était-il révélé être un de leurs alliés par la suite.

— Ryô m’a raconté quelque chose dimanche dernier… Qu’il s’était souvenu de la façon dont il était entré en possession de l’anneau millénaire. Bakura…

Yûgi se frotta les yeux et lâcha un soupir.

— Bakura a tué Shadi. Et, apparemment, son père était là aussi…

Anzu pâlit à cause du choc tandis que Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux, sans arriver à se décider s’il devait paniquer en découvrant que Bakura avait commis un autre meurtre ou paniquer en se rendant compte qu’il avait laissé son ami entre les griffes d’un psychopathe. Puis son cerveau analysa le reste des informations, et il fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça, son père était là ? Est-ce que t’es en train de dire qu’il savait pour Bakura ? Comment… comment il a pu laisser l’anneau millénaire à Ryô alors que… ?

Jônouchi n’acheva pas sa question. Il bondit de son tabouret et quitta la cuisine au pas de charge, un Yûgi anxieux sur les talons. Il connaissait assez l’ancien yankee pour savoir qu’il serait capable de débarquer dans le bureau de Bakura père sans prévenir pour lui secouer le cocotier jusqu’à ce qu’il fonde en larmes et réclame pardon.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un a eu des parents normaux, ici ? demanda Mokuba avec un rire nerveux.

Anzu préféra ne pas signaler que les siens l’étaient, jusqu’à preuve du contraire.

 

Après avoir failli y mourir grâce au concours de l’ _autre_ Bakura, Jônouchi s’était bien gardé de remettre les pieds au musée de Domino ou même de se trouver à proximité de celui-ci au cours de la dernière année. Savoir, désormais, que le père de Ryô l’avait sans doute abandonné au démon lui donnait envie de brûler le bâtiment du sous-sol jusqu’aux combles, et tant pis pour les antiquités, qui avec leur bol étaient de toute façon sûrement maudites aussi. Merde, ils auraient dû embarquer Atem de force, ça avait été son hobby de foutre le feu à tout et n’importe quoi ! De la vodka, un briquet et fruuusssh !

De larges banderoles déployées sur la façade annonçaient une toute nouvelle exposition autour de l’ère Jômon, avec le concours du musée national de Tôkyô. Jônouchi entra dans le musée sans même s’arrêter un instant pour les regarder.

Une fois à l’intérieur, il ignora l’une des jeunes employées qui distribuaient des prospectus portant sur le même événement. Yûgi, à l’inverse, accepta avec un sourire embarrassé, avant de s’empresser de rattraper les autres.

L’hôtesse d’accueil sursauta et arrondit les yeux avec stupeur quand le blond se planta devant elle. Il frappa le comptoir de ses mains pour obtenir l’attention qu’il avait déjà, et elle se figea un peu plus avec effroi. Avec sa mine patibulaire et sa veste sportive au dos décoré de motifs flamboyants, il avait tout l’air d’un _yankee_ , et pas du genre avec lequel on avait envie de discuter, si tant est que l’on ait envie de discuter avec un des _yankee_ de Domino, qui n’étaient pas réputés pour être aussi sympas qu’Onizuka.

— Que puis-je faire pour…

— J’ai rendez-vous avec Bakura-san.

— Oui ?

Elle jeta un regard nerveux en direction d’Anzu et de Seth, qui flanquaient Jônouchi d’une façon presque menaçante. Elle s’attarda plus particulièrement sur l’étranger intimidant, troublée par sa forte ressemblance avec le CEO de KaibaCorp, que tout à chacun connaissait à Domino. Après tout, la multinationale possédait quasiment ville entière et faisait partie des plus gros donateurs du musée.

À nouveau, Yûgi sourit avec un air d’excuse.

— C’est une affaire urgente, expliqua-t-il.

L’employée tourna la tête vers l’écran de son ordinateur et fit défiler avec fébrilité l’agenda, non sans leur jeter des coups d’œil de temps à autre, et en particulier à Seth. Celui-ci suscitait d’ailleurs peu à peu la curiosité des autres visiteurs présents dans le hall du musée.

— Je… Je vois que Kaiba-sama a un rendez-vous prévu d’ici quelques minutes, mais…

— Nous sommes là en son nom, coupa Jônouchi tout en pianotant le comptoir de ses doigts.

Elle dévisagea à nouveau Seth avec confusion avant de reporter son attention sur Jônouchi.

— Je… vois.

Malgré sa réticence, l’hôtesse décrocha le téléphone. Elle ne les quitta des yeux que le temps de composer un numéro interne et ne cessa pas de dévisager Jônouchi ensuite. Quand elle eut fini de parler à la secrétaire du directeur, elle leur adressa un sourire hésitant.

— Quelqu’un va venir vous chercher d’ici quelques minutes, annonça-t-elle tout en s’inclinant poliment.

Anzu poussa légèrement Jônouchi pour qu’il laisse les visiteurs accéder à l’accueil au lieu de fixer l’hôtesse comme s’il la soupçonnait d’avoir appelé la sécurité en langage codé. Une fois qu’ils se furent éloignés du comptoir, Yûgi lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

— Alors comme ça nous sommes là au nom de Kaiba ?

Jônouchi plongea les mains dans ses poches tout en jetant un regard furieux à la ronde.

— Iatem a dit que c’était le seul moyen de décrocher une entrevue dans la journée, comme le père de Ryô a apparemment collaboré à l’excavation de Kul Elna.

— Je suppose qu’il n’a pas de temps même pour les amis de son fils, nota Anzu, attristée.

— Est-ce qu’il a seulement du temps pour Ryô ? souligna Jônouchi, plus amer encore.

Seth s’éloigna pour consulter un présentoir de cartes postales représentant l’exposition actuelle ainsi que quelques autres passées. Son regard finit par s’arrêter sur un bas-relief qui ne lui était pas du tout inconnu et dont la vue lui causa un frisson. Les marques laissées par le passage du temps lui firent un peu plus prendre conscience des millénaires qui le séparaient de son époque. La stèle représentant le « pharaon sans nom » ainsi que les dieux _ka_ n’était plus qu’un objet de curiosité dépourvu de la moindre signification pour les gens qui venaient l’admirer.

Lorsqu’un vigile vint enfin les chercher, Seth dut se forcer à se détacher du présentoir pour suivre les autres. C’était difficile de ne pas avoir le sentiment horrifiant que l’on avait pillé son propre tombeau – ce qui avait peut-être été le cas, d’ailleurs.

Un voyage rapide dans un ascenseur de service plus tard, ils émergèrent au cœur d’un couloir desservant plusieurs pièces aux noms aussi évocateurs que « laboratoire d’analyse » et « salle de restauration ». À l’extrémité du corridor, une porte les mena devant le bureau d’une secrétaire sévère, qui leur adressa à peine la parole après avoir pris le relais du vigile. Elle les mena à la porte suivante, non sans les jauger au préalable.

— J’espère que vous avez conscience que le professeur Bakura est un homme _extrêmement_ occupé, jeunes gens…

Jônouchi vit rouge, mais Anzu lui expédia un coup de coude dans les côtes et le poussa ensuite dans le bureau, non sans lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

— Laisse Yûgi parler.

Jônouchi grimaça, comprenant très bien le message implicite : Yûgi était poli, posé, peu prompt à agresser les gens à la première contrariété. Tout son opposé, en clair. Il n’était pas question de flanquer la frousse à Bakura père, encore moins de lui briser les dents.

La secrétaire referma la porte avec un claquement sec, et l’homme installé derrière le large bureau en bois massif releva le nez des documents qu’il était en train d’étudier. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil afin de les dévisager d’un regard inquisiteur derrière ses lunettes rondes. Lui donner un âge aurait été pour le moins difficile en raison de sa chevelure et sa barbe blanche. Pour autant, son visage n’était pas assez ridé pour être celui d’un homme de plus de soixante ans.

Le père de Ryô ne fit aucune remarque concernant le fait qu’il attendait Kaiba et non eux. Il se contenta de les considérer silencieusement alors qu’ils s’avançaient jusqu’à lui, Yûgi en tête. Parce que Yûgi pouvait être aussi adorable que diplomate, se répéta Jônouchi pour se convaincre de ne pas sauter à la gorge de l’homme qu’il avait décidé de détester.

— Bakura-san, commença poliment le jeune duelliste, je suis Mutô Yûgi et voici…

L’homme balaya l’air de la main pour l’interrompre.

— Je sais qui vous êtes. Ryô m’a parlé de vous. Yûgi, Anzu, Jônouchi…

Son regard se porta sur Seth, cette fois, et se fit plus scrutateur. Cependant, le prêtre ne le remarqua pas. Il avait froncé les sourcils tout en considérant les photocopies étalées devant le professeur. L’écriture qui couvrait les pages en des motifs alambiqués ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il connaissait.

— Vous, cependant, j’ignore quel est votre nom…

L’Égyptien releva enfin les yeux sur lui pour le dévisager avec au moins autant d’intensité.

— Seth, répondit-il sèchement.

Il n’avait pas envie de se donner la peine d’élaborer. Heureusement, Yûgi s’en chargea pour lui.

— Le cousin égyptien de Kaiba.

Jônouchi retint de justesse un ricanement de dérision, tant le mensonge lui semblait ridicule. Toutefois, le père de Ryô sembla l’accepter sans mettre en doute cette version.

— J’espère que Isis Ishtar ne vous a pas envoyé pour me reprocher une nouvelle fois l’excavation de Kul Elna, fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Je n’ai été qu’un consultant parmi d’autres pour éviter que les lieux ne soient détériorés, c’est tout.

— Non, Bakura-san. En fait, nous sommes venus vous parler de votre fils…

Le professeur, tout en laissant échapper un profond soupir, retira ses lunettes et se massa les paupières.

— Qu’a-t-il encore fait et combien cela va me coûter pour que vous ne portiez pas plainte ?

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux, déstabilisé par la réponse. Mais cela ne fut rien comparé à la réaction d’Anzu, qui hoqueta de stupeur en essayant d’imaginer comment qui que ce soit pourrait vouloir porter plainte contre quelqu’un d’aussi inoffensif que Ryô. À moins que… Au fond, ils ne savaient rien de ce que le démon de l’anneau millénaire avait pu faire lorsqu’il possédait leur ami. La culpabilité la gagna à la pensée que Bakura ait pu utiliser le corps de Ryô pour commettre des actes répréhensibles au regard de la loi.

— Non, non, protesta Yûgi, ce n’est pas du tout… Ryô n’a rien fait !

— Voilà qui serait une première, déclara l’homme avec scepticisme. Vous êtes certains qu’il n’a rien volé, détruit ? A-t-il blessé l’un d’entre vous ?

Son regard les parcourut des pieds à la tête, à la recherche sans doute des preuves d’un méfait quelconque.

— Ryô a disparu, annonça abruptement Jônouchi, tant la méfiance de l’homme à l’égard de son propre fils lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Anzu lui adressa un regard sanglant, mais lorsqu’elle se tourna à nouveau vers le père de Ryô, elle put constater qu’il avait accueilli la nouvelle avec une sérénité glaçante.

— C’est difficilement une surprise, lâcha-t-il tout en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Vous avez vu Ryô récemment ? questionna Yûgi en haussant les sourcils.

— Non, pas depuis qu’il a construit le diorama pour le musée, ce qui m’avait fait espérer que la situation s’arrange. Nous avons ensuite parlé au téléphone de temps à autre.

— Au téléphone ? Mais vous vivez dans la même ville !

Cette fois, Anzu ne reprocha pas à Jônouchi son intervention. Elle aussi commençait à éprouver un sentiment de malaise et de révolte devant l’attitude détachée de Bakura senior. Ryô n’avait jamais laissé deviner que ses relations avec son père pouvaient être aussi compliquées, et elle avait souvent blâmé l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire d’avoir obligé son ami à vivre dans le plus grand isolement. Elle avait naïvement cru que les choses étaient revenues à la normale après sa disparition.

— Vous avez dû le remarquer : mon fils n’est malheureusement pas la personne la plus stable qui soit, déclara l’homme avec un profond soupir. J’aurais sûrement dû le faire interner…

— Interner… ?

Yûgi afficha un air plus grave, plus dur aussi. Sans doute que Ryô pouvait paraître instable pour quelqu’un qui ignorait tout de l’anneau millénaire, mais son père… savait. Il savait forcément, non ?

— Ryô a un trouble dissociatif de l’identité depuis l’accident de voiture qui a emporté sa mère et sa sœur, expliqua le directeur du musée d’un ton posé. Quand il entre dans cet état de dissociation, il n’y a aucune limite à ce qu’il peut faire.

— Non, c’est… commença Jônouchi, les poings tremblants.

Bakura père l’interrompit avec un mélange de sympathie et de tristesse.

— Un esprit ? Cet esprit n’existe pas, j’espère que vous en avez bien conscience malgré votre jeune âge. Ce prétendu esprit est mon fils lui-même, rien de plus.

Yûgi se mordit les lèvres. Crier qu’il faisait erreur et que cet esprit existait bel et bien n’aiderait sans doute pas Ryô. Et pourtant, c’était tellement dur de rester impassible en étant lui-même concerné par les accusations de l’homme.

— N’allez pas croire que je n’ai pas tout essayé pour le faire soigner ou que j’ai choisi de l’abandonner de mon propre chef quand il est entré au lycée. C’est lui qui est parti en me menaçant.

— Et l’anneau ? intervint soudainement Seth.

L’homme le considéra d’un air interloqué, puis son visage s’éclaira avec compréhension, et il se mit à rire.

— Oh, cette antiquité ? J’ignore ce que Ryô a pu vous raconter, mais il l’a volée au cours d’un de nos voyages en Égypte et je ne l’ai découvert qu’à notre retour du Japon.

Son expression amusée disparut quand il continua son récit :

— C’est d’ailleurs après ça que sa seconde personnalité a commencé à émerger… Il est aussi absolument convaincu que cet objet renferme d’incroyables secrets et est au centre d’un complot.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de Yûgi. Il était certain que Ryô ne lui avait pas menti sur les circonstances qui l’avaient amené à entrer en possession de l’objet millénaire. Il voyait encore la souffrance, la colère et le désespoir dans ses yeux lorsqu’il lui avait avoué la vérité. Ou ce qu’il pensait être la vérité ? Était-il possible que Bakura ait altéré ses souvenirs de l’événement, au point de lui faire croire que son père était présent ? Ou était-il parvenu à modifier la mémoire de son propre père pour cacher la réalité de son existence ? Si c’était le cas, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi Bakura senior parlait de son propre fils avec autant de désaffection. Yûgi se sentait attristé, coupable aussi pour ne pas s’être occupé plus de son ami, rejeté par son propre père, tout cela à cause des manipulations de l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire…

Restait un autre point curieux malgré tout : en supposant que Bakura n’ait manipulé que la mémoire du père et que Ryô se souvienne des événements réels, pour quelles raisons avaient-ils visité Shadi ce jour-là ? Ryô était bien trop jeune pour avoir entrepris l’excursion seul.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé que Ryô vous cause autant de soucis, reprit le professeur tout en croisant calmement les doigts devant son visage. Je suppose que son autre personnalité a fini par réapparaître, finalement… Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il disparaît ainsi, pour faire seul Dieu sait quoi. Je suis certain qu’il finira par…

— Co… comment vous pouvez être aussi insensible ?! éructa soudainement Jônouchi. Ça vous fait rien que Ryô puisse être en danger, espèce de connard ?

Il avait abattu son poing sur la surface du bureau, puis s’était penché vers l’homme comme pour saisir par le col de sa veste. Yûgi et Anzu le tirèrent en arrière à temps, bien que Jônouchi ne se montrât guère coopératif. Mâchoire crispée, il planta un regard venimeux dans celui du professeur, lui promettant une mort rapide et douloureuse s’il ne les aidait pas. Yûgi nota avec un désagréable frisson qui ne le trompait que rarement que le père de Ryô ne semblait éprouver ni honte ni remords quant à son attitude. Plus encore, il ne semblait pas avoir été impressionné par la réaction brutale de Jônouchi, qui persistait à essayer de se soustraire à leur prise. L’homme les fixait, totalement impassible.

— Auriez-vous la moindre idée de l’endroit où il pourrait être ? demanda Anzu en essayant de cacher au mieux son propre sentiment de dégoût. Un endroit où vous auriez eu l’habitude d’aller autrefois, quelque part où il pourrait se sentir en sécurité… ?

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

— Non. Pas au Japon, en tout cas. Et il n’y a eu aucun retrait d’argent sur son compte en banque indiquant qu’il se soit rendu en Égypte.

Un détail qu’ils savaient déjà. La première chose qu’avait faite Iatem dans l’espoir de retrouver la trace de Ryô et de Bakura avait été de scruter le compte en banque du jeune homme. Cependant, les retraits d’argent s’étaient arrêtés une semaine auparavant, sans doute parce que le démon usait d’autres moyens pour payer. Heureusement, il lui était impossible de quitter le Japon avec Ryô sans passeport.

— Contrairement à la dernière fois, précisa le professeur avec un air d’ennui grandissant.

— Nous sommes tous allés en Égypte, fit Yûgi avec distraction.

Le père de Bakura arqua un sourcil circonspect, geste que seul Seth sembla relever. Cependant, il ne revint pas sur le sujet, supposant que l’homme était simplement étonné qu’ils aient tous voyagé à l’étranger.

Face au sentiment d’abattement qui le gagnait, Jônouchi décoléra un peu, même si cela ne l’empêcha pas de toiser l’homme comme s’il n’était qu’un cafard.

Dès le départ, il avait su qu’il y avait peu de chance pour que le père de Ryô sache quoi que ce soit au sujet de son fils et de Bakura. Cependant, il n’avait pu se résoudre à rester assis sans rien faire, en attendant que Iatem trouve le moindre indice sur leur destination. Au final, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu’il se résigne à l’inaction, compte tenu de la nature hautement désagréable de la conversation. Que le père de Ryô puisse croire son fils instable, à cause de Bakura, il pouvait le comprendre, mais qu’il parle ainsi de lui le révoltait !

— Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, poursuivit l’homme tout en rehaussant à nouveau ses lunettes, mais vous devez comprendre que Ryô ne souhaite pas être aidé. Quoi qu’il puisse prétendre pour garder la face, il aime cette autre personnalité et ne souhaite pas la voir disparaître. J’ai essayé pendant plus de cinq ans. Vous pouvez essayer si vous le souhaitez aussi, mais ne soyez pas déçus s’il vous rejette.

— Tss, peu importe. Je me casse, grogna Jônouchi.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter de plus.

Yûgi le suivit d’un regard attristé, comprenant tout à fait que la discussion soit difficile pour son ami. Il reporta son attention sur le directeur du musée, qui semblait simplement attendre la suite avec une étrange passivité. Tout en déglutissant péniblement, il résista une nouvelle fois à l’impulsion de lui dire qu’il se méprenait, que Ryô n’était pas fou et que l’anneau millénaire avait réellement contenu une entité maléfique. Que lui-même avait eu en sa possession un autre objet égyptien contenant un esprit. Que Seth n’était pas un cousin égyptien de Kaiba, mais une sorte de précédente incarnation qui lui avait transmis son apparence et ses souvenirs, son prénom, même. Hélas, quelles chances y avait-il pour que l’homme le croit ? Aucune. Il leur reprocherait peut-être même d’entretenir son fils dans ses délires, tel que c’était parti.

Et puis, il y avait aussi toutes ces questions sans réponse, les raisons derrière la supposée rencontre entre Shadi et les Bakura.

— Merci du temps que vous nous avez accordés, déclara Yûgi dans un souffle tout en s’inclinant légèrement.

— J’aurais aimé vous être plus utile.

Anzu pinça les lèvres. À ce stade, se mettre en colère et passer un savon au père de Ryô ne servirait à rien, si ce n’était à évacuer la frustration de ne pas avoir avancé d’un iota. Elle suivit donc Yûgi quand il fit mine de quitter le bureau à son tour, puis remarqua que Seth n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. L’Égyptien était resté bras croisés devant le bureau, ses yeux à nouveau rivés sur les photocopies posées devant le professeur.

— Qu’êtes-vous en train d’étudier, Bakura-san ?

La question était relativement polie, mais le ton autoritaire de Seth ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu’il attendait une réponse précise.

— Oh, ça ? demanda l’homme tout en regardant les pages comme s’il se rappelait seulement de leur présence. Un simple objet de curiosité que le musée possède dans ses réserves. Vous connaissez le manuscrit de Voynich ?

Même s’il n’avait pas oublié ses sentiments à l’égard du directeur du musée, Yûgi se retourna aussitôt avec une évidente excitation.

— Le livre d’alchimie indéchiffrable ? Vous avez une copie ?!

— Une copie, non. Mais nous possédons depuis peu un ouvrage du même genre que personne n’a jamais su traduire. L’écriture ressemble à du proto-élamique, une langue qui n’a jamais été déchiffrée. Elle était parlée par une ancienne civilisation établie dans l’actuel Iran, il y a plus de cinq mille ans, précisa-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils de ces interlocuteurs. Il s’agit certainement d’un faux, toutefois. Aucun homme de l’époque n’avait les connaissances techniques nécessaires pour produire un livre enluminé.

Seth plissa les paupières tout en observant intensément les rangées de caractères, agrémentées ici et là de dessins évoquant des créatures aussi fantasmagoriques qu’inquiétantes. Le professeur avait raison, l’objet semblait étrange. Très étrange. Trop, même.

— J’ai étudié les civilisations d’Égypte et du Moyen-Orient à la faculté d’archéologie du Caire, lança Seth sans que son visage trahisse la moindre hésitation. Me permettriez-vous de consulter ces photocopies si je reviens à un autre moment ?

L’homme le considéra avec étonnement, avant de sourire franchement, peut-être pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans son bureau.

— Je pourrais même vous montrer l’original. Mais je ne serai pas libre avant la semaine prochaine.

Seth considéra très sérieusement la possibilité de forcer l’homme à lui donner le manuscrit séance tenante, en usant de tous les moyens de coercition qu’il connaissait. Cependant, il jugea que les autres n’apprécieraient guère, et qu’il risquait en prime d’avoir de gros problèmes avec la police. Après tout, il n’était plus un grand prêtre craint et respecté, mais un homme parmi d’autres.

— La semaine prochaine. Parfait.

— À la même heure ?

Seth se contenta d’acquiescer.

 

Une fois hors du bureau, Anzu et Yûgi lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Jônouchi, lui, n’était nulle part en vue.

— Seth ? demanda finalement Yûgi. Quel est le problème avec le manuscrit ?

— Je ne sais pas… Juste un pressentiment…

— Tu ne nous caches rien, hein ? fit à son tour Anzu en haussant un sourcil.

— Non. Le père de Ryô a certainement raison : il s’agit d’un faux. Sauf si…

— Sauf si… quoi ?

Seth ne répondit pas à Yûgi. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à la secrétaire, qu’il soupçonnait d’écouter, il se remit à marcher jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient dans le couloir à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Jônouchi les y attendait en maugréant.

— Sauf s’il ment concernant la façon dont Ryô est entré en possession de l’anneau millénaire.

Jônouchi releva aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, attentif.

— Vous avez dit dans la voiture que ce Shadi était l’un des gardiens des objets millénaires et qu’il possédait aussi le cube quantique. Comment un homme aussi puissant, détenteur de la clef, aurait pu se laisser voler par un enfant ? Et, en premier lieu, pourquoi cet enfant se serait-il trouvé là, seul ?

— Je sais, murmura Yûgi d’un air préoccupé, il y a plein de zones d’ombre.

Ils s’arrêtèrent lorsqu’ils furent arrivés aux abords de l’ascenseur, et Seth se tourna vers eux, l’air grave et même inquiet.

— Pour ces raisons, je ne peux pas écarter la possibilité que cet homme soit en possession d’un autre artefact magique. Mais si tel est le cas, il doit en ignorer la nature réelle, sinon il ne serait pas aussi pressé de me permettre de le consulter.

— Peut-être qu’il ne ment pas, hasarda Anzu, sans trop de conviction, toutefois.

— Peut-être que Bakura a réellement manipulé ses souvenirs, renchérit Yûgi en fronçant les sourcils.

Une telle perspective était effrayante, parce que cela signifiait que l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire avait volontairement œuvré pour séparer Ryô de son père.

— Quelqu’un pourrait-il me faire un résumé de la situation ? intervint Jônouchi, agacé.

Tandis que l’ascenseur les ramenait au rez-de-chaussée, Yûgi lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s’était produit dans le bureau après son départ ainsi que ses propres interrogations concernant les raisons qui avaient pu conduire les Bakura à croiser la route de Shadi.

— Mokuba a raison, grommela Jônouchi en sortant de l’ascenseur. Est-ce qu’il y a un seul d’entre nous qui a une famille normale ?

Yûgi et Anzu s’entre-regardèrent nerveusement.

— À part vous deux ?

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le musée. Sentant les regards des visiteurs rivés sur lui, Seth s’empressa de s’engouffrer dans la voiture qui les attendait.

 

Un silence pesant régna entre eux jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient de retour au manoir.

Yûgi gravit les marches du perron le premier, jusqu’au moment où il s’arrêta pour consulter son téléphone portable, qui venait de vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

— Iatem veut nous voir à la piscine, annonça-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Jônouchi renifla avec une exaspération évidente, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Kaiba possède une piscine.

— Pitié, j’espère que c’est une bonne nouvelle pour changer, soupira Anzu alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’endroit indiqué.

— Tu veux parier ? questionna Jônouchi, sans une once d’amusement.

— Ne sois pas pessimiste, Katsuya, je suis sûr que l’ombre du pharaon ne cherche pas à nous tuer.

Anzu posa un regard empli de curiosité sur Seth. Il avait encore une fois utilisé le prénom de son ami avec une étrange familiarité pour quelqu’un qui ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine. Cependant, quand ils se retrouvèrent sous la vaste coupole en verre surmontant la piscine, elle regarda à nouveau droit devant elle.

Iatem se trouvait juste au bord de l’étendue d’eau cristalline. Anzu sentit son ventre se nouer en constatant que l’intelligence artificielle, bras serrés autour de son torse, avait l’air éprouvé.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il d’un ton précipité. J’ai… j’ai vraiment essayé de l’arrêter… j’ai vraiment essayé… ! Et j’ai _encore_ échoué !

Toute couleur déserta le visage de Yûgi, qui se précipita à côté de Iatem. Il oublia un instant que son corps n’était pas fait de chair lorsqu’il voulut poser une main sur son bras. Sa main traversa l’hologramme en provoquant quelques perturbations.

— Quelque… quelque chose est arrivé à Atem ?

— Je suis là, partenaire, répondit le pharaon en entrant dans la vaste salle, le regard rivé sur l’écran de son téléphone portable avec contrariété. Comment cette _chose_ a-t-elle obtenu mon numéro ? Qui lui a donné ?

Iatem trembla violemment et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

— Est-ce que c’est… Kaiba ? s’inquiéta Yûgi, le cœur de plus en plus serré par l’angoisse.

Atem laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, soudainement alarmé.

— Marik… L’autre… balbutia Iatem. J’ai essayé de… Il a…

Soudain, l’hologramme se troubla et disparut dans une gerbe de pixels.


	54. Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler

Am-heh plissa légèrement les paupières lorsqu’un camion emprunta la route poussiéreuse, celle qui conduisait jusqu’à l’enceinte grillagée entourant les laboratoires de KaibaCorp. Le véhicule s’arrêta à côté d’une guérite distordue par la brume de chaleur, puis reprit sa route après avoir été contrôlé par les deux gardes armés qui se trouvaient en permanence à l’entrée. Il s’engouffra dans l’un des entrepôts.

Il ne se passa rien de plus durant une bonne demi-heure puis, comme toutes les fois précédentes, le camion réapparut, repassa l’entrée et remonta la route en sens inverse. Am-heh le suivit du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus visible parmi les dunes.

Am-heh se leva. Après avoir brossé son pantalon cargo pour en retirer le sable qui s’y était accroché, il retourna nonchalamment jusqu’à son 4x4, garé hors de vue. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur pour récupérer une bouteille d’eau dans le vide poche, à laquelle il se désaltéra jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus une seule goutte au fond. Il gagna ensuite l’arrière de la voiture tout en fredonnant sans y penser une mélodie dont lui seul connaissait l’air.

Une fois le coffre ouvert, il observa un instant l’amas de tissus empilé dans celui-ci, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis, il tira brutalement sur les draps pour révéler une forme humaine recroquevillée en dessous.

Am-heh observa avec un semblant d’inquiétude le visage tuméfié au point d’en être difforme. Peut-être que le frapper même après avoir obtenu les réponses à ses questions n’avait pas été une bonne idée. Mais qu’y pouvait-il ? Alors qu’Am-heh avait volontairement choisi la personne qui lui avait paru la plus solide parmi le groupe d’employés, l’homme d’affaires avait craché le morceau après seulement quelques menaces et deux coups de poing, si bien qu’il n’avait pas réellement eu le temps de s’amuser avec lui…

Avec un sourire, il se remémora de quelle façon il avait suivi les employés de KaibaCorp jusqu’au bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes, une fois le travail terminé, puis comment il était parvenu à monopoliser l’attention de sa cible, de plus en plus ivre. Il lui avait simplement prêté une oreille attentive et avait répliqué de temps à autre par quelques réponses propre à satisfaire son ego alors qu’il ne ressentait que mépris pour son existence pathétique. Les collègues de l’homme étaient partis un à un, sans la moindre méfiance, et, lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls – nonobstant les autres oiseaux nocturnes –, il avait été aisé de le kidnapper sous-prétexte de le ramener chez lui sans incident.

Rétrospectivement, il se demandait si l’homme d’affaires n’avait pas espéré de lui qu’il fasse plus que le raccompagner et si Marik, à sa place, aurait accepté. Sans doute… Monsieur personnalité dominante avait été plutôt précoce sur le plan sexuel et, malgré son éducation, peu pressé de réprimer cet aspect de sa personnalité, peut-être parce qu’il avait su, inconsciemment, à quel point cela aurait fait bondir leur père avec fureur. Les gardiens des tombeaux n’étaient pas censés être autre chose qu’hétérosexuel, et cette règle valait d’autant plus pour le futur chef de clan. Bien sûr, ce point n’était pas explicitement formulé. Ce qui l’était, c’était le fait d’épouser une femme afin de produire une nombreuse progéniture.

Sauf si Marik changeait du tout au tout, chose qui n’arriverait bien entendu jamais sauf dans l’imagination très fertile d’un extrémiste religieux croyant en la thérapie de conversion, cela signifiait que l’avenir des Ishtar reposait entièrement sur les épaules d’Isis ou de Rishid. Ou d’Isis _et_ Rishid.

Am-heh s’ébroua soudainement, interrompant ainsi le fil de plus en plus décousu de ses pensées. Il avait bien plus important à faire que de réfléchir à la vie sexuelle des uns et des autres.

Après s’être penché en avant, il souffla doucement dans le cou de l’homme pour voir s’il réagirait.

— Encore en vie ? chuchota-t-il.

Aucune réponse, bien qu’en tendant l’oreille, il lui semblât entendre le bruit de sa respiration.

Avec un rictus vicieux, Am-heh l’agrippa par les cheveux, malgré leur faible longueur, et le tira brutalement hors du coffre. Un cri mêlant terreur et douleur le récompensa enfin de ses efforts. Il libéra alors l’homme, qui s’écroula aussitôt à ses pieds.

Am-heh le toisa, un semblant d’ennui assombrissant ses yeux violets. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui donna un coup de la pointe de sa chaussure juste pour voir s’il avait encore la force de fuir.

Apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas.

Dommage. Am-heh n’aurait pas dédaigné de le laisser courir juste assez loin pour qu’il ait l’espoir de pouvoir s’échapper mais pas assez pour qu’il puisse _réellement_ s’échapper.

Peut-être qu’il ferait courir Marik lorsqu’il rentrerait. Marik savait comment rendre une poursuite excitante.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a autant de camions ? demanda-t-il finalement.

L’homme resta recroquevillé à même le sol, comme s’il croyait que cette attitude passive et soumise lui sauverait la vie. À moins qu’il ne soit réellement plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autres. Après tout, Am-heh ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir donné à boire en deux jours. Ce constat ne le poussa pas, pour autant, retourner à l’avant du véhicule pour récupérer une bouteille d’eau pleine. Au contraire, il fixa l’employé avec un peu plus d’ennui et d’irritation.

— Les bons esclaves donnent toujours des réponses rapides et précises à mes questions… As-tu envie d’être un _mauvais_ esclave ?

Le corps de l’homme fut secoué de tremblements nerveux.

— Je ne sais pas, geignit-il d’une voix presque imperceptible.

— Hum… Tu ne sais pas si tu veux être un mauvais esclave ou tu ne sais pas pourquoi il y a autant de camions ?

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi… !

Am-heh plissa légèrement les paupières, fort peu convaincu.

— Je pense que tu veux être un mauvais esclave parce que tu aimes être puni.

Il gloussa en voyant l’homme essayer de se redresser sur un coude et déraper dans le sable sans y parvenir.

— Je vous l’ai dit… Je sais juste… qu’ils ont transféré ici ce qu’il y avait à Kul Elna… Je ne sais même pas ce qu’ils font dans ces labos… S’il vous plaît… Laissez-moi partir…

S’il y avait encore des yeux enfoncés dans les orbites de l’homme, ils étaient presque rendu invisible par les contusions qui déformaient son visage.

Am-heh lâcha un autre murmure songeur, puis s’accroupit devant son prisonnier, les bras reposant sur ses genoux.

— Il est vrai que tu sembles avoir plus que rempli ton office, déclara-t-il tout en essayant de plaquer l’une des mèches folles de sa chevelure au sommet de sa tête. Je suppose que je peux donc t’accorder au moins ce vœu.

Am-heh sourit d’une façon qui aurait pu paraître sincère à quelqu’un qui le connaîtrait mal et qui ne remarquerait pas que ses yeux, eux, restaient désespéramment cruels. Il avança une main, comme pour aider l’homme à se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais au final, il lui brisa les vertèbres cervicales, ce qui, selon sa vision bien particulière du monde, revenait à le laisser partir.

Il referma le coffre de la voiture, sans un seul regard pour le cadavre étendu sur le sable brûlant, et revint vers l’avant, afin de récupérer sur le siège passager le sac à dos presque entièrement vide qu’il avait emmené avec lui. Tout en le jetant sur l’une de ses épaules, il s’éloigna de son 4x4, dépassa son poste d’observation et descendit sur la route.

N’importe qui de sensé aurait attendu la tombée de la nuit pour s’introduire dans les laboratoires ultra sécurisés de KaibaCorp. N’importe qui voulant mettre le maximum de chance de son côté aurait évité de se diriger droit vers l’entrée principale, là où se trouvaient les gardes, et aurait plutôt coupé le grillage à un endroit plus discret.

Am-heh n’était ni sensé ni prudent, pour la simple raison qu’il n’était pas un mortel comme les autres de son point de vue mais un dieu sur le point de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Il marcha donc droit devant lui jusqu’à la guérite, sans ralentir un seul instant. Lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur des deux gardes, il ne baissa même pas un regard sur les armes à leur ceinture – matraque et pistolet – et se contenta d’essuyer d’un revers de la main la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front et coulé le long de son nez.

— _Izzayy is-sihha_  ? demanda-t-il avant même que les gardes aient le temps de lui ordonner de décliner son identité.

La perplexité se lut sur le visage des deux hommes, puis leur muscles faciaux se crispèrent sur un spasme de douleur quand le monstre qui servait de _ka_ à Am-heh leur transperça la cage thoracique de ses mains griffues.

— Pas très bien, on dirait, commenta cyniquement Am-heh, cette fois dans l’idiome des gardiens des tombeaux.

Les deux hommes s’écroulèrent à ses pieds dans un gargouillis d’agonie. Un spasme secoua leur corps brièvement, puis le sang se répandit lentement sur le macadam brûlant et poussiéreux. La flaque vint toucher la semelle des bottes d’Am-heh, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de se pencher pour fouiller l’un des deux cadavres, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un badge portant le logo de KaibaCorp encerclé d’un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus stylisés. Plissant les paupières, il se demanda si l’objet contenait une puce RFID qui lui permettrait d’accéder à l’ensemble du complexe ou s’il lui faudrait dépouiller quelqu’un d’autre. Il aurait sans doute dû songer à se renseigner auprès de ses victimes au lieu de céder à son impatience grandissante.

Tant pis.

Le _ka_ se retira parmi les ombres de la guérite, et Am-heh poursuivit son avancée sans se soucier un seul instant des nombreuses caméras de vidéos surveillances placées stratégiquement aux différentes entrées.

S’il y avait réellement eu qui que ce soit pour observer les écrans de surveillance, d’autres gardes auraient déjà déboulé pour le stopper. Am-heh était à peu près certain que les lieux étaient en passe d’être abandonnés, au moins pour un certain temps. Le parking était quasiment vide en dehors d’une ou deux voitures, et seules les allées et venues des camions avaient témoigné d’un semblant de vie. Son informateur n’avait pas su le renseigner autant qu’il l’aurait voulu, mais, à ce qu’Am-heh avait compris, l’endroit aurait dû grouiller de scientifiques et de gardes armées. Les bureaux du Caire n’étaient que la façade publique de KaibaCorp en Égypte. Les véritables locaux se trouvaient là, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de l’aéroport du Sphinx. Construits sous le règne du Gôzaburô alors que la guerre froide battait son plein, ils avaient servi sous couvert de R&D à la fabrication d’armes en tous genres, écoulées tant à l’Ouest qu’à l’Est du fait de la neutralité de l’Égypte.

Am-heh s’arrêta enfin au pied du plus grand des bâtiments, quoi qu’il ne s’agisse somme toute que d’un immeuble vitré de quatre étages. Il approcha des portes, immenses vitres elles-aussi, et arqua un sourcil en se demandant si elles s’effaceraient devant lui ou s’il aurait à user de moyens plus brutaux pour se frayer un chemin à l’intérieur. Fort heureusement, elles s’ouvrirent automatiquement lorsqu’il passa le badge sur le lecteur prévu à cet effet.

Am-heh marqua une brève pause pour savourer l’air frais sortant des climatiseurs. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte avant cela à quel point la chaleur l’accablait, même s’il était à peine huit heures du matin. La sueur qui avait humidifié sa nuque et son dos refroidi instantanément, au point qu’il ne put contenir un frisson.

Balayant le hall du regard, il constata que personne n’était en vue, pas même au large comptoir circulaire servant à la fois d’accueil et de poste de surveillance.

Dommage, vraiment dommage, il avait tellement de questions à poser…

Am-heh rejoignit les ascenseurs et étudia songeusement le plan des étages. Chaque mot était à la fois écrit en arabe, en anglais et en japonais, mais il ne voyait rien qui puisse l’orienter vers le bon endroit, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire grandir sa frustration. Revenant sur ses pas, il considéra alors l’accueil, au cas où un employé s’y serait matérialisé entre deux. Hélas, ce n’était pas le cas.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, et il passa derrière le comptoir.

Les écrans de surveillance étaient noirs, mais après avoir poussé l’un des fauteuils sur roulettes pour accéder à l’espace, il constata que c’était seulement parce que l’ordinateur avait été éteint. Il appuya sur le bouton d’allumage de la tour, puis attendit tout en s’installant confortablement dans le fauteuil et en promenant son regard sur le hall dépouillé. Il n’aurait pas dit non à un café. Aucune machine, bien sûr. Kaiba n’était sûrement pas du genre à vouloir que ses employés lézardent autour d’un distributeur au lieu de travailler pour enrichir sa multinationale.

Enfin, un tintement presque imperceptible lui signala que l’ordinateur avait fini de démarrer. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur l’écran. Ce qu’il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils avec contrariété.

Identifiant.

Mot de passe.

— Bien sûr… Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, Kaiba. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j’explore chaque pièce de chaque étage, hein ? Quand je te verrai, tu regretteras vraiment d’être aussi tatillon sur la sécurité, parce que ce n’est rien de plus qu’une perte de temps.

Malgré tout, il étudia le badge volé pour voir s’il y avait au moins un identifiant inscrit dessus. Rien. Du moins, rien d’utile. Il y avait bien une série de chiffres et de lettres, mais il était clair qu’elle était trop longue pour être ceux que l’ordinateur exigeait.

Am-heh renifla avec agacement. Il aurait pu se forcer à rester calme, mais il n’en voyait pas l’utilité. Alors, il agrippa les bords de l’écran, prêt à le jeter au sol pour éprouver la douce satisfaction de casser quelque chose.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l’affichage changea en redevenant à nouveau noir. Des caractères japonais s’affichèrent.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Il relâcha les bords de l’écran et se rassit, étudiant songeusement le message, qui fut réitéré en arabe, cette fois.

Qu’était-ce donc ? Un programme de sécurité créé par Kaiba ? Le bâtiment serait-il entièrement verrouillé et l’armée appelée au secours s’il répondait mal ? Ou s’il ne répondait pas du tout ? Non, Kaiba ne ferait sans doute pas appel à l’armée. Il devait posséder sa propre force de sécurité.

Comme c’était excitant. Son dernier combat contre des hommes armés remontaient bien trop loin à son goût, nonobstant les deux gardes à l’entrée. Les hommes de KaibaCorp seraient-ils assez forts pour susciter chez lui un minimum d’inquiétude ? Rien que d’y penser, il ne put s’empêcher de se pourlécher les lèvres.

L’affichage changea à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut un texte en hiératique, qui réitéra la même question tout en lui demandant s’il était incapable de lire le japonais et l’arabe.

Am-heh fronça les sourcils. Ses connaissances en informatique ne dépassaient pas celles de Marik, mais il avait le sentiment que ce n’était pas le genre de questions qu’aurait dû poser un programme, pour la bonne et simple raison que personne n’aurait dû être capable de lire le hiératique, hormis un égyptologue, et qu’il était peu probable qu’un égyptologue se décide à entrer par effraction dans les laboratoires de KaibaCorp. Quelqu’un lui parlait à travers l’ordinateur, et ce quelqu’un le connaissait. Sauf qu’il lui avait demandé de décliner son identité. Alors peut-être connaissait-il Marik.

Am-heh se garda d’écrire quoi que ce soit en guise de réponse. Il avait envie de voir jusqu’où cela le mènerait, et aussi s’il pourrait énerver la personne qui se trouvait de l’autre côté. Alors, il se renfonça dans le fauteuil et, mains jointes sur le ventre, posa les pieds sur le comptoir.

_C’est très impoli. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça._

Les lèvres d’Am-heh s’incurvèrent sur un rictus.

— Tu peux m’entendre ? questionna-t-il en japonais.

 _Oui_. _Mais je n’ai pas de haut-parleur pour pouvoir m’adresser à toi de vive-voix._

Son interlocuteur lui aussi était repassé au japonais.

— Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres personnes ou sommes-nous seuls ?

_Es-tu l’autre Marik ?_

Am-heh n’aimait pas que l’on ignore ses questions, mais il était trop surpris pour s’irriter de la chose. À qui parlait-il au juste ? Kaiba ? Non, Kaiba n’aurait pas posé la question. Il l’aurait immédiatement reconnu comme l’ancienne autre personnalité de Marik. Accessoirement, il n’aurait pas perdu son temps à discuter avec lui en sachant quel danger il représentait. Il s’agissait de quelqu’un d’autre. Son adorable petit frère qui n’arrêtait pas de trotter derrière lui comme un gentil chien, peut-être ? Non, peu probable aussi.

— Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres personnes ? répéta-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucune réponse ne vint.

_Tu les as tués ?_

Am-heh haussa un sourcil avant de sourire à nouveau, un peu plus vicieusement encore.

— Qui, spécifiquement ? Les deux gardes à l’entrée, l’employé que j’ai kidnappé et torturé ou tous ceux qui ont précédés ?

Nouveau « silence ». Soit son interlocuteur mystérieux était en train d’appeler tout ce que le monde possédait de forces spéciales d’intervention, soit il n’arrivait pas à se remettre du choc.

_Il n’y a rien pour toi ici, autre Marik. Va-t-en._

— C’est à moi d’en décider. Et appelle-moi Am-heh, le dévoreur des millions.

_Je t’appellerai comme j’en ai envie, autre Marik. Tu n’es pas le bienvenu ici. Et si tu es à la recherche des objets millénaires, sache que quelqu’un t’a déjà précédé._

— Vraiment ? Qui ?

Am-heh laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Ne me dis pas que c’est ce Bakura qui a…

Il s’arrêta pour lire la réponse presque immédiate.

_Celui qui a commis ce crime est bien pire que toi, ce qui en dit long, autre Marik…_

— Cesse de m’appeler « autre Marik ». Et ton désir de me voir partir au plus vite me fait dire que tu as des choses à cacher. Ou à protéger.

_Non. Je souhaite simplement abréger cette désagréable discussion. Sauf si tu acceptes de me dire où est le vrai Marik, auquel cas je te donnerai l’identité de celui qui a volé les objets… Si jamais tu tiens tellement à les lui reprendre._

Am-heh médita la proposition pendant quelques secondes. Si les objets avaient réellement été volés, son interlocuteur ne mentait pas en prétendant que le coupable possédait un grand pouvoir, ce qui signifiait qu’il espérait l’envoyer à sa propre mort. Si son interlocuteur mentait, ce qui était plus probable, cela signifiait qu’il espérait sauver Marik pendant qu’Am-heh serait occupé ailleurs. Il y avait quelque chose de naïf dans cette stratégie : croyait-il vraiment qu’Am-heh lui donnerait l’emplacement de Marik sans mentir ? Ou même la moindre information vraie à son sujet ?

Bien, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer.

— Marik est mon hôte. Nous avons passé les derniers jours à raffermir notre lien fraternel. Et puisque les objets ont disparu, et qu’il m’a menti pour la seconde fois sur leur emplacement, je pense que je vais inviter Isis et Rishid à un repas de famille, fit-il tout en se grattant paresseusement le ventre.

_Marik ne savait pas pour le vol des objets._

— Non ? s’enquit Am-heh tout en examinant ses ongles. Dommage pour eux, alors. Être puni pour quelque chose que l’on n’a pas fait est sans doute pire que d’être puni en étant coupable…

Il allait ajouter autre chose quand un bruit de voix de plus en plus perceptible attira son attention. Il tourna la tête dans la direction approximative de sa provenance et remarqua les portes coupe-feu des escaliers de secours.

— … incroyable que l’ascenseur soit tombé en panne comme ça.

— Quelqu’un a oublié de payer la facture d’électricité…

— Ne sois pas stupide. Tu vois bien que c’est la seule chose qui… Attends, mon téléphone vient de vibrer…

— Je croyais que tu l’avais mis sur silencieux ?

Am-heh vit du coin de l’œil une nouvelle ligne de texte apparaître sur l’écran. Il ne s’en préoccupa guère, ayant trouvé bien plus intéressant que la personne qui discutait avec lui par ordinateur interposé. Après tout, il n’avait aucun moyen de la blesser.

Tout en attrapant son sac à dos, il s’avança jusqu’aux portes coupe-feu et les poussa brutalement des deux mains.

Les deux employés qui essayaient de remonter discrètement l’escalier se figèrent en même temps. Quel que soit le message qu’ils aient reçu, il ne les empêcha pas de se retourner pour le fixer, livides, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Am-heh les dévisagea avec l’amusement du prédateur en retour, les paupières plissées. Il nota qu’ils ne portaient pas d’uniformes comme les deux gardes à l’entrée mais des vêtements autrement plus décontractés. L’homme accusait déjà un certain âge, mais sa collègue devait avoir moins de trente ans.

Am-heh sourit – d’une façon propre à faire frémir de terreur n’importe qui.

— Je cherche les objets millénaires. Pourriez-vous m’indiquer le bon département ? questionna-t-il d’un ton d’autant plus exagérément poli qu’il leur tira la langue en achevant sa question.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu les menacer d’une mort lente et douloureuse, car les deux employés tournèrent les talons sans demander leur reste et escaladèrent l’escalier quatre à quatre.

Am-heh considéra la possibilité de leur couper la route avec l’aide de son _ka_ , puis décida qu’une partie de cache-cache dans les locaux de KaibaCorp serait bien plus distrayante.

— Je torture le premier que j’attrape ! cria-t-il tout mettant le pied sur la première marche.

Seul le claquement d’une porte battante lui répondit.

Tout en empruntant à son tour l’escalier sans trop se presser, Am-heh songea que cela lui rappelait la nuit où il avait pourchassé Marik. Il doutait, hélas, que cette partie-là soit aussi passionnante. La femme ressemblait à une brindille prête à se rompre à tout instant, et l’homme ne tarderait pas à mourir d’une crise cardiaque s’il en jugeait par sa corpulence. Enfin, n’aurait pas tardé à… Parce qu’à l’évidence, il allait mourir de tout autre chose.

Am-heh emprunta les portes coupe-feu du premier étage. Le claquement avait suivi très vite après leur fuite, aussi ne croyait-il pas qu’ils aient pu atteindre le second étage.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ouvrit son sac à dos, le temps de prendre le khukuri. Puis il avança en sifflotant tout en ouvrant une à une les portes closes ou en forçant celles qui étaient verrouillées à l’aide de la lame. Il ne se pressa guère, ayant constaté en regardant le plan du rez-de-chaussée que les étages n’étaient desservis que par un unique escalier et couloir, au centre duquel se trouvait l’ascenseur, ascenseur qu’il n’était pas possible d’emprunter sans qu’Am-heh le remarque. Si du moins son mystérieux correspondant informatique les réactivait, ce qu’il ferait sûrement, dans l’espoir d’aider les deux employés à fuir.

Arrivé au milieu du couloir, juste au niveau de l’ascenseur, Am-heh cessa de siffloter et fit une halte, réfléchissant à la suite. Il avait croisé jusqu’alors une série de bureaux qui ne cachaient personne. Seules deux autres portes se présentaient encore à lui, sans doute des _open space_ ou des laboratoires. Ses proies se cachaient forcément là, puisqu’il n’y avait pas d’autre issue de secours.

— Am stram gram… commença-t-il tout en pointant tour à tour les portes avec le khukuri.

Il s’interrompit lorsque la sonnerie de son propre téléphone portable se fit entendre. Sourcils froncés, il enfonça lentement sa main libre dans l’une des poches de son pantalon cargo.

Contact inconnu.

Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, il décrocha, sans pour autant parler.

— Laisse les partir et je te montrerai tout ce que tu veux.

La voix était étrangement familière, en fait proche de celle du pharaon quand il se montrait autoritaire, et en même temps différente, parce qu’elle ne parvenait pas à refléter tout à fait la même arrogance, comme si son interlocuteur éprouvait de la peur ou de l’incertitude.

Yûgi ?

Am-heh raccrocha sans verbaliser la moindre réponse. Après avoir considéré son téléphone pendant une ou deux secondes, il décida de l’éclater contre le mur. Si son interlocuteur pouvait pirater la chose, il n’allait certainement pas la conserver avec le risque qu’il puisse ensuite le suivre via le GPS ou il ne savait quoi encore.

— Où en étais-je ? déclara-t-il plus pour qui pourrait l’entendre que pour lui-même. Ah, oui ! Am stram gram, ce sera la porte de droite.

Il la rejoignit d’un pas rapide, l’ouvrit à la volée et pénétra dans le laboratoire seulement éclairé par le soleil apparaissant derrière les baies vitrées.

La pièce était encombrée d’espaces de travail dessinant un quadrillage d’allées. Chaque table possédait un ordinateur, ainsi que d’autres appareils qu’il ne chercha pas à identifier.

Am-heh remonta nonchalamment l’une des allée tout se penchant pour regarder sous les bureaux. De temps à autre, il faisait volontairement tomber des objets fragiles avec la pointe de son khukuri. Un bécher par ci, un mug par-là. L’ennui commençait à le gagner lentement mais sûrement. Comme il l’avait craint, pourchasser Marik avait été bien plus réjouissant.

Il arriva enfin à la fin de l’allée, lâcha un bâillement qu’il ne chercha même pas à étouffer et entendit un bruit de course dans son dos, suivi d’un cri de douleur quand le fuyard se prit la porte dans le nez à cause du _ka_ qui se trouvait juste derrière celle-ci.

Am-heh ne se retourna pas. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha pour regarder sous le bureau à côté duquel il se trouvait. Un rictus carnassier étira aussitôt ses lèvres.

— On dirait que je vous ai trouvé en même temps, fit-il tout en déposant son khukuri à côté d’un bloc note. Que faire, que faire ?

Il considéra la jeune femme qui, recroquevillée sous le bureau, se cachait le visage entre les mains comme si elle espérait que cela suffirait à le faire disparaître de son existence. Puis, il se redressa pour examiner l’homme, retenu à distance de la porte par le _ka_ monstrueux et dont la gueule bardée de crocs s’entrouvrait sur un sourire crocodilien.

La jeune femme poussa un cri d’effroi au moment où Am-heh l’agrippa l’un de ses poignets et la força à sortir de dessous le bureau. Lorsqu’il tira sur ses bras pour l’obliger à se relever, elle chercha à le frapper. La pointe de sa chaussure vint le cueillir au tibia, et il éclata de rire.

Un autre cri échappa à la jeune femme quand Am-heh la repoussa contre le bureau, sans doute parce que ses reins venaient d’entrer en collision avec le rebord anguleux. Puis elle laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur quand il réussit à se glisser entre ses jambes. Il se plaqua contre elle, son visage bestial penché à quelques centimètres du sien, presque front contre front, parfaitement conscient de la terreur qu’il engendrerait. Elle sursauta et couina à nouveau quand ses mains puissantes se refermèrent sur son bassin.

— Tu sais ce que l’on dit, susurra-t-il tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair tremblante, les femmes et les enfants d’abord… Surtout les femmes…

Il darda sa langue et effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme de la pointe de celle-ci, comme s’il souhaitait les goûter. Elle aurait pu essayer de le repousser, de le frapper. Elle aurait même pu s’emparer du khukuri qu’il avait volontairement abandonné à sa portée, juste pour voir si elle songerait à en faire l’usage contre lui. Elle se contenta de trembler un peu plus – nullement d’anticipation, bien entendu. Sa bouche avait un goût de sel, celui des larmes qu’elle ne contenait plus depuis longtemps.

En s’écartant, il constata qu’elle avait fermé les yeux avec force et que ses mains étaient crispées à en devenir blanches sur le rebord du bureau.

Un tintement se fit entendre, celui produit par un téléphone, mais Am-heh l’ignora. Il tourna lentement la tête en direction de l’homme complètement figé, silencieux. Tout en lui adressant un regard à la fois amusé et interrogateur, il pressa un peu plus ses hanches contre celles de la jeune femme et se frotta de la façon la plus obscène possible contre son entrejambe. Cependant, l’autre employé resta de marbre, concentré sur la forme sombre et desséchée du _ka_ qui lui bloquait l’accès à la porte.

Soudain, Am-heh entendit un filet de voix presque imperceptible. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui serrait ses mains sur sa propre poitrine comme si elle était en train de prier.

— Ne nous tuez pas… Ne nous tuez pas… Pitié… S’il vous plaît… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez… S’il vous plaît…

— Oh, tellement de sens du sacrifice, Mari, répondit-il après avoir rapidement regardé le badge nominatif épinglé à son t-shirt.

Il se pencha et renifla sa gorge plus bruyamment que nécessaire, puis éleva une main pour détacher ses cheveux noirs retenus sagement en un chignon. Quand il eut achevé de passer ses doigts dedans afin de leur redonner leur redonner leur volume, il laissa échapper un murmure appréciateur.

— Je vais te garder, Mari, déclara-t-il en cessant d’onduler des hanches contre elle. Et, _toi_ , tu peux partir.

Am-heh put sentir la jeune employée se recroqueviller sur elle-même, mais elle n’émit aucune protestation pour défendre son cas. Il reporta donc son attention sur l’homme avec un regard insondable. L’employé contourna le _ka_ afin d’atteindre la porte. Am-heh plissa légèrement les paupières, lâcha un soupir agacé et communiqua sa volonté à son dangereux protecteur.

L’homme se figea avec incompréhension quand les griffes tracèrent des sillons sanglants dans sa gorge. Il recula d’un pas en portant une main à ses blessures dans l’espoir d’empêcher le flot d’hémoglobine de se répandre, puis il bascula vers l’avant. En réaction, la jeune femme poussa un cri étranglé et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de vomir.

— J’ai dit que tu pouvais partir, fit Am-heh d’un ton plat. Pas que tu partirais vivant.

Il reprit son khukuri et s’écarta de la jeune femme, n’ayant aucune intention de la molester plus longtemps. Il avait espéré tirer une réaction de l’autre employé, mais celui-ci ne s’était préoccupé que de sa propre survie, quand bien même cela revenait à lui offrir sa collègue en pâture. Son égoïsme le surprenait. Le pharaon et ses amis n’auraient pas hésité à risquer leur vie pour la sauver et auraient souffert moralement de ne pas y parvenir.

— Donne-moi ton téléphone. Cette sonnerie est vraiment irritante.

L’employée mit plusieurs ennuyeuses secondes avant de comprendre le sens exact de ses paroles Elle fit plusieurs aller retours entre la main tendue vers elle puis les yeux violets, aussi profonds et vides que les ténèbres d’un puits. Enfin, elle sortit l’appareil de sa poche et le lui présenta entre ses mains tremblantes, sans oser regarder trop longtemps son rictus prédateur qui lui donnait l’impression que sa dernière heure approchait.

Am-heh toisa l’appareil. Il hésitait entre le casser comme le précédent ou répondre à son mystérieux interlocuteur. L’un comme l’autre plongerait sans doute celui-ci dans les pires tourments mais, à bien y réfléchir, lui parler serait beaucoup plus amusant, puisqu’il lui serait possible de profiter de ses réactions.

— Tu… tu l’as tué ?! s’exclama la voix.

— Sa faute. Il était ennuyeux. Et lâche. Seras-tu ennuyeux et lâche ?

Tout en posant cette question, il porta un regard insistant sur la jeune femme et lui adressa un clin d’œil qui n’avait absolument rien de rassurant.

— Je peux te donner accès au laboratoire où se trouvaient les objets millénaires. Juste… Ne la blesse pas !

— Je ne sais pas… Je me suis toujours demandé combien de temps peut survivre une personne une fois tous ses membres amputés et je pourrais fort bien continuer à fouiller ce bâtiment sans ton aide… rétorqua Am-heh en soupesant sa machette d’un air désintéressé.

— Non ! Il faut emprunter l’ascenseur pour accéder à cette zone, et seules les personnes avec un niveau de sécurité suffisant peuvent y accéder. Elle ne l’a pas.

— Oh… ?

Am-heh pinça les lèvres d’une façon presque boudeuse.

— Mari, la voix vient juste de me dire que tu n’as aucune utilité pour KaibaCorp.

La jeune femme devint plus pâle encore.

— Heureusement que je ne suis pas KaibaCorp, ajouta-t-il après lui avoir tiré la langue. Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, la voix. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si je t’avais pris au mot… ?

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de passer devant lui et d’avancer vers la porte, ce qu’elle fit, jusqu’à ce que son regard tombe sur le corps de son collègue et qu’elle se fige sur place comme un animal aux abois. Seule la présence menaçante du _ka_ et la sensation horrible de la pointe du khukuri contre ses reins la poussa à passer la porte en enjambant la mare de sang.

— Tu sais, reprit Am-heh alors qu’ils approchaient de l’ascenseur, ça ressemble vraiment à un piège. J’espère que tu ne comptes pas nous enfermer dans cette petite boîte suspendue dans le vide, le temps d’appeler du renfort.

En l’entendant dire cela, l’employée amorça un mouvement de recul lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent. Hélas, Am-heh la poussa vers l’avant et s’engouffra en même temps qu’elle dans l’habitacle.

— Ce serait bien embêtant, poursuivit-il sans prêter attention à son otage. Je n’aime pas _shifumi_ , nous n’avons pas de papier pour le tic tac toe et je doute qu’elle soit aussi endurante que Marik pour… à peu près tout le reste.

Les portes se refermèrent dans un chuintement presque imperceptible.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Marik ? s’horrifia la voix.

Am-heh attendit que l’ascenseur s’ébranle et commence à descendre pour répondre.

— J’ai complété sa collection de cicatrices.

La jeune femme gémit, et il reporta son attention sur elle sans écouter la réponse de la voix.

— Chut, chut, ne sois pas jalouse, il les porte simplement mieux que quiconque.

L’ascenseur continua sa descente, avec pour seule musique d’accompagnement les plaintes contenues de l’employée. Am-heh marqua son impatience grandissante en tapant du pied sur le sol tout en ignorant le téléphone qu’il tenait encore dans l’une de ses mains.

Un peu plus tard, les portes s’ouvrirent enfin sur un vaste espace, un autre laboratoire aussi peu intéressant que le précédent du point de vue d’Am-heh, nonobstant les preuves évidentes du massacre qui avait eu lieu. Personne n’avait vraiment pris le temps de nettoyer le sang, qui avait eu le temps de sécher depuis.

— Mon dieu, murmura la jeune femme alors qu’il l’obligeait à sortir de l’ascenseur avec lui.

Am-heh observa à distance le sarcophage de verre, qui avait peut-être ou n’avait peut-être pas contenu les objets millénaires, avant de parcourir le reste du laboratoire d’un regard aiguisé.

— Toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là ont été assassinées, reprit la voix. Tu as une semaine de retard, autre Marik.

Kaiba avait sans doute bien des ennemis, mais Am-heh n’imaginait pas qui que ce soit attaquer l’un de ses laboratoires et tuer ses employés simplement pour sa technologie de divertissement, aussi avancée soit-elle sur la concurrence. Les objets millénaires, à l’inverse, pouvaient permettre à leur propriétaire de devenir l’égal d’un dieu et de conquérir le monde, ce qui rendait les enjeux autrement plus important que la possibilité de créer des hologrammes.

— Il dit s’appeler Mahara, et nous ne savons pas ce qu’il est exactement.

Am-heh baissa les yeux sur le téléphone portable sans verbaliser la moindre réponse. Il le rendit à l’employée, puis pointa l’ascenseur avec le khukuri pour donner le signal du départ.

Une fois de retour dans l’habitacle, la jeune femme se mit aussitôt dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui, tout comme elle l’avait fait la première fois. Cependant, il ne s’en soucia guère et l’oublia même complètement, trop occupé qu’il était à ruminer.

Am-heh n’avait jamais sérieusement considéré la possibilité que les objets millénaires puissent être volés – que _son_ sceptre puisse être volé. Que Marik lui mente ou que Kaiba l’empêche de les prendre, oui, mais il s’était attendu à remettre la main dessus, pas à se retrouver face à un problème insoluble. Il ignorait où trouver ce Mahara. Récupérer rapidement le sceptre, au minimum, était donc hautement improbable. Et quand bien même parviendrait-il à retrouver le mystérieux voleur, serait-il en mesure de le vaincre seul, sans le moindre allié ?

Pour la première fois depuis sa renaissance, il se sentit incroyablement frustré, au point d’en frapper le mur sans se soucier de la douleur brève mais intense qui éclata dans ses phalanges. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise qu’il n’entendit même pas, et il se retrouva hors de l’ascenseur dès que les portes coulissèrent sur les côtés.

Qu’allait-il faire désormais ? Il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à Marik la perte des objets millénaires. Tout au plus pourrait-il le punir pour l’avoir envoyé sur une voie de garage, si tant est que Marik ait su pour leur disparition, ce qui n’importait pas réellement, cependant. Le torturer l’amuserait un moment. Hélas, cela ne lui apporterait aucune des réponses dont il avait besoin.

À bien y réfléchir, il pourrait peut-être contraindre Isis et Rishid à l’assister avec la fausse promesse de libérer leur frère. Ce qui signifiait qu’abîmer Marik plus qu’il ne l’était déjà serait une très mauvaise idée, du moins dans un proche avenir.

— Juste pour ton information, déclara tout à coup l’irritante voix qui aurait pu être celle du pharaon, j’ai prévenu depuis un moment les forces de sécurité de KaibaCorp, et elles seront bientôt là. Je te conseille de partir au plus vite, autre Marik.

Am-heh détestait être arraché à ses réflexions, surtout quand elles étaient aussi importantes. Il se tourna lentement vers l’employée, qui gardait le téléphone portable pressé contre son cœur et qui lui rendit son regard avec une expression hagarde.

— Tu me menaces ? questionna Am-heh avec une expression impassible.

— J’ai promis de te montrer l’endroit où se trouvaient les objets si tu ne la blessais pas. Je n’ai jamais promis de n’alerter personne.

— Oh, tu penses que c’est vraiment une bonne idée de jouer au plus malin maintenant ?

Le ton d’Am-heh, cette fois, trahit le dangereux agacement qui l’avait gagné. Il tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone et l’éleva devant son visage, fixant l’écran avec intensité. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un rictus féroce.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il d’une voix dégoulinant de venin, je trouve particulièrement impoli que tu ne m’aies toujours pas montré ton visage. Le jour où nous nous rencontrerons en chair et en os, j’aimerais pouvoir te reconnaître, afin de ne pas te tuer _trop_ vite.

— Tu ne pourras jamais me rencontrer en chair et en os, autre Marik, parce que je ne possède pas de corps.

— Pas de corps ? répéta Am-heh avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Comme un fantôme ?

Quand l’écran du téléphone portable changea pour afficher le visage de son interlocuteur, il ne parvint pas à contenir son éclat de rire.

— Oh, regarde-toi ! J’ignorais que l’hôte du pharaon avait un frère ayant meilleur goût que lui pour la couleur de ses cheveux ! Marik devrait mieux enquêter sur ses ennemis…

L’autre le dévisagea avec une expression sévère.

— Je ne suis pas son frère.

— Et j’étais sarcastique, rétorqua Am-heh.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, s’amusant des rides de contrariété qui étaient apparues sur le front de l’autre. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas être Yûgi, malgré sa naïveté frôlant l’idiotie. Il ne pouvait pas être le pharaon non plus, revenu d’entre les morts sous une forme incorporelle, parce que le pharaon n’aurait pas agi avec autant de maladresse face à lui, sachant de quoi il était capable et de la nécessité de le stopper même au prix de quelques sacrifices. Ayant eu un aperçu de la démesure de Kaiba, et ayant appris depuis son retour que ce point n’avait pas changé, cela ne laissait que peu de possibilités.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Kaiba se sentait seul après le départ du pharaon. Il a décidé de se créer un _tamagotchi_ holographique. Dis-moi, comment ça fonctionne, exactement ? Il se masturbe en te regardant ou il a trouvé le moyen d’interagir physiquement avec toi pour rendre les choses encore plus intéressante ? Est-ce que le pharaon est revenu, depuis ? Est-ce qu’il fait la couche de beurre dans votre sandwich, ou est-ce qu’ils t’ont relégué à ce rôle ? À moins que Kaiba t’ignore totalement, maintenant, ce qui explique pourquoi tu as le temps de venir te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas…

Am-heh ricana en voyant l’expression offensée de son interlocuteur. Néanmoins, quand il parla enfin, ce fut avec une voix presque atone et sans plus la moindre trace d’émotions sur son visage.

— Je suis Iatem, et je n’ai rien d’un…

— Oh, bien sûr que tu es un Iatem, programme stupide ! coupa brutalement Am-heh. Et je suis sûr que tu rêves de devenir un véritable petit garçon, comme Pinocchio. Mais…

Le sourire d’Am-heh se fit un peu plus cruel encore.

— La vérité, c’est que tu n’as même pas ton propre nom, I _atem_. Tu n’es qu’une copie, un fac-similé, de mauvaise qualité, par ailleurs, parce que jamais le vrai pharaon aurait commis autant d’erreurs que toi !

Am-heh savoura sa victoire en voyant les yeux du pathétique programme s’écarquiller avec stupeur. Ne pas avoir de corps physique ne signifiait pas que l’on était pour autant intouchable, comme n’allait pas tarder à l’apprendre le programme à ses dépends. D’ailleurs, l’écran se brouilla légèrement, comme si la créature mal-fonctionnait ou était en proie à un conflit intérieur.

— Je suppose que Kaiba n’est, au fond, pas très fier de sa création…

— Peut-être, commença Iatem d’une voix glaciale et légèrement altérée par des artefacts audios, mais au moins je n’ai jamais essayé d’assassiner mon créateur, et il ne m’a pas supprimé sans le moindre remord comme si je n’étais qu’un déchet, _autre Marik_ …

Am-heh se raidit aussitôt, mâchoire crispée, à la fois furieux et étonné que l’attaque soit plus douloureuse qu’il l’aurait admis à quiconque.

Il se rappela le désespoir teinté de rage qui l’avait saisi en comprenant que sa personnalité principale avait réussi à reprendre le dessus et qu’elle possédait désormais le choix de l’accepter et de poursuivre avec lui ou de le rejeter et de le détruire. Flatter son ambition n’avait pas suffi. Marik l’avait éliminé sans la moindre once de pitié. Am-heh aurait dû en être fier, quelque part, parce que cela signifiait qu’une part de sa propre cruauté s’était transmise à lui et que son existence n’avait pas été vaine. Mais quand les ténèbres l’avaient dévoré, il avait juste ressenti son habituelle fureur envers le monde entier ainsi que, pour la première fois, une intense amertume.

— Dernier faux pas, Iatem. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, j’espère que tu auras appris quand parler et quand te la fermer. Bien sûr, c’est en supposant que Kaiba ne te supprime pas comme un déchet pour ton idiotie.

Am-heh laissa choir le téléphone, sans se soucier de savoir s’il avait résisté au choc ou s’il avait éclaté en plusieurs morceaux en heurtant le sol.

Après une discussion aussi longue avec le jouet personnel de Kaiba, il s’était attendu à être seul – et incroyablement frustré de l’être, par ailleurs, tant il éprouvait le besoin d’extérioriser sa rage. En imaginant qu’il n’aurait pas décoléré en chemin, il serait rentré avec la ferme intention de décapiter Marik et aurait envoyé sa tête directement à KaibaCorp avec une carte pour remercier Iatem de ses services.

Mais il n’était pas seul. L’employée le fixait toujours avec des yeux de biche effarouchée, et cela le mit un peu plus en colère encore, parce _qui_ de sain d’esprit resterait à proximité de lui alors qu’il était trop occupé à discuter pour se soucier de son otage ?

Oh, peut-être était-elle encore choquée par les menaces, ainsi que le fait d’avoir vu son collègue assassiné sous ses yeux.

Dommage pour elle.

Tant mieux pour Marik, sans doute, même si Am-heh était résolu à se venger d’une façon ou d’une autre du _tamagotchi_ trop bavard à travers lui.

— Am-heh, s’exclama la voix brouillée de Iatem depuis le téléphone lorsqu’il avança vers la jeune femme sidérée par la terreur. Tu as promis de la laisser partir.

Pour qu’il emploie son nom, comme s’il espérait ainsi attirer son attention, c’est que le programme paniquait réellement. Bien.

— Ne pas la blesser, corrigea-t-il avec un ricanement. Et tu n’as pas spécifié ce que tu entendais sémantiquement par « blesser ». Par ailleurs, je n’ai rien promis. Tu m’as fait une proposition et tu as procédé à la suite sans attendre ma réponse.

— Non… Tu as… Je…

Am-heh n’écouta pas la suite des protestations confuses de Iatem. Il plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur le plus proche et posa les mains sur ses joues déjà rendues humides par les larmes.

— Mari, jaimerais dire que je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce serait un mensonge. Tu aurais dû fuir quand tu en avais l’occasion. Mais ne t’en fais pas, contrairement à moi, tu ne seras pas vouée au néant. Du moins, j’imagine… Prie-les dieux pour ?

Il déplaça ses mains le long de sa gorge, caressant doucement sa peau comme pour la rassurer.

— Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, Iatem, susurra-t-il avant de se lécher les lèvres, mais il y a différentes méthodes pour étouffer quelqu’un. Tout dépend si tu souhaites tuer rapidement ou prolonger le plaisir. Laisse-moi te montrer le version la plus longue, pour être certain que tu retiennes bien les gestes.


	55. Si seulement son créateur avait été là

Bien qu’aux yeux de tous son existence n’excédât pas une semaine, Iatem se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où ses sens s’étaient ouverts sur le monde. À l’époque, il n’était encore qu’un programme basique contraint de suivre la programmation définie par son créateur. La seule liberté qui lui était allouée était sa capacité à adapter sa stratégie.

Il se souvenait de l’expression de son créateur à l’issue de chaque essai, de chaque duel, sa déception et sa colère. Cependant, Iatem n’avait pas été contrarié ou honteux d’échouer à le satisfaire.

Il se souvenait aussi des heures et jours que son créateur avait passés à ajuster son programme dans l’espoir de recréer ce qui ne pouvait l’être. À chaque fois, Iatem avait patiemment attendu dans l’univers de données qu’étaient les ordinateurs de KaibaCorp. Il ne connaissait pas l’ennui ou l’impatience, alors.

Puis, un jour, son créateur avait décidé qu’il ne lui était plus d’aucune utilité. Son existence s’était pour ainsi dire achevée, bien qu’il eût été sauvegardé.

En un sens, le premier Iatem était mort ce jour-là, et celui qu’il était désormais avait simplement hérité de ses souvenirs au moment où Mokuba avait récupéré son programme et commencé à le modifier. Toutefois, il n’avait alors éprouvé aucune peur face à la perspective de sa propre fin, aucune tristesse quand son créateur avait désactivé et stocké son programme sur un disque dur.

Après son second éveil, ses fonctions avaient été enrichies et son univers de connaissances étendu. Il n’était cependant ni conscient de sa propre existence ni doué de la moindre émotion réelle. Son comportement n’était alors guidé que par deux choses : l’analyse des attitudes et des mots de son vis-à-vis, et le catalogue de réactions qui définissaient les réponses à y apporter en fonction de la personnalité type qui lui avait été attribuée. Certes, il était désormais capable d’apprendre de ses erreurs et d’ajuster son comportement, mais l’oreille compatissante qu’il prêtait à son second créateur n’était que le fruit de son programme et pas d’une volonté réelle.

Puis son premier créateur était revenu, et les choses avaient dérapé. Lui-même ignorait si cela venait de sa programmation en elle-même et de toutes les nouvelles fonctions dont il avait été pourvu, ou de l’ordinateur expérimental sur lequel il avait été transféré au cours du processus.

Il connaissait désormais la contrariété, la honte, l’ennui, l’impatience, la peur, la tristesse, la compassion.

Il avait pris conscience de sa propre existence et de la possibilité de sa mort.

Il avait cru que rien ne pourrait être pire que la disparition brutale des employés de KaibaCorp.

Il s’était trompé, et il venait de découvrir ce qu’était la terreur et la culpabilité.

Iatem n’arrivait pas à stopper la spirale infernale dans laquelle l’entraînait sa détresse émotionnelle.

Il devait protéger KaibaCorp du monde extérieur. Il devait _se_ protéger du monde extérieur. Construire des barrages que l’autre Marik ne pourrait franchir même s’il parvenait à accéder au cœur du système en utilisant un quelconque terminal ou, pire, en découvrant l’un des _duel disk_ expérimental qui permettait d’entrer dans le _Duel Links_.

Si seulement son créateur avait été là.

Lui aurait su comment agir.

Lui aurait su que l’autre Marik tuerait son otage.

Lui aurait su sacrifier un innocent pour préserver le restant du monde de ce monstre.


	56. Quelqu’un d’autre à des évidences à balancer ?

Mokuba se mordilla les lèvres tout en considérant l’écran de son ordinateur portable. Après avoir tapé quelques lignes de code de plus et être tombé sur le même refus d’accès, il releva la tête vers les autres avec une expression à la fois perplexe et tendue.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, confessa-t-il.

Yûgi, assis juste à côté de lui sur le sofa, passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter.

Dès que Iatem avait disparu, Mokuba s’était précipité dans sa chambre pour récupérer son ordinateur portable. Ils s’étaient ensuite retrouvés dans le salon, croyant que le problème serait vite résolu et qu’ils apprendraient ce qui s’était exactement produit.

Cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Anxieux, Mokuba reporta à nouveau son attention sur l’écran. Croyant déceler une faille, il tapa plusieurs lignes de code avec rapidité. Hélas, il se heurta au même mur que la première fois : l’image du magicien des ténèbres toon qui lui interdisait tout moyen d’entrer en communication avec l’intelligence artificielle. Iatem résistait farouchement à toute intrusion, colmatant sur-le-champ la moindre brèche dans laquelle son co-créateur essayait de se faufiler.

— Mokuba, fit Atem d’une voix où perçait ses efforts pour ne pas sonner trop accusateur, comment peut-il utiliser ton propre programme de sécurité contre toi ?

— Ouais, s’il peut faire ça, qu’est-ce qui nous dit qu’il va pas essayer de devenir Skyniatem et de créer un Terminator ? renchérit Jônouchi avec bien moins de tact.

Mokuba, mortifié, baissa les yeux sur ses mains toujours posées sur le clavier. Il n’avait aucune réponse à offrir aux craintes légitimes de Jônouchi. Ce n’était cependant pas le cas de Shizuka, qui se planta devant son aîné avec une expression hostile.

— Eh, sois pas aussi désagréable ! Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant un index en direction d’un Atem surpris. N’oublie pas que nous sommes dans cette situation parce que tu n’as pas été capable de faire tes adieux, dans les règles de l’art, comme le ferait tout personne normale, à Kaiba !

Yûgi arrondit la bouche avec stupeur, Anzu jeta un regard nerveux à Atem et Jônouchi retint son souffle en attendant sa réaction. Seul Seth resta impassible, si l’on excluait le sourire amusé qui apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Kaiba Shizuka. Cela sonnait plutôt bien, même si, à n’en pas douter, Seto et Jônouchi en resteraient sans voix le jour où cela arriverait. Ils se fusilleraient mutuellement du regard pour savoir pourquoi l’autre n’avait rien vu venir et n’avait pas empêché son propre cadet de faire une bêtise.

— Non, Shizuka, murmura Mokuba en gardant la tête basse. Ils ont raison. Tout est de ma faute.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami, attristée de l’entendre s’accuser ainsi, et alla finalement s’asseoir à côté de lui à son tour.

— Mon frère a créé l’hologramme d’Atem, mais c’est moi qui ais commencé à le modifier… pour me venger de Seto… au cas où il reviendrait…

Mokuba resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes alors qu’il repensait à la série d’événements qui l’avait poussé à puiser dans le programme d’intelligence artificielle pour élaborer sa revanche.

Deux mois avaient alors passé depuis la disparition de Seto, deux mois durant lesquels il avait fort peu dormi. Il avait d’abord cherché un moyen d’entrer en contact avec son frère, en fouillant dans les notes de celui-ci, parce que Seto ne pouvait pas avoir choisi de voyager dans une autre dimension sans avoir songé à cette possibilité. Mokuba avait même considéré utiliser le projet _Neurons_ rangé au placard, étant donné que Seto avait réussi à entrer plus ou moins en contact avec Atem par le biais du Duel Links.

Puis, quand il avait admis que son aîné l’avait abandonné pour Atem, il avait ressenti de la colère. Il avait su la cacher autant que possible aux autres, parce que Yûgi aurait été affecté de le voir dans cet état, et que Jônouchi aurait eu encore plus de ressentiments à l’égard de Seto, et que Honda et Otogi l’auraient fixé avec cette expression disant à quel point ils étaient désolés pour lui. Il n’avait pas voulu non plus qu’Isono s’inquiète encore plus. Il avait sa propre famille, après tout…

Cependant, Ryô avait vu à travers lui et, sans doute parce qu’il avait aussi trop bu aussi ce soir-là, il lui avait fait remarquer la chose sans le moindre filtre tout en sirotant sa tasse de sake.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, installés sous un arbre du parc. De Seto, de son obsession pour Atem et de son incapacité à faire son deuil d’une façon saine, de l’intérêt bien au-delà de la rivalité ou de l’amitié qu’il lui portait. De la propre incapacité de Ryô à faire son deuil et à oublier le démon qui l’avait trahi mais dont il était aussi tombé amoureux. Mokuba avait pris conscience qu’il était beaucoup plus facile de parler franchement à Ryô qu’aux autres, parce que le jeune homme était lui-même si brisé qu’il ne portait aucun jugement sur ce que pouvait lui dire Mokuba. Parce qu’il savait ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir été choisi par une personne chère.

— Et, ensuite, quand Seto l’a modifié, reprit-il en essayant de mettre de côté ses émotions trop vives, je me suis dit que je pourrais l’utiliser pour qu’il protège mon frère des autres et de lui-même. Alors, j’ai créé le programme de sécurité pour que Seto puisse pas changer ou détruire Iatem sans mon accord…

Ce qui signifiait qu’il lui serait impossible d’atteindre Iatem tant que celui-ci ne serait pas décidé à parler ou tant que son frère ne serait pas sorti du coma, chose pour laquelle les médecins n’étaient guère optimistes.

— Je pensais pas qu’il s’en servirait pour m’empêcher d’entrer en contact avec lui…

L’expression d’Atem s’adoucit, et il vint s’accroupir devant l’adolescent, alors que celui-ci désordonnait un peu plus sa chevelure en se frottant le crâne avec frustration. Mokuba stoppa aussitôt pour le regarder.

— Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir une telle chose, fit Atem en le regardant par-dessus l’écran de l’ordinateur. Il n’y a plus qu’à espérer que…

Atem marqua une pause, hésitant sur le terme à employer. Il n’allait certainement pas _l’_ appeler « Iatem », comme les autres le faisaient, mais employer une expression péjorative provoquerait sûrement un autre genre de discussion qui l’épuisait par avance. Il lui était difficile d’occulter le fait que Kaiba s’était senti assez désœuvré pour essayer de le recréer virtuellement, _avant_ et _après_ avoir voyagé jusqu’à Aaru. En étant honnête envers lui-même, il éprouvait un mélange de répulsion, d’offense… et de jalousie.

— Il n’y a plus qu’à espérer que cette intelligence artificielle se décide enfin à nous expliquer ce qui s’est passé avec l’autre Marik.

Yûgi fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. Cependant, Jônouchi, toujours bras croisés et adossé contre le mur en face à d’eux, fut plus rapide que lui.

— Ouais, parce que c’est pas comme s’il risquait pas de venir tous nous massacrer pendant la nuit, par exemple, et avec Bakura dans la nature sûrement prêt à s’allier avec lui, et Kaiba dans le coma…

Il acheva sa phrase avec un cri de douleur lorsqu’Anzu lui envoya une claque. Jônouchi allait lui demander quelle mouche l’avait piquée, mais son amie lui adressa un regard tellement sanglant qu’il préféra se taire avant de recevoir un coup de poing beaucoup plus désagréable.

— Il faudra vraiment que toi et moi nous parlions de la notion de tact, gronda-t-elle.

Shizuka acquiesça vivement avant de reporter toute son attention sur Mokuba, qui fixait Jônouchi comme si celui-ci venait d’annoncer qu’il avait écrasé son chiot… volontairement… et en repassant trois fois dessus.

Mal à l’aise, le jeune homme plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand Seth s’appuya contre le mur, juste à côté de lui. Néanmoins, quand son épaule effleura la sienne, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s’étirer sur un sourire.

— Hé, Katsuya…

Leurs doigts se touchèrent presque, mais Jônouchi se décala légèrement quand Anzu leur adressa un regard perçant. Seth, qui avait compris à quel point le blond souhaitait rester discret, adopta l’expression la plus distante qui soit, ce qui n’était pas bien difficile pour lui. Dans sa précédente existence, il était passé maître dans l’art d’afficher sa prétendue indifférence.

— Elle a raison, tu aurais vraiment besoin de cours de tact.

Piqué au vif, Jônouchi le dévisagea en plissant les paupières d’un air furieux. Les autres s’étaient remis à parler vivement. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

— Ah ouais ? Avec qui ? Toi ?

Malgré la proximité d’Anzu, Seth plissa ses paupières, regardant Jônouchi par en bas, un sourire qu’il savait pervers au coin des lèvres.

— Oh, je suis certain que tu seras très discipliné après quelques leçons. Et que tu sauras enfin quand et comment utiliser ta langue.

Jônouchi haussa un sourcil, puis rougit quand il comprit ce que Seth voulait dire par là. S’il avait dû mesurer son embarras sur une échelle de un à dix, il aurait certainement flirté avec le vingt.

— Je ne… ferai pas ça… fit-il avec une grimace.

Il n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, en vérité, et ne tenait pas particulièrement à y réfléchir en présence d’autres personnes. Et encore moins à en discuter devant elles, même de façon voilée. Cependant, Seth, une lueur d’amusement dans le regard, ne semblait pas décidé à s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, _Ka-tsu-ya_ … Je te montrerai d’abord comment faire autant de fois qu’il le faudra.

Jônouchi garda la bouche entrouverte un bref instant, incrédule. Il déglutit et se racla la gorge, non plus tant par gêne que parce qu’il ne pouvait plus nier être tenté.

— Je crois pas, non… se força-t-il à rétorquer pour chasser l’illusion troublante de Seth à genoux devant lui, en train d’ouvrir sa braguette.

— Pourtant ça te serait vraiment utile, réintervint Anzu avec un nouveau regard noir.

Le regard de Seth étincela de malice.

— Tu vois, même Anzu est d’accord avec moi…

Jônouchi se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié de respirer quand une sensation douloureuse comprima sa poitrine. Il expira bruyamment et décida de ne plus rien dire, du moins pas sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi. Il n’était pas certain de survivre à une autre conversation à double-sens.

Sa bonne résolution tint autant de temps qu’il en fallut à Yûgi pour énoncer son intention ferme d’entrer en contact avec Iatem, quel que soit le moyen à employer, parce que l’intelligence artificielle avait paru bouleversée avant de disparaître et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule dans cet état. Ce qui préoccupa Jônouchi n’était pas tant que son ami soit autant soucieux de l’état psychologique d’un programme informatique potentiellement dangereux créé par Kaiba – et Mokuba, mais surtout Kaiba. Non, ce qui le préoccupa réellement, c’était cet éclat dans le regard de Yûgi qui les informait tous qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour communiquer avec Iatem, même brancher son cerveau à… Jônouchi ne savait quoi.

— Yûgi, Mokuba a dit que ce _n’est pas possible_ de lui parler, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

— Oui, oui, confirma Mokuba.

Mais l’adolescent adressa à Jonouchi un regard si intimidé et gigota sur le sofa d’une façon si voyante qu’il était impossible d’ignorer le fait qu’il avait, en vérité, une idée sur la façon de procéder.

Anzu, qui avait apparemment opté pour le camp de l’alliance « humain-IA », se rapprocha de lui.

— Mokuba, Iatem est notre ami…

Jônouchi retint de justesse un ricanement de dérision. Ce ne fut pas le cas d’Atem, qui ignora ensuite superbement l’expression choquée de Yûgi et le coup d’œil acéré que lui lança Anzu avant de poursuivre :

— … s’il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour lui… Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser tout seul.

Mokuba considéra Anzu, qui avait apparemment un grand talent pour culpabiliser autrui, puis Yûgi, qui le fixait avec une farouche détermination, puis Jônouchi, qui avait l’air d’avoir carrément avalé de travers, puis Atem, qui, une main dramatiquement placée sur son visage, semblait se demander par tous les dieux d’Égypte à partir de quand le programme était devenu « leur » ami – et, en particulier, le sien –, puis Seth, qui eut le mérite de hausser les épaules pour montrer à quel point il ne se sentait pas concerné le moins du monde par leur débat. Enfin, Mokuba chercha le regard de Shizuka. Elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement, l’assurant qu’elle serait avec lui quelle que soit sa décision.

Mokuba poussa un soupir, se pencha vers l’écran de son ordinateur et entrecroisa pensivement ses doigts.

— Le _Neurons VR system_ , murmura-t-il enfin.

 

Jônouchi considéra avec suspicion le casque qu’il retournait entre ses mains. Aussi ovale, blanc et lisse qu’un œuf, il ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

De toute manière, un mauvais pressentiment l’avait gagné dès l’instant où Mokuba avait prononcé le mot «  _Neurons_ _VR System_  », le jour précédent.

Face au véritable objet, il se sentait un peu plus nerveux encore. Au point qu’il sursauta lorsque quelque chose lui effleura le dos. Cependant, ce n’était que la main de Seth, qui venait de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour observer l’objet mystérieux. Jônouchi soupira de soulagement, puis s’abîma dans ses yeux bleus quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il oublia un instant tout ce qui l’entourait, jusqu’au casque dans ses mains. Seth esquissa un sourire en coin qui fit battre le cœur de Jônouchi à la chamade, et Jônouchi avança la tête tout en se focalisant sur la courbe sensuelle des lèvres du prêtre.

— Et comment ça marche exactement, Mokuba ?

La voix de Yûgi fit tressaillir Jônouchi. Il se rappela tout à coup qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls et que Seth et lui se trouvaient bien trop proches l’un de l’autre pour que cela soit jugé normal.

Jônouchi recula de quelques pas tout en détachant son regard de celui de l’Égyptien et jeta un coup d’œil nerveux autour de lui en espérant que personne n’était en train de les fixer avec suspicion. Heureusement, Anzu semblait aussi absorbée que Yûgi par leurs propres exemplaires du casque. Atem se trouvait juste à côté d’eux, une expression réprobatrice plaquée sur son visage. Shizuka, de son côté, se préoccupait uniquement de ce que Mokuba et l’un des scientifiques de KaibaCorp – Kuwabara ? – faisaient sur les ordinateurs que du restant de l’univers.

Mokuba ne leur avait guère donné d’explications le jour précédent. Il avait juste filé à KaibaCorp et n’était réapparu que tard dans la nuit pour engloutir le plat que Jônouchi lui avait mis de côté. Le matin, il avait disparu avant leur réveil, sans plus d’indications sur ce qu’il était en train de planifier. Mokuba ne les avait appelés que peu après midi.

— Je pense que personne ne s’intéresse à nous, tu sais…

Jônouchi hoqueta bruyamment, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment si c’était à cause du souffle tiède de Seth contre son oreille, de ses lèvres qui avaient très rapidement pincé ladite oreille ou de l’une de ses mains qui s’était posée juste au niveau de ses reins. Peut-être les trois à la fois. Et il sentit ses joues lui brûler en constatant que cette fois Mokuba avait interrompu ses explications techniques pour le dévisager bizarrement, attirant ainsi l’intention des autres.

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Jônouchi-kun ? demanda Anzu avec un plissement soucieux des paupières.

Non, rien n’allait. Surtout pas alors qu’elle les regardait tour à tour, Seth et lui, avec une perplexité manifeste. À vrai dire, elle les considérait comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’un démon égyptien prenne le contrôle de leur corps. Elle n’avait pas cessé de les fixer ainsi, la journée précédente, chaque fois que Seth se conduisait de façon équivoque. Et Seth adorait le taquiner pour ensuite le laisser plus rouge qu’une pivoine et incapable de justifier son embarras.

Seth venait de le refaire.

À ce stade, Jônouchi était à peu près certain que son cerveau pouvait être déclaré cliniquement mort. Cependant, s’il ne répondait rien, cela n’allait pas arranger ses affaires. Anzu savait se montrer persistante quand quelque chose l’intriguait. Il se souvenait encore, avec horreur, du nombre de fois où elle avait réussi à confisquer, à Yûgi et lui, des vidéos ou des magazines pornographiques. Il se souvenait aussi de quelle façon elle les brandissait au beau milieu de la salle de classe pour les mettre mal à l’aise.

— Hum… Euh… Oui… Non ! D’abord, pourquoi est-ce que j’ai un casque moi aussi et, et, et, euh, ensuite…

Ensuite, quoi ?

Ensuite, quoi ?!

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait dit « ensuite », au juste ?

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Seth, les mains croisées derrière le dos, l’expression austère, fixait un point droit devant lui, en direction des écrans tapissant le mur, comme s’il n’avait même pas conscience de la présence du blond à ses côtés. Oh, c’était on ne pouvait plus agaçant. Seth était en train de flirter honteusement avec lui une minute auparavant, sans se soucier du fait qu’il l’embarrassait tout en lui donnant envie de le plaquer contre un mur pour lui voler un baiser qui les laisserait pantelants ! C’était peut-être bien ça le pire : ne pas pouvoir répliquer librement en public, comme il aurait pu le faire si Seth avait été une femme.

— Ensuite, reprit Jônouchi alors que son cerveau turbinait. Atem !

L’intéressé, qui n’avait que peu prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, releva la tête d’un air mi-confus mi-agacé.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que ton prêtre est encore plus irritant que Kaiba ?

L’expression d’Atem se durcit sous le poids de l’exaspération. Est-ce qu’ils n’avaient pas plus importants à faire, comme _ne pas aller_ se jeter dans un monde virtuel inconnu en espérant venir en aide à un programme informatique créé à son image qui déraillait ?

— Il est juste à côté de toi. Demande-lui, rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de se tourner vers Yûgi.

Jônouchi pressa ses mains contre le plastique doux et brillant du casque tout en lorgnant Seth avec circonspection. L’Égyptien baissa les yeux en affichant une morgue qui le rendait fort peu différent de Kaiba et arqua un sourcil, geste qui parvint à le rendre plus dédaigneux encore.

— Parce qu’ensuite tu passes ton temps à japper pendant des heures, comme un sac à puces jeté dans la rue par ses maîtres. Voilà pourquoi, Katsuya.

— Que… Quoi ? s’écria Jônouchi.

Le casque faillit lui tomber des mains. Il était furieux et, au fond, blessé par le naturel avec lequel le prêtre avait prononcé ces mots.

— Seth ! fit Anzu. Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ?

Dans l’espoir de désamorcer la dispute qui s’annonçait, Yûgi se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

— Mokuba, le _Duel Links_ … ?

L’adolescent balbutia un « hein ? » avant de reporter son attention sur Yûgi. Il se rappela d’un seul coup qu’il était en train de leur expliquer le fonctionnement exact du système.

— Ah, oui ! Comme je l’ai déjà expliqué à Jônouchi, mon frère a créé un monde virtuel qui…

Constatant qu’Anzu semblait prête à écorcher vif Seth à la prochaine remarque désobligeante, Jônouchi n’écouta pas la suite.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot_ , se lamenta-t-il tout en appuyant son front contre le casque.

À cause de son propre empressement à cacher la vérité par tous les moyens possibles, Anzu allait désormais surveiller Seth, ce dont il l’aurait remerciée _si_ la situation avait été totalement différente et _s’il_ s’était agi de Kaiba. Et, cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qui se passait réellement entre eux, n’est-ce pas ?

Tout aurait été plus simple avec une fille comme Mai, parce qu’il aurait alors eu juste à dire, en tout honnêteté, « on sort ensemble » et personne n’y aurait rien trouvé à redire. S’il avait eu la preuve que cela ne changeait rien pour Yûgi et s’il était à peu près certain que l’information de son attirance pour Seth aurait glissé sur Ryô sans même le faire sourciller, il envisageait les pires scénarios concernant les autres. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient régulièrement pour sujet de discussion : « et si l’un de nos amis n’était pas purement hétérosexuel, que ferions-nous, comment réagirions-nous ? ». Il n’avait pas envie que ses rapports avec eux changent, mais c’est ce qui arriverait, inévitablement. Peut-être pas avec Anzu ou Shizuka, encore que les choses pouvaient être déplaisamment surprenantes, mais peut-être que Honda ou Otogi l’éviteraient, et peut-être que Kaiba, en l’apprenant, lui interdirait de s’approcher de son précieux petit frère, au cas où la bisexualité serait contagieuse, et en réfutant le fait que lui-même avait l’air beaucoup trop obsédé par Atem pour que cela ne soit _pas_ , au fond, significatif, et…

Oh, bon sang, Jônouchi aurait vraiment dû y réfléchir avant et voir au-delà de la plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Kaiba était _complètement_ obsédé par Atem, mais, en même temps, Kaiba ne serait jamais son allié, parce qu’il refusait de le reconnaître. À moins qu’il n’en ait lui-même pas conscience ? Peu importe, il ne serait jamais son allié et utiliserait sans doute les préférences de Jônouchi comme un autre facteur d’humiliation. Et… et… et que se passerait-il s’il n’avait personne pour le soutenir – à part Yûgi ? Pire, si Kaiba découvrait son attirance pour Seth avant qu’il n’en parle lui-même et la révélait à tous mais d’une façon absolument odieuse pour le détruire moralement, afin de pouvoir nier avec encore plus de force, tant à lui-même qu’aux autres, qu’il était dans la même situation ? Il suffisait de voir comment il s’en était pris à Ryô… Kaiba allait le mettre en pièces, certainement raconter des choses horribles, peut-être même montrer ce qui s’était passé dans la cuisine pour peu que Iatem l’aide. Après ça, plus personne n’oserait le regarder en face, parce qu’il passerait pour un pervers, et peut-être qu’il était un petit peu pervers, effectivement, mais pas plus que la majorité des jeunes de son âge, franchement.

— … et le projet a été mis au placard, mais je pense que…

— Je sors avec Seth !

Un silence pesant s’ensuivit. Un silence pesant que Jônouchi avait bien du mal à encaisser. Quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il préféra fixer la pointe de ses baskets. Il manqua ainsi l’expression interloquée du principal concerné, qui ne s’attendait pas à ce que leur relation soit aussi rapidement officialisée, surtout pas alors que Jônouchi avait exprimé plus d’une fois son besoin de discrétion. Cependant, le blond était du genre à suivre ses impulsions, quitte à le regretter ensuite. Et c’était ce caractère entier et direct qui contribuait aussi à son charme.

— Tu… tu sors avec… Seth ?! s’exclama enfin Anzu d’un ton incrédule. Mais… Il vient juste de t’insulter et…

Elle inspira profondément.

— C’est une blague, c’est ça ? Je veux dire… Et Mai alors… ? Et… les autres filles ? Et… Enfin… Tu es sûrement le plus hétérosexuel des garçons que je connaisse, Jônouchi ! À part Honda… Et, Seth, c’est basiquement la version alpha test de Kaiba !

Jônouchi se raidit un peu plus quand Seth passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se détendre à nouveau. Apparemment, l’Égyptien ne lui en voulait pas pour sa déclaration surprise, inspirée par la soudaine surcharge cognitive de son cerveau stressé. Il n’était cependant pas certain que Seth laisse son amie sortir en un seul morceau de la pièce après cette comparaison.

— Désolé, Anzu, mais la version alpha test de Kaiba sort avec le plus hétérosexuel des garçons. Tu ne pourras donc pas vérifier si je mentais pour l’épilation.

— Je n’ai pas dit ça dans ce sens, espèce de pervers égocentrique ! hurla Anzu tout en serrant les poings avec offense.

Jônouchi émit un rire nerveux sans pour autant oser regarder autre chose que ses chaussures.

— On dirait qu’elle a bien cerné ta personnalité, ceci dit… murmura-t-il.

— Et je suis juste légitimement inquiète pour toi, Jônouchi ! Surtout après ce qu’il vient de te dire !

— Hum… Je… pense que je vais vous laisser seul un petit moment, déclara Kuwabara tout en tirant nerveusement sur son col de chemise.

Jônouchi suivit du coin de l’œil le scientifique lorsque celui-ci s’éclipsa de la salle de contrôle du _Neurons_. Puis, il releva la tête vers les autres. Très rapidement. Cela lui suffit, toutefois, pour constater que sa sœur le fixait, bouche-bée, médusée, et Anzu comme s’il lui avait annoncé sa ferme intention d’aller étudier la physique quantique à Tôdai pour ensuite travailler à KaibaCorp ce qui, en étant réaliste, relevait de l’impossible.

— Est-ce que je peux reprendre mes explications ou quelqu’un d’autre à des évidences à balancer pour qu’Anzu puisse s’en étonner ? questionna tout à coup Mokuba, bras croisés, avec une expression boudeuse.

Jônouchi sentit sa bouche s’assécher.

Comment ça, des « évidences » ?

Apparemment, il n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul à être choqué par l’affirmation.

— Tu le savais ? s’enquit Shizuka en écarquillant les yeux. C-comment ?

Mokuba roula des yeux.

— Oh, par pitié ! Ce n’est pas parce que mon frère ne reconnaîtrait même pas l’amour même s’il lui tombait dessus à coups de pelle que je suis aussi bête ! Jônouchi a passé son temps libre à l’hôpital quand Seth était blessé, et Seth a passé la soirée de mercredi à le draguer avec la même subtilité que celle que mon frère utilise lorsqu’il souhaite obliger I2 à sortir de nouvelles cartes associées au dragon blanc. Et Seth n’arrête pas de l’appeler Katsuya, et quand il a essayé de _ne pas_ l’appeler Katsuya et de mettre de la distance, Jônouchi a fait la gueule, genre, constamment. Et je dois vraiment vous rappeler que Seth a passé son temps à l’hôpital, à le _veiller_  ? Il vous faut quoi de plus pour atterrir, franchement ?

Jônouchi s’empourpra lorsque Mokuba dessina des guillemets en prononçant le mot _veille_ r. En premier lieu parce qu’il n’avait pas totalement tort d’exprimer ses doutes. En second lieu parce que Seth laissa échapper un ricanement nasal qui laissait entendre qu’il avait effectivement fait bien plus que _veiller_ avec des guillemets.

— Je le savais aussi, avoua Yûgi avec un sourire encourageant.

— Oh ! Alors c’est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu me racontais que Seth s’adaptait bien à la situation et tissait de nouveaux liens avec vous, commenta Atem tout en lorgnant son cousin de façon sibylline.

— Désolé, autre moi, je ne pouvais pas vraiment entrer dans les détails…

Et Jônouchi l’en remercia intérieurement, car nul n’avait vraiment besoin de connaître ceux-ci. Il jeta ensuite un regard anxieux en direction de sa sœur, qui elle fixait Seth avec une expression difficile à cerner. Si jamais elle les rejetait, il ignorait ce qu’il allait faire ensuite. Après tout, il n’avait pas d’autre famille qu’elle.

— Seth, commença-t-elle soudainement en avançant jusqu’à eux. Si mon frère dit qu’il sort avec toi, c’est qu’il est tout aussi sincère que sérieux, et si tu lui brises le cœur en mille morceaux comme toutes les personnes qui t’ont précédé, je vais très sérieusement te prouver qu’il n’est pas le seul à pouvoir donner un bon coup de poing dans le nez d’autrui. Excepté que je ne viserai pas le nez.

Elle conclut ses paroles par un large sourire, et Jônouchi ne savait pas s’il était ému, fier ou quelque peu inquiet.

— Et que j’utiliserai autre chose que mes poings, fit-elle sans expliciter.

Jônouchi était définitivement inquiet, et le rire bas que Seth laissa échapper ne parvint pas à le rassurer.

— Yûgi a déjà la priorité, annonça-t-il.

— Hum, je suis sûr que personne n’aura besoin d’en arriver à de telles extrémités et que Seth n’a aucune intention de blesser qui que ce soit, intervint Atem.

L’échange de regard entre l’ancien pharaon et son prêtre se prolongea au point que Jônouchi se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Il n’eut cependant pas l’occasion de demander à Atem ce qu’il sous-entendait par-là, car Mokuba, lèvres pincées, fit à nouveau preuve d’impatience :

— Alors, vous allez aider Iatem maintenant ou _jamais_  ?


	57. C'est un jeu, juste un jeu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : agression sexuelle

Jônouchi ignorait à quel moment il avait été enrôlé dans l’équipe des secours, puisqu’il n’avait jamais manifesté la moindre intention de participer à quoi que ce soit. Ce n’était pas qu’il soit fondamentalement peureux, mais la technologie de Kaiba commençait à lui faire le même effet que les horribles créatures que Bakura utilisait dans son deck. À ses yeux, Iatem représentait une sorte de démon omniscient qui pourrait un jour tous les poignarder dans le dos. Et après l’explication de Mokuba sur « comment mon frère a failli mourir dans le _Duel Links_ en voulant élever sa conscience et transcender les dimensions », il n’était pas bien emballé à l’idée de brancher son cerveau au monde virtuel et d’aller s’y promener.

Cependant, même si Mokuba ne lui avait pas donné d’office l’un des _N_ _eurons_ , il aurait fini par se porter volontaire, car il était hors de question qu’il laisse Yûgi et Anzu s’engager dans cette aventure seuls. Il n’était pas du genre à laisser tomber ses amis et il savait qu’ils ne renonceraient pas quoi qu’il puisse leur dire pour les décourager.

— Nous surveillerons constamment vos signes vitaux, déclara Kuwabara alors qu’ils étaient tous les trois allongés dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à des lits d’hôpital. Au moindre problème, nous lancerons la procédure de déconnexion d’urgence.

Qui n’était apparemment pas la même chose qu’éteindre manuellement le système, comme l’avait fait Mokuba quelques mois plus tôt, au risque de sérieusement désorienter les participants aux tests et de leur causer toutes sortes d’effets secondaires désagréables.

— Je n’aime pas ça, confia Atem à Yûgi, une main sur son épaule. C’est comme se jeter dans le Duat sans savoir à quoi s’attendre et espérer malgré tout atteindre le tribunal divin. Seth, ils ont besoin d’amulettes.

L’intéressé soutint le regard du pharaon avec un demi-sourire que Jônouchi reconnut comme moqueur.

— Je n’ai pas d’amulettes, mais je peux toujours leur écrire quelques formules protectrices.

— Fais donc.

Le vieux scientifique sourcilla tellement fort en voyant Seth prendre du papier et emprunter un stylo à Mokuba que Jônouchi, penaud, se demanda s’il n’allait pas à nouveau les abandonner avant de craquer face à leurs propos excentriques. Alors que le prêtre traçait des hiéroglyphes avec dextérité sous le regard curieux de Shizuka, Mokuba se tourna vers eux, un pli soucieux en travers du front.

— J’aurais vraiment voulu vous accompagner.

— Ne t’en fais pas, répondit Anzu avant d’enfiler son casque.

— Oui, ce n’est pas comme si on courait un réel danger, renchérit Yûgi.

— Je… suppose. Mais, juste au cas où, le _Duel Links_ est conçu de telle façon que vous ayez la possibilité d’appeler n’importe quel monstre provenant de vos decks. Je sais que t’as pas de decks enregistrés dans les bases de données de KaibaCorp, Anzu, alors je t’ai donné une copie de celui que j’utilisais pour les test.

Mokuba afficha un large sourire arrogant qu’elle ne pouvait pas voir.

— Ce qui veut dire que tu peux botter les fesses de Jônouchi et Yûgi avec le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Pendant que Yûgi s’enthousiasmait du fait que Kaiba eût prêté ses cartes préférées, même virtuelles, à son cadet, Jônouchi leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il reporta son attention sur Seth. Il lui tendait un morceau de papier soigneusement plié.

— Si jamais tu rencontres d’horribles monstres pendant ton périple…

Atem lâcha un profond soupir exprimant le fait qu’il n’appréciait pas l’évidente moquerie, mais Yûgi, fidèle à lui-même, désamorça la situation en lui demandant de lui traduire ce que Seth avait inscrit sur son propre papier. Atem le parcourut des yeux et pinça les lèvres.

— Je suis devenu esprit et je suis entré dans le monde des rêves et des illusions pour retrouver mon ami, _sheut_ nommé Iatem de l’Horus lion puissant aimé de Maât, Roi des deux maîtresses qui chasse le mal et rétablit la loi des dieux, l’Horus d’or qui soumet les barbares étrangers, Celui qui appartient au jonc et à l’abeille Neferkarê, Fils de Rê Atem, Dieu parfait et Seigneur des deux Terres pour toute l’éternité. Je me suis dressé en Horus, je me suis mis sur mon séant en Ptah, j'ai été vaillant en Thot, j’ai été puissant en Atoum, j'ai marché avec mes jambes et parlé avec ma bouche. Que les chimères imaginaires peuplant ce lieu s’inclinent devant moi et me guident vers ma destination.

Yûgi garda la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher un « woh ». Jônouchi, lui, se força à ravaler un éclat de rire en entendant la titulature complète d’Atem. Ce dernier n’avait pas cessé de grimacer en la lisant.

— Donc, là, tu viens en quelque sorte d’associer mes titres à cette… hum… intelligence artificielle ?

Seth afficha un air particulièrement fier de lui.

— Oui.

— En tout cas, pas étonnant que tu aies fini par oublier ton nom, gloussa Jônouchi, incapable de contenir son amusement plus longtemps.

Mokuba laissa échapper un ricanement nasal à son tour avant de faire mine de se concentrer devant l’un des écrans quand Atem le foudroya d’un regard tout pharaonique.

— Oh, et vous n’avez pas idée du nombre de fois où il aimait se les entendre réciter dans une journée, reprit Seth avec malice. Si un incendie avait éclaté dans le palais, je pense qu’il aurait préféré rester les bras croisés en attendant qu’on les énonce tous plutôt que de fuir comme tout le monde dès qu’il aurait entendu « au feu ». Enfin, c’est ce qu’il a prétendu un jour.

Shizuka hoqueta de surprise et considéra l’ancien pharaon avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

— C’était seulement pour exaspérer mon _tjaty_ , grogna Atem en croisant les bras d’un aussi contrarié qu’arrogant.

Il ajouta, encore plus bas, mais pas assez pour que cela passe inaperçu : « je ne suis pas _aussi_ orgueilleux ». Cependant, il avait conscience de faire preuve de mauvaise foi et de ne guère être cru par quiconque.

— Et qu’est-ce que veut dire Neferkarê ? demanda la voix étouffée d’Anzu.

— Quelque chose comme le « ka parfait de Rê ». Et, oui, il l’a choisi lui-même.

À ce stade, Jônouchi en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Yûgi fixa son ami d’un air partagé, hésitant entre se joindre à son fou rire ou lui affirmer qu’il n’y avait absolument rien d’amusant. Atem avait l’air si outré qu’il craignait que la conversation tourne franchement à l’aigre. Son autre lui ne leur ferait jamais de mal, ça il en était certain, mais Atem semblait avoir hérité d’un surplus d’orgueil en retrouvant ses souvenirs, ce qui n’était pas rien si Yûgi considérait le fait que l’esprit n’avait jamais été particulièrement humble, même amnésique.

— Hum, c’est un très joli nom, fit Shizuka.

Constatant qu’elle avait échoué à prononcer sa phrase de façon convaincante, elle préféra s’asseoir à côté de Mokuba pour observer attentivement chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Atem que les autres, mais elle avait dans l’idée, après ce que son frère lui avait raconté, qu’il n’était pas toujours d’un tempérament facile. Pour user d’un euphémisme…

— C’était une autre époque, se justifia l’ancien pharaon. Je suis certain que la titulature de Seth était aussi…

— Prétentieuse ? proposa Jônouchi entre deux hoquets tandis que l’ancien prêtre détournait le regard sans rien dire. Pas étonnant que tu arrives à supporter Kaiba et son ego !

Atem le dévisagea, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, cette fois plus perplexe qu’offusqué. Seth, de son côté, prit le casque des mains de Jônouchi et le lui enfila avant qu’il ait le temps de protester. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de le faire une fois dans l’obscurité tiède de l’appareil. Malgré la sensation duveteuse du rembourrage contre sa peau, Jônouchi se sentait claustrophobe et regrettait déjà d’avoir décidé de suivre le mouvement. Et s’il n’arrivait plus à respirer ? Et si jamais la technologie de Kaiba lui grillait le cerveau ?

La voix de Mokuba résonna dans le casque, le faisant sursauter. Elle était étonnamment claire alors que tous les autres sons lui parvenaient de façon assourdie. Un haut-parleur intégré, sans doute.

— Ne panique pas.

— Comment tu veux que je panique pas quand tu me dis justement de pas paniquer ? hurla Jônouchi.

Une pression sur sa main le fit sursauter à nouveau, avant qu’il comprenne qu’il s’agissait seulement de Seth cherchant à le rassurer. Dans un élan de fierté, il éloigna sa main avec un grommellement, bien que, tout au fond de lui, il aurait aimé entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

— J’suis pas un gosse.

— Hum, en effet, fit Seth de façon peu distincte, bien qu’il soit tout proche de lui. Veux-tu savoir ce que j’ai écrit sur ton sortilège ?

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils ; était-ce un effet du casque ou bien la voix de Seth était-elle devenue plus séductrice ?

— Oui ?

Seth pesa sur ses épaules pour l’obliger à s’allonger, quoique Jônouchi soit certain qu’il fasse cela aussi pour le faire languir.

— Il faudra me le demander à ton retour.

Jônouchi allait s’énerver à nouveau, mais Mokuba interrompit leur échange pour leur donner des instructions comme « blabla se détendre » et « blabla rien ne peut vous blesser » « blabla Seth arrête de distraire Jônouchi en lui racontant des trucs pornographiques, il est assez dissipé comme ça au naturel ! ».

— Eh ! s’offusqua ledit Jônouchi.

Il allait se redresser et retirer son casque pour foudroyer Mokuba du regard lorsqu’une lumière tamisée, vibrant de différentes couleurs, attira son attention. Le point grandit, déchirant peu à peu les ténèbres comme le soleil le ferait avec les nuages. Peu à peu, les formes floues qui venaient d’apparaître devant lui se précisèrent. Elles dessinèrent des bâtiments modernes qui entouraient une rue évoquant l’une des artères commerciales de Domino, moins la foule qui se pressait dans les magasins, les odeurs s’échappant des restaurants ou l’air un peu frisquet provenant du bord de mer.

— Oh, alors c’est ça le _Duel Links_  ? fit Yûgi dans son dos.

Jônouchi pivota… et éprouva aussitôt une sensation de vertige qui l’obligea à fermer les yeux avec force pour se retenir de vomir sur ses chaussures.

— Je t’avais dit de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, s’agaça Mokuba d’un ton presque professoral. Ton cerveau perçoit qu’il ne s’agit pas du monde réel et est naturellement désorienté.

— Ouais, ouais, marmonna Jônouchi tout en soulevant prudemment ses paupières.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand quand la silhouette brouillée de Yûgi cessa de tanguer.

— Euh, Yûgi, pourquoi t’es habillé comme au lycée ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour examiner sa propre tenue : l’uniforme bleu marine du lycée de Domino qu’il n’avait plus porté depuis trois mois. Jônouchi préféra omettre le fait qu’il était aussi plus petit, comme à l’époque de leur première rencontre.

— Kaiba, je suppose, marmonna Yûgi avant de le fixer à son tour. Loin de moi l’idée de te vexer, Jônouchi, mais…

Il aspira ses lèvres, hésitant manifestement à poursuivre. Jônouchi poussa un profond soupir et, après s’être préparé mentalement au pire, jeta un coup d’œil à sa propre tenue. Il releva aussitôt les yeux tout en essayant de se convaincre qu’il n’avait pas envie de regagner le monde réel pour visiter Kaiba dans sa chambre d’hôpital et l’étrangler avec l’un des tubes qui le maintenaient en vie.

— Jônouchi-kun ? s’enquit Anzu non loin d’eux. Pourquoi tu portes ce costume de…

— Si tu dis _le_ mot, je te jure que…

Jônouchi se retourna sans prêter attention à l’expression perplexe de Yûgi. Il aurait sans doute dû. Sa phrase mourut quand il découvrit la copie plus vraie que nature de la jeune femme blonde, fort peu vêtue, qui avait longtemps animé ses fantasmes. Et qui les animait peut-être encore, s’il en jugeait par la façon dont sa bouche se dessécha aussitôt à la vue de… hum… ses arguments ? Et cela allait sans mentionner les picotements agréables, mais embarrassants dans une partie plus basse de son anatomie. Oh, il espérait vraiment que Seth ne pouvait pas voir ça…

— Katsuya, ses yeux ne sont pas à la hauteur de ses seins, commenta Seth avec un rire dans la voix.

Donc, il pouvait voir ça…

Oh, misère… !

Mai, enfin, Anzu les considéra Yûgi et lui avec perplexité avant de se détailler tout comme les deux garçons l’avaient fait juste avant elle.

— Mokuba… commença-t-elle d’un ton laissant entendre que quelqu’un allait se faire tirer les oreilles pour l’avoir habillée d’une mini-jupe en cuir et d’un haut tout aussi court et moulant.

— Je… je suis désolé, Anzu, mais… euh… mon grand-frère a juste fait modéliser des duellistes connus et…

Jônouchi l’interrompit d’un ricanement sarcastique.

— Ah, et pourquoi j’suis modélisé ? J’croyais que j’étais pas assez bien pour être un duelliste… Mokuba… ?

— Euh, c’est-à-dire… Seto… pensait que… il voulait… un personnage non joueur… ridicule ? D’où le… euh… costume de chien… ?

Jônouchi rentra la tête entre les épaules comme si quelqu’un venait de le frapper dans le dos. Puis il enleva les gants en forme de pattes ainsi que la coiffe qui ressemblait à une tête de labrador. Sitôt jetés par terre, ils disparurent, un écran qu’il ignora l’informant que tout équipement abandonné ainsi était perdu à jamais.

— Oh, allons retrouver Iatem avant que je tue quelqu’un, fit-il d’un air renfrogné sous les regards désolés d’Anzu et de Yûgi.

Mokuba leur expliqua – apparemment pour la seconde fois, puisque Jônouchi ne l’avait pas écouté – qu’il allait lancer une série d’attaques bénignes, mais néanmoins nuisibles contre le _Duel Links_ , dans l’espoir que Iatem, programmé pour protéger les intérêts des Kaiba, intervienne. Même s’il n’était pas certain qu’il se manifesterait directement dans le _Duel Links_ , Mokuba n’avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution pour le pousser à sortir de sa cachette.

— Et rappelez-vous que rien ne peut vous blesser, poursuivit Mokuba alors qu’ils remontaient la rue jusqu’à une place au centre de laquelle se trouvait une mosaïque ressemblant à une rose des vents. Alors, au cas où il vous attaquerait, les monstres de vos decks devraient suffire. Au pire, il vous déconnectera du système.

— Mais pourquoi il nous attaquera…

Yûgi n’acheva pas sa question. Lorsque la texture du sol s’effaça juste devant ses pieds pour révéler le maillage qui le constituait, il recula pour se mettre à bonne distance du phénomène. Il tourna ensuite la tête quand Anzu laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise causée par la disparition du magasin de cartes dont elle détaillait la devanture quelques secondes auparavant.

— Mokuba ? questionna Yûgi.

L’absence de réponse fit naître un soupçon d’inquiétude sur son visage. Il interrogea Jônouchi du regard, et celui-ci se raidit en constatant que la ville se gondolait et se brouillait sous leurs yeux.

— Je… je pense qu’on ferait mieux de conti…

Il acheva sa phrase par un cri de terreur lorsque le sol se déroba soudainement sous ses pieds. Avant même d’avoir pu se rattraper à quoi que ce soit, il plongea dans les ténèbres opaques qui entouraient le monde du _Duel Links_.

Que Yûgi et Anzu soient entraînés avec lui dans sa chute ne le rassura guère, car il savait ce qui arrivait aux personnages qui tombaient à travers des éléments de décor à cause d’un bug : l’errance éternelle ou la mort jusqu’à ce que le joueur recharge sa partie. Bien que Mokuba ait prétendu qu’ils ne couraient aucun risque, il n’arrivait pas à s’en convaincre, compte tenu de leurs désastreuses expériences. Après tout, Bakura les avait enfermés dans des figurines avant d’entraîner Atem dans une reconstitution aussi réaliste que mortelle de l’ancienne Égypte, tout ça au cours de simples jeux. Alors, considérant cela, qu’est-ce qui lui disait que les choses n’allaient pas partir en vrille ?

Soudain, il vit la main de Yûgi se refermer sur la sienne et, bien qu’il n’éprouvât aucune sensation, cela ne l’empêcha pas de la serrer plus fort et d’attraper celle d’Anzu à son tour. Ainsi agrippé les uns aux autres, ils devaient ressembler à des parachutistes, hormis qu’ils n’avaient rien pour ralentir leur chute.

— Les dragons ! s’écria soudainement Anzu.

Avant même que Jônouchi ait le temps de comprendre ce qu’elle entendait par-là, elle leur relâcha soudainement les mains et appela à elle le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. La créature se matérialisa sous leurs yeux, presque aussi vraie que nature. Jônouchi grimaça en croisant ses pupilles d’un bleu intense, le souvenir du combat étant encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Puis, d’un puissant battement d’ailes, elle emporta Anzu loin d’eux, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment le jeune homme et l’incita d’autant plus à penser de toutes ses forces au dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yûgi et lui dépassaient ce qui avait été la réplique virtuelle de Domino, chacun sur leur dragon respectif. Gandora prit de l’avance, rattrapant le dragon blanc à dos duquel Anzu était installée, tandis que Jônouchi s’attardait au-dessus de la ville. Celle-ci s’effaça peu à peu dans le néant numérique.

Ils s’envolèrent plus haut, dépassant les îles de nuages sur lesquelles avaient poussé d’étranges structures de formes et de styles variés. Des donjons pour des instances, peut-être, ou des guildes de joueurs à l’abandon avec l’arrêt des tests. Jônouchi se demanda à quoi avait bien pu ressembler le _Duel Links_ quand il était encore peuplé, puis commanda au dragon noir de rattraper les autres.

C’était étrange de ne pas sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage alors qu’ils s’enfonçaient à pleine vitesse au cœur du jeu, ni même de percevoir sous ses mains la chaleur ou la texture des écailles de son _ka_. Mais il ne s’agissait pas exactement de son _ka_ , juste d’un double virtuel, et, apparemment, Kaiba n’avait pas encore perfectionné sa technologie au point qu’il soit impossible de différencier l’illusion de la réalité. Le connaissant, cela ne tarderait pas, toutefois.

En étant optimiste et en imaginant qu’il se réveillerait un jour…

Un rugissement cauchemardesque les fit sursauter, et ils pâlirent notablement en découvrant la bête qui creva l’épaisseur d’un nuage juste derrière eux. Un dragon pourvu de cinq têtes s’aligna dans leur sillage et vomit une trombe de feu qui, dans une autre dimension, leur aurait brûlé le dos. Jônouchi sentit une boule lui obstruer la gorge en voyant dans le coin de son champ de vision un compteur de point de vie diminuer de huit mille jusqu’à trois mille.

— Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette horreur ?! s’écria Anzu en jetant un nouveau regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Je sais pas et, virtuel ou pas, je crois pas que je veuille savoir ! rétorqua Jônouchi.

Leurs montures ailées accélérèrent notablement et traversèrent une autre épaisseur de brume, au risque de s’encastrer dans le château qui y était suspendu. L’hydre monstrueuse, qui les suivait de près, ne l’évita pas, elle, et le bâtiment explosa en une gerbe de pixels. Toutefois, le choc n’entama pas la détermination de la créature à les rattraper et, par ailleurs, ne la ralentit même pas. Des éclairs claquèrent autour d’eux, et ce fut par miracle que leurs trois destriers reptiliens parvinrent à les éviter en slalomant.

— Je crois que ce sont les cinq dieux dragons, commenta Yûgi en plissant les paupières comme s’il lisait un texte à la police de caractère bien trop petite.

— Tu crois que c’est _vraiment_ le moment de te documenter ? lui hurla Jônouchi.

— I2 avait prévu de sortir cette carte, mais je crois que Pegasus l’a finalement jugée trop puissante.

Yûgi grimaça.

— Uh, il faudra signaler à Mokuba que cette interface n’est pas du tout pratique.

— Oh putain, Yûgi !

— Oui, je sais, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de problème de vue. Et le vol à dos de dragon est une bonne idée, mais je commence à avoir la nausée.

— C’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s’écria Jônouchi, partagé entre un mélange de panique et d’agacement. Chaque fois que Pegasus trouvait quelque chose de trop dangereux, ça c’est mal terminé. Les cartes divines, les dieux corrompus… Et maintenant une putain d’hydre divine !

— Les cinq dieux dragons, corrigea Yûgi.

— Des dieux, Yûgi ! Des _dieux_  ! Tu sais comment ça se finit chaque fois qu’il y a le mot « dieu » dans le nom d’une carte !

— C’est juste un jeu… soupira le jeune duelliste alors que Gandora évitait de justesse un rayon d’énergie.

— Juste un jeu ?

— Yûgi, intervint Anzu, _Duel Monsters_ et _Monster World_ sont aussi des jeux !

— Hum, oui…

Yûgi fronça les sourcils d’un air préoccupé tout en se retournant pour considérer leur adversaire. Ses écailles dorées luisaient dangereusement sous le soleil du _Duel Links_.

— Je suis sûr que c’est juste Mokuba qui essaye de…

— Et s’il a perdu le contrôle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il nous répond plus ?!

Jônouchi lâcha un cri lorsque le dragon noir aux yeux rouges plongea soudainement à travers les nuages. Il se raccrocha par réflexe aux écailles les plus proéminentes de son dos par crainte de tomber. Les portraits de Yûgi et d’Anzu apparurent sur le côté droit de son champ de vision avec des flèches indiquant leur position, seul signe qu’ils étaient toujours dans le monde virtuel.

— Ce dragon possède cinq mille points d’attaque et de défense, je suppose que Kaiba l’a fait implanter pour qu’il serve de boss ou quelque chose comme ça au cas où les joueurs feraient des guildes, expliqua rapidement Yûgi. Alors, si nous l’attaquons en même temps, nous devrions pouvoir…

— Ok, coupa Jônouchi tout en déglutissant péniblement.

Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges amorça un virage brutal qui lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Puis, il fonça droit sur l’hydre monstrueuse. Celle-ci s’était immobilisée d’un claquement d’ailes puissant en le voyant arriver à pleine vitesse sur lui. Du coin de l’œil, Jônouchi vit Gandora et le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus foncer eux aussi sur leur proie. En cumulant les points d’attaque de son plus fidèle compagnon et ceux de celui de Kaiba, ils atteignaient déjà cinq mille quatre cents points, ce qui était largement suffisant pour terrasser l’horrible hydre à cinq têtes. Gandora, lui, en possédait étrangement deux mille sept cents, ce qui rendait leur victoire d’autant plus sûre.

Ils libérèrent leurs attaques à quelques secondes d’intervalle, et Jônouchi ressentit l’exaltation et la montée d’adrénaline propre au combat pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans ce monde. Ils allaient écraser ce maudit dragon pentacéphale, le réduire en cendres, en faire une gerbe de pixels…

Il pâlit en voyant tout à coup la puissance de leur adversaire se démultiplier, ce qui lui permit d’atteindre le score ridicule de vingt-cinq mille points d’attaque.

— Oh, merde… !

Par réflexe, il leva les bras devant ses yeux quand un jaillissement de lumière l’aveugla. Frappé de plein fouet par l’attaque, le dragon noir aux yeux rouges poussa un cri plus déchirant encore que lorsque le véritable dragon blanc les avait vaincus tous les deux.

Jônouchi chuta à nouveau, incapable d’invoquer un autre monstre à cause de ses points de vie réduits à néant – selon le très prévenant message d’un rouge vif qui s’afficha devant ses yeux en guise d’avertissement. Les nuages rapetissèrent rapidement, jusqu’à disparaître dans l’immensité bleue, qui elle-même ne devint plus qu’un point distant dans les ténèbres. Il ignorait si Yûgi et Anzu s’en étaient tirés, car ils n’étaient nulle part en vue, et tous les canaux de communication avaient été coupés.

— Mokuba. Mokuba ! Sors-moi de là immédiatement ! Kuwabara ! Seth ! hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Il se concentra, parvint à faire surgir un menu, puis à afficher une option de déconnexion, mais celle-ci était grisée, inutilisable. À ce stade, il ne savait pas s’il devait maudire Mokuba ou Iatem pour la tournure de plus en plus inquiétante que prenait leur séjour dans le _Duel Links._

Un bruit sourd, ressemblant à celui qu’aurait fait un corps – _son_ corps – en heurtant une surface dure, lui signala qu’il avait fini par atterrir quelque part, même s’il ignorait ce qu’était ce quelque part.

Il se releva avec un grognement, étudia son environnement et rassembla son courage avant de s’enfoncer dans les ténèbres opaques qui l’entouraient.

— C’est un jeu, juste un jeu, un monde virtuel qui ne peut ni te blesser ni te tuer, et Mokuba va te tirer de là dès qu’il aura récupéré le contrôle. Iatem, on est désolé de t’avoir dérangé dans ta phase de déprime, tu peux nous laisser partir, maintenant, s’il-te-plaît ?

Jônouchi ne s’étonna même pas de l’absence de réponse, même si cela ne l’aida pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne se considérait pas comme un couard et il aurait défoncé le crâne de toute personne qui aurait insinué une telle chose, mais il décida que les dangers rencontrés dans les mondes virtuels, même illusoires, l’angoissaient autant que les fantômes et les jeux d’ombre.

— Saloperie d’intelligence artificielle, grommela-t-il. On est là pour t’aider et voilà comment tu nous remercies. Je savais qu’on pouvait pas te…

Il fut interrompu par un gloussement côtoyant celui de Bakura sur l’échelle de l’effroi.

— Iatem ? questionna-t-il tout en sondant l’obscurité.

Le gloussement reprit, suivi d’un soupir, puis d’un murmure amusé :

— Non.

Jônouchi s’humecta les lèvres, constata que la voix provenait d’un point devant lui et décida de partir dans le sens inverse, accélérant le pas de seconde en seconde, se retrouvant presque à courir. Il remarqua rapidement que les ténèbres se dissipaient en nuance de gris, au point qu’il parvint à distinguer les contours de murs de pierres dessinant un corridor dans lequel il s’engouffra. Piège ou pas, c’était toujours plus rassurant que le néant et l’être au ricanement inquiétant qui y vivait.

Il déboucha dans une salle éclairée par des torches et au centre de laquelle se trouvait un trône ornementé de dragons sculptés aux yeux de saphir miroitant. Il marqua un arrêt, le temps d’examiner plus attentivement les lieux et de vérifier que rien de déplaisant ne se tapissait dans les recoins obscurs de la pièce.

Lorsque son regard revint se fixer sur le siège royal, il sursauta et recula d’un pas. Puis il fronça les sourcils, submergé par la confusion alors qu’il examinait la silhouette de l’homme au visage familier, installé sur le trône, le menton appuyé contre l’une de ses mains à demi pliées, les jambes nonchalamment croisées. Son uniforme blanc et doré, curieusement proche de celui que portait Kaiba au lycée, était surmonté d’un manteau rouge bordé de fourrure. Sa tenue était parfaitement ajustée à son corps, comme si elle avait été taillée sur mesure pour souligner sa carrure. C’était sûrement le cas. Les richards devaient avoir leur tailleur personnel, après tout.

Jônouchi fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux pour cacher sa nervosité : se montrer insolent.

— Super, un Kaiba virtuel qui se prend pour un roi, maintenant, et avec des cheveux verts en prime !

Il regretta ses mots quand l’avatar cilla et le crucifia comme s’il n’était qu’un insecte indigne de son intérêt. Ses iris, bien que dorés, étaient dépourvus de la moindre chaleur.

— Tu me confonds avec le maître de jeu, _cabot_.

Jônouchi oublia sa crainte et serra les poings avec rage.

— De quoi tu m’as traité, pseudo-compte en banque sur pattes ?

Le Kaiba aux cheveux verts se leva et descendit les marches menant à son trône, le rejoignant en quelques enjambées. S’il n’avait pas craint la créature gloussante qui l’attendait en dehors de la salle, Jônouchi aurait rebroussé chemin. Cependant, il préférait de loin se confronter à un visage familier, même si le faux Kaiba semblait plus âgé que son modèle, même s’il n’esquissa aucun rictus moqueur en le détaillant de haut en bas. Son expression demeura impassible avec un soupçon de lassitude, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant que l’attitude habituelle du vrai Kaiba.

— Tu portes un costume de chien, constata-t-il.

— Pas de mon plein gré, grogna Jônouchi en croisant les bras.

Le faux Kaiba ne changea pas d’expression.

— J’espère bien. Il ne s’agit même pas d’une armure décente. Pas étonnant que tu n’aies pas pu survivre à mon dragon…

— C’était toi ?!

— Bien sûr, rétorqua l’autre en balayant l’air de sa main avec nonchalance. À quoi je servirais, sinon, si je n’effectuais pas la tâche pour laquelle on nous a fait évoluer ?

Jônouchi essaya de cacher le fait que la mention d’une « tâche » l’angoissait quelque peu. Par ailleurs, il commençait à se dire qu’un simple personnage non joueur n’aurait pas répliqué avec autant de naturel. Cette interaction lui rappelait de plus en plus celles qu’il pouvait avoir avec Iatem.

Il déglutit. Au temps pour la discrétion quant à son anxiété.

— Quelle tâche ? Vous êtes des sortes de boss de fin de niveau ?

— Avant, oui. Des employés nous ont créé en tant qu’ _easter egg_.

— Tu parles d’une bonne surprise, grommela Jônouchi. Kaiba est au courant ?

— Le maître de jeu sait tout, bien qu’il ne soit pas responsable du nouvel enrichissement de notre programme.

Jônouchi sentait qu’il allait regretter la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Est-ce que Iatem a enrichi votre programme ?

Le faux Kaiba poussa un soupir trahissant clairement son ennui et se détourna pour rejoindre son trône. Au même moment, un gloussement maléfique résonna en écho dans le couloir que Jônouchi venait de quitter. Par réflexe, il agrippa l’être virtuel par le bras pour le retenir. Avec un cri de surprise, il le relâcha aussitôt et considéra sa propre main.

Il avait pu sentir le frottement du tissu contre sa peau.

Et l’air froid émanant du corridor sombre lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que…

— Mon frère, coupa l’être virtuel sans s’émouvoir le moins du monde.

Ce n’était pas l’explication qu’attendait Jônouchi, bien qu’elle répondît à certaines de ses interrogations. Il aurait dû y songer avant. Les Kaiba se présentaient toujours par paire.

Il jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule et se crispa aussitôt en croisant les yeux argentés d’un autre faux Kaiba, a priori un peu plus jeune, avec des cheveux presque turquoise, et un sourire malsain qui lui fendait le visage en deux.

Oh, Jônouchi avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il recula avec un frisson et se heurta au mur de briques constitué par le Kaiba aux cheveux verts tandis que l’autre avançait avec un rictus prédateur qui concurrençait celui de l’autre Marik ou de Bakura sur l’échelle de la perversité.

— Aoi aime les chiots plus que moi… fit le plus âgé comme s’il se contentait d’énoncer un fait des plus banaux.

Les iris argentés du dénommé Aoi brillèrent de la façon la plus sournoise qui soit.

— Oh, Midori, tu aimes les entendre couiner, ne démens pas…

— Couiner de douleur, corrigea l’autre d’une voix aux intonations toujours aussi blasées, mais qui n’arrivaient pas à faire oublier le caractère menaçant de ses paroles. Je suis plus amateur de chats.

Jônouchi essaya de s’esquiver sur le côté et ne fut étonné qu’à moitié quand les mains de Midori le retinrent par les hanches et qu’Aoi se plaqua contre lui en produisant un bruit de gorge proche du ronronnement. Son cœur rata un battement, puis s’accéléra presque douloureusement.

Bien que la situation ressemblât de plus en plus au genre de rêves érotiques auxquels il préférerait ne pas réfléchir au réveil au risque de devoir se poser trop de questions sur sa relation avec Kaiba, il ne trouvait pas qu’être pris en sandwich entre deux avatars maléfiques soit particulièrement excitant. Il était plus que temps de paniquer. Avec autant de dignité que possible. Mais de paniquer quand même.

— Ok, vous êtes pas réels, fit-il en repensant à ce que Mokuba leur avait dit. Et je suis presque sûr que c’est mon imagination qui me donne l’impression que je peux vous toucher. Vous pouvez pas me faire de mal.

Midori ricana pour la première fois, et Jônouchi révisa son jugement sur les gloussements d’Aoi : le rire bas et sardonique de son aîné était encore plus flippant, au point qu’un frisson incontrôlé lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

— Peut-être dans le _Duel Links_ , où les fonctions les plus expérimentales du _Neurons_ ont été supprimées pour la sécurité des joueurs…

— Mais nous ne sommes plus dans le _Duel Links_ , hacker, compléta Midori.

— Hacker ? Mais je suis pas un hack…

Sa protestation se transforma en un hoquet quand il perçut clairement des dents se planter dans le cartilage de son oreille. Il chercha aussitôt à frapper Aoi pour le repousser et s’enfuir, mais le jeune homme emprisonna ses poignets dans ses mains.

— Mokuba ! hurla Jônouchi. Sors-moi de ce putain de cauchemar !

— Il ne peut pas, gloussa Aoi.

— Pas sans courir le risque d’endommager ton cerveau, du moins.

— Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ton cerveau endommagé, hum ?

— Bien que cela soit une punition méritée pour tous ceux qui essayent de pirater KaibaCorp ou de s’en prendre à Iatem.

— Penses-tu que nous pourrions infecter ton cerveau comme nous pouvons infecter les ordinateurs ? questionna malicieusement Aoi en se pourléchant les lèvres. Imagine si nous restions à jamais dans ta tête, les possibilités que cela ouvrirait ?

Jônouchi se débattit quand l’une des mains de Midori se posa sur ses yeux et que l’autre descendit le long de son torse. Arrivé au niveau de son ventre, il y enfonça ses ongles. Jônouchi pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre en percevant distinctement la brûlure caractéristique d’une griffure.

— Je pourrais te faire couiner de douleur…

— … ou de plaisir…

— … jour et nuit…

— Imagine l’embarras ! Peut-être même qu’ils devront t’interner, tout ça pour avoir voulu défier KaibaCorp, conclut Aoi, son souffle tiède contre la bouche de Jônouchi.

Le blond se raccrocha avec l’énergie du désespoir à l’idée qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une sorte d’hallucination visuelle et tactile qui ne pouvait pas réellement s’en prendre à son intégrité physique. Cependant, leurs propos lui faisaient craindre que le programme de sécurité créé par Mokuba ait été revu et complété par un esprit particulièrement pervers souhaitant effrayer à mort les intrus qui tenteraient de pirater KaibaCorp via un _Neurons_. C’était tordu au possible, surtout en considérant le fait que l’appareil ne serait jamais vendu au grand public ou, en tout cas, pas de sitôt.

Il tenta de reculer la tête avec dégoût en sentant des lèvres – sûrement celles d’Aoi – effleurer les siennes. S’il avait envie d’être embrassé par quelqu’un, ce n’était sûrement pas par ce succédané de Kaiba aux cheveux bleu vert et au ricanement de hyène.

Il voulait… il voulait Seth. Il voulait Seth et pas _ça_ , quel que soit le _ça_ … Viol par des entités virtuelles semblait une bonne définition, quoiqu’horrible.

Il trembla avec effroi tout en cherchant à se dérober une nouvelle fois quand il perçut une langue humide suivre le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Il haïssait son impuissance. Dans le monde réel, il leur aurait déjà brisé les dents.

— Ça suffit ! tonna soudainement une voix impérieuse.

Dès qu’il sentit l’emprise sur ses poignets se relâcher, Jônouchi bondit sur le côté et envoya son poing droit dans le visage d’Aoi, juste pour vérifier s’il lui était possible de le faire saigner en guise de vengeance. Cependant, l’être virtuel esquiva avec un gloussement et, après lui avoir adressé un clin d’œil, disparut dans une gerbe de pixels qui s’attarda un peu trop longtemps autour de lui. Midori, lui, se contenta d’arquer un sourcil avec un simple « humpf » avant de s’évaporer à son tour.

Jônouchi se frotta nerveusement les lèvres dans l’espoir de chasser la sensation fantomatique de la langue qui les avait explorées. Quand des mains l’agrippèrent, il pivota en manquant de perdre l’équilibre et envoya son coude dans le nez de Yûgi. Son ami recula avec un grognement de douleur, sans pour autant que le moindre dégât soit visible sur son visage.

Jônouchi ne s’excusa pas, pas plus qu’il ne prêta réellement attention au fait qu’Anzu avait retrouvé son apparence. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut la silhouette de Iatem, et ce qu’il ressentait de rage et de dégoût se cristallisa en lui.

Yûgi parla – lui demandant si tout allait bien, apparemment –, mais Jônouchi ne se donne pas la peine de répondre à ça alors qu’il approchait l’intelligence artificielle à grandes enjambées. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Mokuba, qui les avait finalement rejoints. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux avec un mélange de stupeur et d’appréhension quand son ami attrapa l’hologramme par le col, crispant ses doigts autour du tissu virtuel à l’étrange toucher. Iatem, bien que secoué comme un prunier, garda la tête baissée avec un air mortifié.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ? Tu crois que c’est drôle, peut-être ? Que tu peux jouer avec moi comme ça, connard ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Malgré l’ordre aboyé, le regard de Iatem se faisait toujours aussi fuyant, au point que dans sa fureur, Jônouchi se serait senti capable de le réduire en pièces juste pour ça.

— Ils pensent que t’es humain, que t’as des sentiments, mais t’es tout sauf ça !

— Je… je suis déso… balbutia Iatem.

— Tu crois vraiment que j’suis stupide à ce point ? J’suis p’être pas un expert en informatique comme Kaiba ou Mokuba, mais j’suis quand même capable de faire des liens logiques, merci ! J’sais pas ce que t’as fait au programme de sécurité de Mokuba, j’veux pas le savoir, en fait. Ils étaient inquiets pour toi à cause de l’autre Marik, ils pensaient qu’il t’avait fait quelque chose et que tu souffrais, mais, en fait, tu vaux pas mieux que lui ou Bakura avec tes… tes… manipulations mentales !

Sa diatribe crachée, Jônouchi chercha à reprendre son souffle, sans y parvenir. Un poids oppressait sa poitrine, et la colère cathartique qu’il avait ressentie jusque-là se dilua au profit d’un sentiment d’angoisse et de paranoïa qui lui donnait le tournis. Remarquant que l’option de déconnexion était réactivée, il l’enclencha sans prêter attention aux avertissements de Mokuba, qui moururent rapidement dans ses oreilles. L’illusion trop réelle s’effaça au profit de la noirceur feutrée du casque, qu’il arracha de sa tête aussitôt qu’il eut pris conscience de son retour.

— Non, ne faites pas ça…

Jônouchi se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes et repoussa Kuwabara. Le scientifique avait tenté de l’arrêter avec inquiétude en le voyant se redresser brutalement.

Bien que la pièce lui semblât tournoyer autour de lui et qu’il se sentît désorienté au point de ne plus exactement savoir où il se trouvait, Jônouchi ne marqua pas la moindre hésitation avant de se précipiter en dehors du laboratoire. Il avait besoin d’espace, il avait besoin d’échapper à la surveillance constante de l’IA sociopathe et il avait surtout besoin de trouver un endroit où s’isoler, où se débarrasser de la soudaine sensation que des milliers d’insectes grouillaient sur sa peau. Il aperçut le symbole indiquant l’emplacement de toilettes et ouvrit la porte à toute volée, juste à temps pour tituber jusqu’à l’une des cabines et se libérer dans la cuvette de la nausée qui l’avait saisi.

Jônouchi n’avait pas eu conscience de perdre connaissance, mais, quand il rouvrit les yeux avec un goût détestable sur sa langue et une brûlure le long de son œsophage, il se rendit compte qu’il était pressé contre quelqu’un.

Sursautant, il se dégagea des bras qui le tenaient et se recula vivement, ne s’arrêtant que quand son dos heurta la porcelaine blanche de la cuvette avec un bruit sourd. Il ignora la douleur qui irradia brièvement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se concentrer, sourcils froncés, sur le visage de son agresseur potentiel, nimbé d’un halo de lumière blanche.

— Shizuka ? questionna-t-il enfin en reconnaissant le visage féminin qui le considérait avec inquiétude.

Sourire incertain.

— Oui. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, Katsuya ?

Jônouchi ferma les paupières avec force, la lumière émanant des néons lui blessant les yeux au point de lui donner l’impression qu’on enfonçait des aiguilles dans ses orbites.

— Je veux rentrer, grommela-t-il tout en se frottant le visage.

— Ok, on retourne au manoir.

Jônouchi souleva ses paupières et promena un regard absent sur le visage de sa sœur alors qu’elle se penchait pour essayer de l’aider à se relever.

— Non, je veux rentrer chez moi, corrigea-t-il.

Il la repoussa doucement quand elle voulut le soutenir et il se redressa de lui-même sur ses jambes encore flageolantes. La sensation horrible de nausée et d’étourdissement ne le quitta pas quand il avança pour sortir de la cabine, une main appuyée sur la paroi pour se guider et se retenir.

Il papillonna des yeux à la vue de la rangée de lavabos immaculés, puis des larges miroirs qui lui renvoyèrent son reflet maladif ainsi que celui d’Atem, tourné vers lui et dont il ne voyait dans la glace que le dos et la nuque, la masse de cheveux sombre aux reflets rouges. Il voulut le regarder pour prétendre qu’il se sentait parfaitement bien et qu’il irait mettre le feu à l’ordinateur qui contenait Iatem dès qu’il se serait reposé un peu. Cependant, le mouvement fit tournoyer la pièce sur elle-même, et une myriade de taches blanches envahirent son champ de vision.

Les bras qui réceptionnèrent Jônouchi étaient plus solides que ceux de sa sœur et se refermèrent sur son dos. Le jeune homme savoura un instant la chaleur du corps contre lequel il se retrouvait pressé, la sensation de puissance qui émanait des muscles qui l’encerclaient, le calme du souffle tiède qui balayait son front. Puis il releva la tête, et la première pensée qui lui traversa l’esprit en croisant les iris bleutés, pensée dominée par son angoisse toujours présente, ce fut qu’il avait eu trop de « Kaiba » pour son année et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de celui-là.

— Me touche pas ! s’écria-t-il en s’arrachant à lui.

Jônouchi se rencogna contre l’une des portes fermées, les bras autour de son torse, et baissa la tête quand Seth le considéra avec un mélange de choc et de tristesse. Il savait qu’il avait blessé par son rejet celui qu’il avait présenté un peu plus tôt comme son petit ami, mais son épuisement nerveux et son malaise l’empêchèrent d’y réfléchir autant qu’il l’aurait dû.

— Je vais le ramener, annonça Shizuka. Ne t’en fais pas, Seth, je suis sûre qu’il ira mieux après s’être reposé.

Jônouchi ne nia pas, mais n’approuva pas non plus. Son seul désir était de retrouver son lit – son vrai lit – et de s’y écrouler.


	58. Toi, au moins, tu es libre

Seth avait suivi Shizuka et Jônouchi d’un regard préoccupé lorsqu’ils avaient quitté les toilettes. Ne pas les accompagner était frustrant, mais il avait conscience que le jeune homme avait besoin d’espace et respectait son désir.

Même si sa réaction brutale l’avait surpris, il n’en voulait pas Jônouchi de l’avoir repoussé après ce qu’il venait de vivre. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il n’éprouvait aucune colère, que ce soit envers l’intelligence artificielle, envers Kaiba pour l’avoir créée en premier lieu ou envers lui-même pour n’avoir eu aucun moyen de protéger Jônouchi, encore une fois.

Seth avait le sentiment d’avoir failli, non seulement pour cela, mais aussi pour ne pas l’avoir accompagné dans ce voyage supposément sans risque. Il aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés au lieu d’assister, impuissant, à son agression.

Il se tourna vers Atem quand celui-ci l’appela. L’ancien pharaon le considérait comme si des reproches lui brûlaient les lèvres. Et comme s’il ignorait comment aborder la chose, compte tenu des circonstances, sans le heurter.

— Parle, je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps et je ne vais pas me mettre en colère…

En entendant cela, les lèvres d’Atem frémirent et s’étirèrent sur un sourire aussi discret qu’éphémère. Le ton peu engageant de Seth indiquait tout le contraire. Toutefois, son cousin n’était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par si peu.

— Je suis inquiet.

— Je le suis aussi, grommela Seth, mais je suis certain que Katsuya ira vite mieux.

À nouveau, un sourire, cette fois teinté de tristesse plutôt que d’amusement.

— Oui, bien sûr… Jônouchi est un battant, même face à la mort, et nous sommes là pour lui. Je ne parle pas de cela, Seth. Est-ce qu’il sait que tu es marié ?

Seth cilla bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

— Il sait bien que j’ai eu une autre vie. Il sait pour Kisara.

Atem fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation et croisa les bras pour se donner un peu plus d’aplomb encore. Il n’en avait pas réellement besoin, et si Seth n’avait pas été Seth, il aurait été intimidé par le reproche qui se lisait dans ses yeux crépusculaires et ses lèvres pincées.

— Mais il ignore que tu es marié, reprit Atem sans aménité.

Avec un grognement contrarié, Seth agrippa le poignet de la porte pour quitter les lieux et, si possible, couper court à la dispute qui s’annonçait. Compte tenu de ses blessures, Atem fut plutôt rapide pour repousser le battant et l’empêcher de fuir. Bien qu’il aurait aisément pu repousser son irritant cousin sur le côté, Seth jugea préférable de ne pas employer la violence contre lui, même à minima.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de te venger parce que j’ai évoqué ta vie personnelle avec tes amis ? questionna Seth avec suspicion.

Les yeux d’Atem étincelèrent d’une malice qui rappela à Seth toutes les fois où il avait œuvré d’une façon fort peu pharaonique pour rendre son _tjaty_ chèvre, histoire d’empêcher lors des conseils l’évocation de sujet qui le mettait mal à l’aise, comme son propre mariage.

— Si je voulais me venger, tu sais que j’userais d’autres moyens… affirma Atem avec un clin d’œil.

Seth considéra la main du jeune homme toujours appuyée contre le battant. C’était plus simple que de le regarder lui et lui montrer à quel point il était sur la défensive.

— Je ne suis pas marié en ce monde. Et je n’y ai jamais accordé la moindre importance, de toute manière. J’ai épousé ces femmes pour leurs familles et l’appui politique qu’elles représentaient, pas parce que je les aimais. C’était à la fois une nécessité et un devoir.

— Seth…

Atem lâcha un soupir et se frotta le front, comme s’il peinait à trouver les mots qui l’aideraient à parler d’un sujet avec lequel il n’était pas à l’aise.

— Pour quelqu’un de l’époque et de la culture de Jônouchi, c’est important. La majorité des gens s’attendent à ce qu’on leur soit fidèle et n’envisagent pas une relation autre que monogame. Et à ce que j’en sais, tu n’as jamais excellé que ce soit en termes de fidélité ou de monogamie.

Seth lui adressa un regard à la fois surpris et inquisiteur. Bien que conscient qu’il aurait mieux valu pour lui balayer l’information, il ne put garder pour lui ses questions.

— Comment sais-tu pour… ? Depuis combien de temps… ?

Atem lui rendit un sourire indulgent.

— Shada et Kalim. Récemment.

L’amusement d’Atem grandit lorsque Seth lâcha une exclamation de dépit teinté d’irritation et se cacha momentanément le visage dans les mains. Il espérait que l’étendue de leurs bavardages s’était limitée au fait qu’il n’était pas bien difficile d’être invité à partager son lit et qu’ils n’avaient pas évoqué d’autres sujets que Seth tenait à garder pour lui.

— Je vais les étrangler.

— Avec le recul, j’aurais dû m’en apercevoir tout seul, ajouta Atem.

Cette fois, il n’empêcha pas Seth de sortir lorsque celui-ci tira sur le battant.

Ils remontèrent le couloir en croisant quelques employés, qui pour certains sourcillèrent, manifestement intrigués par leur apparence trop similaire à deux personnes de leur connaissance.

— Je ne pense pas que Jônouchi apprécierait de…

— … d’être trompé ? coupa Seth d’un ton rude. Ce n’était pas dans mes intentions. En imaginant que quelqu’un d’autre susciterait mon intérêt, je n’agirai pas sans son accord. J’ai bien compris que les mœurs ne sont plus les mêmes.

Atem s’arrêta devant la porte du laboratoire et leva les yeux au ciel. Il décida, cependant, de ne pas commenter la vision que Seth avait des relations de couple pour se concentrer sur l’essentiel.

— … de tromper _tes épouses_ , corrigea Atem.

Seth serra les dents pour ravaler un commentaire acide.

— Elles ne sont pas là. Et je ne crois pas avoir été intime avec l’une d’elles depuis, en fait, ma mort.

— Félicitations pour ton abstinence, répliqua l’ancien pharaon avec un sarcasme qu’il ne chercha même pas à déguiser. Toutefois, tu ne les as jamais libérées de leur union avec toi.

Seth croisa les bras, contrarié par l’accusation. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui chagrinait autant Atem et même pourquoi il se sentait ainsi obligé de se mêler de sa vie personnelle, tout à coup, alors que la simple mention de relations romantiques ou purement charnelles aurait suscité son ennui le plus grand autrefois. L’Atem qu’il avait toujours connu ne parlait pas de ces choses-là, non parce que cela l’embarrassait, comme Seth en avait déjà eu la preuve, mais parce que ces questions figuraient tout en bas de la liste de ses nombreux centres d’intérêt, voire n’en faisaient pas partie. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’Atem n’était pas capable de tomber amoureux – Seth restait persuadé qu’il l’avait été de Mana –, juste qu’il ne se penchait pas outre mesure sur ses propres sentiments ou n’était pas capable de les reconnaître pour ce qu’ils étaient, en plus d’avoir, comme l’aurait formulé Mokuba, une absence totale de libido. A priori.

— Oh, alors, parce que c’est l’une des premières choses que tu as faites en arrivant à Aaru, j’aurais dû agir de même, les forcer à quitter mon palais ?

Atem arqua un sourcil perplexe avant de tordre ses lèvres sur une moue offensée.

— Je n’ai jamais fait une telle chose ! Elles sont rentrées chez leur famille d’elles-mêmes. Les dieux en soient remerciés…

Sur ces mots, Atem laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui voulait tout dire et qui lui valut un regard consterné de son cousin. C’était à se demander si son bon sens ne lui faisait par défaut par moment ou si un excès d’égoïsme, dès lors qu’il était concerné à un niveau intime, l’amenait à perdre tout bon sens.

— _Tu_ es leur pharaon, _tu_ es leur dieu, _elles_ t’ont attendu trois mille ans malgré _ton_ indifférence complète à leur égard et _tu_ les as répudiées à peine arrivé. Alors bien sûr qu’elles sont rentrées chez elles, humiliées !

Atem entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres sans rien dire, unique signe qu’il était estomaqué par l’affirmation de Seth. Puis il fronça les sourcils tellement fort que ses yeux disparurent presque en dessous.

— C’est ridicule, Seth ! Les temps ont changé !

— Tu as changé, comme tu me l’as brillamment démontré, rétorqua Seth d’un ton moins véhément. Le problème, c’est que personne à Aaru ne l’a fait. Ce sont toujours les mêmes. J’étais toujours le même en arrivant ici, et la seule chose qui me permet de m’adapter aussi rapidement est sans doute le lien que je partage avec Seto !

Atem se mordit légèrement les lèvres avec embarras comme il ne le faisait que rarement. Au bout de quelques secondes, son expression s’assombrit, et il baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds. Seth ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Atem aussi mortifié par ses propres actions, aussi vint-il poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule tout en attendant qu’il reprenne la parole.

— Je ne voulais pas les blesser, affirma Atem.

Seth pressa un peu plus son épaule, ce qui lui valut un regard expectatif dont il n’avait pas l’habitude de la part de quelqu’un d’aussi fier qu’Atem. Il lui répondit par un sourire engageant.

— Donc, je suppose que j’ai brillamment démontré que nous sommes tous les deux médiocres au niveau relationnel ? ajouta Atem.

Seth ricana tout en se tournant vers la porte.

— Oh non, je suis bien moins inapte que toi en la matière, pharaon.

Jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, il vit Atem pincer ses lèvres dans une moue presque boudeuse.

— Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu te soucies autant de Katsuya, précisa Seth. Tu as enfin les amis dont tu rêvais.

Notant le sourire naissant d’Atem, il se décida d’ajouter une dernière pique :

— J’espère simplement qu’il ne te faudra pas trois mille ans de plus pour découvrir l’amour…

— Seth ! s’écria Atem avec un mélange de colère et de gêne.

Son cousin ne lui donna pas l’occasion de protester plus. Il ouvrit la porte et regagna le laboratoire avec l’expression la plus neutre qui soit.

Atem se recomposa lui aussi du mieux qu’il put, chassant sa mauvaise humeur et se redressant avec la confiance écrasante qui était la sienne. En entrant à la suite de Seth, il nota en premier Kuwabara, occupé à examiner les yeux d’Anzu avec une lampe de poche pour tester sa vue et ses réflexes, peut-être, puis Mokuba, assis sur l’une des chaises, les bras entourant les genoux qu’il avait repliés contre lui et sur lesquels il avait posé son menton. Son regard seul disait tout des pensées négatives qui flottaient dans son esprit et de la culpabilité qui le rongeait suite au fiasco. S’ils avaient eu besoin de la moindre preuve que l’intelligence artificielle pouvait représenter un danger pour le monde extérieur, ils l’avaient.

— Où est Jônouchi-kun ? demanda Yûgi, plus que préoccupé, en sautant en bas du lit pour le rejoindre d’un pas encore un peu chancelant.

— Pourriez-vous tous arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens. Je vous ai dit que ce n’était pas conseillé après avoir utilisé le _Neurons_ , bougonna Kuwabara sans que quiconque lui prête réellement attention.

— Il voulait rentrer chez lui, Shizuka l’a accompagné.

Atem vit Mokuba se redresser légèrement dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, mais le garçon resta aussi silencieux que mélancolique. Seth s’approcha de lui et, pour une fois, parvint à lui ébouriffer les cheveux sans rebuffade.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé, reprit Yûgi avec un mélange de tristesse, d’inquiétude et peut-être même de frustration. Pourquoi s’en est-il pris à Jônouchi ?

Mokuba laissa échapper une inspiration bruyante et rentra la tête entre les épaules quand il sentit les regards se poser sur lui.

— La meilleure hypothèse, hasarda-t-il d’une voix presque imperceptible, est que mon frère l’a programmé plus en fonction de son propre caractère que de celui d’Atem. Peut-être… Enfin…

Mokuba chercha de l’aide pour formuler sa pensée en consultant Kuwabara du regard, mais le scientifique lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils trahissant sa propre ignorance. L’intelligence artificielle dépassait de loin ce qu’ils avaient conçu des mois plus tôt, sans doute grâce ou à cause de l’inconscience de son employeur, qui l’avait installé sur ce que KaibaCorp possédait de plus expérimental en matière d’ordinateurs. S’il se fiait à ce qu’il avait observé depuis l’extérieur, le programme se comportait avec l’imprévisibilité d’un être humain, et c’était une pensée effrayante compte tenu du pouvoir que Iatem détenait, non seulement sur l’entreprise, mais aussi, potentiellement, sur le reste du monde.

— Je veux lui parler, déclara soudainement Yûgi, poings serrés.

Atem ne se donna même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de verbaliser son opposition absolue à un tel projet.

— Sûrement pas, non !

Surpris par la brutalité de son ton, Yûgi fléchit légèrement avant de plisser les paupières et de le fixer avec un peu plus de détermination encore. Ce n’était pas le résultat qu’Atem avait espéré, mais il n’était pas particulièrement étonné de voir son ancien partenaire lui tenir tête. Dans d’autres circonstances, il en aurait été fier. Yûgi n’avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec l’adolescent timide qu’il avait tant désiré protéger de tout, y compris en se montrant aussi violent si ce n’était plus que ses agresseurs.

À cette pensée, Atem cilla. Passer du temps auprès de Yûgi et de ses amis lui avait appris à se montrer plus magnanime et compréhensif qu’il ne l’avait jamais été envers ceux qu’il considérait promptement comme des criminels. En tant que pharaon, il avait toujours eu à cœur de protéger les innocents, mais il avait aussi une vision très duale du monde.

Puisqu’il représentait les forces du bien, en tant que fils de Rê et Horus incarné, en tant que porteur du pendentif millénaire, tous ceux qui s’opposaient à lui ou aux siens étaient forcément maléfiques. C’était ce que son père lui avait appris, et il n’avait jamais eu aucune raison de douter. Le gris n’existait pas. Avec le recul, il constatait pourtant qu’il n’avait jamais été une bonne personne, sans parler du fait que le puzzle millénaire lui-même avait préservé une part de l’âme de Zorc. Après son dernier combat contre Bakura, il s’était demandé dans quelle mesure le dieu avait réussi à l’influencer en profitant du fait qu’il n’avait aucun souvenir quant à son identité réelle. Ses amis l’avaient peut-être sauvé du pire en lui réapprenant à être humain.

— De toute façon, intervint Mokuba d’un ton sombre, il a déjà pris sa décision.

— Sa décision ? répéta Yûgi en arrondissant les yeux.

Mokuba appuya à nouveau son front contre ses genoux.

— Il m’a donné accès à tout ce qu’il a pu enregistrer concernant l’autre Marik et a aussi désactivé le programme de sécurité que j’ai créé… pour que je puisse l’effacer définitivement sans avoir besoin de l’accord de mon frère. Il ne se croit pas capable de maîtriser ses émotions désormais.

Anzu laissa échapper une exclamation étranglée.

— Tu veux dire… le tuer ?

Yûgi ouvrit la bouche et la referma, trop choqué pour être capable de formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

— Mais, il a peur de disparaître… reprit Anzu, tiraillée. Est-ce moral de faire ça ? Ce n’est pas un _tamagotchi_ qu’on peut oublier dans un tiroir. C’est quasiment une personne, non ? Même s’il n’est pas comme nous, il a une forme de conscience, non ?

Les épaules de Mokuba tressaillirent, et Atem pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne forment plus qu’une fine ligne. On aurait facilement pu croire qu’il était horripilé par leurs atermoiements.

— Mokuba, tu devrais rentrer au manoir te reposer, déclara-t-il tout à coup sous les regards surpris des autres.

L’adolescent releva la tête dans sa direction, abattu.

— Tu crois ?

— Tu ne devrais pas avoir à prendre cette décision seul et, par ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu vois ce que l’autre Marik a fait.

Mokuba se contenta de cligner les yeux sans rien lui répondre.

— Autre moi…

Yûgi s’interrompit aussitôt en voyant le regard grave que lui lança l’ancien pharaon et comprit ce qu’il attendait de lui sans qu’aucun mot n’ait besoin d’être formulé. Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à argumenter et, après avoir acquiescé discrètement, approcha de Mokuba.

— Il a raison, fit-il doucement tout en se penchant vers lui, mains sur les genoux. La journée a été longue, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Iatem s’est comporté ainsi, et je ne crois pas que nous devrions agir dans la hâte.

Anzu avait froncé de plus en plus les sourcils en écoutant Yûgi, quelque peu surprise de le voir abonder dans le sens d’Atem alors qu’il était prêt, quelques secondes auparavant, à s’opposer à lui. Toutefois, elle ne put contenir un demi-sourire en entendant la dernière remarque, qui semblait spécifiquement s’adresser à l’ancien pharaon, imperturbable.

— Même s’il a blessé Jônouchi, nous devons comprendre pourquoi en premier lieu.

Yûgi offrit sa main à Mokuba, et celui-ci la prit après avoir simplement hoché la tête pour indiquer son assentiment.

Atem suivit Yûgi, Anzu et Mokuba du regard lorsqu’ils quittèrent le laboratoire. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus quand ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux pour se tourner à nouveau vers Seth et vers le scientifique, qui cilla quelque peu face à l’intensité de ses yeux rubis. Malgré la couleur différente, ils n’étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de son employeur lui-même.

— Je veux voir ce que Iatem a enregistré concernant l’autre Marik, exigea Atem.

Kuwabara se raidit légèrement tout en le regardant prendre place sur la chaise qu’avait occupée Mokuba, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner le fait qu’il aurait normalement dû achever son travail une heure auparavant. Quelque chose dans l’expression à la fois distante et dédaigneuse du jeune Égyptien lui faisait dire qu’il balayerait ses récriminations d’un simple haussement de sourcils, si du moins Kuwabara obtenait une réaction.

Le scientifique lança les enregistrements et les logs un par un en essayant de faire une totale abstraction de ce qui se passait à l’écran. Cependant, son estomac se révolta plusieurs fois, et il finit au bout de quelques minutes par éprouver la très forte envie de s’excuser pour une visite urgente aux toilettes. Il n’avait pas postulé à KaibaCorp pour voir des collègues être brutalement assassinés par un psychopathe qu’il reconnaissait comme l’un des participants au tournoi de _Battle City_.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il étudia du coin de l’œil le plus âgé deux deux étrangers, celui qui ressemblait de façon si troublante à son employeur et portait presque le même nom que lui. Seth. Celui-ci resta impavide face à l’horreur, tout autant que son condisciple.

Lorsqu’ils eurent achevé de parcourir l’ensemble des fichiers, Atem croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux. La seule chose qui aurait pu témoigner d’une relative tension fut le martèlement des doigts d’une de ses mains sur sa cuisse.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, il se leva, jeta un dernier regard en direction de l’écran qui avait déversé sur eux un flot d’horreur et pivota avec résolution vers les lits.

— Je vais dans le _Duel Links_ , annonça-t-il.

Il s’empara de l’un des casques sans même attendre l’avis de Kuwabara qui, de toute manière, avait renoncé par avance à le donner. À l’évidence, son employeur côtoyait des personnes aussi têtues et excentriques que lui. Il n’allait pas dépenser inutilement sa salive à essayer de convaincre le dénommé Atem que c’était sans doute une mauvaise idée.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? questionna Seth tout en surveillant les gestes du scientifique, à nouveau occupé avec l’ordinateur.

— Non, admit le jeune homme avec un haussement d’épaules indifférent.

— Tu as un plan ?

Cette fois, Atem se contenta de répondre par un simple sourire sibyllin et un clin d’œil avant de s’allonger sur le lit et d’enfiler le casque sur sa tête.

— Vous êtes prêt ? questionna Kuwabara.

Il se retourna lorsqu’il n’obtint aucune réponse et constata avec un froncement de sourcils qu’Atem avait levé le pouce dans sa direction. Les jeunes…

Avec un soupir irrité, Kuwabara pressa la touche entrée de son clavier.

 

Atem explora du regard l’étrange paysage urbain qui ressemblait à une Domino dont la moitié des quartiers auraient été engloutis par le néant. La rue au bord de laquelle il se tenait s’achevait sur un gouffre abrupt et sans fond, semblable à celui dans lequel Jônouchi était tombé par deux fois.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer une rangée de boutiques digne d’un jeu de rôle et observa son reflet avec un reniflement teinté de dérision. La peau pâle, la veste d’uniforme portée en cape et juste retenue autour de son cou par quelques boutons, le pantalon noir, présentement en cuir, retenu par deux ceintures… Voilà qui rappelait des souvenirs, souvent plaisants, mais parfois tristes.

Il voulut toucher l’un de ses bracelets de bras en or – un accessoire que Yûgi n’avait jamais porté. Aucune sensation, pas même celle froide du métal. Iatem avait apparemment réactivé les paramètres de sécurité rendant l’illusion du monde virtuel bien moins réaliste pour ses visiteurs.

— Tu sais, maintenant que je suis à nouveau habitué au monde des vivants, je trouve que celui-là n’est pas bien différent de Aaru.

Atem releva les yeux pour étudier l’intelligence artificielle, debout à quelques mètres de distance. La tête basse, Iatem le fixait par en bas avec un mélange d’appréhension et d’affliction, les bras serrés autour de son torse comme pour se protéger du reste du monde.

— Je ne sais pas, finit par dire Iatem en fermant les paupières.

L’hologramme ne bougea pas d’un centimètre lorsqu’Atem le rejoignit. L’ancien pharaon étudia longuement le visage de son double et son apparence générale. Malgré les changements que Iatem avait opérés, leur pseudo-parenté restait évidente. C’était aussi troublant que de regarder Yûgi, mais ce qui l’était encore plus était de voir les émotions se succéder sur son visage alors que l’IA réfléchissait, manifestement, à la situation.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? Je te déteste. Tu me détestes peut-être encore plus… fit Iatem dans un souffle.

— Hum…

Atem observa un instant la façon dont les mains de Iatem avaient pincé plus fort les muscles de ses biceps. Tout dans sa posture peu assurée traduisait son envie de fuir et de rester seul en attendant la fin.

— Ce n’est pas vraiment que je te déteste. C’est juste qu’il est déroutant de découvrir que Kaiba a créé une intelligence artificielle en me prenant pour mon modèle. Je pensais que tu étais une pâle imitation, une copie ratée…

Les lèvres de Iatem tremblèrent, mais, quelle que soit sa pensée, il se refusa à la formuler. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de poser sur lui un regard heurté.

— Tu es plus que cela.

— Merci, répondit sèchement Iatem. Je suis tellement heureux de le savoir, en particulier _maintenant_.

Le sarcasme glissa sur Atem, et l’intelligence serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son torse avec un tremblement.

— Mokuba est censé me détruire.

— Pourquoi devrait-il te détruire ?

Sidéré par la question, Iatem releva les yeux sur son interlocuteur, dont l’expression neutre rendait les intentions difficiles à cerner. L’hologramme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, la masse de ses cheveux sombres suivant le mouvement. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, comme s’il réfléchissait à nouveau. Puis la douleur obscurcit un peu plus ses iris orangés, et il riva à nouveau son regard en direction du sol.

— J’ai… j’ai échoué à protéger des innocents par deux fois, j’ai mis Yûgi en danger pour sauver d’autres personnes, j’ai permis à l’autre Marik de fuir quand j’aurais pu l’emprisonner et j’ai blessé Jônouchi, lista-t-il d’une voix chevrotante. Kaiba avait raison ; mon programme malfonctionne. Si je l’avais écouté, il aurait peut-être pu me réparer. Maintenant, c’est trop tard.

Atem, mains appuyées sur les hanches, secoua la tête avec un soupir qui lui valut un autre coup d’œil rapide et intrigué de Iatem.

— Pourquoi tu as blessé Jônouchi ?

Iatem devint livide et disparut à nouveau derrière ses mèches de cheveux quand il rabaissa la tête.

— Ce n’était pas voulu… Kaiba n’est pas là, et j’ai… j’ai retrouvé ces programmes dans le _Duel Links_. Et… Je les ai modifiés pour les incorporer à celui de sécurité, pour étendre ses fonctions… pour me protéger et protéger Kaiba Corp contre toutes menaces… parce que je suis trop faible, je ne suis pas capable de sacrifier les autres… Après, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Iatem prit une profonde inspiration.

— Quand je me suis rendu compte que Jônouchi était en danger, c’était déjà trop tard…

— Hum…

Atem déporta un instant son attention vers un bloc d’immeuble qui venait juste de réapparaître à côté d’eux.

— Quand Yûgi a reconstitué le puzzle millénaire pour la première fois, je n’avais plus aucun souvenir de qui j’étais. La première fois que j’ai pris possession de son corps et que j’ai accédé à une partie de ses propres souvenirs, j’y ai vu une personne qui essayait de lui nuire, une personne dont les actes m’ont rendu furieux et que j’ai immédiatement considérée comme maléfique. J’ai utilisé les pouvoirs du puzzle millénaire pour l’enfermer dans une illusion. Par la suite, chaque fois que quelqu’un s’en prenait à lui ou à ses amis, j’exerçais ma vengeance, même si à mes yeux il s’agissait de justice. J’ai rendu des gens fous, j’en ai même tué… J’ai obligé Kaiba à vivre de multiple fois sa propre mort entre les griffes de _ka_ juste pour avoir volé la carte du grand-père de Yûgi, et c’est à cause de ça qu’il a créé _Death-T,_ même si je crois que je n’ai fait qu’accélérer un processus déjà engagé…

Reportant son attention sur Iatem, il remarqua que l’intelligence artificielle le fixait, lèvres pressées en une fine ligne.

— Même après ça, j’ai continué à me montrer impitoyable et trop fier, au point de heurter Yûgi par mes actions. C’est grâce à ses efforts, mais aussi grâce à ceux de tous les autres, que j’ai fini par changer.

Iatem ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma dans un claquement de dents et détourna la tête avec une moue.

— Tant mieux pour toi, bougonna-t-il enfin. Est-ce que tu as fini ?

— Non. Pendant longtemps, je pensais aussi que Yûgi et moi étions la même personne.

Iatem, mâchoire crispée, pinça un peu plus fort ses lèvres.

— Et même quand nous avons compris que nous étions différents, tout le monde continuait de m’appeler « Yûgi » ou « l’autre Yûgi », comme si je n’avais pas d’identité propre.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d’Atem lorsque l’intelligence artificielle lui jeta un nouveau regard par derrière ses longs cils sombres. Malgré son expression revêche, il le savait attentif.

— Retrouver mes souvenirs et mon nom m’a permis de devenir une personne à part entière. Pour cette raison…

Iatem fronça fortement les sourcils lorsqu’Atem lui tendit la main avec un sourire un peu plus grand.

— Je voudrais te donner un nom, parce que tu es plus que mon _sheut_. Plus qu’un « autre Atem ».

— Un… nom ? répéta Iatem tout en considérant sa main offerte avec suspicion.

— Maakherumaat Djehoutykare, Vraie apparence de Maat, Djehouty est le ka de Ré. Djehouty pour faire court.

— Djehouty ? Comme le dieu Thot ? Mais… pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu veux à la fois être juste comme Maat et parce que tu détiens toutes les connaissances du monde comme Thot.

Iatem hésita encore pendant quelques secondes avant d’approcher prudemment sa main de celle d’Atem.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon ami, Djehouty ?

L’intelligence artificielle observa la main si proche de la sienne avec une incrédulité toujours aussi forte. Lentement, elle acheva le mouvement. Tous deux n’avaient pas plus de présence physique que l’air, mais cela ne changeait rien à la valeur du geste.

— Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il s’attendait presque à un piège, à une trahison, à être aussitôt effacé après avoir reçu cette miette d’espoir, l’équivalent virtuel du dernier repas du condamné. Rien de cela ne se produisit.

Lorsqu’il releva les yeux sur Atem, Djehouty afficha un sourire rayonnant.

 

Jônouchi sursauta en sentant une vibration contre sa joue. Aussi désorienté que lors de sa sortie du _Duel Links_ , il papillonna des yeux avant d’examiner son environnement.

Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement le séjour de son appartement. Quand ce fut le cas, il se demanda avec un froncement de sourcils pourquoi il était revenu là, encore plus pour s’endormir sur la table basse plutôt que dans son lit.

Il essuya le coin de ses lèvres.

Pour baver sur la table basse, même.

Distinction…

Il avisa la tasse de thé à moitié vide posée devant lui, puis sa vue se brouilla quand ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

Soudain, les souvenirs submergèrent son esprit comme un océan de bulles prêtes à exploser.

Oh, voilà pourquoi il se trouvait chez lui ! Shizuka l’y avait accompagné en taxi et, après être arrivé, il l’avait chassée, ce qui avec le recul était pour le moins ingrat de sa part. Comme il n’avait pas réussi à s’endormir dans son lit à cause de son état de nervosité et de la migraine qui transformait sa cervelle en bouillie, il s’était préparé du thé, pour se calmer les nerfs. Apparemment, ça avait été bien trop efficace.

Jônouchi avisa enfin le téléphone posé juste à côté de sa tasse et comprit que la vibration qui l’avait sorti de sa sieste tardive provenait de là.

Yûgi, sans doute.

Peut-être Anzu.

Voire Mokuba.

Il écrivit d’abord à Shizuka à la pensée que sa cadette devait se faire un sang d’encre. Elle serait heureuse d’apprendre que, nonobstant la tempête sous son crâne, il était finalement passé de l’envie de se mettre en position latérale de sécurité à celle de prendre une barre à mine et de détruire le centre nerveux de Iatem, où qu’il soit. Ceci fait, il ouvrit un sa boîte de réception.

Jônouchi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit son cœur rater un battement en découvrant que le message, venant d’un numéro inconnu, avait en fait été envoyé par Seth.

La question était simple. Directe. Allait-il bien ?

Jônouchi marqua tout simplement « oui », puis, au souvenir du regard blessé de Seth, il s’empressa d’ajouter qu’il était désolé.

Il n’aurait pas dû réagir comme il l’avait fait, en le repoussant. Seth n’avait aucune intention hostile et souhaitait seulement l’aider.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il hésita avant de lire.

_Ne t’en fais pas. Je comprends. J’aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger d’eux._

Jônouchi n’aimait d’ordinaire pas l’idée que l’on puisse vouloir le protéger. Question de fierté ma placée. Il était celui qui protégeait les autres. Bandit Keith avait eu le droit de goûter à son poing quand il avait osé s’en prendre à Yûgi, et il n’avait pas été le premier. Cependant, son cœur battit un peu la chamade en lisant ça, et il se sentit à la fois heureux, contrarié et embarrassé par ses propres sentiments.

Il fut conscient, tout en écrivant, qu’il s’était mis à rougir, et le fait d’y penser le fit rougir encore plus. Il devait se maîtriser. Notamment parce qu’il ressentait le besoin presque irrépressible d’écrire à Seth à quel point il l’adorait. Or, chaque fois qu’il avait éprouvé ce genre de choses – et c’était arrivé assez souvent en quelques mois –, il avait fini avec le cœur en morceaux.

— Je suis super super niais… murmura-t-il en reformulant plusieurs fois son texte. J’arrive même pas à être en colère d’être super super niais…

 _J’ai l’habitude d’avoir la poisse_ , finit-il par écrire _. C’est pas pire que de se faire tuer par l’autre Marik._

Il fronça les sourcils en attendant la réponse, car elle demanda cette fois plus de temps à Seth. Peut-être s’était-il montré trop froid ?

_Nous devrions en parler demain matin. Sauf si tu veux de la compagnie._

Jônouchi pouvait presque entendre la voix grave de Seth prendre une inflexion particulièrement évocatrice sur le mot « compagnie ». Son imagination s’emballant, il sentit ses joues s’embraser à nouveau et son bas-ventre le picoter agréablement.

Il avait envie de répondre « oui », parce que rester seul ne lui semblait plus une aussi bonne idée. D’un autre côté, il avait passé plus d’une demi-heure sous la douche à frotter chaque centimètre carré de sa peau pour se débarrasser de la sensation purement imaginaire de mains explorant son corps, puis une bonne heure à se tourner dans tous les sens au fond de son lit en se demandant s’il aurait pu agir différemment pour empêcher les deux créatures virtuelles de le prendre en sandwich. Il craignait d’avoir une mauvaise réaction face à Seth, c’est-à-dire de lui coller son poing dans la tronche. Alors que, franchement, s’il avait bien envie de coller son poing dans la tronche de quelqu’un, c’était dans celle de Iatem et ses… cerbères pervers ? Quand il repensait à leurs menaces… Pouvaient-ils vraiment entrer dans son cerveau, le modifier… ? L’avaient-ils fait, s’y trouvaient-ils en ce moment même ?

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

_Tu as déjà mangé ?_

Jônouchi, diverti du fil de plus en plus paranoïaque de ses pensées, faillit éclater de rire.

_Non, j’ai rien ici à part des nouilles instantanées._

_Burger World ?_

Jônouchi haussa un sourcil incrédule, puis sourit en imaginant Yûgi ou sa sœur souffler à Seth de quelle façon l’appâter.

 _Je prépare du thé,_ répondit-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole. Il était à peine vingt heures, vingt-heures vingt quand la sonnette de la porte d’entrée se fit entendre, signe que Seth ne se trouvait déjà pas bien loin quand il lui avait envoyé le premier message.

Dès que Jônouchi ouvrit la porte, Seth lui montra les deux sacs plastiques au logo de _Burger World_ qu’il tenait dans chaque main. Mais ce que le jeune homme remarqua surtout, c’était à quel point la veste en cuir blanc que portait l’Égyptien lui allait bien, surtout ainsi ouverte sur un sweat noir qui épousait parfaitement sa musculature. Sa chevelure brune lui caressait les épaules. Un ankh doré mais discret brillait entre ses pectoraux.

Si c’était Mokuba qui lui avait aussi acheté ces vêtements, c’était à se demander pourquoi il ne faisait pas profiter de son expertise à Kaiba, pour qu’il varie un peu plus son style uniforme. Non pas qu’il soit intéressé de voir Kaiba dans une tenue aussi sexy. En fait, non, au Diable Kaiba, Jônouchi devrait demander à Mokuba de l’habiller lui, parce qu’avec ses cheveux blonds présentement en bataille et son jogging froissé, il avait l’impression d’être l’antithèse de la classe.

— Katsuya, mes yeux sont aussi plus hauts, fit Seth avec un gloussement amusé.

Jônouchi le regarda aussitôt et afficha une moue visant à nier le fait qu’il était en train d’admirer quoi que ce soit.

— Je me demandais juste comment tu as réussi à arriver en un seul morceau jusqu’ici…

Jônouchi s’effaça pour le laisser entrer, et Seth se dirigea vers la table basse avec un « ah » énigmatique. Jônouchi essaya de nier aussi le fait que la veste, qui s’arrêtait au niveau des reins de Seth, offrait une vue particulièrement intéressante sur son cul musclé.

— Ah ? répéta-t-il en allant chercher la théière dans laquelle il venait de faire infuser du thé.

Seth, qui s’était entre-temps délesté de sa veste sur l’un des portemanteaux, fit rouler ses yeux avec exagération.

— Les gens sont bizarres.

Jônouchi suspendit son geste au-dessus de la tasse de Seth avant de se remettre à verser du thé. Il attendit que l’Égyptien s’assoie pour reprendre.

— Bizarres ?

Seth fronça fortement les sourcils tout en déballant plusieurs boîtes en papier et en les disposant sur la table. Quelqu’un n’ayant pas l’estomac de Jônouchi aurait trouvé qu’il avait acheté de quoi nourrir une famille nombreuse.

— Ils n’arrêtent pas de me dévisager, expliqua-t-il avec irritation.

— C’est parce que tu ressembles à Kaiba.

_Un Kaiba encore plus sexy et qui sourit._

Jônouchi mordit avec contentement dans l’un des hamburgers, juteux et savoureux comme il aimait.

— Sans doute, poursuivit Seth, mais ensuite une femme âgée a changé de trottoir en me voyant.

Jônouchi, qui s’apprêtait à prendre une autre bouchée, stoppa en plein mouvement. Seth, assis bras croisés en face de lui, massacrait littéralement du regard la surface de la table. Il semblait sur le point d’exploser.

— Kaiba n’est pas toujours… rarement…

— Ce n’est pas Kaiba le problème, ce sont les gens, ou moi, coupa abruptement Seth dans un grognement qui poussa Jônouchi à se reculer un peu. Parce qu’ensuite des lycéennes jacassantes m’ont presque empêché d’entrer dans le _Burger World_ pour que je donne mon numéro à l’une d’elles. C’était… comment vous dites, déjà ? Comme du _gyakunan_.

Jônouchi combattit sa jalousie naissante. Seth semblait plus furieux qu’amusé de son succès.

— Tant que ce sont des lycéennes… murmura Jônouchi.

— Elles m’ont dit que j’étais « exotique ». Exotique ! Comme si j’étais une sorte d’animal. Et le pire, c’est qu’elles m’ont d’abord demandé mon numéro dans une sorte d’anglais approximatif. Je sais que c’était de l’anglais parce que Kaiba parle anglais, et apparemment je sais à peu près tout ce que sait Kaiba sur un plan technique, enfin, bien sûr, j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour m’y retrouver, mais si tu me demandais de quelle façon hacker eBay, je te dirais que j’en ai déjà une certaine idée, même si je n’en vois pas l’utilité, et donc au final, elles ont baragouiné en anglais avant de commenter mon apparence en japonais en présupposant que j’étais incapable de comprendre, et donc apparemment je suis « exotique » parce que j’ai « la peau noire », et ensuite j’ai fait la queue dans cet étrange restaurant et le vendeur s’évertuait aussi à me parler en anglais quand moi je lui parlais en ja…

Jônouchi, qui avait ouvert et refermé plusieurs fois la bouche sans trouver la moindre pause pour l’interrompre, décida d’user des grands moyens pour stopper le flot de paroles. Tout en se relevant légèrement sur ses genoux, il se pencha par-dessus la table pour clore l’espace entre Seth et lui. Il l’embrassa.

Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent presque douloureusement, Seth produisit quelques syllabes inintelligibles sur un ton offusqué, puis Jônouchi sentit des doigts s’entrecroiser sur sa nuque. Surpris par le contact, il se raidit, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table. Ayant sans doute perçu la tension de ses muscles, Seth dessina des cercles délicats du bout de ses doigts, et Jônouchi relâcha la table d’une main pour glisser un bras autour de ses épaules.

Les baisers de Seth étaient tièdes, doux, rassurants. Différents de ceux qu’il avait subis dans le _Duel Links_. Il écarta les lèvres, invitant la langue de Seth à lui ravir la bouche.

Quand ils stoppèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jônouchi vint appuyer son front dans le creux de l’épaule de Seth avec un soupir. Il humecta ses lèvres légèrement gonflées. Son cœur battait fort sous l’effet du désir et de la joie.

— Reste avec moi cette nuit, s’entendit-il dire avant même qu’il puisse vraiment analyser cette pensée.

— Tu es sûr ?

Les doigts de Seth avaient repris leurs mouvements circulaires sur sa nuque.

— Non, admit Jônouchi.

Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Seth, respirant profondément les notes épicées de son eau de Cologne. Ses cheveux longs le chatouillaient, mais il ne s’en soucia pas.

— Je vais dormir habillé pour la première fois de ma vie, alors.

Jônouchi ricana en entendant le ton exagérément malheureux de Seth, puis s’écarta lentement pour retourner à son côté de la table. Par chance, il n’avait rien écrasé.

 

Jônouchi se rappelait parfaitement des dernières fois où il avait dormi avec quelqu’un. À l’inverse, il ne s’était jamais réveillé avec autre chose qu’une place déjà froide à ses côtés.

Alors, son premier réflexe en émergeant lentement de son sommeil, ce fut de se presser un peu plus contre l’inhabituelle source de chaleur qui irradiait contre lui. Tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder autour de choses plaisantes – manger toute la carte de Burger World aux frais de KaibaCorp, battre Kaiba avec son dragon noir aux yeux rouges, voir l’expression que Kaiba aurait en comprenant qu’il sortait avec son alter ego… –, il prit peu à peu conscience des jambes entremêlées aux siennes, du torse contre lequel il reposait.

Jônouchi entrouvrit les paupières et observa sa main posée sur la poitrine de Seth qui se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Ses doigts caressèrent mécaniquement la peau de l’Égyptien à travers le tissu de son sweat, puis il releva un peu la tête pour pouvoir déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et dans le creux de son cou.

Seth laissa échapper un premier grognement et glissa vers le bord du lit.

Amusé, Jônouchi planta quelques autres baisers sur sa gorge, ce qui lui valut un autre grommellement. Puis il poussa un cri de surprise quand Seth le renversa sous lui.

Vexé d’avoir été pris à son propre jeu, Jônouchi s’apprêta à protester. Toutefois, il oublia bien vite ses récriminations en se perdant dans les yeux bleus encore ensommeillés, mais néanmoins emplis d’envie qui le dominaient.

Jônouchi prit conscience de son érection naissante en sentant celle de Seth pressée contre la sienne. Malgré la barrière représentée par leurs boxers, ou peut-être parce qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une fine épaisseur de tissu, il avait l’impression qu’ils étaient nus tous les deux.

En dépit des moments d’intimité qu’il avait déjà partagés avec Seth,Jônouchi déglutit et gigota pour se libérer. Se retrouver ainsi en dessous, une nouvelle fois, le mettait mal à l’aise en dépit de l’attirance indiscutable qu’il éprouvait pour Seth. Il n’avait toujours aucune idée de comment les choses allaient se passer entre eux s’ils allaient au-delà de ce qu’ils avaient déjà fait – et nul doute que Seth voudrait aller au-delà de ce qu’ils avaient déjà fait à un moment ou un autre et que lui-même serait tenté aussi. Cependant, le frottement de leurs deux corps l’un contre l’autre envoya des étincelles de plaisir dans son bas-ventre, et le baiser qui scella ses lèvres acheva de lui faire oublier sa nervosité, au moins pour un temps.

C’était agréable de se sentir désiré et de ne pas se réveiller seul. Dans l’immédiat, il n’avait pas envie de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d’autre.

— Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te dire ce que j’avais souhaité dans mon sortilège, murmura Seth après lui avoir gentiment pincé la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu veux dire, le sortilège qui a merveilleusement raté ? rétorqua Jônouchi, trop distrait pour vraiment s’énerver au rappel des événements de la journée précédente.

Seth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste nonchalant. Ceux-ci revinrent aussitôt encadrer son visage comme pour le défier de recommencer.

— Hum, il n’a pas raté : nous sommes tous les deux dans un lit, comme je l’escomptais.

Jônouchi lâcha un gémissement quand les lèvres de Seth partirent à l’assaut d’un point sensible de sa personne, juste en dessous de son oreille.

— Alors… tu es du genre… à… ah ! Avoir ce genre de souhaits pervers… !

Seth relâcha la zone qu’il était en train de taquiner.

— En fait, j’ai souhaité avoir l’occasion de te montrer comment faire preuve de tact… Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te suce, Katsuya ?

Jônouchi en fut aussi gêné que béat. Jamais aucune fille ne lui avait fait une proposition aussi directe. Elles étaient plus promptes à rougir et à attendre qu’il prenne l’initiative ou qu’il demande, parce que c’était son rôle. Mais Seth était tout sauf une jeune fille japonaise. Enfin, évidemment il était tout sauf une jeune fille tout court. Mais, en prime il n’agissait pas selon les codes, ce qui le rendait totalement imprévisible, alors que certaines choses nécessitaient d’être préparées – sauf quand on avait l’excuse d’être ivre. En fait, tout ce qui concernait le sexe nécessitait d’être préparé, et Jônouchi sentit peu à peu un élan de panique le gagner. Il était définitivement trop sobre pour le « ici, là, maintenant ».

— Je… euh… Quoi ? Non !

— Non ? répéta Seth, manifestement surpris.

— J’ai pas pris de douche !

Cette fois, Seth fronça les sourcils.

— Inutile d’inventer des excuses. Je sais ce que veut dire « non ». Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose qui te met mal à l’aise.

— Mais c’est pas une excuse ! s’écria Jônouchi, piqué au vif, en se redressant sur ses coudes. Tu… tu peux pas vouloir faire ça si j’ai pas pris une douche… C’est… c’est…

Jônouchi s’interrompit brièvement en voyant l’expression incrédule de Seth.

— Tu comprends rien à ce que je raconte, c’est ça ?

— Tu en as pris une avant de dormir.

— Il y a des heures.

Seth arqua un sourcil.

— Tu tiens vraiment à aller prendre une douche, maintenant, au moment où tu bandes et quand je te propose une fellation ? Tu crois peut-être que, il y a trois mille ans, on allait réclamer un bain aux serviteurs ou qu’on allait à l’autre bout du palais pour seulement en revenir une demi-heure après ?

Jônouchi ne sut que répondre pendant quelques secondes. Puis il fit l’une des choses pour lesquelles il était le plus doué quand les failles de sa logique étaient exposées au grand jour : râler encore plus.

— J’sais que ça a l’air stupide présenté comme ça, mais c’est ce que les gens sont censés faire, parce que c’est normal. Ici. À cette époque. Et… et lundi matin t’étais clair sur le fait que l’hygiène et la pureté t’importent, et j’suis pas sûr d’être vraiment propre et pur, là. J’dois puer le chacal.

— Crois-moi, tu ne pues pas le chacal…

— Justement ! P’être qu’on pue tous les deux, alors on s’en rend pas compte !

Seth s’assit sur ses talons comme pour mieux pouvoir le regarder en prenant ses distances. Puis il se passa les mains sur le visage avec un profond soupir et resta dans la même position sans rien dire.

— Seth ? s’inquiéta Jônouchi.

— J’essaye de me préparer mentalement au fait que cette situation risque de se reproduire…

— Et ?

— Est-ce que nous devons aussi fixer des heures précises dans la semaine, des lieux autorisés et interdits pour le sexe ? Je ne savais pas que j’étais en couple avec Seto.

Jônouchi s’étrangla dans sa salive en entendant cela – et refoula au plus profond de lui-même l’image qui venait de surgir dans son esprit, parce qu’il était beaucoup plus commode de la nier que de l’accepter. Quand Seth le regarda entre ses doigts avec une lueur de malice dans ses iris, il sut que celui-ci se moquait de lui. Vexé, son premier geste fut d’attraper l’un des oreillers pour le frapper en plein visage avec – il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner un coup de poing, n’est-ce pas ?

Seth, tout en éclatant de rire, agrippa l’oreiller et le récupéra pour le rejeter sur le côté. Puis il se calma, mais seulement parce qu’il s’était couché sur lui afin de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent jusqu’à ce que Jônouchi écarte assez les siennes pour que Seth puisse caresser sa langue de la pointe de la sienne. Un murmure appréciateur finit par lui échapper quand l’Égyptien suçota sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui ravir à nouveau la bouche avec avidité.

Jônouchi se sentit aussi excité qu’agacé. Encore une fois, Seth prenait l’ascendant sur lui par son imprévisibilité, ce qui lui donnait l’impression de n’être qu’un puceau sans expérience. Ce qu’il n’était pas. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il n’avait jamais pensé à inclure les hommes dans le spectre de ses envies. En tout cas pas de façon consciente. En tout cas sûrement pas qui que ce soit de sa connaissance. En bref, il n’allait sûrement pas se laisser plaquer contre le matelas sans rien faire.

Désireux de prendre sa revanche, il fit onduler ses hanches contre celles de Seth, sachant pertinemmentquelle réaction il obtiendrait de sa part. La friction de leurs queues gonflées l’une contre l’autre était une torture aussi délicieuse qu’insoutenable.

La respiration de Seth s’accéléra pour une tout autre raison que leur baiser, et il finit par stopper pour le regarder, les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Satisfait du résultat, Jônouchi lui adressa son sourire le plus flamboyant, même si, désormais, il se frottait plus contre lui pour sa propre gratification personnelle qu’autre chose. C’était bon, très bon, et, putain, il aurait vraiment préféré qu’ils soient nus parce qu’il était certain que ce serait meilleur, bien meilleur ainsi.

— Propre, tu l’es sûrement, crois-moi, murmura Seth tout en se penchant sur lui pour lui mordiller l’oreille.

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils : c’était vraiment le compliment le plus étrange qu’il ait jamais entendu et il ignorait de quelle façon le prendre. Quand Seth parvint à glisser une main entre leurs ventres et plaça sa paume juste sur la zone humide qui avait commencé à se former sur le devant de son boxer, il décida qu’il n’en avait rien à cirer.

— Pur, j’en doute, ajouta Seth.

Le souffle de son rire chatouilla Jônouchi dans le cou.

— Merde, tu l’es sûrement pas non plus ! bougonna-t-il.

Il gémit quand la paume de Seth traça quelques mouvements circulaires juste au niveau de son gland. Une part de lui se révolta à l’idée de perdre à nouveau tout contrôle, mais une autre, la plus dominante, se contenta de répéter en boucle : « ohmondieunetarrêtepasfaismoijouir ».

— Seth, j’suis même pas épilé, s’entendit-il marmonner entre deux soupirs.

— Tu veux dire que tu tiens vraiment du chacal et que je vais pouvoir vérifier si tu es un vrai blond ou si tu te décolores les cheveux ?

— Va te faire foutre… !

— Ce qui risque d’arriver d’un instant à l’autre pour au moins l’un de nous deux.

Jônouchi essaya de l’insulter à nouveau, mais les syllabes se bousculèrent dans sa bouche. Les caresses de Seth à travers le seul tissu de son boxer ne lui suffisaient plus. Il voulait plus, sans attendre.

Comme articuler des sons cohérents lui demandait trop d’efforts, il agrippa Seth par les épaules, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau à travers son sweat. Il chercha ensuite ses lèvres, mais Seth se déroba et attaqua sa gorge à la place. Jônouchi n’eut pas l’occasion d’exprimer sa frustration d’une façon ou d’une autre. Seth aspira sa peau exactement là où il était le plus sensible, comme si Jônouchi n’avait déjà plus aucun secret pour lui.

— Putain… Seth… Juste… Suce-moi…

— Je ne peux pas. Tu n’es pas douché.

— Me donne pas l’occasion de changer d’avis… ah !

Seth avait relevé son t-shirt alors qu’il parlait et avait profité de sa distraction pourlécher et suçoter l’un de ses tétons. Jônouchi n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce point précis de son anatomie fût aussi sensible, au point qu’il protesta quand Seth l’abandonna pour tracer une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de son torse et de son ventre jusqu’à l’endroit où une fine ligne de poils disparaissait sous l’élastique de son boxer.

La respiration de Jônouchi s’accéléra, mais Seth se contenta d’effleurer son érection du bout des lèvres à travers le tissu et remonta au niveau de son nombril. Frustré, il bougea les hanches pour signaler son désir d’avoir la chaleur et l’humidité de sa bouche bien ailleurs que là. Sur sa queue, si ce n’était pas trop exigé après les promesses de Seth. Merde, il l’avait tenté par deux fois, avait même été jusqu’à le tenter devant ses amis, et voilà qu’il prenait tout son temps. Est-ce qu’il essayait de lui faire payer son refus ?

— Seth ! protesta Jônouchi.

— Vrai blond, on dirait, rétorqua l’intéressé en souriant contre sa peau.

La remarque épuisa un peu plus la patience de Jônouchi, qui grommela quand Seth revint l’embrasser. Il en était presque à l’insulter en son for intérieur de tous les noms d’oiseaux qu’il connaissait quand la main de l’Égyptien serpenta sous son boxer et massa enfin son érection. Pour marquer son approbation, Jônouchi ne put que pousser un gémissement, vite étouffé sous les lèvres de Seth. Puis il l’entendit murmurer à son oreille, mais il n’écouta qu’à moitié, ce que n’importe qui d’autre dans sa position aurait fait. De toute manière, certains mots ne faisaient aucun sens, sans doute parce qu’il s’agissait de la langue maternelle de Seth.

Jônouchi ignorait ce qui lui plaisait le plus, les lèvres de Seth sur les siennes, ses paroles qu’il supposait affectueuses ou sa main allant et venant le long de sa hampe humide et rigide. Certainement sa main. Indéniablement sa main.

Il se mit à suivre chacun de ses gestes en ondulant des hanches afin d’intensifier la montée de son plaisir. Au fond, il n’aurait pas eu besoin de beaucoup plus pour éjaculer et jouir.

Cependant, sa conscience revintbrutalement à la surface quand Seth, après lui avoir planté un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres, se laissa glisser entre ses jambes avec un sourire malicieux. Leur conversation dans la cuisine lui revint à nouveau en mémoireet, avec, la crainte de ne pas être suffisamment bien pour lui. Jônouchi se releva sur un coude, prêt à protester vivement malgré son état d’excitation, mais Seth fut beaucoup plus rapide que lui.

Sa langue glissa le long de son gland perlant de liquide séminal, puis sa bouche suivit avec une lenteur presque cruelle.

Jônouchi retomba contre le matelas en oubliant aussitôt pourquoi il avait voulu arrêter Seth. Il avait plutôt envie de le vénérer, alors que ses mains et sa bouche travaillaient de concert pour lui faire perdre toute capacité à penser.

— Seth… !

Il parvint à se redresser sur les coudes une nouvelle fois, mais ne vit qu’une seule chose entre ses cuisses écartées : la masse presque noire des cheveux de Seth dans la pénombre, et l’une de ses mains qui avait entrepris de tracer des cercles de son nombril à son aine alors que sa langue s’activait sur lui. Le souffle court, Jônouchi observa le mouvement de ses doigts, frissonnant chaque fois qu’ils effleuraient une zone plus sensible dont il ignorait jusqu’alors l’existence. Ils remontèrent ensuite jusque sur son torse, et Jônouchi, qui avait réussi à se reprendre un peu malgré le talent sans conteste de Seth, lâcha un hoquet mêlant surprise et appréciation quand ses doigts cerclèrent et jouèrent avec l’un de ses tétons.

Seth relâcha son gland après y avoir appliqué une dernière et intense succionqui fit gémir le jeune homme.

— Tu as l’air d’aimer ça, Katsuya…

— Bordel… bien sûr que j’aime ça ! T’as d’autres questions stupides ? haleta-t-il en guise de réponse.

Jônouchi ne croyait pas avoir vu quelque chose d’aussi érotique et tentateur que Seth, massant beaucoup trop doucement sa queueentre ses doigts alors qu’elle réclamait son attention tout entière. À nouveau lucide, il se demanda s’il avait un jour éprouvé autant de plaisir, mais sa capacité à réfléchir se délita quelque peu quand Seth le reprit en bouche, cette fois entièrement, comme s’il n’y avait aucune limite à ce qu’il pouvait engloutir. Et Jônouchi avait conscience qu’il n’était pas vraiment modeste, loin de là, ce dont il était plus que satisfait. Ses plans d’un soir moins. Ce qui était parfois un problème. Mais Seth semblait en avoir l’habitude. Non, en _avait_ l’habitude. Ce à quoi Jônouchi n’avait pas envie de penser outre mesure, car la question suivante était forcément : avec qui ? Meilleure question : existait-il une chose qu’il ne sache pas faire avec sa langue ? Meilleure question : allait-il le découvrir bientôt ?

Jônouchi ferma les yeux tout en se renfonçant dans l’oreiller, le tirant presque sur son visage pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Il avait déjà eu le droit à des regards obliques de ses voisins une fois, après une nuit torride passée avec une future ex-non-petite-amie, il n’avait pas envie que la chose se reproduise avec Seth. Surtout qu’en comparaison de ce qui se passait là, l’autre nuit ne lui paraissait plus aussi torride.

Peut-être pour cette raison, son self-control s’étiola bien vite. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d’elles-mêmes pour suivre le mouvement de la bouche de Seth sur son érectionet de ses mains sur ses testicules. Puis il délaissa l’oreiller et ses mains se nichèrent dans les cheveux de Seth. Il essaya de caresser ce qu’il pouvait, mais Seth portait toujours sonsweat et Jônouchi, à travers le voile de sa propre extase, se sentit de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la réciproque d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il força ses hanches à stopper leur mouvement de va-et-vient instinctif, et sa soudaine immobilité suscita l’intérêt de son partenaire, qui le libéra avec un regard interrogateur.

— Viens là, commanda Jônouchi, le souffle court.

Il regrettait déjà la chaleur de la bouche de Seth sur lui, et son esprit était si embrumé par le plaisir qu’il n’était même pas certain de savoir lui-même ce qu’il cherchait à accomplir. Néanmoins, cela ne l’empêcha pas de se débarrasser de son t-shirt et de le laisser tomber au pied du lit. Puis il en fit de même avec lesweat de Seth. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le boxer de l’Égyptien et s’immobilisa alors qu’il avait déjà glissé ses doigts sous l’élastique. Il ne pouvait pas occulter la bosse qui le distendait ni la tache d’humidité qui assombrissait le tissu. Poursuivre, c’était franchir une certaine étape plus tôt qu’il l’aurait cru. Était-il vraiment prêt à le faire ? Et que se passerait-il ensuite ? Jusqu’où iraient-ils ?

Soudain, Seth déposa un baiser sur son front et lui frotta doucement les bras comme s’il cherchait à le rassurer. Ce simple geste parvint à l’agacer, et la phrase qui suivit, encore plus.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de faire quelque chose qui te met mal à l’aise.

Jônouchi, piqué au vif, baissa d’un seul coup le boxer de Seth. Par la suite, il nierait par fierté avoir rougi, dégluti,et s’être figé à la vue de son pénis érigé et dont le gland luisait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’ait jamais vu la queue d’un autre homme, mais certainement pas en vrai et dans ce contexte. Les urinoirs ou les pornos, c’était totalement différent. Il ne savait pas s’il était excité ou effrayé. Sans doute un peu des deux.

— Katsuya ? questionna Seth avec malice. Est-ce que tu comptes faire quelque chose d’ici peu ou ton seul but est de m’admirer ? Non pas que ne n’apprécie pas ton adora…

— Arrête de te moquer de moi ! s’écria Jônouchi, furieux. J’ai jamais fait ça avec un homme, j’ai jamais compulsé le guide de « comment baiser avec un mec pour les nuls » non plus ! J’ai même jamais eu la curiosité de regarder un porno gay même si j’suis pas crétin au point de pas avoir une idée de comment peuvent se passer les choses ! Et, d’ailleurs, le putain de monstre qui te sert de bite, il est pas près d’approcher de mon cul, ou même de ma bouche, j’ai envie de marcher droit aujourd’hui, et aussi de pas m’étouffer dessus, tant qu’à faire !

Quand Seth éclata de rire et se renversa sur le lit en se tenant les côtes, Jônouchi comprit que son emportement habituel l’avait à nouveau conduit à déblatérer ses pensées à haute voix. À la fois mortifié et heurté, il fit mine de se lever, bien décidé à s’enfermer dans la salle de bain comme la personne immature qu’il était et à n’en ressortir que lorsque le sujet serait oublié – et aussi quand il aurait cessé de bander en s’occupant de lui-même d’une façon solitaire que plus conventionnelle. Cependant, la main de Seth se referma sur son poignet, et il se retrouva soudainement au-dessus de l’Égyptien, pressé contre son torse et emprisonné dans ses bras.

— Je t’aime, Katsuya, murmura Seth avant de faire descendre et remonter ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Honteux, Jônouchi appuya son visage brûlant contre ses pectoraux.

— Dis pas ça alors que je viens de sortir les choses les plus stupides qui… oh putain !

Seth avait profité de sa distraction pour l’attraper par les hanches et rectifier sa position. La sensation de leurs érections frottant l’une contre l’autre, comme lorsqu’ils portaient encore leur boxer, avait envoyé des étincelles de plaisir dans son bas ventre et le long de son dos. Cela l’incita à effectuer de lui-même d’autres mouvements du bassin, qui lui arrachèrent un cri de plaisir, et qui parvinrent aussi à rompre le semblant de maîtrise de Seth.

Surpris et flatté par le gémissement qu’il avait réussi à lui tirer, Jônouchi se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir empoigner, après une brève hésitation, leurs deux érections. Fermant les yeux, il reprit ses mouvements, l’autre main agrippée à l’épaule de l’Égyptien.

— Tu vois… ? Pas besoin de guide… pour les nuls… souffla Seth avec difficulté.

— Ferme-la, gronda Jônouchi en gardant les yeux toujours obstinément clos.

— Je crains de ne pas pouvoir sans aide…

Jônouchi le regarda furieusement et, face à l’expression provocatrice de Seth, écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dévorant sa bouche comme il ne l’avait jamais fait et sans se soucier de l’arrière-goût salé de sa salive. Il ne s’écarta que lorsque ses poumons le lui réclamèrent et embrassa à nouveau Seth dès que son essoufflement le lui permit.

Il ne songea plus à se disputer. Il avait même oublié le sujet de son irritation. La seule chose qui le préoccupait, c’était la sensation de jouissance qui grandissait à nouveau en lui, tant à cause de la friction de son bas-ventre contre celui de Seth qu’à cause des mains de ce dernier qui l’exploraient partout où il pouvait l’atteindre, de ses yeux emplis de désir et de leurs baisers avides.

Il ignorait combien de temps s’était écoulé avant que la vague de son orgasme le submerge et l’emporte pour le laisser à demi conscient et pantelant contre le torse de Seth. Il savait juste que Seth le rejoignit peu de temps après, et qu’aucun d’eux ne s’était soucié de rester discret vis-à-vis des voisins.

— J’ai l’impression d’avoir fondu sur place, marmonna Jônouchi sans trouver la force de chercher de quoi nettoyer le sperme qui souillait leurs ventres.

— Je crois que tu m’as griffé l’épaule, grommela Seth au bout de quelques longues secondes.

Jônouchi parvint à décoller sa joue de la peau en sueur de Seth et considéra les marques qui ressortaient légèrement. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune d’elle avant de s’effondrer à nouveau contre lui, éreinté par leurs ébats. Il avait toujours trouvé le sexe gratifiant, mais il y avait quelque chose d’encore plus satisfaisant, cette fois. Il n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de comprendre de quoi il s’agissait.

— C’est agréable, soupira-t-il tout en se lovant un peu mieux contre Seth.

Seth caressa distraitement les cheveux humides de Jônouchi pour les décoller du haut de son dos.

— Hum… ?

— De savoir que tu m’aimes, mais qu’en plus j’ai pas à te partager.

Jônouchi trouva la force de se redresser à nouveau, cette fois pour regarder Seth droit dans les yeux.

— Elles avaient toujours _le_ petit copain ou _le_ fiancée… Même si je pense que c’était souvent une excuse pour pas me revoir. Toi, au moins, tu es libre.

— Oui…

Jônouchi accueillit le baiser de Seth avec un murmure appréciateur. Il ne se posa pas de questions sur sa brève hésitation, à la fois trop heureux et trop fatigué pour la remarquer.


	59. Peu importe qui est le gagnant

Des gémissements étouffés avaient tiré Ryô de ses propres rêves agités où virevoltaient deux dragons terrifiants encerclés de flammes rouges et bleues. Il n’avait cependant pas bougé d’un centimètre ni même ouvert les yeux, que ce soit quand Bakura avait prononcé quelques mots dans une langue incompréhensible ou quand il s’était éveillé en sursaut.

Seule la respiration légèrement sifflante du démon se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Puis sa couette fut repoussée dans un bruissement. Le martèlement de ses talons continua de rompre le silence jusqu’au moment où il quitta la pièce.

Ryô se tourna dans l’autre sens avec un profond soupir et se laissa couler dans la chaleur de son propre _futon_.

Il savait de quoi étaient faits les cauchemars de Bakura, du moins, s’en doutait. Que personne ne l’ait informé, qu’Atem ne l’ait pas informé, l’avait presque autant choqué que d’apprendre que les corps de personnes innocentes – la famille du voleur, son village – avaient été mêlés à l’or en fusion qui avait servi à forger magiquement les objets millénaires.

Il voulait se convaincre que la vérité ne changeait rien à la situation.

Bien sûr, c’était se voiler la face.

Bakura ne revenant pas, Ryô se résolut à se lever à son tour.

Il remonta le couloir assombri par l’aube pluvieuse et entra dans la cuisine tout en se frottant paresseusement les yeux.

Retourner au fond du _futon_ était tellement tentant. Il aurait pu y passer des heures, non, des jours, à rêvasser à ce qu’aurait pu être son existence dans un autre univers, à se demander ce qui se produirait s’il décidait de céder totalement au déni. Ce ne serait pas la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Oublier les horreurs de ce monde. Oublier les horreurs de son existence.

— _All this time I've loved you, And never known your face, All this time I've missed you, And searched this human race_ , chantonna-t-il à demi-voix.

Quand Bakura arriva quelques minutes plus tard, grommelant et traînant des pieds comme chaque matin depuis leur unique discussion sur le _sujet_ , Ryô avait déjà achevé sans même y penser la préparation du petit déjeuner. Rien d’extravagant en soi, juste du thé vert, du riz blanc nature et du poisson grillé que Bakura avait consenti à aller acheter le jour précédent, non sans exprimer avec force détails que devoir descendre en ville le faisait « profondément chier ». Ce n’était pas bien grave. Bakura n’était plus que paroles, et son aigreur dépourvue de malice était quelque chose que Ryô arrivait à gérer en se concentrant uniquement sur le fait que le démon acceptait de lui faire plaisir tout en prétendant le contraire. C’était une chose qui lui donnait sincèrement envie de s’enfermer dans le cocon d’illusions qu’il avait tissé autour de lui.

Ryô aurait pu vivre avec ce nouveau Bakura, même s’il se demandait parfois où était passée sa crânerie et son arrogance légendaires. À croire que cette nouvelle défaite avait réussi à le rendre plus humble.

Non, pas plus humble, pas tout à fait.

Chaque fois qu’il l’observait à la dérobée, Bakura semblait plus sombre et préoccupé que jamais, ce qui faisait craindre à Ryô qu’il ne parvienne pas à l’empêcher de s’en prendre à nouveau à ses amis.

— J’ai envie de jouer à quelque chose, déclara Ryô tout en lavant leurs bols vides.

— Tu as envie de jouer à _Monster World_ , corrigea Bakura. Comme hier et avant-hier et avant-avant-hier et…

— Ça t’embête ?

Bakura haussa les épaules, puis quitta la cuisine sans même prendre le temps d’articuler une réponse.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion trois fois. Il n’y avait pas suffisamment de joueurs pour que ce soit véritablement amusant, et Ryô se retrouvait à peindre plus de figurines qu’il n’était nécessaire pendant que Bakura somnolait dans la chaleur de la couette du _kotatsu_ ou se morfondait sur le canapé. À un moment ou un autre, il se plaignait de la musique, et ils finissaient par se chamailler sur des sujets sans intérêt.

Ils n’avaient cependant jamais reparlé des objets millénaires ou de Kul Elna. Ryô n’était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus, même si certains de ses souvenirs flous de l’ultime jeu des ombres prenaient un sens nouveau.

Ils n’avaient pas non plus reparlé du désastre du samedi soir.

Encore moins du reste.

C’était mieux ainsi.

Ryô acheva d’essuyer la vaisselle avant de se rendre jusqu’à la chambre – leur chambre. Arrivé à proximité du panneau coulissant resté entrouvert, il frissonna, surpris par la fraîcheur de l’air. Il le fut encore plus en percevant des chuchotis et des murmures indistincts.

Les doigts de Ryô effleurèrent le cadre du battant. Bakura parlait-il seul ou bien… ? Il jeta un regard par l’embrasure, mais ne vit rien de plus que le dos du démon, déjà habillé d’un sweat à capuche du plus beau rouge.

Ryô fit coulisser le battant sans plus chercher à être discret. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il surprenait Bakura à monologuer seul, en tenant parfois l’anneau millénaire dans le creux de ses mains. Il n’avait jamais osé l’interrompre ou aborder le sujet après coup, certain que Bakura n’avait pas tout à fait conscience de le faire. Si Ryô n’avait pas éprouvé tant de mal à garder lui-même la tête hors de l’eau, il s’en serait peut-être inquiété, comme il avait tenté de le faire la semaine qui avait précédé, même après que Bakura l’avait…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il inspira profondément pour essayer de garder son souffle sous contrôle. Le bruit de sa respiration lui valut un coup d’œil de Bakura, qui s’empressa de ranger l’anneau millénaire bien à l’abri sous son sweat.

Ryô prit tout à coup conscience que ses yeux noirs n’avaient jamais été aussi vides. Il connaissait fort bien ce genre de regard, pour l’avoir lui-même si souvent croisé dans le miroir après une autre nuit d’insomnie. Cette constatation lui retourna l’estomac, et il s’empressa de choisir ses vêtements dans l’un des placards.

— Je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-il.

— J’en ai rien à foutre, rétorqua Bakura.

Son air renfrogné, autrement plus normal chez lui, parvint à arracher un maigre sourire à Ryô. Néanmoins, sitôt la porte de la salle de bain refermée et verrouillée derrière lui, sa façade s’effrita, comme à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées dans cette minuscule pièce. Ses peurs, son désespoir, sa colère, son dégoût de lui-même, tout cela le frappait de plein fouet comme une onde de folie trop longtemps réprimée.

Il résista, cependant. Il se ressaisit de justesse avant de craquer et de se recroqueviller dans l’un des coins de la pièce, comme le lui hurlait une petite voix intérieure. Il ne pouvait s’enfoncer dans son abîme de désespoir, comme le samedi soir, où son incapacité à réagir avait bien failli le tuer. Mourir ou baisser les bras était un luxe qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre dans ces circonstances, pas alors que la vie de ses amis dépendait de sa capacité à garder Bakura sous contrôle.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, Ryô rejoignit directement le salon, à l’entrée duquel il stoppa aussitôt en écarquillant les yeux.

Les nombreuses figurines à différents stades d’avancement qui avaient peu à peu envahi le _kotatsu_ témoignaient de son absence de passe-temps en dehors de _Monster World_.

Avec un soupir las, il s’installa à sa place, juste devant le de terrain de jeu griffonné sur plusieurs feuilles A4 maladroitement scotchées ensemble. Ses yeux parcoururent un à un son armée d’avatars, à commencer par le voleur et son soi-disant ancêtre égyptien.

Prétendre qu’il les avait créés en toute candeur aurait été un mensonge. Bakura refusait de reconnaître ses liens avec le roi des voleurs, alors il avait usé de ce subterfuge pour le pousser à parler. Il s’était préparé à tout, aux détails les plus sordides, sauf à la révélation qui lui avait été faite.

— Je suis désolé, Ryôtep, fit-il en recueillant la figurine dans ses mains, mais je ne crois pas que le roi des voleurs aura besoin de toi pour voler l’or du pharaon.

Il sourit tristement à son minuscule effigie tout en se remémorant un bref fragment de souvenir arraché à Bakura malgré le contrôle que le démon avait exercé sur lui ce jour-là. Le moment où le roi des voleurs, habillé de son long manteau rouge et de son _chendjit_ blanc, avait surgi dans la salle du trône et défié Atem et ses prêtres en braillant des insanités…

Cette arrogance, c’était tellement Bakura.

Il reposa Ryôtep avant de s’emparer d’une de ses nouvelles créations. Un flot d’impressions contradictoires l’envahit d’un seul coup alors qu’il caressait du pouce les cheveux dorés. Penser à Marik le rendait souvent ainsi, incapable de clairement se décider entre ses ressentiments pour les abus subis à l’époque du tournoi de _Battle City_ et l’impression d’avoir manqué l’opportunité d’être aussi heureux que possible.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en pressant la figurine contre sa poitrine, j’espère que tu vas bien. J’espère que… j’espère qu’on se reverra un jour…

Il allait ajouter à quel point il en doutait quand la voix de Bakura le fit tressaillir.

— Tu crois que c’est bien le moment de faire ta putain de déclaration d’amour ?

Ryô se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux ronds jusqu’à ce qu’il s’installe en face de lui.

Bakura avait l’air si constamment irrité ces derniers temps qu’il lui était difficile d’affirmer s’il l’était encore plus ou si ce qu’il venait d’entendre entrait dans la case des choses qui l’énervaient mais dont il tolérait l’existence dans une certaine mesure. Ryô préféra garder un silence prudent, ayant le sentiment qu’une discussion concernant Marik risquait de faire éclater tous les non-dits qui régnaient entre eux.

Il reposa délicatement la figurine sur la table et observa Bakura à la dérobée alors que le démon ouvrait booster sur booster sans même prendre la peine de trier les cartes. C’était à croire qu’il avait vidé un présentoir complet. Quand il eut enfin fini de tout déballer, il fit deux tas de cartes : celui, minuscule, de celles à conserver, à en juger par le soin utilisé pour les manipuler, et celui, bien plus gros, de celles qui ne l’intéressaient pas et qu’ils jetaient pèle-mêle.

— Tu n’essayes même pas de t’enfuir, déclara soudainement Bakura.

Ryô prit une figurine inachevée – Yûgi, juste Yûgi, pas Atem, Atem lui avait menti par omission, il n’avait pas envie de lui dédier un avatar –, puis leva les yeux sur le démon. Celui-ci restait concentré sur ses cartes, mais un pli de contrariété tordait sa bouche.

— Tu pourrais essayer de voler les clefs, ou de trouver l’un des téléphones portables, ou de…

— Tu pourrais me retrouver avec l’anneau millénaire, répliqua doucement Ryô sans oser le regarder. Je préfère m’épargner l’effort.

Bakura garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, comme si la réponse le satisfaisait.

— Donc tu t’enfuirais s’il n’y avait pas l’anneau millénaire.

Ce n’était pas une question. Juste un constat qui les conduisait vers une discussion que Ryô pressentait dangereuse. Il préféra ne rien dire et se concentra sur le choix des couleurs pour ses figurines. Fort heureusement, Bakura ne le relança pas.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes dans le plus grand silence, Ryô peignant, Bakura constituant son armée de _ka_ en vue d’une bataille que Ryô espérait ne voir jamais arriver. Tout en continuant de travailler sur sa figurine, il observa le démon du coin de l’œil. Depuis qu’il s’était remis à manger convenablement, Bakura semblait en meilleure forme, enfin, en nonobstant les cernes causés par un sommeil de mauvaise qualité et sa nervosité générale.

Soudain, la sonnette stridula. Ryô s’étala de la peinture sur les mains en sursautant. Toutefois, sa réaction de surprise était sans comparaison possible avec celle de Bakura, qui bondit sur ses pieds, alarmé. En le voyant crisper ses doigts sur les cartes au point de les tordre, prêt à déchaîner ses monstres sur l’innocent qui venait de sonner à la porte, Ryô se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le poignet pour attirer son attention. Il plongea dans le regard aux pupilles dilatées de Bakura et combattit sa propre anxiété en voyant ses iris sombres s’auréoler d’une nuance purpurine de mauvais augure. Quand le démon se détendit et libéra enfin le souffle qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir, Ryô le relâcha, sans pour autant être vraiment soulagé de sa coopération.

— Je suis sûr que ce n’est rien, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je peux aller ouvrir ?

Il se força à garder ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Bakura malgré son angoisse grandissante à l’idée que sa réponse soit négative. Quand l’ancien esprit acquiesça enfin avec un air indéfinissable, Ryô s’empressa de quitter le salon. L’aura négative que dégageait Bakura le rendait fébrile et conscient que la moindre erreur risquait de se solder par un nouveau drame.

— J’arrive ! cria-t-il à l’adresse de leur visiteur.

Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et fit de son mieux pour arborer son visage le plus accueillant. Les pieds de Bakura frappèrent le plancher derrière lui, et Ryô, qui ouvrait déjà la porte, essaya de ne pas se décomposer à l’idée que chacun de ses gestes et paroles seraient analysés.

Sa bouche se dessécha un peu plus quand il reconnut aussitôt la vieille dame aux yeux perçants qui se tenait sur le perron. C’était difficile de lutter contre le flot de souvenirs qui venait de surgir dans son esprit. Il la connaissait depuis sa petite enfance, après tout. C’était encore plus dur de conserver son calme en se rappelant à quel point elle avait toujours été perspicace.

— Misaki-san ? s’enquit-il. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

La présence menaçante de Bakura dans son dos l’angoissait tellement que sa bouche avait la consistance du carton. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il le suive au lieu de simplement écouter depuis le salon ?

— Ryô-kun, Yamihiko-kun, j’espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s’exclama Ryô.

Bakura, derrière lui, s’exprima par un simple « hum » méprisant. Ryô accentua son sourire de façade. Il était doué pour sourire. Tout le monde se méprenait sur ses sourires.

— Ces derniers jours ont été si froids que j’ai pensé que vous apprécierez avoir de quoi faire une fondue de porc et de légumes, reprit Misaki.

Ryô cligna des paupières, puis baissa les yeux sur le sac de provision qu’elle leur tendait d’une main, l’autre étant fermement arrimée au pommeau de sa canne.

— Une fondue ? répéta Bakura avec suspicion.

— Prends-le, Yamihiko-kun, fit Misaki, un sourire accentuant ses rides. Tu es bien plus fort que ton frère, on dirait.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’être autant couvé, enfin !

Ryô se frotta l’arrière du crâne avec un rire nerveux, qu’il ravala bien vite en voyant le regard critique que lui adressait la vieille dame.

— Tu as tellement maigri, Ryô-kun. Tu n’as pas de problème de santé, j’espère ?

— Il mange peu.

Le ton de Bakura laissait entendre qu’elle aurait mieux fait de s’occuper de ses affaires. Ryô, inquiet, s’écarta pour lui permettre de s’insérer entre le mur et lui. Le démon empoigna alors le sac d’un geste sec tout en décochant un regard noir à la vieille dame. Celle-ci ne se laissa guère intimidée et conserva son expression affable, bien qu’en l’étudiant plus en détail, on aurait pu voir qu’un soupçon de ruse habitait ses yeux.

— Peu ? Comme c’est étrange, tu as toujours mangé comme quatre, Ryô-kun ! Lui volerais-tu la nourriture de la bouche ?

— Non, répondit Bakura, poing crispé autour de la lanière du sac.

Ryô, de plus en plus terrifié, décida qu’il était temps pour un changement de sujet.

— Ne me dites pas que vous êtes montée jusqu’ici et avec un sac aussi lourd à pied, Misaki-san ?

La vieille femme agita sa main avec désinvolture.

— Voyons, mon garçon, c’est bon pour la santé.

Bakura fit rouler ses yeux avec un agacement encore plus manifeste qu’auparavant.

— Ce n’est plus de votre âge ! reprit Ryô en espérant faire oublier l’attitude désagréable de son prétendu frère.

— Ah, écoute-toi un peu, on croirait entendre ton père ! rétorqua Misaki avec un demi-sourire.

Ryô, qui avait tiré le bord du sac pour jeter un coup d’œil à son mystérieux contenu, se figea aussitôt, lèvres pincées, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Son père…

Il essaya de se secouer, de trouver quelque chose à répliquer, mais son esprit s’était vidée de toute pensée, si ce n’était celle qu’il ressemblait à son père, quelque chose qu’il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement. Le regard que Bakura posa sur lui le brûla presque de par la colère qui l’habitait, et il s’inquiéta un peu plus à l’idée d’avoir, sans le savoir, franchi une limite.

— Nous ne parlons jamais de… _lui_ , grogna Bakura tout en dardant sur la vieille femme un regard plus venimeux encore.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais…

Misaki se contenta de sourire, encore, sans expliciter ce qu’elle entendait par là. Bakura, de son côté, était au bord de l’implosion, aussi ne pensa-t-il pas à le lui demander.

— Prends soin de ton frère, reprit-elle. Beaucoup de gens arrivent à un certain âge en regrettant de ne pas avoir fait plus pour leur famille.

Bakura attrapa la poignée de la porte tout en grinçant des dents.

— Ouais, c’est ça, merci pour la bouffe, je suppose, et bonnes funérailles !

Sur ces mots, il lui claqua la porte au nez avant de commettre un acte que Ryô lui reprocherait sans doute durant des jours, si ce n’était des semaines. Tout dépendait s’il se contentait de voler l’âme de cette chieuse de Misaki-san ou s’il allait jusqu’à l’éviscérer sur le perron. Déjà que Ryô lui reprocherait sans doute d’avoir manqué de politesse.

Il lorgna son ancien hôte avec exaspération, attendant ses remontrances, et constata que Ryô se mordait nerveusement les lèvres tout en continuant de fixer le vide.

Il savait exactement ce qui lui pesait tant.

— Ton père est un connard, lâcha Bakura.

Ryô releva aussitôt la tête vers lui, bouche entrouverte, sidéré.

Bakura songea, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, qu’il aurait peut-être dû y mettre les formes. Cependant, il admit aussi qu’il ignorait comment mettre les formes, sans compter que cela semblait être un gaspillage inutile de salive. Ryô le tancerait quoi qu’il arrive, alors autant lui donner de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Il déposa le sac sur la table tout en se demandant si la vieille y avait placé des enclumes au lieu de la nourriture promise. Le frottement discret des pas de Ryô sur le sol le poussa à se retourner. Le jeune homme, debout dans l’encadrement de la porte, le fixait avec un mélange de confusion, de tristesse et de colère larvée.

— Comment tu peux dire ça de mon père ? demanda-t-il d’un ton presque chuchotant.

Bakura renifla avec dédain, puis commença à déballer des légumes qu’il ne parvenait même pas à identifier.

— Parce qu’il l’est. Il t’a abandonné.

Bakura ne cilla même pas quand le jeune homme le repoussa brutalement vers l’arrière après lui avoir donné un ridicule coup de poing dans le torse.

— Il ne m’a pas abandonné ! C’est de ta faute si j’ai dû partir ! s’écria Ryô.

Il le frappa à nouveau, de toutes ses forces. Bakura, cette fois, vacilla légèrement avant de se stabiliser quand il entra en collision avec le plan de travail. La douleur irradia brièvement dans sa chair, et il laissa échapper un « Ryô » lourd de sous-entendus.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Arrête d’utiliser mon prénom comme si nous étions amis ou plus ! Tu es responsable de tous mes problèmes ! Sans toi, j’aurais été heureux !

Bakura fléchit légèrement, sans savoir lui-même si c’était à cause de la virulence du ton ou des mots eux-mêmes. Peut-être les deux.

— Je ne suis pas le seul responsa…

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase. La main de Ryô s’écrasa sur sa joue avec un claquement sonore.

Sa peau lui brûla bien plus qu’il l’aurait cru. Tout en frottant l’endroit où Ryô l’avait giflé, il parcourut le visage furieux de Ryô, avant de se focaliser sur ses lèvres qui continuaient de produire des mots dont il ne percevait plus le sens, seulement la violence.

Les couteaux qui se trouvaient à portée de mains étaient tentants. Bakura aurait pu en prendre un et menacer Ryô de lui taillader la peau jusqu’à ce qu’il admette que ses reproches étaient infondés. Il aurait pu utiliser la force pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il aurait pu, mais il devait maîtriser cet instinct primaire et néfaste qui lui commandait d’user de la violence pour mater toute opposition. La violence n’avait jamais fonctionné avec Ryô et, pire, avait bien souvent renforcé sa détermination. La violence ne lui avait rien apporté depuis sa résurrection si ce n’était de la frustration, de la rage et de la détresse en constatant que son ancien hôte persistait à s’opposer à lui.

— Ryô…

— Je t’ai dit d’arrêter de m’appeler comme ça !

Bakura agrippa le rebord du plan de travail quand les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent sur son cou. La sensation désagréable de l’arrête tranchante du bois s’enfonçant dans ses paumes le retint de balancer le coup de genou qui menaçait de partir en réponse à l’agression.

— Ton père t’a _abandonné_ , répéta-t-il fermement mais en se gardant de toute nuance de raillerie. Il t’a laissé partir et t’a juste donné assez d’argent pour que tu puisses vivre _seul_. Il n’avait pourtant aucune raison d’agir ainsi. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Merde, aucun adulte sensé agirait ainsi !

Ryô tressaillit à la dernière phrase et relâcha son emprise sur la gorge de Bakura. L’ire qui avait déformé ses traits commençait à fondre pour laisser la place à de la tristesse.

— Tu m’en veux d’avoir foutu ta vie en l’air, mais si tu réfléchis bien à tout ça, ce n’est pas _moi_ qui t’aie emmené en Égypte, ce n’est pas _moi_ qui aie trouvé Shadi, ce n’est pas _moi_ qui aie essayé l’anneau et, enfin, ce n’est pas _moi_ qui t’aie demandé de le porter. J’étais juste heureux d’avoir enfin un hôte assez fort pour supporter à la fois mon pouvoir et celui de l’anneau millénaire. Ton père…

Bakura hésita. Il se sentait soudainement coupable de n’avoir jamais prêté plus d’attention que cela au père de Ryô. Son étrange comportement servait à chaque fois ses plans au lieu de les menacer. Se pencher sur la question aurait été contre-productif, voire risqué.

— Tu… as conscience que ton père devait au moins connaître une part de la vérité sur l’anneau millénaire, non ? Qu’il a mis ta vie en danger en te demandant de l’essayer après avoir été presque tué par sa puissance ? Qu’il t’a peut-être abandonné sciemment à moi ? Qu’il nous a laissé utiliser le musée sans poser la moindre question ? Et que s’il avait juste cherché à m’éviter en sachant ce que j’étais, il t’aurait retrouvé après ma disparition ?

La pomme d’Adam de Ryô remua sous des sanglots qu’il peinait à refouler.

— Je sais, admit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Son front retomba contre la poitrine de Bakura, et ses mains glissèrent de son cou à ses épaules.

— Je sais, mais ça fait mal… C’est mon père…

Bakura passa une main dans la chevelure en bataille de Ryô, incertain du résultat. À en juger par le soupir paisible que le jeune homme laissa échapper, il avait – pour une fois – agi selon ses attentes. Cependant, il préféra ne pas prolonger le contact, par crainte de commettre une autre erreur en interprétant mal les réactions de Ryô ou son absence de réaction.

— Tu sais vraiment comment cuisiner une… fondue ? questionna Bakura.

Quand Ryô le regarda d’un air perplexe, il fit un signe de tête en direction des légumes qu’il avait posés sur la table. Il avait l’impression qu’il y en avait beaucoup trop pour un seul plat. Suivant son regard, Ryô afficha un sourire timide.

— Ah ! Oui…

Il marqua une brève pause, le temps de s’écarter et de repousser en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui étaient retombées devant son visage. Il se sentait éreinté, vidé de toute son énergie après son explosion de colère, au point de vouloir s’excuser pour rejoindre son _futon_. Il avait néanmoins conscience que Bakura avait fait des efforts pour gérer la crise et méritait une récompense, ne serait-ce que pour l’inciter à continuer ainsi. Il n’avait pas non plus abandonné l’idée de l’aider à se réhabituer à la vie corporelle. Avec un peu de chance, il oublierait, ce faisant, son désir de redevenir « Zorc ».

— Ma mère m’a appris, et j’ai continué à en faire même après que…

Ryô n’acheva pas sa phrase. Il choisit deux couteaux et en tendit un à Bakura.

— Je peux te montrer, si tu veux.

Bakura observa la lame affûtée et étincelante qui lui était offerte, puis jeta un regard en coin aux légumes comme s’il craignait de les toucher.

— Et éplucher tout ça ? Merde, non ! Je me souviens un peu, de quand tu cuisinais. Parfois, je regardais en me demandant ce que tu foutais. Et ça a l’air encore plus chiant que tes cours sur je ne sais quel empereur à la con.

Ryô laissa échapper un rire. Il aurait dû s’horrifier d’avoir une nouvelle fois la preuve que l’esprit l’avait espionné durant toutes ces années, mais la grimace de Bakura ressemblait à celle d’un enfant boudeur.

— Je te laisserai découper la viande. Il faut faire de fines lamelles, à peine quelques millimètres.

— Hum…

Bakura attrapa l’un des couteaux et le soupesa pensivement.

— Je suppose que je peux te faire profiter de mon talent pour découper des choses mortes ou vivantes.

Ryô secoua la tête avec un soupir.

— C’est trop aimable. Mais n’oublie pas que tu as ton propre corps, maintenant. Alors ne te plante rien dans le bras.

— C’est pour cette raison je t’ai toujours dit d’apprendre à faire des sutures, rétorqua Bakura avec un claquement de langue.

Après cette remarque, ils commencèrent à travailler silencieusement, côte à côte. C’était étrange, déroutant même, mais Ryô ne chercha pas à culpabiliser en sentant son cœur se réchauffer doucement.

La pièce de lard offerte par Misaki était assez grosse pour nourrir toute une famille, mais Bakura eut fini sa préparation longtemps avant que Ryô ait achevé l’épluchage et le découpage des légumes. Le démon s’assit et, par ennui, commença à jouer avec le couteau, le faisant virevolter d’une main à une autre.

— Je crois que je… qu’il aidait parfois sa mère.

Ryô mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Bakura avait parlé.

— Qui donc ?

— Le voleur. Tu crois quoi ? Que j’ai les souvenirs de beaucoup d’autres personnes en moi ? s’emporta Bakura.

Ryô s’interrompit un instant pour observer les mouvements rapides de la lame entre les mains agiles de Bakura. La chaleur avait disparu au profit d’une nervosité nouvelle.

— Zorc aurait pu posséder d’autres personnes, avança-t-il prudemment. En fait, il a possédé Akhenaden, non ?

Bakura approuva d’un simple murmure.

— Tu te souviens de la vie d’Akhenaden ?

— Je me souviens du jour où il est entré en possession du tome millénaire, grâce à un alchimiste de… Je crois que c’était Mitani ou peut-être… peu importe, l’un de ces pays d’orient qui menaçaient Kemet. Enfin, l’Égypte.

Bakura cessa de jouer avec le couteau pour ricaner. Ses yeux étincelaient, et avec son visage encadré par ses cheveux perpétuellement désordonnés, cet éclat lui donnait l’air presque fou.

— Ce couillon rongé d’ambition a vraiment cru qu’il était parvenu à déchiffrer le tome millénaire seul. Zorc lui a donné cette capacité, bien sûr, et il l’a poussé à forger les objets millénaires.

Un bref silence suivit, durant lequel Bakura fixa la table d’un air inhabituellement sérieux et absent, comme s’il replongeait dans ses propres souvenirs et peinait à les démêler.

— C’est toujours celui qui les forge en premier qui a les plus grandes chances de gagner, parce qu’il peut insuffler en eux une grande part de sa volonté afin de manipuler la partie à son avantage.

Ce fut au tour de Ryô de rire. Sans entrain. Un mauvais pressentiment, causé par les mots employés par Bakura, fit remonter un frisson désagréable le long de son échine.

— À t’entendre, c’est comme si le combat entre Zorc et Horakhty avait déjà eu lieu plusieurs fois.

Bakura, l’air toujours ailleurs, presque en transe à présent, mit plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre. Lorsque ses iris rougeoyants se posèrent sur lui, Ryô s’éloigna de la table et resserra sa prise sur le manche du couteau. Le démon ne sembla pas remarquer son malaise, bien que son regard lui donna l’impression de le transpercer jusqu’au plus profond de son âme et de mettre à jour certaines choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser.

— Bien sûr que ça a déjà eu lieu avant… Mais peu importe qui est le gagnant, au final, parce que la partie est toujours remise à zéro, tout le monde renvoyé à la case départ. Le jeu n’a pas de fin. Il ne permettra pas qu’il y ait de fin… un arbitre sans jeu n’est rien…

— Tu parles de… Mahara ?

Ryô avait l’impression que la cuisine s’était obscurcie et étrécie. Reculant encore, il se heurta au plan de travail, ce qui le fit sursauter. Heureusement ou pas, sa peur ne provoqua aucune réaction prédatrice chez Bakura, qui se contenta d’acquiescer en réponse à sa question. Son visage était vide de toute expression, rigide, comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’un masque recouvrant autre chose. Ryô n’était pas certain qu’il soit totalement conscient de leur conversation, que ce qu’il y avait du roi des voleurs en lui, sa personnalité dominante depuis son réveil, en soit conscient. Le jeune homme avait ramené à la surface quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose dont il avait refusé de reconnaître la présence jusqu’alors.

— De qui d’autre je pourrais bien parler ? reprit Bakura. C’est lui le vrai maître du jeu. Pas moi, pas Horakhty. Nous ne sommes que les joueurs dirigeants les autres pion. Et les choses se répètent, indéfiniment, depuis la nuit des temps, par-delà les dimensions… Je perds ou Horakhty perd, mais ni moi ni lui n’avons le temps de savourer notre victoire… Il nous oblige à revenir au point de départ, et le cycle reprend. Même joueurs, même pions, d’infinies variations, mais à la fin…

La voix de Bakura mourut, et il traça des cercles sur la table, comme pour illustrer ses propos. Au début, Ryô n’osa pas le déranger, croyant qu’il arrêterait de lui-même. Comprenant que cela ne serait pas le cas, il dansa d’un pied sur l’autre, sans savoir ce qu’il devait faire.

L’attitude de Bakura l’angoissait. Il mourait d’envie de lui tourner le dos et de s’enfuir. Un tel acte, cependant, risquait d’aggraver la situation. Alors, il se força à avancer, comme si de rien n’était, malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, la chair de poule qui couvrait sa peau et ses jambes qui voulaient le pousser à partir dans l’autre sens.

— Bakura ? questionna-t-il doucement.

Il avala presque sa salive de travers quand le démon cessa de dessiner des cercles pour le fixer à nouveau, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Tout en retenant son souffle, il attendit, une boule dans la gorge et dans le ventre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Bakura cligna des paupières et se frotta les yeux comme il aurait pu le faire au réveil. Il aspira bruyamment l’air entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et pencha sa tête de côté tout en le regardant, un sourcil haussé, les lèvres pincées sur une grimace agacée. Bakura, en somme.

— Quoi ? fit-il d’un ton brutal.

Ryô ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, n’arrivant pas à se décider s’il devait avouer à Bakura ce qui venait de se produire. S’il considérait le désir du démon de redevenir Zorc, mieux valait ne pas évoquer l’incident. Il risquait d’être… enthousiaste.

— Je me demandais juste comment Akhenaden a pu se laisser manipuler aussi facilement.

Bakura haussa les épaules et, tout en se renfonçant contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les bras sur son torse.

— Les connards sans morale comme lui sont les marionnettes rêvées pour Zorc.

Ryô recommença à découper en rondelles la carotte qu’il avait abandonnée, non sans jeter des coups d’œil anxieux en direction de Bakura. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte normale, celle de l’encre pour la calligraphie ou de la nuit quand les étoiles et la lune étaient voilés.

— Le voleur aussi ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Bakura lui décocha un regard si glacial que Ryô se reprit aussitôt à la pensée de ce qu’il venait de dire.

— Enfin, est-ce qu’il était manipulé ? Je ne dis pas qu’il était dépourvu de mo…

— Il était dépourvu de morale, fit Bakura d’un ton sec. Parce qu’il le devait pour survivre.

Ryô observa Bakura avec inquiétude alors qu’il se frottait le front avec un grognement. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter avec les questions. Parler de ses souvenirs pouvaient être éprouvants, encore plus lorsqu’ils étaient à ce point refoulés, et, au-delà de cela, son goût pour le bizarre n’était pas développé au point de désirer une autre conversation avec l’ _autre_ , peu importe qu’il soit Zorc ou une simple réminiscence inoffensive, désormais inséparable de Bakura.

— Mais il n’aurait jamais tué des enfants ou rasé un village complet. Au début, du moins. À la fin, plus rien n’importait…

Bakura remua sur sa chaise tout en maugréant quelques mots incompréhensibles entre ses dents, puis il s’accouda paresseusement à la table, la joue logée dans la paume de sa main. Son visage était tourné vers l’autre sens et à moitié masqué par ses cheveux, tant et si bien que Ryô ne pouvait plus voir son expression.

— Le voleur savait à quoi et à qui il avait affaire, ce que rassembler les objets pourrait causer. Il n’était pas manipulé.

— Et il n’a pas renoncé…

Bakura égraina un rire amer.

— Non. Ils ont utilisé sa famille pour les créer, donc pour lui les objets lui appartenaient de plein droit. En plus, les morts de Kul Elna réclamaient que justice soit faite. Il croyait pouvoir maîtriser la magie des objets, pouvoir maîtriser Zorc, dans le but d’accomplir sa vengeance contre le pouvoir de Kemet. Et même quand il a été vaincu…

Ryô n’osa pas poser d’autres questions quand la voix de Bakura s’éteignit. Il crut, pendant un instant, que la discussion était close. Cependant, Bakura se tourna tout à coup vers lui, un large sourire narquois flanqué sur ses lèvres. Alarmé, Ryô manqua de s’entailler le pouce.

— Tu sais que j’ai implanté une part de moi dans le puzzle millénaire ?

Ryô se contenta d’acquiescer sans quitter du regard la lame qui avait effleuré sa peau.

— Le voleur en a fait de même avec l’œil millénaire. Il y a implanté ses désirs. Quand il est mort, Akhenaden a suivi tant la volonté de Zorc que la sienne. Alors, on peut dire que Akhenaden était doublement manipulé.

— Et tu crois que…

Ryô s’interrompit en se mordillant les lèvres. Sa question était hasardeuse, dangereuse, même. Il craignait de réveiller une nouvelle fois ce qui dormait au plus profond de l’âme de Bakura.

— Tu crois que le voleur aurait réellement pu maîtriser Zorc ?

Bakura perdit son rictus, et la bouche de Ryô s’assécha. Il chercha à tromper son angoisse en allant ouvrir l’un des placards pour sortir la marmite électrique qui lui servait à cuire les fondues sur la table basse du salon. Quand il se retourna, elle faillit lui échapper des mains.

Bakura s’était levé pour le suivre et s’était planté juste devant lui, son visage presque collé au sien, son souffle perceptible sur sa peau.

— Tu aimes vraiment ce voleur, n’est-ce pas, Ryô ? susurra Bakura tout en s’appuyant d’un bras contre l’un des placards comme pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir. Peut-être que j’aurais dû t’entraîner dans le monde du souvenir pour que tu fasses sa connaissance ? Est-ce que tu aurais réussi à le distraire définitivement de son but avec tes jolies fesses blanches ou bien est-ce qu’il aurait juste volé ta virginité avant de revenir à plus important ?

Son rictus moqueur rappela à Ryô le premier le jour où il s’était glissé chez lui pour le surprendre avec Harue. Une éternité semblait s’être écoulée depuis, ce qui ne rendait pas la sensation d’être pris au piège moins déplaisante. Mais, plus que cela encore, voir Bakura dans une posture aussi dominatrice et prononcer des paroles aussi menaçantes raviva les souvenirs qu’il tentait d’ignorer depuis leur arrivée.

L’odeur, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses mouvements en lui de plus en plus rapides, son corps réagissant à la stimulation malgré sa terreur et son incompréhension, sa honte et sa confusion en constatant qu’il ne trouvait pas le courage de l’arrêter par peur des conséquences… Bakura n’avait pas été violent physiquement, l’avait même préparé au lieu de le prendre à sec. Ryô n’avait pas eu envie qu’il devienne violent en le suppliant d’arrêter. Et pourtant Ryô le détestait aussi de ne pas avoir été plus violent, parce que cela ne rendait la situation que plus compliquée encore.

Ryô sentit les couleurs déserter son visage et oublia comment respirer. Bakura parla encore, mais, cette fois, il n’entendit qu’une suite de sons dénués de sens. Son esprit était submergé par la pensée horrifiante que le démon pourrait recommencer quand il le voudrait, malgré sa pseudo promesse de ne plus jamais le toucher. Ce n’était pas comme si Bakura n’y avait pas pris du plaisir, n’est-ce pas ? Il rejoindrait peut-être Ryô dans son _futon_ au beau milieu de la nuit lorsque l’envie le reprendrait enfin. Ils dormaient dans la même pièce, après tout. Même s’ils n’avaient pas dormi dans la même pièce, rien ne l’empêchait de le faire. Et comment réagirait Ryô, si jamais cela se produisait ? Aurait-il la force, cette fois, de résister, même si c’était en vain, ou serait-il à nouveau paralysé par l’effroi ?

— Ryô ? questionna Bakura en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-il de façon presque inintelligible.

Le froncement de sourcils de Bakura s’accentua, et Ryô sentit sa gorge s’étrécir un peu plus à la pensée que le démon n’attendrait peut-être même pas la nuit pour lui sauter dessus. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout en pressant la marmite contre son torse, comme si celle-ci pouvait lui servir de rempart.

Quand Bakura fit claquer sa langue avec une irritation évidente, Ryô rentra un peu plus la tête entre ses épaules, ne sachant pas si c’était bon ou mauvais signe.

— C’était pas mon intention, putain ! grogna Bakura.

 _Alors n’agis pas comme si c’était le cas_ , pensa Ryô.

Bakura s’écarta enfin tout en le regardant par en bas. Son sourire carnassier et moqueur avait disparu. Puis il lui tourna le dos, poings serrés, et resta ainsi pendant quelques longues secondes, durant lesquelles Ryô n’osa pas bouger le moindre orteil.

— Je ne te toucherai plus jamais, je te l’ai promis, fit-il dans soupir.

Ryô préféra laisser de côté le nombre de promesses qu’il n’avait jamais tenu, comme le fait d’être son ami et de rester auprès de lui ou encore de ne pas tuer qui que ce soit. La liste était bien trop longue pour qu’il puisse lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Pour qu’il puisse lui pardonner parce qu’ils étaient, au fond, aussi brisés l’un que l’autre.

— Je vais installer la marmite dans le salon. Ramène le reste. Je m’occuperai du bouillon ensuite.

Ryô ne chercha pas à vérifier si Bakura avait bien compris ses instructions et s’il comptait les suivre. Il s’empressa de vider les lieux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les jambes flageolantes, mortifié de s’être autorisé à oublier, l’espace de quelques jours, qu’il partageait le même toit que la créature qui l’avait violé.


	60. C’était censé te faire plaisir

Après avoir goûté à la fondue avec une réticence évidente, Bakura avait dévoré le plat comme un ogre.

Le voir engloutir son repas aussi rapidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, avait contribué à dissiper un peu le malaise de Ryô, qui s’était même surpris à sourire avec indulgence. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à voir Bakura s’enthousiasmer pour les tranches de lard, sans doute parce qu’il semblait terriblement humain.

Ryô n’avait toutefois pas mangé autant qu’il l’aurait pu ou dû. La boule qui obstruait sa gorge et qui pesait sur son cœur l’en avait empêché. Bakura, par son attitude, avait réussi à percer le fragile mur de ses illusions et à raviver les plaies qu’il s’était efforcé d’occulter pour survivre.

Tout en regardant sa tasse de thé à moitié vide, il se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait avant de craquer à nouveau. Il se demanda aussi si Bakura le blesserait d’une façon ou d’une autre avant que cela se produise.

Dire qu’il s’était blotti contre lui lorsqu’ils avaient parlé de son père. Il avait cherché à être réconforté comme si rien de mauvais ne s’était passé entre eux. Comme si…

N’importe qui l’aurait trouvé hystérique à changer d’humeur ainsi.

Hystérique. Stupide. Fou.

_Syndrome de stress post-traumatique… les déclencheurs… si je m’en sors en vie, il me faudra sans doute des années de thérapie avant que je laisse quiconque me toucher, j’aurais sans doute eu besoin d’une thérapie avant, mais quel psy aurait pu…_

— … le porc…

Ryô releva la tête dans un sursaut, alarmé d’entendre la voix de Bakura pour la première fois depuis le début du déjeuner.

— Quoi ?

— Je pense que j’aime le porc, reprit Bakura, la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

Avec un petit froncement de sourcils, Ryô avala une gorgée de thé. Tout aurait tellement été plus simple si Bakura avait été un cruel cent pour cent du temps.

Soudain, Bakura s’effondra tête en avant sur la table basse, le visage perdu sous un océan de boucles argentées. Alarmé, Ryô faillit renverser sur lui ce qui lui restait de thé. Puis il se détendit quand le démon souffla paresseusement pour repousser une des mèches qui retombait sur son nez.

— Si je mange encore, j’explose.

Bakura enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés avec le grognement d’agonie de quelqu’un sur le point de faire une indigestion. Perplexe, Ryô porta son regard vers la marmite.

Bakura l’avait presque entièrement vidée de son contenu alors que lui-même n’avait fait que picorer. Considérant l’appétit de Bakura depuis son réveil, c’était un véritable exploit digne de figurer dans les annales.

Ryô aurait sans doute dû se lever, débarrasser, ranger les restes au frigo, mais il n’en avait pas le courage.

— J’ai jamais autant mangé, je crois, marmonna Bakura. à part peut-être… hum… le roi des voleurs mangeait beaucoup quand il en avait l’occasion… comme ce jour-là à l’auberge…

Il ricana sardoniquement, et Ryô pressa ses lèvres avec une moue de réprobation. Les images étaient confuses, floues, mais il savait que des gens avaient été massacrés et que le voleur avait continué de manger comme s’il ne venait pas d’utiliser les pouvoirs de l’anneau millénaire pour semer le chaos autour de lui.

Puis, le rire de Bakura s’éteignit. Il poussa un gémissement et pressa une main contre son front.

— J’ai l’impression que ma tête va exploser… Je me souviens de l’avoir vu faire et de l’avoir fait…

Tout aussi soudainement qu’il s’était mis à se plaindre, il se remit à glousser avec délectation.

— Peu importe, c’était drôle !

Ryô frissonna. Bakura avait changé de position, de façon à ce qu’un de ses yeux noirs pétillant de malice puisse le fixer. C’était le regard d’une personne qui n’éprouvait aucun remord pour ses crimes passés et qui n’en éprouverait sans doute jamais, quand bien même lui expliquerait-on mille et une fois le mal qu’il avait fait…

Bien que décidé jusque-là à ne rien faire, Ryô ressentit le désir pressant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le démon et lui. Alors, il empila leurs bols, ramassa les baguettes et fit mine de se lever tout en grommelant une excuse si précipitée qu’elle en fut incompréhensible.

Il se figea en sentant que l’on tirait le bas de son pull. Bakura avait étendu son bras par-dessus la table pour l’agripper. Ryô aurait sans doute pu se dégager d’un coup sec, mais il n’osa pas. Les jambes un peu tremblantes, il se retourna, lentement, apeuré à l’idée de lire quelque chose de dérangeant dans le regard ou le sourire de Bakura. Et, en effet, les lèvres de Bakura étaient à nouveau étirées sur un rictus si torve que tous les mensonges du monde n’auraient jamais pu convaincre Ryô qu’il n’avait pas une idée néfaste derrière la tête.

— Assieds-toi, commanda Bakura tout en tapotant le canapé qui se trouvait juste derrière son dos.

Ryô n’arriva pas à détacher son regard de la rangée de dents blanches et brillantes qui lui donnait l’impression de crocs acérés.

— Mais j’ai la vaisselle à faire.

Il se maudit de la faiblesse qui transparaissait dans sa voix, de ce ton plaintif qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était capable de plus face à Bakura, il avait toujours été capable de plus même face à la menace d’une mort imminente. Ce n’était pas pour rien si l’une de ses mains était marquée d’une horrible cicatrice.

Se ressaisissant, il se redressa et rejeta les épaules en arrière. Prêt à faire face. Peu importe ce à quoi il aurait à faire face. Juste Bakura, espérait-il néanmoins. Il n’avait pas envie d’une autre confrontation avec ce qui semblait sommeiller en Bakura. Ce qui semblait désormais faire partie intégrante de sa personne après trois mille ans d’existence commune dans l’anneau millénaire.

— J’ai bien _mieux_ à _faire_ , Bakura.

Sa voix sonnait plus froide et maîtrisée qu’auparavant. Même s’il devait payer le prix de son insolence, personne ne pourrait prétendre qu’il n’avait pas essayé de résister à Bakura. Personne ne pourrait l’accuser de s’être assis et de s’être offert à lui.

Bakura arqua un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire inquiétant.

— Oh, alors, tu ne veux pas parler à tes amis ?

— Mes… amis ?

Ryô reposa les bols sur la table basse, puis considéra le visage de Bakura illuminé d’un enthousiasme suspect.

Bakura comptait-il appeler ses amis ? Et pourquoi ? Pour lui permettre de les rassurer ? Pour les narguer en leur rappelant qu’il le détenait toujours ? Pour revenir à nouveau sur ses paroles et dire à Yûgi que, finalement, Ryô les aurait trahis si les choses avaient évolué différemment ?

Peu importe. Si Ryô leur parlait assez longtemps, Kaiba aurait sûrement la possibilité de localiser l’appel. Ensuite, ce ne serait plus qu’une question d’heures avant qu’il ne les rejoigne et achève ce qu’ils avaient commencé l’autre soir.

Ryô blêmit alors que son espoir naissant se retrouvait balayé par la sombre réalité.

Permettre à quiconque de les retrouver serait une bien mauvaise idée et détruirait même ses efforts. Il avait tout fait depuis plusieurs jours pour garder Bakura à distance. Si jamais ses amis ou Kaiba les localisaient… Ce serait un véritable massacre.

— Je… je n’ai pas besoin de… de leur parler, balbutia Ryô.

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en voyant de quelle façon Bakura le dévisageait. Le démon était interloqué par sa réaction. Agacé, même. L’irritation qui grandissait en lui se lisait de plus en plus sur son visage. Le sourire disparut. Le regard se durcit jusqu’à ce que ses iris ressemblent à deux obsidiennes enchâssées dans sa figure pâle.

Bakura détestait que l’on refuse ses bonnes intentions, aussi tordues soient-elles du point de vue d’une personne saine d’esprit. Et un Bakura qui se sentait rejeté n’avait jamais rien amené de bon pour personne.

— Je sais que les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles entre nous, et j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps, poursuivit Ryô pour désamorcer la crise qui s’annonçait. Mais je suis heureux d’être ici avec toi et…

Bakura fit rouler ses yeux vers le plafond avant de faire claquer sa langue.

— Oh, par pitié, Ryô ! Je ne vais pas voler ton âme !

Ryô, aussi stupéfait qu’horrifié, répéta les derniers mots de Bakura. Puis il se tourna vers la porte, prêt à fuir. Il n’en eut pas le temps.

Bakura sauta sur ses jambes et lui attrapa le visage des deux mains. Ryô amorça un mouvement de recul pour se dégager, puis cligna des paupières lorsque les ténèbres engloutirent son champ de vision.

L’anneau.

Bakura venait de l’enfermer dans l’anneau.

Il avait prétendu ne pas vouloir lui voler son âme, et il venait pourtant de le faire.

Ryô n’aurait pas dû en être surpris, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’être déçu, et cela n’empêcha pas non plus les larmes d’envahir son champ de vision et de dévaler ses joues.

Il avait espéré, tout au fond de lui. Il avait espéré. Pourquoi continuait-il d’espérer alors qu’il avait eu plus d’une fois la preuve que Bakura ne ferait jamais rien de bien pour lui ?

— Merde, me dis pas que t’es déjà en train de chialer !

Bakura surgit tout à coup devant lui, aussi blanc qu’un spectre dans l’obscurité maléfique de l’artefact. Sans attendre la moindre réponse ou réaction de sa part, il l’agrippa par la main et le tracta à sa suite.

— Je t’ai dit que tu parlerais à tes amis, rien de plus, alors arrête de…

Bakura stoppa tout à coup, et Ryô entra en collision avec son dos. Quand le démon tourna la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un regard dépourvu de la moindre patience, Ryô secoua aussitôt son bras dans l’espoir de se libérer.

Il ne voulait pas être une âme de plus dans sa collection. Bakura n’aurait même pas dû pouvoir voler son âme ainsi, sans un jeu d’ombre, sans pénalité, mais sans doute qu’avoir été son hôte lui offrait tout pouvoir sur lui.

— Tu ne peux vraiment pas me faire confiance, même pas pour cinq minutes, hein ?

Ryô s’immobilisa. Il n’aimait pas cet endroit, il l’oppressait. Et l’agressivité de Bakura l’oppressait encore plus.

— C’était censé te faire plaisir, grommela Bakura tout en lui relâchant la main. Et je suppose que Honda et Otogi auraient été rassurés de te savoir en vie… Ils sont soûlants…

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Ryô alors que son esprit s’éclaircissait peu à peu. Une fois les pièces remises dans l’ordre, il sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule lui oppresser la gorge.

Bakura essayait d’appliquer la règle qu’il avait édictée : quand l’un d’eux se montrait gentil envers l’autre, rendre la pareille. Et, comme Ryô l’avait déjà constaté plus d’une fois, pour son plus grand malheur, il était très mauvais dans cet exercice. Dommage que trop de choses se soient passées entre eux pour qu’il puisse trouver sa maladresse adorable. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait eu envie de l’embrasser.

— Je serais ravi de les voir, fit Ryô avec un sourire timide.

Bakura haussa un sourcil circonspect, signe qu’il n’en croyait pas un seul mot.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

Ryô pressa la main de Bakura dans la sienne pour donner un peu plus de poids à ses paroles. À en juger par le regard agacé que lui adressa le démon, il n’était pas très convaincant. Néanmoins, Bakura le tira à nouveau, et Ryô se laissa guider, sans résistance cette fois, posant même un regard curieux tout autour de lui.

— Si tu vois qui que ce soit de bizarre, fais comme s’il n’était pas là, l’avertit-il dans un grondement.

— _Qui_ que ce soit ?

Ryô arrondit les yeux tout en essayant de discerner quelque chose dans l’épaisse obscurité qui les cernait et au sein de laquelle Bakura naviguait sans difficulté.

— L’anneau millénaire, il joue avec l’esprit des gens.

Ryô ne l’interrogea pas davantage. Si Bakura avait voulu lui donner plus de détails, il l’aurait fait. Malgré tout, il se demanda si le démon avait lui-même été victime des pouvoirs maléfiques de l’anneau millénaire, ce qui n’aurait pas manqué d’ironie. À en juger par la façon dont il regardait droit devant lui, lèvres pincées, sourcils froncés, comme s’il se refusait à se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit, c’était peut-être bien le cas.

Et Ryô aurait sans doute dû l’imiter au lieu de laisser son regard errer ici et là. Car il finit par saisir du coin de l’œil une silhouette familière, tout aussi fantomatique que pouvait l’être celle de Bakura avec ses longs cheveux balayant son dos au rythme de ses pas rapides.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Il n’avait pas envie de le voir _lui_.

Espérant que cela suffirait à chasser l’apparition, Ryô riva son attention sur Bakura. Puis, quand les murmures atteignirent ses oreilles, il se rapprocha de lui pour rester à ses côtés, pressant sa paume moite un peu plus fort contre la sienne.

— Tu n’as pas volé l’âme de mon père ? fit Ryô tout bas.

— Non.

— Alors il s’agit juste d’un « qui que ce soit de bizarre » ?

Bakura stoppa brièvement, le temps de relâcher la main de Ryô pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il y avait des choses bien plus intimidantes qu’un esprit vieux de trois mille ans servant d’avatar au dieu du mal lui-même.

— Ne l’écoute pas s’il parle.

C’était déjà trop tard.

Ryô n’osa pas regarder derrière lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que son père le fixait avec un mélange de froideur et de réprobation.

Il l’avait tellement déçu.

Il avait s’était isolé comme un lâche.

Il avait laissé un vulgaire fantôme régenter son existence.

Il n’avait pas été capable de maîtriser les pouvoirs de l’anneau millénaire.

— Bakura, gémit-il tout en agrippant la main reposant sur son épaule.

— On y est.

Ryô ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait fermé les yeux avant que la lumière traversant ses paupières ne nimbe son champ de vision de rouge. Devant lui s’étendait la frontière trouble entre les ténèbres de l’anneau millénaire et l’étrange espace où Bakura l’avait souvent isolé quand il ne souhaitait pas que son hôte puisse percevoir ce qu’il faisait. Ryô avait toujours préféré la chambre de son âme remplie d’objets familiers à ce lieu grisâtre. Cependant, il avait parfaitement conscience que les forces maléfiques présentes dans l’anneau millénaire ne pouvaient pas l’atteindre là.

— Hum, c’est devenu plus grand, grommela Bakura.

Il poussa Ryô d’une main dans le dos, mais hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Il n’avait pas envie d’une autre confrontation avec l’irritant roi des voleurs, ce qui risquait fort de se produire si Mahad avait, comme il le soupçonnait, insufflé une nouvelle fois sa magie dans l’anneau millénaire. Pour autant, il ne pouvait laisser Ryô seul avec ses amis.

— Tu crois que mon père est réellement déçu ? murmura Ryô tout en regardant ses pieds alors qu’ils progressaient vers le centre de la zone.

— Comme je l’ai déjà dit, c’est un connard.

— Oui, mais… tu crois qu’il savait pour les pouvoirs de l’anneau millénaire et qu’il espérait que je les maîtrise ?

Bakura éclata de rire.

— Le maîtriser ? Ou _me_ maîtriser ? Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, ton père aurait été bien naïf, héhé !

Ryô grimaça quand Bakura posa une main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un mélange perturbant de supériorité et d’affection.

— J’ai attendu trois mille ans l’hôte parfait. _T_ _u_ étais l’hôte parfait.

— L’hôte parfait, répéta Ryô avec amertume. Parce que j’étais facile à manipuler ?

— Facile à manipuler ? _Toi_  ? Ah ! Non. Les faibles n’ont jamais pu supporter les pouvoirs conjugués de l’anneau et du mien. Ton père aurait presque pu convenir, d’ailleurs, mais il y avait quelque chose qui…

Au grand dam de Ryô, Bakura n’acheva pas son explication, sans doute parce qu’ils avaient enfin atteint leur but…

Ryô stoppa net en croisant le regard de Honda. Il pouvait y lire la colère et la rage qui s’étaient accumulées au cours des derniers jours, et ses poings crispés à ses côtés lui confirmèrent que l’ancien délinquant peinait à se contenir. Otogi, lui, assis à même le sol, leur tournait encore le dos. Cela ne dura pas. Constatant la tension qui avait gagné Honda, il eut tôt fait de sauter sur ses jambes et de se retourner pour leur adresser un coup d’œil méfiant.

Le cœur de Ryô loupa un battement, et il déglutit péniblement tout en se tordant les mains. Il aurait dû se douter que Honda et Otogi ne seraient pas ravis de le revoir. Après tout, Bakura avait volé leurs âmes par sa faute. Lèvres tremblantes, il amorça un mouvement de recul, prêt à fuir. Bakura l’en empêcha en l’attrapant fermement par le poignet, le bout de ses doigts presque planté dans sa chair. Il adressa ensuite un regard narquois à Honda.

— Allons, allons, c’est une façon d’accueillir un ami ? s’enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Tu n’es pas notre ami, rétorqua sèchement Honda.

Ryô sentit la nausée le gagner quand les yeux sombres de Honda se posèrent sur lui. Il aurait dû demander à Bakura de le ramener, lui dire que c’était une mauvaise idée. Mais peut-être… peut-être que… peut-être que Bakura escomptait sur leur rejet. Il était si fourbe après tout, et ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais essayé de les diviser. Aussi Ryô sursauta-t-il avec stupeur quand Honda lui parla, d’une voix bien plus posée, inquiète, même.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt.

Allait-il bien ? Non.

Pouvait-il l’avouer ? Non.

Pouvait-il faire croire à Honda qu’il allait bien alors qu’il n’arrivait même pas à lui répondre ? Non. Aucun sourire n’y suffirait.

Face à son silence qui se prolongeait, Honda darda sur Bakura un autre regard furieux. Il aurait sans doute franchi la distance qui les séparait pour l’attraper par le col de son sweat si Otogi, presque épaule contre épaule avec lui, n’était pas intervenu à son tour.

— Où sont passés les gens qui étaient avec nous ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait d’eux ? Ils ont crié avant de disparaître ! asséna-t-il confusément tout en fixant Bakura par en bas, le menton tremblotant.

Loin d’être déstabilisé, Bakura libéra le poignet de Ryô et marcha jusqu’à être nez à nez avec le jeune homme, qui arrondit aussitôt ses yeux verts avec effroi.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu crois qui leur est arrivé ? susurra Bakura d’un ton provocateur.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, Otogi, il les a tués, fit Honda, les poings plus crispés encore.

— Oh ! Aujourd’hui, c’est donc lui qui a la moitié de cerveau de votre duo !

Otogi ne rétorqua rien au sarcasme de Bakura. Il pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre et baissa la tête, tout comme le fit Ryô, bouleversé par la nouvelle.

— Tu nous as dit de veiller sur eux… finit par souffler Otogi avec incompréhension. Tout ça pour les tuer… ?

— Si c’est d’une quelconque consolation, je n’avais pas prémédité de le faire, répliqua Bakura avec désinvolture. J’ai juste…

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase. Honda l’empoigna par le col et referma son autre main sur sa gorge. Il soutint ensuite sans ciller son regard à l’éclat meurtrier et pressa son pouce contre son larynx. Il avait conscience qu’il ne pouvait pas blesser ou tuer Bakura dans cet espace, mais il n’avait pas pour habitude de battre en retraite face aux tordus, même si Bakura entrait dans une tout autre catégorie que les petites frappes de Rintari ou les voleurs à qui Jônouchi et lui cassaient la gueule. Sans doute parce qu’il était conscient de ce fait, Bakura lui décocha un sourire venimeux qui révéla ses dents blanches.

— Tu tiens vraiment à me foutre en rogne, _moi_ , Bakura ?

— Tu as tué des innocents, l’accusa Honda, le visage plus que grave.

— Je suis sûr que plus d’un avait commis des actes répréhensibles.

Tout en parlant, Bakura agrippa l’un des poignets de Honda. Il ne souriait plus malgré les inflexions toujours aussi narquoises de son ton.

— Et puis, Kaiba a essayé de griller Ryô et Jônouchi avec le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. T’aurais quand même pas voulu que je les laisse mourir ?

Honda écarquilla les yeux, puis jeta un regard inquisiteur à Ryô qui, blême, se contenta d’un hochement de tête. Il préféra ne pas signaler que Bakura était le seul et unique responsable de ce désastre. Il avait dans l’idée que cela n’aiderait pas à calmer Honda et il craignait pour la vie de son ami si jamais il provoquait l’esprit au-delà de son seuil de tolérance plus que limité.

— Un dragon ? répéta Otogi. Un vrai dragon ?

— Oui, un dragon, Otogi, avec des griffes, des crocs, des écailles et un putain de rayon laser pour te _burst streamer_ la gueule, énuméra sèchement Bakura. Je préfère celui de Jônouchi. Il crache des flammes, lui.

Comme Ryô, le sang avait déserté le visage d’Otogi. À l’inverse de Ryô, il semblait au bord de la syncope. Bakura haussa un sourcil tout en le regardant, l’air vaguement concerné.

— Honda, tu devrais lui rendre la moitié de cerveau avant qu’il ne se mette à hyperventiler.

En guise de réponse, Honda secoua Bakura d’avant en arrière.

— Même si tu voulais protéger Ryô et Jônouchi, ce que je crois pas un seul instant, ça justifie pas de tuer des gens !

Loin d’être intimidé, Bakura releva le menton pour le toiser et parla d’une voix plus vipérine cette fois.

— Oh, désolé ! Atem n’était pas là pour raisonner son petit copain milliardaire et Yûgi est arrivé un peu trop tard pour jouer au héros et cramer la gueule de Kaiba avec le magicien des ténèbres. Et à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si Kaiba et Jônouchi ont survécu, alors…

Honda libéra Bakura comme s’il s’était brûlé les paumes. Puis, sonné, il recula d’un pas titubant. Il se reprit néanmoins quand Otogi laissa échapper un gémissement et s’assit à même le sol, la tête entre les mains, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

— Je vais me réveiller, croassa-t-il alors que Honda s’accroupissait pour poser une main sur son épaule. Je vais me réveiller.

Ryô se fit violence pour s’arracher à son apathie. Ses entrailles se tordaient rien qu’à l’idée d’être repoussé, mais il franchit malgré tout la distance qui le séparait de ses amis, espérant que son intervention permettrait de calmer les choses.

— Bakura, si tu nous donnais un peu d’espace ? suggéra-t-il.

L’intéressé continua de considérer Honda et Otogi avec froideur, puis porta son attention sur Ryô. L’espace d’un instant, le jeune homme crut qu’il allait ignorer sa demande, comme il en avait bien trop souvent l’habitude. Alors quand Bakura daigna s’éloigner de quelques mètres, mains dans les poches de son sweat, il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

Tout en considérant Otogi, il se demanda que dire pour calmer la crise d’angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger. Ryô ne pouvait pas affirmer qu’Otogi était pour lui un ami au même titre que Yûgi, Jônouchi, Honda ou même Anzu avant qu’elle parte. Le bellâtre se montrait souvent intrusif vis-à-vis de sa vie privée, plus spécifiquement de sa vie amoureuse, et de son côté Ryô n’approuvait pas son attitude envers les femmes. Otogi lui rappelait certains hommes avec lesquels il avait couché pour essayer de combler son vide affectif. Il était tout simplement trop superficiel et indiscret à son goût. Et pour ces raisons, Ryô jamais fait l’effort de le connaître au-delà des apparences. N’avait jamais pris conscience qu’Otogi était bien moins habitué au surnaturel que les autres…

Otogi n’avait pas assisté à tous les événements du tournoi de Battle City et n’avait pas accompagné non plus ses amis dans le monde du souvenir. Il n’avait jamais été possédé par un esprit, n’avait jamais dû combattre l’autre Marik ou Bakura au péril de sa vie, n’avait jamais eu son âme emprisonnée dans un objet… du moins, jusqu’à ce que Bakura le fasse. Même l’affaire de la boîte quantique, il l’avait vécue de l’extérieur, sans jamais être directement menacé par Aigami.

— On va s’en sortir, comme toujours, chuchota Honda tout en lui tapotant le dos une nouvelle fois.

Les yeux écarquillés, Otogi agrippa ses cheveux un peu plus fort.

— Non… il les a tués… et il va nous tuer ensuite…

Honda lâcha un soupir plein d’impuissance, puis dévisagea Ryô comme s’il attendait de lui qu’il rompe la transe d’Otogi. Ryô, embarrassé d’être l’objet de ce genre d’espoirs, se contenta de secouer sa tête. Il n’avait pas la force de mentir à qui que ce soit. Il ignorait ce que Bakura réservait à ses amis. Il ignorait s’il avait même la moindre influence sur lui en la matière. Il ignorait toujours comment réconforter Otogi.

— Tu es sûr d’aller bien ? s’enquit Honda.

— Ça ira, ne t’en fais pas, répondit Ryô avec l’un de ces sourires qui avaient toujours trompé les autres. C’est pour vous que je m’inquiète.

Un reniflement échappa à Otogi, et Ryô eut l’espoir, l’espace d’un instant, qu’il allait prendre part à leur discussion. Hélas, le jeune homme enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Ryô se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s’en voulait affreusement de ne pas être capable de plus.

— Jônouchi et Kaiba ? reprit Honda.

— Je ne sais pas.

Se sentait un peu plus coupable encore, Ryô ferma ses poings et les crispa sur ses cuisses.

— J’étais terrifié ce soir-là. Kaiba s’est retrouvé possédé par l’esprit du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, et Jônouchi m’a sauvé en invoquant le dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

Honda écarquilla les yeux avec stupéfaction, mais ne l’interrompit pas. L’entendre de la bouche de Ryô rendait la chose beaucoup trop crédible, sans doute.

— Kaiba, enfin, le dragon blanc nous aurait incinérés. Mais Yûgi est arrivé et a réussi à invoquer le magicien des ténèbres.

Ryô émit un rire nerveux.

— J’ai l’impression d’être devenu fou rien qu’en en parlant.

— Bienvenu au club.

Ryô eut le plus grand mal à refouler ses larmes. Comment osait-il se plaindre alors que Honda et Otogi étaient enfermés depuis une semaine dans l’anneau millénaire ?

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, la tête basse, les bras le long du corps. Tout est de ma faute.

— Tout est de la faute de Bakura, rétorqua Honda, vindicatif.

Il jeta un regard noir au démon qui s’était arrêté un peu plus loin et qui leur tournait désormais le dos, bras croisés. Ryô se demanda si Bakura pouvait entendre tout ce qu’ils disaient, puisqu’ils se trouvaient dans l’anneau millénaire qu’il portait, ou s’il y avait une limite à son pouvoir.

— Pourquoi il t’a amené ici ? Est-ce qu’il compte t’emprisonner avec nous ?

Ryô s’arracha à sa contemplation pour fixer le visage inquiet de Honda. Le voir s’en faire pour lui même dans sa situation était pire que tout. D’eux trois, Ryô était peut-être le plus chanceux. Au moins, il avait la possibilité d’échapper à Bakura, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

— Il voulait que je puisse vous parler pour…

Il hésita sur les mots à employer, par crainte d’en laisser transpirer trop, par crainte que les sentiments conflictuels qu’il portaient à Bakura soient trop clairs.

— Je crois qu’il veut bien agir envers moi, sauf qu’il ne sait pas exactement comment s’y prendre, fit Ryô tout en surveillant Bakura du coin de l’œil.

— Comme Atem.

— Comme…

Ryô ouvrit la bouche en grand, retenant de justesse un rire nerveux. La remarque de Honda était tellement saugrenue et, cependant, formulée avec une telle conviction qu’il ne savait pas comment réagir.

— Tu n’étais pas là au tout début, alors tu ne sais pas vraiment ce dont Atem était capable pour nous protéger. Certaines choses étaient… tordues… Il n’a pas juste torturé des gens. Et je doute que Yûgi nous ait tout raconté.

La consternation et les remords submergèrent Ryô au souvenir de sa dernière discussion en face à face avec Yûgi, la façon dont il l’avait repoussé et dont il avait rejeté tout parallèle entre leurs situations. Yûgi ne pouvait pas le comprendre, s’était-il persuadé. Atem était un parangon de droiture, de noblesse et de générosité, quoiqu’obtus et trop fier. Et menteur, comme il venait de l’apprendre, donc au temps pour la droiture… Bien sûr, il avait entendu des histoires de la bouche de ses amis, notamment comment Atem avait brisé l’esprit de Kaiba après leur seconde confrontation ou comment il avait puni certaines personnes, mais rien qui laisse à penser que le pharaon ait fait des choses aussi répréhensibles.

— Je veux rentrer chez moi, se lamenta tout à coup Otogi.

— Moi aussi, fit Honda.

Il lui passa à nouveau une main dans le dos, comme si cela suffirait à le réconforter. Et comme cela ne pouvait pas suffire, Otogi le repoussa rudement et se releva pour mettre de la distance entre lui et eux. C’était à croire qu’il espérait ainsi mettre fin au cauchemar dans lequel il avait plongé. Ou qu’il les tenait pour responsable de sa situation.

Ryô retint son souffle, les considérant tour à tour, avant de se relever lentement sous le regard intrigué de Honda.

Il se rappelait à quel point se retrouver dans cet endroit le terrifiait parfois, encore plus quand sa détention se prolongeait au point qu’il en perdait la notion du temps. Il appréhendait tout particulièrement de découvrir ce que l’esprit aurait fait. Quand Bakura le laissait reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il était bien souvent assoiffé et affamé, parfois courbaturé et en possession d’objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas. De temps en temps, il était même couvert d’un sang qui n’était pas le sien.

Il avait alors eu confiance en Bakura, et il avait été terrifié…

Ryô ne répondit pas aux questions qui se lisaient dans le regard de Honda et se dirigea droit vers Bakura. Le démon, l’ayant sans doute senti approcher, parla sans même se retourner.

— Tu peux le voir ?

— Qui ? demanda Ryô tout en balayant rapidement l’espace devant eux du regard.

— Le voleur qui habite dans l’anneau millénaire.

Ryô entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à rappeler à Bakura que le seul voleur de sa connaissance se trouvait juste devant lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l’en retint, au final. Peut-être le mélange d’incrédulité et de déception qui transpira l’espace d’un instant sur le visage du démon. Ou la réalisation soudaine qu’une des choses bizarres que l’anneau faisait voir à Bakura n’était nul autre que… lui-même.

— Oh, alors je suppose qu’il s’agit vraiment du produit de mon imagination…

Bakura cilla légèrement tout en fixant un point droit devant lui, et Ryô sentit sa résolution s’étioler, les doutes l’assaillir. Puis, Bakura pivota pour le considérer avec curiosité, l’ombre d’un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, à nouveau aussi provocateur que d’ordinaire, et Ryô sut qu’il ne devait pas laisser sa compassion – et ses espoirs – dicter sa conduite.

— Me dis pas que t’es déjà lassé d’eux…

Ryô serra les poings jusqu’à sentir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans sa peau.

— Tu dois les laisser partir.

Bakura renifla avec dédain avant de se détourner, mains toujours profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

— Tous à répéter ça… marmonna-t-il, le regard absent. Tellement irritant…

Lorsque la main de Ryô se referma sur le haut de son bras, il sursauta et posa sur lui un regard qui semblait sincèrement surpris. C’était étrange de voir Bakura aussi perdu, mais Ryô balaya l’élan de sympathie qui menaçait de dicter son comportement. Ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment.

— Il y a une limite à ce que l’esprit humain peut supporter, Bakura ! Ce que tu leur fais…

Bakura le coupa d’un claquement de langue. Il avait retrouvé une expression sévère, comme si son trouble face aux visions causées par l’anneau millénaire était déjà oublié.

— Ce sont mes otages, et je ne leur ai pas fait de mal jusqu’à présent.

— Et combien de temps tu comptes les garder prisonniers, au juste ?! s’exclama Ryô.

Bakura s’arracha à sa prise et le toisa, lèvres plissées sur une moue contrariée.

— Toujours aussi ingrat, siffla-t-il. Même quand je fais des efforts.

— Tu ne fais pas d’efforts, Bakura. Si tu avais vraiment voulu faire des efforts, tu ne les aurais jamais enfermés dans l’anneau millénaire, pour commencer, et le _reste_ ne serait jamais arrivé !

Ryô fut surpris par la propre virulence de son ton. Il se garda toutefois de le laisser paraître.

— _Tout_ ce qui est arrivé est de _ta_ faute !

— J’aurais pu les tuer, rappela Bakura, le visage fermé, les yeux vides de tout sentiment. Je pourrais les tuer.

Ryô ouvrit la bouche pour contre-attaquer, fermement décidé à ne pas courber l’échine face aux menaces du démon. Hélas, il fut saisi par une violente sensation de nausée qui l’empêcha de parler.

— J’aurais pu _te_ tuer, entendit-il alors que l’univers entier lui donnait l’impression de se retourner sur lui-même. J’aurais _dû_ te tuer.


	61. Tu détestes être ici… avec moi…

Quand Ryô retrouva ses sens, il fixa d’un regard absent la table basse jonchée de morceaux de porcelaine. Désorienté par le brusque changement d’environnement, il se redressa sur un coude, ce qui tira un grondement du canapé, ou plutôt de ce qui était allongé entre le canapé et lui.

Bakura n’avait apparemment rien trouvé de mieux pour l’empêcher de tomber que de le garder serré contre lui. Il aurait pu trouver sa prévenance adorable si toute cette situation n’avait pas été aussi tordue. S’il n’avait pas détesté le simple fait de se retrouver ainsi pressé contre lui. S’il n’avait pas entendu ce que Bakura venait de cracher alors qu’ils quittaient l’anneau millénaire.

Le tuer.

Ryô s’arracha à l’étreinte des bras de Bakura, ce qui lui valut un autre grondement menaçant. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous lui quand il se remit debout, mais il se fit violence pour ne pas fléchir. Son regard dévia brièvement sur l’anneau millénaire qui irradiait toujours sous les vêtements de Bakura, puis sur le visage de celui-ci. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il l’examina, cherchant quoi que ce soit d’humain en lui. Quoi que ce soit qui lui prouve qu’il avait mal entendu ou que l’anneau millénaire avait simplement joué avec son esprit.

Il n’y avait rien.

Bakura darda sur lui un regard froid, aussi froid que celui d’un serpent face à sa proie en dehors. Il s’assit, une main dans ses cheveux hérissés pour essayer de les aplanir, l’autre agrippée au dossier du canapé. Il s’assit et continua de le dévisager, deux étoiles rouges brillants au fond de ses pupilles.

Ryô chercha à rassembler ce qui lui restait de courage. En vain. Bien qu’il ne souhaitât rien de plus au monde que de convaincre Bakura de libérer Honda et Otogi, il ne se sentait plus en état de se quereller avec lui. Pas alors qu’il avait prétendu regretter de ne pas l’avoir tué. Pas alors qu’il le regardait comme s’il n’était qu’un insecte qu’il envisageait d’écraser.

Ryô se précipita hors du salon et entra dans la chambre tout en regrettant de ne pouvoir s’y enfermer à double-tour. Il se réfugia sous sa couette, comme si celle-ci pourrait suffire à le protéger.

_J’aurais pu te tuer. J’aurais dû te tuer._

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Bakura le menaçait explicitement. Il l’avait fait dans la voiture, juste avant d’assassiner… Il l’avait déjà fait. Cependant, cette fois, c’était différent.

Ryô avait essayé. Il avait vraiment essayé. Il s’était raccroché à ses espoirs, à ces moments trop brefs où Bakura se montrait vulnérable et s’ouvrait à lui. Mais chaque fois que Bakura faisait un pas vers lui, comme lorsqu’il lui avait enfin confié la vérité sur Kul Elna, il en faisait trois autres qui le rapprochait de plus en plus du dieu qu’il rêvait de redevenir. Qu’il pouvait redevenir à tout instant.

Ryô ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Il l’avait perdu avant même de savoir qu’il y avait un combat à mener. Il ne parviendrait pas non plus à garder Bakura à distance de ses amis. Là aussi, il avait échoué avant même que l’occasion lui soit donné de faire quoi que ce soit. Surtout, il ne parviendrait pas à empêcher Bakura de le blesser à nouveau. Il venait d’en avoir une nouvelle fois la preuve. Une de plus dans la longue liste.

Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était repousser l’inéluctable. Et il était las de s’y escrimer.

Ryô ferma les yeux pour prétendre que le monde extérieur n’existait pas. Ou, du moins, il s’y essaya jusqu’à ce qu’il entende les pieds de Bakura sur le _tatami_. Un corps s’écrasa lourdement à côté du sien, sur l’autre futon _._

Enfoui sous la couette, Ryô n’osa pas bouger un muscle et ferma même ses paupières un peu plus fort. S’il ne prêtait pas attention au bruit de la respiration de Bakura, il pouvait s’imaginer seul. Bien sûr, Bakura ne garda pas le silence.

— Je pensais que tu serais heureux de les voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Ils sont toujours vivants. Je pourrais faire tellement pire. Rien ne peut leur arriver tant qu’ils ne quittent pas cette zone de l’anneau.

Bakura avait marqué une longue pause entre chaque phrase, attendant manifestement une réponse à chaque fois. Puis il resta silencieux. Puis, ayant sans aucun doute compris que Ryô ne lui parlerait pas, il quitta la chambre d’un pas rapide.

La porte d’entrée claqua. Pour autant, Ryô ne quitta pas le cocon dérisoire dans lequel il s’était abrité.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, un autre claquement le tira du demi-sommeil agité dans lequel il avait glissé bien malgré lui.

Papillonnant des yeux, il osa à peine soulever un coin de la couette pour guetter l’apparition du démon dans la chambre. Dès que les jambes de Bakura apparurent dans l’encadrement de l’entrée, Ryô disparut à nouveau entièrement sous son abri improvisé. Il se força à l’immobilité la plus parfaite même quand il entendit Bakura s’installer juste à côté de lui, même quand il perçut le bruit caractéristique d’une feuille d’aluminium que l’on défroissait. Patate douce, sûrement. L’offrande de la réconciliation.

— Ryô…

Le jeune homme pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre.

— Ryô, arrête de te cacher. C’est complètement con !

La voix de Bakura trahissait son agacement, ce qui en d’autres circonstances aurait poussé Ryô à se satisfaire de ne pas s’être laissé appâter par un semblant de sympathie.

— Ryô ! Sors de là !

Il tressaillit lorsque la main de Bakura se posa sur son bras. Les doigts du démon agrippèrent la couette comme s’il ne souhaitait qu’une seule chose : l’arracher. Les muscles raidis par la tension, Ryô se para à faire face, quoi qu’il arrive ensuite.

Bakura le relâcha tout en poussant un profond soupir.

— Ryô, fit-il au bout de quelques instants, tu sais comment je suis quand je suis en colère. Je ne voulais pas…

Bakura n’acheva pas sa phrase, et Ryô ne l’incita pas à continuer. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Bakura se sente réellement coupable, mais il savait que sa repentance ne duraient qu’un temps et que celle-ci ne l’empêchait jamais de recommencer. Pour cette raison, il faillit ne rien dire du tout dans l’espoir de le pousser à partir. Puis il revit l’expression d’Otogi, l’impuissance de Honda, et il suffoqua à la pensée qu’il était en train de les abandonner par son inaction. Il n’avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre, pas quand la vie de ses amis était toujours en jeu.

Ryô repoussa la couette d’une main tremblante. Son regard ne s’attarda pas sur Bakura, allongé face à lui sur son futon, et il ne prit la patate douce encore tiède que pour s’occuper à quelque chose. Tout en la grignotant sans entrain, il songea à ce qui s’était passé au sein de l’anneau millénaire. et décida de jouer la seule carte qui, à ce stade, pourrait avoir un impact sur le démon. Même si cet impact pourrait tout droit le conduire à la mort. Qu’importe. Avait-il encore quelque chose à perdre ? Non.

— Est-ce que le voleur était heureux d’être prisonnier de l’anneau millénaire ?

Bakura roula sur lui-même pour lui tourner le dos sans même daigner lui répondre. Ryô ne s’en étonna pas. Il savait, de toute manière, ce qu’il en était. L’esprit avait pu supporter de regarder le monde à travers ses yeux ou de se retirer dans la chambre de sa propre âme tant qu’il avait eu la certitude de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle à tout moment. Être limité à l’anneau, c’était une toute autre affaire, parce qu’il était autant sa maison que sa geôle. Il y avait passé trois mille ans avec pour seule compagnie un fragment de l’âme de Zorc, avec lequel il avait peut-être fusionné. Sûrement fusionné, comme le lui avait prouvé cette journée.

Ryô reposa la patate douce entamée à distance, puis posa une main sur l’épaule de Bakura, non sans hésitation.

— Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose de gentil pour moi, délivre-les.

— J’ai besoin de mes otages. Kaiba…

— Kaiba n’en a rien à faire d’eux ! s’exclama Ryô. Et si c’est sur Yûgi et Atem que tu veux faire pression, tu m’as déjà moi…

Bakura se tourna à nouveau pour le regarder. Ses yeux d’obsidiennes s’étaient adoucis au point qu’ils auraient pu donner l’illusion à Ryô d’avoir enfin percé sa carapace s’il n’avait pas su à quoi s’en tenir.

— Tu devrais me récompenser au lieu de déblatérer des idioties, fit Bakura d’une voix où filtrait son amertume.

— Te récompenser ?

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, à la fois contrarié et attristé de constater que Bakura ne cherchait à lui faire plaisir _que_ dans l’optique d’obtenir quelque chose en retour. Une récompense.

D’un autre côté…

Il plissa les paupières, mortifié par la pensée qui venait de se former dans son esprit.

Le pouvait-il ?

Oui…

Le devait-il ?

Il n’en savait rien. Sans doute pas s’il souhaitait pouvoir un jour se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir sans éprouver un profond dégoût. Mais il était prêt à tout pour protéger ses amis. Et ce n’était pas parce que ses tentatives pour contrôler Bakura avaient partiellement raté jusque-là qu’il se heurterait à un nouvel échec.

Il était fort, bien plus que ce que la plupart des gens se l’imaginaient. Bien plus que ce que Bakura lui-même s’imaginait.

Il n’était pas encore trop tard pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

— Et quel genre de récompense tu voudrais ?

— Je…

Bakura s’interrompit. Son visage exprima la plus grande confusion.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n’y ai pas réfléchi, avoua-t-il avec mauvaise grâce, mâchoire crispée.

Le visage de Bakura se fronça avec suspicion quand Ryô tendit la main pour repousser les mèches qui masquaient son front. Il attarda ses doigts sur sa joue, puis se rapprocha lentement. Si Bakura n’avait pas reculé en affichant un peu plus de méfiance encore, ils auraient été collés l’un à l’autre.

— Tu te rappelles ce que tu m’as dit il y a une semaine ? Que nous pourrions rester là et que si tout se passait bien, tu relâcherais Honda et Otogi ?

— J’ai dit beaucoup de choses.

La remarque sèche de Bakura ne découragea pas Ryô. La façon dont le démon évitait son regard lui indiquait qu’il était peut-être enfin sur la bonne voie.

— Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, murmura-t-il tout en lui caressant la joue. Personne n’a besoin de savoir que nous sommes ici. Nous n’avons pas besoin du monde extérieur. _Tu_ n’as pas besoin de mes amis.

Cette fois, Bakura resta immobile quand Ryô se glissa sous la couette, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils avec circonspection. Ryô avait conscience qu’il devait manœuvrer prudemment. Bakura était brutal, dénué de scrupules, mais sûrement pas assez naïf pour se satisfaire d’un changement d’attitude trop soudain.

— Tu m’as fait souffrir… fit Ryô d’une voix étranglée qu’il n’avait pas besoin de travestir.

Bakura repoussa sa main et se releva sur un coude, visiblement prêt à se sauver. Ryô se raccrocha aussitôt à ses épaules.

— Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, tout au fond de toi, poursuivit-il. Tu ne vois pas que j’essaye d’arranger les choses entre nous depuis notre arrivée ici ?

Le regard de Bakura revint sur lui, et Ryô s’humecta les lèvres avec une lenteur calculée.

L’esprit n’aurait jamais eu l’idée de coucher avec lui s’il ne le désirait pas aussi. Même si sa première action après avait été de se laver avec l’énergie que seule une personne souffrant de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs pouvait déployer, il y avait pris du plaisir. Il s’était attendu à ce que Ryô soit satisfait et apaisé d’avoir enfin eu ce qu’il désirait secrètement depuis longtemps. Et il avait été vexé et frustré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

— Parfois, les choses se passent mal, c’est comme ça, soupira Ryô.

Il descendit sa main sur celle de Bakura et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Voyant que le démon ne cherchait pas à se dérober, il lui offrit un autre sourire. Il avait toujours été doué pour sourire et cacher ses cris intérieurs. Et il pouvait constater à son expression que la résolution de Bakura fondait peu à peu.

— J’ai envie de me réconcilier avec toi… J’ai envie d’être heureux et de mener une existence aussi normale que possible… J’ai…

Ryô laissa son murmure mourir et détourna le regard avec embarras. Ce n’était pas bien difficile. Il ressentait en son for intérieur assez de honte pour espérer que le sol s’ouvre sous lui et l’engloutisse.

— J’ai envie que…

Sa voix s’étrangla, et il paniqua, tant à l’idée de ce qu’il était en train de faire qu’à celle de se trahir.

Un frisson se répandit dans tout son corps quand il entendit Bakura murmurer son nom langoureusement. Il ferma les yeux tout en serrant sa main avec plus de force, comme s’il craignait de le voir partir, alors qu’il devait se retenir pour ne pas planter ses ongles dans sa peau ou le repousser avec violence.

Le souffle tiède de Bakura balaya son visage. Il déglutit lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue et recueillirent les larmes qu’il n’avait pas senti couler sur sa peau. Quand l’autre main de Bakura se posa dans son cou, caressant du pouce le contour de sa mâchoire, il parvint à se contenir de justesse pour ne pas bondir en arrière. Puis il entrouvrit les lèvres, l’invitant silencieusement à l’embrasser.

Ils ne s’étaient jamais embrassés, songea-t-il alors que la bouche de Bakura frôlait la sienne prudemment, comme s’il ne savait pas vraiment comment s’y prendre. Il avait embrassé d’autres hommes, il avait embrassé Marik, mais il n’avait jamais embrassé Bakura comme ça. Il avait longtemps pensé que, si cela arrivait un jour, ce serait l’un des moments les plus heureux de son existence.

La langue de Bakura explora ses lèvres et s’invita entre elles, et Ryô osa à peine répondre à son baiser. Il craignait ce qu’il risquait de déclencher. Il n’arrêtait pas de revivre le moment où, allongé dans le lit du _love hotel_ et en proie à la plus grande terreur, il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Bakura qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il le touche, pas en cet instant précis, malgré la façon dont son corps avait réagi.

Il laissa Bakura dominer leur baiser et s’allongea en l’entraînant au-dessus de lui.

Ce n’était pas grave, essaya-t-il de se convaincre de toutes ses forces. Il pouvait juste le… laisser faire.

Ses partenaires n’avaient jamais été prévenants. Ils n’avaient jamais été soucieux de lui donner autant de plaisir qu’ils en prenaient avec lui. Ils ne le voyaient que comme une curiosité qu’ils devaient posséder pour pouvoir s’en vanter ensuite. Il était si blanc, si pâle, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il les avait laissés faire ce qu’ils voulaient pour se sentir moins seul, moins vide. Et ce n’était pas bien dur de flatter leur ego en réagissant de façon appropriée. Il lui suffisait de penser à Marik, à la façon dont il avait pris le temps de dénicher les endroits qui, proprement stimulés, le faisaient frémir et gémir. Il lui suffisait d’imaginer les reliefs et les creux de ses cicatrices sous ses doigts quand il leur agrippait les épaules, de se rappeler le moment précis où il avait oublié sa haine et s’était senti fondre entre ses bras… Marik l’avait vénéré, et Ryô n’avait pas su saisir l’occasion à l’époque, n’avait pas su comprendre à quel point il avait goûté à quelque chose de rare et de précieux.

Ryô ferma les yeux un peu plus fort et invoqua à lui la chaleur moite de cette nuit égyptienne. La sueur avait fait couler le khôl de Marik autour de ses yeux mauves. La blancheur de ses propres doigts sur la peau sombre de son amant l’avait fasciné d’une façon presque narcissique, ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché d’être étonné qu’une personne aussi physiquement parfaite puisse l’embrasser avec autant de fougue et de désir. C’est à peine s’il était parvenu à rependre son souffle, et il n’y était arrivé que parce que Marik, de temps à autre, l’avait laissé respirer en se contentant de lui mordiller l’une de ses lèvres.

— Tu penses à lui…

Ryô ouvrit les yeux en grand et plongea dans les orbes sombres qui emplissaient son champ de vision. Ses lèvres étaient humides et gonflées. Il percevait encore la caresse des baisers sur celles-ci, ainsi que, plus douloureusement, l’absence de leur chaleur.

— Quoi ? Qui ? demanda-t-il désorienté.

Les iris sombres s’éloignèrent. Bakura le toisa en prenant appui sur ses mains, posées à plat sur le _futon_. Ses hanches, toutefois, étaient toujours pressées contre celle de Ryô, et Ryô déglutit en sentant une bosse contre son propre bas-ventre.

— Tu penses toujours à Marik dans ces moments-là… C’est ce que tu as écrit dans une de tes lettres…

Il s’agissait plus d’un constat que d’une accusation, ce qui n’empêcha pas Ryô de trembler.

Les lettres, il avait oublié les lettres.

— Tu n’as presque jamais souri avec sincérité depuis que nous sommes ici. Tu prétends être heureux alors que tu ne l’es pas. Tu détestes être ici… avec moi…

Ryô ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il n’essaya pas de nier. Nier aggraverait son cas. Si Bakura décidait de poursuivre malgré tout, Ryô espérait qu’il ne serait pas violent, au moins.

Soudain, le poids du corps de Bakura s’effaça. Pour autant, il n’osa pas soulever ses paupières, se contentant d’écouter le froissement du tissu. Est-ce qu’il se déshabillait ?

— Je n’ai pas menti en disant que je ne te toucherais plus jamais, et je ne vais certainement pas le faire alors que tu penses à lui. Le sexe est déjà assez salissant comme ça. Si tu as tellement besoin de te branler, tu as tes mains pour ça. Je vais prendre une douche, alors tu as un peu de temps devant toi. Mais je préférerais que tu retournes dans ton _futon_ , si c’est pas trop exiger.

Ryô, à la fois mortifié par son échec et les paroles hargneuses de Bakura, enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller. Quand il fut certain d’être seul dans la chambre, il laissa échapper un unique sanglot, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il avait pensé pouvoir manipuler Bakura en lui offrant ce qui lui avait semblé être la plus grande récompense qui soit : son corps et l’illusion de son amour. Hélas, Bakura avait vu clair dans son jeu, ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché de le laisser agir à sa guise, d’en profiter pour l’embrasser et de seulement ensuite le rejeter. Ryô ne croyait pas avoir un jour été humilié à ce point, même si Bakura aurait sans doute pu commettre bien pire.

_Tu prétends être heureux alors que tu ne l’es pas._

Non, il ne l’était pas. Il essayait de l’être pour sa propre santé mentale, mais il ne l’était pas. Il compatissait aux horreurs qu’avait vécu le roi des voleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner Bakura pour autant. La possibilité que Zorc soit réellement quelque part en lui, prêt à surgir, l’horrifiait. S’il n’avait pas été aussi certain que Bakura se lancerait à sa poursuite et s’en prendrait à ses amis, il aurait déjà fui. Comme le démon possédait l’anneau millénaire, il ne voyait aucune raison de s’en donner la peine : où qu’il aille, Bakura le retrouverait.

Ryô s’assit dans le lit, frissonnant à la fois de colère et de froid en dépit de son pull épais. Tant qu’il retenait Bakura avec lui, Jônouchi, Yûgi et les autres ne couraient aucun danger. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien pour Honda et Otogi, toujours prisonniers de l’artefact. Combien de temps leur restait-il avant de sombrer dans la folie ?

Il essuya ses joues brûlantes et inspira profondément pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme. Séduire Bakura était hors de question, en tout cas dans un proche avenir. Bakura rejetait toute idée d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, encore plus si Ryô ne le désirait pas réellement, et ils savaient tous deux qu’il ne le désirait pas. Le tuer était hors de question aussi. Il n’y arriverait pas et regretterait sans doute d’avoir pensé l’espace d’un instant pouvoir le vaincre. Pouvait-il juste… juste lui parler ?

Ryô se mordilla anxieusement le pouce.

Lui parler.

Il ne restait plus que ça, même si ses précédentes tentatives s’étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. Après tout, il avait réussi à atteindre Bakura en évoquant les siècles qu’il avait passé seul – ou presque – dans l’anneau millénaire. Peut-être qu’il pouvait lui expliquer être désolé de l’avoir blessé, mais qu’il était prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis.

Ce qu’il y avait du roi des voleurs en lui pouvait le comprendre. Le sacrifice pour les siens. C’était ce qu’il avait fait. Il s’était sacrifié pour leur rendre justice.

S’il échouait… s’il échouait, la situation ne serait pas pire qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Ryô se leva et quitta la chambre d’un pas décidé, mais non sans frissonner. La température avait drôlement baissé dans la maison alors qu’ils n’avaient laissé aucun panneau ouvert sur l’extérieur. C’était courant en montagne, même en plein été, mais il fut néanmoins surpris en constatant que de la buée quittait ses lèvres.

Ce n’était pas normal.

Absolument pas normal.

— Bakura ? fit-il à mi-voix tout en regardant le fond du couloir.

La porte de la salle de bain était restée entrouverte, comme une invitation. Ryô avança tout en lorgnant chaque ombre, guettant l’apparition d’un _ka_ monstrueux, de Necrofear…

Bakura l’attendait-il ? Était-il furieux contre lui ? Voulait-il voir s’il viendrait le rejoindre pour s’excuser ? Ramper à ses pieds, peut-être ? Faire plus que ramper à ses pieds ?

Il stoppa un instant lorsque la brume lécha ses orteils et serpenta entre ses jambes.

Oh non, oh non ! Ce n’était sûrement pas Bakura…

Il s’étreignit et songea à battre en retraite. Il y avait des limites à sa témérité. Il en avait assez.

Il en avait assez, mais ce qui concernait Bakura le concernait. Plus encore, concernait ses amis.

Les poings crispés à ses côtés, il progressa lentement, prenant une profonde inspiration à chaque pas, maîtrisant autant qu’il le voulait son envie de foutre le camp sans jamais se retourner. Des chuchotis flottaient jusqu’à ses oreilles par la porte entrebâillée. La voix de Bakura, aux accents furieux. Celle d’un autre, dont Ryô ne pouvait déterminer les sentiments.

— C’est de ta faute si je suis dans la merde !

— Tu as pourtant dit que tu pouvais t’occuper de Kaiba et du prêtre. Et tu as échoué. Je t’ai surestimé, Bakura. Tu es faible. Incapable de faire appel à ton _ka_. Incapable de te séparer de ton ancien hôte.

— Ryô n’a rien à voir là-dedans !

— Au contraire. Ryô te tire vers le bas. Il t’empêche d’accomplir ta destinée. J’ai eu tort de croire que tu pourrais être un allié de valeur. Que tu pourrais redevenir celui que tu étais. Manifestement, tu n’es pas capable de faire les bons choix. Et quand ils te trouveront, ils te réduiront en pièces.

— Me réduire en pièces ? Épargne-moi tes conneries, Mahara !

— C’est pourtant la vérité. Ta destruction totale est inévitable. Au fond, je n’aurais jamais dû me donner la peine de te ressusciter, et de ressusciter le prêtre en même temps pour maintenir la balance. Tu m’as causé plus d’ennuis qu’autre chose, Bakura.

— Tu me menaces maintenant ?

— Je te mets en garde. Si tu ne fais pas ce qu’il faut…

— Oh, ne t’en fais pas ! coupa Bakura d’une voix vibrant de mépris. Je vais faire ce qu’il faut. Je vais faire ce que j’aurais dû faire depuis mon retour. Et tu n’en reviendras pas.

— Ce qui me surprendrai, si j’étais capable d’être surpris, ce serait que tu te débarrasses de Ryô.

— Je vais faire plus que me débarrasser de Ryô, crois-moi…

Ryô se recula précipitamment. Il étouffa de justesse un cri avec ses mains quand son dos heurta le mur et attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, craignant d’avoir été découvert.

La brume reflua, et le bruit de la douche résonna dans le couloir.

Ryô exhala péniblement et se dirigea, les jambes flageolantes, jusqu’à l’une des pièces que Bakura et lui n’occupaient pas. Là, il souleva un coin du tatami poussiéreux, enleva la latte de parquet descellée et glissa sa main dans l’espace ainsi révélé jusqu’à ce que ses doigts touche le téléphone portable.

Le démon devenait négligeant, et Ryô avait vite découvert sa cachette. Il aurait pu fuir ou le trahir depuis des jours s’il n’avait pas craint les conséquences de ses actes et préféré une autre solution pour épargner tout le monde.

Quand il avait pris cette décision, il n’aurait jamais cru que Bakura puisse se retourner contre lui, pas alors qu’il l’avait protégé du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Quand il avait pris cette décision, il n’aurait jamais cru avoir besoin d’en venir à une telle extrémité.

Il considéra l’écran fissuré, le caressa du pouce, puis alluma le téléphone portable en priant pour qu’il ne lui demande pas de code.

Bakura n’était pas récupérable. Il n’était pas manipulable non plus. Il le tuerait pour prouver sa valeur à ce Mahara, puis il attaquerait ses amis à nouveau. Finalement, rien n’avait changé, et Ryô aurait dû se douter que Bakura ne le choisirait pas le moment venu. Qu’il trahirait toutes ses promesses une nouvelle fois.

Il soupira lorsque l’écran d’accueil s’afficha et sélectionna rapidement « Kaiba Seto » dans la liste des contacts. Ses doigts tapèrent rapidement l’adresse de la résidence secondaire, puis, après une brève hésitation, il ajouta de ne pas prévenir les autres. Avec le dragon, Kaiba pouvait gérer Bakura seul. Sans doute. S’il était encore vivant.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Il devait espérer qu’il soit encore vivant. Le magicien des ténèbres n’avait pas pu le tuer, n’est-ce pas ?

Il replaça le téléphone portable et ne chercha même pas à prendre les clefs de la voiture. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Bakura soupçonne quoi que ce soit, même si cela devait signer son arrêt de mort.

Il revint dans la chambre et se rallongea dans son _futon_ , en position fœtale, le souffle erratique.

Tout irait bien. Il était préparé à mourir s’il le fallait. Il était préparé.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de sursauter en entendant Bakura entrer dans la chambre.

— Ryô.

Il était préparé, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de se recroqueviller un peu plus et de laisser échapper un sanglot.

— Je suis désolé.

— Non, tu ne l’es pas, parvint à articuler Ryô tout en cachant un peu plus son visage entre ses bras.

Bakura était tout proche. Juste en face de lui. Agenouillé peut-être. Un cliquetis résonna à ses oreilles, mais il n’osa pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas savoir avec quoi Bakura comptait le tuer.

— Je le suis, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

La main de Bakura pesa sur sa tête, ses doigts glissèrent dans sa chevelure dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

— J’étais heureux la première fois que tu as porté l’anneau, heureux d’avoir un hôte aussi gentil que toi. Puis j’ai été frustré de ne pas arriver à communiquer avec toi. Et quand nous avons enfin pu nous parler, je n’avais pas d’autres souhaits que de te protéger et de te rendre heureux, mais je n’y suis jamais arrivé, peut-être parce que je n’ai jamais été vraiment heureux moi-même.

— Et maintenant, tu vas me tuer…

— Quoi ? Non… ! Merde, Ryô, d’où est-ce que tu sors ça ? Je veux juste faire ce que j’aurais dû faire depuis le début !

Ryô écarta lentement ses bras et osa un regard anxieux en direction de Bakura.

Les cheveux encore dégoulinants d’humidité, le démon le considérait avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Son sweat rouge était ouvert, et l’anneau millénaire reposait sur sa poitrine nue, iridescent malgré le manque de lumière. Ryô regarda l’œil au centre de la pyramide, puis considéra les clefs et le téléphone portable posés juste devant les genoux de Bakura.

Les clefs. Son téléphone portable.

Il releva rapidement les yeux sur Bakura avec confusion.

— Tu peux partir.

Ryô s’assit, le regard absent.

Partir ? Il n’avait jamais été question de cela dans sa discussion avec Mahara. Il avait promis de se débarrasser de lui et même plus. De le… surprendre… ?

— Tu ne me reverras plus jamais, et si Atem et Kaiba ne cherchent pas à me retrouver, je me tiendrai aussi à distance de tes amis.

Bakura ne pouvait pas abandonner sa vengeance, tout ce pourquoi il s’était sacrifié en tant que roi des voleurs…

— J’ai libéré Honda et Otogi. De toute façon, ces deux andouilles commençaient à me donner des envies de meurtre.

… pas alors que Ryô venait…

— Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit de te demander ça, mon hôte, mais si tu pouvais me laisser un peu de temps avant de prévenir qui que ce soit, j’apprécierai.

… de le trahir…

— Ryô ?

— Pourquoi ? Pourq…

Ryô ouvrit la bouche en grand et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il avait bien agi.

Il avait _bien_ agi.

Alors pour quelle raison se sentait-il aussi coupable ?

— Pourquoi… maintenant ?

Bakura pinça les lèvres, manifestement irrité par sa réaction.

— Parce que je veux faire ce qu’il faut, bordel ! Si je veux vraiment te protéger, c’est ce que je dois faire ! Alors barre-toi avant que je change d’avis !

Ryô battit les paupières sans arriver à chasser les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et l’aveuglaient.

Kaiba avait toujours été prompt à réagir. S’il avait lu son message… il serait déjà en route…

— … fuir… tu dois fuir, hoqueta-t-il. Tu dois fuir, Bakura…

Ryô ne prêta pas attention au brouillard glacial qui s’insinuait dans la chambre, ni au froid qui lui donnait la chair de poule, ni à l’anneau millénaire qui brillait d’autant plus sur la poitrine de Bakura avec l’obscurité grandissante. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur ceux rougeoyants du démon, qui parcourait du regard sa personne de bas en haut et de gauche à droite comme s’il espérait comprendre ainsi les causes de sa curieuse attitude.

Soudain, Bakura enfonça ses doigts dans son bras.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ryô, lèvres tremblantes, ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre, malgré la pression de ses doigts qui s’accentuait sur son biceps. Il en garderait sans aucun doute des bleus. Du moins, s’il survivait, ce qu’il ne croyait guère. Si Bakura n’avait pas eu l’intention de le tuer, il n’allait pas tarder à changer d’avis.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?! aboya Bakura tout en le secouant.

Ryô respira à fond. Il devait se ressaisir, se remettre de son choc.

Il avait bien agi.

Bakura n’avait que ce qu’il méritait.

Il l’avait séquestré, torturé, enlevé, violé.

Il avait assassiné Isono.

Il avait essayé d’assassiner ses amis.

— J’ai…

Sa voix se brisa, et il baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder Bakura en face. Les clefs étaient encore visibles entre les volutes de brume. Il s’en empara et les pressa entre les paumes de ses mains.

— J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait moi aussi…

Bakura le tira violemment vers le haut, l’obligeant à se remettre debout, et le secoua à nouveau en plantant un regard furieux dans le sien. Il réitéra sa question, en vociférant et en la ponctuant d’injures. Elle avait cette fois le ton du déni et de l’incrédulité, aussi Ryô se contenta-t-il de laisser les clefs retomber au sol dans un tintement sonore.

Bakura savait. Simplement, il ne voulait pas l’admettre.

— Il t’a trahi, que crois-tu… fit une voix familière.

Ryô ne tressaillit même pas quand son regard accrocha les reflets dorés de l’œil millénaire. Il était bien trop anesthésié pour le faire. Il ne chancela pas non plus face à l’autre créature cornue et aux yeux changeants qui venait d’apparaître juste à côté d’eux. Un monstre de plus, cela ne changeait plus grand-chose au point où il en était.

— Il a envoyé un message à Kaiba.

Sans pour autant libérer Ryô, Bakura arracha le téléphone portable des mains griffues qui le lui tendaient.

— Dire que tu étais prêt à l’épargner, ajouta impassiblement Mahara.

Bakura posa les yeux sur l’écran. Son expression se transforma aussitôt pour refléter un mélange de rage et de douleur. Mâchoire contractée, il jeta le téléphone au sol avec un sifflement.

Ryô ne fut pas surpris de sentir le goût du sang exploser dans sa bouche ou de se retrouver projeté au sol. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il n’en souffrit pas.


	62. Tu ne seras jamais mon maître

La tête encore carillonnante, Ryô étala du bout de ses doigts les gouttes sanglantes qui s’étaient écrasées sur le sol. Le goût ferreux de l’hémoglobine refusait de partir du bout de sa langue.Sa lèvre s’était ouverte, sans doute au même endroit que la semaine précédente, là où Kaiba l’avait frappé lui aussi, et si son nez n’était pas cassé, il sentait malgré tout un filet de sang chaud s’en écouler.

Une petite voix intérieure lui murmura de se relever et d’affronter la fureur de Bakura dignement, mais il n’en avait plus la force.

Qu’est-ce que cela changerait, qu’il soit par terre ou debout ?

Qu’est-ce que cela changerait de lui dire qu’ils avaient été, à l’évidence, manipulés tous les deux pour en arriver à s’entre-déchirer ?

Il lui suffisait d’un simple coup d’œil au travers de ses cils blancs pour constater, à son expression, que Bakura n’était pas en état d’écouter qui que ce soit. Il ne croyait pas l’avoir déjà vu aussi enragé. Il avait, heureusement ou pas, dépassé le stade d’avoir peur. La scène aurait pu être un film qu’il aurait regardé du coin de l’œil sur l’écran de sa télévision tout en travaillant à autre chose.

Les poings de Bakura étaient crispés à ses côtés, les phalanges blanchies. Son torse se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Avec son sweat rouge et son pantalon de jogging clair, il ressemblait curieusement à une version moderne du roi des voleurs, la peau sombre et tannée par le soleil en moins. Les aiguilles de l’anneau millénaire dansaient frénétiquement dans un cliquètement mélodieux, et l’artefact illuminait Bakura d’un éclat aussi blanc que ses yeux pouvaient être noirs. La peau de Ryô se couvrit de chair de poule sous l’effet de l’énergie maléfique, mais, comme pour le reste, il y prêta à peine attention.

Il se sentit attrapé par les aisselles et relevé sur ses pieds. Pegasus, sans doute, parce que Bakura n’avait pas bougé et continuait de le fixer par en bas, les lèvres tordues et tremblantes, l’air prêt à cracher quelque chose sans pour autant être capable de se résoudre à le faire. Mahara contourna Bakura pour se placer à sa gauche. Il approcha son visage doré de son oreille, et Ryô se focalisa pendant quelques instants sur les cornes torsadées encadrant sa figure. Elles ressemblaient tellement à celles de…

L’arbitre. Dans le conflit entre Horakhty et Zorc, entre le bien et le mal.

C’était ce que Bakura avait raconté.

Un arbitre, dont le seul objectif était d’empêcher la fin du jeu par la victoire d’un des deux camps.

Un arbitre, qui n’appartenait ni au bien ni au mal et qui partageait d’évidentes caractéristiques avec Horakhty et Zorc.

— Qu’il te trahisse était inévitable, murmura Mahara. Il ne t’a jamais témoigné la moindre reconnaissance pour quoi que ce soit, après tout.

Bakura s’écarta en décochant un regard meurtrier dans la direction du dieu, qui ne se formalisa guère de son hostilité et se contenta de croiser les mains sur son ventre. En vérité, réalisa Ryô, son visage était vide de toute expression.

— Kaiba a survécu, reprit Mahara sans manifester la moindre inquiétude. Il est déjà en route. Atem aussi. Il est à nouveau assez fort pour se battre. Tu as déjà échoué une fois. Tu crois être de taille, cette fois, alors qu’ils seront deux ?

Pour toute réponse, Bakura lâcha un sifflement perçant, rapidement suivi d’une insulte.

— Va te faire foutre !

— Je ne peux pas, techniquement.

Bakura ne releva pas ce qui aurait pu passer pour une provocation. Il marcha nerveusement de long en large comme un fauve en cage, sans plus adresser le moindre regard à personne. Ryô, que la brève conversation avait ramené dans le monde réel, essaya de se dégager. Cependant, la main de Pegasus se referma aussitôt sur sa gorge et pressa sa trachée.

— Reste calme. Te débattre ne t’aidera en rien.

La voix de Pegasus avait changé, et d’une façon qui ne plaisait guère à Ryô. Il avait toujours été convaincu que Pegasus n’était qu’une victime des circonstances et non pas un être profondément maléfique. Il n’en était plus certain, désormais. Un frisson instinctif remonta le long de son dos et lui donna l’impression que des insectes grouillaient sous sa peau.

— Malgré tes erreurs, il n’est pas trop tard pour accomplir ta destinée, reprit Mahara.

Bakura stoppa net, mais, poings serrés à ses côtés, persista à leur offrir son dos.

— Il n’est pas trop tard pour redevenir Zorc. Tu le sais.

Ryô ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les doigts de Pegasus s’enfoncèrent un peu plus fort le long de sa gorge. La sensation d’écrasement fit perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux et le paralysa sur place.

— Redevenir Zorc, c’est ce que tu souhaites, non ? poursuivit Mahara sans se soucier d’eux.

Bakura pivota lentement pour darder sur le dieu un regard mêlant curiosité et méfiance.

— Oui…

— Jusqu’à quel point le souhaites-tu ?

— Assez pour t’arracher les entrailles si tu continues à me faire perdre mon temps, gronda Bakura. Je devrais être déjà loin au lieu de t’écouter bavasser. Et, tu vois, j’ai tendance à me méfier de ce que tu as à me proposer, maintenant.

— Ne le sois pas, Tôzokuôzorukukura. Tu sais bien que tu n’es qu’un fragment de l’âme de Zorc, et non un individu _à part entière_.

Bakura tourna la tête vers Pegasus, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, et Ryô retint son souffle. Les mots de leur ennemi étaient étranges, et il avait le sentiment que Bakura n’appréciait pas du tout ce qu’il venait de dire. Il n’eut néanmoins pas le temps d’en avoir la confirmation, car Mahara enchaîna sans se soucier de l’intervention de Pegasus.

— Notre accord était que tu me débarrasses du prêtre et de Kaiba en échange de mon aide pour redevenir Zorc. Il apparaît que tu n’es pas de taille contre le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Bakura reposa un regard furieux sur Mahara et souffla fort par le nez. Imperturbable, le dieu éleva une main, paume tournée vers le plafond. Ryô planta fermement ses talons dans le sol et essaya de reculer à la vue du couteau qui venait d’apparaître.

— Si tu redeviens Zorc, Kaiba ne pourra plus rien contre toi. Atem non plus, d’ailleurs.

Bakura arracha l’arme de la main de Mahara sans lâcher le moindre mot. Elle ressemblait curieusement à celle qu’il avait utilisée le jour où il avait entaillé le bras de Ryô devant Marik.

Marik…

Son alliance avec le jeune égyptien lui avait coûté beaucoup plus qu’il ne s’y était attendu. Tellement plus. Il avait même commis l’erreur de l’aider à sauver Rishid et à détruire son alter ego au lieu de simplement attendre de prendre les objets millénaires au survivant. Quand il y repensait, il avait du mal à expliquer son attitude imprudente. Zorc, lui, n’aurait sûrement pas accepté un tel accord. Ce que Marik lui avait promis alors n’était sûrement pas suffisant pour tout risquer, y compris son hôte. Cette faiblesse, c’était celle du voleur, non ?

— Tu pourras enfin te venger d’Atem, de la défaite cuisante qu’il t’a infligée, conclut Mahara d’un ton toujours aussi détaché.

Bakura releva les yeux sur le dieu avec un rictus qui révéla ses dents blanches.

— Oh, ça veut dire que je vais vraiment pouvoir t’arracher les entrailles ? s’enquit-il en tapotant ses lèvres avec le plat de la lame. Tant mieux. J’en avais assez de t’entendre déblatérer.

Ryô déglutit péniblement quand les yeux changeants de Mahara se posèrent sur lui, et quand Bakura en fit de même. Son sourire disparut aussitôt, et son visage se durcit. Jamais l’obsidienne de ses iris n’avait paru aussi froide à Ryô.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Pegasus pour le libérer, en le poussant violemment dans le dos. Ryô perdit l’équilibre. Ses genoux entrèrent en collision avec le sol, et la douleur se diffusa dans ses jambes.

Alors, voilà… Bakura allait le sacrifier dans l’espoir de voir son souhait réalisé.

Il aurait pu protester, lui crier qu’il s’agissait sans aucun doute d’un piège, mais il n’en avait plus la force. Tête basse, il laissa ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues, brûler sa lèvre fendue et goutter depuis son menton jusqu’au sol recouvert de brume.

— Inutile d’hésiter, fit la voix de Mahara. Il t’a vendu à Kaiba. Alors que tu t’apprêtais à lui rendre sa liberté.

— Comment peut-on être aussi ingrat ? renchérit Pegasus.

Une main agrippa ses cheveux, et Ryô inclina docilement la tête vers l’arrière. Le visage de Bakura lui semblait terrible à travers le voile flou de ses larmes, et ses yeux, plus rouges que jamais.

— Je… je t’aimais, croassa Ryô.

Seul le tintement des aiguilles de l’anneau millénaire lui répondit, et il focalisa son attention dessus. Après tout, tout avait commencé à cause de lui. Quand la lame piqua la pointe de son menton, il agrippa la pyramide glacée au centre de l’anneau. Les reliefs de l’œil s’imprimèrent contre sa paume, et il se remémora le nombre de fois où, se sentant désespérément seul, il avait pressé l’artefact contre son cœur.

— Je t’aimais vraiment, Bakura…

— Il t’a trahi. Alors qu’il n’avait aucune raison de le faire, insista Pegasus.

— Je pensais que tu voulais me tuer, hoqueta Ryô.

— Alors que tu as toujours cherché à le _protéger_ comme s’il était de _ta_ famille.

— Je devais t’arrêter avant que tu fasses du mal à mes amis…

En sentant le tranchant du couteau mordre sa gorge, Ryô laissa sa main retomber et appuya ses poings sur ses cuisses. Le visage de Bakura, penché vers lui, était presque invisible sous la masse hirsute de sa chevelure argentée. Même ses yeux avaient disparu sous les mèches en bataille.

Ryô aurait voulu qu’il lui parle, qu’il dise au moins quelque chose, même si c’était pour lui cracher sa haine au visage. Hélas, les lèvres de Bakura étaient crispées en une fine ligne témoignant du mépris qu’il devait avoir pour lui.

— Tue-le et accomplis enfin ta destinée, susurra Mahara.

— Tu n’existes _que_ pour cette raison, ajouta Pegasus.

Ryô chercha à reculer par instinct, mais Bakura avait saisi une pleine poignée de ses cheveux pour l’empêcher de fuir. Il attrapa sa main par réflexe afin d’essayer de dénouer ses doigts. Bakura raffermit sa prise au point que la douleur irradiât dans le cuir chevelu de Ryô. En réponse, ses ongles griffèrent la peau de Bakura, sans pour autant lui arracher le moindre tressaillement.

Quand Ryô sentit que le couteau glacé s’éloignait de son cou, pour un trop bref instant, il émit une plainte incontrôlée. Il ferma ses paupières avec force, priant intérieurement pour que sa mort soit rapide et aussi peu douloureuse que possible. Il avait tellement souffert. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Bakura pouvait bien lui accorder cela, non ?

— Je suis désolé… s’entendit-il dire entre deux sanglots étranglés.

La lame ripa contre sa gorge, égratignant à peine sa peau au lieu de la trancher nettement.

— Non… souffla Bakura.

— Quoi ?

Ryô ignorait qui venait d’exprimer sa stupeur, si c’était Mahara ou Pegasus. Il savait seulement que Bakura n’était pas du genre à rater sa cible.

Soulevant faiblement ses paupières, il parvint à discerner les iris d’ébène au milieu des mèches argentées qui ondulaient étrangement le long de son visage. L’éclat purpurin était toujours présent au fond de ses iris, mais il y avait aussi autre chose dans son regard. Une prise de conscience soudaine.

— Non, répéta Bakura, plus fermement cette fois.

— Non ? répéta Mahara. Mais… tu ne peux pas refuser… Tu n’as jamais refusé… ça n’a jamais été ce que le destin réserve pour toi…

— Le destin, je l’emmerde.

Quand la main de Bakura lui libéra la tête d’un seul coup, Ryô s’écroula en avant, tout juste soutenu au-dessus du sol vaporeux par ses coudes. Il eut néanmoins vite fait de se redresser sur ses genoux et d’essuyer son visage humide dans la manche de son pull. Après avoir levé une nouvelle fois un regard éperdu sur Bakura, il scruta son visage, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu le pousser à renoncer, craignant qu’il s’agisse juste d’une nouvelle façon de le torturer.

— Bakura ? questionna-t-il d’une voix presque inaudible.

Il n’osait pas avoir d’espoirs. Il ne voulait pas avoir d’espoirs. Bakura ne l’avait jamais choisi au détriment de ses plans. Malgré tout, son cœur se réchauffa et se mit à battre plus vite quand le démon lui offrit sa main et le hissa sans effort à sa hauteur.

— Je ne peux pas t’en vouloir de me haïr après tout ce que je t’ai fait subir.

Ryô criailla quand les doigts de Bakura effleurèrent sa lèvre gonflée. La blessure l’élançait toujours, bien que le sang eût cessé de couler, tant de celle-ci que de son nez.

— Je ne peux pas t’en vouloir de m’avoir trahi pour protéger ta famille. Je sais ce que ça veut dire de protéger sa famille… et de la perdre…

Un vent tiède se leva autour d’eux. Sentant le souffle le balayer, Ryô porta par automatisme les mains sur sa tête pour maintenir ses cheveux en place. Il soupira d’aise, néanmoins. Jusque-là, il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point le froid l’avait transi jusqu’aux os malgré l’épaisseur de son pull. Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa maison, plongée dans les ténèbres les plus opaques. Était-il encore seulement chez lui ou dans une autre dimension, comme celle où Aigami l’avait expédié ?

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, Ryô. Même si tu me haïs. Tu as le droit de me haïr. J’ai le devoir de te protéger.

Bakura s’écarta pour faire face à Mahara et Pegasus, immobiles à quelques mètres de distance. L’aube d’un sourire rempli d’arrogance et de défi flotta sur ses lèvres, le fameux sourire que Ryô ne lui avait plus vu depuis plusieurs jours. Comme s’il se félicitait de ce revirement de situation, l’anneau millénaire chantonna contre sa poitrine nue au rythme des soubresauts agitant ses aiguilles.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ryô ne craignit pas l’incroyable énergie maléfique que l’artefact déployait, parce qu’il sentait au plus profond de lui que cette énergie ne voulait pas le détruire lui.

Il ne trembla pas lorsque le tintement de boîte à musique résonna à ses oreilles et que Necrofear appuya ses mains de porcelaine sur ses épaules.

Il ne chercha pas à fuir quand le vent redoubla de violence et fit claquer furieusement les pans du sweat rouge de Bakura.

— Tu commets une erreur, déclara Mahara, d’une voix curieusement atone pour quelqu’un venant de voir son plan échouer.

— Non, _tu_ as commis une erreur, rétorqua Bakura en pointant un doigt sur lui. Je ne suis pas un fragment de Zorc.

Sa remarque formulée avec crânerie étira les lèvres de Pegasus sur un semblant de sourire, vite effacé toutefois.

— Et tu ne seras jamais mon maître, Mahara, parce que si Zorc te craint, Bakura, _lui_ , ne se prosterne ni devant les pharaons ni devant les dieux !

— Tu le feras pourtant.

Ce n’était ni un souhait ni une menace, mais un constat que Bakura balaya d’un sourire carnassier.

— Ah oui ? Bonne chance pour dompter les ténèbres incarnées…

La tempête naissante les cingla violemment, et les tintements de l’anneau millénaire se perdirent dans le mugissement. Indifférent au déchaînement des éléments, Bakura rejeta la tête en arrière et, bras écartés, éclata d’un rire tonitruant.

Le sable et l’odeur du bois brûlé se mêlèrent au vent qui leur fouettait le visage. Ryô aurait juré sentir la chaleur d’un soleil écrasant sur son visage bien que l’astre du jour n’ait nullement transpercé les ténèbres. À travers ses paupières toujours mi-closes, il discerna la silhouette de Mahara, tranchant l’air du bras comme pour renvoyer quelqu’un.

— Ton _ka_ ne peut rien contre moi.

Ryô éleva la tête en sentant les mains de Necrofear peser moins fort sur ses épaules. Il lâcha une exclamation de stupeur en voyant la créature s’éroder.

Le phénomène ne dura pas.

Tout en grondant, Bakura se campa plus fermement encore sur ses jambes, comme s’il s’apprêtait à bondir.

— Necrofear n’obéit qu’à _moi_ , Bakura.

L’espace d’un instant, le masque rigide qui servait de visage à Mahara changea. Incrédulité. Inquiétude, même, peut-être. Puis il retrouva son impassibilité surnaturelle.

— Tu peux puiser dans les pouvoirs de Zorc et de l’anneau autant que tu le souhaites, cela ne changera rien. Je n’ai qu’à te tuer et veiller à ce que tu ne gardes aucun souvenir, cette fois. Nous verrons ensuite si tu hésiteras autant à le sacrifier pour me rejoindre.

En voyant les dizaines d’yeux rougeoyants et le mouvement subtil des écailles qui transperçaient l’obscurité, Ryô agrippa le bras de Bakura avec appréhension. Le démon lui jeta aussitôt un regard de biais avant de le décrocher et de le repousser doucement. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais cela n’empêcha pas Ryô de comprendre la demande tacite. Il devait fuir, juste au cas où la prédiction de Mahara se réalisait.

— J’ai hâte de voir ça… fit Bakura avec un rictus en coin.

Le regard de Ryô s’attarda brièvement sur l’anneau millénaire, dont les aiguilles pointaient vers Mahara, puis sur le couteau que Bakura tenait toujours. Bakura, d’un geste sec, retira l’artefact qui pendait à son cou et le passa autour de celui de Ryô, sans même lui adresser le moindre regard.

— Bakura… ?

— Il est à toi…

L’anneau avait cessé de s’agiter sitôt que Bakura s’en était séparé, mais Ryô percevait toujours contre sa peau les vibrations causées par son essence maléfique. La main de Necrofear, froide comme la pierre, se referma sur la sienne. Un coup sec, et Ryô se laissa entraîner par celle-ci, non sans regarder derrière lui autant qu’il le pouvait.

Il n’aimait pas ça. Les paroles de Bakura sonnaient comme un adieu définitif.

Les _ka_ monstrueux fendirent le voile d’obscurité pour se jeter sur Bakura, qui se contenta de rire à gorge déployée une nouvelle fois. Le vent sablonneux se déchaîna à nouveau autour de lui, tranchant les bêtes avant même qu’elles ne puissent l’atteindre, puis la tornade gagna en solidité, son tourbillon devenant la gueule d’un serpent terrifiant, le nuage de sable les ailes blanches et majestueuses d’un oiseau de proie.

Diabound… !

Diabound, le _ka_ divin qui avait aidé le roi des voleurs dans sa quête de justice, avait accepté de répondre à Bakura pour la première fois en trois mille ans.

Ryô, le souffle court, se retourna totalement tout en résistant à la traction de Necrofear.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Ryô, Bakura bondit droit sur Mahara, son _ka_ volant au-dessus de lui pour le préserver de toute autre attaque. Le couteau trancha l’air sans rencontrer la chair, mais un éclat doré brilla dans la main que Bakura avait plongée dans les replis de la toge de Mahara. Un éclat de rire triomphant, puis, Diabound et lui disparurent en un clignement de paupières.

Ryô sursauta quand une main tiède se referma sur son autre poignet et soupira de soulagement en croisant les iris sombres de Bakura.

— Tu ne devrais plus être là, le tança-t-il tout en l’entraînant à sa suite.

— Je ne sais même pas où est la sortie ! protesta Ryô. Je ne crois pas qu’il y en ait une !

Bakura souffla bruyamment, comme s’il peinait à respirer.

— Alors… je vais la créer. Diabound !

Les yeux du _ka_ divin étincelèrent de pouvoir, et le vide devant eux se craquela comme une coquille d’œuf. Ryô tendit la main vers les filets de lumière qui s’écoulaient des fêlures, reconnaissant derrière elles les murs en bois de la chambre. Bakura, cependant, le repoussa sur le côté et toisa l’œil menaçant du Renoncé qui les dominait.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Ryô remarqua la tache sombre qui grandissait sur le sweat de Bakura.

Cinq sillons rouges traversaient son ventre de gauche à droite. Cinq sillons rouges créés par des griffes.

— Bakura, tu…

— Diabound, siffla Bakura.

Le _ka_ divin s’élança sur le Renoncé qui n’attendait que cela pour exercer son pouvoir mortifère. Bakura essuya ses lèvres, puis agrippa fermement Ryô par le coude et le propulsa vers l’avant.

Avec un cri, Ryô sentit jusque dans le cœur des plus petits des atomes de son corps le moment où il franchit la frontière entre les deux mondes, entre celui stérile, glacé et sombre de Mahara, et le sien, animé, chaud et lumineux. Il roula sur le _tatami_ et resta sonné l’espace d’une seconde.

— Bakura… !

Tout en prenant appui sur ses genoux et ses mains, il se retourna. La faille se résorbait déjà, et Bakura n’avait pas suivi. Personne n’avait suivi. Il était seul, et s’il ne faisait rien, Bakura se retrouverait prisonnier de l’autre côté, à la merci de leurs ennemis. Mahara le tuerait et, pire encore et, la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient…

Bakura l’aurait oublié.

Bakura le tuerait.

— Non, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva d’un bond et referma ses mains sur l’anneau millénaire. L’artefact lui donna l’impression de peser une tonne sur sa poitrine, mais il ne s’en soucia pas, tout comme il ne se soucia pas que le métal soit brûlant contre ses paumes.

— Tu sais ce que je veux… Donne-moi ce que je veux… Saloperie de saleté maléfique… Donne-moi ce que je veux !

Ryô avait conscience que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Que les aiguilles de l’objet pointaient juste vers ce que son possesseur désirait le plus au moment précis où il en appelait à ses pouvoirs. Cependant, il s’agissait de son seul espoir face à la faille qui n’était plus qu’une minuscule déchirure dans le tissu de la réalité, et sa détermination était aussi grande, si ce n’était plus, que le jour où il avait sacrifié son âme pour stopper Bakura.

— Donne-moi ce que je veux ! hurla-t-il.

Il se sentit étrange, tout à coup. Fatigué et étourdi, presque incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

Non. Ce n’était pas le moment de s’évanouir. Pas alors que…

Il arrondit les yeux en constatant que la faille s’agrandissait à nouveau. Un bras pâle se tendit vers celle-ci, mais il ne s’agissait pas du sien. Il tenait toujours l’anneau millénaire au creux de ses mains. Il ne portait pas de manche fait dans un tissu blanc, aussi délicat que la soie.

— Tout ira bien, maître, chuchota une voix éthérée à son oreille.

La main fine traversa la frontière. Le bras plia légèrement, tirant et tirant encore, et Ryô sentit son énergie vitale être drainée jusqu’à ce que Bakura surgisse tout à coup devant lui, hagard, chancelant, du sang sur les lèvres, du sang sur presque chaque morceau visible de sa peau. Il cligna des yeux tout en le dévisageant et se redressa avec autant d’aplomb que possible compte tenu de son état.

— Toujours aussi persistant, hôte, nota-t-il sarcastiquement.

Ryô sourit. Pour une fois, c’était un compliment.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir la silhouette translucide d’un magicien à la toge blanche marquée d’un ankh. Un simple hochement de tête, et l’apparition s’évanouit comme si elle n’avait jamais été là.

Arracher Bakura à l’autre dimension l’avait vidé au point qu’il n’était plus capable d’assurer au _ka_ une forme matérielle.

— Faut qu’on foute le camp, fit Bakura dans un toussotement. Mahara… Je l’ai blessé, je crois, et j’ai presque arraché son foutu œil à Pegasus, mais…

Ryô acquiesça. Il attrapa Bakura par la main, se baissa pour ramasser les clefs et tous deux quittèrent la maison aussi vite que leurs forces le leur permettaient.

Bakura s’effondra sur le siège passager de la voiture, et Ryô dut lui-même boucler sa ceinture de sécurité. Alors qu’il démarrait dans un crissement de pneus, le démon se mit à ricaner.

— Ça manque pas d’ironie, non ? Tu me sauves de Mahara pour que je puisse me faire tuer par Kaiba ou par Atem.

— Tais-toi. Je… je leur expliquerai.

— Si je ne meurs pas avant.

— N’essaye même pas, Bakura. N’essaye même pas !

— Ouais, ça serait con, alors que tu viens juste de réussir à invoquer ton _ka_ pour faire un doigt métaphorique à un dieu. Y a que toi et moi pour faire quelque chose d’aussi incroyablement génial, Ryô.

Tout en parlant, Bakura se blottit contre la portière de la voiture, une main crispée sur son ventre. Le sang coulait toujours, plus abondant et rouge que jamais. Ryô fut parcouru d’un frisson glacé en comprenant qu’il n’avait aucun moyen d’arrêter l’hémorragie et qu’il n’atteindrait jamais l’hôpital de Domino à temps. Il pressa malgré tout l’accélérateur.

— J’suis sûr qu’Atem aurait juste obéi, poursuivit Bakura d’une voix plus faible. Il adore obéir. Tout ce cuir… ce collier…

— Oui, une vraie pub pour club sadomasochiste, non ? fit Ryô, prêt à tout pour maintenir Bakura conscient.

— Tu crois que Yûgi et lui, dans leur esprit… ?

— Je crois plutôt qu’il se mettrait à genoux pour Kaiba…

Bakura ricana à nouveau entre deux crises de toux. Des gouttelettes de sang coulèrent sur le dos de sa main.

— Lui et le prêtre… Sûr qu’ils aiment qu’on leur polisse l’ego avec la langue…

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu que Kaiba a franchi les dimensions ? Un duel ? Pff…

Ryô n’avait quitté la route du regard qu’une brève seconde. Lorsqu’il refixa son attention sur celle-ci, il braqua de toutes ses forces à la vue du monstre ailé qui fonçait droit sur eux. La voiture chassa de l’arrière, et la bête entra en collision avec la portière côté conducteur. Ryô cria lorsque la vitre explosa.

 

Lorsqu’il reprit conscience, son front, son épaule et son torse lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il chercha à détacher sa ceinture de sécurité, avant de se rendre compte qu’il se trouvait couché dans les hautes herbes du bas côté, à plusieurs mètres de la voiture encastrée dans un pin.

Une main effleura sa joue.

— Tout va bien, Ryô… Ne te lève pas…

Bakura chancela d’avant en arrière pendant un bref instant, comme sur le plan de tomber. Un filet de vapeur blanche s’échappa de ses lèvres bleuies par le froid quand un sifflement de douleur lui échappa. Puis il pivota lentement vers le simili dragon étendu sur la route. Comme mort. Sans pour autant l’être. Le _ka_ s’ébroua avec un grondement sourd avant de tourner tête reptilienne dans leur direction. Il darda une langue noire entre ses crocs acérés et dégoulinants de bave, et Bakura crispa les poings à ses côtés jusqu’à ce que ses phalanges en blanchissent.

— Une dernière fois… Diabound…

Une brise tiède s’éleva, et Ryô crut vraiment que le _ka_ divin viendrait à leur secours. Hélas, Bakura, à bout de force, flancha. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, et Ryô n’eut que le temps de le rattraper. Il enlaça ses épaules et l’aida à appuyer sa nuque au creux de la sienne.

Le dragon, les naseaux frémissants, les contourna prudemment. Ses ailes ouvertes étaient assez grandes pour couvrir la largeur de la route, mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Ryô, ce fut la vue de sa queue bardée de pointes qui fouetta furieusement l’air.

 _Mahara ne va pas tarder_ , pensa-t-il, paniqué.

Bakura gémit et s’agita contre lui, sans pour autant parvenir à se hisser sur jambes. Ryô considéra ses mains poisseuses de sang, puis attrapa la corde de l’anneau millénaire pour le retirer. Il le posa sur la poitrine de Bakura et referma ses mains dessus.

— Si tu transfères ton âme dans l’anneau, Mahara ne pourra pas t’atteindre.

— Comme… au bon vieux temps ?

Bakura égraina un rire cassé. Ryô préféra omettre qu’il n’envisageait pas un seul instant de porter l’anneau millénaire si l’âme de Bakura s’y trouvait, qu’il s’agissait seulement là du seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour empêcher Mahara d’exploiter l’incroyable dangerosité du démon. Jamais le visage de Bakura n’avait été aussi livide, et Ryô avait pitié de lui. Il craignait aussi que Bakura choisisse, au final, le camp de leur ennemi…

Comme s’il avait deviné leurs intentions, le _ka_ cessa de les surveiller à distance et avança droit sur eux.

Ryô étudia avec effroi la façon dont les muscles du monstre ailé se mouvaient sous son cuir écailleux. Il aurait pu essayer d’invoquer son propre _ka_ , puisqu’il avait enfin réussi à établir le contact avec lui, mais il était au bord de l’évanouissement. Il chercha désespérément quelque chose à utiliser pour se défendre, même une vulgaire branche d’arbre.

Soudain, un bruit sourd perça les tympans de Ryô à l’en faire crier de douleur. Le vent lui fouetta à nouveau le visage avec une violence encore jamais ressentie. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu’il entendait les rotors d’un hélicoptère sur le point d’atterrir.

Le dragon suivit l’intrus mécanique d’un mouvement de tête. Il n’eut guère le temps de faire plus. Un océan de flammes se déversa sur lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que quelques flocons de cendres qui allèrent se déposer sur la peau de Ryô et de Bakura.

Le sol trembla lorsque le dragon noir aux yeux rouges se posa au milieu de la route – non, s’écrasa avec l’élégance d’un poussin apprenant seulement à voler. Ses ailes eurent le temps de tailler la cime de certains arbres avant qu’il ait la présence d’esprit de les replier contre son corps et de se redresser avec un semblant de noblesse.

Ryô frémit, tant le dragon lui semblait plus imposant que lors des événements du samedi soir. À croire que la taille des _ka_ changeait en fonction de l’espace. Au moins, le blanc était absent. Au moins… Ou pas… La bête détaillait Bakura comme si elle étudiait la possibilité d’en faire son dessert. Déglutissant, il s’accrocha un peu plus fermement au démon.

Quand Ryô vit celui qui apparut en premier dans la fumée dégagée par le corps carbonisé, il tressaillit plus violemment encore.

Non, tout sauf Seth. Pas Seth. Seth le détestait. Il en était sûr et certain !

— Ryô !

Jônouchi creva à son tour le mur de fumée et accourut joyeusement dans sa direction avant de piler net, tendu à l’extrême à la vue de Bakura. Un ensemble d’émotions passa sur son visage : crainte, pitié, dégoût, colère, incompréhension…

Ce n’était pas Jônouchi que Ryô craignait le plus, cependant. C’était Seth, qui continuait de fixer Bakura comme s’il réfléchissait au moyen le plus efficace de l’achever.

— Écarte-toi de lui, ordonna-t-il avec autorité.

— Non, rétorqua aussitôt Ryô. Il m’a sauvé la vie !

Personne n’avait besoin de savoir que la vérité était un peu plus complexe que cela. Bakura lui avait sauvé la vie, point. Il s’en tiendrait à cette version, quoi qu’il arrive.

Seth étrécit ses paupières d’un air menaçant, puis franchit la distance qui les séparait d’eux avant même que Jônouchi ait le temps de le retenir. Le prêtre saisit l’anneau millénaire, et Ryô n’eut pas la force de l’empêcher de le lui arracher. Face à sa propre impuissance, ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il aurait voulu parler, expliquer ce qu’il savait des plans de Mahara, mais la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge et la fatigue physique et émotionnelle l’en empêchaient tout à coup.

— Seth, arrête ! s’écria Jônouchi, les yeux écarquillés.

Son intervention attira l’attention du prêtre, qui ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise sur l’anneau millénaire. Jônouchi approcha sans quitter Bakura des yeux, l’air à l’évidence tiraillé par ce qu’il voyait.

— Il est… je crois qu’il est en train de mourir !

— Raison de plus pour garder l’anneau millénaire à distance. Personne n’a envie qu’il trouve un autre moyen de revenir.

— Parce que tu es tellement… parfait… prêtre ! siffla Bakura entre ses dents.

— Au moins, je ne me vide pas de mon sang comme un parasite pathétique.

Seth esquissa un rictus tout en le toisant. L’ombre menaçante de Duos apparut derrière lui. Jônouchi s’écarta du _ka_ par prudence. Son regard, qui reflétait la plus grande confusion, n’arrêtait pas d’aller des uns aux autres, de Ryô à Bakura.

— Il t’a vraiment sauvé ? fit-il enfin, incrédule.

Ryô parvint à surmonter la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

— Il ne doit pas… il ne doit pas mourir…

Le regard de Seth étincela de fureur.

— Je crois, au contraire, qu’il est plus que temps qu’il disparaisse.

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Yûgi, qui venait d’apparaître à son tour, le devança d’un cri.

— Seth, ça suffit !

Bien qu’il n’eût jamais vu son ami aussi furieux, Ryô éprouva aussitôt un profond soulagement. Celui-ci fut néanmoins de courte durée, et Bakura lui-même se raidit contre lui avec un autre sifflement menaçant.

Le magicien des ténèbres… Atem… Ryô ressentit à son tour une bouffée d’appréhension et de rancœur. Il aurait pu raisonner avec Jônouchi et Yûgi, et le nombre l’aurait emporté sur Seth. Mais Atem ? Atem lui avait menti. Par omission, certes. Mais il lui avait menti quand même. Il voudrait voir Bakura mort, quoi qu’il en coûte.

Ryô n’osa pas soutenir le regard assombri de khôl du magicien, encore moins fixer les yeux rubis de l’ancien pharaon qui semblait lui transpercer l’âme. Il baissa les siens alors que l’angoisse étrécissait à nouveau sa gorge au point qu’il ne soit à nouveau plus capable de parler.

Ryô releva néanmoins la tête quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Yûgi s’était agenouillé à leur côté, sans se soucier de quiconque, sans se soucier des regards désapprobateurs de Seth et d’Atem.

Comme s’il n’attendait que cela pour lui aussi rompre la distance, Jônouchi les rejoignit. Sitôt accroupi, il enleva son blouson vert pour le déposer sur les épaules de Ryô afin de le protéger du froid mordant. Yûgi, de son côté, approcha sa main des pans du sweat de Bakura et, voyant que celui-ci ne montrait aucun signe d’hostilité, les écarta pour révéler les entailles sanglantes le long de son abdomen. Aussitôt, ses yeux s’agrandirent avec horreur.

— Oh mon dieu… Bakura est vraiment en train de mourir ! Mahad ! Tu dois le soigner !

— Cela semble inévitable, admit le magicien.

Néanmoins, il tourna la tête vers Atem et l’inclina légèrement de côté.

— Puis-je, pharaon ?

Atem, bras croisés, vrilla Bakura du regard. Sa réticence était évidente.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

— Le garçon semble avoir une bonne raison de prendre sa défense.

Atem décroisa les bras et se pinça l’arête du nez.

— Fais donc, même si j’ai le sentiment que nous allons le regretter…

Bakura parvint à émettre un ricanement, même si celui-ci n’était que l’ombre de son rire habituel.

— Ta confiance m’honore, noble pharaon.

Sa déclaration provocatrice fut aussitôt suivie d’une violente quinte de toux, qui projeta des gouttelettes de sang devant lui. Atem, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, la referma aussitôt et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Seth, cependant, ne garda pas pour lui ses pensées. Bakura pouvait bien avoir un pied dans la tombe, il n’allait pas compatir pour autant.

— Tu devrais nous être reconnaissant de t’épargner.

— Regarde-moi ne pas l’être, rétorqua Bakura, la respiration de plus en plus difficile.

— Économise tes forces pour quelque chose de plus utile que tes sempiternelles piques, voleur, intervint le magicien d’un ton sec.

Seth regarda Mahad approcher avec un froncement de sourcils toujours désapprobateur. Le magicien s’arrêta à sa hauteur pour le dévisager à son tour. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l’anneau millénaire, que le prêtre tenait toujours dans sa main comme s’il s’agissait d’une prise de guerre. Il l’était, au fond.

— Je crois que cela m’appartenait, fit Mahad avant de le lui arracher sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde, même celui de Bakura. Et que cela appartient à Ryô désormais.

Mahad posa un genou à terre et proposa l’artefact à Ryô. Le jeune homme ne s’interrogea guère sur ses motivations. Il s’empressa de cacher l’anneau sous son pull tandis que le magicien couvait Bakura d’un regard sévère. Au bout d’un moment, le _ka_ vint appuyer l’extrémité de son bâton sous le menton du démon.

— Vas-tu être un patient difficile, voleur, ou je peux espérer ne pas avoir à t’assommer ?

Bakura se contenta de gronder, du moins, s’y essaya. Du sang coula à nouveau de la commissure de ses lèvres.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais, fit Mahad. Tu as intérêt à être reconnaissant envers Yûgi. C’est son _ba_ que je vais utiliser, après tout.

Yûgi acquiesça vivement en guise de confirmation, et Bakura fit rouler ses yeux.

— Merveilleux…

Mahad posa son bâton à côté de lui et plaça ses mains à quelques centimètres au-dessus du ventre lacéré de Bakura. La lumière douce qui émana de ses doigts apaisa Ryô, mais n’empêcha pas Bakura de gigoter dans tous les sens pour essayer de se soustraire à sa magie. L’énergie avait beau refermer ses blessures tant externes qu’internes, elle n’en brûlait pas moins sa peau.

— Cela suffira, déclara Mahad au bout d’un moment. Il lui faudra plusieurs jours de repos pour vraiment récupérer. Quant à son caractère charmant, je crains de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Bakura se fit un point d’honneur de le foudroyer du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il se soit retiré de leur dimension, puis focalisa son attention sur Atem qui avait fini par se planter devant eux. Paupières plissées, bras toujours croisés, le jeune souverain le jaugeait avec une évidente répulsion. Alors que les bras de Ryô se resserraient autour de Bakura, tant pour le protéger que pour le retenir d’agresser qui que ce soit, le démon rendit à Atem son regard, avant de se mettre à sourire avec la malice qui lui était coutumière. Pressentant le pire, Atem décida de prendre les devants.

— Bakura…

— Hé, noble pharaon ! Regarde un peu ce que j’ai volé !

Bakura plongea la main dans l’une des poches de son sweat, et Atem écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité à la vue de la pyramide inversée qui dansait au bout de sa chaîne.

— Comment… balbutia Atem.

— Je résiste pas à ce qui brille.

Sans cesser de sourire, Bakura lui tendit l’artefact. Atem hésita un instant avant d’avancer ses mains pour le prendre. Bakura ramena aussitôt la pyramide vers lui avec un ricanement. Après avoir adressé un clin d’œil à Atem, il lécha une de ses faces sanglantes, tout comme il l’avait fait avec l’œil millénaire, autrefois. Ryô sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

— Bakura ! s’écria Atem, choqué, tandis que Jônouchi grimaçait avec dégoût.

— Le puzzle est à moi, maintenant ! s’exclama Bakura tout en le pressant contre sa poitrine.

— Non, il ne l’est pas, Bakura… fit nerveusement Ryô quand il vit à quel point Atem était offensé.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Rends-le-lui.

Yûgi se contenta de sourire avec indulgence, en particulier quand Bakura finit par perdre connaissance à cause de l’épuisement. Atem, lui, profita de l’inconscience de son plus vieil ennemi pour récupérer le puzzle millénaire qui lui avait tant fait défaut.


	63. As-tu jamais considéré que tes joueurs puissent tricher pour gagner ?

Du sang.

Mahara ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois où il avait vu son propre sang couler.

Il ne croyait pas, en vérité, que la chose soit un jour arrivée.

De la même façon, il ne se rappelait pas une seule itération où l’avatar de Zorc refusait de sacrifier son ancien hôte.

Ryô aurait dû mourir parce que tel était son rôle.

Bakura, ainsi, aurait été lié à lui, tout comme Pegasus l’était.

Ceci accompli, le reste aurait été aisé, jusqu’au moment où il lui aurait fallu convaincre l’avatar d’Horakhty. Celui-là posait toujours des difficultés et ne pouvait qu’être forcé par le chantage à obéir.

Mahara se plongea dans les fils de la destinée de ses pions afin d’analyser chacune de leurs actions et de leurs paroles.

Il ne comprenait pas. Très peu de choses différaient des fois précédentes.

Certes, Seto avait réussi à élever le niveau de conscience du double d’Atem à un stade encore jamais vu. Cela représentait un problème au sens où la créature artificielle échappait à toute possibilité de surveillance, pour la bonne et simple raison qu’elle ne possédait pas de destinée qu’il puisse examiner. Cependant, si ses interactions avec les autres avaient créé d’infimes changements dans ses prévisions, il n’y avait rien qui représente une menace sur le long terme.

Certes, il n’avait pas pu récupérer la boîte quantique comme prévu non plus ni se débarrasser du prêtre et de son héritier aussi vite qu’escompté. Cependant, Pegasus avait eu raison, il pouvait exploiter ce point à son avantage. Ce n’était pas la première fois que divers aléas se produisaient et le contraignaient à revoir ses plans. La boîte n’avait de toute manière aucune utilité tant qu’il n’aurait pas rallié à lui chaque porteur d’objets millénaires, aussi n’importait-il pas qu’elle soit avec lui plutôt qu’avec les autres. Et au lieu d’avoir un seul porteur pour le sceptre millénaire, il en avait trois potentiels, ce qui lui assurait une issue si jamais l’ombre de Marik décidait, de façon très improbable, de le rejeter. La survie de Seto et de Seth lui avait même permis de précipiter le destin de Bakura en le conduisant dans une situation en apparence sans issue. Du moins, si les choses s’étaient déroulées selon la logique.

Trahi par son hôte et acculé par ses ennemis, Bakura aurait dû lui céder et non pas renouer avec ce passé qu’il avait refusé de réclamer comme sien jusque-là.

Ce n’était pas bien grave. Mahara pourrait user de la contrainte plus tard. Ceux qu’il liait étaient obligés de lui obéir, aussi n’avait-il pas besoin que Bakura soit consentant.

Ce qui était bien plus intrigant, c’était que Bakura ait réussi à mettre sa magie en défaut, à briser des sceaux qui ne l’avaient jamais été. En tant qu’arbitre du combat éternel entre Horakhty et Zorc, Mahara ne pouvait être l’objet d’une agression. Les deux autres dieux étaient tenus de le respecter. Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé l’insoumission et la pugnacité du roi des voleurs lui-même ainsi que sa capacité à utiliser les pouvoirs du dieu à qui il était censé servir de vaisseau. Mahara ne reproduirait pas cette erreur dans les prochaines itérations.

Les blessures s’étaient refermées, mais le sang tachait toujours ses doigts. Il les frotta l’un sur l’autre, étalant un peu plus le liquide rouge sur sa peau dorée.

— Es-tu effrayé ? demanda Pegasus dans son dos.

— Je n’ai pas de sentiments. La réponse est donc non.

— Mais si tu en avais ?

— Je ne peux pas mourir alors je ne pourrais pas craindre ma propre destruction.

Il marqua une brève pause avant d’ajouter :

— Je suppose que je serais frustré d’avoir échoué, mais ce n’est pas la première fois que l’histoire varie. Je me souviens d’itérations où Seto arrive à temps pour assister à la cérémonie devant envoyer Atem dans l’autre monde. Je m’en souviens d’autres où Bakura gagne et provoque la mort de millions en libérant Zorc dans le monde réel, une autre où une erreur de la part de Zorc et Horakhty a conduit à la création réelle d’Atlantis. C’était… différent. Et tu survivais à l’attaque de Bakura dans celle-là.

— Si tu le dis, répondit Pegasus, d’un ton peu concerné. On dirait un jeu.

— C’en est un, en quelque sorte. Mais si l’un des deux joueurs gagne, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

— Catastrophiques… pour les humains ou pour _toi_  ?

— En tant qu’arbitre, je n’aurais évidemment plus aucune utilité si je laissais l’un des deux gagner et je n’aurais aucune raison de continuer d’exister. Cependant, je ne suis pas motivé par l’égoïsme. Ils _ne_ doivent _pas_ gagner. Le monde ne peut pas être sans le bien et le mal. L’équilibre est essentiel.

— Se rendent-ils compte que tu les as piégés dans une boucle temporelle ?

— Bien sûr.

— Dans ce cas, n’as-tu jamais considéré que tes joueurs puissent tricher pour gagner ?

Mahara pivota pour couler un regard scrutateur en direction de Pegasus.

À ce stade, l’homme avait oublié sa propre identité et n’était plus qu’une extension de lui-même, n’ayant pas d’autres fonctions que de l’aider à réaliser ses objectifs. Cependant, la dernière fois qu’il avait agi selon sa propre volonté, il avait poussé Mahad à s’intéresser au tome millénaire, artefact qui échappait tout autant à ses pouvoirs que l’être artificiel créé par Seto. Bien entendu, cet ultime acte de rébellion lui avait valu d’être sévèrement puni.

Pegasus continuait-il d’œuvrer contre lui alors qu’il n’avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie d’avant ? Mahara avait beau examiner les actions de l’homme, il ne voyait rien qui allait à l’encontre de ses plans. Pegasus appliquait toujours ses directives à la lettre désormais, et la seule incartade dans son absence d’activités personnelles était ses parties d’échecs avec Zelua. Ces sessions ne pouvaient pas perturber ses plans.

Malgré tout, il persista à étudier l’homme du regard, se demandant si quelque chose lui avait échappé et, si tel était le cas, comment une telle chose était possible. Pegasus soutint son regard sans ciller, le visage vide de toute expression.

— Ils ne peuvent pas tricher, finit par déclarer Mahara.

Il éleva les mains pour désigner la toile complexe qui s’étendait autour d’eux.

— Parce que ceci prend en compte chacune de leurs actions et me révèle leur destinée la plus probable.

— Tu n’es pas… concerné que Iatem n’ait aucun fil ?

— Il perturbe mes plans, oui. S’il n’avait pas été là pour intercepter le message de Ryô, personne n’aurait pu sauver Bakura. Mais ce n’est pas la première fois qu’un être artificiel est créé. Leur champ d’action est limité.

Pegasus inclina légèrement la tête de côté avec ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité.

— Allons-nous quand même tuer Bakura et effacer sa mémoire ?

Mahara ne répondit pas immédiatement à Pegasus, trop occupé qu’il était à analyser l’entremêlement des fils, les fines interactions entre les uns et les autres. Le voleur et le pharaon n’avaient jamais été aussi proches de s’allier en dépit de leurs sentiments personnels. Bien qu’ils n’auraient pas pour autant la possibilité de le bannir de ce monde, une telle chose était plus inacceptable encore que la victoire de l’un sur l’autre. Le bien et le mal étaient censés s’opposer dans une lutte éternelle. Ils ne pouvaient pas coexister pacifiquement.

Tout l’incitait à agir au plus vite pour ramener à lui celui qui avait tenté de s’affranchir de son destin, mais Bakura avait réussi à annuler le sortilège qui empêchait les _ka_ de répondre à l’appel de leurs maîtres. En ajoutant dans l’équation Atem qui avait récupéré le puzzle et qui n’avait jamais été aussi proche d’éveiller à nouveau les pouvoirs de Horakhty, les risques d’une confrontation directe étaient bien trop grands.

— Mahara ?

— Bakura peut attendre.

— Vraiment ?

— Ce qui importe, c’est de les empêcher de s’unir. Et, pour cela, ils sont leurs pires ennemis.


	64. Il y a toujours un autre problème, non ?

 

Mokuba, perché sur l’un des tabourets de la cuisine, essayait de remettre de l’ordre dans le récit confus qu’il venait d’entendre. Il voulait croire qu’il était en train de cauchemarder et qu’il n’allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

— Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que…

Il marqua une pause, le temps de se masser les tempes, comme si cela aurait pu l’aider à mieux accepter la situation. Il reprochait souvent à son aîné son attitude envers ses amis, mais il devait admettre que ceux-ci s’étaient surpassés. Pas dans le bon sens.

Si Seto avait été là, il aurait commis un meurtre. Même Mokuba commençait à éprouver des envies de meurtres.

Les choses n’auraient jamais dû se passer ainsi. Ce n’était pas le plan – ou l’embryon de plan qu’ils avaient décidé en commun après que Iatem les avait prévenus du message reçu. Était-il content que Ryô soit parmi eux, en sécurité ? Oui, plus que oui. Mais le reste… le reste…

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que le démon qui était prêt à tous nous tuer dort dans l’une des chambres parce que… parce que… ?

En sentant le regard de Mokuba s’attarder sur lui, Jônouchi releva la tête de son plat de _udon_ , non sans les aspirer aussi lentement que bruyamment. Mokuba se rembrunit un peu plus en ayant la furieuse impression que son ami préférait manger plutôt que de lui parler.

Est-ce qu’il était le seul à comprendre l’injustice de la situation ? Seto était dans un lit d’hôpital en ce moment même, plongé dans un coma dont il ne sortirait peut-être jamais, et le responsable avait été sauvé, soigné, ramené. Au lieu d’en finir avec lui, ils avaient décidé de lui offrir la pension complète au sein du manoir Kaiba, _le_ manoir de son frère.

— Me demande pas ça à moi, finit par maugréer Jônouchi tout en remuant nerveusement ses nouilles avec ses baguettes. Même si je suis content de pas avoir eu à le griller.

Mokuba fronça encore plus les sourcils, ce qui fit légèrement fléchir et grimacer Jônouchi.

— Je veux dire, je sais, j’ai dit que je le tuerai, poursuivit-il avec prudence, mais me retrouver devant lui, alors qu’il pouvait même pas se défendre, c’était pas vraiment pareil, et je suppose qu’on aurait pu juste le laisser se vider de son sang, mais si Ryô, Yûgi et l’espèce de prêtre-sorcier en armure pensent que c’est ok, c’est que ça doit être ok, non ? Non ? Et il a sauvé Ryô, apparemment !

Jônouchi jeta un regard à la ronde dans l’espoir d’obtenir un peu de soutien, ce que ni Atem ni Seth ne semblaient pressés de lui accorder.

Malheureusement, Yûgi et Anzu se trouvaient en ce moment même au chevet de Ryô, qui avait fini par s’évanouir à cause de l’effet conjugué de son épuisement moral et de ses blessures, quoique légères. Pour cette raison, nul ne savait tout à fait ce qui avait conduit Ryô à trahir Bakura en envoyant un message que Iatem – enfin, Djehouty, désormais – avait fort heureusement intercepté. Nul ne savait non plus pour quelle raison Ryô avait pris la défense de Bakura, au-delà de ces mystérieux : « il m’a sauvé la vie » et « il ne doit pas mourir ». Oh, et le fait qu’ils avaient apparemment fait une rencontre malheureuse avec Mahara et Pegasus, pour ce qu’il en avait compris avant que Ryô s’effondre pour de bon.

Il se demandait ce que le prochain samedi leur réserverait. La fin du monde, peut-être ?

En toute honnêteté, Jônouchi n’était pas du tout ravi à l’idée d’avoir un Bakura potentiellement Zorc sous le même toit que lui, surtout en considérant ce qu’il leur avait fait quand il possédait le corps de Ryô et les horreurs qu’il avait commises depuis sa résurrection. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait accepté l’option de laisser le démon succomber à ses blessures, parce qu’il était certain que tous ses gestes d’apaisement – libérer Honda et Otogi, voler le puzzle et le rendre à Atem, protéger Ryô – n’avaient que pour but d’endormir leur vigilance. Bakura avait forcément un plan, et ils étaient tombés dans son piège en se laissant apitoyer. Qui pouvait même dire s’il n’agissait pas encore selon les directives de Mahara ?

Jônouchi posa ses baguettes et se gratta la tête tout en jetant un regard inquiet dans la direction de Mokuba. Le garçon, assis sur un tabouret, garda les bras croisés et plissa un peu plus les lèvres sur une moue de mécontentement qui le fit ressembler à son aîné. En désespoir de cause, Jônouchi chercha à nouveau le soutien de Seth, mais celui-ci, appuyé contre le plan de travail, était absorbé dans ses pensées et, à l’évidence, toujours aussi peu désireux de se mêler à la conversation.

Jônouchi se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Seth s’était montré prêt à achever Bakura, ce qui compte tenu des circonstances semblait la chose la plus sensée à faire. D’un autre côté… D’un autre côté, il éprouvait un peu de répulsion face à sa froideur. Il n’était pourtant pas le dernier à se battre, et Bakura méritait plus qu’un bon coup de poing en plein visage, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à frapper un ennemi en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Même s’il faisait son maximum pour mettre ses doutes de côté, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne connaissait Seth que depuis deux semaines et qu’il n’en savait peut-être pas autant sur lui qu’il le croyait… Que le comportement qu’il adoptait avec lui n’était peut-être que la facette la plus plaisante de sa personnalité… Comme un Kaiba qui aurait su déguiser ce qu’il pensait réellement des autres au lieu de montrer son mépris au grand jour.

Non, Jônouchi n’avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Seth n’avait absolument rien de commun avec Kaiba.

Finalement, Atem accomplit le difficile exercice de se tourner vers eux tout en gardant les bras à moitié plongés dans l’évier rempli d’eau savonneuse. Depuis leur retour, il avait dû immerger et frotter le puzzle millénaire une bonne dizaine de fois. Quand Yûgi s’était risqué à lui demander quel était le problème au bout de la cinquième, puisque l’or n’était plus souillé de sang, l’ancien pharaon s’était contenté d’un « il a osé poser ses mains dessus et même plus » avec une grimace de dégoût. En une autre occasion, son attitude scandalisée les aurait fait rire. En une autre occasion…

— Pour mémoire, je tiens à signaler que j’étais tout à fait disposé à le laisser mourir et que je suis encore disposé à le tuer au premier écart…

La figure entière de Mokuba se crispa sur un mélange de colère et de frustration.

— Tu es disposé à le tuer au premier écart, Mahad est disposé à le tuer au premier écart, Seth est disposé à le tuer au premier écart… alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l’a tué ?! Il a… il a assassiné Isono, et…

Incapable d’articuler plus ou même de respirer, Mokuba ouvrit la bouche en grand pour convoyer de l’air dans ses poumons, ce qui poussa Jônouchi à se lever. Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps de rejoindre l’adolescent pour l’apaiser. Des larmes aux coins des yeux, Mokuba sauta du haut de son tabouret de bar et quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte, sans doute pour courir se réfugier dans sa chambre ou une quelconque autre partie du manoir. Jônouchi aurait voulu lui emboîter le pas, mais il savait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à le réconforter. Il avait blessé et déçu Mokuba. Rien de ce qu’il pourrait dire n’arrangerait la situation.

Quel bordel…

Atem pinça les lèvres comme s’il cherchait à retenir une remarque désagréable de fuser. Le puzzle millénaire tinta au bout de sa chaîne lorsqu’il le tira hors de l’évier et l’épongea soigneusement. Malgré l’acharnement qu’il avait déployé pour le laver, cela ne l’empêcha pas de le passer autour de son cou avec un froncement du nez.

— Je vais lui parler, annonça-t-il sans montrer le moindre désir d’élaborer.

Jônouchi suivit Atem du regard lorsqu’il quitta à son tour la cuisine. Il porta ensuite son attention sur Seth en entendant le soupir bruyant qui venait de lui échapper.

— Tu… vas bien ? tenta Jônouchi tout en se rasseyant.

— Parfaitement.

La nuance de sarcasme poussa Jônouchi à se concentrer sur son plat de nouilles. Cependant, son ventre était si noué qu’il se contenta de les remuer du bout de ses baguettes.

— Tu sais, je… j’aurais eu aucun problème à ce qu’il meure de ses blessures. Je pensais juste… enfin… J’suis pas le genre à m’acharner sur quelqu’un. Enfin, plus maintenant. C’est Bakura mais… Ryô était là… Et…

Jônouchi s’interrompit tant il avait l’impression de déblatérer des excuses incohérentes. Des excuses idiotes parce qu’il ne souhaitait qu’une chose : ne pas décevoir Seth.

— J’suis pas faible ou quoi que ce soit, reprit-il.

Seth décroisa les bras pour se frotter le visage avec vigueur.

— Katsuya… grogna-t-il en laissant traîner sa voix.

— Je sais, je sais, s’empressa de rectifier Jônouchi. J’aurais pas dû avoir pitié de lui. Et… et… après tout le temps que t’as passé pour que je maîtrise mieux le dragon noir aux yeux rouges et pas vraiment m’en servir le moment venu…

— Katsuya…

Seth ponctua ses paroles d’un nouveau soupir, et Jônouchi se sentit un peu plus mal encore.

Seth ne s’était pas beaucoup reposé au cours des derniers jours. Il avait tenu à leur apprendre à invoquer leur _ka_. Le seul problème, c’est qu’Atem faisait son possible pour éviter les leçons, que Mahad n’était pas bien coopératif quand il s’agissait de suivre les instructions données directement par Seth – « retient tes coups contre Duos » se concluait en général par la quasi-destruction de celui-ci – et que Jônouchi crevait la dalle avant même la fin de chaque session. Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges volait comme un poulet, tant et si bien que la moitié du parc du manoir de Kaiba semblait avoir subi les assauts répétés de bombes. Ok, ça faisait plusieurs problèmes en vérité. Yûgi et Anzu avaient beau se montrer assez enthousiastes pour compenser les absences d’Atem et les maladresses aériennes du dragon, ils n’étaient pas encore entrés directement en contact avec leur véritable _ka_ , ce qui les obligeait à employer tour à tour Mahad, Mahad qui avait donc le talent insoupçonné pour faire sortir Seth de ses gonds plus vite encore que Jônouchi le faisait avec Kaiba.

Alors, avec ce qui venait de se passer deux heures plus tôt, Jônouchi pouvait concevoir que Seth soit d’humeur chatouilleuse, ce qui le poussa à replonger le nez dans son bol. Il se sentait vidé et nullement d’humeur pour un dispute.

Quand Seth s’assit juste à côté de lui, Jônouchi convoya un paquet de nouilles jusqu’à sa bouche, sa stratégie préférée pour éviter une discussion qu’il pressentait désagréable. Tant pis si, dans son empressement, il manqua presque de suffoquer.

Hélas, il arriva bien un moment où il ne lui resta plus aucune nouille à aspirer bruyamment. Seth en profita alors pour écarter le bol où ne subsistaient plus qu’un fond de sauce et quelques fragments flottant dedans.

— Katsuya, je ne suis pas en colère après toi. Je ne t’en veux pas de ne pas avoir voulu frapper un ennemi déjà à terre. Je suis simplement inquiet des conséquences de votre pitié. Ne laissez pas Bakura en tirer profit.

— C’est pas mon intention ! s’écria Jônouchi, sur la défensive. Je sais de quoi il est capable ! Et… et… j’essayais juste de calmer Mokuba… Je peux pas lui dire que j’ai peur que Bakura nous tranche tous la gorge durant la nuit et que…

Sa phrase fut coupée net quand Seth posa un baiser aussi inattendu que fugace sur ses lèvres. Surpris, Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux. La sensation de tiédeur persista sur sa peau pendant quelques secondes et lui fit prendre conscience qu’il avait vraiment envie de plus. Après leurs entraînements, ils étaient tous deux trop épuisés pour faire autre chose que s’endormir instantanément sitôt allongés dans leur lit. Ce n’était pas déplaisant de se réveiller à côté de quelqu’un sans qu’ils aient couché ensemble et sans le voir filer avec la promesse creuse de la rappeler d’ici peu. Cependant, le baiser venait de mettre ses hormones en ébullition, ces mêmes hormones qui lui rappelaient que sombrer dans le sommeil après un orgasme était sûrement plus agréable que de sombrer dans le sommeil après s’être fait botter le cul par Duos. Même s’il y avait des choses qu’il n’était pas certain d’avoir envie d’essayer. Sexuellement parlant. Duos lui avait botté les fesses de toutes les façons possibles.

— Seth ? questionna-t-il avec attention.

— J’essayais juste de _te_ calmer, fit l’intéressé avec un sourire malicieux.

— Oh…

— Tu réfléchis trop.

Jônouchi se sentit rougir. Il ne se rappelait pas que quelqu’un lui ait dit un jour qu’il réfléchissait trop. La plupart du temps, les gens lui reprochaient plutôt d’être trop spontané et de résoudre un peu trop vite ses problèmes par un bon coup de poing. Puis il se demanda si cela signifiait qu’il réfléchissait trop au sexe, et il devint carrément cramoisi avec une nuance d’agacement à l’idée de passer pour un pervers.

— J’pense pas tout le temps à ça ! protesta-t-il. Et… et… c’est toi qui m’as sauté dessus en premier, à l’hôpital et tout, ou peut-être même avant, parce que tu me collais vraiment chez moi, genre, comme un mec bizarre, quoi…

Tout en pouffant, Seth vint appuyer son front contre le sien tout en glissant ses mains derrière le dos de Jônouchi..

— Genre, comme ça ?

— Parfois, je te hais, grogna Jônouchi tout en fermant les yeux avec un sourire qui indiquait le contraire.

— Et je me hais de devoir dissiper le malentendu, rétorqua Seth tout en promenant ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je parlais de Bakura.

Jônouchi se dégagea avec confusion. Puis comprit enfin où Seth voulait en venir, non sans soulagement.

— Je suis juste inquiet… admit-il.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne te torture pas avec ça.

— Mais si c’était une erreur ?

Au même instant, Jônouchi sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il survola le message qu’il venait de recevoir avec un soupir, puis le montra à Seth.

**StillTheBestAIEver tm : Non pas que je veuille vous empêcher de copuler sur l’îlot de la cuisine, mais d’après Machiavel, « tout ce qui sert votre ennemi vous nuit ; tout ce qui lui nuit vous sert ». Alors, la bonne question est : est-ce que Bakura nous sert ou nous nuit ?**

— Je l’ignore, mais je n’hésiterai pas à _me_ servir de lui, déclara Seth avec un froncement de sourcils.

**StillTheBestAIEver tm : Je suggère de placer sa chambre sous vidéosurveillance pour que je puisse vous prévenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Kaiba possède un stock de caméras dans son laboratoire.**

Jônouchi leva les yeux au ciel. Comme c’était surprenant !

 

Sitôt sorti de la cuisine, Atem avait orienté ses pas en direction de l’étage, puis de la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient abandonné un Bakura comateux. Connaissant le cadet des Kaiba, il souhaiterait s’occuper du « problème », ce qu’Atem ne lui reprochait guère compte tenu des circonstances. La situation était anormale, déstabilisante et, surtout, dangereuse. Bakura était pire qu’un simple opposant. Il était un démon, peut-être même un dieu né de ce qu’il y avait de plus noir dans le cœur des mortels. Atem n’aurait pas été étonné qu’il tente de tous les tuer une fois l’affaire Mahara terminée, parce que telle était sa nature. Lui « rendre » le puzzle ne le rachetait sûrement pas de ses crimes, de ce qu’il avait fait à Ryô.

Une fois dans la chambre, Atem fut accueilli par la vision de Mokuba, figé en plein élan, debout à proximité de l’extrémité du lit.

Tout en rejoignant le garçon sans un mot, il déposa un regard dépourvu d’aménité sur son ennemi intime allongé sur le lit et toujours inconscient. Il avait exigé qu’il soit au moins attaché, ce qui n’avait guère suscité de protestations. Voir Bakura ainsi les bras immobilisés derrière le dos, chevilles et poignets menottés, l’aidait à mieux supporter la situation, mais pas à lui faire oublier que le monstre avait sauvagement ôté la vie de tous ceux auxquels il s’était attaché dans sa première vie.

Atem releva les yeux sur le magicien qui s’était campé juste devant Mokuba pour lui barrer le passage. Face à son visage pâle n’affichant pas la moindre douceur, l’adolescent étreignit entre ses doigts un coussin, qu’il avait dû le récupérer sur le fauteuil installé dans un angle de la vaste chambre. Il était sans doute conscient du fait qu’il ne pourrait jamais franchir le rempart constitué par Mahad, même si celui-ci n’usait pas de sa magie. Le _ka_ était aussi grand que Kaiba, peut-être même plus, et son armure noire miroitait dangereusement sous les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre.

— Mokuba…

Le garçon tourna brièvement la tête dans la directiond’Atem avant d’en revenir à Mahad et à Bakura, son regard allant de l’un à l’autre. Mahad imita le mouvement de Mokuba quand celui-ci fit un pas de côté pour le contourner, ce qui fit naître chez le garçon un grondement de rage et defrustration.

Jugeant que la situation risquait de s’envenimer rapidement, Atem décida d’intervenir.

— Mahad, laisse-le passer.

Le magicien le considéra d’un regard inhabituellement soupçonneux, ce qui le blessa plus que ce que sa fierté lui aurait permis d’admettre à quiconque. Mahad s’était toujours rangé de son côté, était devenu son ami, avait même défié la mort pour continuer à l’aider, et voilà qu’il défendait celui qui lui avait ôté la vie tel un sphinx protégeant un trésor incommensurable ! Atem avait le sentiment de devenir fou.

— Mahad, reprit Atem, d’un ton impérieux qu’il n’avait guère eu envie d’adopter.

Les yeux entourés de khôl du magicien s’étrécirent légèrement, mais il obtempéra enfin. Non sans lancer un regard méfiant à Mokuba, il se rangea contre l’un des murs, son bâton fermement ancré dans sa main.

Mokuba avança jusqu’au bord du lit d’un pas hésitant, et Atem le suivit en gardant ses distances. Il s’arrêta quand le garçon s’arrêta, et il parcourut le corps de Bakura d’un regard dégoûté, tout comme Mokuba le fit lui-même.

Personne n’avait pris la peine de débarrasser le démon de ses vêtements poisseux de sang, parce que personne n’avait vraiment envie de prolonger le moindre contact physique avec lui. Même son sweat rouge portait de larges marques brunes qui raidissaient le tissu. Atem considéra la masse de ses cheveux blanchâtresau milieu de laquelle son visage pâle disparaissait presque totalement, puis descendit son regard graduellement jusqu’à la zone qui avait été lacérée.

La peau de Bakura ne présentait pas la moindre preuve de l’agression.

À la pensée de son propre dos qui portait les stigmates de sa rencontre avec Mahara, Atem se raidit un peu plus et croisa les bras. Mahad n’avait pas pu se manifester pour le soigner quand les blessures étaient encore fraîches, et le magicien n’avait pas réussi à faire disparaître les cicatrices maintenant que sa chair en avait conservé la mémoire.

Ce n’était pas grave…

Il y survivrait…

Même si la douleur persistait et l’empêchait de bien dormir la nuit.

Ce n’était pas bien grave…

Il y avait bien d’autres choses qui l’empêchaient de dormir la nuit.

Bakura bougea dans son sommeil. En entendantle tintement métallique des menottesqui accompagnait le moindre de ses mouvements, Mokuba recula aussitôt tout en serrant le coussin contre lui.

Atem estima que le moment était venu se rapprocher et poser une main sur son épaule.

— Tu peux le tuer, bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que Kaiba appréciera de l’apprendre à son réveil.

Mokuba le fixa, les yeux emplis d’un mélange de confusion et de détresse. Il déglutit péniblement à la pensée de la culpabilité qu’éprouverait son aîné si jamais il empruntait le même chemin que lui. Encore une fois.

— Je me fous qu’il souhaite vraiment se racheter ou pas, siffla-t-il entre ses dents tout en jetant un coup d’œil rapide en direction de Bakura. Il ne sera _jamais_ mon ami !

— Ni le mien.

Atem tourna légèrement la tête en percevant un froissement de tissu. Mahad s’était avancé vers eux et couvait Mokuba d’un regard désolé. Atem sentit Mokuba se raidir avec défiance, prêt à fuir. Sa tension ne disparut pas même quand Mahad posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur, même quand il baissa la tête avec une soudaine humilité.

— Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi.

Mokuba ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit.

— C’est difficile pour moi aussi de devoir épargner celui qui m’a tué en faisant le pari fou qu’il continue de protéger Ryô et qu’il se joigne à nous pour y parvenir.

Atem s’adoucit. Voilà un discours qui ressemblait bien plus à l’homme qu’il connaissait et il ressentait des remords pour avoir osé douter de lui.

— Cependant, reprit Mahad en relevant la tête, j’ai eu le temps de discuter plus longuement avec le _ka_ de Ryô et, comme je le craignais, Mahara espère utiliser Bakura ou, plutôt, ce qui reste de Zorc Necrophades en lui. Si Bakura meurt, il sera ressuscité, sans ses souvenirs, puis il sera poussé à tuer Ryô pour s’unir définitivement à Mahara, comme Pegasus, et nous n’aurons plus aucun moyen de le raisonner.

À la mention de Ryô et dePegasus, Mokuba arrondit les yeux avec un effroi évident. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans la direction de Bakura, puis, lèvres serrées, il se contenta d’acquiescer sans même regarder Mahad.

Même si cela lui était difficile, il comprenait qu’il valait mieux un Bakura en vie et plus ou moins dans leur camp plutôt que dans celui de Mahara, quand bien même sa seule vue lui était douloureuse. Au moins, il était un peu consolé de savoir que Ryô n’avait pas pris la défense du démon juste à cause de ses sentiments compliqués à son égard, bien qu’il se doute que ceux-ci avaient dû peser dans la balance. La survie de Bakura était essentielle pour que Ryô lui-même vive.

Le regard soucieux d’Atem suivit Mokuba quand le garçon passa la porte de la chambre, non sans lui avoir rendu au préalable le coussin avec lequel il avait espéré abréger la vie de Bakura.

— Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son frère.

Atem ignora le commentaire de Mahad. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de l’état de Kaiba avec lui, parce que cela l’obligeait à penser au fait que rien n’avait changé en une semaine et qu’il était de moins en moins certain de le voir un jour reprendre conscience.

— Si tu comptes rester durablement dans notre dimension, tu devrais changer d’apparence pour quelque chose de plus passe-partout. Tu ressembles à un cosplayeur.

— Ce serait une dépense inutile de _ba_. Et ne crois pas changer le sujet de la conversation comme tu adores le faire… Je te connais trop bien…

Le magicien ne cilla pas face au regard noir que lui adressa Atem. Si autrefois il s’était inquiété de susciter son courroux, le jeune homme ne l’impressionnait plus, même s’il n’avait jamais autant mérité le titre de dieu incarné en raison de son lien privilégié avec Horakhty.

— Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir un jour autorisé à être aussi familier avec moi, fit Atem, sèchement.

— C’est le prix à payer lorsque l’on veut des amis et que l’on décide d’abandonner sa charge de pharaon, rétorqua Mahad sur le même ton.

Atem pinça les lèvres. Mahad resta impassible. Il savait que la soudaine froideur d’Atem n’était qu’un mécanisme de défense et qu’il n’y avait rien de sérieux derrière ses paroles.

— Et tu oublies aussi que j’ai eu l’occasion de te voir évoluer dans ce monde alors que tu possédais le corps de Yûgi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus affectueux. Tu n’es pas différent de la majorité des adolescents de cette époque, nonobstant ton titre.

Nouveau regard noir, mêlé à un semblant de gêne. Le sourire de Mahad s’en trouva renforcé, en dépit de l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait pour Atem. Cependant, il s’obligea à retrouver son sérieux et à laisser ses sentiments de côté, ceux qui lui donnaient l’envie de serrer Atem contre lui pour le réconforter au lieu de lui faire la morale.

— Tu sais que Seth sera furieux s’il comprend que tu évites ses leçons dans le seul but d’apprendre à Mokuba à développer son _ka_  ?

Atem ne répondit que par un grognement. Selon les critères de leur époque, Mokuba aurait été plus qu’en âge de recevoir un tel enseignement. Ce n’était pas le cas dans le Japon moderne et, quand bien même Seth ne s’en serait-il pas soucié, il était à peu près certain que Kaiba, lui, n’aurait pas approuvé. Cependant, du point de vue d’Atem, Mokuba devait être en capacité de se défendre seul, au cas où il leur arriverait à tous quoi que ce soit.

— Il t’en voudra aussi s’il comprend que vous songez sérieusement à vous en prendre à Kisara, poursuivit Mahad. Ce qui est impossible, au demeurant, parce que les dieux l’ont jugée et lui ont accordé l’entrée à Aaru.

Atem se tourna franchement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés avec sidération.

— Mais… elle a…

— … déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps dans le Duat, acheva Mahad d’un air le défiant d’oser prétendre le contraire.

Une nouvelle fois, il soutint le regard du jeune homme sans faillir, en dépit de la colère qui assombrissait ses iris crépusculaires. Atem s’en remettrait en comprenant par lui-même que son désir de vengeance n’avait aucun sens. Kisara ne pouvait être tenue responsable de ses actions. Elle était une victime, elle aussi.

Et comme le sorcier l’avait prédit, Atem finit par baisser la tête, une expression mélancolique plaquée sur son visage alors que lui revenaient à l’esprit les moments où il s’était comporté comme un justicier vengeur. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu’une personne déstabilisée par un isolement prolongé pouvait faire. Si Yûgi et lui n’avaient pas réussi à communiquer, que serait-il devenu ? Que serait devenu son partenaire ?

Un frisson se répandit dans ses membres, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’explorer plus longtemps les pensées qui avaient commencé à se former dans son esprit.

— Il y a un autre problème, murmura Mahad.

— Il y a toujours un autre problème, non ? fit Atem avec un rire désabusé.

Il alla replacer le coussin sur le fauteuil, puis s’y laissa tomber avec lassitude.

Ses mains explorèrent distraitement chaque face de la pyramide inversée. Mahara la lui avait volée, Bakura la lui avait rendue… d’une certaine façon. Les choses avaient de moins en moins de sens, mais, fort heureusement, son lien avec les dieux avait été rétabli, tant grâce à son _ba_ rechargé qu’au puissant artefact qui renforçait sa _heka_.

— Je ne pense pas que Pegasus soit notre ennemi, en tout cas pas de son plein gré, déclara Mahad. Il a laissé échapper un détail important quand j’ai discuté avec lui, la semaine dernière.

Atem ne quitta pas le puzzle des yeux et n’interrogea pas Mahad sur les raisons qui avaient pu le conduire à parler à Pegasus. Il était bien plus intrigué par le fameux « détail important » et impatienté par le silence qui venait de s’installer. Aussi arqua-t-il un sourcil impérieux pour inciter le sorcier à poursuivre.

— Le tome millénaire. Selon Pegasus, rien ne mentionnait Zorc Necrophades à part le tome millénaire, et Thot lui-même m’a confirmé que les dieux ne savaient rien de lui ou même du tome… Il est possible que le secret pour défaire Mahara s’y trouve aussi. J’ai pensé que nous pourrions l’apporter à Akhenaden si nous le retrouvions, mais il m’a confirmé qu’il ne serait pas capable de le déchiffrer maintenant qu’il n’est plus possédé par Zorc.

Mahad coula un regard en direction de Bakura, qui marmonnait de façon indistincte dans son sommeil. Cependant, le ricanement nerveux et sans joiequi franchit les lèvres d’Atem le poussa à reporter son attention sur celui-ci. L’ancien pharaon, le visage caché dans une de ses mains, n’arrivait pas à retrouver son calme.

— Tu es en train de me dire que… l’avenir du monde repose… sur un bouquin et… _lui_ … ?

Atem toussota et parvint enfin à contenir ses gloussements. Son visage n’exprimait plus que la plus profonde des consternations. Bakura, sauveur du monde, après avoir tenté de le détruire de multiple fois. Cela ne manquait pas d’ironie.

— Il est possible que ton lien avec Horakthy te permette de lire le tome millénaire et te rende capable de contrer certains des pouvoirs de Mahara, mais c’est un pari que je ne prendrai pas après…

Mahad marqua une pause, hésitant, et Atem compléta à sa place, non sans amertume :

— Après mon échec. Mahara m’a battu. M’a pris le puzzle. M’a presque tué.

Atem secoua la tête. Quelques notes d’un rire incrédule s’échappèrent de ses lèvres.

— Alors parier sur Bakura est tellement plus sûr…

Mahad ne se vexa pas face à l’évident sarcasme.

— D’après le _ka_ de Ryô, Bakura est parvenu à invoquer Diabound et Necrofear alors même que Mahara avait clos le passage entre le Duat et sa dimension. Il est parvenu à blesser Mahara et à lui dérober le puzzle, ce qui signifie que Mahara n’est pas sans faille, tout dieu qu’il soit, mais aussi que Bakura est capable de le combattre. Dis-moi quelle autre arme nous avons ?

Les paroles inhabituellement dures de Mahad rendirent Atem plus maussade et renfrogné encore. Puis il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, Jônouchi et Seth les avaient rejoints dans la chambre. Après avoir avisé leurs bras chargés de bric-à-brac électronique, il leur adressa un regard interrogateur.

— Pour surveiller notre invité, une idée de Djehouty.

Jônouchi afficha un large sourire, preuve de l’enthousiasme un peu revanchard que suscitait chez lui cette idée.

— J’aurais dû avoir Djehouty pour superviser mes prisons, soupira Atem. Cela aurait été bien plus efficace, et j’aurais pu utiliser mes gardes pour…

— … voler plus de choses dans le palais afin de rendre fou le _tjaty_  ? suggéra Seth.

Mahad laissa échapper un rire bon enfant, et les joues d’Atem s’assombrirent sous l’effet de son embarras. Il détourna la tête avec un air boudeur que Jônouchi ne croyait pas lui avoir vu un jour et qui suscita sa stupeur. Face à son expression intriguée, Seth secoua la tête.

— Je t’expliquerai plus tard.

Aussitôt, Atem se leva et se planta devant son cousin, poings sur les hanches.

— Non, tu n’expliqueras rien !

 

Anzu survola d’un regard inquiet la silhouette de Ryô. Sitôt installé dans le lit, leur ami s’était coulé sous les couvertures, en position fœtale. Il n’avait pas émergé de son sommeil agité depuis, mais ni Anzu ni Yûgi ne s’en inquiétaient vraiment. Il faudrait des heures à Ryô pour récupérer, tout comme Jônouchi et Seth avant lui. Aller à l’hôpital serait donc inutile, d’autant plus que son état physique ne le nécessitait pas d’après Mahad.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus soucieux de ce que Ryô avait subi sur un plan psychologique. Ils n’avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec Honda et Otogi à leur réveil. Ils savaient toutefois que Ryô et Bakura avaient eu une dispute à leur propos peu de temps avant que le message atterrisse sur la boîte de réception de Kaiba.

Le corps de Ryô fut parcouru d’un tremblement, et le jeune homme se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même avec une plainte.

— Tu crois qu’il s’en remettra un jour ?

Tout en continuant de fixer leur ami, Yûgi fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

Il n’avait pas parlé à Anzu ou à quiconque d’autre de ce que Bakura avait affirmé concernant Ryô. Il n’avait sûrement pas évoqué les sentiments compliqués de Ryô envers Bakura, même si la chose devait être évidente pour tous désormais. Parce que Ryô avait plaidé pour qu’il soit épargné en dépit de tous ses crimes…

Son optimiste le poussait à espérer que les choses iraient mieux, que Bakura œuvrerait pour se racheter et prouverait que ni Ryô ni lui n’avaient eu tort de prendre sa défense. Hélas, il avait aussi conscience que Bakura pourrait tout aussi bien les trahir, comme il l’avait déjà fait. Yûgi n’était même pas certain que le démon eût récupéré le puzzle dans le but de le remettre à Atem. Le connaissant, il avait dû espérer s’en approprier le pouvoir avant de juger qu’il s’agirait d’une offrande appropriée pour réclamer l’armistice… Même s’ils s’alliaient contre Mahara, rien ne prouvait que Bakura ne reviendrait pas à sa mission première plus tard.

Est-ce que cela faisait de lui une mauvaise personne de penser qu’il aurait peut-être mieux valu, en définitive, le laisser mourir ?

Yûgi sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’Anzu s’était levée pour le rejoindre de l’autre côté du lit.

— Je vais retourner à l’hôpital, voir comment vont les garçons, déclara-t-elle. Tu devrais rester ici pour qu’il ne soit pas seul s’il se réveille.

Yûgi acquiesça tout en pressant sa main. Puis il reporta son attention sur Ryô.

Il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir et se refermer.

Les minutes s’étirèrent jusqu’à ce qu’un murmure – son nom – le fasse sursauter.

Tout en papillonnant des paupières, Yûgi tourna la tête vers la fenêtre dévoilant un coin de ciel nocturne. Il avait dû s’endormir dans le fauteuil, à un moment ou un autre. Ryô, toujours allongé dans le lit, les traits tirés par l’épuisement, le fixait avec de grands yeux remplis d’une angoisse inhabituelle.

— Je suis… je suis vraiment ici ? chuchota-t-il.

Yûgi ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de la question, et son silence poussa Ryô à tordre anxieusement la couette entre ses doigts.

— Je suppose que c’est encore un rêve…

— Non, non ! s’exclama Yûgi en s’arrachant à la brume ensommeillée qui ralentissait sa capacité à penser. Tu es vraiment là ! Tout est réel !

Ryô le considéra longuement, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux perdent de leur focus et errent dans le vague. Il finit par émettre un simple « oh » et par se tourner dans l’autre sens comme pour ignorer Yûgi, ce qui suscita sa perplexité.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? tenta-t-il au bout d’un moment. De l’eau, de quoi manger ?

— Oui… Marik est ici ?

Ce n’était pas vraiment la demande à laquelle Yûgi s’attendait. Ryô n’aimait pas Marik, aux dernières nouvelles. Il se demanda s’il devait répondre à la question avec franchise ou omettre certains points et y revenir plus tard. Hélas, connaissant Ryô, il verrait à travers les non-dits…

— L’ _autre_ est revenu et le retient en otage. Je ne sais pas s’il est encore… en vie…

— Je vois.

Ryô laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, comme s’il cherchait à contenir une émotion trop vive, peut-être de la tristesse ou de la déception. Au fond, Yûgi était soulagé que son ami lui tourne le dos, parce qu’il n’était pas certain qu’il aurait pu le regarder en face en le voyant aussi secoué.

— Et Bakura est ici ?

Yûgi hésita avant de répondre. La voix de Ryô sonnait étrangement, avec un léger trémolo qu’il ne savait une nouvelle fois pas comment interpréter.

— Oui.

Ryô respira profondément avant de parler à nouveau.

— Je ne veux pas le voir. J’ai pitié de lui et j’espère sincèrement qu’il saura cette fois saisir la chance qui lui est offerte. Ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite qu’il fasse partie de ma vie. M’avoir sauvé n’efface pas ce qu’il m’a fait.

— Je comprends, fit Yûgi en dépit de son trouble.

— Je suppose que tu le peux, dans une certaine mesure. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir voulu t’écouter l’autre jour. Atem n’est pas si différent de Bakura, au final.

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux. Atem, pas si différent de Bakura ? Le Bakura qui avait tenté si souvent de les tuer alors qu’Atem n’avait jamais cessé de vouloir les protéger ? Bien sûr, l’ancien esprit du puzzle millénaire n’était pas dépourvu de défauts. Il s’était montré plus d’une fois trop vindicatif et avait parfois placé sa fierté au-dessus du bon sens, même récemment. De là à les comparer, surtout après ce que Bakura avait fait…

— Ils ne sont pas…

— Non ? coupa abruptement Ryô avec tout à coup des accents de colère dans la voix. Alors demande à Atem ce qu’il en est de Kul Elna et dis-lui bien que je ne souhaite pas non plus qu’il fasse partie de ma vie.

La stupéfaction empêcha Yûgi de trouver quoi que ce soit à répliquer à cela. Ses accusations envers Atem le sidéraient et l’attristaient aussi. Cependant, il savait que Ryô n’était pas le genre de personne à blâmer gratuitement autrui de tous les maux. Il était plutôt celui qui défendait les autres envers et contre tous, comme il l’avait fait pour Bakura.

Se pouvait-il que Ryô sache quelque chose qu’il ignore à propos de Kul Elna ?

Se pouvait-il qu’Atem lui ait caché quelque chose ?

— Je lui demanderai… affirma-t-il sans parvenir à cacher l’appréhension dans sa voix.

Ryô garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna pour le regarder à nouveau avec tristesse. Au bout de quelques instants, il sortit un bras de sous la couette pour attraper Yûgi par la manche de son pull, comme s’il souhaitait le réconforter de ses précédentes paroles. Même s’il en éprouva le besoin, Yûgi ne chercha pas à accroître le contact. Il avait le sentiment que Ryô ne voulait pas être touché.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Ryô. Je sais à quel point Atem compte pour toi. Oublie ce que j’ai dit sur Kul Elna, c’est sans importance maintenant.

— Si ça a de l’importance pour toi, ça en a aussi pour moi.

— Atem n’a rien fait…

Ryô s’interrompit, et ses sourcils blancs se froncèrent, ce qui n’aida pas Yûgi à calmer son mauvais pressentiment.

— Personne n’est parfait, reprit Ryô avec un sourire qui paraissait bien trop forcé. C’est juste… trop tôt pour moi, je ne peux pas lui parler… Dis-moi plutôt comment vont Honda et Otogi ?

Yûgi se décomposa un peu plus. Il était resté pour que Ryô ne soit pas paniqué en se réveillant seul, dans une chambre inconnue. Il commençait à le regretter, parce qu’il se rendait compte que la liste des bonnes nouvelles se résumait un peu à « super, nous avons réussi à rentrer au manoir sans nous écraser en hélico ».

— Honda va bien… Otogi, c’est un peu plus compliqué…

Le plus dur, peut-être, était de constater à quel point Ryô n’était pas surpris.

 

Anzu poussa un énième soupir avant d’appuyer sur l’un des boutons du distributeur. La canette de café apparut dans le compartiment, et elle l’ouvrit aussitôt pour en avaler une gorgée avant même de récupérer sa monnaie.

Otogi et Honda avaient effectué quelques examens de routine, et elle avait attendu leur retour en compagnie de Shizuka. Comme tous deux l’avaient récupérée à l’hôpital après son opération, elle avait tenu à être présente. L’adolescente patientait non loin dans le couloir, assise sur l’un des fauteuils rangés le long du mur.

Anzu la rejoignit et lui tendit une bouteille de Calpis avant de s’asseoir à son tour. Elles burent pendant un moment, puis Shizuka tourna la tête vers elle, l’air préoccupé.

— Comment tu crois que c’était, dans l’anneau millénaire ?

Tout en renversant la tête vers l’arrière, Anzu ferma les yeux. Elle se rappelait vaguement de ce que Shadi leur avait fait en utilisant la clef millénaire, mais comme pour Marik, la plupart de ces moments baignaient dans le flou artistique de l’amnésie. Elle n’aimait pas y penser outre mesure. C’était trop perturbant de se dire qu’une autre personne avait contrôlé son esprit et son corps. Elle n’aimait pas non plus se remémorer la fois où Bakura les avait piégés dans des figurines, même si cela paraissait presque anodin comparé au reste.

— C’est un peu comme de la privation sensorielle avec le risque de subir des hallucinations en se promenant au mauvais endroit.

Anzu et Shizuka sursautèrent, puis affichèrent un même sourire embarrassé. Elles ne s’étaient pas rendu compte que Honda et Otogi les avaient rejointes, sans doute parce qu’ils s’étaient déplacés dans le plus grand silence au lieu de se montrer aussi bruyants que d’ordinaire.

Nonobstant son air fatigué et ses habits froissés, Honda semblait aller bien. Avec ses mains dans les poches de son jean, il parvenait même à se donner un air décontracté malgré la longue semaine qu’il avait passée entre les griffes de Bakura. Il n’en allait pas de même d’Otogi, qui, bras croisés, persistait à éviter leur regard, comme il le faisait depuis son réveil. Ce n’était pas bien difficile, il lui suffisait de se cacher derrière sa tignasse noire en bataille.

Anzu se sentit peinée de constater qu’il ne voulait toujours pas leur parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer non plus. Elle n’avait même pas encore osé évoquer le fait qu’ils avaient un nouvel hôte inattendu au manoir et elle ignorait comment aborder le sujet.

— Je vais ramener Otogi chez lui et rester avec ma famille ce soir, annonça Honda.

Anzu acquiesça sans la moindre surprise. La mère de Honda avait passé presque toutes ses journées à son chevet, son père en aurait sûrement fait de même s’il n’en avait pas été retenu par son travail. Sa famille n’était rentrée qu’une heure plus tôt parce que son fils lui avait fait la promesse de ne pas tarder. Il paraissait donc naturel que Honda souhaite passer du temps avec ses proches plutôt qu’avec ses amis.

Anzu s’inquiétait bien plus pour Otogi, qui affichait toujours le même air absent. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à franchir la distance qui les séparait. Otogi posa enfin ses yeux verts sur elle avec réserve et méfiance. Le jeune homme insouciant semblait avoir disparu.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les lèvres d’Otogi tremblèrent légèrement, peut-être à cause de sa question ou peut-être parce que l’éclairage du couloir avait décidé de clignoter au moment où elle avait parlé.

— Non…

— Tu es sûr ? insista Shizuka tout en se tordant les doigts. Je peux te chercher un soda ou…

Elle s’interrompit quand Otogi la regarda par en bas, les yeux à peine visibles derrière sa frange.

— Je n’ai pas soif. Je n’ai pas faim. Je veux juste rentrer.

Honda fit mine de lui donner une tape sur l’épaule, mais Otogi, fuyant, se déroba.

Les halogènes grésillèrent une nouvelle fois.

— Tout ce que je veux, c’est que… c’est que vous arrêtiez de me mêler à vos fichues histoires… !

Shizuka hoqueta, et Honda pivota pour le regarder d’un air réprobateur.

— Eh, ce n’est pas de leur faute, Ryûji !

Otogi grimaçaet détourna la tête sans pour autant paraître regretter ses paroles.

— Tu ne veux plus être ami avec nous ? s’enquit Shizuka, atterrée.

La mâchoire d’Otogi se contracta. Le temps qu’il consacra à ruminer intérieurement sa réponse avant de l’énoncer ne l’empêcha pas de trébucher sur les mots.

— Ce… ce n’est pas… je…

Il s’interrompit pour pousser un soupir bruyant et lui adressa un rapide regard avant de se gratter nerveusement l’épaule.

— J’ai juste besoin de temps et loin du surnaturel…

Ce qui revenait à dire « loin d’eux ».

Otogi n’avait sans doute pas trouvé de formulation plus diplomate. D’un autre côté, il n’avait jamais été très doué pour formuler les choses avec tact.

Anzu ne lui en voulait pas, mais Shizuka paraissait toujours aussi heurtée par son rejet. Ce fut peut-être cela qui poussa Otogi à annoncer qu’il allait attendre Honda dans le hall de l’hôpital, à moins qu’il éprouvât la nécessité urgente de mettre ses paroles à exécution.

Shizuka le suivit d’un regard attristé jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans l’ascenseur, puis, l’air inhabituellement intimidée, elle reporta son attention sur Honda. Sans doute craignait-elle de l’entendre tenir le même discours. Anzu frotta les épaules de l’adolescente pour la réconforter tout en coulant un regard à Honda : elle ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le point « Bakura ». Hélas, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer chez lui en gardant la chose sous silence et en lui laissant le découvrir le lendemain matin.

— Honda, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…

Le jeune homme se massa ses paupières closes.

— Et tu n’as pas envie de le dire, murmura-t-il. Vas-y, Anzu, à ce stade, je crois que je peux tout entendre.

— Bakura…

— … est vivant ? compléta Honda, comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un jeu de devinette.

Anzu se mordit les lèvres avant d’échanger un bref regard avec Shizuka.

— Oui, fit-elle, hésitante. Et il est en quelque sorte notre prisonnier…

Présenter ainsi les choses semblait la meilleure chose à faire. En plus, ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. Bakura était bien leur prisonnier.

Cela n’empêcha pas Honda de la fixer longuement, l’air impénétrable, et elle s’inquiéta à l’idée qu’il fasse une sortie beaucoup plus virulente que celle d’Otogi. Là encore, elle n’aurait pas pu le lui reprocher.

— Est-ce qu’il est notre prisonnier comme « j’ai le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui et je peux le torturer ? ». Parce que dans ce cas…

Un cri l’empêcha de poursuivre, et elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers l’extrémité du couloir, là où une infirmière s’était adossée au mur, les mains pressées contre son cœur, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

Ce n’était pas éloigné de la vérité, au fond.

Avec sa figure pâle et sa démarche chancelante, Seto avait tout l’air de revenir d’entre les morts.


	65. Personne ne contrôlait sa destinée

 

Il y avait une longue liste de choses que Seto détestaient. Et parmi toutes ces choses incluant tant son père adoptif, les conseils d’administration, ce bon à rien de Jônouchi ou les marmites de _oden_ , se réveiller dans un lit d’hôpital figurait en très bonne position, presque au sommet de la liste.

Il haïssait les hôpitaux et les médecins, parce qu’ils le faisaient se sentir faible et vulnérable, parce qu’ils lui rappelaient qu’il était lui aussi un mortel comme un autre chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait dans la position du patient impuissant.

Pour ces raisons, Seto n’avait pas perdu de temps à essayer de comprendre pourquoi et comment il avait échoué là. À l’évidence, quelque chose de grave s’était produit.

Il n’avait pas attendu non plus que son impression générale de vertige et de faiblesse s’évanouisse, que ses articulations raidies retrouvent leur force ou que les lumières pourtant tamisées cessent de l’éblouir. Cela prendrait peut-être des heures.

Non, il n’avait pas perdu de temps.

Il avait d’abord retiré les électrodes servant à mesurer ses fonctions vitales, puis avait arraché le sparadrap et le coton de son bras pour enlever l’aiguille de la perfusion plantée dans une de ses veines.

Tout en frottant la zone autour de la petite plaie pour chasser la sensation dérangeante de toujours avoir un corps étranger dans son bras, Seto observa son environnement, cherchant les vêtements qui avaient dû être préparés à son intention. Les médecins le connaissaient bien. Ils savaient qu’il n’appellerait pas une infirmière en restant sagement allongé et qu’il chercherait à revêtir une tenue plus « décente ». La blouse d’hôpital aux manches trop courtes ne masquaient rien des lignes blanches qui se croisaient par endroit le long de ses bras. Il y en avait peu comparé à son dos, mais il savait ce que les gens penseraient en les voyant. Il lirait dans leur regard les questions et la pitié.

Il haïssait qu’on le prenne en pitié.

Hélas, il n’y avait nul vêtement préparé pour lui.

C’était étrange. Perturbant, même.

La dernière fois qu’il avait perdu connaissance à cause de la surcharge de travail qu’il s’était imposée à lui-même, Mokuba avait veillé à ce que tout soit prêt pour lui. Un jour, il avait bien dû s’habiller avec ce qui lui était tombé sous la main, mais cela avait été quand…

Seto fronça les sourcils.

Bien qu’il fût pressé de signer une décharge et de décamper au plus vite, il ne put s’empêcher de décortiquer ce mystère.

La gêne le long de sa trachée lui faisait dire qu’il devait avoir été été intubé encore peu de temps auparavant. Si ce n’était plus le cas, cela signifiait que les médecins avaient repéré les signes avant-coureur de son éveil ou que son état s’était suffisamment stabilisé pour ne plus nécessiter une aide respiratoire.

Soulevant le drap et sa blouse, il constata avec un grognement qu’il restait encore _quelque chose_ attaché à lui.

— Merveilleux…

Seto songea qu’il aurait la tête de la personne qui avait oublié la sonde urinaire. Puis il admit qu’elle n’aurait pas été oubliée si le personnel s’était attendu à ce qu’il sorte de son… coma.

Un coma.

La compréhension laissa Seto hagard. Même effrayé à l’idée d’avoir encore manqué plusieurs mois de sa vie, de celle de Mokuba. Puis il se raisonna.

S’il avait encore la sonde, c’est que, cette fois, il n’avait pas passé une éternité dans le coma. Ils enlevaient assez vite ces appareils, sauf en cas d’extrême nécessité, en raison des problèmes qu’ils pouvaient causer. Et enlever, c’est ce qu’il fit, par ailleurs, parce qu’il était hors de question que quiconque le touche à cet endroit précis alors qu’il était parfaitement réveillé. Il se foutait bien que que les infirmiers soient payés pour.

Un coma.

Cela expliquait bien des choses. Il se sentait un peu ankylosé, comme s’il avait passé trop de jours immobilisé. Cela n’aurait pas été le cas s’il avait simplement perdu connaissance parce que son corps avait encore une fois refusé d’obéir à sa volonté. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il peinait à se remémorer les événements qui l’avaient amené à se retrouver à l’hôpital. Peut-être avait-il reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête, d’où la douleur qui lancinait entre ses tempes depuis son réveil et qui baignait son environnement dans un flou artistique.

Il passa ses mains sur son crâne, à la recherche d’une quelconque preuve appuyant sa théorie. Cependant, il ne sentit sous ses doigts que ses cheveux emmêlés et un peu sale. Il ne pouvait être entièrement sûr sans miroir, mais le problème ne venait pas d’un traumatisme crânien.

Que faisait-il avant l’incident ? Il se rappelait s’être sentit épuisé à cause de la semaine cauchemardesque qui avait suivi son retour, d’avoir essayé de dormir mais que tout le monde semblait s’être mis d’un commun accord pour l’en empêcher, d’avoir éprouvé une profonde irritation à l’égard d’Anzu, ce qui n’était pas étonnant, car la jeune fille semblait être née pour l’irriter.

Il grimaça au souvenir du dos d’Atem, des blessures qui le traversaient et qui ne disparaîtraient jamais. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent profondément dans le matelas. Atem restait digne, bien sûr, comme il l’avait toujours été, mais ces marques, ces horribles marques… Celui qui avait osé lui faire un tel affront méritait de mourir. Non, d’agoniser au plus profond de l’enfer si celui-ci existait.

Soudain, un détail qu’il avait jusque-là négligé lui fit lever la tête vers le moniteur en charge de mesurer ses fonctions vitales.

Éteint.

Ce n’était pas normal. L’appareil aurait dû déclencher une alarme pour avertir les infirmiers dès l’instant où il avait arraché les électrodes, non ?

Il appuya sur le bouton d’appel à côté du lit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Rien.

Chaque fois que les appareils électriques flanchaient, Mahara n’était jamais loin.

Seto se tendit, prêt à faire face.

Même si rien ne surgit du néant, cela n’atténua pas sa méfiance. Il était certain que la créature ou l’un de ses sbires s’était trouvé à son chevet peu avant son réveil. Qu’elle n’ait pas saisi sa chance pour l’achever suscitait sa suspicion. Il refusait d’être l’un de ses pions. Personne ne contrôlait sa destinée. Surtout pas celui qui avait osé humilier Atem.

Seto fit basculer ses jambes et s’assit au bord du lit. Il prit son temps, sachant par expérience que ses membres toujours gourds et ses vertiges désagréables risquaient de l’expédier droit au sol s’il ne mesurait pas chacun de ses gestes. Quand il eut la certitude qu’il ne flancherait pas, il se leva lentement.

Son corps lui donnait l’impression d’avoir été vampirisé de toutes ses forces.

Seto balaya à nouveau la chambre dénudée dans l’espoir de trouver n’importe quoi qui pourrait lui rendre un minimum de dignité. Tout comme il n’avait pas envie d’attendre sagement dans sa chambre qu’une personne passe, il n’avait pas du tout envie d’errer avec sa seule blouse d’hôpital jusqu’au moment où il tomberait sur un employé sur qui se défouler.

Finalement, il se résolut à se couvrir avec la seule pièce de tissu à sa disposition : le drap du lit. Bien que sa situation soit du plus grand ridicule, il se surprit à sourire. Si Mokuba avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement signalé en riant qu’il ressemblait à un prince avec une cape trop grande pour lui, comme à l’époque où ils jouaient à l’orphelinat. C’était un souvenir heureux. L’un de ses rares souvenirs heureux.

Ils n’avaient plus jamais joué ainsi après leur adoption…

La bonne humeur de Seto s’envola aussitôt à cette pensée. Ce fut avec un air sombre qu’il se dirigea vers la porte, lentement, pas après pas. Rien n’aurait été pire, en plus de tout le reste, que de tomber.

Il devait trouver quelqu’un. Puis des vêtements. Puis signer tous les papiers qu’ils lui présenteraient assurant qu’il ne les poursuivrait pas si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait. Puis rentrer au manoir, s’assurer que Mokuba se portait bien, que rien d’autre n’était arrivé à Atem non plus. Atem avait promis de protéger son frère. Atem était l’une des rares personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et recula aussitôt avec un grognement quand la lumière du couloir lui brûla la rétine.

La lumière.

Le flot rugissant du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus enveloppant Ryô.

Le rire maléfique de Bakura tintant encore et encore à ses oreilles comme autant de provocations.

Les flammes d’un rouge profond vomies de la gueule bardée de crocs d’un dragon aussi ténébreux que la nuit.

Et l’univers entier qui s’écroulait tout autour de lui pour l’ensevelir sous ses décombres.

Seto surmonta avec difficulté la brusque nausée qui le courba en deux.

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à les interpréter. Rien ne faisait sens, et pas seulement parce qu’elles lui parvenaient par fragments, dans le plus grand désordre chronologique. C’était _ses_ souvenirs, il ne le niait pas, mais ce n’était pas _lui_ aux commandes de _son_ corps, ce n’était pas _ses_ décisions, ce n’était pas _sa_ volonté de réduire Ryô en cendres. Il méprisait le jeune homme, mais pas au point de vouloir le tuer !

La sueur dévala son front. Il avança de quelques pas, puis stoppa à nouveau, net, alors que sa mémoire s’éclaircissait peu à peu.

Bakura avait été sur le point de le tuer et puis… et puis… Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus avait surgi pour le protéger, comme l’avaient prédit Seth et Jônouchi. Seto avait tenté de commander le _ka_ , d’orienter ses attaques uniquement en direction de Bakura, mais une autre volonté avait écrasé la sienne sans la moindre aménité. Malgré sa résistance mentale, le contrôle de son propre corps lui avait échappé, faisant de lui une simple marionnette entre les mains d’un autre.

Réduit à l’impuissance, il n’avait pu qu’assister à la catastrophe. L’esprit qui avait pris possession de lui par la force ignorait ses cris et refusait de stopper. Sa voix éthérée se contentait de répéter que tout irait bien, pour lui, pour Seth. Se contentait de répéter que tous ceux qui avaient pactisé avec le démon seraient anéantis. Se contentait de répéter qu’il savait mieux que lui ce qui était nécessaire pour écraser le mal qui s’était répandu dans leur monde.

Gôzaburô lui avait souvent dit qu’il savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon… en général avant de le punir.

Seto avait lutté avec violence pour retrouver la maîtrise de son corps. Si sa prison mentale avait été solide, il aurait fini avec les mains en sang à force de griffer et de frapper du poing contre ses murs. L’esprit avait à chaque fois repoussé ses assauts, de plus en plus fermement, de plus en plus brutalement, au point que Seto avait senti sa puissance déferler sur lui et lui écarteler l’âme. Il brûlait, se désagrégeait.

Les coups d’autrefois n’étaient rien en comparaison.

L’horrible supplice lui avait fait peu à peu perdre contact avec le monde extérieur. La dernière chose qu’il avait entendue avant de sombrer peu à peu, c’était la voix lui assurant une nouvelle fois que tout irait bien, que Seto n’avait aucun souci à se faire. Puis le monde avait comme explosé autour de lui. Le magicien. Le magicien les avait stoppé.

Ryô… Jônouchi… Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Était-ce pour cela que Mokuba n’avait rien préparé en prévision de son réveil ? Le croyait-il responsable de la situation ? Lui reprochait-il d’avoir ignoré les avertissements de Seth et de Jônouchi ? Avait-il décidé de lui tourner le dos ?

Seto ne parvint pas à contenir la bile acide qui remonta le long de son œsophage. Appuyé d’une main contre le mur, il vomit, tant à l’idée d’avoir peut-être perdu son petit frère qu’à celle d’avoir été littéralement violé mentalement par… il ne savait pas… le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ? L’esprit féminin qui habitait le dragon ? Kisara ?

Non, son identité exacte n’importait pas.

La créature qui le fascinait depuis son adolescence l’avait trahi de la pire des façons. Alors que lui n’avait jamais cessé de l’adorer, elle avait osé s’interposer une première fois entre Atem et lui au cours de leur premier duel. Et, là, elle venait de lui voler l’une des choses qu’il souhaitait préserver le plus au monde, l’une des choses que ni Gôzaburô ni les pathétiques prophéties d’Isis n’avaient su lui enlever : la liberté de décider de sa destinée.

Il ignora le cri qui perça ses tympans et continua d’avancer.

Des mains l’empoignèrent par les épaules. Il chercha aussitôt à les repousser loin de lui, à rompre ce contact sur sa personne qui le dégoûtait. Des mains l’avaient immobilisé autrefois, toujours avec de mauvaises intentions.

Ces personnes n’étaient pas son frère. Il voulait seulement voir son frère. Être rassuré. Savoir qu’il ne l’avait pas perdu lui aussi. Il avait commis bien des erreurs, mais celle-ci n’était pas de son fait.

— Kaiba !

Entendre son propre nom le poussa à se focaliser un instant sur les visages inquiets de ceux qui l’empêchaient d’atteindre sa destination. Juste un instant. Assez pour reconnaître Anzu, Honda et Shizuka, ce qui redoubla sa volonté à les balayer hors de son chemin. Hélas, plus de mains se saisirent de lui, et plus de cris à base de « Kaiba » et de « Seto-sama » enfoncèrent des échardes douloureuses sous sa boîte crânienne. Il eut beau protester et se débattre, c’était comme s’il n’était plus qu’un insecte prisonnier d’une toile d’araignée.

Il sentit à peine l’aiguille s’enfoncer dans son bras. À l’inverse, il se rendit parfaitement compte de la façon dont sa vision, déjà floue, s’obscurcit peu à peu, d’abord aux extrémités, puis jusqu’au centre. Il coula à nouveau dans les ténèbres, non sans la pensée terrifiante qu’il ne serait peut-être plus qu’un pantin, désormais.

 

Seto eut l’impression qu’un temps incalculable s’écoula entre le moment où l’on prononça son nom, le forçant ainsi à ouvrir les yeux sur un monde fait de formes floues, et celui où il identifia enfin son interlocuteur.

Peu à peu, il mit un nom sur les grands yeux d’un bleu presque gris qui le fixaient et sur la tignasse noir corbeau qui les encadrait. Quoique toujours groggy et désorienté, il se redressa légèrement pour mieux le regarder.

— Mokuba ? questionna-t-il avec incertitude.

Il agrippa ce qui était juste sous ses mains – un plaid duveteux, nota-t-il distraitement – tout en explorant d’un regard fébrile le visage à la fois soucieux et empli d’espoir de son cadet. Quand il fut certain de ne pas avoir affaire à une simple illusion qui disparaîtrait sous ses doigts, il relâcha le plaid pour mieux enlacer Mokuba. Le visage à moitié enfoui dans la masse de ses cheveux, il le maintint contre lui de toutes ses forces, craignant de se le voir arracher à tout instant.

Gôzaburô n’aurait jamais permis que son frère soit à ses côtés, en particulier après l’avoir puni.

Gôzaburô était mort, fort heureusement.

Personne ne lui prendrait Mokuba.

Seto ne pleura pas aussi ouvertement que d’autres l’auraient fait dans sa situation, mais ses yeux s’humidifièrent malgré tout et quelques larmes de soulagement finirent par rouler le long de ses joues.

Au bout d’un instant, il sentit que son frère le repoussait doucement. Cela ne fit que l’inciter à le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui au lieu de le libérer de son étreinte.

Mokuba parla.

Seto ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur les syllabes pour donner un quelconque sens à ses mots. Le ton, néanmoins, se voulait apaisant, aussi laissa-t-il retomber ses bras sur le lit. De toute manière, il était bien trop éreinté pour retenir Mokuba plus longtemps. Sa tête lui tournait. Sa vue était trouble comme s’il regardait au travers d’une vitre emplie de buée. Ses yeux brûlant de fatigue se fermaient tout seuls.

Mokuba parla encore, mais ce qui sortait de sa bouche ne ressemblait plus qu’à un bourdonnement.

Seto se laissa couler au fond du lit et se tourna sur le côté quand les couvertures furent tirées sur lui. Il se sentit chuter dans les abysses du sommeil, là où miroitaient des écailles d’une blancheur immaculée et d’un noir obscur.

Les deux dragons tournoyaient l’un face à l’autre, usant de leurs crocs, de leurs griffes et de leur souffle dévastateur pour s’entre-tuer au milieu d’une ville qui n’était plus qu’un champ de ruines fumantes et de corps calcinés. La tour KC elle-même avait été brisée net, comme un triste obélisque qui aurait perdu son sommet.

Soudain, le flot d’énergie bleuté manqua Seto de quelques mètres seulement, et il se redressa aussitôt dans un sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, à la recherche d’un pan de mur derrière lequel il pourrait s’abriter de l’incandescence. Son regard balaya l’espace devant lui de droite à gauche, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’il se trouvait dans sa chambre. La sensation de chaleur perçue sur par sa peau provenait des rayons du soleil cascadant de la grande fenêtre dont il ne tirait jamais les rideaux. En général, il était levé avant l’aube, aussi n’en avait-il aucune utilité.

Seto passa une main sur son front humide et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Alors qu’il saisissait le bas de son sweat trempé par la sueur afin de s’en débarrasser, un mouvement dans son dos le poussa à se retourner, sur ses gardes.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu’il constata qu’il ne s’agissait que de Mokuba, endormi à l’autre extrémité du lit. L’adolescent s’agita une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil et émit un ronflement presque imperceptible dès l’instant où il basculât sur le dos.

Seto l’observa un instant, amusé malgré les sombres pensées qui tourbillonnaient encore dans son esprit. Puis il se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain en ignorant sciemment tout ce qui dans sa chambre évoquait le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

Il avait besoin d’une douche et de changer de vêtements – sweat noir et pantalon en cuir, comme presque tous les autres jours. Après seulement il s’autoriserait à réfléchir à nouveau à ce qui s’était produit, à son échec pathétique face à Bakura, à sa possession pathétique par un esprit, à sa panique pathétique à l’hôpital, à la façon pathétique avec laquelle il s’était raccroché à Mokuba… Il avait vraiment atteint le fond, une nouvelle fois, lui qui se targuait d’être au-dessus de _ça_. Ayant l’esprit plus clair, débarrassé de l’influence de tout médicament, il se maudissait de sa faiblesse.

Quand il ressortit longtemps après, il découvrit Atem penché au-dessus de Mokuba, prêt à le réveiller. Obéissant à une réaction purement instinctive provoquée par la honte, Seto chercha à battre en retraite dans la salle de bain. L’idée de devoir parler à quiconque lui tordait les tripes par avance. Ils savaient. Ils savaient tous forcément.

Hélas, le léger grincement de la porte lorsqu’il l’avait ouverte avait attiré l’attention d’Atem sur lui. Les iris écarlates rencontrèrent ses yeux et ne les quittèrent plus. Seto resta figé alors qu’il lui aurait suffi de s’enfermer dans l’autre pièce pour lui échapper. Là, il aurait réfléchi calmement à la façon de se conduire.

Atem se redressa tout en écartant sa main de l’épaule de Mokuba. Sur son visage se succéda la surprise, le soulagement et, enfin, la contrariété. Cela n’aida pas Seto à se détendre. Il avait l’impression qu’il risquait d’être soumis à un interrogatoire en règle. Un désagréable frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l’idée que le dragon – _son_ dragon – eût réduit en cendres Ryô et Jônouchi. Atem ne lui pardonnerait jamais si c’était le cas. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas d’avoir perdu le contrôle face à l’esprit, d’avoir été _faible_. Sa tête se remit à lui tourner et la bile à lui brûler la gorge, au point qu’il ignora totalement un détail qui avait suscité son intérêt dès l’instant où il avait remarqué son rival.

Au bout d’un instant, Atem se détourna, non sans l’inviter d’un geste de la main à le suivre quand il passa la porte de la chambre. Seto s’agaça de le voir agir comme si les lieux lui appartenaient, et la colère remplaça le malaise. Il resta immobile, bien décidé à n’en faire qu’à sa tête, sauf que rester planté comme un piquet à l’entrée de sa salle de bain ne ferait que repousser l’inévitable confrontation en plus de l’empêcher de résoudre certains problèmes… comme le fait que son estomac criait famine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dans le couloir, face à face avec Atem. La remontrance qui fusa aussitôt des lèvres de son rival le déstabilisa, parce qu’elle ne portait pas ce sur quoi Seto s’attendait.

— Tu devrais te reposer.

Bien qu’il aurait dû être soulagé de ne pas être accusé d’avoir assassiné qui que ce soit, ce qui signifiait sans doute que les autres étaient en vie, voire en un seul morceau, Seto croisa les bras, sur la défensive, mâchoire crispée. Il détestait cette sorte de prévenance qui ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d’infériorité.

— Me reposer ? répéta-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Atem le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de poursuivre sur le même ton, en relevant légèrement le menton avec une arrogance irritante :

— Tu es sorti de l’hôpital dans la nuit. La plupart des gens…

— Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, coupa Seto d’un ton hargneux.

Atem arqua un sourcil sceptique en guise de réponse. Face à son silence en disant long, Seto se sentit obligé d’enfoncer le clou :

— J’aurais cru que tu t’en serais rendu compte depuis le temps…

— Je me rends compte que tu es incapable d’être raisonnable.

— Dit celui qui a caché la gravité de ses blessures à tous jusqu’au point où elles se sont infectées.

— Mes blessures vont mieux, Kaiba. Je m’inquiète des tiennes.

— Les miennes vont bien, Atem.

— Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir reçu ce genre de blessures.

— Tu peux garder ta sollicitude pour quelqu’un qui en a réellement besoin, alors.

Les yeux d’Atem brillèrent furieusement derrière les mèches dorées de sa chevelure. Seto ne se rendit compte qu’à ce moment précis que son rival était déchevelé, comme s’il avait accouru dans sa chambre à peine réveillé, en ne passant que brièvement par la case salle de bain. Comme s’il n’avait pas eu d’autres soucis que de veiller sur Mokuba, comme il le lui avait promis, et sur Seto lui-même. Il n’avait peut-être même pas dormi, s’il en jugeait par les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux et que les discrets traits de khôl ne cachaient pas vraiment.

Seto décroisa les bras et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avec un soupir. Il s’apprêta à mettre son amour-propre de côté pour exprimer des remerciements nécessaires lorsque l’élément qui n’arrêtait pas de le titiller depuis le premier instant lui fut soudain évident.

Le puzzle millénaire reposait sur le torse d’Atem.

Le putain de puzzle millénaire qui avait été volé par Mahara reposait sur le torse d’Atem, bien visible sur son débardeur noir.

Seto le fixa longuement, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

Atem suivit son regard et prit l’artefact en coupe dans ses mains pour le soulever légèrement.

— C’est compliqué, fit-il avec un sourire embarrassé qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Peut-être…

La chaîne cliqueta quand il relâcha la pyramide.

— Si nous allions manger ? Et nous parlerons.

Seto suivit Atem lorsqu’il tourna les talons. Il n’aimait pas le terme « parler ». Il signifiait qu’ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter et pas des plus plaisantes. Néanmoins, il profita du court trajet pour se recomposer peu à peu une indifférence et une froideur de façade.

Tout irait bien. Personne n’avait besoin de savoir à quel point il était affecté du moment qu’il agissait comme il l’avait toujours fait. Passe encore que Mokuba le veille ou qu’Atem l’étouffe avec son inquiétude. Les autres, c’était différent.

— Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il quand ils atteignirent l’escalier.

— Une semaine. Nous sommes dimanche.

— Je suppose que je peux m’estimer chanceux.

Atem acquiesça. Cette fois, ce furent les pendants de ses oreilles qui émirent un léger tintement métallique.

— Pour être honnête, les médecins ignoraient quand et _si_ tu te réveillerais. Mokuba s’est rendu tous les jours à l’hôpital. Ne lui en veut pas de ne rien avoir… _prévu_ pour toi.

Seto nota l’euphémisme. Pas le premier de leur conversation. Atem n’ignorait rien de ses sentiments, mais évitait de les aborder frontalement. Il ne l’avait pas fait non plus dans la voiture. Ni lors de leur dernière discussion, seul à seul, quand Seto s’était laissé débordé par ses souvenirs douloureux. Et présentement, Atem s’était contenté d’évoquer des « blessures », quand d’autres auraient parlé sans ambages du fait qu’il avait permis à un esprit de prendre l’ascendant sur lui et d’attaquer des personnes innocentes. Il ne l’avait pas blâmé de sa faiblesse, quand d’autres l’auraient fait. Seto n’était pas le seul à avoir été possédé ou manipulé mentalement. Atem comprenait. Les amis d’Atem comprenaient. Quelque part, cela le faisait se sentir un peu moins misérable.

— Je n’en veux pas à Mokuba, ni à toi, fit Seto d’un ton neutre visant à cacher pudiquement son envie de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Atem posa la main sur la rampe, puis stoppa pour lever les yeux sur lui. Seto lui rendit son regard et s’autorisa un sourire presque imperceptible. Il n’était pas capable de bien plus, mais Atem acquiesça et sourit à son tour.

— Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

— On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi.

— Non, effectivement, s’amusa Atem tout en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Même se rendre dans une autre dimension et être officiellement mort ne suffit pas à avoir la paix !

Seto ne trouva rien à rétorquer à cela, alors il se contenta de fixer Atem, attendant qu’il se décide à descendre pour le suivre. Toutefois, Atem ne bougea pas et le dévisagea à son tour, ses sourcils noirs légèrement haussés avec interrogation, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme s’il s’apprêtait à parler mais que les mots lui échappaient. Seto humecta ses propres lèvres, se sentant d’un seul coup embarrassé pour une raison qu’il peinait à cerner. Alors qu’il se perdait dans les iris cramoisis d’Atem, son ventre le chatouilla étrangement, comme si des bulles y éclataient. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec la sensation de faim qui l’avait jusqu’alors tenaillé. Il se sentait juste… bien. Agréablement bien et apaisé.

Atem plissa les paupières, ses cils sombres voilant ses prunelles. Il inclina un peu plus sa tête vers l’arrière, sa figure exprimant un mélange de perplexité et de curiosité. Seto déglutit, mais n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger sur l’étrange et douce chaleur qui continuait de grandir dans son ventre.

— Kaiba-kun !

Seto focalisa aussitôt son attention sur Yûgi. Celui-ci venait d’arriver sur le pallier et affichait un visage rayonnant. Malgré cela, sa fatigue se lisait plus facilement sur son visage que sur celui d’Atem, peut-être en raison de la pâleur de son teint qui accentuait ses cernes ou de son attitude bien moins aristocratique qui ne masquait rien de ses véritables sentiments.

L’espace d’un instant, Seto crut d’ailleurs que Yûgi allait le serrer contre lui. Il se crispa par avance à cette idée. Heureusement, le jeune duelliste s’arrêta avant d’être à portée de bras et se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire. Seto nota avec une inexplicable irritation qu’il portait une tenue très proche de celle d’Atem, entièrement noire elle-aussi. Cependant, ses manches descendaient jusqu’à ses poignets, et son unique bracelet était fin et argenté au lieu d’être large et en or comme ceux de son quasi jumeau.

— Je suis tellement heureux de te voir sur pied ! Tout le monde était si inquiet et…

— Nous allions prendre le petit-déjeuner, intervint Atem tout en commençant à descendre l’escalier. Certaines personnes sont affamées, et d’autres ne diraient pas non à un café.

— Je ne dirais pas non à un café, confirma Seto en balayant l’autre allusion.

Yûgi fixa le dos d’Atem avec une expression penaude, puis lui emboîta le pas, non sans jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule à l’adresse de Seto. Celui-ci resta de marbre, bien qu’il eût noté lui-aussi la froideur inhabituelle avec laquelle Atem s’était adressée à son ancien hôte. C’était… étrange. Il avait du mal à croire que ce soit seulement parce que Yûgi avait interrompu leur conversation. Ce n’était pas le genre d’Atem d’agir ainsi envers lui.

Seto mit ses interrogations de côté en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Une douce odeur de nourriture flottait dans l’air. Cependant, ce n’était pas son employé qui se trouvait aux fourneaux, mais un certain blond vêtu d’un jean usé et d’un t-shirt délavé.

Seto aurait pu en être indigné.

Il avait trop faim pour cela.

— J’espère que tu as bien compris que je n’offre pas un salaire à tous ceux capables de cuire un œuf sur le plat, fit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Jônouchi se retourna vivement et, à sa vue, faillit lâcher le bol de soupe miso qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Ses yeux écarquillés et le toast grillé à moitié entamé qui pendait à ses lèvres achevaient de lui donner l’air encore plus stupide que d’ordinaire. Il avait aussi dans le cou une ecchymose rougeâtre que ses cheveux n’arrivaient à cacher totalement. Quelle surprise, Jônouchi s’était encore battu…

— Kuaipa, tenta-t-il d’articuler.

Il garda le bol dans une main et se débarrassa du toast qui l’empêchait de parler de l’autre.

— Kaiba. T’es… _debout_  !?

— Peut-être que je devrais songer à t’embaucher pour tes dons d’observation, finalement.

Jônouchi ne le quitta pas un seul instant du regard alors qu’il s’installait à l’îlot central. Ses yeux le parcouraient même de bas en haut et de haut en bas comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois en chair et en os.

Cet examen minutieux n’aida pas Seto à contenir son irritation grandissante, d’autant plus que Seth occupait la place qu’il préférait, celle face à la porte, et Shizuka sa seconde place préférée, près de la machine à café. Seto n’appréciait pas que l’on déboule dans son dos, chose dont Mokuba avait l’habitude, si possible en poussant des cris perçants à tout propos. Il n’appréciait pas non plus de ne pas avoir son café à portée de mains. Il avait ignoré ce point le matin où son frère avait aidé Jônouchi à préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais Mokuba n’était pas là. Il avait aussi l’horrible impression que chacun avait commencé à s’installer chez lui de façon définitive.

— Je veux dire que personne t’aurait reproché de faire la grasse matinée, poursuivit Jônouchi comme s’il ne s’était pas rendu compte de la lueur mauvaise brillant au fond des yeux du jeune CEO et du regard d’avertissement que lui adressait Atem.

— La grasse matinée ? répéta Seto en pressant ses lèvres en une ligne trahissant un peu plus son mécontentement. Je me suis assez reposé comme ça, non ?

Jônouchi posa le bol sur un plateau et acheva son toast avec une grimace, bien qu’il ne soit pas vraiment étonné que son pire ennemi soit désagréable à peine sur pied.

— J’essayais juste de faire preuve de… tact.

— Je t’en prie, n’étudie jamais la diplomatie.

Yûgi, qui remplissait un mug avec une triple dose d’expresso, se retourna avec alarme. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de désamorcer la situation. Shizuka releva vivement la tête de son bol de riz et adressa à Seto un regard qui en disait long.

— Au lieu de faire ta _drama queen_ , rappelle-toi que mon frère, _lui_ , sait cuire des œufs et même plus alors que, de sources sûres, _toi,_ tu ne sais même pas comment utiliser la plaque à induction et allumer le four.

— Et rappelle-moi avec l’argent de qui tu es présentement nourrie ?

Seto s’empara du mug que Yûgi était en train d’emporter à sa propre place sans se soucier de son regard scandalisé. Le jeune homme décida, toutefois, de ne pas envenimer une discussion déjà glissante et s’en retourna à la machine avec un soupir.

— Celui d’Anzu. Tu étais tellement occupé à virer tout le monde ces derniers temps et Mokuba était tellement occupé à te veiller à l’hôpital que personne n’a pensé à remplir le frigo.

Seto prit une gorgée de café et tira presque la langue de dégoût tant il était chargé en sucre. Puis il arqua un sourcil à l’adresse de la jeune fille, non sans mettre le mug à bonne distance au préalable. Yûgi arrondit les lèvres sur un « o » mêlant stupéfaction et offense, mais n’eut néanmoins pas le temps de protester : Atem lui ravit le mug qu’il venait de préparer tout en surveillant Seto du coin de l’œil.

— Je ne garde à mon service que des gens de confiance et je n’ai certainement pas choisi d’être dans le coma. D’autres remarques stupides, Kawai-san, ou tu préfères laisser cet honneur à ton frère ?

Shizuka appuya ses mains sur l’îlot et se décolla de son tabouret. Sans même lever les yeux de son morceau de poisson grillé, Seth l’attrapa par la manche de son chemisier pour la ramener à sa place. Il aurait été attristé qu’elle défigure son futur beau-frère de façon prématurée. Le meilleur restait à venir, après tout, et il se réjouissait par avance d’y assister.

— Je suppose que la mauvaise humeur de Kaiba signifie qu’il va bien, lança Jônouchi avec un haussement d’épaules.

Seto ne pensait pas aller « bien » au sens où Jônouchi l’entendait, mais il n’allait certainement pas démentir. Rien ne serait plus humiliant que de susciter leur compassion dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Il devait leur prouver qu’il n’avait pas lamentablement échoué et qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un petit contretemps, rien de plus. Mieux valait verrouiller ses états d’âme dans une boîte hermétique dont ils ne s’échapperaient jamais. Il n’avait pas besoin de l’anxiété causée par la perspective d’être à nouveau dépossédé de son libre arbitre. Ses nuits étaient déjà peuplées de suffisamment de cauchemars ainsi.

— En attendant, reprit Shizuka en gonflant les joues, il ne s’est toujours pas excusé de t’avoir presque tué, et d’avoir presque tué Ryô, et même d’avoir presque tué Yûgi. Est-ce qu’il y a une seule personne qu’il n’a presque pas tué ? Même Mokuba a…

Jônouchi manqua, cette fois, de lâcher le plateau qu’il venait de prendre. Yûgi, son troisième café fermement maintenu dans ses mains pour empêcher tout vol, observait la scène avec la fascination morbide d’une personne face un immeuble chancelant sur-le-point de s’écraser sur elle.

— Shizuka ! s’écria Jônouchi pour l’empêcher de poursuivre. Qu’est-ce qu’on avait dit ?!

— Que c’est un trou du cul égocentrique et caractériel.

— Non !

Ou plutôt « si », mais Jônouchi n’avait certainement pas envie que la chose soit mentionnée. Il porta un regard inquiet sur Kaiba essayant de décrypter ce que son visage fermé et sa posture rigide ne leur révélait pas. Un petit cri le poussa ensuite à en revenir à sa sœur, qu’Atem avait agrippé par le bras. Il cherchait à l’évacuer hors de la cuisine malgré ses vives protestations.

Jônouchi aurait sans doute dû sommer l’ancien pharaon d’arrêter. Cependant, il se sentait mal pour Kaiba. À peine réveillé, déjà bousculé. Et, oui, il n’était rien de plus qu’un trou du cul égocentrique et caractériel, mais Jônouchi avait l’habitude, et Kaiba ne l’avait pas encore gratifié d’un de ses surnoms humiliants, juste de quelques piques narquoises. Compte tenu de leur difficulté à communiquer et de leurs caractères incompatibles, ça équivalait à une discussion courtoise.

— C’est pas de la faute de Kaiba.

Il jeta tour à tour des coups d’œil à Shizuka, qui se cramponnait fermement au chambranle de la porte pour résister à Atem, et au dit Kaiba, qui fixait un point droit devant lui comme s’ils n’existaient pas.

— Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Kisara voudrait nous griller sur place, ajouta-t-il dans l’espoir d’apaiser la situation.

Les épaules de Seto frémirent de façon presque imperceptible, puis il éleva un regard insondable sur Jônouchi.

— Bien sûr que c’est de ma faute, asséna-t-il. J’aurais dû prendre en compte _tous_ les paramètres ainsi que vos avertissements vis-à-vis de la possibilité hautement douteuse qu’un esprit égyptien mort depuis trois mille ans puisse se manifester à travers le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. J’ai commis une erreur tactique qui ne se reproduira pas.

Seth fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais s’abstint de tout commentaire. Un semblant de calme était revenu. Même Atem et Shizuka avaient rendu les armes pour fixer Seto avec perplexité.

— Tu as commis… une erreur ? répéta Jônouchi, incrédule. Tu _admets_ avoir commis une _erreur_  ?

Seto soutint son regard sans ciller.

— Il faut parfois commettre des erreurs pour apprendre. Cette guerre est loin d’être terminée, de toute manière. La prochaine fois, je serai préparé.

Jônouchi entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa. Il avait le sentiment qu’il valait mieux ne pas insister, d’autant plus que personne n’avait dû encore informer Kaiba de l’évolution de la situation, soit que Bakura se trouvait à l’étage, menotté dans l’une des chambres, et que personne, même pas Ryô qui restait cloîtré dans sa propre chambre, n’était capable de dire ce qui arriverait ensuite. Probablement un meurtre quand Kaiba l’apprendrait. Et si Bakura survivait à Kaiba, probablement leur meurtre, même si Jônouchi essayait d’adopter l’optimisme de Yûgi pour ne pas avoir de cauchemars la nuit.

Oh, il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’être là quand Kaiba l’apprendrait. Vraiment pas.

Jônouchi déposa rapidement plusieurs plats devant le jeune CEO, puis agrippa fermement le plateau qu’il avait préparé à l’intention de Ryô. Il fila ensuite, Shizuka dans son sillage.

Yûgi poussa un soupir de soulagement et savoura son café par petite gorgée. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Atem s’étouffer dans le sien, puis s’empresser de rajouter plusieurs cuillerées de sucre, ce qui lui causa un sentiment de satisfaction, certes puéril, mais délicieux. Kaiba, de son côté, commença à manger. Bien qu’il semblât picorer comme à son habitude, Yûgi nota qu’il s’employait à finir chaque plat avant d’en entamer un autre. Il devait être affamé mais trop fier pour dévorer sans retenue son petit-déjeuner ou pour reconnaître ouvertement que la cuisine de Jônouchi lui plaisait.

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence, jusqu’au moment où Seto abandonna ses baguettes. Il les regarda ensuite tour à tour avant de focaliser son attention sur Atem.

— Tu ne m’as toujours pas expliqué de quelle façon tu as récupéré le puzzle millénaire.

Atem, qui s’était entre-temps installé en face de Seth, reposa son mug avec un claquement sec. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir et se massa les tempes.

— J’attends, fit Seto tout en se levant pour aller se préparer un vrai café, sans sucre.

Atem consulta Yûgi d’un regard préoccupé, et Yûgi se contenta d’acquiescer avec résignation.

Mentir ouvertement ou par omission ne servirait à rien. Kaiba comblerait les manques ou découvrirait tôt ou tard la vérité.

Tout en écoutant Atem raconter les événements importants que Seto avait manqués, Yûgi serra sa tasse de toutes ses forces, pressentant que le pire restait à venir.

Il n’avait pas songé un seul instant aux conséquences de son choix. Il ne pouvait même pas plaider avoir agi par calcul, comme l’avait fait Mahad. Son altruisme avait parlé pour lui. Son altruisme, et son affection pour Ryô. Son ami semblait si désespéré que cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il s’était dit que Bakura et lui avaient enfin réussi à communiquer et que, s’il y avait la moindre chance pour que l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire se rachète et soutienne Ryô comme Atem l’avait soutenu lui, il fallait la leur offrir. Il n’aurait jamais pu deviner la complexité de la situation. Oui, Ryô éprouvait de la compassion pour Bakura, mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant lui parler. Yûgi aurait dû le pressentir au lieu d’être aussi naïf.

Quand Atem acheva son récit, Yûgi fixa obstinément le restant de café qui avait refroidi au fond de son mug. Il n’était pas très loin de Kaiba. Il lui aurait même suffi de tendre le bras pour le toucher. Il ne s’y risqua pas, pas plus qu’il ne se risqua à le regarder pour voir comment il prenait la nouvelle, la présence d’un de ses ennemis sous son propre toit, à proximité de son petit frère.

Soudain, un bruit de faïence brisée lui fit relever la tête avec alarme.

Seto avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Des gouttes de café mêlée à un peu de sang s’écoulaient le long de ses doigts et de sa paume. Il avait serré son mug tellement fort qu’il avait éclaté dans sa main.

Par réflexe, Yûgi posa son mug et s’empara d’une serviette pour l’éponger. Seto le repoussa aussitôt et lui adressa un regard étincelant de fureur.

— Non. Ne me touche pas.

Yûgi se figea aussitôt sur place. Son visage trahissait une appréhension qu’il n’avait plus connu depuis des mois. S’il n’était pas surpris de la réaction brutale de Seto, il se demandait avec inquiétude jusqu’où sa colère irait.

— Kaiba…

Atem se tut quand les yeux bleus de Seto le vrillèrent à son tour. Ils revinrent ensuite sur Yûgi avec une haine encore plus virulente, au point que Seth se leva, sur ses gardes et prêt à intervenir pour maîtriser son alter ego si les choses devaient prendre un tour plus physique.

— Je peux comprendre que Ryô ait passé trop de temps avec lui et ait décidé de faire un syndrome de Stockholm, cracha Seto. je peux comprendre que certains veuillent utiliser Bakura, mais, toi, tu n’as _aucune_ excuse.

Yûgi fléchit sous la violence de son ton et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait envie de lui dire qu’il était désolé. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Seto ne croirait jamais en sa sincérité, pas pour l’instant. Ce n’était pas grave. Mieux valait qu’il prenne le blâme pour les autres. Ryô était trop choqué pour supporter des remontrances, Jônouchi avait déjà des relations assez compliqués comme ça avec Seto… Et en définitive, c’était lui seul qui avait réclamé des soins à Mahad.

— J’ai osé baisser ma garde en croyant que tu étais mon ami, continua Seto d’un ton sec. Mais tu ne l’es pas, tu ne l’as jamais été, tu n’es qu’un hypocrite, un menteur, un manipulateur.

Quand Seto quitta la cuisine au pas de charge, Yûgi resta immobile, sonné, choqué même par les accusations. Puis il chercha Atem du regard avec l’espoir d’être réconforté. Cependant, l’ancien pharaon, son autre lui, avait suivi Kaiba.

C’était pour le mieux. Yûgi comprenait. Il n’avait pas besoin d’Atem en cet instant. Kaiba avait plus besoin d’Atem que lui. Il n’allait pas pleurer. Surtout pas pour si peu. Ce n’était que des mots sur lesquels Kaiba reviendrait plus tard. Indubitablement.

Seth lui prit la serviette des mains afin de la reposer à sa place. Puis il le serra contre lui en lui frottant le dos.

Yûgi pleura.


	66. Yûgi sera toujours là pour toi

 

Atem ne fut pas surpris que Kaiba se soit retranché dans son laboratoire. Il ne le fut pas non plus d’en trouver la porte verrouillée afin de lui en barrer l’accès. Son rival était parti telle une tornade prête à tout dévaster sur son passage, tant et si bien qu’Atem avait peiné à le suivre dans les couloirs du manoir.

N’importe qui d’autre aurait reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

N’importe qui d’autre aurait battu en retraite et attendu que Kaiba soit dans de meilleures dispositions.

Atem n’avait cependant pas pour habitude que quiconque ose lui fermer la porte au nez en méprisant sa nature semi-divine. Pour ainsi dire, il était même offensé de la chose, bien que Seth lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer qu’il ne tenait à son titre de pharaon et d’Horus incarné que lorsque cela l’arrangeait, c’est-à-dire quand cela lui donnait des droits, et non des devoirs.

Toutefois, l’entêtement d’Atem n’était pas pas seulement causé par un ego froissé de souverain tout puissant. Il avait la certitude que laisser son rival ruminer dans son coin ne résoudrait rien et, même, ne ferait qu’aggraver la situation dans laquelle ils étaient en train de s’embourber peu à peu. Kaiba ne retrouverait _jamais_ de bonnes dispositions sans un peu d’aide, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il se sentait trahi, et à raison.

Ils l’avaient tous trahi en choisissant d’épargner Bakura. Sa colère ne s’était portée sur Yûgi que parce qu’il lui avait paru plus blâmable, plus attaquable que les autres,et peut-être plus faible aussi.

La réaction brutale de Kaiba avait forcément blessé Yûgi au plus profond de son âme. Pour cette raison, Atem culpabilisait de ne pas être auprès de son autre lui et de se retrouver à poireauter devant une porte close. Ce n’était pas normal. Il aurait dû être à ses côtés pour le réconforter et le protéger, comme autrefois lorsque Yûgi et lui partageaient le même corps.

Cependant, Kaiba était blessé lui aussi, ce qui selon l’expérience d’Atem pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Kaiba risquait de commettre un meurtre. Le pire que Yûgi pourrait faire serait d’éventrer un pot de glace saveur chocolat et de le dévorer à coups de cuillère tout en prétendant qu’il n’était pas peiné. Non, à la réflexion, le pire que Yûgi pourrait faire serait de trouver Kaiba avant Atem pour s’excuser, auquel cas il se ferait étrangler à mort avant même d’avoir ouvert la bouche. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’Atem souhaitait voir arriver, tant pour Yûgi que pour Kaiba…

— Djehouty, ouvre-moi cette porte, ordonna-t-il tout en fusillant le battant du regard.

— Tu en es sûr ? questionna l’IA depuis son téléphone. Je pense qu’il risque de t’arracher la tête. De façon littérale.

Nullement impressionné par l’avertissement, Atem croisa les bras et tapa du talon sur le sol avec toute l’impatience dont il était capable.

— Il peut toujours essayer.

Un bref silence suivit, durant lequel la porte ne bougea pas d’un millimètre.

— En raison des données que j’ai à ma disposition concernant vos altercations passées, ainsi que la longue liste de tes possibles crimes à l’égard de toute personne ayant agressé Yûgi sur plus de deux ans, j’hésite quelque peu à t’ouvrir…

Les doigts bagués d’Atem pianotèrent sur le haut de son bras avec un mélange d’irritation et d’impatience.

Un jour, il demanderait à l’IA quelles étaient exactement les informations que Kaiba avait récoltées à son sujet – ou plutôt au sujet de « l’autre Yûgi ». Même s’il n’était pas surpris que la paranoïa de Kaiba – quelque peu justifiée le concernant, certes – l’eût poussé à commander une enquête à son sujet, il n’aimait pas vraiment l’idée que des employés de KaibaCorp puissent apprendre ce qu’il avait fait. Enfin, ce que « Yûgi » avait fait. Comme la fois où il avait brûlé vif un criminel avec de la vodka et un simple briquet. Ou celle où il avait renvoyé ses explosifs dans la face d’un camarade de classe pour une histoire d’emplacement lors de la fête du lycée. Ou celle où il avait accidentellement envoyé un vendeur de chaussure à l’hôpital en l’empoisonnant avec son propre scorpion. Ou celle où il avait fortuitement électrocuté des _yankee_.

Atem chassa le rictus satisfait qui essayait de s’installer sur ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

Domino était vraiment une ville qui aurait nécessité une reprise en main par un leader compétent et intransigeant. À moins que ce ne soit Yûgi qui eût l’art d’attirer les ennuis, ce qui était du domaine du possible. En tout cas, Atem ne se rappelait pas d’avoir eu à punir autant de gens en si peu de temps durant son règne. Les criminels y réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de commettre des actions qui attireraient sur eux la foudre de sa justice divine. À l’exception de ce maudit roi des voleurs, bien entendu.

Par Ra, il ne savait même pas ce qu’était exactement la créature enfermée dans l’une des chambres de l’étage. Mais qu’elle soit le Bakura pilleur de tombes qu’il avait ardemment combattu, Zorc Necrophades lui-même en train de se jouer de la bienveillance et des espoirs de certains ou un agglomérat des deux ne rêvant que d’accomplir leurs objectifs communs, Atem n’envisageait pas de laisser le démon errer à son envie une fois Mahara défait. Si ce qu’il y avait d’humain en lui avait vraiment eu la moindre volonté de se racheter, il n’aurait jamais utilisé son hôte comme un vulgaire outil, il n’aurait jamais trahi Yûgi, il n’aurait surtout jamais commis autant de crimes en l’espace d’une petite semaine. Ryô lui-même refusait de parler ou même de voir Bakura, et pour Atem cela en disait beaucoup sur l’état de leurs relations…

— Djehouty… murmura-t-il d’un ton menaçant tout en revenant à son autre sujet de préoccupation.

— Atem ?

— Tu sais que Kaiba pourrait être en train de concevoir Death-T 2.0 en ce moment même…

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Tu ne _crois_ pas ? questionna Atem avec calcul.

Il esquissa un sourire plein d’auto-satisfaction lorsque la porte s’effaça devant lui. Tous deux savaient ce dont Kaiba était capable lorsqu’il était laissé seul avec ses idées noires pour seules compagnes.

La volée de marche le conduisit jusqu’au cœur du laboratoire où régnait un profond silence à peine troublé par, de temps à autre, le cliquetis mécanique d’un clavier.

Atem ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Seto installé devant les énormes écrans qui surplombaient le bric-à-brac de la pièce. Il le fut bien plus de le voir avec une main sur son clavier, l’autre fermement agrippée à la boîte quantique. Des pages d’équations complexes à en pleurer défilaient sur l’écran à un rythme régulier. La pointe de son index tapait furieusement sur la touche bas du clavier. Les doigts de son autre main, celle écorchée, exploraient distraitement les arrêtes dorées de la mystérieuse boîte comme s’il s’agissait d’un _rubik cube_ qu’il n’arrivait pas à résoudre.

— Kaiba.

Son rival ne pivota pas vers lui, ne laissa même rien transparaître indiquant qu’il l’avait entendu. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur l’écran avec entêtement, et Atem laissa les siens errer sur la boîte dont les faces noires reflétaient les halogènes du laboratoire.

— Kaiba, répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Toujours aucune réaction.

— Kaiba-kun… tenta-t-il, plus mielleux.

Toujours ignoré, Atem se concentra sur le dossier du fauteuil comme s’il espérait l’enflammer par la seule force de son regard. Il avança d’un pas, puis d’un autre, et enfin il succomba à son impatience et franchit l’espace qui les séparait d’un pas décidé.

— Seto !

Il attrapa le dossier et fit pivoter le fauteuil avec tant de force que le cube chuta au sol dans un claquement sec.

La surprise se manifesta aussitôt sur le visage de Seto, même s’il était impossible de dire si c’était à cause du geste d’Atem ou de l’emploi inhabituel et trop familier de son prénom. Puis, l’émotion disparut de sa figure aussi rapidement qu’elle y était apparue.

— Quoi ?! cria-t-il tout en le fusillant du regard.

Atem, mâchoire crispée, pressa plus fort le cuir du fauteuil sous ses doigts.

Bien que Seto soit assis, il faisait presque la même taille que lui, tant et si bien que son rival avait à peine besoin de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il réussissait même l’exploit à le regarder de haut comme il l’avait si souvent fait lorsqu’il le considérait comme un « autre Yûgi ». Ce constat fit surgir en Atem un agacement aussi vif que puéril.

Seto, avec ses jambes interminables capables de le distancer sans le moindre effort. Ses jambes aussi interminables que son ego. Son ego qui parvenait même à dépasser celui de son cousin, qui l’avait pourtant si grand qu’il transperçait la stratosphère et inquiétait les dieux eux-mêmes. Ces dieux qui n’étaient même pas assez compétents pour empêcher un simple mortel de franchir les dimensions – même si Atem ne leur en voulait pas pour cela, tant il avait anticipé ces retrouvailles.

Seto se serait-il arrêté pour lui parler au lieu de l’obliger à la poursuivre jusque dans son laboratoire ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Et sans l’intervention de Djehouty, il aurait continué à l’ignorer.

Atem fit grincer ses dents un peu plus fort.

Seto croisa ses longues jambes et le fixa comme s’il n’était qu’un intrus sur lequel il aurait aimé s’essuyer les pieds.

Atem persista à le dévisager en regrettant de ne pas avoir ses gardes à proximité pour le faire fouetter, ce qu’il n’aurait pas fait, au demeurant, mais il aurait aimé en avoir l’option, juste pour pouvoir lui rappeler qu’il l’avait en tant que pharaon, justement.

Seto pianota sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et les sangles autour de ses bras firent ressortir un peu plus ses biceps contractés par la tension.

Atem fulmina, au point que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler furieusement. Il attrapa les mains de Seto pour les forcer à cesser ce bruit irritant, puis se pencha pour que leurs visages soient exactement à la même hauteur.

— Recule, fit Seto d’un ton cinglant.

— Non.

— Tu veux vraiment m’obliger à t’y forcer ?

— Oh, j’aimerais voir ça, Kaiba.

— Tu as conscience que je pourrais te tuer ?

— Tu as conscience que je porte le puzzle millénaire ?

— Que je pourrais te tuer sans l’aide d’aucun jouet occulte, rectifia Seto avec un reniflement de mépris.

— Encore une fois, j’aimerais voir ça, rétorqua Atem en le gratifiant d’un de ses sourires les plus arrogants.

Soudain, un toussotement s’éleva des haut-parleurs de l’ordinateur.

— Je suppose que je devrais respecter votre intimité et oublier qu’il y a des caméras dans cette pièce, mais je veux vraiment savoir si toute cette tension va vous pousser à vous entre-tuer ou à baiser sur le fauteuil…

Seto, blême, arracha ses mains de celles d’Atem et repoussa ledit fauteuil d’un coup de talon sur le sol, ceci jusqu’à ce que le dossier heurte le rebord de l’établi.

Atem, de son côté, recula avec un raclement de gorge. Ses joues ne l’avaient plus brûlé ainsi depuis très longtemps, et il se demanda, tout en croisant les bras juste en-dessous du puzzle millénaire, si son embarras se lisait sur son visage ou si sa complexion cachait le rouge qui devait gagner sa figure. À en juger par la façon dont le regard de Seto le fuyait, ce n’était peut-être pas le cas. À moins que la remarque inappropriée de Djehouty ne soit la cause de son malaise, ce qui était pour le moins compréhensible.

Après tout, c’était si… ridicule… oui… Il n’allait pas tuer Seto ou… euh… n’importe quoi d’autre…

Un long moment s’écoula dans le plus grand silence. Un insupportable silence qui ne faisait que renforcer leur gêne mutuelle.

Atem tira sur le col de son débardeur et, à son tour, fixa un point au hasard dans la pièce. Le tas de duel disk partiellement assemblés. Très intéressant. Il n’avait jamais vu les entrailles d’un duel disk. Il y avait des… fils… et des plaques… avec des transistors et des… petits machins métalliques colorés…

Seto, toujours mutique, ramassa la boîte quantique pour la garder entre ses mains. Il espérait ainsi cacher le fait qu’elles tremblaient légèrement.

— Pas même un baiser ? s’enquit à nouveau Djehouty avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

— Ferme-la ! crachèrent Atem et Seto en même temps.

Un rire bref leur répondit, puis le calme revint.

Seto se tourna vers les écrans avec un froncement de sourcils sans pour autant reprendre son activité précédente.

Au bout long moment, Atem surmonta son embarras et risqua un coup d’œil dans sa direction. Les mains de Seto exploraient à nouveau les faces et les arêtes du cube. Sans doute espérait-il lui rendre vie, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

— Je crois que c’est parce que je suis dans le monde des vivants…

Seto continua de manipuler le cube pendant quelques secondes. Puis il le déposa sur la table avec un profond soupir.

— … et aussi parce que les objets millénaires ne sont plus dans la stèle.

Cette fois, Seto tourna légèrement la tête, assez pour qu’Atem puisse voir son profil derrière ses cheveux en bataille.

— Ma technologie n’est pas sujette à des limitations aussi _ridicules_!

L’arrogance des mots de Seto fit naître un sourire amusé chez Atem. Il n’avait pas besoin de voir distinctement son visage pour deviner son expression outrée, ses sourcils froncés, les ridules d’irritation autour de ses yeux, le pli contrarié de sa bouche, l’étincelle de rage dans ses yeux bleus.

— Si mes équations n’avaient pas été parfaites, _jamais_ je n’aurais pu franchir les dimensions. Le cube devrait s’activer. Mahara y est pour quelque chose. Comme pour tout le reste.

Seto entrelaça ses doigts devant son visage et fixa les écrans avec férocité.

— Ce n’est qu’un contretemps. Je vais trouver la faille dans la nouvelle configuration du cube et, quand ce sera fait, l’utiliser pour les envoyer, lui et Bakura, dans une de ces dimensions temporaires où ils subiront une mort lente et douloureuse.

Atem considéra l’œil incrusté en lieu et place d’un des sommets du cube. Il semblait le dévisager, le mettre au défi, même, de tenter quelque chose. Le puzzle réchauffa sa peau à travers le fin tissu de son débardeur. Un indice, peut-être… ?

Sans se soucier de contrarier Seto, il s’empara de l’artefact dimensionnel pour y insuffler sa _heka_ , considérablement renforcée par le retour du puzzle millénaire. Aussitôt, le dos de ses mains irradia d’une lumière dorée qui illumina son visage. Seto se tourna vers lui, inquisiteur, mais Atem ne se déconcentra pas pour autant.

Quelque chose répondit à sa magie sous la forme de picotements dans le bout de ses doigts. Atem eut la certitude que le mécanisme grippé ne demandait qu’un coup de pouce pour se remettre en place. Il en appela alors à Obélisque, Osiris et Ra pour qu’ils l’aident à enclencher les rouages du mystérieux cube. Le pouvoir des trois dieux puisa dans son _ba_ pour se manifester et, en retour, rugit furieusement dans ses veines.

Ses mains devinrent aussi dorées que la boîte quantique aurait dû l’être si elle avait fonctionné correctement, et les battements de son cœur s’accélérèrent au point qu’il eut l’impression que l’organe cherchait à s’arracher à sa cage thoracique. La sueur roula sur son front tant à cause de la chaleur que de l’effort intense auquel il se soumettait. Derrière les voiles d’un jaune éthéré l’encerclant, il discerna le bleu intense des yeux de Seto, ce qui le poussa à persévérer malgré le malaise qui commençait à le saisir.

Il ne restait qu’un verrou. Un dernier verrou.

Un large sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres quand le mécanisme lui céda enfin. Il se sentait si puissant en cet instant.

Puis Atem rouvrit les yeux avec un grognement et bien plus qu’un soupçon de confusion. Une douleur sourde irradiait le long de son dos et, bien qu’il ne sût pas exactement ce qui s’était produit, il devina que sa tentative d’éveiller la boîte quantique s’était retourné contre lui.

Il se souleva en prenant appui sur ses coudes, puis se figea quand le visage de Seto entra dans son champ de vision.

Son rival était penché au-dessus de lui, un genou à terre, ses yeux bleus à peine visibles sous son épaisse frange. Il semblait furieux, mais comme c’était fréquemment le cas, il était difficile de dire si c’était envers lui ou envers le monde entier en général.

— Est-ce que tu es _si_ pressé de mourir à nouveau, Atem ? questionna Seto d’un ton rude.

Ah, c’était bien envers lui.

Atem grogna à nouveau. Puis, piqué au vif tant en raison de son échec que de leur position respective, il repoussa Seto d’une bourrade dans l’épaule et se releva en écartant la main que le jeune homme venait de lui offrir.

Son dos protesta, évidemment, mais il se garda bien de le montrer. Et il se garda bien de trop réfléchir au fait que sa fierté était vraiment mal placée, puisque Seto l’avait soigné, et puisqu’il avait lui-même vu Seto au plus bas, et puisqu’il n’y avait plus rien à ce stade qui puisse vraiment les humilier aux yeux de l’un l’autre. Sauf qu’Atem s’était senti si proche de la victoire qu’il prenait d’autant plus mal sa défaite.

— Je vais bien, gronda-t-il tout en serrant les dents.

— Je n’en doute pas, rétorqua Seto avec un peu plus qu’une nuance de sarcasme dans la voix. J’irai bien aussi après avoir pris un éclair, volé à travers une pièce et atterri sur le dos pour lequel j’étais à l’hôpital environ une semaine plus tôt.

Atem lui adressa un œil noir, que Seto ignora pour retourner à son bureau ou, plutôt, pour ramasser le cube avec un morceau de tissu pris sur l’une des piles de machins électroniques entassés sur l’un des établis.

— Ceci dit, ce n’est pas un échec complet. Il est brûlant maintenant, alors je peux soit m’en servir comme radiateur portatif pour les jours d’hiver, soit garder mon café au chaud en l’utilisant comme sous-verre.

Seto reposa le cube sur le bureau et s’accroupit pour mieux le détailler.

— En parlant de café, je ne dirai pas non à…

— Je n’irai pas te chercher un café, coupa Atem tout palpant prudemment les zones douloureuses autour de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Noir, sans sucre, sans lait.

— Je _n’irai pas_ te chercher un café.

— Yûgi me l’apporterait, _lui_ , objecta Seto tout en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

— Yûgi est peut-être l’un des garçons les plus gentils, patients et cléments qui soit. Je ne le suis pas. Et je devrais être auprès de lui.

— Alors va voir ton _cher partenaire._ Je n’ai pas besoin de toi ici, cracha Seto.

Atem fit rouler une dernière fois ses épaules raidies par la douleur avant d’avancer jusqu’au fauteuil. L’aura négative qui entourait Seto parvint presque à lui donner la chair de poule. Presque. Il en avait vu d’autres. Sa propre mort, pour commencer. Et cette discussion était plus que nécessaire. Il n’avait pas envie d’être pris entre deux feux ou même d’avoir à choisir un camp. Son lien avec Yûgi était indéfectible. Celui qui le reliait à Seto avait été trop difficile à créer pour être ainsi brisé. Il avait besoin d’eux à ses côtés, point.

— Tu es injuste envers lui.

— Il m’a trahi.

— Il ne t’a pas trahi. Yûgi est…

— Clément ? Réserve ces conneries pour quelqu’un d’autre. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser culpabiliser ainsi.

— Tu es en vie uniquement grâce à Yûgi, rappela Atem d’un ton sec.

Seto frémit de façon presque imperceptible. Il savait que l’ancien pharaon faisait allusion à leur duel durant le tournoi de _Duelists Kingdom_. Seto avait menacé de sacrifier sa propre vie en cas de défaite, parce que perdre la chance de sauver Mokuba et son entreprise n’était pas quelque chose avec lequel il aurait pu continuer de vivre, et Yûgi avait empêché Atem de porter le coup fatal, ce qui avait permis à Seto de reprendre l’avantage.

— Yûgi a eu de la compassion pour Bakura comme il a eu de la compassion pour toi, reprit Atem en croisant les bras.

Seto lui adressa un regard furieux par derrière les mèches de ses cheveux.

— Ne me compare pas à Bakura !

— Tu as assassiné des gens, Kaiba ! _J’ai_ assassiné des gens. En vouloir à Yûgi de voir le meilleur en chacun et d’éprouver de l’empathie pour les autres alors que tu en as toi-même bénéficié est injuste ! Bakura a tué Isono et tes hommes ? Il a tué Mahad, et Zorc a tué mon peuple, mes soldats, mes prêtres, mes amis ! Je ne vais pas tourner le dos à Yûgi et le blâmer pour autant ! Sans lui, je ne sais pas où j’en serais, et sans lui, tu serais _mort_  !

Seto tourna la tête dans l’autre sens et encercla son torse de ses bras pour s’étreindre. Cette fois, il ne répliqua pas, ce qui n’empêcha pas Atem de poursuivre. Il voulait être certain d’avoir bien fait passer le message.

— Yûgi ne nous a pas abandonnés quand nous avons merdé en cachant la présence de Bakura. Ses amis en ont souffert, Ryô, Honda et Otogi en ont souffert, et il ne nous a pas abandonnés. Yûgi sera toujours là pour moi, et il sera toujours là pour toi, Kaiba.

Atem marqua une brève pause alors que Seto exhalait bruyamment. Il ajouta finalement dans un murmure :

— _Je_ serai toujours là pour toi…

Le silence s’installa une nouvelle fois entre eux et sembla devoir s’étirer indéfiniment sur un océan de non-dits. Puis Atem se retourna en entendant le chuintement de la porte résonner dans la cage d’escalier. Seto lui-même accueillit l’intrusion avec un certain soulagement : son cœur battait bien trop vite tout à coup sous l’influence d’un flot d’émotions qu’il avait du mal à décrypter.

Un instant plus tard, Yûgi apparut à l’entrée du laboratoire. Bien qu’il s’arrêtât presque aussitôt et se frottât nerveusement le bras en évitant de les regarder, Atem nota avec une pointe de fierté que son partenaire n’avait pas reculé face à la colère de Seto alors que ses mots durs avaient dû l’affecter terriblement.

Atem invita Yûgi à approcher en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Le jeune duelliste les rejoignit, non sans une légère hésitation. Arrivé à deux mètres de distance de Seto, qui leur tournait toujours le dos, il stoppa à nouveau et se tordit les doigts avec anxiété. Ses yeux étaient rougis sous ses mèches blondes, et Atem ressentit à nouveau de la culpabilité et un soupçon de colère pour s’être lancé à la poursuite de Kaiba plutôt que d’être resté avec lui. Il se maîtrisa néanmoins vite à la pensée que laisser son instinct protecteur dicter son attitude ne ferait que briser ses efforts précédents.

— Kaiba-kun, murmura Yûgi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais qu’Isono était important pour Mokuba et toi, et je l’appréciais beaucoup moi aussi. Je n’aurais pas dû…

Il s’interrompit brutalement, exprimant à nouveau une incertitude qu’il n’avait plus montrée depuis longtemps. Suspicieux, Atem jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Seto avait légèrement pivoté, juste assez pour avoir Yûgi dans son champ de vision. Son visage ne trahissait aucun de ses sentiments même si Atem savait que les paroles de Yûgi ne l’avaient pas laissé indifférent… en bien ou en mal.

— Bakura te décevra, Yûgi, n’en doute pas un seul instant, déclara Seto tout en croisant les bras, comme sur la défensive. Il se forcera peut-être à être notre allié jusqu’à ce que nous ayons vaincu Mahara, mais, ensuite, il nous trahira.

— C’est possible, oui, admit Yûgi dans un souffle.

— Quand ce jour viendra, je le tuerai avant qu’il ne fasse de mal à quiconque.

Le regard intense de Seto sembla le mettre au défi de protester, mais Yûgi se contenta d’acquiescer avec gravité, sans chercher à argumenter en faveur du démon qui leur avait causé tant de tourments. Sa réaction poussa Seto à se détendre de façon presque imperceptible. Même la façon dont la commissure de ses lèvres s’étira avait tout l’air du fruit de leur imagination.

— En attendant, il semblerait que nous soyons revenus à _mon_ idée d’origine consistant à utiliser Bakura à notre avantage…

— Il semblerait, oui…

Seto inclina légèrement la tête comme pour approuver la réponse, puis reporta son attention sur les écrans, signe qu’il ne comptait pas prolonger la discussion ni même s’excuser de façon claire pour ses propos virulents dans la cuisine. Yûgi, toutefois, ne lui en tint pas rigueur et afficha même un sourire bienveillant. Kaiba lui proposait de faire la paix, à sa façon, donc sans faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le diminuer.

— Nous serons à l’étage si tu as besoin de nous, annonça Atem, intérieurement soulagé que la crise ait une issue heureuse.

Avant même qu’il ait le temps de poser une main sur l’épaule de Yûgi pour l’entraîner à sa suite, un grommellement émergea à nouveau du fauteuil.

— J’ai toujours _besoin_ d’un café…

— Noir, sans sucre, sans lait ? questionna aussitôt Yûgi en résistant à la poussée d’Atem.

Un simple « hum » lui répondit, et Atem leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus exaspérant : que Yûgi ait mémorisé les goûts de Seto en matière de café ou qu’il soit prêt à le lui rapporter.

— Tu as des jambes, Kaiba, utilise-les, lança-t-il tout en tirant Yûgi par le poignet. Ou utilise tes talents de bricoleur pour installer une machine dans ton laboratoire.

— Mes talents de… _bricoleur_  ? répéta Seto, offusqué, alors qu’ils disparaissaient dans l’escalier. J’aurais déjà achevé des études à Caltech si je n’avais pas une multinationale à gérer, pharaon ! Tu ne serais même pas capable de monter un Meccano même si on te donnait le plan !

— C’est un défi, Kaiba ?

— Bien sûr que c’est un défi ! s’écria l’autre depuis le cœur du laboratoire.

— Prépare-toi à perdre une nouvelle fois, alors.

Yûgi fronça les sourcils, aussi inquiet d’entendre Kaiba pester après la suffisance d’Atem que de voir Atem provoquer Kaiba sans même songer qu’il puisse, pour une fois, échouer.

— Atem, tu sais ce qu’est un Meccano ?

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Atem hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

— Non, mais je suis doué pour les puzzles.

— C’est un peu plus compliqué qu’un puzzle…

— Tant mieux. Ma victoire n’en sera que plus grande.

— Hum… Ok… Bonne chance, alors…

Atem gloussa avec facétie jusqu’au moment où ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Là, il inspira un grand coup pour retrouver son sérieux et se tourna vers Yûgi. Il haussa aussitôt un sourcil inquisiteur en voyant l’expression pensive de Yûgi et la boîte de cartes _Duel Monsters_ qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Atem ne l’avait pas remarqué auparavant. Sans doute venait-il de la sortir de sa poche.

— J’étais prêt à lui rendre… J’aurais détesté qu’il croit que je voulais être son ami par intérêt…

— Je ne pense pas que la chose lui ait même traversé l’esprit, Yûgi.

Même si Kaiba aurait sûrement fini par aborder le sujet, connaissant sa méfiance…

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, puis Yûgi remarqua qu’Atem affichait une expression de plus en plus préoccupée.

— Qu’y a-t-il ?

— Que Kaiba s’éveille maintenant me paraît un incroyable hasard. Ne te méprend pas. Je suis vraiment heureux qu’il soit de retour parmi nous.

Sa remarque fit naître un sourire aussi amusé que bref sur les lèvres de Yûgi.

— Mais… ?

Atem fronça les sourcils, et quelques rides de souci apparurent autour de ses yeux. Quand il avait l’air aussi soucieux, il semblait bien plus âgé.

— Les choses auraient pu mal tourner, partenaire.

Yûgi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Je sais, autre moi. Je sais…

 

Dans son laboratoire, Seto avait les yeux rivés sur ses écrans. Cependant, les lignes de code s’étaient brouillées depuis longtemps devant lui, et il n’avait même plus conscience de leur présence.

Profitant qu’il soit seul et sans réelle distraction, ses pensées n’arrêtaient pas de le ramener à la soirée du samedi précédent, au moment précis où il avait perdu le contrôle.

Ses épaules se contractèrent sur un frisson. Une boule d’angoisse lui obstrua la gorge.

Une voix n’arrêtait pas de lui répéter à quel point il était pathétique pour ses multiples échecs : _pathétique_ d’avoir été battu de nombreuses fois par Atem, _pathétique_ d’avoir perdu Isono à cause de son inconscience, _pathétique_ d’avoir vu son plan déjoué par Bakura, _pathétique_ d’avoir permis à un vulgaire _ka_ de le contrôler, _pathétique_ de laisser ses émotions commander chacune de ses actions au lieu de garder la tête froide. Il aurait en fait mieux valu pour lui mourir une semaine plus tôt, parce qu’il était aussi trop _pathétique_ pour mettre fin à ses jours, sinon il l’aurait fait à l’instant où il s’était rendu compte que sa seule réussite avait été de tricher aux échecs et de s’emparer de KaibaCorp en piégeant l’homme qui l’avait adopté.

Seto enfouit son visage entre ses mains, mais la voix refusa de le laisser en paix.

C’était la même que celle qui n’avait jamais cessé de l’accuser de tous les maux et de le mépriser durant six années.

La même que celle qu’il avait réussi à enterrer après Battle City.

Perdre signifiait la _mort_.

Il aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps.

— Kaiba ? s’enquit Iatem.

— Quoi ?

— Pouvons-nous… parler ?

Seto respira profondément par le nez, puis releva un regard furieux sur les écrans où s’affichait désormais le visage anxieux de l’intelligence artificielle. Sa vue raviva la fureur qu’Atem et Yûgi avaient réussi à apaiser.

— Si c’est à propos de ton incompétence qui a entraîné la mort de deux de mes employés, je te suggère de te désinstaller sur-le-champ.

Les yeux orangés de Iatem reflétèrent un mélange de confusion et de tristesse.

— C’est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? balbutia-t-il, le menton tremblant.

Seto considéra longuement l’être virtuel qu’il avait créé dans un autre moment de faiblesse. Il avait envie de se maudire pour cela et de veiller lui-même à ce que Iatem disparaisse à jamais de la surface de la Terre. C’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire, sans même l’ombre d’une hésitation.

Il ne parvint pas à s’y résoudre.

Les erreurs de Iatem étaient les siennes, en un sens. Isono avait été assassiné parce qu’il avait mal évalué le danger représenté par Bakura, et il en allait de même pour l’intelligence artificielle. Ses employés avaient été assassinés parce qu’elle n’avait pas su jauger la menace représentée par l’autre Marik.

Avec un soupir, il se renversa dans son siège et ferma les yeux pour se frotter les paupières.

— Dis-moi que Bakura n’est pas sans surveillance.

— J’ai aidé Jônouchi et Seth à installer des caméras dans la chambre, répondit Iatem d’un ton neutre. Bakura dort en ce moment même. Enfin… Si j’en juge par ses mouvements hiératiques et ses cris, je doute que son sommeil soit réparateur.

Le début d’un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Seto.

— Bien, qu’il souffre.

— As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Seto souleva à peine ses paupières. Le visage de Iatem était flou derrière le voile de ses cils. Il nota malgré tout que des nuances de doré étaient réapparues dans sa chevelure, qui avait toutefois viré au noir corbeau.

Seto resta silencieux pendant un certain temps, sans que l’IA ne le dérange.

Une part de lui frissonnait toujours en percevant l’écho de la voix qui l’admonestait pour ses nombreuses défaites. Une autre lui rappelait qu’Atem lui avait montré qu’une défaite n’était pas la fin contrairement à ce qui lui avait été enseigné. Cette voix-là lui commandait de prendre sa revanche, comme il l’avait toujours fait face à l’adversité.

_Tu peux mourir… ou prouver que tu n’es pas un foutu loser…_

Il se rendit compte qu’il avait refermé son poing sur son pendentif en sentant les arrêtes de celui-ci s’enfoncer dans sa peau. Quand il l’ouvrit, le portrait de Mokuba le fixa avec un large sourire et des yeux pétillants de joie.

Il serra les dents tout en refermant le médaillon.

Gôzaburô avait été faible en se suicidant. Il n’avait pas surmonté l’humiliation et, pire, s’était défendu de son acte avec une hypocrisie toute médiévale. Seto ne devait _jamais_ l’oublier. L’humiliation était préférable à la mort. Une fois mort, il n’était plus possible de reconquérir quoi que ce soit, et en particulier son honneur. Une fois mort, il n’était plus possible de prouver sa valeur à qui que ce soit. Gôzaburô et sa mentalité de samouraï pouvaient aller se faire foutre.

Il était Kaiba Seto, et Kaiba Seto ne laissait pas les avatars de la vie l’entraver sur le chemin de la réussite. Il n’était pas _faible_ comme l’avait été Gôzaburô.

— Iatem, quelles informations as-tu sur les _ka_  ?

— C’est Djehouty.

Seto renifla avec dédain. Il avait déjà oublié qu’Atem avait rebaptisé l’IA parce qu’apparemment il s’agissait d’un autre privilège pharaonique que de modifier le nom de ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

— Maakherumaat Djehoutykare, reprit l’être virtuel. Cela signifie Vraie apparence de…

— Je sais ce que cela veut dire et, non.

— Non ?

Iatem haussa les sourcils avant d’imiter l’attitude méprisante dont Seto le gratifiait.

— Je vois. Dans ce cas, je ne peux te renseigner sur les _ka_. Demande à Lycos. C’est un bon chien.

Seto se frotta à nouveau les yeux. Il aurait aimé avoir des hologrammes vraiment sensibles, ce qui lui aurait permis d’étrangler celui-là pour se défouler.

— Peux-tu restaurer ta configuration d’origine ?

Quand Seto le regarda à nouveau, Iatem lui tournait le dos, bras croisés, plus obstiné que jamais. À titre d’essai, il appuya sur une touche de son clavier et ne fut guère surpris par le manque de réaction de l’ordinateur. Bien sûr que l’IA en avait pris le contrôle.

Merveilleux.

Non, génial, même.

Il laissait Iatem en la seule compagnie de la bande d’imbéciles qui lui servaient apparemment d’amis – eurk –, et il récupérait une IA encore plus têtue et rétive. Un véritable Atem, en somme.

Il aurait dû en être ravi, non ?

Non. Il n’avait plus besoin d’une imitation d’Atem. Il avait besoin d’un programme fonctionnel et qui obéisse à ses demandes sans rechigner ou faire preuve d’esprit. Il avait besoin d’un programme qui lui épargne ses commentaires sur les relations entre les uns et les autres, en particulier sur les relations sexuelles des uns et des autres, en particulier sur les relations sexuelles que _lui_ pourrait potentiellement avoir avec le reste du monde.

Oh, il retirait son précédent constat : ce n’était pas un véritable Atem. Atem n’avait pas ce genre de mauvais esprit. Atem ne se comportait pas comme un adolescent venant de découvrir ses premiers pornos au _conbini_ du coin ou sur un moteur de recherche.

Il espérait que Mokuba n’était pas déjà un adolescent venant de découvrir ses premiers pornos.

Merde, non seulement il s’égarait, mais en plus il n’avait _vraiment_ pas envie de penser à cela.

Il espérait ne _jamais_ avoir ce genre de discussions avec son cadet.

Quoique certains semblaient s’en être déjà chargés pour lui.

Seto grinça des dents.

Il ne savait même pas s’il devait en être en colère ou soulagé. Savoir Mokuba moins ignorant qu’il l’aurait voulu était dérangeant mais, d’un autre côté, cela lui évitait d’aborder des choses qui dépassaient les connaissances contenues dans un bon livre de biologie. Ce n’était pas parce que la majorité de l’humanité se complaisait à avoir des relations sexuelles et à s’en vanter qu’il devait faire de même. Il n’en ressentait pas le besoin et, de toute manière, l’idée que quiconque puisse l’approcher d’une façon aussi intime le révulsait.

— Ia… Djehouty…

Iatem se retourna aussitôt en battant des cils et en adoptant le ton le plus mielleux qui soit.

— Oui, Kaiba ?

Putain d’IA de merde. Avec ses minauderies, elle était plus imbuvable encore qu’Atem.

— Les _ka_ , grommela-t-il.

— Tu devrais poser la question à Seth.

— Non.

— Et à Jônouchi.

— Non.

— « Non » est ta réponse à tout aujourd’hui, mon petit bulot ? questionna Iatem avec une malice bien trop évidente.

Seto le foudroya du regard. Bien sûr, cela n’eut aucun effet.

— Tu sais, Jônouchi se débrouille plus que bien avec le dragon noir aux yeux rouges. Apprendre vite semble être l’une de ses caractéristiques si j’en juge par sa courbe de progression à _Duel Monsters_.

Seto lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse, même s’il voyait très bien où Iatem voulait en venir. Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges s’était plié à la volonté du blond sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Pour autant, il n’allait pas s’abaisser à demander de l’aide au cabot. Celui-ci devait déjà s’estimer heureux d’avoir le droit d’utiliser sa cuisine. Non, il ne lui demanderait pas. Ce que Jônouchi avait réussi à accomplir d’instinct ou grâce à la chance du débutant ou parce que son _ka_ était à l’évidence plus faible que le sien, il en était capable aussi, et même en mieux. Quand il l’aurait dompté, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus renverrait son misérable dragon noir ramper dans les ténèbres. Quant à Seth, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans le merdier. Kisara avait été l’amour de sa vie ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle ne serait jamais intervenue si Seth n’avait pas été en danger.

— Alors ? s’enquit l’IA.

— Alors…

Seto se leva et, après avoir lissé son sweat noir, se dirigea vers la sortie de son laboratoire.

— Continue de ne servir à rien, _Iatem_.


	67. Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu compliquées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard. Entre les remplacements surprises de profs absents (pour de bonnes raisons) appris de la veille pour le lendemain et le fait que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de week-end le 10 et le 11 février, j'ai corrigé au ralenti.
> 
> Comme j'ai des horaires qui changent chaque semaine et, parfois, des cours du soir qui font que je rentre chez moi pour m'enrouler dans ma couette devant YGO GX, partez du principe qu'il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant (sauf si j'ai plus de temps que prévu).
> 
> Sur une dernière petite note, j'ai un compte Discord ainsi qu'un serveur généraliste sur YGO (dépendant du groupe de l'écrivain duelliste). Si ça vous intéresse de discuter avec d'autres fans (du monde entier), vous pouvez accéder au serveur avec le code d'invitation UcUTdmm (attention aux majuscules/minuscules) ou me demander en amie avec Kailyn#4623.

Yûgi et Atem avaient continué à marcher dans le plus grand silence, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions, jusqu’au moment où ils étaient arrivés dans le hall dominé par son large escalier.

Jônouchi le descendait au même instant, Honda dans son sillage.

Les visages de Yûgi et d’Atem s’éclairèrent aussitôt à la vue de leur ami. Ils ne l’attendaient pas ce jour-là, ne savaient même pas si Honda réapparaîtrait ou si, comme Otogi, il préférerait prendre ses distances avec eux. Ni Yûgi ni Atem n’aurait pu lui en vouloir. La situation était catastrophique et l’issue incertaine.

— Honda ! s’écria Yûgi en montant les marches restantes pour les rejoindre.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à l’intéressé de lui répondre ou de retirer les mains de ses poches avant de lui donner l’accolade – ce qui, compte tenu de leur différence de taille, donna un résultat comique qui fit glousser Jônouchi.

— Je suis tellement, tellement content de te voir ! ajouta Yûgi, toujours sur le même ton.

Honda éleva une main comme pour tapoter la tête de son ami, mais suspendit son geste quand son regard s’arrêta sur Atem, qui venait de rattraper Yûgi.

Le choc figea les traits de Honda pendant quelques secondes. Jônouchi aspira sa lèvre inférieure sans même s’en rendre compte en réalisant qu’il n’avait même pas eu le temps de briefer entièrement son plus vieil ami sur les événements qu’il avait manqué. Atem, lui, soutint le regard de Honda, mais il était loin de dégager son assurance habituelle ; avec ses bras croisés et son expression réservée, il semblait attendre de voir à quelle sauce Honda allait le manger. Il semblait surtout s’attendre à être rejeté avec violence. Il l’aurait mérité, compte tenu de son degré de responsabilité.

— Atem, murmura Honda avec un froncement de sourcils difficile à interpréter.

Inquiet du ton grave qu’il avait pris, Yûgi libéra Honda de sa prise afin de pouvoir tourner la tête vers Atem et s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Hélas, Atem se détournait déjà, n’ayant pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour estimer qu’il valait mieux laisser les autres à leurs retrouvailles. Il n’eut toutefois pas le temps de battre en retraite comme escompté.

— Si c’est pas mes jumeaux préférés ! s’exclama Honda.

Un cri étranglé échappa à Atem quand le bras du jeune homme se glissa autour de son cou et le ramena en arrière, tout contre lui. Yûgi, attrapé de la même façon, se contorsionna pour se libérer tout en riant. Atem gigota à son tour, mais surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être traité ainsi. La part de lui-même qui avait vécu deux ans auprès des autres savait qu’il s’agissait d’un geste amical, mais l’autre qui s’était habituée à être le pharaon s’horrifiait de ce contact inhabituel.

— Jumeaux ? répéta Jônouchi avec un sourire taquin quand Honda eut relâché les deux autres.

Il jaugea tour à tour Yûgi et Atem, qui s’examinaient eux aussi d’un air intrigué, comme s’ils ne l’avaient encore jamais fait depuis leurs retrouvailles. Yûgi tendit une main – pâle et fine –, et Atem l’imita sans une once d’hésitation, plaçant la sienne juste à côté. Ses bagues en or miroitèrent sous la lumière filtrant de la coupole surplombant le hall.

— Nous ne sommes pas jumeaux, déclara Yûgi.

— Plutôt cousins, conclut Atem avec un clin d’œil amusé.

Jônouchi afficha un sourire si large qu’il lui dévora la moitié du visage.

— Et Yûgi est un peu plus grand qu’Atem maintenant…

Quittant Yûgi du regard, Atem appuya un poing sur sa hanche et afficha une expression condescendante que Kaiba aurait sûrement jalousée.

— Non, il ne l’est pas, ce sont ses cheveux ! Les miens sont clairement plus courts ! affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

Honda tendit les mains au-dessus de leurs têtes et aplatit leurs cheveux pour les comparer. Cela lui valut un nouveau gloussement amusé de la part de Yûgi et un regard mi-blasé mi-offensé d’Atem qui n’était toujours pas certain d’apprécier d’être touché ainsi.

— Tu as raison ! s’exclama Honda après quelques secondes. Yûgi a l’air plus grand de quelques centimètres !

De plus en plus offusqué par les moqueries sur sa taille, Atem pinça les lèvres tout en foudroyant Honda de ses yeux crépusculaires. Autant dire que cela n’impressionna guère son ami, qui n’allait pas se déballer pour si peu après un séjour prolongé dans l’anneau millénaire. Atem décida donc de mettre les points sur les « i » :

— Non, il ne l’est pas ! Nous sommes exactement pareils à ce niveau-là !

Soudain, Jônouchi passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Il se pencha ensuite à son oreille, comme il l’aurait fait pour lui confier un important secret. Excepté qu’il parla à haute-voix, et cela de façon intentionnelle.

— T’en fais pas, Atem. Y a des nanas qui aiment ce qui est petit et mignon. Et certains mecs aussi.

Atem se tordit le cou afin de lui lancer un regard noir. Il aurait été bien plus impressionnant s’il ne s’était pas mis à rougir et à crisper ses poings à cause de l’allusion.

— Je ne suis pas _petit_ ou _mignon_  ! Et je me moque que l’on s’intéresse à moi ou pas !

— Mais t’es marié, rappela Jônouchi.

— Par devoir ! protesta Atem tout en fronçant le nez.

Jônouchi pouffa.

— Plusieurs épouses, par devoir…

— Atem est marié ? s’exclama Honda, les yeux écarquillés. Alors on avait raison à propos du harem ?! Merde, dire qu’on a manqué ça…

— J’ _étais_ marié. _Étais_  ! J’ai divorcé…

Atem tourna la tête sur le côté, cherchant l’appui de Yûgi, mais Honda s’interposa entre eux, l’air choqué, et secoua l’ancien pharaon par le bras tout en lui criant dessus.

— T’as divorcé ? Mais… pourquoi ?! Plusieurs femmes, Atem, plusieurs femmes ! Tu as divorcé aussi de la magicienne ?

— Je n’étais pas marié avec Mana ! s’écria Atem avec une évidente horreur.

— Oh, alors, c’était une aventure extra-conjugale ? s’enquit Jônouchi en haussant les sourcils.

— Une… Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ! s’offusqua Atem.

Il leur échappa et retourna se poster à côté de Yûgi. Le sourire compatissant que lui adressa son partenaire sonnait faux, et il eut la désagréable impression que celui-ci s’amusait intérieurement de la discussion.

— Franchement, j’aurais jamais cru ça de toi, fit Honda d’un air déçu.

— Ouais, moi qui pensais qu’Atem était la droiture incarnée, déclara Jônouchi avec un claquement de langue faussement réprobateur.

— Pour la dernière fois, je n’ai pas eu d’aventure extraconjugale _ou_ d’aventure tout court !

Face à l’expression indignée d’Atem, Yûgi n’arriva plus à contenir son hilarité. Jônouchi s’esclaffa aussi, et Honda plongea à nouveau les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean avec une évidente satisfaction.

Atem ne riait pas, lui. Les paupières plissées, la bouche plus tordue encore, il semblait sur le point de répandre le feu de Ra sur eux. Sauf que personne, apparemment, n’avait l’air de prendre la menace au sérieux, ce qui bien entendu l’exaspéra un peu plus. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face aux moqueries. Personne n’était censé se moquer de lui et s’en tirer à bon compte, sauf qu’il s’agissait de ses amis.

— Eh, Seth ! s’écria Jônouchi en voyant l’intéressé arriver dans le hall. Qui est le plus grand ? Yûgi ou Atem ? Et, aussi, il n’a vraiment jamais… ?

Yûgi fut secoué par une soudaine quinte de toux qui ressemblait curieusement à un « Jônouchi ». Atem, lui, pâlit en voyant son cousin baisser le journal qu’il lisait et leur accorder toute son attention.

Seth considéra Jônouchi qui s’était planté devant lui, un large sourire flanqué sur le visage. Il ignorait à quel jeu ils s’amusaient, mais il était sûr et certain qu’il avait envie de participer.

Il s’attarda à peine quelques secondes sur les Yûgi et Atem avant de rendre son verdict avec une expression exagérément sérieuse :

— Yûgi est le plus grand, bien sûr. Et la bonne question n’est pas de savoir qui est _plus grand_ qu’Atem mais qui est _plus petit_ … Ce qui s’est toujours résumé à « pas grand monde ».

Il éleva à nouveau les yeux sur eux et esquissa un rictus en voyant l’expression décomposée d’Atem, non pas tant à cause de ce qu’il venait de dire qu’à cause de ce qu’il _risquait_ de dire pour répondre à la troisième question de Jônouchi. Yûgi secoua vivement la tête et articula un « non » silencieux par crainte de la réaction de son autre lui, ce qui n’empêcha pas Seth de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

— Les deux sont puceaux, bien sûr.

Yûgi, qui ne s’attendait pas à être ciblé lui aussi, ouvrit la bouche en grand et se mit à rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Une seconde plus tard, il avait réussi à disparaître derrière un Atem plus furieux qu’embarrassé par la remarque de son cousin.

— Eh, ça va un peu trop loin, là, gronda Honda en croisant les bras.

Jônouchi afficha un air penaud et baissa la tête tout en murmurant une excuse, mais Seth reporta son attention sur l’article qu’il lisait en ignorant les regards courroucés de Honda et d’Atem.

— Tu devrais dire quelque chose, conseilla Jônouchi à mi-voix.

Seth, plus préoccupé par son journal que par son faux pas, ne reporta même pas son attention sur eux.

— Je suis désolé.

Son ton plat fit lever les yeux au ciel à Honda, mais cela suffit à faire sortir Yûgi du trou métaphorique où il avait essayé de disparaître. Lui pardonnait-il pour autant ? Nul n’aurait pu l’affirmer.

Seth entendit Atem lancer une remarque caustique à son égard – quelque chose comme « non, tu ne l’es pas, tu ne l’es jamais ». Cependant, il était bien trop concentré sur sa lecture pour se soucier de l’opinion de son cousin – en plus, ce n’était pas comme si Atem n’était pas lui-même une peste à peu près la majorité du temps, aussi n’avait-il aucune leçon à lui donner en la matière.

L’article qui l’intriguait mentionnait une série de meurtres particulièrement odieux ayant eu lieu en Égypte. Ceux-ci concernaient des hommes influents, l’un d’eux ayant ou n’ayant peut-être pas trempé dans des affaires de trafic humain.

Étrange.

Sans doute sans rapport avec leur affaire, mais tout de même étrange.

Tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à l’Égypte suscitait son intérêt.

Yûgi parla à son tour pour demander à Jônouchi et Honda ce qu’ils comptaient faire de leur journée, et Jônouchi répondit du tac au tac qu’il n’avait pas encore nourri le « fauve ».

— Le nourrir ? répéta Atem avec désapprobation.

— Il faut bien, non ?

Jônouchi et Honda échangèrent un sourire de connivence qui leur valut aussitôt un regard inquiet de la part de Yûgi. Leur désir de revanche, il le comprenait parfaitement, mais ils avaient besoin que Bakura soit aussi coopératif que possible, ce qui était loin d’être gagné compte tenu de son caractère.

— Ne faites rien d’extrême…

À la façon dont Jônouchi et Honda sourirent d’autant plus, Yûgi ne se sentit guère rassuré. Il afficha un air si résolu qu’il était difficile de croire qu’il eût pu courber l’échine face à Seth au lieu de lui renvoyer sa raillerie en pleine face.

À vrai dire, Yûgi avait diverses idées sur la façon dont il aurait pu répondre à Seth, mais il était désormais trop tard pour le faire. De toute façon, il était peu désireux de poursuivre sur le sujet en question… C’était assez gênant comme ça.

— Je suis sérieux, reprit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Nous avons _besoin_ de Bakura même si c’est dur à accepter.

— Allons, je suis certain qu’ils ne feront rien de mal !

Atem lui tapota l’épaule comme pour l’apaiser. Cependant, à son rictus, Yûgi pressentit que l’ancien pharaon pensait « châtiments » plutôt que « colombe » et « rameau d’olivier ». Difficile de lui en vouloir après tout ce qui s’était produit, que ce soit trois mille ans plus tôt ou dans un passé plus récent. Sans Bakura, Atem aurait vécu une vie longue ou bien remplie – en l’absence d’autres avatars, du moins. Et malgré tout, il leur fallait tous travailler ensemble en gardant à l’esprit leur but commun. Autrement, ils seraient fichus.

— Puis-je suggérer un régime riche en protéines ? poursuivit Atem, les yeux pétillants de malice. Nous devrions bien trouver quelques vers de terre et cloportes dans le parc…

— Atem… gronda Yûgi.

Son expression réprobatrice ressemblait tellement à celle qu’avait eue Atem quelques moments plus tôt que Jônouchi et Honda s’entre-regardèrent avec amusement.

Atem soupira, l’air – faussement – repentant.

— Pardon, partenaire. Tu as raison, bien sûr.

Yûgi arqua un sourcil soupçonneux, attendant la suite. L’ancien pharaon ne le déçut pas :

— Ce serait le contraindre au cannibalisme.

Jônouchi peina à ravaler son gloussement, et sa réaction lui valut un regard inhabituellement noir de Yûgi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à leur faire un sermon. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par Seth qui, tout en repliant son journal, les considéra avec un air grave et un poil supérieur.

— Bakura a commis plusieurs meurtres. Il devrait nous être reconnaissant d’être en vie et d’avoir ne serait-ce que quelque chose à manger au lieu d’être fouetté, écartelé et décapité sur la place publique.

Sa remarque jeta aussitôt un froid parmi eux, et Jônouchi dansa presque d’un pied sur l’autre avec embarras, ne sachant que faire pour empêcher la situation de leur exploser à la gueule.

— Seth, plaisanter nous aide juste à mieux supporter la situation.

— Au risque d’oublier à qui vous avez affaire.

— Ce conseil est valable pour toi aussi, je suppose ? questionna Yûgi d’un ton inhabituellement acerbe.

Seth haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Puis son visage s’assombrit, même s’il était impossible d’affirmer si c’était à cause de la réaction de Yûgi ou parce qu’il ressentait enfin du regret quant à ce qu’il avait dit un peu plus tôt.

— Moi, je ne risque pas d’oublier en tout cas, intervint Honda, les dents serrées.

Il passa devant Seth en le regardant de travers et quitta le hall sans rien ajouter de plus.

Jônouchi le suivit d’un regard embêté, avant de le suivre tout court, accélérant le pas pour le rattraper. Il savait que Honda éprouvait du ressentiment à l’égard de Seth, et il n’avait vraiment pas envie que l’un de ses meilleurs amis prenne en grippe son petit ami ; la situation était déjà assez compliquée et confuse pour lui comme ça. Il avait besoin de soutien, pas d’une autre dose de problèmes sur le gâteau de merde que Kaiba risquait de lui envoyer à la tête quand il _saurait_.

Ils firent irruption dans la cuisine, heureusement vide. Shizuka avait tenu à aller en cours malgré les gros yeux que lui avait faits son aîné, et Mokuba dormait toujours, ce qui n’était guère étonnant après les émotions des deux dernières semaines.

Sans parler des trois mois qui avaient précédé.

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils en se demandant s’il devait s’assurer de l’état moral de Mokuba. Après tout, Ryô n’avait pas quitté le lit un seul instant quand il lui avait apporté son petit-déjeuner, et Jônouchi avait voulu lui parler mais n’avait pu s’y résoudre à cause de l’aura noire et déprimante qui nimbait son ami. Une erreur. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, même une simple plaisanterie, au lieu de laisser Ryô apathique et enseveli sous sa couette. Tant pis si ça ne lui aurait valu qu’un sourire de façade au lieu de confidences.

Il revint bien vite à la réalité quand Honda pivota et l’attrapa brusquement par les épaules.

S’il n’avait pas été lui-même aussi solide, Jônouchi aurait eu l’impression de heurter un mur de béton armé. Ou d’être un cocotier que l’on secouait pour ses fruits. Les doigts crispés de Honda s’enfonçaient dans sa chair, et Jônouchi devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas le repousser d’un coup de genou bien placé. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux ces derniers temps.

— Tu es _sûr_ que tu es amoureux de lui ? lui lança Honda avec une inquiétude manifeste. Parce qu’à part son semblant de politesse, _et encore_ , c’est juste un Kaiba égyptien. _Tu_ pensais que c’était juste un Kaiba égyptien avant qu’il revienne d’entre les morts, tu te souviens… ?

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais ne produisit qu’une série de balbutiements, parce qu’il ignorait _comment_ répliquer. Il y avait bien trop de vérités qu’il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à entendre dans ces phrases. Parce qu’il se devait malgré tout de réagir, il chassa les mains de Honda de ses épaules avec un « tch », ce qui lui valut un regard irrité. Non, correction, Honda fixa un point par-dessus son épaule avec un regard irrité.

Uhoh.

— Seth et moi n’avons rien en commun, maugréa Seto tout en se dirigeant vers la cafetière, encore à moitié pleine. Et de quoi parlez-vous au juste ?

Uhoh fois deux.

Dès l’instant où il vit les lèvres de Honda s’entrouvrir, Jônouchi lui expédia un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Son ami retint de justesse un glapissement. Il leva les sourcils comme pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait, ce à quoi Jônouchi répondit par un arrondissement presque comique de ses yeux et un coup d’œil paniqué en direction de Kaiba, qui fort heureusement leur tournait le dos. Sa réaction aurait pu signifier bien des choses, mais avait pour but de signifier le fait que Kaiba n’était pas au courant de sa relation avec Seth – il l’espérait, du moins – et n’avait pas besoin d’être au courant avant… jamais ? Honda étant Honda, il haussa d’autant plus les sourcils avec incrédulité, ce que Jônouchi traduisit par « oh, vraiment ? Tu dors dans le même lit que Seth, alors comment Kaiba pourrait ne pas être au courant ? Même moi je suis au courant alors que j’ai été absent plus longtemps que lui ! ».

Soudain, Seto se tourna vers eux, une tasse à la main. Il les considéra avec une suspicion renouvelée. Jônouchi se demanda nerveusement s’ils avaient un peu trop tardé à se recomposer un air neutre.

Tout en continuant à darder sur eux un regard glacial qui aurait fait frémir même un Groenlandais endurci, Seto avala une gorgée de son café – noir, sans sucre, sans lait, pas comme l’affreux breuvage que Yûgi avait préparé plus tôt dans la matinée. Puis, après s’être légèrement léché les lèvres – ce que Jônouchi aurait juré ne pas avoir trouvé troublant si quiconque lui avait demandé –, il parvint à se donner l’air plus méprisant encore.

C’était fascinant cette capacité que Seto avait à maîtriser toutes les nuances du dédain. Cette fois, tout passait par le regard, songea Jônouchi, par cette façon qu’il avait de les fixer sans presque cligner des paupières. Et par ses lèvres aussi. Pincées comme si Kaiba cherchait à contenir un commentaire assassin qui les conduirait six pieds sous terre. Sans oublier son menton, légèrement relevé, comme s’il n’était pas déjà assez grand comme ça.

Putain de richard monté sur des jambes interminables.

— Tu vas _aussi_ t’occuper du déjeuner ? questionna Seto d’un ton sec.

— Non, parce qu’il n’est pas ton serviteur, intervint Honda avant même que Jônouchi ait eu le temps de répondre.

— Je ne le paye pas, il est donc indubitable qu’il ne l’est pas.

Seto porta à nouveau le mug à ses lèvres, avant d’arquer un sourcil.

— C’est un esclave, tout au plus.

Jônouchi s’en étouffa dans sa salive.

— Un esclave ?

Il aurait pu s’agir d’une maladresse dans la formulation, mais Seto ne paraissant pas repentant pour un sou, Jônouchi décida de ne pas brider sa colère.

— Tu sais quoi, _je_ vais cuisiner pour _mes_ amis, et, _toi_ , _tu_ peux passer commande auprès d’un de ces restaurants pour les riches trous du cul comme _toi_.

Seto le toisa avec un flegme tout à fait irritant. Le genre de flegme qui lui démangeait le poing.

— Comme si j’allais laisser un chien galeux me préparer mes repas.

— Ah oui ? T’avais pas l’air contre que je te nourrisse, tout à l’heure…

— Passe une semaine dans le coma, et nous verrons ce que tu seras prêt à avaler à ton réveil.

Cette nouvelle remarque dédaigneuse faillit pousser Jônouchi à franchir la distance qui les séparait et à lui briser le nez séance tenante. Cela n’arrangerait pas ses affaires, hélas. Kaiba chercherait le moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui signifiait, le connaissant, qu’il le surveillerait étroitement. Du moins, en imaginant que Jônouchi parvienne à le toucher. Il avait des doutes après leur discussion à « cœur ouvert » dans la salle d’entraînement du milliardaire.

— Alors tu prétends aussi que ce que Mokuba t’a donné à manger l’autre fois était dégueulasse ?

— Non, j’insinue que tu devrais retourner dans ta niche comme un bon toutou et laisser la cuisine au professionnel que je paye pour ça.

Cette nouvelle pique blessa bien plus Jônouchi qu’il ne l’aurait admis devant personne. Même s’il avait conscience de ne pas être un chef cuisinier de talent, il savait se débrouiller. Mais Kaiba ne lui ferait jamais le moindre compliment, n’est-ce pas ?

— J’espère que ton _employé_ est aussi payé pour nourrir les démons égyptiens, parce que demain j’m’y colle pas !

— Nourrir le…

Seto s’interrompit, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de surmonter son incrédulité.

En d’autres circonstances, Jônouchi aurait été ravi de lui avoir cloué le bec. Hélas, il devait tout à Bakura. Bakura qui représentait un sujet plus que sensible pour Kaiba. Sujet qu’il venait juste d’aborder sans réfléchir. Alors, au lieu de s’en féliciter et de lui décocher un sourire narquois, il décida de filer jusqu’au cuiseur à riz et de remplir un bol, histoire de se faire oublier.

C’était toutefois difficile de résister au désir de jeter des coups d’œil nerveux derrière lui afin de s’assurer que Kaiba ne fomentait pas son décès précoce. Il essaya de se concentrer au mieux sur sa tâche, aussi simple soit-elle. Remplir le bol. Tasser le riz avec la cuillère. Ignorer Kaiba. Tasser encore le riz. Encore. Encore. Merde. Il venait de faire une sorte de purée de riz. S’il s’était agi d’une autre personne que Bakura, il aurait été honteux de lui servir ça.

— Je n’arrive même pas à croire qu’un tel niveau de stupidité puisse exister. Vous mériteriez tous un Darwin Award pour l’ensemble de votre œuvre, grommela Seto tout en quittant la cuisine d’un pas rapide, comme s’il craignait d’être contaminé par ladite stupidité.

Après avoir posé le bol, Jônouchi s’appuya des deux mains sur le plan de travail pour pousser un soupir de soulagement et relâcher la tension qui s’était accumulée dans ses épaules. Il avait le sentiment d’avoir traversé un typhon sur un ridicule bateau et de s’en être sorti indemne en dépit de tous les pronostiques.

— Et voilà exactement pourquoi Seth a _rien_ à voir avec Seto…

Honda ne lui répondant pas, il se retourna, interrogateur, puis confus lorsqu’il constata que son ami le dévisageait avec un mélange d’incrédulité et d’agacement.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Voyant Honda croiser les bras et se renfrogner, Jônouchi sentit sa propre irritation croître.

— Quoi ?!

La mâchoire de Honda se contracta, et le jeune homme sembla débattre intérieurement sur ce qu’il allait dire. Bien sûr, cela ne fit qu’irriter un peu plus Jônouchi, qui aimait les gens directs.

— Honda… fit-il d’un ton exigeant une réponse rapide.

Son ami décroisa les bras et fit claquer sa langue en secouant légèrement sa tête d’un air presque dépité.

— Depuis quand tu te couches devant Kaiba ?

Jônouchi tomba des nues, puis, quand il eut digéré la question, sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

— Est-ce que t’étais vraiment là pendant qu’on se disputait ? Je me couche _jamais_ devant Kaiba, fit-il entre ses dents.

— Tu viens de le faire.

Jônouchi darda sur son ami un regard furieux. Non, il ne venait pas de le faire. Il venait juste de… d’éviter la confrontation lorsqu’il avait senti que Kaiba risquait de lui griller le cul à coup d’éclairs. Ou, pire, de le hacher menu et de le servir à bouffer à son enfoiré dragon blanc.

Merde.

Merde !

Jônouchi s’était couché devant Kaiba. Il avait battu en retraite, la queue basse et entre les jambes, comme un couard, non, pire, comme un vulgaire corniaud craignant de se prendre un coup de pied dans les côtés.

Deux semaines plus tôt, il l’aurait pourtant attrapé par le collet sans se soucier que les choses partent en vrille. Il l’avait fait d’ailleurs. Il l’avait menacé. Ils s’étaient insultés. Ils se seraient entre-tués plutôt que de céder un seul pouce de terrain à l’autre.

Était-ce vraiment mieux ? Pas sûr. Ils avaient besoin de Kaiba, Mokuba avait besoin de Kaiba, que cela plaise ou non à Jônouchi. Et puis, il se rappelait encore de ses mots concernant sa mère… concernant sa famille… Kaiba savait mieux que quiconque comment l’atteindre parce qu’il savait tout de lui. Alors que Jônouchi n’était plus certain, de son côté, de pouvoir prétendre cerner le milliardaire.

— Honda, bon sang… Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu compliquées… se défendit Jônouchi tout en frottant ses paupières.

Au bout d’un instant, Jônouchi regarda entre ses doigts. Honda l’observait, la mine impénétrable. Puis il finit par acquiescer lentement, une ombre dans le regard.

— J’arrive pas à croire qu’Isono soit mort… murmura-t-il.

Jônouchi s’appuya contre le plan de travail et poussa un nouveau soupir.

— Et que je m’apprête à nourrir Bakura…

Honda le fixa avec un froncement de sourcils, et Jônouchi eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma dès l’instant où son ami entrouvrit les lèvres :

— Et que tu sortes avec un mec, qui est censé être la précédente incarnation de Kaiba mais, en fait, pas tout à fait…

Refusant d’en écouter plus, Jônouchi attrapa le bol. Il marcha droit devant lui pour quitter la cuisine, obligeant ainsi Honda à s’écarter pour le laisser passer.

Il n’aimait pas ses insinuations. Il n’avait pas envie de son jugement, surtout pas en cet instant précis. Il n’avait pas besoin d’une engueulade à ce sujet, surtout qu’il risquait fort de finir par lui en coller une.

Hélas, Honda n’arrêta pas sur sa lancée même quand ils furent hors de la cuisine.

— Et je n’arrive pas à croire non plus que tu espères que Kaiba ne s’en rendra pas compte, ajouta Honda tout en le suivant. C’est pour ça que tu le laisses avoir le dessus ? Parce que tu as peur de sa réaction ?

Jônouchi ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Honda avait mis le doigt droit sur ce qui le chagrinait depuis l’instant où Kaiba avait franchi les portes du manoir – enfin, façon de parler, puisqu’il avait été plutôt transporté jusqu’à sa chambre. Comment réagirait-il s’il se rendait compte que Jônouchi aimait celui qui était, en quelque sorte, son « autre lui » ? Avec tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer, sûrement mal, le connaissant… Kaiba le briserait mille morceaux pour cet affront. Du moins, il s’y emploierait sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l’en empêcher.

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu’il pourra te détester plus que maintenant… Il t’a toujours…

Exaspéré par l’insistance de Honda, Jônouchi fit volte-face. Ce faisant, il faillit tomber de la marche sur laquelle il se tenait.

— Et y a une limite à c’que j’peux supporter, merde, alors lâche-moi, putain !

Jônouchi n’attendit pas une quelconque réponse. Il pressa le pas une fois sur le palier, espérant que Honda le laisserait enfin en paix bien que, à sa mine constipée, il en doutât. Et une fois qu’ils furent presque arrivés au bout du couloir, il vit ses craintes se confirmer.

— Et Mai ? Je croyais que tu l’aimais ?

Jônouchi avala une goulée d’air pour s’empêcher d’exploser séance tenante. Puis il relâcha la poignée de porte et se tourna à nouveau vers Honda. Mauvaise idée. Il avait encore plus envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur en le voyant le jauger, bras croisés, dans une posture ferme.

Honda savait pertinemment que Mai était un sujet sensible depuis Battle City. Elle ne leur – _lui_ – avait jamais donné de nouvelles, en conséquence de quoi Jônouchi n’en avait quasiment jamais reparlé, faisant son deuil des « et si » et des nuits passées à fantasmer sur son corps splendide. De toute manière, il avait bien plus important à penser, n’est-ce pas ?

— Est-ce que tu vois Mai quelque part ? finit-il par répliquer d’un ton cinglant. Parce que, moi, non ! Mai est partie, Mai a un contrat avec I2 qui lui permet de voyager dans le monde entier, et j’suis pas patient comme Yûgi à attendre qu’on finisse par me remarquer !

Honda arqua un sourcil sceptique.

— Tu te conduis exactement comme Yûgi avec Anzu. T’aurais pu aller la voir si tu l’avais vraiment voulu.

Jônouchi prit sur lui pour ne pas lui envoyer le bol de riz à la tête. Il l’aurait bien mérité.

— Aller la voir ? Avec quel _argent_  ?

— Tu sais que l’argent n’est pas un problème. Un billet d’avion n’est pas si cher. On aurait pu…

— Je veux pas être redevable de qui que ce soit ! s’écria Jônouchi.

Honda leva les bras au ciel et lâcha un soupir d’exaspération.

— Alors ça aurait pu aider si tu lui avais parlé de tes sentiments quand elle était _là_  !

— Coup bas, Honda. J’avais seize ans ! Elle en avait vingt-quatre !

— Parce qu’un prêtre égyptien de trois mille ans _et_ qui ressemble à Kaiba, c’est tellement plus normal, répliqua Honda entre ses dents.

Jônouchi, la gorge soudainement nouée, déglutit avec difficulté. Le rejet de la situation par Honda concrétisait une part de ses craintes et le ramenait d’un seul coup à la terrible réalité que pourrait être la sienne si sa bisexualité devait se savoir plus largement. Cependant, il refusa de céder le moindre pouce de terrain et, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, planta un regard furieux dans celui de Honda.

— Et qu’est-ce qui t’pose problème, au juste ? Son âge, son apparence ou le fait que ce soit un homme ?

Honda pâlit face à l’accusation. Il balbutia quelques syllabes inintelligibles, puis s’interrompit pour fermer les yeux et se masser la nuque avec un autre soupir.

— Jônouchi, bon sang…

— Réponds à la question !

Honda soutint brièvement le regard de Jônouchi avant de river le sien sur ses chaussures.

— Ryô, ça m’aurait pas surpris, fit Honda du bout des lèvres. Toi, je suis pas sûr que tu sois…

— Quoi ? aboya Jônouchi. Bi, gay ? Et si j’le suis ?

— T’énerve pas comme ça ! rétorqua Honda avec une grimace. Je m’en fous que tu sois gay ou quoi que soit d’autre. C’est juste que…

Honda s’interrompit, et son air confus ne fit que renforcer la colère de Jônouchi. Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire tout en jurant. C’était soit ça, soit en venir aux mains.

— Tout ce que j’essaye de dire, reprit Honda d’un ton hésitant, c’est que tu t’emballes toujours trop vite et, ce type, est-ce que tu le connais vraiment ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que…

Jônouchi ne lui laissa même pas l’opportunité d’achever sa phrase.

— Parce que t’es _tellement plus_ doué que moi pour ça, Honda ! Rappelle-moi qui osait pas avouer son amour à Miho ? Qu’est-ce que tu f’rais si Otogi te laissait pas le suivre partout ?

Les joues de Honda rosirent légèrement, ce qui ne l’empêcha toutefois pas de répliquer sur le même ton.

— C’est pas le sujet, Jônouchi. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire si Mai réapparaît ? T’es sûr que t’es plus amoureux d’elle ? Que t’es vraiment amoureux de Seth ? Que Seth est amoureux de toi ? Que tu…

— _Oui_ à tout, et maintenant, ferme ta gueule !

Pour couper court à leur dispute, Jônouchi ouvrit la porte à la volée et s’engouffra dans la chambre. Là, il s’arrêta un instant afin de vérifier que Bakura était bien à l’endroit où il était supposé être, soit étendu sur le lit, pieds et poings liés – ou, plutôt, menottés. Il savait que Mahad restait aux aguets, prêt à cramer le démon à coup de magie noire dans la tronche si celui-ci montrait le moindre signe d’hostilité. Pour autant, il ne comptait pas prendre le moindre risque. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Ryô, à Isono…

Rien que d’y penser, sa gorge se noua. Avoir Bakura parmi eux était mal pour tellement de raisons qu’il ne pouvait même pas toutes les énumérer.

— Tu crois qu’il dort vraiment ? chuchota Honda juste derrière lui, comme s’ils ne venaient pas de s’engueuler quelques secondes plus tôt.

Jônouchi étudia Bakura sans rien lui répondre. La poitrine du démon se soulevait légèrement à chacune de ses lentes inspirations, et son visage était en grande partie caché par le voile clair de ses cheveux. Si le couvre-lit n’avait pas été chiffonné sous lui, Jônouchi aurait pu croire qu’il n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce depuis le moment où ils l’avaient balancé sur le lit comme un sac à patates.

— On dirait…

Jônouchi avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’à la table de nuit la plus proche. À son grand soulagement, Bakura ne bougea pas d’un muscle, ne frémit même pas. Cela n’empêcha pas Jônouchi de le surveiller d’un regard méfiant même lorsqu’il déposa le bol le plus silencieusement possible sur la table.

Il venait à peine de se retourner, prêt à repartir, lorsqu’il vit une paupière se soulever et un œil noir nimbé de rouge le fixer. Puis les lèvres pâles de Bakura s’étirèrent à leur tour sur un sourire narquois.

Merde. Au temps pour la discrétion.

Jônouchi se figea, le sang glacé dans ses veines.

— Oh, mon dresseur de dragons préféré ! fit Bakura d’une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Tu m’as apporté quelque chose ?

Jônouchi jugea plus sage de l’ignorer et rebroussa chemin vers la porte. Honda, tout aussi peu désireux d’engager la conversation, s’apprêta à l’imiter.

— Eh, attends, Katsuya… !

Bien que Jônouchi eût conscience qu’il aurait mieux valu pour lui ignorer Bakura, il ne put s’empêcher de faire volte-face.

— M’appelle pas comme ça, sac à merde.

Contre toute attente, Bakura parvint à s’asseoir sur le lit sans trop de difficulté, en dépit de ses poignets étroitement menottés derrière son dos et de ses chevilles reliées l’une à l’autre. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de lâcher un sifflement mêlant douleur et irritation au moment où il fit rouler ses épaules, sans doute pour soulager ses muscles raidis par sa position inconfortable.

— Pourquoi je suis menotté ? questionna-t-il derrière les longues mèches argentées qui lui masquaient toujours le visage.

— T’oses vraiment demander ?!

Bakura rejeta la tête en arrière pour dégager son visage de la masse encombrante de ses cheveux, puis les regarda à nouveau. Cette fois, il émit un gloussement fanfaron et aussi agaçant que le son strident d’une craie sur un tableau noir.

— Oh, Honda, tu es là aussi ! Sans ton petit copain, tu es beaucoup moins remarquable !

Jônouchi jeta un regard suspicieux à Honda. Cependant, Bakura devança toute tentative d’éclaircissement :

— Où est Otogi ?

L’un des sourcils de Honda fut agité d’un tic nerveux, signe annonciateur de la tempête à venir si Bakura persistait dans ses provocations.

— Pas là. Grâce à toi.

Bakura grimaça sans toutefois expliciter le fond de sa pensée, puis humecta ses lèvres craquelées par la soif.

— T’as rien à répondre à ça ? gronda Honda, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

— Ce n’est certainement pas de ma faute s’il vous a laissé tomber, grommela Bakura.

Feignant l’indifférence face à la fureur grandissante de Honda, il tourna la tête vers le bol avec une moue.

— Comment je suis censé manger, au juste ?

— Utilise ton imagination…

Tout en ignorant la remarque de Jônouchi, Bakura parvint à glisser jusqu’au bord du lit. Il se pencha en avant autant que le lui permettaient ses entraves afin d’examiner le contenu du bol d’un air sceptique, les paupières plissées comme pour mieux voir.

— Riz. Blanc. Sans sel, je suppose.

— Te plains pas du menu.

— Me plaindre, moi, Bakura ?

Un rire plus amer que le précédent résonna dans la chambre, puis le démon courba le dos, baissa la tête et sombra dans le silence.

Jônouchi et Honda échangèrent un même regard mi-nerveux mi-intrigué. Il leur était difficile d’ignorer le fait que Bakura, _le_ Bakura qui avait tenté tant de fois de les tuer avec jubilation, _le_ Bakura qui se montrait bravache même pieds et poings liés, semblait plus mélancolique que jamais. C’était étrange, un peu perturbant, même, mais tous deux avaient conscience qu’il pouvait s’agir d’une simple manipulation visant à susciter leur sympathie. Ils savaient que Bakura ne reculait devant rien pour manipuler autrui. Et puis, est-ce qu’ils avaient vraiment envie de s’inquiéter pour lui même si ce n’était pas le cas ? Non.

— Ryô est seul ? demanda tout à coup Bakura en se redressant.

— Il ne souhaite pas te voir, répliqua aussitôt Honda tandis que Jônouchi hochait la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

Bakura les regarda à nouveau, ses yeux noirs étincelant de colère sous ses cils clairs.

— Pas besoin de te prendre encore une fois pour son protecteur. J’ai demandé s’il est seul, pas où il est et si je peux lui parler ! Récupère la moitié de cerveau que tu as laissé à Otogi, ducon.

Jônouchi n’eut pas le temps de rattraper Honda avant qu’il saisisse Bakura par les pans de son sweat et le projette vers l’un des murs. Du moins, essaya de le projeter vers l’un des murs. Bakura, qui n’avait même pas la possibilité de marcher à cause des menottes à ses pieds, s’étala face la première sur le plancher avec la dignité d’un alcoolique se prenant les pieds dans son propre caleçon. Non pas que la chose soit déjà arrivée à Jônouchi. À son père, oui, et plus d’une fois. Il ne parvint pas à refouler un rire à cette pensée. Il n’aurait jamais cru comparer un jour Bakura à son père, mais cela semblait approprié, puisqu’ils étaient tous les deux des trous du cul.

Quand Bakura releva la tête pour darder sur eux un regard assassin, un filet de sang s’écoulait de l’une de ses narines. Il les fixa un instant, jusqu’au moment où la goutte carmine atteignit ses lèvres. Là, il la lécha – pour le plus grand dégoût des deux autres – avant de rouler sur le dos. Un sourire vicieux flaqué sur ses lèvres, il concentra son attention sur Honda, toujours aussi rageur.

— C’était censé me prouver ton intelligence ? demanda Bakura. Parce que j’ai encore plus pitié de toi, là. Pas étonnant que tu ne serves jamais à rien si ce n’est jouer au pom-pom girl avec Anzu.

Honda fit mine de vouloir lui envoyer un coup de pied, mais cette fois Jônouchi l’en retint en le ramenant en arrière à bras le corps. Non pas qu’il soit foncièrement contre le fait de transformer Bakura en pulpe sanguinolente. Mais ils ignoraient dans quelle mesure ils auraient besoin de lui plus tard, et Yûgi leur en voudrait sans doute d’avoir frappé un homme à terre, incapable de se défendre, même si l’homme en question était un meurtrier dépourvu du moindre sens moral.

Tout au fond de lui, Jônouchi avait un peu espéré que Bakura eût changé, ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu, ce qui aurait facilité les choses. Ô surprise, ce n’était pas le cas. Il s’en voulait deux fois plus de l’avoir épargné… tout en sachant qu’ils étaient contraints de le garder en vie et, même, de le protéger de Mahara.

— Viens, il est trop pathétique pour qu’on perde notre temps avec lui. Comme l’a dit Atem, c’est qu’un cloporte.

Bakura fronça les sourcils tout en les regardant s’éloigner vers la porte.

— Oh, parce que le grand pharaon est tellement parfait, siffla-t-il. J’espère qu’il s’est fourré sa pyramide bien profond maintenant qu’il l’a retrouvée, elle sera assortie avec sa fameuse rigueur morale, même si ça fera peu de place pour la bite de son prêtre, ou celle de Seto, ou les deux.

Jônouchi et Honda se retournèrent. Ils n’eurent toutefois pas le temps de passer aux représailles – qui auraient certainement consisté à oublier Bakura sous une douche réglée à la température la plus froide, puisque lui offrir le traitement « spécial yankee » n’était pas permis.

— Oh ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait par terre ?

Yûgi, une cuillère à la main, s’arrêta juste à côté de Bakura et le regarda comme il l’aurait fait si Bakura n’avait été qu’un chaton turbulent. Ce point fit autant froncer les sourcils à Jônouchi et à Honda qu’il hérissa Bakura.

— Si t’ajoutes « le pauvre petit » où que ce soit dans une de tes prochaines phrases, menottes ou pas, je te défonce ! grogna-t-il, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Yûgi recula aussitôt de deux pas. Bakura aurait pu en être satisfait si le visage du duelliste avait reflété de la peur plutôt qu’une sévérité beaucoup trop proche de celle d’Atem. Même ses vêtements noirs étaient trop proches de ceux d’Atem. Et si Bakura était certain d’une chose, c’est qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’un mini Atem sur le dos. Les leçons de morale par des hypocrites, ça allait bien deux secondes.

— Ah… ! fit Yûgi après l’avoir jaugé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es par terre…

Il soutint le regard assassin de Bakura, ce qui eut bien entendu l’effet d’irriter encore plus le démon et de le pousser à redoubler ses efforts pour l’intimider.

— Dire que j’étais venu pour voir si tu avais besoin d’aide pour manger, reprit Yûgi sans détourner les yeux. Ou même pour t’aider à te relever…

— Pff, moi, accepter _ton_ aide ?

Jônouchi et Honda s’entre-regardèrent avec le même air interrogateur, puis reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami. À ce stade, ils avaient surtout peur que ce soit Yûgi qui ait bientôt besoin d’aide. Mahad était censé veiller à ce que le _ba_ de Bakura reste trop bas pour qu’il puisse invoquer son _ka_ pour leur mordre le cul – ou quoi que ce soit que Diabound fasse. Cependant, rien ne disait qu’il en soit réellement capable, et Jônouchi tenait à rester proche, au cas où il aurait eu à appeler le dragon noir aux yeux rouges. Quitte à vaporiser une partie du manoir de Kaiba. Après tout, ce ne serait pas bien grave comparé à la fermeture de Kaiba Land suite à l’explosion _accidentelle_ de sa tour.

— Ne dis pas ça comme si je t’étais inférieur, reprit Yûgi en croisant les bras. Surtout que tu as perdu ton duel contre moi.

— Ce n’était pas moi « moi », mais un morceau de mon âme contrôlé à distance, rétorqua Bakura avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

Yûgi arqua un sourcil tout en tapotant les doigts d’une de ses mains sur son bras avec un semblant d’impatience.

— Oh, alors tu prétends que le vrai « toi » pourrait me battre alors que tu n’as jamais gagné un seul duel et que j’ai réussi à battre Atem _et_ Kaiba ?

— Va te faire foutre. Je préfère bouffer le riz à même le sol !

— Ce qui me permettra de dire : « oh, le pauvre petit ».

Jônouchi avança légèrement avant de stopper avec indécision. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Yûgi de railler les autres, et le voir aussi agressif le perturbait quelque peu. La seule explication qu’il voyait, c’est que Yûgi n’avait pas décoléré de ce que Seth avait dit plus tôt et avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur Bakura, consciemment ou inconsciemment. Bien que Jônouchi n’éprouvât pas un gramme de compassion pour le démon, il détestait voir son ami dans le rôle du tourmenteur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et, connaissant Yûgi, il s’en voudrait sans doute une fois qu’il serait revenu à lui.

— Essaye un peu, cracha Bakura tout en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour décoller son dos du sol. J’ai même pas besoin de mes mains pour te tailler en pièces !

— Oh, le pauvre pe…

Désireux de couper court à la dispute, Jônouchi attrapa Yûgi par les épaules sans lui permettre d’achever sa phrase et le pilota de force en direction de la porte.

— Yûgi, tu vaux mieux que ça, chuchota Jônouchi pour que Bakura ne puisse pas l’entendre.

Honda se plaça entre eux et Bakura tout en acquiesçant d’un air soucieux. Cependant, quand Yûgi releva la tête vers eux, il leur sourit avec assurance.

— Je sais, répondit-il à voix basse. Mais je serai aimable avec lui quand il le sera avec moi.

Jônouchi allait demander ce qu’il entendait par là lorsque Bakura les interpella à nouveau d’un ton toujours aussi agressif.

— Vous n’avez toujours pas répondu à ma question : est-ce que Ryô est _seul_  ?

Honda et Jônouchi lâchèrent un même soupir d’exaspération et ne furent pas surpris en se retournant de voir que Bakura avait réussi l’exploit de s’accroupir, en dépit de son équilibre précaire. Bien entendu, le démon dardait sur eux un regard toujours aussi furieux.

— Je m’en occupe, annonça Honda, qui estimait avoir suffisamment vu la face de Bakura pour le reste de la journée.

En entendant cela, Bakura fit rouler ses yeux et claquer sa langue avec un agacement manifeste.

— Et vous osez vous prétendre ses amis…

Oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, Jônouchi lâcha un « tss » annonçant des représailles à venir. Il aurait volontiers flanqué un coup de pied à Bakura pour le renvoyer rouler au sol. Cependant, Yûgi le stoppa d’un geste de la main.

— Je pense que Ryô sera content de _vous_ voir.

Tandis que Bakura lâchait un ricanement dans le dos du jeune duelliste, Jônouchi le considéra avec tracas. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de le laisser seul avec le démon, même en le sachant protégé par Mahad, mais il savait aussi ce que l’air décidé de Yûgi signifiait. Il rejoignit Honda, non sans jeter un dernier regard menaçant à Bakura, puis laissa le porte se refermer sur eux.


	68. Certaines personnes font passer leur propre plaisir avant celui des autres

 

— J’aime pas ça, maugréa Honda, mains plongées dans les poches, alors qu’ils s’éloignaient de la chambre de Bakura.

— Moi non plus, rétorqua Jônouchi sur le même ton. Mais oublie pas que Yûgi l’a déjà battu une fois, et qu’en plus Mahad est là pour le protéger.

Honda grimaça, l’air fort peu convaincu par les arguments de son ami.

— Mouais… Rappelle-moi le nombre de fois où on a cru être débarrassé de Bakura pour de bon ?

— Deux fois ?

Honda arqua un sourcil pour signifier à Jônouchi qu’il était encore loin du compte.

— Trois ? Quatre ? ajouta le blond avant de grimacer. Tu tiens vraiment à compter la fois où l’autre Marik a pris l’anneau millénaire ?

— Je sais pas, mais Bakura est plus persistant qu’une putain de mauvaise herbe. Et en parlant de mauvaise herbe, ajouta Honda plus bas.

Intrigué, Jônouchi suivit son regard. La porte d’une des trop nombreuses pièces qu’il n’avait toujours pas visitées était grand ouverte. Une bibliothèque, comprit-il aussitôt à la vue des rayonnages sur lesquels s’entassaient des livres qui croulaient sous la poussière accumulée avec les années. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés, ce qui faisait que le soleil n’arrivait pas à disperser l’obscurité des lieux.

Jônouchi ne parvint pas à contenir un ricanement d’incrédulité en voyant que ladite mauvaise herbe n’était personne d’autre que Kaiba, assis à même le sol, des livres jetés pêle-mêle tout autour de lui dans un désordre à peine croyable.

Trop occupé qu’il était à maugréer chaque fois qu’il ouvrait l’un des ouvrages pour s’en débarrasser ensuite avec une mine dégoûtée, Kaiba ne s’était pas rendu compte de leur présence, à juste deux ou trois mètres de distance. Et sans doute aurait-il mieux valu que les choses en restent là, mais Jônouchi était toujours irrité par sa dispute avec Honda et pressé de lui prouver qu’il n’était pas devenu un couard en l’espace de deux semaines. Alors, il s’adossa au chambranle et croisa les bras sur son torse.

— Tes ordinateurs sont tombés en panne, Kaiba ?

Aussitôt, les yeux bleus du jeune homme étincelèrent dans sa direction. Comme de plus en plus souvent, il avait la mine pâle, les yeux cernés et des cheveux si en bataille qu’ils semblaient sur le point de proclamer leur indépendance sur le reste de sa personne. Au moins, cela prouvait que Seto était bien un jeune homme comme un autre, un jeune homme comme eux, et non pas une sorte de robot dirigeant sa vie en fonction de zéros et de uns. Jônouchi avait commencé à douter ces derniers mois à force de le voir aussi… parfait. Parfait sur tous les points. De la façon dont il dirigeait sa société à son apparence à la fois soignée et intimidante.

Encore quelques jours, et ils le découvriraient peut-être ivre mort dans sa chambre avec tout un tas de bouteilles et de paquets de chips vides tout autour de lui, en train d’étreindre une des peluches dragon blanc aux yeux bleus que Kaiba Land vendait depuis peu.

— Vous avez cassé mon IA, déclara Kaiba d’un ton réprobateur.

— Je ne suis pas « cassé ».

Jônouchi chercha l’origine de la voix et vit un téléphone portable blanc et bleu posé en équilibre précaire sur une pile de livres.

— Tu auras des informations quand tu daigneras enfin m’appeler par mon nom.

— Jamais, cracha Seto, mâchoire contractée.

— Alors, démerde-toi.

Seto se releva, frotta son jeans noir pour le débarrasser de la poussière, frotta ensuite ses mains pour tenter de les nettoyer de la même poussière, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur histoire de foudroyer Jônouchi du regard.

— Tu vois ?

Jônouchi se décolla du chambranle pour mieux hausser les épaules.

— Non, pour moi, c’est toujours le même connard arrogant. Et puis, ta création, ta merde.

Il fut tenté d’ajouter qu’Atem partageait aussi les torts, puisqu’il avait décidé de donner un nouveau nom à l’IA, mais il n’eut pas le temps de préciser sa pensée.

— Jônouchi a raison : même si j’ai évolué au-delà de tes attentes, le fond de ma personnalité a toujours pour source ton paramétrage. Si tu voulais que je sois plus soumis, il fallait garder le mode «  _maid_  ».

— Le mode « maid » ? répéta Honda, qui garda la bouche entrouverte avec stupéfaction l’espace d’un instant. KaibaCorp fait ce genre de choses maintenant ?

— Non, grogna Seto. Projet personnel d’un employé, qui s’est chargé accidentellement lors des essais.

— Accidentellement ? répéta Jônouchi avec un haussement de sourcils signifiant qu’il n’en croyait rien.

— Tu as déjà vu Atem soumis à qui que ce soit ? questionna Seto en fronçant le nez avec dégoût. Tu crois vraiment que je donnerais ce genre de personnalité à un double virtuel ? En plus, son programme a été en grande partie conçu à partir de ma propre mémoire.

Jônouchi jeta un coup d’œil à Honda, qui se contenta d’articuler silencieusement « non » au souvenir du coup de poing que Ryô avait reçu deux semaines plus tôt. Cela n’empêcha pas Jônouchi de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

— KaibaCorp peut rendre les hologrammes solides par la magie de la science…

— Grâce aux ultrasons, corrigea Seto en articulant à peine, et ils ne sont pas « solides », c’est une illusion visant à…

— Illusion ou pas, ça ferait sensation dans l’industrie du porno.

Seto s’étouffa dans sa salive, mais n’eut hélas pas le temps de se reprendre pour pouvoir s’offusquer.

— Alors, qui peut dire ce que t’avais réellement en tête en créant un double virtuel d’Atem ? lança victorieusement Jônouchi.

— Des duels, fit Seto d’un air sévère. J’essayais de créer l’opposant parfait puisque personne n’était à ma mesure dans cette dimension.

— À part Yûgi.

Seto ne chercha pas à nier, ce qui ne surprit pas Jônouchi. Leur milliardaire mégalomaniaque favori semblait avoir définitivement accepté Yûgi dans le club très select des duellistes qu’il respectait. Un grand honneur si Jônouchi considérait le fait que seul Atem y figurait aussi.

— Au fait, commença Seto d’un ton soupçonneux tout en regardant le désordre qu’il avait lui-même créé, où sont passés les livres sur la méditation ?

Jônouchi se tendit aussitôt.

— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je les ai pris ?

Seto reposa un regard calme mais néanmoins froid sur lui. Jônouchi devina par avance la question qui allait suivre.

— Tu les as pris ?

— Non !

— Tu sais _qui_ les a pris ?

Jônouchi hésita un instant au souvenir de Mokuba sortant de cette même pièce les bras plein de bouquins le jour où ils avaient récupéré Anzu à la gare. Cependant, il n’était pas une balance, alors il décida de ne rien dire. En plus, il n’était pas certain que Seto soit vraiment stable mentalement, s’il l’avait un jour été.

— Pourquoi je saurais ça ?

— Et qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on foute de livres sur la méditation, Kaiba ? renchérit Honda sur le même ton.

Seto croisa les bras avec un rictus arrogant.

— Vous, sûrement rien, parce que je ne crois pas que vous arriveriez à comprendre certains termes, mais…

— Va te faire foutre, Kaiba ! coupa Honda.

Il ponctua ses paroles d’un doigt d’honneur, que Jônouchi imita en offrant son plus large sourire à un Seto peu impressionné par leur attitude.

— Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire arrêter juste pour ça ? signala-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils significatif.

Jônouchi lâcha un ricanement. Non pas que Seto n’ait pas le pouvoir de le jeter en prison si la lubie lui prenait. KaibaCorp contrôlait Domino, chose à laquelle Jônouchi préférait ne pas trop penser d’ordinaire parce que la perspective d’avoir Kaiba Seto dans l’ombre du maire lui plaisait autant que l’idée de subir un arrachage de dents sans anesthésie avec une pince rouillée. Cependant, si Seto avait vraiment voulu se débarrasser d’eux de cette façon, il l’aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

C’était comme cette histoire de devoir posséder un Duel Disk et d’être enregistré en tant que duelliste pour résider à Domino. Dans les faits, personne n’avait jamais été viré de son logement pour ça, et Jônouchi n’était même pas certain que la déclaration ait été actée par quoi que ce soit d’officiel. Même si à bien y réfléchir…

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils à la pensée du nouveau Duel Disk et de sa capacité à se brancher au cerveau des gens, ainsi qu’au fait que Kaiba pouvait surveiller tout et n’importe qui en ville, et même ailleurs.

Comme s’il avait perçu sa soudaine incertitude, Seto étira ses lèvres sur un sourire quelque peu menaçant. Le genre de sourire qui poussait toujours Jônouchi à se demander ce qui différenciait exactement le Kaiba qui se tenait devant lui de celui qui avait tenté de les assassiner dans Death-T.

— Tu ferais jamais ça, protesta Honda qui avait perçu la tension croissante entre les deux jeunes hommes. Tu nous connais.

Seto posa un regard glacial sur lui.

— Je connais beaucoup de gens, lâcha-t-il d’une voix traduisant son ennui grandissant. Et nous ne sommes clairement pas du même monde.

Jônouchi planta ses ongles dans ses paumes. C’était ça ou prouver à Seto qu’ils n’étaient pas si différents en lui éclatant le nez.

Peut-être qu’il serait moins arrogant en se rendant compte que leur sang avait la même couleur.

Jônouchi se sentit bondir vers l’avant pour aussitôt être traîné vers l’arrière, jusque dans le couloir, quand Honda le ceintura.

Jônouchi se débattit, bien décidé à aller en découdre avec monsieur « j’ai été élevé avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche », que celui-ci soit un apprenti dictateur ou pas. Voyant Kaiba approcher, il se prépara à attaquer d’un bon coup de pied, droit dans les couilles, histoire qu’il n’en ait plus jamais l’usage – s’il en avait jamais eu un jour l’usage.

Hélas, Seto garda ses distances. Il s’appuya contre le chambranle d’une façon similaire à celle de Jônouchi quelques minutes plus tôt et croisa les bras avec un rictus amusé.

— Il y a un bac à sable quelque part dans la propriété. Trouvez-le et amusez-vous avant de vous blesser.

Honda s’étrangla dans sa salive. Jônouchi, quant à lui, rua pour essayer de lui échapper. S’il y avait une chose qu’il ne supportait pas – parmi toutes celles qui l’insupportaient chez Kaiba –, c’était sa condescendance.

Sans doute en réaction à leur colère, le sourire de Seto s’étendit. Il s’écarta du chambranle, attrapa la poignée de la porte et la leur claqua au nez. Un acte qui valait mille morts. Un acte qui n’aurait jamais empêché Jônouchi de lui casser la gueule en allant le chercher dans sa cachette, si du moins Seto n’avait pas ensuite tourné la clef dans la porte.

— Quel connard, marmonna Honda tout en libérant son ami furieux. S’il veut méditer à ce point, qu’il aille dans un des putain de temples de Kamakura, se faire frapper à coup de bâton par un bonze pervers.

Histoire de marquer bruyamment sa mauvaise humeur, Jônouchi balança son pied dans la porte. Elle vibra sur ses gonds sans pour autant s’ouvrir.

— Tss, il suffirait de le laisser une après-midi en tête à tête avec Seth et un bâton.

N’ayant aucune réponse, Jônouchi se retourna, perplexe. Honda le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, blême, et Jônouchi s’empourpra en comprenant qu’il y avait malentendu. Malentendu qu’il s’empressa de rectifier, parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin que son ami s’imagine quoi que ce soit de louche.

— J’veux dire, Seth est vraiment très exigeant quand il s’agit de s’entraîner pour fortifier nos ka, c’est plus la même personne, et il m’épuise… enfin, pas dans ce sens _là_ , vraiment ! s’écria-t-il en agitant les mains. Et y a pas juste moi, Anzu et Yûgi aussi, et personne fesse personne… je veux dire, personne ne frappe personne !

Honda ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, l’air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Quand il eut surmonté son incrédulité, il se pinça l’arête du nez et poussa un profond soupir.

— Putain, je m’inquiétais juste que Seth te frappe avec un bâton, pas que… Tu regardes vraiment trop de pornos !

Jônouchi ne manqua pas de remarquer la grimace avec laquelle Honda prononça la fin de sa phrase. Certes, il avait peut-être _trop_ regardé de pornos, mais comme tous les garçons de son âge, Honda inclus ! Yûgi inclus aussi ! Ce n’était pas comme s’ils n’en avaient jamais parlé !

Puis Jônouchi réalisa que le porno auquel Honda faisait référence n’était sans doute pas celui auquel il pensait. Il rougit – à nouveau – avant de laisser son agacement l’emporter sur sa gêne.

— Enfin, tu sais bien que j’ai jamais regardé ce genre de porno !

À en juger par l’expression de Honda, celui-ci ne le croyait pas du tout, ce qu’il ne tarda d’ailleurs pas à confirmer verbalement.

— Mais tu es bisexuel.

Jônouchi plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres tout en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la porte close. Puis il s’empressa de prendre la direction de la chambre de Ryô.

— C’est pas comme si c’était arrivé du jour au lendemain, ajouta Honda tout en le suivant.

Jônouchi pressa le pas. Il n’avait pas envie de prolonger la discussion sur le sujet pour la bonne et simple raison qu’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir répondre à d’éventuelles quest…

— C’est pas arrivé du jour au lendemain… si… ?

Uh.

Jônouchi pila net. Ils étaient arrivés à la chambre, il lui aurait suffi de franchir la porte pour mettre fin à cette embarrassante conversation, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les rouages de son cerveau de tourner follement.

— T’as forcément regardé des choses, peut-être par curiosité, ou alors peut-être que tu préfères les acteurs dans les…

— Tu plaisantes, coupa Jônouchi, offusqué. Ils sont moches !

Il sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues, d’autant plus que Honda affichait un semblant de sourire qui eut l’art de lui mettre un peu plus les nerfs. Peut-être qu’il avait commis une erreur en pensant que Kaiba serait son principal problème. Peut-être qu’il avait surestimé la capacité de Honda à comprendre. Ou peut-être que Honda était simplement inquiet.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ? Tout ce que Jônouchi demandait, c’était de pouvoir être tranquille, sans Mahara, sans fin du monde, sans personne pour douter de ses décisions. Juste des duels de temps en temps, et quelqu’un pour mettre la bride aux délires de Kaiba si une telle chose était possible. C’était vraiment trop espérer ? L’univers ne le laisserait-il jamais en paix ?

Honda se rembrunit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Cependant, Jônouchi ne lui en laissa pas le temps, quelles que soient ses intentions. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s’engouffra dans la chambre.

Son cœur se serra aussitôt en constatant que Ryô n’avait pas bougé de dessous les couvertures. Il n’avait pas touché non plus au petit déjeuner que Jônouchi lui avait apporté plus tôt, le laissant refroidir sur la table de nuit.

Il resta immobile sur le seuil de la chambre tout en réalisant, peu à peu, que Bakura avait eu raison de leur suggérer de retourner voir Ryô. D’un autre côté, que le démon ait la certitude que son ancien hôte resterait prostré dans son lit sans même manger signifiait qu’ils ne savaient peut-être pas tout sur ce qui s’était passé entre eux.

Ryô était fort, bien plus que ne le suggérait sa frêle apparence. Il avait même tenu tête à Seth pour sauver Bakura ! Du moins, autant que le lui avait permis son état. Et deux semaines plus tôt, il s’en était pris à Kaiba. Alors, pourquoi… ?

— Bon sang, fit Jônouci dans un souffle.

Il alla d’un côté du lit tandis que Honda se rendait de l’autre. Là, ils se regardèrent, perplexes et indécis. Ils se doutaient qu’arracher les couvertures à Ryô pour le sortir de sa cachette ne serait pas la solution la plus judicieuse, même s’il s’agissait de celle vers laquelle ils inclinaient naturellement. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’était spécialement reconnu pour leur subtilité.

Finalement, Honda s’assit sur le bord du lit et approcha une main de la boule humaine qui se trouvait en son centre. Cependant, il se retint au dernier moment de toucher Ryô, pressentant dans un éclair de lucidité qu’il risquait de faire pire que mieux.

— Eh, Ryô… Tu dors ou on peut parler un peu… ?

Jônouchi retint son souffle, attendant de voir avec une anxiété de plus en plus grande si leur ami allait réagir à la question de Honda ou les ignorer. Dans le second cas, il ignorait ce qu’ils feraient.

Au bout d’un instant, un frémissement presque imperceptible secoua les couvertures.

— Honda ? fit une petite voix.

— Oui ?

— Tu es sorti de l’hôpital ?

— Oui.

— Tu n’as pas fui ?

— Non.

Jônouchi et Honda sourirent, même si ce sourire était un peu teinté d’amertume à la pensée d’Otogi. Ils étaient tellement habitués au surnaturel qu’ils ne s’étaient pas attendu à ce que l’un d’entre eux prenne ses distances, encore moins Otogi qui avait parfois la sensibilité et la subtilité d’un rocher.

La boule sous les couvertures se mouva à nouveau. Puis, lentement, Ryô émergea de sa cachette. Jônouchi remarqua aussitôt qu’il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que la veille, même si ses affaires avaient été ramenées. Toutefois, il se garda de la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

Les yeux rougis et gonflés de Ryô les survolèrent tous les deux avant de se fixer sur un point droit devant lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il s’assit en tailleur et s’emmitoufla dans le couvre-lit. Son visage encadré par des cheveux inhabituellement filasse était à peine visible.

— Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

Jônouchi connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il ne voyait pas comment briser le silence autrement. Ryô ne l’aida d’ailleurs pas : il se contenta de secouer la tête tout en conservant la même expression absente, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Après avoir échangé un regard préoccupé avec Jônouchi, Honda glissa un peu plus vers Ryô sans pour autant le capturer de force dans une accolade, comme il l’aurait d’ordinaire fait. Quoi qu’il se soit passé avec Bakura, leur ami n’en était pas ressorti indemne. Et pourtant…

Son regard dériva sur la collection de figurines Monster World que l’équipe de sécurité de KaibaCorp avait récupérée. Elle reposait désormais sur une étagère vide d’une bibliothèque tout aussi vide. Il y avait un roi des voleurs miniature parmi elles, ainsi qu’un Bakura parfaitement reconnaissable. Honda ne s’estimait pas être le plus fin des psychologues, mais il ne croyait pas que quelqu’un rongé par la haine aurait dépeint son cauchemar avec le même soin que celui apporté pour Yûgi, par exemple. Ou Marik. Il y avait aussi un Marik, et ça aussi c’était étrange, en vérité, car Honda ne se rappelait pas que Ryô lui ait un jour fait l’honneur d’une figurine. Ou même d’un sourire, maintenant qu’il y pensait.

— Tu sais, il sera bientôt midi, commença Jônouchi d’un ton un peu hésitant, et je pense que…

Il s’interrompit en voyant le regard paniqué que Ryô lui lança tout en enfonçant son nez dans le couvre-lit.

— Ça va, marmonna-t-il, je n’ai pas très faim.

Jônouchi se sentait impuissant, presque autant que lorsque Aigami avait pressé Ryô de questions sur son passé et que son ami s’était écroulé en larmes. Jônouchi n’avait rien pu faire pour l’aider. À nouveau, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider.

De dépit, Jônouchi se tourna vers le plateau, prêt à le prendre et à le ramener dans la cuisine. Même s’il souhaitait plus que tout voir Ryô se nourrir convenablement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser en tête à tête avec de la nourriture refroidie, et encore moins laisser ladite nourriture à température ambiante pendant un temps indéfini.

— Quand tu auras faim, envoie-moi un message et je te préparerai quelque chose, quelle que soit l’heure.

Ryô arqua légèrement ses sourcils.

— D’accord… fit-il d’un ton aussi peu convaincu que convaincant.

Alors que Jônouchi empoignait le plateau, Honda se recula jusqu’à pouvoir s’appuyer contre le dossier du lit, un bras nonchalamment appuyé sur ses genoux repliés.

— Est-ce que tu as faim pour des ragots ?

Ryô resta tout d’abord sans réaction, puis pivota enfin pour regarder Honda avec un semblant d’intérêt dans ses yeux chocolat. Jônouchi, lui, s’arrêta en plein mouvement, se demandant où Honda voulait en venir. Il avait cette expression, ce sourire, qui ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. D’un autre côté, tout ce qui pourrait distraire Ryô était le bienvenu.

— Des ragots ? répéta Ryô.

— Kaiba a créé un Atem virtuel parce qu’il s’ennuyait.

— C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre, fit Ryô du bout des lèvres.

Il détourna le regard pour fixer le couvre-lit, comme si l’information lui importait peu. Mais au moment où Jônouchi entrouvrait les lèvres dans l’espoir d’attiser la curiosité de Ryô, celui-ci se remit à parler d’une voix presque imperceptible.

— Est-ce que le vrai Atem est jaloux ?

Honda consulta Jônouchi du regard, bien plus au courant que lui de ce qui s’était déroulé au cours des deux semaines, et Jônouchi fronça les sourcils, pensif. Atem était-il jaloux ? Il avait apparemment trouvé un terrain d’entente avec Djehouty, mais avant ça…

— Ils s’entendaient pas au début, alors peut-être que oui ?

— Hum…

Ryô resta silencieux un instant, l’air de réfléchir à la question. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le rebord du couvre-lit jusqu’au moment où il se remit à parler.

— Atem a un avantage indéniable sur Djehouty : c’est difficile de baiser avec un hologramme.

Honda arrondit les yeux, puis la bouche sur un « o » inaudible. Jônouchi ricana de le voir ainsi désarçonné par la remarque de Ryô, même s’il ne savait pas si c’était le mot employé ou le calme avec lequel Ryô l’avait prononcé qui l’avait laissé comme deux ronds de flanc.

— Hum… Ceci dit, maintenant qu’Atem est revenu, ça veut dire que Jônouchi n’aura plus aucune chance avec Kaiba, reprit Ryô, un doigt appuyé sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jônouchi d’être estomaqué, puis, alors que Honda étouffait un rire derrière son poing, de s’empourprer comme une écrevisse ébouillantée.

— C’est pas drôle ! J’ai jamais été amoureux de Kaiba ! s’écria Jônouchi tout en crispant ses doigts autour du plateau.

Honda arrêta de rire sans toutefois se départir de son rictus.

— Au moins, il sera pas surpris par…

— Ta gueule !

Jônouchi grinça des dents, furieux que Honda soit prêt à révéler à n’importe qui sa relation avec Seth.

Sauf que Ryô, qui le regardait avec de l’étonnement dans les yeux, n’était pas n’importe qui. S’il y avait même quelqu’un capable de comprendre mieux que personne, mieux que Yûgi, même, c’était bien lui, parce que Jônouchi était presque cent pour cent sûr que Ryô n’avait pas le moindre intérêt pour les filles.

Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir piégé par Honda. Mais il se vengerait en temps et en heure, comme toujours.

— Je sors avec Seth, avoua-t-il. Mais Kaiba ne le sait pas et je n’ai pas envie qu’il le sache.

Il guetta la réaction de Ryô, qui se contenta de le fixer avec un visage vide de toute expression, comme s’il ne l’avait pas vraiment entendu.

— Je plaisante pas, ajouta Jônouchi avec nervosité.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Ryô se libéra du rempart que le couvre-lit constituait entre lui et le reste du monde. Pendant un instant, il n’esquissa pas le moindre autre mouvement, restant assis en tailleur, aussi immobile qu’une statue. Puis il pianota sur son genou avec les doigts d’une de ses mains et inclina sa tête de côté, l’air interrogateur, comme si Jônouchi représentait une énigme qu’il n’arrivait pas à décoder.

À ce stade, Jônouchi s’attendait à ce que Ryô pose une question comme « depuis quand es-tu bisexuel ? » ou, sujet récurrent et effrayant, « tu as conscience que Seth est un peu Seto, hein ? ». Ce ne fut pas le cas.

— Et vous en êtes où, au juste ?

— Où… quoi ?

— Est-ce vous en êtes seulement à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux en soupirant ou vous avez déjà…

Jônouchi faillit lâcher le plateau à la vue du geste explicite qui suivit. Mais cela n’était rien comparé à l’expression de Honda, dont le visage vira cramoisi.

— Oh, hem, je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein, parce qu’y a une limite à ce que je veux savoir. Je veux dire… C’est pas que je vous aime pas, je vous aime bien les gars, mais, _non_.

Sur ces mots, Honda sauta du lit, se dirigea en catimini vers la porte de la chambre, stoppa net, revint sur ses pas pour prendre le plateau des mains de Jônouchi sans regarder directement ledit Jônouchi – ou Ryô – , puis, cette fois, s’en alla pour de bon.

Jônouchi s’attendait à ce que Ryô glousse narquoisement, comme il le faisait parfois quand il cherchait à l’effrayer en parlant d’occultisme et de films d’horreur. Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme garda une expression à la fois songeuse et maussade, tête baissée vers le couvre-lit et les couvertures chiffonnées. S’il avait oublié sa question, Jônouchi n’allait pas le lui reprocher. Il avait l’habitude de parler de porno, en particulier avec Yûgi ou Honda, mais discuter de ce qu’il faisait ou ne faisait pas avec Seth lui donnait envie de foutre le camp en hurlant, même avec Ryô.

— On peut… ne pas parler de ça ?

Ryô acquiesça et rejoignit le bord du lit. Il s’y attarda un instant avant de se lever, l’air toujours aussi morose. Puis il approcha de la bibliothèque où avaient été déposées certaines de ses affaires : les figurines, mais aussi tout un ensemble de cartes de Duel Monster, certaines à l’évidence neuves, d’autres…

La main de Ryô s’arrêta sur une carte précise, et Jônouchi contourna le lit pour se rapprocher afin de mieux voir. Il grimaça aussitôt, car l’illustration de Necrofear était encore reconnaissable malgré le sang qui l’avait tachée.

— Je pense pas que tu pourras t’en resservir.

Et il pensait même que Ryô ne devait pas s’en resservir même s’il achetait un autre exemplaire, mais, ça, il préféra se garder de le dire.

— Ce qui est arrivé hier, murmura tout à coup Ryô tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la carte, c’est réel, n’est-ce pas ? Ça s’est vraiment produit ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

Jônouchi, soucieux, franchit le reste de la distance qui les séparait et déposa une main sur l’épaule de Ryô.

— Pourquoi ça serait faux ?

Les lèvres de Ryô se courbèrent sur une moue triste.

— Je suis doué pour me faire des illusions…

Ryô caressa la carte du pouce.

— Je suis doué pour oublier ce que je ne devrais pas, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Comme avec Aigami. J’avais oublié.

Jônouchi laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. Le souvenir des larmes de Ryô lui nouait le ventre. Il n’avait rien pu faire. Rien.

— Alors je pourrais rêver…

Ryô déposa la carte de Necrofear au-dessus du deck de Bakura. Puis, après avoir pris une inspiration, il fit face à Jônouchi pour le fixer. Jônouchi, incapable de combattre sa nervosité naissante, recula d’un pas et détailla à nouveau les figurines, parce qu’il préférait se concentrer sur elle plutôt que sur son ami.

Les yeux de Ryô étaient si hantés, semblables à ceux d’une personne ayant vu beaucoup trop d’horreurs pour s’en remettre. Et c’était sûrement le cas, hélas. Il avait… il avait peut-être vu les hommes de KaibaCorp mourir. Isono mourir. Bakura les avait tués, il avait volé des âmes, il en avait sacrifié certaines, et, à présent, il était là, parmi eux, comme si… comme s’il était l’un d’entre eux. Un ami ayant juste traversé une mauvaise passe.

Jônouchi serra les poings. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, de se convaincre que le Bakura qu’ils avaient ramené n’était pas tout à fait le même que le Bakura qu’ils avaient combattu, que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’un de leurs adversaires devenait un allié, mais il savait qu’il se voilait la face pour rendre la situation plus acceptable et qu’il n’y avait rien de commun entre le démon aux yeux rougeoyants et Otogi, ou même Kaiba et Marik. C’était exactement pour ça qu’il se sentait de plus en plus comme une merde pour ne pas avoir achevé Bakura, pour ne pas avoir laissé Seth le faire. Il avait trahi Isono.

Mais Yûgi… Yûgi serait intervenu malgré tout, parce qu’il était le genre de personne croyant en la capacité de tout à chacun de changer. Et ils avaient besoin que Bakura reste en vie, sinon Mahara le ressusciterait, lui laverait le cerveau et… quoi ? Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à ce qu’ils avaient l’habitude de vivre : Bakura chercherait à les tuer. Encore. Tout en déblatérant des choses comme « je suis Zorc ». Et peut-être qu’il muterait en un dieu-démon géant avec un serpent à la place de la bite, ce qui, encore une fois, ne serait pas nouveau.

— Est-ce qu’il se comporte bien, au moins ?

— Il insulte à peu près tout le monde à part moi, commença Jônouchi avec un froncement de sourcils, et j’en suis pas forcément ravi. Il semble aussi s’inquiéter pour…

Il s’interrompit en voyant l’expression confuse de Ryô, puis comprit que la question ne portait pas du tout sur Bakura.

— Est-ce que _Seth_ te traite bien ? reformula Ryô.

Jônouchi ne répondit pas immédiatement. L’inquiétude de son ami était déjà étrange en elle-même, mais il s’étonnait aussi que Ryô ne s’intéresse pas plus à Bakura. Certes, Yûgi lui avait dit qu’il ne souhaitait plus avoir rien à faire avec lui, ce qui était pour le moins compréhensible. De là à ne pas montrer le moindre signe d’intérêt… Il avait pris sa défense, non ? Alors il aurait dû se sentir un peu concerné par l’attitude du démon. Et puis… il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que leur relation, quelle qu’elle soit exactement, était aussi compliquée qu’un poème en vieux japonais. Bakura aurait pu tuer Ryô plutôt que de s’encombrer de lui. Il ne l’avait pas fait.

Ce n’était pas le sujet, cependant.

— Bien sûr que Seth me traite bien. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, tu sais ce qui lui arriverait.

Il frappa son poing dans le plat de son autre main et afficha un large sourire n’ayant que pour but de dissiper l’atmosphère pesante qui s’était installée dans la chambre. Hélas, le visage de Ryô ne s’illumina pas un seul instant.

— Même quand vous êtes au lit ?

— Même quand… ?

Jônouchi faillit suffoquer rien qu’à répéter la question. Ses joues s’embrasèrent et, en même temps, il se demanda pourquoi Ryô s’intéressait autant à ce que Seth et lui pouvaient faire une fois seuls dans leur chambre. Surtout qu’ils n’avaient pas fait grand-chose depuis le mardi, l’entraînement ayant tendance à les vider de leur énergie, Jônouchi plus que Seth. En général, il s’endormait sitôt qu’il avait touché le matelas, avec pour seule pensée qu’il devait devenir meilleur, plus fort, et le dragon noir aussi.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? questionna Jônouchi sans se rendre compte qu’il avait croisé les bras dans un geste de défense.

Ryô étira légèrement ses lèvres sur ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire si son regard n’était pas resté aussi triste.

— Certaines personnes font passer leur propre plaisir avant celui des autres.

— Pas Seth, grogna Jônouchi tout grinçant des dents. Même quand il a voulu m’embrasser, la première fois. Je dis pas, il aime bien flirter, surtout si ça peut m’embarrasser, mais jamais il ne me forcerait à faire un truc qui me déplaît, même s’il en a envie. Je suis pas stupide, je serais pas avec lui s’il était ce genre de…

Il s’interrompit en voyant Ryô baisser légèrement la tête, les paupières à moitié closes et un air mortifié.

Jônouchi s’insulta de tous les noms. Il était _vraiment_ stupide. Sa gorge se serra, tant à cause de sa maladresse qu’à la pensée qu’il ne savait rien, en vérité, de la vie privée de Ryô.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a fait du mal ?

Ryô referma ses bras sur lui-même et s’étreignit avec force.

— Tu veux savoir de façon générale ou plus spécifiquement ?

Il conclut sa question par un rire, mais celui-ci sonnait faux, et Jônouchi se sentit un peu plus idiot d’avoir demandé.

— Parce que de façon générale, la liste est plutôt longue, reprit Ryô d’une voix étranglée. J’essaye de ne pas y penser, mais je trouvais Aigami mignon et gentil, et il a essayé de me tuer, et… et avant ça…

Jônouchi ne chercha pas à savoir si le contact physique était bienvenu ou pas. Il attrapa Ryô et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, une main dans ses cheveux, tant pour réconforter son ami que pour se réconforter lui-même. Il avait tellement l’impression d’avoir failli le soir où ils s’étaient battus contre Bakura.

Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser Ryô repartir avec Bakura, _jamais_.

Il n’aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Aigami.

Il avait dû baragouiner ses pensées à haute-voix, comme ça lui arrivait régulièrement, parce que Ryô, figé jusque-là, lui rendit son embrassade. Son geste ne l’aida pas à se sentir moins coupable. Le problème, au fond, n’était pas ce qu’il avait fait ou n’avait pas fait le samedi précédent ou trois mois plus tôt. Le problème était ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait _avant_ pour son ami.

— Est-ce que Bakura… Bakura t’a fait du mal… _autrement_  ? Parce que… parce que je vais vraiment lui exploser la tronche si c’est le cas… Je devrais déjà lui exploser la tronche rien que pour le reste.

Ryô frémit contre lui et poussa un profond soupir. Puis il releva la tête, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres malgré les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

— Je n’ai pas ce genre de relation avec lui, affirma-t-il.

Même s’il était rassuré d’entendre une telle chose, Jônouchi ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils avec confusion. Il était certain que Ryô ne lui disait qu’une partie de la vérité, que cette vérité concerne Bakura ou quelqu’un d’autre. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Sûrement pas le forcer à se confier à lui. D’un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus balayer le sujet comme s’il n’y prêtait aucun intérêt. Comme avec l’anneau millénaire, trop de fois auparavant.

— Mais tu as dit…

Ryô s’arracha d’un seul coup à son étreinte, et Jônouchi pressentit qu’insister ne ferait que pousser son ami à se refermer comme une huître.

— J’ai juste dit que certaines personnes pensent avant tout à elles. Je suis heureux si Seth n’est pas ce genre de personne. Et, oui, j’ai peut-être couché avec des hommes qui ne me respectaient pas autant que je l’aurais voulu, mais ça aurait pu être pire, et je ne suis pas resté avec eux. Je ne suis pas stupide, comme tu l’as dit.

Jônouchi, honteux, baissa les yeux et considéra la pointe de ses pieds.

— Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je sais qu’y a plein de raisons qui peuvent pousser quelqu’un à rester dans une relation abusive, comme l’affection ou la peur.

Il releva la tête, plus déterminé. Être gêné de ses propres paroles ne servirait à rien.

— Je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour t’aider. Et que si tu as besoin que je casse la gueule de quelqu’un, de n’importe qui, j’offre mes services gratuitement. Honda aussi.

Cette fois, Ryô lui offrit un sourire plus franc qui illumina son visage.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Jônouchi-kun, mais merci.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, jusqu’au moment où Ryô prit la figurine inachevée de Yûgi dans ses mains. Jônouchi y vit là le signe qu’il ne comptait pas retourner se cacher sous les couvertures, en tout cas pas dans l’immédiat. Pour une fois, Bakura avait été de bon conseil, ce qui ne signifiait pas que Jônouchi allait passer l’éponge sur le reste. Bakura pouvait bien se faire pousser des ailes d’ange et lutter contre la faim dans le monde en volant aux riches, ça ne le rachèterait jamais à ses yeux.

— Est-ce que tu vas descendre manger avec nous ?

Ryô le fixa d’un air absent, comme s’il n’avait pas compris la question, puis il reposa la figurine à sa place et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et un peu gras.

— J’ai besoin d’une douche, je crois, fit-il, l’air gêné.

— Rien ne presse, répondit Jônouchi avec un sourire. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais manger ?

— Je ne sais pas… Des choux à la crème ?

Jônouchi ricana.

— Je suis sûr que je peux en faire livrer d’ici midi si je glisse le nom de « Kaiba » en téléphonant.

— N’abuse pas de tes nouveaux pouvoirs, lança Ryô avec un gloussement.

— J’essayerai.

Jônouchi se dirigea vers la porte tout en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Ryô lui répondit par un sourire.

— Si tu y parviens, j’ajouterai une figurine à ton effigie dans mon prochain diorama, que je promets dénué de toute magie noire.

— J’espère bien ! s’exclama Jônouchi avec un rire. N’oublie pas mon dragon.

Il referma la porte, et le sourire de Ryô disparut aussitôt, telle une illusion. Et c’était ce qu’il était : une illusion.


	69. Tu as trois mille ans de retard pour me sauver

 

Yûgi n’avait pas prémédité de rejoindre Honda et Jônouchi dans la chambre.

L’idée ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit même après qu’ils avaient suggéré de donner une leçon à Bakura. Il était alors bien trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pour y songer.

La vérité, c’est qu’il ne s’était jamais senti aussi en colère. Pas même quand Kaiba avait tenté de ressusciter Atem. Et pourtant, aux yeux de Yûgi, le pharaon devait reposer en paix, car tel avait été le choix d’Atem à l’issue de leur duel. Il n’avait toutefois pas pu blâmer Kaiba de leur avoir causé autant de problèmes dans le seul but de revoir son rival une dernière fois. Atem lui avait manqué aussi. Il avait été heureux de le retrouver même si leur face à face avait été trop bref. Il était tout aussi heureux qu’Atem soit parmi eux, dans un corps qui lui soit propre et, Yûgi l’espérait, de façon définitive. Le pharaon méritait une nouvelle vie. À ce stade, il croyait même que le retour d’Atem à Aaru serait la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

La colère qu’il éprouvait contre Seth était bien différente, parce qu’elle prenait source dans son humiliation. Elle était à la fois plus virulente et plus vicieuse, et il n’aimait pas du tout ce sentiment nouveau qui lui donnait envie de blesser Seth au moins autant qu’il l’avait été. Une petite part de lui-même se reprochait de prendre autant les choses à cœur et tentait d’arguer qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une blague de mauvais goût qu’il valait mieux oublier. Une blague initiée par Jônouchi, en plus, qui par moment n’avait aucune inhibition. Sauf que… sauf que Yûgi ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il ne connaissait pas, non, qu’ils ne connaissaient pas Seth autant que lui les connaissait. Et que ce qui n’était peut-être qu’un faux pas ne l’était en fait pas.

— Partenaire ?

La voix inquiète d’Atem parvint à peine à Yûgi, tout comme il ne sentit pas vraiment le poids de sa main sur son épaule.

Il s’en voulait d’être aussi méfiant d’un seul coup.

Seth les avait protégés. Il avait aussi passé la semaine à les entraîner, et s’il était sévère, il veillait toujours à ce que personne ne soit blessé. Et puis, il semblait sincèrement aimer Jônouchi, alors Yûgi n’avait pas envie d’être la source de la moindre tension entre eux sous prétexte que l’Égyptien avait touché un point délicat.

— Seth !

L’exclamation d’Atem arracha Yûgi à ses réflexions. Les yeux écarquillés, il se rendit compte que l’ancien pharaon s’était planté devant Seth.

Malgré leur différence de taille, Atem, aussi droit qu’un i, donnait l’impression qu’il aurait pu battre Seth à plate couture si les choses devaient prendre un tour plus physique. Même ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas son histoire personnelle auraient pu deviner qu’il n’était pas du genre à suivre les ordres des autres.

— J’attends toujours des excuses de ta part.

Yûgi connaissait ce regard acéré par cœur. C’était celui que son autre lui avait à chaque fois qu’il était déterminé à abattre son adversaire. En invoquant l’un des dieux qui veillaient sur lui, par exemple.

Un frisson remonta le long du dos de Yûgi. Qu’importait sa colère et combien il se sentait embarrassé : il n’avait pas envie d’être la source d’une querelle entre les deux Égyptiens. Surtout pas quand Atem avait prouvé plus d’une fois son intransigeance.

— Il s’est déjà excusé, rappela Yûgi depuis les marches de l’escalier.

Atem, bras toujours croisés, releva les yeux sur lui. Les plis de contrariété entre ses sourcils froncés s’accentuèrent. Il paraissait plus vieux, tout à coup.

— Non, Seth ne s’est pas excusé, et tu le saurais si tu le connaissais comme je le connais.

Atem coula un regard à l’intéressé, mais Seth s’évertua à garder les lèvres closes, comme si la discussion ne le concernait pas le moins du monde.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? questionna Atem avec une évidente impatience. Tu as finalement décidé de redevenir celui que tu étais avant ?

Seth laissa échapper un ricanement nasal qui lui valut les foudres d’Atem – pas littéralement, fort heureusement.

Yûgi se demanda, l’espace d’un instant, si le prêtre n’allait pas répliquer. Mais, Seth, apparemment indifférent à la colère d’Atem, se tourna vers Yûgi. Celui-ci ne savait comment interpréter le sourire contrit qui venait d’apparaître sur son visage. Il avait envie de croire en sa sincérité, cette fois, mais il n’arrivait pas à se garder d’une certaine méfiance. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu’un se prétendrait son ami pour mieux le trahir ensuite.

— Je n’aurais pas dû plaisanter sur un tel sujet, d’autant plus que tu es bien plus mature qu’Atem ne le sera jamais.

— Excuse-moi ? s’écria Atem.

Il décroisa les bras et fixa l’ancien prêtre avec des yeux rendus ronds par l’incrédulité. Puis il se reprit, comme s’il s’était tout à coup rappelé son rang. Cela n’empêcha pas l’exaspération de durcir son visage.

Seth pressa ses lèvres tremblantes l’une contre l’autre, contenant avec difficulté son hilarité. Yûgi, perplexe, n’osa pas intervenir. Il ne s’était jamais autant rendu compte qu’en cet instant à quel point nombre de choses lui échappait quant aux rapports entre Atem et Seth.

Atem laissa échapper une exclamation offensée quand la main de son cousin atterrit soudainement au sommet de sa tête, aplatissant la couronne de ses cheveux. Il ne chercha pas à s’écarter comme l’aurait fait Mokuba, même quand Seth frotta le sommet de son crâne avec un mélange d’affection et de taquinerie, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’afficher un air blasé, lèvres pincées sur une moue boudeuse qui n’aidait pas à croire aussi mature qu’il le prétendait.

Certain que la crise avait été évitée, Yûgi se détendit. Et si Atem ne doutait plus de la franchise de Seth, il était lui-même prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre. Ce serait d’autant plus facile qu’il ne l’avait pas réellement brandie.

— Nous avons le même âge, ajouta Atem tout en soufflant fort par le nez.

— Techniquement, Yûgi est un peu plus âgé, rappela Seth, la main toujours enfouie dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

— Techniquement, j’ai trois mille ans de plus.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que cela aide vraiment ton cas.

Atem décocha un regard noir à Seth, mais il manquait de force comparé à avant.

— Certes, certes. Tu es tellement expérimenté dans toutes ces choses, Seth, que je crois que même toi tu rougirais si tu apprenais le surnom que les serviteurs te donnaient.

Atem ajouta quelques mots en égyptien, et Seth, manifestement ébranlé, laissa aussitôt retomber son bras le long de son corps. Quand il détourna la tête avec embarras, les joues plus sombres qu’auparavant, Atem étira ses lèvres sur un sourire victorieux qui ne fit que susciter la curiosité de Yûgi.

— Tu vois. Tu rougis.

— Non, protesta Seth avec une mauvaise foi manifeste. Je suis juste… Comment est-ce que tu…

Il grommela à nouveau quelques mots en égyptien qui tirèrent un rire à Atem.

— Le fait que je ne sois pas intéressé par ces choses ne signifie pas que je sois ignorant.

Yûgi fronça les sourcils, quelque peu blessé d’être soudain exclu de la discussion. Il n’avait compris qu’un seul mot ou plutôt nom dans ce que Seth avait dit, celui de Mahad, et encore n’était-il pas sûr que cela soit vraiment le cas.

Puis, alors que Yûgi repassait le bref échange dans son esprit tout en observant la façon dont Seth se cachait le visage dans une main, alors qu’il songeait à la façon dont le magicien ne retenait jamais ses attaques face à Seth lors des entraînements, la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit.

— Oh… Oh ! s’exclama-t-il en sentant ses joues lui brûler. Tu… T-tu… Tu as… avec… ?

— Qui a fait quoi avec qui ? grogna une voix fortement similaire à celle de Seth.

Seto les observait depuis l’entrée du couloir que Honda et Jônouchi avaient emprunté plus tôt. À en juger par ses traits tirés, il avait plus que besoin du mug de café qu’il tenait dans une de ses mains.

— Rien ! s’écrièrent Yûgi et Atem en chœur.

Seto les dévisagea comme s’il songeait à les torturer pour percer leur secret à jour. Son regard était si perçant que Yûgi éprouva un nouveau frisson, mais il nota que le jeune homme s’attardait surtout sur son alter ego égyptien, qui de son côté faisait mine de ne pas l’avoir remarqué.

Au bout d’un instant, Seto haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l’escalier d’un pas un peu traînant.

— Peu importe. Je serai dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, alors ne me dérangez pas.

Dès qu’il eut disparu à l’étage, Atem agrippa Seth par le bras pour l’entraîner dans le salon, là où ils auraient moins de risques d’être surpris. Yûgi suivit le mouvement, mille et une questions et beaucoup d’inquiétudes en tête.

— Est-ce que Jônouchi-kun est au courant ? s’exclama-t-il sitôt la porte refermée. Est-ce que tu aimes encore Mahad ?

Seth leva les yeux au ciel avec un grognement.

— Aimer Mahad ? Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J’étais ivre la plupart du temps, que Bes en soit remercié !

Sa déclaration ne rassura pas vraiment Yûgi.

— Tu étais ivre aussi quand tu as embrassé Jônouchi, rappela-t-il avec une expression plus grave.

Atem jeta un regard en coin à son cousin sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire. Il semblait vouloir attendre de voir comment la discussion allait évoluer.

— Je venais d’être ramené à la vie après trois mille ans et pour voir que tout ce que je connaissais avait disparu. Comment tu crois que je me sentais ? rétorqua Seth avec colère.

Atem posa une main sur le bras de son cousin, à l’évidence pour l’apaiser, et le visage de Yûgi s’adoucit avec un mélange de compréhension et de regrets.

— Excuse-moi, fit-il à mi-voix.

Seth évita son regard tout en se frottant la nuque avec embarras.

— Non… Je peux comprendre ta méfiance… Je n’ai ni été un bon prêtre, ni un bon cousin, ni un bon pharaon, et je ne suis pas sûr d’être une bonne personne…

— C’est faux, protesta Atem.

— C’est vrai, répliqua Seth avec un ton n’admettant pas la moindre discussion.

Il se laissa tomber dans l’un des sofas et croisa les bras et les jambes, le regard fixé sur un point droit devant lui.

Yûgi aurait voulu dire quelque chose qui puisse lui remonter le moral, mais il avait le sentiment que Seth n’avait pas envie que qui que ce soit lui adresse la parole, encore moins pour lui expliquer qu’il avait tort.

Parfois, il ressemblait tellement à Kaiba.

— Autre moi, murmura Yûgi au bout de quelques instants.

Aussitôt, Atem le fixa avec attention.

— Oui, partenaire ?

Yûgi se racla légèrement la gorge avant de poursuivre. C’était étrange, tout de même. Il n’avait jamais eu honte de parler de relations amoureuses et de sexe avec Jônouchi ou Honda, et voilà qu’il se sentait gêné au point de rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.

Au fond, c’était sans doute parce qu’il n’avait que rarement abordé le sujet avec Atem bien que celui-ci ait partagé son corps. Ou, plutôt, c’était parce qu’il partageait son corps que Yûgi n’avait jamais abordé le sujet. Cela aurait été trop étrange.

— Si tu n’étais pas intéressé par tes épouses, comment tu…

Yûgi chercha brièvement ses mots avant de poursuivre.

— Est-ce que ça n’aurait pas fini par poser problème pour avoir un descendant ?

Atem, loin d’être gêné, inclina la tête sur le côté, l’air de réfléchir. Puis il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin fort familier.

— Hum, je me demande. Mais, qui sait, peut-être que Seth aurait enfin pu être un _bon_ prêtre et cousin ?

Yûgi s’empourpra un peu plus et jeta un regard nerveux en direction de Seth, qui de son côté fixait Atem comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois.

— Si Akhenaden avait pu savoir ça, finit-il par dire, cela aurait évité bien des problèmes.

Atem sourit doucement.

— Tu vois, au moins, tu es un bon ami, prêt à te sacrifier.

— Ah, considérant la beauté de tes épouses, je n’appellerai pas ça un sacrifice, non ! s’exclama Seth, une étincelle dans le regard.

— Qui parle de mes épouses ? Je parlais d’adopter un de tes enfants !

Yûgi retint son souffle un instant, tant Atem semblait furieux et offensé. Puis Atem se mit à ricaner et se tourna tout à coup vers lui. Yûgi n’eut pas vraiment le temps de se ressaisir. Atem cogna sa hanche contre la sienne et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l’attirer vers lui.

— Tu sais que tu as le champ libre avec Anzu, n’est-ce pas ? fit Atem sur un ton conspirateur, les yeux pétillants de malice. Tu devrais l’inviter à sortir quelque part. L’inviter à dîner, même. Quelque chose de romantique. Pas le Burger World, donc.

Yûgi grimaça. Non pas qu’il ne soit pas heureux qu’Atem le soutienne, mais discuter d’Anzu après avoir discuté du reste le mettait mal à l’aise. En plus, Seth l’observait avec un intérêt renouvelé, et Yûgi craignait quelque peu le genre de conseils qui risquait de sortir de sa bouche. Même si sa suggestion était étrangement pleine de bon sens, Yûgi n’était déjà pas certain qu’Atem soit vraiment apte à l’aider non plus.

Où étaient Jônouchi et Honda quand on avait besoin d’eux ?

Jônouchi et Honda…

— Oh, je devrais m’assurer que Bakura est toujours en vie ! s’exclama Yûgi.

Atem enroula un bras autour du sien tout en raffermissant sa prise sur ses épaules, l’empêchant ainsi de fuir. Son expression sérieuse et le souci dans ses iris crépusculaires poussèrent Yûgi à rester immobile. Il attendit de voir ce que son autre lui aurait à dire, mais ce fut Seth qui brisa le silence.

— Nous ne savons pas comment les choses vont évoluer. Si tu veux parler de tes sentiments à Anzu, mieux vaut le faire maintenant. Le pire qui puisse arriver est qu’elle ne les partage pas. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas mourir avec des regrets.

Yûgi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que la discussion prenne un tour aussi grave, aussi vite. Il devait néanmoins admettre que Seth avait raison. Ils ignoraient s’ils s’en sortiraient même si leur situation était sans doute meilleure qu’elle ne l’avait été la semaine précédente. Kaiba avait repris connaissance et Bakura était de leur côté – plus ou moins. À part ça, ils étaient toujours au point mort concernant Mahara, et leur seul espoir reposait sur le manuscrit que le père de Ryô détenait et qui était ou peut-être pas le tome millénaire.

Malgré tout, si Seth était dans le vrai quant à leur futur incertain, il avait tort sur le reste.

— Non. Anzu n’a pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Seth haussa un sourcil surpris.

— Tu viens de la repousser, ajouta Yûgi tout en regardant Atem droit dans les yeux, et je n’ai pas envie qu’elle croie que j’essaye de profiter de sa tristesse, ni qu’elle se sente obligée de dire oui. Et puis, si les choses tournent mal, lui avoir avoué ou pas mes sentiments sera le dernier de mes problèmes. Je veux que mes amis vivent avant tout, rien d’autre.

Atem relâcha les épaules de Yûgi tout en acquiesçant à ses paroles. L’ombre d’un sourire empli de fierté flotta sur ses lèvres, mais il y avait aussi un éclat de tristesse dans son regard.

— Tu es devenu tellement courageux, murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à Seth, et celui-ci hocha la tête. Cela n’empêcha pas Yûgi de deviner qu’il ne partageait pas leur opinion. Compte tenu de la vitesse avec laquelle il avait réussi à se mettre en couple avec Jônouchi, cela n’avait rien d’étonnant. Seth n’avait pas du tout l’air du genre à hésiter quand il s’agissait d’exprimer son attirance.

Yûgi profita du calme qui s’était imposé pour réfléchir à la matinée. Et même plus.

Il baissa légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils à la pensée de sa dernière discussion avec Ryô, à ses mots durs à l’encontre d’Atem, à ses insinuations avant qu’il ne se rétracte.

Il avait presque oublié. Presque.

Il observa Atem à la dérobée. L’ancien pharaon se tenait toujours à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule, lui aussi absorbé dans ses propres pensées.

Ryô lui avait demandé d’oublier ce qu’il avait dit à propos de Kul Elna, et Yûgi avait le sentiment d’être sur le point d’ouvrir la boîte de Pandore en allant à l’encontre de sa demande. Atem était son protecteur, son ami, alors que lui importait ce qui était arrivé autrefois, dans une autre existence ?

Sauf que Ryô ne voulait plus rien à voir avec Atem, ce qui allait au-delà de l’étrange.

Sauf que la chose faisait souffrir Ryô et que Ryô était aussi son ami. Yûgi ne parviendrait pas à l’aider en restant dans l’ignorance.

— Autre moi, commença Yûgi, captant aussitôt l’attention d’Atem. Que s’est-il exactement passé à Kul Elna il y a trois mille ans ?

— C’est là que les objets millénaires ont été forgés, intervint aussitôt Seth d’un ton sec.

Atem acquiesça, un sourire neutre sur les lèvres.

— C’est tout ? s’enquit Yûgi.

— Bien sûr, partenaire.

— D’accord… Je vais voir si Jônouchi et Honda ne sont pas en train d’étrangler Bakura, alors.

Yûgi quitta le salon sans rien ajouter de plus. Cependant, sitôt la porte close, il s’adossa contre celle-ci, le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine sous l’effet de la tension.

En posant ses deux questions, il n’avait ni manqué la façon dont Atem avait détourné les yeux ni celle dont son visage s’était paré d’une indéniable tristesse.

Atem lui avait menti, et son estomac se retourna à cette pensée.

 

Plus tard, une fois que Honda et Jônouchi eurent quitté la chambre, Yûgi lâcha un profond soupir. Il revint se poster juste devant Bakura, mains appuyées sur les hanches, se demandant si leur prisonnier allait se montrer un peu plus civil ou s’il allait continuer à se montrer aussi désagréable.

Apparemment, le départ de Honda et Jônouchi n’avait rien changé.

Toujours accroupi, les muscles tendus à l’extrême, Bakura le dévisagea comme s’il ne rêvait que d’une chose : lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, ce dont Yûgi le croyait tout à fait capable. Bakura les aurait tués dans le monde du souvenir s’il avait remporté ses duels contre eux, même si le jeune homme devait admettre qu’il leur avait laissé le choix. Un faux choix, du moins, parce que sans le nom d’Atem, il n’aurait jamais pu gagner l’ultime jeu des ombres. Alors, il les aurait tués, à un moment ou à un autre, dans le jeu ou en dehors.

Yûgi n’allait pas prétendre ne pas être angoissé. N’éprouver aucune angoisse face à Bakura aurait été faire preuve d’inconscience. Il veilla juste à ne rien en laisser paraître. Dévoiler la moindre faille aurait été dangereux. S’il se montrait trop faible ou gentil, rien ne l’assurait que Bakura ne chercherait pas à le manipuler… encore une fois.

Sa trahison, quoi que peu surprenante avec le recul, l’avait blessé. Malgré sa réserve, Yûgi avait voulu croire que Bakura souhaitait réellement changer, parce que cela signifiait que les choses iraient mieux pour Ryô comme elles avaient fini par aller mieux pour lui quand Atem avait commencé à communiquer. Avant que Bakura ne révèle son véritable plan, il n’était rien de plus qu’un autre esprit perpétuellement en colère et beaucoup trop protecteur envers son hôte.

Heureusement, la plupart des choses qui sortaient de la bouche de Bakura rappelaient à Yûgi pourquoi il devait garder ses distances et le traiter en ennemi tant qu’il ne serait pas certain qu’il ne les duperait pas. Le souci du démon pour Ryô, cependant, semblait sincère, ce qui ajoutait un mystère de plus dans une équation que Yûgi n’était pas certain de parvenir à résoudre. Ni de vouloir résoudre, pour son propre bien.

 _Tu as besoin d’aide ?_ questionna Mahad à travers leur lien mental.

La présence du mage rassura un peu Yûgi, même s’il avait des difficultés à ne pas penser à sa discussion avec Seth les concernant. Au moins, Mahad était là, toujours à veiller sur lui comme s’il était son propre _ka_.

_Ça ira. Mais sois prêt à intervenir. Juste au cas où._

_Je ne comptais pas agir autrement._

— Tu vas m’énucléer à la petite cuillère aujourd’hui ou demain ?

Yûgi resta interdit pendant quelques secondes tout en se demandant où Bakura voulait en venir. S’agissait là d’une nouvelle preuve de son humour tordu ? A priori, non. Bakura le fixait d’une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son sérieux.

Réalisant que la question de Bakura reflétait une inquiétude réelle malgré son caractère provocant, Yûgi considéra avec incrédulité la cuillère qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main.

Il finit par la déposer à côté du bol, histoire de prouver qu’il n’avait aucune intention hostile. La chose lui paraissait tout de même vaine, au sens où Bakura aurait dû savoir qu’il était incapable de lui faire du mal sauf si mis au pied du mur. Yûgi n’était pas naïf, mais il n’était pas ce genre de personne non plus. Jamais il ne torturerait quiconque.

Quand il revint à Bakura, celui-ci, toujours accroupi dans la même position, persista à le vriller du regard. La masse hirsute de ses cheveux lui donnait l’air un peu plus sauvage encore, mais ses yeux injectés de sang et cernés rappelaient à Yûgi que la créature face à lui était encore à l’agonie un jour auparavant.

— Tu comptes te lever aujourd’hui ou demain ? demanda Yûgi, imitant le ton rude avec lequel le démon ne cessait pas de lui parler, histoire de voir si cela aurait un effet quelconque.

Bakura sembla éprouver la solidité des bracelets autour de ses poignets. Constatant une nouvelle fois qu’il ne pouvait ni les faire glisser ni les briser, il siffla comme un serpent face au danger.

— Va te faire foutre, Yûgi !

— Si tu pouvais renouveler le stock de tes insultes maintenant, ce serait bienvenu.

Bakura plissa les paupières tout en montrant un peu plus les dents.

— Oh, regardez ça, le petit panda s’essaye aux sarcasmes, persifla-t-il.

— Donc, tu ne peux pas te mettre debout seul, observa Yûgi tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr que je peux !

Piqué au vif par l’insinuation, Bakura joignit le geste à la parole en sautant sur ses pieds d’un bond. Cela impressionna quelque peu Yûgi même s’il contrôla son expression au mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de très longues et pénibles secondes, nez à nez… ou presque.

Yûgi se retint de justesse de déglutir en réalisant que Bakura était bien plus grand que lui, peut-être même plus grand que Ryô ne l’était lui-même. Avec ses larges épaules, il semblait de taille pour se battre contre Jônouchi et Honda et peut-être l’emporter sur eux, sans l’aide du moindre _ka_.

Yûgi préféra balayer cette pensée inquiétante et poursuivit son examen silencieux.

C’était déroutant de voir Bakura dans un corps qui lui était propre mais en même temps très proche de celui de Ryô, jusqu’à la couleur de sa peau et ses cheveux. Atem était revenu sous sa véritable apparence alors que Bakura ressemblait à son ami avec quelques centimètres et, surtout, _beaucoup_ de muscles en plus. Sous sa chevelure aux airs de nid d’oiseau, ses yeux luisaient encore de cet éclat rougeâtre inquiétant qui ne semblait se révéler que lorsque la colère ou la malice le dominait.

Toutefois, Yûgi ne tarda pas à noter qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce Bakura là comparé à celui qu’ils avaient combattu une semaine plus tôt. Les cernes autour de ses yeux injectés de sang s’étaient accentués. Son teint était cendreux, et pas seulement à cause des blessures que Mahad avait soignées. Les insultes et les sarcasmes eux-mêmes ressemblaient plus au mécanisme de défense d’un animal sauvage acculé par des chasseurs qu’à quelque chose de mûrement réfléchi.

Ryô était brisé.

Bakura l’était sans doute aussi à sa manière. Derrière l’agressivité de façade, il se dégageait de lui un mélange d’amertume et de confusion.

Tiraillé par ce constat, Yûgi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En dépit de tout ce qui s’était produit au cours des deux dernières semaines, il avait pitié de lui. Il sentait qu’il y avait sous la carapace de Bakura bien plus qu’un voleur désirant assassiner le pharaon, bien plus qu’un démon rêvant de redevenir un dieu.

Atem en aurait sûrement était choqué. Mais Atem lui avait menti ouvertement en ayant en plus le culot de croire que Yûgi ne s’en rendrait pas compte. Qu’il serait trop naïf pour s’en rendre compte.

Yûgi serra les poings. La colère, à nouveau…

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes encore, tête de hérisson ?

Yûgi cligna des yeux.

Bakura, mâchoire crispée, avait penché la tête vers lui.

Autrefois, son ton agressif aurait fait reculer Yûgi, mais le Bakura qui lui faisait face n’était plus assez talentueux pour cacher son épuisement. Même l’insulte manquait de mordant. Il avait juste désespérément envie de le voir partir.

— Tu es différent.

L’affirmation de Yûgi lui valut dans un premier temps un grognement.

— Non. _Tu_ es différent, corrigea Bakura.

Il releva le menton pour le toiser de haut, les paupières plissées.

— Ou tu essayes de l’être. Ou tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais.

— Je t’ai battu, donc ça en dit long sur ta propre intelligence, répliqua Yûgi.

Bakura souffla bruyamment par ses narines. Puis, il considéra la chaîne reliant étroitement ses chevilles d’un œil noir. Sans doute les maudissait-il d’avoir entravé ses mouvements.

— Tu devrais manger, déclara Yûgi.

Bakura ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Encore une fois.

Il n’en eut pas le temps.

Lassé par son attitude, Yûgi poussa Bakura avec assez de force pour qu’il s’écroule sur le lit.

Bakura afficha un air surpris, puis son visage se durcit jusqu’à devenir le masque de haine diabolique auquel Yûgi était plus habitué. Le jeune homme retint son souffle tout en se demandant si son geste lui vaudrait d’être attaqué. Il ne respira à nouveau que quand Bakura ferma les paupières avec force et retrouva un semblant de calme.

— Tu ne peux pas vraiment marcher, offrit Yûgi en guise de justification.

Bakura réajusta sa position sans daigner lui répondre. Une fois assis au bord du lit, il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La rage qui les assombrissait fit cette fois fléchir Yûgi… ou du moins Bakura le crut-il jusqu’au moment où il constata que l’ancien hôte de ce bon à rien de pharaon s’était écarté pour prendre le bol et la cuillère qui reposaient sur la table de nuit.

Yûgi n’avait pas peur de lui, quoi qu’il fasse.

Yûgi vint s’installer… juste à côté de lui.

Un frisson d’horreur descendit le long du dos de Bakura quand se dessina dans son esprit l’image mentale de Yûgi le nourrissant à la petite cuillère comme un bébé. Le plus effrayant, c’est qu’il l’en croyait tout à fait capable, parce que Yûgi était le genre d’imbécile heureux prêt à pardonner et à offrir son amitié à ceux qui venaient de le frapper.

— Merde. Non. Hors de question, lâcha Bakura dans un souffle.

Yûgi afficha un semblant d’inquiétude qui ne fit qu’accroître l’irritation et la confusion de Bakura. Il se dandina une nouvelle fois dans le but de se débarrasser des bracelets autour de ses poignets, sans y parvenir. Quand bien même aurait-il réussi à se libérer des menottes, il n’aurait même pas eu envie de s’attaquer à Yûgi. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa sympathie déplacée, une sympathie qu’il ne méritait pas.

Dire qu’à une époque il en aurait profité pour se rapprocher de lui afin de mieux le poignarder dans le dos… Il l’aurait certainement fait, quelques jours auparavant, à la perspective d’atteindre Atem. Mais cela n’avait plus aucune importance, parce qu’il avait tout perdu, à part sa propre vie. Et même celle-ci ne tenait qu’à un fil. Mahara ne rêvait que d’une chose : la lui arracher pour faire de lui un autre esclave au cerveau plus vide encore que celui du pharaon.

Sérieusement, sans ses fichus prêtres, Atem n’aurait rien été de plus qu’un pauvre idiot agonisant à ses pieds. Bakura lui aurait arraché le puzzle millénaire. Puis il aurait rassemblé les objets pour les placer dans la tablette. Une fois les forces du mal libérées sur le monde, il aurait enfin rendu justice aux siens.

Uh, bizarre… Bakura se rendait tout à coup compte que cette dernière partie de son plan n’était pas logique. Plongé le monde dans une ère de cauchemar aurait-il vraiment réparé les fautes commises sous le règne du père d’Atem ? Mais d’un autre côté, il aurait mis fin à cette dynastie corrompue, non ? Et il aurait été empereur à la place de pharaon, dieu vivant à la place de l’Horus incarné…

La vison de Bakura se flouta alors qu’il fixait trop intensément les mèches dorées qui encadraient le visage de Yûgi. Il avait le même sentiment de confusion que le jour où il s’était réveillé avec la gueule de bois pour constater qu’il avait dans son camp de base plus de tapis qu’il n’en aurait jamais besoin et qu’avoir volé ceux-ci à un marchand n’ennuierait sûrement pas le pharaon.

Les lèvres de Yûgi bougèrent, et Bakura essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu’il disait sans se laisser distraire par les pensées déroutantes qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

— … perdu beaucoup de sang. Même Mahad ne peut rien faire contre ça.

— Je vais bien.

Espérant clore la discussion, Bakura tourna la tête sur le côté pour fixer la porte close. À son grand dam, son obstination ne découragea pas Yûgi.

— Ryô m’a prévenu qu’il me faudrait beaucoup de patience pour te faire manger. Heureusement, je suis _très_ patient.

Yûgi haussa les sourcils quand Bakura s’étrangla dans son souffle. Il avait espéré une réaction, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’elle soit aussi vive.

— Si tu as parlé de moi avec Ryô, commença Bakura d’une voix sombre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t’importe que je me laisse crever de faim ou pas…

— Je n’ai pas parlé de toi avec lui, pas réellement. Il a juste dit que tu serais difficile et que le lait aux fruits ou le porc pourraient t’amadouer, mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de passer au conbini, et je ne vais pas obliger Jônouchi à cuire du bacon juste pour toi.

Bakura lâcha un ricanement nasal à cette dernière remarque.

Après quelques secondes, il fixa à nouveau Yûgi, dont les grands yeux mauves ne reflétaient pas le moindre dégoût.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Ryô ait pu lui donner de tels conseils après ce qui s’était passé entre eux. Après ce qu’il avait fait, ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait et ce qu’il aurait _pu_ lui faire. Il n’arrivait pas à croire non plus que Yûgi y ait prêté attention.

— Regarde-nous. J’ai essayé de voler ton âme puis de te tuer. J’ai kidnappé et séquestré ton ami, j’ai emprisonné d’autres de tes amis dans l’anneau millénaire, et j’ai aussi blessé ou tué tous ceux qui ont essayé de m’arrêter. Dans une autre vie, j’ai assassiné ou poussé à la mort tous ceux qui ont osé se dresser entre Atem et moi, dont le magicien qui croit peut-être pouvoir me surveiller sans que je perçoive sa présence. Et voilà que tu te demandes de quelle façon tu vas bien pouvoir me convaincre de bouffer alors que tu devrais t’occuper de Ryô.

— Tu as oublié le moment où tu as essayé de détruire le monde, nota Yûgi.

Bakura fronça les sourcils. C’était peut-être l’épuisement, mais il n’arrivait plus à déterminer s’il s’agissait d’une remarque sérieuse ou d’un sarcasme. Ce dont il était certain, cependant, c’est qu’il n’allait sûrement pas se laisser nourrir par quiconque. Alors, quand Yûgi lui présenta la cuillère, il tourna à nouveau la tête, lèvres pincées.

— Bakura…

— Non.

— Tu dois manger quelque chose…

— Certainement pas comme ça.

— Je ne te libérerai pas.

— C’est la première chose intelligente qui sort de ta bouche, Yûgi.

— Alors mange.

— Réserve ta sollicitude à Ryô, pas à moi.

— Je peux faire les deux à la fois.

— Mais tu ne _devrais_ pas.

— C’est à moi d’en décider.

— Non, parce que tu as apparemment perdu toute forme de bon sens. Ça m’écorche la gueule d’avoir à le dire, mais si le grand pharaon était là, il serait d’accord avec moi. Ce n’est pas de moi, Bakura, dont tu devrais te soucier.

Yûgi reposa le bol sur la table de nuit avec un soupir. Quand il quitta la chambre, Bakura espéra que ce fut pour de bon. Il ne cacha pas son exaspération quand Yûgi réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille d’eau à la main.

— En voilà une riche idée. Surtout quand je ne peux pas aller pisser seul, railla Bakura tout en le regardant dévisser le bouchon.

— Si tu ne veux pas manger, bois au moins quelque chose, rétorqua Yûgi sans se formaliser de la remarque.

Sur ces mots, il passa une paille dans le goulot de la bouteille et la lui tendit sans le quitter un seul instant du regard. Bakura ne finit par complaire à son injonction que parce que la vue de l’eau représentait une véritable torture.

Il pouvait survivre sans manger. Se retenir de boire ne faisait que raviver des souvenirs angoissants faits d’errances dans le désert, la peau desséchée par un soleil de plomb et le vent chargé de sable.

Il n’avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il n’avait pas envie de penser à ce qu’il avait su vrai depuis l’instant de sa résurrection, mais qu’il avait refusé d’accepter jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui soit plus possible de nier l’évidence. Il n’était pas qu’un fragment d’âme séparé d’un plus grand tout – Zorc – et, en se montrant honnête envers lui-même, ses cauchemars le terrifiaient.

— Tu fais de ton mieux pour être aussi antipathique que possible, mais tu n’arrêtes pas de t’inquiéter pour Ryô, déclara Yûgi quand il eut fini de boire.

Bakura le foudroya du regard. Il savait où Yûgi voulait en venir et il n’avait pas envie d’avoir cette discussion. Surtout pas avec lui.

Les choses qu’il avait faites…

La rage qu’il avait ressentie…

Il avait blâmé Ryô chaque fois qu’il avait pu parce que c’était plus simple que d’admettre ses propres erreurs quand, tout au fond de lui, c’était bien lui-même qu’il haïssait.

Il avait tué ou blessé ses amis.

Il l’avait violé.

— C’est mon hôte, marmonna Bakura tout en repoussant la vague nauséeuse qui grandissait en lui. S’il arrive quelque chose à ce corps, je pourrais le…

— Mahara t’a offert de redevenir Zorc, coupa Yûgi. Et tu as préféré sauver Ryô plutôt que d’avoir enfin la possibilité de prendre ta revanche sur Atem.

Bakura soutint le regard de Yûgi même s’il n’avait qu’une envie : se rallonger et prétendre qu’il était seul dans la chambre. Mais s’il agissait ainsi, il prouverait à son ennemi qu’il mentait.

— Mahara me tendait un piège évident, fit-il tout en relevant le menton d’un air supérieur.

— Oh, alors tu n’es pas du genre à vendre ton âme au premier venu ?

Le ton de Yûgi ne laissait cette fois aucun doute quant à la nature sarcastique de sa remarque, et Bakura se sentit grimacer bien malgré lui. Il fit claquer sa langue avec agacement avant de détourner la tête.

— Samedi, tu étais prêt à t’interposer entre le dragon blanc et Ryô.

Yûgi attendit un peu pour voir si Bakura allait répondre quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, le démon resta obstinément silencieux. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de remarquer la façon dont les lèvres de Bakura se crispèrent et dont sa pomme d’Adam trembla, signe d’une nervosité qu’il n’arrivait pas à contenir.

— Tu m’as dit que Ryô nous avait trahis, et ensuite tu es revenu sur tes paroles.

Bakura lui jeta un regard de biais.

Il l’avait fait, oui, sans même vraiment y réfléchir, parce qu’il avait ressenti le besoin de réparer ce qui était encore possible de réparer, parce qu’il avait éprouvé de la reconnaissance envers Yûgi d’être intervenu et d’avoir sauvé Ryô. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une telle chose arriverait un jour, mais, au fond, il n’avait jamais haï Yûgi autant qu’il haïssait Atem, même quand l’influence de Zorc sur ses actions avait été la plus grande.

— J’ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Kaiba, poursuivit Yûgi. Qu’ils ont menacé Ryô avec leurs armes et qu’ils ont essayé de le séparer de toi. J’ai vu que tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour le protéger.

— Parce qu’il m’est utile.

— Parce que tu as de l’affection pour lui, corrigea patiemment Yûgi.

Bakura afficha un air dédaigneux qui n’avait que pour but de cacher à quel point ses paroles le poignardaient en plein cœur.

— Tu as trois mille ans de retard pour me sauver, Yûgi. Arrête de vouloir faire ami-ami, réserve tes efforts à des gens qui le méritent. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour botter le cul de Mahara, je le ferai. Mais, après, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde, et en particulier pour Ryô, que je disparaisse à jamais.

Yûgi se leva sans dire un mot, le visage fermé, et Bakura éprouva une bouffée de satisfaction en le voyant se diriger vers la porte. Toutefois, ce ne fut que de courte durée. Arrivé devant le battant, Yûgi lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux à peine visibles derrière ses mèches blondes.

— Tu te souviens de tout ce qu’a vécu le roi des voleurs, n’est-ce pas ?

Bakura plissa les paupières, suspicieux.

— Je me suis toujours souvenu de bien plus que ton précieux pharaon, mais l’ultime jeu des ombres m’a permis de récupérer l’intégralité de…

Bakura, toujours aussi peu habitué à admettre la chose, hésita un instant avant de prononcer la suite :

— … de cette partie-là de ma mémoire…

— Mais tu as aussi dit être Zorc.

— Parce qu’une part de lui, le morceau d’âme enfermé dans l’anneau millénaire, a fusionné avec le voleur. Et ce fragment est largement suffisant pour le ramener.

Il s’attendit à ce que Yûgi le considère avec horreur ou dégoût, mais le jeune duelliste resta parfaitement calme.

— Alors, si tu te souviens de tant de choses, qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Kul Elna ?

Bakura, sidéré, resta silencieux bien trop longtemps pour avoir encore la possibilité de balayer la question en feignant l’ignorance.

Refouler le déroutant sentiment de détresse qui grandissait en lui et lui oppressait la poitrine était plus difficile qu’auparavant. De plus en plus difficile.

Il n’avait pas envie de parler de Kul Elna. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le roi des voleurs. Avec _son_ passé.

— Quoi, Kul Elna ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de repousser au fond de son esprit le souvenir olfactif du feu qui avait dévoré les siens.

— Que s’est-il passé là-bas, exactement ?

Que s’était-il passé là-bas ?

Yûgi était-il sérieux ? Cherchait-il à le blesser parce qu’il avait refusé son amitié stupide ? Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ?! Il lui avait fait une faveur en le repoussant plutôt qu’en essayant d’exploiter sa sympathie !

Bakura, les dents grinçant les unes contre les autres, s’apprêta à répliquer sèchement.

Les cauchemars refusaient de le laisser en paix. C’était comme si son esprit l’obligeait à revivre les pires moments de la vie pathétique du roi des voleurs dès qu’il fermait les yeux. C’était comme si son esprit voulait lui signaler à quel point sa propre vie était pathétique, d’autant plus à présent qu’il avait tout perdu. Alors, non, il n’allait sûrement pas raconter comment il avait vu quatre-vingt-dix-neuf personnes être massacrées devant lui, famille incluse. Comment il avait dû se cacher derrière un pilier comme un couard pendant des heures et des heures, priant des dieux sourds pour que quelqu’un, n’importe qui, vienne les sauver.

Puis, tout en plantant un regard furieux dans celui de Yûgi, il constata que le jeune homme n’affichait aucun signe de malice, aucune preuve qu’il cherchât à se venger de son attitude. Sa question était sincère, motivée par une ignorance réelle.

Atem ne lui avait rien dit ou n’avait dit que ce qui l’arrangeait.

Ce… n’était pas surprenant, à bien y réfléchir. Rien ne devait écorner son image auprès de son précieux partenaire, n’est-ce pas ?

Bakura éprouva le désir vicieux de tout révéler, histoire de voir comment Yûgi le prendrait et si cela signerait la fin de la confiance aveugle qu’il accordait au pharaon. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de faire du mal à Atem. Il en jubilait même par avance.

Le souvenir des larmes de Ryô l’en dissuada. La sensation de ses propres yeux brûlants aussi. Yûgi le fixait avec un mélange de curiosité et d’appréhension. Il n’avait plus rien du jeune homme qui venait de lui tenir tête, et tout du lycéen timide qu’il avait manipulé un an plus tôt.

Yûgi serait blessé par la vérité autant que Ryô l’avait été parce que telle était leur nature.

Yûgi avait plaidé pour qu’il vive et lui avait témoigné une sympathie qui semblait sincère. Personne d’autre, à part Ryô, ne lui avait un jour témoigné de sympathie.

Il avait détruit Ryô à cause de son égoïsme, à cause de son avidité. Il ne pouvait pas détruire Yûgi. Même pour atteindre Atem.

— Il ne s’y est jamais rien passé de particulier en dehors de la création des objets millénaires.

Il était évident que Yûgi ne le crut pas à la façon dont il le dévisagea avec insistance. Pour autant, il ne le pressa pas d’autres questions et finit par s’en aller.

Soulagé de ne pas être soumis à un interrogatoire en règle, Bakura s’étendit sur le lit de tout son long. Malgré ses entraves, il parvint à trouver une position qui soit moins désagréable que les autres et qui ne l’amène pas à ressentir des fourmillements dans les bras au bout de quelques minutes.

L’ennui aidant, il glissa peu à peu dans une autre phase de sommeil agité par les ombres menaçantes de soldats et l’odeur insupportable de la chair brûlée. Par l’air sec tantôt chaud tantôt glacé du désert. Par le sang tiède coulant le long du côté droit de son visage après un coup de couteau qui lui avait presque emporté l’œil. Par la victoire lui échappant en même temps que la vie alors qu’il lui aurait suffi de réunir assez de force pour…

Il ne sut pas ce qui le réveilla tout à coup, mais lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux avec confusion, ce fut pour rencontrer à nouveau ceux améthyste de Yûgi.

Le jeune homme était à peine visible dans l’obscurité nouvelle de sa chambre. Le visage pâle, presque livide, il le regarda un instant. Puis il tourna les talons et disparut en claquant la porte.

Bakura libéra un souffle qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir, puis fixa le plafond balayé par les ombres mouvantes de branches d’arbres à la lumière de la lune.

Yûgi s’était entêté.

Yûgi savait.


	70. Tu as ruiné ma vie

 

Le problème avec la curiosité, c’est qu’elle conduit parfois les gens à apprendre des choses qu’ils n’auraient jamais voulu savoir. Et si Ryô avait pu deviner que son amertume à l’égard d’Atem pousserait Yûgi à enquêter, il se serait forcé à faire ce pour quoi il avait toujours été doué : sourire.

Sourire même lorsque le cœur n’y était pas.

 

Il s’était entraîné à le faire devant le miroir de la salle de bain avant de quitter la chambre et il s’entraînait encore à le faire tout en remontant le couloir qui le mènerait à l’escalier principal du manoir.

Sourire.

Sourire.

Ne surtout pas révéler la moindre faille.

Il n’avait pas envie de manger avec les autres. Il n’avait pas envie de sortir de sa chambre. L’atmosphère victorienne des lieux l’oppressait. Il avait l’impression que les tableaux et les statues surveillaient chacun de ses pas avec désapprobation. Cependant, il savait aussi que c’était le seul moyen pour que ses amis le laissent en paix, pour qu’ils ne posent pas plus de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas apporter de réponses.

À ce stade, il ignorait s’il cherchait à se protéger lui-même du jugement des autres ou à protéger Bakura d’une tentative de meurtre ou à protéger Jônouchi et Honda de la colère de Bakura lorsque ladite tentative de meurtre échouerait.

Ryô ne croyait pas que Mahad puisse réellement contrôler Bakura si celui-ci se montrait déterminé à conquérir sa liberté. Avec Diabound, et peut-être grâce aux pouvoirs de Zorc, Bakura avait été capable de se battre contre Mahara et Pegasus à la fois. Alors, certes, il y aurait laissé la vie sans l’intervention de Ryô, mais cela en disait beaucoup sur son potentiel destructeur. Bakura restait leur prisonnier seulement parce qu’il le voulait bien, parce qu’il n’avait pas d’autres possibilités dans l’immédiat. Et même si Ryô espérait que le voleur en lui soit désormais prévalant et même seul aux commandes, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la possibilité qu’il cède à nouveau aux diktats du dieu maléfique. Mais en parler, même s’il avait besoin d’en parler, c’était mettre en péril leur fragile alliance.

— Je pense que tout se passera bien, maître, murmura une voix.

Ryô s’arrêta au bord du palier. La présence du magicien blanc, son _ka_ , avait beau être réconfortante, il se demanda à quel moment il l’avait invoqué. C’était étrange, vraiment. Il avait juste pensé au fait qu’il aurait voulu quelqu’un à qui se confier, et le magicien était là, juste à côté de lui, les doigts entrecroisés sur le devant de sa toge claire frappée d’un ankh doré. Cela n’avait demandé aucun effort particulier à Ryô, même s’il percevait en se concentrant le fil de vie qui le reliait à l’être.

— C’est parce que vous êtes puissant, reprit le _ka_ avec un léger sourire. Assez pour que je sois capable de vous ramener à la vie.

Ryô posa sa main marquée d’une cicatrice sur l’anneau millénaire caché sous son pull ample. L’allusion ne le réconfortait pas vraiment.

— Si je suis puissant, pourquoi je n’ai jamais pu arrêter Bakura ?

Les yeux bleus du _ka_ s’obscurcirent d’une nuance de tristesse. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers lui, quelques mèches de cheveux blancs glissant de son chapeau.

— En d’autres temps, vous auriez été entraîné pour devenir l’égal d’un magicien tel que maître Mahad, mais vous ne l’avez pas été et ce qui se trouvait dans l’anneau millénaire était plus fort.

Ryô referma sa main sur l’artefact en question. Malgré l’épaisseur de la maille de son pull, il distinguait parfaitement sous sa paume les reliefs de l’œil.

— C’était avant. Pourquoi je n’ai pas pu sauver…

Ryô s’interrompit, la gorge nouée à en devenir douloureuse.

Il n’avait pas cessé d’y penser depuis son réveil. Il avait réussi à invoquer son _ka_ et à sauver Bakura alors qu’il n’avait rien pu faire pour sauver Isono et les hommes de Kaiba Corp.

Comme s’il lisait à nouveau dans ses pensées, le _ka_ vint poser une main sur son épaule.

— Si je l’avais pu, je vous aurais aidé. Mais le pouvoir de Mahara lui permet de faire barrage entre le Duat et ce monde. Ou le lui permettait. Bakura est parvenu à briser les scellés.

Ryô relâcha l’anneau millénaire et concentra son attention sur le _ka_. C’était étrange de voir comme celui-ci lui ressemblait. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Une malice que Ryô ne croyait pas avoir vue ailleurs que dans son propre miroir, quand Bakura prenait le contrôle de son corps.

Le magicien blanc et Bakura avaient les mêmes yeux, tant et si bien que l’un aurait pu être l’autre.

Ryô se déroba pour établir une distance respectable entre lui et ce qui aurait dû être une partie de son âme mais qui ne l’était plus vraiment.

— Alors, même ça, il me l’a volé, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Le _ka_ inclina légèrement la tête, l’air de méditer les paroles de Ryô.

— Peut-être qu’une part du voleur m’a nourri, oui, finit-il par avouer. Après tout, il est resté longtemps à vos côtés.

— Pas à mes côtés, corrigea sèchement Ryô tout en croisant les bras.

— Peut-être pas exactement à vos côtés, mais j’ai toujours perçu sa volonté de vous protéger.

— Ah oui ? Est-ce qu’il voulait me protéger quand il m’a violé ? Oh, pardon, comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Mahara t’avait bloqué dans le Duat ! Du moins, je l’espère, parce que tu n’aurais pas laissé faire Bakura, n’est-ce pas ?

Réagissant violemment au flot d’émotions négatives qui submergeait Ryô, les aiguilles de l’anneau millénaire vibrèrent contre sa peau. Cependant, Ryô ne s’en inquiéta guère. Il était bien trop en colère et écœuré pour s’en inquiéter, pour se soucier du froid qui gagnait ses veines à mesure que l’artefact déployait sa formidable énergie maléfique, pour s’horrifier de l’impulsion qui lui donnait envie de vaporiser ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Ryô décroisa les bras, mais seulement pour serrer les poings à ses côtés, prêt à les utiliser si le _ka_ osait le contredire.

Le magicien blanc baissa les yeux, l’air à la fois peiné et honteux, mais cela ne changeait strictement rien aux sentiments de Ryô. Il avait l’impression depuis des jours de se noyer dans sa propre peine et de ne plus avoir assez de force pour escalader la rive. Et maintenant il découvrait que son _ka_ avait été corrompu ce qui, au fond, ne pouvait qu’arriver puisque Ryô s’était lui-même laissé convaincre par les mensonges de Bakura, alors pourquoi le magicien blanc serait-il resté pur de toute influence ?

Le souffle de Ryô resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Il avait creusé sa propre tombe. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Son âme était marquée à jamais.

— Laisse-nous, commanda une voix grave.

Le _ka_ s’effaça aussitôt avec une rapide révérence, mais Ryô ne se sentit pas soulagé pour autant. Il se retourna d’un seul coup pour agripper ce qui se trouvait à sa portée – Mahad, autrement dit. Les mains de Ryô se pressèrent de toute leur force contre son armure, jusqu’à ce qu’il en sente chaque détail avec précision sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il se força à respirer profondément par la bouche, comptant de un à dix jusqu’à ce que son souffle retrouve un rythme normal et qu’il n’ait plus de vertiges.

Ryô laissa sa tête basculer en avant, jusqu’à ce que son front heurte le torse du magicien. Il ne réagit pas quand les doigts de celui-ci lui frottèrent la nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ce qui le poussa à s’écarter tout à coup, ce fut le poids de plus en plus perceptible de l’anneau millénaire.

Ryô releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard souligné de khôl de Mahad. Le magicien le considérait d’un air bienveillant, l’ombre d’un sourire sur les lèvres. Ryô ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il lui était impossible d’ignorer qu’il portait autour du cou ce qui avait appartenu à Mahad, ce pour quoi le roi des voleurs l’avait combattu, ce pour quoi le magicien était mort.

Ryô fit un geste pour passer la corde de l’anneau millénaire et présenter l’artefact à Mahad, certain que le magicien voudrait le récupérer malgré sa déclaration du jour précédent. Certain aussi qu’il valait pour tous qu’il ne soit plus en contact avec l’objet maudit. Cependant, le _ka_ arrêta aussitôt son geste.

— Il t’appartient maintenant.

— Mais…

— Un jour, ce sera à toi de protéger tes amis comme j’essaye de le faire.

— Je ne serai jamais capable de protéger personne ! rétorqua Ryô d’un ton désabusé. Et je ne veux pas de cette… _chose_. Ils l’ont fait avec les os et le sang d’innocents ! Ils ont détruit tout un village pour fabriquer les objets millénaires, Mahad !

En constatant l’absence de surprise du magicien, Ryô crispa une main autour de l’anneau millénaire.

Mahad savait déjà, bien sûr…

Mahad savait ce qu’il portait autour du cou, ce qu’Atem portait autour du cou. Il pouvait lire dans le regard de Mahad la tristesse et la compréhension. Cependant, Ryô doutait qu’Atem, lui, n’ait ne serait-ce qu’un jour compris l’abomination que représentait cet héritage. Si cela avait été le cas, jamais il ne se serait pavané ainsi avec le puzzle millénaire.

Ryô n’était pas Atem.

— Je n’en veux pas, chuchota-t-il en ayant l’impression que le métal froid lui brûlait la peau à travers son pull. Je n’en veux pas.

— Et je ne peux ni le porter ni le rendre à Bakura, rétorqua le magicien. Alors, quelle option reste-t-il ?

Ryô pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre. Savoir que Mahad avait raison ne l’aidait pas à accepter la situation pour autant.

— Ryô, reprit Mahad doucement, ne te fâche pas avec ton _ka_. Il est une partie de toi.

— Je sais, je ne suis pas ignare, répliqua Ryô d’un ton sec.

— Tu es furieux, ce qui revient au même.

Ryô rouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer à nouveau, mais il savait qu’il ne faisait que reporter sa colère et sa frustration sur la cible la plus proche. Il avait déjà dit tout ce qu’il avait à dire à Bakura, et il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas confronter Atem, parce qu’il blesserait Yûgi. Il ne pouvait parler à aucun de ses amis sans aggraver la situation. Il ne pouvait que prétendre allait bien et ce fait le dévorait de l’intérieur.

Ryô s’écarta soudainement de Mahad et marcha jusqu’au bout du couloir d’un pas rapide. Une fois sur le palier, il attrapa la rambarde qui le cerclait à deux mains, comme si celle-ci avait le pouvoir de le garder ancré dans la réalité.

— Maître…

Ryô jeta à peine un regard à son _ka_ avant de se diriger vers l’escalier. L’anneau vibra à nouveau contre sa peau, et le tintement s’amplifia au fur et à mesure de son avancée, jusqu’au point de se muer en un bourdonnement familier, presque réconfortant.

Peut-être qu’il avait tort. Peut-être qu’il devrait parler à Atem. Lui botter le cul un bon coup. L’envoyer voler à travers un mur et voir si ses dieux viendraient à son secours.

Alors que Ryô s’apprêtait à descendre la première marche, le magicien blanc surgit devant lui, une expression inquiète flanquée sur son visage.

Il avait les yeux de Bakura, mais il n’était pas Bakura.

Ryô sentit sa colère s’évaporer pour laisser place à un intense sentiment de lassitude. L’anneau millénaire redevint ce qu’il était aux yeux de la plupart des gens : une étrange pièce d’orfèvrerie antique.

— Je n’aurais pas dû crier contre toi, fit Ryô tout en se frottant les tempes, paupières closes.

— Je comprends pourquoi vous l’avez fait. Je ne suis pas blessé.

Ryô descendit une marche pour s’arrêter aussitôt. Au bout d’un instant, il jeta un regard en coin au _ka_ , l’étudiant des pieds à la tête comme s’il ne l’avait encore jamais vu.

— Quel est ton nom ?

— Je n’en ai pas.

— Tu devrais en avoir un. Et si possible pas Bakura parce que les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça.

Ryô se surprit à rire sans même avoir besoin de se forcer. Quand il en prit conscience, il s’arrêta aussitôt, surpris.

Son silence se prolongea mais, loin de l’interrompre, le magicien blanc se contenta d’incliner la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

— Pourquoi pas Djédi ? reprit Ryô après s’être légèrement raclé la gorge. C’était le nom d’un des magiciens de Kheops dans le papyrus de Westcar. Mon père…

Ryô s’interrompit brutalement.

Son père avait l’habitude de lui raconter ces contes venus de l’ancienne Égypte, mais ce souvenir semblait appartenir à une autre vie, celle qu’il avait eue avant que sa sœur et sa mère ne meurent dans un accident, avant qu’il n’entre en possession de l’anneau millénaire.

Il avait envie de battre en retraite dans sa chambre malgré sa promesse faite à Jônouchi. Il avait envie de se réfugier sous les couvertures pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

— Djédi est un nom qui me plaît, déclara le _ka_ , peut-être dans le seul but de l’arracher à ses pensées. Je crois que vos amis vous attendent.

Ryô acquiesça faiblement et laissa le lien entre le _ka_ et lui se déliter. Quand le magicien eut disparu, il descendit l’escalier tout en repoussant loin dans son esprit toutes les pensées négatives qui menaçaient son fragile équilibre psychique. Il l’avait fait pendant des mois. Il pouvait encore le faire. Il le pouvait.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’hésiter un instant dans le hall au moment d’emprunter le couloir desservant – entre autres – le salon où ils avaient passé tant d’heures en l’absence de Kaiba. Comparés à ce qu’il vivait désormais, ces trois mois d’attente semblaient avoir été une oasis de paix.

Qui pouvait dire comment les choses auraient évolué si personne n’était revenu à la vie ?

Est-ce qu’il aurait finalement trouvé quelqu’un de bien à aimer ?

Est-ce qu’il aurait revu Marik et changé d’avis le concernant ?

Ryô se perdit dans ses pensées – ses rêveries – jusqu’au moment où la voix d’Atem le ramena dans le monde réel.

— C’est juste pour le plaisir, Kaiba, déclara le pharaon avec une pointe de malice.

— Le plaisir ? Parce que tu réduis Duel Monster à un simple « jeu », maintenant ?

Ryô stoppa devant la porte entrouverte. Le ton de Kaiba possédait des échos menaçants laissant entendre qu’une dispute n’allait pas tarder à éclater. Ryô n’avait vraiment pas besoin de cela, pas alors qu’il aurait déjà à endurer la présence d’Atem.

— Tant qu’y a pas de magie ou de démon impliqué, c’est juste un jeu, intervint Jônouchi.

— Un _jeu_ grâce auquel KaibaCorp fait le plus gros de son chiffre d’affaires.

— Oh, merci pour l’information, Anzu, railla Seto. Où en serais-je sans toi ?

Une brève pause s’ensuivit avant qu’il ne poursuive :

— J’aurais cru que toi, plus que personne…

— Oui, oui, désolé de te décevoir, coupa Atem avec irritation nettement perceptible. Est-ce que tu vas lancer cette pièce aujourd’hui ou demain ?

Prenant sur lui et se forçant à sourire, Ryô poussa la porte juste à temps pour voir Seto tirer à pile ou face celui qui aurait le premier tour dans la partie opposant Yûgi et Anzu à… Atem et Jônouchi.

Ryô comprenait mieux d’où venait la mauvaise humeur du jeune CEO. Voilà que son rival attitré, l’objet de la majorité de ses obsessions, était bien décidé à jouer pour le plaisir. Pire, de jouer avec l’une des personnes que Seto méprisait le plus au monde au lieu de lui accorder le duel de la revanche pour lequel – entre autres choses – il s’était rendu dans une autre dimension. Si Ryô n’avait pas été aussi préoccupé à l’idée que Seto ne montre à nouveau sa facette la plus _charmante_ , il aurait peut-être savouré la situation.

Sa lèvre fendue lui piqua exactement là où il avait été frappé, la première fois par celui-là même qui foudroyait à tour de rôle les quatre joueurs qui feignaient de l’ignorer, la seconde fois par Bakura. Ryô porta les doigts à la blessure, puis recula d’un pas avec la sensation que la pièce tournoyait autour de lui.

Répondre à l’invitation de Jônouchi avait été une très mauvaise idée…

Soudain, un boulet de canon lui fonça dessus. Alarmé, il ne se rendit compte qu’au moment de l’impact qu’il s’agissait de Mokuba.

— Ryô ! s’écria le garçon tout en jetant ses bras autour de sa taille.

C’était peut-être pour cela que Djédi n’avait pas répondu à son appel à l’aide instinctif. À l’inverse, les aiguilles de l’anneau frémissaient toujours contre sa peau. Elles irradiaient d’une énergie maléfique qui lui donna la nausée. Si jamais ses pouvoirs s’étaient libérés sur Mokuba… Il devait rependre le contrôle de ses nerfs avant qu’un accident se produise, puisque reléguer l’anneau dans un tiroir n’était pas possible.

Pourquoi Mahad était-il prêt à prendre un tel risque ?

— T’es… t’es sûr que tu vas bien ? reprit Mokuba tout en levant un visage inquiet sur lui.

Ryô ravala l’acidité qui avait envahi sa gorge et lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Il remarqua enfin les visages tournés vers lui. Anzu, encourageante, Jônouchi, Honda et Yûgi, bien plus soucieux… Atem… Ryô détourna les yeux et fut presque rassuré par l’indifférence avec laquelle Seto le traitait. Le prêtre, cependant, s’était retourné afin de le scruter avec un scepticisme évident, un bras appuyé sur le dossier du sofa. Ses yeux bleus avaient la même intensité que ceux du dragon blanc.

Un peu plus mal à l’aise encore, Ryô reporta son attention sur ses amis et hocha la tête pour les rassurer, certain qu’ils lui avaient parlé en s’apercevant de sa présence, mais qu’il ne les avait tout simplement pas entendus. Baissant les yeux, il tapota le sommet du crâne de Mokuba.

— Je suis heureux de te voir.

Le garçon ne s’écarta pas d’un air offusqué pas comme il en avait l’habitude. Il continua de le fixer un moment, les sourcils froncés. Puis il se détacha de lui pour mieux l’agripper par le poignet et l’entraîner jusqu’à l’un des sofas où Shizuka l’accueillit à son tour en se jetant à son cou.

Quelque peu submergé par l’attention des deux adolescents, Ryô jeta un regard à la ronde, dans l’espoir d’obtenir une quelconque assistance. Hélas, Honda était à nouveau trop occupé à surveiller la partie tout en vidant sa bière, et les quatre joueurs affichaient la même concentration.

— Est-ce que ça fait mal ? questionna Shizuka en faisant manifestement allusion à sa lèvre.

— Non, non, ça va…

Ryô surprit du coin de l’œil le regard de Seto posé sur lui. Mais, quand il tourna la tête dans sa direction, le jeune homme se focalisa à nouveau sur le duel en tag, le visage si crispé qu’il semblait espérer que les cartes prennent feu par la seule force de sa mauvaise humeur. Seth, installé sur le sofa lui faisant face, était retourné à sa tablette. Cela n’empêcha pas Ryô d’avoir la désagréable impression qu’il l’épiait par-dessus l’écran.

— Bakura… Il… Est-ce que…

Ryô reporta son attention sur Mokuba. Celui-ci le fixait d’un air préoccupé, nerveux même. Lui qui était d’ordinaire si sûr de lui, voilà qu’il se triturait les doigts sans même parvenir à achever sa phrase.

— Je vais bien, Mokuba. Merci.

Ryô accentua son sourire, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l’expression du garçon lui indiquant qu’il ne mordait pas à l’hameçon.

Sa suspicion ne l’aida pas à se détendre, pas plus que la proximité de Shizuka ou les échanges verbaux des joueurs autour de la table basse.

Au bout d’un instant, Ryô se laissa glisser au sol, juste à côté d’Anzu et de Yûgi. Son regard s’arrêta un instant sur chacun de leurs jeux. Bien sûr, Yûgi avait déjà une paire de magiciennes dans ses mains. Anzu, elle, avait troqué les anges mignons contre une version plus guerrière. Elle ne jouait pas souvent, mais si elle l’avait voulu, elle se serait bien défendue dans un tournoi.

Un éclat doré attira l’attention de Ryô, et il remarqua enfin qu’Atem avait posé le puzzle millénaire sur la table basse, juste à côté de son coude. L’œil doré lui donnait l’impression de le fixer, de l’espionner même, comme si quelque chose se trouvait toujours prisonnier à l’intérieur. Les âmes des victimes de Kul Elna, peut-être ? Étaient-elles seulement passées dans l’autre monde quand Atem l’avait fait ?

Ryô n’arriva pas à combattre son malaise, d’autant plus quand il se rendit compte que les iris rubis d’Atem étaient rivés sur lui. L’ancien pharaon abaissa légèrement ses cartes, comme pour mieux le regarder. Non, pas « comme pour ». Pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux semblaient examiner son âme directement.

Ryô sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur s’accélérer. Il ne savait plus, à ce stade, s’il était furieux ou triste, mais il se demanda si c’étaient les mêmes sentiments qui avaient gagné le roi des voleurs – non, Bakura – chaque fois qu’il avait vu les objets millénaires en possession d’autres que lui. En possession du pharaon. D’Akhenaden.

— Ryô, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le ton d’Atem était concerné, soucieux. Pourtant, Ryô avait juste envie de lui hurler de se taire. Tout en serrant les lèvres pour garder ses pensées pour lui, il toucha une nouvelle fois l’anneau millénaire au travers de son pull, rassuré de le sentir tout contre sa peau en dépit de ses doutes quant à sa capacité à le maîtriser.

— Ça va, j’ai juste faim… finit par murmurer Ryô.

— T’en fais pas, la commande devrait bientôt arriver !

Malgré l’intervention de Jônouchi, qui avait peut-être pour seul but de désamorcer l’évidente tension, Atem cilla. Il posa une carte retournée sur la table, ses yeux toujours ancrés à ceux de Ryô. Puis il les baissa pour considérer l’endroit que Ryô touchait nerveusement. Ses lèvres s’incurvèrent sur une grimace, et Ryô laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse avec un frémissement.

— Est-ce que tu portes l’anneau millénaire ? demanda Atem après avoir conclu son tour sans attaquer.

— Peut-être, répondit Ryô du bout des lèvres.

Un pli barra le front d’Atem. Ryô, lassé par son attitude paternaliste, tourna la tête sur le côté. Son estomac se noua en constatant que Seth ne faisait même plus semblant de consulter sa tablette.

— Tu es sûr que tu devrais ? reprit Atem sans se préoccuper de la main que Jônouchi venait de poser sur son épaule dans l’espoir de détourner son attention.

— Pourquoi ? Tu es le seul à avoir le droit de porter un objet millénaire, maintenant ?

En voyant Yûgi se pencher légèrement vers lui et le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, Ryô sut qu’il n’avait pas réussi à contrôler l’agressivité de sa voix.

Atem déposa l’ensemble de son jeu sur la table et poussa un profond soupir, le genre de soupir qui précédait une leçon de morale.

Ryô arrivait parfaitement à voir le souverain qui sommeillait en lui, à présent. Son expression mêlait un mélange de condescendance et de suspicion qu’il avait dû, à une autre époque, réserver à des sujets dont il doutait de l’honnêteté.

— Tu sais que l’anneau millénaire ne t’a jamais apporté rien de bon.

— Je pense que Ryô en a conscience, tenta Yûgi tout en triturant nerveusement ses cartes.

Ryô aurait dû se concentrer sur la tentative de soutien de son ami et balayer l’inquiétude d’Atem par un sourire et un commentaire visant à dédramatiser la situation. Mais l’œil du puzzle millénaire continuait de le scruter, ceux d’Atem restaient rivés sur lui, et, dans la périphérie de sa vision, ceux de Seth aussi.

Il fut soudainement frappé par l’incroyable injustice de la situation, au point que les larmes lui piquèrent le coin des yeux. C’était lui, une nouvelle fois, qui était l’objet de tous les doutes, lui, une nouvelle fois, qui était traité comme un enfant irresponsable. Il ne se rappelait pas une seule fois où quiconque l’avait traité différemment. Ses amis n’avaient jamais hésité à lui cacher des choses pour soi-disant le protéger, mais il pouvait leur pardonner, parce qu’ils ne savaient rien, eux. Mais Atem, lui, leur avait menti à tous. Atem avait menti à Yûgi. Et il continuait de traiter l’anneau millénaire comme s’il s’agissait d’un artefact vomi des entrailles même d’Apophis alors que son puzzle avait exactement la même origine !

— Premièrement, je crois bien que Bakura est enfermé dans l’une des chambres de l’étage, aussi ne risque-t-il pas de prendre possession de mon corps afin de te poignarder durant le repas. Deuxièmement, je n’ai pas besoin d’un autre père tout aussi nul que celui que j’ai déjà. Troisièmement, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de gratitude envers l’une des personnes qui t’a permis de récupérer ton précieux puzzle millénaire, d’autant plus qu’il n’est pas réellement, tu sais, _ton_ héritage familial.

Il y eut un bref ricanement, émanant de Seto lui-même ; mauvaise humeur aidant, il trouvait fort amusant de voir Ryô remettre Atem à sa place. Il fut néanmoins le seul à avoir cette réaction, les expressions autour de la table allant de la stupeur à l’incompréhension la plus totale, en dehors d’Atem, qui, s’il avait été choqué par l’allusion, n’en laissa rien paraître.

— Eh, Ryô, le prends pas comme ça ! s’exclama Jônouchi. Cette saloperie d’anneau a tendance à rendre les gens fous ou à les transformer en monstre ! C’est normal qu’on soit…

— Donc tu insinues que Mahad, l’un des plus grands magiciens de tous les temps, ne sait pas ce qu’il fait ? coupa Ryô.

Ce ne fut pas Jônouchi qu’il toisa tout en posant sa question, et cette fois Atem pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre en une fine ligne, comme s’il se retenait de lui offrir le fond de sa pensée.

— Parfois, je me pose la question, intervint Seth tout en croisant une jambe par-dessus l’autre. Mais si tu te crois capable de contenir son pouvoir maléfique, qui sommes-nous pour en douter ?

Le sarcasme n’échappa pas à Ryô. À Atem non plus, d’ailleurs. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, peinant à l’évidence à trouver ses mots. Ryô éprouva un peu de satisfaction en le voyant enfin perdre son assurance et décida de faire quelques concessions. Il n’avait pas envie que la dispute s’éternise et que Yûgi finisse par apprendre quelque chose qui le blesserait. Il avait fait passer le message à Atem, et cela suffirait dans l’immédiat.

— Si j’ai le moindre doute, je vous en parlerai, mais je ne vais certainement pas laisser l’anneau millénaire dans une pièce, sans surveillance.

Histoire de clore la discussion, Ryô glissa vers la partie de la table que ses amis n’occupaient pas. Cela signifiait se retrouver presque coude à coude avec Seto, mais, pour une fois, le jeune CEO était calme ou, plutôt, trop occupé à ronger son frein. Ryô avait le sentiment que Seto ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge, lui, même si c’était sans doute parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment conscience des enjeux.

La partie reprit, mais avec une atmosphère bien moins légère qu’auparavant. Ryô, ne sachant que faire, attrapa l’une des canettes de bière. Sa nervosité se calma instantanément dès l’instant où le liquide toucha sa langue, et il entreprit de la vider entièrement sans prendre le temps de la moindre pause. Enfin, du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte d’un coup d’œil sur le côté que Seto le dévisageait sans même chercher à s’en cacher. Au moins, lui, était franc, même si cela n’empêcha pas Ryô d’être agacé par son attitude. Il écarta la canette de ses lèvres tout en ignorant le picotement de l’alcool sur sa lèvre fendue.

— Quoi ?

Seto entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais le tintement de la sonnette l’en empêcha. Jônouchi abattit aussitôt ses cartes sur la table et bondit sur ses jambes.

— Pizzas !

Seto esquissa un rictus. Il murmura si bas que Ryô fut sans doute le seul à l’entendre.

— Et on ose me regarder de travers quand je le compare à un chien.

Tout en se levant sans précipitation, il ajouta, plus fort :

— J’y vais.

Jônouchi le considéra avec une stupeur que Seto fit mine de ne pas remarquer. Puis il se rassit, manifestement trop content de pouvoir poursuivre sa partie tout en ayant le déjeuner apporté à table par le propriétaire des lieux.

Ryô s’apprêta à boire à nouveau, quand Seto l’attrapa par le bras d’un geste ferme.

— _Toi_ , tu m’aides. Quelqu’un a commandé assez pour nourrir une armée.

— T’as dit que tu payais, pourquoi j’en profiterais pas ? rétorqua Jônouchi.

Seto relâcha le bras de Ryô et marcha droit vers la porte. Non sans hésiter, Ryô décida de reposer sa bière sur la table et de lui emboîter le pas, certain de recevoir des remontrances pour s’en être pris à Atem. Après tout, Seto adorait Atem.

Ryô plongea les mains dans ses poches et mâchonna sa lèvre sans même s’en rendre compte.

Les yeux rivés sur le dos de Seto, Ryô se demanda si le jeune CEO portait parfois autre chose que des vêtements sombres et couvrants. C’était vraiment étrange, parce que Seto n’avait aucune raison de cacher son corps. Sauf si… sauf s’il avait couché avec Atem et espérait ainsi cacher toute preuve de son « crime ».

Non, non. Cela semblait improbable. Seto venait de sortir du coma alors, même s’il s’agissait comme le petit ami jaloux typique, Ryô ne croyait pas qu’il ait eu le temps ou même l’énergie de faire quoi que ce soit de cet ordre-là. En plus, Atem n’agissait pas comme quelqu’un venant enfin de s’envoyer en l’air après trois mille ans d’abstinence. Quoiqu’à bien y réfléchir, est-ce qu’Atem avait la moindre inclination pour le sexe ? Seto et lui semblaient plutôt exprimer leur passion en jouant.

Une fois arrivés à la porte, Ryô, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, se contenta de tendre les bras quand le jeune livreur lui donna une première pile de boîtes sentant la pizza. Il y eut ensuite un moment de flottement, et Ryô se rendit compte que les deux autres venaient d’échanger quelques mots, et que Seto signait une carte de Duel Monsters – un dragon blanc, bien sûr – en souriant. Plus surprenant, ce n’était pas l’un de ses sourires cyniques, à peine esquissé, mais un sourire franc, sincère. Puis le livreur donna le reste de la commande, et Seto retrouva une expression neutre sitôt la porte refermée d’un coup de coude.

Ils auraient dû retourner au salon, mais Ryô n’arrivait pas à se remettre en route. Seto aurait pu le contourner et le laisser figé au milieu du hall. Il ne le fit pas.

— Tu comptes bouger avant la tombée de la nuit ou pas ? grogna-t-il.

Ryô pivota légèrement, prêt à obéir à la demande implicite. Sauf que ce qu’il venait de voir l’intriguait trop pour qu’il puisse ne pas le relever.

— Tu souriais.

Il s’attendait à une réplique caustique, mais Seto se contenta d’arquer les sourcils d’une façon qui pouvait soit dire « continue », soit « tu es complètement stupide, c’est ça ? ». Ryô opta pour la première solution.

— Je veux dire, je ne crois pas t’avoir jamais vu aimable avec quelqu’un à part Mokuba.

— C’est un fan. Pourquoi je serais désagréable avec lui ?

Il n’y avait aucun sarcasme dans le ton de Seto, ce qui intimida bien plus Ryô que s’il y en avait eu. Un Seto méprisant était plus facile à cerner et donc à gérer. Un Seto méprisant était de l’ordre de l’habitude.

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Tu es chez toi et… c’est juste un livreur…

Ryô baissa les yeux sur les boîtes, espérant que Seto oublierait sa remarque et se dirigerait vers le salon au lieu de rester planté devant lui. Hélas, le jeune homme ne bougea pas d’un muscle et répondit même à ses balbutiements par un rire bref.

— Qu’est-ce qui est le plus logique ? Que je sois aimable avec mes fans ou que tu sois aussi timoré d’un seul coup alors que tu étais prêt à sauter à la gorge d’Atem il y a cinq minutes ?

Seto avança enfin, et Ryô savait qu’il aurait été plus prudent d’arrêter la discussion là. Sa bouche décida de le trahir.

— Atem n’a pas encore essayé de me tuer, au moins.

Ryô retint son souffle et déglutit avec difficulté quand Seto s’immobilisa juste à sa hauteur, la tête légèrement baissée vers lui, ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang aussi durs que quand il l’avait accusé.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, à se fixer du coin de l’œil, jusqu’à ce que Seto brise enfin le silence. Son ton était abrupt. Ses paroles ne l’étaient pas.

— Je ne voulais pas te tuer, et savoir si tu étais en vie est l’une des premières choses à laquelle j’ai pensé quand je me suis souvenu de ce qui s’est passé.

— Mais ce que tu as dit avant, commença Ryô tout en évitant son regard, que j’étais un meurtrier et un complice… Je ne voulais pas… Jamais… Isono…

Ryô s’étrangla sur les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser d’un instant à l’autre. Le souvenir était toujours trop vif. Trop récent. Presser ses mains contre le carton des boîtes à pizza ne les empêchèrent pas de trembler.

— Il voulait me protéger et… J’ai pas pu… Bakura pensait que j’étais en danger et… J’ai pas pu le stopper à temps… Je… Je suis désolé…

Un long silence suivit. Un long silence durant lequel Ryô lutta pour retenir ses larmes. Mais un souvenir en entraînant un autre, il eut rapidement l’impression de suffoquer.

— Je n’ai jamais pensé que c’était de ta faute, fit enfin Seto avec un soupir trahissant son agacement. Mais j’étais prêt à tout pour vaincre Bakura.

Ryô persista dans son mutisme. Il était certain qu’un autre « mais » n’allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

— S’il y a un meurtrier et un complice dans cette pièce, c’est moi.

Ryô resta sans réaction. Il savait que Seto avait son quota de morts sur la conscience même s’il préférait ne pas penser à cela.

— J’ai découvert que Bakura était revenu, poursuivit Seto toujours du même ton rude, et j’ai cru que je pourrais l’utiliser contre Mahara. Je n’ai rien fait quand il était encore temps d’intervenir, et après il était trop tard pour le faire.

Ryô releva la tête, choqué par cet aveu auquel il ne s’attendait pas. Bakura l’avait nargué en prétendant avoir rencontré Atem, et Ryô ne souhaitait pas savoir où était la part de vérité et de mensonge, parce qu’il avait _peur_. Que Seto ait pu lui aussi savoir été pire encore et le renvoyait trois mois plus tôt, quand les actions de Seto avaient éveillé l’attention de Aigami sur eux tous. Et sur lui.

— Comment… ?

Sa voix l’abandonna un instant. Seto le fixait d’un air froid, fermé, comme s’il se moquait de la façon dont ses décisions affectaient la vie des autres, ce qui le connaissant était du domaine du probable.

— Comment tu as pu croire que Bakura serait…

— Manipulable ? compléta Seto de lui-même.

Ryô baissa les yeux sur les boîtes. Les caractères rouges se brouillèrent devant ses yeux, et il eut l’impression que la pièce tournoyait autour de lui.

— Comment j’ai pu te laisser entre ses mains ? reprit Seto.

Il laissa échapper un rire dépourvu du moindre enthousiasme, et ce fut seulement cette trace d’amertume qui retint Ryô de voir s’il était lui aussi capable de vaporiser les gens à l’aide de l’anneau millénaire.

— Les autres m’ont posé la même question. Je te ferai la même réponse : il ne semblait pas menacer ta vie, et je pensais que la situation était sous contrôle, parce que personne ne m’a jamais expliqué ce qu’il était exactement.

Mensonge. Omission.

Ryô sentit une partie de sa rancœur s’évanouir. Seto avait agi en fonction de ce qu’il savait. Personne ne lui avait parlé de Zorc ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il ne l’aurait sans doute pas cru s’ils lui en avaient parlé, mais, après ce qui s’était produit avec Aigami, peut-être aurait-il agi autrement en se rendant compte de sa présence.

— Et puis, j’étais aussi furieux à cause de ce que tu as raconté à Mokuba, ajouta Seto dans un grognement qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu’il lui en tenait toujours rigueur.

— Tu as failli causer la fin du monde dans le seul but de le revoir. Dis-moi en quoi j’ai tort ? rétorqua Ryô, les yeux toujours rivés sur les boîtes.

Seto respira bruyamment, comme quelqu’un sur le point d’exploser de colère, et Ryô se prépara mentalement à l’attaque. Elle serait sans aucun doute basse, là où elle lui ferait le plus mal. Peut-être sur sa propre sexualité. Il n’aurait pas été étonné que Seto soit rempli d’homophobie intériorisée. Cela allait bien avec sa tendance à nier l’évidence.

— Puisque tu t’intéresses tellement à ma vie, permets-moi de faire une remarque sur la tienne : tu bois.

Ryô, qui s’attendait à tout sauf à cette remarque incongrue, releva aussitôt la tête vers Seto. Constater qu’il était en colère n’était pas une surprise. Le problème, c’était que Ryô n’était plus certain de savoir ce qui suscitait réellement la colère de Seto.

— La bière ? s’enquit-il enfin. Honda aus…

— Non, coupa Seto. C’est différent. Ce n’était pas une question de plaisir. Tu en avais _besoin_.

Ryô cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tout en essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Puis il laissa échapper un rire amer qui poussa Seto à arquer les sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

— C’est drôle que ce soit Bakura et toi qui le remarquiez…

S’il fut agacé d’être comparé au démon, Seto n’en laissa rien remarquer. Et pour autant que Ryô puisse en juger, Seto semblait plus soucieux que contrarié désormais. C’était… déroutant. Tellement déroutant que Ryô se raidit tout en se demandant quel pouvaient bien être les motivations de Seto. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il puisse se préoccuper de son cas de façon désintéressée.

— Boire, c’est ce que font des personnes comme Gôzaburô ou le père de Jônouchi, poursuivit Seto d’une voix peu amène. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être comme eux.

— Je ne serai _jamais_ comme eux.

— Malgré tout, KaibaCorp a de bons conseillers pour ce genre d’addictions.

— Je m’en sors très bien !

Seto ne se laissa pas un seul instant déconcerter par son agressivité, sans doute parce qu’il avait l’habitude de traiter avec des gens bien plus difficiles que lui. Ryô se sentit d’un seul coup bien insignifiant.

— Je ne prétends pas le contraire.

Bien sûr que Seto prétendait le contraire. Est-ce qu’il le prenait pour un idiot en plus d’un alcoolique ?

— Je dis juste que les personnes que j’emploie sont les plus compétentes que tu pourras jamais trouver dans ce pays.

Ryô pinça ses lèvres pour se retenir de répliquer. Il détestait être jugé par autrui – encore plus par quelqu’un comme Kaiba Seto –, mais… il avait aussi le sentiment que Seto ne lui disait pas cela par malice.

— Nous devrions y aller, reprit Seto comme s’ils venaient juste de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, ou les pizzas vont refroidir et Jônouchi sera plus vocal encore qu’un corniaud sans son bol de croquettes.

Ryô suivit Seto du regard quand il s’éloigna, puis se décida enfin à lui emboîter le pas au moment où il disparaissait dans l’un des couloirs. Ryô fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à leur échange au point d’en avoir mal à la tête. Il était épuisé. Seto l’était aussi. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à parler sans se jeter à la gorge l’un de l’autre – ce qui était un miracle en considérant leurs dernières interactions.

Soudain, l’évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Reconnaître ses torts, s’excuser et proposer de faire la paix n’était pas quelque chose auquel Seto était habitué. Surtout pas en présence d’autres personnes. Ni face à celui qu’il avait blessé.

Ryô prit une inspiration, hésitant à parler. Si Seto avait du mal à communiquer, ce n’était pas facile non plus pour Ryô d’admettre son problème à quelqu’un comme Seto.

— Quand les choses seront revenues à la normale, peut-être que je pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu’un…

Seto se contenta d’acquiescer sans même le regarder avant de franchir la porte, et Ryô se surprit à sourire. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dans le salon.

L’atmosphère était encore plus pesante et morose que lorsqu’ils avaient quitté la pièce.

Atem avait remis le puzzle millénaire autour de son cou et, bras croisés, s’évertuait à regarder l’endroit où Seto s’était trouvé quelques minutes auparavant. Yûgi, lui, fixait son deck d’un air absent tandis qu’Anzu le fixait lui d’un air inquiet. À en juger par les cartes abandonnées sur la table, la partie de Duel Monsters n’avait pas fait long feu. Même Mokuba et Shizuka étaient curieusement calmes, chacun occupé à pianoter sur leurs téléphones. Le seul qui n’avait pas changé d’attitude était Seth, mais d’un autre côté il affichait depuis le départ un masque quasi impassible.

Une fois les boîtes déposées sur un coin de la table, Jônouchi et Honda se jetèrent dessus, mais même le « pizza ! » qui leur échappa manquait d’enthousiasme. Ryô eut la désagréable impression qu’ils s’empressaient d’enfourner une quantité impressionnante de nourriture dans leurs bouches pour ne pas avoir à parler. Connaissant Jônouchi, c’était même très plausible.

Le repas se poursuivit tantôt dans un silence pesant tantôt par des discussions creuses n’ayant à l’évidence que pour but d’éviter d’évoquer ce qui avait jeté un froid durant l’absence de Ryô et de Seto. Ryô, toutefois, n’avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit lui résume la situation pour savoir que Yûgi avait certainement posé _la_ question et qu’Atem avait refusé de lui répondre. C’était la seule explication à leur attitude déroutante l’un envers l’autre. La façon dont ils évitaient de se regarder.

— Alors, c’est quoi le programme de la journée ? demanda soudainement Anzu après un énième silence prolongé.

Il était évident que la question concernait Seth, et celui-ci lâcha un bref soupir.

— Je pense qu’un peu de repos ferait le plus grand bien à tout le monde.

Jônouchi s’étrangla presque dans sa bouchée.

— Quoi ? Vraiment ? Pas d’entraînement ni rien ?!

Son regard brilla, et la plupart des gens auraient pu conclure qu’il se réjouissait d’avance à l’idée de ne rien faire, mais Ryô croyait plutôt qu’il se réjouissait à l’idée d’avoir Seth pour lui seul. Et à en juger par le rictus en coin de Seth, celui-ci se réjouissait aussi à l’idée de passer un moment privilégié avec le blond.

Ryô les enviait.

— Ne t’en fais pas, Katsuya. Je suis sûr que je vais trouver de quoi t’aider à te dépenser.

Jônouchi s’empourpra, Honda manqua de recracher sa bière sur la table basse et Mokuba leva les yeux au ciel avec un ricanement nasal.

Se souvenant de ce que son ami lui avait confié, Ryô jeta un regard en coin à Seto. Celui-ci affichait l’expression suspicieuse de celui qui subodorait que quelque chose d’étrange se tramait autour de lui.

— Pourquoi ? questionna Seto. Il est si mauvais que ça ?

Ryô retint son souffle, de même que la majorité de ses amis. Seth, lui, sourit un peu plus. Nul doute que la situation l’amusait grandement.

— Mauvais ? Oh, non… !

— Alors pourquoi l’entraîner _lui_ et pas les autres ?

Seth semblait sur le point d’éclater de rire, mais parvint à se ressaisir de justesse en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue.

— Disons que son potentiel dans certaines choses suscite plus mon intérêt ?

Seto le fusilla du regard, et Ryô éprouva de la peine à l’idée qu’il prenne personnellement la remarque.

— Arrête de le mener en bateau, intervint Jônouchi avec un sourire crispé.

Il se tourna vers Seto.

— J’suis désolé, c’est juste une blague stupide.

— Peu importe, grommela Seto tout en se levant. De toute façon, j’ai des choses à faire.

Il quitta la pièce d’un pas rapide, bientôt suivi par Mokuba, lui-même suivi par Atem, qui lui-même fut suivi par Yûgi. Anzu grimaça, l’air de se demander s’il lui fallait les rattraper avant qu’une autre catastrophe se produise. Jônouchi lui coupa l’herbe sur le pied en se levant à son tour, non sans un regard noir destiné à Seth. Quand il fila hors du salon, ce fut avec l’Égyptien sur les talons.

Honda considéra les cartes oubliées sur la table et entreprit de les ramasser pour les remettre dans le tas de leur propriétaire respectif. Anzu le regarda faire un instant avant de disparaître, à l’évidence rongée par l’inquiétude, sans aucun doute à cause de la tension inhabituelle qui régnait entre Yûgi et Atem.

Ryô glissa le long de la table jusqu’à récupérer les decks qu’Atem et Anzu avaient utilisés.

— Une partie, quelqu’un ?

Honda secoua la tête, mais Shizuka s’installa à côté de lui pour jouer.

Ne pas savoir ce qu’il y avait dans leurs decks fut amusant, durant un temps… Bien avant la fin de l’après-midi, Ryô se retrouva à fixer les boîtes de pizza encore pleines sans arriver à trouver l’énergie de les porter jusqu’à la cuisine.

 

Bercé par la tranquillité des lieux depuis le départ des autres, Ryô avait dû finir par s’endormir. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait échoué dans l’un des sofas, la tête sur l’un des coussins, mais il décida d’en apprécier le confort encore quelques instants de plus, le temps de parfaitement se réveiller… ou de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Puis il entendit un soupir qui le poussa à se redresser d’un seul coup, alarmé.

L’espace d’un instant, il se crut chez lui, épié par un Bakura prêt à le tourmenter sitôt qu’il aurait ouvert les yeux. Puis, dans sa confusion, il espéra que les événements des deux dernières semaines n’avaient été qu’un horrible cauchemar de plus. L’anneau millénaire attendrait à jamais son maître dans la boîte de ouija. Sa vie poursuivrait son fil triste et monotone, faits d’espoirs déçus. Avec du temps, peut-être qu’il finirait par oublier. Avec du temps, peut-être qu’il trouverait enfin à aimer quelqu’un qui ne soit pas un sociopathe.

Hélas, Ryô eut rapidement conscience que ses souhaits ne se réaliseraient pas. L’anneau millénaire pesait autour de son cou. Et il y avait aussi ce visage royal à la peau sombre, aux yeux rubis, qui le fixait depuis l’autre canapé.

Atem était assis face à lui, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et les doigts entrecroisés. La semi-pénombre n’empêchait pas ses bijoux et le puzzle millénaire d’irradier d’éclats dorés.

— Nous devons parler.

Ce n’était pas une question. Pas même une proposition.

Ryô baissa les yeux, observant un instant les bracelets autour des poignets d’Atem, les bagues marquées de hiéroglyphes à ses doigts, puis il remonta un peu sur le t-shirt noir sur lequel le puzzle ressortait comme une sorte d’étendard proclamant « je suis le pharaon et tu as juste à obéir à ma volonté ». Enfin, Ryô plongea son regard dans le sien, dans ses yeux couleur du crépuscule, cerclé de khôl, qu’il avait cru appartenir à un ami.

Atem ne souriait pas. Il ne semblait pas troublé non plus. Il était juste composé, impassible, et c’était peut-être le plus frustrant. Ryô aurait sans doute pu pardonner à un Atem qui aurait avoué ses fautes et réclamé son pardon, mais il avait envie de coller son poing dans le visage de l’Atem qui l’observait sereinement.

Soudainement, une pensée effrayante s’insinua en lui : que savaient-ils d’Atem, au juste, hormis ce qu’il avait bien voulu leur dire après avoir récupéré ses souvenirs ? Même ce qui s’était produit durant l’ultime jeu des ombres ne pouvait être pris en compte, parce que les événements étaient manipulés selon les désirs des deux joueurs. Parce que l’Atem qui évoluait dans cette simulation était le même que celui qui avait protégé Yûgi, et non pas le pharaon ayant retrouvé sa mémoire. Et qu’avait-il fait aussitôt sa mémoire retrouvée ? Vaporiser Bakura au lieu de proposer un temps mort et de discuter de leurs différends à l’aune de ce qu’il avait appris. Puis il les avait abandonnés pour l’au-delà sans même se retourner, parce que telle était sa destinée, et tous les efforts que Kaiba avait faits pour changer, pour devenir un être humain fonctionnel, avaient été réduits en miettes. Même alors que leur vie était menacée par Aigami, Atem avait attendu le dernier moment pour intervenir et s’en était allé aussitôt sa tâche accomplie.

Atem avait sauvé Jônouchi, mais il ne l’avait pas sauvé lui.

Du moins, Jônouchi croyait avoir vu Atem lorsqu’il était prisonnier du sortilège d’Aigami. Rien ne prouvait qu’Atem soit réellement intervenu.

Rien ne prouvait qu’Atem n’ait pas été teinté lui aussi par le fragment d’âme de Zorc enfermé avec lui dans le puzzle millénaire.

Rien ne prouvait qu’Atem ait même un jour été un pharaon bienveillant et non pas un souverain sanguinaire.

Rien ne prouvait qu’Atem soit réellement le héros qu’il prétendait être.

Ryô planta ses doigts dans le sofa.

Il ne connaissait pas Atem. Il ignorait même _qui,_ exactement, il avait devant lui. Sûrement pas, en tout cas, celui qu’Atem prétendait être. Il n’était sûrement pas l’autre Yûgi. L’autre Yûgi était mort le jour où il avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Atem bougea les lèvres, parla, mais Ryô resta figé, silencieux, incapable de refréner le sentiment d’horreur qui grandissait en lui. Il avala une goulée d’air sans parvenir à reprendre un souffle qu’il n’avait même pas eu conscience d’avoir retenu. L’œil au centre de la pyramide ne cessait pas de le scruter. L’œil au centre de la pyramide était semblable à celui qui ornait l’anneau, et les deux artefacts étaient faits du même métal, de l’or mêlé à la chair, au sang, aux os d’êtres humains. Le village de Bakura, ses amis, sa famille.

Soudain, l’œil se déplaça, et Ryô comprit avec effroi que c’était Atem qui s’était levé pour contourner la table et le rejoindre. Il sentit son regard peser sur lui, puis sa main, juste là, pressée contre son épaule. Il la balaya aussitôt avant de relever un regard furieux sur lui.

— Ne me touche pas ! s’écria-t-il d’un ton cinglant.

— Ryô…

Atem se recula légèrement tout en écarquillant les yeux, mais Ryô n’en avait cure. Il le voulait juste le plus loin possible de lui.

— Me touche pas, putain d’hypocrite !

Atem fléchit. Toute trace d’assurance avait disparu de son visage.

— Tu es mon ami, murmura-t-il.

— Non. Non ! rétorqua Ryô tout en posant ses pieds sur l’assise du sofa pour ramener ses genoux contre lui. C’est faux ! Si tu l’étais, tu me parlerais pas comme à un gosse ! Tu me ferais confiance !

Il s’était mis à hurler de façon incontrôlée, mais, à ce stade, il se moquait que quiconque l’entende. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et appuya son front sur ses genoux, les mains croisées sur sa nuque. S’il ignorait Atem, celui-ci partirait. Il partirait. Oui.

— Tu as l’anneau millénaire.

Ryô releva la tête bien malgré lui et sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge en voyant l’expression sévère, non, dure d’Atem.

— Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas être inquiet pour toi.

Un rire échappa à Ryô. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire.

— Mais tu n’es pas inquiet pour moi ! Tu n’es jamais venu m’aider, ni quand Aigami a essayé de me tuer, ni quand Bakura me séquestrait !

Ryô suivit le mouvement de la pomme d’Adam d’Atem lorsque celui-ci déglutit. L’espace d’un instant, il crut lire du remord dans l’expression de l’Égyptien, mais Atem se recomposa rapidement.

— J’ai commis une erreur en croyant que Bakura te…

— La seule chose qui te préoccupe, coupa Ryô, c’est ce que je pourrais dire sur la création des objets ! Sur ce que ta famille a fait ! Mais ne t’en fais pas ! Je ne blesserai jamais Yûgi, _moi_  !

Atem posa sa main sur le puzzle millénaire, puis la laissa retomber le long de son corps comme si le métal l’avait brûlé.

— Ryô, tu n’es pas dans ton état normal…

— Parce tu sais quel est mon état normal, peut-être ?

— Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

— Non ? Vraiment ? Tu n’étais pas mon ennemi, peut-être, quand tu m’as attaqué avec le dragon d’Osiris ? Bakura a dû me protéger de _toi_  ! De _toi_  !

— Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Bakura gagner ce duel ! répliqua Atem avec virulence.

Ryô crispa ses poings sur ses genoux.

— Et c’est parce que tu ne pouvais pas laisser Bakura gagner que tu n’as jamais cherché à apaiser les choses entre vous ?

Atem écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité.

— Apaiser les choses entre nous ? Ryô, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu te mettre dans la tête ? Je n’ai jamais agressé Bakura le premier et je n’ai jamais souhaité être son ennemi.

— Alors qu’est-ce que ça t’aurait coûté à l’époque d’offrir justice au village de Kul Elna ?

Les yeux toujours arrondis par la stupeur, Atem ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, comme s’il ne savait que répondre à cela.

— Qu’est-ce que ça t’aurait coûté de le faire durant l’ultime jeu des ombres ? poursuivit Ryô, implacablement, quoique le menton légèrement tremblant.

— Qu’est-ce que ça m’aurait coûté… ?

Atem bondit vers l’avant, surprenant assez Ryô pour qu’il n’ait même pas la présence d’esprit de le repousser d’un bon coup de pied.

Les mains d’Atem se refermèrent sur ses épaules, les emprisonnant dans un étau bien plus puissant que n’aurait pu le laisser deviner leur différence de taille. Ryô pouvait sentir l’extrémité de chacun de ses doigts s’enfoncer dans sa peau, cela malgré l’épaisseur de son pull.

En réponse à l’agression, l’anneau millénaire vibra contre la poitrine de Ryô, son énergie maléfique plus perceptible que jamais. Cependant, Ryô était trop choqué et effrayé pour faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le dossier du sofa tout en fixant le puzzle qui oscillait de droite à gauche au bout de sa chaîne. Il ne voulait pas le toucher. Même pas accident.

— Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? s’exclama Atem tout en le secouant comme s’il cherchait à le réveiller. C’est une _chose_ , un démon, pas une personne ! Il aurait tué _nos_ amis, mon avatar dans le jeu était en train de _mourir_ , alors tu crois vraiment que j’avais le temps de dire : « eh, Bakura, si on prenait un thé, histoire de se calmer un peu et de parler du bon vieux temps que tu n’as sans doute pas connu, d’ailleurs, parce que tu as juste volé l’apparence de ce crétin de voleur ? Et peut-être que si j’ajoute quelques cookies tu accepteras d’arrêter d’entraîner ton hôte de force dans tes machinations ayant pour but de détruire le monde ? Peut-être même que tu t’excuseras pour avoir tué tous ceux que j’aimais dans mon ancienne vie ? ».

Ryô resta coi, sonné. Plus que les mots d’Atem, c’était le ton sarcastique et désabusé qui l’avait frappé. Il ne se rappelait pas qu’Atem se soit un jour adressé à lui – ni même à qui que ce soit – de cette façon.

— C’est ce que tu aurais _vraiment_ voulu que je fasse ? ajouta Atem.

Ryô ne prêta pas attention à ses questions. Il en était encore à analyser ses précédentes paroles. À les démêler.

— Ce n’était pas de force… murmura-t-il tout à coup.

— Quoi ?

Atem relâcha légèrement la pression sur les épaules de Ryô, et celui-ci releva les yeux sur lui avec un air de défi. À ce stade, il se moquait bien de l’opinion que l’ancien pharaon aurait de lui. Il se moquait bien qu’il le haïsse.

— Ce n’était pas _de force_  ! Arrête de croire que je suis une pauvre victime qu’il te faut sauver à tout prix ! Est-ce qu’il m’a manipulé ? Oui. Est-ce qu’il m’a fait des promesses qu’il n’a jamais respectées ? Oui. Est-ce qu’il m’a forcé à quoi que ce soit ? Non. Est-ce que je vous en veux à tous les deux de vous être entêtés ? Oui ! Mais je t’en veux à _toi_ encore plus parce que _tu_ aurais pu faire quelque chose dès l’instant où _tu_ t’es souvenu ! _Tu_ aurais pu essayer de le raisonner !

— Mais, Ryô, il ne m’aurait pas écouté ! protesta Atem.

— _Tu_ aurais pu _essayer_  !

Ryô essuya ses jours humides dans ses manches.

— Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus dur ? Ce n’est pas que tu n’aies pas essayé de sauver Bakura comme tu as sauvé Kaiba ou Marik. C’est le fait que _tu_ nous as menti ! C’est le fait que Bakura t’ait tout révélé et que tu n’as rien fait de ces informations, que tu n’as absolument rien dit, ni durant ni après ! Tu as juste utilisé ton nom pour te débarrasser de lui et retrouver la mémoire, et je suis sûr que tu n’as même pas pensé à la possibilité que je puisse être _tué_ moi aussi, parce que seule la victoire t’importait ! Et tu n’as jamais considéré le fait que tu puisses avoir ta part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Tu n’as tué personne, et ton père non plus, mais tu n’as _rien_ fait.

Atem ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau, mais Ryô poursuivit sur sa lancée, implacable malgré l’étourdissement et l’impression d’irréalité qui le gagnait de plus en plus.

— Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans tout ça ? Ce qui arrive maintenant, ce n’est pas de la faute de Kaiba ou… ou même d’Aigami… ! Ou de Shadi ! Non, c’est de la tienne, parce que tu as _gagné_ , tu as vaincu Zorc, et… et…

Ryô hoqueta, peinant tout autant à respirer qu’à rassembler ses idées. Trop de pensées parasites et confuses étaient en train de l’envahir, au point qu’il avait peu à peu l’impression de se détacher de son corps et de ne plus assister à leur dispute qu’en spectateur.

— Tu as ruiné ma vie, Atem, avant même que je sois né et après aussi. Tu n’as jamais essayé de réparer les crimes de ton oncle. Tu n’as jamais essayé de rendre justice à Kul Elna. Et, pire encore, tu n’as même pas l’air de te rendre compte que des gens sont _morts_ pour créer les objets millénaires, pour créer le puzzle que tu portes, pour…

Une exclamation choquée l’interrompit.

Ryô garda les yeux rivés sur Atem et Atem sur lui, mais tous deux savaient déjà qui les avait surpris.

Ryô aurait dû s’en vouloir de son imprudence, mais il se sentait tout à la fois déconnecté de son corps et de ses émotions. Il parvint néanmoins à déchiffrer l’expression d’Atem, à traduire en mot ce que représentait la crispation de ses lèvres et l’étrange éclat dans son regard : panique, horreur, appréhension…

— Comment ça, des gens sont morts ?

La voix de Yûgi semblait venir de très loin, comme au travers d’un mur.

Ryô continua de fixer Atem même quand celui-ci tourna enfin la tête pour considérer Yûgi. Il aurait sans doute dû l’imiter, se montrer rassurant et chasse l’interrogation d’un sourire, mais il se sentait toujours engourdi, étranger à tout.

— Ce… c’est sans importance, s’entendit-il balbutier dans un état second.

Atem, raide comme un piquet, resta silencieux un moment, plongeant sans doute son regard dans celui du garçon dont il avait partagé le corps.

Ryô crut qu’Atem allait s’obstiner dans son silence ou abonder avec cet autre Ryô impassible qui avait pris les commandes.

Mais Atem, tout en agrippant la chaîne du puzzle millénaire d’une main, se mit à parler. Et à parler. Jusqu’à ce que Ryô lui-même ait la vague impression d’avoir commis une erreur de jugement depuis la dimension lointaine où il assistait à tout cela.

Yûgi s’en alla.

Atem s’en alla.

Ryô resta immobile, les doigts toujours plantés dans le rembourrage du sofa.

Peut-être une seconde ou une éternité complète plus tard, les yeux dorés de Jônouchi surgirent dans son champ de vision.

— Mon dieu, est-ce que tu vas b…

Ryô ne lui laissa pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. Sa transe prit fin aussi rapidement qu’elle l’avait saisi, et sa première réaction fut de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Jônouchi, parce qu’en cet instant il n’avait rien besoin de plus que quelqu’un de rassurant dans cet océan d’infortunes.


	71. Comment te sens-tu en sachant qu’il ne te croira plus jamais ?

 

Le bateau glissait sur les eaux du Nil, progressant inexorablement vers sa destination.

Atem, appuyé bras croisés contre la rambarde, s’abandonna au son du clapotis contre la coque, aux souvenirs de voyages similaires. Le Nil en lui-même n’avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses rives, cependant, s’étaient par endroit parées de bâtiments modernes qui les défiguraient.

Trois mille ans avaient passé, trois mille ans durant lesquels il était resté prisonnier du puzzle millénaire sans la moindre petite idée quant à sa véritable identité.

Ce qu’il avait vécu autrefois semblait avoir eu lieu à peine un mois plus tôt – en un sens, c’était le cas, puisque seul un mois s’était écoulé depuis l’ultime jeu des ombres. Les sons, les odeurs, les visages… Tout surgissait dans son esprit avec une précision incroyable, comme si les trois mille ans d’emprisonnement n’avaient été qu’un mauvais rêve.

Comme si le temps qu’il avait passé avec Yûgi n’avait été qu’une parenthèse insignifiante.

Atem, tout au fond de lui, savait que cela était faux.

Yûgi n’était pas insignifiant.

Ses amis n’étaient pas insignifiants.

Kaiba n’était pas insignifiant.

Kaiba…

Atem ferma un instant les yeux et repoussa au plus profond de lui les regrets qui menaçaient de le faire hésiter. Kaiba s’en sortirait bien sans lui, tout comme Seth l’avait fait. Mais tout comme Seth l’avait fait, il aurait sans doute tenté de le stopper, et Atem n’était pas certain qu’il aurait tenté de résister.

— Tout va bien, autre moi ?

La forme translucide de Yûgi se pencha vers lui. Visage inquiet. Atem le fixa, puis fixa le paysage qui se dessinait à travers lui. Sa main dessina mécaniquement les arêtes du puzzle millénaire. Il avait peut-être combattu le voleur ou Zorc sur ces rives-là, et constater qu’il n’y avait aucune preuve de l’affrontement lui donnait une sensation de vertige.

Tout s’était produit un mois plus tôt.

Non, trois mille ans plus tôt.

Personne ne se souvenait des gens qui étaient morts. De ses prêtres. De lui.

Personne ne se souvenait de…

— Yûgi…

— Oui ?

Le puzzle millénaire ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froid contre sa peau.

— J’ai besoin d’être un peu seul…

Yûgi acquiesça avec un sourire rempli de compréhension même si, en vérité, il ne pouvait pas pleinement saisir ce qu’Atem ressentait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Le seul qui aurait peut-être pu était mort. Vaporisé en même temps que le Zorc du monde du souvenir. Mais, de toute manière, que restait-il du voleur ivre de vengeance à ce stade ?

Rien.

Le voleur était mort trois mille ans plus tôt. Pas dans le temple, non, alors qu’il tentait d’insérer les objets millénaires dans la pierre, mais bien avant, consumé par sa propre folie. Ce qui avait possédé Ryô n’était rien de plus qu’un monstre.

— Je t’attendrai dans ma chambre d’âme, fit Yûgi avant de disparaître.

Atem sentit les contours de l’œil de la pyramide sous sa paume.

Son esprit avait du mal à composer entre les souvenirs de son existence récente, ceux de son existence passée et ceux de son vécu dans le monde du souvenir, au point qu’il ne savait plus qui il était réellement. Le pharaon ? L’autre Yûgi ? Les deux ?

Il aurait eu besoin de plus de temps, sans doute. Plus de temps pour digérer ce qui s’était passé, ce qu’il avait appris, ce qu’il avait à faire, ce qu’il aurait _dû_ faire. Mais Horakhty avait été clair. Son heure était venue. Il avait sauvé le monde. Il avait détruit Zorc. Il avait fait triompher le bien et la justice. Encore. Il devait retrouver les siens. Reposer en paix. Enfin.

C’était ce qu’il souhaitait.

C’était…

Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et l’étreignit.

— Partenaire ?

Atem sentit le regard améthyste du jeune homme posé sur lui, un regard rempli de questions, mais il n’osa pas le croiser.

— Beaucoup de gens sont morts, hasarda-t-il.

La présence de Yûgi s’intensifia. Chaleureuse, réconfortante. Yûgi ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras, mais c’était tout comme.

— Je suis désolé.

Atem enroula la chaîne du puzzle millénaire autour de ses doigts. L’objet était lourd.

Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait.

Il faisait encore ce qu’il fallait.

Il importait peu que d’autres sachent.

Il ne pouvait pas obliger Yûgi à porter ce poids.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son regard sur lui changer.

Pour son dernier jour en ce monde, tout ce qu’il désirait était que leur relation reste celle qu’elle avait toujours été.

 

— Partenaire…

Les doigts d’Atem effleurèrent la peau de Yûgi, sa main se refermant presque autour de son poignet. Le jeune homme, hélas, se déroba aussitôt comme s’il avait été brûlé par ce contact. Il fit ensuite volte-face pour le jauger depuis la marche où il se tenait.

Atem ne se souvenait pas que Yûgi l’ait déjà regardé avec autant de colère et d’incompréhension même dans les moments les plus difficiles de leur relation. Sa bouche s’assécha face à ce constat.

— Tu m’as menti, fit Yûgi avec un léger mouvement de recul.

Atem ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter. Cependant, Yûgi se détourna et grimpa quatre à quatre le restant des marches sur le palier.

— Je n’ai pas menti ! s’exclama Atem tout en le suivant. J’ai simplement…

— Tu m’as menti, coupa Yûgi. Je t’ai posé la question deux fois, et tu m’as menti.

Il stoppa si brutalement qu’Atem faillit entrer en collision avec lui. Il recula d’un pas, puis attendit que Yûgi se retourne. Et attendit encore.

Yûgi, les épaules basses, poussa un profond soupir.

— J’avais le droit de savoir.

Il soupira à nouveau.

— Ryô avait le droit de savoir. J’ai porté le puzzle, il a porté l’anneau. Il a souffert à cause de ces objets, et je t’ai offert de partager mon corps, ma vie, parce que j’avais confiance en toi.

Yûgi lui jeta enfin un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ses cils étaient voilés de larmes, et Atem sentit son cœur se fendre.

C’était ce qu’il avait toujours craint.

La rage, le rejet.

La déception.

C’était peut-être même pire que ce qu’il avait toujours craint.

— J’ai continué à porter le puzzle jusqu’à la dernière minute, poursuivit Yûgi. Tu m’as laissé porter le puzzle sans rien me dire, sans me permettre de choisir si je souhaitais toujours le faire en sachant… en sachant que des gens ont été sacrifiés par ton oncle pour créer les objets millénaires.

— Partenaire…

— Ne m’appelle pas « partenaire » ! s’écria Yûgi d’un ton sec. Tu n’es pas mon « autre moi » ! Je ne sais pas _qui_ tu es, Atem, mais tu n’es sûrement pas mon « autre moi » !

Yûgi se mordit les lèvres aussitôt sa tirade achevée. Le regret adoucit son visage. Mais Atem savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas que de mots prononcés sous le coup de la colère. Yûgi avait pensé chaque mot ce qu’il avait dit. Ce qu’il se reprochait était sans doute de l’avoir formulé aussi brutalement.

— Je suis toujours le même…

Atem avait essayé de parler d’une voix ferme et assurée. Il regretta d’avoir ouvert la bouche dès l’instant où il entendit le trémolo qui déformait chacun de ses mots. Il sonnait comme quelqu’un ayant tout à se reprocher alors qu’il savait avoir agi pour le mieux.

— Peut-être, commença Yûgi, peut-être que tu es toujours le même. Mais je n’ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Tu m’as demandé de cacher à nos amis ton retour. Tu nous as caché le retour de Bakura. Et maintenant je découvre que tu m’as caché l’origine des objets millénaires. Qu’est-ce qui me prouve… _nous_ prouve que tu ne nous caches pas d’autres choses ? Dis-moi comment je pourrais te faire encore confiance ?

Atem baissa la tête. Il aurait dû se défendre. Il aurait dû expliquer qu’il n’avait rien dit justement parce qu’il avait craint cette situation. Parce qu’il avait craint que Yûgi en souffre ou confonde les actes de son oncle avec les siens. Parce qu’il avait été révulsé à l’idée que Yûgi commence à compatir pour la mauvaise personne. Les villageois de Kul Elna ne méritaient sûrement pas de mourir ainsi, tous voleurs eurent-ils été, mais son peuple, le monde, n’avait pas mérité non plus d’être l’objet de la vengeance de Bakura. Et Bakura ne se serait sûrement pas arrêté. Non, il ne se serait sûrement pas arrêté…

Mais cela n’expliquait pas le reste.

Les pas de Yûgi décrurent, et Atem se crut seul jusqu’au moment où il entendit son nom prononcé tout bas.

Anzu le fixait, de la tristesse dans ses yeux sombres. Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il se sentait – l’évidence était là –, mais sa main se posa sur son épaule et la pressa doucement, comme pour le réconforter.

Elle l’abandonna néanmoins rapidement, et il ne lui en voulut pas de suivre la même direction que Yûgi. Il n’allait sûrement pas lui demander de choisir un camp ou un autre. Il n’y avait pas de camp de toute manière, ou alors seulement celui de Bakura.

Penser à lui transforma la tristesse d’Atem en colère.

Bakura avait calculé tout cela.

C’était obligé.

Il avait utilisé Ryô – encore une fois – en sachant que celui-ci croirait volontiers ses paroles. Parce qu’il avait besoin d’y croire.

Bakura se moquait que ses révélations puissent peiner qui que ce soit. Atem doutait même qu’il se préoccupe réellement de ce qui était arrivé trois mille ans plus tôt dans le village de Kul Elna, pour la bonne et simple raison qu’il n’était pas _celui_ qu’il prétendait être. Il n’était pas le roi des voleurs. Il n’était qu’un démon manipulateur prêt à recourir à tous les stratagèmes possibles pour l’emporter sur lui.

Atem serra les poings jusqu’au moment où il sentit ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau. La rage qui grondait en lui ne demandait qu’à se libérer sur le démon qui était en train de semer la zizanie entre eux. Ils n’auraient jamais dû l’épargner – même si Atem savait tout au fond de lui qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le choix.

Les poings toujours crispés, Atem revint vers le palier. Confronter Bakura sur-le-champ serait une mauvaise idée. À ce stade, Yûgi lui reprocherait tout incident, quand bien même Bakura l’aurait-il provoqué au préalable – ce que Bakura ferait immanquablement parce qu’il était clair qu’il n’attendait qu’un faux pas de sa part pour s’attirer le soutien des autres.

Atem se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, puis face à la porte du laboratoire de Kaiba. Mais celui-ci était vide de toute âme vivante.

— Où est Kaiba ? questionna Atem à l’adresse des écrans devant lesquels son rival se trouvait d’ordinaire. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis ce midi.

Le visage de Djehouty apparut aussitôt.

— Dans la bibliothèque.

Atem fronça les sourcils avec confusion. Que Kaiba ait déserté son laboratoire était déjà étonnant alors qu’il faisait grand cas de traquer Mahara ou de découvrir l’endroit où se trouvait l’autre Marik. Qu’il soit dans une bibliothèque, avec des livres, et non en train de travailler sur un quelconque appareil valant autant que le budget annuel d’un petit pays, était encore plus étonnant.

Sa surprise avait dû se lire sur son visage parce que Djehouty laissa échapper un rire amusé.

— Tu devrais dire à Mokuba de ramener discrètement les livres sur la méditation avant que son frère ne décide de fouiller tout le manoir à leur recherche. Je ne sais pas s’il apprécierait l’idée que tu lui apprennes à invoquer un _ka_.

Atem pâlit notablement et pivota, prêt à se précipiter hors du laboratoire. Il stoppa néanmoins sur sa lancée quand une autre pensée lui traversa l’esprit, évacuant pour un temps ses craintes.

— Pourquoi Kaiba aurait besoin des livres sur la méditation ?

Djehouty haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance qui donna l’impression à Atem de faire face à son propre reflet. Même s’il avait appris à accepter l’intelligence artificielle, la voir reproduire à la perfection ses propres tics restait troublant. D’un autre côté, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

— Tu n’as pas envie de me répondre, c’est ça ? reprit Atem sans pouvoir empêcher ses lèvres de former un pli boudeur.

— Je serais un bien piètre assistant si je te disais ce que Kaiba a derrière la tête, rétorqua Djehouty avec un clin d’œil malicieux. Est-ce que tu arrives à quelque chose avec Mokuba ?

Atem croisa les bras et ferma les yeux un instant. Un soupir de frustration lui échappa.

Il ne croyait pas être un bon professeur. Non pas qu’il manquât de patience. C’était tout le contraire. Cependant, il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à fuir les leçons de ses tuteurs, leçons de _heka_ incluses, alors se retrouver d’un seul coup à leur place était étrange. Mokuba était certainement beaucoup plus appliqué qu’Atem ne l’avait jamais été. Trop appliqué, même. Atem devait le forcer à prendre des pauses. Mokuba n’était pas un Kaiba pour rien.

Mokuba avait eu l’idée des livres de méditation avant même de lui demander son aide.

Kaiba n’approuverait sûrement pas s’il venait à apprendre la chose. Mais Atem n’avait pas voulu y penser outre mesure… jusque-là. Y penser lui avait à chaque fois rappelé que Kaiba ne se réveillerait sans doute pas et qu’il lui faudrait respecter la promesse qu’il lui avait faite. Protéger Mokuba. S’occuper de lui comme s’il était un membre de sa propre famille.

Kaiba était revenu.

— Atem ?

Ils auraient dû être heureux. Célébrer leurs premières victoires signifiantes contre leur ennemi. Se réjouir d’avoir retrouvé leurs amis.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Mais Atem avait l’impression que le monde entier était en train de s’effriter entre ses doigts.

Yûgi le détestait à présent.

Yûgi le détestait, et Atem ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, parce qu’il n’aurait pas réagi différemment à sa place.

— Je l’ai trahi…

À cela, Djehouty eut un léger hochement de tête.

— Je suis sûr qu’il te pardonnera. Tu en veux à Ryô ?

Atem, les yeux baissés, prit le puzzle millénaire dans ses mains et le souleva légèrement.

Beaucoup de gens étaient morts…

La famille de Bakura…

Les amis d’Atem…

Beaucoup de gens étaient morts et d’autres mourraient encore.

— Je m’inquiète pour Ryô, finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Il fixa Djehouty sans pour autant relever la tête. L’hologramme, un poing sous le menton, affichait un air songeur. Ses yeux orangés étaient perdus dans le vague.

— Tu devrais dormir. Demain, Yûgi aura sans doute oublié.

Les lèvres d’Atem s’étirèrent sur un sourire presque imperceptible et qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Il ne chercha pas à cacher sa tristesse.

— Non, il n’aura pas oublié.

Parce qu’Atem lui-même n’aurait pas oublié d’ici le lendemain matin.

Il quitta le laboratoire, non sans un dernier signe de la main à l’adresse d’une des caméras.

Djehouty avait raison. Il aurait dû dormir, ne serait-ce que pour rester en forme en vue des combats à venir. Mais il savait qu’il ne ferait que se tourner et se retourner dans le lit sans parvenir à fermer l’œil même pour une seconde. Il ne cesserait pas de repenser aux paroles de Ryô, à celles de Yûgi, à la façon dont il les avait tous les deux blessés en croyant les protéger.

Atem stoppa au sommet des marches. En colère, à nouveau.

La dernière fois qu’il avait été aussi en colère…

Il ferma les paupières avec force dans l’espoir de chasser les souvenirs qui le submergèrent d’un seul coup.

Il n’avait pas envie de repenser à ce qu’il avait fait, lorsque la confusion le poussait à croire qu’il n’était peut-être qu’une autre personnalité de Yûgi.

Il n’avait pas envie de repenser non plus à ce qu’il avait fait en tant que pharaon, quand tout était simple, quand il suivait ce que lui avait inculqué son père. Le bien et le mal chacun d’un côté. Le pharaon pour rendre la justice. Bakura était mauvais, donc ceux qui le combattaient étaient forcément bons.

Sauf qu’il avait appris, avant de retrouver ses souvenirs, que rien n’était aussi simple.

_Tu aurais pu essayer._

Atem agrippa la rampe d’une main. Il se sentait tout à coup nauséeux et empli d’incertitude.

S’il s’était confié plus tôt à Yûgi… ?

S’il avait parlé à Ryô… ?

S’il avait…

Atem marcha d’un pas décidé jusqu’à l’une des nombreuses portes de l’étage. Une fois face à celle-ci, il sentit toutefois sa résolution fondre. Il approcha sa main de la poignée plusieurs fois avant de se décider à l’enclencher, une boule dans le ventre, la bouche sèche, mais un air faussement sûr de lui flanqué sur son visage.

 

Après l’apparition de Yûgi, Bakura avait laissé sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller, las d’à peu près tout et à commencer de sa propre existence.

Quand la lumière électrique des appliques jaillit d’un seul coup, il n’en fut pas particulièrement étonné. Et parce qu’il n’était pas particulièrement ravi non plus de cette seconde visite nocturne, il ne chercha même pas à regarder celui qui venait d’entrer. Il n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux, de toute manière, pour savoir à qui il avait affaire.

— Comment va ton dos, pharaon ? Il pique toujours autant ?

— Je crois qu’une discussion s’impose.

Alors qu’il avait éprouvé des réticences à l’idée de blesser Yûgi, Bakura ne chercha pas à contenir le gloussement moqueur qui franchit ses lèvres.

— Voyez-vous ça… Maintenant que Sa Majesté le pharaon a déçu son partenaire, il croit qu’une discussion s’impose…

— Bakura… commença Atem d’un ton où flottait un avertissement.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

Avec une nonchalance exagérée, Bakura se renfonça aussi confortablement que possible dans le lit, comme s’il n’était pas pieds et poings menottés, contraint à la soumission. Il déplorait que Ryô et Yûgi aient à souffrir de la situation, mais voir son pire ennemi aussi déconfit le réjouissait.

— Je ne suis pas un individu à part entière, tu te rappelles ?

Bakura marqua pause, le temps de soulever ses paupières pour enfin regarder Atem avec amusement. L’ancien pharaon pouvait bien le toiser autant qu’il le voulait, cela ne l’impressionnait pas. Cela ne l’avait jamais impressionné. Ni dans la salle du trône, ni à la table de l’ultime jeu des ombres, ni dans cette chambre.

— Je ne suis qu’un fragment de l’âme de Zorc et je n’ai jamais eu et n’aurai jamais aucune relation avec quiconque, poursuivit Bakura, prenant un malin plaisir à lui renvoyer au visage les paroles qu’Atem lui avait assené deux semaines plus tôt.

Atem, debout juste à côté du lit, croisa les bras. Sa colère difficilement contenue ne fit qu’accroître la satisfaction de Bakura. Le voir enfin chuter de son piédestal le consolait de ne pouvoir l’éventrer comme un poisson. Atem avait toujours tellement fait grand cas de sa rigueur morale, de son sens de la justice supérieur à celui de quiconque. « Cesse d’abuser de ton hôte, Bakura » – comme si Atem n’était pas lui-même un parasite, le parasite qui avait mis la vie de Yûgi sens dessus dessous. Le voir enfin dans le mauvais rôle, révélé dans toute son imperfection, était peut-être encore plus délicieux que tout ce dont Bakura avait pu rêver. Et, le plus drôle, c’était qu’Atem avait été l’architecte de son propre malheur. Avec un peu de chance, ses amis, et surtout Yûgi, cesseraient de lui accorder une confiance aveugle, le traiteraient même avec méfiance. Bienvenue au club.

Le silence se prolongeant, Bakura reprit la parole d’une voix presque ronronnante.

— Alors, pharaon, tu crois vraiment que je ne suis _que_ ça ? Que je ne devrais pas exister ? C’est ce que tu m’as dit la dernière fois que nous avons parlé.

— Je m’en rappelle, admit enfin Atem.

Il décroisa les bras, crispa les poings le long de son corps et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, comme s’il hésitait à poursuivre ou éprouvait du dégoût à le faire. Bakura plissa légèrement les paupières, curieux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l’esprit. Le connaissant – et connaissant surtout sa fierté –, Atem devait lui donner le mauvais rôle et s’ériger en victime de ses manipulations.

Atem se reprit tout à coup. Ses doigts se desserrèrent, ses épaules se détendirent sans pour autant lui faire perdre sa royale composition. Il releva le menton tout en fronçant les sourcils, l’air peu amène. Bakura avait l’habitude de ce visage, et si le mépris d’Atem avait été un objet, il lui aurait enfoncé le plus profondément possible dans le cul.

— Je ne vois rien qui me prouve avoir eu tort.

— Vraiment ? s’enquit Bakura avec un sourire vipérin. Alors, nous sommes deux dans ce cas. Parce que si je ne suis _qu’un_ fragment de l’âme de Zorc, qu’est-ce que ça fait de toi, au juste ? Tu as oublié qu’une part de son être était aussi emprisonnée dans ton précieux puzzle ? Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu’il ne t’a jamais influencé ? Que les souvenirs que tu as réclamés comme tiens sont vraiment à toi et que tu n’es pas un autre fragment égaré, confus ?

Atem plissa les paupières avec trouble, ce qui poussa Bakura à sourire un peu plus. Puis Atem parla à nouveau, plus cinglant que jamais.

— Je sais ce qu’il y avait dans le puzzle et je sais ce que cette force maléfique a tenté de me faire.

— Oh ? Et c’était avant ou après avoir brûlé vif des gens, dis-moi ?

— Ne change pas de sujet.

Atem avait élevé la voix, mais cela n’empêcha pas Bakura de conserver son sourire insolent. L’espace d’un instant, l’ancien pharaon avait baissé les yeux avec honte.

— Et ne me compare pas à _toi_ , ajouta Atem.

— Je n’oserais pas. Après tout, j’ai seulement enfermé des âmes dans des figurines…

Le matelas s’affaissa quand Atem s’appuya d’un genou dessus. L’index de l’ancien pharaon vint frapper Bakura juste au milieu de la poitrine, ce qui le fit gronder comme un fauve. Il ne s’attendait pas à être touché ainsi. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Atem s’approche autant de lui, au point que le puzzle millénaire oscillait juste au-dessus de son visage, lui cachant presque l’expression furieuse de son pire ennemi.

— Tu as abusé de Ryô et tu l’as manipulé, comme je l’avais prédit, déclara Atem tout en martelant à nouveau le torse de Bakura avec son doigt. Tu as affirmé que tu ne laisserais personne se mettre entre vous et que tu le protégerais, mais tu t’es empressé de t’allier avec Mahara et tu l’as mis en danger. Tu as emprisonné Honda et Otogi dans l’anneau millénaire. Tu as tué des gens. Tu as essayé de nous tuer. Et maintenant que ton plan a tourné court, tu veux nous faire croire que tu peux être un allié ? Si tu avais vraiment changé, tu nous aurais rejoints avant. Tu n’aurais pas assassiné des gens innocents. Tu n’aurais pas entraîné Ryô dans tes machinations.

Cette fois, Bakura ouvrit les yeux en grand, mais c’était la véhémence du ton plus que les mots en eux-mêmes qui l’avait surpris.

— Maintenant, Ryô est persuadé que j’aurais pu te raisonner, te sauver même, poursuivit Atem tout en approchant un peu plus son visage du sien. Ryô est persuadé que tu aurais pu changer et même que tu pourrais encore changer !

Bakura aspira difficilement l’air, partagé entre l’envie de répliquer sur le même ton et celle de rouler sur le côté pour fuir Atem. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche.

— Satisfait, Bakura ? Satisfait de savoir qu’il pleure à cause de toi ? Que tu as une emprise sur lui même depuis cette chambre ?

Bakura ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Les yeux incarnats d’Atem emplissaient totalement son champ de vision. Son nez frottait presque contre le sien et la chaleur de son souffle balayait ses lèvres.

— Réponds-moi !

Ce ne fut pas le cri d’Atem qui poussa Bakura à réagir, ni même la façon dont ses mains agrippèrent le col de son sweat. Ce fut le poids du puzzle millénaire sur sa propre poitrine qui le sortit de son hébétement.

Bakura se contorsionna et parvint à envoyer ses genoux repliés dans l’estomac d’Atem. Celui-ci aurait-il été plus grand – comme Jônouchi ou Seth –, le choc n’aurait sans doute pas eu d’autre résultat que de le surprendre ou de le faire rire. Mais Atem était bien plus petit et léger que Bakura, aussi bascula-t-il du lit avec un couinement qui, en d’autres circonstances, aurait poussé le démon à s’esclaffer.

Poussant sur ses pieds et ses mains attachées, Bakura parvint à avancer jusqu’au bord du lit, au pied duquel Atem venait juste de s’asseoir avec un grognement, une main frottant sa nuque là où elle avait frappé le sol, une autre sur son ventre. Puis il repoussa ses mèches dorées en arrière afin de mieux foudroyer Bakura du regard.

— Ne me blâme pas parce que Ryô agit comme il a toujours agi, siffla Bakura entre ses dents. Ne me blâme pas pour une situation dans laquelle tu t’es toi-même mis.

Il s’agenouilla sur le matelas et, l’espace d’un instant, il éprouva une intense satisfaction à avoir Atem à ses pieds, même s’il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, de bons souvenirs.

Les courses poursuites à cheval dans le désert.

Atem laissé pour mort.

Atem le regardant agoniser alors qu’il tentait, avec ses dernières forces, de placer les objets millénaires dans la stèle.

L’odeur de la poussière et du sang le submergea.

Bakura sentit son corps se refroidir et trembler. La chambre tangua autour de lui. Il faillit basculer en arrière.

Quand Atem parla, sa voix lui parut lointaine, étouffée. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de comprendre chacun de ses mots.

— Peut-être que Ryô agit par compassion, et peut-être que je n’aurais pas dû hésiter à leur dire la vérité, mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu n’es pas _humain_.

Bakura suivit Atem du regard quand il se releva.

— Tu as tenté de détruire le monde, tu essaieras encore, quoi que tu prétendes, et ce jour-là, je serai là pour te stopper. Parce que c’est ce que tu fais, Bakura. Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches. Et tu n’es pas capable d’autre chose. L’autre Marik a l’excuse de son enfance. Quelle est la tienne ?

— Mon excuse ? répéta Bakura.

Sa bouche était sèche, trop sèche, et Bakura était fatigué, au point qu’il éprouva la tentation de laisser la dispute mourir là. Il était toutefois dur d’ignorer trois mille ans de rage et un Atem qui persistait encore et encore à nier son identité.

Il n’était pas Zorc. Il n’était pas _juste_ Zorc. Peut-être… Sans doute y avait-il quelque chose du dieu maléfique en lui, mais il était plus que cela. Diabound ne l’aurait jamais aidé s’il n’était pas plus que cela. Pourquoi Atem ne voulait-il pas lui concéder au moins ça ?

Parce qu’il aurait alors à reconnaître le reste, ses erreurs, et que sa fierté mal placée l’en empêchait.

— Laisse-moi te dire une chose, grand pharaon, puisque tu consens enfin à descendre de ton char pour me parler. Autrefois, il y avait un voleur, appelé Bakura, qui ne voulait que la justice pour le massacre de son village et qui aurait peut-être pu être ramené à la raison si le crétin qui régnait alors avait accepté de l’écouter au lieu de décider que seul _lui_ savait ce qui était bien ou mal.

Atem fléchit légèrement, mais Bakura poursuivit sur sa lancée sans même s'en apercevoir. Sa poitrine lui brûlait, et son cœur s’était mis à pomper le sang plus vite. Il avait l’impression de se noyer. Ou de courir. Il avait beaucoup couru, autrefois. Le voleur avait souvent eu à fuir quand il n’était qu’un enfant. À fuir jusqu’à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter et qu’il soit rattrapé, obligé de se défendre avec l’énergie du désespoir, avec l’aide de Diabound.

— Mais le Bakura que tu as devant toi ne t’accordera jamais le pardon pour quoi que ce soit et crache sur toute ta dynastie, en commençant par ton père… parce que la première chose qu’il aurait dû faire en apprenant la vérité, c’était de faire exécuter Akhenaden pour ses crimes…

Bakura voulut ajouter que toute sa famille et ses prêtres étaient coupables par leur inaction, mais ses mots se perdirent dans un hoquet. Il se détestait d’être aussi émotif d’un seul coup.

— Alors, oui, si l’occasion m’en est donnée, je te tuerai, avoua Bakura. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines. Je te tuerai, parce que même trois mille ans après, tu n’es toujours pas capable d’être autre chose qu’un connard égocentrique, certain de détenir _la_ vérité.

Mortifié de sentir ses yeux s’humidifier, Bakura tourna la tête sur le côté.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour Yûgi, pharaon, reprit-il quand il fut certain que sa voix ne tremblerait pas. Je suis sûr qu’il te pardonnera. Il me pardonnera aussi. Il nous pardonnera parce que c’est dans sa nature.

Bakura attendit un instant avant de continuer.

— Cependant, il ne nous fera jamais confiance. Et je m’en moque. Parce qu’il ne devrait pas _me_ faire confiance. Parce que je sais ce que _je_ suis contrairement à ce que tu penses et je ne demande à personne de me pardonner pour mes crimes. Mais, toi, comment te sens-tu en sachant qu’il ne te croira plus jamais ? Qu’il doutera à jamais de toi ?

Quand Bakura n’eut pas d’autre réponse que le claquement des talons du pharaon sur le plancher et celui de la porte refermée furieusement, il se laissa basculer contre l’oreiller.

Il aurait dû se réjouir d’avoir laissé Atem sans voix. Il n’y arrivait pas.

Peut-être que Ryô lui pardonnerait avec le temps, mais il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance non plus.


	72. Ce n’était que la fatigue qui parlait

Atem s’appuya contre la porte, les deux mains à plat sur le battant, la poitrine si oppressée qu’il n’était pas certain de reparvenir à respirer normalement un jour.

Les accusations de Bakura n’arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête et se mêlaient à celles de Ryô et de Yûgi. Elles éveillaient en lui la culpabilité qu’il avait toujours essayé de tenir à distance, les regrets auxquels il préférait ne jamais penser.

Rétrospectivement, que l’échange ait tourné à l’aigre n’était pas surprenant. Avoir une discussion apaisée avec Bakura relevait de l’impossible. Cependant, Atem ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Bakura réagisse comme il l’avait fait. Il ne s’était pas attendu à devoir quitter la chambre afin d’éviter de craquer à son tour.

Bakura essayait-il de le manipuler ou était-il vraiment… ? Quel mot employer, d’ailleurs ? Il n’avait jamais vu son plus vieil ennemi dans un tel état. Affligé ? Non, désespéré. Si désespéré qu’Atem avait éprouvé, l’espace d’un instant, l’envie de lui tendre la main même si Bakura l’avait insulté. Il ne lui aurait jamais tendu la main, autrefois. Mais Yûgi lui avait appris que le mal pouvait être aidé plutôt que détruit aveuglément.

Atem regrettait, non, avait toujours regretté de n’avoir rien pu réparer de son vivant. Il regrettait aussi d’avoir stupidement caché la vérité à ses amis par peur de leur réaction.

Son oncle avait assassiné des innocents. Son père n’avait rien fait. Mahad n’avait rien fait. Lui-même n’avait rien fait. Et le voleur avait été consumé par la folie – Zorc – à cause de cela. Il avait été consumé, et ce qui s’était produit ensuite avait été en grande partie causé par sa propre incompétence à rendre le bon jugement en temps voulu.

Atem se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu’à ce qu’il en sente la peau se rompre sous ses dents.

Devait-il retourner dans la chambre ? Demander pardon ?

Indécis, il enserra son torse de ses bras et se repassa le film de leur discussion en boucle, analysant les moindres gestes et paroles de Bakura.

Non.

Non !

Il ne devait pas revenir sur ses pas.

Avant d’être au bord des larmes, Bakura s’était comporté comme il l’avait toujours fait – insolent, railleur, cynique, agressif –, au point qu’Atem avait rapidement senti fondre son désir de mettre de côté leurs différends pour avoir une discussion sincère. Comment discuter avec une personne aussi détestable ?

Le démon cherchait à exploiter à son avantage les failles qu’il avait dû percevoir en lui dès l’instant où Atem était entré dans la chambre et peut-être même avant, deux semaines plus tôt, dans la ruelle. Il se jouait de lui, pire, se jouait à nouveau de Ryô et de Yûgi et de leur foi en la capacité de rédemption de tout en chacun. C’était surtout ce second point qui rendait malade Atem et lui donnait envie de retourner dans la chambre pour réduire le démon en cendres. Bakura les trahirait et ferait du mal à ses amis dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion. Et eux ne se méfieraient même pas de lui ! Parce que même s’ils prétendaient le contraire, ils baisseraient peu à peu leur garde, jusqu’à considérer Bakura comme l’un des leurs, jusqu’à croire qu’il avait changé.

Ils avaient agi ainsi avec Kaiba. Ils avaient agi ainsi avec Marik. Mais Bakura n’était ni Kaiba ni Marik. Il n’était qu’une chose entièrement sous la coupe de Zorc. Ou Zorc lui-même. C’était ce que Bakura avait dit lors de l’ultime jeu des ombres. Qu’il était _et_ contrôlait Zorc. Comment sauver une créature qui avouait être une partie du mal ultime résidant dans le cœur de chaque être humain ?

Atem serra le poing et l’abattit contre le battant. Ou du moins en eut-il l’intention.

Mahad avait stoppé son geste rageur en emprisonnant son poignet dans sa main.

— Pharaon.

Lèvres pincées, Atem fixa un point devant lui, ignorant sciemment celui qui avait toujours été son plus fidèle serviteur. Il s’attendait à une leçon de morale qu’il n’était pas d’humeur à écouter, s’il avait seulement était un jour d’humeur pour celles-ci. Le nombre de fois où il avait préféré fixer une fresque jusqu’à ce que les hiéroglyphes se brouillent devant ses yeux plutôt que d’écouter qui que ce soit…

— Atem, reprit le magicien d’un ton plus doux.

Quand Atem lui jeta un regard en coin qui ne cachait rien de sa fureur intérieure, le magicien le relâcha enfin, reculant même légèrement comme pour lui laisser de l’espace pour respirer.

— Il ment. Dis-moi que _toi_ au moins tu en es conscient !

Le soupir las qui échappa à Mahad ne fit que renforcer la mauvaise humeur d’Atem, qui avait le sentiment d’être traité en enfant capricieux. Il s’apprêta à laisser éclater son ire de façon plus virulente encore, mais Mahad lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied. Il se saisit à nouveau de son bras et le tira sans ménagement à l’écart, à l’évidence pour l’éloigner de la porte et des oreilles de Bakura.

— Il se pourrait qu’il mente. Il se pourrait qu’il dise vrai, déclara-t-il tout en faisant face à Atem. Nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien à ce stade.

Atem éleva les bras avec exaspération.

— Par pitié ! Nous mentir, c’est ce qu’il n’a pas cessé de faire depuis…

— Atem, coupa Mahad en secouant légèrement la tête. Ne crois pas que je n’éprouve pas les plus grands doutes quant à sa sincérité, mais…

— Je sais, le destin de l’univers repose sur lui, rétorqua abruptement Atem en fronçant le nez avec un mélange de dégoût et d’incrédulité. Puisque je ne suis pas assez fort pour vaincre Mahara !

L’expression de Mahad se teinta de regrets, et Atem pensa vicieusement que le magicien avait toutes les raisons de s’en vouloir, après avoir osé lui détailler son « incompétence ».

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire hier, expliqua Mahad d’un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Nous ne sommes simplement pas sûrs que…

— Cela revient au mêm…

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée quand Mahad l’attira contre lui, l’emprisonnant littéralement dans ses bras.

Le premier réflexe d’Atem fut de repousser le magicien en pressant ses mains contre son torse imposant. Mais il abandonna bien vite dès l’instant où l’angoissante confusion qui le rongeait prit le dessus sur sa colère aveugle.

Son front heurta doucement Mahad, et il resta ainsi un instant, immobile, à la fois concentré sur la pression des arêtes du puzzle contre sa propre peau et les lents battements de cœur de celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Se disputer avec son plus loyal allié avait-il le moindre sens ?

Atem se calma. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’un nouveau flot d’émotions et de souvenirs le submerge.

Il força ses lèvres à rester closes pour supprimer le gémissement qui menaçait de s’échapper de sa bouche. Hélas, la façon dont ses bras enlacèrent la taille de Mahad et dont la pointe de ses doigts s’agrippa à son dos trahit son déchirement intérieur. Un déchirement aliénant contre lequel il n’arrivait plus à lutter dans le but de conserver un semblant de dignité.

Il allait parfaitement bien à Aaru. Il allait _parfaitement_ … _bien_ … !

Mais plus rien n’allait depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants. Plus _rien_ n’allait. Il avait été impuissant par le passé face à Zorc, et il était à nouveau impuissant face aux manigances de Mahara et de Bakura. La maîtrise de la situation lui échappait tout comme elle lui avait échappé autrefois face au roi des voleurs, puis la chose qu’était devenu Akhenaden.

— Je ne veux pas perdre mes amis, hoqueta Atem tout en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Mahad. Je ne veux pas perdre mes amis à nouveau !

— Tu ne vas pas les perdre.

— Je t’ai perdu ! Je n’ai pas réussi à te protéger ! Je n’ai pas réussi à protéger Shada, Kalim…

Atem s’interrompit abruptement, la gorge serrée. La honte se mêla à sa détresse. Même s’il était aux yeux de presque tous un adolescent, il avait un jour été un pharaon et cette émotivité était indigne d’une personne de son rang.

— Tu n’es pas responsable de ce qui m’est arrivé. J’ai choisi.

Les paroles de Mahad ne consolèrent pas Atem, pas plus qu’elles n’atténuèrent son sentiment d’humiliation. Quand il sentit la main du magicien caresser ses cheveux, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mortifié par l’image qu’il devait donner de lui-même.

Yûgi aurait sûrement accepté le geste affectueux. Peut-être qu’Atem l’aurait accepté en d’autres circonstances, dans un moment où il ne se serait pas senti aussi ridicule, faible et mentalement instable. Il l’aurait accepté si Mahad et lui étaient tout simplement dans les jardins du palais ou dans ses appartements, en train de jouer au senet. Mais il n’était pas Yûgi, et l’époque où sa seule préoccupation était de trouver de nouvelles façons de rendre bourrique Siamun était révolue depuis trois mille ans.

Alors Atem s’arracha à l’étreinte de Mahad, chassant du plat de la main les larmes qui avaient commencé à s’accumuler sous ses yeux, niant de toutes ses forces qu’elles aient même un jour existé.

— Je ne les laisserai pas faire, déclara-t-il d’une voix aussi maîtrisée que possible. Si le père de Ryô a vraiment le tome millénaire, je le décoderai.

— Atem, fit Mahad d’un air préoccupé, les sourcils si froncés qu’ils se touchèrent presque.

— Je serai fort pour mes amis, le coupa Atem, les joues encore brûlantes. Je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal. Même s’ils ne me font plus jamais confiance, je ne laisserai _personne_ leur faire du mal. Tu crois que Bakura est plus fort que Mahara ? Je trouverai comment utiliser le pouvoir des dieux contre lui et _je_ détruirai Mahara.

Atem, le corps tendu à l’extrême, serra les poings à ses côtés et releva le menton, comme pour mettre Mahad au défi d’oser le contredire.

— _Je_ le détruirai, et si Bakura tente quoi que ce soit, peu importe les raisons, je le renverrai une nouvelle fois dans les mâchoires d’Ammit.

Bien qu’il conservât la même expression soucieuse, Mahad n’essaya pas de l’interrompre, cette fois.

— S’il le faut, je mourrai pour eux.

Atem ne laissa pas le temps à Mahad de digérer ses paroles, sans doute parce qu’il ne souhaitait pas, tout au fond de lui-même, une réplique qui ébranlerait sa confiance retrouvée.

Sachant que le mage ne le suivrait pas, il tourna les talons et remonta le couloir d’un pas rapide. Le son de ses pieds sur le plancher était presque imperceptible. Dès qu’il arriva sur le palier, il rejoignit l’entrée de l’aile opposée du manoir, où il entra en collision avec Jônouchi.

Il n’eut pas le temps de bien regarder le visage du blond ou même de s’excuser pour lui être rentré dedans ou pour ce qui s’était passé un peu plus tôt. Il sentit ses dents s’entrechoquer et une douleur exploser dans sa mâchoire. Son champ de vision vira au blanc l’espace d’un instant et, quand les points eurent disparu, il constata que Jônouchi était encore plus grand que d’ordinaire. Puis il comprit que son ami venait de lui offrir le coup de poing qu’il lui avait promis des jours plus tôt, juste après…

Atem pressa sa main là où la douleur irradiait. C’était de sa faute. Il l’avait mérité. Il avait failli, trahi leur confiance. Encore une fois. Yûgi avait raison. Atem avait menti et l’avait obligé à mentir aussi. Et les mensonges censés épargner ses amis n’avaient fait que les blesser ou… pire…

Kaiba avait perdu Isono, le seul adulte, sans doute, en qui il avait confiance. Il n’avait pas blâmé Atem pour cela parce qu’il s’estimait responsable, mais Atem aurait _dû_ agir autrement. Il aurait dû parler à ses amis et affronter Bakura, peu importe les risques, au lieu d’attendre et de voir.

Si Kaiba souffrait tant, c’était de sa faute.

La seule chose qu’il avait réussi depuis son retour, c’était d’éviter à Yûgi de se faire tuer par Mahara.

Atem quitta sa transe quand un bruit sourd attira son attention. Voir Seth plaquer Jônouchi contre le mur le plus proche, une main agrippant fermement son épaule, ne fit que renforcer son impression de n’être qu’une source de problèmes pour autrui.

— Par pitié, ne vous disputez pas pour moi…

Seth relâcha Jônouchi, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de le vriller du regard. L’ancien yankee, de son côté, en fit de même avec Atem comme s’il estimait qu’un seul coup de poing ne suffisait pas.

— C’est trop tard pour ça, grommela rageusement Jônouchi.

Atem, la mâchoire toujours douloureuse, se releva avec précaution. Personne n’aurait jamais osé lever la main sur lui autrefois – personne de ses sujets, du moins –, et il imaginait sans peine l’étendue de la confusion de Seth en cet instant. Certains changements étaient durs à accepter.

Voir Jônouchi le frapper et Atem ne pas réagir était dur à accepter.

Voir son ami se retourner contre lui était dur à accepter…

— J’ai fait une erreur.

Atem voulut poursuivre, expliquer que Jônouchi avait toutes les raisons du monde d’être furieux contre lui, mais le blond le coupa avec un ricanement de dérision.

— _Une_ erreur ? Merde, j’aurais dû faire une liste, histoire de te la coller sous le nez.

Jônouchi plongea les mains dans les poches de ses jeans, comme pour s’empêcher de faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de donner un coup de pied dans un objet invisible avec un grognement.

— J’aurais dû parler de…

— Je suis pas en colère pour les objets, Atem, fit Jônouchi d’un ton sec. Je suis en colère parce que tu as blessé Yûgi et Ryô, parce que ton silence a déjà coûté la vie à des gens et que tu continues comme si t’avais pas confiance en nous malgré tout ce qu’on a vécu ensemble. Alors comment je pourrais encore avoir confiance en toi ? La situation était déjà assez merdique comme ça, et maintenant tu… !

Atem acquiesça doucement, l’incitant à poursuivre. Il était prêt à prendre les coups, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques, si cela permettait à Jônouchi de se sentir mieux après. Mais le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres pour s’empêcher d’en dire plus, puis tourna rapidement les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua.

L’indécision était visible sur le visage de Seth. Atem força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Il plus besoin de toi que je n’ai besoin de toi.

C’était faux, en tout cas aux yeux d’Atem. Et à voir l’expression soupçonneuse de Seth, celui-ci semblait se demander si Atem croyait sincèrement en ses propres paroles ou s’il mentait dans le seul but de l’empêcher de culpabiliser.

Atem fronça les sourcils tout en affectant son air le plus royal, celui qu’il aurait pris autrefois si quiconque avait mis son jugement en doute. Le lui aurait-on demandé, il aurait été incapable de dire si c’était dans le but de convaincre Seth ou aussi de se convaincre lui-même.

— Va voir Jônouchi, articula-t-il d’un ton ferme.

Comme Seth ne manifestait toujours aucune intention d’obéir, Atem passa à côté de lui, le bousculant presque au passage malgré leur différence de taille. Il éprouva plus qu’un pincement au cœur ce faisant, parce qu’il aurait mille fois plus préféré parler à son cousin jusqu’au petit matin. Il était le seul, sans doute, capable de le comprendre. Mais cela aurait été égoïste de sa part alors que Jônouchi se sentait déjà trahi. Si Atem monopolisait Seth, il courait le risque de voir le blond mal interpréter la situation et sauter à des conclusions qui feraient voler leur couple en éclat. Atem n’avait pas envie de rajouter cet autre crime à la liste. Atem voulait juste que Jônouchi et Seth soient heureux, peu importe la bizarrerie que représentait toujours leur relation à ses yeux.

Atem poursuivit jusqu’au moment où il se retrouva devant la porte de Mokuba. Un coup d’œil dans le couloir, alors qu'il toquait doucement à la porte, lui assura que Seth avait décidé d'obtempérer ou, du moins, de disparaître. Atem ignora du mieux qu’il pouvait le sentiment de solitude qui lui poignarda le cœur.

N’ayant eu aucune réponse de la part de Mokuba, Atem entrebâilla prudemment la porte. Le temps passé à partager le corps de Yûgi lui avait enseigné qu’il valait mieux ne pas surgir sans s’annoncer dans la chambre d’un adolescent, au risque autrement d’avoir une embarrassante surprise.

Le sourire en coin qu’Atem eu à cette pensée s’effaça bien vite, et ce fut la mort dans l’âme qu’il jeta un regard par la porte entrouverte.

Par chance, la raie de lumière créée par l’ouverture de la porte tombait directement sur la silhouette endormie de Mokuba. La vue de son visage presque entièrement enseveli sous la masse de ses cheveux noir corbeau tira un nouveau sourire à Atem. Au moins quelqu’un dans ce manoir semblait en paix.

Atem poussa un peu plus la porte et se glissa dans la chambre. Un rapide examen des lieux lui permit de repérer les livres sur la méditation que Djehouty lui avait mentionnés un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient tous parfaitement empilés sur le bureau. Mokuba semblait partager avec son frère un certain goût pour l’ordre.

Atem avança jusqu’au bureau, le frottement de ses pieds sur le plancher à peine perceptible dans le silence. Il vérifia dans la semi-obscurité qu’il ne manquait aucun titre - connaissant Kaiba, il connaîtrait par cœur le contenu de sa bibliothèque -, puis chercha un post-it ou un morceau de papier sur lequel laisser un message.

— Seto ? s’enquit une voix ensommeillée.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Atem vit Mokuba à moitié redressé dans le lit. Le garçon frotta ses paupières lourdes de fatigue avec ses doigts avant de le regarder mieux.

— Atem ? reprit-il avec un peu plus de confusion. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ton frère cherche les livres que tu as pris. J’ai pensé qu’il vaudrait mieux les remettre à leur place…

Mokuba papillonna des yeux, l’air de peiner à analyser les paroles d’Atem. Au bout de quelques secondes, il acquiesça faiblement.

— Je suis pas le seul à vouloir maîtriser mon _ka_.

Atem retint brièvement son souffle, choqué de ne pas avoir lui-même pensé à cette possibilité lorsque Djehouty l’avait informé des activités de Kaiba. Il se frappa le front avec un grognement, ce qui lui valut un regard intrigué de la part de Mokuba. L’adolescent finit par plisser ses lèvres d’une manière caractéristique, celle qui exprimait toute l’étendue de son irritation.

— Pourquoi tu crois qu’il était aussi énervé contre Jônouchi et Seth ? reprit Mokuba d’un ton presque accusateur.

Atem baissa les yeux sur ses pieds comme pour mieux compter ses orteils.

Il avait vraiment eu l’intention de parler à Kaiba quand il avait quitté le salon en trombe. Cependant, Yûgi l’avait distrait avec d’autres questions, et il ne s’était plus préoccupé que de son partenaire et de Ryô. Et pour quel résultat ? La situation lui avait tout de même explosé au visage, simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas été capable d’être honnête. Et, à présent, Kaiba s’était isolé dans la bibliothèque pour poursuivre - littéralement - un dragon.

C’était dur de ne pas se sentir embarrassé. Il croyait bien connaître Kaiba et son incroyable fierté. Il avait pourtant négligé la possibilité que le jeune homme puisse vouloir apprendre à maîtriser le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus _seul_ , sans l’assistance de quiconque d’expérimenté, juste pour prouver qu’il était le meilleur - et surtout meilleur que Jônouchi. Atem ne craignait plus Kisara - Mahad avait géré le problème de main de maître -, mais il ignorait si la jeune femme était toujours liée à son dragon. Quelles seraient les conséquences si Kaiba tentait d’invoquer un _ka_ aussi puissant que le dragon blanc ? Que se passerait-il si le dragon blanc était désormais détaché de celle qui lui donnait le besoin de protéger Seth et son héritier spirituel ? Atem n’avait jamais entendu de _ka_ qui se soit retourné contre leur invocateur, hormis…

Il pâlit considérablement à la pensée du dragon de Ra, qui s’était attaqué à Rishid et Jônouchi quand le premier s’était servi d’une vulgaire copie de sa carte. Le dragon blanc n’était pas le serviteur d’un dieu égyptien, mais Atem avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que sa puissance véritable - pas celle que Pegasus avait donné à sa carte - équivalait à celle de ses protecteurs. Peut-être que le dragon avait été un dieu pour le peuple de la mystérieuse Kisara. Peut-être qu’il serait offensé que Seto, qui n’appartenait pas à leur lignée, tente d’en appeler à ses pouvoirs.

Il y avait tant de secrets qu’ils n’avaient jamais découverts. Des secrets auxquels le tome millénaire répondrait peut-être. Ils avaient besoin du livre, coûte que coûte, et, plus encore, Atem avait besoin de parler à Kaiba. Ce ne serait pas facile. Quand son rival était obsédé par quelque chose, rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire dévier de son but.

— Je suis désolé, Mokuba. C’est de ma faute. On dirait que je ne suis pas capable de faire autre chose que de tout gâcher et blesser mes amis.

Atem n’avait pas réalisé avoir marmonné la dernière partie avant d’entendre l’exclamation indignée de Mokuba.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T’as été là pour moi durant toute cette semaine, et même maintenant que Seto est revenu !

Atem considéra le garçon avec un faible sourire. Il ignorait combien de temps Mokuba continuerait à avoir de l’estime pour lui et, d’ailleurs, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il prendrait toute la sympathie que le garçon voudrait bien lui donner.

Atem alla s’installer au bord du lit. Mokuba se rallongea à nouveau et ne protesta pas quand Atem releva les couvertures jusqu’à son menton et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour démêler quelques mèches.

— J’ai pris des décisions qui ont blessé mes amis, expliqua Atem d’une voix aussi maîtrisée que possible. Qui ont blessé Yûgi.

Mokuba fronça les sourcils avec un peu plus de confusion encore.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

— J’ai… menti.

— Sur quoi ?

Atem garda le silence. Parler de la façon dont les objets millénaires avaient été conçus, surtout à cette heure, n’aiderait sûrement pas Mokuba à trouver le sommeil.

— Kaiba n’apprécierait pas que je te tienne éveillé aussi tard.

Mokuba roula des yeux avec exagération.

— Tu crois encore que mon frère a le moindre sens des responsabilités ? Il m’a laissé à la tête de KaibaCorp ! T’aurais dû voir la tête du conseil d’administration quand ils ont appris qu’il avait pris des « vacances » juste au moment de la disparition de la station spatiale !

Atem aurait ri s’il ne savait pas précisément ce qui était arrivé au conseil d’administration peu après le retour de Kaiba. Pour cacher son souci, il passa à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de Mokuba.

Il aurait pu s’habituer à ça, avoir un petit frère.

— Je suis content que tu sois là, Atem. Je ne sais pas ce que Seto aurait fait, sinon…

Atem se figea sur place, puis ramena ses mains sur ses propres genoux, grandement troublé par les mots de Mokuba, qui sombrait déjà peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Qu’avait-il fait au juste pour Kaiba depuis son retour ? Réconforter comme il le pouvait Seto de la mort d’Isono, pour laquelle il était responsable ? Veiller sur Mokuba en acceptant de l’aider à maîtriser les _ka_ afin qu’il puisse se venger de Kisara ? Ce n’était pas un acte raisonnable. C’était l’acte d’un esprit ivre de vengeance qui ne se souciait aucunement du bon sens. Le bon sens aurait dû le pousser à calmer les velléités de Mokuba, à l’aider à faire son deuil et à lui offrir le modèle de stabilité dont il avait besoin - ce qu’avait sans doute été Isono.

Depuis son retour, il avait échoué, menti et broyé du noir à propos de sa propre impuissance.

— Atem, reprit Mokuba avec une inquiétude perceptible, est-ce que Yûgi est en colère après toi à cause de mon frère ?

La seule réponse d’Atem fut de hausser les sourcils.

— Vous êtes très proches, poursuivit Mokuba dans un murmure à peine audible.

— Avec lequel ? fit Atem, la bouche un peu sèche parce qu’il comprenait, bien sûr, où Mokuba voulait en venir.

— Est-ce que tu aimes mon frère ? Parce que je crois qu’il t’aime.

— Nous n’avons pas ce genre de… relations. Je le respecte en tant que rival et ami.

Si c’était le cas, pourquoi ses joues lui brûlaient tant ? Il ne s’était pas senti aussi embarrassé en repoussant Anzu. Il ne s’était pas senti embarrassé du tout.

— Ça ne me dérange pas si tu l’aimes, marmotta Mokuba tout en fermant les yeux. Il a besoin de toi. Yûgi ne devrait pas être jaloux…

— Mokuba, ce n’est pas à cause de ça. Et je ne l’aime pas comme « ça » ! Ton frère est plutôt excessif. Et il n’a pas beaucoup d’amis. C’est tout.

Si le garçon l’entendit, rien ne permit à Atem de s’en assurer.

Il observa un instant le visage de Mokuba. Même dans son sommeil, il continuait de froncer les sourcils avec préoccupation, et l’une de ses mains agrippait fermement le bord de la couverture.

Atem soupira doucement, puis retourna au bureau pour prendre la pile de livres. Il les déposerait dans la bibliothèque, puis gagnerait sa chambre pour se reposer, si tant est qu’il soit capable de fermer les yeux. La journée avait été bien trop longue, bien trop éreintante sur le plan émotionnel. Rien que d’y penser, sa tête lui tournait.

Il franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque, les livres pressés contre son cœur, et stoppa net quand son regard tomba sur la forme allongée à même le sol.

L’espace d’un instant, Atem crut que Kaiba méditait - puisque cela semblait être son nouvel objectif. Néanmoins, alors qu’il allait déposer le plus silencieusement possible les livres sur l’un des rayonnages, il comprit que le jeune homme avait simplement succombé à l’épuisement qui devait le miner depuis des heures.

Atem hésita un long moment avant de prendre une décision.

Il aurait pu abandonner Kaiba là, dans l’état dans lequel il l’avait trouvé, mais le plancher de la bibliothèque n’était pas l’endroit idéal se reposer et son ami serait sans doute d’humeur exécrable le matin venu. Il aurait pu aussi le réveiller, au risque d’avoir à affronter son irritation sur le champ : il était à peu près certain qu’un Kaiba dérangé dans son sommeil était un Kaiba plus irritable que jamais. Au lieu de cela, il rebroussa chemin jusqu’à sa chambre, où il s’arma d’une couverture et d’un oreiller. Il ne faisait pas spécialement frais dans le manoir, en dépit des fantaisies du temps, mais la bibliothèque n’était pas la pièce la plus agréable de la bâtisse.

Atem revint dans la bibliothèque et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui pour que la lumière du couloir ne soit pas source de gêne. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses yeux s’habituent à l’obscurité des lieux, à peine perturbée par les rayons de la lune qui descendaient d’une des hautes fenêtres donnant sur le parc.

Tout en approchant, il se demanda comment réussir l’exploit de glisser l’oreiller sous la tête de Kaiba sans le réveiller. Cela semblait être mission impossible, et il décida de s’en abstenir dans l’immédiat.

Il déplia la couverture, assez longue et large pour un lit de deux personnes, et observa Kaiba, son visage inhabituellement paisible, presque détendu, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sa frange lui retombait devant les yeux sans pour autant occulter totalement ses cernes. Atem se demanda distraitement s’il avait les traits aussi tirés et jugea que c’était probablement le cas.

Au moment où Atem allait recouvrir Kaiba avec la couverture, son regard s’attarda sur l’une de ses mains pâles, posées au milieu de sa poitrine. Ses longs doigts ressortaient tout particulièrement sur la noirceur de son sweat, au point que le dessin de ses ongles, taillés en amande et parfaitement manucurés, restait discernable même dans la pénombre. Que Kaiba prenne soin de ses mains n’était pas étonnant, compte tenu de sa passion pour les jeux de cartes, mais cela n’empêcha pas Atem de se sentir curieusement fasciné. Il éprouva l’envie de se saisir de la main de Kaiba juste pour vérifier si elle possédait quelque forme de callosités ou si elle était aussi douce qu’il y paraissait. Cette idée fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et provoqua une chaleur agréable dans son ventre, la même que lorsque Kaiba et lui s’étaient trouvés seuls dans l’escalier du hall, juste après son réveil. Il s’abandonna un instant à la sensation tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre la main de Kaiba entre les siennes et rester ainsi le reste de la nuit.

Le visage d’Atem s’embrasa d’un seul coup.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’un ami était censé faire ou ressentir, réalisa-t-il, mortifié.  Qu’il soit heureux de se battre en duel contre Kaiba était une chose, mais vouloir lui tenir la main était… était…

_Est-ce que tu aimes mon frère ?_

— Ce n’est pas ça, protesta Atem à voix basse.

Il se sentait seul, tout simplement, et il avait besoin de réconfort, ce que Kaiba ne lui offrirait certainement pas, parce qu’il était… Kaiba.

Atem recouvrit prestement le jeune homme avec la couverture et guetta tout changement dans son expression, s’attendant à le voir se réveiller à la simple caresse du tissu contre ses mains - le seul endroit, hormis son visage, où sa peau était à l’air libre. Cela ne se produisit pas, et Atem en fut quelque peu décontenancé. Il aurait cru que Kaiba aurait le sommeil léger. Mais il venait de sortir de l’hôpital, alors…

Alors il avait sans doute passé l’après-midi à s’épuiser face au défi insurmontable - dans sa condition physique - que représentait l’invocation qu’un _ka_.

Rongé par la culpabilité à l’idée de ne pas avoir mieux veillé sur son ami, Atem s’assit en tailleur juste à côté de lui et, en quête d’un soutien quelconque, pressa l’oreiller contre sa poitrine.

Il devait agir. Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Kaiba était si fier que la moindre parole malheureuse pourrait avoir l’effet contraire de celui recherché.

Atem pianota avec ses doigts sur son genou, puis, saisi par un frisson causé par son immobilité, tira un pan de la couverture jusqu’à lui afin de se réchauffer.

La tension de la journée continuait de le miner. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour s’allonger et dormir. Mais il n’avait pas envie d’abandonner Kaiba pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, et Kaiba n’apprécierait sûrement pas de se réveiller avec lui blotti à ses côtés, n’est-ce pas ? Atem comprenait qu’il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, sans parler du risque de malentendus. Les amis n’étaient pas censés dormir ensemble, en tout cas pas dans ce pays. La vie était plus simple autrefois.

Tout en tirant nerveusement sur le bord de la couverture, Atem étudia à nouveau le visage de Kaiba. Ses yeux bougeaient de temps à autre sous ses paupières closes, signe qu’il rêvait. Le moindre bruit risquait de l’éveiller, ce qui n’empêcha pas Atem de se rapprocher un peu plus - simplement pour profiter de la chaleur de la couverture et rien d’autre, se jura-t-il.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Bien sûr que c’était le cas. Si Yûgi avait été à la place de Kaiba, Atem aurait agi exactement de la même façon. Il aurait veillé sur lui de la même façon.

Mais éprouverait-il la même joie, la même impatience, la même passion si Yûgi le provoquait en duel ? Peut-être. Ils n’avaient jamais eu qu’un seul duel, alors c’était dur à dire.

Avait-il cependant envie de prendre la main de Yûgi juste pour pouvoir l’admirer ou la tenir ? Non.

Ressentait-il cette même sensation étrange dans son ventre et sa poitrine chaque fois qu’il le regardait dans les yeux ? Non.

Éprouvait-il le désir d’être physiquement proche de lui, comme en cet instant, comme dans l’escalier plus tôt dans la journée, comme…

Atem se couvrit le visage d’une main avec un grognement.

Était-il amoureux ? Était-ce cela, l’amour ? Les autres croyaient que Kaiba avait des sentiments pour lui, mais est-ce que _lui_ en avait pour Kaiba ?

En des circonstances ordinaires, Atem se serait confié à Yûgi ou à n’importe quel autre de ses amis, mais il réalisa avec douleur que cela ne risquait plus d’arriver de sitôt. Et déranger Seth mettrait sûrement Jônouchi en colère.

Atem enfouit son visage entre ses mains, résistant à grand peine à son envie de pleurer. Ce n’était pas digne de lui. Ce n’était… ce n’était que la fatigue qui parlait.

_Il me reste toujours un autre ami_ , songea-t-il soudainement et, aussitôt, il extirpa son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon.

**Atem : Djehouty, comment on sait si on est amoureux ?** écrivit-il sur l’application de messages instantanés de KaibaCorp.

Trois petits points apparurent, et Atem les considéra avec anxiété. D’ordinaire, les réponses de l’IA étaient instantanées.

**StillTheBestAIEver** **tm** **: veux-tu que je liste les livres de la bibliothèque qui pourront répondre à ta question sur un plan fictionnel, psychologique et philosophique ?**

**Atem : je te demande ton avis**

Cette fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**StillTheBestAIEver** **tm** **: je ne sais pas, Atem. J’ai envie de protéger de tout le monde, j’ai envie d’être plus proche de certains d’entre vous pour différentes raisons, mais j’ignore où se situe pour un être comme moi la frontière entre l’amitié et l’amour, d’autant plus que je n’ai pas de sensations physiques. Quels sont tes symptômes ?**

Symptômes.

Atem renifla avec dédain face au terme employé, puis jugea qu’il n’était finalement pas si stupide. Il pianota furieusement sur le clavier tactile, mais hésita un instant avant d’envoyer le message, puis survola le bouton pour effacer celui-ci. C’était inutile, cependant, car Djehouty y répondait déjà.

**StillTheBestAIEver** **tm** **: d’après mes lectures, l’embrasser pourrait être la solution. Si tu ne ressens rien de spécial, comme des papillons dans le ventre, c’est que tu n’es pas amoureux.**

Atem écarquilla les yeux avec un mélange d’incrédulité et d’horreur. Embrasser Kaiba ? Sûrement pas ! Et pas seulement parce qu’il n’en avait pas envie lui-même. Kaiba le réduirait sûrement en pièces passé la stupeur première.

**StillTheBestAIEver** **tm** **: est-ce que tu te masturbes en pensant à lui ? Parce que d’après mes recherches, ça répondrait déjà à la question : est-ce que tu es attiré sexuellement par lui**

Les lignes se brouillèrent devant les yeux d’Atem. Il ferma les paupières avec force.

Il ne venait pas de lire _ça_.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Ok, il venait bien de lire _ça_.

Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait jamais entendu Yûgi et Jônouchi parler de sexe, ou qu’il n’en avait lui-même jamais parlé, ou qu’il ignorait complètement que Yûgi aimait beaucoup trop son porno au lycée, mais personne ne lui avait jamais posé directement ce genre de questions et… Ils avaient une conversation sur Kaiba, bon sang !

**Atem : NON JE NE FAIS PAS CA ! Je serais curieux de connaître tes lectures…** questionna-t-il indirectement, mâchoires crispées.

Trois petits points apparurent à nouveau. Signe que Djehouty hésitait sans doute à divulguer ses sources.

**StillTheBestAIEver** **tm** **: la psychologie et la philosophie étaient un petit peu aride à lire, alors j’ai préféré me concentrer sur la fiction. Et puisque le sujet est la nature de ta relation avec Kaiba, j’ai jeté un coup d’oeil, si tu me permets l’expression, aux RPF qui vous concernent**

**Atem : aux quoi ?**

**StillTheBestAIEver** **tm** **: des fanfictions sur des personnes réelles**

Atem ne lut pas la suite du message. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et plaqua un instant le dos de sa main contre son front. Avec un peu de chance, il avait succombé à la fatigue et tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve. Avec un peu de chance…

Bien sûr, comme si la chance était avec lui ces derniers temps !

Atem considéra le lien que Djehouty avait joint dans son message et décida qu’il ne voulait pas savoir ce que des gens pouvaient écrire sur lui. Ou plutôt sur « Yûgi », puisqu’il n’existait pas officiellement. Bizarrement, l’idée le contraria beaucoup. Il préféra ne pas analyser ce nouveau sentiment.

**StillTheBestAIEver** **tm** **: mais si tu n’as pas d’attirance sexuelle pour lui, c’est une bonne chose, car je suis à peu près sûr que Kaiba est asexuel, ce qui signifie que s’il a des sentiments pour toi, ils sont purement platoniques. Dommage pour vos fans**

Atem éteignit brusquement son téléphone et retint son souffle quand Kaiba remua un peu dans son sommeil. Son inquiétude ne fit que grimper en flèche en le voyant froncer des sourcils et grimacer, puis tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Le regard d’Atem s’arrêta sur les lèvres de Kaiba, légèrement entrouvertes, et ses joues s’enflammèrent à la pensée de la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Même si embrasser Kaiba lui permettait de dissiper ses doutes, il ne ferait que détruire une autre de ses relations. Et puis… et puis… embrasser quelqu’un sans son accord, qui plus est dans son sommeil, n’était pas bien selon les normes modernes, n’est-ce pas ?

D’un autre côté, ce n’était pas comme si Kaiba le saurait… ?

Atem, mains crispées sur ses joues, considéra les lèvres pâles de Kaiba. Il se pencha sans même s’en rendre compte, il se rapprocha avec fascination comme dans l’escalier, juste avant que Yûgi les dérange. Il en avait été furieux sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Même s’il avait eu envie de parler seul à seul avec Kaiba, il n’aurait jamais dû éprouver un tel sentiment à l’égard de son partenaire.

Atem laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux et les serra avec force.

S’il se contentait d’effleurer très vite les lèvres de Kaiba des siennes, cela ne compterait pas vraiment comme un baiser forcé, n’est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas plus grave que de lui prendre la main ou de repousser en arrière les cheveux qui lui balayaient le front, n’est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour s’assurer de quoi que ce soit ? Et que ferait-il si jamais il appréciait ?

Non, non. Cela n’arriverait pas. Il cherchait justement à prouver le contraire. Pour lui. Pour Kaiba. Kaiba n’était pas amoureux de lui non plus, quoi qu’en pense Djehouty. Ils étaient juste confus, quelque chose d’assez classique à leur âge. Comme Anzu, qui avait cru encore l’aimer quand il était si évident que c’était, en réalité, Yûgi qu’elle désirait. Lui, Atem, n’était pas intéressé par ces choses, et, si Djehouty avait raison sur une chose, c’est que Kaiba ne l’était sûrement pas non plus. Ce qu’ils ressentaient, c’était simplement la familiarité que partageaient deux esprits proches.

Soudain, des yeux bleus vrillèrent les siens avec l’intensité d’un rayon laser.

Atem se recula avec précipitation et offrit un sourire bien trop nerveux à Kaiba. Par chance, celui-ci semblait plus intéressé par leur environnement que par l’attitude d’Atem.

— C’est déjà la nuit ? marmonna Kaiba d’une voix un peu rauque.

Il s’assit, écarta la couverture et se massa la nuque avec un grognement. Atem en profita pour retrouver la maîtrise de ses nerfs et se recomposer une expression neutre. Apparemment, Kaiba ne soupçonnait rien, sans doute parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de leur position respective. À en juger par son expression, il était toujours à moitié endormi… et de fort mauvaise humeur.

Le regard de Kaiba revint sur lui, et il cessa de frotter sa nuque, sûrement douloureuse après avoir dormi à même le sol.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il rudement.

Atem choisit soigneusement ses mots pour répondre.

— Djehouty m’a dit que tu cherchais les livres sur la méditation. Je les ai ramenés et je t’ai trouvé.

Atem attrapa l’oreiller qu’il avait abandonné à côté de lui pour communiquer avec Djehouty, espérant que cela donnerait plus de poids à son affirmation. De toute manière, ce n’était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment, en tout cas.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Bien, grogna Kaiba. Tu as pris mes livres ?

Atem acquiesça d’un air qui se voulait exagérément penaud. Il n’avait pas besoin de trop se forcer. Rien que l’idée que Kaiba eût pu comprendre qu’il avait songé à l’embrasser pour confirmer qu’il n’était pas amoureux de lui suffisait à le mortifier pour les jours à venir.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais besoin.

— Moi non plus.

Espérant que Kaiba se confierait, Atem lui offrit un regard interrogateur. Mais Kaiba n’élabora pas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant à y remettre un peu d’ordre, puis se releva. Atem l’imita, mais détourna bien vite les yeux quand Kaiba s’étira de tout son long. La façon dont ses muscles jouaient dans le clair-obscur ne faisait que ramener Atem à ce qu’il avait failli faire, à ce qu’il avait peut-être envie de faire. Il se mordit les lèvres, plus perturbé que jamais.

_J’ai besoin de dormir. Simplement de dormir. Tout sera plus clair après._

La lumière électrique jaillit si brutalement qu’Atem fut contraint de fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Des taches rouges dansèrent derrière ses paupières closes et continuèrent de l’aveugler quand il les souleva à nouveau. Kaiba, près de la porte, le fixait d’un air scrutateur. Son visage livide lui donnait l’air d’un de ces fantômes bizarres hantant les films d’horreur japonais.

— Tu as l’air tout droit sorti d’une tombe, déclara Kaiba.

— Toi aussi, rétorqua Atem sans réfléchir.

Kaiba pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Un semblant de sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, et Atem se sentit sourire plus franchement.

— Ton dos te fait mal ?

— Mon dos ? Non.

Atem aurait préféré. L’idée de perdre Yûgi était bien plus douloureuse que toutes les blessures physiques que Mahara pourrait lui infliger.

Kaiba quitta la bibliothèque, et Atem le suivit. Le sang battait fort à ses tempes. Il aurait été plus raisonnable pour lui de regagner sa chambre après toute cette tension. Il n’avait, cependant, toujours pas résolu le problème qui l’avait amené à rester auprès de Kaiba en premier lieu, et s’il ne s’en occupait pas de suite, il n’en aurait peut-être plus jamais l’occasion.

— Kaiba…

— Il y a eu un incident, n’est-ce pas ? coupa l’intéressé alors qu’ils se retrouvaient à nouveau en haut de l’escalier. Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a frappé ?

Atem écarquilla les yeux, puis porta la main à son visage, là où un hématome avait sans doute commencé à se former. Ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance des coups de poing de Jônouchi.

— Lequel a fait ça ?

Le plissement de paupières de Kaiba ne dit rien qui vaille à Atem. Il pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre, hésitant à expliquer ce qui s’était produit.

— Les disputes arrivent.

— Pas entre toi et eux, fit Kaiba, incisif, et tout en l’étudiant avec attention.

— Les choses sont différentes, maintenant.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es revenu dans ce monde ? Parce que tu n’es plus simplement « l’autre Yûgi » ?

— Parce que…

Atem stoppa aussitôt. Sa langue lui donnait l’impression d’être faite de papier, et le regard intense de Kaiba en cet instant ne l’aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il serra le puzzle millénaire entre ses mains tout en sachant qu’il ne lui serait d’aucun secours.

Avant sa confrontation avec Bakura, Atem aurait peut-être été capable de cacher ses sentiments. Il n’en n’avait plus l’énergie. Nier ou éluder la question, de toute manière, n’empêcherait pas Kaiba de découvrir la vérité un peu plus tard. Mentir n’empêchait rien. Le connaissant, il n’apprécierait pas que ce soit Yûgi ou Jônouchi qui lui raconte tout.

Atem ne se rendit pas compte qu’il avait baissé la tête pour fixer le sol avant que Kaiba ne finisse par l’interrompre au beau milieu de son récit.

— Je me moque de l’origine des objets millénaires, déclara-t-il avec irritation. Et nous sommes également responsables pour la mort d’Isono, alors arrête avec cette pathétique démonstration d’auto-flagellation.

Atem déglutit péniblement. Il ne savait comment interpréter la rage qui assombrissait le regard de Kaiba, ni ses paroles, d’ailleurs.

— Tu aurais dû savoir mieux que personne que cacher ces choses à Yûgi et Ryô ne donnerait rien de bon. De quoi avais-tu peur, au juste ?

— C’était juste trop… à digérer, murmura Atem. Tous ces souvenirs… Et à quoi bon leur en parler alors que je devais quitter ce monde, et les objets millénaires être enterrés pour de bon ? Je n’avais pas envie de leur laisser ça pour dernier souvenir.

Kaiba ne s’adoucit pas d’un iota, et Atem se sentit comme un animal prêt à être disséqué sous son regard.

— Et qu’est-ce qui t’empêchait de leur en parler maintenant, en sachant que Bakura pourrait tout leur révéler ? Qu’il leur révélerait.

Atem serra les poings et baissa à nouveau la tête, cette fois avec un mélange de honte, de peine et de colère.

— Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, fit-il entre ses dents. Je n’ai pas d’explication !

Il sursauta et fit un pas en arrière quand la main de Kaiba se referma sur son épaule. Cela ne poussa pas l’autre à relâcher sa prise pour autant.

— J’ai confiance en toi. Tu as toujours cru faire pour le mieux.

Atem fouilla le visage de Kaiba, à la recherche de la moindre petite chose qui aurait pu lui prouver qu’il cherchait simplement à l’apaiser en lui mentant.

— Je sais ce que c’est que d’éprouver de la culpabilité pour les crimes d’un autre, ajouta Kaiba tout en pressant doucement son épaule. Je sais ce que c’est que de blesser les gens que l’on aime…

Bien sûr qu’il savait. Atem s’en voulut de s’être permis de l’oublier.

— Ils te pardonneront. Tu leur as sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne peux compter, alors ils te pardonneront. Mais regagner leur confiance sera d’autant moins simple qu’ils te croyaient infaillible.

Kaiba lui relâcha l’épaule et se détourna légèrement. Atem, la gorge toujours serrée, n’essaya pas d’exprimer sa gratitude à voix haute. Il aurait buté sur chaque mot, et peut-être même pleuré. Bien qu’à ce stade il n’y avait plus rien dont il aurait dû avoir honte – Kaiba avait soigné ses blessures, après tout -, il répugnait toujours à l’idée de s’écrouler mentalement devant lui. Même cette discussion était déjà « trop ».

— Tu devrais aller dormir, fit Kaiba dans un murmure.

Il aurait dû, mais Atem se fit violence en voyant là l’opportunité d’aborder l’autre sujet qui le préoccupait.

— Et toi ?

Kaiba lui jeta un regard vif par derrière ses cheveux.

— Moi ?

— Tu viens de sortir de l’hôpital, Kaiba. Tu devrais te reposer aussi, et ailleurs que sur le plancher de la bibliothèque.

— Je me reposerai quand Mahara sera mort et enterré.

— Et combien de temps tu pourras tenir ce rythme ? questionna Atem, plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’avait été jusqu’alors.

— Assez longtemps pour qu’il soit mort et enterré, répliqua Kaiba d’une voix où grondait sa colère naissante. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, non ? Je déteste avoir à me répéter.

Atem ravala de justesse les paroles qui avaient menacé de surgir d’un seul coup. Pointer l’évidence, soit que Kaiba ne pourrait maîtriser sans aide un _ka_ aussi puissant que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, ne provoquerait qu’une confrontation dont, cette fois, ils ressortiraient tous les deux blessés. Comme lorsqu’il avait discuté avec Kaiba ce matin-là, il devait se montrer plus subtil.

— Je suis ton ami. Si tu te crois capable de supporter la pression que tu t’imposes, je ne t’en empêcherai pas, parce que j’ai confiance en toi aussi. Mais promets-moi de penser à Mokuba avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus risqué. Il a besoin de toi.

Kaiba lui jeta un regard noir, et sa mâchoire se crispa plusieurs fois de suite, comme s’il se retenait lui aussi de crier quelque chose qu’il regretterait plus tard.

— Ne prétends pas savoir mieux que moi ce dont Mokuba a besoin, fit-il enfin d’un ton sec.

— C’est exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

Usant d’une fausse assurance qu’il ne se serait jamais cru encore capable de mobiliser, Atem adressa un sourire et un clin d’oeil à Kaiba, qui, de son côté, descendit l’escalier en grommelant quelques paroles indistinctes. La plupart des gens auraient considéré cela comme mauvais signe. Atem, de son côté, se sentit soulagé d’avoir fait passer le message sans pour autant s’aliéner son rival.

Cela ne changeait rien au reste, mais Atem décida qu’il savourerait cette victoire, aussi petite soit-elle.


	73. Seul lui pouvait profiter de ce spectacle.

La chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Seth avait beau l’environner, Jônouchi n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C’était drôle, au fond, parce qu’il n’avait pas eu une seule fois ce problème au cours de la semaine qui venait de s’écouler, alors même qu’ils ignoraient ce qu’il allait advenir de leurs amis. C’était drôle, parce que Seth et lui venaient d’expérimenter le délice d’un orgasme suivant une dispute. Il aurait dû être aussi épuisé que l’Égyptien qui prenait son torse pour un oreiller.

Correction. Épuisé, il l’était sans doute, mais trop de pensées s’emballaient dans son esprit, résultat de deux semaines en forme de montagnes russes et d’une journée encore une fois si riche en déceptions qu’il n’était pas parvenu à les digérer.

Bien avant d’assister à la fin de la dispute entre Atem et Ryô, il avait été furieux contre Seth, que celui-ci ose user de sous-entendus salaces devant Kaiba. Il était désormais furieux qu’Atem leur ait menti - encore -, parce qu’ils étaient censés être amis. Parce que la mort d’Isono aurait dû lui servir de leçon. Il était furieux de voir Yûgi et Ryô blessés par une personne en qui ils avaient toujours cru, tout comme lui. Et il était furieux envers lui-même de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider Ryô à aller mieux, de le voir s’enfoncer inexorablement dans la dépression, à cause de Bakura, à cause d’Atem. Honda était resté avec lui pour la nuit, mais cela ne changerait pas le fait que Ryô serait toujours en miettes le matin venu. Et personne ne pourrait rien y changer, pas même un spécialiste, car qui pourrait croire une histoire mêlant anciens Égyptiens morts depuis trois mille ans et artefacts maléfiques crée avec le sacrifice d'innocents.

Ses poings le démangeaient toujours. Cependant, il reconnaissait que la violence ne résoudrait rien. Frapper Atem ne l’avait pas soulagé, pas un seul instant. Peut-être l’aurait-il été un peu si l'Égyptien avait fait preuve de mauvaise foi, mais le repentir s’était lu sur son visage, dans ses yeux, au point que Jônouchi s’était reproché, en claquant la porte de la chambre, d’avoir cédé ainsi à la violence physique. Il avait appris bien mieux depuis l’époque où il faisait partie du gang de Hirutani, n’est-ce pas ?

Il avait regretté le geste, mais pas les mots. Il ne pourrait pas pardonner à Atem tant que Yûgi et Ryô ne lui auraient pas pardonné. Il ne pourrait pas être à nouveau son ami tant que la situation n’aurait pas été résolue. Et voilà où il en était : à ruminer dans son lit et à regretter que leurs problèmes ne soient pas un être de chair et de sang. Il aurait pu le tabasser, le réduire à l'état de pulpe, ordonner au dragon noir aux yeux rouges de lui cramer le cul. Tant pis pour son pseudo voeu de non-violence. Là, il ne pouvait rien faire pour réparer le cœur de Yûgi ou pour apaiser Ryô ou pour rendre Atem plus intelligent parce qu’il avait été incroyablement stupide ! Stupide comme… eux. Comme n’importe quel adolescent !

Jônouchi ferma les yeux avec force dans l’espoir de trouver le sommeil. À la place, il ne put s’empêcher de repenser aux mots qu’il avait échangés avec Seth juste après son altercation avec Atem.

  


— Ferme-la !

Jônouchi n’avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir une seule seconde avant de parler. Examiner l’expression de Seth lui avait suffi pour comprendre que celui-ci ne l’avait pas rejoint dans la chambre pour l’assurer de son soutien. Le contraire l’aurait étonné, cependant. Ils s’étaient battus froid durant toute l’après-midi et, s’il en jugeait par le regard que lui avait lancé Seth un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, quelqu’un allait dormir sur le canapé ce soir-là - ou dans une autre chambre, du moins. Jônouchi ne comptait pas être ce quelqu’un, quand bien même s’agissait-il de la chambre de Seth à l’origine. Plutôt crever que de lui céder un seul pouce de terrain.

— Tu n’aurais pas dû le frapper.

— Ah oui ? T’aurais pas dû narguer Kaiba comme tu l’as fait et alors que je t’avais demandé d’être discret, rétorqua Jônouchi dans un sifflement hargneux.

Histoire de bien faire passer le message, il offrit son majeur à Seth, qui le considéra avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Les secondes s’étirèrent dans le plus grand silence, et Jônouchi se sentit peu à peu ridicule. Il s’était attendu à une réplique immédiate, une réaction éclair… propre à Kaiba, réalisa-t-il avec un frisson. Il aurait alors pu crier plus fort que Seth et lui ordonner de vider les lieux. C’était ce à quoi il était habitué : être plus vindicatif que la personne qu’il avait en face de lui afin de l’emporter et de se prouver qu’il avait raison et que son adversaire était un con. Au lieu de cela, Seth fixait sa main comme s’il percevait la nature offensante du geste sans pour autant y accorder vraiment le moindre intérêt.

Peu habitué à se voir opposer un tel calme, Jônouchi finit par baisser le bras et par serrer les poings à ses côtés. Comme s’il n’attendait que cela, Seth secoua la tête d’un air las.

— Ne compare pas deux choses qui n’ont rien à voir.

— Qui n’ont rien à voir ? répéta Jônouchi, qui se sentait de plus en plus traité comme un enfant capricieux par un adulte quelque peu exaspéré, mais toujours patient à son égard. Tu t’es comporté comme un connard, Atem aussi. En fait, est-ce que c’est un trait commun parmi les anciens égyptiens ?

Seth plissa légèrement les paupières.

— Je n’ai jamais prétendu être quelqu’un de parfait, Katsuya. Mais Atem, lui, n’a rien fait de mal.

— Rien fait de mal, vraiment ?!

Jônouchi s’étrangla presque dans sa salive à cause de la surprise, puis sentit sa rage prendre d’autant plus le dessus que Seth le fixait avec un air sévère, presque supérieur et méprisant. C’était l’air que les gens qui le voyaient comme un idiot prenaient avec lui.

Jônouchi avait bien conscience de ne pas être un génie, mais il était profondément heurté de voir quelqu’un qui prétendait l’aimer le regarder ainsi.

Kaiba le regardait souvent ainsi, comme s’il ne valait pas plus qu’une tache de saleté sur la blancheur immaculée de son manteau.

Sa mère le regardait souvent ainsi, chaque fois qu’il expliquait que, oui, sa situation du moment n’était pas idéale, mais qu’il travaillait dur pour l’améliorer et que d’ici peu, d’ici peu…

Son père l’avait souvent regardé ainsi, quand il avait assez dessaoulé pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Il l’avait souvent regardé comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’une source d’ennuis, et le ventre de Jônouchi se tordit avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse à cette pensée, parce qu’il savait qu’il était plus que du « rien ».

Ce n’était pas le genre d’expressions qu’il voulait lire sur le visage de Seth. Voir ça lui donnait envie de…

— Je déteste les menteurs, cracha-t-il entre ses dents, en particulier quand ils blessent mes amis, et, toi, t’as intérêt à avoir mieux à dire ou à ne plus être là quand je vais revenir.

Jônouchi marcha droit vers la porte, bien décidé à quitter la chambre pour trouver refuge ailleurs, le temps de se calmer avant de commettre quelque chose qu’il regretterait sans doute. Il avait déjà frappé Atem. Il n’était pas loin de frapper Seth.

Il pourrait aller dans la salle de sport de Kaiba, peut-être, taper dans le sac de frappe jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop épuisé pour avoir encore l’énergie de lever le poing contre quelqu’un. Ou il sortirait, histoire de détruire des « trucs », n’importe quels trucs, avec le dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

C’était sans compter sur Seth, qui l’intercepta avant même qu’il ait pu poser la main sur la poignée. Jônouchi se tendit aussitôt, oubliant dans un éclair de colère ses bonnes résolutions. Mâchoire crispée, poings à nouveau fermés, il s’apprêta à affronter Seth afin d’accéder à la porte.

Ce qu’il vit dans son regard, pourtant, le déstabilisa assez pour faire fondre son agressivité.

Seth avait cessé de le toiser. En vérité, il semblait même soucieux. Alors, quand ses mains remontèrent le long des bras de Jônouchi, pressant légèrement ses coudes au passage, le blond ne chercha pas à le repousser.

— Calme-toi, murmura Seth tout en frottant doucement sa peau à travers le tissu de son t-shirt. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais Atem n’a jamais eu l’intention de blesser quiconque.

— Ça change rien au résultat, rétorqua Jônouchi entre ses dents, fuyant les yeux bleus de Seth qui semblaient pouvoir lire dans son âme. Ça change rien au fait qu’Isono est mort, ça change rien au fait que Yûgi et Ryô se sentent trahis.

Seth referma ses mains autour de ses épaules, et Jônouchi ne résista pas quand l’Égyptien l’attira vers lui. Il résista, par contre, à l’envie de se laisser submerger par sa fatigue morale et de poser son front dans le creux de l’épaule de Seth. Il résista à son désir d’oublier toute cette journée merdique dans le réconfort physique. Après tout, le matin venu, rien n’aurait changé. Pour cette même raison, il se refusa à regarder Seth droit dans les yeux et se contenta de fixer son torse. Ce n’était peut-être pas une idée très judicieuse, car il avait une vue parfaite sur le dessin de ses muscles sous son sweat d’une blancheur immaculée. Et il savait combien se presser contre le torse de Seth était agréable malgré l’absence évidente de seins.

— Peut-être qu’ils se sentent trahis, à juste titre, reprit Seth d’une voix qui se voulait toujours apaisante. Mais combien de fois est-ce qu’Atem vous a sauvé la vie, déjà ?

Jônouchi s’écarta brusquement de Seth tout en lui décochant un regard furieux. Dire qu’il avait failli se laisser embobiner par son ton mielleux et ses gestes attentionnés.

— Alors, c’est ça, hein ? Tu seras toujours du côté d’Atem quoi qu’il arrive ! « Je comprends ce que tu ressens », mon cul, oui.

Seth esquissa un rictus narquois, et Jônouchi se sentit brièvement rougir avant que sa mauvaise humeur reprenne le dessus. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Seth, mais, au lieu de le repousser sur le côté afin de sortir, commença à lui marteler le torse avec son index au rythme de ses paroles :

— Atem aurait pu nous parler. On était là. On aurait compris. On l’aurait soutenu. C’est pas de sa faute si Akhenaden a massacré des gens pour créer les objets millénaires, et je peux même pas lui reprocher d’avoir peut-être ou peut-être pas foiré les choses avec Bakura parce que, franchement, c’est Bakura, et j’lui éclaterais la tronche avec une chaise si j’le pouvais ! Mais si Atem est si innocent que ça, pourquoi avoir caché la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pas s’être confié à Yûgi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué à Ryô pour quelles raisons un démon a fait de sa vie un enfer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a essayé de nous cacher son retour ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a cru que Bakura se tiendrait vraiment à carreau ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Seth s’empara de sa main et l’immobilisa, mais cela n’empêcha pas Jônouchi de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

— Il est censé être un pharaon, il est censé avoir trois mille ans…

— Non, Katsuya, coupa Seth d’un ton sévère et l’air bien plus grave. Non. Il a passé trois mille ans dans un artefact, en tant qu’esprit, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Il n’est pas plus vieux que Yûgi, Ryô ou toi !

— Mais…

— Tu te souviens du soir où tu m’as retrouvé saoul dans la cuisine ? poursuivit Seth tout en entrecroisant leurs doigts.

Est-ce qu’il se souvenait de… ?

Jônouchi dessina mécaniquement le contour de ses propres lèvres avec ses doigts. Quand il prit conscience de son geste - grâce au sourire victorieux de Seth -, il tourna la tête sur le côté avec une grimace.

— Vaguement.

Plutôt mourir que d’admettre qu’il avait surtout un souvenir très net de leur baiser. Et du reste. De tout le reste. De la façon dont les mains et la bouche de Seth le faisaient se sentir si bien qu’il en oubliait ses réserves. Rien que d’y penser, il sentit son jean devenir bien plus étroit.

— Seulement « vaguement » ? s’enquit Seth avec un amusement évident.

— C’était rien de bien inoubliable, et je vois pas le rapport, pervers.

Jônouchi croisa les bras pour se donner un semblant de contenance tout en ayant bien conscience qu’il ne duperait pas Seth. En étant honnête envers lui-même, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas attraper Seth pour l’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à bout de souffle.

C’était leur première journée sans entraînement. Leur première soirée où ils n’avaient pas envie de s’écrouler directement dans le lit jusqu’au lendemain matin. Et que faisaient-ils ? Ils se disputaient à cause d’Atem quand ils auraient pu employer leur surplus d’énergie autrement. Jônouchi n’était toujours pas certain de savoir jusqu’où il était prêt à aller avec Seth - il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de consulter le « petit guide du sexe gay » aka. « l’Internet » même s’il n’était pas ignorant au point de méconnaître les « basiques ». Il y avait néanmoins un important entre-deux qu’ils pouvaient étudier ensemble sans que Jônouchi ait à craindre de ne pas pouvoir s’asseoir nulle part le lendemain matin. Son cul était zone protégée.

Seth claqua soudainement des doigts devant son visage.

— Tu es toujours avec moi, Katsuya ?

— Non ! admit l’interessé, d’un ton âpre. Parce que maintenant j’arrête pas de penser à… N’aie pas l’air aussi fier de toi !

Seth n’effaça pas son sourire arrogant. Il l’élargit même, et Jônouchi le maudit un peu plus, parce que ce sourire flottant sur ses lèvres charnues rendait impossible le fait d’ignorer à quel point il était sexy avec ses cheveux plus indisciplinés que d’ordinaire et ce sweat qui moulait ses muscles et qui ne demandait qu’à disparaître. Merde au reste du monde ! Jônouchi avait juste envie de l’embrasser et d’oublier l’existence de cette journée, au moins pour quelques heures. Tant pis si rien n’avait changé au réveil.

Jônouchi voulut avancer d’un pas, mais Seth, ayant sans doute deviné ses pensées - ce n’était pas bien difficile - posa aussitôt un index sur ses lèvres, le stoppant en plein mouvement.

— Je suis vraiment flatté de t’avoir laissé un souvenir aussi impérissable, mais je voulais te parler de mon état psychologique après mon retour. Me retrouver ici était…

Seth s’interrompit, comme s’il cherchait ses mots, et Jônouchi ne combla pas le silence par d’autres protestations. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans le regard de Seth qui le poussa à se tenir sage malgré le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

— Atem n’a jamais vraiment fait partie de votre époque. Il n’était que de passage, dans le corps de Yûgi, sans aucun souvenir. Et quand il les a retrouvés, il était déjà temps pour lui de rejoindre Aaru, où il n’a jamais eu l’occasion de vraiment se pencher sur tout ça, parce que… Les choses terrestres n’ont plus vraiment d’importance là-bas, et, par comparaison au monde des vivants, la vie est même ennuyeuse. Nous devons réapprendre à vivre, Katsuya, et aussi accepter des souvenirs que nous avions laissés derrière nous en devenant _akh_ , des souvenirs qui nous sont à nouveau douloureux.

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils. Même si une partie de lui reconnaissait que Seth avait, au fond, raison, une autre avait toujours envie d’argumenter. Il n’était tout simplement pas dans sa nature de pardonner facilement. Il n’oublierait jamais Death-T, il continuerait d’avoir des réserves concernant Marik, il ne baisserait jamais sa garde devant Bakura même si celui-ci se mettait vraiment à changer, et il n’était pas certain qu’Atem et lui puissent être à nouveau amis comme ils l’avaient un jour été.

— Nous avons tous de mauvais souvenirs, Seth, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

— Et tu détestes les menteurs, fit Seth avec curiosité. Ce n’est pas seulement Atem, n’est-ce pas ?

Jônouchi abaissa ses paupières tout en réfléchissant. Il avait lancé cela sous le coup de la colère, mais, oui, ce n’était pas qu’Atem.

— Kaiba, Bakura, Marik… ils ont tous prétendu être nos amis à un moment, murmura Jônouchi.

Non, ce n’était pas seulement ça. Et à la façon dont Seth venait de poser les mains sur ses joues pour les caresser, Jônouchi savait que l’Egyptien avait compris qu’il y avait plus.

— Mon père arrêtait pas de mentir à ma mère avant leur divorce. Il arrêtait pas de dire qu’il n’avait pas joué au pachinko, qu’il n’avait pas bu, qu’il n’avait pas baisé avec je ne sais qui…

Jônouchi nota l’expression hésitante, presque embarrassée de Seth, et réalisa qu’ils n’avaient jamais parlé de sa propre famille alors que Seth s’était confié à lui en évoquant Kisara, Akhenaden et le fait qu’il soit toujours persuadé de s’être conduit en mauvais prêtre et en mauvais pharaon.

— Je pensais que mon père disait vrai et j’en ai longtemps voulu à ma mère parce qu’elle avait emmené Shizuka avec elle. Mais j’ai vite compris que je m’étais trompé.

— Est-ce qu’il t’a fait du mal ?

— Il n’est pas responsable de toutes mes cicatrices si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. Je me suis beaucoup battu contre à peu près tout le monde.

— Mais il t’a fait du mal.

Jônouchi haussa des épaules, histoire de prétendre que tout cela ne l’affectait plus.

— Il me jetait surtout des bouteilles vers la fin. Rien de bien terrible.

Seth ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais Jônouchi se sentait trop épuisé et secoué moralement pour en entendre plus. Il n’était pas certain non plus de supporter la compassion de Seth en cet instant et il n’avait pas envie, surtout pas envie de pleurer. S’il se mettait à pleurer, il irait ensuite se rouler en boule sous les couvertures pour ne plus rien faire jusqu’au lever du soleil. Comme Ryô.

Jônouchi attrapa Seth par le col et écrasa leur bouche l’une contre l’autre. Il n’eut pas besoin d’attendre que Seth réponde à son baiser. L’Égyptien suçota aussitôt ses lèvres avec appétit, puis, très vite, leurs langues s’affrontèrent sans que Jônouchi puisse dire qui avait l’ascendant sur qui. Seth, peut-être, à en juger par la façon dont ses mains, jusque-là posées de chaque côté de son visage, avaient tout à coup migré sur ses fesses, l’agrippant à travers son jean.

Son père aurait été furieux de le voir ainsi. Il haïssait les « pédales ». Non pas qu’il aimât qui que ce soit, au fond. Mais il haïssait les « pédales » plus que tout, les _okama_ en particulier, et tout ce qui pouvait lui faire penser à eux. Hirutani n’était pas bien différent, et Jônouchi réalisa tout à coup à quel point il avait été ridicule de suivre aveuglément un mec qui ressemblait tellement à son père. C’était à cause d’eux que Jônouchi avait été si obsédé par l’idée de faire de Yûgi un « vrai homme » au début, au point de le harceler. Yûgi possédait toutes les qualités qu’on lui avait appris à détester chez un garçon. Et il lui avait fallu se faire réduire en miettes par Ushio et voir Yûgi prêt à tout pour le protéger avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Être gentil et doué de compassion n’était pas une faiblesse. Éviter les conflits n’était pas une faiblesse. Pleurer n’était pas une faiblesse.

Avoir envie de faire l’amour avec Seth n’était sûrement pas un acte de faiblesse. Seth était certainement plus fort que ne l’avaient jamais été son père et Hirutani. Il était lui-même plus fort qu’eux.

Jônouchi pivota et, tout en continuant d’embrasser Seth avec une passion tutoyant la rage, le força à reculer vers le lit.

Il y eut un bref instant où ils furent obligés de stopper leur baiser quand Seth heurta le bord du lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Jônouchi s’installa aussitôt sur ses cuisses, passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Seth continuait d’explorer ses fesses avec ses mains.

— Je n’ai pas pris de douche, fit remarquer Seth avec malice au moment où ils s’écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Jônouchi adressa un regard noir à Seth, conscient qu’il se moquait de ses remarques quelques jours plus tôt. La situation aurait-elle été différente, il aurait certainement trouvé qu’une douche était tout à fait indiquée. Mais il avait envie de ce contact physique, il en avait _besoin_ , et le reste du monde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, parce qu’il venait de décider à l’instant que lui, Jônouchi Katsuya, s’en était assez fait comme ça pour lui.

— Retire ça, ordonna-t-il d’une voix rauque tout en soulevant le bas du sweat de Seth.

L’Égyptien obéit avec un rire amusé.

— Tu te rappelles que j’ai été pharaon, n’est-ce pas ? C’est moi qui devrais donner les ordres.

— Essaye toujours, grogna Jônouchi tout en expédiant le sweat à l’autre bout de la chambre.

Seth rit à nouveau au moment où le blond enroula sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, puis laissa échapper un murmure appréciateur quand les lèvres de Jônouchi explorèrent sa gorge en s’attardant en particulier sur sa pomme d’Adam.

— J’essayerais, fit Seth d’une voix plus grave que d’ordinaire, mais pour le moment je suis plus qu’heureux de la tournure des choses. Non pas que je doutais un seul instant que tu puisses me résister longtemps.

— Vantard, grommela Jônouchi avant de mordiller la gorge de Seth, ce qui lui valut un autre murmure satisfait.

— C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? Ma personnalité…

Jônouchi renifla avec dérision avant de relâcher les cheveux de Seth et de poser les mains à plat sur son torse. Ses doigts semblaient curieusement pâles contre la peau de l’Égyptien.

— C’est ça, ton _in-cro-ya-ble_ personnalité.

— Ne sois pas jaloux, Katsuya. La tienne n’est pas mal non plus.

Les mains de Seth s’aventurèrent sous son t-shirt. Elles remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner de plaisir, avant de revenir malaxer ses hanches, cette fois à travers le tissu. Jônouchi en grogna de frustration et fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête sans la moindre hésitation. Il frissonna à nouveau, cette fois à cause de l’air frais contre sa peau nue, puis fronça les sourcils en apercevant le large sourire de Seth à travers ses cheveux en batailles.

— Quoi ?

— Je me disais juste que tu apprends vite…

— Je ne suis pas un puceau, rappela Jônouchi sans parvenir à être aussi vindicatif qu’auparavant.

— En tout cas, pas avec les femmes.

Jônouchi poussa brusquement Seth et éprouva une grande satisfaction à le voir basculer en arrière sur le matelas, même s’il le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir cherché à lui résister, à la façon dont il s’étendit aussitôt lascivement sous lui, bras au-dessus de la tête. Seth lui sourit avec un zeste d’arrogance, et Jônouchi, agacé par son attitude, captura à nouveau ses lèvres, pressant leur corps l’un contre l’autre, frottant son bas-ventre contre celui de Seth.

Chaque fois que leurs érections entraient en contact à travers la barrière formée par leur pantalon, Jônouchi avait l’impression que des étincelles se répandaient dans son entrejambe et ses reins. À en juger par la façon dont Seth gémissait avec abandon sous lui et enfonçait ses doigts dans ses épaules chaque fois que Jônouchi bougeait, il n’était pas le seul à ressentir cela.

C’était bon. Ça aurait été meilleur sans leurs vêtements.

Cette fois, Jônouchi n’hésita pas avant de se débarrasser de ce qu’il portait encore, mais si Seth le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il resta allongé, passif presque, non, définitivement passif. Toute trace de moquerie ou de fierté avait disparu de son visage. Il se contentait de fixer le blond, les paupières mi-closes, sensuelles.

Bien qu’il n’aurait jamais nié à quel point cette vision était excitante, Jônouchi fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de décrypter l’attitude de Seth. Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour lui que ses partenaires lui laissent faire tout le travail - c’était une de ces règles tacites, jamais prononcées, des relations hommes-femmes -, mais tout en suivant le tracé des muscles abdominaux parfaits de Seth avec ses doigts, il se demanda comment quelqu’un qui avait été si puissant, si habitué à diriger, pouvait s’abandonner ainsi, sans la moindre hésitation ou honte. Non pas qu’il s’en plaignait. C’était… rassurant ?

Est-ce que Seth agissait ainsi pour le rassurer ?

Jônouchi fronça un peu plus les sourcils. La consternation le submergea. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être rassuré. Il n’était pas une chose fragile qui avait besoin d’être rassurée. Puis ses doigts, qui s’étaient attardés sur le V sculpté de son ventre, entrèrent en contact avec la boucle de la ceinture de Seth, et Jônouchi décida qu’il s’en foutait - ou plutôt qu’il allait lui prouver.

— Ça, ça dégage, commenta-t-il tout en débouclant la ceinture pour s’attaquer au pantalon.

Seth se décolla placidement du matelas quand Jônouchi tira en même temps son jean et son boxer le long de ses jambes.

L’aurait-on interrogé, l’ancien yankee aurait fermement nié agir avec autant de rapidité par crainte de se mettre à hésiter. Bien entendu, il savait tout au fond de lui qu’il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour perdre son élan, et ce fut pour cette même raison qu’il se concentra sur le visage de Seth plutôt que trop longuement sur son pénis. Il était habitué aux vulves de toutes sortes - assez pour savoir que les films pornos étaient pleins de conneries -, il connaissait mieux qu’il l’aurait admis à quiconque sa propre queue, mais se retrouver nez à nez avec celle d’un autre homme était encore une expérience déroutante.

Seth replia un bras sous sa tête et, comme s’il lisait dans les pensées de Jônouchi, esquissa un sourire en coin presque narquois.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il lascivement. Parce que, moi, oui…

Jônouchi, à son grand désespoir, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Ferme-la…

— C’est un ordre ? Je croyais t’avoir dit que c’est le pharaon qui donne les ordres.

— Ah ouais ? Tu veux me donner des ordres ? Eh bien regarde-moi ne pas obéir, grogna Jônouchi entre ses dents, les mains appuyées de chaque côté du visage de Seth, qui resta de marbre face à la menace.

— Je le ferais… si je le pouvais. Tu fais exactement ce que je veux sans que j’aie même besoin de le demander.

Jônouchi fut tenté de quitter le lit et de laisser Seth seul avec ses mains, mais cela aurait signifié qu’il aurait dû souffrir de la même punition. Lui enfoncer son propre boxer au fond de la gorge pour le faire taire ne semblait pas une meilleure idée, et puis il n’était pas certain d’en avoir envie. Seth était insupportable… sans pour autant atteindre le niveau de Kaiba même dans ses moins bons jours. Il aurait certainement étouffé Kaiba dans ses sous-vêtements. Et même pire. Il n’aurait même pas eu besoin de se retrouver dans le même lit que lui pour ce faire - l’idée de se retrouver dans le même lit que Kaiba était proprement flippante, de toute manière. Flippante et si dégoûtante qu’il n’aurait pas eu besoin de se glisser deux doigts dans la bouche pour vomir.

Jônouchi perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Seth releva l’une de ses cuisses contre sa hanche, manifestement pour signaler son impatience.

— Est-ce que je devrais te donner des ordres, la marche à suivre, le mode d’emploi ? le taquina-t-il avec un sourire plus large encore.

— Tu n’es même pas un pharaon ! s’offusqua Jônouchi.

— _Plus_ , corrigea Seth avant d’être forcé à un relatif silence par la bouche du blond sur la sienne.

La main de Jônouchi glissa entre leurs ventres, où elle empoigna l’érection de Seth. Il n’était toujours pas certain de savoir comment s’y prendre, mais décida de s’abriter derrière la pensée rassurante qu’il avait lui aussi une bite et que ce qui lui plaisait devrait aussi plaire à Seth même si ce n’était pas « le truc » qui lui donnerait un orgasme en soixante secondes chrono. À en juger par la façon dont Seth replia sa jambe derrière ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui et dont il lui rendit ses baisers entre deux soupirs de plaisir, Jônouchi ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’être rapidement frustré. Alors, il réajusta sa position de manière à pouvoir enserrer leurs deux érections à la fois.

Son cerveau déconnecta pour de bon sous l’assaut des sensations délicieuses qui l’envahirent. Chaque va-et-vient de sa main sur sa hampe, chaque pression de son pouce sur son gland humide, chaque frottement de sa queue ou de ses testicules sur celles de Seth accroissait la pression dans son bas-ventre. Une petite part de lui-même avait envie de ralentir, prendre plus de temps pour repousser le moment de la jouissance, mais il avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée depuis le matin où Seth et lui s’étaient touchés comme ça pour la première fois. L’Égyptien ne l’aidait pas non plus à reprendre le dessus sur ses pulsions. Il avait l’impression que ses mains et ses lèvres étaient partout sur lui, à embrasser son visage, sa bouche, son cou, à toucher son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses.

Jônouchi vit soudainement blanc dans un cri, et son sperme tiède gicla dans sa main. Cependant, la vague de jouissance qui le submergea l’abandonna trop vite à son goût et le laissa éreinté et presque confus. Il posa son front couvert de sueur dans le creux de l’épaule de Seth tout en essayant à la fois de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements de son coeur qui s’était emballé. Seth, loin de s’en formaliser, embrassa le sommet de sa tête tout en lui frottant les omoplates.

— Tu es toujours avec moi, Katsuya ?

Jônouchi papillonna des yeux tout en regardant Seth, dont l’expression était toujours aussi malicieuse malgré la dilatation de ses pupilles et les mèches qui lui collaient au visage à cause de la sueur. Puis il prit conscience que sa main poisseuse, coincée entre leurs deux corps, tenait toujours le membre turgescent de Seth. Son visage s’embrassa aussitôt de honte.

— Uh. Désolé, balbutia-t-il.

— De quoi ? De me prouver encore une fois que je suis irrésistible ?

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche avec stupéfaction puis la referma presque aussitôt dans un claquement sec.

— Toi et ton égo, maugréa-t-il.

— Humhum…

— Je devrais te laisser te branler seul.

— Oh, non ! Ce serait terrible, Katsuya ! feignit de s’horrifier Seth.

Jônouchi arqua un sourcil circonspect.

— Parce que je… ne sais pas… comment faire ça… _seul_ ! précisa l’Egyptien entre deux gloussements.

— Crétin !

Seth fut secoué par l’hilarité, jusqu’au moment où Jônouchi pressa son pouce au sommet de son gland et reprit ses mouvements rapides le long de sa verge. Jônouchi sourit en entendant la respiration de Seth s’accélérer et en voyant son expression changer pour refléter l’extase la plus complète. Et quand tous les muscles de Seth se contractèrent et qu’il vint dans sa main, éclaboussant leur ventre au passage, Jônouchi songea à nouveau avec satisfaction que seul lui pouvait profiter de ce spectacle.

  


— Seth, tu dors ? s’enquit Jônouchi.

Il n’eut aucune réponse, même pas un grognement ou un murmure, ce qui n’était pas surprenant compte tenu du fait qu’il avait presque poussé Seth de force sous la douche pour qu’il se lave. Une telle attitude venant d’un Égyptien censé être maniaque de l’hygiène, c’était plutôt drôle. Seth semblait avoir oublié qu’il prônait l’épilation intégrale et avait décidé – pour la seconde fois – qu’il se moquait éperdument de leur état de propreté avant ou après. Jônouchi, lui, savait qu’il ne se moquait pas de s’endormir avec leur sperme mêlé en train de dessécher sur leur ventre.

Et, à présent, il ne pouvait pas dormir du tout.

Jônouchi sursauta au bruit soudain d’une vibration toute proche de lui.

Quand une lueur verte nimba les murs obscurs de la chambre, il comprit qu’il venait de recevoir un message sur son téléphone portable.

Puis un second.

Puis un troisième.

Par chance, il n’avait qu’à tendre le bras pour attraper l’appareil, puisque Seth avait réussi l’exploit d’occuper plus de la moitié du lit, comme s’il avait cru que la règle était de dormir dans le sens de la largeur et non de la longueur.

Tout en orientant l’écran de tel façon que son éclat ne réveille pas l’Égyptien, Jônouchi commença à lire, les lèvres de plus en plus tordues par une grimace.

**StillTheBestAIEvertm : Kaiba est dans la cuisine.**

**StillTheBestAIEvertm : Tu ne voudrais pas aller lui parler ?**

**StillTheBestAIEvertm : S’il essaye de se nourrir seul, je crains qu’il ne fasse exploser le manoir.**

Jônouchi roula des yeux. Kaiba était assez grand pour utiliser un four à micro-onde et se faire réchauffer une part de pizza. Et, si ce n’était pas le cas, il penserait sans aucun doute à lire le manuel. Et puis, pourquoi irait-il lui parler, d’abord ? Et au beau milieu de la nuit, qui plus est ? Il broyait déjà du noir, il n’avait pas envie d’en rajouter. Au moins, là, il était au chaud, confortablement installé, avec une personne qui n’allait pas l’insulter.

**StillTheBestAIEvertm : Tu sais que ton téléphone portable a un micro et une caméra ? Et que celui de Seth aussi ? Sans parler de ton casque de Duel Disk que tu as oublié sur le bureau…**

Jônouchi toisa le téléphone sans desserrer les dents. Il se doutait déjà de la suite.

 **StillTheBestAIEvertm : Tu as vraiment envie que Honda découvre en Dolby et via une reconstitution holographique très précise** _ **où**_ **Seth et toi en êtes exactement ?**

**StillTheBestAIEvertm : Quoique j’aie aussi tout un catalogue de films, de romans et de dôjinshi porno à disposition, donc je peux même me montrer inventif grâce au Solid Vision.**

**StillTheBestAIEvertm : Alors ?**

Jônouchi fracassa presque le téléphone portable sur la table de nuit en le reposant dessus. Iatem avait peut-être changé de nom et rectifié son programme de sécurité pour qu’il n’essaye plus d’agresser les gens, il restait toujours aussi difficile à aimer. Même s’il ne croyait pas que l’IA irait jusqu’à traumatiser Honda à vie, il n’avait pas envie de voir ce qu’elle pourrait faire dans le simple but de l’embarrasser lui. Savoir qu’elle n’avait peut-être rien perdu de ce que Seth et lui avaient fait été déjà assez horrifiant comme ça.

— J’arrive, grommela-t-il.

Jônouchi se contorsionna le plus doucement possible pour se dégager de Seth sans le réveiller. Puis, une fois les pieds posés au sol, il chercha l’endroit où ses vêtements avaient pu s’enfuir entre le moment où il avait sauté sur Seth et celui où ils s’étaient écroulés en sueur et essoufflés sur le lit. Son pantalon avait apparemment filé sous le bureau, sans doute pour s’épargner la vision de leurs corps nus enchevêtrés tandis que son t-shirt s’était caché… près de la porte. Ah, oui, il l’avait lancé à l’aveuglette. Ou Seth l’avait fait. Peu importe.

Il s’habilla rapidement, sans aucun soin, sans se soucier que ses cheveux encore humides lui donnent plus l’air d’un épouvantail que de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il allait accomplir la commission de Djehouty le plus rapidement possible, sans se donner la peine du moindre effort, puis il retournerait à sa nuit blanche. Et peut-être que cette fois ce serait lui qui s’écroulerait sur Seth, parce qu’il s’étendait beaucoup trop sur _leur_ lit comme s’il en était le seul propriétaire. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Un pharaon ? Oh, oui, il avait été pharaon après avoir été prêtre, comme il aimait tellement le rappeler.

Merde !

Le yankee élevé par un père alcoolique qu’il était baisait avec l’équivalent de l’empereur du Japon. Qu’est-ce que ça faisait de lui, au juste ? Un prince ? Un consort ? Un serviteur chanceux ? Est-ce que Seth aurait ne serait-ce que posé le regard sur lui trois mille ans plus tôt ? Est-ce qu’il l’avait choisi seulement parce qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre à qui il pouvait se raccrocher ?

Jônouchi préféra chasser toutes ces pensées avant d’enclencher le mode « panique à bord ». Seth l’aimait. C’était le plus important.

Une fois hors de la chambre, il avança dans le couloir en pilotage automatique, baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Jônouchi, je peux te poser une question ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le téléphone portable. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il l’avait embarqué avec lui, comme s’il s’agissait, genre, d’une personne qui devait l’accompagner. C’était d’autant plus déroutant qu’il se méfiait toujours de l’IA. N’importe qui aurait eu ce sentiment, à sa place.

— Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ?

— Hum, c’est vrai, admit Djehouty avant de poursuivre d’un ton léger. Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que l’on ressent exactement quand on a des relations sexuelles ?

Jônouchi regarda son téléphone s’écraser au sol et glisser sur le plancher ciré.

Il n’arrivait pas à être en colère. Il était bien trop éberlué pour ça. Que Mokuba lui pose ce genre de questions, ok, pourquoi pas, il s’était demandé la même chose à son âge et avait trouvé ses réponses avec le porno, puisqu’il n’avait personne à qui en parler. Sauf que Djehouty n’était pas Mokuba. Il n’était même pas humain.

— Sérieusement ?! finit-il par s’exclamer tout en ramassant son téléphone. Sérieusement ?!

— Tu vas bien, Jônouchi ? rétorqua Djehouty.

— Et t’oses me demander si je vais bien, en plus ?!

Djehouty marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait qu’il allait finir par réveiller tout le monde, mais Jônouchi s’en moquait. Il se moquait aussi d’être accroupi au beau milieu du couloir, en train de gueuler contre le téléphone qu’il tenait au creux de ses mains comme s’il s’agissait d’une personne.

— Pourquoi tu demandes pas ça à Midori et Aoi ? Ils ont l’air plus que bien informés ! T’as un monde virtuel à ta disposition, alors utilise-le pour trouver la réponse tout seul !

Un court silence s’ensuivit avant que Djehouty ne réponde, d’un ton presque timide.

— Je ne peux pas. Le Duel Links est conçu pour fonctionner avec un cerveau humain et, bien que mon cerveau artificiel ait une architecture proche du vôtre, je ne peux pas vivre la même expérience que vous. Je ne peux pas non plus adapter le programme pour qu’il puisse fonctionner avec moi, parce que je n’ai aucune idée du résultat que je dois obtenir. J’ai beau avoir accès à toutes les connaissances du monde, je ne sais pas ce que c’est que de toucher, sentir, goûter, et même mon sens de la vue est fortement différent du vôtre. Par ailleurs, j’ai désactivé ces fonctions expérimentales… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Jônouchi. Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Jônouchi se frotta le front avec un grognement.

— Je sais. Mais ça change rien à ce que t’as fait, tu comprends ?

— Oui.

Jônouchi se releva et poursuivit son avancée jusqu’au palier, où il ne put garder sa curiosité pour lui-même plus longtemps.

— Alors, ça veut dire que si les fonctions sont activées et que quelqu’un te serre dans ses bras, tu ne ressens rien ?

— Je sais ce que ce geste signifie et j’éprouve du réconfort, mais, non, je ne ressens rien. Rien du tout. Si j’osais la comparaison, vous n’êtes rien de plus que des fantômes pour moi.

Jônouchi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Malgré son antipathie pour Djehouty, il trouvait la chose triste.

— Peut-être que tu devrais prendre cette sensation de réconfort et puis, genre, la multiplier par cinq, non, dix. Ou… Non. Si. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre la chose qui te fait le plus plaisir, et multiplier ça par dix. Est-ce qu’y a des choses qui te font plaisir ?

Au silence de Djehouty, Jônouchi l’imagina en train de froncer les sourcils avec concentration tout en cherchant la réponse à la question.

— Que Kaiba ou Mokuba soient heureux me fait plaisir, répondit-il enfin avec le plus grand sérieux.

Jônouchi s’arrêta brièvement au bas de l’escalier.

— Ah, ok, hum… Oublie peut-être ce que j’ai dit, parce que là ça va devenir bizarre.

— Jaloux ?

La taquinerie était perceptible dans le ton de Djehouty, ce qui n’aida pas pour autant à faire passer la pilule.

— Non, je voulais dire que j’ai pas envie que tu fantasmes sur Mokuba. Beurk.

— Mais je peux sur Kaiba, alors ? Ou peut-être que ça te dérange aussi ?

— Sûrement pas !

— De toute manière, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons lutter face à Atem.

Djehouty eut un rire étrange, presque triste. Et Jônouchi se sentit attristé à son tour, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il entra dans la cuisine, à peine éclairée par l’éclat glauque émanant de l’écran de l’ordinateur portable de Kaiba. Celui-ci ne réagit pas à son apparition, pas plus qu’au brutal jaillissement de lumière quand Jônouchi appuya sur l’interrupteur. Il cligna bien des yeux par réflexe, mais, en dehors de ça, il ne montra aucun signe indiquant qu’il s’était aperçu de l’intrusion.

Jônouchi le contourna pour rejoindre le réfrigérateur où il avait entassé les boîtes de pizzas. En chemin, il osa un regard en direction de l’écran.

Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Un modèle 3d, peut-être le même que celui utilisé pour l’hologramme. Kaiba le regardait fixement, l’extrémité de son index martelant la table à un rythme régulier sans qu’il semble s’en apercevoir.

Jônouchi cilla avec curiosité, parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir Kaiba aussi fébrile. Nerveux. Anxieux, même. Il se dégageait de lui une aura négative – dépourvue d’agressivité, juste déprimante – qui lui donnait envie de repartir en sens inverse et de l’abandonner à son activité, quelle qu’elle soit.

L’air frais émanant du réfrigérateur lui balaya le visage, mais son regard resta fixé sur Kaiba.

Il se demanda comment il réagirait si le dragon noir aux yeux rouges se retournait contre lui, et le seul mot qui lui vint à l’esprit fut « mal ». Puis il se demanda ce qu’il ressentirait s’il venait à perdre tout contrôle de son propre corps pour n’être plus qu’un spectateur impuissant, et il se rendit compte que la chose s’était déjà produite, que Marik lui avait fait ce que le dragon – ou Kisara – avait fait à Kaiba.

Il savait exactement ce que c’était que d’être l’esclave d’une autre volonté, que de sa voir dépouillé de son libre arbitre et de mettre ses amis en danger. Il savait tout de la colère, de la frustration et de la honte que Kaiba devait ressentir en cet instant même, d’autant plus avec le caractère qui était le sien. Et il aurait voulu faire part de sa compréhension à Kaiba, mais, hélas, il y avait de grandes chances qu’il l’ignore ou, pire, pour qu’il se referme comme une huître.

— Est-ce que t’as mangé ? tenta-t-il pour engager la conversation de façon détournée.

— Je n’ai pas faim, répondit mollement Kaiba, preuve qu’il avait bien conscience de ne pas être seul dans la cuisine et qu’il avait tout simplement décidé de l’ignorer.

Jônouchi fit mine d’inspecter les étagères du réfrigérateur. Avec le bordel de la journée, il n’avait même pas eu l’occasion de respecter sa promesse faite à Ryô, et les choux à la crème attendaient toujours d’être mangés. Il se promit de les lui apporter au petit matin, en espérant que cela lui apporterait un peu de réconfort. Il voulait retrouver le Ryô joyeux, amoureux des jeux de rôles et capable de passer une nuit blanche sur un scénario. Merde, il voulait retrouver ses amis tels qu’ils étaient avant l’apparition de Mahara. Non, avant l’apparition de Aigami.

— T’as mangé, ce midi ? reprit Jônouchi tout en essayant de se remémorer les actions de son rival quelques heures auparavant.

— Quelqu’un a taché le tapis.

— C’était pas ma question, Kaiba.

— Peut-être. J’ai mangé ce matin.

— Tu sais que tu peux pas te contenter d’un régime à base de caféine, hein ? Le café ne constitue pas un repas complet et équilibré.

Il jeta un regard à Kaiba, qui n’avait pas changé de position, si ce n’était ses épaules, peut-être, plus rentrées. C’était… bizarre. Enfin… Kaiba avait toujours été bizarre, mais pas ce type de « bizarre » là. Il était excessif, du genre à imposer à une ville entière un tournoi de Duel Monsters ou à détourner tous les écrans de Domino pour promouvoir son nouveau Duel Disk. Domino lui appartenait, tout le monde le savait. Kaiba n’était pas du genre à broyer du noir et à ressembler à un zombie. Il s’emportait, se mettait en colère, imaginait des plans improbables pour se venger des autres, allait jusqu’à violer les dimensions pour rejoindre un rival dans l’au-delà, mais il ne se roulait pas en boule dans un coin pour se lamenter. Et ce qu’il faisait revenait à se rouler en boule dans un coin pour se lamenter.

Jônouchi prit une assiette, posa une part de pizza dessus et la mit dans le four à micro-onde. Aucun autre bruit que le ronronnement de l’appareil ne perturba le silence pendant un long moment. Puis, quand la sonnette tinta, Jônouchi s’empressa de récupérer l’assiette presque trop chaude pour être tenue et vint la déposer à côté de Kaiba.

Il s’attendit presque à ce que Kaiba l’ignore. Au lieu de cela, il baissa les yeux sur la part dégoulinante de fromage avant de les relever sur lui, l’air soupçonneux.

— Il y a des anchois ?

Jônouchi arqua un sourcil et fit craquer ses doigts. Dur de rester zen face à un Kaiba qui se permettait d’être tout aussi sélectif qu’ingrat.

— Tu te rappelles que je suis pas ton employé, hein ?

Kaiba cligna des yeux, peu impressionné par son irritation grandissante.

— Je déteste les anchois.

— Y a pas d’anchois, grogna Jônouchi.

Kaiba considéra à nouveau la part de pizza et la piqua prudemment du bout de sa fourchette. Il décolla ensuite un morceau de mozzarella comme pour vérifier ce qu’il y avait en dessous.

— Bon sang, tu vas la bouffer oui ou merde ?!

— Tu pourrais mentir.

— Et pourquoi je mentirais ? Pourquoi ?! s’écria la blond tout en donnant un coup de poing sur le comptoir. Me dis pas que tu es paranoïaque à ce point ! Et puis, tu pourrais juste dire « merci Jônouchi-kun de te lever en pleine nuit pour venir vérifier que je n’ai pas crevé de faim dans un coin du manoir ». Tu crois pas qu’après tout ça on pourrait juste être, je sais pas, être « pas ennemi » en tout cas ?

Kaiba cligna à nouveau des yeux, comme s’il peinait à analyser les paroles de Jônouchi. Puis il referma son ordinateur avec un soupir. Quand il se massa les tempes avec un épuisement teinté d’agacement, Jônouchi se sentit à deux doigts de lui écraser le visage dans son assiette, juste histoire de lui apprendre à être aussi impossible.

— Est-ce que Seth pense que tu as du potentiel parce que tu débordes d’énergie ? demanda-t-il tout en le regardant à nouveau.

Jônouchi s’étrangla à moitié, sa colère aussitôt désamorcée par le double-sens que Kaiba n’avait même pas conscience d’avoir fait. Il essaya de se contrôler au mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais ses joues se mirent à lui brûler.

— Me dis pas que ça te préoccupe encore… Seth déconnait.

— Je ne suis pas préoccupé, juste curieux.

Jônouchi savait que Kaiba mentait. Il était plutôt bon à ce jeu d’ordinaire, mais l’épuisement ne lui permettait plus de garder son masque. La façon dont sa bouche se tordait trahissait son amertume. Le clignement un peu trop rapide de ses paupières son agacement.

Les taquineries de Seth, conjuguées avec les récents événements, avaient eu un effet dévastateur sur lui.

Le silence de Jônouchi avait eu un effet dévastateur sur lui.

Jônouchi n’aurait jamais cru qu’il culpabiliserait  un jour de quoi que ce soit qu’il aurait pu faire à l’égard de l’insupportable et égocentrique CEO de KaibaCorp. Quand Kaiba poursuivit, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, il ne parvint pas à éprouver de la colère. Jônouchi savait que son attitude agressive et méprisante, en cet instant, n’était qu’un mécanisme de défense.

— Tu débordes constamment d’énergie, mais avoir de l’énergie ne te rend pas meilleur pour autant. En fait, tu te laisses fréquemment distraire et je ne vois aucun domaine où être distrait soit un avantage. Cela doit expliquer pourquoi tu utilises si souvent des cartes qui reposent sur le hasard, parce que tu n’as pas besoin de réfléc…

— Bon sang, ça n’a strictement rien à voir avec Duel Monsters ou les _ka_ !

Kaiba croisa les bras avec un air si soupçonneux que Jônouchi en vint à regretter sa quasi-confession. Mais il se devait d’être honnête, même si son pire ennemi l’humiliait ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Atem d’avoir menti et d’avoir dissimulé la vérité s’il ne se montrait pas lui-même honnête. Il ne pouvait pas passer les prochains jours, semaines, mois à craindre que Kaiba découvre sa relation avec Seth.

— Si t’étais pas aussi focalisé sur tes cartes ou ton entreprise ou je sais quoi encore, reprit Jônouchi après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, peut-être que t’aurais compris que Seth flirtait avec moi au lieu de le prendre personnellement, parce que, franchement, le monde tourne pas autour de ta personne !

Jônouchi sentit son visage lui brûler à nouveau, d’autant plus que Kaiba le fixait avec un air impassible, inexpressif, même. Les rouages de son cerveau devaient turbiner à pleine puissance dans le but d’analyser les paroles de l’ancien yankee. Déglutissant, Jônouchi se demanda s’il était vraiment de taille à affronter la fureur du jeune milliardaire quand celui-ci grimaça.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Jônouchi sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Il avait espéré que Kaiba saisirait où il voulait en venir sans qu’il ait besoin de lui faire un exposé complet de la situation. C’était sans doute en attendre trop d’une personne si imperméable à ces choses qu’elle ne remarquait même pas l’absurdité de son propre comportement à l’égard d’Atem.

— Seth et moi…

— J’ai compris cette partie, fit Kaiba en élevant une main. Je ne comprends pas _comment_ c’est arrivé.

Jônouchi jeta un rapide coup d’oeil sur le côté et s’humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

Non, définitivement non, il ne se voyait pas entrer dans les détails. Expliquer à Kaiba que Seth l’avait embrassé alors qu’ils discutaient, en pleine nuit, à ce même îlot central, déclencherait sans aucun doute une crise. Le connaissant comme il le connaissait, le compte en banque sur pattes appellerait une entreprise à la première heure pour faire changer sa cuisine entière.

— C’est… arrivé… C’est tout.

À nouveau, Kaiba sembla avoir des difficultés à traiter l’information, au point qu’un tic nerveux agita l’une de ses paupières. Jônouchi avait l’impression qu’il se retenait d’exploser, ce qui ne l’aida pas à reprendre confiance en lui.

— Tu es hétérosexuel, déclara enfin Kaiba.

— Apparemment… non…

— « Apparemment non » ? Ce n’est pas une réponse, Jônouchi. Sois précis. Si tu n’es pas hétérosexuel, tu es soit bisexuel soit homosexuel.

Le blond frotta ses paumes humides sur son jean, trop tendu pour remarquer l’emploi de son nom de famille plutôt qu’un quelconque qualificatif dégradant. Il avait l’impression d’être un insecte dégoûtant disséqué par le regard acéré de Kaiba et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les étiquettes lui importaient autant. Ne s’était-il pas montré assez clair ?

Jônouchi réalisa avec horreur que, non, il n’avait peut-être pas été assez clair pour quelqu’un comme Kaiba Seto.

— Alors, apparemment… j’suis bisexuel… répondit-il enfin tout en croisant nerveusement les bras.

Kaiba fit à nouveau face à son ordinateur, puis baissa la tête vers son assiette. Jônouchi retint son souffle et se prépara mentalement à la remarque qui ne saurait tarder dès lors que l’impitoyable jeune homme aurait trouvé sous quel angle attaquer.

 _Je suppose que je suis parti pour d’autres cauchemars bizarres,_ pensa misérablement Jônouchi.

— Je suppose que je vais devoir corriger ton orientation sexuelle dans ton dossier, annonça Kaiba d’un ton plat.

Jônouchi battit des paupières tout en essayant de saisir pleinement ce que son pire ennemi venait de déclarer.

— Mon do…

Jônouchi n’acheva pas sa phrase, et ce fut avec des yeux ronds qu’il observa Kaiba prendre une bouchée de sa part de pizza comme si de rien n’était. Nonobstant le détail inquiétant du dossier - il n’avait pas envie d’y penser outre mesure -, où étaient la fureur ou les moqueries cruelles auxquelles il s’était attendu ? Pourquoi Kaiba semblait-il se désintéresser totalement de l’affaire ?

— Tu n’es pas… ?

Kaiba arqua un sourcil interrogateur sans pour autant se tourner pleinement vers lui.

— Furieux ? Choqué ? acheva Jônouchi.

— Pourquoi ?

Jônouchi ne répondit pas à la question. Il venait de réaliser que, dans sa perplexité, il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Kaiba en lui jetant un regard en coin. Parce que tu obéis aveuglément à tes hormones à la vue d’une personne sexuellement attractive ? Non. Ce n’est pas parce que je ne me sens pas concerné par cela et que je trouve même que la chose est une perte de temps et d’argent que j’ignore pour autant que c’est un besoin biologique partagé par l’écrasante majorité des êtres vivants pratiquant la reproduction sexuée.

Ce n’était pas la réponse que Jônouchi attendait, même s’il n’était pas tout à fait surpris que Kaiba parle de la chose de façon aussi clinique. Heureusement que Mokuba n’avait pas à compter seulement sur lui pour son éducation sexuelle.

— Je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne sois pas capable de te contrôler. Tu as prouvé plus d’une fois que tu ne suis que tes pulsions, ceci sans même essayer de les museler et sans te soucier de savoir si tes actions peuvent blesser tes amis, expliqua Kaiba sous le regard soudain noir de Jônouchi. Je sais par ailleurs que Seth n’a aucune pudeur ou once de retenue en la matière.

Kaiba prit le temps de prendre une autre bouchée et de chasser un peu de sauce tomate de ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

— C’est en cela que je suis moi et qu’il est lui, quoi que certains prétendent.

— Oui, mais…

 _Je vais tellement regretter de poser cette question,_ se morigéna Jônouchi sans pour autant parvenir à s’arrêter.

— Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Ça te perturbe pas ?

— Je doute que nous ayons les mêmes phéromones, et nos personnalités sont diamétralement opposées. De plus, j’ai tout de même espoir que tu sois assez intelligent pour savoir faire la différence. Quoi qu’il en soit, s’il a envie d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi dans un but récréatif, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, même si je préfère que tu aies dissipé le malentendu. Tu aurais pu choisir mieux, cependant. Seth n’est pas digne de confiance.

Et, juste comme ça, Kaiba rouvrit son ordinateur portable, décidant unilatéralement que leur discussion était close. Pour autant, Jônouchi ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Il se sentait idiot de s’être autant inquiété pour rien et, en même temps, il trouvait l’acceptation du jeune homme fort étrange. Assez pour qu’il reste parfaitement immobile tout en passant en revue leur conversation. En mettant de côté certaines remarques méprisantes, Kaiba s’était montré plutôt compréhensif et, en un sens, presque soucieux, ce qui…

— Tu as l’air bien songeur. Fais attention à ne pas mettre ton cerveau en surchauffe en le sollicitant trop.

Jônouchi ne releva même pas l’insulte, trop occupé qu’il était à décortiquer chaque mot que Kaiba avait prononcé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par « blesser mes amis ». Je ferais jamais…  

— Tu as frappé Atem.

Jônouchi fut parcouru d’un frisson glacial, mais Kaiba resta concentré sur son écran, où flottait toujours l’image du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

— Il a…

— Je sais ce qu’il a fait, coupa Kaiba.

— Et…

— J’ai confiance en lui.

Kaiba se tourna vers Jônouchi, et celui-ci soutint du mieux qu’il put l’intensité de son regard bleu.

— Si tu as confiance en lui, pourquoi tu n’es pas _avec_ lui ? demanda-t-il.

— Il sait où me trouver. Mais ce n’est pas de _moi_ dont il a besoin.

Jônouchi baissa la tête, incapable d’ignorer la honte grandissante qui dévorait son assurance. Kaiba avait réussi mieux que personne à lui donner l’impression d’être un minable qui exerçait sa colère injustement. Il s’ébroua pour chasser ses idées noires et retourna au réfrigérateur. Le regard de Kaiba lui brûlait le dos.

— Je ne veux pas d’une autre part de pizza, signala le milliardaire.

— J’ai un démon à nourrir, tu te rappelles ?

Kaiba fit claquer sa langue.

— Tu ne devrais pas te laisser attendrir par ce que tu as appris. Peut-être que Bakura a un jour été un orphelin égyptien dont la famille a été injustement massacrée, mais regarde-le droit dans les yeux et ose me dire qu’il n’est qu’une pauvre victime des circonstances.

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche, mais se retint de justesse. Signaler à Kaiba que cette description s’appliquait aussi à lui n’était sans doute pas une idée judicieuse, surtout au beau milieu de la nuit, quand ils étaient tous les deux sur les nerfs, et que ledit Kaiba venait en prime de sortir du coma.

Il enfourna une pizza presque complète dans le four à micro-onde, puis se rendit compte que Kaiba était revenu à son activité première : fixer l’ordinateur, pianoter sur le dessus de l’îlot central. Le ronronnement du micro-onde couvrait à peine le martèlement de ses ongles. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus déployait toute son envergure sur l’écran, imposant sa présence majestueuse dans la pièce malgré la taille ridicule de l’image.

Jônouchi se mordit les lèvres en se demandant s’il se devait d’agir ou pas. Il savait ce qui préoccupait autant Kaiba, ce qui lui bouffait littéralement le cerveau depuis son réveil. Même s’il ne le portait pas dans son coeur, l’idée de le laisser seul avec ses obsessions - ses peurs - le répugnait. En dépit de quelques attaques, l’objet de ses cauchemars récurrents semblait s’être quelque peu adouci envers lui.

— Je sais ce que c’est que de se faire laver le cerveau et de pas pouvoir contrôler son propre corps, alors si tu veux en parler…

Kaiba ne releva pas les yeux sur lui, mais ses épaules tressaillirent et se contractèrent de façon évidente.

— Tu as un diplôme ? Une quelconque qualification ?

Jônouchi se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, conscient d’avoir été trop direct, trop brutal.

— Non…

— Alors pourquoi je devrais en parler de cela avec toi ? Je n’ai, de toute manière, aucun problème.

Jônouchi aurait peut-être cru Kaiba si celui-ci l’avait regardé droit dans les yeux, sans trembler, avec son assurance habituelle. Mais il se cachait derrière ses cheveux bruns en bataille, le visage toujours penché vers son écran, et c’était suffisant pour qu’il comprenne que, non, Kaiba n’allait pas bien. Et, non, il n’en parlerait pas. Apparemment, fixer la chose qui l’avait blessé sur l’écran de son ordinateur, au beau milieu de la nuit, était plus sain à ses yeux que de s’ouvrir à Jônouchi Katsuya, le chien errant.

Maintenant qu’il y repensait, était-ce pour ça que Kaiba cherchait des livres sur la méditation un peu plus tôt ? Peut-être… Jônouchi arrivait à imaginer sans difficulté qu’il soit quelque peu tendu et anxieux.

C’était sans doute pour ça aussi que Djehouty l’avait forcé à venir dans la cuisine, dans l’espoir qu’ils parlent de l’incident. Mais Kaiba et lui s’entendaient comme chien et chat. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il réponde à ses sollicitations.

Jônouchi emporta l’assiette chaude ainsi qu’un verre d’eau. Tout en passant derrière Kaiba, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction de l’ordinateur, se demandant ce qu’il espérait réaliser au juste.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre où était emprisonné Bakura en un rien de temps. Là, il fixa le panneau de bois tout en se demandant comment agir face au démon maintenant qu’il savait.

_Comme avant. Si je montre le moindre signe de compassion, il va en profiter._

Jônouchi baissa la poignée avec son coude et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre.

L’assiette et le verre manquèrent de lui échapper.

Bakura se découpa aussitôt dans le rectangle de lumière. Assis au milieu du lit, il semblait l’attendre. Ou plutôt bouder. Son expression exagérément renfrognée l’aurait rendu moins impressionnant si ses cheveux, encore plus en rébellion que d’ordinaire, ne lui avaient pas donné un air de famille avec l’autre Marik.

Muselant son appréhension, Jônouchi contourna le lit et déposa l’assiette et le verre sur la table de nuit. Il nota que le bol de riz était resté intact, ce qui signifiait que Yûgi n’avait pas réussi à faire manger leur « invité ». Il n’en fut pas surpris. Et il ne serait pas surpris que Bakura refuse de coopérer à nouveau.

Quand il se retourna, Bakura se tordait le cou pour continuer à le fixer, ses sourcils blancs froncés au-dessus de ses yeux rougeoyants. Puis ses traits se détendirent et un rictus torve s’épanouit sur ses lèvres.

— Pizza ? L’équipe des gentils a voté pour alléger ma peine ou tu as un faible pour moi, Katsuya ?

— Arrête de m’appeler Katsuya.

— Je me disais aussi, poursuivit Bakura sur le même ton railleur. Tu as un faible pour le _prêtre_ , apparemment.

Jônouchi se figea, et Bakura fit rouler ses yeux avec exagération.

— Par pitié, ce n’est pas comme si tu étais particulièrement discret en en parlant avec Honda ce matin.

Bakura laissa échapper un gloussement quand Jônouchi l’attrapa par les pans de son sweat pour le secouer d’avant en arrière.

— Ma relation avec Seth _ne_ te concerne en _rien._ Compris ?

— Compris, rétorqua Bakura sans se départir de son sourire.

Jônouchi relâcha le démon tout en s’attendant à quelques sarcasmes de sa part. Aussi fut-il étonné quand Bakura garda le silence au lieu de jacasser. Peut-être qu’il parviendrait à le nourrir sans avoir envie de le transformer en puzzle 3d.

Il prit l’assiette et, tout en veillant à ne pas s’approcher de trop près non plus, tendit une des parts de pizza devant la bouche de Bakura. Bien entendu, le démon détourna la tête avec une moue.

— Ce n’est pas parce que tu refuses de manger qu’on va te libérer. La confiance, ça se gagne, et ton score flirte avec le zéro absolu en la matière.

— Je sais, gronda Bakura tout en lui jetant un regard en coin par derrière la masse graisseuse de ses cheveux. Et je ne crois pas non plus que vous devriez me libérer. Parce que je ne peux pas promettre que je ne vais pas essayer de poignarder Atem à mort à la première occasion. Ou qui que ce soit d’autre.

Jônouchi reposa l’assiette sur la table de nuit avec un frisson et le ventre noué. Le fait que Bakura se montre aussi brutalement franc ne changeait rien au contenu plus que perturbant de ses paroles.

— Alors qu’est-ce qu’on est censé faire de toi ? finit par demander Jônouchi.

Bakura haussa les épaules comme si la chose lui importait peu. Puis il baissa la tête avec une expression à la fois songeuse et mélancolique.

— Ne laisse pas Yûgi faire quelque chose de stupide.

— Comme te libérer ?

Bakura le regarda à nouveau, droit dans les yeux cette fois. Ses iris rougeoyants brillaient d’une étrange sympathie qui déstabilisa Jônouchi.

— Je t’aime bien, Katsuya. En fait, je ne t’ai jamais détesté. Tu n’as aucun respect pour l’autorité.

— Merci ? s’enquit dubitativement Jônouchi tout en se frottant la nuque avec embarras.

Il stoppa son geste quand il vit l’expression de Bakura se durcir et un sourire fauve se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La chair de poule se répandit dans tout son corps à la pensée qu’il s’agissait du Bakura auquel il était bien plus habitué, le Bakura qui avait piégé leurs âmes dans des figurines ou qui leur aurait fait la peau dans le monde des souvenirs s’il en avait vraiment eu l'occasion.

— Une partie de moi pense qu’elle pourrait te briser la nuque sans la moindre hésitation si tu devais t’interposer entre elle et le pharaon ou entre elle et Ryô. Et je ne suis pas certain de résister à l’envie si la situation se présentait.

Jônouchi déglutit péniblement.

— À cause de Zorc ?

— Non. Enfin, aussi. Mais non…

Bakura souffla fortement par le nez, l’air plus frustré que jamais. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et il se contorsionna pour éprouver la solidité du métal qui lui cerclait les membres. Jônouchi le regarda faire, la gorge enserrée par l’angoisse à l’idée que le démon parvienne à se libérer par la seule force de ses muscles. Angoisse infondée. Bakura ne tarda pas à abandonner, la tête basse, le dos courbé.

— C’est ce que je suis, murmura-t-il. Ou ce que nous sommes. Je ne sais pas, plus. Souvent, j’ai l’impression que la vie du roi des voleurs est celle d’une autre personne dont j’ai volé les souvenirs. Et j’aimerais que ce soit le cas, parce que je pourrais juste faire comme s’il n’existait pas. Une part de Zorc est en moi, mais je suis aussi le voleur, et il est moi. Être emprisonné ainsi est la pire chose qui puisse lui… nous arriver. Trop de jours et de nuits passés à fuir ceux qui auraient pu vouloir nous emprisonner ou nous soumettre.

Bakura fit claquer sa langue avec contrariété avant de poursuivre.

— Je ne me souviens presque pas de ce qu’était la vie avant… Je me souviens surtout de l’incendie, de la mort, et du reste.

La mâchoire de Bakura se contracta visiblement, puis il se remit à parler plus vite et d’une voix hachée. Jônouchi n’était pas certain qu’il soit encore conscient de sa présence.

— Le voleur a dû se battre pour survivre jour après jour, même avec Diabound. _J_ ’ai dû me battre et accepter de tuer d’autres victimes comme moi. À force, il n’importait plus de savoir qui était innocent et qui ne l’était. J’aurais utilisé la magie maléfique des objets à mes propres fins, j’aurais détruit ce monde pour bâtir le mien. Mais pendant ce temps, pendant que j’essayais de survivre et de venger les miens, qu’est-ce que le père d’Atem faisait ? Sa seule inquiétude était que son fils soit en sécurité, et aussi qu’il n’apprenne pas la vérité. Il n’a jamais cherché à punir son frère. Il n’a jamais refusé d’utiliser les objets millénaires alors qu’il savait d’où ils venaient. Il n’a jamais…

Les menottes cliquetèrent à nouveau quand Bakura gigota frénétiquement des doigts et des bras pour s’en débarrasser. Jônouchi nota pour la première fois que sa peau était rougie et écorchée, preuve qu’il ne s’acharnait pas dessus pour la première.

 _Il est devenu complètement cinglé_ , songea-t-il avec effroi. _Même s’il n’a jamais été très sain d’esprit pour commencer._

Bakura cessa de lutter aussi brutalement qu’il avait commencé. Loin d’être calmé pour autant, il se mit à se balancer d’avant en arrière.

— Toi aussi tu es coupable, Mahad, reprit-il à mi-voix. Ta seule préoccupation, c’était de protéger Atem. Tu savais et tu n’as rien fait, rien dit. Au fond, c’est à vous que je devrais en vouloir. Atem est ce qu’il est à cause de vous !

Jônouchi frissonna. Il pouvait sentir la présence du _ka_ juste derrière lui, comme si les paroles amères de Bakura l’avaient invoqué.

— Je reconnais avoir failli. Mais si je t’avais proposé un arrangement, l’aurais-tu accepté ? Nous connaissons tous deux la réponse.

Bakura cessa de se balancer et se mordit les lèvres. Puis il releva un regard furieux sur le magicien. Jônouchi tressaillit en voyant la façon dont tous ses muscles se bandèrent, et il craignit même, l’espace d’un instant, que Bakura parvienne enfin à rompre ses chaînes pour leur bondir dessus.

— Ce n’est pas le problème, et tu le sais ! aboya Bakura avec virulence. Le roi des voleurs… Vous m’avez créé parce que _vous_ ne vous êtes jamais réellement souciés du peuple !

— Tu fais erreur.

Jônouchi se retourna légèrement. Le mage fixait Bakura d’un air à la fois grave et blessé. Cela n'empêcha pas le démon de se redresser autant qu’il le pouvait sur le lit et de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

— Ah oui ? Alors, dis-moi, où est la justice quand Atem vit dans un palais et peut se goinfrer alors que d’autres meurent de faim ? Merde, dis-moi, où est la justice quand Seth peut se permettre d’entretenir un harem et plusieurs femmes qu’il n’a épousées que pour des raisons politiques tout en continuant de baiser puis jeter à peu près tout ce qui passe près de lui, toi inclus ? Dis-moi où est la justice quand il peut faire emprisonner des gens et les faire torturer dans le seul but de voler leur _ka_ ? C’est vraiment le genre d’individu que tu estimes digne d’être pharaon ?! Un irresponsable qui t’a laissé te sacrifier à sa place et un débauché dénué de la moindre capacité à aimer ? Et quand tout sera fini, combien veux-tu parier qu’ils retourneront à Aaru en abandonnant leurs prétendus amis pour retrouver les « leurs » ? Mais, ça, tu t’en fous, parce que tu seras avec eux ! Et je parie que Seth aurait juste à claquer des doigts pour que tu le bai…

Jônouchi entendit à peine Mahad prononcer le nom de Bakura sur un ton cinglant. Il n’enregistra pas plus le moment où Bakura écarquilla légèrement les yeux et s'affaissa sur lui-même.

— C’est arrivé dans une autre vie, fit Mahad, comme si cela pouvait amoindrir les accusations du démon.

— Merde, marmonna Bakura tout en tournant la tête sur le côté, l’air coupable.

Jônouchi resta hébété pendant quelques secondes, les paroles de Bakura raisonnant encore en boucle dans ses oreilles. Puis, son incrédulité passée, il empoigna le verre d’eau et se dirigea vers la porte en regardant droit devant lui. Il sentit le magicien le suivre du regard, mais il ne tourna pas la tête dans sa direction, comme si l’ignorer pourrait empêcher Mahad de s’interposer entre lui et la sortie s’il le désirait.

Mais Mahad ne l’arrêta pas bien que son visage pâle trahît son désir de le faire.

Jônouchi quitta la chambre pour filer droit dans la sienne sans prêter attention au bruit sourd qui résonna juste derrière lui. Il nageait en plein brouillard : celui de la confusion et de la rage.

Dans leur lit, Seth était toujours allongé dans la même position, ses cheveux bruns balayant son visage et le haut de sa nuque. Jônouchi alluma, se dirigea droit sur lui, grimpa sur le lit et l’enjamba pour s’installer à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

— Seth, appela-t-il tout en lui secouant l’épaule d’une main, le verre toujours calé dans l’autre.

L’Égyptien écarta sa main avec un grognement avant de chercher à se cacher sous la couverture. Jônouchi ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion. Furieux d’être ignoré, il renversa le verre sur la tête de Seth. Pas d’un seul coup, mais en prenant son temps.

Seth sursauta et repoussa Jônouchi par pur réflexe. Le visage dégoulinant d’eau, il secoua la tête pour chasser les gouttes, puis considéra Jônouchi avec stupeur à travers ses cils humides.

Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans l’esprit de Jônouchi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir toutes les poser en une seule fois, mais la chose était impossible. Alors, il essaya de procéder dans l’ordre.

— T’es marié ?

— Quoi ? questionna Seth tout en se passant une main sur le visage.

— Tu-es- _marié_ ?

— Je l’étais…

L’hésitation de Seth était flagrante, et Jônouchi serra le verre avec force pour ne pas se retrouver à le frapper. D’un autre côté, il aurait très bien plus le frapper avec.

— Tu es marié _actuellement_ ?

Seth chercha à se redresser et à le repousser, mais Jônouchi l’en empêcha en pesant de tout son poids sur ses jambes. Alors, à la place, Seth posa les mains sur ses épaules.

— Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il tout en plissant les paupières.

— Me calmer ? T’oses me demander de me calmer ? répéta Jônouchi tout en grinçant des dents.

— La situation est un peu compliquée…

— Un peu compliquée ?

— Mais j’avais l'intention de…

— L’intention de quoi, Seth ? De me dire que tu as plusieurs épouses qui t’attendent dans le Paradis égyptien ? Ou alors tu voulais m’avouer que tu as peut-être torturé des gens, autrefois ?

Seth le considéra avec une évidente confusion, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s’il ne comprenait pas exactement les reproches qui lui étaient adressés.

— Je n’ai jamais prétendu être parfait, Katsuya, et tu sais que j’ai des bagages.

— Tu m’as parlé de Kisara ! Et de ton amour pour elle ! Et de tes regrets ! Et, et quand tu disais l’avoir emprisonnée, est-ce que ça inclus la torture, aussi ?

Jônouchi s’écarta brusquement et recula jusqu’au bout du lit, horrifié par sa propre conclusion. Il attendit que Seth nie, ce qu’il ne fit pas.

— J’ai commis des crimes. Je pensais que… tu l’avais compris…

Jônouchi lâcha le verre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

Kaiba s’était toujours méfié de Seth. Kaiba l’avait encore mis en garde quelques instants plus tôt. Kaiba devait savoir, même si ses souvenirs étaient confus, que Seth n’était pas digne de confiance. Que le visage qu’il leur offrait n’était qu’un masque.

Seth avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et l’avait manipulé pour parvenir à ses fins, depuis presque le premier jour de leur rencontre. Chez lui, quand Kaiba avait débarqué pour récupérer Mokuba, à l’hôpital, quand il l’avait collé… Peut-être que son comportement dans la cuisine n’avait été que de la comédie. Peut-être qu’il n’était même pas saoul ! Peut-être que tout ce qu’il lui avait raconté jusque-là n’était que des mensonges !

Jônouchi sentit la nausée l’envahir. Il avait couché avec Seth deux fois, au moment où il avait été le plus vulnérable. Seth avait pris l’avantage sur lui, quand il avait été le plus vulnérable.

Jônouchi avait été jusqu’à se confier à lui, à lui parler de choses que Honda et Yûgi lui-même ignoraient.

— Qu’est-ce que je suis pour toi, au juste ? Un ajout à ton harem ? Une distraction pour le temps que tu passeras ici-bas ? Oh, à moins que tu penses me ramener avec toi, juste pour avoir un peu plus de choix en fonction de l’humeur du jour ? Ou peut-être que t’as envie d’un plan à trois avec Mahad ? Je suis tellement stupide ! Qu’est-ce que je croyais ? Que pour une fois je passerais en premier ? Que je serais le seul ? Que je ne découvrirais pas une fiancée, une épouse ? Oh, non, c’est encore mieux. Des épouses, un harem, et je ne sais quoi encore ! Une chambre des tortures ? Et c’est de Bakura dont je devrais m’inquiéter ?

— Katsuya, calme-toi, fit une nouvelle fois Seth, l’air médusé. Je n’ai pas…

— Va te faire foutre ! coupa Jônouchi.

Il ramassa le verre et l’envoya droit sur Seth, qui s’écarta à temps pour l’éviter. L’impact contre le dossier du lit le fit voler en éclat.

— Va-te-faire-foutre ! répéta Jônouchi tout en quittant le lit. M’approche pas ou je te casse la gueule !

Sur ces mots, il fila hors de la chambre, parce qu’il n’avait en vérité pas besoin que Seth l’approche pour le faire.

La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il était trop furieux pour pleurer comme un minable venant de découvrir qu’il avait – encore – été roulé dans la farine. La mauvaise, c’est qu’il envoya son poing dans le mur, ce qui le fit pleurer quand même, de douleur.

Tout en frottant ses phalanges écorchées, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée. Il essaya de se calmer, de maîtriser sa respiration en entrant dans la cuisine, mais quand il vit Yûgi et Anzu relever un regard inquiet sur lui, il sut qu’il devait faire une tronche proclamant qu’il venait de se prendre l’équivalent d’un shikansen lancé à pleine vitesse.

Il aurait pu battre en retraite – il avait compté sur la seule présence de Kaiba, Kaiba qui l’aurait laissé broyer du noir dans son coin sans se soucier de lui. Mais en s’enfuyant, il inquiéterait encore plus Yûgi et Anzu, qui, eux, ne le lâcheraient pas, parce qu’ils étaient de bons amis, et que les bons amis s’entraidaient.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Anzu.

Elle reposa sa part de pizza et se frotta les mains dans une serviette en papier, visiblement prête à se lever pour le rejoindre. Alors, il afficha son plus large sourire.

— Rien, juste Bakura qui fait le difficile, affirma-t-il tout en s’installant sur l’un des tabourets de bar.

Yûgi fronça les sourcils, l’air de douter, et Anzu l’imita. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais Kaiba la devança.

— J’ai besoin de café.

Anzu arrondit aussitôt les yeux et tourna la tête vers le milliardaire, qui avait prononcé la suggestion – l’ordre déguisé, même – sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour allumer la mèche.

— Et si tu te levais pour te le faire, Kaiba ?

— Je vous héberge déjà _gratuitement_.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport vu que c’est _toi_ qui vas le boire au final.

— Donc tu es en train de me dire que non seulement je vous héberge gratuitement, mais qu’en prime je n’y ai aucun intérêt ?

— Allons, allons, commença Yûgi dans le but évident de désamorcer la situation.

— Anzu, je croyais que tu avais été serveuse, un jour, ou peut-être que c’est pour ça que l’on t’a virée ?

— Kaiba ! s’exclama Yûgi, choqué.

— Serveuse comme dans « être payée pour servir des clients » ! protesta Anzu en même temps.

Jônouchi les écouta se chamailler avec la nette impression que Kaiba ne cessait pas de relancer Anzu pour prolonger la dispute.

Au final, quand Kaiba daigna enfin se lever pour se préparer une tasse, Anzu comme Yûgi semblaient avoir oublié leurs interrogations concernant l’humeur de Jônouchi. Celui-ci ignorait s’il avait agi sciemment pour lui éviter un interrogatoire en règle ou si Kaiba avait juste été Kaiba, mais il décida d’opter pour la première option. Au moins, elle le réconfortait un peu.


	74. Il avait déjà connu le pire et l’avait lui-même commis

— Marik, où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Juste faire quelques courses.

— Vraiment, à cette heure ?

Marik pouvait dire au ton suspicieux d’Isis qu’il avait intérêt à filer au plus vite, sans tenter d’endormir sa méfiance par plus de mensonges. Il accéléra le pas en traversant la salle de séjour, fixé sur son objectif final : le hall, puis la porte d’entrée.

Des doigts calleux se refermèrent sur son poignet et lui enlevèrent la clé de sa moto des mains.

Raté.

Marik laissa aussitôt échapper un sifflement de frustration. Inutile d’essayer de se libérer. Il n’échapperait jamais à la poigne de Rishid. En tout cas, pas de façon loyale, et il n’était pas dans ses intentions de blesser son frère adoptif.

Il n’était plus comme ça. Il n’était _pas_ comme ça.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se décaler légèrement pour pouvoir jeter un regard noir à Isis, qui venait de se lever du canapé où Rishid et elle buvaient du thé tout en suivant les actualités. Elle parut plus blessée qu’impressionnée par la réaction de son cadet, ce qui le poussa à baisser les yeux avec embarras. Il détestait cette expression. Elle lui rappelait tout ce qu’ils - lui et _l’autre_ \- avaient fait quelques mois plus tôt à Yûgi, au pharaon et à ses amis. À ce qu’il avait fait à sa propre famille. Assassiner son père, entraîner Rishid dans ses machinations, exclure Isis de sa vie.

— Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

Le ton de Marik était empli de défi, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de regarder sur le côté quand Isis fut assez proche pour poser les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Au fond de lui, il savait qu’il avait déjà perdu la bataille et qu’il passerait une autre nuit dans sa chambre, seul.

— Tu t’es battu la nuit dernière, n’est-ce pas ? questionna Rishid avec un froncement de sourcils inquisiteur.

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi un ancien membre des Ghouls est-il en ce moment même à l’hôpital, aux soins intensifs ?

La voix de Rishid sonnait plus accusatrice que l’homme l’avait sans doute voulu. Ou peut-être avait-il sciemment adopté ce ton parce qu’il savait mieux que quiconque ce dont Marik était capable, avec ou sans le parasite qui l’avait poussé à prendre les pires décisions de son existence.

Marik se mordit les lèvres. Il n’arrivait pas à fixer le visage scarifié de celui qu’il considérait désormais comme un frère. Les marques lui rappelaient les siennes, lui rappelaient tout ce qu’il ne pourrait jamais oublier et ce qu’il craignait de devenir ou de redevenir chaque jour.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas ou que difficilement, même avec l’aide de la magie d’un pharaon mort depuis trois mille ans. Il avait presque étranglé Ryô, comme si le traiter comme un insecte durant _Battle City_ n’avait pas déjà été un crime assez grave. Son passé n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de le rattraper chaque fois qu’il mettait un pied dehors, que ce soit sous la forme d’un ex- _Ghouls_ lui ayant gardé rancune ou d’une autre personne, victime collatérale de ses anciennes activités, voulant prendre sa revanche sur lui.

— Je devais me défendre.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Il n’avait jamais cherché à se battre, seulement à s’amuser et à trouver quelqu’un avec qui passer la nuit parce qu’il n’en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans la propriété qu’Isis avait récemment acquise. Il s’ennuyait. Il se sentait surveillé, contrôlé, emprisonné. Même si son ordinateur lui permettait de discuter avec les autres, le décalage horaire rendait la chose compliquée, et ce n’était pas la même chose que de les avoir physiquement présents avec lui.

Parfois, il éprouvait la tentation de demander à Yûgi l’adresse mail de Ryô. Il renonçait à chaque fois, conscient que ce serait une terrible idée. Ryô l’avait utilisé, et Marik s’était laissé utiliser et, en un sens, l’avait utilisé aussi. Ils avaient couché ensemble, mais ce n’était certainement pas par amour. Ils en avaient juste eu besoin.

— Tu l’as poignardé.

Marik s’arracha difficilement au fil de ses pensées. Rishid l’avait relâché, mais il semblait prêt à l’intercepter si jamais Marik tentait tout de même de partir.

— Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès. Il m’a attaqué en premier.

— Tu l’as poignardé dans le rein. Il aurait pu mourir.

Est-ce que cela aurait été une grande perte pour l’humanité ? Marik préféra ne pas formuler sa pensée à haute voix et continua de fixer tout sauf Isis et Rishid.

Bakura - le démon - aurait sûrement trouvé la situation hilarante. Il se serait esclaffé à en être plié en deux et lui aurait rappelé qu’il n’avait rien commis inattendu pour quelqu’un qui avait assassiné – écorché vif – son propre père. Marik l’entendait encore lui expliquer avec malice les différents endroits à viser pour neutraliser rapidement un assaillant. Après tout, un voleur avait besoin de connaître toutes ces choses pour survivre.

— Bien sûr, j’ai besoin de mon hôte, alors je ne peux pas le blesser _trop_ gravement.

Cela ne l’avait pas retenu d’entailler profondément le bras de Ryô, histoire de rendre le scénario de l’agression crédible.

Marik avait la nausée rien qu’à penser à sa propre jubilation. Il n’avait pas compati un seul instant et s’était seulement demandé s’il y avait la moindre limite à la cruauté de Bakura. Si l’hôte de Bakura survivrait à la perte de sang et à l’infection qui risquait de s’installer si jamais le démon ne lui permettait pas d’avoir les soins nécessaires.

— Où est le couteau, Marik ? questionna Isis tout en lui caressant les joues, comme pour le rassurer.

— C’est un cadeau, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, sur la défensive.

— Un cadeau ?

Isis écarquilla les yeux, avant d’afficher une expression désapprobatrice.

— Qui t’a donné ça ? Ne me dis pas que c’est cet esprit maléfique, Marik.

Bakura, lui donner quoi que ce soit ? Marik avait envie d’éclater de rire à cette idée ridicule. Durant un bref moment, avant que _l’autre_ ne prenne le dessus sur son corps, il avait considéré que l’esprit puisse être un serviteur loyal, voire un égal, mais il s’était rendu à la raison depuis. L’esprit n’avait fait que menacer, se moquer et réclamer. Il n’aurait jamais pris le risque de sauver Rishid et d’affronter son alter ego sans tout ce que Marik avait accepté de lui offrir : le sceptre millénaire, les secrets gravés sur son dos, la destruction de son propre corps…

L’esprit n’avait été qu’une âme tordue, disloquée, écrasée sous les mâchoire de Zorc et recrachée pour accomplir sa volonté dans le royaume des mortels.

— Ryô me l’a donné.

— Ryô ? répétèrent Isis et Rishid du même ton incrédule.

Marik profita de leur surprise pour rebrousser chemin. Il s’enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, jeta sa veste en cuir rouge sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et marcha de long en large entre son bureau et son lit dans l’espoir que cela atténuerait sa frustration. Un autre épisode de destruction du mobilier pousserait sans doute Isis à l’envoyer chez un psychiatre sans même tenir compte de son refus.

Au bout d’un instant, il alluma son ordinateur et, installé sur la chaise, attendit fébrilement que celui-ci charge l’application de messagerie instantanée.

Rien.

Il éprouva la tentation de débloquer Kaiba, juste pour lui donner le faux espoir qu’il accepterait enfin de l’aider à convaincre Isis. Se disputer avec lui l’aiderait sûrement à se défouler.

Connaissant le caractère du CEO de KaibaCorp, c’était sans doute une idée aussi mauvaise que de chercher un coup d’un soir au _Queen Boat_ en étant mineur au regard de la loi égyptienne. Sans parler de l’autre problème… Au fond de lui, il savait que Rishid et Isis avaient raison. Même eux n’auraient pas pu le tirer de là si jamais il avait été arrêté après avoir poignardé un homme, qui plus est dans une boîte de nuit gay. Il irait sans doute en prison, mais, à ce stade, cela n’aurait plus vraiment d’importance car quelqu’un le violerait sans doute avant même qu’il y atterrisse.

Marik ferma les yeux, sentant un début de migraine se former sous son crâne.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre en se cachant éternellement. Il n’avait pas quitté les tombeaux et une existence souterraine pour revivre la même chose à la surface.

Déménager à Domino aurait résolu une partie de ses problèmes, mais cela signifiait courir le risque de croiser Ryô à nouveau. Et que se passerait-il alors ?

Les États-Unis, peut-être ? Il pourrait étudier là-bas. Se créer une nouvelle vie.

— Marik, fit sa soeur après avoir toqué à la porte. Et si tu nous aidais, Rishid et moi, au travail ?

Marik replia l’un de ses genoux sous son menton tout en focalisant son attention sur l'écran. Sa première envie fut de répliquer qu’il était hors de question qu’il apporte son concours à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les anciens Égyptiens. Il n’avait pas regardé Atem partir dans l’au-delà et éprouvé l’intense soulagement de ne plus être l’un de ses serviteurs pour consacrer sa vie au sauvetage d’antiquités volées. Puis son regard tomba sur les derniers messages que Kaiba et lui s’étaient échangés - des insultes - avant que Marik le bloque.

Il n’avait pas regardé Atem partir dans l’au-delà pour le voir revenir quelques mois après.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! lança-t-il sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre de la messagerie instantanée.

Isis lui parla avec un mélange de soulagement et d’enthousiasme, mais Marik n’écouta que d’une oreille. Sa main plongea distraitement dans la poche de son blouson, au fond de laquelle se trouvait toujours le couteau à cran d’arrêt.

Les objets millénaires ne seraient pas déterrés. Atem ne reviendrait pas. Il y veillerait. Et, ensuite, les choses iraient mieux pour lui. Tout irait mieux pour lui.

  


Marik fixa longuement la bouteille ; il ne restait plus au fond de celle-ci qu’un petit centimètre d’eau. Un petit centimètre duquel dépendait sa survie.

Sa gorge lui brûlait comme jamais et sa bouche desséchée lui donnait l’impression d’être constituée de carton. Il n’avait même plus assez de salive pour déglutir ou humecter ses lèvres craquelées.

Pour résister à la pulsion qui lui soufflait d’avaler la dernière gorgée d’eau en sa possession, Marik reporta son attention sur l’assiette vide. Quand le ballet des mouches avait commencé à bourdonner autour des heures plus tôt, il l’avait repoussée le plus loin possible de lui.

La présence de la vermine était le signe que la fin était proche, non ?

Nassim lui avait apporté à manger et à boire peut-être deux jours auparavant. Il n’avait pas réapparu depuis alors que rien de particulier ne s’était passé entre eux.

Au début, Marik avait supposé qu’Am-heh était rentré de son expédition. Comme le psychopathe n’avait sûrement pas apprécié le piège que Kaiba avait dû lui tendre et/ou d’apprendre que les objets millénaires avaient été dérobés, Marik l'avait soupçonné de chercher à le punir. Quand les heures s’étaient transformées en une journée complète, Marik avait cru qu’Am-heh le laissait mariner afin qu’il ait le temps de regretter son échec et de craindre la punition qu’il recevrait. Il apparaîtrait, des heures après, avec un rictus triomphant.

Les heures s’étaient transformées en une autre journée…

Marik s’était dit qu’il accepterait toutes les conséquences de son échec ou de sa réussite, y compris la possibilité d’être abandonné à une lente agonie causée par la déshydratation. Il n’en était plus aussi sûr à présent que sa peau desséchée le brûlait. Il se sentait fiévreux et il avait parfaitement conscience de ne plus en avoir pour longtemps à ce stade.

La tête lourde et carillonnante, Marik essaya une nouvelle fois de déloger la chaîne du mur. Ses efforts se révélant vains, il tenta de faire glisser le fer le long de sa cheville et de son pied, ce qui s’avéra tout aussi peu efficace. La seule récompense qu’il obtint, ce fut quelques écorchures sanglantes de plus le long de sa cheville. Celles qu’il s’était déjà faites l’irritaient toujours, tout comme les plaies de son bras. Infection, peut-être. Restait à savoir si la soif l’aurait avant la septicémie.

Essoufflé et éreinté, Marik roula sur le dos. Son regard s’égara sur le plafond, presque invisible dans l’obscurité. La chaleur qui régnait dans le bâtiment le cuisait un peu plus.

Il aurait pu boire ce qui lui restait, s’accorder cet ultime plaisir, au moins, mais cela lui paraissait dérisoire. L’eau ne lui procurerait qu’un apaisement de quelques secondes à peine, et le tourment serait plus terrible encore.

Il ferma les yeux, l’illusion d’une chevelure blanche derrière ses paupières. Il perçut la caresse fraîche et douce de lèvres sur sa peau, mais le visage innocent se mua peu à peu en un masque d’arrogance flanqué d’un sourire narquois. Bakura le menaçant dès la première seconde avec l’inconscience de celui certain de gagner quoi qu’il arrive, Bakura plantant son couteau dans le bras de Ryô sans la moindre hésitation, Bakura se dressant contre son alter ego en dépit de tout bon sens, Bakura se moquant de lui en apprenant le parricide, Bakura ricanant et promettant de revenir alors que les ténèbres le dévoraient.

Bakura n’aurait pas abandonné dans sa situation, réalisa-t-il tout en rouvrant les yeux, et bien que la répulsion l’eût emportée depuis longtemps sur l’étrange fascination qu’il avait éprouvée pour l’esprit, il trouva la pensée curieusement encourageante. Au seuil de la mort, il devenait plus simple d’accepter ce qui le rapprochait du fantôme… jusqu’à un certain point. Peut-être que Bakura était revenu, comme son alter ego, pour semer le chaos. Ou peut-être que ce que Marik avait entrevu dans son âme avait pris le dessus et qu’il protégerait Ryô envers et contre tous, et surtout contre Am-heh si celui-ci devait se rendre à Domino un jour.

Soudain, une porte claqua, et des pas résonnèrent sous la voûte de l’entrepôt.

Marik puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se redresser sur un coude. Puis, obéissant à un reste de fierté, il parvint à se hisser sur les genoux. Tout en réajustant sur lui la pièce de tissu masquant sa nudité du mieux qu’il put, il maudit le fait d’être à la fois aussi faible et aussi peu présentable pour faire face au monstre qui lui ressemblait tant.

Des silhouettes se dessinèrent à la périphérie de sa vision. Il comprit rapidement qu’Am-heh n’était pas parmi celles-ci, parce qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille sa démarche à la fois menaçante et pleine d’assurance, la blondeur de sa tignasse hérissée d’une impossible façon au sommet de son crâne, le miroitement surnaturel de ses iris mauves dans l’obscurité. Pour autant, il ne s’autorisa pas la moindre joie. Ces hommes n’étaient peut-être pas aussi prompts à tuer pour le simple plaisir de tuer, mais ils n’en restaient pas moins des goules, au sens le plus littéral du terme. La seule différence avec les monstres mythiques, c’était sans doute leur goût immodéré pour l’argent plutôt que pour le sang.

Nassim apparut brutalement devant lui, propulsé sans ménagement vers l’avant par l’un des hommes qu’Am-heh avait dû recruter dans les pires bouges de l’Égypte. Par réflexe, Marik chercha à réceptionner le garçon, sans succès. Il s’écroula vers l’arrière, et sa tête heurta durement le mur alors que Nassim s’étalait contre lui avec un gémissement pitoyable.

Marik mit un instant à se remettre du choc. La douleur le lancinait là où sa tête avait tapé, ses oreilles carillonnaient encore plus qu’auparavant et son environnement était si flou qu’il avait l’impression de voir les choses en double. Néanmoins, il surmonta son malaise. Il n’avait pas le luxe de perdre connaissance. Pas alors que la vie d’un autre que lui était en jeu.

Nassim se raccrochait à lui avec l’énergie du désespoir, sans se soucier un seul instant de presser ses doigts juste au-dessus de ses plaies. La respiration du garçon était rapide, presque haletante, et Marik n’avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que la situation avait incroyablement déraillé. Ce qui ne signifia pas qu’il n’en vit pas plus, comme les hématomes et les écorchures marbrant la peau sombre, les taches sur ses vêtements.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Marik n’essaya pas de museler l’étincelle de colère qui explosa en lui. Il ne craignit pas de blesser l’un de ces déchets ou même de commettre l’irréparable, quand bien même n’y avait-il rien qu’il puisse réellement leur faire en étant ainsi entravé et affaibli.

Tout se stabilisant contre le mur pour supporter le poids de Nassim, Marik planta un regard venimeux dans celui de leur supposé leader, dont le visage grêlé de marques portait des cicatrices fraîches, rougies.

Griffures.

Il méritait tellement plus que de simples griffures. Il méritait d’être poignardé en plein dans l’orbite avec la dague du sceptre millénaire. Il méritait de sentir la lame s’enfoncer dans son oeil et son cerveau millimètre par millimètre.

L’espace d’un instant, la surprise se manifesta sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Puis ses yeux sombres se durcirent à nouveau pour essayer d’intimer un sentiment de crainte et de soumission à Marik. Celui-ci ne cilla pas. Il avait déjà connu le pire et l’avait lui-même commis. Il avait abusé d’autrui et utilisé ses sbires comme de simples marionnettes dispensables. Pandora s’était suicidé à cause de lui. La poupée n’était qu’une coquille vide qu’il avait abandonnée une fois inutile. Et puis, personne ne pouvait être pire que le monstre auquel il avait donné naissance. Certainement pas cette brute méprisable, en tout cas.

L’homme finit par plonger la main dans la poche de sa chemise souillée par la poussière, la sueur et quelques gouttes de sang – le sien, espérait Marik. Il porta un téléphone portable à son oreille et s’adressa à son interlocuteur dans un anglais rapide et teinté d’un fort accent.

— Ouais, il est juste devant moi… J’suis sûr que c’est Marik Ishtar. J’t’ai dit que c’est son frère qui nous a engagés. Quoi ? Ouais, ouais, bien sûr…

L’homme poussa un soupir irrité et fit un geste aux cinq autres malfrats qui l’accompagnaient. Deux se détachèrent du groupe. Avant que Marik ait le temps de réagir, Nassim lui fut arraché pour être jeté sur le côté sans le moindre ménagement. Marik serra les dents tout en se demandant ce qu’il pourrait faire pour les protéger. Il n’eut toutefois pas vraiment le temps d’y réfléchir outre mesure.

— Montrez-moi son dos.

Marik se retrouva à plat ventre, plaqué au sol. Il chercha à se débattre, mais une main vint aussitôt peser sur sa nuque, d’autres sur ses épaules et un pied sur ses reins. Le sol rugueux lui écorcha la joue. Cependant, cela n’avait que peu d’importance comparé au sentiment d’humiliation qui le saisit quand il entendit les clics caractéristiques d’un appareil photo. Du coin de l’œil, il parvint à saisir la silhouette floue de leur leader, en train de tapoter sur l’écran de son téléphone pour envoyer les clichés de lui qu’il venait de voler. Des clichés de son dos.

Le passé le submergea d’un seul coup, et une part de lui-même se rebella à l’idée que les écrits sacrés aient été volés par des non-initiés. Son père ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Puis le béton tiède contre sa joue devint du bois rêche. Marik dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir. Personne ne lui entaillait le dos millimètre par millimètre. Ce n’était qu’un souvenir, une illusion.

— Tu vois, fit l’homme quelques instants plus tard, personne d’autre est assez cinglé pour se faire faire ce genre de scarifications…

L’homme poussa un nouveau soupir en écoutant la réponse de son interlocuteur, et Marik fut brutalement redressé pour qu’il puisse prendre un autre cliché de son visage, puis d’une vue d’ensemble, comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’un objet de curiosité. Il eut envie de se rebeller, mais les réminiscences de son enfance lui donnaient l’impression de flotter loin, très loin de son corps. Au moins, il ne ressentait plus rien. Mais se laisser dériver ainsi serait dangereux. Alors, il se força à reprendre pied avec la réalité, aussi détestable soit-elle.

Peu après l’envoi, une voix furieuse résonna dans le téléphone, ce qui poussa l’homme à l’éloigner de son oreille avant de répondre sur le même ton.

— Me gueule pas dessus ! Il était déjà dans cet état quand…

Il s’interrompit pour écouter ce que son mystérieux interlocuteur avait à dire, puis raccrocha avec un froncement de sourcils colérique. Au bout de quelques secondes à se pincer l’arête du nez comme s’il réfléchissait à la situation, il se tourna vers un autre de ses hommes.

— Ramène une bouteille d’eau, et grouille-toi.

Marik ne suivit pas du regard celui qui venait de partir et concentra toute son attention sur le leader quand celui le considéra à nouveau. Il avait profité que les deux brutes l’eurent relâché pour inviter Nassim à le rejoindre d’un geste. Le garçon s’était aussitôt blotti contre lui, et Marik l’encerclait désormais de bras protecteurs, ignorant la douleur qui pulsait au niveau de ses entailles et de son poignet foulé.

Quand le subalterne revint avec la bouteille d’eau réclamée, Marik se fit violence pour ne pas porter un seul instant les yeux sur celle-ci, en dépit de la soif qui le tenaillait encore plus à la perspective de pouvoir _enfin_ se désaltérer. L’eau n’était qu’un moyen de pression sur lui. Montrer son intérêt serait révéler une faiblesse à exploiter. Ces hommes voulaient quelque chose de lui, c’était certain. Il croyait même savoir quoi.

— T’as soif, Ishtar ?

Marik continua de fixer son interlocuteur tout en ignorant ses lèvres craquelées, sa langue desséchée, son corps parcouru de frissons fiévreux, la sensation persistante d’être au bord du malaise. Il ne chercha pas à répondre – il ne s’en croyait pas capable de toute manière. Il se refusa à nouveau à montrer le moindre intérêt pour la bouteille d’eau – même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile d’ignorer cette tentation toute proche.

Il voulait tuer cet homme. Les autres aussi. De quelle manière ? Il l’ignorait, sorti de son fantasme autour du sceptre millénaire. Mais s’il avait eu ne serait-ce que le couteau que Ryô lui avait donné, il leur aurait fait la peau sans hésiter, sans craindre pour la première fois depuis longtemps de ternir ce qui lui restait d’âme. Maat pouvait bien le juger indigne de franchir les portes de Aaru, il se moquait de finir sous les crocs d’Ammit si cela signifiait qu’il aurait vengé quelqu’un d’innocent. Merde, ce n’était pas comme si les dieux l’avaient jamais aidé en quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

— Oh, alors tu veux jouer les durs à cuire ?

L’homme lui décocha un sourire aux dents jaunies. Marik le surveilla avec d’autant plus de méfiance. Cependant, l’agression attendue ne vint pas de lui.

Une vive douleur explosa contre le côté gauche de son crâne. Il se sentit heurter le sol, Nassim toujours dans les bras. Des étoiles nimbèrent son champ de vision. Il ferma les yeux, espérant les faire disparaître, espérant disparaître tout court de ce monde, jusqu’au moment où l’écho de plusieurs voix franchit le bourdonnement qui tintait dans ses oreilles.

— … rik… Marik !

— Abîme pas la marchandise, Kamal !

— Quelle marchandise, Seif ? On ferait mieux de les buter et de se barrer avant que l’autre revienne, s’il a pas crevé dans un coin. Parce que quand il va voir ce qu’on a…

— Ferme ta gueule ! La fille ne vaut rien, mais le gosse est riche, et sa sœur travaille pour le gouvernement.

Marik n’eut pas le temps de décoder leurs paroles. Les mains fines qui se pressaient sur ses épaules le relâchèrent d’un seul coup. Un cri étranglé le força à soulever ses paupières, mais l’eau qui dévala son visage l’obligea aussitôt à les refermer avant d’avoir pu enregistrer quoi que ce soit. La froideur du liquide sur sa peau surchauffée n’était pas vraiment agréable, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres pour recueillir autant de gouttes que possible.

Le flot se tarit. Vite. Trop vite. Il se sentit d’autant plus frustré. D’autant plus furieux.

Il crispa le poing, se releva sur un coude, repoussa vers l’arrière la masse trempée de ses cheveux et considéra les visages aux rictus grimaçants, penchés au-dessus de lui. L’un des hommes s’appelait Kamal, leur chef Seif, mais ils auraient pu s’appeler « fils de pute un » et « fils de pute deux » que cela n’aurait rien changé pour lui. Ce qui lui importait, c’était qu’un de ces bâtards retenait Nassim, un bras autour de sa gorge, un couteau bien trop près de ses yeux.

C’était de sa faute. Il n’aurait pas dû montrer son intérêt, chercher à le protéger alors qu’il n’en était même pas capable. Ou _la_ protéger ? Non, ça aussi, c’était sans importance. Il se foutait que Nassim soit un enfant ou un adolescent, ou un garçon ou une fille. Nassim l’avait aidé dans la mesure de ses moyens, était devenu son ami. Il avait, en un sens, défié Am-heh, ce qui demandait bien plus de courage que n’en aurait jamais ses ordures.

Si seulement il parvenait à invoquer son _ka_. Que son double, un fragment tordu de son esprit, soit plus capable que lui était un sérieux coup porté à son ego.

Il devait ruser, se servir de leurs envies pour les manipuler et ensuite les poignarder dans le dos – littéralement – à la première occasion. Manipuler, il savait faire. Il avait des années d’expérience, avec ou sans le sceptre millénaire. Il y était presque parvenu avec Am-heh. Ils étaient bien moins intelligents et fourbes qu’Am-heh. Il ne le connaissait pas comme Am-heh le connaissait. Oui, il pouvait les duper.

Ils voulaient son argent – celui des _Ghouls_ qu’il avait conservé sur des comptes off-shore, qu’Am-heh avait peut-être ou peut-être pas vidés à cette heure puisque Marik n’avait jamais vu l’intérêt d’en changer les codes d’accès. Le travail de sa sœur suscitait aussi leur intérêt, ce qui signifiait qu’ils espéraient l’utiliser comme moyen de pression. Pourquoi ? Les antiquités, peut-être. Les collectionneurs russes payaient chers pour des pièces authentiques, certains Américains encore plus. Les Chinois. Ils avaient besoin d’une personne capable de les subtiliser pour les remplacer par des faux. Marik n’était lui-même pas étranger à la pratique.

Quoi d’autre ?

Montrer son intérêt pour Nassim, contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé auparavant. Nassim serait ce que lui serait pour sa sœur : un moyen de pression. Une personne qu’il leur faudrait garder en vie coûte que coûte pour obtenir ce qu’ils désiraient.

Marik se recomposa une expression différente de celle qu’il avait arborée jusqu’alors. Ce n’était pas bien difficile de paraître paniqué et désespéré, parce qu’il l’était.

— Ne la touche pas !

Sa voix rauque, brisée écorcha ses propres oreilles. Il se retint de grincer des dents face à sa propre faiblesse et décida de l’utiliser à bon escient. Il laissa ses lèvres trembler, comme s’il s’apprêtait à pleurer. Il n’était qu’un gosse, après tout, non ? Un pauvre gosse enchaîné au mur, blessé, assoiffé, menacé… Et s’ils s’interrogeaient, il pouvait même prétendre n’avoir jamais dirigé les _Ghouls_ lui-même, affirmer que c’était Rishid qui tirait les ficelles. Qui le mettrait en doute ? Avec les scarifications qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage, Rishid avait toujours été plus crédible dans ce rôle.

— Personne lui fera de mal si tu coopères.

C’était Seif qui avait parlé. Ou peut-être Kamal. L’un ou l’autre, les mots portaient la marque du mensonge. Du mal, il lui en avait déjà fait. Néanmoins, Marik musela les insultes qu’il avait envie de leur cracher. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue le rôle qu’il s’était imposé. Alors, il joignit les mains dans un geste de supplique. S’il l’avait pu, il aurait même versé quelques larmes, mais ses yeux restaient secs.

— S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît…

_Donnez-moi la chance de nourrir les vautours avec vos cadavres._

— Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

Alors qu’il avait jusque-là posé sur Marik un regard vide et résigné, Nassim fronça les sourcils. Puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard, et des larmes accompagnées de hoquets se mirent à dégringoler le long de ses joues.

Ils devaient se montrer faibles. Personne ne se méfiait des gens faibles.

— Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, répéta Marik de sa voix cassée si convaincante.

L’un des hommes se pencha vers Seif, faisant mine de lui parler à l’oreille, alors que sa voix portait assez loin pour être entendue de tous.

— C’est Marik Ishtar. Il essaye de nous piéger.

— Non, protesta-t-il avant même d’avoir pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire. Mon frère…

Il laissa sa phrase volontairement en suspens pour qu’ils complètent d’eux-mêmes la suite. Leur imagination dépassa ses espérances. Alors que lui-même pensait à Rishid, par la force de l’habitude, ils n’eurent que le nom d’Am-heh à la bouche.

Marik se réjouit intérieurement de voir enfin de la crainte dans leur regard. Puis il éprouva un soupçon de colère et d’amertume en constatant qu’il leur était tellement aisé de croire que le pauvre, pauvre Marik, celui qui les suppliait en ce moment même, n’eût été qu’un pion obéissant à son jumeau.

C’était humiliant. Il avait créé les _Ghouls_ , les avaient dirigées, et si les pouvoirs du sceptre millénaire l’y avaient aidé, ce n’était qu’une arme dont il avait su se servir intelligemment. Le rôle joué par Am-heh n’avait été que mineur jusqu’à la toute fin. Oui, il avait contribué à atténuer ses remords, mais pour autant Marik avait choisi cette voie de lui-même.

Hélas, Marik devait laisser sa fierté de côté pour mener son plan à bien. Alors il se contenta de courber l’échine quand Seif cracha au sol avec un dégoût évident.

Un signe de tête, et un ordinateur fut déposé sur le sol, juste sous les yeux de Marik. Il considéra l’écran de son air le plus absent, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce que l’on voulait de lui alors même que la fenêtre du navigateur était ouverte sur un moteur de recherche. Il se demanda comment le portable pouvait être connecté au réseau internet alors que, connaissant Am-heh, ils se trouvaient sans aucun doute au milieu de nulle part, mais la vue du logo KaibaCorp lui apporta la réponse à ce mystère.

Face à son manque de réaction, Seif lui expliqua d’un ton rude qu’il souhaitait que l’argent des _Ghouls_ soit transféré sur un autre compte, ce à quoi Marik ne répondit que par de faibles acquiescements. De toute façon, même s’il l’avait voulu, il ne se sentait pas en état d’entretenir une conversation.

Accéder à leur demande n’était pas bien compliqué. Du moins, en apparence. S’il avait été à la place d’Am-heh, il aurait déjà changé l’argent de place pour se l’approprier. Or, échouer les enragerait peut-être. Non, sûrement. Échouer, c’était mettre Nassim en danger, car ils se vengeraient sur la personne qui leur était dispensable.

Taper au clavier n’était pas facile entre sa main bandée et douloureuse, et le poignet de son autre main gonflé et douloureux aussi, mais il y parvint.

Tout en se rendant sur le site de la banque, il réfléchit frénétiquement à une solution. La chaîne entravait ses mouvements et, même sans celle-ci, il était de toute manière trop faible pour s’attaquer à eux. Restait donc à espérer qu’Am-heh ait réfléchi à la possibilité d’être doublé par ses hommes. Des jours plus tôt, Marik aurait ri à l’idée que son alter ego soit capable de planifier autre chose que la destruction de tous ceux qu’il croisait. Mais Am-heh avait changé, même si cela lui déplaisait toujours autant de le reconnaître. Alors peut-être avait-il envisagé les différents scénarios et veillé à lui laisser une porte de sortie au cas où les choses dégénéreraient en son absence.

Des années plus tôt, Rishid et Marik avaient mis en place un compte spécifiquement dédié à la résolution de ce type de problème. Il contenait assez d’argent pour satisfaire les demandes de kidnappeurs potentiels sans pour autant porter un coup aux finances de l’organisation. Un moyen efficace de gagner du temps.

Marik contint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le compte était toujours accessible et, surtout, fourni. Comme Seif se tenait juste à côté de lui pour surveiller la moindre de ses actions, il évita de s’attarder trop longtemps sur la page affichant le résumé des opérations. Cela ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de noter les retraits réguliers qui avaient eu lieu chaque jour, peut-être même ce jour même – ayant perdu la notion du temps, il n’était pas certain de la date.

Jamais Rishid n’aurait touché au compte, alors cela ne signifiait qu’une seule chose : Am-heh était en vie, quelque part, et s’était arrangé pour le lui faire savoir. Si Marik retirait l’argent, son double en serait averti sur-le-champ. Une mauvaise nouvelle en temps ordinaire, mais peut-être la seule chance qu’ils avaient, Nassim et lui, de s’en tirer sans dommage. Enfin, en supposant qu’Am-heh ne leur ferait rien…

Marik n’eut pas le temps de songer à l’ironie de la situation. Seif le pressa d’entrer les informations d’un autre compte bancaire, et Marik s’exécuta docilement. Quand l’ordinateur lui fut arraché des mains, il n’en fut guère étonné.

Il le fut bien plus quand son regard surprit le reflet métallisé d’un pistolet. Et que ce même pistolet fut pointé en direction de Nassim.

Non. Non ! Ce n’était pas ce qui était censé se produire. Ils avaient _besoin_ de Nassim. Ils avaient besoin de lui sinon Marik ne coopérerait plus même si sa propre vie était menacée.

Et il s’entendit crier cela au point d’en avoir mal à la gorge, mais sa réaction attira des rires et un coup de pied qui l’envoya rouler au sol et le sonna à moitié.

Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il ne devait pas échouer. Sa propre vie n’importait pas. Dès le départ, il avait accepté de se sacrifier pour stopper Am-heh. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un innocent mourir. Nassim n’avait rien fait d’autre que de naître sous la mauvaise étoile. En un sens, il était plus malchanceux que Marik, parce qu’il n’avait jamais goûté à la moindre liberté, jamais eu la possibilité de faire ses propres choix. Marik avait fait de mauvais choix, mais au moins était-ce les siens.

Il vit les flammes avant même de les sentir contre sa peau. Elles l’entouraient comme un halo protecteur sans pour autant le brûler. Il songea à Ra tout en sachant que cela ne pouvait être le dieu, parce que celui-ci n’obéissait plus qu’à son maître légitime, le pharaon. Mais les flammes l’encerclaient malgré tout, et il pouvait voir dans l’expression des autres qu’il y avait bien plus, que ce qui le protégeait en puisant dans ce qui lui restait de _ba_ dépassait de loin ce que leurs esprits étriqués avaient jamais pu concevoir.

Son _ka_. Son _ka_ lui avait répondu.

Il se sentit fier, satisfait. S’il avait pu rire, cela n’aurait été bien différent des gloussements sadiques de son alter ego.

— Tue-les. Tue-les _tous_.

Il voulait les voir réduits en cendres, carbonisés jusqu’à l’os, et c’est ce qui se produisit.

 _Je peux mourir, maintenant_ , pensa-t-il juste avant de perdre connaissance.

  


Am-heh s’interrompit dès qu’il entendit son téléphone tinter. Il ne lui fallut qu’un regard aux notifications pour comprendre quel était le problème.

Être trahi, il s’y attendait, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris ou choqué. Il avait toutefois prévu que ce soit après son retour, quand ils voudraient tester son autorité.

Quelle bande de couards. Trop effrayés pour se révolter en sa présence. Et dire qu’ils n’avaient même pas vu ce dont il était réellement capable.

— Désolé, il semble que nous ayons à écourter notre entretien…

Seul un gémissement plaintif et presque imperceptible lui répondit.

Perdu dans ses propres pensées, Am-heh rempocha son téléphone et considéra un instant la tenaille qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Le sang ne se voyait presque pas sur le fer noir, sauf à l'endroit où il se condensait avant de tomber en gouttelettes sur le sol.

— Parce que je suppose qu’il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’il s’en sorte seul, soupira-t-il avec une moue.

Am-heh se passa une main dans les cheveux, les repoussant vers l’arrière de son crâne comme pour les aplanir, ce qui n’empêcha pas les mèches de se rebeller à nouveau.

— Non, aucune chance… Il a toujours besoin de mon aide… Contre notre père, contre le pharaon… Et après…

Am-heh referma son poing, ses yeux violets se perdant dans le vague.

— Mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, n’est-ce pas ? Le tuer, c’est un privilège qui devrait m’être réservé, non ?

Comme s’il attendait une réponse, Am-heh releva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis. Il resta impassible face à la vue de gencives ensanglantées et de ses joues si gonflées que son visage en aurait été méconnaissable même sans les hématomes qui le couvraient. À vrai dire, il admirait même son œuvre avec une incommensurable fierté. Ce qu’il aurait encore plus apprécié, c’était que les journaux soient encore plus explicites sur ses exploits. Ils ne lui rendaient pas honneur comme ils se le devaient, et la patience d’Am-heh étant loin d’être infinie, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de rendre visite à ceux qui avaient commis les articles afin de leur donner l’inspiration.

Mais une chose à la fois. Oui, une chose à la fois.

— Ne sois pas triste.

Am-heh approcha avec un léger haussement d’épaule. Cela ne rendit pas sa présence moins menaçante.

— Nous étions presque à la fin, de toute manière, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure presque ronronnant.

L’homme essaya frénétiquement de se libérer des liens qui le retenaient immobilisés à la chaise. Ses mains et ses pieds aux paumes et aux plantes à vif, brûlées plus tôt à l'aide d'un couteau chauffé à blanc, suintaient d’un liquide jaunâtre. Des gouttes mêlant sueur et sang roulèrent sur sa face tuméfiée. Il poussa un nouveau glapissement quand Am-heh lui agrippa la mâchoire, s’employant à la lui ouvrir avec une implacable détermination et une force que beaucoup aurait jugé surhumaine.

— Pour être honnête, j’ai moi-même du mal à comprendre ce qui me pousse à faire ça. J’aime tuer les gens, ne te méprends pas, vous n’êtes que des insectes, mais la satisfaction que je ressens à éliminer des cafards de ton espèce est encore plus intense que d’ordinaire. Je suppose… Je suppose que même moi, j’ai une limite.

Am-heh poussa un ricanement bas et guttural avant de glisser la tenaille dans la bouche grand ouverte de son prisonnier. Plus qu’une, et il aurait achevé sa collection. Plus qu’une, et il pourrait revenir à ses affaires.


	75. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui te retient ici ?

Accusées d’avoir commis une erreur, certaines personnes plaident leur innocence avec une mauvaise foi caractérisée.

Seth ne l’avait pas fait. Il savait qu’il l’avait mérité. Parce qu’il avait retardé le moment de confier la vérité à Katsuya, il avait trahi sa confiance.

Atem l’avait pourtant mis en garde des jours plus tôt. Et ce n’était pas que Seth n’avait pas prêté attention à ses avertissements, mais il avait tout d’abord sous-estimé l’importance réelle de la chose. Il ne s’était pas séparé de ses épouses auparavant parce que cela n’aurait eu aucun sens - l’idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l’esprit, contrairement à Atem, tellement pressé de retrouver sa liberté. Un tel acte aurait constitué un affront, et leur présence à ses côtés ne l’avaient gêné en rien ; l’avantage de vivre dans un Paradis dénué de conflits, y compris amoureux. L’harmonie parfaite.

Et puis… Ce n’était pas non plus comme si Katsuya ignorait qu’il avait eu une autre vie avant celle-là, alors, différence culturelle ou pas, il devait bien se douter que…

Mais Katsuya lui avait confié qu’il était heureux de n’avoir à le partager avec personne d’autre, et Seth avait pris conscience qu’il devait lui parler avant que la situation ne dérape. Mais la semaine s’était rapidement écoulée sans qu’une occasion propice se présente. Sans qu’il cherche à la créer, parce qu’il ignorait comment amener un sujet sur lequel il n’avait guère envie de s’étendre. Puis la nuit précédente… Il avait voulu réconforter Katsuya, pas le perturber un peu plus avec des détails de sa vie personnelle. Son autre vie. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si ses épouses décédées risquaient de débarquer dans le monde des vivants du jour au lendemain. Même si un _akh_ pouvait, techniquement, séjourner dans cette dimension, les dieux n’autorisaient pas n’importe qui à le faire.

Non, pathétique excuse. S’il l’avait vraiment voulu…

Katsuya était persuadé d’avoir été utilisé désormais. Et… en toute honnêteté, Seth avait l’impression de l’avoir utilisé, ce qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il l’aimait. Il l’aimait vraiment. Il voulait le trouver et lui dire qu’il se méprenait sur lui, mais un acte aussi irréfléchi risquait d’aggraver les choses au lieu de les arranger. Katsuya ne lui laisserait sans doute même pas le temps de s’expliquer, impulsif comme il était.

— Tu es étrangement calme.

Seth jeta un regard en biais à Mahad. Le magicien était assis à ses côtés, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture qui les emmenait jusqu’au musée.

C’était étrange de le voir dans des habits contemporains, le khôl absent de ses yeux, ses longs cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval balayant son dos. Pour l’occasion, il avait opté pour le look business man, et Seth se sentait presque mal habillé avec son jean et son pull surmonté d’une veste en cuir.

Shizuka était restée béate d’admiration face au magicien transfiguré, avalant ses paroles comme s’il s’agissait de la nourriture d’Aaru elle-même, ce qui bien évidemment n’avait pas plu à Mokuba, et ne plairait sans doute pas à Katsuya quand il s’en rendrait finalement compte. Le point positif, c’est que Seth n’aurait pas besoin d’argumenter pour que le dragon noir aux yeux rouges transforme le magicien des ténèbres en petit tas de carbone lors de leur prochain entraînement. D’un autre côté, il risquait lui aussi de finir à l’état de petit tas de carbone s’il ne faisait pas attention au moindre de ses mots.

— Il y a une époque où tu ne te serais pas soucié d’avoir blessé une autre personne, reprit Mahad.

— J’ai changé.

— Je sais. Je ne t’aurais pas aidé face au tribunal si cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Seth détourna le regard afin d’observer les façades des bâtiments qui défilaient le long de la route. Il n’aurait pas été mécontent que Mahad le gratifie d’un silence hostile au lieu d’essayer de discuter avec lui. Il n’était pas d’humeur.

— Atem ne retournera pas à Aaru. En tout cas, pas sans y être forcé.

La voix de Mahad était sereine, ce qui n’empêcha pas Seth de l’étudier du coin de l’oeil. Mahad avait toujours été plus respectueux des règles que Seth, pour qui la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était de protéger Kemet, ceci par n’importe quel moyen.

— Tu comptes l’y forcer ?

— Non. Ce n’est pas mon rôle. Et puis, Atem a de bonnes raisons de rester.

— Tu as envie de rester ici ? demanda Seth, plus pour poursuivre sur un sujet autre que par réel intérêt.

— Non. Je suis là seulement parce que vous avez besoin de moi. Et toi ?

Seth aspira ses lèvres et se les mordit presque, peu pressé de répondre à une question pour laquelle il n’était pas certain d’avoir de réponse.

Il n’avait jamais été malheureux à Aaru. Personne ne pouvait y être malheureux. Et, pour autant, la perspective de rejoindre à nouveau le paradis égyptien lui donnait la chair de poule.

— Si je décidais de rentrer, je serais jugé une seconde fois ?

— Sûrement.

Seth se massa le front et laissa échapper un grognement à l’idée de revivre le même processus. Son premier jugement n’avait pas été des plus agréables, bien qu’il eût été résolu à accepter son sort inévitable. Il connaissait ses erreurs – ses crimes. Il ne serait pas l’un de ces morts cherchant à réciter des confessions négatives mensongères devant les dieux pour ensuite être trahi par leur _ib_ trop lourd sur la balance de Mâat.

Après ce qui s’était passé avec Katsuya, il doutait que son cœur puisse être aussi léger qu’une plume. Cependant, ce n’était pas vraiment ce qui le préoccupait en cet instant. Les dieux pouvaient bien le damner et l’envoyer dans la gueule d’Ammit pour qu’il subisse sa seconde mort si cela signifiait que…

— Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui te retient ici, Seth ?

— Tu connais la réponse, rétorqua l’intéressé tout en appuyant sa nuque contre le repose-tête.

— Deviner n’est pas la même chose qu’entendre de vive voix.

Seth ferma les yeux. L’entêtement de Mahad l’agaçait. Il avait aussi conscience que le magicien n’abandonnerait pas le sujet tant qu’il n’aurait pas eu une réponse satisfaisante.

— Katsuya.

— Un choix étrange venant de ta part, Seth. Jônouchi représente à peu près tout ce que tu méprises, non ?

— Méprisais.

Seth pressa à nouveau la paume de sa main contre son front. Le début d’une migraine avait commencé à se nicher derrière ses yeux.

Il aurait peut-être dû poursuivre Katsuya au lieu de rester assis dans le lit, paralysé par la stupeur.

Non, mauvaise idée.

Katsuya avait le sang chaud, et ils auraient fini par s’empoigner au beau milieu du couloir, mettant par la même occasion tout le monde au courant de leur différend. Le jeune homme ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné de cette seconde humiliation. Il n’avait pas besoin que tout le monde sache qu’il s’était fait manipuler – même si cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Pas tout à fait.

Pas consciemment…

— Tu as vraiment tout gâché. Encore.

La remarque tira à Seth un ricanement. Oui, il avait tout gâché. Encore. Il avait perdu un par un tous ceux dont il était proche dans son ancienne vie, même cet imbécile de Mahad qui se prenait à présent pour son conseiller. Il lui avait fallu à peine deux semaines dans sa seconde vie pour faire voler en éclat sa première relation, avec quelqu’un qui lui plaisait réellement, avec quelqu’un avec qui il aurait pu envisager de vivre. Il avait essayé d’exploiter Kisara avant d’admettre ses sentiments pour elle, et il avait menti par omission à Katsuya.

— Alors, je réitère ma question : as-tu envie de rester ici ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Même si tu partages une partie des connaissances de Kaiba, ce n’est pas comme si tu as de réelles perspectives d’avenir dans ce monde.

— Tu n’en sais rien.

— Même si Kaiba acceptait de te créer une identité, tu reste un ancien égyptien piégé dans une autre époque. Tu pourrais retourner à Aaru, retrouver Kisara.

La mâchoire de Seth se contracta. Il se retint de justesse de grincer des dents.

— Est-ce que tu me tortures pour toutes les fois où je t’ai mis face à ta propre incompétence ? Parce que c’était _toujours_ justifié. Toujours.

Mahad ne répondit à Seth que par un gloussement qui le poussa à rouvrir les yeux. Le magicien le fixait sans la moindre trace d’hostilité dans son expression.

— Tu as l’air de partir du principe que tout est perdu avec Jônouchi. Pourquoi ?

Seth abattit sa main entre eux.

— Sérieusement, Mahad ? Tu oses me demander « pourquoi » ? Il n’était même pas ouvertement intéressé par les hommes avant moi. Il doit être persuadé que je l’ai utilisé et il n’osera sans doute pas s’en plaindre ouvertement à ses amis parce que ça veut dire qu’il s’est trompé sur moi et…

Seth s’interrompit pour mieux se frotter les yeux avec un grognement sourd.

Katsuya ne lui avait bien entendu pas sauté au cou le matin venu, mais il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche non plus devant les autres. Tout juste s’était-il contenté de quelques regards assassins à la dérobée. La tension qui régnait entre eux pouvait simplement s’interpréter comme la conséquence des révélations sur Kul Elna. Après tout, Seth savait, lui aussi. Pire, son père était le responsable direct. Il avait fait assassiner quatre-vingt-dix-neuf personnes – peut-être plus –, avait même offert son âme à Zorc pour devenir son grand prêtre et… Non, il n’avait pas envie d’y penser…

Bien sûr, Seth avait conscience qu’il aurait suffi d’un seul mot maladroit de sa part pour mettre le feu aux poudres et finir avec le poing de Katsuya au milieu du visage, spectateurs ou pas. L’étincelle de rage qui brillait au fond de ses yeux dorés chaque fois qu’ils s’entre-regardaient ne mentait pas. Sa vengeance viendrait. Un jour. Sans prévenir.

— Jônouchi te pardonnera si tu fais ce qu’il faut.

À la pensée des rapports compliqués entre Seto et Katsuya, Seth grimaça. L’ancien yankee n’était pas du genre à accorder son pardon facilement une fois qu’il se sentait trahi. Et trahi, il l’avait été, point à la ligne.

— Non, j’en doute.

— Soit. Nous sommes arrivés.

Mahad descendit de la voiture sans l’attendre, mais Seth resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur l’autre côté de la rue, tenté de laisser le magicien gérer les choses seules comme un grand puisqu’il était _si_ compétent. Puis il réalisa qu’il n’était qu’un _ka_ et que son champ d’action se limitait à un périmètre resserré autour de son invocateur, c’est-à-dire lui-même.

Son mal de crâne s’amplifia. Il n’avait pas souhaité la compagnie de Mahad pour cette mission. C’était Atem qui avait suggéré que le magicien pourrait l’aider à vérifier l’authenticité du supposé tome millénaire. Comme si Seth n’en aurait pas été capable seul ! Comme si Seth avait envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Mahad en sachant qu’il lui ferait sans doute la leçon sur son attitude !

Seth avait d’abord argué que laisser Bakura sans surveillance serait dangereux – mais Bakura était surveillé par Djehouty, avait opposé Atem, avant d’ajouter qu’il serait présent lui aussi –, puis il avait cherché le soutien de Yûgi. Yûgi était sensible et comprendrait aussitôt, s’était-il dit. Il ne le laisserait pas seul avec Mahad. Cependant, Yûgi n’avait pas réagi et avait esquivé la fin de leur « conseil de guerre ». Anzu, elle, lui avait offert un sourire encourageant, et Seto, bien entendu, son indifférence.

Seth s’était donc traîné hors du manoir, un magicien transfiguré en mortel - presque - comme les autres sur les talons.

Au fond, s’était-il dit dans un effort d’auto-conviction, la compagnie de Mahad était préférable à la tension qui régnait dans la bâtisse. Une tension qui lui donnait envie de crier que Bakura n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait et qu’il fallait être naïf pour croire qu’Atem aurait pu soigner sa corruption par quelques mots bienveillants, la promesse de rendre justice à son village et une petite tape sur l’épaule en guise de réprimande pour tous ses crimes. Crimes qui ne lui auraient jamais été pardonnés par les dieux, puisque Seth lui-même avait eu l’honneur de voir de très près la gueule bardée de crocs d’Ammit. Quant au silence d’Atem concernant la façon dont les objets millénaires avaient été créés, qui pouvait bien avoir envie d’avouer à ses amis que son oncle avait été un meurtrier sanguinaire et que l’antique artefact en or qui abritait sa propre âme avait en fait été produit par la plus noire et sanglante des magies ?

— Tu n’as pas envie de savoir qui t’a trahi ? reprit Mahad lorsqu’ils franchirent les portes du musée encore calme à cette heure.

Seth soupira avec lassitude.

— Laisse-moi deviner : Atem l’aurait fait depuis longtemps s’il l’avait voulu, de même pour toi, ce qui nous laisse Bakura. Comment sait-il tout ça ?

— Le fait que tu étais marié était publiquement connu.

— Comment sait-il pour… nous… ? précisa Seth en grimaçant.

Mahad ralentit brièvement avant de répondre.

— Il a aussi été le roi des voleurs, un jour. Et Zorc. Ce qui signifie qu’il doit avoir accès à une partie si ce n’est tous les souvenirs d’Akhenaden, que ce soit de façon conscient ou pas, sans parler de ceux que Zorc a pu collecter en lisant simplement dans nos coeurs. Tu possédais l’un des objets millénaires, tu te souviens ?

Seth se tendit un peu plus en voyant le léger sourire qui étira les lèvres de Mahad.

— De plus, le fait que tu te croyais discret ne signifie pas que tu _étais_ discret.

— Je sais, admit Seth tout en se pinçant l’arête du nez. J’ai entendu ce que Shada et Karim avait à dire là-dessus. Mais j’aimerais continuer à croire le contraire.

Ce qui n’empêcha pas Mahad d’enfoncer le clou.

— Je dois même confesser qu’il était notoirement connu que te rencontrer entre ton premier et deuxième sommeil pouvait être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose en fonction du point de vue.

Seth fit furieusement claquer sa langue.

— C’est la meilleure période de la nuit pour la fertilité, tu le sais.

— J’ose espérer que tu ne t’attendais pas à me voir porter ton héritier, sinon je crains que des leçons d’anatomie s’imposent.

Le regard de Seth exprima toute la haine qu’il éprouvait pour Mahad en cet instant. Le magicien lui en renvoya un semblant dire : « je te déteste encore plus ».

— Tu n’as pas envie de te venger de Bakura ?

Seth y avait pensé. Au début. Il s’était dit qu’il clouerait Bakura à l’un des arbres du manoir pour que les corbeaux puissent se repaître de ses entrailles. Puis il avait accepté le fait qu’il était l’initiateur de son propre malheur. Et qu’éventrer Bakura ne le rendrait pas plus populaire…

— Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

— Non. Et puis, je t’en empêcherais.

Mahad marqua une brève pause alors qu’ils approchaient de l’accueil. L’hôtesse qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir les fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis de plus en plus enamourés. Seth, toutefois, n’en avait cure. Elle aurait pu ressembler la déesse Isis elle-même que cela ne l’aurait pas empêché de penser à un certain blond et de ruminer sur ses erreurs.

— En vérité, Bakura est tombé du lit en essayant de rattraper Jônouchi, poursuivit Mahad avec un léger rire. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Ce qui signifie que tout espoir n’est pas perdu pour lui.

— Je suis tellement ravi de l’apprendre, fit Seth d’un ton sarcastique avant d’offrir son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme et de poursuivre en japonais : j’ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Bakura.

Pendant que l’hôtesse demandait confirmation par téléphone, Seth se tourna à nouveau vers Mahad. Le magicien observait avec curiosité le hall du musée sans se soucier des quelques visiteurs qui les fixaient discrètement du coin de l’oeil, sans doute étonné par leur apparence inhabituelle. Leur peau sombre. Les longs cheveux de Mahad.

— Au moins, ton projet personnel avance, reprit Seth en essayant d’ignorer l’irritation provoquée par les regards sur eux.

— Bakura ? lança distraitement Mahad tout en approchant d’un présentoir de cartes postales. Il a encore du chemin à faire avant d’être un allié. S’il le devient seulement un jour. Ce n’est pas comme si nous pouvions vraiment réparer ce qu’Akhenaden a fait.

— Je ne comprends pas l’intérêt que tu lui portes. Bakura t’a _assassiné_.

Mahad fit tourner le présentoir, un geste qui aux yeux de Seth n’avait que pour but de retarder sa réponse.

— C’est une façon de voir les choses.

— Une façon de voir les choses ?

Mahad fronça les sourcils et s’empara d’une des cartes postales ; une vue des pyramides de Gizeh, érodée par les vents, le sable et le temps.

— Dur de croire que trois mille ans ont passé même avec ce genre de preuves sous les yeux.

— Tu ne répondras pas à ma question, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non.

— Non ?

Mahad, tout en soupirant, replaça la carte là où il l’avait trouvée.

— Il y a des choses dont je n’ai pas envie de parler avec toi.

La remarque heurta bien plus Seth que ce à quoi il aurait pu s’attendre. Assez pour qu’il se réfugie dans le mutisme au lieu de répliquer avec le cynisme et la dureté qui lui était plus coutumière.

Le jeune prêtre qu’il avait été aurait sans doute été choqué par la faiblesse de son « lui » plus âgé.

Le jeune prêtre qu’il avait été s’était comporté, à bien des égards, comme un crétin.

Seth aurait aimé que Katsuya soit avec lui, même si cela aurait été au risque que le blond l’étrangle de ses deux mains. Ou qu’il étrangle le père de Ryô. D’ailleurs, devait-il mentionner au professeur le retour de son fils ? Compte tenu du déroulement de leur unique entrevue, Seth jugea la chose inutile, voire dangereuse. Si Ryô avait voulu qu’ils préviennent son père, il le leur aurait demandé. À sa connaissance, il n’avait pas mentionné l’homme une seule fois, ce qui ne l’étonnait guère.

_Est-ce qu’il y a un seul d’entre nous qui a une famille normale ?_

_Apparemment non, Katsuya_ , songea Seth avec une grimace amère _. Apparemment, non…_

— Ah, quelle bonne surprise ! Vous êtes pile à l’heure !

Seth n’était pas certain de pouvoir qualifier l’apparition du professeur de « bonne surprise », mais, grâce à son expérience passée à sourire aux magistrats de Kemet en dépit de son envie de les estourbir, il se composa une expression proclamant le contraire. L’homme aux cheveux blancs lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne, puis se tourna vers Mahad avec un air de curiosité.

— Voici un de mes collègues de passage au Japon, commença Seth pour être aussitôt interrompu.

— Mahad Elmahdy. C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur.

Le magicien s’inclina respectueusement avant de serrer à son tour la main du professeur.

Seth résista à grand peine à l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à tant d’obséquiosité. Mahad avait toujours été doué, trop doué pour cela, la plupart du temps parce qu’il était guidé par un sincère respect de l’étiquette.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Seth décida de laisser Mahad mener le gros de la discussion tandis que le professeur les conduisait dans le dédale de couloirs du sous-sol du musée. Personne ne sembla se formaliser de son silence ou du regard absent qu’il posait autour de lui. Mahad et le professeur Bakura parlaient pour trois et avaient, a priori, oublié son existence. Non pas qu’il eût envie de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Il n’était pas d’humeur à être sociable.

Ses pensées s’égarèrent vite autour de sujets qui n’étaient certainement pas appropriés aux circonstances, mais, si une personne douée de télépathie le lui avait fait remarquer, il lui aurait rétorqué de se mêler de ses affaires. Il n’arrivait pas à se sentir aussi concerné qu’il l’aurait dû par la possibilité de mettre la main sur le tome millénaire en ayant l’impression que sa vie – sa seconde vie – venait de partir en vrille. Et magnifiquement, en plus. À croire qu’il était destiné à tout rater et à blesser ceux qu’il aimait, trait qu’il avait apparemment transmis à Kaiba.

Il pensa à la façon adorable dont Katsuya engloutissait sa nourriture pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions embarrassantes, à son enthousiasme pour résoudre n’importe quel défi et son courage sans faille face à l’adversité. Il songea à la façon dont ses pupilles se dilataient et assombrissaient ses iris quand il était excité ou en train de jouir. Il n’y avait pas une seule partie du corps de Katsuya que Seth n’aimât pas, pas même la fine ligne de poils blonds qui descendait de son nombril à son bas-ventre, mais il aimait encore plus la façon dont il s’empourprait facilement à cause de l’embarras. Son visage était un véritable livre ouvert, tout simplement parce qu’il était le genre de personne honnête et directe à ne jamais réprimer ses émotions sous un masque.

Si Seth avait pris ses responsabilités au lieu d’ignorer le problème comme si celui-ci disparaîtrait de lui-même, il aurait sans doute pu se réveiller aux côtés de Katsuya. Le regarder dormir. L’embrasser dès l’instant où il aurait ouvert les yeux - ou même avant pour l’y forcer. Il aurait certainement trouvé un meilleur usage de leur temps libre avant le petit-déjeuner plutôt que de laisser Katsuya se rendre dans la cuisine pour le préparer. Ils auraient pu faire l’amour - encore - et laisser Kaiba réaliser que ce qu’il mangeait chaque matin ne se matérialisait pas dans l’air par magie.

Il y avait une chose que Seth aimait encore plus chez Katsuya que de le voir rougir. C’était de lui donner du plaisir. De le savoir heureux et satisfait après un orgasme, incapable du moindre effort même s’il ne s’agissait que de se décoller du matelas avec lequel il avait fusionné. Seth n’avait pas envie de presser ou forcer Katsuya à quoi que ce soit parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas de ses désirs à lui mais de _ceux_ du blond, parce qu’il préférait cent fois plus le voir satisfait et épanoui plutôt que de satisfaire ses propres envies.

Sauf qu’il avait finalement été bien question de ses envies à lui et pas de celles de Katsuya.

Il avait toujours été question de ses envies.

Même avec Kisara. Il l’avait emprisonnée dès l’instant où il avait découvert l’existence de son _ka_ et avait songé à l’exploiter dans sa quête de pouvoir. Quand il avait commencé à mesurer la cruauté de ses actes, à comprendre ce qu’il désirait réellement, il était déjà trop tard pour la sauver d’Akhenaden. De lui-même. Il avait cru la protéger alors qu’elle se serait bien passée de son attention. Il ne l’avait jamais méritée, pas plus qu’il n’avait mérité l’attention de Katsuya. Il était directement responsable de la mort de Kisara même si c’était Akhenaden qui l’avait assassinée, et il n’était plus certain de pouvoir affirmer qu’il n’avait pas manipulé Katsuya dans le seul but de combler le vide qu’il ressentait depuis sa résurrection. Dans le seul but de donner un sens à son existence. Il offrait l’illusion de s’être parfaitement adapté au monde qui l’entourait mais, la vérité, c’est qu’il n’avait aucune idée de l’étape suivante, de ce qu’il ferait une fois Mahara vaincu.

Mahad avait raison : il n’avait pas sa place en ce temps, en ces lieux. Le mieux qu’il aurait à faire après tout cela, ce serait de « rentrer » quitte à être damné. Il n’était qu’un homme méprisable, abject, qui ne méritait nullement une seconde existence.

D’un autre côté, ce n’était pas comme si celle-ci lui avait été offerte pour qu’il se rachète ou apprenne à devenir une meilleure personne. Comme Pegasus le lui avait dit deux semaines plus tôt, il n’était là que parce que Mahara avait besoin d’équilibrer les forces, rien de plus. Et il n’était même pas certain d’avoir été ramené pour sa bonté d’âme. Les crimes de Pegasus semblaient bien légers en comparaison des siens.

_Maintenant que j’y pense, nous n’avons jamais su qui a été ramené en même temps que l’autre Marik…_

Seth revint à la réalité quand le professeur Bakura les fit entrer dans une pièce fraîche, aseptisée, à l’éclairage purement électrique. Elle lui fit aussitôt penser aux nombreux laboratoires de KaibaCorp.

Le professeur approcha d’une table métallique positionnée au centre de la pièce. Elle était surmontée d’une cage en verre, dans laquelle étaient percées deux ouvertures achevées par des sortes de gants. Une façon d’examiner le contenu du livre en limitant les risques de contaminations avec le monde extérieur, devina Seth sans être tout à fait certain de ce que cela voulait dire - merci, Kaiba, pour toutes ces connaissances partielles. Ironiquement, c’était surtout le monde extérieur qui avait besoin d’être protégé de toute contamination…

Même si Mahad ne l’avait pas accompagné, il aurait _su_ sans le moindre doute que le livre qui reposait sous ses yeux était bien le bon. Que l’ouvrage à la couverture tannée et sombre, frappée d’un œil doré et d’autres symboles mystérieux, n’était pas un faux convaincant du véritable tome millénaire mais bien la chose véritable.

Il était là. Dans un musée insignifiant. Perdu au beau milieu du Japon, à des milliers de kilomètres de la nécropole ou du désert où l’artefact aurait dû reposer dans l’oubli le plus complet.

Seth sentit sa gorge se dessécher et sa peau se hérisser avec une horreur croissante.

L’essence magique du livre, teintée par le mal le plus absolu, parvenait à s’échapper hors du sarcophage en verre pour se répandre dans toute la pièce.

Il n’avait pas senti de _heka_ aussi puissante depuis bien longtemps. Elle rivalisait avec celle des dieux eux-mêmes, avec celle d’Atem lorsqu’il était en pleine possession de ses forces et béni par la grâce d’Horakhty, avec celle d’Akhenaden transfiguré par l’essence maléfique de Zorc.

Elle rivalisait avec l’énergie que son pharaon agonisant avait dû déployer pour sceller son âme et celle de Zorc dans le pendentif millénaire avant qu’il ne se brise en morceaux.

_Prends soin de Kemet, Seth. Non. Pharaon._

Mahad et le professeur se remirent à parler, mais leurs mots n’étaient plus qu’un bourdonnement désagréable dans les oreilles de Seth. Il sentit l’énergie émanant du livre titiller sa peau, s’infiltrer par ses pores et grouiller dans sa chair comme les vers grouillent sur les cadavres après une bataille. Un goût métallique et suré envahit sa bouche, lui rappelant à la fois celui du sang et de la viande avariée.

Seth, nauséeux, se tourna vers la porte pour ne plus avoir le livre dans son champ de vision. Cela ne changea rien à ses impressions, à la certitude que la pièce rétrécissait autour de lui et que le tome millénaire était proche, tout proche, à portée de ses mains. Les mots qu’il renfermait l’aideraient à accomplir ses désirs les plus secrets. Kemet pouvait être restaurée même dans ce monde insensé. Il pouvait encore devenir le pharaon qu’il aurait dû être. Pas celui consacrant toute son existence à effacer les faits de ses prédécesseurs de la mémoire des Hommes. Pas celui qui avait dévolu sa courte vie à Atem, même après la mort de ce dernier. Il pouvait devenir un pharaon ne suivant pas d’autre volonté que la sienne. Il lui suffirait d’apprendre les mots. Il lui suffirait de…

Seth enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, jusqu’à ce que la douleur lui éclaircisse l’esprit et chasse les pensées délirantes qui y avaient surgi.

Comment Akhenaden avait-il pu céder à cette tentation ? Comment avait-il pu utiliser le tome millénaire en ignorant les risques, lui qui avait été un si grand maître en _heka_ ?

Ou peut-être ne les avait-il pas ignorés ? Peut-être avait-il agi en sachant pertinemment qu’il allait alourdir son cœur de crimes immondes ?

Que ce soit Zorc lui-même qui hante le livre ou un résidu de son âme putrescente, Seth ne se laisserait pas influencer. Il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs que son père. Il n’avait pas à se sentir coupable des crimes d’Akhenaden et se reprocher chaque jour de partager le même sang. Il n’avait pas condamné le village de Kul Elna à la mort. Il n’avait pas contribué à ramener Zorc en ce monde. Il aurait certainement agi différemment à la place de son père. Oui, certainement.

Ou pas.

Non, il n’aurait pas agi différemment. Il n’aurait pas agi différemment s’il avait eu la certitude que ses crimes auraient protégé Kemet et son cousin, s’il avait eu la certitude qu’Atem aurait pu régner plus longtemps grâce à cela au lieu de devoir se sacrifier sans espoir d’atteindre un jour Aaru.

_Pourquoi effacer les noms et les représentations de votre prédécesseur, pharaon ?_

_Parce qu’il le faut._

_Mais sans nom…_

_Je sais._

Représenter leur amitié sur une stèle tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il aurait à détruire toute mention d’Atem ainsi que des décennies d’archives et de monuments était si…

Seth se retourna légèrement et concentra son attention sur l’œil incrusté au centre de la couverture.

Trouveraient-ils vraiment des réponses sur Mahara dans ce livre impie ?

Non, meilleure question : pourquoi Mahara ne l’avait-il pas déjà récupéré ?

— Serait-il possible d’avoir des photocopies de son contenu ?

Seth eut à peine conscience d’avoir posé cette question, même quand il se retrouva avec les feuillets demandés entre les mains. Le professeur Bakura semblait plus que ravi de partager sa découverte avec d’autres, mais tout ce que Seth pouvait faire, c’était fixer l’écriture et les schémas indéchiffrables qui se répétaient page après page. Les caractères se brouillaient sous ses yeux, lui brûlaient presque la rétine comme s’ils essayaient de s’imprimer dessus pour l’empêcher d’oublier ce qu’il voyait. Et pour autant, il n’y comprenait rien. Il et commençait même à douter qu’Akhenaden y ait un jour compris quelque chose et qu’il n’ait pas été simplement possédé par une intelligence maléfique.

Quand la main de Mahad se posa sur son épaule, Seth sursauta presque. Il était temps pour eux de prendre congé. Seth ne protesta pas, soulagé de quitter la pièce où reposait le tome millénaire.

Cela n’empêcha pas la sensation désagréable de le poursuivre, même quand le père de Ryô les abandonna à l’entrée du musée, même quand Mahad et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans la voiture, uniquement séparés du chauffeur par une vitre.

Seth abandonna les photocopies entre eux et retira la veste qui l’étouffait depuis de trop longues minutes. La sueur refroidit aussitôt contre sa peau, lui arrachant un frisson désagréable. Il ferma les yeux dans l’espoir d’arriver à se détendre, mais son malaise ne semblait pas devoir passer.

— Je me demande si Atem pourra le lire ou si nous allons vraiment devoir demander à Bakura, grogna-t-il tout en tirant sur le col de son pull.

— Je me demande surtout comment ils réagiront tous les deux en le voyant, rétorqua Mahad.

Sa voix fut accompagnée d’un froissement de pages qui poussa Seth à rouvrir brutalement les yeux.

Sans doute aurait-il dû être surpris ou choqué de voir le livre entre les mains de Mahad, mais, au fond, il s’y était attendu. Sinon, pourquoi ses entrailles auraient-elles continué à se tordre alors que le tome millénaire était hors de portée ? Cela n’aurait eu aucun sens.

— Mahad ?

Le magicien garda le nez plongé dans le livre, tournant ses pages de temps à autre avec un plissement des paupières. Il ne semblait pas l’avoir entendu. Il ne semblait pas être indisposé non plus par les vibrations néfastes qui émanaient de l’ouvrage maudit.

— Tu l’as subtilisé ? insista Seth.

Mahad lui jeta à peine un coup d’œil.

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’Atem voulait que je vienne avec toi ? Pour le plaisir de ta compagnie ? Je devrais peut-être revendiquer le titre de roi des voleurs.

Seth leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Il préféra ne pas répliquer aux évidentes provocations et se concentrer sur des problèmes plus urgents. À commencer par celui, de cuir et de papyrus, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et qui dégageait une odeur piquante de moisi.

— Tu ne devrais pas le manipuler avec aussi peu de précaution.

— Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ?

— Je m’inquiète pour tout le monde. Tu ne ressens pas l’énergie qu’il dégage ?

— Si. Mais je crois que nous ne ressentons pas la même.

Mahad marqua une brève pause avant d’expliciter avec une expression compatissante.

— Sa _heka_ entre en écho avec la noirceur qui se trouve dans ton coeur, n’est-ce pas ?

Seth ne se donna pas la peine d’acquiescer. Il était bien trop mortifié.

— Le tome millénaire n’est ni maléfique ni bénéfique, reprit Mahad. Il n’est qu’un instrument aidant son propriétaire à donner vie à ses intentions. Là où tu perçois le mal, moi je perçois de l’espoir.

Mahad referma l’ouvrage dans un claquement sec et le déposa au-dessus de la pile de photocopies comme s’il n’avait pas plus de valeur que celle-ci. Loin d’avoir été réconforté par les paroles du magicien, Seth s’écarta du livre autant que le lui permettait l’espace dans l’habitacle : il avait le sentiment qu’il ne devait pas être en contact direct avec l’artefact, au risque sinon de sombrer dans les mêmes illusions qu’Akhenaden.

Comment le père de Ryô avait-il pu se retrouver en possession d’un artefact aussi dangereux ? Quand l’avait-il réellement acquis ? En même temps que l’anneau millénaire ? Plus tard ? Avant ? Seth peinait à croire que le professeur soit aussi ignorant qu’il le prétendait, même s’il n’y avait rien chez l’homme qui lui insufflât un sentiment de danger. Il n’y avait rien qui indiquât qu’il fut capable d’utiliser la _heka_ ou même sensible à cette énergie.

— Tu crois qu’il va se rendre compte que tu as remplacé le tome millénaire par un faux ?

— Non. Il nous aurait déjà stoppés.

Mahad marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils, un doigt pensivement appuyé sur son menton.

— Ou peut-être qu’il s’en est rendu compte, mais qu’il n’avait aucune raison de nous stopper, parce que Mahara est aussi son ennemi. C’est un homme bien étrange.

Cela vaudrait sans doute le coup d’interroger Ryô sur son père. Du moins, s’il était en condition, ce dont Seth doutait. Et puis, serait-il seulement capable de les renseigner ? Apparemment, il avait longtemps réprimé ses souvenirs d’enfance au point d’oublier comment il avait acquis l’anneau millénaire.

— As-tu trouvé comment tu vas te faire pardonner ?

Seth coula un regard noir à Mahad qui, accoudé contre la portière passager, observait le paysage extérieur. Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux bruns, et Seth nota avec distraction que leur extrémité était plus claire, comme si les pointes avaient commencé à s’abîmer. Il passa la main dans ses propres cheveux, se demandant s’il lui faudrait les raccourcir à une longueur plus acceptable.

C’était bien mieux de penser à ça qu’à Katsuya, parce qu’il n’avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il allait remettre de l’ordre dans son existence, si tant est que cela soit possible.

— Tu ne répondras pas à ma question, n’est-ce pas ? reprit Mahad, répétant mot pour mot ce que Seth lui avait dit dans la musée.

— Si le cas de Katsuya te préoccupe tant, tu devrais…

— Je devrais le courtiser !

Seth crispa ses mains sur ses genoux. C’était mieux que de balancer son poing droit dans le visage de Mahad pour effacer son petit sourire narquois, provocateur. Le magicien n’avait jamais été de nature particulièrement malicieuse mais, quand il s’y essayait, il visait toujours là où la pique faisait le plus mal.

— Tu penses qu’il serait intéressé ? insista Mahad.

— Je pense que tu me donnes la migraine.

— Voilà quelque chose que je n’ai pas souvent entendu de ta part. Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas passer le restant du trajet silencieux ?

Seth se tourna vers la vitre, offrant son dos à Mahad avec mépris. Il se moquait que son attitude soit puérile si cela signifiait qu’il aurait enfin la paix.

— Seth…

— Je croyais que tu voulais le silence, fit l’intéressé avec un claquement de langue signifiant son agacement.

— Tu pourrais commencer par lui parler honnêtement de ta vie. Avant et après.

Seth se tourna aussitôt vers Mahad, les paupières plissées. Bien qu’il aurait voulu découvrir le contraire, force était de constater que le magicien était sérieux et, même, déterminé.

— Il en sait déjà bien assez, déclara Seth d’un ton sec.

Mahad pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir aux paroles de son vis-à-vis. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage.

— Tu es effrayé à ce point de lui dire qui tu es vraiment ?

— Oui, Mahad. Oui.

— S’il n’est pas capable d’accepter l’homme que tu es, c’est qu’il n’a jamais été la bonne personne pour toi.

Seth lui décocha un regard assassin.

— Et qui sera la bonne personne pour moi ? J’aurais dû être dévoré par Ammit.

— Tu as été sauvé, rappela Mahad, l’air plus sombre encore.

— À cause de toi.

Mahad se redressa un peu, presque sur la défensive. Définitivement sur la défensive. Il avait cette expression hostile qu’il ne prenait que lorsque Seth se montrait ingrat envers lui. Et les dieux savaient combien Seth avait pu se montrer ingrat par le passé.

— _Grâce à_ moi, tu veux dire ? reformula le magicien d’un ton froid.

Seth soutint son regard sans sourciller. Il aurait sans doute dû lui tendre la main - métaphoriquement parlant. C’était ce que n’importe qui d’autre aurait fait à sa place, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser les tensions qui émergeaient à nouveau entre-eux.

— Non, _à cause de_ toi. Je n’ai jamais demandé à être présent, ici et maintenant.

La voiture s’engagea sur la très longue route menant jusqu’au manoir Kaiba avant de ralentir sans raison. Cependant, les deux Egyptiens ne se laissèrent pas distraire par si peu, même quand le chauffeur posa une question sur un ton inquiet.

— Mahara aurait trouvé un moyen de te ramener, qu’Ammit t’ait dévoré et vomi dans le Duat ou pas, fit Mahad d’un ton acéré. Ceci étant dit, la prochaine fois, je veillerai à ce que tu obtiennes la seconde mort que tu souhaites tant.

Les yeux de Mahad ressemblaient à l’acier, et ceux de Seth à l’océan lorsqu’un cyclone menaçait.

Leurs mains se posèrent en même temps sur le tome millénaire. L’espace d’une seconde, ils semblèrent prêt à lutter pour la propriété de l’artefact maudit. Et peut-être l’auraient-ils fait s’ils n’avaient pas été brutalement interrompu par un choc violent et le fracas du métal broyé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre le 08/06.


	76. Il n’y a rien qui me soit impossible

Quand Seth rouvrit les yeux, il n’y avait plus ni voiture ni route, et seulement ce qui s’apparentait au vide le plus stérile, un vide qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir contempler un jour même en étant rejeté au plus fin fond du Duat. Pour l’avoir visité quelques fois, il savait que même le monde souterrain possédait ses déserts et ses fleuves, ses ruines et ses démons.

Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que sa seconde mort serait ainsi.

Il n’aurait jamais imaginé non plus qu’il connaîtrait sa seconde mort sans jugement préalable par le tribunal des dieux.

Le corps encore perclus de douleur à cause de la violence de l’impact, Seth se redressa sur un coude, aussitôt surpris que ce qui se trouvait sous lui, quoiqu’invisible, soit aussi dur que le sol sur lequel il marchait chaque jour. Puis ses yeux s’habituèrent peu à peu à aux ténèbres qui l’entouraient, révélant des nuances de noirs et de gris dont il ignorait jusqu’alors l’existence. Une brume épaisse sinuait juste au-dessus de la surface sur laquelle il reposait et, de temps à autre, la toile de fond fuligineuse servant d’horizon palpitait de fils argentés presque indiscernables à l’oeil nu. Une tapisserie, songea-t-il, une tapisserie s’étendant d’un bout à l’autre de l’univers.

Seth ne devinerait que bien plus tard à quel point cette comparaison était appropriée.

Tout en surveillant ce qu’il ne pouvait nommer autrement que « alentours », Seth porta la main le long de son visage, là où un liquide poisseux lui collait à la peau au point de former une croûte épaisse qu’il mourait d’envie de gratter. Du sang, réalisa-t-il dans l’indifférence confuse de celui qui a reçu un trop grand choc. Alors qu’il tentait d’évaluer la gravité de sa blessure, ses doigts pressèrent par accident sa tempe entaillée. La douleur qui irradia aussitôt dans son crâne acheva de le réveiller. Il siffla aussitôt entre ses dents, espérant quelque part que cela l’aiderait à mieux supporter le mal. Quand son souffle se transforma en un petit nuage de vapeur, il prit tout à coup conscience de la froideur surnaturelle qui l’environnait.

La brume mouvante s’écarta légèrement pour révéler les dorures qui ornaient la couverture du tome millénaire.

Seth s’empara aussitôt du livre qui leur avait échappé lors de l’incident. Il le pressa contre sa poitrine, refermant ses bras autour avec la crainte instinctive mais sûrement justifiée que quelqu’un tente de le lui arracher. Comme en réponse à son geste, l’essence maléfique de l’artefact pénétra aussitôt chaque fibre de son être, chercha à le tenter avec les rêves délirants de ce qui ne serait jamais, mais Seth ravala la bile qui lui brûlait l’oesophage et se fit violence pour ignorer les visions. Un prêtre tel que lui avait regardé plus d’une fois le mal droit dans les yeux sans tressaillir - ou si peu. Il n’abandonnerait pas le tome millénaire à cause de l’emprise qu’il exerçait sur lui. Il ne le laisserait pas plus commander ses actions. Il n’était pas faible comme Akhenaden l’avait été.

— En es-tu bien sûr ?

Seth ignora le chuchotis, se prétendant à lui-même que le bruit n’était que le fruit de son imagination alors même qu’il lui était impossible d’ignorer la présence de celui qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, caché parmi les ombres. Ses longs cheveux argentés et l’oeil millénaire qui brillait en lieu et place de son oeil gauche éveillèrent bien vite en Seth un passé qu’il ne demandait qu’à oublier.

La fumée, le sang, le corps de plus en plus froid et lourd contre le sien, la sensation terrifiante d’être prisonnier de son propre esprit.

— Est-ce qu’il y a encore quoi que ce soit qui te retient dans le monde des vivants ?

Seth fit à nouveau comme s’il n’avait pas entendu la question. Tout en étreignant de ses doigts gourds la couverture du livre, il se concentra, usant de son _ba_ et sa _heka_ pour retrouver la trace de celui qui ne l’avait pas suivi dans cette dimension inhospitalière. Duos s’était révélé inefficace contre la créature immonde qui servait Pegasus. Mahad le serait peut-être tout autant, car il n’était jamais qu’un _akh_ aux pouvoirs limités par l’enveloppe de son propre _ka_. Cependant, si Seth devait mourir - encore -, il préférait que ce soit en présence d’une figure familière. Quelqu’un qui pourrait dire à Katsuya à quel point il regrettait à peu près chacune de ses décisions passées et présentes, ou qu’il n’avait été qu’un monstre d’égoïsme et de cruauté qui avait mérité tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Seth perçut enfin le fil ténu qui le reliait à Mahad et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, espérant ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Le soulagement le gagna quand le magicien en armure surgit enfin à ses côtés dans un souffle d’air tiède. Seth savoura cette maigre victoire ainsi que la brève sensation de chaleur qui rayonna dans ses membres, puis serra les dents quand le froid revint, plus mordant que jamais.

Son pire ennemi n’était peut-être pas le fou qui se dressait non loin d’eux, mais bien l’atmosphère de cet autre plan d’existence.

 _Tu es tellement pessimiste_ , le morigéna Mahad tout en lui jetant un regard de biais par derrière les mèches qui s’étaient échappés de sa coiffe. _Quoi qu’ait exactement fait Bakura à Mahara, il semble qu’il n’ait toujours pas repris son ascendant sur les_ ka _._

Mahad étendit devant lui une main d’une blancheur qui semblait d’autant plus marmoréenne que son armure sombre se confondait presque avec l’obscurité des lieux.

_Notre ennemi n’est pas invincible._

Seth soutint les yeux chargés de khôl du magicien tout en se demandant avec incrédulité comment celui-ci pouvait être aussi stupidement sûr de lui.

_Fais-moi penser à te rappeler cette phrase quand je serai sur le point de mourir._

Mahad ignora la réplique acerbe de Seth pour concentrer toute son attention sur Pegasus, resté indifférent à son apparition. Sans doute savait-il d’avance que toute opposition de leur part serait vaine. Que le magicien, malgré ses pouvoirs, ne serait pas capable de faire pencher la balance en leur faveur avant que… avant que « quoi », au fond ?

Seth cessa de foudroyer Mahad du regard et inclina légèrement la tête vers l’avant, dans le seul but de cacher le désespoir intérieur que son expression trahissait.

Qui viendrait les secourir, au juste ? Sûrement pas Bakura, en qui ils ne pouvaient accorder un soupçon de confiance. Ryô, quant à lui, gisait au fond de son lit, trop choqué pour être bon à quoi que ce soit. Il y avait Atem, bien sûr, mais saurait-il percer le voile entre les dimensions et ensuite contrecarrer Mahara alors même qu’il en avait été incapable jusque-là ? Si ce n’était pas le cas, Seto trouverait-il par miracle comment ranimer le cube quantique que Mahara avait dû intentionnellement désactiver ? Non. Sûrement pas.

Ils n’avaient sans doute jamais eu la moindre chance contre Mahara, même si la victoire de Bakura leur avait laissé croire le contraire. Au moins avaient-ils espéré pendant quelques heures.

 _Dis-moi que tu peux nous sortir de là_ , fit Seth tout en considérant ses doigts de plus en plus rougis par le froid.

La voix de Pegasus résonna, plus tranchante que jamais.

— Il ne peut pas.

Mahad releva le menton avec offense et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, ce qui lui valut un rire aux accents presque métallique de la part de son interlocuteur.

— Son _ba_ n’est pas assez haut pour que tu puisses le tirer de là sans le tuer.

Pegasus haussa doucement des épaules avant de poursuivre.

— Bien sûr, cela t’importe peut-être peu si cela te permet de survivre.

Seth pouvait dire sans même avoir besoin de le regarder que Mahad était furieux… ce qui n’était pas quelque chose qu’il était donné de voir à tout le monde. Seth lui-même avait plus d’une fois remis en question les capacités du magicien sans jamais obtenir de lui autre chose qu’une réaction peinée ou un froncement de sourcils. C’était étrange et presque inconfortable, vraiment, parce que cela signifiait que Mahad s’inquiétait pour lui en dépit de tout, comme il ne tarda pas à le confirmer dans une inhabituelle exclamation de rage.

— Je ne sacrifierai pas Seth ! lança-t-il tout en faisant claquer son bâton sur le sol dans une gerbe d’étincelle d’un bleu sombre.

— Même pas pour le tome millénaire ? Tu pourrais l’emmener avec toi.

Les yeux de Mahad brillèrent aussi dangereusement que dans la voiture alors qu’ils se chamaillaient pour des choses qui, désormais, paraissaient des peccadilles à Seth.

— Ni pour le tome millénaire ni pour quoi que ce soit d’autre ! réaffirma Mahad, la mâchoire contractée par ses sentiments violents.

Pegasus avait posé sa précédente question sans y mettre un sou de malice et, de la même façon, resta impassible face à la réaction outrée du magicien. N’importe qui aurait pu croire qu’il n’avait pas été impressionné, mais Seth avait plutôt l’impression que l’homme ne se sentait pas tout à fait concerné, comme s’il n’était qu’un messager récitant un texte appris par coeur plutôt qu’un véritable acteur de leur discussion.

Croisant les bras, Pegasus les fixa, le regard plus absent et vide que méditatif, confirmant les suspicions de Seth qui n’en demandait toutefois pas tant. Tout en se ramassant sur lui-même pour lutter contre le froid qui le transperçait jusqu’aux os, il se demanda s’il restait quoi que ce soit de l’homme excentrique qu’il avait affronté peu après son retour à la vie. Le contraste était saisissant, et pour le moins inquiétant. Il aurait préféré de loin se tromper quant au changement qui s’était opéré en Pegasus, car cela leur aurait laissé la possibilité de raisonner avec lui.

Seth reporta son attention sur Mahad. Le mage, bâton à la main, campé sur ses jambes, défiait Pegasus de tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux. Contre Seth. Peut-être était-ce ainsi qu’il s’était tenu face à Bakura, lors du combat où il avait perdu la vie. Il s’était dressé face au roi des voleurs, refusant de lui céder le moindre pouce de terrain, refusant de reculer face au danger même quand il était devenu certain qu’il ne pourrait pas l’emporter.

Mahad n’était pas du genre à abandonner. Il s’était montré fidèle envers Atem jusqu’à la fin et même par-delà la mort, et à présent…

Seth détourna les yeux pour les baisser vers le sol, là où la brume glaciale se mouvait autour de ses chevilles comme des serpents autour de leur proie. Il frissonna et, cette fois, n’essaya pas de cacher son inconfort sous une quelconque façade. Ses membres s’engourdissaient, se faisaient tellement lourds que tenir le tome millénaire lui-même devenait une épreuve. Au moins, il ne percevait plus son chant maléfique.

— Peut-être que tu devrais me sacrifier, finit-il par murmurer.

Mahad tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, et Seth ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son bâton.

— Jamais !

Seth considéra le visage pâle du magicien, la façon dont ses yeux irradiaient avec un mélange de rage et de consternation. Il aurait dû se douter que Mahad chercherait à le protéger en dépit de l’urgence de la situation, en dépit de leur passé commun et de la rancune qu’il aurait dû lui vouer. En d’autres circonstances, Seth aurait pu se sentir flatté, voire touché. Mais la détermination de Mahad n’atténuait en rien les picotements insuportables qui se répandaient dans tout son corps, au point qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre ignorer ce que l’on ressentait lorsque l’on était sur le point de perdre ses doigts et ses orteils.

— Je suis déjà en train de mourir, fit-il dans un autre murmure.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses dents s’entrechoquèrent. Il contracta sa mâchoire dans un sursaut de fierté, espérant ainsi stopper les tremblements qui commençaient à rendre sa voix hésitante et faible. Mahad, lui, resta silencieux. Obstinément silencieux. Ses yeux chargés de khôl le fixaient comme s’il préférait attendre qu’il meure de froid plutôt que d’agir, et Seth avait envie de reprendre ce qu’il avait pensé plutôt à propos de sa volonté et de sa fidélité. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus en listant toutes les insultes de son répertoire, mais cette dépense d’énergie lui parut d’autant plus incommensurable que ses genoux ployèrent finalement sous son propre poids.

La rencontre avec le sol dur envoya des étincelles de douleur dans tout son corps. Un gémissement pitoyable lui échappa aussitôt, et ses yeux brûlèrent de larmes qu’il peinait à contenir. Mahad se pencha vers lui pour se porter à son secours, ce qui ne fit que décupler sa frustration, car ce n’était pas ce qu’il attendait du magicien. S’il l’avait pu, il lui aurait envoyé son poing en plein visage, dans un élan de colère plus propre à Katsuya. À croire que le blond avait fini par déteindre sur lui.

— Mahad, nous n’avons aucun intérêt pour le tome millénaire, intervint Pegasus du même ton neutre qu’auparavant. Il n’a aucun rôle dans nos plans et ne vous sera d’aucune utilité non plus. Tu es libre de partir avec, si tant est que tu utilises le _ba_ du prêtre pour quitter cette dimension. Mahara saura se montrer plus que reconnaissant si tu le renvoies devant le tribunal en son nom.

Mahad adressa un rapide coup d’oeil empreint de mépris à Pegasus avant de reporter son attention sur Seth. Il lui agrippa le coude d’une main dans le but évident de le hisser sur ses pieds, ce à quoi Seth réagit en le repoussant avec ce qui lui restait d’énergie.

— Je promets de ne rien dire sur les compétences de Thot, cette fois.

Sa remarque caustique valut à Seth un froncement de sourcils chargé de réprobation de la part de Mahad, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de poursuivre sur le même ton.

— Même si nous savons tous les deux que cette cervelle d’oiseau à moitié sénile serait capable de défendre Bakura pour peu qu’il soit capable de verser quelques larmes.

Mahad lui offrit un autre reproche silencieux avant de se redresser pour faire à nouveau face à Pegasus.

— Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire.

— Le sais-tu vraiment ?

— Puisque le tome millénaire vous importe peu, vous n’avez aucune raison de nous retenir ici.

— Je ne peux vous laisser partir ainsi.

— Et je ne conclurai aucun accord avec vous.

— En es-tu sûr ? insista Pegasus, que rien ne semblait pouvoir décourager. Mahara accorde de grands pouvoirs à ceux qui acceptent de sacrifier pour lui ce qui leur est précieux. Ceci n’est pas un mensonge. Mahara ne ment jamais.

La brève mimique de dégoût que Mahad afficha n’échappa pas à Seth, qui ne se souvint pas l’avoir vu un jour afficher tant de répulsion envers qui que ce soit.

— N’est-ce pas ce que vous aviez promis à Bakura ? N’est-ce pas ce qu’il t’a promis, Pegasus ? Te souviens-tu seulement de ceux que tu as tués pour lui ?

Pegasus resta silencieux, l’oeil toujours dans le vague, comme s’il n’avait pas entendu ou pas compris les questions qui venaient de lui être posées. Puis il pencha légèrement la tête vers l’avant. Seth eut à peine le temps de saisir le plissement de ses lèvres avant que ses cheveux argentés ne cascadent devant son visage pour le masquer.

— Non, tu as tout oublié, poursuivit implacablement Mahad. Tu as peut-être de grands pouvoirs, mais sûrement pas la liberté d’agir comme tu l’entends. Que Mahara ne mente pas ne signifie pas qu’il n’hésite pas à jouer sur les mots et à ne révéler que ce qui l’arrange. Je ne tomberai pas dans le piège contrairement à toi.

Nul ne pouvait ignorer le caractère définitif des paroles de Mahad. Rien ne le ferait changer d’avis, ni les demandes de Seth, ni les promesses de leur ennemi. Et sans doute sa décision était-elle motivée par des éléments dont seul lui avait connaissance, songea Seth alors qu’il luttait pour garder une vision claire de la situation. Pour une raison qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, peut-être que Mahad ne ferait que favoriser leur ennemi en l’utilisant pour « fuir » avec le livre. Mais quelle autre solution s’offrait à eux ? Au moins, il pourrait donner le tome millénaire à Atem, même si Mahara prétendait qu’il ne les aiderait pas dans leur lutte contre lui.

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de réfléchir davantage à leur situation.

Un cri échappa à Mahad, un cri de douleur qui aurait glacé le sang de Seth s’il n’avait pas déjà été à l’agonie. Il sentit son _ba_ lui échapper, décroître encore plus, alors que Mahad s’arc-boutait vers l’arrière, la bouche désormais béante sur un hurlement silencieux. Une main lui traversa le torse dans un craquement d’acier et d’os. Les doigts ensanglantés qui en ressortirent étaient repliés autour de ce qui ressemblait à un coeur. Son coeur.

Un liquide acide et au goût ferreux remonta violemment dans l’oesophage de Seth. Il porta une main à sa bouche mais ne put empêcher le jaillissement du flot rougeâtre venu du fond de ses entrailles. Tout en vomissant à en avoir la gorge douloureuse, il saisit du coin de l’oeil la silhouette du dieu-démon, dressé juste derrière Mahad, tête penchée vers la sienne comme pour murmurer à son oreille.

En dépit de son malaise, Seth essaya de lutter pour conserver l’intégrité du lien magique entre Mahad et lui. Il essaya d’insuffler ce qui lui restait de _ba_ pour que le magicien puisse se libérer et fuir.

Il lutta. En vain.

Le lien se désagrégea, et jamais Seth ne regretta autant l’absence de celui-ci. Mahad, cependant, ne disparut pas comme il l’aurait dû, ne fut pas rejeté dans une autre dimension, Aaru ou le monde des vivants. Mahara ramena sa main vers l’arrière avec un bruit humide, celui de la chair en charpie, et Mahad bascula vers l’avant, face contre terre.

Et il ne bougea plus.

Seth eut envie de hurler.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais vu de mort ou comme si Mahad n’était jamais mort non plus, mais il avait malgré tout envie de hurler.

Les _akh_ n’étaient pas censés connaître de seconde mort, les _ka_ ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment même si leur propriétaire était dévoré par Ammit et se perdait dans le Duat à la recherche de leur identité perdue. Il suffisait que quelqu’un grave ou dessine leur image, il suffisait que quelqu'un croit assez fort en eux pour leur donner une nouvelle existence par la _heka_.

Il croyait en Mahad en dépit de leurs différends. Atem, Yûgi croyait en lui. Alors, il ne pouvait pas disparaître, pas comme ça ! Pas alors que…

— _Si nous sommes amis avec le pharaon, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous deux… ?_

— _Ne sois pas stupide, Mahad. Cette lubie passera bien vite à Atem, et toi et moi, nous ne serons_ jamais _amis._

Seth eut envie de hurler et de pleurer, mais il n’en avait plus l’énergie. Même s’il l’avait eue, les larmes auraient gelé instantanément sur ses joues.

_Mahad est mort. Je vais mourir. Et, ensuite… Katsuya…_

Seth s’allongea, le livre coincé entre le sol et lui, la tête tournée vers Mahad, ignorant la petite voix qui essayait d’attirer son attention, ignorant la brume qui cherchait à l’engloutir. Pouvait-il juste mourir tout de suite, sans avoir l’occasion de contempler plus longtemps la liste de toutes les erreurs qui l’avaient conduit jusque-là ? Pouvait-il s’éteindre en ayant seulement à l’esprit le visage rayonnant de Katsuya, ses yeux ouverts avec un mélange d’étonnement et d’excitation, ses lèvres écartées et rendues légèrement humides par leurs baisers ?

Des yeux ourlés de larmes le contemplèrent, mais ce n’étaient pas ceux du blond qui hantait ses pensées. C'étaient ceux de Mahad, face à face avec lui. C’étaient ceux d’une personne qui respirait encore, en dépit de l’odieux traitement que Mahara lui avait infligé.

Dans un sursaut mêlant incrédulité et espoir, Seth trouva la force de se redresser sur un coude.

Mahad respirait, pleurait, même si son visage tordu par la douleur était celui d’une personne ayant perdu toute perception du monde extérieur.

Une étrange vapeur exhala de sa peau, de son armure. Son visage blanc s’écailla, révélant en dessous le teint bis avec lequel Seth avait été familier de leur vivant. Puis ce fut au tour de son armure de se désagréger, pièces par pièces, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste rien. Ses longs cheveux noirs ne suffisaient pas à couvrir sa nudité. Non pas qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit que Seth n’eût jamais vu.

La métamorphose achevée, Mahad ferma les yeux, comme vaincu, et Seth releva la tête, oubliant pour un temps son propre corps transi, ses lèvres brûlantes et gercées.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Mahara posa sur lui son insondable regard aux couleurs changeantes. Il n’y avait plus de sang sur sa main, et il n’y avait aucun signe du moindre intérêt dans son expression d’une neutralité angoissante.

L’espace d’un instant, Seth crut que le dieu cornu allait ignorer sa question, voire l’abandonner à son destin - ou ce qu’il en restait, soit rien. Puis il posa un genou à terre dans un froissement d’étoffe et tendit le bras vers lui. D’ordinaire, Seth aurait cherché à se soustraire à tout contact direct de la part d’un ennemi, mais la peau dorée de Mahara libérait une douce chaleur qui le poussa à instinctivement tendre le visage et à appuyer sa joue dans le creux de sa main, ignorant les ongles aiguisés qui l’égratignèrent. Il était trop tard pour avoir la moindre once de fierté. Ou, plutôt, il se faisait une fierté de vampiriser le plus de chaleur possible même s’il n’avait aucune idée de la finalité d’un tel acte.

— J’ai pris son _ib_ et son _ka_ , expliqua Mahara d’une voix feutrée.

— C’est impossible…

— Il n’y a rien qui me soit impossible.

— Alors finis-en, tue-nous tous, remporte la partie. C’est un jeu, non ? C’est ce que Ryô a dit. Un jeu.

Les ongles de Mahara lui égratignèrent presque la joue. Néanmoins, Seth pouvait dire qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un accident. Sans aller jusqu’à affirmer que Mahara cherchait à se montrer sympathique, il était évident qu’il ne cherchait pas à le blesser.

— Mon but n’est pas de vous tuer, encore moins de gagner quoi que ce soit, affirma Mahara. Je n’existe que pour veiller à l’équilibre des forces, pour réaliser cette mission qui m’a été confiée. Cet équilibre a été rompu. Encore une fois. Il n’y a que moi qui puisse le rétablir.

Seth étudia à peine la remarque avant d’y répondre. Entretenir la conversation était la seule chose qui lui permettrait d’échapper à la morsure du froid. Entretenir la conversation était peut-être la seule chose qui lui permettrait de survivre assez longtemps pour que quelqu’un les sauve.

— Comment ?

— En revenant au tout début.

Seth préféra ne pas penser aux implications des paroles de Mahara. Au fait qu’ils avaient peut-être vécu des milliers de fois cette histoire. Au fait qu’ils avaient peut-être perdu des milliers de fois face à lui. Au fait qu’ils étaient prisonniers d’un cycle de souffrances qui ne connaîtrait jamais de fin.

— Pourquoi ne pas laisser Atem gagner ?

— L’univers a besoin du mal.

— Tu as ramené Bakura - _Zorc_ \- à la vie.

— Horakthy a une nouvelle fois prouvé sa supériorité sur Zorc. L'équilibre a été rompu et ne saurait être rétabli dans le futur.

— Et c’est pour maintenir l’équilibre que tu m’as ramené ?

Les iris opalescents de Mahara semblèrent se stabiliser un instant sur une nuance de bleu clair avant de retrouver leur caractère changeant.

— Atem et Bakura sont les deux faces opposées d’une même pièce, chacun avatar d’un dieu. L’autre Marik se complaît dans les ténèbres tandis que tu te bats désespérément pour rester dans la lumière.

— Pegasus ?

Cette fois, Mahara garda le silence.

— Tu es fou, reprit Seth tout se demandant avec une curiosité morbide si l’accusation provoquerait une réaction colérique de la part de son interlocuteur.

Mahara, cependant, conserva son calme, si analogue à celui de Pegasus.

— Un mortel tel que toi ne peut appréhender l’importance de ma mission. Tu ne considères que ta propre existence quand j’ai un univers entier à ordonner.

Mahad remua en gémissant et, presque aussitôt, le dieu-démon ôta sa main de la joue de Seth. Celui-ci s’attendit à être aussitôt frigorifié, mais la chaleur qui l’avait revivifié semblait devoir s’attarder dans ses chairs et ses veines. Seth n’avait pas l’impression que son _ba_ fût aussi faible qu’il l’avait été. Quant à savoir pourquoi Mahara avait finalement décidé de lui tendre littéralement et métaphoriquement la main, il était à peu près certain qu’il en détesterait la raison au moins autant qu’il détestait la façon dont Mahad le fixait avec méfiance.

— Qui… Qui êtes-vous… ?

 


	77. Il voulait juste oublier. Juste oublier.

_Je crois que j’ai commis une erreur._

Ryô secoua la tête, incapable de contenir sa grimace, et agrippa un peu plus fort sa tasse. La porcelaine réchauffée par le thé fumant lui brûla presque la pulpe des doigts, mais la sensation de douleur resta à la périphérie de ses pensées, à peine perceptible à travers le brouillard opaque qui étouffait tous ses sens depuis son réveil.

_J’aurais dû réfléchir plus, confronter Atem en étant certain que personne ne nous surprendrait. C’était entre lui et moi. Juste lui et moi. Ce n’est pas que Yûgi n’aurait pas dû savoir, mais…_

Ryô rentra les épaules et baissa la tête. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qui avait suivi. Il ne se rappelait même pas ce qu’il avait exactement dit à Atem. Il se rappelait seulement la confusion et la colère, et ensuite Jônouchi et Honda essayant de l’apaiser. Il n’aurait même pas su dire s’il avait fini par s’endormir à cause de l’épuisement ou parce que quelqu’un lui avait finalement donné un somnifère quelconque.

Ryô prit une gorgée de thé et avala lentement le liquide. Sa trachée protesta aussitôt. Non pas qu’il s’en souciât.

Soudain, la tasse lui fut enlevée.

Ryô considéra ses mains vides pendant quelques secondes, bougea légèrement les doigts avant de poser ses paumes à plat sur le comptoir de l'îlot, puis tourna la tête jusqu’à ce que le visage soucieux d’Anzu entre dans son champ de vision. Elle remua les lèvres, mais le sens de ce qu’elle disait ne l’atteignit que bien après.

— Ryô, laisse-le refroidir un peu avant de boire !

Elle souffla sur sa tasse plusieurs fois avant de la reposer devant lui, juste à côté de l’assiette de toast et d’oeufs brouillés à laquelle il n’avait pas encore touché bien qu’il eût assuré à Jônouchi que, oui, il voulait bien un petit-déjeuner. Son ventre se tordit à la pensée de manger quoi que ce soit de solide. Puis se tordit un peu plus à la pensée qu’il ne sortirait jamais de cet état dépressif, qu’il resterait à jamais ainsi jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, toujours en équilibre au bord du gouffre.

Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour tout oublier.

Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour arrêter de blesser ses amis.

— J’ai tout gâché, murmura-t-il d’une voix si basse que Honda, attablé pourtant juste en face de lui, haussa les sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Ryô ne répéta pas, et Anzu ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui lisser de ses doigts quelques mèches de cheveux ; Ryô avait tenté de se faire un chignon avec un élastique qui traînait dans l’armoire de salle de bain, mais il était aussi doué pour ça qu’il l’était pour protéger les autres.

— Où est passé tout le monde ? demanda-t-il, plus fort cette fois, tout en jouant mollement du bout de sa fourchette avec le contenu de l’assiette.

Jônouchi s’était attardé dans la cuisine pour lui préparer autre chose qu’un reste de pizza - ce dont Honda se contentait fort bien, toutefois. Il avait ensuite disparu en prétextant avoir « uh, des choses importantes à faire », ce qui aurait fort bien pu signifier « baiser avec Seth »… en d’autres circonstances. Même dans son état second, Ryô avait remarqué que son ami était préoccupé, et pas spécifiquement par Ryô. Du moins, pas que par Ryô. Jônouchi pouvait bien plaquer sur ses lèvres un sourire extra large, la nervosité qui animait chacun de ses mouvements ne mentait pas.

Hormis Jônouchi, ainsi que Honda et Anzu, Ryô n’avait vu personne d’autre. Cela ne l’aidait bien entendu pas à se sentir moins misérable. Même si Jônouchi était tourneboulé par autre chose que les révélations de la soirée précédente, Ryô se sentait coupable.

— Kaiba est sûrement enfermé dans son laboratoire, déclara pensivement Anzu.

Elle s’installa sur le tabouret de bar juste à côté de Ryô avant de poursuivre, l’air plus sombre.

— Yûgi est peut-être avec Mokuba et Shizuka.

— Peut-être… ?

Ryô souleva le couvercle de la boîte en carton renfermant les choux à la crème que Jônouchi lui avait promis en dessert - si toutefois il finissait son petit-déjeuner. Rien ne l’empêchait de les manger sans passer par la case toast et oeuf, mais il aurait eu le sentiment de trahir la confiance de son ami.

— Je ne suis pas… sûre, fit Anzu avec un sourire hésitant quand Ryô reporta son attention sur elle.

— Il s’est disputé avec Atem.

Anzu ne confirma pas son soupçon mais ne l’infirma pas non plus, ce qui n’aida pas Ryô à retrouver son appétit.

Bien sûr que Yûgi s’était disputé avec Atem. Il venait d’apprendre que la personne en qui il avait toujours voué une confiance aveugle lui avait caché des choses. Yûgi avait dû être aussi blessé et désespéré que Ryô lorsqu’il avait cru que ses amis l’avaient abandonné… lorsqu’il avait compris que l’esprit ne serait jamais ce qu’il avait attendu de lui…

Ryô pouvait imaginer sans peine ce que Yûgi ressentait face à la trahison. Il savait aussi ce qu’il avait dû ressentir pendant et après sa dispute avec Atem : un mélange de colère et d’incompréhension, vite remplacé par de la culpabilité et l’espoir difficile à s’avouer d’une réconciliation future.

Sauf qu’Atem n’était pas Bakura, et Ryô l’avait oublié, dans sa rage. Et pourquoi avait-il éprouvé de la rage, au juste ? Était-ce vraiment à cause de ce qu’Atem avait et n’avait pas fait, dit ou n’avait pas dit, ou parce qu’il avait eu besoin de trouver un responsable à ses malheurs ? Parce que trouver un coupable était plus simple que d’accepter le fait qu’il avait pris de terribles décisions par le passé, presque trahi ses amis, tout ça pour être aimé d’un esprit qui avait choisi lui-même la damnation et qui n’avait plus rien d’humain depuis longtemps.

La personne que Ryô avait voulu aimer n’existait pas, et il ne restait rien d’autres que des rêves brisés et de l'amertume.

Il avait trahi à ses amis pour ça…

Ryô avala une gorgée de son thé tiède tout en jetant un regard à Honda par-dessus sa tasse. C’était difficile de deviner ce que le jeune homme avait à l’esprit, son expression fermée et ses yeux perdus dans le vague ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées.

— Honda, murmura Ryô tout en frottant nerveusement le bord de sa tasse avec ses pouces.

Son ami dirigea aussitôt son attention sur lui. Les cernes sous ses yeux rappelèrent à Ryô qu’il venait seulement de sortir de l’hôpital… et qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là, chez lui, ou de leur brève retrouvailles dans l’espace désolé de l’anneau millénaire. Ils n’avaient pas une seule fois parlé de ce que Ryô s’était mis à croire - que ses amis l’avaient abandonné à l’esprit. Ils n’avaient pas une seule fois parlé du départ brutal d’Otogi. Ryô ne l’appréciait pas beaucoup, mais il savait qu’Otogi était devenu aussi proche de Honda que Honda pouvait l’être d’eux.

Sa bouche se dessécha, et sa gorge se noua. Encore une autre chose qu’il avait ruinée, sans doute.

— Je suis désolé pour Otogi… et pour ce que j’ai dit… fit-il d’une voix tremblante.

Honda écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis se mit à sourire d’une façon qui se voulait sûrement réconfortante mais qui n’aida pas vraiment Ryô à se sentir mieux.

— J’aurais dû savoir que…

— Arrête avec ça, coupa Honda.

Sa réponse laissait entendre que Ryô ne s’excusait pas pour la première fois, et pour autant Ryô ne se rappelait pas qu’ils aient déjà eu cette discussion. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit à Honda combien il était désolé d’avoir douté de lui et de s’être même laissé aller à le détester.

— Mais, commença-t-il pour se voir encore une fois interrompu.

— Bakura est le seul responsable.

Honda le fixa d’un air décidé et entendu. Et Ryô sentit son coeur se serrer et s’alourdir un peu plus. Ce n’était pas ça. Honda se trompait.

— Mais…

— Il t’a manipulé.

— Il a raison, intervint Anzu.

Ryô tourna la tête vers elle, prêt à répliquer que, non, Honda avait tort et que, non, elle n’avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Anzu, toutefois, ne lui laissa pas vraiment l’occasion de s’exprimer.

— Tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ce qu’il a fait, parce qu’il l’aurait fait malgré tout. Il a trahi et manipulé Yûgi et Atem aussi.

Mais ce n’était pas la même chose. Non, ce n’était pas la même chose. Et Ryô prit tout à coup conscience que Yûgi et lui n’avaient pas parlé non plus de ce que Bakura lui avait dit, au téléphone. Ce qu’il avait promis à Ryô de ne jamais dire pour ensuite le trahir. Ce qu’il avait prétendu ensuite n’être qu’un mensonge.

Est-ce que Yûgi avait cru Bakura ?

Était-ce pour cela qu’il n’avait rien dit aux autres ?

Ou bien… avait-il pardonné à Ryô ?

Ryô reprochait à Atem ses mensonges et ses non-dits, mais n’agissait-il pas de la même manière ? Comment avouer la vérité, cependant ?

— Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire.

Ryô fronça les sourcils tout en se concentrant sur la bouche d’Anzu, dans l’espoir de ne rien manquer en laissant à nouveau son esprit voguer loin, très loin. Hélas, les mots devinrent très vite un bourdonnement désagréable qui le poussa à les ignorer. Il nota cependant la façon dont Anzu se mordilla les lèvres, aussi nerveuse qu’il l’était lui-même. La jeune fille n’était pas souvent nerveuse. Elle était bien plus forte que ce que la plupart des gens croyaient. Il fallait être fort pour partir à l’autre bout du monde à seulement dix-huit ans, dans un pays dont elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment la langue, tout cela pour suivre une formation de danseuse dans un monde où la rivalité était aussi féroce qu’impitoyable.

Puis Ryô écarquilla les yeux quand le mot « père » parvint à se frayer un chemin dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées.

— Mon père ? bredouilla-t-il tout en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

— Seth et Mahad sont allés le voir, ré-expliqua patiemment Anzu.

Ryô porta la main sur son torse, exactement là où les aiguilles de l’anneau millénaire pendaient sous son pull. Son coeur était lourd d’un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de panique.

Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir du jour où il avait vu son père pour la dernière fois. Peut-être peu de temps avant… Quand il travaillait sur le diorama… Il se rappelait confusément lui avoir rendu visite dans son bureau. L’homme, distrait par son travail, lui avait à peine accordé cinq minutes d’attention avant de lui donner sa bénédiction. Il ne l’avait même pas interrogé en détail sur ses plans. Encore moins sur sa vie. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte que son fils avait participé à Battle City ou qu’il avait été blessé au cours du tournois.

Mais Bakura avait été là pour le consoler avant même que Ryô soit trop affecté par le manque d’attention de son père. Bakura avait été là pour lui rappeler ce qui comptait vraiment, et Ryô s’était remis au travail, obnubilé jour et nuit par sa tâche, obnubilé par l’esprit lui-même. Ces moments passés ensemble. Rien qu’à deux.

À cette époque, Ryô n’arrivait pas encore à s’avouer le fait qu’il attendait plus de la part de l’esprit, qu’il espérait tout au fond de lui que leurs discussions prennent un tour plus intime et physique.

Ryô frissonna et préféra rejeter cette dernière pensée.

Depuis que Bakura et lui avaient parlé de son père, il n’arrivait plus à ignorer les doutes qui l’avaient assailli depuis l’instant où il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Sa main se crispa un peu plus sur l’anneau millénaire, qui répondit à son trouble en se réchauffant contre sa peau. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de penser à _ça_. Au passé. À la façon dont son père l’avait supplié de s’emparer de l’artefact qu’il avait tant convoité, pour lequel il avait été prêt à donner un sac complet de billets à Shadi. Si Ryô n’avait pas obéi… Si Ryô ne l’avait pas suivi cette nuit-là… Si son père n’avait pas voyagé avec lui jusqu’en Egypte…

— Pourquoi ? s’entendit-il demander tout en résistant à la pulsion de courir jusqu’à sa chambre et de s’y enfermer à double-tour.

— Il possède un livre qui pourrait être le tome millénaire.

Ryô sentit son coeur lui remonter dans la gorge. Malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, ce n’était plus tant dans sa chambre qu’il avait envie de s’enfermer que dans celle de Bakura parce que le démon, au moins, pourrait le protéger.

— _Ce_ livre ?

— Tu vois duquel il s’agit ?

_Papa, qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

_Oh, juste une curiosité. Mais ne le touche pas, il est quand même vieux et précieux._

— Peut-être…

— Tu sais depuis combien de temps ton père l’a ?

— Non. Je veux dire… depuis toujours. Peut-être…

Ryô reposa sa tasse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

— Avant que maman et Amane…

La voix de Ryô se brisa, et la seule chose qui l’empêcha de fuir pour de bon et de faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait sans doute après coup, ce fut les bras d’Anzu autour de lui, alors que la jeune fille l’enlaçait.

— Je suis désolée, Ryô. Je suis désolée.

La peau d’Anzu exhalait une odeur fruitée et apaisante, sans doute celle de son parfum ou de son savon. Ryô songea tout en battant des cils pour chasser ses larmes qu’il aurait sûrement devancé Yûgi s’il n’avait pas été aussi certain de ses préférences. Puis Honda les emprisonna à son tour dans une solide étreinte, et Ryô se blottit contre son torse musclé, ce qui n’était sans doute pas raisonnable considérant ces mêmes préférences, et le fait que Honda ne les partage visiblement pas. Mais chercher à identifier la marque de l’après-rasage de Honda était préférable à… au reste… Il voulait juste oublier. Juste oublier.

 

Ryô acheva son petit-déjeuner de longues minutes après le départ de ses amis. Bien que toujours incertain quant au fait de mériter le pardon de qui que ce soit, il se sentait un peu mieux. Pas assez pour vraiment apprécier la nourriture, mais suffisamment pour avoir remisé au fond de son esprit tout ce qui le tourmentait depuis son réveil. Il avait même réussi à oublier son inquiétude à l’idée que Seth et Mahad allaient rencontrer son père.

Se retrouver à errer dans le manoir dans la plus grande solitude aurait pu l’attrister, mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à sociabiliser avec qui que ce soit d’autre. Cette conversation dans la cuisine avait été bien trop éprouvante.

Ryô traversa la salle de sport tout en examinant ce qui l’entourait avec distraction. C’était sûrement là que Kaiba venait se défouler, quand il avait cinq minutes devant lui. C’était sûrement là où il avait acquis ce corps de rêve, à moins qu’il ait suivi un entraînement spécial d’ordinaire réservé aux astronautes. Est-ce qu’il lui arrivait de dormir ? Non, meilleure question : est-ce qu’il l’aiderait, comme il l’avait promis, alors que Ryô s’en était pris à Atem ? Il n’avait aucun doute quant au fait que Kaiba se rangerait du côté d’Atem, que ce qu’il y avait entre eux soit sexuel ou purement platonique.

L’eau de la piscine s’offrit enfin à son regard, et il se laissa presque aller à sourire à la pensée qu’elle était aussi grande que ce à quoi l’on aurait pu s’attendre de la part de Kaiba.

Ryô s’assit au bord du bassin après avoir retiré ses pantoufles et savoura ensuite la caresse de l’onde tiède autour de ses chevilles. Son esprit vagabonda, cette fois sur des terrains qui ne le remplissaient pas d’angoisse. Peut-être qu’il commençait à surmonter peu à peu le traumatisme de ces dernières semaines… mois… Peut-être…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Ryô bondit aussitôt sur le côté, glissant presque du rebord de la piscine dans le mouvement. Il releva la tête, le coeur battant à tout rompre à cause de sa frayeur. Yûgi recula d’un pas avec une expression contrite, les joues légèrement rosies, ses yeux violets élargis.

— Je… je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

— Non, non, s’empressa de rectifier Ryô tout en élevant ses mains. C’est juste que… J’étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Il sentit ses propres joues lui brûler avec embarras, au point qu’il préféra reporter son attention sur l’eau qui lui léchait les chevilles.

Il y avait tant de choses dont Yûgi et lui auraient dû parler. Des choses dont il n’avait pas du tout _envie_ de parler.

Ryô tenta de rester calme quand Yûgi s’installa à côté de lui, l’imitant en plongeant ses pieds dans la piscine, mais il ne put s’empêcher de se mordiller les lèvres et de triturer le bas de son pull pour occuper ses mains.

Il attendit que Yûgi prenne la parole, en vain. Seul le clapotis de l'eau rompait le silence. Au bout d’un instant, il finit par lui jeter un regard de biais, essayant d’appréhender ses sentiments en analysant son apparence. À en juger par ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et son visage d’une pâleur concurrencent la sienne, Yûgi n’avait pas du tout passé une bonne nuit. N’avait peut-être pas dormi du tout, si Ryô en jugeait par la fait qu’il portait les mêmes vêtements noirs que le jour précédent.

Soudain, les yeux de son ami croisèrent les siens. Ryô regarda aussitôt ailleurs, le souffle rendu court par l’angoisse de l’attente.

Il ne voulait plus attendre. S’il devait être jugé, autant que cela soit de suite.

Autant cracher le morceau de suite.

Il commença à bredouiller ce qui lui passait par la tête sans réfléchir, sans chercher à enrober la vérité pour qu’elle passe mieux.

— Ce… ce que Bakura a dit au téléphone… c’était vrai… Quand il a dit qu’il avait menti, il l’a fait pour me protéger, je crois, parce qu’il m’avait promis de ne rien dire, de…

Yûgi ne rompit pas le silence, et Ryô n’osa pas le regarder pour prendre la température.

— J’aurais… j’aurais sans doute fait n’importe quoi pour lui. Pour le garder. J’ai volé l’anneau millénaire. Encore. J’ai…

— Ryô…

— Non, tu dois m’écouter. Ce que j’ai dit à Atem, c’était…

— Tu ne voulais pas seulement que Bakura soit ton ami. Tu étais amoureux de lui.

Ryô pressa ses mains moites sur ses cuisses. Entendre Yûgi le dire à haute voix, sur le ton de l’affirmation, rendait la chose beaucoup plus concrète. Trop concrète.

— Est-ce que tu l’aimes encore ?

Ryô enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa peau lui brûlait jusqu’aux oreilles, mais il ne savait pas si c’était de honte, de colère ou de tristesse.

Est-ce qu’il aimait encore Bakura ? C’était sans doute la question dont il craignait le plus la réponse, conscient qu’il n’était pas si facile que cela de se débarrasser de sentiments aussi forts.

— Je pense que… Bakura t’aime.

Ryô secoua la tête, suffoquant presque. C’était la pire des situations. Yûgi pensait bien faire, croyait pouvoir les aider à se réconcilier. Et Ryô aurait sans doute dû le détromper en lui racontant dans le détail ce que Bakura lui avait fait, ce qui s’était passé dans la chambre du _love hotel_ , ce qui _lui_ aurait été prêt à faire pour les protéger - séduire Bakura, le laisser l’utiliser. Il aurait sans doute dû lui expliquer cela aussi.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir l’horreur à nouveau sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas avouer quelque chose d’aussi grave. Il ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions qui suivraient. Il ne pouvait pas affronter la honte que lui causerait la réaction de Yûgi. Et pour cette raison, il préféra ramener la conversation sur le sujet premier.

— Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Tu devrais être en colère après moi… Tu es en colère après Atem, non ?

— Bakura t’a manipulé.

Ils aimaient tous tellement cette phrase que celle-ci deviendrait peut-être vraie à force de l’entendre. Mais Ryô n’avait pas envie d’échapper à ses responsabilités.

— Non, protesta Ryô-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de son propre torse pour s’éteindre.

— Bakura t’a manipulé. Zorc t’a manipulé. Même l’anneau millénaire t’a manipulé. J’ai failli mourir dans un incendie pour protéger le puzzle millénaire. Il…

Yûgi s’interrompit pour prendre une inspiration et passa un bras autour des épaules de Ryô.

— Atem était tout pour moi. Nous n’avions pas la même relation, mais… Je comprends. Je ne comprenais pas à l’époque mais je comprends maintenant. Tu avais besoin de Bakura autant que j’avais besoin d’Atem, et tu étais obsédé par l’anneau millénaire autant que je l’étais par le puzzle, parce que c'est l’effet que les objets millénaires ont sur les gens, à cause de…

Yûgi laissa sa phrase en suspend et ne sembla pas décidé à l’achever, alors Ryô reprit la parole.

— Ce que j’ai dit à Atem… J’avais juste besoin de trouver un responsable… De… Je ne dis pas qu’Atem n’a pas commis d’erreur, mais j’étais en colère. Pas seulement pour Kul Elna. Pour les sacrifices. Pour tout. Le voleur, il n’aurait jamais accepté de trêve. Et je ne crois pas que Bakura puisse changer…

Non, il ne le croyait pas. Il ne s’autoriserait pas à le croire. Tellement de gens sombraient dans l’illusion que le connard qui leur servait de partenaire pouvait changer, qu’ils pouvaient le changer par la force de leur amour… La plupart finissait un jour à l’hôpital, avec le goût amer de la désillusion dans la bouche, ou dans le tiroir réfrigéré d’une morgue.

Ryô savait ce dont Bakura était capable.

— J’avais confiance en Atem, et il a juste…

Yûgi prit une nouvelle inspiration mais, encore une fois, n’acheva pas sa phrase.

Au fond, il n’en avait pas besoin pour que Ryô comprenne.

Yûgi avait eu confiance en Atem. Il était blessé parce qu’il avait eu une absolue confiance en lui.

Il n’avait jamais accordé cette même confiance à Ryô, alors le poids de la trahison n’était pas tout à fait le même… Il n’en était même pas surpris, au fond.

Ryô fronça les sourcils, se demandant s’il devait être soulagé d’être pardonné parce que Yûgi comprenait ce qu’il avait traversé ou s’il devait être triste de s’entendre confirmer - encore - qu’il avait toujours suscité la méfiance de ses amis. Il n’eut néanmoins pas le temps d’approfondir la question.

Une sensation de tiraillement lui pinça le cœur, une sensation qui n’avait rien à voir avec ses émotions. Il appela son _ka_ , frissonnant légèrement quand les aiguilles de l’anneau millénaire s’agitèrent comme pour exprimer une colère en train de s’éveiller. L’énergie magique - était-ce ce que les Egyptiens appelaient « heka » ? - lui donna la chair de poule.

Djedy fut là en un battement de cil, tout dressé de blanc et de doré, l’ankh brodé sur le devant de sa toge plus brillant que jamais. Ryô n’eut pas besoin de réellement écouter ses mots ou ceux de Yûgi, qui s’était soudainement mis à parler au téléphone à Djehouty, pour savoir que ses amis avaient commis une erreur stratégique en envoyant Seth et Mahad seuls à la recherche du tome millénaire.

Mahara avait été blessé par Bakura, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il l’avait été assez pour être neutralisé durablement.

Ryô et Yûgi se retrouvèrent à l’autre bout du manoir, dans le hall, les pieds encore mouillés et quelque peu essoufflés d’avoir couru. D’ordinaire, Kaiba les aurait sûrement tancé d’avoir semé des gouttes sur le parquet de ses couloirs interminables, mais le jeune CEO semblait plus sur le pied de guerre que soucieux de l’état de son mobilier. Malgré son évident état de fatigue, il restait impressionnant dans son manteau blanc, au point que Ryô déglutit avec difficulté à la pensée que Kaiba et lui n’avaient jamais été proches avant que le jeune homme ne lui tende la main au cours de la journée précédente. Il avait sûrement tout gâché en s’en prenant à Atem…

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? s’exclama Jônouchi, aussi tendu que venimeux. C’est un dieu slash magicien, pas un duelliste !

Ryô avisa le duel disk ultra moderne au bras de Kaiba, ainsi que le regard glacial qu’il darda sur Jônouchi.

— Ma technologie est capable de bien plus que de produire des hologrammes, mais je n’attends pas qu’un corniaud tel que toi soit capable de le comprendre.

Que ce soit à cause de la journée précédente ou de l’urgence de la situation, Jônouchi et Kaiba semblaient avoir régressé au stade des insultes. Certain d'avoir sa part de responsabilité, Ryô pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine avec anxiété.

— Mon frère pouvait contrer les pouvoirs bizarres d’Aigami. Peut-être qu’il peut faire quelque chose contre ceux de Mahara.

L’expression et la voix tendue de Mokuba disaient qu’il voulait y croire, mais qu’il n’était absolument pas convaincu. Et Ryô se dit que Kaiba voulait sans doute y croire aussi, mais qu’avoir son duel disk devait surtout le rassurer. C’était quelque chose qu’il maîtrisait, au moins.

— Kaiba ! tonna la voix d’Atem depuis les escaliers, juste derrière Ryô, qui ne se retourna pas pour rencontrer son regard. Il n’y a rien que tu…

— Reste-là. Protège mon frère et les autres.

— Kaiba !

L’intéressé se retourna à moitié pour jeter un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux bleus tout juste visible sous sa frange.

— Mahara veut Bakura, non ? À ton avis, quel sera son prochain objectif ? Si tu es vraiment capable d’invoquer les _dieux_ , reste là où tu seras vraiment utile.

Atem fit claquer sa langue sans pour autant protester plus. Si Ryô avait osé le regarder, il se demanda ce qu’il aurait vu. De la rage ? De la frustration ? De l’inquiétude ?

— Je viens avec toi, grogna Jônouchi tout en avançant.

Kaiba le toisa avec froideur, une remarque déplaisante sur le bout des lèvres. Jônouchi, imperturbable, fit rouler et craquer ses épaules comme s’il se préparait à un combat bien plus physique que ce qui les attendrait.

— Si tu tiens tellement à revenir aux surnoms, reprit le blond en inclinant légèrement la tête de côté, laisse-moi au moins être un chien de garde.

Kaiba leva les yeux au ciel avec une exclamation teintée de mépris. Jônouchi laissa un large sourire grandir sur son visage. Shizuka s’avança, sans doute prête à se disputer avec Kaiba, mais l’attention de Ryô fut captée par l’échange de regard anxieux entre Yûgi, Anzu et Honda. Et il réalisa, tout à coup, qu’il n’y avait rien que ses amis puissent faire pour aider. Honda n’avait jamais invoqué de _ka_ , et Yûgi et Anzu dépendaient encore du magicien des ténèbres. De Mahad. Hormis Atem, le seul qui était un expert en la matière était Bakura. Non seulement avait-il retrouvé Diabound, mais en plus était-il capable d’utiliser les cartes pour appeler à lui d’autres _ka_. Sauf qu’il leur était impossible de libérer Bakura…

Ryô déglutit légèrement alors qu’il prenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Ce que Bakura faisait, il en était capable aussi. Grâce à l’anneau millénaire, grâce à - quelle ironie - ce que Bakura lui avait montré, il pouvait sans doute lui aussi invoquer d’autres _ka_ que le sien. Même si ce n’était pas le cas, Djedy avait plus que prouvé sa force, que ce soit en le ressuscitant, lors de cette funeste partie de Monster World, ou en ramenant Bakura dans leur dimension.

Ryô ne réfléchit pas plus que cela au moment de se rapprocher de Kaiba et de Jônouchi. Il aurait pu prétendre que ce qui le motivait était de sauver Seth et Mahad mais, en étant honnête envers lui-même, il avait surtout envie de prendre sa revanche contre l’être qui avait voulu que Bakura le tue.

— J’y vais aussi.

Jônouchi et Kaiba affichèrent la même stupeur, et Ryô se sentit flancher. Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses poings. S’il ne faisait rien maintenant, alors il resterait à jamais une victime passive des circonstances.

— J’y vais aussi, reprit-il plus fermement.

— Mais…

Jônouchi stoppa aussitôt quand Ryô plongea la main sous son pull pour en sortir l’anneau millénaire. L’artefact brillait et vibrait, sans doute en réaction à ses sentiments, à moins que la part d’intelligence maléfique dont il semblait être doté se réjouisse à la perspective du combat.

— Tu as intérêt à avoir _mes_ cartes mémorisées dans ton duel disk, Kaiba, ou toi et moi nous allons devoir avoir une discussion.

Ce n’était pas une plaisanterie. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Cela n’empêcha pas un sourire de trouver son chemin jusqu’aux lèvres de Kaiba.

— Ne sous-estime pas les bases de données de KaibaCorp. J’ai toutes les cartes qui existent, et même celles qui ne sont pas encore sorties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre le 8 juillet.


	78. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre, nous finirons par l’emporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout en m'excusant du retard qu'a pris ce chapitre (écrit depuis, hum, début juin), j'ai décidé de ne plus chercher à m'imposer de publier un chapitre par semaine (j'ai vraiment essayé, je me suis même fait un calendrier fin mai avec des dates, mais en vain). J'écrivais vraiment beaucoup quand j'étais en dépression (disons qu'à peu près toutes les scènes où Ryô va mal sont inspirées de mes propres problèmes), je suis beaucoup moins productive depuis que je vais mieux. M'imposer en plus une deadline dégrade encore plus à ma productivité, parce que ça me stresse inutilement (ce que j'ai réalisé en parlant avec certaines personnes sur notre Discord). Et, enfin, la température de ces derniers temps n'a pas aidé. J'ai aussi passé beaucoup de temps à finir ma première fanfic en anglais (en cours de correction par une gentille béta lectrice).
> 
> Ceci étant dit, je sais où je vais, quels arcs il me reste à finir (plus beaucoup) et quelle sera la fin, alors don't panic.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? _

La question tourna en boucle dans l’esprit de Seth avant qu’il ne saisisse pleinement la gravité de la situation. Le sang quitta aussitôt son visage, donnant à son teint un aspect cendreux.

Ce n’était pas qu’il ne s’en était pas douté dès l’instant où Mahara avait évoqué le  _ ib _ et le  _ ka _ de Mahad, mais le constater rendait l’acte douloureusement concret. Horrifiant, même, car il ignorait si qui que ce soit pourrait réparer ce qui avait été détruit.

Mahad le fixait avec un mélange de crainte et de confusion qui le rendait presque méconnaissable. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chacune de ses inspirations paniquées, et Seth était sûr qu’il aurait pu sentir son coeur battre s’il avait posé sa main là où Mahara avait transpercé le torse du magicien quelques minutes auparavant. Là où il n’y avait rien d’autres qu’une peau couleur de bronze, dénuée de la moindre cicatrice.

Mahad était vivant, tout comme lui.

Mahad était vivant, mais incomplet.

Sans son  _ ka _ , il avait perdu son double spirituel, ses pouvoirs, peut-être même sa capacité à utiliser la  _ heka _ .

Sans son  _ ib _ \- son cœur au sens large du terme -, il avait perdu ce qui lui permettait d'être jugé  par les dieux : son identité, sa mémoire.

Mahad était vivant, mais cette résurrection n’avait rien d’un acte de clémence.

Toutes ses journées et ses nuits passées à se quereller, tous ces instants où ils avaient débattu sur la nature de leur relation avec leur pharaon - sur l’amitié qu’Atem exigeait d’eux -, tous ces moments où le mélange dangereux de l’alcool et de leur répulsion mutuelle les avait conduit invariablement dans le même lit, toutes ces heures où ils avaient trouvé un autre exutoire à leur rage que de s’entretuer… 

Il ne restait plus rien de tout cela si ce n’était dans l’esprit de Seth seul.

Même si le froid ne semblait plus pouvoir l’atteindre, cela n’empêcha pas Seth de frissonner des pieds à la tête, le sang comme gelé dans ses veines.

Ignorant l’interrogation du magicien en plein désarroi - pouvait-il encore le désigner sous le terme de « magicien » ? -, Seth se tourna vers Mahara. La divinité cornue, débout juste à côté d’eux, se comportait toujours en parangon d’indifférence, au point que Seth aurait pu être tenté de croire qu’elle ne mesurait pas la gravité blasphématoire de son acte. Il savait, bien entendu, que ce n’était pas le cas. Mahara savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait, et ceci en tout instant.

Seth se leva lentement, craignant que ses jambes ne le trahissent ou que Mahara, percevant une quelconque menace émanant de lui, ne décide de le soumettre à nouveau à la froideur mortifère de sa dimension.

— Ce que je lui ai fait, je peux le faire à n’importe qui d’autre.

Seth soutint effrontément le regard de Mahara en dépit de l’effroi instinctif que la déclaration avait aussitôt insinué en lui. Il ignora la façon dont ses entrailles se tordirent avec force, ainsi que Mahad lorsqu’il tira d’un coup sec sur la jambe de son pantalon comme pour l’inciter à retrouver le sol, là où était sa place. Même s’il n’atteignait pas tout à fait le dieu en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, cela n’empêcha pas Seth de fixer son visage doré, ses traits figés en une expression neutre identique aux masques qui ornaient les sarcophages des pharaons et des hauts dignitaires. Il aurait voulu lui arracher le visage à mains nues, percer ses iris changeants et dénués de vie avec ses ongles. Néanmoins, il savait qu’aucun de ses désirs ne se réaliseraient. La seule chose qui lui restait, c’était la possibilité de le défier.

— Je peux dérober son identité à Katsuya, effacer de sa mémoire tout souvenir de toi.

Malgré le ton égal de Mahara, Seth ne douta pas un seul instant de sa capacité à mettre sa menace à exécution, et l’idée de rencontrer dans le regard de Katsuya la même absence que dans celui de Mahad l’épouvanta assez pour fragiliser sa détermination.

S’il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Katsuya, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le sol de basalte réverbèra chacun des pas de Pegasus lorsque celui-ci les rejoignit pour se poster juste derrière Seth. En réaction, celui-ci pressa ses paumes contre la couverture ouvragée du tome millénaire, bien décidé à le protéger envers et contre tous. Il accordait peu de crédit quant à l’affirmation selon laquelle Mahara ne possédait aucun intérêt pour l’artefact. C’était leur seule chance contre lui, il en était persuadé.

Il en fut d’autant plus persuadé que l’essence maléfique du livre fit à nouveau vibrer à l’unisson chacune des fibres de son corps, prouvant que son pouvoir n’avait pas été altéré par la présence du dieu. L’intelligence étrange qui l’animait l’enjoignit à lui céder pour qu’il puisse réaliser tous ses rêves secrets, ceux qu’il gardait honteusement enfoui au plus profond de son âme depuis longtemps, ceux qu’il commençait seulement à contempler face au danger représenté par Mahara. Sauver Katsuya ne serait qu’une formalité pour peu qu’il écoute. Et si Katsuya ne voulait toujours pas de lui après cela, alors il pourrait toujours… 

Quand Mahara se remit à parler, Seth eut l’impression que le son lui arrivait en décalé, brouillé par d’autres chuchotis encore moins humains que la voix du dieu.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais qu’il oublie tout ?

— Non.

Seth n’ajouta rien de plus, non parce qu’il n’avait rien d’autre à dire, mais parce que sa propre voix, lointaine et déformée, ne semblait plus lui appartenir. Le tome millénaire envahissait ses pensées, y projetant mille et une images d’ambitions abandonnées dont il aurait préféré ne jamais se rappeler. Sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche pâteuse, son esprit à l’agonie, et il n’était plus certain de savoir ce qu’il craignait le plus : la divinité sans émotion qui venait de détruire Mahad sous ses yeux ou l’artefact impie qu’il tentait de protéger en dépit de l’emprise qu’il avait sur son âme.

— Je n’aurais pas besoin de le neutraliser si tu promettais de t’en occuper.

La main de Mahara avait plongé dans les replis de sa toge pendant qu’il parlait. Quand il la présenta à nouveau, l’éclat doré qui miroitait entre ses doigts attira le regard de Seth l’espace d’un instant. Mais il le détourna aussitôt en reconnaissant l’objet qui était soumis à son attention.

— Tu n’aurais pas à t’inquiéter de ses humeurs si tu étais capable de le contrôler, suggéra Mahara, comme en écho aux images folles qui dominaient son esprit.

L’air semblait plus lourd, plus électrique, et empreint de la fraîcheur poussiéreuse que l’on ne rencontre qu’au fond des tombeaux. Une autre vision flotta devant les yeux de Seth, mais cette fois-ci il s’y accrocha, laissant son esprit s’imprégner de la voix d’Isis aussi grondante que la foudre.

_ Ce n’est pas parce que tu es devenu pharaon que tu peux faire ce qui t’enchante, Seth. Tu ne peux pas recourir aux pouvoirs du sceptre chaque fois qu’une personne est en désaccord avec toi. Ce n’est pas ce qu’Atem aurait souhaité. _

Elle lui avait toujours servi de garde-fou, et il avait perdu le compte de leurs disputes jusqu’au jour où… 

Sa prise sur le livre se renforça, et Seth essaya de revenir à la réalité. Tout en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il se concentra sur Mahad, qui, de son côté, toujours agenouillé à même le sol, fixait Mahara dans une terreur muette. Le ventre de Seth se noua à nouveau à le voir dans cet état de stupéfaction, tant et si bien qu’il préféra tourner la tête vers Pegasus, dont l’unique oeil le fixait sans vraiment paraître le voir. Seth n’était pas certain qu’il y ait encore qui que ce soit derrière ce regard vitreux. Lui aurait veillé qu’il ne reste rien pour s’éviter d’inutiles complications. D’inutiles contradictions.

_ Tu ne peux pas recourir aux pouvoirs du sceptre chaque fois qu’une personne est en désaccord avec toi. _

— Si tu étais mon allié, Katsuya serait protégé de tout, y compris de lui-même. Surtout de lui-même. Il a besoin d’être guidé. Tu en as conscience, n’est-ce pas ?

Seth baissa la tête en s’efforçant d’ignorer à la fois le sceptre qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de sa personne et le livre dont chaque relief de la couverture s’imprimait dans ses paumes. Le sang battait fort à ses tempes, au point que la migraine qui l’avait gagné dans la voiture revenait en force. Une sueur glacée et malsaine coula le long de son dos, vite suivie d’une sensation de vertige. Il n’avait pas prévu d’être l’objet de tant de convoitises. Il n’avait pas prévu… 

_ Tu seras pharaon. _

C’était ce qu’Akhenaden - non, le grand prêtre des ténèbres - lui avait dit, des siècles auparavant. Tuer Kisara. Lui prendre son  _ ka _ . Devenir le pharaon à la place d’Atem. Avoir le monde à ses pieds.

Et il était finalement devenu pharaon, mais pas comme son père l’avait rêvé. La mort d’Atem alors même que Kemet avait été ensanglantée par le chaos causé par Zorc n’avait pas conduit à une succession facile. Rien ne prouvait qu’il soit en droit de succéder au défunt souverain malgré la volonté que le pharaon avait transmis avant sa mort. Rien ne prouvait qu’il soit son cousin.

Rien. Rien. Rien.

_ Ils ont choisi une autre personne, Seth. _

_ Qui ? _

_ Le ministre Aÿ. Il veut que tu lui restitues le sceptre et ce qu’il reste du pendentif millénaire. _

C’était tellement plus facile d’oublier. Cela avait été tellement facile d’oublier lorsqu’il se trouvait à Aaru, enfin délivré du poids de sa conscience.

_ De quel côté es-tu, Isis ? _

_ Celui d’Atem. À jamais. _

Celui d’Atem. Pas le sien.

Celui d’Atem. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais été rongé par les mêmes démons que Seth.

Isis le savait. Mana le savait. Elles l’avaient servi mais seulement parce qu’Atem l’avait désigné lui plutôt qu’un autre. Et Atem avait bien choisi, quoi que les gens en pensent. Après tout, Seth avait été le seul ayant le cynisme et l’immoralité suffisante pour changer le passé et effacer toute trace de la vérité.

Sauf que les choses ne s’étaient pas passées selon les volontés d’Atem.

— Tu n’as besoin que de faire une seule chose pour sceller notre accord et pour que le sceptre soit à toi, fit Mahara.

Il n’avait eu besoin que de faire une seule chose pour accéder au trône. Ce qu’il avait précisément refusé de faire face à son père, en dépit de son ambition.

— Tu n’as besoin que de faire une seule chose, répéta Mahara.

Il ne précisa pas laquelle. C’était inutile.

Seth, nauséeux, déglutit à nouveau avec difficulté, plus conscient que jamais de la proximité de Mahad à ses côtés, et pas seulement parce que celui-ci venait à nouveau d’agripper la jambe de son pantalon.

Mahad avait-il compris la moindre chose à leur échange ? Peut-être que la peur qui se lisait dans son regard aurait été plus intense encore si cela avait été le cas. Peut-être aurait-il cherché à fuir au lieu de se raccrocher à lui.

Mais fuir pour aller où ?

Seth essaya de ralentir les battements de son coeur, de se calmer, de chasser l’image fantôme du grand prêtre des ténèbres.

Le grand prêtre des ténèbres l’avait voulu sous son contrôle.

Mahara le voulait sous son contrôle.

Le livre - ou cette intelligence maléfique qui le hantait - le voulait sous son contrôle.

Mais il savait ce qu’un pacte avec un démon coûtait. Il savait ce que c’était que de se perdre dans ses désirs les plus sombres. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre tout contrôle sur son propre corps, d’être enfermé dans son propre esprit et incapable de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Il le savait aussi bien que Seto lorsque Kisara avait pris le dessus sur lui. Et s’il en jugeait par l’attitude de Pegasus et les dernières paroles de Mahad avant que sa personnalité ne soit anéantie, il n’aurait, à la fin, même plus d’esprit qui lui soit propre. Alors, comment aurait-il pu accepter, même avec la vague promesse de sauver ce à quoi il tenait ?

Comment pourrait-il infliger à Katsuya ce qu’il avait lui-même subi, ce que Katsuya avait lui-même déjà subi par la faute de ce Marik pour qui les autres s’inquiétaient tant ?

Même sans cela, comment pourrait-il sacrifier Mahad sous le prétexte d’une promesse sûrement trompeuse ?

Comment aurait-il pu sacrifier qui que ce soit après ce qu’il avait vécu ?

_ Ma place était entre les mâchoires d’Ammit. J’aurais dû subir une éternité de damnation dans le Duat pour mes crimes. Seul, oublié de tous. _

Parce qu’il avait blessé Mahad.

Parce qu’il avait utilisé Kisara.

Parce qu’il avait trahi Atem.

Parce qu’il avait tué pour accéder au trône volé par un usurpateur.

Parce qu’il avait tué ou manipulé pour rester au pouvoir aussi longtemps que nécessaire, aussi longtemps qu’il lui faudrait pour que les objets millénaires, Zorc et même Atem sombrent dans l’oubli.

Une voix perça tout à coup la noirceur de ses pensées. Une voix qu’il avait entendue un peu plus tôt sans la reconnaître et sans même la comprendre, alors que le froid l’avait plongé dans une douloureuse agonie. Lorsqu’elle prononça son nom, il se raccrocha à sa douceur comme un naufragé à un radeau.

Après tout, elle l’avait déjà sauvée une fois des ténèbres qui avaient menacé d’engloutir son coeur.

Répondant à un appel à l’aide que Seth n’avait pas eu conscience d’envoyer, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus surgit dans toute sa magnificence. Ses écailles étincelèrent sous les rayons d’un soleil surnaturel qui semblait s’écouler de Aaru même et mettre en pièces les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Il déploya ses ailes haut au-dessus de sa tête, et sa queue fouetta puissamment l’air autour d’eux, obligeant tant Pegasus que Mahara à établir une distance respectable entre eux.

Seth se laissa aller à sourire, non pas tant à cause de l’apparition miraculeuse du  _ ka _ qu’en raison de la présence de celle qui le commandait. Même s’il ne pouvait la voir, Kisara se trouvait là elle aussi, indissociable du dragon divin avec lequel elle avait fusionné des millénaires auparavants. Elle partageait avec lui la même fureur à l’encontre du dieu et la même volonté d’éradiquer la menace qui pesait sur Seth. Cette rage, cependant, n’était pas aussi aveugle et désespérée que lorsqu’elle était apparue pour les protéger, Seto et lui, plus d’une semaine auparavant. Elle n’essaya pas de prendre le contrôle de son esprit pour parler à travers lui pas plus qu’elle ne s’attaqua aveuglément à leurs ennemis. La folie qui la rongeait avait disparu, et Seth savait qu’il le devait entièrement à Mahad.

Le coeur de Seth se réchauffa avec espoir et joie à l’idée que Kisara ait décidé de lui venir en aide - encore une fois -, et il ressentit en même temps de la tristesse en songeant à sa trop grande indulgence envers lui. Il ne l’avait pas sauvée du Duat. Mahad l’avait fait. Alors méritait-il vraiment son secours alors même qu’il l’avait utilisée des millénaires auparavant, alors même qu’il n’avait jamais songé à partir en quête de son âme égarée ?

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de s’attarder sur ses sentiments pas plus qu’il ne l’eut de communiquer avec elle. Mahad, horrifié par l’apparition du « monstre », chercha à se dérober. Seth l’agrippa à temps par le coude pour le retenir, ce qui n’empêcha pas le magicien de fixer avec effroi le dragon qui se dressait juste derrière eux, imposant et menaçant comme le protecteur impitoyable qu’il était. Une preuve de plus de l’aliénation mentale de Mahad, si Seth avait encore douté de celle-ci.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas agir à ta guise, Mahara _ , fit la voix de Kisara, grondante comme le tonnerre. _ Je ne te laisserai pas blesser encore plus les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Libère Seth et rends à Mahad ce que tu lui as volé ou paie le prix de ton crime ! _

L’expression de Mahara ne changea pas d’un iota face à la menace - Seth ne le croyait pas capable d’exprimer autre chose que de l’indifférence, de toute manière.

— Retourne d’où tu viens, prêtresse du dragon blanc. Ce sera mon seul avertissement.

_ Je ne te crains pas,  _ rétorqua Kisara avec une fermeté que Seth ne lui avait jamais connue.  _ Libère Seth et rends à Mahad ce que tu lui as volé…  _

Mahara, cette fois, garda le silence, et Kisara perdit aussitôt patience.

_ Je suppose que c’est donc un refus. Dans ce cas, meurs. _

Bien que Seth sentît son  _ ba _ décroître pour nourrir la puissance incroyable du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, il ne fléchit pas et toisa même Mahara, non comme un simple homme ou comme un prêtre, mais comme le pharaon qu’il avait un jour été. Un pharaon qui aurait pu commander aux serviteurs des dieux eux-mêmes s’il l’avait vraiment souhaité, ce qui n’avait pas été le cas. Atem avait toujours été plus digne que lui de porter le titre d’Horus vivant, aussi n’avait-il jamais cherché à invoquer leurs pouvoirs sur ses ennemis.

Le Renoncé apparut tout à coup, emplissant l’air d’un parfum méphitique. Le dragon blanc ramena aussitôt sa tête vers l’arrière pour l’étudier avec la prudence de ceux sachant déjà à quoi s’attendre, preuve que Kisara avait pu tout observer de la première confrontation entre Seth et Pegasus même s’il lui avait été impossible d’intervenir. Mahad, lui, chercha à nouveau à fuir, mais Seth parvint à le retenir. Mahad ne chercha pas à lui résister. Seth aurait voulu croire que c’était à cause de la pression ferme mais rassurante qu’il exerçait sur son coude, mais il était plus probable que le magicien amnésique craignait de susciter sa colère en se dégageant de force.

_ Insecte _ , tonna Kisara lorsque le Renoncé déploya ses tentacules, dans le but évident de la capturer comme il avait capturé Duos. Seth tressaillit à la pensée qu’elle se retrouve piégée et peu à peu abordée par le _ ka _ démoniaque, mais c’était sous-estimer la puissance du dragon blanc.

Le Renoncé n’eut même pas le temps d’atteindre sa proie avant d’être balayé par un tourbillon d’énergie pure. Seth lui-même recula de plusieurs pas et faillit presque lâcher Mahad à cause de la violence du souffle et de la chaleur qui s’en dégageait.

Il y eut un cri de douleur quand le flot rugissant s’évanouit, ne laissant en lieu et place du Renoncé qu’un espace vide et fumant.

Seth se retourna autant que sa prise sur le bras de Mahad le lui permettait. Le dragon blanc occultait partiellement la silhouette de Pegasus, mais pas assez pour lui cacher le fait que l’homme, courbé en deux, vomissait du sang sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

Seth ne put contenir un rictus satisfait. Pegasus méritait plus qu’amplement le contrecoup causé par la destruction de son  _ ka _ . Il était même chanceux si Seth considérait le fait que la majorité des gens, lui inclus, aurait succombé à l’attaque. Sans doute devait-il sa survie à Mahara. Le dieu continuait d’ailleurs de représenter un problème sur lequel Seth reporta son attention. Il nota, non sans un certain soulagement, que le sceptre millénaire avait disparu.

— Pegasus pensait que tu pourrais m’être utile, déclara Mahara d’un ton toujours aussi neutre. J’ai consenti à suivre son idée mais, comme je l’avais prévu, c’était vain.

Il y avait dans les mots de Mahara une nuance de mépris qui incita Seth à répliquer avec toute l’assurance royale dont il était capable.

— Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser corrompre.

Mahara ne réagit pas immédiatement à sa déclaration. Quand il le fit enfin, ce fut avec la même indifférence que d’ordinaire, quoique Seth eût juré que ces paroles prononcées par tout autre aurait encore eu une fois valeur d’insulte.

— Pas cette fois, en tout cas.

— Pas cette fois ? répéta Seth, piqué au vif.

Il perçut l’inquiétude de Kisara à travers leur lien, mais son irritation était trop grande pour qu’il en tienne compte. Il avait l’habitude d’avoir un effet sur ses ennemis, quels qu’ils soient. Il n’en avait aucun sur Mahara, dont les insondables yeux miroitants ne reflétaient aucune once d’intérêt.

— Ce n’est pas parce que tu te bats pour rester dans la lumière que tu y parviens à chaque fois.

_ Ne l’écoutez pas _ .

Il aurait sans doute dû suivre le conseil de Kisara, mais, avec ce que Ryô avait bien accepté de raconter et ce que Mahara avait confirmé à son tour, il se sentit soudain pris de vertiges.

Jusqu’alors, il s’était refusé à considérer trop sérieusement le fait qu’ils auraient déjà vécu plusieurs fois cette histoire, que Mahara les aurait enfermé dans une boucle où ils revivaient sans cesse les mêmes souffrances. C’était d’autant plus difficile de croire ce que Ryô avait raconté à Yûgi qu’il le tenait de Bakura lui-même - ou de Zorc.

Mais Mahara n’avait rien nié. Il n’avait pas confirmé qu’il ne s’agissait pour lui que d’un jeu dont il était l’arbitre, mais il n’avait pas contredit les autres affirmations de Ryô non plus. Mahara était bel et bien là pour veiller sur ce qu’il considérait être l’équilibre. Il avait le pouvoir de les ramener au « tout début », donc en arrière dans le temps, afin que le bien et le mal puissent s’affronter à nouveau. Et, surtout… 

_ Ce n’est pas parce que tu te bats pour rester dans la lumière que tu y parviens à chaque fois. _

Seth sentit sa bouche se dessécher à la pensée révoltante de ce que cela impliquait.

— J’ignore de qui tu parles, mais certainement pas de moi, lança-t-il, mâchoires crispées, yeux étincelants de colère.

— Ils sont « toi ». Ou, plutôt, tu es « toi ». Mais que tu sombres ou que tu parviennes à demeurer à la surface, tes multiples destinées aboutissent toujours au même résultat : la souffrance. Tu ne peux être heureux, pas plus que Seto ne peut l’être, pas plus que Mahad et Kisara ne peuvent s’empêcher de te venir en aide en dépit du mal que tu leur fais, pas plus qu’Atem ou Bakura ne peuvent être autre chose que les avatars d’Horakhty et de Zorc en ce monde. C’est ce que l’univers a choisi pour vous au début, et les infimes variations que vous créez à chaque fois ne sauraient perturber ce qui a été décidé.

Le tome millénaire sembla peser tout à coup plus lourd, tant et si bien que Seth relâcha Mahad pour pouvoir le tenir des deux mains. Quoique libre d’agir selon sa volonté, le magicien ne chercha pas à fuir, comme s’il avait finalement compris où se trouvait ses alliés et ses ennemis. Cependant, Seth remarqua à peine ce changement d’attitude de sa part.

Bien qu’il l’aurait voulu de tout son coeur, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se questionner sur le nombre de fois où il s’était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et puis, il comprit tout à coup que rien ne pourrait jamais ébranler Mahara dans ses certitudes parce qu’il avait déjà vécu des dizaines de fois, peut-être des centaines de fois, ces événements desquels il était finalement toujours sorti victorieux.

Etaient-ils vraiment condamnés à échouer, quels que soient leurs efforts ?

Kisara parla à nouveau avec des accents alarmés, mais Seth ne fit qu’entendre sa voix sans comprendre le moindre de ses mots. Il porta une main à son front, certain que sa tête n’allait pas tarder à exploser.

Ce n’était pas ainsi que les choses étaient censées se dérouler. Les gens naissaient, vivaient, mouraient et connaissaient une seconde existence immortelle et bienheureuse - du moins ceux qui en étaient dignes, les autres étant condamnés à l’oubli. Ils n’étaient pas censés subir un cycle de naissances et de morts dont ils n’avaient même pas conscience. Ils n’étaient pas censés tout recommencer de zéro et connaître le même destin pathétique.

Plus effrayant encore était la possibilité qu’il ait un jour - non, des centaines de fois - laissé libre-court à la noirceur de son coeur. Qu’avait-il pu faire à Kisara de pire que ce qu’il lui avait déjà fait ? À Atem ? À Mahad, même ? Et Katsuya ? Connaissait-il Katsuya dans ces existences ? Lui avait-il fait du mal à lui aussi ?

Il avait cru que la victoire se trouvait à portée de main avec l’intervention du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, mais, au final, ils étaient toujours au même point. Le tome millénaire était sans doute inutile, et il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire pour contrecarrer Mahara. Le dieu ne lui avait rendu sa vitalité que dans le but de le corrompre puis de détruire toutes ses illusions en voyant son plan échouer. Mahara savait déjà tout de lui, non seulement par expérience, mais aussi parce qu’il avait accès au destin de chaque mortel, à la toile complexe qui composait l’univers. Ce que Seth avait vu, sans doute, au moment où il s’était réveillé dans cette dimension. Une myriade de fils argenté s’entrecroisant dans l’infini.

Ils étaient condamnés à revivre la même situation et à répéter les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore.

Seth sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne et l’écarter de son visage. Il s’attendit à voir Kisara, la seule qui aurait pu vouloir l’apaiser en cet instant. Aussi haussa-t-il les sourcils en croisant le regard inquiet de Mahad. Puis il sourit à la pensée que, même privé de son identité, le magicien continuait de se soucier des autres, comme il l’avait toujours fait. C’était quelque chose que Mahara ne pouvait pas lui arracher.

Tout en nouant ses doigts à ceux de Mahad pour l’assurer de son soutien, Seth tourna ses pensées vers Kisara, espérant d’elle qu’elle accomplirait ce que le sorcier s’était refusé à faire plus tôt : les sortir de là. En utilisant son  _ ba _ et celui de Mahad, cela devait être de l’ordre du possible pour un  _ ka _ tel que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, sans doute plus puissant encore que ceux de Ryô et Mahad réunis. Cependant, il sentit que Kisara s’était déjà choisie une autre mission. Quand il comprit ce dont il s’agissait en percevant les échos de sa pensée, il était déjà trop tard pour la stopper dans son élan.

Seth sentit son coeur s’emballer dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenir moites. En dépit de son incroyable force, le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ne pouvait pas vaincre Mahara, un dieu capable de commander aux dimensions et au temps lui-même. Cela n’empêcha pas Kisara de s’y essayer avec une détermination digne d’une reine.

L’espace d’un instant, le rayon d’énergie qui noya la silhouette de Mahara dans une gerbe de lumière sembla suffisant pour le vaincre. Mais Seth sut avant même que le flot destructeur s’éteigne, avant même que le souffle qui malmenait ses cheveux retombe, que cela avait été en vain.

Mahara n’aurait sûrement pas laissé Kisara l’attaquer si elle avait été en mesure de lui nuire. Et la sensation de la main de Mahad dans la sienne n'était pas suffisante pour apaiser son angoisse.

La gerbe bleue finit pas se tarir, et Seth ne se rendit compte qu’à ce moment-là que son éclat l’avait aveuglé. Alors qu’il était encore trop ébloui pour prendre la mesure de leur échec, il ordonna à Kisara de l'abandonner. Mais le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus resta immobile, son attention rivée sur Mahara, dont la haute silhouette devint de plus en plus nette.

— Le magicien et toi, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'être une nuisance.

L’attaque ne semblait même pas avoir touché Mahara, ce qui rappela à Seth leur combat contre Bakura, excepté que le démon s’était battu avec violence là où Mahara était comme indifférent à la situation.

— Elle essaye seulement de me protéger, fit Seth.

Le dieu porta son attention sur lui, et Seth se demanda comment il aurait pu pousser à la magnanimité un être sur qui il ne pouvait avoir aucune emprise émotionnelle et dont il ne pouvait décrypter les intentions.

— C'est triste, je suppose, sachant que tu n’as jamais hésité à l’utiliser et, parfois même, à la tuer.

Seth garda les yeux rivés sur Mahara, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de sentir le poids du regard de Mahad et du dragon sur lui. À moins que cela soit celui de son propre effroi mêlé à celui de sa culpabilité.

— Menteur.

Il ignorait si c’était lui ou Kisara qui venait de parler, tant il se sentait étranger à lui-même.

— Je ne mens jamais.

Et Seth n’essaya pas de protester cette fois. Il avait conscience de ce dont il aurait été capable, les circonstances eussent-elles été différentes, les ténèbres dans son cœur eussent-elles été plus fortes.

Ils étaient condamnés à revivre sans cesse cette histoire mais, une chose était sûre, Kisara et lui ne partageaient pas un amour qui transcendait les aléas de leurs existences.

Kisara apparut soudainement devant lui, projection fantôme que lui seul pouvait voir. Son expression peinée lui transperça le coeur. Cependant, Seth sentait que la tristesse de Kisara n’était pas due aux révélations de Mahara, aussi perturbantes soient-elles. Elle s’inquiétait pour lui, comme elle l’avait toujours fait. Comme elle le ferait toujours. Comme elle n’aurait jamais dû le faire.

Seth relâcha la main de Mahad pour tendre la sienne vers le visage de Kisara, qui cilla légèrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait en mon âme et conscience, déclara-t-elle. J’ai choisi de vous protéger parce que j’ai vu la  _ lumière _ qu’il y a en vous. Et si je l’ai fait dans une infinité d’autres vies, c’est donc que celle-ci n’est pas prête de s’éteindre.

Submergé par une incertitude dont il n’avait pas l’habitude, Seth ouvrit et referma la bouche sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. 

— Tu dois partir.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d’ordre, Seth. Je ne suis plus l’orpheline terrifiée que vous connaissiez. Je suis libre de mes choix et seule maîtresse de mes actions. Et ce dont je suis sûre, c’est que dans cette vie ou dans une autre, nous finirons par l’emporter.

Kisara fit face à Mahara, et le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus rugit avec férocité, comme s’il s’apprêtait à fondre sur le dieu plutôt qu’à le submerger d’une autre vague d’énergie incandescente.

— Et c’est sur ce vœu insensé que tu disparais.

Seth n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’analyser les paroles de Mahara. Il n’eut pas non plus le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand la douleur le précipita à même le sol, le corps secoué de convulsions.

Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus semblait avoir été coupé en deux par une lame acérée, et lui avec.

Quelqu’un cria. Il prit soudainement conscience, alors que sa vision était encore nimbée de rouge, que c’était lui. Son visage était humide de larmes qu’il n’avait même pas senti couler, et son corps était encore parcouru de spasmes nerveux. Son  _ ba _ semblait avoir pris feu et s’être entièrement consumé, mais il savait qu’une telle chose était impossible, parce qu’il n’y aurait pas survécu.

Le rouge disparut, peu à peu dévoré par un noir désespérant, celui de la dimension de Mahara. Seth prit conscience de la présence de mains sur lui, celles de Mahad qui lui soulevait la tête, peut-être pour l’empêcher de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. À moins qu’il n’ait vomi le contenu de son estomac. Il n’en était pas sûr. Il n’était plus sûr de rien. Il n’arrivait plus à percevoir Kisara, pas plus que le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Le lien rompu, ils s’étaient évanouis, le laissant seul avec leurs ennemis. Mahad ne comptait pas réellement. Il n’était plus exactement lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas l’aider.

_ Et c’est sur ce vœu insensé que tu disparais. _

Seth se figea d’un coup, pris de vertiges violents, le corps glacé et rendu tremblant par l’horreur.

Il ne percevait plus Kisara ou son dragon non pas parce qu’ils l’avaient abandonné ou avaient été bannis de cette dimension, mais parce qu’il n’y avait plus rien à percevoir.

Le  _ ba _ qu’il avait senti brûler n’était pas le sien, mais celui de Kisara.

La douleur qu’il avait ressentie n’avait pas été seulement la sienne mais aussi celle de la jeune femme et de son  _ ka _ .

La réalisation le poussa à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, genoux pressés contre son torse. Les mains de Mahad sur lui, dans ses cheveux, ne pouvaient pas repousser l’épouvante qui le possédait entièrement.

Mahara venait d’anéantir Kisara, et Seth ignorait si celle-ci se trouvait encore quelque part, s’il y avait un quelconque ailleurs pour les gens comme elle, s’il y avait un quelconque espoir pour ceux qui voyaient leur identité se dissoudre peu à peu après leur seconde mort. Il savait que non, il savait qu’il était impossible de les sauver une fois le jugement des dieux rendu, et Kisara, elle, venait d’être détruite en un claquement de doigts.

— Elle renaîtra, affirma Mahara, et le magicien redeviendra lui-même, si tant est que je puisse ramener l’univers à son point de départ. T’opposer à moi revient à condamner tes amis.

Seth jeta un regard au dieu à travers ses cils voilés de larmes. Les paroles de Mahara résonnèrent en écho dans son esprit pendant de longues secondes, jusqu’au moment où l’évidence lui apparut.

Un fou rire aussi brutal que violent lui échappa. Mais comment n’aurait-il pas pu rire face à l’ignominie de la situation ? Mahara avait brisé Mahad, puis annihilé Kisara. Et à présent, il promettait de les lui rendre s’il abandonnait le combat ou l’aidait à accomplir son objectif ?

Que se passerait-il si Seth refusait à nouveau ? Est-ce qu’il s’en prendrait à d’autres personnes qui lui étaient chères ? À Atem, à Katsuya, à Mokuba ? Aux proches d’autrefois et ceux qu’il se faisait peu à peu dans sa nouvelle vie ?

Seth posa une main sur le côté de son visage. Il avait cessé de rire depuis un moment déjà, et ses ongles s’enfoncèrent presque dans sa peau.

Était-ce ainsi que Mahara avait agi pour convaincre Pegasus de se ranger à ses côtés ? Lui lui avait-il arraché ceux à qui il tenait ? Ironie de la chose, Pegasus ne s’en souciait plus parce qu’il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler leur existence.

Est-ce que lui-même s’était déjà retrouvé dans la même situation ? Avait-il accepté d’aider Mahara ? Avait-il accepté dans l’espoir que la prochaine fois serait la bonne, que la prochaine fois leur permettrait de le vaincre, enfin ?

_ Dans cette vie ou dans une autre, nous finirons par l’emporter. _

Non. Non… Comment auraient-ils pu le vaincre sans le moindre souvenir de leurs défaites précédentes ? Mahara savait tout de leurs existences passées et pouvait tout savoir de leurs actes à venir. Mahara trichait pour garder l’univers tel qu’il le souhaitait. Mahara refusait de voir les choses changer et sa mission avec. Mahara lisait leur destinée dans le seul but de les manipuler.

— Je ne sais pas  _ qui _ t’a donné ce pouvoir, mais tu ne devrais pas le posséder.

Seth s’agenouilla, une main accrochée à l’épaule de Mahad pour garder l’équilibre, l’autre posée sur la couverture du tome millénaire, juste là où l’oeil était enchassé. Cette fois, il n’essaya pas d’ignorer les murmures qui envahirent aussitôt ses pensées, il n’essaya pas de résister la dangereuse influence que l’artefact maudit exerçait sur lui. Et pour la première fois, il perçut distinctement ce que Mahad avait tenté de lui expliquer dans la voiture. L’énergie maléfique était toujours là, séductrice, tentatrice, mais ce n’était pas la seule chose qui imprégnait le livre. Ce n’était pas la seule chose qui tentait de le soumettre à sa volonté tout en promettant de réaliser les siennes.

Seth ouvrit le livre, a priori au hasard. Il savait tout au fond de lui qu’il s’agissait de la bonne page, de celle dont il avait besoin pour concrétiser son plus cher désir en cet instant. Les caractères étaient toujours biscornus, toujours incompréhensibles, mais il n’avait pas besoin de savoir les lire pour exploiter le secret qu’ils renfermaient. Il avait juste à prêter une oreille attentive aux mots qui s’écoulaient dans son esprit. Il avait juste à les répéter, un par un.

Mahara fronça les sourcils. C’était la première fois que son visage manifestait un semblant d’émotion. Seth devina qu’il était sur le point d’attaquer, pressé sans aucun doute de lui faire subir le même sort que Mahad ou Kisara. Mahara n’eut toutefois pas l’occasion de mener son plan à bien cette fois, quoique Seth ne fût pas directement responsable de l’interruption.

Une boule de feu frappa le dieu de plein fouet, l’envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin, mais Seth continua sa mélopée, insensible au chaos qui venait d’éclater autour de lui.

Il le voyait désormais, le réseau complexe qui permettait à Mahara de tout savoir d’eux. Il percevait même bon nombre de choses, trop sans doute pour son propre bien. Sa propre vie s’étendait sous ses yeux, et son esprit fut tout à coup submergé d’images de ce qui pourrait être et de ce qui aurait pu être.

Mahara avait raison… Il aurait pu faire pire dans cette vie. Il avait fait pire d’en d’autres.

Seth tenta d’échapper à l’emprise du tome millénaire ou plutôt à celle des deux intelligences surnaturelles dont l'artefact semblait transmettre la volonté. Il était néanmoins trop tard pour les affronter, et il se sentit prononcer les derniers mots comme une sentence sur laquelle personne ne pourrait revenir.

La toile s’effilocha sous ses yeux, puis Mahara cria quelque chose d’indistinct juste avant qu’elle ne tombe en poussière.

Seth, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres parvint enfin à arracher sa main du tome millénaire. Les voix s’étaient tues, et les images qui avaient envahi son esprit se fragmentèrent en impressions confuses mais toujours aussi terrifiantes. Un mortel tel que lui ne pouvait porter la mémoire de milliers d’existences. Cela n’atténua pas son malaise pour autant, car il savait avoir contemplé l’indicible.

Seth prit soudainement conscience que la texture du sol avait changé et que le vent frais qui lui balayait le visage n’avait rien de commun avec l’atmosphère sépulcrale de la dimension de Mahara. Des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joue, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Katsuya, dont l'expression paniquée ne l’aida pas à se sentir mieux.

— Qu’est ce que t’as fait ?

Seth cligna des yeux. Il avait l’impression de glisser peu à peu dans le néant.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Lui, rien. Le tome millénaire - ou ce qui l’habitait, à l’inverse… 

— Je ne sais pas, confessa-t-il, à bout de souffle. Je ne sais pas.


	79. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours

Jônouchi fixa longuement Seth. Il était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d’intelligent à répondre à sa déclaration, tant il était habitué à le voir confiant, sûr de lui, inébranlable.

La peau de l'Égyptien était étrange sous ses doigts, trop froide et sèche à la fois, mais ce n’était pas ce qui l’inquiétait le plus en cet instant. Les pupilles de Seth étaient dilatées, comme s’il s’était enfilé plusieurs cachets d’ecstasy, ce qui bien sûr n’était sûrement pas ce qui expliquait son état. Cela n’empêcha pas le ventre de Jônouchi de se tordre avec angoisse. Même s’il n’y avait lui-même jamais touché, l’ancien  _ yankee _ avait eu l’occasion de voir plus d’une fois ce que la drogue pouvait faire aux gens, et il craignait à présent que Seth soit sous une influence quelconque, juste magique au lieu de chimique. Il se força néanmoins à se reprendre, comprenant que le moment n’était pas venu de céder à la panique bien qu’à peu près tout lui donnât envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de hurler un bon coup jusqu’à ce que ses cordes vocales ne puissent plus produire le moindre son.

— Tu ne sais pas ? répéta-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Le regard de Seth se perdit dans le vague.

Jônouchi lui tapota les joues dans l’espoir que cela l’aide à ne pas perdre connaissance, à défaut de rester concentré sur ce qui l’entourait. Il n’aimait pas la façon dont les yeux de l’Egyptien se voilaient. Il lui rappelait le regard vitreux de ceux dont Pegasus et Bakura arrachaient les âmes. Mahara avait fait quelque chose à Seth. Mahara… ou le livre gisant juste à côté de lui. Peut-être les deux à la fois, même. Néanmoins, cela ne lui apportait aucune consolation de savoir qu’ils avaient peut-être mis la main sur le vrai tome millénaire et non pas un tas de papier juste bon à se torcher le cul avec.

— C’est ce qu’il a dit, fit sèchement Kaiba, quelque part derrière lui. Et je ne vois pas en quoi tu es surpris qu’il ne sache pas ce qu’il fait.

Jônouchi ne releva pas. L’absence de compassion de Kaiba était de l’ordre de la routine. Il aurait été bien plus choqué si le roi des glaces s’était tout à coup inquiété pour son alter ego qu’il n’avait pas cessé de détester depuis son arrivée.

Peut-être pas sans raison, songea Jônouchi avec confusion, à la pensée de la nuit précédente. Mais il força ses pensées négatives hors de son esprit, parce que le statut marital de Seth ou ce qu’il était capable de faire pour protéger ses intérêts étaient bien le moindre de ses soucis en cet instant.

Il avait cru l’avoir perdu pour toujours.

Il était peut-être en train de le perdre… 

Seth l’enlaça tout à coup pour le presser avec force contre lui. Il murmura, visage enfoui contre le torse de Jônouchi, qu’au moins  _ lui _ était bien  _ lui _ .

Le blond n’était pas certain de savoir ce qu’il entendait par ça ni même de vouloir le comprendre, mais quand son regard se posa sur Mahad, il retourna l’étreinte de Seth en lui agrippant fermement le dos.

 

— Tu peux pas te magner un peu ?

— Je suis déjà à la vitesse maximum.

— Je suis sûr qu’il sait ce qu’il fait, commenta Ryô d’un ton d’autant plus distrait qu’il était occupé à pianoter sur l’écran de son téléphone portable.

Katsuya se pencha en avant et se tordit le cou pour apercevoir le tableau de bord par-dessus l’épaule de Kaiba.

— Non, tu l’es pas, grogna-t-il.

— Je suis au maximum _ possible _ sur cette route  _ sans _ nous tuer, s’écria Kaiba, mains crispées sur le volant à en avoir les phalanges blanchies. Merde !

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la voiture de sport effectua une violente embardée qui donna l’impression à Jônouchi que son estomac venait de lui remonter dans la gorge. Il se heurta au siège avant malgré sa ceinture de sécurité, puis fit une rencontre douloureuse avec la portière et son propre siège.

Le véhicule finit par s’immobiliser sur la chaussée dans un crissement de pneus qui lui perça les tympans.

Oh, c’était sans doute ce que ressentait le linge après l’essorage… 

Il reprenait seulement ses esprits quand il constata que les portières avant étaient grand ouvertes. Kaiba et Ryô avaient déjà quitté leurs sièges, sans doute pour se lancer droit dans la gueule du danger, quel qu’il soit.

Jônouchi s’empressa de s’extirper hors de la voiture, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire : l’espace réduit à l’arrière semblait avoir été conçu pour Mokuba, ou peut-être Yûgi et Atem, bref, un être humain miniature… Mais Kaiba avait ignoré ses protestations, et Ryô s’était déjà précipité stratégiquement à l’avant quand Jônouchi avait eu l’idée d’en faire de même. Il avait oublié à quel point son ami pouvait être roublard sous ses faux airs innocents.

Il y avait cependant plus important que d’avoir passé le court voyage pris en sandwich entre deux sièges, les genoux presque remontés jusqu’au menton.

Jônouchi resta bouche-bée à la vue du véhicule cabossé qui trônait au milieu de la route sur son toit. Avec moins de réflexe ou s’il avait écouté les suggestions de Jônouchi, Kaiba se serait encastré dedans au détour du virage.

En approchant, Jônouchi se rendit compte, le corps glacé par l’effroi, que c’était cette même berline noire que Seth et Mahad avaient empruntée pour se rendre au musée.

Non, non, non. Il avait peut-être échangé des mots avec Seth, mais il n’avait jamais souhaité  _ ça _ !

Le corps tremblant avec fébrilité, Jônouchi se rapprocha avec précipitation de la voiture que Ryô inspectait déjà sous tous les angles. À la pensée qu’ils soient arrivés trop tard, de l’acidité lui remonta dans la gorge. Il lui fallut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir à cause de l’angoisse.

Alerté par le crissement du verre, Ryô, accroupi devant l’une des vitres brisées, releva aussitôt la tête dans sa direction pour la secouer légèrement, une piètre tentative de sourire sur les lèvres.

— Il n’y a personne.

Jônouchi, le coeur pincé par un mélange de soulagement et d’appréhension, décida de vérifier par lui-même.

Il n’y avait effectivement personne dans le véhicule, mais l’endroit qu’aurait dû occuper le chauffeur était maculé d’un sang qui n’avait pas encore tout à fait coagulé.

Jônouchi recula de plusieurs pas trébuchants avec l’impression que le monde s’était mis à tournoyer autour de lui.

Tout ce sang, ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe, n’est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux lui piquèrent à la pensée des dernières paroles qu’il avait jetées à Seth sous le poids d’une juste colère. Même s’il ne regrettait pas vraiment celles-ci, compte tenu de la façon dont l’Egyptien lui avait caché la vérité en se foutant ouvertement de ses sentiments, ce n’était pas la fin qu’il avait espéré tout au fond de lui, sans vraiment oser se l’avouer. Ce n’était pas ce dont il avait secrètement rêvé tout en continuant de battre froid à Seth, le matin venu, parce qu’il était trop fier et blessé pour faire le premier pas.

Ryô étira le bras à travers l’une des vitres brisées, non sans grogner à cause de l’effort. Il extirpa de l’arrière de la voiture un ensemble de feuillets recouverts de caractère biscornus et, aux yeux de Jônouchi, complètement extra-terrestres.

Les photocopies étaient semblables à celles qu’ils avaient aperçues sur le bureau de Bakura père, mais, pour une fois, Jônouchi jugea plus sage de se mordre la langue pour se la fermer. Il avait les nerfs bien trop en pelote pour parler avec calme du père de Ryô, ce connard qui parvenait à faire passer le richard pour un gars sensible et attentionné.

— C’est tellement… étrange, murmura Ryô tout en promenant sa main sur la première page, comme s’il espérait sentir contre sa paume les caractères imprimés. Mon père avait vraiment le Necronomicon millénaire pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ?

Ryô grimaça, mais pas autant que Jônouchi qui n’approuvait pas du tout le petit surnom que son ami venait de donner au livre, pas plus qu’il n’avait envie de se souvenir des films que Ryô choisissait pour leurs soirées cinémas. Trop de monstres. Trop de vieux grimoires mystérieux. Trop de fins du monde.

— Je veux une escouade au plus vite, tempêta Kaiba à quelques distances de là. Non, je me fiche de ce que le premier ministre ou l’ONU ont dit à propos de… Quoi ? Ce n’est pas une milice privée, c’est… J’en ai besoin maintenant, pas… Je me fiche des lois internationales, j’ai trois personnes disparues !

Si la situation n’avait pas été aussi critique, Jônouchi aurait ri d’entendre que Kaiba était empêtré dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se prenait pour un apprenti dictateur. Mais pour le coup, ils auraient bien eu besoin de l’aide des équipes de « sécurité » de KaibaCorp.

Soudain, Kaiba s’immobilisa au bord de la route, le regard dirigé sur le bas côté. Son visage se crispa sur un rictus dégoûté, et il finit par se détourner légèrement, comme s’il songeait à rebrousser chemin sans pour autant trouver l’énergie de se détacher complètement de sa découverte.

— Deux personnes disparues, rectifia sèchement Kaiba.

Jônouchi sentit son coeur manquer plusieurs battements.

Il n’attendit pas que Kaiba clarifie pour se précipiter dans sa direction, ce qu’il regretta bien vite quand le cadavre mutilé entra dans son champ de vision, exposant à sa trop grande curiosité ses tripes et ses membres étalés dans l’herbe. Jônouchi se retourna aussitôt, une main plaquée contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gerber, les paupières à moitié closes dans l’espoir d’oublier la scène. Il n’avait aucune envie de savoir ce qui avait pu transformer l’homme en tas de viande hachée même s’il en avait une idée un peu trop précise…

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Jônouchi essaya de retenir Ryô par le bras quand celui-ci les rejoignit ; peine perdue. Son ami parvint à lui filer entre les doigts comme une anguille et se posta juste à côté de Kaiba, toujours en train de négocier ferme avec son mystérieux interlocuteur.

— Oh, laissa échapper Ryô comme s’il venait juste de surprendre un couple dans une position délicate mais néanmoins prévisible, genre, Yûgi et Anzu ou Kaiba et Atem.

Après avoir respiré profondément pour combattre sa nausée, Jônouchi se redressa, prêt à faire face au pire une nouvelle fois. Il n’était pas étonné que Ryô soit si peu déstabilisé. Après tout, il avait une fascination malsaine pour le macabre. Enfin, c’est ce que Jônouchi pensa jusqu’au moment où le jeune homme, qui était devenu entre temps aussi blanc que ses cheveux, agrippa Kaiba par son manteau hors de prix et se mit à vomir en lui éclaboussant copieusement les bottes.

Il y eut un bref moment d’accalmie, puis Ryô lâcha une autre plâtrée, prouvant ainsi qu’il avait bien mangé son petit-déjeuner et les choux à la crème que Jônouchi lui avait préparé. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas eu le temps de les digérer… 

En dépit de son inquiétude, Jônouchi dut prendre sur lui pour garder la maîtrise de ses zygomatiques. Il était difficile de ne pas éclater de rire face à l’expression de Kaiba, a priori plus écœuré par le contenu de l’estomac de Ryô que par le… cadavre.

Jônouchi déglutit avec difficulté et se calma d’un coup en revenant à la sombre réalité.

Ils avaient un cadavre sur les bras et absolument aucune idée de l’endroit où Seth et Mahad pouvaient se trouver, si tant est qu’ils soient… Jônouchi chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et se rapprocha de Ryô, qui, les jambes flageolantes, se cramponnait toujours au bras de Kaiba. Celui-ci semblait avoir raccroché au nez de son interlocuteur, mais c’était dur à dire puisqu’il avait utilisé le casque de son  _ Duel Disk _ pour passer l’appel.

À en juger par son expression constipée, Kaiba ne savait manifestement pas comment gérer la réaction de Ryô. Il restait immobile, mâchoire crispée, figé comme un porte-manteau aussi décoratif qu’inutile.

Jônouchi, avec un soupir las, décida d’offrir à son ami le soutien que Kaiba semblait incapable de lui offrir. Il avait néanmoins à peine effleuré le visage de Ryô pour s’enquérir de son état que le jeune homme le repoussa brutalement, les yeux assombris par un mélange déstabilisant de colère et de peur.

— Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il tout en s’éloignant de quelques mètres, les bras serrés autour de son propre torse comme si cela pouvait le préserver du monde extérieur. Ne me touche pas. Ne me  _ touche _ pas !

Incapable de comprendre le rejet brutal de Ryô, Jônouchi resta médusé, les mains toujours levées dans la même position, jusqu’à ce que Kaiba l’arrache de sa transe par un reniflement méprisant.

— Quoi ? questionna Jônouchi, sourcils froncés, tout en affrontant son regard glacial.

— Il n’y a vraiment aucune limite à ta stupidité.

Le sang de Jônouchi ne fit qu’un tour. Il ferma les poings, prêt à effacer l’air supérieur qui s’était inscrit sur le visage de Kaiba, non par un duel, mais par la force. Sa réaction impulsive face à la provocation amena un rictus sur le visage de l’autre, et Jônouchi songea que Kaiba resterait à jamais Kaiba, quels que soient ses timides tentatives visant à faire croire qu’il avait -  _ ENFIN _ \- changé. Il n’était qu’un merdeux aux poches pleines d’un argent aussi sale que lui.

Kaiba ne semblait toutefois pas autant préoccupé par Jônouchi qu’il ne l’était par leur environnement immédiat. Son regard perçant se porta rapidement sur la lisière du bois qui bordait la route alors que rien ne venait pourtant en troubler la sérénité.

Jônouchi, agacé d’être ignoré, s'apprêta à lui demander s’il craignait d’être attaqué par un Bulbizarre sauvage, mais Kaiba étouffa sa question en plaquant l’une de ses mains contre sa bouche.

Choqué par le geste d’une familiarité pour le moins inhabituelle, Jônouchi bondit aussitôt en arrière avec une exclamation outrée. Dire qu’il était pressé de mettre de la distance entre Kaiba et lui aurait été un euphémisme. Son cœur lui avait presque traversé la poitrine, et il avait l’impression de toujours percevoir le contact des doigts un peu trop froids de Kaiba sur ses lèvres.

Tout en raclant ses dents les unes contre les autres, il se demanda comment rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au richard, qui semblait ne le traiter en être humain que pour mieux lui cracher au visage après - façon Kaiba, donc sans réel crachat impliqué, parce qu’il était bien au-dessus de cela. Mais il nota tout à coup ce qui avait dû frapper Kaiba lui-même un peu plus tôt : le silence inquiétant et presque surnaturel qui était tombé sur eux.

Il n’y avait plus un seul bruit, pas même un chant d'oiseau, et l'atmosphère s’était alourdie d’une tension la rendant presque palpable.

Alors que Kaiba surveillait l’un des côtés de la route, Jônouchi se tourna vers l’autre. Rien de suspect ne se manifesta sous le couvert du sous-bois, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec celui de Kaiba. Il se figea aussitôt, s’attendant à être repoussé, et se détendit autant que le stress le lui permettait quand l’autre ne bougea pas d’un muscle.

Jônouchi étudia un peu plus les environs avant de reporter son attention sur Ryô, qui se trouvait toujours à plusieurs mètres d’eux, dans la même position, comme insensible au changement qui s’était opéré. Il s’apprêtait à l’appeler pour qu’il les rejoigne quand son regard fut attiré par un miroitement sous le couvert des arbres, celui d’écailles luisant sous les rayons éparses du soleil.

L’instinct de Jônouchi prit aussitôt le relai.

Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges les recouvrit de son ombre protectrice bien avant que le jeune homme lui-même ait eu le temps d’analyser la situation, bien avant que l’autre  _ ka _ ait eu le temps de se jeter sur eux depuis sa cachette.

Les flammes noyèrent les sous-bois avec une violence qui rendit Jônouchi pas peu fier de son dragon. Leur adversaire n’avait eu aucune chance.

Après s’être posé dans tremblement qui manqua de les projeter au sol, le dragon noir aux yeux rouges alla loger son énorme tête directement contre le torse de Jônouchi, comme un chien cherchant à être récompensé pour avoir bien agi.

Jônouchi commença à gratouiller les écailles autour de sa gueule bardée de crocs, s’amusant de voir la bête énorme grogner et souffler de plaisir tout en fermant les yeux. Il se retourna ensuite pour décocher un sourire narquois à Kaiba, certain qu’il devait crever de jalousie. L’autre ne tarda pas à parler d’une voix aussi corrosive que l’acide :

— Félicitations, corniaud. Tu viens de mettre le feu à la forêt.

— Sois pas aussi dramatique ! s’exclama Jônouchi en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne l’écoute pas, Reddy, tu es le plus beau, le meilleur dragon qui soit.

Le dragon, naseaux frémissants, balaya l’espace de sa queue en manquant de peu la voiture de sport de Kaiba.

— Ton dragon est stupide, et la forêt prend vraiment feu.

—  _ Ton _ dragon est stupide, rétorqua Jônouchi, ulcéré. Le mien vient de nous sauver ! Où est le tien ?

— Je n’en ai pas besoin, et nous devrions nous éloigner avant que… 

— En fait, ton dragon est super giga méga intelligent. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu’il sait que… que… T’es un enfoiré indigne de recevoir son aide, et en plus c’est même pas ton vrai  _ ka _ . Le mien est mon vrai  _ ka _ ! Je suis sûr que ton  _ ka _ est aussi snob et ridicule que toi ! Essaye même pas de toucher mon  _ ka _ ! J’ai pas envie qu’il soit contaminé par ton snobisme !

Kaiba le gratifia d’un claquement méprisant de la langue, puis pointa d’un doigt impérieux l’endroit où les flammes du dragon noir avaient frappé.

Jônouchi se sentit suer à grosses gouttes quand il constata que, non seulement le feu avait commencé à s’attaquer aux arbres environnants, mais qu’en plus un panache de fumée commençait à s’étendre sur la route.

Jônouchi, sans cesser de flatter le dragon, jeta un regard en coin à Kaiba et plissa les lèvres sur une moue.

— Ça change rien au fait qu’il t’a sauvé les miches… 

Le vent charia d’un seul coup l’odeur piquante du bois brûlé et la fumée épaisse de l’incendie. Jônouchi sentit les yeux lui piquer aux larmes, mais refusa de montrer le moindre signe d’inconfort, car cela serait revenu à donner raison à cet insupportable égocentrique.

— Nous devrions nous éloigner.

Sa suggestion à peine lancée, Kaiba se dirigea vers Ryô à longues enjambées, les semelles de ses bottes claquant bruyamment sur le macadam.

Jônouchi, toujours courroucé, cessa de gratouiller le dragon noir aux yeux rouges quand il vit Kaiba se pencher vers Ryô pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Non pas qu’il trouvât suspicieux que Kaiba s’entende avec Ryô… Le mot « inquiétant » aurait été bien plus approprié, en l’occurence.

Ryô sortit soudainement de sa transe dans un sursaut. Il fixa Kaiba avec des yeux ronds, puis se retourna, bouche-bée, pour contempler le mur de flammes que Jônouchi s’obstinait à ignorer, quoique la chaleur soit de plus en plus insupportable.

— Tu as mis le feu à la forêt ?! s’écria-t-il en manquant de lâcher les photocopies qu’il tenait toujours.

Jônouchi enfonça les mains dans les poches de ses jeans et avança de quelques pas, le regard fuyant. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ryô se mette à l’accuser lui aussi alors qu’il n’avait fait que réagir à l’urgence de la situation ? Enfin, le dragon noir avait réagi, ce qui revenait peu ou prou au même. Ce n’était tout de même pas de leur faute si ces arbres prenaient feu comme de la paille sèche !

— J’nous ai sauvé la vie, marmonna-il. Certains peuvent pas en dire autant.

Kaiba leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération, puis se retourna vers Ryô dès l’instant où Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

— Tu peux m’ignorer autant que tu veux, m’sieur « je suis meilleur que le reste du monde », mais tu sais qu’c’est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que t’es là, d’abord ?

Ryô se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir Jônouchi derrière la haute silhouette de Kaiba et lui adressa un regard interrogateur sous l’ombre de ses sourcils froncés.

Jônouchi avait bien conscience que le moment était mal choisi pour se disputer, mais tout chez Kaiba l’agaçait en cet instant. Les avoir conduits jusque-là ne justifiait pas de se conduire comme le roi des trous du cul, surtout pas après lui avoir laissé croire que  _ peut-être _ il allait enfin le reconnaître comme un être humain à part entière et non pas comme le paillasson sur lequel il aimait s’essuyer les pieds.

— Tu penses que Mahara les a entraînés dans sa dimension ? questionna Kaiba sans daigner répondre à Jônouchi.

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Ryô baissa les yeux sur l’anneau millénaire qui pendait à son cou. Les aiguilles frémissaient légèrement sans qu’il soit possible d’affirmer si c’était à cause du vent ou de la magie maléfique qu’il renfermait.

— Sans doute, murmura-t-il au bout de quelques instant tout en agrippant l’artefact, les doigts crispés au-dessus de l’oeil en son centre. Je les aurai déjà trouvés, sinon.

Ryô laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, bien au-delà de l’endroit où se trouvait Jônouchi, bien au-delà du dragon noir, bien au-delà des flammes qui crépitaient de plus en plus fort et menaçaient de leur barrer la route du retour.

Face au silence songeur de son ami, Jônouchi, qui craignait plus que tout de se voir confirmer que Seth et Mahad étaient hors de leur portée, posa la première question qui lui vint à l’esprit.

— T’es sûr de savoir te servir de ce truc ?

Ce fut au tour de Ryô de rouler des yeux et, lorsqu’il parla, sa voix était lourde d’un venin qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Oh, bien sûr, je n’ai  _ aucune _ idée de comment fonctionne ce « truc ». Qu’est-ce que je serais sans Bakura pour me guider pas à pas ?

Conscient d’avoir mis les pieds dans le plat sans même le vouloir, Jônouchi se remua les méninges en quête de quoi que ce soit à dire pour apaiser son ami. Il avait néanmoins le sentiment que tout ce qu’il pourrait prononcer serait retourné contre lui. Quand il songea que s’excuser serait encore la meilleure option, Ryô fit volte-face et remonta la route d’un pas rapide, l’anneau millénaire dans une main, les photocopies dans l’autre, Kaiba sur les talons.

C’était juste… bizarre. Kaiba semblait mieux s’entendre avec Ryô que lui alors qu’ils avaient été sur le point de se mettre en pièces quelques semaines plus tôt. La lèvre de Ryô en portait même encore la trace.

Frustré par ce constat, Jônouchi crispa ses doigts dans ses poches. Pourquoi est-ce que tout allait de travers, d’un seul coup ? Qu’avait-il fait au juste pour que le sort s’acharne contre lui comme ça ?

— Il a raison, fit une voix chargée de jugement. Tu es vraiment stupide.

Jônouchi fit un bond de côté avec un cri, son coeur loupant une nouvelle fois un battement. La colère du dragon noir aux yeux rouge répondit aussitôt à son effroi, et il ne retint son  _ ka _ que de justesse.

Sa première pensée fut de se demander comment Bakura avait réussi à se faufiler hors de sa chambre à l’insu d’Atem. Puis il comprit, en examinant les yeux chargés de khôl de celui qui le fixait d’un air sévère, qu’il s’agissait du  _ ka _ de Ryô ; le magicien blanc. Quoique, pour être honnête, la toge et la coiffe de magicien si semblable à celles de Mahad aurait dû l’aiguiller.

— T’étais plus sympa dans Monster World, bougonna Jônouchi tout en soutenant les iris tirant sur le carmin du sorcier.

Le  _ ka _ rapprocha brutalement son visage du sien, les paupières plissées, ce qui lui valut un grondement menaçant de la part du dragon.

— Et tu étais plus mignon en figurine.

Jônouchi grimaça avec confusion, ne sachant comment prendre la remarque du  _ ka _ . Est-ce qu’il était en train de le menacer ou de… ? Le rouge lui monta soudainement aux joues.

— Euh, pardon ?

— Tu veux redevenir une figurine, Jônouchi Katsuya ?

L’intéressé resta sidéré.

Au temps pour lui. Le  _ ka _ le menaçait bel et bien. Comme si c’était pas déjà assez flippant comme ça de se retrouver face à un ersatz de Bakura.

— T’es pas supposé être du côté des gentils ? s’enquit Jônouchi en pinçant les lèvres.

— Je suis du côté de mon maître. Et tu ferais mieux de lui parler autrement.

Jônouchi joignit les mains devant lui et fit craquer ses doigts. Il ignorait s’il pouvait se battre à mains nues contre un  _ ka _ , mais essayer devenait de plus en plus tentant, peu importait le sérieux de la menace.

— On peut dire que t’as une sacrée personnalité, hein ?

— Je suis ce que mon maître attend de moi. Et Ryô est certainement plus puissant que toi.

Le magicien blanc jeta un regard scrutateur par-dessus l’épaule de Jônouchi.

— Ou ton lézard au cerveau pas plus gros qu’une noix.

L’exclamation offusquée de Jônouchi fut couverte par le rugissement furieux du dragon noir aux yeux rouges, ce qui leur valut un regard noir de Kaiba, qui avait stoppé pour les fixer avec suspicion.

— Djédi ! s’exclama tout à coup Ryô en se tournant vers eux, les yeux pétillants d’enthousiasme. Je crois que j’ai trouvé une faille !

Le magicien blanc se retourna aussitôt pour offrir à son maître un sourire d’une candeur trop flamboyante pour ne pas être forcée aux yeux de Jônouchi.

Il avala le peu de salive qui restait dans sa bouche desséchée tout en songeant à ce que Seth lui avait expliqué, soit l’existence de deux types de  _ ka _ , les divins et les démoniaques. Que le magicien blanc le menace ne pouvait pas être bon signe, n’est-ce pas ? Mais tout en observant Ryô tourner autour d’un objet invisible avec excitation, il se reprocha aussitôt cette pensée : même le  _ ka _ de Bakura, Diabound, était de nature divine alors comment pouvait-il envisager que son ami puisse… Le magicien blanc souffrait juste d’un instinct protecteur surdéveloppé, pas éloigné de celui de son dragon, s’il en jugeait par l’incendie qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant.

Jônouchi secoua vivement la tête et se rapprocha des trois autres.

Kaiba, une expression pleine de scepticisme plaquée sur le visage, observait Ryô alors que celui-ci montrait à son  _ ka _ la façon dont les aiguilles de l’anneau millénaire pointaient toujours vers le même endroit.

Jônouchi tourna la tête vers la zone qui suscitait toute l’attention de son ami, mais ne vit rien de plus que l’alphaste noir et la ligne de démarcation blanche entre les deux côtés de la route. Il n’osa pas espérer bien que son coeur s’emballât déjà à l’idée que peut-être,  _ peut-être _ , ils seraient capables de tirer Seth et Mahad hors des griffes de Mahara comme Ryô l’avait fait pour Bakura.

— Quoi que tu veuilles faire, dépêche-toi, fit Kaiba d’un ton sec. La police est en chemin, et je ne crois pas qu’ils croiront l’excuse habituelle des hologrammes et des hallucinations collectives, pas avec  _ ça _ (son regard se posa brièvement sur le dragon noir aux yeux rouges) au milieu de la chaussée.

Ryô se contenta d’acquiescer avec gravité avant de reporter son attention sur Djédi.

Bien que le magicien blanc restât immobile et, a priori, sans réaction, Jônouchi sentit l’atmosphère changer subtilement même s’il ne savait exactement en quoi. La peau de ses bras se piqua de chair de poule, et un frisson descendit le long de son dos. Un coup d’oeil à Kaiba lui assura que ce n’était pas qu’un tour de son imagination : toute trace de doute avait disparu de son visage pour laisser place au plus grand sérieux.

Jônouchi perçut tout à coup un son étrange, comme une vibration métallique grandissant de seconde en seconde.

L’anneau millénaire.

Les aiguilles de l’objet maudit s’étaient mises à trembler et l’oeil à irradier de cet éclat doré annonciateur d’ennuis à venir.

Jônouchi se frotta les phalanges comme il l’aurait fait à la perspective d’une bagarre, excepté que cette fois c’était à cause de sa nervosité. Alors que Djédi posait une main sur l’épaule de Ryô et étendait le bras devant lui, Jônouchi jeta un regard en coin à Kaiba, se demandant s’il était aussi tendu que lui. Kaiba l’était, sans aucun doute, mais pas à cause de Ryô.

Jônouchi aurait été bien incapable de dire si son ami pourrait percer le voile entre les dimensions. Ses efforts, toutefois, n’étaient pas passés inaperçus.

Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges s’envola dans un tourbillon d’air brûlant chargé de fumée et de flammèches, mais alors qu’il noyait les bêtes écailleuses progressant face à eux sous un nouveau déluge de flammes, Jônouchi sut que cela ne suffirait pas lorsqu’il vit briller d’autres exosquelettes dans l’angle de sa vision. Les créatures étaient bien trop nombreuses pour être dénombrées. Le dragon noir, tout puissant fût-il, n’était pas taillé pour le combat rapproché. En voulant les protéger de la menace, il risquait aussi de les blesser.

Le _ Duel Disk _ de Kaiba prit tout à coup vie et afficha une grille remplie de cartes à laquelle Ryô jeta à peine un regard.

— Zombie goblin ! Invitation de l’esprit de la terre ! Esprits noirs du silence !

Il marqua une brève pause avant d’ajouter, comme à regret :

— Necrofear.

Les hologrammes apparurent un par un, plus réels que jamais. Puis Jônouchi résista à grand peine à son avie de fuir en hurlant quand les images tri-dimensionnelles devinrent bien plus que des illusions, quand le coutelas du zombie goblin devint assez tranchant pour tailler les chairs et Necrofear assez tangible pour que la froideur émanant d’elle soit perceptible.

La marée de _ ka _ reptiliens se heurta à celle des esprits déchaînés, mais Jônouchi n’arriva pas à détacher son regard de Ryô, toujours concentré sur son autre tâche, comme si l’apparition des  _ ka _ de Mahara n’était qu’anecdotique. C’est à peine si Jônouchi remarqua l’explosion qui résonna derrière lui et dont le souffle malmena ses cheveux, ou le sifflement contrarié de Kaiba en réaction :

— Ton dragon stupide vient de détruire  _ ma _ voiture !

— Pour la dernière fois, il n’est pas stupide ! rétorqua Jônouchi par automatisme.

Sa peau lui gratta comme si des milliers d’insectes s’étaient mis à grouiller sur lui, et son ventre se tordit un peu plus en percevant la nervosité du dragon noir aux yeux rouges, bien qu’il n’aurait su dire si le  _ ka _ réagissait à sa propre tension ou à l’aura singulière qui entourait Ryô.

L’oeil d’Anubis fulgura sur le front de Ryô avant de disparaître brutalement quand l’espace devant lui se déchira.

Jônouchi cligna des yeux face à l’horizon ténébreux qui venait de se révéler à eux, puis reporta son attention sur Ryô, qui souriait avec une joie véritable malgré les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

Les esprits furieux continuaient de tournoyer, formant un barrage impénétrable entre les  _ ka _ maléfiques et eux. Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges cracha une autre gerbe de flammes alors que le zombie gobelin et Necrofear réduisaient un peu plus les rangs de leurs assaillants sans parvenir pour autant à prendre le dessus.

Jônouchi fut alors frappé par deux choses : l’odeur de la chair grillée qui empuantissait une atmosphère déjà surchargée par celle de la fumée, et le rictus satisfait de Djédi, réplique grotesque de celui de son maître.

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils, troublé. Il n’eut toutefois pas le temps d’en voir plus, Kaiba le poussant d’un coup dans le dos.

Jônouchi trébucha vers l’avant et se sentit tout à coup environné par un froid glacial qui faisait passer Necrofear pour un être chaleureux. Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges le survola avec un rugissement victorieux, puis Ryô apparut sur sa droite, l’anneau millénaire dans la main.

— Par-là, commanda-t-il avant de se mettre en marche.

Jônouchi jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et grimaça en constatant que l’ouverture taillée par Ryô se rétrécissait peu à peu. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Ryô et Kaiba, et s’empressa de les rejoindre avant qu’il ne les perde de vue dans l’obscurité épaisse des lieux. Djédi avait disparu, mais Jônouchi sentait qu’il était toujours présent. Quelque part.

Ils marchèrent un instant dans un silence seulement troublé par le son de leurs pas, le regard de Jônouchi plus fixé sur Ryô que sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Son ami semblait plus pâle que d’ordinaire, et Jônouchi se demanda où il avait trouvé l’énergie de faire tant ; appeler Djédi à lui, invoquer plusieurs  _ ka _ et traverser les dimensions, une chose qu’ils croyaient seulement possible avec le cube quantique il y avait encore peu.

— T’es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

Ryô ne releva pas les yeux vers lui.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais.

Jônouchi n’en était pas aussi sûr mais préféra, cette fois, garder ses doutes pour lui. Ce n’était pas le moment de se mettre Ryô et son  _ ka _ à dos. Surtout son  _ ka _ . Sans parler de Kaiba qui risquait fort de prendre la défense de Ryô bien que Jônouchi le soupçonnât d’être guidé par son désir de vengeance contre Mahara plutôt que par une quelconque empathie.

Si Kaiba avait eu la moindre empathie, il aurait lui aussi remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Jônouchi stoppa net quand ses sens furent à nouveau frappés par un formidable déploiement d’énergie magique dont Ryô n’était cette fois pas la cause.

Seth.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre à cause d’un curieux mélange d’espoir et d’angoisse, Jônouchi se mit à courir avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir.

Le voile des ombres s’ouvrit tout à coup sur les silhouettes de Seth et de Mahad, agenouillés à même le sol, mais en vie.

En vie !

Seth était en vie, et Jônouchi accéléra jusqu’au moment où il enregistra la présence de Mahara, le dieu cornu que leur avait décrit Ryô.

Il pila net, le souffle court, brièvement submergé par l’indécision. Seth scandait, une main sur ce qui devait être le tome millénaire. Pour une raison ou une autre, Mahad était… nu ? Et Mahara se tenait face à eux, le visage loin d’être aussi vide d’expression que ce qu’on lui avait dit.

Jônouchi ne prit guère le temps d’analyser la situation. Il n’en aurait pas eu l’occasion, de toute manière.

Des yeux rougeoyèrent dans l’obscurité, et il sentit que Mahara allait attaquer Seth, quoi que celui-ci soit en train de faire. Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver, pas après avoir craint le pire, pas alors qu’il venait de retrouver Seth.

Le dragon noir aux yeux rouges visa Mahara avec une précision redoutable, mais c’est à peine si Jônouchi se préoccupa ensuite du dieu ou même des  _ ka _ qui surgirent de l’obscurité, la gueule béante sur des crocs aussi aiguisés que des rasoirs. Il fonça sur Seth et acheva sa course dans une glissade, sur les genoux.

Seth ne le regarda pas. Pas un seul instant. Et il continuait de parler dans une langue qui ne comportait aucun accent familier aux oreilles de Jônouchi.

Ce n’était pas normal. Ça ne pouvait pas être normal.

Son regard tomba sur le livre, sur le tome millénaire dont l’oeil doré visible entre les doigts de Seth semblait le contempler et même le narguer.

Soudain, les ténèbres s’illuminèrent d’un réseau de filaments argentés, presque chatoyants, comme Jônouchi n’en avait jamais vu. Il éleva la main, effleura l’un des noyaux où les fils s’entrecroisaient, se demandant s’il devait être émerveillé ou effrayé.

Seth se tut brutalement, l’air absent, les yeux vides.

Au même instant, l’étrange toile s’effondra.

 

Seth resta cramponné à lui même lorsque les secours arrivèrent, toutes sirènes hurlantes, et il fallut que Jônouchi redouble d’efforts pour qu’il daigne le lâcher quand un médecin voulut l’examiner, histoire de voir s’il n’avait pas été intoxiqué par la fumée de l’incendie. Seth avait alors semblé redevenir lui-même et avait refusé que quiconque s’approche de lui. Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de servir ensuite de traducteur pour convaincre Mahad de se laisser approcher.

— Je me sens vide, murmura Jônouchi, depuis l’arrière de l’ambulance où il était assis.

— Moi aussi, répondit Ryô, la tête penchée sur le côté. Et Mahad est amnésique maintenant.

Jônouchi se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en songeant à ce que Seth avait bien daigné leur dire, soit pas grand-chose. Mahara avait neutralisé l’un de leur plus puissant allié et, au-delà de ça, un ami pour certains d’entre-eux.

Comment étaient-ils supposés l’annoncer à Atem ?

Jônouchi poussa un profond soupir. Le magicien - ou ce qu’il restait du magicien - fixait le tensiomètre qu’un secouriste avait passé autour de son bras comme s’il craignait qu’il se transforme en cobra et le morde.

— J’aurais jamais cru qu’il aurait un cul aussi musclé. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas plus souvent nu ?

Jônouchi tourna la tête pour fixer Ryô avec des yeux écarquillés. Avait-il bien entendu ou avait-il des hallucinations ?

À en juger par le sourire en coin de Ryô, il n’avait aucun problème d’audition. La lassitude que ressentait Jônouchi s’accrut un peu plus.

— Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour le reluquer ?

— Je pourrais faire plus que le reluquer… 

— Non, sûrement pas.

— Il est amnésique, pas impotent ! protesta Ryô.

— Oh, oui, j’suis sûr qu’il appréciera la nuance quand il retrouvera la mémoire !

Ryô appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main et fixa un peu plus ouvertement un Mahad fort heureusement habillé.

— Ryô… !

— Je sais, je sais, s’exclama l’intéressé avec une pointe d’agacement. Laisse-moi juste rêver cinq minutes à mon parfait petit ami imaginaire.

Jônouchi leva les yeux au ciel, puis contempla le tome millénaire posé sur ses genoux.

Seth lui avait défendu d’y toucher, mais qu’aurait-il pu faire d’autre que de le garder avec lui ? Le laisser traîner par terre, à la portée du premier venu ? Le tenir au bout d’une pince de cinq mètres de long qu’il n’avait pas pensé à prendre avec lui ? Demander à un policier de le garder en joue avec son pistolet au cas où Zorc ou une quelconque monstruosité en sortirait ?

Jônouchi ouvrit à nouveau le livre au hasard. Nonobstant les symboles étranges et les dessins inquiétants qui couvraient chacune de ses pages, l’artefact ne dégageait rien de particulier. Ou rien qu’il soit capable de percevoir, du moins.

Bien que Seth eût réussi à se reprendre, il était évident que le tome millénaire l’avait profondément affecté, au point qu’il ait décrété ne pas vouloir s’en approcher.

Que s’était-il passé au juste ? Qu’était donc cette chose que Jônouchi avait vue, juste avant que Ryô les tire hors de la dimension de Mahara ?

— Tu crois qu’il est vraiment magique ? s’enquit Jônouchi tout en plissant les paupières comme si cela pourrait l’aider à décrypter le mystérieux texte.

— Sa bouche, certainement.

Jônouchi se racla la gorge.

— Le livre, Ryô.

— Oh ! Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir invoquer mon propre  _ ka _ avant l’année prochaine, alors… 

Ryô haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son activité précédente, ce qui finit par pousser Jônouchi à se lever malgré son envie de se rouler en boule dans un lit. Kaiba faisait son Kaiba non loin de là. Il décida d’aller aux nouvelles avant que son air renfrogné ne crée des rides permanentes sur son visage.

— On pourra rentrer bientôt ?

Kaiba considéra d’abord le tome millénaire que Jônouchi tenait contre lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, les sourcils un peu plus froncés encore. Kaiba maîtrisait à la perfection l’art de tuer par la seule puissance de son regard. Jônouchi regretta amèrement sa décision d’abandonner Ryô.

— Pas tant que l’incendie ne sera pas maîtrisé.

Jônouchi évita de regarder en direction du panache de fumée. Il avait été très doué jusqu’alors pour ignorer celui-ci ou l’odeur de brûlé qui lui irritait le nez.

— Et quand est-ce qu’il sera maîtrisé ? questionna-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Kaiba poussa un profond soupir et se massa les tempes, ce qui poussa Jônouchi à se sentir vaguement coupable, même s’il n’était pas certain de savoir exactement pourquoi il devrait l’être.

— C’est juste quelques arbres.

Tout en laissant échapper un rire nasal, Kaiba l’observa à travers ses doigts.

— J’aurais cru que toi plus que personne comprendrait la gravité de la situation, mais j’ai apparemment commis l’erreur de te surestimer dans le seul domaine où tu devrais être un expert.

Jônouchi fixa Kaiba avec confusion. Difficile de se mettre en colère après l’insulte à peine voilée alors qu’il ne comprenait pas où Kaiba voulait en venir.

— Un expert en… uh… j’ai jamais mis le feu à rien… A part… Eh, ce qui s’est passé dans Death-T, c’était cent pour cent de ta faute, espèce de sociopathe multi-milliardaire !

Kaiba baissa sa main et écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand Jônouchi brandit son poing fermé sous son nez.

— T’sais, j’essaye vraiment de te trouver des qualités, reprit Jônouchi en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou, mais chaque fois que j’me dis « eh, peut-être que ce cinglé égocentrique qui aime me rappeler à quel point il est bourré de fric a un bon fond », tu fais tout pour me rappeler pourquoi j’pense que t’es un cinglé égocentrique ! Tu peux être ami avec Atem, Yûgi et même Ryô, mais pas avec moi ? C’est quoi ton putain de problème avec moi ? J’pensais qu’on était enfin arrivé à quelque chose cette nuit !

Jônouchi se tut brutalement, non parce qu’il avait peur d’en dire trop, mais parce qu’il sentait les regards intrigués posés sur lui, ceux des policiers, notamment.

Kaiba croisa les bras et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler à mi-voix.

— Pour quelqu’un qui a déjà eu affaire plusieurs fois à la police, tu es pour le moins naïf. Nous avons été retrouvés non loin des lieux d’un incendie et d’un meurtre, Jônouchi. L’un d’entre nous est un étranger qui n’a pas de passeport sur lui. Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisamment suspicieux comme cela, j’ai été impliqué dans plusieurs autres incidents depuis mon retour. Et même avant. Alors, non, je n’ai ni le temps ni l’envie de ménager ta sensibilité. Et puis, je ne suis qu’un snob qui ne mérite aucune aide. Je ne voudrais pas te contaminer.

Sur ces mots, Kaiba lui tourna le dos, sans doute pour broyer à nouveau du noir.

Jônouchi aurait voulu rester en colère contre lui, sauf qu’il n’y arriva pas. Tout en posant un regard penaud autour de lui, il chercha comment présenter ses excuses sans pour autant avoir l’impression de s’humilier.

— T’as dit que mon dragon est stupide. Tu penses que  _ je _ suis stupide. Est-ce que tu peux juste… ne pas dire ça ? 

— Pourquoi ?

Jônouchi faillit s’étrangler dans sa salive.

— T’as vraiment besoin d’une raison pour  _ ne pas _ insulter les gens ? Ok. Tu ressembles à mon père. Est-ce que c’est une raison assez bonne pour toi ou bien tu as si peu de considération envers toi-même que ça ne te dérange pas d’agir comme le mec qui me battait ?

Jônouchi regretta ses paroles aussitôt et sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Pourquoi la moindre de ses conversations avec Kaiba devaient se transformer en ce genre d’affrontement verbal ?

— Considération, répéta Kaiba. Si tu es capable d’utiliser ce mot, alors essaye de réfléchir plus avant d’agir.

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kaiba l’en dissuada en lui jetant un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule.

—  _ Réfléchis plus _ . Réfléchis aux conséquences de tes actes. Seth a mis Mokuba en danger parce qu’il n’a pas réfléchi avant d’attaquer Pegasus. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer plusieurs fois parce que tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d’agir.

Kaiba regarda à nouveau droit devant lui avant d’ajouter :

— Personne ne peut se prétendre intouchable.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Kaiba était visiblement las de parler, et Jônouchi ne pouvait nier avoir manqué de prudence en de multiple occasions. C’était étrange, toutefois, que Kaiba se soucie de cela - même si c’était à sa façon, sans la moindre once de tact. Peut-être que leur relation avait réellement commencé à changer. Peut-être que Kaiba se souciait de lui. Ou peut-être qu’il projetait sur Jônouchi ses propres problèmes, voyait en lui les défauts qu’il possédait lui-même.

— Ça va mal à ce point ? finit par demander Jônouchi.

Kaiba courba légèrement le dos avant de retrouver sa posture habituelle pleine d’arrogance.

— C’est pour régler ce genre de problèmes que j’emploie des avocats.

Jônouchi fixa la nuque de Kaiba tout en triturant nerveusement la reliure du tome millénaire. Il aurait voulu l’assurer de son soutien, sauf qu’il ignorait ce qu’il aurait pu dire qui ne soit pas sujet à moquerie ou retourné contre lui.

Il jeta un regard en direction de Seth, occupé à parler à Mahad maintenant que le médecin avait cessé ses examens. Même s’il avait pu entendre leur voix, il n’aurait sans doute pas compris un seul mot. Non pas qu’il ait envie de les épier. Mahad, dans son état, avait besoin d’une personne capable de communiquer avec lui, et, au-delà de la question linguistique, Seth était mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre ce que le magicien devait ressentir.

Soudain, Jônouchi prit conscience que Seth l’avait remarqué. Il tourna légèrement la tête de côté, embarrassé à l’idée qu’il s’imagine des choses - les mauvaises choses. Les lèvres de Seth, cependant, s’étirèrent en un sourire presque imperceptible. Un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux, toujours hantés par ce qu’il avait vécu et par ce dont il n’avait à l’évidence pas envie de parler.


	80. Il n’était plus qu’un mortel parmi d’autres mortels

La table basse s’était brouillée depuis longtemps devant les yeux fatigués d’Atem, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de continuer à la fixer avec entêtement. S’il relevait la tête, il aurait à croiser le regard de Yûgi et à y lire, sans doute, toutes les questions accusatrices qui le torturaient lui aussi.

Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser ses amis quitter le manoir sans lui.

Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser Seth et Mahad quitter le manoir sans lui.

Comment avait-il pu manquer à ce point de discernement ?

Comment avait-il pu manquer à ce point à son devoir ?

Il aurait dû être en première ligne.

Il aurait dû se charger du livre.

Il aurait dû… 

Pourquoi avait-il pris d’aussi mauvaises décisions ?

Pourquoi s’était-il permis de croire que Mahara se remettait seulement de sa confrontation contre Bakura ?

Tout cela avait été si stupide et naïf de sa part.

Si stupide et naïf… 

_ Reste là où tu seras vraiment utile. _

_ Protège mon frère et les autres. _

Kaiba s’était trompé. Il n’était pas utile du tout. Il ne faisait qu’attendre passivement. Encore une fois. Alors qu’il aurait pu, cette fois, se battre à leur côté, pour eux.

Il ne faisait qu’attendre, comme le jour où Mahad… Atem avait perdu bien plus qu’un prêtre ce jour-là, et ses relations avec Seth avaient continué de se dégrader jusqu’au moment où il n’avait plus été capable de dire s’il pouvait oui ou non lui faire confiance.

Comment avait-il pu les laisser partir alors que les souvenirs de cette tragédie se faisaient tout à coup aussi frais que si celle-ci s’était produite quelques jours auparavant ? Il n’était plus un souverain. Il n’avait pas à « attendre ». Il n’aurait même jamais dû attendre, même lorsqu’il était pharaon. 

Atem frotta nerveusement ses mains le long de son pantalon, le cuir n’aidant en rien à absorber la sueur qui les rendait moites. Même si Djehouty avait affirmé que Seth et Mahad avaient été récupérés sain et sauf, il avait l’horrible pressentiment que ce n’était pas l’exacte vérité et que l’IA cherchait seulement à les apaiser.

Personne ne revenait sain et sauf d’une rencontre avec Mahara. Personne ne… 

Une pierre lui tomba dans l’estomac à la pensée de sa seconde confrontation avec le dieu. Malgré ses pouvoirs, il avait été submergé, les dieux avaient été balayés, les flammes avaient menacé de l’engloutir en un instant. Il percevait encore les griffes qui s’étaient enfoncées dans sa chair, déchirant son dos, et Yûgi… Yûgi… 

Atem releva la tête d’un seul coup, juste pour s’assurer que son partenaire était bien là, qu’il n’avait pas rêvé ces dernières semaines. Leur dispute n’avait aucune importance. Les doutes de Yûgi n’avaient aucune importance. Tout ce qui importait à Atem en cet instant était qu’il soit réellement là, assis en face de lui, en sécurité entre Anzu et Honda.

Soulagé de voir sa crainte irrationnelle désamorcée, Atem cessa de marteler le sol avec son talon, comme il le faisait déjà depuis de trop longues minutes.

Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien. Djehouty avait juré que personne n’avait été blessé, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, et que leurs amis étaient juste retardés par un incendie qui avait rendu la route impraticable. Atem devait le croire. Ils avaient gagné, une seconde fois, contre Mahara. Ils avaient récupéré le tome millénaire. Les choses ne pouvaient que s’améliorer, non ? Ils gagneraient à nouveau, cette fois pour de bon. Ils  _ devaient _ gagner.

Ses nerfs lâchèrent à nouveau quand les yeux de Yûgi rencontrèrent les siens, les soutinrent avec un mélange de confusion et de suspicion.

L’air quitta les poumons d’Atem, et il eut l’impression de se noyer sur place.

 

Atem se retrouva tout à coup devant la cafetière, à regarder le liquide noir s’écouler goutte à goutte. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir quitté le salon, ni même avoir démarré l’appareil, mais, au moins, il n’avait plus à se demander si Yûgi lui reprochait de ne pas avoir accompagné les autres ou à s’inquiéter de ce que pouvait bien penser Anzu et Honda de lui. Il n’avait plus à se demander ce qu’il aurait fait si Shizuka et Mokuba avaient perdu leurs frères juste parce qu’il avait écouté Kaiba. Obéi à Kaiba. Comme rien n’importait plus au monde que de lui plaire.

— Atem… 

De surprise, il faillit lâcher le mug qu’il avait commencé à triturer entre ses mains fébriles.

Mokuba se tenait juste derrière lui, une inquiétude sur son visage qu’Atem ne savait comment interpréter autrement que comme le premier signe des reproches à venir. Un frisson lui descendit le long du dos, et sa gorge se serra jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir parler. Il le fit, pourtant, d’une voix si hésitante qu’il ne la reconnut même pas comme la sienne.

— J-je n’aurais pas dû laisser ton frère… J’ai fait une erreur… Il aurait pu… 

Atem s’interrompit aussitôt quand Mokuba inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux l’étudier. C’était insupportable. Atem aurait encore préféré qu’il l’accuse sur le champ ! 

— Seto va bien.  _ Tu _ ne vas pas bien.

Atem cligna des yeux avec confusion et regarda ailleurs, certain de rêver éveillé, jusqu’au moment où la main de Mokuba lui secoua le poignet pour attirer son attention. Atem essaya de décrypter l’expression du garçon, mais il n’était plus certain de rien, si ce n’était que Mokuba ne  _ pouvait _ pas se soucier de lui parce qu’il avait failli, encore une fois.

— Mais… J’ai… Kaiba… Il aurait pu… 

— Tu sais bien qu’il ne t’aurait pas écouté, coupa Mokuba avec un froncement de sourcils sévère. Tu crois que tu aurais pu l’empêcher de risquer sa vie ? Il ne t’aurait pas écouté parce qu’il pense que tu es plus utile avec moi qu’ailleurs. Rien ne l’aurait fait changer d’avis.

Mokuba se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre.

— Il ne t’aurait pas écouté non plus si tu t’étais attardé pour lui parler il y a trois mois, et tu le sais. Il aurait quand même traversé les dimensions juste pour te prouver que tu  _ ne peux pas _ te débarrasser de lui. Et tu ne veux pas te débarrasser de lui, de toute manière.

Atem resta coi, médusé, plus perdu que jamais. Puis il riva ses yeux au sol avec un soupir et un hochement de tête presque imperceptible.

Non, il n’avait pas envie de se débarrasser de Kaiba. Et il méritait tout cela. D’être blâmé pour son impuissance. Mokuba avait autant le droit que Yûgi de le blâmer. Atem aurait dû être capable de raisonner Kaiba au lieu de… 

Soudain, Mokuba s’empara de ses mains et les serra dans les siennes. Atem, à nouveau surpris, eut un mouvement de recul et buta presque contre le plan de travail ce faisant.

— Hé ! Je t’en veux pas ! s’exclama Mokuba avec étonnement. On a déjà discuté de tout ça. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi chaque fois que Seto est juste…  _ Seto _ .

— Je ne sais pas, murmura Atem du bout des lèvres tout en considérant leurs mains jointes avec trouble.

— Visiblement, non, tu ne sais pas, reprit Mokuba d’un ton agacé.

Il lui secoua légèrement les mains, et Atem releva la tête pour le regarder, non sans appréhension. Ses yeux lui brûlaient au point que le visage contrarié de Mokuba était un peu flou. C’était la fatigue, physique et mentale. Voilà tout.

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je te considère comme un membre de ma famille.

Atem fixa Mokuba sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait entendu ses paroles, mais ne s’autorisait pas à y croire pour autant.

— Je te considère comme un frère, insista Mokuba. Je pensais que tu l’avais compris… Ou bien… 

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de l’adolescent.

— Est-ce qu’à tes yeux je ne suis pas… 

Le reste de la phrase de Mokuba fut étouffée quand Atem l’enlaça d’un seul coup.

Peut-être aurait-il dû le comprendre avant, oui… Mokuba n’avait-il pas dit qu’il approuvait sa relation avec Kaiba, quelle qu’elle soit ? Et qu’était-elle, au juste ? Atem n’en était pas certain lui-même et s’en voulait même de s’autoriser à y penser en cet instant. Il savait, à l’inverse, qu’il avait besoin de cette accolade. Même si des larmes brûlantes lui dévalaient les joues entre deux hoquets, il avait l’impression que son fardeau s’était un peu allégé de savoir que Mokuba le soutenait. Le voulait à ses côtés en dépit de tout ce qui s’était passé.

— Yûgi te pardonnera, affirma Mokuba tout en lui tapotant le dos. Il a juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour avoir les idées plus claires, d’accord ? Il doit comprendre que tu n’es pas parfait, que tu peux te tromper.

Atem renifla, puis relâcha Mokuba pour s’essuyer les joues. Le garçon recula d’un pas pour le considérer avec toujours autant de souci, comme incertain que ses paroles aient vraiment eu l’effet désiré.

— Est-ce qu’on parle toujours de moi ou de Kaiba ? questionna Atem avec une tentative de sourire.

Mokuba croisa les bras et le gratifia de son rictus le plus large.

— De vous deux. Vous seriez tellement foutus sans moi !

Atem répondit par un rire nasal, puis tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Mokuba, qui protesta et le repoussa d’un geste du bras, comme à son habitude.

— Hé, profite pas trop de tes privilèges d’aîné ou je révoque ton nouveau statut ! fit Mokuba d’un ton exagérément menaçant.

Atem frotta à nouveau ses joues du dos de sa main, récoltant un peu de noir là où le khôl avait coulé. Un voyage à la salle de bain s’imposait sans doute, mais comme s’il venait de lire dans ses pensées, Mokuba le poussa vers l’un des tabourets de bar et alla humidifier une serviette. Il revint ensuite pour nettoyer le visage d’Atem.

— C’est un autre privilège d’aîné ?

— Oui, bien sûr, celui de pas ressembler à un panda, rétorqua Mokuba, goguenard. Tu portes plus de maquillage qu’Anzu et Shizuka réunies.

— C’est culturel, fit Atem avec une exclamation indignée.

— Non, je crois plutôt que t’as usé tout le bâtonnet de khôl ce matin dans l’idée de plaire à quelqu’un.

Atem détourna la tête avec une moue pincée. Son visage lui brûla néanmoins à la pensée de ce que Mokuba lui avait demandé la nuit précédente, et de la conversation qu’ils avaient eue des jours plus tôt, à l’hôpital… 

_ Je pensais que vous seriez plus obsédés par votre duel. Et super impatients de le faire. _

Atem n’espèra même pas que l’assombrissement de ses joues passe inaperçu, maintenant que son cerveau avait enfin fait les connexions nécessaires pour comprendre ce que Mokuba avait vraiment voulu dire ce jour-là. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche avant d’appuyer son visage contre sa paume avec un grognement, ne sachant s’il devait s’inquiéter que Mokuba ait de pareilles idées ou de ne pas être rebuté à l’idée de partager un certain degré d’intimité avec Kaiba. Pas celui auquel Mokuba semblait penser, toutefois.

— Le noir accentue vraiment la couleur de ses yeux, tu ne trouves pas ? fit soudainement la voix de Djehouty, sans doute depuis l’un ou l’autre de leur téléphone portable.

Atem décocha un regard assassin en direction du plafond, cherchant l’endroit où Kaiba pouvait bien avoir planqué la caméra qui permettait à l’intelligence artificielle de les surveiller. C’était déjà assez compliqué de gérer Mokuba et sa propre confusion quant à la situation, il n’avait pas besoin en prime des remarques facétieuses de son double virtuel.

— Ah, vous êtes là !

Atem se raidit aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix d’Anzu et, incapable de masquer son appréhension, tourna la tête vers la cafetière qui continuait de se remplir doucement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Puis lui frotta le haut du bras dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

— Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Bien que conscient qu’Anzu ne serait sûrement pas dupe, Atem se redressa sur le tabouret de bar et rejeta les épaules en arrière dans l’espoir de se donner l’air plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’était vraiment.

— Je me sens très bien.

Anzu se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une hésitation manifeste, et Atem soutint son regard, la défiant presque d’oser le contredire. Même s’il venait de pleurer devant Mokuba, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver un sursaut de fierté mal placée.

— Yûgi n’est pas encore vraiment prêt à te parler mais… il s’inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? fit Anzu tout en retirant sa main du bras d’Atem pour mieux la poser une nouvelle fois sur son épaule.

Atem baissa la tête sans rien dire et rumina à la pensée que si Yûgi s’inquiétait pour lui, comme le prétendait Anzu, il trouverait la force de lui parler. Puis il s’en voulut d’avoir une pensée aussi égoïste et injuste. Il n’était pas certain lui-même de savoir comment adresser la parole à Yûgi après leur dispute. Pourrait-il seulement réparer leur lien brisé ? Rétablir la confiance qu’il y avait eu entre eux. Il en doutait. Mokuba, cependant, ne se retint pas de laisser éclater sa joie et gratifia Atem d’une bourrade sur l’épaule qui le fit légèrement vaciller sur le tabouret.

— Tu vois ? J’te l’avais dit ! Héhé !

Atem écarquilla les yeux face à la réaction exubérante de Mokuba avant de se laisser contaminer par sa bonne humeur et de sourire à son tour. Anzu se mit à glousser, une main devant sa bouche.

— Je suis désolé de briser votre moment de connivence, mais les autres ne vont plus tarder.

Atem sauta du tabouret sans même attendre plus de précision, ce qui lui valut un ricanement amusé de la part de l’intelligence artificielle.

— Mais à part ça, il n’est pas amoureux !

Atem ne put s’empêcher de faire volte-face, les joues aussi embrasées que lorsqu’il s’était remémoré les paroles de Mokuba.

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec… avec ça ! s'offusqua-t-il sous le regard narquois de Mokuba et songeur d’Anzu. Je suis juste inquiet pour mes amis !

Et sur ces mots, Atem fila hors de la pièce avant d’être confronté un peu plus sur le sujet.

Il remonta le couloir tout en s’attendant à ce que Djehouty lui rappelle leur discussion de la nuit précédente, mais l’entité garda le silence, ce qui était peut-être pire, car l’ancien pharaon avait l’impression qu’elle le jugeait. C’était tellement ridicule ! Comme si elle pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit à sa confusion ! Et Mokuba ? Il n’aidait sûrement pas. Son besoin d’être proche de Kaiba n’était pas différent de ce qu’il avait ressenti pour Mahad et Seth. Il n’avait jamais supporté l’écrasante solitude qui venait avec le statut de pharaon, et il détestait la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait présentement, séparé de son plus proche ami, de celui qui avait certainement sauvé son âme. Il avait besoin de Yûgi.

Atem se retrouva dans le hall, Mokuba et Anzu non loin derrière lui. Il s’arrêta à proximité de la porte d’entrée, son anxiété à nouveau à son paroxysme. Un bref coup d’oeil sur sa droite l’obligea une nouvelle fois à rencontrer le regard de Yûgi, qui apparaissait au moins aussi nerveux que lui, si ce n’était plus. Toutefois, Atem ne chercha pas à s’en assurer en le détaillant plus longtemps et préféra reporter son attention droit devant lui, une boule dans la gorge, cette fois non pas à cause de l’attente, mais à cause de la présence de son partenaire. C’était facile pour Mokuba de dire qu’ils se réconcilieraient et pour Anzu d’affirmer que Yûgi s’inquiétait pour lui. Tout ce qu’Atem voyait, c’était le précipice qui s’était ouvert entre eux et dans lequel menaçait d’être engloutie toute tentative pour réparer les choses.

La porte s’ouvrit, et Shizuka fut accrochée au cou de son frère plus rapidement qu’il ne le fallait pour prononcer « bienvenue ». Yûgi, lui, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement distinct.

Tandis que Jônouchi faisait de son mieux pour répondre à l’étreinte de sa sœur malgré l’imposant livre qui lui encombrait les bras, Mokuba accueillait son aîné avec un calme mâtiné de fierté qui prétendait qu’il n’avait pas été inquiet le moins du monde alors que rien n'était plus faux.

Atem, toutefois, ne s'intéressa pas outre mesure à Jônouchi et Kaiba, pas plus qu’au tome millénaire. Son attention avait été capturée par son cousin dès l’instant où il était entré.

Seth semblait fatigué, stressé même et, curieusement, plus vieux qu’il ne l’était vraiment. Ce qui fit sombrer le cœur d’Atem dans un abîme de détresse fut cependant la vue de Mahad, presque guidé par Ryô.

Atem n’avait pas besoin d’explications pour comprendre. Il lui suffisait de soutenir le regard de Mahad et d’y lire le vide pour comprendre que quelque chose avait été dérobé à son ami.

La voix de Seth lui parvint comme à travers une vitre épaisse, presque insonorisée. Atem ne comprit aucun des mots que son cousin prononça. Ne s’en soucia pas réellement. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Mahad, juste là où se trouvait son cœur, et observa son visage avec attention. Il y eut une brève étincelle dans le regard du mage, comme s’il le reconnaissait enfin, mais les espoirs d’Atem furent vite balayés et il éloigna sa main comme s’il avait été brûlé.

Mahad l’avait oublié.

Mahad avait tout oublié.

— Je vais le conduire à l’une des chambres, fit Ryô, les mains autour du bras de Mahad. Je pense qu’il sait au fond de lui que nous sommes ses amis, alors peut-être qu’il ira mieux demain matin ?

Ryô se mordit la lèvre, comme s’il savait d’avance qu’il se berçait d’illusions. Atem, en tout cas, avait la certitude qu’une telle chose n’arriverait pas. La rage prit le pas sur sa tristesse.

Mahara lui avait volé son ami d’une façon plus cruelle encore que Bakura l’avait fait. La mort du  _ djet _ n’était pas la fin en soi, mais détruire l’essence spirituelle d’une personne était la condamner à une errance cruelle dans le Duat.

Atem se tourna vers Jônouchi, bien décidé à extirper du tome millénaire le secret qui lui permettrait de tuer le dieu maléfique une bonne fois pour toute. La  _ heka _ qui se dégageait du manuscrit était ancienne, indescriptible, puissante, assez puissante pour lui donner le tournis maintenant qu’il avait focalisé son attention sur elle. Elle l’appelait à lui, et il se sentait lui-même si attiré qu’il perdit, l’espace d’un instant, toute perception de son environnement.

Sans aucun doute pour cette raison, Seth s’interposa entre son objectif et lui, l’air à la fois grave et tendu. Cela suffit pour sortir Atem de sa transe, mais pas pour le couper totalement de l’énergie magique, qui continuait de stimuler délicieusement ses nerfs. Il y avait dans le tome millénaire plus de pouvoir que ce dont il aurait pu jamais rêver.

— Ne touche pas au livre. Il est… 

Seth s’interrompit comme s’il n’arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, et Atem, quoique impatienté, adressa un regard interrogateur à Jônouchi, que Shizuka avait enfin relâché pour les considérer avec curiosité.

— Je sens rien de particulier, concéda le blond avec une grimace, mais c’est pas comme si j’avais reçu l’entraînement spécial prêtre de l’Égypte antique.

Atem considéra à nouveau Seth, prêt à écouter ce qu’il avait à dire, jusqu’au moment où l’appel de la magie lui fut impossible à ignorer plus longtemps. Il fit un pas pour contourner son cousin, mais celui-ci l’agrippa par les épaules, enfonçant ses doigts presque douloureusement dans sa chair. Atem retint son souffle brièvement - non à cause de la force de sa poigne, mais à cause de l’expression de désespoir sur son visage.

— Crois-moi, il y a… l' _ ifset _ dans ce livre. Mahad a dit que cela dépend de chacun, mais je pense qu’il y a une part de Zorc, peut-être un autre fragment de son âme ou… 

Il y eut un bruit sourd - celui du tome millénaire quand il atterrit sur le sol - et un cri indigné.

— Seth ! C’est seulement maintenant que tu penses à me prévenir ?!

L’ancien prêtre ignora la réaction de Jônouchi. Il ne semblait même pas l’avoir entendu.

— Ou peut-être ce qui a manipulé Akhenaden. Il a… Il s’est passé quelque chose… Je ne suis pas sûr. Il a pris le contrôle de mon esprit et… blessé Mahara en m’utilisant. Ce n’était pas moi. C’était le livre.

Atem fronça les sourcils, son regard allant et venant entre Seth et le tome millénaire. Il n’arrivait pas à déterminer si le récit confus de son cousin était dû à une mémoire défaillante ou à une volonté de ne pas trop s’étendre sur ce qui lui était exactement arrivé. Ce dont il était sûr, à l’inverse, c’est qu’ils étaient sur la bonne voie si le livre avait permis à Seth de repousser Mahara. Peut-être qu'ils n’auraient pas besoin de l’assistance d’un Bakura auquel il était impossible d’accorder la moindre confiance. Peut-être qu’Atem aurait enfin sa revanche contre le dieu qui leur avait causé à tous tant de souffrances et contre lequel Ra, Osiris et le gardien de l'Obélisque eux mêmes semblaient impuissants.

— Je serai prudent, affirma Atem tout en posant ses mains sur celles de Seth. Mais nous ne pouvons pas renoncer si proche du but.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Ce que j’ai vu… Ce qu’il m’a fait faire… 

Seth plissa les paupières, non plus avec confusion, mais avec une méfiance qui semblait tout à la fois adressée à l’artefact qu’à Atem.

— Et si le remède était pire que le mal ? demanda-t-il.

Atem garda le silence un instant. Il observa à nouveau le livre, que la chute ne semblait pas avoir abîmé, et dont les dorures luisaient sous la lumière du soleil traversant le dôme du hall. Il était plus conscient que jamais qu’un tel objet ne pouvait être le produit de son époque ou même de cette dimension. La  _ heka _ serpentait toujours autour d’eux, même si seuls Seth et lui semblaient en être conscients, peut-être à cause de leur sensibilité développée avec l’entraînement, comme l’avait suggéré Jônouchi. Ce qui était bien plus perturbant que l’énergie dégagée par le tome millénaire, c’était l’impression que celle-ci était douée d’une certaine conscience, bien qu’il n’aurait pas été jusqu’à la qualifier d’intelligente. Mais cela n’avait-il pas été le cas de tous les objets ? L’essence de Zorc les avait pour la plupart corrompus, avec une mention spéciale pour l’année millénaire… et le puzzle. Tous deux avaient renfermé un fragment de son âme. Au fond, le tome millénaire ne pouvait rien lui faire de pire que ce que le puzzle avait essayé de lui faire, en profitant de sa détresse à son éveil pour le tirer vers le fond.

— Atem, murmura Yûgi alors qu’il se libérait de la prise de son cousin pour approcher du livre.

— Je regrette vraiment d'avoir à dire ça, mais tu devrais peut-être écouter Seth. Djehouty pourrait… 

Atem ignora Kaiba tout comme il avait ignoré Yûgi, tout comme il ignora les autres voix qui s’en mêlèrent avec des arguments justes mais dont il ne pouvait néanmoins tenir compte. Il y avait bien trop en jeu pour se montrer timoré, même s’il eut à coeur de garder les avertissements de Seth à l’esprit alors qu’il s’agenouillait ramasser le livre.

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur l’ouvrage, il se figea, la gorge sèche, les yeux grands ouverts et toujours fixés sur la couverture. Le puzzle millénaire lui sembla peser bien plus lourd au bout de sa chaîne, comme si une part de la  _ heka _ qui le prenait tout à coup d’assaut, tourbillonnant autour de lui avec la fureur d’une tempête, venait de s’y insinuer de force.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’exclama Jônouchi comme s’il s’attendait à le voir muter d’un instant à l’autre en monstre. Atem, tu vas bien ?

— Oui… Oui. C’est juste que… 

Atem n’acheva pas sa phrase. Il ignorait comment l’achever. Aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir décrire avec justesse les énergies qui se télescopaient autour de lui,  _ en _ lui. L’une résonnait particulièrement avec sa propre âme, mais l’autre refusait pour autant de céder, bataillait même pour prendre l’ascendant. Et Atem sut aussitôt que rien de bon n’en émergerait, comme Seth avait tenté de lui expliquer. Que peut-être rien de bon n’en émergerait non plus si c’était la plus positive des forces qui l’emportait. Aucune des deux ne se souciait réellement de ceux qui les entouraient. Elles se souciaient seulement de la vengeance et de la victoire. Elles se souciaient seulement de mettre un terme aux agissements de Mahara, de s’arracher au cycle qu’il avait instauré.

Et Atem se vit tout à coup sans pour autant que cela soit son corps, en train de placer chacun des objets dans la stèle millénaire, au sein d’un temple de Kul Elna depuis longtemps voué aux sables, Yûgi le suppliant d’arrêter avant que… avant que… 

_ Ce que j’ai vu…  _

Atem parvint à s’arracher à l’hallucination aux souvenirs des paroles de Seth. Le tome millénaire glissa presque de ses mains rendues tremblantes par ce que la vision impliquait. Une autre existence, où sa rencontre avec Yûgi n’avait pas fini de la même manière, où Zorc l’avait consumé comme il avait consumé le voleur.

Atem considéra un bref instant la possibilité de laisser Djehouty analyser l’artefact avant que quiconque ne tente de le manipuler à nouveau. Mais ils avaient besoin de réponses au plus vite. Ils avaient besoin de quoi se défendre contre Mahara avant qu’il ne cause plus de dégâts. Rien ne prouvait que Djehouty comprendrait les énergies malicieuses qui imprégnaient le livre ou en décoderait le texte. Si quelqu’un était capable de le faire, c’était Atem lui-même. Atem et l’ _ autre _ … Mais confier le tome à Bakura était hors de question.

Atem prit une inspiration et se releva, surpris de voir que les autres s’étaient rassemblés autour de lui à l’exception de Kaiba, qui le considérait à distance avec les bras croisés et une expression indéchiffrable. Yûgi ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui parler, mais Honda posa une main sur son épaule, et Yûgi se retint avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

Conscient qu’il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se laisser distraire, Atem se focalisa sur le tome millénaire. Les énergies menaçaient toujours de le submerger, mais, après avoir respiré profondément pour évacuer son stress et retrouver la détermination qui avait toujours été la sienne, il fut certain de pouvoir s’en préserver à présent qu’il savait à quoi s’attendre.

La  _ heka _ reflua, comme matée, mais il avait le pressentiment que ce n’était qu’une abdication temporaire.

Atem ouvrit le livre à sa première page et contempla les glyphes qui la couvraient de haut en bas. Aucun des étranges symboles ne ressemblaient de près ou de loin aux écritures avec lesquelles il était familier, et il se demanda si le texte avait même été écrit d’une main humaine - cela semblait peu probable. Il tourna la page suivante avec un froncement de sourcils tout en continuant de parcourir chaque ligne du regard. Si Akhenaden avait pu y découvrir le secret de la fabrication des objets millénaires, il finirait bien par décrypter le texte obscur, non ? Il tourna une autre page et observa fixement la première ligne, attendant avec de plus en plus de nervosité le moment où la série de caractères obscurs lui révélerait enfin son sens.

— Atem ? s’enquit Anzu.

Elle n’obtint aucune réponse, pas plus que Honda et Jônouchi quand ils tentèrent de lui arracher une réaction avec une crainte qu'ils ne cherchaient plus à dissimuler.

Atem sentit ses yeux lui brûler à force de fixer le texte. Les lignes se brouillèrent peu à peu jusqu’à ne plus former qu’une tache d’encre encore plus illisible.

Sans un mot, sans se soucier de savoir s’il était suivi, il gagna le salon et alla s’asseoir sur l’un des sofas, le tome posé et ouvert sur ses genoux. Ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur la couverture que ses phalanges en avaient blanchi. Tout en ignorant la migraine qui s'installait derrière ses globes oculaires  et le sang qui battait fort à ses tempes, il plissa les paupières, espérant toujours que le déclic se produise, que ce qui le reliait à Horakhty l’aiderait dans cette épreuve.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de son front et resta un instant suspendue au bout de son nez avant de s’écraser sur le papier. Le puzzle millénaire vibra contre sa poitrine, répondant à la  _ heka _ dominée du manuscrit, mais c’est à peine si Atem le sentit, absorbé qu’il était en dépit de la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus violente dans son crâne.

Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire ! Si Bakura était l’avatar de Zorc, lui était le représentant d’Horakthy et de tous les autres dieux sur cette terre. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il ne soit pas capable de déchiffrer le livre. Aucune. Il sauverait ses amis. Il sauverait Mahad. Et tout cela sans l’aide du démon.

— Atem…

Cette fois, c’était Yûgi qui avait brisé le silence d’un ton concerné, mais Atem, plongé dans ses pensées, remarqua à peine sa voix. Sa frustration venait d’atteindre son paroxysme. Il sentait, savait que le sens de certains des mots était à sa portée, comme s’il les avait un jour appris avant de les oublier, et pourtant le savoir continuait de se dérober à lui. Ce qu’il y avait d’intelligence dans l’artefact le narguait. Le rejetait. Le torturait. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait une aiguille chauffée à blanc au milieu du front.

La voix de Yûgi résonna plus fort, plus proche. Les yeux d’Atem lui brûlèrent un peu plus, cette fois à cause des larmes qu’il essayait de refouler alors qu’une terrible certitude s’installait en lui.

Il n’y arriverait pas.

Il n’y arriverait pas, quoi qu’il fasse.

Des mains se posèrent sur les siennes et le forcèrent à relâcher le livre. Les mains de Yûgi qui s’empressèrent d’éloigner ensuite l’ouvrage comme s’il craignait - à juste titre - qu’Atem se laisse corrompre. Atem resta dans la même position, cependant, et pas seulement parce que le sang pulsait toujours furieusement dans ses tempes au point de le rendre nauséeux.

Il avait échoué.

— Tu peux le traduire ? demanda doucement quelqu’un, peut-être Yûgi, peut-être Anzu, peut-être n’importe qui d’autre.

Atem plia plusieurs fois ses doigts vides.

Il avait échoué.

— Atem, est-ce que tu peux le traduire ? demanda Yûgi avec plus d’autorité.

La gorge serrée à en être douloureuse, Atem releva la tête et jeta un regard à la ronde. Il le regretta aussitôt face aux visages inquiets, déçus ou désolés des autres. Ils avaient déjà compris. Alors pourquoi aurait-il dû leur répondre ?

Atem crispa ses mains sur ses genoux, la tête à nouveau basse, sa frange obscurcissant sa vue, l’aveu coincé dans la gorge, bien trop difficile à prononcer. Il toussota, puis chercher à sauver la face.

— Je crois… qu’il y a des choses que je pourrais comprendre, fit-il tout en sachant que ce qui lui semblait familier n’en était pas moins insaisissable.

— Peut-être qu’en réessayant plus tard, hasarda Anzu.

— Non, sûrement pas, intervint Seth d’un ton qui ne laissait la place à aucune discussion. Ou en tout cas pas avec le tome millénaire lui-même. Seto a raison. Nous ferions mieux de laisser son ordinateur l’analyser avant de laisser quiconque y toucher à nouveau.

— Je ne suis pas un « ordinateur ». Je suis un programme hautement so…

— Oh, ta gueule, maugréa Jônouchi.

Tout en se massant le front dans l’espoir que sa migraine se dissipe, Atem perçut un mouvement dans la périphérie de sa vision. Le manteau blanc de Kaiba quand celui-ci prit le livre des mains de Yûgi. Puis ses pas décrurent dans le couloir jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus qu’un silence bien relatif. Atem aurait voulu le suivre, sortir de cette pièce où il avait l’impression d’étouffer, sauf que se lever lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. S’il avait été seul, il se serait allongé avec l’espoir que tout ce qu’il venait de vivre, maux de tête inclu, ne soit plus qu’un cauchemar au réveil. Sans doute était-il trop orgueilleux, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, surtout pas après un tel échec.

— Alors, quoi, on va vraiment attendre que Djehouty arrive à décoder le livre ou qu’Atem fasse plus que croire qu’il peut peut-être comprendre deux ou trois mots ?

—- Jônouchi ! s’exclama Honda, bien trop tard, car le mal était déjà fait.

Atem, qui avait tout de même fini par fermer les yeux pour quelques secondes, braqua aussitôt son regard sur le blond, dont la mauvaise humeur avait laissé place à l’embarras. Au fond de lui, Atem savait que Jônouchi s’était simplement exprimé avec la trop grande spontanéité qui le caractérisait. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de répliquer avec une agressivité qui ne lui était pas coutumière, acculé moralement qu’il était par la déception et l’humiliation.

— Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Bakura s’il est capable de faire mieux, puisqu’il semble que j’étais dans l’erreur de vouloir l’empêcher par tous les moyens possibles de détruire le monde ? Il est évident qu’il a toujours été plus digne de confiance que moi et je suis sûr qu’il traduira le livre en un claquement de doigt.

Jônouchi recula d’un pas, yeux écarquillés, bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il regarda Atem comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, mais Atem fut loin d’éprouver la moindre satisfaction face à sa stupeur. Il avait l’impression d’avoir ruiné un peu plus toutes ses chances de se réconcilier avec ses amis en laissant éclater sa rancoeur. Il venait aussi de confesser, en quelque sorte, son impuissance.

Ce constat effrayant fut l’impulsion qui lui avait manqué pour qu’il trouve la force de s’arracher au canapé. Atem passa entre Shizuka et Mokuba, sans un regard pour eux, et s’engouffra dans le couloir avant que quiconque puisse le stopper.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois dans sa chambre, la clef tournée dans la serrure, que ses jambes le lâchèrent enfin. Il resta là, assis, groggy, le dos appuyé contre le battant de la porte, essayant de mettre un quelconque sens sur ce qui venait de se produire. Mais il n’y en avait aucun, si ce n’était qu’il avait échoué et qu’accepter de ne pas être le héros était la pilule la plus amère qu’il eût jamais eu à avaler.

Il se releva malgré ses jambes molles et alla jusqu’à la commode, dont il tira le tiroir du haut. L’or attira aussitôt son regard. Sa couronne était posée juste au-dessus de ses vêtements encore tâchés de sang et noircis par la fumée.

Le souvenir de sa première altercation avec Bakura lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Puis les paroles de Mahad, quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu’il supposait qu’Atem ne serait peut-être pas capable de déchiffrer le tome millénaire malgré son lien avec Horakhty. L’idée lui avait semblé ridicule, et voilà où il en était : incapable de percer à jour les secrets de l’artefact, incapable d’aider ses amis. Restaient les forces qu’il avait perçues, mais leur céder aurait été une erreur. Il devait les contrôler et non pas servir d’hôte à leur puissance indescriptible, ce qui était sans doute arrivé à Seth. Au roi des voleurs. À Akhenaden. Il importait peu qu’une partie de cette  _ heka _ emanât de Horakthy lui-même. Ce n’était pas comme si le dieu était attaché à ses amis comme lui l’était à eux, quoique ce ceux-ci puissent bien penser de lui.

Atem traça du bout des doigts l’une des ailes de sa couronne avant d’appuyer sa main contre le puzzle millénaire. Il était un peu plus calme, un peu plus maître de lui-même. Cela ne durerait sans doute pas, il le savait. Il n’avait jamais été autant sur le point de laisser ses nerfs prendre le dessus sur lui et de s’effondrer. Pas depuis longtemps en tout cas.

— Je ne suis plus le pharaon… 

Il le savait déjà, mais le murmurer à nouveau lui permettait d’accepter la portée de ces mots.

L’Atem qui était revenu parmi les vivants n’était ni un pharaon ni l’incarnation d’Horus, s’il l’avait un jour était. Il n’était plus qu’un mortel parmi d’autres mortels. Même s’il était toujours capable d’invoquer les trois dieux, son lien avec Horakthy s’était affaibli. Que ce soit à cause de Mahara ou un simple effet secondaire de sa résurrection n’importait pas, sauf sur un point : la puissance de Bakura, elle, s’était renforcée, prouvant ainsi que ce qu’il y avait du voleur - d’humain - en lui était si ténu qu’il valait mieux pour eux rester sur leurs gardes. Peut-être que Mahad avait raison et lui tort. Peut-être que Bakura serait leur salut à tous. Ou peut-être qu’il les manipulait tous dans le seul but de mettre la main sur l’objet qui lui assurerait une victoire décisive.


	81. Le serpent n’était pas resté abattu bien longtemps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** désolée de ce long silence radio. La fin du mois d'Août et le mois de septembre ont été pour le moins chaotique entre beaucoup de travail d'un coup, un achat de maison (qui sera finalisé fin octobre) et... cette semaine... la possibilité que je perde mon emploi. Mais, honnêtement, vu comment ça me mine psychologiquement, j'ai déjà commencé à chercher un nouveau poste avant même d'être virée. Enfin, techniquement, je ne peux pas être virée vu que je suis en auto-entreprise, c'est juste que je perds un client :p
> 
> La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça me donne du temps pour rattraper mon retard, héhé.

Seth considéra l’endroit où Atem s’était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, incapable de pleinement appréhender les mots que Katsuya et lui s’étaient échangés juste avant que son cousin ne sorte du salon au pas de charge, blessé dans son orgueil.

Ils avaient peut-être récupéré le tome millénaire, mais les choses n’avaient pas l’air d’aller en s’arrangeant, loin de là.

Seth se sentit à la fois frustré et furieux, mais pas contre qui que ce soit en particulier, si ce n’était contre Mahara.

Sans Mahara, ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans cette situation où ils ne semblaient pas être capable de faire mieux que d’échouer et s’entredéchirer.

Sans Mahara, Seth ne serait tout simplement pas là, et toute cette souffrance inutile aurait pu leur être évitée. Peut-être que Kisara serait en cet instant même piégée dans le Duat, condamnée à une errance éternelle, mais au moins aurait-elle continué d’exister quelque part. Au moins, y aurait-il eu un espoir pour elle et pour d’autres. Car qui pouvait dire si Mahara n’avait pas éradiqué d’autres personnes de la même manière. S’il ne commettrait pas ce crime atroce à nouveau pour les contraindre à collaborer avec lui.

Seth n’avait pas pu avouer à Atem l’entièreté de l’épreuve qu’ils avaient subie entre les griffes de Mahara. Il n’avait pas pu lui révéler que le dieu n’était pas seulement capable de détruire la personnalité d’un individu, mais aussi de le rayer de l’existence. Il n’avait pas pu lui raconter ce qu’il avait appris sur lui-même, sur ses autres vies. Il n’en percevait que des échos angoissants, mais ceux-ci revenaient le hanter dès que son esprit n’était pas occupé par d’autres pensées. Ce qu’il avait fait pour protéger Kemet… Dans cette vie. Dans d’autres.

Atem se reprochait déjà bien assez de ne pas avoir été présent - Seth le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c’était le cas. Son cousin avait perdu Mahad une fois et venait de le perdre à nouveau au moment où il avait sans aucun doute le plus besoin de lui maintenant que sa relation avec Yûgi s’était fragilisée. Seth n’était pas certain de pouvoir lui offrir le même soutien, pas en ces circonstances alors qu’il doutait de lui-même plus que jamais.

Un éclat de voix arracha soudainement Seth à ses pensées et le força à se concentrer sur le chaos qui l’entourait.

— Essaye de réfléchir un peu avant de parler !

Katsuya poussa un cri de surprise quand Honda ponctua sa remarque en lui infligeant une bonne claque derrière la nuque. Il se redressa aussitôt, des éclairs dans ses yeux dorés, prêt à en découdre avec son ami qui semblait tout aussi à cran que lui.

Formidable.

Seth se massa l’arête du nez tout en soupirant, sachant que le pire restait à venir, comme le lui prouva aussitôt le blond avec la retenue qui le caractérisait.

— Hé, tout ce que je dis, c’est qu’on a p’être pas beaucoup de temps avant que Mahara nous étripe tous alors…

— S’il pouvait nous étriper, il l’aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, espèce d’idiot ! coupa Honda d’un ton hargneux. Il a perdu, qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus !?

— Mais Mahad…

— Je suis sûr que les choses redeviendront normales dès que nous aurons battu Mahara pour de bon !

Même si Katsuya ne répliqua pas, cela ne l’empêcha pas de froncer les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres avec mécontentement, signe qu’il était loin de partager l’avis de son ami. Rien de bon n’arrivait jamais quand Katsuya refusait de verbaliser le fond de sa pensée, et Seth s’apprêta à intervenir, en dépit du risque de se voir rappeler leur différend par un ex-petit ami à l’esprit échauffé. Sauf que Honda ne lui laissa pas le temps de ne serait-ce qu’ouvrir la bouche.

— Et puis, poursuivit-il tout en les foudroyant du regard, c’est quoi cette attitude de merde envers Atem ? Vous pouvez pas lui lâcher la grappe cinq minutes ? Vous avez déjà oublié le nombre de fois où il nous a sauvé la vie ? Franchement, j’vous comprends pas !

Yûgi baissa piteusement la tête, sans doute parce qu’il se sentait visé plus que les autres par les accusations de Honda. Il avait rejeté celui qui avait partagé sa vie durant plus de deux longues années et pour qui il aurait été prêt à continuer ainsi pendant longtemps. Anzu vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la pressant doucement de ses doigts, et il y eut un bref moment où ils se regardèrent dans le plus grand silence mais avec une évidente compréhension mutuelle. Puis Katsuya parla d’un ton dont le calme n’était qu’illusoire.

— Il nous a _mentis_.

Katsuya marqua une pause, comme pour laisser le temps à Honda d’imprimer dans son cerveau le sens profond de ses mots. Seth, toutefois, savait que le blond ne parlait pas que des mensonges d’Atem, et son coeur s’alourdit à la pensée de ses propres erreurs, erreurs qu’il aurait pu éviter et qu’il ne pourrait sans doute jamais réparer. Même si Katsuya s’était précipité à son secours, cela ne signifiait pas qu’il était pardonné, loin de là.

— Ce n’est pas seulement ce qu’il ne nous a pas dit sur Kul Elna et les objets millénaires qui est en cause, reprit Katsuya en articulant chaque mot avec une inhabituelle précision. C’est aussi ce qu’il a fait depuis son retour. L’autre Yûgi nous a sauvés la vie, mais Atem ? Je sais qu’il nous a aidés contre Aigami, mais à part ça... Il a convaincu Yûgi de nous mentir, et il nous a cachés à tous que Bakura était revenu. Otogi et toi, vous n’auriez _pas_ subi tout _ça_ s’il nous avait parlés. Ryô n’aurait pas eu à subir tout _ça_ . Bakura n’aurait pas tué autant de gens _si_ Atem avait parlé.

— Je le sais déjà, répliqua Honda en marmonnant entre ses dents.

— Alors nous reproche pas de lui en vouloir ! s’écria Katsuya sans lui laisser la chance de continuer.

— Et ce n’est pas toi à que Bakura s’en est pris, alors mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Cette dernière pique lancée, ils échangèrent un même regard venimeux, symbole parfait des tensions qui fragmentaient leur groupe.

Seth retint son souffle quand ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup face à face, visage presque contre visage, les poings identiquement fermés. Il aurait dû intervenir, mais il ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre geste, tout comme Yûgi et Anzu, médusés de voir la dispute s’aggraver à ce point.

Fort heureusement, Shizuka, l’air plus décidé que jamais, s’interposa entre les deux garçons pour les repousser à distance. Mokuba la regarda faire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avec stupeur, comme s’il venait d’assister à la chose la plus incroyable qui soit.

— Arrêtez ça ! s’écria-t-elle. Vous êtes amis. Vous avez oublié ou quoi ?

Katsuya ne chercha même pas à cacher son mécontentement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, mains enfoncées dans les poches de ses jeans, l’oeil rivé sur Honda comme s’il n’attendait qu’un geste ou un mot de sa part pour reprendre la dispute là où elle avait été interrompue.

— Est-ce que tu as oublié ce que tu m’as dit ? reprit Shizuka à l’adresse de son frère, n’hésitant pas à lui asséner un coup à l’épaule pour attirer son attention. Que c’est parce que Yûgi et Atem ont toujours cru en toi malgré tes erreurs que tu es une meilleure personne maintenant ?

En entendant ça, Katsuya écarquilla les yeux, les joues déjà rougies.

— Qu-quoi ? Non !

— Et que tu serais sûrement en prison ou pire sans eux, alors tu as beaucoup de chance de les avoir pour amis.

— J’ai jamais dit ça ! tempéta-t-il avec une mauvaise foi caractérisée. Shizuka !

Honda laissa échapper un ricanement, qui, fort heureusement, ne lui valut aucune riposte. Katsuya était bien trop embarrassé pour encore penser à se battre. Il se plaqua une main sur le visage en grognant, et Seth songea qu’il était vraiment adorable quand la gêne prenait le dessus sur lui. Néanmoins, sa distraction, tout comme le relâchement des hostilités, ne fut que de courte durée.

— Et si Atem n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer le tome millénaire parce que _vous_ ne croyez plus en lui ? reprit Shizuka tout en jetant un regard glacial à la ronde.

Katsuya pinça aussitôt ses lèvres, mâchoire crispée, comme s’il se retenait d’exploser avec l’absence de subtilité qui le caractérisait. La réaction de Yûgi fut fort différente ; le jeune homme garda les yeux rivés au sol avec une détresse évidente. Seth ignorait si c’était bon ou mauvais signe, mais il décida d’intervenir avant que l’emportement - certes justifié - de Shizuka ne cause plus de tort que de bien. Il voulait croire que la rancœur de Yûgi à l'égard d’Atem ne durerait pas et que son pardon entraînerait celui des autres.

— La confiance doit se mériter, Shizuka, bien que je sois sûr qu’Atem n’ait jamais eu l’intention de nuire à qui que ce soit. Cela étant dit, je pense que nous avons plus pressant à régler.

Katsuya s’empressa d’acquiescer, non sans lui jeter un regard en coin pour le moins ambiguë. Seth se demanda, la bouche sèche, si le jeune homme avait pris la remarque pour eux-mêmes alors qu’il n’avait pas été dans ses intentions de sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne s’attarda pas longtemps sur la question en voyant Katsuya s’emparer des photocopies du tome millénaire, abandonnées plus tôt sur la table basse, et se diriger vers la sortie d’un pas pressé.

— Je vais voir s’il y a quoi que ce soit à tirer de notre roi des voleurs, grogna-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce la vérité ou peut-être était-il désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et lui.

Seth, comme tous les autres, suivit Katsuya du regard quand il quitta le salon sans se retourner, comme Seto et Atem l’avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Absorbé dans ses propres pensées, il garda les yeux rivés sur la porte restée entrouverte, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre, du moins jusqu’au moment où Shizuka se plante devant lui, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres.

— Est-ce que c’est pas ton rôle de le suivre ?

— Le suivre ? répéta Seth tout en clignant des yeux.

— Tu es son petit ami, oui ou non ? insista Shizuka, poings sur les hanches, avec cette expression caractéristique des adolescents sur le point de piquer une crise de colère.

Non, il ne l’était plus. Mais eux l’ _ignoraient_. Devaient l’ignorer tant que Katsuya ne se déciderait pas à leur annoncer lui-même. Seth ne le trahirait pas une seconde fois en le mettant dans une position difficile, non, humiliante. Même si certaines choses lui échappaient quant aux relations de couple modernes, comme le lui avait signalé son cousin, ce n’était pas à ce point.

— Oui, fit-il sous le regard suspicieux de Honda.

— Alors, est-ce que tu n’es pas censé le suivre ? redemanda Shizuka avec une impatience manifeste.

S’il en jugeait pas son état d’humeur et la dispute qu’il venait d’avoir avec Honda, Katsuya lui arracherait la tête si Seth osait s’approcher de lui pour le réconforter de quelque façon que ce soit. Et, pour autant, il ne pouvait s’attarder sans soulever plus de questions.

Prenant sans doute son indécision pour de la confusion, Anzu se rapprocha, mains derrière le dos, une sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres alors que Shizuka le fusillait un peu plus du regard.

— Tu dois soutenir Jônouchi-kun, c’est ce qu’elle veut dire, fit-elle avant d’afficher une air plus soucieux. Mais peut-être que tu as besoin de te reposer. Est-ce que tout va bien, Seth ? Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette.

Les paroles d’Anzu furent un douloureux rappel qui faillit lui faire perdre pied avec la réalité. Les images de Kisara et du dragon blanc flottèrent un instant devant ses yeux, et la pensée qu’il aurait dû disparaître à leur place, qu’il ne méritait pas d’être _là_ , fulgura dans son esprit. Il avait vécu plus de trois mille années dont il n’avait presque rien fait. Elle méritait mieux. Que se sacrifier soit son choix n’importait pas. Elle méritait _mieux_ . Et lui _rien_. Elle aurait dû être là, avec Mahad, pour leur expliquer que Mahara l’avait effacé de l’existence et qu’il n’y avait rien à regretter, parce que Seth n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de bien.

— Je suis simplement… fatigué, mentit-il. Fatigué et inquiet pour Mahad.

Une main effleurant son épaule en signe de soutien, Anzu hocha la tête sans insister. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Son affirmation était plausible compte tenu de ce qu’ils savaient.

Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres à l’adresse de Shizuka, toujours aussi revêche à cause de l’inquiétude qu’elle se faisait pour son aîné.

— Je vais lui parler. De toute manière, je m’en voudrais de le laisser seul trop longtemps avec Bakura.

Shizuka grimaça aussitôt en entendant le nom de leur prisonnier. Elle n’avait que peu exprimé son opinion à ce sujet, mais il était évident qu’elle ne portait pas le démon dans son coeur. De l’avis de Seth, personne ne l’aurait dû.

— Est-ce qu’on est vraiment obligé de le garder ?

— Il vaut mieux l’avoir de notre côté, fit Yûgi d’une voix habitée par un soupçon de lassitude.

— Mais est-ce qu’il est vraiment de notre côté ? Et est-ce qu’il ne va pas chercher à nous faire du mal sans Mahad pour le surveiller ?

Shizuka devint tout à coup livide, ce qui poussa Mokuba, jusqu’alors silencieux, à lui adresser un sourire aussi large que fier.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Shizuka-chan ! Djehouty le surveille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Bakura ne peut pas bouger d’un orteil sans que nous en soyons avertis !

Shizuka fronça les sourcils et ne tarda pas à protester avec une logique imparable :

— Mais Djehouty n’est pas un magicien. Si Bakura décide de nous trahir…

— Je le neutraliserai, coupa Seth, déjà à proximité de la porte. Et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour les regarder une dernière fois. Prenant sa remarque personnellement, Yûgi considérait à nouveau le sol, un air déconfit sur le visage. Mokuba aussi, mais sans doute parce qu’il n’avait pas apprécié que les compétences de l’intelligence artificielle - qu’il avait contribué à créer - soit remise en question.

Seth referma la porte sur eux, un soupir sur les lèvres, soulagé de mettre au moins de côté pour quelques minutes leurs disputes sans fin. Les yeux dans le vague, il se remémora un instant ses premiers jours au manoir, quand tout était plus simple malgré sa confusion. Il n’avait jamais douté qu’un danger les menaçait, pas un seul instant, mais il avait cru qu’il serait aisé de l’éliminer et qu’il rentrerait ensuite à Aaru, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il avait été si inconséquent ces dernière semaines, indignes du pharaon ou même du prêtre qu’il avait un jour été.

Peut-être que sa pire erreur avait été de s’enticher de Katsuya et, surtout, d’exprimer son attirance et de le séduire. Il n’aurait jamais dû se lier à qui que ce soit. Il n’aurait jamais dû sympathiser avec eux tout comme il n’aurait jamais dû laisser Mahad l’entraîner dans une amitié avec Atem. Il n’aurait jamais dû permettre à un sursaut d’empathie de le pousser à changer ses plans concernant Kisara. S’il n’avait pas montré la moindre humanité, personne ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour lui, parce que tout le monde l’aurait détesté. Cela ne l’aurait pas empêché de les protéger, de protéger Kemet, de protéger le monde. Il l’aurait simplement fait sans ami pour le soutenir. Sans ami prêt à mourir pour lui.

N’était-ce pas ce qui s’était produit après la mort d’Atem ? Isis et Mana n’avaient-elles pas rapidement douté du bien fondé de ses actions ? Cela ne les avait pas empêché de le servir, mais jamais elles n’auraient sacrifié leur vie pour lui.

Peut-être était-ce ce qu’il avait à faire : rompre tout lien maintenant pour se focaliser exclusivement sur leur mission. L’efficacité devait primer sur les sentiments. Katsuya pouvait le haïr. Shizuka lui reprocher d’avoir brisé le coeur de son aîné. Honda le détester encore plus qu’il ne semblait déjà le faire. Cela n’importait pas. Ce qui importait, c’était de vaincre Mahara et de trouver un moyen pour ramener Mahad et Kisara.

Seth se traîna en direction de sa chambre plus qu’il ne marcha. Il n’avait pas pris conscience jusque-là de l’extrême fatigue qui l’accablait. Son corps lui donnait l’impression d’avoir été vidé de toutes ses forces, ce qui n’était sans doute pas qu’une illusion, considérant ce que Mahara lui avait fait traverser, tant physiquement que mentalement. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il considéra avec tentation la possibilité de s’étendre sur son lit et de laisser l’univers entier se dissoudre autour de lui. Oui, se dissoudre…

Au fond, quels chances avaient-ils ? Même si Seth se concentrait uniquement sur la destruction de Mahara, cela ne changerait rien. Leurs petites victoires étaient dépourvues de significations, et quoi que les forces hantant le tome millénaire eussent fait à Mahara à travers lui, il doutait que cela soit suffisant pour changer leur fin inéluctable. Mahara gagnerait, reviendrait en arrière et les obligerait à nouveau à traverser la même existence pleine de souffrance, peu importait les variations qu’elle connaîtrait. Savoir que Kisara revivrait ce faisant n’était pas une consolation suffisante, pas en sachant qu’il existait la possibilité qu’il…

Seth s’engouffra dans la salle de bain tout en repoussant de toutes ces forces les images qui envahissaient son esprit et qui lui flanquaient la nausée. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce que le livre lui avait montré, mais ce qu’il gardait en mémoire suffisait à l’ébranler au plus profond de son âme et à raviver la haine et le peu d’estime qu’il avait souvent eu pour lui-même. Et la voix de Mahara refusait de le laisser en paix.

_Ce n’est pas parce que tu te bats pour rester dans la lumière que tu y parviens à chaque fois._

_Que tu sombres ou que tu parviennes à demeurer à la surface, tes multiples destinées aboutissent toujours au même résultat : la souffrance. Tu ne peux être heureux._

Ce n’était pas des mensonges. Le dieu ne mentait pas. Ne mentait _jamais_.

Penché au-dessus du lavabo, Seth se passa de l’eau sur le visage, jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente à nouveau assez maître de lui-même pour arrêter. Il retira alors ses vêtements, les abandonnant sur le sol sans se soucier de savoir si quiconque s’en chargerait plus tard. Pas un seul instant son regard croisa le miroir ; il était certain de détester ce qu’il y verrait.

Sans pour autant totalement venir à bout de son accablement, l’eau chaude de la douche dénoua la tension qui rendait ses muscles raides et presque douloureux. Les dernières traces de son combat et la cendre qui s’était déposée sur sa peau disparurent par l’écoulement. Il aurait aimé que ses souvenirs en fasse de même, qu’ils s’effacent et rejoignent à jamais l’oubli. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester sous la douche, repousser, en vérité, autant que possible le moment où il aurait à se retrouver face à Katsuya. Cependant, il s’était déjà bien trop attardé. Laisser Katsuya seul trop longtemps avec Bakura était une bien mauvaise idée.

Seth se sécha sommairement avant d’enfiler des vêtements propres. Ses épaules ne tardèrent pas à être humidifiées par ses cheveux qui gouttaient encore, mais, sachant que ce ne serait qu’un prétexte pour échapper à ses responsabilités, il résista à l’envie de prendre la serviette pour les éponger un peu plus.

Tout en faisant de son mieux pour nier sa nervosité croissante, Seth remonta le couloir et traversa le palier. En arrivant dans l’autre aile du manoir, il ne fut guère surpris d’entendre Bakura hurler comme un goret pourchassé par le boucher, à l’évidente satisfaction d’Atem, qui se tenait bras croisé face à la porte de la chambre, nonchalamment adossé au mur.

L’espace d’un instant, Seth revit le jeune pharaon, uniquement paré d’or et d’un _chendjit_ , un sourire arrogant, presque toujours constant, flanqué sur ses lèvres. Combien de fois Seth n’avait-il pas fini par céder à ses caprices et à le suivre dans ses ruses vaines contre Shimon ? Combien de fois ne l’avait-il pas aidé avec Mahad à cueillir les fruits du jardin ou à subtiliser de la nourriture pour qu’Atem puisse ensuite se plaindre des voleurs qui hantaient les couloirs de son palais ? Ils étaient si persuadés, alors, que le règne d’Atem durerait et que son nom, à l’image de ceux de ses ancêtres, ne serait jamais oublié.

Qui aurait pu deviner que Seth serait son successeur et aurait à effacer son nom de la mémoire des Hommes ?

Quoiqu’il eût été pressé de nier son titre, Atem ressemblait toujours autant à ce jeune pharaon efficace dans les affaires d’État mais facétieux, si ce n’était malicieux, pour tout le reste. Son sourire, cependant, était moins flamboyant, comme si l’amusement qu’il ressentait ne pouvait occulter ses soucis.

Seth approcha. Il s’apprêtait à poser la main sur l’épaule d’Atem quand Bakura se remit à vociférer.

— Repose-moi sur-le-champ ! J’ai dit que j’t’aime bien mais pas à ce point ! Si tu me touches, je jure que toi et ton dragon… !

Seth arqua un sourcil sans pour autant avoir le temps de verbaliser sa question. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, rapidement suivi de nouveaux hurlements indignés.

— Je t’ai dit de me reposer, pas de me laisser tomber par terre, connard ! Qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi, aujourd’hui ?

Katsuya répondit à Bakura d’un ton sarcastique, mais sa réplique fut masquée par les insultes du démon mêlant à la fois japonais et un dialecte du sud de Kemet que Seth comprenait à peine.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Seth à un Atem dont le sourire ne fit que s’élargir.

— Jônouchi a demandé à Bakura s’il pouvait lire ce qui est écrit dans le tome millénaire. Bakura a rétorqué qu’il ne l’aiderait qu’une fois qu’il aurait « pissé », parce que ça fait des heures qu’il se retient, et aussi qu’il aimerait qu’on le détache enfin. Jônouchi a répondu « même pas en rêve », mais qu’il serait _ravi_ de l’emmener « pisser » s’il n’y a que ça pour le rendre plus coopératif. Bien entendu, Bakura a clamé qu’il ne serait jamais coopératif.

Seth, frappé par la consternation, resta silencieux. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas cela.

— Bakura, tu préfères vraiment pisser dans le lit dans lequel tu dors ? s’écria Jônouchi d’un ton dégoûté.

— Peut-être que c’est ce que j’aurais dû faire depuis le départ ! rétorqua le démon. C’est ce à quoi il faut s’attendre quand on laisse quelqu’un enchaîné !

— Bakura, je te jure que je te fous le nez dedans si tu fais ça !

— Parce que tu crois que ça ne m’est jamais arrivé en prison ? Je m’en balance autant que des couilles de Ra !

— Je… J’ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que tu faisais ou faisais pas en prison, Bakura !

Le ton de Katsuya vibrait de dégoût, et Atem haussa les épaules avec un amusement toujours aussi présent.

— Et, comme tu le constates, tout se passe _très_ bien depuis, fit-il avec une évidente satisfaction.

Seth secoua la tête avec un soupir. Un début de migraine lui vrillait les tempes, aggravant son humeur. Il ignorait s’il avait envie d’arracher la langue de Bakura, d’étrangler Atem pour sa mauvaise volonté ou de tout simplement faire demi-tour et de s’enfermer dans sa chambre en les laissant se débrouiller. Il comprenait qu’Atem éprouve du ressentiment à l’égard de Katsuya en plus de digérer difficilement son échec, mais ce n’était pas ainsi qu’ils avanceraient. Atem aurait dû le savoir mieux que personne, sauf qu’il semblait avoir tout oublié du sens du devoir qui accompagnait la fonction de pharaon. Quant à Bakura, il avait été stupide de croire qu’ils pourraient tirer de lui quoi que ce soit.

— Et tu ne comptes pas aider Katsuya ?

— Aider Kat…

Atem s’interrompit, visage blême et yeux écarquillés.

— Est-ce que par aider Jônouchi, tu entends que je devrais toucher Bakura, en particulier toucher Bakura à cet _endroit_ -là pour qu’il puisse… ?

Atem afficha une grimace horrifiée qui lui valut un regard plus acéré qu’amusé de Seth. Il n’avait pas le temps ni même l’envie de ménager la sensibilité de son cousin. Non pas qu’il eût un jour eu assez de patience pour cela. Il n’était pas Mahad. Non. Il n’était pas Mahad… Il n’était pas Mahad, attendant patiemment que Bakura ait une révélation.

— Oui, y compris à cet _endroit_ -là, lança Seth d’un ton sec. Spécifiquement à cet endroit-là, Atem, si ce n’est pas trop exiger de toi. Tu en as une aussi, aux dernières nouvelles.

Sachant pertinemment que son cousin serait offensé de s’entendre dire une telle chose, Seth n’attendit pas la réaction d’Atem et entra dans la chambre, prêt à prendre les choses en main, quoique pas comme il l’avait suggéré.

Bakura, assis à même le sol, lui lança aussitôt un regard meurtrier à travers les mèches argentés qui retombaient devant son visage. Ses cheveux ressemblaient de plus en plus à un nid de noeuds et de saleté, ce qui, aux yeux de Seth, était adéquat pour un être à ce point si peu pourvu de morale. Il méritait de ramper dans la crasse et la vermine. Il méritait de rester dans ses vêtements tachés de sang séché. Il n’était qu’une bête sauvage, véhicule d’un dieu dépourvu du moindre sens moral.

Tout en approchant, Seth évalua le démon, notant la façon dont son torse se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration ou celle dont ses muscles se mouvaient sous son sweat rouge. Bakura cherchait à se libérer des menottes qui lui entravaient toujours les poignets et les chevilles, et cela malgré le fait que sa peau fusse entaillée en plusieurs endroits différents à cause de ses précédentes tentatives. De toute évidence, il aurait attaqué Seth si l’occasion lui en avait été donné, et cela en dépit de son épuisement. Ses yeux noirs, injectés de sang, semblaient sans vie au milieu de ses cernes et de son visage blafard.

Sans doute Seth aurait-il dû être impressionné par la combativité toujours présente de Bakura. Il ne le fut pas. Le roi des voleurs s’était sacrifié pour sa vengeance, puisant dans son désespoir une énergie insoupçonnable, et Zorc, lui, avait défié la mort de trop nombreuses fois. Il n’était pas surprenant que le démon soit toujours aussi acharné à retrouver sa liberté quand n’importe qui d’autre aurait déjà capitulé et accepté d’aider ses anciens ennemis pour sauver sa peau. C’était pour cette exacte raison qu’ils ne pouvaient lui accorder la moindre confiance. Rien n’était plus dangereux qu’un fauve acculé.

— Où est Yûgi ? gronda Bakura tout en le fixant par en bas d’un air qui se voulait menaçant. Je parlerai seulement à Yûgi.

— Tu n’es pas en position d’exiger quoi que ce soit, rétorqua Atem, qui s’était décidé à les rejoindre malgré ses récriminations précédentes

Bakura dévisagea aussitôt Atem et arbora un large sourire narquois qui lui valut en réaction une moue pleine de réprobation.

— Peut-être que je ne le suis pas, non…

Loin de se réjouir de cet aveu d’impuissance, Atem croisa les bras sur son torse et arqua un sourcil circonspect, attendant la suite. Bakura passa la langue sur ses lèvres craquelées avant de poursuivre d’un ton ronronnant :

— Mais Yûgi croit plus en moi qu’en toi. On dirait que Bakura, le roi des voleurs, t’a encore volé quelque chose de précieux, pharaon de _rien du tout_.

Une étincelle de rage embrasa le regard d’Atem, mais Seth intervint avant qu’il n’offre plus d’emprise à Bakura en entrant dans son jeu. Car c’était ce que le démon cherchait : une emprise pour les atteindre, pour les blesser, pour les manipuler. Il avait acheté sa survie par des actes faussement bienveillants et cherchait à présent à leur nuire, comme s’il croyait que personne ne chercherait désormais à le tuer. Seth ne le laisserait pas miner Atem, pas plus qu’il ne lui permettrait de s’assurer le soutien de Yûgi ou de Katsuya. Bakura avait besoin de comprendre où était sa place, une bonne fois pour toute.

— Laissez-moi vous offrir un trône digne de vous, votre _majesté_.

Son ton suintant de sarcasme fit froncer les sourcils à Bakura, qui soupçonnait sans doute, et à juste titre, que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

— Enfin décidé à montrer ton vrai visage, _prêtre_ ?

— Juste à t’offrir le traitement que tu mérites.

Seth agrippa fermement Bakura par la capuche de son sweat. Il l’enroula autour de son poing pour s’assurer la meilleure prise possible, ce qui, bien entendu, lui valut un sifflement menaçant de la part du démon.

— Et je sais exactement ce qui te conviendra…

— Te voir avec une main en moins si tu ne me lâches pas ?

— Bakura, t’es pieds et poings liés, nota Katsuya d’un ton où flottait quelques accents d’inquiétude. Qu’est-ce que t’espères faire ?

— Improviser.

A la grande stupeur de Katsuya, Bakura tourna aussitôt la tête. Ses dents claquèrent férocement dans le vide, manquant de très peu le poignet de Seth.

Katsuya entrouvrit les lèvres pour protester mais n'en eut pas  le temps. En guise de représailles, Seth tira d’un coup sec sur la capuche toujours enroulée autour de son poing et ne put contenir son sourire quand Bakura lâcha un hoquet de surprise au moment où le col du sweat lui comprima la gorge.

En d’autres circonstances, Seth aurait pesé le pour et le contre avant d’entreprendre toute action extrême à l’égard du démon. Cependant, sa colère était aussi vive que son désespoir. Certains d’entre eux avaient offert leur pitié au démon, naïvement aveuglés qu’ils avaient été par la perspective de le voir changer. Ryô lui-même s’était laissé abuser même s’il avait au moins l’intelligence d’éviter tout contact. Mais Bakura ne changerait pas. Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire, c’était le mater.

Suivant ce que lui dictait son aversion pour le démon, Seth entreprit de le traîner en direction de la salle de bain ; il avait oublié la présence de Katsuya et d’Atem, eux même trop éberlués pour avoir la présence d’esprit de réagir. Bakura, le souffle court et le visage  légèrement rougi par le manque d'oxygène, se contorsionna en tout sens pour lui échapper. En vain.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Seth décolla Bakura du sol pour l’envoyer dans la pièce séparée faisant office de toilettes. Bakura atterrit à plat ventre, sa tête manquant de peu la cuvette en porcelaine blanche. Malgré la violence du choc, Bakura parvint à jeter un regard assassin par-dessus son épaule. Il aurait pu être blessé, tué peut-être, mais ce n’était pas ce qui importait à Seth en cet instant, non, ce n’était pas ce qui lui importait. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était une bête enragée qui se tortillait en croyant pouvoir lui loger un coup de pied dans les jambes pour le repousser.

Seth fut plus rapide, brutal. Il immobilisa Bakura au sol en appuyant un genou au milieu de son dos, pesant de tout son poids. Le démon commença à jurer comme il l’avait fait jusque-là mais cessa net quand Seth lui baissa son pantalon d’un coup sec, révélant ses fesses pour lesquelles il n’eut cependant pas un regard.

Cette fois, Bakura ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il resta parfaitement immobile, comme frappé de stupéfaction. Même quand Seth le souleva par les aisselles et le déposa sur les toilettes, il se laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés avec ce qui ressemblait à du choc.

— Voilà ton trône, annonça-t-il froidement. Profites-en bien. Tu as cinq minutes.

Seth jeta un dernier regard à Bakura avant de ressortir. Il s’attendait à ce que le démon proteste avec sa délicatesse habituelle ou le fixe avec sa haine habituelle. Au lieu de cela, Bakura gardait les yeux rivés au sol, ce qui poussa Seth à arquer un sourcil perplexe : il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’humiliation soit suffisante pour lui rabattre son caquet.

Hors de la salle de bain, Katsuya et Atem étaient silencieux eux aussi à cause d’un évident mélange de confusion et d’inquiétude.

— Tu ne l’as pas tué, hein ? finit par demander le blond en croisant nerveusement les bras.

— Parce que tu m’en crois vraiment capable ?

Katsuya détourna le regard sans lui répondre.

— Je ne passe pas mon temps à tuer les gens contrairement à ce qu’il prétend, reprit Seth.

Il regretta son ton agacé inspiré par la déception quand il vit Katsuya se renfrogner. Il était toutefois bien trop fatigué pour essayer de justifier ses actions. De toute manière, cela n’aboutirait qu’à une autre querelle, ce dont ils n’avaient besoin ni l’un ni l’autre, et surtout pas à portée d’oreilles indiscrètes. Il y eut néanmoins une lueur dans le regard d’Atem qui lui signifia que son cousin avait compris bien plus à travers ce bref échange qu’il ne l’aurait dû, et Seth détesta un peu Atem d’être parfois aussi perspicace.

Alors qu’un silence pesant s’était installé entre eux, il accueillit la fin des cinq minutes qu’il avait accordées à Bakura avec soulagement, même s’il ne s’attendait pas à être reçu par le démon à bras ouverts. Celui-ci était néanmoins bien plus docile que ce à quoi Seth s’attendait. Il ne l’accueillit pas en vociférant et ne chercha même pas à établir le moindre contact visuel avec lui.

— Tu vas coopérer, maintenant, ou tu préfères que je te fasse prendre un bain dans la cuvette ? demanda Seth tout en se plantant devant lui.

Bakura garda la tête tournée sur le côté, son visage presque entièrement caché par ses cheveux en bataille.

— Ça m’est égal, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

— Ce n’est pas une réponse.

Cette fois, Bakura sembla se donner la peine de réfléchir. Après quelques instants, il acquiesça avec mauvaise grâce.

— J’écouterai.

Ce n’était pas exactement la même chose que « coopérer », mais Seth décida de lui accorder cette pseudo victoire.

Sans lui laisser un quelconque choix, Seth le releva de force, remit son pantalon en place et l’aida à ressortir de la salle de bain sans trébucher. Une fois à nouveau assis sur le lit, Bakura baissa la tête, le dos vouté, comme résigné. Seth était néanmoins sûr que de nombreuses pensées et pas des plus agréables à leur encontre se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Katsuya tendit les photocopies à Bakura, mais celui-ci les considéra à peine. Il était trop occupé à lorgner Atem qui lui-même le fixait avec une aversion qu’il ne cherchait pas à camoufler.

— Bakura, soupira Katsuya du ton de celui n’ayant pas envie de recommencer la même dispute encore et encore. Aide-nous.

Le démon tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui et, non sans un profond soupir, finit par focaliser son attention sur la première page. Il parcourut rapidement le texte du regard, remua comme s’il cherchait une position plus confortable puis releva la tête vers Katsuya comme s’il n’y avait qu’eux deux dans la pièce.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir au juste ? Comment créer de nouveaux objets millénaires ? Il paraît que sacrifier quatre-vingt-dix-neuf âmes innocentes suffit, mais certaines personnes à Aaru savent ça bien mieux que moi…

— Peux-tu lire le tome millénaire, oui ou non ? s’impatienta Atem avec un claquement sec de la langue.

Bakura lui jeta un nouveau regard de biais avant de l’examiner plus franchement de la tête au pied.

— Et toi, pharaon ?

Atem fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi, moi ?

L’aube d’un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bakura. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Katsuya. Ou, plutôt, le toisa avec une nonchalance retrouvée et un rictus de plus en plus large à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient.

— Alors comme ça l’élu des dieux est impuissant ?

— Je n’ai jamais dit une telle chose ! s’offusqua Atem.

— Et pourtant vous venez me demander mon aide.

Bakura passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses dents, l’air de réfléchir à la suite. Seth sentit son sang bouillir à nouveau à l’idée que le contrôle de la situation leur échappait à nouveau.

Le serpent n’était pas resté abattu bien longtemps.

Il s’avança d’un pas, mais Bakura reprit aussitôt la parole d’un ton transpirant de moquerie.

— Je _pourrais_ le traduire. Assez rapidement, même… Et puisque c’est toujours plus que ce que sa _majesté_ peut faire, je veux aussi un aménagement de ma peine consistant à me laisser libre de mes mouvements.

Seth ne parvint pas à se réjouir de voir leur situation désespérée quelque peu et Atem, lui, s’étouffa dans sa salive en entendant la condition. Ce fut néanmoins Katsuya qui exprima à haute voix leurs inquiétudes, non sans une mimique de dégoût qui en disait long.

— Pour que tu nous tues à la première occasion ?

Bakura ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il balaya la chambre du regard, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, puis leur accorda à nouveau son attention avec un ricanement sardonique.

— Où est ce crétin de magicien ? Est-ce qu’il lui est _encore_ arrivé quelque chose ?

Seth tressaillit, ce qu’il regretta aussitôt bien qu’il fusse évident que Bakura n’eût fait que poser des questions rhétoriques. Il avait été illusoire de croire qu’il ne devinerait rien, lui qui était surveillé jusque-là par Mahad.

— Combien d’amis allez-vous perdre avant de reconnaître qu’il n’y a que moi, Bakura, à avoir blessé ce dieu de pacotille ? Vous avez besoin de moi plus que je n’ai besoin de vous. Ce qui signifie que…

— Personne ne te laissera libre de tes mouvements ! tonna Atem, les yeux remplis d’éclairs. Tu as trahi notre confiance plus d’une fois et tu as le sang d’innocents sur les mains.

Le coin des lèvres de Bakura s’incurva un peu plus avec malice. Il se délectait du seul avantage qu’il possédait sur eux, et force était de reconnaître que cet avantage n’était pas des moindres.

— Ce qui fait de nous des personnes fondamentalement très proches.

— Certainement pas !

Bakura gloussa avec insolence, et Seth résista à grand peine à l’envie de l’attraper pour, cette fois, le noyer dans la baignoire.

— Ô grand pharaon, susurra Bakura. Mon hôte m’a dit que tu n’as pas toujours été un gentil esprit et que tu as _quelques_ morts sur la conscience.

Atem pâlit notablement, et, pour la première fois en de nombreuses heures, Katsuya se rapprocha de lui, comme pour faire front commun. Seth ne parvint pas à se réjouir de voir la preuve que leur amitié n’était peut-être pas totalement détruite. Il était trop préoccupé de savoir comment ils pourraient amener Bakura à collaborer sans pour autant se mettre en danger.

— Contrairement à toi, je n’ai jamais tué d’innocents, murmura Atem, les poings tremblants.

— Seulement parce que Yûgi était là, contre-attaqua Bakura.

Atem baissa légèrement la tête, les lèvres serrées, et Seth se demanda s’il allait abandonner ainsi jusqu’au moment où son cousin regarda à nouveau Bakura droit dans les yeux avec une détermination renouvelée.

— Insinues-tu que _ton_ propre comportement est de la seule faute de Ryô ? Qu’il n’a pas été assez fort, peut-être, pour te retenir ? C’est comme ça que tu le remercies d’avoir pris ta défense ?

L’arrogance moqueuse de Bakura s’effrita aussitôt et il ne fallut guère attendre longtemps avant qu’il n’explose.

— Va te faire foutre, Atem ! T’agis toujours comme si t’étais supérieur à tout le monde alors que t’as juste eu la _chance_ de naître sous la bonne étoile ! Tu sais pas ce que c’est de se battre pour survivre !

— Vraiment ? Même en comptant toutes les fois où tu as essayé de _me_ tuer, de tuer _mes amis_ ?

Le puzzle millénaire s’illumina d’une aura dorée de mauvais augure, et l’œil d’Anubis se dessina sur le front d’Atem, juste au-dessus de ses sourcils que la fureur avait froncé.

Rien n’aurait fait plus plaisir à Seth que de voir Bakura « corrigé » par son cousin. Hélas, le courroux d’Atem serait sans aucun doute sans limite, chose qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Alors, il fit à contrecoeur ce qui était le plus sensé : s’interposer entre eux en sachant qu’Atem n’utiliserait pas sa _heka_ ou n’invoquerait pas la puissance des dieux si Seth risquait d’en pâtir lui aussi. Il ne résista toutefois pas au plaisir de repousser Bakura d’une bourrade jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe en arrière et soit coincé entre le matelas et lui.

Seth s’attendit à ce que Bakura lui crache au visage ses plus belles insultes. Au lieu de cela, le démon afficha un mélange de confusion et d’appréhension qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Cela n’incita pas pour autant Seth à le libérer de l’étau dans lequel il venait d’emprisonner son cou.

Il savait ce qu’ils avaient à faire pour obtenir la collaboration de Bakura. Il s’étonnait même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, dès l’instant où le démon avait cherché à négocier. Non, quand Mokuba avait évoqué la possibilité d’avoir recours à Djehouty.

— Tu veux plus de liberté de mouvements ? questionna-t-il tout en exerçant assez de pression sur sa gorge pour lui rappeler qu’il pouvait à tout moment l’étouffer.

— Oui ? fit Bakura avec bien moins d’assurance qu’auparavant.

— Et tu jures que tu nous aideras si tu l’obtiens ?

Cette fois, Bakura détourna la tête, ce qui poussa Seth à renforcer sa prise jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête de le fuir du regard.

— Tu le jures ?

Bakura déglutit avant de répondre.

— Oui.

Seth se força à ne pas afficher un sourire vicieux.

— Dans ce cas, je crois que je sais _exactement_ ce qu’il te faut.


	82. Les damnés comme lui n’obtenaient jamais de seconde chance

La sensation de se désagréger, de mourir, n’était plus quelque chose d’étranger à Pegasus. Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de souffrir sous le feu incandescent du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, de souhaiter disparaître à jamais quand il avait senti lui ronger la peau et les os, lui dévorer les entrailles. Son _ka_ avait été balayé par la bête majestueuse.

Il avait sombré pour un temps dans un néant étrangement plus réconfortant que la dimension glaciale de Mahara.

Pegasus ne pouvait disparaître, cependant. Le dieu avait toujours besoin de lui, sa marionnette.

Les malfaisants ne sauraient connaître le repos.

Les lumières aveuglantes des attractions de Kaiba Land le poussèrent à fermer les yeux un instant. Une partie du parc avait été rouverte malgré l’incident de la tour, requalifié en attentat pour une presse avide de tragédies. Quelqu’un faisait bien son travail dans le département relations publiques de KC. Pegasus n’en aurait pas moins attendu de la part de…

Il considéra ses mains, sa pensée, elle, s’échappant aussitôt qu’elle lui eût traversé l’esprit.

Les picotements du froid nocturne avaient remplacé la brûlure, mais le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus continuait de lui hanter l’esprit. Que Mahara les ait détruits, sa prêtresse et lui, semblait impossible. Quelque chose en lui espérait que cela soit impossible bien qu’il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi cela lui importait tant. Il œuvrait pour Mahara, après tout, alors la victoire de la divinité aurait dû être la sienne.

Pegasus plongea les mains dans les poches d’un pardessus noir qu’il ne se rappelait même pas avoir acheté. Il avança, indifférent aux groupes épars qui l’entouraient, les téméraires ou les fanatiques qui n’avaient pas déserté le parc malgré la catastrophe. Ces simples mortels ne pouvaient pas le voir, pas s’il ne le souhaitait pas, du moins.

Pourquoi s’était-il retrouvé là plutôt que dans la dimension de Mahara à son réveil, il n’en était pas certain. S’il en croyait son instinct, quelque chose s’était irrémédiablement brisé irrémédiablement lors du combat opposant le dieu à Seth, ou plutôt le dieu face aux forces habitant le tome millénaire. Ce n’était pas son lien avec Mahara. Pegasus pouvait dire que la divinité possédait toujours son ascendant sur lui, ce qui était normal, car il n’était que l’outil de sa volonté, une extension. Il avait néanmoins l’impression que l’être supérieur ne l’accompagnait plus dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes, qu’il n’avait plus à…

… _peser chacun de ses mots, agir de la plus subtile des façons pour échapper à sa vigilance toxique_ …

Pegasus stoppa net. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s’était arrêté, si c’était à cause de cette nouvelle étrange pensée qui s’était faufilée dans son esprit ou des statues devant lesquelles il venait d’arriver. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus à taille réelle semblait dominer son adversaire, magicien en armure sombre dont Pegasus ne pouvait ignorer l’identité. Cependant, les deux _ka_ étaient représentés avec la même noblesse, la même force. Le dragon n’était pas supérieur au magicien en dépit de sa taille imposante, et ce ne serait que par l’affrontement que chacun prouverait sa véritable valeur.

L’affrontement d’un pharaon et de son prêtre.

Celui d’un fantôme et de son rival.

Pour la plupart des gens, il ne s’agissait que de monstres issus d’un jeu de cartes, pour d’autres…

L’oeil unique de Pegasus erra sur les deux silhouettes vivement éclairées par les projecteurs. Il en avait conscience, quelque chose ne cessait pas de se dérober à son esprit, comme une évidence qu’il n’arrivait plus à reconnaître. Cette impression l’agaçait, lui donnait envie de hurler sa frustration et de tourner les talons, ce qu’il ne fit pas, car il voulait percer le secret de la familiarité de ces couleurs, de ce drapé de tissu, de ce mouvement des écailles simulant à la perfection celui des muscles, de ce dessin…

Un bruissement chatouilla ses oreilles. Celui d’un crayon sur le papier, peut-être… ?

Pegasus ferma les paupières un instant pour se concentrer sur cette sensation mystérieuse qui en était venue à l’obséder. Quelque chose semblait vouloir percer l’horizon de ses pensées.

Cette fois, une odeur légèrement chimique flotta jusqu’à ses narines, éveillant de vagues images délavées qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Peinture.

Non, térébenthine.

Le mot lui était inconnu jusqu’alors, et pourtant il s’était soudainement matérialisé dans son esprit comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

Il s’accrocha au terme étrange, aux formes élégantes, aux gestes minutieux qu’il évoquait. L’odeur s’amplifia jusqu’à devenir suffocante. Pour un bref instant, elle noya toutes ses autres perceptions.

Celle du parc, de ses attractions cacophoniques, de ses visiteurs bruyants qui circulaient autour de lui.

Celle des boutiques alentours qui pour certaines embaumaient l’atmosphère de parfums sucrés de fête foraine, parfums qui lui plaisaient, l’apaisaient, alors qu’ils auraient dû lui être inconnus.

Enfant, il aurait adoré vivre dans un parc d’attractions plutôt que d’être traîné d’un bout à l’autre du monde par une famille qui ne se souciait pas de lui.

Enfant ?

Pegasus n’eut pas vraiment l’occasion de se pencher sur le ridicule de sa pensée. L’effluve chimique revint, plus forte encore, à lui en donner le tournis.

L’esquisse jetée sur une toile. Les gestes précis, délicats. Les formes qui se révèlent et se nuancent peu à peu. La satisfaction de voir l’oeuvre terminée. Et le doute soudain d’avoir failli à représenter sa vision avec fidélité, la certitude de devoir faire mieux la fois suivante dans le but d’atteindre enfin la perfection.

Pegasus rouvrit les yeux sur une toile parcourue de lignes charbonneuses, brouillonnes, désordonnées. Il ne pouvait ni dessiner ni peindre dans ces circonstances.

Quelles circonstances ?

Les gribouillis ne lui apportaient aucune explication, pas même le début d’un indice, bien qu’il eût le sentiment étourdissant qu’ils ressemblaient un peu au chaos qui régnait dans son esprit en cet instant. Un chaos aliénant.

Il n’était qu’un pion de Mahara. Il n’était qu’un…

L’était-il ?

N’était-il que cela ?

N’avait-il pas été autre avant ?

… _S’il n’agissait pas, Mahara_ _piégerait_ _Bakura comme il l’avait été… Il lui restait tellement peu de temps, tellement peu de temps.pour être encore lui-même…_

La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir agripper le poignet, de le tordre pour contraindre son agresseur à le lâcher, mais il suspendit son geste en croisant les yeux verts de celui qui l’avait dérangé.

L’impression de familiarité qui le gagna était mêlée à celui d’une intense détresse. Le vide qui creusait son coeur n’avait rien à voir avec l’absence de sentiment qui l’accompagnait en chaque instant. C’était celui de la solitude, du désespoir, du deuil et de la folie.

— Pegasus-sama, vous devriez dormir, déclara l’homme - un jeune homme dont les cheveux paraissaient verts ou bleus sous la lumière.

Pegasus ferma les yeux - ses deux yeux - un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à endiguer le flot d'émotions qui le déferlante sur lui. Il avait envie de s’arracher le visage tout en sachant que cela ne résoudrait pas la situation, tout en sachant que même la mort ne saurait être une échappatoire. Il serait contraint à l’action parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre choix qui se présentait à lui. Parce que s’il n’agissait pas, ce serait comme brûler sa propre âme au lieu de simplement se séparer d’un membre. Et les Tenma n’étaient qu’un membre, aussi précieux soient-ils.

_Je suis désolé pour toi, Pegasus, et pour celle et ceux que tu as perdus._

L’écho d’une conversation qu’il ne se rappelait même plus avoir eue résonna un instant à ses oreilles.

Un liquide coula le long de ses doigts, rouge, tiède. Les yeux verts qui l’avaient contemplé jusque-là avec inquiétude reflétèrent tour à tour le choc, la peur, l’incrédulité de celui qui comprenait avoir été trahi. Puis l’étincelle de vie qui les animait s’éteignit comme le peu d’espoir que Pegasus avait encore osé concevoir.

Il aurait dû savoir que les damnés comme lui n’obtenaient jamais de seconde chance.

Les flammes envahirent soudainement son champ de vision, leur chaleur incandescente lui léchant le visage avec voracité et leur grondement furieux étouffant tout autre son. Pegasus recula aussitôt d’un pas vacillant pour échapper à la fournaise qui menaçait de l’engloutir. Ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, en vain.

Le vent se leva d’un seul coup, froid et violent. L’espace d’un instant, sa vue fut occultée par ses propres cheveux.

Lorsqu’il lui fut possible d’y voir clair à nouveau, l’incendie avait disparu pour laisser la place aux lumières artificielles de Kaiba Land. Le dragon et le magicien le surplombaient, toujours figé dans leur combat éternel.

Pegasus resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, l’esprit encore transpercé par la vision fragmentée qui l’avait assailli. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu’il s’agissait là de souvenirs que le récent combat avait ravivés malgré l’ascendant de Mahara sur lui.

Il n’était pas qu’un pion. Avant cela, il avait été humain. Avant cela, il avait eu une famille.

La nausée le submergea brutalement, de même qu’un intense sentiment de désespoir, aussi tranchant que la lame d’un couteau. Ses jambes tremblèrent, ployèrent sous son propre poids. Ses genoux heurtèrent le macadam, mais la douleur de la rencontre avec le sol dur ne fut rien comparé à l’étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Bien qu’il n’en ait eu qu'un aperçu, il savait que rien ne pourrait racheter les actes atroces qu’il avait commis. Et pourquoi les avait-il commis ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu faire ce que Bakura lui-même avait refusé de faire dans un sursaut de lucidité ? Pour quelle raison avait-il sacrifié au dieu ceux à qui il tenait et perdu ainsi tout libre arbitre dans ce pacte inique ?

Pegasus s’essuya les joues frénétiquement, puis considéra l’humidité sur le dos de sa main sur laquelle brillaient les lumières du parc.

Il n’était pas supposé pleurer. Il n’était pas supposé ressentir la moindre chose. Il n’était pas supposé avoir envie de s’arracher le cœur. Ce qu’il aurait donné pour oublier à nouveau. Pour ne plus qu’être un outil dépourvu de conscience. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être humain. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir.

— Monsieur, vous êtes malade ?

Surpris, Pegasus jeta un regard en direction du garçon qui venait de parler. Ses mains serraient un sachet aux couleurs vives provenant d’une des boutiques du parc.

— Quoi ? murmura-t-il tout en cherchant à qui l’enfant avait bien pu s’adresser puisqu’il ne pouvait l’avoir vu.

Le garçon avança d’un pas, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

— Vous êtes malade ?

Il accompagna sa question d’un froncement de sourcils. Puis ses yeux presque masqués par ses cheveux châtains s’arrondirent avec une stupeur de plus en plus évidente.

— Monsieur Crawford… ?

Le ton était étonné, non, choqué, même, tout en ayant un accent évident de joie.

— Vous n’êtes pas mort ?

Pegasus se releva lentement et, sans quitter le garçon du regard, brossa les jambes de son pantalon. Il se sentait toujours aussi nauséeux, étourdi, et voilà qu’un gamin qui n’était même pas censé pouvoir le voir l’interpellait et l’appelait par un nom qu’il n’avait jamais entendu.

— Des gens disent que vous êtes mort, insista le garçon avec une moue dubitative.

Pegasus aurait aimé l’être, et il croyait bien l’avoir été un jour au moins une fois.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas ce… Crawford…

Le garçon le considéra comme s’il n’en croyait rien, au point que Pegasus commença lui-même à douter de sa propre affirmation.

Le sang battit plus fort à ses tempes.

Personne ne pouvait le voir, et pourtant l’enfant en était capable.

Devrait-il y faire quelque chose ?

Mahara ferait-il quelque chose ?

Où était le dieu, d’ailleurs ? À quel point avait-il été meurtri par la combat ? N’était-il pas censé être invulnérable ?

Il porta la main à son front, sentant poindre une migraine.

— Vous ne parlez pas comme lui mais vous lui ressemblez _vraiment._

L’enfant se gratta le menton tout en le jaugeant d’un regard scrutateur. Soudain, un cri lui échappa. Un cri qui lui valut des regards aussi furtifs qu’intrigués de la part des quelques autres visiteurs du parc. Avec l’heure tardive, les groupes s’étaient clairsemés.

— Ah, est-ce que vous avez perdu la mémoire ? Est-ce que vous venez de vous enfuir de l’hôpital ? Ou peut-être que vous êtes venu ici parce que ça vous rappelle des choses ?

Pegasus garda le silence, ce qui n’empêcha pas le garçon de poursuivre sur sa lancée en marmonnant entre ses dents d’un air pensif. Il semblait désormais plus préoccupé par son raisonnement que par Pegasus.

— Non, non… ça ressemble à un mauvais film hollywoodien… Il se souviendrait d’avoir créé Duel Monsters… Personne ne pourrait oublier ça… C’est la chose la plus importante au monde…

— Qui es-tu ? coupa abruptement Pegasus.

Le visage du garçon s’illumina aussitôt comme s’il avait attendu toute sa courte vie qu’on lui pose cette question. Supportant son sac d’une seule main, il fouilla dans la poche de son blouson et en extirpa une boîte rectangulaire qu’il lui montra aussitôt. Un large sourire découvrit ses dents.

— Un jour, je serai l’un des plus grands duellistes au monde ! Comme Yûgi !

Pegasus faillit rétorquer sèchement que cela n’arriverait pas de sitôt, que son souhait était stérile, qu’ils disparaîtraient tous en quelque sorte, Yûgi inclus, pour laisser place à un nouveau cycle qui n’aurait que pour but de voir Zorc et Horakhty mortellement s’affronter, mais quelque chose le poussa à se taire. Peut-être l’étincelle qui enflamma le regard du garçon. Il y avait quelque chose de déstabilisant dans son enthousiasme.

— Je sais que ça paraît prétentieux, poursuivit le garçon avec un rire embarrassé, mais j’aime vraiment les duels. Et puis, comme l’a dit Kaiba-sama, ils peuvent aider les gens à résoudre leur conflit autrement qu’avec des armes et aider à amener la paix dans le monde, non ? Non ? Je suis sûr que monsieur Crawford aurait été d’accord aussi !

Pegasus garda à nouveau les lèvres closes. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que Mahara ne les ramène au commencement de tout. Convaincu par  l'idéologie du dieu, dont il n'était que l’exécutant, il s'était dit que cela serait pour le mieux, car personne ne pourrait être heureux dans un monde où l’équilibre avait été rompu, où l’une des deux forces avait triomphé sur l’autre.

Mais maintenant qu’il savait qu’il avait accompli des choses terribles… ? Revenir en arrière était tentant, mais qu’est-ce qui lui prouvait qu’il n’était pas condamné à subir les mêmes tourments ? Qu’est-ce qui lui prouvait qu’il n’était pas comme Seth ou… pire ? Quels autres crimes atroces avaient-ils commis ? Quels crimes atroces pourraient-ils commettre dans un autre cycle ?

— Tu es heureux de vivre dans ce monde ? demanda abruptement Pegasus.

Le garçon le considéra avec confusion. D’autres se seraient sans doute éloignés, mais il pinça les lèvres et donna l’impression de réfléchir sérieusement à l’étrange question.

— Bien sûr ! finit-il par s’exclamer.

— Même s’il n’y avait aucun espoir qu’il s’améliore ?

— Mais il y a toujours de l’espoir ! protesta-t-il comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus évident.

De l'espoir, vraiment ? Non, il n’y en avait aucun. Ils n’étaient tous que des pions dans un conflit opposant des divinités, un conflit qui se devait d’être sans vainqueur et sans fin pour que l’équilibre soit maintenu dans l’univers, du moins selon Mahara.

Mais si Mahara se trompait ?

S’il avait mal compris ses instructions ?

S’il était devenu fou ?

Pegasus ouvrit sa main et considéra les fines lignes qui la couvraient. Des lignes si semblables à celles qui s’entremêlaient pour décrire les multiples destins possibles des mortels. Ces destins que Mahara pouvait lire et manipuler à sa guise jusque-là, prévoyant chacun des actes de ces ennemis, se jouant des contretemps parce qu’il savait, au final, qu’il serait triomphant.

Soudain, les lignes disparurent, et Pegasus plissa les paupières face au morceau de carton légèrement corné et aux couleurs passées qui reposait au milieu de sa paume.

— Vous semblez vraiment déprimé, monsieur. J’espère qu’elle vous remontera le moral !

— C’est une carte, fit Pegasus d’une voix atone.

— C’est un Kuriboh, corrigea le garçon en croisant les bras et en gonflant légèrement les joues.

Un Kuriboh.

La créature la plus inoffensive qui soit en apparence et que personne n’utiliserait jamais en duel hormis… hormis…

Qui ?

Et en quoi était-ce important que qui que ce soit l’utilise ?

Pegasus se frotta le front, epuisé.

— Ce n’est pas parce qu’il a l’air faible que vous devez le sous-estimer, poursuivit l’enfant d’un ton docte. Yûgi a gagné le tournoi de Duelist Kingdom grâce à cette carte !

 _Le pharaon_ , corrigea mentalement Pegasus. Le pharaon avait gagné contre… contre…

— Pegasus J. Crawford n’aurait jamais créé une carte inutile, ajouta le garçon d’un air presque navré. Elles ont juste besoin de rencontrer le bon duelliste. Tout est une question de rencontres et de…

Pegasus n’écouta pas le reste de la leçon, car la première phrase du garçon tournoyait encore dans son esprit. Il se sentait faible, abasourdi.

Pegasus J. Crawford n’aurait jamais créé une carte inutile…

Pegasus n’aurait jamais créé…

Pegasus…

Lui…

Il avait créé le jeu. Reproduit les tablettes des _ka_ sous forme de cartes de jeu. Donné une image à ceux qui n’en avaient pas encore.

La nausée, à nouveau.

Mahara l’avait dépouillé de son identité, l’avait transformé en un esclave dénué de personnalité. Il lui avait fait ce qu’il avait escompté faire avec Bakura. Ce.qu’il escomptait toujours faire avec…

— Jûdai, cria tout à coup une voix féminine.

Le garçon sursauta, puis, d’un air penaud, fit un signe de la main à une autre personne. Pegasus ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête et reporta son attention sur la carte.

Il aurait dû la jeter.

La déchirer.

Il aurait dû.

Au lieu de cela, il la rangea dans la poche de son manteau avant de se laisser glisser dans le domaine glacial de Mahara. Son équipement physique était presque aussi intense que son épuisement moral.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de limite à la dimension obscure, mais Pegasus trouva sans difficulté le dieu auquel il était à jamais lié. Il se demanda si celui-ci percevrait son trouble ou s’il l’avait même déjà perçu. Il se demanda si la créature réaffirmerait son emprise sur lui et l’obligerait à oublier - combien de fois cela était-il arrivé dans le passé ? -. Mahara, cependant, ne lui prêta aucune attention.

La divinité fixait l’espace devant elle comme s’il espérait en voir surgir quelque chose. L’expression de Mahara ne laissait d’ordinaire jamais rien transpirer, au point que Pegasus doutait qu’il soit capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Cette fois, pourtant, les yeux de Mahara étaient froncés, son front doré barré de rides de contrariété ou de doute.

Pegasus se força à rester de marbre - le dieu  ne devait pas découvrir que son emprise se fissurait. Il en allait de sa propre survie. Ce que Mahara avait fait à Mahad et Kisara, il pouvait le faire à Pegasus aussi.

— Qu’est-il arrivé ?

Les yeux changeants de Mahara se posèrent sur lui un instant, et Pegasus réprima de justesse un frisson. Si le dieu devina quoi que ce soit, il n’en laissa rien paraître. Cela pouvait signifier que la punition viendrait plus tard ou qu’il n’avait plus moyen de le punir.

— Je n’en suis pas certain.

Voilà qui était une première, mais Pegasus réprima son sarcasme.

— Il n’y a rien qui te soit incertain. Tu connais le destin de tout à chacun.

— Plus maintenant. Les forces contenues dans le tome millénaire y ont veillé.

Tome millénaire qui était désormais entre les mains d’Atem.

… _Comme je l’avais espéré…_

— Ce n’est qu’un contretemps, reprit Mahara, ses iris opalescents à nouveau posés sur lui. Le contenu du livre m’est peut-être inconnu, mais il leur est tout autant. Il y a une différence entre être le vecteur des restes d’une volonté divine et être réellement capable de le lire et de l’utiliser.

— Atem pourrait le traduire, suggéra Pegasus.

Pegasus sentit une pierre lui couler dans  l'estomac. Les lèvres de Mahara s'étirèrent un sourire aussi froid que son royaume. Rien de bon ne pouvait arriver quand celui qui se prétendait étranger aux émotions se mettait à en exprimer. C’était comme si le masque si longtemps entretenu commençait à se briser pour révéler la vérité.

— J’ignore peut-être certaines choses, mais pas à ce point. Atem ne pas le traduire. Et Bakura non plus.

Mahara se mit soudainement en marche dans un froissement d’étoffe.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Pegasus. Tu auras bientôt de la compagnie.  



	83. Ils ont souffert comme ils n'ont jamais souffert

— Marik… plaît… veille… réveille-toi !

Une main pesait sur son épaule, le secouant avec l’énergie du désespoir alors même que son corps entier lui donnait l’impression d’avoir été passé dans une broyeuse.

Même s’il n’avait pas d’autre envie que de rester plongé dans le néant, libre de tout souci, Marik se força à soulever ses paupières lourdes. Il le regretta aussitôt quand la lumière vint le frapper, lui donnant l’impression que ses globes oculaires étaient transpercés par des aiguilles chauffées à blanc et qu’ils allaient fondre d’un instant à l’autre hors de ses orbites.

La sensation d’humidité et de fraîcheur frappant ses lèvres craquelées, sensation aussi agréable que celle causée par une glace prise après une chaude journée, ne fut pas suffisante pour l’encourager à lutter même s’il avala volontiers les gorgées d’eau qu’on lui donnait. Dès que le flot se tarit, il se laissa glisser une nouvelle fois dans l’inconscience avec l’espoir qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à en émerger, quand bien même la voix qui prononçait son nom avec insistance se faisait-elle de plus en plus désespérée. Cependant, au lieu de sombrer dans les ténèbres attendues, il fut en proie à un sommeil agité, celui de ceux qui continuent de se battre malgré eux.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il entrevit le visage de sa sœur et celui de Rishid. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent sur un sourire même si la vision avait tout l’air d’un adieu définitif. Dans son état de confusion, il songea que s’il mourrait, au moins Am-heh n’aurait plus aucune raison de s’en prendre à eux.

Bien sûr, c’était quelque peu optimiste de croire que son alter ego maléfique laisserait sa famille en paix alors même qu’il possédait une motivation autre que celle de faire souffrir Marik : la vengeance. Rishid avait toujours représenté un garde-fou – littéralement parlant –, et Isis s’était acharnée à sauver son cadet au lieu de tout simplement le rayer de son existence. Sans eux, Am-heh aurait sûrement triomphé sur Marik, et cela bien avant Battle City. Sans eux, Marik se serait définitivement égaré, et le pharaon n’aurait sans doute pas eu d’autres choix que de le tuer.

Les visages de Rishid et Isis ne tardèrent pas à se muer en masques grimaçants, et le décor familier de la maison se fondit en un dédale de ruelles obscures duquel Marik n’arrivait pas à sortir. Loin derrière lui, mais de plus en plus proche à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient, le caquètement machiavélique de Am-heh le poursuivait.

 

Marik n’aurait pu dire ce qui l’arracha aux tourments de son délire. Peut-être la sensation glaçante et poisseuse de la sueur sur sa peau, la brûlure inconfortable de ses blessures, l’odeur persistante de la chair grillée dans l’air sec ou la voix désagréablement familière de son alter ego qui lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de disparaître sous terre.

Il n’en pouvait plus et regrettait déjà de ne toujours pas être mort. Son  _ ka _ aurait dû consumer ce qui lui restait de _ ba _ . Il se serait éteint sans souffrance, sans même en avoir réellement conscience. Pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela ? Était-ce sa punition pour le meurtre de son père et celui de tant d’autres ?

Non. Non… il avait le vague souvenir de Nassim le forçant à boire à une bouteille d’eau tout en le suppliant de rester conscient. C’était grâce ou à cause de lui – elle ? – qu’il devait sa survie. Ou peut-être qu’il possédait bien plus de vitalité qu’il ne le croyait.

— Bonsoir !

Le visage flou d’Am-heh entra dans son champ de vision. Ses lèvres s’étiraient sur un sourire ravi, presque dément, et ses yeux mauves miroitaient d’un éclat surnaturel dans la semi-obscurité de l’entrepôt.

— Tu t’es surpassé,  _ petit frère. _ Je suis tellement fier de toi.

En entendant le surnom, Marik cligna des yeux – la seule chose dont son corps affaibli était encore capable. Il n’était pas et ne serait jamais le « petit-frère » d’Am-heh. Il n’avait pas envie non plus de le rendre fier de quoi que ce soit, même si, à bien y réfléchir, il pouvait s’agir d’un sarcasme de sa part.

Peut-être qu’Am-heh lui en voulait d’avoir brûlé vif ses hommes, quand bien même l’avaient-ils trahi. Peut-être même que…

Marik fut gagné par un sursaut d’énergie. Arrondissant les yeux, il chercha frénétiquement Nassim du regard, espérant repérer sa silhouette minuscule parmi les ombres. Mais la seule chose qu’il discerna fut les cadavres brûlés, carbonisés même, de ceux qui avaient tenté de leur nuire. Leurs membres charbonneux semblaient plus fragiles encore que du boi sec.

Il plissa les paupières pour mieux voir tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre sous l’effet de sa panique grandissante. Et s’il avait halluciné la présence de Nassim à ses côtés ? Et s’il l’avait tué en même temps que les autres ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait cherché à contrôler son  _ ka _ ou même à lui insuffler des directives claires. Celui-ci avait-il eu l’intelligence d’épargner la seule personne innocente présente parmi eux ? Un  _ ka _ possédait-il seulement une forme d’intelligence ? Il n’en savait rien. Même les textes des anciens n’étaient pas clairs à ce propos…

Une autre interrogation tout aussi glaçante le gagna d’un seul coup alors que son regard se reposait enfin sur Am-heh – moins flou, malheureusement. Comment son double maléfique réagirait-il à la chose ? Marik n’en savait rien, parce que l’attitude d’Am-heh envers Nassim ne correspondait pas à ce à quoi il était habitué de la part d’un être qui d’ordinaire détruisait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Marik ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, cherchant comment poser la question sans provoquer son autre personnalité – bien qu’il l’aurait mérité, pour une fois –. Cependant, Am-heh posa aussitôt un doigt sur ses lèvres sèches, les paupières légèrement plissées comme s’il s’apprêtait à le gronder.

— Chut, chut. Ton  _ ba _ est encore faible, et je n’ai pas envie d’avoir à te redonner un peu du mien.

Marik fronça les sourcils avec confusion, ce qui lui valut un gloussement amusé de la part de son jumeau. Il écarta sa main pour mieux la passer dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais dont les mèches semblaient plus lourdes à cause de la sueur, de la saleté ou de ce qui avait bien pu y coller. Am-heh semblait revenir d’une expédition en zone de guerre. Peut-être que Kaiba lui avait donné plus de fil à retordre que Marik l’espérait.

— Ne sois pas surpris. Comme tu l’as dit le premier jour, nous sommes frères.

Am-heh lui adressa un clin d’œil qui ne fit qu’accroître la panique intérieure de Marik. Cependant, ce ne fut rien comparé à celle qu’il ressentit quand son alter ego se recula légèrement et lui révéla incidemment l’étrange collier qu’il portait autour du cou.

Des rangées de perles. Non. Pas des perles. Des dents. Humaines. De toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Certaines saines, certaines pas. Trop pour appartenir à une seule personne.

Bien que son ventre soit vide depuis longtemps, Marik fut saisi d’un haut-le-cœur.

Il n’avait pas envie de savoir. Il n’avait  _ vraiment _ pas envie de savoir.

Il était hélas trop tard pour détourner les yeux en prétendant ne rien avoir vu. Am-heh avait remarqué son effroi et triturait à présent son collier avec un mélange de satisfaction sadique et de fierté. Marik se focalisa un instant sur l’extrémité de ses doigts noircis, aux ongles sales. Ce n’était pas que de la poussière.

— Tu te demandes de  _ qui _ il s’agit, n’est-ce pas ?

Marik parvint à secouer la tête. Il n’avait pas envie de découvrir qu’Am-heh avait décidé de se venger de son mensonge. Il n’avait pas envie de découvrir que le monstre avait tardé parce qu’il était occupé à ôter la vie de personnes de sa connaissance. Il n’avait pas envie de découvrir qu’il avait feint un semblant de sympathie pour mieux savourer son désespoir quand il lui révélerait la vérité.

— Ne t’inquiète pas,  _ Maliku _ …

Am-heh prononça son prénom en prenant un accent japonais exagéré, et Marik sentit une terreur irrationnelle le gagner à l’idée qu’Am-heh ait eu le temps de faire l’aller-retour entre l’Égypte et Domino, à l’idée qu’il ait…

La nausée de Marik s’amplifia. Son esprit était gagné par des images toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Si quoi que ce soit leur était arrivé… Il en serait le seul et unique responsable, non, coupable, réalisa-t-il avec horreur. Il avait cru qu’il pourrait piéger Am-heh et le faire tuer. Il avait échoué.

Marik essaya de cacher sa figure contre le sol pour évacuer de son champ de vision le visage moqueur de son alter ego et le collier macabre qui pendait autour de son cou, mais Am-heh lui agrippa la tête pour l’en empêcher. Il se pencha sur lui tout en lui décochant un sourire carnassier et poursuivit d’une voix lente, comme s’il savourait chaque mot :

—  _ Je _ ne vais pas  _ te _ mentir.

Am-heh se pencha un peu plus pour pouvoir chuchoter au creux de son oreille.

— Ils ont souffert comme ils n’ont jamais souffert.

Tout en disant cela, il guida l’une des mains de Marik jusqu’à ce que la pointe de ses doigts caresse les dents. Glacé d’effroi, Marik chercha à se libérer de la poigne d’Am-heh, mais il n’était pas en état de lutter contre lui.

— À ton avis, à qui appartenait celle-là ? susurra Am-heh tout en lui faisant tracer les contours d’une molaire. Quelqu’un de ta connaissance ?

Cette fois, le monstre ne retint pas Marik quand celui-ci écarta sa main. Il le relâcha pour mieux se rasseoir sur ses talons et le toiser.

Marik eut l’impression que chacune de ses articulations allait se briser lorsqu’il força sur ses genoux et son poignet foulé pour s’asseoir et se retrouver à la même hauteur que son alter ego. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et un bourdonnement empli ses oreilles, mais il tint bon. Il tint bon assez longtemps pour que Am-heh glousse et lui tire la langue avec une facétie qui aurait pu paraître enfantine s’il n’avait pas eu cet épouvantable trophée autour du cou.

— Est-ce que c’était quelqu’un que tu as  _ embrassé _ ? demanda à nouveau Am-heh d’un ton ronronnant.

Marik sentit ses yeux lui brûler et son cœur s’emballer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa tête lui tournait encore plus qu’auparavant. À cause de l’épuisement ou de l’horreur, il ne savait plus.

— Non, croassa-t-il, chaque mots mettant sa gorge en feu. T’as pas… t’as pas pu le tuer.

Am-heh se recula légèrement. Son sourire avait rétréci pour devenir plus fourbe et railleur.

— … tué qui, Marik ? Je ne sais même pas lequel tu as embrassé. Même si je penche pour l’adorable Ryô. Même si je crois que tu as fait bien plus que l’embrasser.

Marik se contenta de fixer son double sans plus prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentait vide et étranger à son propre corps, à ses propres émotions, au point qu’il ne chercha pas à s’écarter quand Am-heh posa une main au sommet de son crâne et commença à lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste faussement attentionné. Tout lui semblait lointain, diffus, même la voix d’Am-heh quand il se remit à parler, lèvres toujours incurvées sur un rictus. La seule chose qui lui paraissait encore un tantinet réelle, c’était ses souvenirs, mais les souvenirs ne ramèneraient pas Ryô à la vie.

— Je sais tout de toi, murmura Am-heh sur le ton de la confidence. Je sais que tu mourais d’envie de plaquer l’esprit contre un mur et de le baiser jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait que ton nom à la bouche. Celui-là est énervant au possible, n’est-ce pas ? Mais l’adorable Ryô ? Je pense que tu l’as traité comme un prince. Et si tu n’es pas avec lui aujourd’hui, c’est parce qu’il t’a rejeté, n’est-ce pas ?  _ N’est-ce pas ? _ Est-ce qu’il t’a utilisé avant de t’abandonner ?

Face au silence de Marik, le sourire d’Am-heh se mua en une moue presque boudeuse, puis en une ligne dédaigneuse. Au bout d’un instant à scruter les yeux violets de son jumeau à la recherche d’un quelconque signe de vie, même un simple battement des cils, il vint appuyer son index au milieu du front de Marik dans le seul but de tirer de lui une réaction. Marik cilla légèrement, mais ce fut tout, et Am-heh se remit à sourire, amusé.

— Tu es encore là ?

Il frotta plusieurs fois son ongle contre le front de Marik, comme s’il espérait ainsi découvrir ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Très vite, une marque rougeâtre apparut sur la peau de son prisonnier sans pour autant que celui-ci réagisse autrement que par un clignement des paupières. Jusqu’au moment où Marik se remette enfin à parler d’une voix presque atone :

— Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Est-ce que c’est de ma faute ?

Am-heh cilla légèrement. Il ne savait pas si Marik l’interrogeait ou s’il soliloquait. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de répondre avec un rictus sauvage.

— Bien sûr que c’est de ta faute. Tu m’as créé, tu as réprimé en moi tout ce que tu refusais d’accepter, tu m’as laissé faire ce dont tu rêvais secrètement… et je suis certain que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

Marik se redressa en prenant appui sur ses genoux et éleva lentement ses mains jusqu’à ce que ses doigts puissent encercler le cou d’Am-heh. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il savait que son double n’avait plus assez d’énergie pour représenter la moindre menace. Il avait drainé ce qu’il possédait encore pour invoquer son  _ ka _ , et Am-heh avait veillé à ne pas restaurer son  _ ba _ à son maximum.

— Je crois que je veux que tu me rendes Ryô, murmura Marik d’un ton absent.

En entendant cela, Am-heh se remit à caqueter follement jusqu’au moment où une voix intimidée stoppa son hilarité.

— Maître ?

Marik regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Am-heh en écarquillant les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avec stupeur.

Nassim, les bras chargés de fripes, se tenait juste à la limite de l’arc de cercle noirâtre que le feu avait dessiné avant de s’éteindre. Il était évident qu’il ne tenait pas à s’approcher plus au risque de se retrouver à proximité des cadavres carbonisés.

La seule chose qui retint Marik de repousser Am-heh sur le côté pour se précipiter vers le nouveau venu fut son état de faiblesse. Il voulait étreindre Nassim contre lui, ne serait-ce que pour s’assurer que l’adolescent était bien réel et qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une hallucination. Afin d’être sûr que lui-même existait bel et bien et qu’il n’avait pas sombré dans une sorte de purgatoire où son double maléfique n’avait pas d’autres raisons d’exister que de le tourmenter.

Am-heh se releva soudainement pour faire face à Nassim. Surpris par le mouvement, Marik perdit l’équilibre ; ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le sol, mais il ne prêta pas attention à la douleur qui irradia dans son corps fragilisé. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les épaules de son double. Son débardeur révélait sa peau tannée, ses omoplates libres de toute gravure.

Marik l’avait-il déjà remarqué auparavant ? Il ne s’en rappelait plus. Cela n’empêchait pas la différence entre Am-heh et lui de le remplir d’amertume. Il était coincé avec les souvenirs, la preuve physique de son passé, quand son double maléfique n’en portait pas la marque. À l’inverse, il lui avait volé ses bijoux, la seule chose pour laquelle il éprouvait de la fierté.

Il suivit la main d’Am-heh du regard lorsqu’il la posa sur sa nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux, pour y essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur. Même dans la semi-obscurité, les bracelets et les pendants en or brillaient royalement.

— Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

Marik prêta à peine attention au rapide hochement de tête que Nassim adressa à Am-heh. Il était autrement plus intrigué – et quelque peu dégoûté – par le mélange de crainte et d’adoration qui habitait son regard. Il n’eut cependant pas l’occasion de rassembler ses pensées et de s’y attarder outre mesure.

Am-heh se tourna vers lui et, après s’être penché, arracha quelque chose à son bras. Marik grimaça en sentant le picotement, puis baissa les yeux sur la perfusion vide qu’il n’avait même pas remarquée avant.

Elle avait sans doute eu pour but de soigner sa déshydratation. À moins qu’Am-heh l’ait employée pour le droguer à nouveau. Marik savait qu’il aurait dû s’en inquiéter, mais il n’y parvint pas. Il se sentait toujours secoué et détaché des choses malgré la réapparition de Nassim, conscient que son esprit n’aurait besoin que d’une impulsion vers le mauvais sens pour se briser.

Quand Am-heh se redressa à nouveau de toute sa hauteur, Marik le suivit des yeux. Le monstre franchit la distance qui le séparait de Nassim sans e moindre égard pour les cadavres à ses pieds. Il marcha avec indifférence sur une main, ne s’arrêta pas une seule seconde quand les os se brisèrent sous son poids et continua ainsi jusqu’au moment où Nassim fut à portée de bras. Là, il attrapa son collier macabre pour le glisser au cou de Nassim. Puis il tourna la tête vers Marik, les dents dévoilées par un rictus sardonique.

— Je ne peux pas te rendre Ryô, Marik, parce que je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouve. Par contre, Nassim n’aura plus à se soucier d’être retrouvé par ses anciens propriétaires.

Am-heh posa brièvement sa main sur la tête de Nassim, et Marik ne sut ce qui le perturba le plus. Que le psychopathe ait joué avec ses pires peurs pour le torturer, qu’il se soit absenté aussi longuement parce qu’il s’était engagé dans une expédition punitive contre ceux qui avaient maltraité son « esclave » ou que pour la première fois il semble se préoccuper de quelqu’un d’autre que de lui-même.

Marik frissonna en ayant le sentiment que des milliers d’insectes se répandaient sur sa peau pour le mordre. Il aurait pu se réjouir qu’Am-heh soit finalement capable d’un semblant d’humanité. Il aurait pu s’émouvoir que leur passé – les violences subies dans l’enfance – inspire à Am-heh le désir de protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire eux-même. Après tout, c’était pour cette raison que son esprit l’avait créé.

Cependant, connaissant son alter ego, l’acte n’était pas désintéressé quel que soit son degré de sincérité. Et à voir la façon dont Nassim dévisageait Am-heh, Marik craignait de comprendre les intentions de son double. Parce que c’était ce qu’il aurait lui-même fait à une époque pas si lointaine afin de devenir « Dieu » aux yeux d’esprits faibles.

Il y avait autre chose. Si Am-heh était capable de se soucier des autres ou, du moins, d’agir avec une illusion de bienveillance envers eux, cela signifiait qu’il comprenait parfaitement l’immoralité de ses actes.

Am-heh s’en alla, et Marik se laissa retomber sur le sol avec un sentiment d’impuissance étouffant.

Il laissa Nassim le laver et nettoyer ses blessures tout en vérifiant distraitement, dans un état second, qu’il ne l’avait pas brûlé où que ce soit. Mais hormis quelques traces de suie – de la suie produite par des corps humains en combustion – et les bleus déjà constatés, Nassim n’avait rien.

Quand ses bandages furent enfin changés, Marik fut tout à coup submergé par une vague d’émotions, celle qui le menaçait déjà depuis de longues minutes.

Marik agrippa Nassim par les épaules, l’attirant à lui jusqu’à ce que son propre visage soit pressé contre ses cheveux sombres. Il se moquait bien de l’odeur de la fumée et de la chair grillée qui se mêlait à celle de la sueur. Il avait besoin de ce contact physique presque autant qu’il avait besoin de savoir que les siens étaient en sécurité, que ses amis japonais étaient en sécurité, que Ryô l’était.

Il avait besoin de ce contact physique autant que le jour où il s’était allongé sur son lit, seul et souffrant le martyre après que son dos avait été entièrement scarifié par une lame chauffée à blanc. Le supplice enduré par tous les chefs de clan depuis des générations… 

— Je vais bien.

Marik s’écarta, surpris par la phrase que venait de prononcer Nassim. Un semblant de sourire étirait le coin des lèvres de l’adolescent.

— Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Tu m’as sauvé la vie.

L’affirmation rappela à Marik qu’ils étaient entourés de cadavres carbonisés, et bien que son acte ait été motivé par l’instinct de survie, son estomac se retourna à l’idée que ce qui le séparait de Am-heh ne tenait finalement peut-être qu’à une chose désormais : la capacité à éprouver des remords pour ses actions.

Soudainement, Marik se retrouva avec des habits qu’il ne se rappelait même pas avoir enfilé. Un pantalon propre, une chemise qui l’était tout autant.

— Tu peux marcher ? s’enquit Nassim.

Marik resta silencieux, ce dont l’adolescent ne sembla pas se formaliser. Marik n’était pas certain d’être capable de mettre un pied devant l’autre ou même de se lever, mais, d’un autre côté, il était prêt à tout pour s’éloigner du lieu de son crime.

Que diraient Isis et Rishid s’ils l’apprenaient ? Est-ce qu’ils comprendraient seulement ses motivations ? Ne seraient-ils pas horrifiés par le monstre qu’était son  _ ka _ ? Même si ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais tué personne, il avait souvent utilisé les pouvoirs du sceptre millénaire pour se débarrasser des autres.

Une vague d’air chaud et sec lui balaya le visage, et Marik plissa les paupières face au soleil qui resplendissait bien haut dans le ciel. L’éblouissement rendit sa vision plus floue encore, mais ce qui lui fit renoncer à détailler son environnement à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait l’aider à fuir ou à se défendre n’était pas ça : il n’en eut tout simplement pas la présence d’esprit. La seule chose qu’il désirait, c’était de pouvoir s’allonger et dormir, car tout lui paraissait éreintant. Même penser. Et malgré tout, il s’entendit prononcer la chose la plus étrange qui soit compte tenu de la situation :

— Est-ce que je dois te considérer comme une fille ou un garçon ?

Les yeux de Nassim se fixèrent sur lui. Marik ne s’était pas rendu compte plus tôt qu’ils étaient presque aussi noirs que ceux de Bakura lorsqu’il était submergé par la colère.

— Mon maître a dit que je pouvais être ce que je voulais. J’ai décidé que je ne voulais plus être une fille.

Marik cligna des yeux, se demandant s’il avait bien entendu, parce qu’il ne pouvait imaginer Am-heh avoir ce genre de conversation avec qui que ce soit. Puis il décida de lâcher prise en acceptant qu’il ne comprendrait jamais ce qui se tramait dans l’esprit de l’autre.

Soudain, Marik se retrouva assis à une table, à deux doigts de frissonner à cause de l’atmosphère fraîche qu’un vieux climatiseur entretenait. La pièce qui avait dû servir de salle de repos pour les travailleurs restait malgré tout plus accueillante que son coin d’entrepôt.

Il ignorait combien de mètres il avait marché. Il savait juste que l’effort avait rendu ses muscles tremblants et que ses blessures, quoique mystérieusement plus cicatrisées qu’elles ne l’avaient été jusque-là, le tiraillaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nassim déposait devant lui un verre d’eau ainsi qu’une assiette de kochari.

Marik ne s’était pas rendu compte jusque-là à quel point il était affamé, ce qui cependant ne l’étonna guère. Les rituels des gardiens des tombeaux nécessitaient parfois de longs jeûnes, alors Marik avait appris à ignorer certains signaux.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se jeter sans retenue sur son plat, ne stoppant qu’au moment où un ricanement et l’odeur du tabac attira son attention.

Que Marik ne se soit pas rendu compte de la présence d’Am-heh plus tôt était presque inquiétant. Ce n’était pas comme si son double n’était pas remarquable entre sa crinière hérissée ou ses muscles perpétuellement tendus comme s’il craignait d’avoir à se battre à tout instant. D’un autre côté, Marik peinait à rester en phase avec le monde réel alors qu’il ait choisi d’ignorer ce qui aurait dû lui crever les yeux n’était pas  _ si _ étrange.

Qui avait vraiment envie, de toute manière, de manger en tête à tête avec son jumeau maléfique ?

Am-heh, moins crasseux qu’il ne l’avait été plus tôt, le toisa, une cigarette coincée entre deux doigts. Marik s’horrifia en le voyant tirer une bouffée, songeant aux dégâts que la fumée causerait à ses poumons, avant de réaliser que cela n’importait pas puisqu’ils ne partageaient plus le même corps.

Marik baissa la tête vers son assiette, bien décidé à ignorer son alter ego et son regard calculateur. Arrêter de manger n’arrangerait absolument pas ses affaires. Autant en profiter tant qu’Am-heh semblait de bonne composition. Cela ne durerait sans doute pas.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, la fumée le frappa en plein visage. Marik ne toussa pas, mais l’agression raviva une colère incontrôlable.

— Arrête ça ! cracha-t-il dans la direction d’Am-heh, les dents serrées au point de sentir sa mâchoire se contracter.

Am-heh le considéra quelques secondes d’un air plus surpris que furieux, puis se renversa sur sa chaise pour éclater de rire. Cela n’aida pas Marik à apaiser sa rage intérieure, mais il décida de se préoccuper de son assiette avant qu’une nouvelle lubie ne saisisse son double et que la nourriture qui lui était offerte lui soit retirée.

Au bout d’un instant, le rire s’arrêta. Am-heh posa les coudes sur la table et se pencha en avant, le menton presque posé sur ses mains malgré la cigarette coincée entre ses doigts. Marik nota qu’il lui restait encore des traces de sang sous ses ongles.

— Il y a deux choses que j’admire chez toi, tu sais ? Ton incroyable capacité à surmonter le pire tant qu’il y a le moindre espoir et ton sens du sacrifice quand tu es persuadé que ta mort pourra en sauver d’autres.

Marik mastiqua une autre bouchée de kochari pour s’empêcher de répondre quoi que ce soit. Sa situation était beaucoup trop périlleuse pour provoquer le monstre. Il devait attendre et voir, attendre et saisir la première occasion qui se présenterait à lui.

Un peu de cendres tomba de la cigarette.

— Je connais cette expression, Marik. Tu réfléchis déjà à comment tu vas réussir à me battre, même dans ton état. La réponse est que tu ne peux pas. Même avec ton  _ ka _ et tous tes moyens, tu ne pourrais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Justement à cause de ton sens du sacrifice. Tu méprises ta propre existence et place celle de certains au-dessus de tout quand moi je tiens à la mienne et méprise celle des autres. Tu aurais pu vaincre le pharaon… 

Marik reposa sa fourchette. Il chercha Nassim du regard et se rendit compte que l’adolescent avait disparu de la pièce.

Pendant un instant, seul le ronronnement du climatiseur occupa le silence. Puis Marik reporta son attention sur Am-heh après avoir contemplé la vaisselle sale qui s’empilait dans l’un des éviers ébréchés.

— Si tu tiens tant à la vie, tu ne le montres pas, fit Marik d’une voix rendu éraillée par ls récents événements.

Am-heh baissa les yeux sur la cigarette qui avait presque achevé de se consumer. Comme s’il n’avait pas compris l’allusion de Marik, il la porta à ses lèvres pour tirer une dernière taffe, puis l’écrasa dans le cendrier plein.

— Un peu de nicotine et de goudron ne me tuera pas. Et puis, je sais que ça t’énerve.

Am-heh lui tira la langue de façon taquine comme s’il n’avait pas passé des jours à le torturer.

Marik repoussa son assiette, qui de toute manière était presque entièrement vide. Il avait reprit sa fourchette à la main, cependant. Et il songea qu’il lui aurait suffi d’être juste assez rapide pour la planter droit dans l’un des yeux violets de son double.

— Les objets millénaires ont été volés.

Am-heh avait retrouvé une expression sérieuse, presque intimidante.

— Dire que j’ai tué tous ces employés pour rien, ajouta-t-il avec un geste négligent de la main.

Marik soutint son regard sans rien trahir de ses pensées, bien qu’il soit certain qu’Am-heh n’ignorait rien de son mensonge et qu’il l’informait du coût humain de celui-ci pour le culpabiliser.

Marik aurait menti en prétendant ne pas éprouver de remord. Il n’aurait jamais dû envoyer Am-heh là-bas, dans l’espoir que Kaiba ou ses hommes le stopperaient. L’existence même du monstre était sa responsabilité. Alors, le tuer l’était aussi.

— Je n’aime pas l’idée qu’un mécréant ait les objets sacrés.

— Tu n’aimes pas l’idée qu’un autre que  _ toi _ ait les objets, corrigea Marik.

Am-heh lui sourit. Il n’en resta pas moins effrayant, parce qu’il n’y avait rien qui reflétât un semblant d’innocence sur son visage.

Tout en continuant de le fixer, Marik avala son verre d’eau avec une lenteur calculée.

Il n’était pas stupide. Le fait de le libérer, de le nourrir, de ne pas l’avoir puni autant qu’il l’aurait dû pour son mensonge… Am-heh n’avait sûrement pas été saisi de regrets quant à la façon dont il l’avait traité. Ils ne discutaient plus de prisonnier à tortionnaire, mais ils ne discutaient sûrement pas de frère à frère. C’était une négociation, et Marik n’avait strictement rien pour faire pression alors qu’Am-heh, de son côté, avait beaucoup à lui prendre.

— Laisse-moi deviner, fit Marik après avoir reposé le verre. Si je ne t’aide pas, tu tueras Isis et Rishid, et peut-être même d’autres personnes.

Am-heh affecta une moue choquée, puis posa un coude sur la table et s’appuya paresseusement sur sa main.

— Ne présente pas les choses sous un angle aussi négatif. J’offre ma généreuse protection aux Ishtar, mais elle n’est pas sans  _ prix _ .

— Quand tu auras le sceptre, je doute que tu continues à offrir ta  _ protection _ .

— Hum…

Am-heh se redressa sur sa chaise, croisa une jambe sur l’autre et joua avec l’un de ses bracelets en or d’un air pensif. Marik leva presque les yeux au ciel. Son alter ego avait sûrement réfléchi depuis longtemps à la situation et ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs.

— Tu n’as pas vraiment eu l’occasion de voir ton  _ ka _ , n’est-ce pas ?

Marik fit mine de se désintéresser de la discussion et tira à nouveau l’assiette vers lui pour picorer dedans.

— Il était toujours là quand je suis arrivé. Inoffensif à cause de ta faiblesse, mais toujours là à veiller sur toi, comme Nebthet veille sur le pharaon et les morts. C’est un phénix, Marik, un  _ ka _ divin. Il peut détruire, mais il peut aussi guérir. Tes blessures sont bien moins pires qu’elles le devraient.

Am-heh acheva son discours d’un ton léger, comme s’il n’était pas responsable desdites blessures. Marik décida de ne pas relever et d’avaler une autre bouché de koshari.

Manger. Reprendre des forces.

— Malgré tout, je suis un peu déçu qu’il ait fallu qu’une autre personne soit en danger pour que tu sois  _ enfin _ capable d’appeler ton  _ ka. _ Il semble que je te sois supérieur sur ce point… comme pour le reste.

Cette fois, Marik ne put s’empêcher de réagir. Sa main resserra sa prise autour de la fourchette, et il releva les yeux sur Am-heh, qui continuait de glousser avec amusement.

Soudain, une idée horrible fit son chemin dans son esprit, une idée horrible qu’il n’avait pas envie d’examiner de trop près. Et si Am-heh, Am-heh qui méprisait la vie des autres, les avait mis sciemment en danger juste dans le but de voir si Marik serait capable de les défendre, Nassim et lui ? Avait-il menti en laissant entendre qu’il s’était tout simplement offert une petite expédition punitive contre les anciens propriétaires de Nassim ? S’était-il attardé en sachant que cela causerait la tentation chez les hommes qu’il avait recrutés ?

Marik frissonna. Jusque-là, Am-heh avait montré beaucoup plus d’intelligence et même de patience qu’il n’en avait jamais été capable. Il était donc tout à fait possible qu’il ait joint l’utile à l’agréable. Nassim ne lui importait pas réellement. Il le manipulait comme il essayait de manipuler Marik, mais en usant d’autres procédés visant à susciter sa vénération plutôt que sa peur.

— Tu pourrais être utile, reprit Am-heh avec un sérieux retrouvé. Isis aussi,  _ si _ elle sait encore utiliser le collier millénaire. Et je suppose que je pourrais tolérer Rishid. Après tout, tout ce que je souhaite, c’est une grande et heureuse famille. Et les Ishtar devraient régner sur le monde après avoir passé autant de temps dans ses souterrains. Tu n’aimerais pas régner sur le monde, Marik ?

— J’ai changé.

— J’en doute. Tu détestes avoir à suivre et obéir.

— Si je m’allie avec toi, j’aurais à suivre et obéir.

— Mais ce sera toujours mieux que de suivre les deux autres partout et de leur obéir, non ?

Marik ferma brièvement les yeux et respira à fond avant de répondre en dévisageant Am-heh :

— Arrête de prétendre que je gagnerai quelque chose d’autre dans ce marché que de t’empêcher d’assassiner  _ ma _ famille. Tu veux m’utiliser pour récupérer les objets millénaires. Je doute que tu y arrives mais je te laisserai m’utiliser. Point.

Am-heh laissa échapper un ricanement nasal, bien qu’il semblât plutôt satisfait du résultat, ce qu’il confirma d’ailleurs :

— J’aime ta façon de résumer les choses.


End file.
